Dresden (Tradução)
by HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Quando Levi adquiriu os documentos falsos, sabia que a chave para a sobrevivência seria manter-se discreto e guardar a tristeza e raiva para si. No entanto, quando as marés da guerra mudam para a Alemanha, Levi vê-se com o poder de tomar uma decisão. (Tradução para Português do fic de hedera helix no site ao3)
1. Capítulo 1

Quick English intro note:

I've decided to translate this wonderful story by hedera_helix so my parents and a friend could read. Cheers :)

.

Nota de tradutor:

Boas.

Esta será a única nota que vou escrever, por isso peço desde já desculpa pelo tamanho.

Esta tradução do trabalho de hedera_helix, publicado no site archiveofourown org, só foi começada por querer que os meus pais e uma amiga lessem o que, para mim, é um fanfic melhor do que muitos livros impressos. No caso deles, que não conhecem/apreciam Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, pode ser usufruído como aquilo que eu o considero ser: um romance histórico extremamente bem escrito e emotivo que poderia estar à venda numa livraria.

No entanto, eles não se sentem confortáveis o suficiente com a língua inglesa para lerem um livro desta envergadura no seu formato original. A qualidade da minha tradução não poderá chegar nem perto da qualidade da escrita original; no entanto, já que ia tentar uma tradução para Português (PT-PT, pré Acordo Ortográfico), algo ligeiramente aterrador, achei que não perdia muito em atirá-la para a internet, não vá alguém algures poder usufruir dela também.

Obviamente, isto é uma tradução amadora de alguém que não tem nada perto de uma formação universitária neste campo. Por uma questão de fluidez, certos nomes de localidades foram traduzidas para o seu equivalente português, e certas expressões tornadas mais casuais através de alguma gíria portuguesa, desde que considerasse adaptar-se no contexto, intenção e na personalidade da personagem em questão. O mesmo se aplica a tratamentos tu/você. Em contrapartida, outros termos em Alemão na versão original (Frau/Herr/etc) mantém-se aqui, assim como termos e títulos militares que ficarão assinalados com itálico. Todo o género de sugestões e correcções são aceites e encorajadas!

Vou tentar manter alguma regularidade nos updates de capítulos, dando-lhe desde já um prazo médio de 2 semanas.

(Tal como a versão original, vou manter os avisos por capítulo. No entanto, o ao3 permite um link directo para o fim do capítulo, para que os avisos possam ser acedidos previamente para quem assim preferia, a fim de evitar ler situações a que sejam particularmente sensíveis. Vou manter esta estrutura aqui no ffnet)

.

* * *

.

Levi olha para as manchas no chão da cozinha por mais alguns segundos do que o habitual, quando lhe ocorre que não se lembra quando foi a última vez que o esfregou. Já passou tanto tempo que já nem se lembra do que elas são; aquela castanha grande foi da vez em que a Isabel entornou a sopa, ou quando ele quase derramou aquela caneca de café? Esta última deve ter sido há semanas atrás - não têm havido senhas de substituição há algum tempo - mas a mancha continua lá.

Enquanto se aproxima da mesa, Levi apercebe-se que se habituou tanto a desviar-se das manchas que já nem nota a mudança no passo. Senta-se ao lado de Farlan, que vai rodando as papas de aveia pelo prato para as arrefecer, sem entusiasmo. Por um momento, pensa em perguntar o que aconteceu ao leite que tinha comprado no dia anterior, mas sabe que Isabel deve tê-lo dado à Frau Gernhardt de novo; não há como negar que os filhos dela precisam mais de leite do que eles, por isso não pensa muito no assunto.

\- A Isabel já saiu? - pergunta a Farlan, que sussurra em concordância.

\- Disse que ia ver o Herr Schild, por causa do cão dele.

Levi resmunga uma resposta antes de comer uma colherada das papas aguadas que não sabem a nada em particular. Isabel já fazia isto há semanas, desde que descobrira o animal atrás de uns caixotes do lixo que tinha andado a revistar - e quantas vezes é que Levi já lhe tinha dito para não o fazer? - e procurara o dono para poder devolver o cão ao lar em segurança. Era melhor do que ficar em casa o dia todo, e melhor do que roubar comida para os vizinhos esfomeados, por isso Levi não reclama com ela; especialmente quando o Herr Schild a deixa comer das rações dele sempre que as pode dispensar. Durante as primeiras semanas, Levi manteve-a debaixo de olho sempre que ela voltava de uma dessas visitas, para ver se havia alguma mudança radical no seu comportamento. Uma vez, até foi com ela para apaziguar todas as dúvidas sobre o homem. Herr Schild revelou ser um homem na casa dos setenta, um viúvo cujas únicas alegrias na vida eram aquele cão, e uma visita diária de uma filha que ainda vivia perto o suficiente para o visitar.

\- Vais sair hoje? - pergunta a Farlan, tentando manter a voz num tom casual, mas o outro homem levanta os olhos do livro com uma expressão assustada.

\- Não estava a pensar... - começa, olhando para Levi de forma hesitante antes de decidir. - Não. Hoje não. - Há um tom estranho na sua voz e uma parte de Levi sente-se culpada por ter perguntado. - Tu?

Levi acena. - Vou tentar encontrar trabalho.

É a preocupação constante destes dias; procurar trabalho, alguma coisa para fazer, alguma coisa para não ficar fechado em casa. Ele não percebe como é que Farlan consegue. Todos os dias em casa, a ler os seus livros e a escrever. O que há para escrever? Nada lhe acontece nestes dias. De qualquer forma, Levi termina o seu escasso pequeno-almoço e deixa-o nas suas coisas. Afinal, não há nada que possa fazer para mudar como ele é; e quem é Levi para dizer que Farlan não é o inteligente ali, por viver daquela forma?

Encontra-se nas escadas com Frau Niemeyer, do andar de baixo, depois de uma visita à casa de banho comum - desagradável, como sempre. Ela traz uma carta apertada na mão e ele pergunta-se se serão finalmente notícias do filho, o que foi enviado para Buchenwald há dois anos por um crimezeco do qual ela não fala. Ela agarra-lhe no braço, e pergunta-lhe, com aquele olhar penetrante:

\- Como está daquela sua tosse?

Levi tenta sorrir. - Melhor, desde que o tempo tem melhorado - explica brevemente, satisfeito por poder parar com a tosse falsa durante uns meses. Frau Niemeyer, uma intrometida devota, não precisa saber que o motivo de o exército o ter rejeitado não foi uma doença pulmonar não especificada.

\- Fico feliz por saber - diz-lhe ela, com uma amostra de sorriso. - Vi o seu irmãozinho a correr lá fora à pouco - continua, apesar de ele já ter começado a descer as escadas. - Devia mesmo ter mais atenção com ele, sabe.

Levi acena sem uma palavra, perguntando-se por quanto mais tempo poderá Isabel manter aquela fachada em específico. - Eu digo-lhe para ter mais cuidado - promete à velha, que aparentemente ainda não estava satisfeita.

\- E aquele seu amigo? - continua ela, demorando-se nos degraus acima de Levi, mão cerrada no corrimão. - Não o tenho visto há algum tempo.

Levi consegue sentir o sobrolho a franzir-se.

\- Ele descobriu que o irmão morreu o mês passado - diz. As mentiras saem com tanta facilidade. - Ele estava em Leningrado. Era o último membro da família. Não se tem sentido muito bem desde aí.

A expressão da Frau Niemeyer está cheia do género de pena que todos agora têm pelas notícias trágicas dos outros; superficial, e secretamente satisfeitos por a tragédia atingir outra pessoa desta vez.

\- Lamento, - diz ela, movendo a cabeça para o lado. - É tão triste ver uma mente fraca assim desperdiçada num jovem bonito como ele. Mas ainda assim, quem pode culpar os pais por não o mandarem para uma instituição? O preço desses sítios! Se eu tivesse podido pagar, era o que eu teria feito com o meu Stefan.

Ela interrompe-se por um momento, expressão distante antes de regressar ao presente. - Ele ainda tem aquela tia em Berlim, não tem? Talvez eles se possam confortar um ao outro.

\- Espero que sim - Levi responde, esforçando-se para que a sua voz demonstre uma amostra de emoção, o que, mesmo passado todos estes anos, continua a não ser tarefa fácil.

\- Bem, não o quero importunar mais - suspira ela finalmente, pegando as compras do chão. - _Heil Hitler._

- _Heil Hitler_ \- responde Levi rotineiramente, antes de descer o resto das escadas e sair. O dia vai ficar soalheiro, mas há uma brisa gélida no ar, mesmo tendo em conta o quão cedo é. Levi puxa os colarinhos do casaco contra o vento quando começa a descer a rua.

Vai procurar nas lojas locais primeiro, perguntando por qualquer coisa para fazer, mas ninguém precisa de ajuda por estes dias, já todos aprenderam a gerir sem ajuda extra. As fábricas continuam iguais, recusando toda a gente que pareça ser capaz de carregar uma arma em vez de trabalhar. Levi decide tentar um pouco para lá da cidade, atravessando o Elba pela Ponte Augustus e passando pela parte velha da cidade, sem parar até que um grito surge atrás dele.

\- Ei, tu! Baixote!

Algum instinto faz Levi voltar-se e o ar fica preso na garganta assim que vê os uniformes cinzentos. Conta cinco homens, todos armados com pistolas, os rostos rasgados por sorrisos sinistros enquanto estão apoiados na parede, junto a um arco que liga ao pátio interior de um edifício. Um deles faz sinal a Levi para se aproximar e este fá-lo de forma hesitante, embora a mente esteja ocupada a ponderar fugir.

\- Posso ajudar-vos? - Levi pergunta tão educado quanto possível, parando a poucos metros dos soldados e tentando manter a voz firme para esconder o facto de o coração estar a martelar contra as costelas.

\- Sim, acho que podes. - Um dos homens avançou, e apesar da divisa no colarinho ser de um preto simples, Levi consegue identificá-lo como tendo a maior patente do grupo. Mais do que o estatuto do homem, o que o preocupa é o que aquela divisa preta significa: os homens são da Gestapo.

\- Do que se trata, então? - pergunta Levi, franzindo os olhos quando o sol trespassa as nuvens e ofusca os homens do seu campo de visão. Consegue sentir suor a empapar as axilas e luta para manter o nervosismo no rosto a um nível apropriado. Afinal, ninguém quer parecer demasiado tranquilo em frente de pessoas assim.

\- Podes fazer o favor de me mostrar os teus papéis.

A mente de Levi está cheia de palavrões enquanto luta para que as mãos parem de tremer, puxando os papéis do bolso; recebeu-os há muito tempo, antes de fugir de Berlim, e sabe que a informação está datada, além de incorrecta de raiz. A mão esquerda fecha-se nervosamente em torno do punho de uma pequena faca que tinha atirado para o bolso das calças antes de sair de casa. O soldado observa a sua identificação por uns bons vinte segundos, entre os quais os olhos de Levi analisam o resto do grupo tão discretamente quanto possível. A sua mente trabalha de forma febril, calculando resultados e formulando planos, tentando evitar considerar aquele irrevogável, mas muito possível, fim da situação.

\- Podes dizer-me o teu nome - ordena ele a Levi, que resfolega.

\- O quê, não sabe ler? - pergunta antes que se consiga travar, como se os seus nervos tivessem ganho sobre a lógica por um segundo. O homem de uniforme olha para ele severamente, a cara já a mudar para vermelho. - Theodore Mertz - responde Levi antes que o homem possa falar.

\- Diz aqui que és de Berlim. - O homem passa os papéis para um oficial mais novo, que os vira para o sol antes de os examinar.

\- Mudei-me para aqui depois dos meus pais morrerem - mente Levi, mantendo o rosto impassível. Os seus olhos detiveram-se para seguir uma jovem mulher de vestido cinzento enquanto esta passa na rua entre Levi e os soldados, mãos enluvadas cerradas nas alças da mala; o seu olhar não se eleva por um segundo do pavimento.

\- Os meus pêsames - diz o homem, soando a tudo menos isso enquanto acena perante as palavras de Levi. - Como é que eles faleceram? Se não te importas que pergunte.

\- Intoxicação por monóxido de carbono - responde Levi, sabendo que soa demasiado indiferente quando vê as sobrancelhas do militar elevarem-se rumo ao cabelo. - Ficaram presos num abrigo antiaéreo.

\- E tu não estavas com eles?

O olhar de Levi segue o soldado mais novo enquanto ele passa os papéis para mais um outro soldado, apontando para algo neles e soltando uma risada baixa que Levi espera ser só ele a gozar com a sua altura. O outro soldado não parece tão divertido, mas agarra nos papéis na mão do colega, olhando para o rosto de Levi e de volta para os documentos, como se estivesse a tentar determinar o quanto ele condiz com a fotografia. Levi afasta o olhar dele e volta a fixar-se no homem que falara antes.

\- Estava fora - explica, tentando mantê-lo breve. - A visitar o meu tio Kenny.

\- A visitar o teu tio Kenny - o soldado repete, aumentando o sorriso. - Bem, que simpático foi da tua parte. Devo admitir, há uma coisa nisto tudo que não consigo perceber.

Levi tenta controlar a respiração; consegue sentir o punho da faca a ficar húmido com o suor da sua mão enquanto fixa o homem, tentando antecipar as próximas palavras. Vai apontar alguma coisa nos papéis de Levi, alguma discrepância que lhe falhou? Levi engole a custo e respira fundo para dissipar a desorientação que o bater frenético do coração lhe está a causar.

\- Como é que não foste recrutado? - pergunta o soldado, mantendo o tom estranhamente educado. - Com certeza os rapazes do Departamento de Guerra não te recusaram só porque és baixo, pois não?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Tenho uma doença pulmonar - diz, esperando que a breve explicação seja suficiente. A mente repete a frase, como que a tentar focar a sua atenção em algo que ele parece não conseguir apanhar.

\- Que lamentável - comenta o soldado, e para Levi, a voz soa agora a troça de forma alarmante. O homem suspira de forma cansada enquanto um deles passa os papéis de Levi de novo para as suas mãos e olha para eles mais uma vez. - Que tipo de doença pulmonar?

A mão de Levi cerra-se na faca, cérebro a trabalhar desenfreado para arranjar alguma doença que tenha alguma coisa a ver com pulmões, e na altura em que diz - Tuberculose - sabe que já demorou demasiado para responder. O soldado ergue o olhar dos documentos, com um brilho quase enfadado, acenando para Levi se aproximar. Em vez disso, ele dá um passo para trás.

\- Vem cá - ordena ele a Levi agora, fazendo-o recuar outro passo.

\- Para quê? - pergunta, mantendo a voz firme apesar de não se lembrar quando foi a última vez que sentiu tanto medo. A expressão do soldado torna-se impaciente de imediato.

\- Temos de nos certificar de uma coisa - explica, voz subitamente cortante. O olhar de Levi salta do homem para os outros soldados, que começam a aproximar-se dele devagar, como as pessoas andam em direcção a animais que querem capturar.

\- Já vos mostrei os meus papéis - Levi tenta, começando a ficar desesperado. - O que precisam de saber deve estar aí, não?

O soldado endireita-se e suspira de novo, seguindo com o olhar as pessoas que passam pela rua à volta deles, mães com os filhos, jovens mulheres a caminho da sua hora de almoço nalgum cafézinho à beira rio. Levi sente como nenhuma delas olha para eles, como se já tivessem aprendido a não olhar quando coisas como estas acontecem em plena luz do dia, mas os seus próprios olhos são puxados para a mão do militar e para esta a descer para o coldre da pistola.

\- Preciso que baixes as calças - diz-lhe o homem, dedos a brincar com o fecho do coldre. - Agora, ou o fazes aqui na rua, ou ali no arco onde é um pouco mais privado.

Levi mal se apercebe de conter a respiração enquanto olha em choque para o militar. Pelo canto do olho, consegue ver os outros soldados a aproximarem-se.

\- Não vou fazer isso - diz ao homem em voz baixa; as palavras parecem rasgar-lhe a garganta na luta para saírem.

\- E porque não?

\- Porque é degradante, caralho - insiste Levi, apesar de saber muito bem não ser essa a razão pela qual tem de resistir à ordem. Lembra-se de ouvir um dos seus vizinhos mencionar algo deste género ter acontecido antes, mas na altura tinha pensado que o vizinho inventara a história como alguma piada perturbadora.

\- Ou porque tens alguma coisa a esconder - replica o militar, sobrolho franzido de repente ao focar os olhos algures nas ancas de Levi. - O que é que andas a remexer nesse bolso?

Levi tenta parecer tão inocente e despreocupado quanto consegue, mas de novo, quando diz - Nada - sabe que voltou a hesitar um segundo demasiado longo. Assim que dá outro passo atrás, um soldado agarra-lhe o braço e puxa a faca do bolso.

\- O que temos aqui, então? - o soldado arrasta-se preguiçosamente quando Levi atira todo o seu peso contra o homem que o agarra; caem os dois no chão mas Levi aterra de lado, rodando rapidamente até ficar de pé e correndo pela rua.

Consegue ouvir os homens a gritar atrás de si, o rugido dos passos pesados assim que começam a sua perseguição, mas tem um avanço e conhece este jogo, apesar de já terem passado anos desde que teve de fugir a pé. Levi consegue sentir a força nas pernas enquanto corre, aquela sensação electrizante de habilidade e poder que o relembra de como as coisas costumavam ser, e sente-se sorrir mesmo com os perseguidores a aproximarem-se. Sabe que o sentimento vai desaparecer depressa; pouca comida e vida árdua tiveram os seus efeitos, e aquela energia vai dissipar-se muito mais depressa no seu corpo pequeno do que dos corpos treinados dos seus caçadores.

Vira à direita num beco, correndo até meio antes de virar à esquerda, saltando sobre uma parede baixa e disparando por um pequeno jardim; consegue ouvir os cães ladrarem a pequena distância e pragueja baixo enquanto continua para uma rua velha pavimentada; os prédios altos cortam a luz do meio dia e o lugar está banhado em sombras esbatidas. Levi interroga-se se deve abrandar para passo, tentar passar despercebido e evitar assim os soldados, mas a rua está quase vazia, e sem muita gente, o plano é menos provável resultar. Por isso mantém o ritmo e corre em frente até ouvir vozes altas, e o som de passos a aproximarem-se fá-lo esgueirar-se por uma brecha entre dois edifícios; mesmo no espaço limitado, os seus passos mal abrandam, algo que ele deseja que aconteça com os soldados que são todos provavelmente do dobro do seu tamanho. Assim que emerge na rua paralela, um grito ruge atrás de si.

\- Ali está ele!

Levi pragueja ao virar à esquerda, dando meia volta e correndo agora o mais depressa que consegue. Consegue ouvir o disparo ensurdecedor de uma arma que assusta um cão e o faz ladrar, e o som da parede a quebrar-se atrás de si quando a bala a atinge fica quase abafado em comparação. O seu coração começa a bombear ainda mais depressa, o sangue corre para as pernas e ele luta para conseguir pensar. Não conhece este lado da cidade tão bem, não memorizou os melhores sítios para se esconder e sente que está a testar a sua sorte. Ao correr pela rua, os pés a escorregarem nas pedras velhas da calçada, analisa o caminho em frente; uma encruzilhada entre os prédios, pode virar à esquerda ou à direita. Ou...

Mesmo em frente está um prédio residencial de dois andares cercado por um muro de jardim, não muito alto e não muito largo, e acima dele algo apanha o olhar de Levi; uma cortina, puxada para fora da janela aberta pela brisa da manhã. O plano é terrível, sabe-lo assim que o pensa, pensa de novo em virar à direita já que virar à esquerda já não é uma opção e, ao chegar à encruzilhada, vê uma carroça de madeira vazia encostada à parede em frente. Antes que possa pensar mais, pula em cima dela e salta, agarrando-se ao parapeito da pequena varanda francesa antes de trepar, balançando-se com esforço contra a grade e saltando para a janela aberta, atirando o corpo para o lado de lá apenas segundos antes dos sonoros passos começarem a acumular fora do muro; senta-se no chão abaixo da janela, a lutar para recuperar o fôlego, o seu peito e a garganta a gritarem por ar, quase levando-lhe lágrimas aos olhos enquanto tenta evitar arquejar.

Para lá do seu arfar silencioso, Levi consegue ouvir os soldados perguntarem-se uns aos outros para onde ele fugiu, e pelo que consegue perceber, eles escolheram o caminho mais longo em vez da passagem estreita que ele usou, o que deve ter assegurado a sua fuga. O cão ladra e gane, praticamente abafando os gritos dos soldados.

\- Merda de nazis - pragueja em voz baixa, só agora se voltando para investigar o quarto em que está; a primeira coisa que vê é o cano de uma pistola, apontada firmemente entre os seus olhos.

Devagar, como se receasse que o movimento do seu olhar fosse um movimento demasiado súbito, os olhos de Levi começam a a analisar o homem que segura a arma: alto, corpo forte, muito mais forte que o dele sem dúvida, calças e botas de um uniforme militar, o resto da farda cuidadosamente pendurada num cabide à sua direita, o chapéu pousado num móvel de madeira. Fora do apartamento, ele consegue ouvir alguém a apontar a janela aberta; os soldados estão a discutir se ele seria ou não capaz de ter saltado. Levi mantém-se incrivelmente imóvel, os seus pensamentos na faca que aqueles cabrões da Gestapo lhe tiraram, e nem consegue pensar o suficiente para amaldiçoar a situação em que encontra.

\- Estou a ver que estão a falar de ti - diz o homem, a voz grave e firme.

A pistola parece pesada, mas mantém-se assustadoramente imóvel na mão dele e Levi luta para afastar o olhar dela para observar o homem e o resto da divisão com mais atenção. Há um lavatório atrás dele com um espelho, a moldura parece estranhamente antiquada; Levi apanhou o homem a barbear-se, restos do sabão espumoso que usara ainda nas bochechas e no queixo. O cabelo loiro está cuidadosamente penteado, sobrancelhas pesadas alinhadas de forma severa sobre olhos azuis claros, usa suspensórios cinzento escuros, as botas impecavelmente engraxadas. O quarto é austero mas confortável, não sobrecarregado de coisas, apenas mobiliário essencial, sem um único toque feminino tanto quanto Levi consiga ver, mas ele gosta do espaço, aprecia a simplicidade. Há uma cama à sua esquerda, feita com precisão e cuidado, sem candeeiros nas mesas de cabeceira, apenas uma vela num castiçal branco de esmalte; o fundo é cravado na forma de uma concha com vincos a alargarem para o rebordo - faz Levi recordar-se dolorosamente daquele triste passeio à beira mar, o único a que a mãe o levou, apesar de ele não perceber porque haveria de pensar nisso agora.

Levi processa tudo isso enquanto o olhar saltita pelo quarto, regressando sempre à pistola, e pergunta-se porque é tudo tão vívido, porque é que está a reparar em tudo aquilo agora, porque é que não está à procura de portas ou janelas ou coisas para atirar ao homem, algo que lhe desse a mais ínfima hipótese de fuga. Olha para a pistola de novo, percebe que está carregada e decide: é assim que vai morrer, e que fim mais podre. E encontrar beleza nesta merdosa, medíocre mobília é provavelmente melhor do que ver a sua vida a passar-lhe à frente dos olhos; ver essa tragédia de segunda categoria de novo parece ser a única coisa que poderia tornar tudo isto ainda mais deprimente.

Lá fora na rua, os homens ainda estão a falar, debatendo se devem verificar a casa; um deles insiste, dizendo algo sobre judeus e macacos que Levi não regista devidamente. O cão continua a ladrar. Pelo barulho, parece ladrar à carroça e à parede, e chegam a uma decisão; Levi começa a aguardar que os passos pesados subam os degraus.

O homem em frente dele parece cravado em pedra, a figura alta imóvel, o rosto impassível. Quando as batidas sonoras finalmente rugem à sua porta, ele baixa a arma sem hesitação.

\- Não faças nada estúpido - diz, voltando-se para o lavatório e secando a cara e as mãos antes de sair do quarto; Levi consegue perceber pelos suaves sons metálicos que o homem espera até estar do lado de lá da porta antes de desengatar a arma.

Após uns segundos atordoados, o corpo de Levi parece reacordar. Iça o pescoço para espreitar cautelosamente pela janela; estão dois soldados ainda a patrulhar a rua além do muro do jardim, e Levi pragueja. Há vozes vindas da porta da frente e Levi ouve a conversa atentamente; os homens que o perseguem soam apologéticos, um deles está a tentar calar o cão que continua a ladrar alto enquanto falam, e Levi lembra-se daqueles rumores absurdos que dizem que os cães da Gestapo são treinados para reconhecer o cheiro de judeus.

\- Estava a perguntar-me o que seria a barulheira - ouve-se a voz abafada do homem enquanto Levi se move à volta da cama em direcção ao lavatório tão silenciosamente quanto possível. Levanta-se, hesitante, vendo o brilho baço de uma navalha no fundo da bacia, atrevendo-se a considerá-la um sinal da sua sorte a mudar. Agarra-a silenciosamente com a mão esquerda, secando o punho de marfim numa toalha; um punho escorregadio não ajudará com uma lâmina tão afiada.

Move-se pelo quarto devagar, posicionando-se no espaço ao lado do roupeiro, atrás da porta. Ouve a conversa enquanto tenta pensar, calcular as razões para o homem não o entregar à Gestapo de imediato. Ser o único nazi bom no mundo não parece uma explicação razoável.

\- Não posso dizer que tenha visto algo fora do normal - o dono do apartamento diz, soando tão desinteressado como antes. - Lamento não vos poder ajudar.

O ladrar do cão tornou-se um rosnar baixo e um ganido; Levi consegue ouvir as garras dele esgatanharem o chão e sente uma gota de suor escorregar-lhe pela testa.

\- Importa-se que dêmos uma vista de olhos? O criminoso é pequeno, e sabe como estes ratos judeus se conseguem esconder - um outro homem pergunta, rindo-se da sua pequena piada, ao que se segue um silêncio tenso.

\- Claramente, isso não será necessário - outra voz mais nervosa junta-se à conversa. Alguém puxa o cão da porta; o ladrar ecoa na entrada, sobrepondo-se às palavras do homem.

\- Parece que o _Rottenführer_ se está a esquecer da sua patente e da minha - Levi ouve o homem dizer rispidamente, como se estivesse a realçar algo. - Espero que controlem o barulho daqui para a frente.

\- Sim, senhor. Com licença, senhor - um dos soldados ainda consegue desculpar-se antes da porta ser fechada.

O corpo de Levi fica tenso ao perceber que o homem vai regressar e roda a navalha nervosamente, segurando o punho contra a palma da mão, o lado rombo da lâmina a raspar contra o pulso. A respiração acelera ao ouvir o homem aproximar-se do quarto. Levi tem tempo para um segundo de reflexão, uma noção estranhamente calma de como está a ultrapassar aquele limite entre morrer ou matar. A porta começa a abrir, o corpo torna-se leve com força, com raiva, com sobrevivência, e ataca. A pontaria é alta, para a garganta, mas calcula mal a distância; o homem desvia-se do ataque sem dificuldade, prendendo o braço de Levi com uma força aterradora. O que se segue é um combate silencioso, desequilibrado e curto. Não há vantagem que Levi consiga aproveitar, e após meros segundos o homem torceu-lhe o braço para trás das costas, pressionando-o firmemente contra o roupeiro e retirando-lhe a navalha da mão.

\- Era precisamente isto a que me referia - suspira o homem antes do aperto doloroso no braço de Levi desaparecer. Quando se volta, vê o homem a fechar a janela e a puxar a cortina branca simples para a tapar. - Eles vão ficar na zona por um bocado. Seria melhor esperares até anoitecer - sugere ele, voltando-se para encarar a incredulidade de Levi quase com uma indiferença serena, antes de murmurar simplesmente: - Se calhar gostarias de te sentar enquanto esperas.

De repente, como se seguissem uma ordem, as pernas de Levi cedem e ele cai no chão em frente do roupeiro. Fraqueza e tremores surgem agora que aquela sobrevivência teimosa deixa os seus membros, e Levi tenta lembrar-se qual foi a sua última refeição quente que não tivesse sido batatas. Restos de fiambre e nabos de Krieger, mas tinha dado tudo a Isabel e a Farlan, e isso já fora há cinco dias. Esmolas de nazis, tal como isto, este homem obrigando-o a existir; o ressentimento surge de repente e apetece-lhe gritar, bater em alguma coisa ou alguém, mutilar e matar e mostrar ao mundo a sua fúria, toda a raiva nascida desta idiotice hedionda, esta vil mentalidade retrógrada que no decorrer da sua infância lhe roubou qualquer perspectiva, qualquer expectativa, qualquer entusiasmo pelo que a sua vida adulta pudesse trazer. Levi consegue sentir o homem a observá-lo mas recusa-se a olhar; a pior coisa seria ver pena nos olhos de alguém como ele.

\- Talvez seja melhor tomarmos um café - diz o homem. - Ou talvez queiras comer alguma coisa? Há quanto tempo não comes uma refeição decente?

Levi mantém-se calado por teimosia, se não por surpresa, e o homem suspira profundamente.

\- Com certeza não há motivo para não agirmos como pessoas civilizadas - continua ele. - Mesmo nestas circunstâncias.

Levi resfolega pela escolha de palavras. - Civilizado? - responde com escárnio. - Não acho que alguém como tu devesse usar uma palavra dessas.

\- Diz o homem que me tentou matar nem há cinco minutos - recorda o homem, e Levi não consegue evitar erguer o olhar.

\- Tentaste matar-me primeiro - refuta, sem perceber o quão infantil soa até a boca do homem ser torcer para uma amostra de sorriso.

\- Ameacei a tua vida, sim - diz o homem, e só agora Levi regista o quão distinto o seu sotaque austríaco soa - e o quão repugnantemente familiar. - Mas só eu sei se a minha intenção era de facto tirar-ta. Se pensares de forma lógica, teria sido muito mais fácil para mim entregar-te aos nossos estimados amigos ali.

Levi sente algo alterar-se na sua mente, como se algo pesado o tivesse subitamente abandonado, o aparecimento do sentimento de futilidade que acompanha o tipo de raiva que não pode ser expressada e que ainda procura uma direcção e um objectivo; há uma cautela que permanece, no entanto, uma desconfiança que ele não acredita que vá poder abandonar depois de tudo o que viu, toda a maldade do mundo. O homem não diz a Levi que ele está seguro, e por agora não necessita de o fazer. Levi suspira e levanta-se do chão, caminhando até uma sala mobilada com a mesma austeridade militar.

\- Não gosto de café - diz de passagem ao homem, e ouve-o resfolegar baixinho.

\- Talvez chá, então - comenta ele, enquanto segue Levi e passa por ele para a cozinha. Levi senta-se num sofá para esperar; o homem regressa uns minutos depois com um bule de chá e duas chávenas surpreendentemente delicadas, parte de um conjunto. Serve o chá através de um coador, Levi acrescenta leite ao seu e recosta-se no sofá.

\- Eu tentei matar-te, sabes - diz ele ao homem, apesar de não saber porquê e não sabe se de facto está a ser honesto.

\- Oh, não duvido - responde educadamente, mexendo o seu chá devagar com uma colher. - Esse teu instinto de sobrevivência é bastante louvável. Nunca encontrei um assim tão forte em alguém como tu antes. - Como Levi não comenta excepto por um franzir de testa, o homem continua. - Como conseguiste subir o muro? Parece-me que seria impossível alguém do teu tamanho escalá-lo.

\- Estava uma carroça velha junto a ele. Saltei daí - Levi explica com naturalidade, mas a expressão não suaviza.

Há algo tão ridículo em tudo isto, sentar-se no apartamento de um militar nazi, a beber chá e a discutir isto, se tinham de facto tentado matar-se um outro, como se estivessem a falar da merda do tempo. O homem atirou uma perna sobre a outra e parece estranhamente relaxado e formal ao mesmo tempo; a camisa interior branca parece deslocada da sua postura militar, e Levi sente que ele pareceria mais adequado num fato, ou até a usar o resto daquele uniforme revoltante. Algo na frase anterior do homem ficou gravada na sua mente, algo irritante e ofensivo, mas Levi não consegue identificar o quê, e esquece-lo enquanto o homem prossegue.

\- Belo salto - elogia-o ele, e Levi resfolega de novo, confuso pelo comentário, mas não se incomoda. - Então, quanto tempo passou? Desde a tua última refeição decente, refiro-me.

Algo em Levi quer rebelar-se e dizer ao homem que preferia comer o próprio vómito do que aceitar comida de um cabrão nazi como ele, mas essa hipocrisia começou a superar a força que encontra na desobediência. Costumava ser assim antes, quando era mais novo e as restrições tinham começado a chover por todo o lado e ele jurara nunca se curvar perante qualquer uma delas. Parecia resistência nesses dias, achava que leis injustas como aquelas não deviam ser obedecidas sob circunstância alguma, e agarrara-se a essa noção mesmo quando Kenny o chamara de cobarde e lhe dissera para se orgulhar da sua herança. Mesmo hoje, Levi não consegue decidir se é um cobarde por viver escondido como vive, por fazer tudo o que consegue para não acabar como o resto deles. Talvez seja sobrevivência, como o homem disse, um instinto animal que lhe diz para continuar a respirar pelo máximo de tempo que consiga, mesmo quando estender a sua existência miserável parece não ter qualquer propósito; talvez no final das contas, ele nem sequer tenha outra escolha.

\- O que é que vais comer? - Levi pergunta por fim, beberricando o chá tentativamente.

O homem sorri. - Receio que não vá poder respeitar restrições alimentares tão em cima da hora - responde, e Levi não consegue perceber se ele está a gozar ou não. - Mas tenho sorte por ter suficiente para partilhar, mesmo que a comida em si não seja nada de especial.

Os pensamentos de Levi regressam aos motivos do homem, mas tentar encontrar qualquer razão ou lógica por detrás das acções de um nazi parece uma perda de tempo; quem sabe porque fazem eles o que quer que seja, porque matam uns e poupam outros, o que inflama o ódio que têm por todos os que não são exactamente como eles. Talvez o homem esteja a tentar aliviar a consciência, tal como Krieger está sempre a dizer que faz - apesar deste homem parecer não ter aquele espectáculo nervoso de emoção tão característica do outro.

\- A cavalo dado não se olha o dente - diz Levi, bebendo mais chá; já faz tempo desde que tomou chá decente como este, com um toque de bergamota que dá ao leite aquele aspecto cremoso. Não consegue evitar sorrir para a chávena.

\- Sim - responde o homem de forma quase casual. - Estes tempos são difíceis. Todos temos de fazer sacrifícios em tempos de guerra.

\- Uns mais do que os outros.

O homem dá uma gargalhada sem humor. - Assim é a natureza deste mundo, e a natureza daqueles que o habitam - diz ele, a voz a ficar de novo estranhamente apática. Esvazia a sua chávena e levanta-se, elevando-se sobre Levi enquanto diz: - Se me permites, tenho trabalho para tratar. Sente-te como se estivesses em casa, tanto quanto consigas.

O homem atravessa a sala para um pequeno recanto com uma escrivaninha simples de madeira escura, que ele destranca antes de erguer o topo e destrancar a gaveta de cima e retirar alguns papéis. Levi continua a beber o chá e observa o homem enquanto este se senta - o corpo pesado e musculado parece demasiado grande para a cadeira - e começa a escrever, página após página, à mão, pára de vez em quanto para substituir a recarga de tinta da caneta.

Passado um tempo, retira uma pequena máquina de escrever de outra gaveta e continua a trabalhar, retirando papéis e pastas, assinando coisas, fazendo cópias, coisas que seria de esperar que alguém como ele deixasse para uma secretária; Levi pondera se aqueles papéis serão secretos, algo que derrubasse todo o regime Nazi se caíssem nas mãos erradas. É um pensamento agradável, tornado melhor pelo calor do apartamento quando comparado com o de Levi, que só agora começara a aquecer depois dos meses gelados de inverno. Apesar das circunstâncias, Levi começa a sentir-se relaxado e cansado pelo calor confortável e pelo clicar e bater constante da máquina de escrever; há algo calmante no som, tranquilizante, e pouco depois ele adormece.

Acorda com um toque no ombro várias horas mais tarde, saltando apesar da sua gentileza educada. O homem está à sua frente e Levi afasta-se dele instintivamente, lutando por um momento para se recordar de onde está; a cabeça está pesada pelo sono, como se tivesse sido acordado a meio de um sonho. Torna-se claro que dormiu melhor aqui, logo aqui, do que dormiu nas últimas semanas em qualquer outro lado. A boca abre-se num grande bocejo enquanto o homem gesticula para a cozinha.

\- Preparei o jantar - diz ele no mesmo tom neutro de antes.

\- Que horas são? - pergunta Levi, desorientado; o sol movera-se e brilha pela janela numa palete avermelhada de fim de tarde, começo de noite.

\- Passa pouco das cinco - responde o homem e Levi levanta-se, esticando as costas e os braços. - A casa de banho é por ali se quiseres lavar-te. - Aponta para o pequeno hall na entrada que leva à porta da frente.

Levi segue as direcções dele ansiosamente, entrando na pequena divisão e trancando a porta atrás de si. Ao contrário do que o apartamento iria sugerir, a casa de banho é maior do que Levi assumira mas igualmente ascética na sua mobília - uma sanita, um lavatório, uma banheira, um armário de canto para toalhas e outras coisas e uma porta no canto mais afastado que leva ao quarto - mas a privacidade da divisão fá-la parecer quase impressionante. Apercebe-se de que já faz anos desde que tomou um banho como deve ser, do tipo que costumava tomar em Berlim, em que se deixava marinar na banheira durante quase meia hora, mudava a água e ficava lá deitado até que arrefecesse de novo - a única indulgência que o seu tio alguma vez permitira em casa. Nesses dias, tomar banho era mais do que lavar-se, mas a necessidade tornara-se inimiga desse género de luxos. Depois de tratar do que tinha para tratar, Levi lava as mãos durante um bom minuto, reaplicando sabonete três vezes e mantendo a água tão quente quando possível antes de rodar a torneira da água fria e salpicar a cara com a água gelada. Limpa-se numa toalha lavada do armário de canto; cheira suavemente a lavanda.

Quando se senta à mesa de jantar, o homem oferece-lhe a primeira fatia de perna de borrego e vegetais. Levi empilha a comida no prato com entusiasmo e começa logo a comer, saboreando a carne em particular apesar de, após ter sido reaquecida do dia anterior, esta ter secado e se tornado dura e fibrosa. Enquanto come, Levi olha para o outro homem, mapeando a largura dos ombros e o cuidado do cabelo; não parece ter um único pêlo daquelas sobrancelhas largas fora do sítio. O homem faz Levi recordar-se daqueles pósters da Hitler Jugend que costumava ver espalhados por todo o lado, e na verdade, há pouca coisa nele que não o torne o representante perfeito da raça superior Ariana; alto, musculado, excessivamente bonito com aquela autoridade natural, uma presença militar entranhada. Levi supõe que aquilo é o suficiente para a maior parte das pessoas hoje em dia - porra, provavelmente até funcionaria com ele, noutra vida - mas como as coisas são, é difícil admirar essas qualidades em quem quer que seja, não importa o quão não-agressivos pareçam. O homem não presta atenção a Levi até este decidir quebrar o silêncio.

\- Ouvi dizer que as nossas tropas em Itália têm tido problemas - diz Levi.

O homem ergue o olhar do jantar com uma expressão séria. - Preferia não falar da guerra, se não houver problema - responde; Levi não sabe porque esperava que o homem soasse zangado, nem porque está ligeiramente desapontado por ele não parecer zangado.

Levi escarnece. - Um oficial do exército que prefere não falar da guerra - diz com uma risada. - Deves ser uma merda no teu trabalho.

O homem pousa a faca e o garfo no prato com um _clink_ audível. - Eu sou muito bom no meu trabalho - reitera ele, ainda impassível enquanto limpa os cantos da boca com um guardanapo branco de linho - mas preferia não falar de trabalho agora. - Ele continua a comer, parando passado um pouco para acrescentar: - E não acho que seja o melhor tema para um jantar.

\- Sei lá - Levi discorda baixinho. - Acho que é melhor do que eu falar sobre o cagalhão que fiz na tua casa de banho há pouco.

Há outro _clink_ sonoro quando o homem baixa os talhares; Levi consegue ver a dificuldade que ele tem para engolir a comida que tem na boca. - E porque é que haverias de falar de uma coisa dessas? - pergunta ele, uma nova nota impaciente surgindo na voz. - Especialmente enquanto comemos?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Um dos poucos prazeres que me sobram na vida? - sugere antes de dar uma risada. - Quem sabe? Se calhar só acho que é divertido chatear pessoas como tu.

\- Pessoas como eu?

Engole um pedaço de batata antes de repetir, irritado: - Sim, pessoas como tu. As pessoas que são as verdadeiras responsáveis por o mundo ser a merda que é para toda a gente agora.

Aquela raiva reprimida surge de novo e Levi tem vagamente a noção do facto de querer que o homem discorde, que Levi o oiça, que grite insultos por ele estar tão errado sobre tudo, mas para sua desilusão, o homem continua a comer, cortando pequenos pedaços de borrego com bizarra precisão.

\- Compreendo como isso te faria sentir melhor - diz ele, deixando a conversa aí, empilhando vegetais e carne cuidadosamente no garfo antes de Levi soprar de irritação. O silêncio na mesa arrasta-se por vários minutos antes do homem suspirar e dizer: - Não espero que fiques grato por este gesto - começa, enquanto Levi apoia o cotovelo na mesa e tira o último bocado de gordura do borrego. - Mas o teu ressentimento por o aceitares também não é da minha conta. Se sentes alguma vergonha ou amargura por receberes a minha ajuda, preferia que não te focasses em me culpar por ta ter oferecido.

O sobrolho de Levi franze-se ao considerar as palavras durante o silêncio que se segue, e não tem a certeza se se deve sentir envergonhado, ou consternado, ou zangado por estar ouvir um sermão sobre ressentimento e amargura deste filho da puta nazi, mas a indiferença que surge em tudo o que faz nestes dias diluí as emoções de novo, até que tudo o que ele consegue fazer é concordar com o homem em silêncio. Afinal, não há como negar o facto de que Levi não está zangado com ele; sabe simplesmente melhor ter um representante do mal sem rosto que continua a envenenar-lhe a vida. Nunca chegando ao ponto de pedir desculpa a alguém como este homem, Levi pica o resto da sua refeição; consegue sentir os olhos do homem em si, como que a monitorizar a sua reacção.

\- Posso dar-te um conselho? - o homem diz de repente, forçando os olhos de Levi a deixarem o pedaço de cenoura preso no garfo. - Da próxima vez que tentares atacar alguém significativamente maior do que tu com uma arma pequena como uma faca, não devias atacar como fizeste hoje. - A cara do homem é solene, e as palavras despidas de qualquer sentimento ao continuar: - No que toca a pura força física e estatura, vais estar sempre em desvantagem. No entanto, o teu tamanho pode ser uma mais-valia se o aprenderes a usar.

\- Como? - pergunta Levi, talvez parecendo demasiado entusiasmado, porque a boca do homem move-se para um sorriso que parece deslocado após toda aquela apatia.

\- Como és pequeno, vais ser sempre mais rápido do que alguém com o meu porte - explica ele, parecendo interessado pela primeira vez num tópico de conversa. - Devias aprender a usar essa velocidade, desviar-te de ataques directos com passos laterais. Deves manter-te ciente de que alguém que está habituado a tirar partido da sua estatura irá provavelmente usar força bruta contra o seu oponente. - O homem faz uma pausa por um momento para voltar a encher o seu copo. - O que devias ter feito hoje, em vez de me atacares directamente, deveria ter sido tentares colocar-te atrás de mim, forçar-me a uma posição em que não conseguiria tirar partido da força da parte superior do meu corpo. Também devias ter mantido o teu braço baixo até ao último segundo, para não ofereceres ao teu adversário uma maneira fácil de te prender - como eu fiz.

Levi mantém os olhos no homem enquanto este continua a comer o seu jantar. - Porquê? - pergunta. - Porque havias de me dar este género de conselhos?

O homem parece considerar as palavras por um momento enquanto mastiga a última garfada. - Porque não? - replica ele. - Estou apenas a dizer-te as observações que fiz. Se lhes consegues dar uso ou não, não depende de mim. - Levanta-se, esvaziando o copo antes de começar a levantar os pratos. - Além disso, parece-me que precisas da instrução. Para o caso de te meteres em problemas de novo.

Levi resfolega. - Alguma instrução de como me desviar de balas? - pergunta. - Aqueles cabrões da Gestapo têm pistolas, sabes.

O homem pára o que está a fazer por um momento. - Suponho que esse é um tipo diferente de problema - admite, antes de continuar a levar os pratos para o lava-loiça. - Infelizmente não tenho uma solução pronta para esse dilema em particular.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Bem, acho que é melhor do que nada - diz, sem agradecer ao homem pelo conselho ou pelo jantar, e sai da cozinha; o homem junta-se-lhe na sala após um momento.

\- Imagino que já seja seguro regressares agora - calcula ele, espreitando para a rua por uma nesga nas cortinas. - Mantém-te nas ruas mais movimentadas. Evita chamar atenção.

\- Eu sei o que faço - Levi bufa em irritação, fazendo o homem voltar-se para ele; a expressão no seu rosto é estranha, quase surpreendida, até que ele sorri de novo, aquela expressão estranha, deslocada, que ganha o interesse de Levi apesar de tudo o que tem contra esta pessoa.

\- Claro que sabes - o homem concorda com uma sugestão de riso na voz. Atravessa a sala na direcção de Levi rapidamente e estende a mão. - Tudo de bom - diz com um sorriso.

Levi olha para a mão por um momento antes de a apertar; é uma sensação estranha, a mão é demasiado grande e demasiado quente para ser confortável. - Claro - murmura, puxando a mão à pressa e saindo do apartamento sem mais demoras.

.

Tal como o homem previu, Levi faz o caminho de regresso pela cidade sem incidentes, mas quando sobe as escadas para o seu apartamento, sente a exaustão do dia a espalhar-se pelo corpo, que começa a sentir-se pesado como chumbo e dorido. A primeira coisa a recebê-lo é a cara de Farlan, pálida e cravada de preocupação.

\- Jesus Cristo! - arqueja ele quando Levi fecha a porta atrás de si. - Foda-se, mas por onde é que estiveste? Disseste que voltavas antes das duas! A Isabel e eu temos estado preocupadíssimos-

\- Tive uns problemas - Levi corta assim que Isabel corre para a sala, dobrando-se de alívio assim que o vê.

\- Vês? Ela tinha a certeza que estavas morto num beco qualquer, tive de fazer tudo para a impedir de ir à tua procura - continua Farlan, apontando para a rapariga, que recupera a energia de repente, correndo para Levi e apertando os braços à volta do seu pescoço.

\- Tinha medo que não fosses voltar mais - sussurra-lhe ela ao ouvido, e apesar de Levi saber que chegar tarde não tinha sido culpa sua, não consegue deixar de sentir uma picada de culpa.

\- Estou bem - promete a Isabel suavemente, encostando a bochecha à cabeça dela e suspirando profundamente. - Só me atrasei um pouco, só isso.

Ela despega-se devagar, voltando as costas a Levi de imediato; ele não consegue perceber se ela está a limpar as lágrimas dos olhos ou só a aproveitar para respirar, mas dá-lhe os dez segundos de que ela precisa para regressar a si. Quando ela finalmente se vira, ostenta o seu habitual sorriso rasgado.

\- Advinha só? - começa ela, excitada, enquanto Levi segue Farlan para a pequena cozinha, onde este regressa ao seu lugar à mesa e continua a sua tarefa de descascar ervilhas com um ar cansado no rosto. - Ouvi o Herr Schild dizer que eles afundaram outro submarino no Atlântico! Já é o terceiro esta semana!

Levi sorri fracamente perante o entusiasmo dela. - Isso é óptimo - diz ao juntar-se a Farlan à mesa. - Para que é isso? - pergunta, acenando para as ervilhas, esperando que um tema mundano faça desaparecer alguma daquela dor da cara dele.

\- Uma sopa - Farlan mal responde, mantendo o olhar nas mãos enquanto Isabel se atira para a pequena cama grumosa atrás de Levi; as molas velhas guincham audivelmente sob o peso dela.

\- Sabes que vai ficar tão deliciosa, mano - diz-lhe ela com uma gargalhada na voz. - Como no Natal. Só que melhor porque as ervilhas são frescas desta vez. E temos duas cenouras inteiras para acrescentar também.

Levi boceja e dá uma risada, espreguiçando-se e esticando os braços acima da cabeça. - Tenho a certeza que será deliciosa - concorda, e Farlan revira os olhos antes de sorrir.

\- Devia ter despachado isto há horas - reclama ele. - Mas temos estado tão agitados que não consegui fazer isto.

Levi resfolega baixinho. - Vocês os dois têm mesmo de se controlar - repreende-os de novo, como tantas vezes antes. - Um destes dias eu posso não voltar. Não podem simplesmente deixar-se cair e desistirem.

\- Não digas coisas dessas - Farlan riposta severamente. - Faz parecer que já desististe. - Regressa à sua tarefa de forma quase irada antes de resmungar: - E estás a perturbar a Isabel.

Atrás de Levi, Isabel escarnece ruidosamente e senta-se na cama. - Eu posso falar por mim, sabes? - comenta ela acaloradamente antes de se deitar. - Não devias dizer coisas dessas porque não são verdade - diz ela ao tecto sem se virar para olhar para nenhum deles. - Além disso, a guerra vai acabar em breve. Vai ser mais um mês ou assim e depois tudo vai voltar a ser como era. Vai ser tudo o máximo, vão ver.

Farlan e Levi trocam olhares sombrios, mas nenhum deles diz alguma coisa; Levi pergunta-se há quanto tempo ela começou a dizer aquilo - um ano, talvez? E há aquele fascínio com submarinos a naufragarem no Atlântico, como se essas embarcações fossem o cerne da guerra e quando todos eles tiverem sido destruídos, todo o restante combate irá terminar. Farlan suspira para a sua taça de ervilhas enquanto Levi se levanta subitamente, esperando poder quebrar o desconforto do silêncio com o movimento. Começa a tirar a roupa da corda acima do fogão enquanto Farlan começa a atear a fornalha. Nenhum dos dois fala até o calor das chamas ter embalado Isabel para um sono profundo; Farlan tapa-a com um cobertor antes de se juntar a Levi na mesa, descascando as suas duas preciosas cenouras e perguntando: - Então porque demoraste tanto tempo? - em voz baixa.

Levi expira devagar antes de responder: - Não foi nada. Não te preocupes com isso.

Consegue ouvir a irritação de Farlan no curto silêncio que se segue. - Não me venhas com isso - reclama ele. - Eu preocupo-me, e a Isabel preocupa-se. Eu sei que tu achas que não temos de nos preocupar com as coisas que fazes, mas estamos todos nisto juntos. Tu sabes que tive praticamente de a amarrar para impedir que ela fosse à tua procura.

Levi suspira perante o sentimento de culpa que se segue àquelas palavras, e inclina-se na mesa, baixando a voz. - Fui parado pela Gestapo hoje - explica brevemente, olhando para a cara preocupada de Farlan e apressando-se a acrescentar: - Está tudo bem, mostrei-lhes os meus papéis antigos. Eles não vêm à minha procura aqui.

Farlan parece acalmar-se um pouco ao andar na direcção da panela das ervilhas para as mexer. - Eles interrogaram-te? Foi por isso que demoraste tanto tempo?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Eles começaram a suspeitar por isso fugi. Tive de me esconder durante um bom bocado.

O outro homem acena devagar. - Não estás ferido, pois não? - pergunta, olhando para ele, e Levi abana a cabeça de novo.

\- É uma mais-valia que eles tenham todos péssima pontaria - responde ele, com uma amostra de sorriso irónico que fica por retribuir. Levi pergunta-se se deve contar a Farlan sobre o seu esconderijo, mas reconsidera e deixa as explicações por aí.

É verdade que não está ferido, mas o seu corpo está pesado e dorido, como se a força que o mantém a lutar se tivesse esvaído; os músculos estão fracos e cansados, mas está demasiado exausto para se sentir amargo quanto a isso agora, para lamentar toda a perda de potencial. Com a chegada da exaustão vem aquele anseio por calor que não tem nada a ver com o tempo fresco da primavera, e sim com a necessidade de proximidade e conforto - e Farlan, ele tinha de facto feito essa pergunta, ele preocupa-se com o que acontece a Levi, e em comparação a isso, o resto importa? Que Farlan ainda goste de outra pessoa, e que Levi também não o ame?

Levanta-se da mesa, aproxima-se do outro homem e envolve os braços levemente em torno da cintura dele, inclinando a cabeça para o ombro dele; consegue sentir Farlan a ficar tenso antes de relaxar sob o seu toque.

\- A sopa está com bom aspecto - comenta, e o outro homem dá uma gargalhada.

\- Não temos sal nem carne para pôr - diz ele, rindo. - Nem temos meia cebola.

Levi boceja ruidosamente. - Nunca gostei muito de cebola - murmura, aconchegando o rosto contra o pescoço de Farlan; cheira a sabão e suor da maneira que Levi começou a associar a casa. - Achas que a devíamos acordar quando estiver pronta?

Farlan abana a cabeça. - Não, deixa-a dormir - responde, raspando a colher de pau contra o fundo da panela. - Ela pode comer de manhã.

Levi inspira aquele aroma a sabão e antes de se aperceber, murmura: - Desculpa ter-me atrasado - contra os cabelos suaves da nuca de Farlan.

Farlan encolhe os ombros contra o queixo dele. - Não foi culpa tua - diz, pressionando a bochecha na testa de Levi por um momento. - Estás aqui agora. Isso é que é importante.

A sopa cozinha lentamente, e na altura em que fica pronta, estão ambos a bocejar longamente; Levi lava-se no lava-loiça, limpa a camisa e pendura-a sobre o forno para secar enquanto Farlan come o seu jantar. Quando finalmente rastejam para a cama, Levi sente Farlan deslizar para perto dele sob os cobertores e pressiona o corpo contra ele, partilhando o calor. Puxa um dos braços de Farlan à sua volta antes de puxar os joelhos para junto do peito.

\- Vais sair amanhã? - Farlan pergunta num sussurro ensonado, e Levi estremece perante o pensamento que tem conseguido manter afastado até este momento.

\- Vou estar de volta antes de acordares - promete-lhe e ambos ficam em silêncio; não há mais nada a dizer, nada que precise de ser dito, nada que ambos já não saibam ou sintam.

À medida que o corpo descansa, os pensamentos de Levi regressam àquele apartamento, repetindo o seu inútil ataque com a faca vividamente na sua mente até adormecer, acordando tarde na manhã seguinte pelo som de alguém a tentar mover-se silenciosamente pela cozinha, a sua mente envolta naquele nível baixo de irritação que o faz saber sempre que dia da semana é. Levanta-se rapidamente e deixa o apartamento antes do meio dia, não querendo despejar nenhum daquele ódio em Farlan ou Isabel. Nenhum deles lhe pergunta onde ele vai quando sai mas consegue sentir os olhos deles quando fecha a porta.

Caminha sem rumo, sem parar, apesar de saber que ainda tem horas pela frente; não consegue manter-se calmo nestes dias. Mal repara nas bandeiras e festividades até que se vê apanhado por uma multidão a ver a parada enquanto esta marcha, o vermelho, branco e preto das bandeiras explodindo por entre a massa verde de uniformes. Levi observa os soldados, sentindo os músculos ficar rígidos de raiva enquanto força a passagem por entre a multidão e continua a andar pela cidade, sem tomar nota da rota até ver uma brecha familiar entre dois edifícios, os buracos das balas fixando-o da parede do outro lado da rua. Levi evita olhar para a janela em frente e muda de direcção, caminhando até ficar com fome e os pés se cansarem e quase se deixa ficar dormente por aquela amargura que parece ter-se tornado parte de si - que se tornou impenetrável.

A noite chega cedo e as paradas terminam, deixando para trás bandos de soldados sem nada melhor para fazer do que se embebedarem e cambalearem pela cidade tão sem rumo quanto Levi; não lhe prestam atenção, não quando estão fora de serviço e estão ocupados à procura de outra pessoa, de preferência numa saia inapropriadamente curta com um borrão de batom vermelho na boca e grande necessidade de dinheiro. Vai para o seu lugar habitual no banco do parque assim que os sinos da Frauenkirche batem as oito badaladas.

Fica a ver a governanta enquanto esta se afasta com o seu cabelo grisalho preso debaixo de um lenço, esperando uma boa meia hora para se certificar de que ela não volta antes de entrar no prédio e subir as escadas. Bate à porta suavemente e aguarda, um minuto, dois, três, mas ninguém responde, e ele não sabe se se devia sentir zangado ou aliviado. Olha à volta para o corredor vazio antes de sair do edifício de novo e regressar ao parque, andando às voltas por ali para aplacar a sua irritação, submergindo-se naquele ressentimento que carrega dentro dele para todo o lado mas que parece não conseguir superar.

Espera uma hora antes de tentar de novo, mas não há resposta até depois da meia noite quando Krieger finalmente regressa, tresandando a álcool e a cigarros e quase fazendo Levi engasgar-se quando a porta se abre. Quando finalmente entra no apartamento consegue sentir um calafrio entranhar-se nos ossos e quase se sobrepõe à raiva, aquele frio distinto que não tem nada a ver com o tempo. Afinal, a noite tem estado amena e ele ainda está a usar o casaco de inverno, tendo vendido todos os seus casacos mais leves há anos. Pendura-o num roupeiro na entrada e vira-se para Krieger, que está mais bêbedo do que tinha julgado, bamboleando para trás e para a frente enquanto fecha a porta atrás de si.

\- Porque é que demoraste tanto tempo, caralho? - pergunta ao homem, em voz baixa. - Tenho andado às voltas no parque há horas.

Krieger mal ri sequer, pegando num copo da mesa.

\- Não sabes? - pergunta ele, divertido. - É o aniversário do nosso _Führer!_ \- Ergue o copo e a voz em simultâneo e Levi cerra os dentes.

\- Baixa a voz, caralho - ordena-lhe, sem se incomodar em dar uma resposta ao passar por Krieger. - Vamos despachar isto - resmunga, atravessando o apartamento e entrando no quarto. Consegue ouvir Krieger a esvaziar o copo e a pousá-lo de novo na mesa antes de o seguir.

\- Se te queres comportar como uma pêga, por mim tudo bem - diz com uma gargalhada seca ao alcançar Levi, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e puxando-o para um beijo desleixado e molhado na orelha; Levi esfrega a pele enquanto Krieger segue para o gramofone e começa a sondar a máquina como se fosse a primeira vez que o faz, mudando o disco e movendo a agulha para trás e para a frente com as mãos vacilantes por um bom minuto até que finalmente desiste; a canção começa a meio de um refrão familiar. Despem-se, Levi muito mais depressa do que o outro homem, que ainda está a lutar com a fivela do cinto quando Levi já se deitou no colchão grumoso com um cheiro bolorento, suor entranhado e cigarros; franze o nariz enquanto vê o homem a debater-se para tirar as botas de cabedal brilhante dos pés, quase caindo no processo. Apetece-lhe dizer mais uns quantos palavrões, mas fica calado, apagando o candeeiro na mesa de cabeceira assim que Krieger conseguiu despir-se; sem as roupas parece mais pequeno, e como de costume, Levi sente-se enojado de olhar para ele. A súbita lembrança de que por debaixo de cada uniforme está um ser humano deixa-lhe um sabor acre na boca, e ele cerra os dentes para manter longe a náusea.

Krieger rasteja para debaixo dos cobertores e arrasta-se para mais perto; assim que a mão pegajosa dele lhe toca nas costas Levi cospe: - Já tens os papéis?

A mão afasta-se e Krieger suspira ruidosamente. - Porquê - começa ele, voltando-lhe as costas e ligando o candeeiro do seu lado da cama. - Porque é que tens de me perguntar sempre isso, Levi? Hm? - Ele estica-se para a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e tira uma cigarreira e uma caixa de fósforos. - Faz-me sentir como se tu não quisesses saber de mim.

\- Não quero - Levi contrapõe sem pensar. - E não é como se já não soubesses. Por isso, quando é que os papéis estão prontos?

Krieger suspira de novo e acende o cigarro, inspirando longamente antes de dizer: - Não demora muito - e mais nada além disso. Levi não consegue evitar sentir-se vazio e algures, no fundo, sabe que devia ter deixado de desejar uma resposta diferente há muito tempo.

\- Lembra-te - diz ao homem ainda assim - os meus podem esperar. Arranja-

\- A vida dos teus amiguinhos é muito mais importante do que a tua. Sim, sim - Krieger interrompe-o, parecendo zangado. - Qual é a tua com essa? Hm? - Expira uma nuvem de fumo. - Sentes-te culpado por alguma coisa? Salvar esses dois é a tua penitência? Ou os judeus não têm esse conceito?

Levi range os dentes em irritação; quer dizer alguma coisa, quer frisar que não espera que alguém como Krieger compreenda, não espera que alguém que celebra o aniversário da encarnação do mal puro possa preocupar-se com outras pessoas, quanto mais compreender que a vida de outro pode ser muito mais importante do que a sua própria.

\- Pensando bem, se calhar isto é a minha penitência - Krieger escarra e ri um pouco. - O que achas? Achas que salvar a tua vidinha miserável vai remediar as coisas que fiz? Ou será mais como ver um rato e não o matar?

Levi consegue sentir os cabelos da nuca porem-se em pé, se de nojo se de raiva, não percebe. - Não vai fazer diferença na tua vida de qualquer das maneiras - responde-lhe; a calma do seu tom surpreende-o até a ele. - O mais provável é as pessoas como tu acabarem a viver confortavelmente até estares velho e a mijar-te nas calças, faças o que fizeres.

Krieger ri mais alto. - Provavelmente tens razão - concorda ele, apagando o cigarro e voltando-se para Levi; a mão cerra-se à volta do braço indelicadamente e puxa-o para mais perto. - E também vou ter sempre a tua memória para me fazer companhia. - A mão larga-o e move-se para baixo e entre as suas pernas e Levi cerra os dentes firmemente para não fazer nenhum som. - Se calhar isto não é a minha penitência. Se calhar és a minha recompensa. Se calhar se déssemos a todos os bons soldados um bom rapazinho judeu como tu, já teríamos ganho a guerra.

Levi continua a ranger os dentes, apesar de não querer dignificar o que o homem disse com uma resposta; Krieger chamá-lo de rapaz não é nem de perto a pior parte disto, incorrecto quanto possa ser. - Podes saltar a merda das divagações por uma vez? - pergunta em vez disso, ainda a fitar a parede, a respiração vacilando quando o toque de Krieger aperta. - Já te disse que pensar não é um dos teus fortes, por isso podes parar e despachar-te? Se é que consegues sequer levantá-lo nesse estado.

O cacarejo de Krieger é baixo junto ao seu ouvido. - Porque é que não me dás uma ajuda com isso? - pede-lhe ele num suspiro áspero. - Sê bom para mim, Levi. Por uma vez, como se fosse a sério. - Há uma nota de desespero na voz de Krieger quando ele o chama pelo nome que Levi passou a achar a coisa mais revoltante em tudo isto. A mão de Krieger move-se mais depressa agora, mas com aquelas palavras os seus esforços tornam-se inúteis. - O que queres mais de mim? Hm? Vou salvar a tua vida, Levi, a tua e a dos teus amigos. Não mereço alguma coisa por isso? Algum afecto, algum que seja?

Levi quer dizer-lhe que não, mas mantém-se calado, sabendo que não vale a pena arrastar isto. Afinal, já sabe o que vem a seguir.

A mão larga-o e afasta-se. Levi ouve as respirações rápidas e escassas que Krieger dá atrás de si. - Tu és só um frígido filho de uma puta, não és? - sibila ele, a delicadeza de apenas momentos atrás tornada veneno de repente. - Tal mãe tal filho, não é o que dizem? - Ele espera por uma resposta, mas continua quando percebe que não vai obter nenhuma. - És uma putazinha frígida. Devia ter-te pregado uma bala da primeira vez que te vi e percebi quem eras. Até a esfregares-me o chão parecias que querias cuspir-me para cima, sua puta vadia frígida.

\- Acho que há aí uma contradição - Levi nota descuidadamente, fazendo Krieger agarrar um punhado do seu cabelo e atirar-lhe a cara contra a almofada com força; o aperto é doloroso e as mãos de Levi formam punhos nos lençóis.

\- Achas que isto é engraçado? - rosna-lhe ele ao ouvido. - Eu tenho a merda da tua vida literalmente nas minhas mãos e tu desrespeitas-me? Achas que isso é algo esperto de se fazer? Hm?

Os músculos de Levi contraem-se pelas palavras; parece que beber deixou Krieger ainda mais volátil do que o habitual, e apesar de Levi saber que ele não deverá fazer nada precipitado, reconsidera que será melhor estratégia prevenir que os insultos escalem para violência. Por isso permanece calado, inalando o ar rançoso que consegue inspirar e deixa que o homem recomece a sua repetição.

\- Deixaste-te usar, não foi? - ele exige em voz baixa. - Não sou eu que sou o problema. Deixaste outro gajo foder-te, não foi?

\- Não. - É a única pergunta a que Levi responde nestes dias. Já disse aquela palavra tantas vezes e tornou-se tão vazia de emoção que ele se surpreende quando uma imagem lhe surge na mente, a imagem de uma janela e de uma cara acabada de barbear.

O puxão no cabelo aumenta e a respiração de Levi torna-se entrecortada pela dor penetrante. - Não me mintas, sua puta. Quem foi? Aquele teu amigo, foi? Deixaste que ele te fodesse, não deixaste? Ele e qualquer outro homem nesta merda desta cidade. Não deixaste?

\- Não. - O puxão aumenta ainda mais, obrigando Levi a arfar por ar.

\- Já te disse para não me mentires - Krieger explode, elevando a voz. - Sabes o que vai acontecer se eu descubro que me tens mentido, não sabes? - A pausa entre as palavras está cheia dos arquejos de Levi e da silenciosa, constante ameaça a que se acostumou tanto. - Vais no primeiro comboio para leste, Levi. Eu juro. Não me queiras testar.

O aperto no cabelo suaviza, torna-se uma carícia, um tipo diferente de desagradável. - Levi. - Krieger sussurra-lhe de repente ao ouvido outra vez, como se as palavras anteriores não tivessem acontecido, e Levi estremece pela maneira como o seu nome soa, tão diferente e errado apesar de já dever tê-lo ouvido ser dito daquela forma uma centena de vezes. - Levi. Desculpa pelo que disse. Mas tu sabes que eu não gosto quando me julgas. Sabes o que isso me faz, não sabes? - O toque gentil desliza pelas suas costas e ainda assim Levi não diz nada. - Tu sabes que eu não tenho escolha aqui. Eu não fui sempre assim, tu sabes disso. Lembras-te? Daqueles dias em Berlim?

Alguma coisa em Levi parece morrer com aquelas palavras. Ele não quer lembrar-se. Nem Berlim, nem nada daquilo.

\- Tu sabes que já te queria mesmo nessa altura - Krieger continua, os dedos acariciando a espinha de Levi, obrigando-o a estremecer contra sua vontade. - Conseguia vê-lo nos teus olhos. Tu sabias o quanto eu te queria. Já brincavas comigo mesmo nessa altura. - Move o corpo na cama e pressiona a cara contra a nuca de Levi, inspirando e plantando alguns beijos frágeis na pele sensível. - Não consigo suportar a ideia de te imaginar com outra pessoa. Isto é demasiado importante para mim agora.

Levi lê a mudança do peso do homem no colchão; sabe que deve esperar a súbita oleosidade, as mãos ásperas puxando-lhe o corpo para cima e guiando-lhe os movimentos, a sensação inicial de intrusão que aumenta quando o homem em cima dele endurece pelo aperto à sua volta, a submissão e a auto-preservação que ele interpreta erradamente como devoção. Levi geme pelo desconforto, o fedor a álcool no hálito do homem, a pressão latejante que o faz questionar se de facto houve alguma altura em que ele tivesse gostado disto. A mão de Krieger agarra-lhe o pescoço, apertando como pinças enquanto ele se inclina sobre Levi, os lábios descendo para a pele, as palavras perto do ouvido.

\- Amo-te, Levi.

O corpo torna-se pesado com um novo tipo de horror, a garganta parece fechar-se pela onda de náusea que faz o seu corpo tremer violentamente quando o homem se inclina de novo, repetindo aquelas palavras, a voz tornando-se um grunhido ofegante. No fim, as palavras sincronizam com as estocadas das ancas que balançam Levi para trás e para a frente, fazendo-o cerrar os dentes para conter a repulsa que aumenta dentro de si. Depois de Krieger ter finalmente terminado, ele pragueja ruidosamente.

\- Deus, olha para ti - diz ele, um rasgo de nojo renovado ensombrando a vitória habitual. - Sujaste os lençóis outra vez. Vocês judeus não sabem manter-se limpos?

Levi levanta-se sem uma palavra, reunindo os lençóis e saindo do quarto. O disco já parou de tocar há muito e além do raspar da agulha Levi consegue ouvir um coro de soldados a cantar lá fora na rua: _Deutchland, Deutchland über alles._ Atravessa para a casa de banho e puxa um balde de debaixo do lavatório, enchendo-o com água quente antes de despejar os lençóis. Senta-se na sanita - uma experiência desagradável - e, tirando uma toalha manchada da prateleira de cima do armário, enche uma bacia de esmalte com água quente, agarra uma barra de sabão e entra na banheira. Ainda se está a esfregar quando Krieger entra na casa de banho dez minutos mais tarde; Levi mantém os olhos em si para não ver a o estado em que o homem ficou e para não ter de se perguntar que tipo de gente consegue esperar dez minutos antes de lavar a merda de outra pessoa de cima de si. O homem assobia o hino nacional enquanto se lava no lavatório antes de mijar; senta-se na sanita para observar Levi, que o tenta ignorar enquanto esfrega o corpo com a toalha até a pele ficar cor de rosa pela aspereza do pano e pela força das mãos.

\- A tentar lavar o judeu em ti? - Krieger pergunta, divertido, claramente sem se lembrar que fez aquela piada antes. Levi não levanta o olhar da banheira, não faz um som, não pensa no comentário por um segundo. - Sabes que já ouvi pessoas a dizer que vocês judeus são bons com magia negra. - O homem continua sem ser encorajado. - Eu costumava achar que as pessoas que o diziam eram malucas, mas olha só para ti. Mal és um homem e deixas-me louco. - Pára por um momento, para auto-reflectir ou para esperar por uma resposta que Levi não lhe dá. - Deixas-me louco, Levi. O que fazemos é loucura. É perigoso e não faz sentido que eu faça coisas assim, mas não consigo deixar de pensar em ti.

Levi limpa a toalha agressivamente antes de despejar a bacia de esmalte para a banheira e voltar a enchê-la com mais água quente; não diz nada a Krieger, que suspira longamente.

\- Tenho saudades tuas quando te vais embora - assegura-lhe ele de novo, pela milésima vez. - Tenho mesmo. Nunca olho para outra pessoa, homens, mulheres, não interessa. Só te quero a ti, Levi.

Levi enxagua o sabão do corpo enquanto luta contra o impulso de esmagar a cara do homem com a bacia.

\- Vês, é por isso que me comecei a questionar. Sobre a magia negra, digo - Krieger continua. - O meu cérebro não tem estado bom. Sinto-me como... - Coça a cabeça distraidamente por um momento. - Sinto que estás na minha cabeça, a toda a hora. Estou sempre a pensar no teu corpo, como é bom foder-te e que não consigo parar, a sério que não consigo.

\- És um filho da puta idiota - Levi murmura ao despejar a bacia de novo e saindo da banheira. - Magia negra? Só podes estar a gozar comigo, caralho. - Sai da casa de banho, a pingar água pelo chão de madeira enquanto muda os lençóis. Krieger deixa-se ficar sentado na sanita durante mais uns minutos antes de ir para a cama, as costas voltadas para Levi num gesto petulante que nunca merece uma resposta. Levi fica deitado tão longe dele quanto consegue, conseguindo descansar por umas horas antes de acordar subitamente por algum pensamento persistente, algo que Levi manteve afastado mas de que não se esqueceu e que esteve a lutar para regressar à superfície. Senta-se devagar, sentido a dor do que Krieger fizera num latejar desconfortável; não dispensa sequer um olhar para a figura a roncar enquanto sai da cama, veste-se em silêncio, e sai do apartamento.

Caminha pelo parque na escuridão antes do romper da madrugada; a cidade tornou-se silenciosa e rodeado dos seus passos constantes nas pedras da calçada, Levi deixa que aquele pensamento irrompa. A memória daquela voz baixa volta vividamente, a dizer algo sobre o seu instinto de sobrevivência. 'Nunca encontrei um assim tão forte em alguém como tu antes.' Fora isso? Considerando tudo o resto, tinha sido uma coisa bastante merdosa de se dizer. E houve aquilo de ter comentado o tipo de comida que Levi poderia consumir. Portanto ele sabia, e ainda assim...

Levi regressa para essa parte da cidade, sem saber ou se importar com o motivo. Não há nada para se obter com nada hoje em dia - que diferença faz se ele decidir não ser cuidadoso desta vez? _'Mantém-te pelas ruas mais movimentadas.' 'Desviar-te de ataques directos com passos laterais.' 'Tudo de bom.'_ Levi pára e olha para a janela. Mesmo a esta hora da madrugada está aberta, há luz no quarto, a cortina ondula para trás e para a frente com a brisa. Levi franze o sobrolho e volta as costas, caminhado para casa, pensando nos soalhos. Já faz quase um mês desde que os esfregou. Talvez hoje seja o dia para isso.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- violação

\- linguagem obscena

.


	2. Capítulo 2

Depois do fim de semana, Levi encontra finalmente trabalho esvaziando e limpando o armazém de um fabricante de pesticidas chamado Uhlmann que precisa de expandir o negócio depois de arranjar um contrato com o exército - um homem afável e humilde que diz não se importar por contratar um alemão honesto e trabalhador que se viu em dificuldades. O armazém não era usado há anos e o homem tinha caído no mau hábito de despejar para lá toda a tralha, por isso Levi tem pano para mangas, mas não se incomoda. Ordenar a confusão de outra pessoa parece-lhe bom para variar, e depois de velhas lembranças e bugigangas, livros e mobília desgastada e outras tralhas inúteis terem sido tiradas do caminho, ele também não se importa com o varrer, limpar e esfregar.

O homem paga-lhe de forma bastante justa, dando-lhe até algumas vezes alguns bens do mercado negro para levar para casa para a _'sua pobre irmã - sabe, aquela com pneumonia',_ algumas latas de sopa e feijões, ovos frescos e manteiga. Das primeiras vezes que tenta protestar, o homem recorda-lhe que só está a cumprir o seu dever de Cristão, dando àqueles que precisam, e Levi sente uma pontada de culpa por aceitar o que quer que seja após contar uma mentira daquelas. Ainda assim, prefere comida a dinheiro - ver as caras de Isabel e Farlan quando tira a comida do saco no final do dia não tem preço para ele.

Após o seu último dia de trabalho Levi faz o caminho de regresso a casa, caminhando ao longo do Elba; o rio está calmo, reflectindo o azul frio do anoitecer. O ar cheira a primavera e Levi inspira profundamente enquanto despe o casaco, prendendo-o debaixo do braço e abrandando o passo. Está a carregar um saco de papel pesado cheio com uma garrafa de leite, meia dúzia de ovos, um pão inteiro e uma porção de manteiga. Uhlmann disse que lamentava não poder continuar a empregar Levi por mais tempo, e a verdade é que ele partilha o sentimento; ter alguma coisa para fazer, mesmo trabalho pesado, soube-lhe bem depois de estar engaiolado por tanto tempo sem nada para ocupar a cabeça.

Há uma tranquilidade na sua respiração agora ao caminhar pela margem do rio, o tempo está ameno e andorinhas perseguem-se umas às outras sobre a água, os chilros agudos a ressaltarem pela superfície. Apesar da caminhada para casa ser longa, Levi não se apressa, aproveitando a frescura do ar depois de passar o dia todo no armazém abafado. Quando finalmente vê a luz esbatida da janela do seu quarto, Levi sente-se melhor ao subir as escadas para o terceiro andar e para o seu apartamento do que se sentiu em semanas. Na sua mente as divisões tornaram-se maiores e menos desordenadas e a sua vontade de as pôr de novo em ordem regressa com o bom humor. Fechando a porta atrás de si consegue ouvir Isabel e Farlan a falarem na cozinha; ambos parecem felizes por o ver.

\- Olá, mano! - exclama Isabel do seu lugar, uma cadeira raquítica de madeira puxada para perto de Farlan, que está a segurar um livro nas mãos. - O Farlan está a ensinar-me Francês!

Levi sorri, elevando o saco de papel para a mesa. - Isso é óptimo - comenta, pousando a comida à frente deles sem cerimónias, vendo as bocas deles abrirem-se em grandes sorrisos. - O que acham que devíamos cozinhar com isto? - pergunta-lhes enquanto Isabel agarra a porção de manteiga, segurando-a como uma relíquia sagrada.

\- Podíamos dar metade do leite à Frau Gernhardt e às crianças. - É ela a primeira a sugerir. - E podíamos fazer ovos mexidos com o resto.

\- Acham que devíamos comer tudo hoje? - Farlan parece cauteloso. - Pode demorar um bom bocado até conseguirmos arranjar mais.

Levi abana a cabeça. - Nada disto vai aguentar muito tempo, por isso mais vale comer depressa - recorda-lhes. - Podemos racionar o pão e os ovos durante uns dois dias, mas não vale a pena arriscar que se estraguem, especialmente quando todos temos fome agora.

Isabel ri e salta do lugar. - Posso levar o leite lá a baixo? - pergunta ansiosamente, correndo para fora da divisão antes que algum deles tenha tempo de dizer o que seja.

Levi estica os braços acima da cabeça e boceja enquanto Farlan começa a atear um fogo na fornalha usando pequenos pedaços de madeira e bocados de um velho jornal. - Não sabia que falavas Francês - comenta, e o outro homem sorri calorosamente.

\- Nem por isso - explica, esborratando fuligem na testa ao afastar uma madeixa de cabelo teimosa para longe da cara. - Mas costumava estudar na escola. Agora é só... algo para fazer, suponho.

Levi acena. - Esperemos que se vá comprovar ser útil em breve - diz, e hoje, enquanto os pedaços de madeira seca pegam fogo na fornalha e aquecem a pequena e confortável cozinha, quase consegue acreditar nas palavras.

Farlan olha para ele, dá a volta à mesa e passa a mão pelo cabelo de Levi carinhosamente. - Vou continuar a treinar - responde com outro sorriso.

Levi agarra-lhe o colarinho da camisa e endireita-lo. - Tens fuligem na cara - murmura, procurando um lenço no bolso e esfregando a mancha até Farlan grunhir de desconforto.

\- Qual é a tua com essa? - pergunta a rir enquanto volta para atiçar as chamas. - Caíste num esgoto quando eras miúdo ou assim?

Levi abana a cabeça, levantando-se para procurar uma taça para os ovos. - Não - diz ao outro homem. - Só gosto de coisas limpas, só isso. Sujidade traz doenças, sabes.

Farlan parece ponderar sobre o tema por um momento antes de concordar em silêncio e levantar uma frigideira de ferro fundido para o topo do fogão. Levi parte metade dos ovos numa tigela de cerâmica, terminando de os mexer quando Isabel regressa com um pouco menos de metade do leite. Durante o resto da noite o apartamento está cheio do cheiro glorioso de manteiga frita e pão, que Farlan aquece na frigideira até estar dourado e crocante por fora e quente e delicioso por dentro. Comem todos até a comida lhes pesar na barriga e até Isabel declara que não conseguiria comer nem mais uma colher, apesar de Levi se perguntar se ela não estará apenas a fingir para o fazer sentir melhor - afinal, só tinham duas fatias de pão cada.

Ela salta para a cama atrás de Levi, enroscando-se debaixo de um cobertor apesar da divisão estar agradável e quente, e pergunta-lhes o que vão fazer depois da guerra, a sua expressão cheia daquele entusiasmo fervoroso.

\- Eu gostava de trabalhar numa quinta algures - diz-lhes ela de imediato, os olhos a brilhar. - Pensem só naquele campo aberto todo e ar fresco! E podia ter cães e cavalos e vacas e ovelhas. - Ela suspira de alegria. - Para o verão que vem vou começar a perguntar por aí. Vou continuar a vestir-me de rapaz se tiver de ser, sei que alguém me vai dar trabalho. Vamos precisar de muita comida quando todos aqueles soldados voltarem da guerra.

Levi e Farlan partilham aquele olhar que parecem ter reservado para estas situações, e mesmo só com esse relance Levi sabe que ambos concordaram em ceder à vontade dela de novo. Considera a pergunta sem grande entusiasmo; há anos que não pensava tão à frente, até ao final da guerra. Talvez não quisesse ter de debater a questão se vai conseguir sobreviver tanto tempo, ou talvez todas as coisas que possam vir a ser concretizadas depois da guerra lhe pareçam igualmente pouco apelativas. Pára para pensar sobre a última coisa que a rapariga disse, mas acha melhor não a corrigir; de alguma forma, Levi sabe que Isabel está muito mais ciente do estado real das coisas do que ela gosta de admitir.

Farlan sorri para ela de forma encorajadora, juntando-se a Levi e deixando Isabel ter os seus sonhos, e diz: - Parece-me uma óptima ideia.

\- Gostavas de viver numa quinta? - pergunta Isabel e Farlan ri enquanto leva os pratos para o lava-loiça.

\- Nunca num milhão de anos - clama ele. - Eu, eu cá vou arranjar uma boa casa numa cidade algures, num bom bairro. Talvez com dois quartos, para poder usar um como escritório para poder escrever. Vou voltar para a universidade para acabar a minha licenciatura e arranjar trabalho, e quando tiver dinheiro suficiente vou viajar e escrever livros sobre as minhas aventuras.

\- Pensas voltar a Berlim nessa altura? - pergunta Levi, e o sorriso no rosto de Farlan vacila por um segundo.

\- Talvez - responde ele, indeciso, com um encolher de ombros. - Então e tu?

Levi rumina a questão em silêncio; pensar em Berlim é agridoce. Por um lado, é a sua casa, e por outro é miséria, quartos imundos, a sua mãe a morrer, Kenny a enlouquecer aos poucos antes de finalmente o levarem na _Kristallnacht._ Mesmo num dia como este, não consegue imaginar o resto da sua vida, e por isso diz: - Não sei. Não pensei muito sobre o assunto.

Isabel e Farlan parecem compreender e abandonam as questões por aí.

Ainda está a pensar nisso quando se junta a Farlan no quarto depois de lavar a loiça e conversam em voz baixa, sobre Berlim, mas nenhum fala das coisas que doem mais, não numa noite tão agradável como esta. Adormecem com os corpos voltados um para o outro, envoltos naquela intimidade que, apesar do quão frio e difícil o mundo se tornou, ou precisamente por esse motivo, se tornou tão familiar e confortável.

.

Levi acorda de repente com o som do ribombar de um motor e o aperto doloroso das mãos de Farlan à volta do braço. O quarto está às escuras e Levi, desorientado, interroga-se vagamente que horas serão até Farlan atrair a sua atenção de novo. Está a murmurar o seu nome apressadamente, suplicante, repetindo-o uma e outra vez até se tornar numa prece, só se calando quando ouve o bater das portas de um carro vindo debaixo, da rua em frente do prédio. Levi olha para ele e, apesar do quarto estar escuro, consegue perceber que toda a cor desapareceu da cara do outro homem; está a fixar Levi, a respiração rápida e entrecortada, os olhos abertos em terror mesmo quando Levi lhe segura na mão e a arranca silenciosamente do antebraço.

Na rua há homens a falar, demasiado baixo para Levi perceber o que estão a dizer. Ainda está a segurar a mão de Farlan, o suor da mão a humedecer-lhe os dedos, e faz-lhe sinal para se calar quando ele começa a balbuciar uma oração baixinho, como se de uma memória de infância se tratasse, invocada pelo medo. Uma parte da mente de Levi acha-lo estranho, inapropriado até, mas sabe que não vale a pena pensar nisso.

\- Não faças barulho - sussurra distraidamente a Isabel quando esta se esgueira para o quarto. - Afasta-te das janelas - diz-lhe, e ela rasteja para a cama, esticando o pescoço para tentar ver o que se passa. Levi ouve outro carro a chegar à rua; faz com que Isabel segure na mão de Farlan, cujas preces estão agora a sair em Latim, enquanto ele atravessa o quarto para a janela, espreita pelo espaço entre a cortina e a parede, o coração a bater desenfreado no peito. Consegue ver dois carros, com pessoas de uniforme ao lado deles, mas sob a luz fraca é difícil perceber a cor das roupas.

\- O que se está a passar aí fora? - pergunta Isabel da cama com uma nota impaciente na voz; tinha atirado o braço à volta de Farlan, que está a balançar devagar para trás e para a frente entre recitações de Ave Marias e Pais Nossos; as pontas dos dedos estão a massajar-se suavemente enquanto reza.

\- Estão só ali de pé a falar - Levi diz-lhe calmamente, deixando de fora a parte deles estarem a tirar armas dos carros enquanto ele conta as pontas brilhantes dos seus cigarros. Um deles olha para cima para a janela do quarto, ou Levi assim pensa a princípio, mas os olhos seguem para varrer o resto dos prédios vagarosamente, como se ele estivesse simplesmente a admirar a arquitectura. Levi sente os músculos relaxarem por um instante até os soldados começarem a deitar os cigarros ao chão um a um e a pisá-los com os calcanhares das botas, fazendo as pequenas centelhas de luz desaparecer. Empunham as armas e começam a caminhar para o prédio.

Levi pragueja baixinho, mas não baixo o suficiente para Farlan não o ouvir. O homem começa a arquejar como se já tivesse sido baleado, Isabel apressa-se a fechar a mão sobre a boca dele e envolve-lhe um braço firmemente à volta do peito para o manter imóvel. Ele debate-se, lágrimas a escorrerem pelo rosto enquanto Levi se precipita para a cama, fazendo-lhe sinal para se calar quando a porta lá em baixo fecha com um baque audível.

\- Têm de se calar e de se esconder - diz ele a Farlan numa ordem silenciosa. - Os dois.

Isabel já saiu do quarto na altura em que Levi conseguiu persuadir Farlan a sair da cama; as pernas dele mal parecem ser capaz de carregar o seu peso enquanto ele segue Levi para a sala um passo trémulo de cada vez, salivando para a mão que colocou em concha sobre a boca enquanto murmura palavras como _'não consigo'_ _,_ e _'não'_ e _'morrer'._ Levi consegue ouvir os passos nas escadas e sabe que não tem muito tempo, por isso agarra o braço de Farlan e dá-lhe um puxão para a porta, conduzindo-o com mais força. Ele tropeça e choraminga; para lá desse som, Levi ouve a voz de um homem enquanto este fala na escadaria, e de repente os soldados param de subir. Há um momento de confusão abafado pelos ecos no vão da escada. Levi cerra a mão sobre a boca de Farlan enquanto se esforça para ouvir o que se passa. Então, lentamente, os passos começam a recuar, para fora do prédio e de novo para a rua.

Levi assobia em sinal para Isabel voltar para o quarto e Farlan afunda-se na cama, apertando o peito, o rosto cravado de aflição enquanto entrelaça as mãos com tanta força que as pontas dos dedos ficam brancas. Levi atravessa o quarto até à janela, observa os soldados emergirem na rua e atravessando-a para o prédio do lado oposto.

\- Eles enganaram-se no prédio - sussurra Levi, só agora se apercebendo da tensão nos seus músculos. - Enganaram-se na merda do prédio.

Farlan cai para trás na cama, um caco oscilante e soluçante que Isabel puxa desajeitadamente para o colo; está a passar os seus dedos pelo cabelo dele e a murmurar uma melodia baixinho quando berros violentos irrompem lá fora, gritos e rugidos de _'Lá para fora!'_ e _'Rápido!',_ estrondos de portas e ribombar de passos a correr escada acima e escada abaixo. Levi observa os soldados retirar cinco pessoas para a rua, Herr e Frau Ehrmann - o casal de idosos que vive no prédio do outro lado da rua - e outros três, uma mulher e dois homens, o mais novo dos quais parece ter por volta da idade de Levi. Os soldados estão a conduzi-los para a parte de trás do carro do exército, armas ainda empunhadas.

\- Acende a luz - Levi diz de súbito a Isabel, que se estica para o interruptor, ignorando como Farlan abana a cabeça violentamente e implora. Outras janelas da rua estão a acender as luzes; a algazarra acordou os vizinhos, e Levi vê outros a espreitarem a cena, sem contestarem, sem acudirem, só a observar, a acompanhar. As pessoas estão a entrar para o carro agora, gemendo e chorando, quando um dos vultos se separa de repente do resto, correndo pela rua abaixo - o homem mais novo.

Há uma explosão ensurdecedora, resoluta, terminal, quando a arma dispara e o homem cai a meio da corrida, aterrando de cara na calçada, pulsando uma poça de sangue sobre a qual fica deitado apesar dos braços ainda se moverem enquanto ele se tenta levantar. A sua mãe, a última das pessoas a subir para o carro, dá um grito penetrante, caindo de joelhos antes de dois soldados a agarrarem pelos braços e a atirarem para junto dos outros. Outros dois soldados aproximaram-se do homem e o agarraram-no pelos tornozelos, arrastando-o de cara no chão pela rua; Levi consegue ouvir os seus gritos sufocados de dor enquanto as mãos arranham o chão para se segurarem nas pedras. Os soldados atiraram-no para a parte de trás do carro e afastam-se, deixando a grande mancha de sangue como a única prova de que alguma vez ali estiveram.

Levi olha para trás para Farlan e Isabel, que parecem estátuas imóveis e pálidas na cama; os dedos de Isabel emaranharam-se no cabelo de Farlan, e apesar de parecer doloroso, ele não parece importar-se, fixando um ponto distante à sua frente, lágrimas ainda a caírem-lhe dos olhos. Levi aproxima-se deles, subindo para trás de Isabel e esticando o braço à volta do ombro dela; ela recua ao toque, mas não faz um som. Sente que devia dizer alguma coisa, mais que não fosse para os fazer sentir melhor, alguma banalidade sobre como tudo vai ficar bem, mas não consegue forçar-se a dizer as palavras quando a imagem do jovem lhe preenche a mente.

\- Não te preocupes - sussurra Isabel, como se lesse os pensamentos de Levi. - Não tarda já vai acabar. - Ela recomeçou a afagar o cabelo de Farlan, de forma tranquilizante, como Levi já a viu a fazer a animais feridos. Começa a murmurar de novo, uma melodia que parece a Levi uma canção de embalar; é calma, tal como as suas palavras, ainda que mórbidas. Ficam todos assim, Levi não sabe por quanto tempo, mas eventualmente Isabel desliga a luz de novo e aconchegam-se debaixo dos cobertores, dormindo um sono inquieto aninhados todos juntos como crianças assustadas.

.

Na manhã seguinte Levi acorda cedo, deslizando para fora da cama em silêncio para não perturbar os outros; sente-se agitado e cansado, mal dormiu quatro horas a noite toda, acordado a cada meia hora com as voltas e reviravoltas de Isabel ou com Farlan a sentar-se na cama de repente, mão agarrada ao peito e a respirar com dificuldade. De cada vez que aconteceu, fez Levi recordar-se do tiro ressonante, a hesitação no passo do jovem, a inevitabilidade da queda, e demorara um momento a permitir que a exaustão o controlasse.

Ambos parecem estar a descansar pacificamente agora, por isso Levi sai do quarto o mais silenciosamente que consegue, descendo à casa de banho comum para esvaziar a bexiga e encher um balde com água. Agarrando uma escova áspera de um armário debaixo do lavatório, sai lá para fora, ajoelhando-se na rua para esfregar o sangue, que coagulara em pequenas poças entre as pedras da calçada. Trabalha durante horas sem pensar no tempo enquanto o sol começa lentamente a subir o céu, parando para olhar para cima quando um par de sapatos velhos e andrajosos aparecem no seu campo de visão.

O dono é um dos seus vizinhos, Böhmer, um homem nos seus cinquenta e tais da rua em frente, de quem Levi nunca gostou particularmente, apesar de não saber exactamente o que há de errado com ele. Está de pé em frente de Levi, a projectar uma sombra sobre a mancha de sangue, as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o céu apressadamente antes de se virar para baixo para Levi e sorrir.

\- Só pensei em vir agradecer - diz ele, apontando para o sangue. - Por isto, quero dizer. Nenhum de nós precisa de ver isso logo de manhã.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua antes de murmurar: - Não o estou a fazer por si - e retomar o trabalho.

Böhmer parece ligeiramente apanhado de surpresa, mas aclara a garganta e continua: - Mas não acha que isso é mais um trabalho de mulher? Limpar a rua? - pergunta ele agora, a rir um pouco, talvez esperando que Levi ache engraçado, como se nunca tivesse realmente pensado no assunto antes.

\- Não é como se a sujidade queira saber se sou um homem ou uma mulher - responde, não se esforçando muito para esconder a irritação. - Vai ficar limpa de qualquer das formas.

O peso nos pés de Böhmer oscila de uma maneira que diz a Levi que o homem não está feliz com a forma como lhe está a falar. Frau Gernhardt dissera-lhe a ele a Farlan quando se tinham mudado para o prédio que Böhmer tinha vivido no mesmo apartamento a vida toda, herdando a casa depois da mãe morrer uns dez anos antes; aparentemente, os dois nunca tinham passado um dia separados e, tendo conhecido Böhmer pela primeira vez no dia anterior a esse, Levi pensara na altura como isso explicava muito sobre o seu comportamento; mesmo quando estava de bom humor, era impossivelmente impaciente e irritável com toda a gente de uma maneira que fazia a pele de Levi arrepiar-se. Agora que o homem está à sua frente, praticamente a bater o pé contra a calçada a secar, é necessária uma significativa quantidade de auto-controlo para não enfiar a cabeça dele no balde de água suja.

\- Eram judeus, sabia - diz-lhe Böhmer sem ele perguntar, e Levi sente um arrepio descer-lhe pelos braços. - Quero dizer, ninguém me disse mas tenho a certeza que eram. Conseguia ouvi-los através do meu tecto, a andarem por ali. - Pára para apontar para cima com um dedo. - Tentavam ser tão calados, mas eu contei-os e sabia que havia mais gente naquele apartamento do que era suposto. - Sorri para si enquanto Levi cerra os dentes, esfregando com mais força, numa tentativa inútil para abafar as palavras seguintes do homem: - Eu lavava as mãos a seguir se fosse você. Não vai querer essa imundice em si, pois não?

\- Obrigado pelo conselho - murmura Levi, apesar de que manter aparências nunca o fez sentir-se tão miserável e zangado. Levanta-se para olhar para o que restou do sangue, uma méscla de vermelho diluído que a próxima chuva da primavera terminará de limpar. Quando despeja a água do balde para a banheira da casa de banho comum, fica satisfeito por não conseguir ver um sinal de vermelho contra a camada de zinco descolorada e suja, mas o sangue diluído que salpica contra a porcelana branca da bacia quando lava as mãos fá-lo franzir-se perante a imagem. Volta a entrar no apartamento, encontrando Isabel sentada sozinha na mesa da cozinha, roendo a côdea de uma fatia de pão que sobrara do dia anterior. Quando Levi lhe pergunta onde está Farlan, ela aponta para o quarto sem dizer nada, onde vê o homem de pé junto à janela, olhando para a rua e para as pedras molhadas da calçada, o rosto impassível.

\- O que queria o Böhmer? - pergunta a Levi numa voz vazia, sem olhar para ele.

\- Agradecer-me por tratar daquilo - responde Levi brevemente; não há necessidade de Farlan saber o resto.

\- Foi simpático da parte dele - murmura Farlan distraidamente. - Como é que achas que os descobriram?

Levi suspira e encolhe os ombros. - Quem sabe? - responde, sem conseguir pensar em mais alguma coisa para acrescentar; em vez disso, segura a mão de Farlan na sua, puxando-o gentilmente em direcção à porta. - Vem, devíamos tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Farlan segue-o com relutância, arrancado os olhos da janela como se por alguma razão inexplicável fosse a última coisa que quisesse fazer. Concordam durante o pequeno-almoço que devem todos continuar o que faziam normalmente para evitar levantar suspeitas, mas quando Levi diz a Farlan que ele deve sair mais vezes do apartamento, o outro homem ri-se de forma seca antes de recusar terminantemente.

\- Então nesse caso temos de esperar que as pessoas acreditem em todas as insinuações que tenho feito de que te passaste - Levi diz-lhe com irritação. - E já que estamos numa de esperanças, vamos esperar que também não acreditem demasiado.

Um rubor cobre as bochechas de Farlan quando este cruza os braços sobre o peito. - Bem, essa foi brilhante - reclama ele. - De repente tenho de ser maluco para não querer ir lá para fora? - Gesticula para a rua, e Levi encolhe os ombros.

\- Os teus pais morreram. Foi difícil para ti já que já eras um bocado afectado para começar. Afectado o suficiente para que ninguém quisesse pôr-te uma arma na mão, mas perto o suficiente de 'normal' para seres útil, atenção. Agora o teu irmão morreu também. É esta a história que temos contado e se não gostas então podes pensar noutra coisa, apesar de ir soar estranho para caralho agora.

Farlan olha para ele em desafio por um momento antes de abanar a cabeça, zangado, e regressar ao seu pequeno-almoço.

Um silêncio tenso enche o apartamento depois disso, permanecendo durante todo o fim de semana e deixando Levi agitado e de mau humor. Tenta evitar ficar demasiado tempo dentro de casa, mas sem nada para fazer lá fora além de andar e esperar, de nervos em franja, não se cruzar com a Gestapo de novo, não há muitas razões para abandonar a segurança da sua casa. Segurança essa que, nas suas mentes, se possa ter tornado relativa desde aquela noite. Isabel passa praticamente o dia todo fora, a visitar Herr Schild e trazendo jornais antigos que apanha do lixo, recortando todas as notícias sobre submarinos que consegue encontrar e adicionando-os à colecção que ela guarda dentro de uma caixa de sapatos debaixo da cama.

Farlan pára de ler e não ensina Francês a Isabel mesmo quando ela lhe pede, respondendo à maioria das perguntas dizendo que está cansado; fica deitado na cama a maior parte do dia, sem dormir, só a olhar para a parede à sua frente sem dizer uma palavra, e Levi não sabe o que lhe dizer que o faça sentir melhor. De noite, quando estão deitados um ao lado do outro, Levi tenta aproximar-se sob os cobertores e segurar-se a ele, mas Farlan move-se rapidamente para fora de alcança e ele não insiste. No domingo comem o resto dos ovos e o pão como pequeno-almoço, o que os deixa sem nada mais do que duas batatas cozidas para cada um ao jantar, e nessa noite todos têm dificuldade a adormecer com fome.

Levi sai do apartamento cedo no dia seguinte, nervos ainda à flor da pele depois do fim de semana, e ao caminhar pelas ruas não consegue evitar ser ainda mais cauteloso, analisando as multidões enquanto passa por elas e deslizando para ruelas mais calmas ao primeiro sinal de cinzento algures. Vai levantar as senhas de racionamento deles para a semana e começa a deambular pela cidade, perguntando por trabalho onde se lembra, parando finalmente ao meio dia para descansar num parque perto do rio. Os olhos seguem as pessoas à sua volta preguiçosamente, as mães com os seus filhos, os idosos com os seus jogos de xadrez ou cartas, e pergunta-se como é que a vida pode ser assim, possa continuar desta forma para tanta gente enquanto outros são baleados a sangue frio nem a cinco quilómetros de onde eles vivem.

A cena repete na sua mente, e apesar de não ser a primeira vez que Levi vê um cadáver, algo no agitar dos braços do homem quando eles o arrastaram pela rua se gravou no seu cérebro e não consegue esquecê-lo, aquele pensamento: _'ele não era muito mais velho do que eu'._ E quem é que agora restava para saber o nome dele, já para não falar de tudo o resto, quem ele era, o que quisera da vida. O facto de tudo isso desaparecer tão de repente parece aterrador, ainda mais talvez porque Levi sabe que será assim consigo. Se eles fossem todos capturados, não sobraria ninguém para se recordar de Levi, só Theodore Mertz ou Lukas Weller. Apesar de que se Krieger sobrevivesse...

Levi estremece; o pensamento não é agradável, ainda que os últimos dias lhe tenham recordado a razão por ter procurado Krieger da forma que procurara. Aquele sentimento de viver como um rato, como um verme, tentando manter-se fora de vista, sentindo que cada segundo da tua vida é tempo emprestado; o sentimento nunca desapareceu e Levi sente-lo agora, aquela necessidade desesperada e angustiante de fugir deste sítio a corroer-lhe o peito, aquele instinto de sobrevivência que o trouxe a Dresden, que o levou a Krieger, que o fez escalar aquele muro de jardim e seguir aquele plano terrível.

Levanta-se, sabendo perfeitamente para onde se vai dirigir agora, e apesar do caminho ser longo ele não se importa. Segue a mesma rota de antes, até se esgueira pela mesma brecha entre os prédios, olhando à volta e encontrando aquela janela aberta antes de correr pela rua e saltar da carroça, puxando-se para cima para o topo do muro. Uns quantos saltos que agora parecem maiores sem a adrenalina a bombear-lhe nos ouvidos, e ele iça-se para o quarto, caindo no chão de forma muito mais silenciosa do que da última vez.

Senta-se quieto e põe-se à escuta por sinais de alguém estar ali, de alguém se ter apercebido dele, mas o apartamento mantém-se silencioso, por isso ele levanta-se devagar e caminha para a sala de estar. Lá continua aquela simplicidade ascética, aquela sensação de espaço e aquele cheiro fresco a madeira no ar; Levi inspira profundamente, sentindo como se fosse a primeira vez que respira em dias.

Atravessa a sala, mantendo os passos leves ao esgueirar-se para a pequena cozinha, alerta, mas não assustado, enquanto olha para a divisão. Comprova estar tão meticulosamente arranjada como as outras, mas prova estar aquém a nível da limpeza quando analisa melhor o forno, as prateleiras, os pequenos azulejos de porcelana acima do fogão. Sem pensar nisso, Levi começa a abrir armários, à procura de produtos de limpeza, achando-os finamente numa disposição aleatória no canto da dispensa meio vazia, uns quantos trapos patéticos e cinco baldes, uma vassoura e uma barra de sabão num recipiente de esmalte. Agarra nuns quantos panos e começa a limpar, esfregando sujidade e afastando o pó onde quer que veja algum.

Passando pelo resto dos armários, Levi nota o quão impessoais são; não há nenhuma quinquilharia estranha, nenhuns jarros de café ou candelabros de herança, nenhum serviço de chá incompleto ou misturado ou lembranças de Paris ou sequer da Áustria, a terra natal do homem. Faz Levi lembrar-se da sua casa em Berlim com o seu tio Kenny; apesar de nada fazer conjunto e tudo ser em segunda-mão, nada tinha particular significado. Se se partisse alguma coisa, não se pensava duas vezes quanto a substitui-lo. Não havia nenhuma daquela ridícula sentimentalidade que as pessoas atribuem às coisas que têm, e enquanto Levi observa os utensílios de cozinha do homem, supõe que poderia partir cada uma daquelas coisas e o homem nem iria pestanejar. Há também aquela falta de toque feminino que o faz de novo lembrar de Berlim - afinal, Kenny nunca fora muito mulherengo, não da maneira que fosse persuadir alguma mulher a viver com eles por tempo suficiente para causar impacto.

Agarra um pote de chá da prateleira, assim como um tacho e uma chávena, e começa a ferver água no fogão a gás. Enquanto a água ferve ele regressa à dispensa, achando pouca coisa que pudesse ser chamada de jantar mas apanhando um bocado de pão e um frasco com algo que se revela ser compota de maçã, prepara duas sandes para si que leva para a sala de estar num tabuleiro junto com o chá, calando firmemente a parte de si que continua a interrogar-se porque é que está fazer tudo isto.

Senta-se no sofá no mesmo lugar da última vez, olhando sobre a mesa de café para a poltrona enquanto come, lembrando-se da estatura forte do homem, a roupa casual, a postura tranquila, e ocorre-lhe pela primeira que nem sabe o nome do homem. Não há fotografias na parede ou nas prateleiras, nada de pessoal nesta divisão, a menos que esteja trancada nas gavetas daquela escrivaninha de madeira escura. Levi leva a sua chávena e aproxima-se dos livros para espreitar os títulos; livros de história antiga, guias de linguística, dois volumes de literatura alemã, e, sem surpresas, _Mein Kampf_ , colocado entre um velho livro bolorento em Latim e quatro volumes d' _A História do Declínio e Queda do Império Romano_ _._

Levi sente subitamente um medo nauseante enquanto força o resto do chá a descer pela garganta e corre para a escrivaninha, puxando o tampo apesar de saber que está trancado. As duas últimas gavetas não estão, no entanto, e abre-las uma de cada vez, olhando para as pilhas de papéis organizadas. Por um momento, tem demasiado medo de tocar no que quer que seja, mas então levanta uma pilha inteira, folheando cuidadosamente para não deixar nada desorganizado. A maior parte não faz sentido, o homem usou algum género de estenografia que ele não consegue ler, e o resto dos papéis parecem tão úteis como pó, listas intermináveis de abastecimentos sem nenhuma informação adicional. Há uma longa dissertação sobre pureza racial que faz Levi encolher-se, mas no meio dos papéis Levi encontra uma carta rasgada - apenas algumas linhas do fim se mantêm intactas, e as três últimas das quais foram riscadas - mas lê-se:

 _por tanto tempo. Admito que parece tudo irrelevante para mim agora, por muitas das razões que especifiquei acima. Eu sei que partilhas deste sentimento e não vais guardar-me rancor por esta decisão e por não regressar. O meu apreço pela tua assistência permanece inabalável, como sempre._

 _Sei que compreendes esta solidão melhor do que muitos, e apenas tu sabes o quanto isto me afecta. Mas receio que abrir-me para contigo não seja seguro na nossa situação actual, e escrevê-lo tudo numa carta é particularmente impensável. Tenho a certeza que depois de N é um risco que não posso correr, tal como é o caso da ajuda que necessitas, independentemente de como a minha moralidade me compele._

 _Tudo de bom,_

 _o teu Comandante._

Levi lê as linhas uma e outra vez, esta única prova da personalidade do homem que conseguiu encontrar até agora. Não é uma surpresa que levante mais perguntas do que respostas, e a mente de Levi está repleta delas enquanto coloca cuidadosamente a pilha de papéis de novo na gaveta. Volta para a cozinha para encher um balde de água, enrolando os tapetes na sala de estar e ajoelhando-se para lavar o chão enquanto recorda o conteúdo da carta para não se esquecer. O que é que lhe parecia irrelevante, e por que razões? A quem era dirigida a carta? Uma amiga? Uma colega? Levi não acharia que seria uma carta de amor com aquela falta de emoção, não fosse a carta estar assinada como 'o teu Comandante', que parece ser um toque íntimo.

\- O Comandante - murmura para si próprio ao esfregar as pegadas sujas e empoeiradas nas ripas de madeira, recordando-se de repente das palavras de despedida do homem ao sair do seu apartamento antes: _Tudo de bom_.

Levi pensa na forma como as últimas frases tinham sido riscadas, de forma confusa, zangada até, como se revelar esse tipo de emoção tivesse deixado o seu interlocutor perturbado ao ponto de rasgar a carta. Teria ele escrito de novo sem aquelas linhas, ou talvez não tivesse enviado a carta de todo? _Sei que compreendes esta solidão melhor do que muitos_ \- ele sentia-se sozinho, então, ou sentira-se na altura em que escrevera aquela carta. Quem ou o que era N, e que género de assistência fora que o beneficiário da carta necessitara, que as morais do homem o compeliam a fornecer?

Os pensamentos de Levi são interrompidos pelo som de passos a subir as escadas do lado de fora do apartamento. Fica quieto a ouvir, ansiando pelo som de uma porta a fechar alguns andares abaixo, mas quando este não surge ele pragueja em voz baixa, largando o pano molhado e correndo para a janela do quarto, saindo da mesma forma que entrou. Puxa os colarinhos do casaco para cima enquanto se afasta e não olha para trás mesmo quando ouve o som de alguém a fechar a janela atrás de si.

.

Na atmosfera sombria do apartamento, a carta mantém-se na cabeça de Levi por uma noite e um dia até a Frau Gernhardt e as crianças fazerem uma visita inesperada, desviando-lhe a mente do assunto. Enquanto Isabel brinca com os miúdos, ela conta a Levi e a Farlan numa voz baixa que Herr e Frau Ehrmann foram executados na guilhotina na Praça de Munique por abrigarem 'indesejáveis' em sua casa, apesar de ela não saber se eram judeus ou não.

\- Foi o Lukas que limpou a rua? - pergunta ela a Levi, que acena sem dizer nada. - Foi muito simpático da sua parte. Teria detestado que as crianças vissem aquilo.

\- Não custou nada - diz-lhe Levi, mantendo as palavras educadas. - Eu gosto de limpar coisas.

O sorriso dela parece deslocado na situação, mas ajuda a aliviar aquele peso na mente de Levi. - Sim, já reparei que gosta - diz ela, beberricando o seu copo de água, já que é a única coisa que têm para oferecer.

Farlan resfolega. - Ele está sempre a limpar alguma coisa, não está? - Soa severo, tão ressentido de repente que quer Levi quer Frau Gernhardt se voltam para olhar para ele; há uma expressão de desdém na cara dele. - Ele mantém-nos a todos ocupados aqui, mas para quê? Eu é que não sei. - Levanta-se da mesa abruptamente, quase derrubando a sua cadeira ao sair da divisão com Frau Gernhard e Levi a verem-no sair.

\- Peço desculpa por aquilo - diz Levi, apesar de Frau Gernhardt levantar a mão e abanar a cabeça. - Ele às vezes pode ser imprevisível. E ele não se tem sentido bem ultimamente. O irmão dele...

\- Sim, eu já soube - interrompe ela. - Por favor, não há necessidade de explicar. O que aconteceu... - A voz dela arrasta-se enquanto ela olha para a sala de estar onde Isabel está a ler para Hanna e Bruno. - Bem, iria perturbar qualquer pessoa.

.

Essa noite é a primeira vez que Farlan se recusa a juntar-se a Levi e Isabel para jantar, e daí para a frente, tanto quanto Levi consiga perceber, não come, a menos que seja meia batata que tira da dispensa quando ambos Levi e Isabel saem. Sempre que estão em casa, ele mantém-se no quarto, deitado na cama com as cortinas corridas, ainda sem dormir mas a olhar para o tecto sem falar nem para responder às perguntas deles, e levanta-se sempre que Levi tenta falar, deslocando-se para o sofá desgastado na sala. Dia após dia, Levi sai em vão à procura de trabalho e regressa ao apartamento para ver Isabel sentada sozinha na cozinha, a olhar para o outro lado da mesa para o prato de Farlan, que ela encheu tanto quanto conseguiu com a comida que conseguiram arranjar para esse dia.

Após duas semanas disto, Levi sente-se inútil e abatido, e quando sai não se incomoda a pedir trabalho, limita-se a vaguear sem rumo, esperando as horas passar para poder estar um dia mais perto de... o quê, ao certo? Já não sabe. Quando Krieger o chama por carta ele não se incomoda a ficar zangado - mal consegue sentir-se aliviado por não se cagar dessa vez - mas a pior parte é que regressar a casa depois não é um conforto, e ele não consegue obrigar-se a regressar depois de tudo aquilo, aquelas mãos pegajosas em cima de si e os insultos de Krieger ao ouvido enquanto o trata como sua propriedade. Os seus pensamentos estão enevoados e desorientados até que vê aquela janela aberta e sabe exactamente o que fazer.

Quando se iça pela janela e para o quarto, quase espera ver aquela arma outra vez, mas em vez disso depara-se com um quarto vazio, a cama feita tão cuidadosamente como da última vez, o mesmo aroma almiscarado de madeira misturado com o ar frio da noite. Perguntando-se como é que alguém pode ser tão estúpido para deixar a janela aberta quando não está em casa, Levi caminha pelas divisões, quase em pontas dos pés, tentando manter os passos tão silenciosos quanto pode, e não perde tempo a começar a enrolar os tapetes do chão da sala. Lembra-se exactamente onde ficou, aquele nó na madeira onde deixou cair o pano da última vez tem assombrado os seus sonhos, e é daí que começa após ir buscar um balde com água à casa de banho.

O homem não continuou o que ele tinha começado, isso é bastante claro enquanto ele limpa o pó, a areia, as pegadas enlameadas das largas tábuas do chão. Sabe bem ver a sujidade desaparecer, e quanto mais escura a água no balde se torna, melhor Levi se sente, como se estivesse a drenar toda a merda das últimas semanas de cada vez que espreme a água do pano. Na altura em que acabou a sala, apetece-lhe cantarolar uma daquelas canções que a mãe lhe costumava cantar há todos aqueles anos atrás, as que ele já mal se lembra.

Muda a água e segue para o quarto, rastejando por baixo da cama até meio caminho para chegar às bolas de pó do tamanho dos seus punhos; parece que o asseio militar do homem não se estende aos sítios que ele não vê. Levi franze o nariz pela falha e continua a limpar, esfregando debaixo da cómoda, debaixo do roupeiro, verificando todos os recantos meticulosamente. A água suja cai contra a porcelana branca e limpa quando Levi despeja o balde na banheira. É uma pena manchar uma coisa tão bonita com tanta porcaria. Regressa à cozinha, remexendo um pouco pelos armários, e volta com uma escova e sabão, dedicando-se a esfregar a banheira de bom grado, sorrindo para si quando se dedica a sério à coisa apesar de não haverem manchas visíveis na superfície branca.

A tarefa prende-o completamente e demora demasiado a registar o som do embater de uma porta e os passos ruidosos e arrastados a aproximarem-se do quarto. Levi pragueja baixinho ao atirar a escova para o balde e põe-se de pé num salto, correndo para a janela, mas as mãos mal agarraram o peitoril quando a porta do quarto se abre de rompante.

Dois homens entram aos tropeções, um emaranhado de pernas longas e braços a puxarem-se, tirando roupas e empurrando-se um ao outro para a cama. As mãos de Levi agarram-se ao rebordo da janela e não sabe o que fazer; aperceber-se de que os homens não estão a lutar até à morte deixou-o petrificado, os olhos esbugalham-se ao acompanhar a cena, vendo os lábios dos homens tocarem-se apressadamente enquanto lutam contra os botões das camisas um do outro. Passam dez segundos até o Comandante reparar em Levi, mas assim que o faz dá um salto para trás, e o outro homem vê-lo também. Levi continua a inclinar-se na janela, o coração a martelar-lhe no peito enquanto todos simplesmente olham uns para os outros por uns segundos antes do Comandante se mover para o lavatório e abrir uma pequena gaveta, puxando de uma toalha.

\- Mas quem é este, caralho? - o outro homem pergunta-lhe, apontando para Levi, soando irado enquanto o Comandante atravessa o quarto; Levi mal tem tempo de reparar no brilho que ressalta da navalha antes do Comandante atacar, abrindo a garganta do homem com um movimento rápido e terrível, abafando o grito gorgolejante contra a palma da mão enquanto o homem se afoga lentamente no próprio sangue, obrigando Levi a empurrar-se mais contra a janela, olhos abertos em choque. O Comandante deixa-o cair no chão, colocando a toalha sob o golpe que pulsa mais sangue do que o pano consegue absorver; para lá de todo o choque por ver mais um cadáver, por sentir aquele fedor avassalador a sangue fresco, Levi pensa no chão de forma entorpecida; não se passou sequer um quarto de hora desde que o limpou.

Entretanto, o Comandante regressou ao lavatório e largou a lâmina na bacia, lavando as mãos calmamente, como se tivesse acabado de se barbear e não de rasgar a garganta a alguém. Volta-se para Levi enquanto seca as mãos, dizendo: - O que estás a fazer aqui? - Uma pergunta simples que Levi tem dificuldade em compreender apesar da calma assustadora com que o homem a disse.

\- Eu... Eu pensei... - começa, fixando o Comandante com o que deveria parecer horror puro. - Tu mataste-o - consegue dizer bruscamente, e algures na sua mente não consegue parar de pensar no sangue a entranhar-se na madeira e do quão difícil vai ser limpá-lo.

O olhar do homem está severo, mas a voz está calma quando diz: - Acalma-te e fica aqui. Volto já. - Sai do quarto, passando por cima do corpo com um passo longo antes de sair do apartamento.

Levi não perde tempo a segui-lo, dando a volta ao corpo em vez de lhe passar por cima; apressa-se para a casa de banho, tira duas toalhas do armário do canto e substitui a que está debaixo da garganta do homem; o sangue repassou, tornou-a pesada e quente e Levi apercebe-se de que não vai conseguir levá-la para a casa de banho sem ela pingar por todo o lado. Agarra na bacia de esmalte e atira para lá a toalha, tingindo a água para vermelho cor de vinho numa questão de segundos. _Como Moisés,_ pensa para si, quase se rindo em voz alta ao pensar o que teria Kenny dito daquilo. Pega na segunda toalha e esfrega o chão, sabendo que vai ser preciso muito mais do que isso para o limpar. Não nota o quanto as suas mãos tremem até se aproximar da janela, olhando para a rua vazia. Aquele homem estava a usar um uniforme, e Levi não sabe se isso o devia deixar feliz ou muito, muito assustado.

\- Mas em que merda é que me meti? - resmunga para si próprio, tentando acalmar-se quando uma onda de agitação o atinge. Atrás de si a porta abre-se e o Comandante entra, olhando para Levi, para as suas mãos, ensanguentadas até aos pulsos.

\- O quê-? - começa ele, mas pára ao olhar para o corpo aos seus pés, reparando nas novas toalhas. - Limpaste? - pergunta em vez disso, e Levi acena a tremer.

\- Estou nojento - responde, olhando para baixo, para as mãos.

O Comandante concorda e aponta para a casa de banho. - Sim, estás. Vamos. Temos de levar água ao amigo.

\- Amigo? - repete Levi estupidamente, seguindo o homem para a casa de banho. O homem enche dois baldes de água enquanto Levi lava as mãos, forçando o sabão sob as unhas até todo o vermelho ter desaparecido. Levi regressa para a sala e senta-se no sofá para espreitar o corpo junto à porta do quarto; a posição do morto lembra-lhe Krieger a dormir quando está demasiado bêbedo para tirar a roupa, e há algo estranhamente agradável no pensamento. O Comandante regressa a carregar os dois baldes cheios e um vazio, para onde atira a nova toalha encharcada debaixo do pescoço do cadáver.

\- Quem era ele? - pergunta Levi de repente, apesar de se questionar se tem realmente interesse em saber.

\- Não era ninguém - responde o Comandante. - Ele viu-te, por isso tive de o matar, foi só isso.

Os olhos de Levi abrem-se pela explicação, antes de perceber que o homem provavelmente não o disse como um elogio.

\- Oh? Não me tinha apercebido que era alguém assim tão importante - diz ainda assim, fazendo o homem rir.

\- Não és - assegura-lhe, e Levi resfolega baixinho.

\- E tu és? - exige ao homem, que acena devagar.

\- Sim, sou - diz, a voz baixa e agradável e raiada de divertimento. - De certa forma, pelo menos.

\- E que forma é essa? - pergunta Levi agora, sem ter a certeza se acha a postura do homem perante a situação tranquilizante ou alarmante.

O Comandante levanta-se e dirige-se para uma poltrona, sentando-se do lado oposto a Levi; a solenidade regressou ao seu rosto. - O que estavas a fazer no meu apartamento? - pergunta a Levi, fazendo-o resfolegar de novo.

\- Sei lá - responde com sinceridade, encolhendo os ombros. - O que estavas a fazer com aquele homem quando entraram?

A expressão do Comandante torna-se ainda mais séria, apesar de ele arquear ligeiramente uma daquelas sobrancelhas fartas. - Foi por isso que vieste aqui? - pergunta, e Levi despacha-se a abanar a cabeça.

\- Foda-se, nunca num milhão de anos - diz abruptamente sem pensar, e o Comandante resmunga, parecendo desagradado.

\- Limpaste o chão outra vez - comenta ele; o olhar trespassa-o e Levi não consegue evitar desviar o seu. - Porque é que continuas a vir aqui? E porquê fazer logo isso? - Fica em silêncio, mas Levi não responde. - Esperava que pelo menos levasses alguma coisa. Para além de comida, refiro-me - acrescenta, tirando um maço de cigarros do bolso e acendendo um, atirando uma perna sobre a outra.

\- Gosto de limpar - responde Levi carrancudo, sem reagir ao último comentário; desde quando é que ele se parece com a merda de um ladrão?

\- Essa é uma explicação muito fraca - diz o Comandante, fumando o cigarro devagar; a luz da ponta faz o rosto dele parecer mais velho, mais cansado e desgastado do que Levi achou anteriormente. - Porque é que não limpas o teu próprio chão se te apetece?

Levi encolhe os ombros outra vez. - Pensei em dar-te uma ajuda - diz de forma arrastada. - Já que és uma merda a cuidar da casa.

A princípio o homem não parece impressionado, mas depois sorri; a expressão é ainda mais estranha agora do que antes, com um cadáver caído no seu quarto. - Bem, não quero que penses que o gesto não é apreciado - diz ele, deitando a cinza do cigarro para um pequeno cinzeiro de marfim. - Na verdade, já que claramente tens habilidade, gostava de te oferecer um posto.

Levi olha para o homem com desconfiança. - Que tipo de posto? - pergunta, questionando-se ser será algo que dificilmente possa recusar, tendo testemunhado um assassinato a sangue frio na casa de um oficial nazi; a ideia de ter de gerir este homem e Krieger fá-lo ver um salto da Ponte Augustus como uma sólida opção. Os seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma batida suave vinda da porta da frente.

\- Vamos discutir isso daqui a nada - promete-lhe o Comandante enquanto se levanta da poltrona para abrir a porta.

Entram dois homens, um envergando um uniforme das SS e o outro, mais alto, roupa de civil. O que está de uniforme entra rapidamente, olha de relance para Levi e volta-se para o corpo, a expressão a azedar. Assim que a porta é fechada, vira-se para o Comandante e abre a boca para dizer uma torrente de palavras apressadas e indignadas que não fazem qualquer sentido a Levi. O homem aponta para o corpo, parecendo zangado mas não surpreendido, enquanto o rosto do Comandante se tornou impassível. Responde em voz baixa; há algo ressonante na suavidade do seu discurso e os olhos de Levi saltam de um para o outro enquanto luta para tentar dar sentido àquilo tudo.

Quando finalmente lhe ocorre, os olhos abrem-se e ele pára para olhar fixamente o homem alto que atravessa a sala para o corpo, agarrando uma tira de gaze e enrolando-a à volta do pescoço do homem com movimentos treinados. O Comandante dirige-se a ele a seguir e o homem responde; falam a mesma língua, mas soa diferente falada por ele, e Levi percebe que não são todos do mesmo país. O que o leva à única conclusão possível.

\- És americano? - pergunta ao homem alto num sussurro.

Voltam-se todos para ele num silêncio de quebrar os nervos, até o homem de uniforme perguntar alguma coisa ao Comandante, gesticulando irado para Levi. O Comandante sorri de novo, acabando de fumar o cigarro antes de o apagar. - Ele está aqui para tratar da limpeza - diz em Alemão, olhando de forma quase amável para Levi - Não é assim?

Levi demora uns segundos a perceber, para acompanhar a rapidez da mudança de língua, mas quando consegue, acena. - Sim, estou aqui para a limpeza - responde, acenando enfaticamente. - Aliás, devias tirar a camisa - acrescenta assim que o Comandante se começa a voltar; ele olha confuso e Levi aponta para o braço dele. - Tens sangue na manga - explica e, após dar uma olhadela à nódoa, as mãos do homem voam instantaneamente para os botões, terminando rapidamente o que o morto começara.

\- Ah, sim - diz ele; aquela nota de divertimento regressa à sua voz de novo. - Não podemos deixar que a camisa se estrague.

O homem de uniforme revira os olhos enquanto o americano ri baixinho, fazendo Levi sentir-se a única pessoa sã ali presente.

Levi aproxima-se do Comandante, roubando-lhe a camisa das mãos e refugiando-se na casa de banho, hesitando se deve trancar a porta atrás de si mas acabando por a deixar aberta. Não parece ser a melhor abordagem que os homens pensem que não confia neles, como se não estivesse ali com um propósito. Levi começa a molhar a camisa com água fria, esfregando a mancha vermelha vigorosamente, e apesar de saber que a tem de pôr de molho, prefere lavá-la assim, para ter um minuto para pensar, um minuto longe de... quem quer que eles sejam.

\- Devia ter lavado a merda do meu chão - Levi resmunga para si próprio enquanto atira a camisa para o lavatório e olha para cima para o seu reflexo, lutando para conseguir formar um único pensamento coerente. Os homens na sala são espiões, têm de ser, não há outra explicação; apesar de Levi não saber falar ou compreender a língua deles, já ouviu o suficiente para notar a diferença entre Inglês e Russo, e quem mais haveria de querer vir para a Alemanha numa altura como esta?

Pressiona as palmas geladas das mãos contra os olhos por uns segundos, expirando lentamente, surpreendido por ver que, debaixo do choque, ele continua sem medo - aquele sentimento tranquilizador permanece, assim como as palavras do Comandante. Ele está aqui para fazer a limpeza, é esse o seu trabalho, e quem o poderá fazer melhor do que ele, afinal? Levi agarra-se como tudo o que tem a essa sensação de propósito enquanto liga de novo a água fria sobre a camisa; a nódoa mal é uma mancha cor de rosa agora, e ele suspira de alívio antes de a deixar a secar e regressar à sala.

Os homens ainda estão a falar do corpo, parece, mantendo as vozes tão baixas que Levi mal consegue ouvi-los do outro lado da sala. Aproxima-se, tentando parecer tão discreto quanto possível ao ajoelhar-se perto do corpo e empurrando-o para o lado para começar a limpar o chão. Eles discutem por mais um bocado, o Comandante parece estar a assegurar o outro homem do uniforme militar de uma e outra coisa, apesar de, na altura em que eles estão prestes a ir embora, o homem continua azedo e a não parecer convencido. O americano agarra o cadáver pela cintura e iça-lo sobre o ombro com a mesma facilidade que teria se o homem não fosse nem maior nem mais pesado que Levi - embora na verdade seja perto da envergadura do Comandante - antes de ambos saírem pela porta tão silenciosamente como tinham entrado.

O Comandante senta-se pesadamente na cama, massajando os olhos e olhando para o relógio de pulso, soltando um grunhido como se não quisesse acreditar que horas eram. Levi continua a esfregar o chão, a mente tão cheia de questões que nem sabe por onde começar, ou se as deve deixar a todas por perguntar. O homem apoia os braços nos joelhos e diz: - Limpaste este chão também, não limpaste?

Levi escarnece. - E a tua banheira imunda - responde, mal humorado. - Se não consegues manter este sítio habitável, porque é que não arranjas uma empregada?

O Comandante ri suavemente. - Tenho a certeza que podes ver que, na minha situação, isso poderá ser inconveniente - aponta ele, e Levi dá um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

\- Pois - diz, deitando o pano no balde. - Então, quanto é que me vais pagar?

O homem olha para ele de repente, arqueando uma sobrancelha novamente. - Desculpa? - pergunta ele, parecendo divertido de novo quando Levi franze o sobrolho.

\- Disseste que tinhas trabalho para mim - clarifica ele, recordando tanto o homem como a si próprio sobre a conversa anterior. - Preciso de alguma coisa permanente, e frequente. E preciso de ser pago. Não sou esquisito, mas terá de ser ou dinheiro ou comida.

O Comandante aclara a garganta para abafar outra gargalhada, e Levi repara pela a primeira vez no ligeiro cheiro a álcool que ele emana. - Receio não poder prometer que o trabalho vá ser permanente ou frequente - diz ele como que a desculpar-se. - Mas claro que salário é algo que podemos discutir.

Levi resfolega baixinho. - Vou adiantar-me e poupar-nos tempo aos dois dizendo-te como é que esta discussão vai correr - começa ele, a sua carranca a acentuar-se perante o divertimento incrédulo no rosto do homem. - Não vou andar a limpar sangue de montes de merda nazi para ti sem receber nada. Fazes alguma ideia do quão nojento isto é? - Levanta as mãos manchadas de sangue para dar ênfase. - E tenho bocas para alimentar em casa, por isso, quando não conseguires arranjar um nazi morto para eu limpar, vais pagar-me para esfregar o estúpido do teu chão.

\- Senão?

Levi fixa o homem em silêncio por um momento antes de dizer: - Chibo-me à 'Stapo.

\- Eles não acreditariam em ti - o homem responde antes dele ter terminado a frase; a sua expressão tornou-se mais composta, mas algo nos seus olhos faz Levi pensar que ele está a gostar mais da situação do que quer demonstrar.

\- Queres correr o risco? - pergunta-lhe, gostando do fingimento de que facto tem algo com que negociar.

\- Não o farias - diz o homem a seguir. - Apanhavam-te a ti também se o fizesses.

Levi escarnece audivelmente. - Achas que não arrastava o teu couro nazi comigo? - atira ele, apesar de ambos saberem que o homem tem razão. Fitam-se um ao outro por um momento em silêncio absoluto antes do Comandante dar uma risada baixa.

\- Devo admitir que não é a atitude que normalmente procuramos - comenta ele, estendendo a mão a Levi. - Mas aprecio o teu fervor.

Levi olha para a mão por um momento antes de a apertar; continua desconfortavelmente quente na sua. - Claro - diz, tal como da última vez. - Devias ir lavar as mãos.

O homem ri. - Não precisas de me manter limpo, sabes - diz ele e Levi resfolega.

\- Pensa de novo, Senhor Cerveja - resmunga quando recomeça a esfregar o chão. - Mas não tomes já banho, ainda não acabei de limpar a banheira. - Consegue ouvir o Comandante a suspirar enquanto sai do quarto.

.

Quando finalmente sai do apartamento, uma ponta de nascer do sol começara a pintar o mundo naqueles tons de cinzento prematuro; os prédios parecem mais altos do que antes enquanto Levi caminha ao lado deles, os passos silenciosos pelas velhas ruas. Consegue sentir o cheiro do fresco orvalho de verão ao atravessar o parque antes de tomar uma ponte sobre o Elba, passando ao lado das fábricas com as suas chaminés altas erguendo-se sobre ele como torres em castelos. Quando chega à sua rua, fica grato por praticamente não ter restado sangue nenhum na calçada, e esgueira-se para o prédio, subindo as escadas sem barulho enquanto se dirige para o apartamento.

Entra na cozinha, assustando Isabel na mesa onde esta se deixou adormecer apoiada nos braços, um prato vazio à sua frente e dois cheios do outro lado da mesa, batatas e repolho num pequeno caldo, mas ainda assim uma refeição quente que ela própria fizera. Algo se agita dentro de Levi, alguma daquela raiva que sentira antes, e marcha para o quarto, parando ao lado da cama onde Farlan está deitado a dormir.

\- Levanta-te - ordena ao homem, abanando-o para o acordar; aquele olhar de terror surge-lhe no rosto quando acorda, mas muda para indiferença assim que vê Levi.

\- Vai-te embora, por favor - murmura ele para a almofada, mas Levi agarra-lhe no braço indelicadamente, puxando-o para fora da cama e obrigando-o a pôr-se de pé.

\- Eu disse para te levantares - repete quando Farlan tenta arrancar-lhe a mão do braço enquanto é arrastado para a cozinha, onde Isabel ainda está sentada no mesmo lugar. - Olha para ela - diz-lhe Levi, abanando-o até ele levantar o olhar. - Ela esperou por ti tanto tempo que adormeceu à mesa. Olha para a comida que ela fez para nós. Olha.

A cara de Farlan continua tão carrancuda como antes, igualmente desinteressado, como se a única coisa importante no mundo fosse a dor que ele sente. Levi empurra-o para a cadeira e esbofeteia-o com força na boca, abrindo-lhe o lábio e provocando um novo tipo de desobediência chocada na expressão dele.

\- Não! - grita Isabel, mas Levi já não quer saber. Inclina-se para o outro homem.

\- _'Estamos nisto todos juntos'_ _,_ não foi o que disseste? _'Tomamos conta uns dos outros',_ não é? - Senta-se pesadamente na cadeira vazia, aproximando-a de Farlan. - Não digas merdas dessas se achas que só se aplica aos outros.

Algo na expressão de Farlan parece quebrar-se; um pequeno tremer no seu queixo, uma amostra de brilho no olhar, e Levi continua.

\- Já chegámos até aqui, nós os três. Não há motivo para não chegarmos até ao fim, mas tens de te controlar. Aqueles cabrões nazis não nos apanharam e ainda não estamos mortos. - Agarra o homem pelos ombros, forçando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos. - Ouviste-me? Não estás morto, seu merdas patético. Por isso come a merda do jantar.

Farlan fixa-o por um momento no completo silêncio que enche a cozinha, o rosto vazio até que os cantos da boca começam a tremer devagar, primeiro puxando os lábios para um sorriso, depois um sorriso largo. No final está a oscilar com gargalhadas inaudíveis, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos enquanto Levi puxa um lenço do bolso, limpando a cara do homem.

\- Tens sangue no queixo - diz-lhe, e Farlan ri mais alto. Do outro lado da mesa, Isabel junta-se a ele, e Levi não consegue evitar sorrir também.

Quando finalmente se acalma, Farlan vira-se para o seu prato e pega na colher, enfiando meia batata e uma boa porção de repolho na boca. - Isto está mesmo muito bom, Isabel - resmoneia ele antes de acabar de mastigar. - Desculpa não ter vindo comer quando pediste.

Ela sorri abertamente e Levi começa a comer o seu jantar frio. - Não há problema, mano - assegura-lhe ela, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. - Não faz mal ficar triste às vezes, se não ficares triste por muito tempo.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- violência  
\- morte  
\- linguagem obscena  
\- ansiedade  
\- ataque de pânico  
\- depressão  
\- abuso sexual/violação implícita


	3. Capítulo 3

O Comandante e Levi concordaram a que ele voltasse na terça-feira à tarde, e nessa manhã Frau Gernhardt convida-los a todos para verem a parada na cidade, uma ideia que Isabel recebe com entusiasmo e que rivaliza com a relutância de Farlan em fazer parte de uma multidão de gente. Isabel e Levi saem algumas horas antes do almoço, Hanna e Bruno de mãos dadas a Isabel, enquanto Levi e Frau Gernhardt os acompanham mais atrás, conversando sobre o quão bom o tempo está; o sol está a brilhar, não há uma única nuvem no céu e o dia está tão quente que Levi saiu sem o seu casaco, vestindo um par de calças cinzentas e uma camisa branca amarrotada, com colarinhos e as mangas puxados para cima. Nestes dias já raramente se preocupa com o seu aspecto, mas nessa amanhã espreitara o seu reflexo naquele espelho manchado da casa de banho comum durante mais algum tempo depois de fazer a barba, perguntando-se como é que aqueles olhos cinzentos e aquela cara invulgarmente juvenil lhe podiam ter causado tantas preocupações há apenas cinco anos atrás. Esse género de vaidade tornou-se tão trivial que parece ter sido uma pessoa diferente, numa vida diferente, que se preocupara por ser demasiado baixo para atrair o tipo certo de atenção.

Juntam-se à multidão alinhada numa das ruas mais movimentadas, passando pela _Frauenkirche_ para achar um bom lugar para acompanhar a parada. Hanna subiu para as costas de Levi para ver sobre as cabeças da multidão enquanto o irmão se senta nos ombros de Isabel, apontado para os soldados que marcham. Levi apanha vislumbres através dos espaços entre as pessoas, e aquela raiva que aqueles uniformes costumavam provocar-lhe é estranhamente subtil, como se o sentimento de ser impotente face àquele mal tenha suavizado o seu impacto nele. O seu ressentimento parece estar mais controlado agora; não o está a comer vivo, não dá lugar àquela amargura que lutou tanto para manter afastada. Mais pessoas continuam a chegar - as paradas continuam a ser o passatempo mais popular - e depressa o pequeno grupo se vê engolido dentro de uma massa de gente que acena pequenas bandeiras e dão vivas, os seus rostos a brilhar com a fé que ainda têm no Reich.

Os olhos de Levi analisam a multidão preguiçosamente enquanto tenta impedir que Hanna deslize pelas suas costas; os presentes não são nada fora do usual, muitas mulheres, homens demasiado velhos para o exército, e crianças agarradas às mãos das mães. Levi recorda de repente aqueles primeiros cinco anos em Dresden, em que todos os dias via aquelas estrelas amarelas pregadas nos casacos das pessoas, quer em casacos caros, quer em casacos remendados. Quando começaram a aparecer, Levi ficara tão surpreso como todos os outros perante quantos eles eram, quantos dos seus vizinhos as usavam, como que subitamente anunciando algo que Levi nunca tinha percebido que partilhavam. Pensara muito no seu tio Kenny durante esses primeiros dias; se ele estivesse ali, teria sido dos primeiros a coser aquela marca às suas roupas e, sem dúvida, discutido violentamente com Levi até ele fazer o mesmo; o pensamento não lhe trazia nenhum conforto. Quando as estrelas começaram a desaparecer uma família atrás da outra, Levi encontrou a confirmação para aquela decisão que tomara quando fugira de Berlim, e agora que as estrelas desapareceram, Levi mal tem saudades delas; é melhor para ele que as pessoas se esqueçam que os judeus alguma vez existiram.

Fora durante esses meses das primeiras deportações que Levi se cruzara com Krieger, e se esse encontro tivesse acontecido em qualquer outro momento, Levi pergunta-se se as coisas teriam alguma vez progredido como progrediram; ainda agora se lembra perfeitamente da tensão desses dias, a preocupação constante, inquietante, que deixavam Farlan e Isabel agitados e assustados. A perseguição era incansável na altura, e Krieger parecera uma solução fácil, alguns meses a gerir uma situação desagradável mas lucrativa. Fora o que Levi pensara na altura. Fora o pior erro de cálculo da sua vida, e aguentar as consequências é ainda pior por saber o quão idiota tinha sido. E piorava a compreensão desconcertante que teve nos últimos meses, de que Krieger não tem intenção de alguma vez lhe dar o que ele precisa, o que Isabel e Farlan precisam. Lembra-se da declaração de amor embriagada do homem e estremece, consolando-se com o facto de que, se as palavras de Krieger tivessem alguma verdade, estariam todos agora a beber chá num hotel à beira-mar na costa britânica. Krieger parece convencido dos seus sentimentos, no entanto, o que é causa para preocupação por si só; Levi já viu o suficiente do mundo para saber o quão instáveis as pessoas se podem tornar quando estão convencidas de que estão apaixonadas.

Os seus pensamentos seguem para o Comandante, e a comparação entre ele e Krieger surge sem que queira. Ele conhece formas de sair do Reich, ilegais e perigosas, talvez demasiado arriscadas para serem uma boa estratégia de fuga, mas mesmo que fossem, poderia Levi pedir-lhe algo assim? Tentar persuadi-lo como Levi tentou com Krieger está fora de questão - já sofreu demasiado disso para uma vida inteira - e o Comandante estava correcto ao dizer que ninguém no seu perfeito juízo iria acreditar nas palavras de Levi contra as dele se tentasse algum tipo de chantagem. Levi já viveu demasiado tempo para acreditar na bondade das pessoas, e não importa como ele tenha tratado Levi até aí, o Comandante não é excepção. Levi pergunta-se se é estúpido desejar ainda mais do que o homem já lhe deu, com trabalho frequente, dinheiro e comida a serem um alívio que Levi não podia ter sequer sonhado apenas há dois meses atrás.

A fanfarra aparece de repente de uma esquina, puxando Levi para longe dos pensamentos. Assim que passam, Levi põe Hanna no chão e ela corre para a mãe; Bruno ainda está aos ombros de Isabel quando Levi se separa do resto antes de chegarem ao parque, continuando para a cidade e, pela primeira vez, avançando para o prédio pela porta da frente. A julgar pela fachada de pedra sólida do prédio, não se esperaria o tipo de simplicidade que o apartamento do Comandante exibe; o branco da pedra calcária parece cinzento onde o sol da tarde não chega, e a estrutura decorativamente cravada à volta das janelas lança pequenas sombras nas partes da parede onde estão. Levi salta os degraus até ao último andar, ainda a sentir-se estranho por bater à porta, tendo feito todas as suas anteriores entradas no apartamento pela janela do quarto. Olha de relance à sua volta no corredor, ligeiramente nervoso enquanto espera que o homem atenda, perguntando-se o que os vizinhos dele diriam se se cruzassem com alguém como Levi nas escadas, com a sua camisa e calças amarrotadas. Quando a porta finalmente abre, Levi desliza para dentro sem mais nenhum convite, tal como faz quando visita Krieger, apesar da ausência de relutância e desprezo marcarem a diferença; o homem parece surpreendido com isto, mal reagindo com um passo atrás para Levi passar.

\- Estou a ver que a tua abordagem a portas é tão invasiva como com janelas - diz ele a jeito de cumprimento, e apesar de as palavras são serem desagradáveis, fazem Levi aperceber-se de que não havia motivo para entrar daquela forma.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua enquanto avança direito para a sala e se senta no sofá. A luz aqui é de alguma forma mais suave, talvez devido ao ligeiro tom avermelhado do chão de madeira, ou pelo calor da tonalidade verde do papel de parede. Levi inspira profundamente de novo, e a pontada de nervosismo que sentira desde que entrara no prédio desaparece de repente. Sente-se em controlo, de si próprio e do espaço, como se a casa fosse sua e não do Comandante.

\- Então como é que isto vai ser? - pergunta ele, indo directo ao assunto, sem ter a certeza se é devido a impaciência ou algum género de pragmatismo.

O Comandante aproxima-se, parando e elevando-se como uma torre acima dele daquela maneira enervante que faz. Está a usar aquelas calças de uniforme de novo, mas sem casaco, apenas uma camisa branca de colarinho engomada, como da vez anterior em que se tinham encontrado, e aquelas botas pretas brilhantes que chegam mesmo abaixo do joelho. Parece muito limpo, como alguém que tem oportunidade de tomar banho todos os dias e que tira proveito disso, o rosto está barbeado e cabelo perfeitamente penteado.

\- Primeiro, gostava de ver os teus papéis, por favor - diz o Comandante naquela voz grave e ressonante. - Se não te importas.

Mesmo com o pedido vindo deste homem naquele tom calmo e educado, Levi consegue sentir o ritmo cardíaco a disparar. - Porquê? - pergunta, apesar de não saber que razão tem para ser desconfiado.

\- Só para ver o que têm de errado - explica o homem, estendendo a mão enquanto Levi atira a sua hesitantemente para o bolso.

\- Porque é que haveriam de ter algo de errado? - pergunta, entregando os documentos.

\- Normalmente, há sempre algo errado nas identidades falsas. E também preciso saber quem é suposto seres, se alguém perguntar.

Observa a identificação durante um bom bocado antes de erguer o olhar de novo para Levi.

\- Theodore Mertz? - pergunta, soando quase divertido quando Levi se limita a encolher os ombros.

\- O que foi? Não me pareço com um Theodore? - replica, e o homem volta a baixar os olhos para os papéis.

\- Na verdade, não, nada mesmo - devaneia ele, voltando a folhear as páginas. - Já alguém viu estes papéis? Numa capacidade oficial, refiro-me.

Levi encolhe os ombros de novo. - A 'Stapo - resmunga, e o Comandante solta um longo suspiro.

\- Bem, então são inúteis - diz com naturalidade, atirando os papéis para a mesinha do café. - Já nem devias andar a carregar estes por aí.

\- Tenho outros - diz Levi ao homem, que olha para cima, incrédulo.

\- Desculpa? - faz ele enquanto Levi enfia a mão no outro bolso das calças e tira o outro documento, o que adquiriu alguns meses depois de chegar a Dresden. Entrega os documentos falsos ao Comandante, cujo rosto regressou à sua severidade habitual. - Andas não com um, mas com dois conjuntos de documentos falsos nos bolsos? - pergunta a Levi, que franze o cenho.

\- Bem, tu disseste que os primeiros eram inúteis - replica, indiferente.

O Comandante abana a cabeça. - Como é que ainda estás vivo a esta altura é algo que me transcende - murmura ele enquanto lê a outra identificação. - Lukas Weller? Bem, suponho que seja melhor que Theodore.

Levi consegue sentir a irritação a crescer-lhe no peito; mas quem fez deste estupor o mestre dos nomes falsos?

\- Este diz que nasceste em Dresden - nota o homem, soando quase exasperado.

\- E o que há de errado com isso então? - Levi exige, carrancudo, cruzando os braços à frente do peito.

\- O teu sotaque não condiz - explica o Comandante, tocando na cana do nariz por um segundo. - Qualquer um com o mínimo de ouvido para sotaques consegue perceber que és de Berlim; e também que não é do lado bom, o que torna Theodore uma escolha de nome ridícula para ti. Quantos rapazes conheceste chamados Theodore enquanto crescias?

Levi morde a parte de dentro da bochecha por um segundo antes de responder: - Bem, conheci um Lukas uma vez.

O Comandante suspira novamente. - E quanto a estes papéis, então? Já alguém os viu?

\- Só a minha senhoria - responde-lhe Levi. - E uso-los para as senhas de racionamento.

O homem acena severamente. - E a tua senhoria nunca te perguntou porque é que não pareces ser de Dresden, apesar de supostamente teres vivido aqui toda a tua vida?

\- Disse-lhe que os meus pais eram de Berlim - explica Levi de forma curta. - Não teve problemas em acreditar nisso.

O Comandante devolve-lhe os papéis e senta-se na poltrona pesadamente. - Muito bem então. Quanto a mim, será suficiente para os nossos propósitos que te dirijas a mim como Sturmbannführer Holtz - diz ele, cruzando uma perna sobre a outra.

Levi escarnece audivelmente. - Se achas honestamente que te vou chamar alguma coisa com _'führer'_ , passaste-te da cabeça - declara. - Porque não vou, caralho. Pelo menos não na tua tromba.

A expressão do homem torna-se enfadada, e por um momento parece a Levi que ele está prestes a responder-lhe com um grunhido impaciente. Em vez disso, inspira profundamente e diz: - Tenho a certeza que não há nada que possa fazer para te impedir de me chamares o que quiseres. No entanto, se vamos fingir que és meu empregado, tenho a certeza de que não preciso de te ensinar como manteres esse disfarce.

\- Foda-se, não sou idiota - assegura Levi ao homem, que dá um sorriso cansado.

\- Óptimo. Desde que isso fique assente.

Ele encosta as costas à cadeira e de repente parece mais velho a Levi do que antes; como se nunca tivesse reparado naquelas sombras sob os seus olhos até agora, e parece-lhe que a sua cuidadosa estimativa de que o homem estivesse nos trinta possa estar uns anos ao lado.

\- Então e qual é a tua história? - pergunta-lhe o Comandante agora. - Ou antes, qual é a história do Lukas Weller?

\- Nasci em Dresden, mas os meus pais mudaram-se para Berlim pouco tempo depois - Levi começa sem um momento de hesitação. - Quando tinha onze anos, a minha mãe morreu, e o meu pai e eu regressámos a Dresden. Vivi aqui desde aí.

\- O teu pai ainda está vivo?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Morreu há seis anos. Tinha um problema no fígado.

O Comandante acena, procura uma cigarreira e um pacote de fósforos no bolso e acende um cigarro, inspirando profundamente antes de perguntar: - E quanto à tua mãe? Do que morreu ela, se puder perguntar?

\- Suicidou-se.

O homem arqueia uma sobrancelha antes de resfolegar baixinho, expirando uma pequena nuvem de fumo. - Suicídio? - repete, dando mais uma longa passa no cigarro. - É invulgar.

\- Talvez no lado bom de Berlim - aponta Levi com um encolher de ombros, e o homem concorda com um grunhido.

\- Quais eram os nomes deles, os teus pais? Tens mais algum membro de família?

\- Klaus e Louise Weller. A irmã da minha mãe ainda vive em Berlim com a família, mas ela nunca gostou do meu pai, por isso cortaram relações depois da minha mãe morrer.

O Comandante acena de novo, dando uma pequena risada. - Não pareces muito emotivo quanto a tudo isto - nota ele. - A morte dos teus pais, refiro-me.

Levi encolhe os ombros novamente. - A minha mãe morreu há muito tempo. Quanto ao meu pai, era um inútil bêbedo que causava mais problemas do que outra coisa. Fico melhor sozinho mesmo - explica no mesmo tom monótono que usou até agora.

O homem fuma em silêncio por um momento antes de atirar a cinza do cigarro para um cinzeiro. - Mentes muito bem. É uma habilidade útil a ter. - Fica calado por mais uns segundos antes de acrescentar: - Assumo que nada disso era verdade, claro.

\- Nem uma palavra - admite Levi, e o homem dá outra risada.

\- Pensaste em tudo isso agora?

Levi acena. - A maior parte.

O Comandante olha para ele, aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes brilham com algo, divertimento talvez, ou curiosidade. Ele pára de fumar por alguns segundos para endireitar o botão de punho na camisa; suásticas prateadas em que Levi não reparou até agora, mas agora que o fez, deseja que o homem não as estivesse a usar.

\- Pensas rápido sob pressão - diz o homem, os olhos ainda fixos em Levi como que a medi-lo, a calcular. - Mais uma habilidade útil, essa. Agora acho que devo retirar o que disse antes. Não estou surpreendido que te tenhas mantido escondido por todo este tempo.

Levi expira sarcasticamente e franze o rosto. - Então não te perguntas porque é que estou escondido? - interroga, algo que tem estado a incomodar-lhe os pensamentos desde o dia em que se tinham conhecido. É claro que o homem sabe o que Levi é, mas não disse a palavra uma única vez, ou lhe perguntou, e após todos estes anos escondido, Levi não tem a certeza de como se sente em relação a isso.

O Comandante abana a cabeça. - Não faz diferença para mim - responde retoricamente. - Apesar de, claro, poderes ter uma quantidade de razões. Apercebi-me que uma das poucas coisas em que os nazis não discriminam é sobre quem discriminam. Há alturas em que até parecem abertos a sugestões.

Levi escarnece. - Tu saberias, não é? - diz, e o homem concorda.

\- Como um oficial das SS, suponho que sim - responde. - Apesar de ter de admitir que não é a especialidade do meu departamento. Nós só fazemos e mantemos os registos.

\- Registos de quê?

\- Registos das actividades de oficiais da Waffen-SS e da Allgemeine-SS - explica o homem brevemente, expirando devagar e apagando o cigarro.

\- Então és só um secretário inútil? - pergunta Levi, genuinamente surpreso. Pelo aspecto do homem, imaginava-o a comandar tropas ou a treinar futuros soldados ou... bem, não sentado num escritório a fazer registos.

O Comandante ri-se mais alto do que antes. - Sim, suponho que sou - diz, claramente sem estar ofendido. - Apesar de ter a certeza que podes compreender que uma quantidade razoável de informação útil me chega às mãos, fazendo eu o que faço.

Algo em Levi anseia para que o homem continue a falar, que lhe conte a história toda, e não consegue evitar perguntar: - Mas não és nazi, pois não? Nem sequer és alemão. - De alguma forma, parece que está à procura de uma garantia, apesar de não saber porquê; não há desconforto que tenha restado para o homem apaziguar ao fazer ou dizer alguma coisa.

\- A minha mãe é austríaca - diz ele a Levi. - Holtz é o nome de solteira dela, e eu nasci em Viena. Quanto a ser nazi, bem, claramente faço parte do partido, mas devo admitir que as nossas ideologias diferem em certos aspectos.

\- Que são?

\- Oh, todos, creio eu - o Comandante diz com um sorriso. - Pelo menos no que toca à pureza racial e outros tantos temas. Mas tenho a certeza que não vieste aqui falar de política ou filosofia, e espero que me perdoes por não divulgar mais informação pessoal a esta altura.

A vozinha na cabeça de Levi reclama em desilusão, mas ele mantém a expressão neutra ao acenar.

\- Creio que desejavas saber mais sobre o teu papel em tudo isto? - pergunta o homem agora, e Levi acena de novo. - Tenho a certeza que compreendes que, apesar de te disfarçares de meu empregado não ser má ideia em si, seria muito inconveniente para mim apareceres sempre que te apetece. Não que já não o tenhas feito no passado.

Há uma nota de acusação na voz do homem que faz Levi perguntar-se se ele ficara desanimado por ter sido forçado a matar aquele homem naquela noite, mas Levi limita-se a resfolegar.

\- Podes aprender a fechar a merda das janelas quando não estás em casa - aponta ele. - Tanto quanto sei, deixaste-a aberta de propósito para não teres de esfregar a merda do teu chão.

\- Seja como for - continua o homem, parecendo ligeiramente desagradado. - Preferiria se mantivéssemos as nossas reuniões num horário agendado. Vou tentar mantê-lo tão regular quanto me for possível - apressa-se a acrescentar quando vê Levi prestes a protestar. - Mas não posso fazer promessas a esta altura. Quanto à outra questão, serás contactado quando os teus serviços forem necessário. Deverás receber a hora e local em cima do acontecimento, receio, mas assim é a natureza do trabalho.

\- Quem eram os outros homens? - pergunta Levi de repente quando a questão lhe surge na mente. - O americano e o outro que parecia ter uma suástica enfiada no cu?

Os cantos da boca do Comandante estremecem de forma quase imperceptível antes de ele aclarar a garganta e dizer: - Não te deves preocupar com isso. Tudo o que precisas saber a esta altura é que eles fazem parte da operação.

\- Da mesma operação que tu e eu? - Levi pergunta ansiosamente, como se aquela palavra tivesse despontado um fogo dentro de si.

O homem abana a cabeça rapidamente. - Não fazes oficialmente parte. Só respondes a mim a esta altura.

\- Porquê?

\- Ainda não o confirmei com os meus superiores - explica o Comandante. - Não estávamos à procura de ajuda exterior, para ser completamente honesto, e há sempre riscos a considerar ao envolver mais pessoas nisto.

Levi franze o sobrolho. - Então porque é que o fizeste? - pergunta. - E porquê eu?

\- Foste tu que ofereceste a tua assistência, se a memória não me falha - recorda o homem de forma quase amável. - Quanto ao porquê de eu ter aceite a tua oferta, posso apenas dizer que tenho um pressentimento quanto a ti.

\- És algum espiritualista? - Levi pergunta-lhe, sem se importar em esconder o tom irónico da voz.

O homem dá uma gargalhada baixa. - Não, não posso dizer que seja. Sou simplesmente bom a ler pessoas e situações, e a minha intuição raramente está errada. É esse instinto que me diz que vais provar-te útil no futuro.

\- Então estás a basear isto tudo num palpite? - clarifica Levi, de forma quase incrédula.

\- Estou maioritariamente a basear a minha decisão nas minhas observações quanto a ti - reitera o homem calmamente. - Já falei do teu instinto de sobrevivência antes. Esse tipo de persistência inflexível não é uma característica comum em pessoas como tu. Analisas situações rapidamente e com precisão, não muito diferente de mim próprio, e tens força física que é muito surpreendente em alguém que tem estado na tua situação pelo tempo em que estás; já para não falar de alguém da tua estatura.

\- 'Pessoas como tu' - Levi repete, carrancudo, sentindo uma súbita pontada de raiva e desilusão a brotar-lhe no peito. - Continuas a dizer isso. Por isso, porque é que não dizes também ao que é que te referes.

A expressão do Comandante é indecifrável por um momento antes de ele responder: - Como disse, as tuas razões para esconderes a tua verdadeira identidade não são assunto que me diga respeito.

\- Mas é isso a que te referes, não é? - Levi não consegue impedir o tom acusatório da voz. - É surpreendente que um judeu lute tanto como eu luto para ficar vivo, não é?

\- Não é exactamente isso que eu-

\- Porque tu sabes tão bem como eu que não há campos de trabalho no leste - continua Levi, sentindo aquele horror entorpecedor, pensando nas ameaças de Krieger; não é trabalho forçado de que ele avisa Levi, isso tornou-se muito claro desde o começo. - Não para os judeus, pelo menos. Não é como se não soubéssemos há anos, ou pelo menos não suspeitássemos. Não é como se não tivéssemos antevisto tudo isto, mesmo que não tivéssemos querido acreditar, e ainda assim fomos, bem-comportados e caladinhos, para guetos, para comboios, sem barafustar. É por isso que é tão surpreendente que alguém como eu lutasse contra isso?

Por um momento, o Comandante parece triste e cansado, antes de as suas feições regressarem à sua habitual indiferença controlada.

\- Peço desculpa se as minhas palavras te ofenderam - declara solenemente. - Nunca tencionei insinuar que a tua herança estava directamente ligada a como eu interpretei as minhas observações de ti. Simplesmente acho que a maioria das pessoas não teria a força para continuar a lutar pelo tempo que tu tens estado.

\- E eu simplesmente acho que tu não fazes ideia de que merda estás a falar - replica Levi, recordando-se do jovem homem a tentar fugir mesmo com os soldados armados atrás de si.

O homem fica calado por um longo momento, e parece a Levi que ele está de facto a considerar as suas palavras; as sobrancelhas estão pesadas sobre os olhos enquanto ele olha para Levi, apesar de não parecer de facto vê-lo. A mão direita está a revirar um daqueles botões de punho devagar, o polegar a tocar a prata polida uma e outra vez enquanto pensa, o olhar afiado, e Levi sabe que nunca ninguém antes levou tão a sério o que ele disse.

Finalmente o Comandante suspira longamente. - Tens razão - admite, soando subitamente arrependido. - A tua situação, e de outros como tu, é algo que eu desconheço. Também posso admitir agora que a minha avaliação era muito incorrecta. Peço novamente desculpa, e espero que perdoes este erro.

Um silêncio atordoado cai sobre a sala enquanto Levi olha para o homem. Nunca ninguém como ele alguma vez valorizara a opinião de Levi sobre a deles próprios, ou considerara a hipótese que ele pudesse saber mais sobre algo do que eles. E, vindo de alguém tão obviamente bem formado, é ainda mais surpreendente para Levi, que mal leu um livro na vida toda. Já para não falar que, normalmente, as pessoas na posição do Comandante parecem ser propensas por natureza a nunca admitir que possam estar erradas sobre o que for.

\- Tudo bem - responde, ainda um pouco chocado. - Tenta é não dizer merda dessa de novo.

O Comandante sorri. - Vou esforçar-me ao máximo - promete, levantando-se do lugar. - Chá? - pergunta casualmente, e Levi concorda com um grunhido enquanto o homem deixa a divisão para entrar na pequena cozinha.

Os olhos de Levi encontram a escrivaninha instantaneamente e os pensamentos vão para a carta. Considerando a nova informação, aquelas palavras riscadas revelam agora algo que não revelavam antes? Está claro agora que o homem escrever sobre a sua moral não é uma noção tão ridícula assim, e Levi não tem problema a imaginá-lo sentir apreensão por recusar ajudar alguém que precisasse. Quanto à solidão, Levi imagina que não possa ser assim tão diferente da sua própria, aquele sentimento constante de inquietação que não podes comunicar a ninguém, aquela constante necessidade te de lembrares de ser outra pessoa, agir e falar como outra pessoa. Supõe que deva ser mais difícil para o Comandante, tendo de viver num país estrangeiro, apesar de que, agora que pensa nisso, não é como se a Alemanha também tivesse alguma vez sido uma casa para Levi, não desde que era pequeno. Aquele sentimento de isolamento por passar a maior parte da vida a ser objecto de hostilidade constante e incessante - nem Farlan e Isabel compreendem bem isso. Este pensamento é de alguma forma reconfortante, as coisas que partilha com o Comandante, e Levi franze o sobrolho ao olhar à volta da sala, os olhos a pararem na porta do quarto e que está agora fechada.

Recorda-se de súbito daquela noite, o Comandante a entrar aos tropeções com aquele homem, lutando à pressa e desajeitadamente com os botões da camisa dele enquanto os lábios caíam apressadamente sobre a boca, o pescoço, a face. Levi pensara que a carta era destinada a uma mulher devido à intimidade, mas considerando o que acontecera naquela noite, porque não poderia ter sido redigida a um homem? Levi interroga-se se teria sido sempre o plano do Comandante matar aquele cabrão nazi; parece um grande risco, andar na folia com um se assim não fosse. Não que esse género que coisa não aconteça - mesmo nestes círculos - e afinal, não é como se Krieger não cometa o mesmo género de injúria, apesar de Levi notar que o Comandante parece ter muito mais em risco do que ele.

O homem regressa momentos depois com o chá, pousando o tabuleiro na mesinha antes de se sentar e servir uma chávena a Levi, acrescentando um pouco de leite antes de lha entregar. Levi bebe avidamente, quase queimando a língua; aquele cheiro a laranja-bergamota é quase intoxicante.

\- Há mais uma coisa que gostaria de saber, se não te importares de me responder - diz o Comandante quando Levi mexe o chá para o arrefecer mais rápido. - Há quanto tempo estás de facto a viver em Dresden?

\- Quase cinco anos - responde-lhe Levi, sem saber bem porque se importaria por fornecer tal informação.

\- E conheces bem a cidade?

Levi resfolega. - Sim, diria que sim - replica, aquele tom sarcástico regressando à voz.

O Comandante parece satisfeito quando beberrica o chá. - Eu só aqui estou há cerca de um ano - explica ele. - E receio que ainda tenha muito que aprender. Talvez seja outra área em que possas demonstrar a tua utilidade?

\- Talvez - diz Levi, de forma ligeiramente hesitante. - Suponho que estás a falar que, se as coisas começarem a ficar pretas, eu saberei de bons sítios para se esconder e formas de andar pela cidade sem as pessoas notarem.

\- É algo que já consideraste? - pergunta-lhe o homem agora, parecendo sério. - É um risco que acarretas ao tornares-te parte disto. Pode acabar por te custar a vida.

Levi dá um novo estalido com a língua. - Ficar sentado e quieto no meu apartamento pode custar-me a vida. Andar pela rua pode custar-me a vida. Tal como procurar trabalho, ou ir buscar as minhas senhas de racionamento, ou usá-las. Morrer é algo que já considerava muito antes de tu apareceres. Não há nada de novo na noção.

A expressão do Comandante é difícil de ler; parece estranhamente satisfeito e quase entristecido ao mesmo tempo pelas palavras de Levi, mas no final diz simplesmente: - Óptimo. Não quereria que ficasses com a ideia errada sobre o que estamos a fazer aqui e que tipo de sacrifícios podem ser requeridos.

\- Sabes que não estou a fazer isto por ti - relembra Levi de súbito, fazendo o Comandante elevar o olhar da chávena de chá. - Não estou a fazer isto pelo teu país, ou por nenhum outro país, já agora. Estou a fazer isto por mim. Tanto quanto me diz respeito, só me estás a ajudar a fazê-lo.

O homem sorri mais uma vez. - Claro - concorda. - Nunca imaginei o contrário.

Levi começa a beber o seu chá em silêncio. Parece estranho de repente, como este é o mesmo homem que degolou alguém sem sequer pestanejar, sentado aqui com a sua chávena de chá, a falar com Levi de uma forma que nunca ninguém falou antes, como se fossem iguais. Pensar em todas as formas em como não são torna tudo ainda mais deslocado. Levi pergunta-se se o Comandante vê a estranheza do seu comportamento, ou se trata toda a gente desta forma, apesar de Levi não saber como é que, com aquela atitude, ele conseguiu convencer quem quer que seja de que é um nazi.

\- Bem, parece-me que está tudo tratado - diz o homem de repente, esvaziando a chávena de chá com um grande trago. - Vou preparar-nos o jantar daqui a pouco. Qualquer comida que tenha é tua para levares para casa quando saíres.

\- Posso ir à casa de banho? - pergunta Levi quando o Comandante levanta o jornal da manhã de uma mesinha e o abre.

\- Só se prometeres não me dizer o que lá fizeste - responde o homem, com os olhos fixos na página da frente. - Pelo menos não enquanto estamos a comer.

Após Levi ter terminado o que tinha a fazer, remexe nos produtos de limpeza de novo antes de começar pela cozinha, subindo a uma cadeira para chegar às prateleiras de cima do armário, que estão nojentas tal como previu. O trabalho consegue entusiasmá-lo durante a primeira meia hora, quando Levi ainda espera encontrar algum género de objecto pessoal do homem meio escondido atrás dos conjuntos de copos e pratos, mas depressa se apercebe que também não vai encontrar nada assim aqui. A partir daí, o trabalho é rotineiro, mas agradável; lava a loiça e limpa o pó da mobília, abre as janelas e esfrega o chão, deixando as ripas de madeira a brilhar sob a luz alaranjada do pôr do sol. O Comandante passa vinte minutos a ler o jornal antes de destrancar a escrivaninha e começar a sua dactilografia.

\- Há alguma roupa suja no quarto - diz ele a Levi de passagem enquanto ele limpa em baixo da estante. - Há uma lavandaria na cave, ou podes lavá-la na banheira se preferires.

Levi responde com uma resmungadela e avança na direcção do homem para passar o pano sobre o tampo da escrivaninha, sentindo o Comandante segui-lo com os olhos enquanto o faz, e parece querer dizer alguma coisa, mas acaba por retornar em silêncio à dactilografia. Depois de limpar o pó, Levi segue para a roupa, umas quantas daquelas camisas brancas de colarinho e dois pares de calças de uniforme, meias e roupa interior que mal parecem ter sido usadas um dia inteiro. Cada peça de roupa está impecável, quase de forma assustadora, como se estivessem estado expostas num manequim e não numa pessoa a sério, e apesar de Levi o apreciar - esfregar manchas de merda das cuecas de outra pessoa não é o que mais gosta de fazer - não consegue evitar sentir-se ligeiramente frustrado. Não há nada que consiga encontrar neste apartamento que torne o Comandante uma pessoa, um humano com defeitos? As esperanças de Levi quanto a achar outra coisa além daquela carta parecem escassas, na melhor das hipóteses. Não percebe porque é que o incomoda tanto e o deixa tão impaciente, isto de estar sempre a dar de caras com aquela fachada. Afinal, o Comandante não lhe é nada, só uma senha de refeição conveniente por agora. E ainda assim, Levi franze o sobrolho ao cheirar o tecido da camisa, que não cheira a nada, só a leves traços de sabão e fumo de cigarro.

Levi mistura o amido num balde antes de demolhar as camisas, pendurando-as em cabides ao longo da banheira para secarem. Quando regressa à sala de estar, o Comandante acabou de dactilografar; Levi consegue ouvir suaves tilintares e pequenas pancadas vindas da cozinha. Segue o som e encontra o homem a descascar batatas para uma pequena panela. Há uma grande embalagem de papel na mesa ao seu lado, e quando Levi puxa o canto para o desembrulhar, vê um pequeno vislumbre de um filete de peixe.

\- É isto que vai ser o jantar? - pergunta ele, lutando para controlar a excitação da voz. Não se lembra quando foi a última vez que comeu peixe fresco.

\- Sim - responde o Comandante, cortando a última batata e deixando-a cair para a panela. - Deve haver suficiente para levares para casa para as bocas que tens para alimentar.

Levi franze o sobrolho. - É bom que eles não sejam metidos nisto - diz quase bruscamente, aquela preocupação por Farlan e Isabel pressionando-lhe a mente assim que o homem dissera as palavras.

\- A tua situação pessoal, seja ela qual for, não me diz respeito - apressa-se o Comandante a tranquilizá-lo. - Preferiria saber o mínimo possível sobre ela, para ser honesto. Especialmente se envolver crianças.

\- Não envolve - responde Levi instantaneamente, sem saber bem porque é que quer que o homem saiba disso, e subitamente surpreendido por perceber que considera Isabel uma adulta apesar da sua idade.

\- Óptimo - diz o homem de forma impassível. - Acho que elas têm tendência a complicar as coisas.

\- Então também não tens filhos?

A expressão do Comandante nunca vacila, e Levi não sabe se está apenas a imaginar a sua postura tornar-se mais rígida. - Quanto menos souberes sobre mim, melhor - explica ele simplesmente, secando as mãos numa toalha de chá, e Levi apetece-lhe bufar de frustração.

\- Certo - resmunga de forma ligeiramente amarga, sentando-se ao fundo da mesa da cozinha. O homem faz-lhe companhia depois de colocar a tampa sobre a panela das batatas.

\- Então já terminaste por hoje? - pergunta de forma quase amável e Levi acena.

\- Devia mesmo vir cá amanhã e passar-te aquela roupa a ferro - comenta, mas o homem abana a cabeça.

\- Receio que não vá ser possível, mas aprecio o esforço que estás disposto a colocar nisto - diz ele a Levi com naturalidade. - Quanto às roupas, tenho a certeza que eu as consigo engomar.

Levi encolhe os ombros, apesar de sentir uma pontada de desilusão.

\- Posso confiar-te a preparação do jantar desta vez? - pede-lhe o Comandante agora. - Tenho muito trabalho para tratar.

Levi encolhe os ombros outra vez. - Eu sou o empregado - relembra secamente enquanto o homem acena em concordância.

\- Suponho que sim - diz, levantando-se. - De qualquer forma, acho que está na hora de colocar os teus dotes culinários à prova.

Levi escarnece. - Qualquer idiota consegue cozer batatas e fritar um bocado de peixe - diz para as costas do homem.

\- Mas tu não és um idiota - replica ele. - E portanto as minhas expectativas são mais elevadas por esse motivo.

Levi chama-lo de volta para a cozinha passado meia hora; fritou o peixe em manteiga numa frigideira de ferro fundido pesada e pôs a mesa com aqueles pratos brancos impessoais, talheres simples e copos altos. Quando o Comandante entra na divisão, senta-se de imediato, deixando que Levi lhe sirva a comida na mesa. Há algo na familiaridade com que o homem aceitou este gesto que faz Levi questionar-se de novo sobre aquele comentário que ele fizera sobre crianças. Se o Comandante tiver filhos, é provável que tenha tido esposa em algum momento da sua vida, alguém que lhe servisse as refeições como Levi está a fazer agora, alguém que o tenha acostumado a isto.

Antes de Levi se sentar, embrulha o peixe que sobrou para levar para casa a Farlan e a Isabel, com algumas batatas cozidas, um pedaço de manteiga e metade de um pão. O Comandante senta-se à mesa e observa-lo a pesar a comida, mas não diz nada quanto às quantidades.

\- Devias levar o que sobrou da compota de maçã também - diz ele a Levi. - Não gosto muito de doces.

Levi agarra o frasco da dispensa antes de se juntar ao homem à mesa. De repente, sem o constante clicar da máquina de escrever, a divisão parece muito silenciosa, mas não de forma desconfortável; não há dificuldade em arranjar coisas para dizer, ou necessidade de dizer o que quer que seja. O Comandante come a sua porção cuidadosamente, cada garfada com uma proporção perfeita de peixe e batata em quantidades equilibradas. Levi olha para ele discretamente, observando aquele ar de limpeza impessoal que é ao mesmo tempo calmante e frustrante. Levi consegue ver agora como o homem poderia passar como sendo apenas impecabilidade e meticulosidade militar, mas a Levi, fá-lo levantar demasiadas questões para serem consideradas normais. Nunca conheceu alguém como este homem, e não consegue imaginar como outras pessoas achariam outra coisa. Não há nada de comum nos seus maneirismos, e ainda assim nada que se destaque particularmente. Levi não se apercebe que está a fixar o Comandante há tempo demais até que o olhar penetrante daqueles olhos azuis se lhe regista no cérebro, e ele volta-se apressadamente para o prato.

\- Há alguma coisa que querias-

\- Mete-te na tua vida - resmunga Levi para o prato, e o Comandante ri baixinho.

\- Como queiras - diz ele, terminando a última garfada do prato. - Mais uma chávena de chá antes de ires?

Levi abana cabeça, enfiando o resto da comida na boca ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de saber que devia estar a ir para casa, demora o seu tempo a lavar a loiça enquanto o Comandante regressa para a sua máquina de escrever. Antes de Levi sair com a sua parcela de comida, deseja poder esgueirar-se atrás do homem e ver as folhas em que tem estado a trabalhar o dia todo, mas assim que se aproxima na sua direcção, o Comandante fala de repente, fazendo Levi retroceder.

\- Está algum dinheiro nessa mesinha para ti - diz ele sem uma pausa no ritmo constante. - Achei que era apropriado, já que poderá demorar um tempo até precisar de ti de novo. Serás contactado quando a ocasião surgir. Espero que não consideres o pagamento ofensivo.

Levi caminha em direcção à mesa e agarra o dinheiro - uma quantia que não é insignificante - e guarda-o rapidamente no bolso.

\- Porque é que havia de me sentir ofendido por me pagares pelo trabalho que faço, caralho? - pergunta-lhe num resmungar que o Comandante não parece ouvir sobre a máquina de escrever. Está ocupado a puxar uma folha de papel da máquina e Levi apercebe-se aí que ele tranca cada folha na gaveta de cima da escrivaninha assim que a termina. Quando Levi finalmente sai para o hall de entrada, pergunta-se o que terão aqueles papéis assim de tão importante, para não poderem ficar espalhados nem por um minuto.

.

Quando chega a casa, Farlan cozinha o peixe para si e para Isabel enquanto Levi barra a compota de maçã em três fatias de pão como sobremesa. Quando lhe perguntam onde esteve, diz simplesmente 'trabalho', e eles não fazem mais perguntas, talvez sentido a sua relutância em falar sobre isso. Com todas as incertezas dos seus negócios com o Comandante, esta é a única coisa que lhe é completamente clara: Isabel e Farlan não têm nada a ver com isso, e quanto mais tempo ele conseguir manter o tema afastado completamente, melhor.

\- Adivinha só, mano? - Isabel diz entusiasmada enquanto acabam as sanduíches. - O Farlan veio comigo hoje à casa da Frau Gernhardt!

Levi não consegue evitar que as sobrancelhas se arqueiem. - A sério? - pergunta a Farlan, que corou ligeiramente.

\- Não é preciso fazer um grande espectáculo - insiste ele, apesar de não muito convicto. - Nem saí do prédio.

\- Mas estás no bom caminho! - reitera Isabel ruidosamente. - Não devias agir como se não fosse nada só porque outra pessoa fez mais do que tu. Se é importante para ti, então é importante.

O vermelho no rosto de Farlan intensifica-se enquanto ele atira o resto do pão para a boca para ter uma desculpa para não responder. Levi sorri calorosamente e agarra a cabeça do homem, forçando-o a encará-lo.

\- Foda-se, não sejas tão modesto - diz a Farlan, cujos olhos estão brilhantes ao fixá-lo, e Levi inclina-se para pregar um beijo rápido na bochecha do homem.

\- Certo - concorda Farlan baixinho quando Levi vai buscar um baralho de cartas. Jogam até Isabel começar a pender da cadeira, e mal consegue subir para a cama. Levi e Farlan ficam acordados mais tempo, deitados na cama e não falando em nada em particular, adormecendo por fim, braços lânguidos atirados descontraidamente à volta um do outro.

.

Várias semanas se passam sem uma palavra do Comandante, semanas entre as quais Levi tem dificuldade em arranjar alguma coisa relevante para fazer. É difícil manter-se ocupado numa casa que está limpa e cheia de livros, mas sem muito mais; Levi nunca foi do tipo de ler. Farlan está ocupado com a sua caneta e papel a maior parte dos dias, e Isabel fica fora a tratar das suas coisas pela cidade. Andar às voltas à procura de trabalho parece inútil agora, e deambular sem propósito só faz Levi sentir-se como estando à procura de problemas. Durante este tempo, ganham todos o hábito de passar alguns serões por semana na casa de Frau Gernhardt, ouvindo as notícias na rádio, apesar de pouco fazer para apaziguar a mente de Levi. O exército alemão parece continuar a avançar tão imparável como sempre, sendo bem-sucedido a travar uma invasão inimiga na costa da Normandia no início de Junho; Levi questiona-se vagamente se algum dos aliados do Comandante terá sido capturado ou morto durante a invasão. A única coisa que lhe melhora o humor é a crescente coragem de Farlan; algumas semanas depois da sua visita ao Comandante, fazem uma visita nervosa à loja para irem buscar a sua comida, e apesar de Farlan passar o restante dia a descansar implacavelmente, Levi não consegue evitar sentir que alguma da agitação de antes começou finalmente a ceder.

Passa-se outra semana, e a frustração de Levi torna-se lentamente em irritação, até finalmente decidir tratar do assunto pessoalmente, aparecendo à porta do Comandante sem ser convidado numa noite de sexta-feira. Parece a Levi que o homem demora demasiado tempo a abrir a porta, bloqueando a entrada eficazmente com o corpo assim que vê Levi, recordando-se claramente do seu comportamento intrusivo habitual.

\- O que é que estás a fazer aqui? - pergunta-lhe de imediato, mantendo a voz estranhamente baixa; a sua expressão está perto da raiva e por um segundo Levi hesita, até aquela irritação o dominar de novo.

\- Concordámos em trabalho frequente - responde. - Já se passou quase um mês. Como é que isso é suposto ser frequente, caralho?

O Comandante parece ainda mais zangado quando diz: - Eu disse-te que não podia garantir nada disso. Também te disse que demoraria um tempo até voltar a precisar de ti. Agora, pergunto-me que parte dessas duas frases não percebeste.

Levi franze o rosto quando algo semelhante a angústia lhe rasga o peito.

\- Foste tu que disseste que não eras um idiota - continua o Comandante. - Não demorei muito a perceber a tua falta de escolaridade, mas achei que até alguém como tu não iria confundir instruções tão simples.

Levi quer dizer alguma coisa, dizer ao homem para parar de falar como se o conhecesse, para ir para o caralho com a sua atitude sabe-tudo e aquela merda daquele complexo de superioridade que o torna tão semelhante aos nazis que ele diz odiar, e que naquele momento Levi mal consegue ver a diferença. Mas não consegue dizer nada, as palavras não saem, e ele limita-se a ficar ali a fixar o homem em cólera enquanto ele se inclina para Levi.

\- Vais ser contactado quando fores preciso. Peço-te que não voltes aqui de novo sem as minhas ordens - ordena a Levi sem nenhuma hesitação, e começa a fechar a porta.

\- Quem era, querido? - A voz que vem da sala de estar é de uma mulher, e Levi consegue ouvir a resposta do Comandante antes de a porta fechar.

\- Ninguém. Só alguém a pedir indicações.

Um novo tipo de frustração enche a mente e Levi enquanto atravessa a cidade de regresso a casa, como uma raiva ribombante, desilusão, e pior do que tudo, vergonha. Não só se sente como se tivesse sido insultado, sente que foi repreendido por alguém numa posição de autoridade, mas admitir que vê o Comandante dessa forma só iria aumentar a irritação que lhe cresce no peito.

Começa a chover enquanto está a atravessar o rio, e quando chega a casa, Levi está não só irritado como gelado e encharcado, e o único remédio à disposição é um banho morno lúgubre na casa de banho comum, interrompido quinze minutos depois pela Frau Niemeyer, que não se esquece de dizer _'Heil Hitler'_ quando Levi passa por ela no corredor; no mau humor em que está, Levi ressente-se por ter de responder, apesar dos anos terem feito com que as palavras deslizassem tão facilmente da sua boca que perderam qualquer significado.

Outra semana passa com Levi a dar o seu melhor para evitar pensar no Comandante, ainda que o encontro continue a repetir-se na sua mente. Depois de tantos dias para se acalmar, a raiva que o homem o fez sentir já quase se extinguiu, e aquela pontada de vergonha intensificou-se. É verdade que Levi não tinha razões para lá ir naquela noite. As instruções que o Comandante lhe deu tinham sido claras. Parece-lhe idiota que tenha deixado as emoções levarem a melhor daquela forma, deixar que a sua ansiedade vencesse a razão, apesar de saber que o Comandante não tinha motivo para dizer que ele era estúpido como fizera, e por isso Levi ainda resmunga _'cabrão'_ para si sempre que se lembra.

.

No sábado, estão todos sentados no apartamento, até Isabel, que se ocupou com os seus recortes de jornal enquanto Farlan lê e Levi puxa o lustro a um conjunto de castiçais de bronze na cozinha. O dia tem estado quente, e através da janela aberta Levi consegue ouvir o primeiro ressoar suave de trovoada. Acabara o primeiro castiçal quando Isabel se atira para trás na cama e suspira longamente.

\- Devíamos fazer alguma coisa - diz ela, abanando as pernas para trás e para a frente na ponta da cama. - Alguma coisa emocionante.

\- Como o quê? - pergunta Farlan, olhos ainda fixos na página.

\- Alguma coisa que não costumemos fazer - explica ela. - Tem sido um dia tão aborrecido.

Farlan pousa o seu livro na mesinha e diz: - Podíamos ir à casa da Frau Gernhardt e ouvir rádio.

Isabel boceja. - Algo mais emocionante do isso - reclama ela. - Além disso, a Hanna e o Bruno estão a ouvir os programas deles a esta hora.

\- Podíamos ir ver um filme - sugere Levi discretamente, dobrando o pano de polir para limpar o armário. - Vocês os dois gostam, não gostam?

O rosto de Isabel ilumina-se enquanto que o de Farlan se torna preocupado e cansado. - Podemos mesmo, mano? - pergunta ela sem fôlego, os olhos a brilhar de excitação.

\- Temos dinheiro para uma coisa dessas? - interroga Farlan a seguir, e Levi acena.

\- Tenho algum dinheiro de lado - explica; o resto do que o Comandante lhe deu. - Provavelmente até podemos comprar sumos.

\- A sério? - exclama Isabel. - Eu nunca provei. Como é?

\- Doce - diz-lhe Levi antes de se voltar para Farlan. - Achas que é algo que conseguisses fazer?

Farlan franze o sobrolho ao ponderar a questão, o olhar agitando-se na direcção da janela aberta e de volta ao livro durante um bom bocado até finalmente dizer: - Claro. Vamos a isso.

Isabel salta da cama e corre para Farlan, atirando os braços à volta dele com força. - Eu sei que consegues, mano - murmura audivelmente, tornando a expressão do homem ainda mais determinada.

Saem do apartamento assim que a chuva começa a cair, amontoando-se debaixo de duas sombrinhas raquíticas enquanto descem a rua calcetada. Farlan puxou os colarinhos do casaco para cima e está a usar um chapéu de abas largas ridículo, mesmo depois de Levi lhe dizer que não ajuda nada para o tornar despercebido. Felizmente, o tempo justifica o traje, e ninguém lhes presta atenção quando andam pela cidade. Quando um grupo de soldados ruidoso passa por eles na ponte, Farlan agarra o braço de Levi com força; consegue ouvir a respiração de Farlan transformar-se em a curtos arquejos, e mesmo na luz fraca da noite, consegue ver que o rosto do homem ficou sem cor.

\- Estás bem - diz Levi ao homem baixinho. - Eles não têm nada para falar contigo.

\- Eu sei - responde Farlan num sussurro sufocado. - Eu sei disso, mas não é racional, o que sinto.

\- Claro que não é - responde Levi. - Lembra-te que tens os teus papéis, e eu estou mesmo aqui.

Farlan acena enfaticamente, acelerando o passo para acompanhar Isabel, que já chegou ao outro lado da ponte. Os soldados seguem o seu caminho sem olharem para eles duas vezes. Quando chegam ao cinema, Levi deixa Farlan e Isabel discutirem que filme vão ver enquanto ele vigia a multidão. Os uniformes são escassos, só dois soldados a entreter as amigas, e Levi sente-se relaxar um pouco.

Enquanto presta pouca atenção à discussão de Isabel e Farlan, a mente divaga de novo para o Comandante e para a mulher que ele estava a entreter quando Levi lhe bateu à porta. A forma familiar com que ela se dirigiu ao homem não escapou à atenção de Levi na altura, e sente que não fez nada para satisfazer a sua curiosidade. Era ela a destinatária da carta? Poderia ser a mulher do Comandante? Uma amante também não parece a Levi uma opção muito rebuscada, considerando o facto de que os apetites do Comandante se estendem claramente até aos seus colegas oficiais nazis.

A cadeia de pensamento é interrompida quando alguém embate contra o seu ombro - um homem de gabardina escura - e Levi sente-o à procura do seu bolso. Antes que se possa mover, o estranho desculpara-se e seguira em frente, desaparecendo entre as pessoas. A mão de Levi voa de imediato para o bolso para se certificar de que não falta nada, mas em vez da desagradável falta de dinheiro, descobre que ainda lá está tudo, o dinheiro e mais alguma coisa, um pedaço de papel dobrado. Levi vira-o na mão sem o puxar para fora. Olha para cima para procurar um vislumbre das costas do homem, mas ele não está em parte alguma, e sem mais hesitação, Levi entrega o dinheiro a Farlan.

\- Vai comprar os bilhetes. Eu tenho de ir à casa de banho.

Farlan parece prestes a protestar, mas Isabel agarra-lhe o braço entusiasmada, arrastando-o para a bilheteira.

\- Vamos lá então! - comanda-lo ela ansiosamente, e Farlan acompanha-a relutante. Levi consegue ouvi-la dizer: - Sabes que aquilo é muito importante para o mano - enquanto ele se dirige à casa de banho.

Entra num cubículo e arranca o pedaço de papel do bolso. O apontamento é curto, escrito a lápis numa letra simples e cuidada: _Quinta-feira, 23:00_ , e uma morada que Levi não reconhece apesar de se orgulhar de conhecer a maioria das ruas de Dresden como a palma da mão. O seu primeiro palpite seria uma área residencial algures na periferia da cidade, mas precisaria de um mapa para ter a certeza. Segura a nota com firmeza na mão durante um minuto, memoriza a morada e atira o papel pela sanita a baixo antes de sair da casa de banho.

Isabel e Farlan concordaram com a escolha do filme, alguma coisa com cantoria e aventura e romance, ainda que o enredo passe por completo ao lado de Levi enquanto a mente continua a remoer a nota. Quem quer que lha tenha passado tinha de o estar a seguir, se calhar segue-o há semanas. Não é muito surpreendente dadas as circunstâncias, mas ainda assim, Levi não consegue deixar de se sentir desconfortável. Parece-lhe que o Comandante devia estar só a dizer merda quando disse que a vida pessoal de Levi não lhe dizia respeito - claramente, considera-la ser do seu respeito o suficiente para ter pessoas a vigiar cada passo de Levi. Claro que é possível que não tenha sido o Comandante a ordená-lo, mas considerando que Levi só trabalha para ele, não parece muito provável que fosse outra pessoa a passar-lhe notas desta forma.

Depois do filme acabar, Levi cumpre a promessa e compra-lhes uma garrafa de sumo a cada um, que eles bebem por palhinhas enquanto todos regressam a casa, Farlan tendo insistido para não ficarem no café. Atrás do sorriso que o homem desenhou no rosto, Levi acha-lo exausto; não é preciso muito esforço para perceber que a fachada está ali para Isabel, que terminou o seu sumo na altura em que alcançaram o rio de novo. A chuva parou e Levi beberrica o seu sumo pensativamente enquanto observa Farlan e Isabel; os dois caminham mais à frente, Farlan perdeu toda a hesitação do andar, e eles param para espreitar o Elba lá em baixo, empoleirando-se no parapeito enquanto esperam que Levi os alcance. Continuam depois lado a lado, Isabel apontando para as luzes a dançar na água e a rir, fazendo por sua vez Farlan dar uma gargalhada nervosa.

Quando chegam a casa, ela vai direita para a cama, puxando o jornal do dia de dentro do casaco - Levi não se apercebeu de ela o encontrar - e começar a folheá-lo à procura de submarinos. Levi e Farlan desejam-lhe boa noite e enfiam-se debaixo dos cobertores no quarto; Farlan permanece quieto por muito tempo, com as costas voltadas a Levi e a respiração irregular. Puxara o cobertor até ao queixo apesar do quarto estar quente, e quando Levi se aproxima, ele estremece, como se se tivesse esquecido de que não está sozinho na cama.

\- Foste muito corajoso hoje - diz Levi finalmente; demorou um bocado a pensar em alguma coisa. A mão afaga o cabelo de Farlan, e ele parece acalmar-se sob o toque.

Farlan suspira ironicamente. - As pessoas fazem isto a toda a hora - replica ele, voltando-se desleixadamente até ficar deitado de costas. - Mas suponho que não devia de pensar nos outros.

Levi concorda silenciosamente, inclinando-se para o outro homem; ali está aquele sentimento de novo, aquele anseio por calor e afecto, mas não como antes. Desta vez não parece um escudo contra o resto do mundo, parece mais natural, como costumava ser antes, em Berlim, quando ele era mais novo e tudo estava apenas a começar a tornar-se uma merda. Há algo ilegível no rosto de Farlan quando ele está deitado debaixo de Levi, as orelhas a corarem ligeiramente e os olhos brilhantes. Parece a Levi que ele se está a recordar de alguma coisa, a viver o passado e não o presente, e Levi consegue ver nos olhos dele quando ele regressa, triste e exausto e com saudades de alguém de quem Levi é um fraco substituto. Volta-se de lado e Levi abraça-o, rosto encostado à nuca dele, inalando aquele aroma que mal sentira nestes últimos dias.

Não falam sobre o assunto, mas antes de adormecer Levi sussurra: - A Isabel está mesmo orgulhosa de ti, sabes.

\- Para dizer a verdade, eu também estou bastante orgulhoso de mim - diz Farlan a rir baixinho.

.

Três dias depois, Levi ainda tem esse sentimento presente quando entra no apartamento de Krieger, aquele sentimento estimulante do que sexo costumava ser antes de Krieger aparecer em Dresden. Como tantas outras vezes desde essa noite em Abril, Levi mal dirige uma palavra ao homem, mal olha sequer para ele depois de Krieger ter aquilo que Levi está ali para fazer. Quando se deitam um ao lado do outro na cama, Levi pensa no oficial nazi afogado no próprio sangue, aquele corte limpo na garganta, aquela facilidade com ele caíra no chão depois do Comandante finalmente o largar. É um pensamento curioso para si agora, intrigante em vez de nauseante, o facto de que por baixo de cada uniforme está apenas um homem, uma pessoa de carne e osso que pode morrer assim tão rápida e facilmente.

\- Deixaste de pedir migalhas da minha mesa - diz-lhe Krieger, acendendo um cigarro e sorrindo. - Porquê? Hmm? Com certeza não começaste a comer ratos. Canibalismo é uma coisa horrível, sabes.

Levi revira os olhos, mal grunhindo uma resposta: - Arranjei trabalho. Não preciso mais da tua caridade.

\- Não da minha caridade, não. Só da minha ajuda - devaneia Krieger enquanto fuma. - E da minha pila. Não é?

A mão dele agarra indelicadamente o traseiro de Levi e ele afasta-la sem paciência. - Tenho de ir trabalhar na quinta-feira, por isso não vou aparecer - declara com simplicidade, sentando-se na cama.

O sorriso rasgado de Krieger esmorece-lhe na cara ao ouvir isto. - O que queres dizer com não vens? - confronta-o ele com a pergunta. - Quem é que te disse que podes decidir quando é que vens aqui ou não? Hmm?

\- Não depende de mim - explica Levi, dizendo as palavras por entre um ranger de dentes. - É porque tenho de trabalhar, idiota de merda.

A mão de Krieger é rápida a cerrar-se em torno do seu braço; o homem puxa-o para perto e obriga-o a sentar-se no colchão. - Não te atrevas a falar assim comigo, sua pêga judia imunda - rosna ele, aproximando a cara da de Levi. - Devias estar a beijar-me os pés pelo que estou a fazer por ti. É mais do que cabrões como tu merecem.

Levi sente o sangue a rugir-lhe no corpo quando aquela raiva borbulha nele, e sabe que se tivesse uma navalha na mão neste momento, estaria coberto até aos cotovelos do sangue de Krieger em menos de um segundo. Agarra a mão do homem e arranca-a de cima de si, empurrando-o para longe à força enquanto Krieger pega no cigarro tremulamente e continua a fumar, com um ar zangado e carrancudo. Agarra o braço de Levi de novo quando este se prepara para se levantar da cama, puxando-o para baixo de forma muito mais gentil desta vez.

\- Desculpa, descontrolei-me - diz suavemente ao ouvido de Levi. - Mas sabes que não devias mesmo provocar-me desta forma quando sabes muito bem como eu sou.

Levi fecha os olhos por um segundo enquanto um calafrio lhe desce pelos braços. - Sim - mal responde, libertando-se do homem outra vez mas mantendo-se na cama.

\- Eu sei que não devia chamar-te nomes - Krieger quase lhe ronrona. - Devia ser bom para ti. Tu sabes que posso ser bom para ti, não sabes? Hmm?

A mão do homem desce sobre o ombro de Levi, o polegar a mover-se para cima e para baixo no seu pescoço; Levi percebe que o toque é suposto ser relaxante, mas tudo o que faz é deixar os músculos tensos ao ponto de lhe causar dor. Não se vira para olhar para Krieger enquanto este apaga o cigarro meio queimado e se aconchega para mais perto dele.

\- Sabes que eu gosto de ti assim, a gostares de mim - o homem diz baixinho. - Deixa-me feliz que ainda consiga fazer isso, apesar de estares tão farto de mim.

Levi quer enrolar as mãos à volta do pescoço do homem e gritar-lhe tudo na cara, como ele nunca fez Levi sentir nada a não ser nojo, como o esforço que ele emprega a tentar excitar Levi é a coisa mais revoltante do mundo, mas fica calado, sempre calado, sempre subjugado ao silêncio por aquela ameaça implícita entre eles.

\- Se calhar é assim que queres recompensar-me? Hm? Não vires na quinta-feira, como eu quero? - A mão de Krieger desce pelas costas, enrolando-se à volta da cintura enquanto o homem pousa o queixo no seu ombro. - Vá lá, Levi. Ambos sabemos que já o fizeste antes.

Levi reprime outro calafrio pelo som do seu nome a sair da boca de Krieger, estranho e poluído, tão detestável que naquele momento deseja que de facto o seu nome fosse Lukas.

\- Não é culpa minha ter de trabalhar - diz enquanto se levanta devagar e veste as roupas, deixando o apartamento tão rápido e silenciosamente quanto pode.

Quando chega a casa, não consegue obrigar-se a ficar perto de Farlan - a raiva e desespero que está a sentir não lhe fariam bem - por isso passa o resto da noite no sofá, dormitando de forma agitada e sonhando com comboios para leste até Isabel lhe abanar o braço de manhã, dizendo-lhe que estava a gemer enquanto dormia e perguntando-lhe porque não foi dormir na sua cama.

\- Cheguei tarde. Não queria acordar o Farlan - explica Levi ao levantar-se e a esfregar os olhos. Lava-se rapidamente na casa de banho e junta-se aos amigos ao pequeno-almoço, regressando ao mundo devagar, um grão de café de cada vez.

.

Na quinta-feira, Levi conseguiu reduzir Krieger a nada mais do que ruído de fundo na sua vida, uma fonte constante de raiva e ansiedade na parte de trás da sua mente, mas sem poder suficiente para lhe tomar conta dos pensamentos. Conseguiu dar uma olhadela a um mapa quando passou por uma estação de correios a caminho de ir buscar as senhas de racionamento da semana, e encontrou a localização mesmo na periferia da cidade. Levi nunca foi àquele bairro mas conhece a sua reputação, e rapidamente se apercebe que simplesmente descer uma daquelas ruas não será uma opção; iria destacar-se demasiado no meio daquelas casas caras.

Quando anoitece, Levi segue a rota que planeou previamente, dando uma volta de quilómetros e aproximando-se do local através de um trilho na floresta que circunda um lago atrás da casa. Aguarda, mantendo-se atento ao relógio até às 23 horas em ponto antes de atravessar para a porta das traseiras, e fica surpreso por a encontrar destrancada. Mesmo antes de passar a ombreira, o coração de Levi começa a bater desenfreado quando ele começa a duvidar da nota, do Comandante, daquilo tudo, e só recordar-se do facto de que, se o homem o quisesse morto, já o teria feito há muito, ajuda a estabilizar as mãos enquanto ele caminha na direcção de uma espaçosa cozinha. Atravessa-la rapidamente e sem barulho, seguindo uma fonte de luz pela casa até o que parece ser uma biblioteca privada, onde encontra o Comandante sentado numa poltrona, a fumar um cigarro calmamente enquanto olha para o corpo caído no chão.

\- A tua pontualidade é impecável - o homem cumprimenta Levi, colocando-se de pé sem vacilar apesar de algo no rubor do rosto sugerir que já bebeu mais do que um copo nessa noite. - Aprecio isso.

Levi mal responde enquanto fixa o cadáver caído de cara para baixo numa poça de sangue no chão de madeira. O corpo pertence a um homem em mais um uniforme revoltante, de cabelo grisalho e uma cara ossuda e queixo fraco. Os olhos mortos estão fixos em frente e a boca está ligeiramente aberta numa expressão de verdadeira surpresa; parece claro a Levi que o homem não anteviu o ataque. Olha para o uniforme, o tecido cinzento escuro, as medalhas no peito, a braçadeira com a suástica tão vermelha quanto a poça sobre a qual ele está deitado. Levi sente um arrepio descer-lhe pelo corpo e pergunta-se se o nervosismo que sente se deve mais a medo ou a entusiasmo.

\- Estou a ver que tens estado ocupado - comenta secamente, olhando em volta. Há copos vazios espalhados por praticamente todas as superfícies horizontais e há ao canto uma mesa comprida cheia de garrafas meio vazias.

\- Foi uma festa e tanto - responde o Comandante, o rosto estranhamente sério. - É melhor não perdermos tempo.

Levi acena severamente ao regressar à cozinha, remexendo vários armários altos antes de encontrar os produtos de limpeza. Na altura em que volta para biblioteca, o Comandante e o corpo desapareceram; sem pensar mais no assunto, Levi começa a limpar o sangue, que não se espalhou para os tapetes persa; quer tivesse sido por intenção do Comandante ou por um golpe de sorte, Levi não quer saber. Assim que a mancha no chão começa a esbater, Levi começa a respirar melhor, e quando finalmente despeja a água suja, sente-se seguro das suas decisões pela primeira vez em meses. Se ainda houvesse uma parte dele que desejara que o Comandante o tirasse do Reich, essa parte desaparecera, e mesmo trabalho frequente, dinheiro e comida não são nada comparado com isto. Não é a matança e o sangue que ele aprecia - é o sentimento de poder fazer algo, de fazer a diferença, de ser uma pessoa, passados tantos anos a ser um ninguém. O que mais poderia o homem oferecer que chegasse sequer perto disto?

Aguarda o Comandante na biblioteca, calmo mas alerta, e apesar de tentar escutar atentamente, o homem consegue ainda assim apanhá-lo de surpresa, entrando na divisão tão silenciosamente que Levi não acharia possível alguém do tamanho dele conseguir. Ele detém-se para inspeccionar o chão por um momento, finalmente concedendo a Levi um pequeno sorriso de aprovação antes de se aproximar de uma secretária pesada de madeira e puxar uma pequena chave dourada do bolso, destrancando a gaveta de cima e começando a ruminar pelas páginas no seu interior, levantando pilhas desorganizadas para cima da mesa e deixando-as aí depois de encontrar o que procurava - algumas folhas de papel, de aspecto oficial com carimbos e assinaturas, e o que parece a Levi ser um passaporte. Coloca-los nos bolsos antes de se aproximar de Levi.

\- Sei que gostas de limpar coisas - começa ele amavelmente. - Por isso lamento pelo que vou ter de te pedir. Preciso que me ajudes a armar alguma confusão.

Levi franze o sobrolho. - Para quê?

\- Vai de encontro com as nossas necessidades que pareça que alguém saiu deste sítio à pressa - explica o Comandante brevemente. - Por isso, segue-me lá acima, por favor. E já agora, se tivesses uma casa assim, onde guardarias as tuas malas de viagem?

Levi revira os olhos enquanto conduz o homem para fora da biblioteca e avança direito para o armário no hall de entrada, puxando dois malões de viagem de cabedal castanho rude que o Comandante aceita, agradecido. Sobem as escadas para o segundo piso e entram num quarto, onde o homem começa a remexer em gavetas e roupeiros, puxando roupas para Levi colocar nas malas sem as dobrar. Deixa várias peças de roupa caídas no chão enquanto continua para a casa de banho, agarrando numa selecção de coisas, uma escova e uma lâmina, um velho relógio de bolso e um alfinete de gravata, um par de botas e sapatos de gala.

\- Está tudo - diz Levi por fim, esforçando-se para fechar a segunda mala. - Estão as duas cheias.

\- E mais cedo do que o previsto - responde o Comandante, espreitando o seu relógio.

Regressam à biblioteca onde o homem se atira agora para a poltrona, atirando uma perna sobre a outra e recostando-se, cansado. Levi senta-se na ponta de um dos sofás pesados de cabedal, observando o homem quando este expira o ar dos pulmões num longo suspiro.

\- Dia longo? - pergunta Levi.

O homem volta-se para olhar para Levi, como se se tivesse subitamente recordado da sua presença antes de dizer: - Sim, foi muito longo.

Ficam os dois calados enquanto o homem olha para o relógio de novo e Levi questiona-se do que estarão eles à espera, mas não lhe apetece perguntar em voz alta. O Comandante parece relaxado e, ao observá-lo, Levi consegue sentir a adrenalina deixar-lhe os membros e os efeitos da longa caminhada a sobreporem-se. Boceja longamente, atraindo a atenção do homem.

\- Acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas. - O Comandante interrompe de repente o silêncio, a expressão de novo séria. - Pelas minhas palavras da última vez que nos vimos.

Levi faz uma carranca de novo mas não diz nada, sentindo que preferia que o homem não tivesse puxado o assunto; aquela picada de vergonha arde-lhe na face.

\- Repito o que disse - continua o homem. - Não devias ter ido ao meu apartamento sem convite. Não é seguro para nenhum de nós, já para não falar que agiste directamente contra as minhas ordens. Mas devo admitir que insultar a tua inteligência foi simultaneamente desnecessário e grosseiro, e por isso peço desculpa.

Levi fica calado por um longo momento à procura de palavras, mas elas não estão lá, palavras que expressariam alguma da confusão por alguém falar com ele assim. Consegue sentir os olhos do Comandante em si mas não olha para cima, receando que o rosto do homem esteja cheio daquela solenidade que torna tudo aquilo que diz tão significativo para ele.

\- Não devia ter lá ido - admite Levi, mantendo os olhos no chão. - Não conseguia dormir ao pensar no estado em que a tua casa de banho estava.

O Comandante suspira. - E aí está isso de novo - diz ele baixo, antes de o som de um carro a estacionar perto da casa o fazer levantar. - É para nós.

Levi salta do sofá quando o homem agarra nas malas e sai da casa, colocando-as na bagageira de um carro preto lustroso antes de subir para o banco de trás. Levi segue-o um pouco hesitante; assim que a porta se fecha, o veículo arranca, acelerando pela rua. O condutor e o Comandante trocam algumas palavras em Inglês antes de ficarem calados. Levi sente a exaustão entranhar-se no corpo quando se encosta sonolento à janela, até o Comandante o puxar mais para dentro do carro pelo braço.

\- Alguém pode ver-te - explica simplesmente.

Levi inclina a cabeça para trás e adormece, acordando quando alguém abana gentilmente o ombro, a bochecha firmemente pressionada contra o braço do Comandante. Acorda sarapantado e olha pela janela para a _Frauenkirche_.

\- Receio que não te possamos levar mais em frente - diz o Comandante, como se se desculpasse. - Consegues chegar a casa daqui?

Levi franze o sobrolho. - Foda-se, não sou idiota - mal responde antes de sair do carro.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- violação implícita  
\- linguagem obscena  
\- morte/homícidio


	4. Capítulo 4

Levi passa o fim de semana em casa com Farlan e Isabel, revivendo a missão nos sonhos dos quais Farlan o acorda gentilmente, perguntando-lhe se estava a ter um pesadelo, já que a respiração estava tão agitada e ofegante. Não são pesadelos, ou pelo menos Levi não acha que sejam, mas são vívidos e imprevisíveis, por vezes acabando com Levi no seu apartamento e outras vezes no apartamento do Comandante. Tudo considerado, Levi fica surpreso por se ver de tão bom humor, tendo até paciência suficiente para praticar Francês com Farlan e Isabel, apesar de ambos se rirem pelo seu sotaque de cada vez que diz uma frase.

Na segunda-feira, Isabel faz a sua habitual visita a Herr Schild, regressando ao almoço com o jornal da manhã preso debaixo do braço. Ela agarra a tesoura, mas Farlan rouba-lhe o jornal das mãos.

\- Gostava de o ler desta vez - diz-lhe docemente. - Antes de o esburacares todo.

Levi e Isabel trocam olhares; já faz tempo que Farlan não lê o jornal, tendo parado há anos por dizer que os jornais só imprimiam más notícias, a que ele se referia como sendo as notícias das vitórias do exército alemão. Levi ainda se lembra desses dias, quando Farlan costumava ler as listas das baixas, olhos ansiosamente à procura de um nome familiar que nunca encontrou. Isso fora antes de Isabel começar a viver com eles, antes daquele dia em que ela parara Levi no canto de uma rua perto da estação de comboios e lhe pedira dinheiro para comprar pão. Levi perguntara-lhe onde estavam os seus pais, interpretando o seu silêncio obstinado como significando que estava sozinha, tal como ele próprio estivera tantos anos antes.

Ainda agora, não consegue dizer que tenha tomado a decisão de abrigar Isabel conscientemente, mas de alguma forma, uma refeição quente e um lugar seguro para dormir uma ou duas noites transformaram-se numa solução permanente. Com ela ainda a recusar contar-lhes qualquer coisa significativa sobre a família e de onde vem, devolvê-la aos seus é algo que Levi desistiu de pensar há anos. Não sabem mais sobre ela hoje do que sabiam quando a conheceram, só pedaços espalhados de informação que ela deixa escapar de vez em quando, e coisas que Levi e Farlan repararam: o sotaque alemão estranho que nenhum dos dois consegue reconhecer, a maneira como ela estremece com barulhos altos, e a sua idade, que ela diz não saber, mas que, pelas estimativas cuidadosas de Levi e Farlan, não pode passar dos quinze anos, tornando-a dez anos mais nova que qualquer um dos dois. Não se trata de uma questão de falta de confiança, ela não lhes contar sobre o seu passado, ou pelo menos Levi não acha que seja; algumas coisas são simplesmente demasiado dolorosas para ela querer falar, mesmo com eles.

\- Mas tu nunca lês o jornal, mano - diz ela quando Farlan abre a primeira página sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Farlan encolhe os ombros com um sorriso, espreitando os cabeçalhos. Levi mexe uma panela de sopa no fogão, olhando sobre o ombro do homem para as palavras na página, lendo-as muito mais devagar do que Farlan, e por isso está sempre a metade do texto na altura em que o homem vira de página, mas não se importa até uma foto chamar a sua atenção e ele agarra o braço de Farlan para ler a pequena coluna de texto sob ela. O homem na fotografia é familiar, Levi reconhece o cabelo grisalho e aquela cara ossuda; o artigo sobre ele é pequeno, só uma menção de que o homem está desaparecido e um pedido para o público entrar em contacto caso o vejam. Levi não o considerara antes, mas faz sentido que não fossem querer noticiar uma coisa daquelas. Ao olhar para a foto, Levi questiona-se vagamente se devia sentir alguma coisa - culpa, talvez, ou arrependimento - mas honestamente, não se sente diferente de antes. Mas também, não foi Levi que tratou do homicídio propriamente dito.

\- Ratos a abandonar o navio - murmura, só porque estar de tão bom humor o deixa optimista, e porque Farlan está finalmente a ler o jornal de novo. Muda a página por ele, e Farlan olha para Levi, sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Achas que sim? - pergunta e Levi reafirma, mexendo a sopa devagar.

Depois de almoço, Levi sai do apartamento para ir buscar o racionamento, lutando para ter paciência para a fila de segunda-feira enquanto aguarda pela sua porção do que o dono da loja conseguiu adquirir para o dia. Antes de regressar ao apartamento, pára na casa de banho comum para cagar, e ao sentar-se na sanita um pedaço dobrado de papel cai-lhe do bolso para o chão de azulejo sujo. Pega-lhe de imediato; as palavras a lápis são tão simples e cuidadas como antes: _Apartamento, segunda-feira, 16:00_

\- Foda-se, pára de me seguir para todo o lado - resmunga baixinho ao amarrotar a nota e a atirar para a sanita antes de limpar o cu e puxar o autoclismo. Olha para o seu reflexo no espelho enquanto lava as mãos, passando os dedos tentativamente pelo cabelo antes de revirar os olhos e sair.

.

No dia seguinte, enquanto está a andar pela cidade, a sua rota habitual parece de alguma forma mais curta ao atravessar a Ponte Augustus e passar pela igreja, caminhando à beira-rio, vendo as árvores balançar na brisa de verão. Quando chega ao prédio entra rapidamente, saltando os degraus dois a dois até uma voz severa o fazer estacar.

\- Ei tu!

Levi volta-se relutantemente para ver quem falou, uma velhota de cabelo cinzento como aço e uma expressão que diz que ela não gosta do aspecto de Levi.

\- Quem és tu? O que estás a fazer aqui?

Levi tira as mãos dos bolsos, fingindo o sorriso educado que se esforçara tanto a aprender. - O meu nome é Lukas. Sou o novo empregado do Herr Holtz.

Os olhos da velha estreitam-se. - Queres dizer _Sturmbannführer_ Holtz, de certo - diz ela e Levi estremece internamente.

\- Sim, o _Sturmbannführer._ Claro.

\- Porque haveria o Herr _Sturmbannführer_ de contratar um homem como governanta? Com certeza há muitas jovens moças nesta cidade a procurar um trabalho assim.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Terá de perguntar isso ao Herr _Sturmbannführer,_ não é? - responde, lutando para manter o tom da voz neutro. - De qualquer forma, a sujidade não quer saber se sou um homem. Vai ficar limpa na mesma.

\- Suponho que sim - replica a velha devagar, agarrando-se à mala como se temesse que Levi lha fosse arrancar das mãos. - Vou lembrar-me de lhe perguntar da próxima vez que o vir.

\- Faça isso - diz-lhe Levi. - Bem, não posso deixar o honorável Herr _Sturmbannführer_ à espera, por isso, com licença.

Sobe o resto dos degraus até à porta e bate alto o suficiente para a velhota ouvir; ela não se movera do lugar e Levi consegue senti-la a espreitá-lo, como se esperasse que o Comandante aparecesse à porta sem fazer ideia quem Levi é, e assim provando as suas suspeitas. Quando o homem finalmente cumprimenta Levi, é educado como sempre e deixa Levi entrar sem hesitação, acenando à sua vizinha antes de fechar a porta.

\- Velha intrometida - bufa Levi em irritação antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa ao homem. - Devia aprender a meter-se na merda da vida dela.

\- Lamento que ela te tenha incomodado - diz o Comandante, avançando à frente de Levi até à sala de estar. - Chá? - oferece tão casualmente como antes e Levi grunhe uma confirmação.

Anda às voltas pela sala enquanto o homem se atarefa na cozinha, olhando e passando o dedo pela estante de livros, franzindo o sobrolho e torcendo o nariz ao ver o dedo regressar coberto de pó. O chão tornou-se um castanho acinzentado pelas pegadas lamacentas, e o pó que o Comandante trouxe da rua também se entranhou nos tapetes. O olhar de Levi sobe e não se surpreende como encontrar uma teia de aranha ao canto.

\- Tu limpaste isto sequer? - pergunta rispidamente ao homem quando ele regressa com o tabuleiro. - Este sítio está um nojo. Já vi animais mais asseados do que tu.

O Comandante olha para ele, a expressão a mudar entre entretido e exasperado. - Não achas que estás a exagerar um pouco? - pergunta ele a Levi, que se senta, atirando uma perna sobre a outra.

\- És cego, caralho? - atira-lhe Levi. - Provavelmente é melhor nem me aproximar da casa de banho. Aposto que tens manchas de merda na sanita do tamanho dos meus punhos.

O Comandante, que estava prestes a provar o chá, pousa a sua chávena de novo na mesinha de café e suspira audivelmente. - Tenho a sensação de que alguém com interesse em psicanálise poderia de certeza escrever uma tese inteira sobre ti - responde de forma quase rabugenta enquanto Levi sorri sarcasticamente para a sua bebida.

\- Estás a dizer que não cagaste na tua própria sanita durante um mês? - pergunta Levi ao homem. - Devias falar com um médico sobre isso. Podes morrer com uma prisão de ventre assim tão má.

\- Por mais desnecessário que considere este assunto - diz o Comandante, fatigado - fico feliz que a minha mensagem te tenha alcançado. Não posso negar que a casa precisa de alguma limpeza, apesar de achar que te devo dizer já que há outros assuntos pelos quais pedi que aqui viesses.

\- Que outros assuntos? - pergunta Levi com uma carranca. - Não estás a pensar esquartejar outro nazi aqui, estás?

O Comandante abana a cabeça. - Hoje não - responde sem sorrir. - Há outros assuntos que temos de discutir, mas receio não ter tempo de momento. Primeiro, tenho outras tarefas a tratar e mais tarde há uma cerimónia onde preciso comparecer. Já para não falar que devíamos mesmo aguardar pelos outros.

\- Queres dizer o americano gigante e o outro?

\- Sim. Mas como disse, prefiro esperar antes de me alongar - explica o homem, pegando na sua chávena de chá de novo e beberricando. - Confio que te posso deixar sozinho aqui durante a tarde e a noite.

Levi estala a língua contra o céu da boca. - Se ainda achas que estou aqui para roubar a tua tralha inútil... - diz, sem se incomodar a terminar a frase.

\- Estou mais preocupado que vás ter problemas com os vizinhos, mas suspeito que te irás desenrascar.

\- Eu consigo ser muito educado se quiser - Levi assegura ao homem, que arqueia uma daquelas sobrancelhas fartas.

\- Só para me certificar - responde. - Suponho que não sentes exactamente pressão para fingires ao pé de mim, então?

Levi olha para ele com o sobrolho franzido por um momento. - Parece que não - diz por fim. - Nunca tinha pensado muito nisso.

\- Bem, longe de mim convencer-te do contrário - declara o Comandante, esvaziando a sua chávena antes de se levantar rapidamente, olhando para baixo para Levi de uma forma que lhe arrepia a pele. - Regresso dentro de algumas horas. Tenho a certeza que não preciso de te indicar as tuas tarefas.

Levi escarnece de novo. - Como um gato a ensinar um peixe a nadar - resmunga para o seu chá, fazendo o homem aclarar a garganta.

\- Sim, suponho que essa comparação seja adequada o suficiente - concorda ele, extenuado, antes de sair do apartamento.

.

Assim que termina o chá, Levi mete mãos à obra. Limpa o pó da mobília e varre a terra solta dos tapetes antes de varrer e esfregar o chão e limpar as teias de aranha do tecto, pendurado numa cadeira para as alcançar com o espanador. Abre as janelas e limpa a cozinha antes de marchar para o quarto, o único lugar no apartamento que está devidamente arejado, a janela aberta, como de costume. Puxa os cobertores para fora da cama e muda os lençóis; o armário tem o mesmo aroma suave a lavanda que o armário da casa de banho onde estão as toalhas. Levi questionava-se vagamente se o Comandante tratava da roupa ele próprio até agora, ou se mandava outra pessoa fazê-lo; talvez saber que pode confiar em Levi tenha tornado o homem preguiçoso e desleixado em questões básicas de limpeza.

Na altura em que o Comandante regressa, Levi seguira para a casa de banho onde esfregara a sanita - que de facto não estava tão má como ele pensara que estaria - antes de atacar a banheira com sabonete e uma pitada de sal e uma escova. Assim que ouve a porta fechar, Levi apressa-se a espetar a cabeça na direcção da entrada.

\- Limpa os pés - ordena severamente. - Acabei de esfregar o chão, por isso é melhor que não o sujes com essas botas.

O homem não responde, mas limpa as solas dos sapatos cuidadosamente no tapete de entrada. Está a carregar vários sacos de papel grandes nas mãos e Levi sai da casa de banho para o ajudar a levá-los para a cozinha, onde o Comandante começa a esvaziá-los sobre a mesa; todos contém comida.

\- Não vou jantar em casa hoje - diz ele a Levi, que começara a guardar os alimentos na despensa ou na arca congeladora. - Estás à vontade para cozinhares o que quiseres para ti. Podes levar o resto da comida contigo quando saíres.

Levi pesa um bife na mão - não é menos de meio quilo de carne de qualidade, aquilo - antes de o guardar na arca. Com as cenouras e cebolas que o homem trouxe vai dar um óptimo estufado. Olha para o resto da selecção: maçãs, ervilhas secas, um saco de farinha, pêssegos em lata e feijões, dois quilos de pão e um pedaço de manteiga, quase uma dúzia de ovos e uma garrafa de leite, um bocado de queijo, um pequeno saco de açúcar e uma caixa de lata selada do mesmo chá que o homem tem no armário.

\- Tudo? - pergunta, incrédulo, e o Comandante acena.

\- Receio não ter dinheiro para te dar desta vez - explica ele. - Mas vou certificar-me que tenho na quinta-feira. Creio que duas vezes por semana é frequente o suficiente para ti?

Levi fixa o homem sem palavras por um bocado antes de finalmente acenar.

\- Óptimo. Suponho que está tudo certo então - diz o homem com um sorriso. - Já acabaste de limpar? Preciso de tomar um banho.

\- Não, eu... a banheira não está limpa ainda - responde Levi, gaguejando as palavras. - Vou acabar agora.

Sai da sala apressadamente, perguntando-se o que provocara esta súbita mudança de ideias enquanto termina de limpar. Afinal, mal se tinham passado duas semanas desde que o Comandante lhe dissera que não conseguia garantir nenhum tipo de regularidade no que dizia respeito aos horários de Levi, e agora pode ter Levi lá duas vezes por semana. Enquanto passa a banheira por água, Levi debate-se se deve perguntar ao homem, mas quando sai, as palavras ficam presas na garganta.

\- Ficar-te-ia agradecido se me preparasses uma muda de roupa enquanto tomo banho - pede-lhe o Comandante. - Um uniforme normal basta, com uma camisa lavada, que também deves engomar.

Levi olha para o homem sem expressão. - Não passaste as camisas que lavei? - pergunta impassivamente. - Já faz um mês.

\- E felizmente, não precisei delas até agora - diz o Comandante com um sorriso. - Dadas as tuas capacidades superiores a passar a ferro, diria que é uma sorte.

Levi revira os olhos. - Devias tê-las passado quando estavam húmidas - explica como se falasse a uma criança. - Agora não vou conseguir tirar todas as marcas e vincos.

\- Tenho a certeza que ninguém vai olhar para mim assim tão de perto - responde o Comandante enquanto Levi sai da divisão.

Sem dúvida que o homem mandara outra pessoa tratar da roupa até agora; as camisas, tanto quanto Levi as tenha visto, têm estado sempre imaculadamente limpas e, claramente, não é possível que o Comandante tivesse tratado disso sozinho. Levi vai buscar o ferro e a tábua de engomar da dispensa antes de achar e esticar as roupas do Comandante e tirar as camisas do armário; o amido realçara os vincos, tal como Levi receara, e espera que o ferro fique muito quente antes de sequer tentar engomá-las. Na altura em que terminou, o Comandante acabou o banho e está a ver o seu reflexo num espelho colocado dentro de uma das portas do armário; está a usar calças e uma camisa interior branca, e Levi estranha a visão dos grandes pés descalços, nunca o tendo visto sem aquelas botas.

Parece a Levi que esta é a vez em que vê o Comandante mais descontraído, e algo nesse facto fá-lo sentir desconfortável; sempre achou que há algo estranho em ver as pessoas nas suas casas sem sapatos, como se de alguma forma isso significasse que já não eram estranhos, como se tivessem dado o salto para algo mais familiar do que apenas conhecidos. Levi pensa vagamente o quão estranho é que algo tão simples possa mudar tanto a percepção, como ao apenas remover aquelas botas da tropa grotescas, o Comandante se tornara um humano em vez de um soldado. Só aí se apercebe que nunca vira o homem sem pelo menos uma peça do uniforme militar, e pergunta-se quão mais humano o Comandante se poderia tornar se usasse calças direitas e sapatos de trabalho, ou até um fato simples. Os seus olhos ainda estão fixos naqueles grandes pés, e só se lembra de olhar para cima quando o homem aclara a garganta, e apesar de Levi não ter a certeza se a intenção era indicar-lhe alguma coisa, apressa-se a entregar-lhe uma camisa engomada, empoleirando-se nas pontas dos pés para a ajeitar nos ombros largos enquanto o homem olha para ele pelo espelho.

\- Devias usar menos amido da próxima vez - diz o Comandante distraidamente enquanto abotoa a camisa.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - Devias calar a boca - replica, passando a mão pela manga direita para a alisar, sentindo os músculos firmes sob os dedos. - É porque não as engomaste quando estavam húmidas. Eu avisei-te.

O reflexo do Comandante sorri perante a sua indignação. - Como é que te tornaste tão descarado? - pergunta, meio a brincar, quando Levi tira o casaco do uniforme do cabide.

\- Foda-se, como é que te tornaste tão irritante? - atira ele ao homem, fazendo-o tossir uma gargalhada.

\- Essa tua linguagem arranja-te muitos problemas, então?

Levi olha para o homem pelo espelho, mantendo a cara sem expressão. - Nem por isso - reitera. - Só falo assim contigo.

O Comandante acena em compreensão enquanto enfia os braços nas mangas do casaco. - Suponho que seja um alívio, de certa forma - devaneia ele baixinho, sentando-se na cama para calçar as meias. - Receio que não vá voltar até tarde, e sei que os outros não vão chegar antes da meia noite, pelo menos. Se achas que é demasiado tarde para regressares a casa a pé, estás à vontade para dormires no sofá. A menos que receies que alguém se preocupe onde estás.

\- Não me importo de andar de noite - diz-lhe Levi. - Não é mais perigoso para alguém como eu do que qualquer outra altura do dia.

O Comandante concorda, aperfeiçoando aquele fato horrível com o chapéu que ele coloca sobre aquele cabelo loiro cuidadosamente penteado. Ao olhar para ele, Levi não consegue evitar sentir arrepios percorrer-lhe o corpo, e franze o rosto. Sai do quarto sem uma palavra e começa a preparar o jantar; o Comandante saiu na altura em que terminou de cortar a carne. Frita o bife numa frigideira com cenoura e cebola, colocando todos os ingredientes num recipiente cheio até metade com água e atira tudo para o forno.

.

As horas que Levi passa sozinho no apartamento do Comandante são calmas e tranquilizantes, como uma amostra do que a vida poderia ser; aguarda que o jantar cozinhe e prepara outra chávena de chá com uma grande fatia de pão com manteiga enquanto o cheiro do guisado enche as divisões, salgado e delicioso. O sol de fim de tarde entra na sala de estar vinda das janelas com aqueles tons de laranja-avermelhado enquanto Levi anda pela casa, dando uma olhadela nos armários e roupeiros e gavetas, elaborando uma lista de coisas que precisa de fazer e que precisa limpar e organizar. Toma nota mental das quantidades das posses do Comandante: quantos pares de meias, quantas camisas, quantas toalhas e lençóis o homem tem, para saber se as roupas ou coisas estão sujas ou em falta. Remexe na escrivaninha outra vez - o fragmento da carta desapareceu - apesar de não ficar a saber mais sobre os seus conteúdos.

Depois de jantar, deita-se no sofá e adormece, acordando só quando o Comandante regressa e fecha a porta ruidosamente atrás de si. Entra na sala de estar e coloca o chapéu e o casaco do uniforme na cadeira em frente da escrivaninha antes de olhar de repente para Levi.

\- Espero não te ter acordado - diz em voz baixa, vendo o cabelo de Levi desalinhado pelo sono.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Já tinha dormido suficiente - responde, sentando-se e cruzando uma perna sobre a outra.

O Comandante atravessa a sala e afunda-se numa poltrona, desabotoando os dois primeiros botões da camisa e removendo os botões de punho das mangas; deixa-los cair numa mesinha e descalça as botas antes de esticar os pés e se reclinar, soltando um longo e exausto suspiro.

\- Noite longa? - pergunta Levi, e o homem resmunga audivelmente.

\- Mais três horas de Wagner e estaria pronto a enforcar-me - diz ele ao tecto antes de fechar os olhos por uns bons dez segundos.

Puxa de uma cigarreira fina de prata e tira um cigarro, acendendo-o antes de dar uma longa passa, deixando o fumo escapar pelo nariz enquanto volta o olhar de novo para Levi, que parara para olhar para os pés do homem de novo, cobertos apenas por aquelas meias pretas.

\- Vi aquele homem no jornal hoje de manhã - diz Levi. - Eles acham que ele saiu do país?

O Comandante fuma em silêncio por um momento. - Não sabem bem o que achar ainda - admite ele baixinho. - Estás longe de ser o principal suspeito, por isso não te deves preocupar com isso.

\- Certo - murmura Levi.

\- A menos que estejas com remorsos. Ou te sintas culpado, talvez? - pergunta o homem, e Levi apressa-se a abanar a cabeça.

\- Tu sentes-te? - pergunta por sua vez; o Comandante demora mais tempo a responder do que ele pensara.

\- Não gosto de o fazer - explica ele por fim, cansado. - Se gostasse, não era melhor do que eles. Mas nunca me recusei a cumprir uma ordem ou uma acção que eu entendesse ser justa ou necessária para a sobrevivência do que é bom na humanidade. Por esse bem, não me importo em comprometer a minha própria moral.

\- E como é que sabes o que é bom para a humanidade? - interroga-lo Levi agora, sem compreender que outra razão teria para perguntar que não fosse para arrancar um pouco mais de informação sobre o homem. - Como é que sabes que não são os nazis que têm razão sobre isto tudo?

A expressão do Comandante torna-se séria e, quando ele fala, a voz está cheia de um desprezo tal que Levi não consegue evitar fixá-lo, olhos abertos em surpresa.

\- Não pode haver justificação para o que eles fazem - mal responde o homem, e fica calado com Levi ainda sem palavras pela súbita explosão de emoção. Por um momento, questiona-se que género de coisas terá o Comandante visto, mesmo sendo um secretário inútil, e sente-se em conflito consigo próprio, apesar de não saber porquê. Algo no rosto do homem parece quebrar, como se ele estivesse a desistir de coisas que não podem ser alteradas, e ele suspira de novo, fumando o seu cigarro. - Receio ter sido terrivelmente rude - diz de repente, oferecendo a Levi a fina caixa de prata. - Queres um?

Levi resfolega. - O dia em que sujar os meus pulmões com essa merda é o dia em que me podes atirar para um manicómio - declara, carrancudo, e o Comandante dá uma risada.

\- Tinha a sensação que não eras do tipo fumador - diz ele, deitando a ponta do cigarro e esmagando-a no cinzeiro.

Há uma pequena batida na porta que faz o Comandante levantar-se; quando regressa, está acompanhado dos dois homens, o americano incrivelmente alto e o Oficial Convencido, vestido de novo com o uniforme militar completo e com uma suástica dourada pregada à lapela do casaco. Olha de esguelha desagradado para Levi ao passar por ele, e senta-se na outra ponta do sofá. O americano senta-se na outra poltrona, cheira o ar na sala por alguns segundos e sorri para si próprio; Levi não consegue evitar olhar para ele, cenho franzido, e questiona toda a operação e a sanidade do Comandante por confiar qualquer parte da tarefa nestes dois.

\- Então do que se trata isto tudo? - pergunta, mal disposto, quando o Comandante regressa ao seu lugar do lado oposto de Levi. - Pensava que só fazia a limpeza.

\- Já é demais, se me perguntares - diz o homem de uniforme. - Desculpa, mas não vou esconder o que sinto por o incluíres nisto, Erwin. Ele não tem historial militar, não tem qualificações algumas... sabes que a central também não está satisfeita contigo.

Levi franze o sobrolho pelo tratamento enquanto o Comandante se reclina na poltrona.

\- Presumi que irias fazer o relatório - diz ele calmamente, e o outro homem cora de raiva.

\- Podes ter a certeza que o fiz - replica fervorosamente. - E francamente, fico chocado que tu não o tenhas feito. A tua falta de consideração pelo protocolo-

\- A central sempre valorizou muito mais a minha capacidade de adaptação a situações do que eu seguir rigorosamente o protocolo - corta o Comandante severamente. - De qualquer forma, o mal está feito, passo a expressão. Não há motivo para insistir. A menos que te oponhas, Mike?

O americano encolhe os ombros e funga. - Ele tem algum jeito? - pergunta, soando quase indiferente.

\- Bastante - responde o Comandante sem olhar para Levi, que começa a sentir uma pontada de irritação por estarem a falar dele como se ali não estivesse.

\- Sabes que é só isso que me interessa - diz o homem. - Tanto quanto me diga respeito, ele é um operativo agora.

\- Ei - interrompe Levi quando o homem de uniforme está prestes a abrir a boca. - Estou sentado ao vosso lado, cegos do caralho. Não percebo porque é que qualquer um de vocês teria algum problema por eu limpar a trapalhada que fazem, mas se têm, podem dizer-mo directamente.

\- Já o disse uma vez e volto a repetir, Erwin, não tinhas o direito de tomar aquela decisão sozinho. Não quando nos colocas a todos em risco - o oficial diz sem prestar qualquer atenção às palavras de Levi. - Não sabias nada acerca deste homem, por isso podes por favor explicar-me, de uma forma que eu consiga compreender, o que raio te possuiu para o puxares para o meio disto?

Os olhos do Comandante movem-se do homem para Levi, e olha para ele por um longo momento de uma forma que faz a pele de Levi arrepiar-se antes de finalmente dizer: - Intuição - e nada mais além disso.

O homem olha fixamente para o Comandante por um bocado em silêncio absoluto. - Intuição? - repete, incrédulo. - É só isso que tens para dizer? Tomaste a tua decisão baseando-te em intuição?

O Comandante acena de forma séria. - Reduzi o contacto enquanto tu fizeste a tua parte, não foi? E agora que o fizeste, podes dizer que a minha avaliação estava incorrecta? - pergunta; a impassividade do tom faz Levi recordar-se de quando se conheceram pela primeira vez, e só agora se apercebe do quão diferente o comportamento do Comandante em relação a ele se começara a tornar.

O homem fica calado com uma expressão desagradada na cara. - Sabes que existem preocupações - diz por fim, provocando por sua vez uma carranca na cara do americano.

\- Que tipo de preocupações? - questiona; um cintilar de triunfo atravessa o rosto do oficial.

\- Ei - interrompe Levi de novo, temperamento a flamejar. A única coisa que tinha de facto conseguido reunir da troca de palavras era que todos estavam a falar dele como se se tratasse de um problema a ser resolvido, e estar às escuras sobre o resto deixava-lo desconfortável. - Será que algum de vocês idiotas me pode dizer qual é o problema para eu não ficar aqui com o dedo no cu a noite toda?

O homem de uniforme volta-se para ele e puxa um pedaço de papel do bolso de peito, entregando-o a Levi sem uma palavra. Tinham escrito nele cuidadosamente uma morada com uma caneta de tinta permanente; a letra é diferente das notas que Levi recebera antes, mas para sua surpresa, reconhece a morada, conhece-la demasiado bem.

\- Foste visto a frequentar esta morada - o oficial atira-lhe, o tom sério. - Porquê?

Levi sente a raiva crescer dentro dele, o tipo de raiva terrível que deixa as suas mãos assustadoramente firmes e a voz invulgarmente baixa. - Eu suspeitava que alguém me estava a seguir - diz. - Mas isto é demais, caralho.

\- Responde à pergunta - ordena o oficial. - Porque é que tens ido a esta morada?

\- Não te diz respeito, caralho - responde Levi, as suas palavras tão suaves e baixas como antes, voltando-se para o Comandante. - Sabias disto?

O homem acena, mas antes de ter hipótese de falar, Levi interrompe-lo.

\- Claramente a minha vida não te diz respeito - diz amargamente. - Mentiroso de merda.

O rosto do Comandante franze-se ligeiramente, a primeira expressão que exibira desde que os dois homens tinham entrado. - Por favor, acalma-te - pede ele. - Posso explicar se me deixares-

\- Não és tu que tens de dar explicações, Erwin - interrompe o homem de uniforme, regressando a Levi. - O homem que vive nesta morada costumava ter um posto no quartel-general das SS em Berlim. Sabias disso?

Levi não diz nada, simplesmente fixa o Comandante com uma expressão no rosto que tem a certeza não ser nada menos do que repugnância pura. Sentira-se inquieto por ser seguido, sentia um arrepio descer-lhe pela espinha sempre que uma daquelas pequenas e enigmáticas notas apareciam de repente no seu bolso quando estivera a tratar da sua vida, agonizara por compreender que estas pessoas sabiam onde ele vive e provavelmente com quem, mas estava disposto a deixar tudo isso passar para poder fazer parte disto, fazer algo com o que restava da sua vida. Isto, no entanto, puxar Krieger ao barulho, perguntar a Levi sobre ele, agindo como se ele fosse lá voluntariamente, e para fazer o quê exactamente? Para lhe dizer que está a ajudar um grupo de espiões a limpar as provas dos nazis que eles matam? As palavras do Comandante estão a arder-lhe na mente: _'A tua vida privada não me diz respeito', 'É da tua conta', 'Quanto menos souber sobre ela, melhor'._

\- Vês? - diz o homem de uniforme de repente. - Recusa-se a dizer-nos, assim admitindo que é culpado. Espero que estejas preparado para lidar com isto, Erwin, já que foste tu que o trouxeste.

O Comandante olha para o homem de forma penetrante, rosto imóvel, antes de dizer: - Se ele fosse uma ameaça, já estaríamos todos mortos, ele incluído.

\- Estás a basear essa avaliação em intuição também?

\- Sei-lo por experiência pessoal - continua o Comandante. - Sabes tão bem como eu que eles não esperam.

O homem de uniforme parece hesitar por um momento. - Podiam estar a tentar descobrir a extensão da operação - contrapõe ele, mas até o americano abana a cabeça.

\- Mesmo com esta quantidade de informação, apanhavam-nos aos três - diz ele. - Saberiam que pelo menos um de nós se chibava nos interrogatórios.

\- Nunca iriam arriscar que a informação fosse revelada - acrescenta o Comandante. - Quereriam erradicar o problema tão depressa quanto possível. Já se passaram quase dois meses.

\- Ainda assim, não explica porque é que ele continua a ir àquele apartamento - diz o homem agora, como último recurso. - Se os motivos dele são assim tão inocentes, então porque é que não os revela simplesmente?

\- Porque não te diz respeito - responde o Comandante antes de Levi ter a hipótese de mandar o homem comer merda e morrer. - Não diz respeito a nenhum de nós. Ou estás mesmo a dizer que tu nunca fazes visitas que preferes não divulgar ao Mike ou a mim?

O oficial cora furiosamente e cerra os dentes por um momento antes de fingir indiferença e encolher os ombros. - Tudo bem - declara, azedo. - Mas se chegar a altura, não digas que não te avisei.

O Comandante volta-se para Levi de novo, com a mesma expressão franzida de antes. - Gostaria de te oferecer as minhas sinceras desculpas - começa ele - por esta situação, que tenho a certeza se deve parecer uma falta de confiança.

\- Foi uma verificação de antecedentes de rotina - corta o homem de uniforme. - Não devias estar a desculpar-te por isso, Erwin. Só um idiota iria presumir que não o iríamos seguir.

O Comandante não presta atenção ao homem e mantém os olhos em Levi. - Verificar se eras uma potencial ameaça foi necessário, e não vou fingir o contrário, apesar de pessoalmente não partilhar nenhuma das preocupações dos meus camaradas. Fiz o meu melhor para não te mentir abertamente, e no que toca às minhas declarações sobre a tua vida pessoal, não considero que o tenha feito. No entanto, consigo ver que te sentes de outra forma, e por isso peço desculpa pelas minhas acções.

Levi olha com os olhos semicerrados para o homem, que parece tão honesto como sempre, e Levi pergunta-se se fora por essa razão que confiara nele tão facilmente, por ele não parecer negar o seu papel na situação e admitir os próprios erros, algo que Levi acha uma qualidade rara nas pessoas. Recorda-se das palavras do Comandante sobre o quanto os dois são parecidos, rápidos a analisar situações correctamente e bons a observar pessoas e avaliar o seu carácter. É essa a razão pela qual o homem não está preocupado com Levi? É por essa razão que Levi nunca duvidara do Comandante até agora, porque ambos interpretam o outro como não sendo uma ameaça? E depois há aquela maneira que o homem tem de se desculpar que faz Levi sentir-se desconfortável, apesar de não saber bem porquê.

\- Apesar de certificarmo-nos de que não estavas a passar informação sobre a operação ao inimigo fosse a nossa maior preocupação - continua o Comandante - também tínhamos de verificar se serias considerado uma pessoa de interesse para o regime. Encontrámos o nome Theodore Mertz numa lista de pessoas que a Gestapo está a perseguir, por isso recomendo-te que destruas os documentos falsos assim que te for possível, se já não o fizeste. Temos pessoas a tratar do resto.

\- O que é que isso significa? - pergunta Levi, a respiração quase presa na garganta.

\- Significa que estamos a trabalhar nisso - intromete-se o homem de uniforme. - E isso é tudo o que precisas saber.

Levi olha de relance para o homem e acena na direcção dele. - E ele é quem? Outro _führer_ da merda como tu?

O oficial olha para o Comandante mordazmente. - Encantador - arrasta de forma sarcástica. - Se calhar para a próxima podes arranjar um animal de estimação mais sofisticado? Como um pombo, ou um rato de esgoto talvez.

\- Parece que tudo o que qualquer um precisa saber sobre o teu nível de sofisticação foi exibido nessa mesma frase, Darlett - responde o Comandante sem humor, fazendo Levi reprimir uma fungadela de escárnio.

\- Já chega, vocês os dois - o americano levanta a voz, e o Comandante endireita a postura na poltrona.

\- Desculpa, Mike - diz ele e volta-se para Levi de novo, acenando na direcção do americano. - Este é Mike Zacharias, e ele é Flagon Darlett-

\- Major Flagon Darlett - interrompe o oficial, e Levi revira os olhos.

\- ...apesar de ser conhecido pelo nome de _Hauptsturmführer_ Erik Müller.

\- E quanto a ele? - pergunta Levi, apontando para o americano. - Qual é o nome nazi dele?

\- O que faço não me faz precisar de usar nada dessa fatiota de caveiras e ossos - responde o homem. - Na maioria dos dias, pelo menos.

\- Ainda bem - comenta Levi. - Conheço miúdos de quatro anos que falam melhor Alemão do que tu.

Mike ri baixinho e diz algo ao Comandante na língua deles; o homem loiro parece concordar e responde, as palavras a saírem redondas, suaves e estranhas, e os braços de Levi ficam em pele de galinha.

\- Estão a manter-me aqui a noite toda só para vos ouvir aos três a discutir - pergunta Levi carrancudo, cruzando os braços à frente do peito - ou há alguma razão para de facto cá estar?

\- Sim - diz o Comandante. - Queria pedir-te a tua assistência num assunto urgente...

\- Não continuas mesmo a planear aquela operação, continuas, Erwin? - interrompe Darlett de novo. - Já te disse vezes sem conta, não é nada menos do que uma missão suicida.

\- Acredito que é perfeitamente razoável assumir que a missão tem todas as hipóteses de ser bem-sucedida, e além disso, o valor da informação que poderemos potencialmente ganhar supera os riscos envolvidos - explica o Comandante, pacientemente. - Mas as nossas hipóteses iriam melhorar significativamente com a tua ajuda.

\- Não é só limpeza simples - presume Levi, e o Comandante abana a cabeça.

\- Esperava utilizar as tuas habilidades num disfarce desta vez - diz o homem. - Com a tua permissão, claro.

\- Claro - responde Levi devagar. - Então qual é o trabalho?

\- Existe um documento importante que preciso ver - diz-lhe o Comandante. - Mas está a revelar-se de difícil acesso. Está localizado no escritório do _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus num dos quartéis da Alberstadt.

Levi sente a respiração ficar presa na garganta. - Na Alberstadt?

\- Sim, eu sei como isto pode soar - responde o homem, como se pedisse desculpa. - Estou ciente de que é o maior centro militar da região e provavelmente o último lugar onde gostarias de te ver. Eu próprio realizaria a missão, mas receio que a minha presença lá fosse levantar demasiadas questões.

\- Porquê? - Levi pergunta agora ao homem, franzindo o sobrolho perante a amostra de embaraço no rosto dele.

\- Basta dizer que a minha relação com o _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus deixa muito a desejar.

Darlett escarnece audivelmente. - Ora aí está um eufemismo - rosna desagradavelmente. - Já te disse, Erwin, não devias ter-lhe pedido para te devolver o dinheiro daquele jantar. Eu disse-te que ele ia ficar ofendido, mas tu ouviste-me?

\- Permaneço da opinião que foi necessário para manter o meu disfarce - opina o Comandante calmamente. - Afinal, tenho uma reputação a manter.

\- Como o maior sovina do Reich - termina Darlett com ironia. - Tenho dificuldade em determinar quanto disso foi para manter o teu disfarce, e quanto foi por chorares todo aquele dinheiro.

\- Seja como for - diz o Comandante, retornando a Levi. - A tua infeliz tarefa seria localizar e entrar no escritório e trazer-me os documentos em questão. Sob um disfarce adequado, claro.

\- Então queres que os roube para ti? - pergunta-lhe Levi, e o homem abana a cabeça de novo.

\- Só preciso de ver os documentos - esclarece o Comandante. - O teu trabalho seria simplesmente encontrá-los e trazermos a um local próximo, e depois devolvê-los exactamente onde os encontraste.

\- E entrar e sair de uma instalação militar duas vezes - recorda-lhe Levi. - O que há de tão importante nesses papéis, então?

\- Os documentos em questão contêm informação classificada que providenciariam às forças Aliadas vantagens significativas nos seus esforços contra a força aérea alemã.

Levi não consegue impedir que uma das sobrancelhas se arqueie.

\- Obviamente que os riscos são consideráveis - prossegue o Comandante. - O edifício estará cheio de pessoal militar, o que significa que não há forma de garantir a tua segurança durante a missão, mas recordo-me de dizeres algo sobre a possibilidade de morreres não ser um conceito estranho para ti.

Levi demora um momento a considerar as palavras do Comandante. - Então de que é que te serve veres os papéis? - pergunta por fim. - Esperas que fique lá sentado uma hora enquanto espero que os memorizes com meio exército alemão atrás de mim?

\- Estimei que me demorará aproximadamente seis minutos a memorizar as doze páginas em questão - responde o homem com simplicidade, fazendo o rosto de Levi escurecer enquanto Darlett suspira ruidosamente. - A minha memória funciona mais ou menos como uma câmara fotográfica. Cada imagem fica gravada na minha mente até ao mais ínfimo detalhe.

\- Sim, as tuas incríveis faculdades mentais são uma maravilha - comenta Darlett. - Ainda acho que, considerando os riscos, a missão simplesmente não vale a pena. Se outra pessoa fosse utilizar essa informação, saber-se-ia imediatamente qual o departamento de onde veio a fuga, e isso iria colocar-te sob enorme pressão, Erwin. A guerra vai acabar independentemente do que esteja nesses documentos.

\- Terminar a guerra atempadamente para prevenir mais baixas civis é da maior importância - reitera o Comandante solenemente. - Apesar dos desenvolvimentos recentes, o resultado da guerra não está de forma alguma garantido. A Alemanha ainda nos pode surpreender.

\- Espera - interrompe Levi, confuso. - Estamos a perder a guerra?

Os três homens na sala voltam-se para ele como se tivesse acabado de dizer algo estapafúrdio; os olhos do Comandante têm algo semelhante a pena ao olhar para Levi.

\- Os avanços do exército alemão cessaram há muito tempo - explica ele calmamente. - Com o Exército Vermelho a ganhar terreno a leste e o desembarque das tropas Aliadas na Normandia, a maior parte das pessoas concorda que é apenas uma questão de tempo agora.

\- É uma questão de números nesta fase - diz o americano. - E vocês não os têm.

\- Mas o desembarque falhou - insiste Levi, apesar da dúvida incómoda a crescer-lhe na mente. - Eles disseram na rádio. As tropas foram todas derrotadas.

\- Duvido que tenhas ouvido alguma notícia verdadeira desde antes de Estalinegrado - diz o Comandante, a voz cheia de uma compaixão cautelosa. - Apesar de Hitler ir arrastar esta guerra pelo máximo de tempo que consiga, não te iludas.

A mente de Levi está a processar enquanto as palavras penetram. As vitórias dos primeiros tempos foram tão espectaculares e o autoengrandecimento tão universal que durante anos Levi não foi capaz de imaginar outro fim que não o Reich de mil anos dos discursos de Hitler estender-se sobre a Europa, todos os cantos _Judenfrei_ , livres de judeus, e aquela necessidade de fugir preenche-o de repente e fá-lo estremecer. Por um momento, não consegue evitar duvidar das palavras do Comandante, mas ao olhar para a cara do homem, as sobrancelhas pesadas franzidas sobre os olhos azuis, os lábios pressionados, toda a cara benevolente e séria, ele sabe. Como se devido a alguma intuição que nunca soubera que tinha, é preenchido por uma certeza estimulante: não haverá vitória para os nazis.

Levi sente a respiração tornar-se rápida e entrecortada enquanto a mente luta para determinar se devia rir ou chorar, finalmente decidindo-se por uma excitação atordoada e estupidificada por espanto. Recorda-se distraidamente o que disse a Farlan sobre o homem no jornal: _'ratos a abandonarem o navio'_ , mas nunca se apercebera de quão perto essa sua mentira estava de se tornar verdade. A Levi parece como se de repente todo o mundo se abrira, como se pudesse esperar que a sua esperança de vida tivesse duplicado numa questão de minutos, e ele vê-se a pensar sobre todos aqueles soldados alemães cujas vidas devem terminar prematuramente para tornar realidade as palavras do Comandante.

\- É bem feita que percamos - diz Levi, e nenhum deles parece particularmente ansioso por regressar ao assunto.

\- Se quiseres algum tempo para considerar-

\- Não - Levi interrompe o Comandante severamente quando regressa ao tema da operação. - Eu faço-o.

O mais pequeno dos sorrisos atravessa o rosto do homem. - Nesse caso, tens a minha gratidão - diz, e Darlett suspira de novo.

\- Diz-me se precisares de mim, então - comenta ele secamente, levantando-se. - Apesar de duvidar que precises de mais ajuda. Afinal, tens o teu pequeno macaco.

O olhar do Comandante está gelado quando ele se levanta, e por alguns estranhos segundos Levi pergunta-se se ele vai esmurrar Darlett em cheio no queixo. Em vez disso, caminha em direcção da escrivaninha, destranca a gaveta de cima e puxa de uma pasta castanha, que entrega a Mike.

\- Os ficheiros desta semana - diz baixinho. - A Hange vai passá-los.

O americano acena de forma curta, levantando-se também. Trocam algumas palavras na sua língua antes de os dois homens saírem do apartamento, deixando Levi sozinho com o Comandante, que se afunda de novo na poltrona.

\- Peço desculpa por te fazer ficar tanto tempo - diz, exausto. - E peço desculpa pelo Darlett. Ele-

\- Não te desculpes por ele - corta Levi. - Não é culpa tua que ele seja um merdas. Não és responsável por isso.

O Comandante olha para ele por um momento sem falar, a expressão impenetrável. - Considero desagradável quando os meus convidados são insultados sob o meu tecto - diz finalmente, fazendo Levi franzir o sobrolho.

\- Pensava que era o teu empregado, não teu convidado - recorda ele ao homem, que encolhe os ombros.

\- Não podes ser ambos?

\- Suponho que sim - responde Levi, ainda de carranca quando o Comandante tira a cigarreira do bolso de novo. - Então, Erwin, hã? Esse é o teu nome nazi ou o teu nome verdadeiro?

\- Ambos - diz-lhe o homem e acende um fósforo. - Estás à vontade de me tratar dessa forma, a menos que a situação exija outra coisa.

Levi resmunga mais ou menos em concordância, apesar de não ter a certeza de como se sente. Parece-lhe que funcionaram muito bem sem nomes até aí, e por alguma razão fica aliviado por o Comandante não lhe perguntar o seu.

\- Uma coisa que disseste fez-me pensar - diz Levi ao homem, que olha para cima com uma expressão educadamente intrigada. - Disseste que reduziste o contacto enquanto o Darlett fez a parte dele.

O Comandante concorda. - Ah, sim. Isso - diz ele, a voz baixa e agradável. - O Darlett estava intransigente para eu te manter à distância da operação enquanto concluía a sua investigação sobre ti. Apesar de não achar que me deva explicar, gostaria de te dizer que não li o ficheiro que ele me deu sobre ti, simplesmente perguntei se ele tinha encontrado alguma coisa de importante.

\- Mas sabes sobre quem o homem é - nota Levi. - O que eu continuo a ir.

\- Como disse antes, a tua relação com ele ou outra pessoa qualquer não me diz respeito - apressa-se o Comandante a dizer. - Se ele não é uma ameaça à operação, não preciso de saber mais nada. A menos que suspeites que ele possa começar a seguir-te.

Levi pondera a questão por um momento. É verdade que Krieger se torna facilmente ciumento, mas Levi sabe que ele é demasiado preguiçoso para se dar ao trabalho de ele próprio seguir Levi. Quanto a arranjar outra pessoa para fazer o trabalho por si, não há nenhuma explicação razoável que Levi consiga pensar que o homem pudesse usar como desculpa para tal medida.

\- Não, ele não me vai seguir - diz com uma certeza que parece agradar o Comandante.

\- Óptimo - mal responde. - Manter-se-á o teu assunto privado, então.

Levi acena distraidamente enquanto o homem fuma o cigarro, os pés descalços pressionados sobre o chão de madeira.

\- De qualquer forma, ficarás feliz por saber também que não há necessidade que ninguém do nosso lado te continue a seguir - diz-lhe o Comandante. - Já que te vou passar a ver duas vezes por semana agora, eu próprio posso actualizar-te nas novidades. Apesar de gostar de ter a tua permissão para usar a tua morada em emergências. Estritamente situações de vida ou morte.

\- Suponho que sim - concorda Levi relutantemente, os olhos a estreitarem-se ao pensar como explicar o súbito aparecimento do Comandante a Isabel e a Farlan. - Mas não o tornes um hábito. Não preciso que pessoas como tu me entrem em casa e me arruínem a reputação.

O Comandante ri baixinho. - Claro que não - diz com simplicidade.

.

Após o homem terminar o seu cigarro, ajuda Levi a guardar a comida, que lhe pesa no ombro quando atravessa a cidade silenciosa. Quando chega a casa, encontra Isabel e Farlan a dormitar na mesa da cozinha, demasiado cansados para o repreenderem devidamente por chegar tão tarde, mas é claro a Levi que tinham ficado preocupados com ele de novo. Retira toda a comida para espanto deles, deixando o chá e o açúcar como surpresa final e que fazem o queixo de Isabel cair tanto que ela não consegue evitar bocejar. Ao ver o quão feliz os deixou, Levi deseja poder contar-lhes o que sabe, dar-lhes aquela centelha de esperança de que tudo isto vai acabar não tarda, tal como Isabel está sempre a dizer que vai.

\- O idiota saiu para um concerto ou assim e disse-me para não sair até ele voltar - explica Levi brevemente. - Pelo menos o cabrão teve a decência de me compensar.

\- Isto é chá a sério? - pergunta Farlan, abrindo a lata e enfiando o nariz lá dentro, inspirando profundamente quando um ar de euforia lhe ilumina o rosto. - Para quem é que trabalhas, mesmo?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Ninguém importante. Tem contactos no mercado negro, só isso - graceja, sem se importar a preocupar-se por ser tão fácil mentir a Isabel e Farlan nestes dias. Consegue sentir o homem olhá-lo longamente mas não diz nada, talvez porque prefira não começar uma discussão à frente de Isabel.

\- Vais beber uma chávena de chá com o teu pequeno-almoço, mano? - pergunta-lhe a rapariga, ensonada, quando se deita na cama e Levi acena.

\- Também podes beber - diz-lhe quando ela puxa o cobertor sobre si.

Farlan parece sentir a exaustão de Levi quando se enfiam debaixo dos lençóis; fica calado durante muito tempo, olhando de relance para Levi de tempos a tempos até finalmente suspirar pesadamente.

\- O que foi? - pergunta, e Farlan estremece perante a pergunta súbita. Por um momento, parece que está prestes a ignorar a questão, mas por fim apoia-se no cotovelo, olhando para baixo para Levi.

\- É sobre a comida - responde ele, a voz estranhamente séria. - Estava só a pensar... bem, é tanta.

Levi franze a testa. - Achas que temos comida a mais? - pergunta-lhe bruscamente, esperando que Farlan deixe o assunto, mas o homem apressa-se a abanar a cabeça.

\- Não, não é isso. Estava a perguntar-me... - as palavras arrastam-se de novo e é preciso uma fungadela irritada de Levi para o fazer continuar. - Quero dizer, não é só a comida. São outras coisas também. Como tens agido ultimamente. Ou antes, como tens agido há já bastante tempo, mas especialmente nos últimos dois meses.

Levi olha para o outro homem em silêncio por tanto tempo que o seu olhar fixo começa a transformar a determinação de Farlan em desconforto. Ele sabe o que o homem está prestes a dizer, sentiu-o naqueles olhares apreensivos; é aquela coisa entre eles sobre a qual nunca falam, e Levi não consegue evitar pensar que esta é a pior noite para puxar o assunto, quando finalmente encontrou algum alívio, uma centelha de luz na escuridão.

\- Suponho que estejas a dirigir-te a algum lado com esta divagação da tanga - diz, não se esforçando para esconder a irritação.

Os olhos de Farlan percorrem as paredes incansavelmente antes de regressarem aos de Levi. - Quando passas a noite fora... Bem, eu não sou estúpido, sabes. É bastante claro aquilo que fazes, e não faço de conta que entendo por que continuas a fazê-lo há esta quantidade de tempo. Nunca trazias muito para casa antes, o que me fazia pensar que tinhas as tuas próprias razões, e que não me diziam respeito. Mas ultimamente, com a comida e tudo mais, parece que não estás a fazer o que fazes só por ti. Quero que saibas que não fico confortável por fazeres tudo isso por mim, e tenho a certeza que a Isabel concordaria. É só isso.

Levi fica calado pelo tempo que Farlan demora a voltar a encará-lo. - Então tu achas que me ando a vender para vos alimentar aos dois? - pergunta-lhe, a voz baixa, e consegue ver que o outro homem fica ansioso devido ao tom ríspido.

\- Não sou tão ingénuo quanto julgas - diz-lhe Farlan, defensivamente. - Eu sei que é o género de coisas que acontece e não te estou a julgar. Só não quero que o faças por mim, ou pela Isabel. Nós ficamos bem com o nosso racionamento, não precisamos de comida a mais se isso significar-

\- Não deixo um cabrão nazi foder-me por meia dúzia de carcaças - Levi atira ao homem, que vacila antes de o encarar desafiadoramente.

\- Então porque é que o estás a fazer?

Levi fica calado. Não pode dizer a Farlan que ele está errado, não vale a pena tentar negar que as visitas a Krieger não são o que o homem sabe que são. Que Farlan tenha chegado às conclusões certas não incomoda Levi, e na verdade ele não esperava outra coisa. Não o incomoda que Farlan saiba que ele é um prostituto - apesar de ele considerar o termo erróneo, já que as prostitutas são pagas, e dos negócios com Krieger Levi não recebe absolutamente nada. Demora um momento a perceber que o que o incomoda é a interpretação errada quanto ao Comandante. Demora-se a pensar nisso, tenta imaginar o homem como Krieger mas não consegue; na mente de Levi, os dois são pólos opostos. _'Gostaria da tua permissão para te avisar acerca de ameaças à tua vida'_ contra _'O teu comboio aguarda-te, Herr Ackerman'._ Levi tenta imaginar o Comandante a usar aquela força considerável contra ele, retirar prazer da sua dor, mas a ideia é absurda, apesar de algures na sua mente Levi se questionar como é que alguém que ele testemunhou assassinar um homem a sangue frio lhe possa parecer tão pouco violento.

Volta a focar a sua atenção na pergunta de Farlan, apesar de preferir ignorá-la. Gostava de ter uma razão para visitar Krieger, gostava de poder dizer a Farlan que o está a fazer por algo muito mais precioso do que comida, para os salvar aos dois, a sua família, para os levar para segurança. Nenhum pensamento é tão doloroso quanto este, a compreensão de que foi tudo para nada, e até a sua esperança recentemente descoberta do fim da guerra parece demasiado distante, demasiado incerta, demasiado insegura.

\- Não te diz respeito - diz Levi ao homem, cansado. - A comida não é por isso, portanto não precisas de te preocupar.

A voz de Farlan está incrédula quando pergunta: - Então é pelo quê? E porque é que ele te dá tanto?

\- Sou empregado dele. Cozinho, limpo, e esfrego as manchas de merda das cuecas - explica Levi brevemente. - Não sei porque é que ele me paga tão bem.

Farlan mantém os olhos sobre Levi durante um bom bocado antes de finalmente descontrair de volta à almofada. - Se me dizes que não é por essa razão, então acredito em ti - diz baixinho, continuando após uma breve pausa. - Sabes que não és só tu que te preocupas connosco, não sabes? Nós preocupamo-nos contigo, e nenhum de nós quer ver-te magoado. Eu sei que não faço tanto aqui como vocês os dois, mas eu quero ajudar, quero mesmo.

\- Pára com isso - Levi repreende o homem. - Ajudas-me mais do que sabes. - Pressiona o queixo contra o cabelo de Farlan e inspira profundamente, adormecendo rodeado daquele aroma a sabão.

.

Na noite seguinte, Levi deixa o apartamento sob a pretensa de ter de ir entregar um recado do chefe, assegurando Farlan e Isabel de que vai regressar assim que possa, mas questionando-se algures na parte de trás da mente se essa será uma promessa que poderá cumprir. Dirige-se ao centro da cidade e segue em frente, sabendo que os pés nervosos vão atravessar os três quilómetros para a Albertstat em menos tempo do que desejaria. Flecte os músculos ansiosamente, tentando parecer que está apenas a esticar os ombros enquanto caminha na noite quente de verão, e as mãos enfiam-se nos bolsos das calças. Sente-se despido sem o seu longo casaco de inverno, mais exposto a olhares hostis e penetrantes das pessoas à sua volta, apesar de ser impossível determinar até que ponto está a imaginá-los.

Avança pela linha de árvores que rodeia os barracões, vendo as paredes de calcário brancas e impecáveis do Museu do Exército da Wehrmacht contra a escuridão. Seguindo as direcções que o Comandante lhe dera anteriormente, Levi segue um trilho para o interior do parque, passando por soldados e civis e dando o seu melhor para se parecer com um deles, simplesmente um jovem a dar uma caminhada nocturna, apesar de o corpo estar tenso com a expectativa de ser parado e revistado a qualquer momento. Continua a olhar à sua volta ao descer as escadas para uma casa de banho pública, marchando directamente para o cubículo mais afastado da entrada marcada com WC. Bate à porta devagar, aliviado quando esta abre e revela o Comandante, o seu porte parecendo ainda maior no espaço confinado. Está a usar um par de calças cinzentas leves seguras por suspensórios pretos que combinam com os sapatos de cabedal, e tirara o casaco, as manchas escuras sob os braços da camisa branca revelando a razão, assim como o cheiro desagradável do seu suor que Levi prefere ao fedor a mijo que enche o restante espaço. Levi lança-lhe um olhar para perguntar se estão sozinhos, e o homem acena.

\- Não devemos perder tempo - sussurra ele, estendendo um conjunto de roupas. - Podes usar o casaco em cima da tua camisa desde que o abotoes até cima.

\- Suponho que não haja outra forma - resmunga Levi, olhando para o tecido cinzento e fazendo uma careta antes de tirar os sapatos para despir as calças, perguntando-se nervosamente em quantos problemas ficaram os dois metidos se alguém os encontrasse assim.

\- Compreendo que isto é desagradável para ti - declara o Comandante, os olhos fixos respeitosamente num ponto um metro acima da cabeça de Levi. - Se existisse uma solução alternativa, tê-la-ia apoiado totalmente.

Levi resmunga enquanto arranca as calças do uniforme das mãos do homem e enfia as pernas por elas; o tecido amontoa-se aos seus pés, bem mais do que uns doze centímetros a mais. Levi atira um olhar irado ao homem enquanto puxa um cinto para impedir que as calças lhe caiam até aos tornozelos.

\- Sim, também peço desculpa por isso - diz o Comandante após olhar rapidamente para Levi. - A tua altura é muito peculiar, compreendes, e isto foi o melhor que consegui tão em cima da hora. Podes dobrar as calças dentro das botas, e desde que mantenhas o casaco abotoado, ninguém deverá conseguir ver quão largas estão na cintura.

\- Como se isto já não fosse humilhante o suficiente... - resmunga Levi entre dentes.

Atira as suas calças sobre um dos braços que o Comandante tem estendidos antes de agarrar o casaco do uniforme, completo com a insígnia correcta para qualquer que seja a patente que o homem achara adequado atribuir-lhe, e vestindo-o sobre a camisa branca. Enfia os pés num par de botas militares simples um tamanho acima do seu enquanto o Comandante tira um chapéu de um saco de papel que está pousado no chão ao seu lado. Para alívio de Levi, não era um chapéu de oficial mas sim um simples de soldado raso, ainda que colocá-lo na cabeça o faz estremecer. Quando olha para cima vê o Comandante fixá-lo, a expressão sombria.

\- Bem - diz ele. - Não te fica pior do que imaginei.

Levi lança-lhe outro olhar zangado por um breve momento antes de lhe entregar os seus sapatos e puxar a bainha do casaco para se certificar de que tapa a cintura das calças. Olha com inveja para a roupa do Comandante, momentaneamente confuso com a normalidade desta, pensando de novo e percebendo que estava certo, o homem parece de facto mais humano assim. As questões que tem sobre o Comandante, a sua idade, o seu passado, o fragmento da carta, todas irrompem pela sua mente ao mesmo tempo, mas o homem conduz a sua atenção de volta ao presente ao entregar-lhe uma embalagem rectangular pesada embrulhada em papel castanho e atada com um cordão, o nome do _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus escrito com cuidado no canto inferior direito.

\- Este é o teu disfarce - diz-lhe o Comandante, a voz séria. - Se alguém perguntar o que estás a fazer, diz-lhes que estás a entregar uma encomenda da SS-Personalhauptamt. _Não_ digas que é da minha parte, diz apenas que é da delegação de Dresden.

\- SS-Personalhauptamt - repete Levi baixinho, ajustando a embalagem debaixo do braço direito.

\- O teu nome é _SS-Sturmmann_ Otto Rahmer - continua o homem, e Levi estremece de novo. - Quando chegares ao escritório, deixa o teu chapéu lá. Isso dar-te-á uma razão para voltares. Vou encontrar-me contigo na igreja de St Martin. Se alguém te seguir, vão apenas pensar que entraste para rezar.

\- Pois - diz Levi, dando uma risada nervosa. - Suponho que consigo parecer-me com o tipo que reza.

\- Não deves ter muitos problemas - diz-lhe o Comandante numa voz que Levi supõe ser tranquilizadora. - O Osterhaus não vai estar no escritório, está num evento esta noite. Também poderá reconforta-te saber que a tua patente é baixa o suficiente para ninguém ter particular interesse em ti, mas o facto de não teres sido enviado para a frente deverá indicar às pessoas que tens contactos. Isso deverá encorajá-las a deixarem-te em paz.

\- Isso é um ' _deverá'_ a mais, se queres saber - diz Levi entre dentes antes de sair do cubículo.

\- Boa sorte, então - murmura o homem atrás de si.

Levi olha de relance para o seu reflexo no espelho e sente uma súbita onda de náusea perante a imagem. Volta os olhos firmemente para a porta e inspira profundamente antes de avançar, os pés a escorregarem dentro das botas quando deixa a casa de banho pública e marcha pelos degraus de pedra acima. O ar no parque, apesar de ameno, está fresco e doce após o fedor suado e abafado da casa de banho, e Levi pára para inspirar outra vez profundamente e observa os arredores para ver se alguém está a prestar-lhe particular atenção, como se se estivessem a questionar porque entraria na casa de banho em roupa de civil e saía de uniforme. Não parecem sequer vê-lo, no entanto, os jovens casais nos seus passeios, os soldados a andarem em grupos ruidosos; é como se o uniforme o tivesse despersonalizado, tornado quase invisível. Levi puxa de novo a bainha do casaco em nervosismo e ajusta a embalagem sob o braço antes de se pôr a caminho dos barracões.

Quanto mais perto chega dos edifícios, mais forte se torna um sentimento em particular; aquela excitação ansiosa dos tempos de escola quando se baldava às aulas e andava por Berlim, roubando maçãs dos jardins dos outros, com medo constante de virar uma esquina e dar de caras com alguém que o interrogasse sobe o que estava a fazer - ou pior, dar de caras com o tio. Alguns anos mais tarde, teria a mesma experiência simplesmente por vaguear em parques numa tarde de domingo. As crianças judias já tinham sido banidas de tais áreas públicas na altura. Houvera sempre aquela parte em si, mesmo quando era demasiado novo para a compreender, que ansiava por aquele sentimento, aquela rebelião contra a restrição forçosa do seu mundo. Kenny castigava-o severamente sempre que descobria - que não era assim tantas vezes - recordando a Levi que devia ficar com a sua gente; Levi supunha que a intenção era encontrar solidariedade na opressão.

\- _'Não tenhas inveja do homem violento, nem escolhas nenhum de seus caminhos'_ \- citara ele a Levi mais do que uma vez, para receber nada mais do que um abanar de cabeça como resposta.

Isso fora apenas o começo da opressão que Levi vira crescer por cada decreto aprovado, cada lei escrita, cada nova restrição imposta. Parecera que quanto menos judeus os nazis queriam ver, mais judeu Kenny estava determinado a tornar-se, deixando primeiro crescer a barba, depois o cabelo de lado em peiot, depois usando um talit katan sob todas as suas roupas. Nas memórias dispersas que Levi tem do homem antes dos nazis subirem ao poder, Kenny estava frequentemente bêbedo aos fins de semana em vez de discutir o Talmude, trazia mulheres estranhas para casa em vez de rabis, e usava jornais para alinhar os sapatos em vez de para discutir política. Tornara-se definitivamente mais responsável depois, mas igualmente casmurro, colocando Levi entre dois regulamentos opostos sobre como e onde ele devia passar o tempo. Levi não agradecera a Kenny por o que ele tentara fazer, em vez disso discordava com ele em todas as questões e passava os fins de semana fora de casa a fazer coisas que tinha a certeza que o homem iria desaprovar, simplesmente para ignorar os olhares penetrantes e as críticas às noites de domingo. Ainda assim, Levi não pode dizer que fora um alívio quando Kenny fora levado por tentar defender os negócios judeus no bairro na _Kristallnacht_ , mas depois de tudo o que Levi passara até essa altura, viver sozinho também não fora um desafio assim tão grande.

Agora, ao entrar no pátio interior dos barracões, sente-lo com maior intensidade do que antes, a resistência nervosa como uma corrente eléctrica sob a pele. Tenta abrandar as respirações que lhe fogem dos pulmões em arquejos rápidos enquanto move a embalagem, tentando ignorar os soldados nas suas vidas, os oficiais de chapéu, os homens da infantaria a atravessarem de um edifício para o outro em pequenos grupos. Levi olha à sua volta, como se estivesse apenas vagamente ciente de onde se estava a dirigir; a mente está a recordar o mapa do edifício que o Comandante lhe mostrara antes e sabe qual é a porta que deve atravessar, que escadas deve subir, que corredores deve seguir e em que escritório deve entrar. Após atravessar a ombreira e entrar no edifício, Levi pára a primeira pessoa que vê, um oficial que ele julga estar nos seus trinta e poucos.

\- Desculpe, senhor - diz ele, acrescentando um ligeiro gaguejar para parecer mais um idiota chapado. - Podia dizer-me onde posso encontrar o escritório do _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus? Tenho uma entrega para lhe fazer.

O homem olha para baixo para ele numa irritação impacientemente antes de bufar uma série de direcções curtas e sair pela porta aberta sem dirigir um segundo olhar a Levi.

\- E obrigado, senhor - resmunga para si, seguindo pelas escadas à sua esquerda. - Nazi de merda.

Sobe para o segundo piso, seguindo as instruções e virando à direita, mantendo o passo rápido quando atravessa o corredor largo, o piso de madeira polida a brilhar sob os seus pés com a luz emanada dos candeeiros suspensos. A parede à sua esquerda está forrada de janelas, enquanto que a direita está cheia de portas, algumas com nomes cravados, algumas palavras delineando o propósito das salas atrás delas. Os olhos de Levi percorrem os nomes enquanto passa por eles, tentando parecer que está ali com um motivo - ou antes, que o motivo para ali estar é tão inocente como entregar uma encomenda. Volta uma esquina, sentindo o coração martelar-lhe no peito à medida que o fim do corredor se começa a aproximar e o nome que ele procura não está em lado nenhum. Olha para trás quando ouve vozes mais à frente no corredor, engolindo com dificuldade e apressando o passo, quase passando pelo escritório, a placa onde se lê ' _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus' capturando a sua atenção no último segundo.

Levi desliza para dentro da divisão às escuras pela porta, que não está trancada, e liga a luz, sabendo que o seu disfarce será inútil se for apanhado a remexer nas coisas às escuras. Atravessa na direcção da secretária de madeira maciça e pousa a encomenda e o chapéu no tampo antes de começar a procurar os documentos que o Comandante precisa, um retrato banal de Hitler a observá-lo da sua moldura na parede atrás de si. Ele procura nos documentos sobre a secretária primeiro, procurando o remetente correcto e a delegação de origem de acordo com as especificações do homem, mas nenhum dos ficheiros é o certo. Levi abre a gaveta do lado direito e encontra uma pilha de envelopes e pastas, aliviado por ver que nenhum está selado. Retira os papéis um a um antes de finalmente achar o que foi ali procurar; enfia-os à pressa debaixo do casaco, prendendo-o entre as costas e o cinto que está a fazer o possível para lhe segurar as calças. Fecha a gaveta e prepara-se para sair mesmo quando uma batida na porta transforma o seu suspiro de alívio num arfar sobressaltado.

A porta abre-se para entrar um homem alto de uniforme verde acinzentado, cabelo escuro e imitando o bigode de Hitler de uma forma ligeiramente cómica, apesar de Levi estar longe de querer rir, puxando a bainha do casaco antes de levantar o braço numa continência desleixada. O homem olha para ele, primeiro surpreendido, e depois progressivamente mais irritado. Levi calcula que tenha cerca de cinquenta anos, e algo na cara dele o faz recordar um vizinho que tinham em Berlim, um velhote simpático que costumava ir à loja deles mesmo depois do boicote às lojas judias, ainda que as linhas e rugas na cara do oficial não ajudem a torná-lo menos ameaçador.

\- Mas que merda de continência é essa? - ladra ele a Levi, que endireita a sua postura contra sua intenção. - Baixa o braço antes que te magoes, seu idiota! E explica o que estás a fazer aqui antes que faça queixa de ti!

\- Estava a fazer uma entrega - diz Levi, baixando o braço e apontando para a embalagem. - Senhor.

\- Todas as encomendas devem ser levadas para a sala de correspondência no primeiro andar - atira o oficial agora. - Quem diabo é que te autorizou a entrar neste escritório?

\- A entrega é da SS-Personalhauptamt, senhor - explica Levi, recordando-se do nome do departamento por algum milagre. - Disseram-me para me certificar pessoalmente que era entregue ao escritório do _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus, senhor. - Levi consegue sentir os sovacos cobertos de suor enquanto o homem olha para ele, estreitando os olhos e os lábios a pressionarem-se.

\- Quem te disse isso?

O coração de Levi falha uma batida quando se concentra em manter a cara numa expressão nervosa e confusa em partes iguais, tentando parecer que está a lutar para se recordar de um nome.

\- Qual é o teu problema, soldado? És algum débil mental? - grita o homem e Levi estremece de novo. - Qual é o teu nome, _Sturmmann_? Diz-me para poder fazer queixa!

A mente de Levi dispara e de repente não está a fingir que se esqueceu, não consegue genuinamente lembrar-se do nome que o Comandante lhe deu. Consegue sentir a respiração ficar presa na garganta, privando-lhe o cérebro do oxigénio precioso de que precisa para pensar, para inventar alguma coisa, algum nome que soe remotamente alemão, mas os únicos nomes na mente são Efraim, Shimon, Mordecai, Yaakov, Avraham.

\- Acho que era Holtz - diz abruptamente, quando o homem dá outro passo na sua direcção.

\- Achas?! - berra ele, uma gota de saliva ficando presa no lábio inferior. - És assim um idiota tão grande que nem sabes qual é o teu nome?!

\- Não, senhor, o que quero dizer é - começa Levi à pressa, a mente presa numa série de palavrões. - Acho que foi o _Sturmbannführer_ Holtz que me disse para entregar a encomenda. Senhor.

As sobrancelhas do homem sobem até ao cabelo, e por um momento volta-se para olhar para a embalagem, desconfiado. Levi tenta limpar as palmas das mãos transpiradas nas calças sem o homem reparar, mas só consegue fazer com que as calças deslizem e levem o ficheiro com elas até a curva do traseiro de Levi ser a única coisa que o mantém no sítio.

\- Estás a dizer-me - diz o homem devagar - que o _Sturmbannführer_ Holtz te disse para entregares pessoalmente essa encomenda ao escritório do _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus?

\- Sim - confirma Levi. - Acho que foi o _Sturmbannführer_ Holtz. Senhor.

O oficial avança em direcção da secretária para espreitar o nome escrito com cuidado no papel de embrulho castanho, olhando de novo para Levi através de olhos semicerrados. Por um momento, parece a Levi que quer perguntar se ele sabe o que está na encomenda, mas aparentemente pensa melhor, ou acha que é improvável que Levi saiba. Pragueja baixinho e abana a cabeça quando começa a andar de volta à porta.

\- De futuro, todas as encomendas têm de ser levadas à sala de correspondência - diz ele a Levi severamente. - Não quero saber de quem são as ordens que estás a seguir. Compreendes?

\- Sim - diz Levi, deixando apenas a quantidade apropriada de alívio na voz. - Senhor.

\- Agora sai daqui - ordena-lhe o oficial e Levi fica mais do que feliz por obedecer.

\- Sim, senhor - murmura mais uma vez antes de atravessar a sala para a porta. Assim que está prestes a pôr o pé no corredor, o homem pára-o uma última vez.

\- Não te esqueças do chapéu.

Levi sente o pânico e a raiva num aumento de pressão de sangue na cabeça ao travar na ombreira da porta e voltar-se para trás, todos os membros a lutar contra regressar à secretária. Estica a mão e agarra no tecido áspero do chapéu, enfiando-o na cabeça, sentindo suor acumular-se na curva acima do lábio. Quando encara o homem novamente, conseguiu prostrar um sorriso desconfortável na boca.

\- Obrigado, senhor - Levi vê-se obrigado a dizer ao passar pelo oficial e descer as escadas e sair do edifício.

O ar da noite está fresco no rosto ao atravessar o pátio dos barracões e direcciona os passos para a igreja, cujas várias torres ele já consegue ver contra o céu que escurece rapidamente. Consegue cheirar o próprio suor flutuando na direcção do rosto pelos vincos do casaco do uniforme, e pensa como ficará surpreendido se os cantos das páginas que está a esconder não estiverem enrugados com a humidade. Na sua mente, já está receoso de ter de dizer ao Comandante que deu o nome dele ao soldado apesar de o homem lhe ter dito explicitamente para não o fazer. Imaginar a desilusão na voz dele faz Levi ranger os dentes e franzir a testa.

O interior da igreja parece-lhe ainda mais frio quando Levi entra, olhando de relance rapidamente o tecto abobadado antes de percorrer os bancos, caminhando devagar e reverentemente pela ala central; consegue ver a forma larga do Comandante e, para seu alívio, mais ninguém, por isso não hesita a sentar-se no banco à frente dele, puxando o ficheiro desleixadamente de debaixo das roupas antes de fazer os documentos deslizar pelo espaço entre o banco e as costas. O Comandante agarra-os e começa a ler; no silêncio que se segue, Levi percebe que não sabe como os cristãos rezam e decide ficar quieto, mãos cruzadas no colo, olhos focados na imagem de Jesus na cruz que se eleva sobre o altar. Olhando para o homem jovem, o rosto lúgubre e a figura subnutrida, Levi não consegue evitar perguntar-se como as pessoas conseguem esquecer-se tão completamente que o homem era judeu, dada a semelhança tão próxima que ele ainda parece carregar com aqueles que ainda estão vivos.

\- Estás a usar o teu chapéu - a voz do Comandante finalmente soa-lhe ao ouvido, suave e baixa.

Levi grunhe em concordância quando o homem lhe passa o ficheiro que Levi enfia debaixo do casaco, saltando ligeiramente pelo som de uma porta a fechar-se à distância. Um padre entra e atravessa a sala cavernosa, lançando-lhes um relance desinteressado ao passar, os passos a ecoar pelo espaço vazio.

\- O cabrão do nazi quase me apanhava em flagrante - murmura Levi em resposta ao homem, que se inclina no lugar, mãos de dedos entrelaçados contra as costas do banco à sua frente. - Estava a sair quando ele me lembrou do chapéu. Tive de voltar e ir buscá-lo.

Consegue sentir o Comandante concordar com a sua decisão pelo silêncio que se segue.

\- Tenho de regressar - diz Levi antes de o homem ter hipótese de lhe dizer. - Vou esconder o chapéu e esperar que não encontre o mesmo sacana duas vezes.

Levi ouve o Comandante respirar ruidosamente pelo nariz. - Suponho que seja o melhor plano de acção - comenta num resmonear, lábios pressionados suavemente contra as mãos que ainda se seguram uma à outra.

\- Há outra coisa que precisas de saber - diz Levi, inclinando-se contra as costas do banco e direccionando o olhar para os pés. - Dei-lhes o teu nome. Ele estava a interrogar-me e não me conseguia lembrar quem era suposto eu ser, por isso disse-lhe que me tinhas enviado para ele me sair de cima.

O silêncio que segue a declaração é diferente; Levi consegue sentir o Comandante a processar esta informação e talvez - espera Levi - já a arranjar formas de remediar o dano. Instintivamente, Levi procura alguma coisa no silêncio, talvez julgamento, ou frustração, mas sem ver a cara do homem, é difícil perceber se alguma dessas coisas está presente. Levi olha para Jesus de pele-e-osso, mas não compreende como é que as pessoas podem encontrar tanta absolvição naquela expressão de dor.

\- Não há nada mais que possas fazer quanto a isso - diz o homem por fim, a voz tão calma e gentil como antes. - O resto é comigo. Vem ter comigo à casa de banho assim que conseguires.

Levi resmunga baixinho e lança um olhar rápido sobre o ombro antes de tirar o chapéu e passá-lo ao Comandante pela brecha atrás do banco.

\- É melhor ir - murmura ele antes de se levantar e sair da igreja.

Chegar aos barracões da segunda vez é consideravelmente pior do que a primeira; Levi consegue sentir os músculos das pernas começarem a doer pelo simples acto de andar, uma prova do quão tenso está agora. A excitação da rebelião desapareceu, deixando para trás nada mais a não ser uma apreensão e nervosismo quase incapacitantes. Levi cerra os dentes e marcha em frente, tentando evitar olhar incansavelmente à sua volta sempre que passa um soldado, a maioria dos quais não parece ligar-lhe importância alguma. Quando atravessa a rua, passa por um homem de chapéu-panamá, tomando nota da forma como ele pára para olhar para trás, mas quando a voz alta que ele está à espera não o chama, Levi deixa que os pensamentos sigam para cartografar a rota de volta ao escritório.

Entra no barracão pela mesma porta de antes, feliz por achar o hall vazio com a excepção de alguns soldados vagarosos que mal lançam olhares irritados a Levi quando ele avança para as escadas e sobe os degraus dois de cada vez, parando antes de chegar ao topo para espreitar pela esquina para um corredor vazio. Vira à direita, mantendo os passos tão silenciosos quanto possível enquanto avança, olhando apressadamente atrás de si para o corredor, apressando o ritmo quando ouve passos a caírem sobre os degraus de pedra das escadas atrás dele. Está meio a correr agora para chegar à próxima curva à direita, respiração tornada quase um chiar na altura em que chega ao escritório e consegue esgueirar-se para a divisão de novo, fechando a porta atrás de si sem a deixar emitir barulho.

A mão de Levi paira sobre o interruptor da luz por uns preciosos segundos quando considera as suas opções, finalmente tomando uma decisão e correndo para a secretária, agarrando no ficheiro e colocando-o de novo na gaveta precisamente onde o encontrou. Sem pensar, Levi agarra a manga do casaco e dá uma esfregadela na maçaneta da gaveta antes de regressar à porta, forçando uma nesga entre ela e o batente para poder espreitar e escutar; conta dez segundos antes de sair do escritório e começar a atravessar o corredor, quase tremendo de alívio quando o casaco do uniforme lhe cai frio sobre as costas.

\- Ei tu! Baixote!

A exclamação ressoa pelo corredor até ao cimo das escadas onde Levi está, empoleirado no degrau de cima e gelado de medo. Consegue sentir os cabelos da nuca ficarem em pé quando se lembra daquele dia, da Gestapo, a perseguição que poderia tão facilmente ter terminado como aquela que testemunhara há apenas duas semanas, com ele caído de cara no chão sobre uma poça do seu sangue. Numa questão de segundos está a conter a respiração, a visão a toldar-se por um momento, os ouvidos a chiarem com o pânico a ecoar nos confins da sua mente.

Levi volta-se devagar, entorpecido com a compreensão de que está a encarar o mesmo homem de antes, o oficial nos seus trinta e poucos a quem pedira direcções. Ele avança para Levi, parecendo tão irritado como antes, e Levi sente os lábios retorcerem-se para algo parecido a um sorriso quando uma amostra de alívio o preenche. Cumprimenta o homem tão educadamente quanto consegue, apesar de não fazer nada para lhe tirar aquela irritação da cara.

\- Eu não te vi a sair antes? - pergunta-lhe o oficial, zangado. - O que é que ainda estás a fazer aqui, _Sturmmann_?

\- Pensei que tinha deixado o meu chapéu no escritório do _Generalleutnant_ \- explica Levi, fazendo a sua melhor imitação de alguém despistado. - Voltei à procura dele e não o consegui encontrar. Devo tê-lo deixado na igreja.

O oficial olha para ele e faz uma carranca. - E achas que podias entrar assim dessa forma no escritório de um oficial de patente superior?

\- Por favor, senhor - responde Levi, dando à voz uma nota chorosa à voz. - Não posso perder outro. Vou ter tantos problemas. Pensei que podia entrar rapidamente e-

\- O que pensas que este lugar é, um gabinete de perdidos e achados? - reclama o homem, irado. - Sai daqui antes que faça queixa de ti ao teu superior.

\- Sim, senhor - Levi balbucia, tropeçando nos degraus. - As minhas desculpas, senhor.

Não há razão para não se apressar agora, e Levi quase corre para a saída, só abrandando quando atravessa o pátio interior e reaparece, suado e sem fôlego, na rua do lado de lá, dirigindo-se para o parque nas pernas trémulas. Atravessa uma esquina e apanha algo pelo canto do olho: o chapéu-panamá branco. Olha de relance para o dono, um homem de meia idade num fato bege, e os olhos de ambos encontram-se por um segundo durante o qual a mente de Levi se apressa a questionar se já tinham visto antes em algum lado. Quando continua a andar na direcção do parque, consegue ouvir os passos a ecoarem atrás dele, e não precisa de se voltar para trás para saber que o homem está a segui-lo.

A cabeça de Levi está repleta de perguntas: o homem vira-o antes? Já o estaria a seguir quando entrara na igreja? Saberá de alguma coisa? O que é que sabe? Lança uma olhadela cuidadosa atrás de si; o homem não está a apressar-se para o apanhar, mas parece satisfeito por manter uma distância de vinte metros entre eles. Os olhos dele cruzam-se com os de Levi de novo e ele afasta o olhar instantaneamente, atravessando a rua e entrando nas sombras das árvores que tornam a escuridão da noite ainda mais impenetrável. Segue por um pequeno caminho, mantendo o ritmo casual ao aproximar-se da casa de banho pública. Quando está prestes a descer os degraus, olha para trás mais uma vez, apenas para ver o homem a passar debaixo de um candeeiro e a continuar na sua direcção.

Levi entra na casa de banho, a sua preocupação apenas ligeiramente apaziguada por ver o Comandante inclinado na parede. Quando está prestes a abrir a boca, Levi abana a cabeça rispidamente, acenando para o cubículo para o qual o homem se retira sem questionar. Levi avança para o urinol e abre o fecho das calças, perguntando-se se alguma vez conseguirá fazer uma limpeza apropriada num sítio assim, se se provasse necessário o Comandante abrir a garganta do homem para o manter calado. Tenta relaxar o suficiente para mijar, mas assim que as primeiras gotas começam a cair, a porta da casa de banho abre-se e o homem entra, fazendo Levi perder a concentração. Vai directo na sua direcção, deixando apenas uma distância de um antebraço entre eles antes de se voltar para o urinol também. Levi luta para descontrair os músculos de novo, e de alguma forma consegue um fluxo contínuo mesmo a sentir os olhos do homem nele através do espelho em frente deles.

\- Não há muitos homens como tu esta noite - diz o homem de repente.

Apesar de a voz ser baixa, parece trespassar o silêncio como uma bala, fazendo Levi vacilar quando finalmente percebe do que isto se trata. Há uma pausa nos seus esforços para esvaziar a bexiga e levanta os olhos para os reflexos deles no espelho, encontrando os do homem por um segundo. Costumava saber como fazer isto, há muito tempo atrás, parece, mas essas memórias meio esquecidas não estão a fornecer nada de útil para ele dizer, e antes que consiga explorar essa sua vida anterior com mais atenção, a porta do cubículo abre-se e o Comandante sai, aclarando a garganta antes de escolher um lugar em frente do urinol à direita de Levi. Assim que ele abrira o fecho das calças, Levi desvia os olhos, dirigindo-os para o homem, que hesitara perante a súbita aparição do Comandante, mas mantivera-se no seu lugar do outro lado de Levi.

O olhar de Levi cruza-se com o do Comandante no espelho, e sabe que para isto parecer genuíno, não é para a cara do homem que deve estar a olhar agora. Aqueles olhos azuis não revelam nada enquanto o homem esvazia a bexiga, e por um momento Levi questiona-se se o Comandante foi em tempos tão familiar com isto como ele próprio fora. De alguma forma, como se o conhecimento se tivesse gravado na sua memória muscular nesses primeiros dias marginais, Levi pensa em alterar o peso do corpo sobre os pés, movendo-se alguns centímetros para o Comandante; consegue sentir de novo aquele cheiro acre de transpiração que de alguma forma parece enquadrar-se tão apropriadamente na situação. Levi olha para o reflexo do homem à sua esquerda, os olhos cruzam-se brevemente e de repente tudo está entendido entre eles; o homem sai sem dizer uma palavra.

Assim que a porta se fecha atrás dele, Levi vira-se de costas para o Comandante e reajusta as calças, olhando de relance sobre o ombro antes de entrar no cubículo; a cara do homem está tão ilegível como antes, uma ligeira linha franzindo-lhe a testa, pressionando aquelas sobrancelhas largas sobre os olhos até o azul claro parecer quase preto. Levi fecha a porta e apoia-se na parede, inspirando algumas vezes o fedor de mijo seco antes de remexer no saco de papel no chão e encontrar as suas roupas. Muda para elas rapidamente, a visão da sua própria pele subitamente estranha, e substituí os conteúdos do saco com o uniforme, que espera que o Comandante vá ter o bom senso de queimar assim que chegar a casa. Consegue ouvir o homem puxar o fecho da braguilha do outro lado da porta, mas aguarda um momento antes de sair, aliviado por ser ver a si próprio a fixá-lo de volta no espelho em vez do _Sturmmann._

A casa de banho suja está cheia de coisas que provavelmente deveriam estar a dizer, mas algo sobre o que aconteceu parece ter tornado difícil o acto de falar. Levi procura por palavras durante um bocado antes de desistir e sair da casa de banho com nada mais do que um aceno. Quando caminha de regresso pela cidade, perguntando-se se os pés cansados conseguirão levá-lo tão longe, a mente de Levi parece exausta ao ponto de um vazio total pelo qual se sente grato, considerando tudo o resto. Só quando está na sua pequena cozinha, enquanto se limpa com uma toalha húmida, é que Levi deixa as emoções emergirem de novo, sem se surpreender com a satisfação que reaparece, mais forte do que o medo ou a confusão. Sente-se cansado mas vivo, o tipo de cansaço que vem com a realização, contribuição, assumir o controlo.

.

Quando vai para a cama nessa noite, adormecendo com Farlan a puxá-lo para perto na cama, Levi tem a certeza que nada pode estragar aquela sensação, mas os comboios direccionados a leste nos seus sonhos provam o contrário. Na altura em que acorda, Krieger preencheu cada canto da sua mente, e é forçado a escapar a companhia dos seus amigos, não sendo capaz de esconder a sua disposição deles mas sabendo que os irá preocupar verem-no assim. Deixa o apartamento sob o pretexto de trabalho, sentando-se em parques e seguindo o rio até fazer o seu caminho para a casa do Comandante. Mesmo aí, o seu humor só melhora um pouco; o homem está vestido com aquele uniforme revoltante de novo, soldado da cabeça aos pés, relembrando-o constantemente da noite que virá.

\- Quero agradecer-te de novo pela tua ajuda - diz-lhe o Comandante com um sorriso, sentando-se na secretária; Levi pergunta-se se ele já terá dactilografado uma cópia do ficheiro da noite passada e trancando-a na gaveta. - Espero que saibas que não estou a exagerar quando digo que não poderia ter realizado a missão sem a tua assistência.

Levi encolhe os ombros, indiferente. - É para isso que me pagas - mal diz ao entrar na cozinha, e começando a tratar da pilha de loiça.

Para lá do salpicar da água, Levi consegue ouvir o estalar constante da máquina de escrever, e tenta perder-se no som e na tarefa em mãos, tenta recapturar a sensação que tem nesta casa, recordar-se do brilho suave a madeira na sala de estar quando fica pintada pelo pôr do sol, mas algo parece bloquear os seus pensamentos, fazendo com que até a limpeza pareça um trabalho de merda que o Comandante achou que deveria atirar a escumalha inútil como ele. Sente-se pequeno e impotente, não sobrara nada da pessoa que lhe fora permitido ser no dia anterior; de repente, está de volta a ser o servo de alguém, uma conveniência. Esse sentimento prende-se a ele durante o resto da noite, e à hora de jantar, Levi quer arrancar a própria pele só para sentir alguma coisa que não seja esta falta de identidade. Sentado à mesa, Levi não suporta ter de olhar para cima e ver aquele uniforme, uma recordação constante do motivo para as coisas serem assim e por culpa de quem; só o contorno na sua visão periférica é suficiente para o fazer estremecer e cerrar a boca com tanta força que receia que os dentes se vão partir. Quando finalmente rebenta, o súbito volume da sua voz após o anterior silêncio taciturno é suficiente para fazer o Comandante dar um salto.

\- Foda-se, não podes tirar essa merda? - explode Levi, a voz metade raiva e metade desespero. - Percebo que tenhas de o usar o dia todo, mas usá-lo até na tua casa, caralho? Metes-me nojo.

O homem põe-se de pé num salto instantaneamente e tira o casaco, escondendo-o de Levi ao colocá-lo numa cadeira sob a mesa. Tira então os botões de punho e esconde-los atrás da berma do prato.

\- Peço desculpa, devia ter percebido-

\- Foda-se, estou a ficar farto de te ouvir pedir-me desculpa - Levi interrompe-o, sabendo que elevar a voz daquela forma não vai tirar nenhum do pavor de si. - E se, por uma vez, simplesmente não fizesses alguma coisa de que te vás ter de desculpar?

A cara do homem torna-se séria, apesar daquela raiva que Levi esperava provocar não estar ali; sente a confusão do Comandante na forma como ele olha para si, observando, avaliando, tentando ver para lá do comportamento de Levi até às razões por detrás deste, e de repente Levi é atingido pelo medo de que o homem possa de facto conseguir. Afasta o prato e levanta-se.

\- Perdi o apetite - diz simplesmente antes de sair da cozinha.

Durante as restantes horas na casa do Comandante, Levi esfrega a banheira obsessivamente, deixando a casa de banho apenas quando os braços estão a tremer do esforço. O Comandante ajuda-o a colocar a comida nos sacos sem dizer uma palavra, entregando-lhe o dinheiro à porta, perguntando-lhe se ele considera suficiente; Levi guarda as notas no bolso sem as contar e deixa o apartamento sem sequer dizer um 'obrigado'. As coisas que disse seguem-no até ao apartamento de Krieger onde finalmente dão lugar a preocupações maiores.

O homem esteve a beber de novo, Levi percebe assim que o vê inclinado para a porta enquanto a abre para Levi entrar, e assim que o faz, Krieger prende-o. Agarra os sacos de comida que Levi traz e esvazia-os no chão, exigindo saber onde os arranjou, caindo ainda mais depressa naquele padrão de insultos e acusações. Levi sente a sua habitual apatia ceder perante a raiva que explode dele, uma tentativa vã de se agarrar a algo que teve e que perdeu, uma recusa desesperada de voltar a ser ninguém outra vez. Falhando-lhe as palavras, atira um punho contra o queixo do homem numa colisão dolorosa que parece dar ao homem a desculpa que precisa para agarrar um punhado do cabelo de Levi e atirar-lhe a cabeça com força contra a parede do quarto. O impacto deixa Levi atordoado de dor e cai no chão, olhos a lacrimejar e ouvidos a chiar com a pressão do sangue na cabeça.

\- Jesus - geme Krieger acima dele, ajoelhando-se à pressa e colocando uma mão sobre a cabeça de Levi, apenas para ele a enxotar, enojado. - Levi, tu sabes... tu sabes que eu não queria, não sabes?

O som do seu nome faz Levi estremecer; na sua confusão, sente como se Krieger lho estivesse a tentar roubar, a última coisa que ainda é sua, como se estivessem a tirar-lhe o que resta através do homem, as coisas preciosas, as que Levi lutou mais para manter.

\- Não me toques, caralho - rosna ao homem, que não lhe presta atenção, pousando uma mão no ombro; Levi não o afasta.

\- Não te quero magoar, tu sabes disso. Porque é que o tornas tão impossível? Hmm? - pergunta ele agora a Levi, a voz suplicante e irritada enquanto Levi luta para se levantar antes de se sentar na cama.

O quarto escuro ainda está desfocado e Levi sente-se completamente exausto, como se a fúria de antes o tivesse consumido e deixado cicatrizado e destruído. Sem ela, sente-se miserável, inútil e perdido, como se a claridade e a direcção que teve antes não tivessem sido nada além de uma miragem, uma alucinação enganadoramente lúcida no deserto em que a sua vida se tornou. Quando Krieger sobe com dificuldade para trás de si na cama, Levi tenta pensar no Comandante, mas não consegue; parece que o homem não tem lugar nesta casa.

\- Deixa-me fazer-te sentir bem - murmura Krieger ofegante ao seu ouvido, prendendo-o entre ele e o colchão. - Eu sei o que tu gostas. Lembras-te? Hmm?

Levi não olha para ele. Os olhos estão a observar o tecto, os nós na madeira ligando-se sob o seu olhar quando as mãos de Krieger encontram o seu corpo. Pergunta-se se não haveria problema, permitir que o corpo sentisse o prazer que a mente foi negada, se conseguiria fazê-lo desta vez, se seria diferente.

\- Levi - o homem grunhe; o nome é uma maldição. - Não há ninguém como tu, Levi. Nunca vou amar alguém como te amo a ti.

Levi acaba por não lutar, apesar de saber que se vai odiar por isso, como sabia que se sentiria mais enojado após cada gemido que lhe escapava da garganta. A conclusão é a mesma que sempre foi, o corpo despertado com arrepios violentos enquanto o de Krieger está pesado de prazer e contentamento, embalando o homem para o sono assim que a cabeça aterra na almofada. Levi mal usa a casa de banho antes de guardar a comida de novo nos sacos e deixar o apartamento. Sabe instantaneamente que não pode ir para casa - a memória dos dedos de Farlan no cabelo é demasiado vívida - por isso retrocede os seus passos pela cidade, aparecendo sem convite à porta do Comandante. O homem atende a porta rapidamente, ainda vestido com a camisa e as calças, pés descalços a espreitar no fundo das calças antes de Levi erguer o olhar para o rosto dele, que está inquisitivo, mas não agressivo.

\- Eu sei que não devia ter vindo aqui - murmura Levi, a voz sem ecoar pela entrada. - Mas posso entrar, por favor?

O homem hesita por um segundo antes de se desviar, deixando Levi passar por ele, largando os sacos no chão e apressando-se para a casa de banho. Evita o seu reflexo no espelho enquanto prepara um banho, certificando-se de que a água está demasiado quente enquanto se despe, mantendo os olhos longe do corpo e entrando na banheira, sentido o calor da água queimar-lhe a pele. Só aí olha pela superfície para si, trazendo de novo aquela onda de raiva, deixando-a engolir a mente e consumir cada pedaço do seu ser. A mão agarra uma pequena saboneteira de esmalte e ele atira-a com força contra a parede de azulejos; cai no chão com um estrondo que quase disfarça a suave batida na porta.

\- Posso entrar? - pergunta o Comandante, e Levi autoriza com um grunhido, a respiração entrecortada tornando-se mais controlada devagar. Não olha para o homem enquanto ele se senta na sanita, limita-se a fixar a mancha de sabão na parede à sua frente. - Há algum problema que eu possa-

\- Não. - Levi responde à pergunta antes de o homem a terminar, sentindo vergonha surgir com aquelas palavras suaves. Por algum tempo, o único som é o pingar da torneira, até o Comandante recomeçar.

\- Talvez queiras falar-

\- Não - diz Levi de novo, mantendo a voz tão firme quanto a sua mente não está. Consegue ver pelo canto do olho o homem a agitar-se impacientemente no lugar, e quase sente pena; para um homem assim, não deve ser fácil ficar sentado sem fazer nada.

\- Há alguma coisa que precises? - pergunta o Comandante por fim, e Levi consegue ver que ele fica aliviado quando Levi acena, voltando-se para olhar para ele.

\- Preciso ficar aqui esta noite - diz-lhe sem se desculpar, e fica por sua vez aliviado quando o homem lhe concede o seu desejo silencioso e não lhe pergunta o porquê.

\- Tudo o que puder fazer para ajudar - responde o Comandante simplesmente, levantando-se de novo. - Vou preparar-nos um chá enquanto acabas o banho.

Levi fica sentado água por muito tempo depois de ele sair, como se forçar o corpo a aguentar o calor fosse remover os toques de Krieger da pele. Quando se levanta, enxuga-se numa das toalhas lavadas do armário de canto e aquele leve cheiro a lavanda parece fazer a sua parte, fazendo Levi sentir que o fedor a mofo daqueles lençóis foi substituído por algo muito mais agradável, se não mesmo mais familiar - algo semelhante a casa. Junta-se ao Comandante na sala de estar e bebem o chá sem falar; o homem trouxe-lhe uma almofada e um cobertor, ambos com o mesmo toque a lavanda que parece envolver Levi quando finalmente repousa a cabeça.

\- Se houver mais alguma coisa com que te possa ajudar-

\- Não gosto de precisar de ajuda - explica Levi, mantendo os olhos fixos no texto. - Especialmente não vinda de ti.

O Comandante fica calado por um momento antes de murmurar: - Compreendo. - Quando está prestes a sair da sala, Levi fala de novo.

\- Preciso de fazer mais - diz, só agora se apercebendo que a decisão tem estado a lutar por se expressar há algum tempo. Pensa em Krieger, no estado constante de não-existência que o homem o obriga a sentir, e sabe: é aqui que vai encontrar o equilíbrio. - Mais do que fizemos. Não só limpeza.

Levi sente, em vez de ver, a postura do Comandante tornar-se rígida enquanto olha para trás, e por um momento Levi teme que ele vá recusar.

\- Certo - diz finalmente o homem. - Podemos discuti-lo de manhã. Boa noite então, Herr Weller.

\- Levi - corrige sem pensar, esperando que aquele simples som pudesse expressar o desejo silencioso: por favor, por favor, faz com que soe bem de novo. - O meu nome é Levi.

\- Levi - Erwin repete, e soa mais suave vindo dos lábios dele. - Finalmente um nome que te fica bem.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem obscena  
\- abuso sexual  
\- alguma violência


	5. Capítulo 5

Levi afasta uma gota de suor da têmpora enquanto se agacha atrás de uma carruagem de comboio vazia, espreitando pela escuridão para os caminhos de ferro. O calor da noite é sufocante, tornando ainda mais difícil respirar e concentrar-se, e Levi consegue sentir a transpiração encharcar o fundo das costas ao encostar-se ao metal quente. Tenta guardar os seus comentários sarcásticos para si próprio, o coração a falhar batidas de cada vez que ele pensa ver uma figura à distância. O som de uma trovoada a aproximar-se quase abafa o som dos passos do outro homem quando este regressa, sentando-se ao lado de Levi e cheirando o ar antes de se inclinar para mais perto.

\- Eles andam aos pares, mais ou menos a cada quinze minutos - sussurra Mike no seu alemão com sotaque cerrado, passando uma pistola a Levi. - Alguma vez disparaste uma destas?

Levi pega na pistola quase relutantemente, pesando-a na mão. - Não - admite baixinho, enquanto o homem procede a demonstrar como carregá-la, com tanta facilidade e eficácia que Levi fica com a sensação que ele já dispara contra coisas desde bebé.

\- Esperemos que ainda assim seja depois desta noite - resmunga Mike mais para si próprio, parece, enquanto Levi aumenta a firmeza do aperto em torno da arma desajeitadamente, tentando decidir para onde a apontar e como segurá-la, já sem ter a certeza se o suor na testa é causado pelo calor. - Esperamos aqui até eles acabarem a próxima ronda antes de irmos para o comboio. Ficas de vigia enquanto eu faço a minha cena. Dez minutos, entrar e sair, reagrupar aqui, esperar por eles e sair. Percebido?

Levi acena severamente, mantendo os dentes cerrados enquanto luta para impedir que os pulsos cedam sob o peso da pistola, e tenta estabilizar a respiração, olhos a percorrem nervosamente em redor deles. Mike parece sentir o seu desconforto.

\- É um trabalho fácil - garante ele a Levi. - Já o fiz dezenas de vezes. Não te preocupes com isso.

\- Certo - grunhe Levi, sabendo que o seu humor tem tanto a ver com a companhia como com a situação.

Ficam calados enquanto esperam, o aperto de Levi à volta da arma ficando mais suado a cada segundo, até ele ser forçado a limpar a mão na ponta da camisa. O ar parece cerrar-se à volta deles, espesso e quente e húmido, e de repente Levi tem uma sede terrível; como uma resposta a esse desejo, uma chuva pesada começa a cair, acompanhada pelo roncar de um trovão. Mike cheira o ar de novo e sorri para si ao esgueirar-se para a ponta a carruagem. Levi mantém-se atento ao campo de caminhos de ferro, mas com o tempo a piorar, ele descontrai um pouco, tentando superar a desconfiança que sente pelo americano.

Claro que fora Erwin que pedira a ajuda de Levi de novo, e se o pedido tivesse vindo de Mike, Levi não tinha a certeza se teria concordado, mesmo com o seu papel a ser relativamente simples. Uma vez que as tarefas principais de Mike na operação eram fora da cidade, precisava de um guia caso as coisas não corressem de acordo com o plano, alguém que o ajudasse a fugir de perseguidores, ainda que Levi não tenha a certeza em qual das suas rotas habituais e quais esconderijos o homem fosse caber. Por isso, tal como Mike espera que Levi não vá precisar de usar a arma, Levi espera que Mike não vá ter de espremer a sua figura gigante pelas passagens estreitas a que Levi está habituado. A forma como Erwin explicara a missão fizera-la parecer fácil, mas era a confiança que o homem tinha em Mike que finalmente convencera Levi. Agora que aqui estavam, no entanto, Levi não consegue deixar de sentir a falta da presença de Erwin como um tipo de hesitação que não sentira antes.

Pelo martelar constante da chuva, Levi consegue finalmente ouvir vozes, os guardas a falarem um com o outro ao fazerem a sua ronda. Olha para Mike, que está a segui-los com os olhos, as costas pressionadas contra a carruagem do comboio; está a levantar a mão para Levi, fazendo-lhe sinal quando os soldados passaram. Levi levanta-se rapidamente e correm, agachados, para o comboio de mercadoria a aguardar nos carris. Percorrem a sua extensão em passadas largas até chegarem ao motor, e Mike salta para dentro, deixando Levi à chuva, olhando nervosamente de um lado para o outro, meio escondido entre carruagens, a arma a ameaçar escorregar-lhe das mãos, e ele pergunta-se se conseguirá de facto disparar se houver necessidade. Semicerra os olhos por entre a chuva, tentando distinguir alguma forma que se pareça com uma pessoa quando o flash de um relâmpago ilumina os caminhos de ferro por um instante; o som que se segue é mais alto do que antes.

Levi tenta contar a passagem do tempo para antecipar o regresso dos soldados, mas o bater frenético do coração parece confundir-lhe a mente, e depressa fica sem saber se está de vigia há dois minutos ou há doze. Consegue ouvir Mike mexer no motor; as pancadas e tinidos metálicos estão escondidos sob o ribombar ensurdecedor dos trovões quando estes percorrem o céu em direcção à cidade. Levi pragueja na sua mente enquanto os olhos saltam pela área aberta, e sabe que os uniforme cinzentos vão ser difíceis de ver na escuridão enevoada; se os soldados forem silenciosos, ou se as suas vozes forem abafadas pelos trovões, vai trazer muitos problemas a Levi e a Mike, mas não há como melhorar a situação, e a Levi só resta mover o dedo sobre o gatilho da arma.

\- Despacha-te - murmura mais para si do que para Mike, mas os minutos passam e o homem não reaparece. Levi cerra os dentes ao espreitar pelo canto da carruagem, perguntando-se como é que Erwin o conseguiu convencer a fazer isto, e como é que passou de fazer simples limpeza para estar pronto a disparar contra alguém para ajudar um espião americano a sabotar o motor de um comboio de mercadorias.

Um trovão eclode de novo quando Mike finalmente salta para fora do comboio. Levi olha à volta, tentado ver além do aguaceiro, eventualmente fazendo sinal ao homem de que a costa estava livre, apesar de estar longe de ter a certeza. Quando correm de regresso, seguindo a rota anterior, Levi sente o coração num pulsar baixo e murmurante na cabeça, e o bombear frenético do sangue nos ouvidos quase afoga o som da chuva. Param no espaço entre duas carruagens e Levi tenta recuperar o fôlego desesperadamente, que se tornara superficial com o calor sufocante e húmido e dificultava a tarefa de encher os pulmões. E, mesmo depois de ficar ensopado pela chuva, consegue sentir que está a suar em bica. Inclina-se contra o comboio quando Mike espreita para os carris, caminhando ao lado de Levi e empunhando a arma.

\- Acho que vi alguma coisa - diz ele, a voz tão calma como sempre enquanto Levi cerra os dentes. - A chuva deve dar-nos cobertura, mas temos de ir embora agora.

Levi acena e começam a correr, com passos tão leves e silenciosos sobre a gravilha quanto conseguem; não é estúpido para se pôr a olhar à volta, e direcciona os olhos para o chão para não tropeçar, observando os calcanhares de Mike para se manter no caminho certo. Acha que consegue ouvir vozes abafadas a virem dos caminhos de ferro, mas no estado em que está é difícil dizer se está só a imaginá-lo. Tenta focar-se na corrida, mas a mente está ocupada com a pistola, perguntando-se se deve carregá-la só para o caso de precisar, relembrando-se uma e outra vez como se faz. Levi demora um momento a reparar que Mike acelerou o passo e ele está a ficar para trás, mas ainda que tente correr mais rápido, as pernas já estão fracas e cansadas.

Estão a dois terços do caminho para a segurança quando um relâmpago rasga o céu, dando à escuridão um segundo de luz, e pelos gritos que de repente irrompem atrás deles, Levi percebe que foi um segundo demasiado longo. O rugido do trovão que se segue abafa quer os palavrões de Levi como o tiro dos guardas; consegue ver o brilho da fagulha quando a bala embate no encaixe metálico da carruagem vazia em frente deles. A explosão de nova adrenalina para os membros ajuda-o a correr e carrega a arma sem pensar, apontando um tiro apressado para trás de si e para a esquerda; o coice da arma é mais forte do que pensara, atingindo-o na bochecha com muita força, mas Levi mal sente a dor enquanto luta para acompanhar Mike, cujas pernas longas o levaram para trás do carro vazio e para fora do campo de visão. Enquanto Levi o segue, consegue ouvir mais vozes juntarem-se às anteriores atrás de si, e outro disparo barulhento é seguido de uma bala a trespassar as placas pesadas de madeira da carruagem.

Levi alcança Mike, que abrandou para disparar contra os perseguidores, e Levi consegue perceber pelos gritos irados que a pontaria de Mike foi melhor que a sua. Quando aceleram por uns carris, Levi consegue ouvir cães a ladrarem à distância mas sabe, que com este tempo, os animais não lhes darão grande vantagem. Enquanto rastejam sob uma cerca de arame farpado, uma bala acerta no solo tão perto da cabeça de Levi que lhe atira um bocado de pó para os olhos. Esfrega os olhos à pressa e olha para a área aberta que ainda têm de atravessar antes de chegar aos arredores da cidade onde os armazéns e fábricas vão providenciar amplas oportunidades para esconderijos. Outra bala passa com um zumbido, a mente de Levi a acelerar, considerando todos os sítios que planeou para passar despercebido, mas ao olhar para a figura maciça do americano, percebe que nenhum deles vai ser grande o suficiente para que o outro homem caiba. Pragueja na sua cabeça mais uma vez quando outro relâmpago ilumina o céu e o som de motores a trabalhar se mistura com o ribombar do trovão.

Atravessam a clareira a correr, os faróis a lançarem longas sombras das pernas deles sobre a escassa relva enquanto balas trespassam a terra à sua volta; uma passa ao lado do braço esquerdo de Mike, deixando para trás uma mancha vermelha, mas o homem mal reage enquanto acelera o passo para se resguardar atrás do primeiro edifício que alcançam, um armazém enorme de grandes tijolos vermelhos. Quando correm para lá dele, Mike agarra de repente a parte de trás da camisa de Levi, empurrando-o para a frente.

\- Agora és tu que mandas - diz ele, e parece ofegante mas calmo. Levi cerra os dentes, desta vez em determinação e não nervosismo.

Guia Mike para o interior da área industrial, cortando por aberturas e passando entre edifícios, certificando-se de que se mantém atento ao som dos motores a tornar-se mais fraco à sua direita. Sabe que despistar os perseguidores aqui seria o ideal, já que há sempre mais hipóteses de testemunhas em áreas residenciais, mas o ladrar incessante dos cães está a aproximar-se a cada minuto e Levi sabe que os soldados serão muito mais meticulosos a revistar estes edifícios do que serão a segui-los para fora da área. Quanto mais perto as habitações ficam, mais atento Levi fica a escadas de serviço, apesar de a mente estar ocupada a avisá-lo contra esconder-se num telhado; mas, num bairro tão pobre, escadas de serviço não são claramente uma prioridade, o que decide a questão por Levi. O som dos carros está a aumentar de novo e Levi sabe que, quando o som parar, eles terão problemas maiores, já que o mais provável é significar que os veículos terão ido buscar mais soldados para os cercar.

As casas tornam-se menos andrajosas quanto mais se afastam dos caminhos de ferros, mas Levi sente o oposto a acontecer-lhe no corpo; apesar de estar ciente dos seus perseguidores já o ter beneficiado nas suas fugas no passado, parece não ter esse efeito agora. Sente uma dor entorpecedora a espalhar-se pelas pernas e sente-se mais esbaforido do que alguma vez estivera na vida, e consegue perceber que Mike está a abrandar o passo para não o ultrapassar. Levi luta para o ignorar, todos os diferentes sinais a dizerem-lhe que está metido em grandes sarilhos, luta para manter a mente focada em arranjar um sítio para se esconder tempo suficiente para recuperar as forças. Semicerra os olhos para ver pela chuva, distinguir alguma coisa nos seus arredores que possa ser útil, mas não encontra nada. Começa lentamente a entrar em pânico e a corrida abranda ainda mais até estar apenas a andar.

\- Ei! - atira-lhe Mike, agarrando-o pelos ombros e abanando-o rudemente. - Que merda estás a fazer?

Levi olha para o homem durante alguns segundos, mal o reconhecendo; o som dos motores está a aproximar-se. Algures através da névoa na sua mente, Levi percebe que a expressão de Mike se tornara dolorosa. Resmunga algo na língua dele antes de fincar uma mão na nuca de Levi e lhe pontapear as pernas de debaixo do corpo, fazendo-o cair de cara numa poça de água suja; os braços de Levi atingem o chão numa tentativa dolorosa de proteger o rosto. Comete o erro de arquejar pelo choque; a boca enche-se de imediato com o sabor de terra e merda e levanta-se rapidamente, tossindo e cuspindo enquanto esfrega a terra dos olhos. Assim que o olhar se consegue focar de novo, atira um punho a Mike; colide dolorosamente contra o queixo dele.

\- O que é que pensas que estás a fazer, caralho? - pergunta ao outro homem, que olha como se não tivesse certeza se devia rir ou atirar a cara de Levi de volta para a poça.

\- Não te acabei de perguntar isso? - responde ele, irado. - Foda-se, tira-nos mas é daqui como é suposto fazeres.

Levi olha venenosamente para o homem por mais um segundo antes de continuarem a descer a rua, virando à esquerda por um beco estreito, ao fim do qual Levi vê o que tem estado à procura: uma escada de madeira raquítica que leva ao telhado de um pequeno edifício fabril de três andares. Mike segue Levi para o telhado, caindo ao lado dele para recuperar o fôlego. Levi fecha os olhos, a mão caindo sobre o peito oscilante enquanto ele escuta o ladrar dos cães à distância e deixa que a chuva lave o resto da lama da cara.

Deixam-se ficar no telhado pelo que parecem horas a Levi enquanto a trovoada cai sobre a cidade, torna-se tão barulhenta às vezes que afoga os sons dos perseguidores. Por algum golpe de sorte, eles parecem deixar o beco por verificar, ainda que, pelo cálculo de Levi, eles tenham chegado a apenas algumas ruas de distância antes de direccionarem a procura para a cidade propriamente dita. Os carros e lanternas deles são a única fonte de luz ao longo de quilómetros, e Levi segue-los enquanto eles se afastam mais e mais até desaparecerem para o brilho fraco da cidade além da chuva.

Quando finalmente descem de volta ao beco, começam a andar em direcção ao rio, o único ponto de referência com o qual Mike se sente confortável para se orientar. Separam-se quando chegam à primeira ponte, com Mike a continuar para se embrenhar na cidade e Levi a atravessá-la para regressar a casa, andando rápido o suficiente para parecer alguém que quer fugir da chuva. Quando finalmente chega à rua certa, a chuva acalmara para um chuvisco; Levi avança sem pressa para a porta, onde pára por um momento para tirar os sapatos antes de subir as escadas sem barulho, as meias encharcadas deixando marcas molhadas dos dedos dos pés nos degraus de pedra cinzenta.

Esgueira-se para o apartamento, sentindo Isabel e Farlan a dormirem no silêncio apenas perturbado pelo baque baixo quando ele fecha a porta atrás de si. Desliza para a cozinha e acende uma vela; a luz súbita faz Isabel virar-se para a parede com um resmungar. Levi despe as roupas molhadas e enlameadas e mergulha-as no lava-loiça antes de torcer a água e pendurá-las acima do fogão para secarem. Limpa-se de seguida como uma toalha e uma barra de sabão que cheira melhor em Farlan quando finalmente se enfia na cama e pressiona o corpo para mais perto do outro homem.

\- Estás a começar a tornar isto um hábito - murmura ele, ensonado, sem abrir os olhos; há uma rispidez no tom que diz a Levi que ele não está satisfeito.

\- Isto o quê? - pergunta de volta, os pés gelados fazendo Farlan grunhir sem paciência.

\- Ficares fora a noite toda - clarifica o outro. - Sei que já o fazes há algum tempo, mas ultimamente tem ficado descontrolado. Nunca sabemos onde estás ou se vais voltar. A Isabel está sempre a perguntar por ti. Nunca sei o que lhe dizer.

Levi cerra os dentes quando a culpa e a vergonha o controlam e não sabe o que dizer, ou o que fazer para melhorar a situação. O silêncio prolonga-se, desconfortável e cheio das promessas que Levi deveria estar a fazer, mas não consegue.

\- Suponho que falamos amanhã, então - murmura Farlan antes de apertar a almofada e puxar os joelhos para o peito.

Levi suspira ao deitar-se de costas, a olhar para o tecto no escuro. Dói-lhe o corpo como se tivesse sido triturado por um martelo, cada músculo a lutar para relaxar mas falhando, e a mente parece estar a sofrer do mesmo. Sabe que não tem tido consideração por Isabel e Farlan há algum tempo, não como devia ter, e não admira que eles estejam a começar a ficar fartos disso. Quando pesa as coisas na mente, não é difícil ver o que é mais importante; Farlan e Isabel deveriam sempre ganhar contra qualquer desejo pessoal que Levi possa ter, e ele sabe que nunca deveria ter oferecido os seus serviços ao Comandante, nunca deveria ter voltado ao apartamento dele - Deus sabe que ele deixaria Levi em paz se ele não tivesse lá voltado, provavelmente ainda o deixaria em paz se Levi lhe pedisse - mas, quando pensa no assunto, sabe que não pode voltar para aquilo, aquela estagnação, os dias a misturarem-se uns nos outros sentado em casa o dia todo e procurando trabalho inútil, sempre a questionar-se se a próxima pessoa a empregá-lo será aquele que vai escrutinar os seus papéis ou mandar-lhe baixar as calças e provar que não é judeu. Além disso, algo tão simples como comida e algum dinheiro nunca se pode comparar com o que Erwin lhe dá: uma hipótese de fazer a sua parte na guerra, para lutar contra as pessoas que odeia com tanto rancor, para verter algum daquele veneno na sua vida - quantas pessoas como ele alguma vez tiveram uma oportunidade como aquelas?

Levi olha para a figura adormecida ao seu lado e franze a testa pelo peso na cabeça, a culpa e a vergonha e o sono todos a puxarem-no para baixo. Tenta recordar-se das palavras de Erwin: a derrota da Alemanha é apenas uma questão de tempo, mas ainda é difícil pensar tão à frente depois de ter vivido tanto tempo um dia de cada vez, uma hora de cada vez. Se chegarem até lá, o que significará o fim da guerra para qualquer um deles? Levi sabe que não há espaço para ilusões antes dessa altura - acreditar na benevolência das forças opositoras seria o alto de toda a estupidez. É provável que a cidade vá ser bombardeada, tal como Berlim tem sido durante anos, e quantos mais refugiados fogem para Dresden, mais provável é que se torne um alvo. Quando o final da guerra se tornar inevitável, a pressão sobre Levi e Farlan de vizinhos e de estranhos vai provavelmente aumentar também; sem dúvida que toda a gente com pila vai ser mandada para defender a pátria antes do fim da guerra, e quem não quiser vai provavelmente sofrer qualquer que seja a punição que uma multidão em fúria seja capaz de inventar. Antes de finalmente adormecer, Levi apercebe-se vagamente que ainda há demasiadas coisas de que salvaguardar os seus amigos, mais do que aquelas que tem o poder de os proteger.

.

Levi acorda na manhã seguinte com uma dor latejante na cara, muito mais clara agora que a exaustão da noite anterior se esvaiu. Geme contra a sua almofada antes de se levantar, vestindo-se devagar e saindo do apartamento sem passar pela cozinha onde consegue ouvir Farlan e Isabel a porem a mesa para o pequeno almoço. Visita a casa de banho comum, tendo de esperar a sua vez enquanto a outra ocupante do terceiro andar, Frau Schultz, termina de lavar a boca do neto com sabão.

\- Eles têm de aprender - explica ela a Levi sobre a criança chorosa, e ele acena em silêncio, apesar de não ter a certeza que espécie de lição é suposto o rapaz aprender com isto.

Depois de se aliviar, Levi lava as mãos, os olhos a percorrem o espelho manchado, e apetece-lhe gemer de novo. O coice da pistola deixara uma nódoa negra no lado direito da cara, e aterrar numa poça arrancara-lhe pequenas camadas de pele do queixo. Os braços ainda estão doridos do impacto e. quando olha para baixo, Levi repara no vermelho dos nós dos dedos claramente contra o branco da pele das mãos. Suspira longamente antes de passar a cara por água e regressar ao apartamento, onde Farlan quase deixa cair a sua chávena de chá ao ver a cara de Levi.

\- Jesus Cristo - arqueja ele, correndo para Levi e tocando gentilmente no hematoma na bochecha, fazendo-o ainda assim estremecer com a dor. - O que é que te aconteceu?

\- Não é nada - diz Levi, afastando-se do toque do homem e sentando-se à mesa ao lado de Isabel. - Caí, foi só isso.

Farlan e Isabel trocam um olhar que, a seu ver, é incrédulo.

\- Por favor - resmunga ele ao virar-se para o fogão para salvar os ovos estrelados de se queimarem. - Deves pensar que somos tão estúpidos.

\- Caí - repete Levi quase zangado, apercebendo-se que é tecnicamente verdade. - Como é que achas que fiz isto, caralho?

Farlan fica num silêncio carrancudo enquanto tira os ovos para os pratos, levando-os para a mesa e sentando-se sem uma palavra.

\- Está a doer, mano? - pergunta Isabel a Levi baixinho, e ele abana a cabeça.

\- Não, não dói - assegura-lhe antes de atacar o seu ovo com o garfo e a faca, enquanto Farlan resfolega em troça do outro lado da mesa. - O que foi?

\- Acho que é bastante óbvio o que é que aconteceu, e aposto que não teve nada a ver com tu caíres - atira-lhe o outro homem.

\- Bem, então diz-me - respondeu Levi, temperamento a flamejar pelo tom agressivo de Farlan. - Já que claramente sabes mais do que eu.

\- Não percebo porque é que sentes a necessidade de fingires connosco - diz-lhe Farlan, a raiva na sua expressão dando subitamente lugar a um vislumbre de preocupação. - Eu sei que foi aquele homem que te fez isso, e não percebo porque é que não falas connosco e não nos deixas ajudar-te.

\- Que homem? - pergunta Levi, pensando em Krieger, que ele sabe ser mais do que capaz de o deixar neste estado.

\- O homem para quem trabalhas - responde Farlan em vez disso. - Ele sabe sobre ti? É por isso que te trata desta forma?

\- Ele não me trata de forma nenhuma! - reclama Levi fervorosamente. - Eu caí! Já te disse antes, eu limpo-lhe a casa, lavo-lhe a roupa, entrego recados e é só isso! Ele paga-me bem e trata-me como outra merda de outro ser humano qualquer, e se não acreditas, então não te posso ajudar.

Farlan fixa-o do outro lado da mesa, a respiração pesada. - Então estás honestamente a dizer-me - começa, a voz calma mas ríspida - que gostas de correr de um lado para o outro na cidade a fazer a vontade dele até sabe Deus que horas da madrugada, quase todas as noites?

\- Eu gosto de trabalhar para ele - responde Levi, azedo. - Paga-me de forma justa e mete-se na merda da vida dele. Se para isso eu precisar de ficar na rua até tarde às vezes, então seja.

\- Então e eu e a Isabel? - pergunta Farlan agora, e Levi sente aquela pontada de culpa de novo, mas só consegue acrescentá-la à sua irritação. - O que acontece se um dia já não voltares?

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com eu trabalhar para ele - diz-lhe Levi, apesar de desejar não ter de o fazer. - Isso foi sempre assim e tu sabes. Mesmo que nenhum de nós deixasse este apartamento, não significaria que estávamos mais seguros, Farlan. A 'Stapo podia ter-me levado há meses, ainda antes de eu arranjar este trabalho.

\- Não o torna menos suspeito! - contrapõe Farlan, zangado. - Os vizinhos vão achar que andas a armar alguma coisa se continuas com este comportamento! Isto não é um subúrbio ou um bairro social do leste de Berlim, Levi! Estas pessoas são decentes, trabalhadoras-

\- Decentes? - repete Levi, incrédulo. - Que tipo de pessoa decente denuncia os vizinhos à Gestapo por albergarem judeus sabendo perfeitamente que eles vão ser executados por isso?

Os olhos de Farlan estreitam-se. - Nós não sabemos se alguém os denunciou-

\- Sim, sabemos - diz-lhe Levi, a raiva dificultando um pensamento racional. - O Böhmer disse-me que foi ele. Portanto aí tens a tua merda da tua gente decente e a merda do teu bairro decente. Não te sentes já mais seguro?

\- Foda-se, como é que era suposto eu saber isso? Nunca me contas nada, nem sobre o Böhmer, nem sobre o teu trabalho, ou onde passaste a noite há umas semanas. Já passava bastante das nove quando voltaste para casa e eu-

\- Párem, vocês os dois!

Levi e Farlan voltam-se para olhar para Isabel, cuja respiração se tornara pesada de fúria.

\- Estão a comportar-se como miúdos! - explode ela, agarrando o rebordo da mesa com as mãos. - Se a minha mãe estivesse aqui, dava-vos uma orelhada aos dois!

Levi volta-se de Isabel para Farlan, cuja expressão se torna surpreendida sob o rubor zangado nas bochechas. Levi não tem a certeza se alguma vez ouvira Isabel a levantar a voz, e de certeza nunca tinha mencionado a mãe, e apesar de às vezes Levi ter dificuldade em recordar-se da sua própria mãe, acha-lo terrivelmente triste ainda assim. Um silêncio chocado e doloroso enche a cozinha e todos parecem evitar os olhos dos outros.

\- Estamos todos a fazer o melhor que podemos, não estamos? - Isabel quebra o silêncio, a voz a baixar e a ficar rouca à medida que continua. - Se o Levi diz que não consegue evitar trabalhar a noite toda, então é porque não consegue, e não há nada que possamos dizer que o vá mudar, Farlan. Somos nós que precisamos de parar de nos preocupar tanto e confiar que ele vai sempre voltar de manhã. E se calhar uma manhã ele não vai, mas não conseguirmos dormir por causa disso também não o vai mudar.

\- Isabel... murmura Farlan, e a rapariga prossegue.

\- É assim que as coisas são agora, não é? - diz ela, os olhos na mesa mas a expressão apática. - As pessoas desaparecem a toda a hora e nunca mais ouvimos falar deles. Levam-nos para a praia e matam-nos, sabem, e atiram os corpos para aqueles buracos grandes que cavaram na areia. Uma vez fizemos isso a um cavalo, mas ele estava velho e a morrer. Não precisas de ser velho e estar a morrer para eles te levarem dessa forma, agora já não.

Levi fixa a rapariga e pergunta-se o que é pior, o entusiasmo da negação em que ela está todos os dias, ou este vislumbre por detrás da máscara, toda esta tristeza e força quando confrontada com a noção da morte a uma idade tão jovem. Tenta lembra-se a si próprio há dez anos, pergunta-se se costumava ser como ela, mas as coisas não eram tão más na altura, nem de perto, e ainda havia esperança que aquilo fosse tudo esquecido. Na altura em que a guerra começara, Levi era um adulto, enquanto que Isabel era apenas uma criança, e os horrores em que ela crescera são reais para ela de uma forma que nunca poderão ser para Levi. Isso poderá ser a razão para ela lutar tão afincadamente para os reprimir. Mais do que tudo, Levi deseja que as palavras de Isabel fossem só especulação, uma explicação de criança para algo terrível que ela não consegue compreender, mas olhando para a cara dela agora, ele sabe e estremece.

\- Oh, Jesus - suspira Farlan, os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ele tapa com a mão. - Como é que alguém consegue viver assim? Não era suposto eu viver assim.

Uma parte de Levi quer lembrar Farlan da alternativa, queimando e matando tudo à sua frente de aldeia abandonada a aldeia abandonada algures na Rússia, só para ser fuzilado ou rebentado a milhares de quilómetros de casa, mas parece-lhe demasiado cruel e ele permanece calado a olhar para Isabel. Os olhos dela tornaram-se distantes, a cara tão impassível como sempre, e Levi consegue ver que ela está a reerguer aquela muralha para manter todas aquelas coisas dentro dela. Não a consegue culpar por isso. Afinal, de que outra forma é suposto ela continuar a viver?

Do outro lado da mesa, Farlan soluça audivelmente. - Desculpa, Isabel - diz ele, a voz embargada. - Eu sei que sou fraco. Nem consigo imaginar... - A voz falha e ele engole com dificuldade. - O que vocês os dois passaram, e o que eu... eu sei que não é nada. Não é nada.

Levi e Isabel observam-no em silêncio, ambos à procura de palavras de conforto, talvez, mas sem conseguirem arranjar nada. Farlan limpa os olhos e levanta o olhar cansado da mesa e Levi sabe que a culpa não é dele, ele não foi talhado para isto, algumas pessoas não são. Tal como Erwin dissera, é estranho que as pessoas continuem a lutar nestas circunstâncias, e sabe que Farlan tem razão: não era suposto ele viver assim.

\- Gostava de ser melhor, a sério que sim. Gostava de poder ser corajoso como tu e fazer tanto como toda a gente. Eu não sei... - As palavras interrompem-se abruptamente e ele faz uma pausa para aclarar a garganta. - Não sei porque sou assim. Não costumava ser assim. Foi só depois do Christofer...

Farlan pára de falar de novo e estremece como se dizer aquele nome em voz alta o tivesse magoado fisicamente. Levi consegue sentir Isabel voltar-se para ele com uma pergunta, e ele abana a cabeça ligeiramente para a impedir de a fazer, uma vez que não há motivo para puxar tudo aquilo agora. Levanta-se e dá a volta à mesa para se sentar ao lado de Farlan, puxando a cadeira para tão perto do outro homem quanto pode, à procura de palavras.

\- Já te disse antes - diz por fim, tentando manter o tom leve para quebrar a tensão na divisão - que ajudas mais do que sabes. Eu sei que não estaria aqui se não fosse por ti.

Farlan dá uma fungadela irónica. - Claro - murmura ele, puxando um lenço do bolso e assoando o nariz.

\- Estou a falar a sério - insiste Levi. - Nenhum de nós teria um tecto em cima da cabeça se não fosses tu. Alguma vez pensaste nisso? Já para não falar que nos dás de comer aos dois. Eu mal sabia ferver água antes de te conhecer.

Farlan parece considerar as palavras no silêncio que se segue antes de Isabel continuar, sem um único indício da pessoa que era há apenas alguns minutos atrás.

\- E já me ensinaste tanto, Farlan. Consigo ler muito melhor do que antes, e não sabia dizer uma palavra de Francês. Já sei muito mais coisas e é tudo por causa de ti. E pensa no quão melhor te tens safado ultimamente!

Farlan ri de novo, mas desta vez parece mais genuíno. Assoa o nariz uma segunda vez e olha para eles os dois, os olhos cinzentos enevoados, olhando para Isabel como se mal acreditasse que ela consiga dizer coisas assim e ser tão forte por outras pessoas. Levi dá-lhe um puxão brincalhão no cabelo antes de se levantar para o fogão e tirar a frigideira para o lava-loiça para ter alguma coisa para fazer, esperando que ao fazer algo, qualquer coisa, consiga impedir que o medo de morte preencha o apartamento.

\- Só precisas de parar de ser tão mórbido a toda a hora, caralho - diz ele num tom de ânimo a Farlan, começando a esfregar a frigideira. - Afinal, quem sabe? Talvez as coisas não vão ficar piores do que isto. E se ficam ou não, não és tu que decides.

\- Não, suponho que não - admite Farlan com uma leveza forçada no tom e, apesar de Levi não olhar para ele, parece-lhe que ele está a sorrir. - Só gostava de conseguir afastar todos estes pensamentos terríveis que estou sempre a ter, só isso.

\- Eu ajudo-te! - exclama Isabel de repente. - Sempre que estiveres a ter um pensamento terrível vem só ter comigo e digo-te para parares de o ter. Vais sentir-te melhor muito depressa.

A gargalhada de Farlan enche a cozinha por um momento, fazendo com que o silêncio depois pareça maior. - De acordo - diz, mas depois de Isabel sair para visitar a Frau Gernhardt, ele envolve os braços à volta de Levi e sussurra: - Estou tão preocupado com ela, Levi.

\- Eu sei - diz Levi baixinho. - Mas não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso agora. Talvez depois consigamos ajudá-la a entender aquilo, mas por agora tem de ser assim.

Farlan apoia o queixo no ombro de Levi e suspira. - Não sei como é que ela consegue, como é que algum de vocês consegue. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisto. Não consigo parar de pensar nele.

Levi acena. - Talvez isso não seja algo assim tão mau - diz. - Depois de tudo isto acabar, tu-

\- Por favor - interrompe-o Farlan gentilmente. - Não digas isso.

.

Passam alguns dias em paz e sossego e apesar de, em circunstâncias normais, Levi a fosse ressentir, acha agora a tranquilidade uma mudança bem-vinda. Acorda todas as manhãs mais tarde do que o costume, silenciosamente grato por Farlan o deixar dormir, e durante o dia sente-se satisfeito a jogar às cartas com os amigos ou a ouvir as lições de Francês deles. À noite deitam-se todos na cama e falam de como a vida costumava ser antes, arranjando histórias engraçadas para se fazerem rir uns aos outros e folheando a colecção de submarinos de Isabel, sobre os quais a rapariga parece saber tudo, fazendo tudo o que conseguem para que os outros se sintam bem. Quando Levi finalmente sai do apartamento de novo, sente-se rejuvenescido e esperançoso, e a longa caminhada para a casa do Comandante parece não demorar tempo nenhum.

Depois de bater três vezes audivelmente à porta, Levi aguarda pacientemente que o homem atenda, e fica à espera até ele se desviar antes de entrar. Lança um olhar ao homem, observando o aspecto limpo e meticuloso que acha sempre tão tranquilizante; além disso, Erwin tirara o casaco do uniforme de novo, e apesar de Levi duvidar que o tenha feito por ele, aprecia o gesto ainda assim. Responde ao cumprimento do homem com o resmungar habitual, passando por ele para começar a preparar o chá, só para ter o homem a agarrá-lo gentilmente pelo braço.

\- Magoaste-te - nota, sobrancelhas espessas franzidas ao olhar para a cara de Levi.

\- Não é nada - diz-lhe Levi, sentindo aquele calor estranho da mão dele através do tecido fino da camisa. - O coice da pistola foi mais forte do que estava à espera. Vou ter mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Erwin acena em aprovação, os olhos ainda fixos na nódoa negra, o toque da mão prologando-se no braço de Levi até ele a retirar de repente, como se só aí se apercebesse que a tinha deixado lá. Vira-se de costas e aclara a garganta, fazendo Levi questionar-se sobre o aparente embaraço. Entra na cozinha à frente de Erwin, decidindo firmemente que falar sobre isso só iria ajudar a tornar a situação mais desconfortável.

\- Gostava de te dar uma palavra antes de começares a trabalhar - diz Erwin mesmo quando Levi tira um recipiente do armário; sentara-se na mesa da cozinha. e Levi junta-se a ele rapidamente após colocar a chaleira ao lume. - Já deves ter percebido que a tua missão com o Mike não teve êxito. A tentativa de sabotagem no motor foi descoberta e está a ser reparada enquanto falamos.

Levi não consegue evitar franzir a testa; algo no tom de Erwin parece prestes a destruir o bom humor de Levi, que até melhorara desde que chegara. - Eu assumi que sim - responde, resistindo à exasperação que a noção carrega. - Há mais alguma coisa que possa fazer?

O homem hesita por um momento. - A reparação do motor parece estar a demorar mais tempo do que o previsto - explica ele calmamente. - Existe a hipótese de causar mais estragos no comboio enquanto ainda está inutilizável.

Apetece-lhe gemer ao ouvir aquilo. - Queres dizer que tenho de lá voltar com o Mike e fazer tudo de novo?

\- Receio que o Mike esteja ocupado. Nesta missão vais acompanhar-me a mim.

Para Levi, as palavras de Erwin são um conforto, não importa o quão pequeno, e ao ouvi-las não demora muito a decidir. - Quando?

Os lábios do homem abrem-se para um sorriso. - Quinta-feira à noite.

Levi faz um curto aceno. - Esperemos que o tempo não esteja a mesma merda. Demorei três dias a tirar aquele fedor a suor da roupa.

\- Suponho que estivesse bastante quente naquela noite - concorda Erwin, o tom tornando-se ligeiramente hesitante ao continuar, olhando para os hematomas de Levi de novo. - O Mike mencionou que tiveste alguma dificuldade a acompanhá-lo.

\- Filho da puta do ogre e das botas de sete-léguas - resmunga Levi em resposta. - Foda-se, é estranho, quando as pernas dele são do tamanho do meu corpo inteiro?

Erwin dá uma risada baixa. - Já faz algum tempo desde que ouvi essa história - diz ele. - Suponho que seja apropriado, considerando o quão alto o Mike é. Então, se ele é o Ogre, tu deves ser o Polegarzinho.

\- Suponho que isso queira dizer que vou viver feliz para sempre - resfolega Levi.

\- Espero sinceramente que sim - concorda o homem, ainda a sorrir.

Levi olha para Erwin por uns segundos antes de desviar o olhar para os armários da cozinha; a algum nível racional, sabe que por esta altura já não deveria achar a amabilidade de Erwin nem surpreendente nem inquietante, mas os sentimentos ainda lhe surgem em momentos como este, e, como de costume, Levi não consegue pensar em nada para dizer. O outro homem parece sentir a sua confusão e muda de assunto.

\- Acho melhor dar-te um aviso: vou dar um entretenimento hoje - diz ele a Levi, a quem as palavras não registam.

\- Entretenimento? - repete, fazendo Erwin acenar.

\- Vou ter cá algumas pessoas. Só um pequeno convívio, nada que cause grande confusão.

\- E queres que me vá embora antes disso - supõe Levi enquanto a água começa a ferver e ele corre para o fogão.

\- Podes ficar tanto tempo quanto quiseres - corrige-o o homem. - Para ser sincero, alguns dos meus convidados poderão estar bastante curiosos para verem a minha famosa governanta masculina.

Levi escarnece ao verter a água quente para o bule antes agitar as folhas de chá. - Se calhar devia juntar-me a um circo, começar a ganhar algum dinheiro com isso.

\- Dava-te um aumento para ficar contigo - responde Erwin, meio a brincar, parece, enquanto Levi leva o bule e duas chávenas para a mesa e se senta de novo.

\- Suponho que te vá ter de tratar por Herr _Sturmbannführer_ quando eles chegarem - assume ele, fazendo uma careta pela ideia e deixando o comentário do homem sem resposta.

\- Suponho que vás ter de o fazer - concorda Erwin, e suspira. - E eu suponho que te vá tratar por Lukas, e não Levi.

Aquela suavidade na forma como o homem diz o seu nome faz Levi apressar-se a ir à arca congeladora, numa tentativa inútil de a ignorar; agarra numa garrafa de leite antes regressar à mesa e afasta todos os pensamentos problemáticos para longe enquanto se senta mais uma vez. Do outro lado da mesa, o homem recostara-se na cadeira e levantara os braços atrás da cabeça antes de bocejar longamente e Levi consegue ver a curva dos músculos nos braços dele quando estes esticam o tecido da camisa.

\- Devo confessar que não estou com disposição para uma festa - admite Erwin quando Levi serve o chá.

\- Porque é que vais dar uma, então?

\- É o tipo de coisa que as pessoas esperam - responde o homem, soando fatigado repentinamente. - Tenho a certeza que não preciso explicar-te a importância de manter aparências.

Levi responde com um grunhido e beberrica o chá enquanto um silêncio confortável enche a cozinha, e aquele sabor a bergamota faz Levi recordar-se de repente da manhã em que acordara no sofá na sala de estar nem há duas semanas. As horas matutinas foram tão calmas que, durante um grande bocado, ele ficara simplesmente quieto a ouvir os sons abafados do Comandante na sua rotina de banho e barbear, vestir e fazer a cama do outro lado da porta que os separara. O homem dissera o nome dele nessa altura também, aparecendo na sala com um suave cumprimento de bom dia, e a Levi soara como se ele ainda estivesse a habituar-se à sensação do nome na sua boca, como se o estivesse a dizer para o tornar um hábito, ainda que Levi se questione agora quanto disso fora apenas um desejo seu. O silêncio na mesa durante o pequeno almoço fora semelhante a este, também: descomplicado, vindo de ambos estarem satisfeitos em não terem nada para dizer.

Depois do chá, Levi começa a trabalhar, movendo-se com rapidez pelas suas tarefas habituais pelo apartamento, começando na cozinha, onde lava a loiça e limpa as bancadas, varre e esfrega o chão e areja a divisão enquanto faz uma limpeza mais profunda na despensa. Erwin não está na máquina de escrever hoje - Levi percebe pela ausência de baques e teclar - e quando vai para a sala de estar, encontra o homem a dormir no sofá, um livro aberto pousado sobre o peito, subindo e descendo com as respirações profundas. Por um momento, Levi fica hipnotizado por esse movimento; nunca vira o Comandante a dormir antes, e há algo na expressão pacífica que faz Levi decidir contra acordá-lo.

Aproveita a solidão e vai à casa de banho antes de limpar a sala tão silenciosamente quanto consegue durante os trinta minutos seguintes, mas quando chega às seis da tarde, começa a perguntar-se se os convidados de Erwin poderão estar a chegar, e se deverá deixá-los entrar se o homem ainda estiver a dormir. Pousa o pano do pó na mesinha do café e ajoelha-se ao lado do sofá, colocando uma mão gentilmente no ombro de Erwin. Assim que o faz, o homem acorda, preparando-se para agarrar o braço de Levi mas travando quando se apercebe quem o acordou.

\- Achei que ias preferir acordar antes dos convidados cá chegarem - diz-lhe Levi, endireitando-se. - Já são seis.

\- Sim, bem - murmura Erwin ao levantar o tronco e esfregar a cara. - Podes preparar-me um banho, se não estiveres muito ocupado? Não me estou a sentir muito apresentável.

\- Claro, Herr _Sturmbannführer_ \- responde Levi sarcasticamente. - É tudo, Herr _Sturmbannführer_?

Erwin atira-lhe um olhar cansado enquanto se levanta do sofá. - Comporta-te - ordena ele simplesmente enquanto Levi escarnece a caminho da casa de banho. Sai para o quarto uns minutos depois para informar o homem que o banho está à espera.

\- Obrigado, Levi - diz Erwin ao colocar os botões de punho na cómoda ao lado do relógio de pulso, antes de começar a desabotoar a camisa.

Levi resmunga e passa por ele para puxar as cobertas da cama e mudar os lençóis. - Podes deixar a roupa no chão. Vou lá a baixo para a lavar daqui a nada.

O homem ri baixinho. - A maioria das pessoas sairia do quarto enquanto os outros se estão a despir - comenta ele desnecessariamente enquanto deixa a camisa cair-lhe aos pés, e Levi lembra-se da forma como os olhos do homem tinham fixado a parede do cubículo da casa de banho enquanto ele lutava para impedir que as calças do uniforme lhe escorregassem para aos tornozelos.

\- Podes despir-te na casa de banho se estás com vergonha. Posso ir buscar a roupa lá com a mesma facilidade - responde Levi, arrancando as fronhas das almofadas e atirando-as para cima da camisa.

Erwin não diz mais nada e Levi certifica-se que mantém os olhos na cama até o homem ter fechado a porta da casa de banho atrás de si; consegue ouvir o homem aliviar-se, e quando finalmente entra na banheira, Levi consegue ouvir o longo e satisfeito suspiro que ele dá. Enquanto organiza o resto da roupa para lavar, não consegue evitar pensar invejosamente em mergulhar o corpo naquela água quente e calmante em vez disso, e pergunta-se se terá tempo para tomar um banho da próxima vez que cá vier; afinal, a última vez que tomara banho na banheira do Comandante tinha sido longe de ideal. Quando Levi agarra as roupas do homem do chão e as atira para o cesto da roupa, ainda consegue sentir o calor residual nelas, e questiona-se se elas estariam infundidas naquele aroma de sono se ele as cheirasse.

Acaba de mudar os lençóis, enchendo o quarto com aquela ténue fragrância a lavanda enquanto faz de novo a cama e estende roupas lavadas para Erwin antes de sair do quarto; consegue ouvir o homem a sair da banheira. Regressa à cozinha para engomar uma das camisas de colarinho de Erwin, ainda que sob exame mais atento não consiga ver nada de errado com ela. Quando volta a entrar no quarto, o homem está de pé à frente do espelho com uma camisa interior e calças de uniforme cinzentas; quando Levi olha para baixo e vê aqueles grandes pés descalços contra o chão de madeira, não consegue evitar que um arrepio lhe desça pela espinha. Nenhum deles diz nada enquanto Levi ajuda Erwin a vestir a camisa.

\- Sei que já exigi bastante do teu tempo hoje - diz o homem ao abotoá-la. - Mas podes limpar-me as botas? Só um toque rápido é suficiente, não é preciso engraxá-las ou assim.

Levi resmunga e começa a tarefa, medindo o tamanho da bota com os olhos enquanto a limpa; se a calçasse, facilmente lhe chegaria ao joelho, enquanto que em Erwin mal cobre dois terços da canela. Na altura em que Levi terminou de limpar o pó e lama seca, o homem está a envergar uma gravata e um casaco e está a lutar para colocar as suásticas prateadas no sítio.

\- Deixa que eu faço - diz-lhe Levi, agarrando na manga direita da camisa e enfiando o botão de punho pela casa; consegue sentir os dedos tocarem na pele macia do pulso de Erwin antes de seguir para outra. Levi pergunta-se porque não reparara no tamanho das mãos do homem antes, enquanto os olhos notam a leve camada de pequenos pêlos loiros nos dedos longos; os seus quase deixam o botão de punho escorregar por um segundo antes de ele conseguir segurá-lo no sítio.

\- Obrigado - murmura Erwin, a voz mais grave do que o habitual, antes de se sentar pesadamente na cama para calçar as meias e as botas. Sem saber bem porquê, Levi senta-se ao lado dele.

\- Costumas usar roupas normais muitas vezes? - pergunta a Erwin, os pensamentos no fato que ele usara naquela noite enquanto o homem murmura por um momento antes de responder.

\- Às vezes - diz ele, deixando a outra bota cair no chão. - Acho que isto é mais fácil, no entanto.

\- Como assim?

Erwin encolhe os ombros. - Uma coisa boa dos uniformes é que uma pessoa nunca tem o problema de decidir o que vestir - explica brevemente, olhando para Levi, que resfolega.

\- Muito vaidoso quanto a isso então, hã? - pergunta-lhe agora, fazendo Erwin dar uma risada.

\- Ficarias surpreendido por saber que costumava ser? - pergunta ele a Levi, por sua vez.

\- Suponho que os ricos possam ser - responde Levi quase com indiferença.

\- E o que te faz pensar que sou rico?

\- É só por seres como és - diz-lhe Levi de forma curta, só agora se apercebendo que sempre achara isso. - Estás habituado a que as pessoas façam coisas por ti. Por isso, ou tens sido rico o suficiente para o poderes suportar, ou estás casado há muito tempo.

Erwin acena sem dizer nada, um sorriso a puxar-lhe os cantos da boca. - Como disse antes, és bom a ler pessoas - diz, deixando Levi a questionar-se a qual das alternativas ele se refere, e hesitante em perguntar. O homem levanta-se da cama e coloca-se à frente do espelho de novo para dividir e pentear o cabelo; quando terminou, volta-se para Levi novamente, mas antes de ter a hipótese de dizer o que quer que seja, ouve-se uma batida ruidosa na porta.

\- Podes talvez preparar um chá? - diz ele em vez disso, antes de marchar para fora do quarto e abrir a porta.

Levi vai rapidamente para a cozinha para se apressar a ferver a água e pousar chávenas de chá num tabuleiro. Consegue ouvir vozes masculinas a virem da sala quando os convidados se sentam, e ele espreita à pressa para contar o número de chávenas de que vai precisar pelo número de uniformes cinzentos reunidos à volta da mesinha do café. Aguarda impacientemente que a chaleira ferva, sentindo-se desconfortável mesmo com Erwin na sala ao lado enquanto ouve a conversa abafada, pensando como isto é precisamente o tipo de situação que ele se dedicara a evitar quando começara a sua vida escondido. Enquanto o chá apura, anda nervosamente para trás e para a frente do bule para o fogão, contando as riscas no tapete para manter a mente ocupada.

Quando finalmente sai da cozinha com o tabuleiro, Levi conseguiu reprimir a maior parte da inquietação, ainda que ver cinco oficiais das SS faça os seus instintos avisarem-no para fugir da sala para tão longe e tão rápido quanto consiga. Em vez disso, avança mais para o centro da sala e pousa o chá na mesinha do café mesmo quando um dos homens se dirige a Erwin.

\- Isto está com um aspecto um bocado vazio aqui - diz ele, olhando à volta da divisão avaliadoramente. - Vendeste alguma mobília?

A questão é claramente feita como um comentário ao asceticismo do espaço, já que toda a gente à volta da mesa ri baixo, Erwin incluído.

\- Não, mas a tua mulher veio cá a semana passada - responde ele, o rosto inteiramente inexpressivo. - E insistiu que eu lhe desse todo o mobiliário onde tivéssemos feito amor.

O riso à volta da mesa transforma-se em rugidos de gargalhas, e o mais alto deles é o homem que falara antes. Levi levanta o bule e as chávenas do tabuleiro devagar e cuidadosamente, concertando-se na tarefa para manter qualquer expressão longe do rosto.

\- Até tive de ir comprar uma nova cama e um novo sofá - continua Erwin, fazendo todos rirem de novo. - Por isso, na verdade, deves-me 200 _reichmarks._

O homem cuja mulher Erwin se refere está agora a limpar lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos, as gargalhadas gorgolejantes a tornarem-se um cacarejar chiante; tem um porte pesado e as formas do corpo exibem o tipo de curvas que vem de longos anos de bebida, e quando a atenção de todos se foca nele, ele começa a mover a mão para o bolso do peito do casaco de uniforme.

\- Aceitas um cheque? - pergunta ele, desfazendo-se num novo surto de gargalhadas a seguir. - Devia pagar-te um extra por manteres a minha mulher feliz?

Erwin abana a cabeça numa sacudidela. - Nem eu consigo manter a tua mulher feliz, Rolf - responde; uma nova onda hilariante sucede-se até que todos começam a tossir e acender cigarros, e Erwin volta-se para Levi, dizendo: - Há bolo na dispensa.

\- Vamos beber chá? - Rolf atira do seu lugar na poltrona mesmo quando Levi sai para a cozinha. - O que é que somos, mulheres? Traz o material de qualidade!

Levi encontra o bolo numa forma e vira-o para um prato antes de o cortar em doze partes iguais, pesando a faca na mão sem se aperceber enquanto a situação lhe passa pela mente num flash. Já se perguntara antes como é que Erwin conseguira convencer toda a gente de que era realmente um nazi, mas com o que acabara de testemunhar, Levi não precisa de duvidar mais; antes de hoje, nunca conseguiria sequer imaginar o homem a fazer piadas daquelas e a rir-se com outros por algo tão mau gosto, engraçado ou não. A maneira como falara fora diferente também, não houvera nenhuma suavidade que restasse na voz, e a Levi, ele soara muito mais próximo a Krieger do que alguma vez se sentiria confortável a admitir a si próprio. Assim que está prestes a enfiar a faca no bolso, Levi atira-la para o lava-loiça em vez disso, agarrando no prato cheio de bolo e regressando à sala de estar. Ao pousá-lo na mesinha, um dos homens dirige-se a ele.

\- Então, és tu o empregado? - pergunta, e todos voltam os olhos para Levi, que acena de forma curta.

\- Sim - mal diz antes de se virar para Erwin. - Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Herr _Sturmbannführer_?

\- Oiçam só! - exclama Rolf antes de Erwin poder dizer uma palavra. - _Herr Sturmbannführer!_ Talvez estivesses errado, Erwin. Parece-me a mim que ele seria bom para o exército.

\- Achas que um alemão honesto e trabalhador não consegue aprender a dirigir-se como deve ser aos seus superiores? - replica Erwin, parecendo consternado. - Foda-se, até um judeu consegue aprender isso. E podes ter a certeza que eu não vou contratar pessoas que me tratem de outra forma qualquer.

\- Verdade, verdade - um dos homens diz enquanto Levi luta contra o impulso de cerrar os dentes.

\- Há alguma coisa que precises de fazer? - pergunta-lhe Erwin agora, parecendo quase irritado.

\- A roupa, Herr _Sturmbannführer_ \- responde Levi, mantendo a cara tão impassível quanto a voz.

\- Ah, pois. - O homem acena a mão a Levi com desdém. - Claro. Vai.

Assim que Levi entra na casa de banho, certifica-se que fechou a porta atrás de si, avançando rapidamente para o lavatório e tirando a navalha da pequena gaveta onde ele sabe que Erwin a guarda. Guarda-la decididamente no bolso antes de agarrar no cesto da roupa e sair do apartamento, descendo as escadas até à lavandaria na cave. Passa as duas horas seguintes a lavar as roupas do Comandante e os lençóis com tanto vigor que se surpreende por não encontrar buracos no tecido quando finalmente estende tudo para secar na sala adjacente. Não há uma única parte de Levi que queira voltar a subir as escadas, e demora muito mais tempo do que o habitual a passar amido nas camisas de Erwin antes de as empilhar todas no cesto para as levar de volta para o apartamento, para secarem em cabides na casa de banho.

Levi ouve a voz assim que entra no apartamento e reconhece-la instantaneamente, ainda que só a tenha ouvido uma vez. Viera da sala dessa vez também, aquele tom cantado e alegre, inconfundível mesmo naquelas três palavras: Quem era, querido? Quando o riso da mulher ecoa na entrada, Levi sente a sua curiosidade despertar; o som traz-lhe à mente o fragmento de carta que encontrara, e interroga-se se esta mulher é a destinatária, a que trata o Comandante como seu. Enquanto os outros membros da festa se lhe juntam na risota, Levi certifica-se que a navalha ainda está segura no bolso e dirige-se à casa de banho para pendurar as camisas.

Quando regressa à sala, Levi fica junto das portas duplas decorativas por um momento, para analisar a situação. A mulher é a única que se juntara ao grupo desde que Levi saíra, mas um dos homens que ele se lembra de antes desaparecera, um oficial com cara de doninha e um bigode que o tinham feito pensar em Krieger. Na mesa está uma garrafa meio vazia de licor branco e copos de schnapps que, a julgar pelas faces coradas da companhia, foram cheios e esvaziados diversas vezes na ausência de Levi.

\- Já tratei da roupa, Herr _Sturmbannführer_ \- diz Levi assim que os risos e a conversa baixaram ligeiramente de tom.

Todos de voltam para olhar para ele, mas Levi só regista a mulher, cuja cabeça se vira como um chicote assim que a primeira palavra lhe sai da boca. Levi consegue ver que ela é muito atraente, daquela forma que as pessoas ricas normalmente são: o cabelo castanho escuro está penteado em caracóis desconcertantemente simétricos fixos no lugar sobre as orelhas por dois ganchos prateados simples para acentuar o formato oval da sua cara, que está cheia da curiosidade que ela não está a tentar esconder. Os lábios formam um delicado círculo vermelho enquanto ela olha para Levi inquisitivamente.

\- Oh, mas Erwin! - exclama ela alto. - Este deve ser o famoso empregado de quem tanto ouvimos falar!

Erwin, que se voltara para olhar para Levi junto com os outros, dá um grunhido enfadado e volta-se de novo para acender um cigarro. - Sim. É ele - mal murmura, e a mulher atira-lhe um olhar impaciente.

\- Tão pitoresco - clama ela, fazendo Levi franzir o cenho. - Sabe, nunca tinha ouvido falar de alguém que tivesse um homem como governanta. Tem de nos contar a sua história!

\- Lilian - corta um dos homens, parecendo quase repreensivo. - Ele é um serviçal.

\- Oh, mas isso é tão britânico da tua parte! - exclama ela, dando uma palmada no joelho do homem. - Certamente é uma pessoa como nós, e eu pelo menos estou muito interessada em ouvir o que ele tem para dizer.

\- Por falar em ingleses - um outro oficial comenta. - Eles não têm criados homens?

\- E o que fazem com eles fica à imaginação de cada um - murmura Erwin ao oferecer um cigarro a Rolf, que brame uma risada.

\- Não sejas tão grosseiro, Erwin! - repreende-o Lilian gentilmente, gesticulando com a mão com e entusiasmo para Levi se lhes juntar.

Ele dá alguns passos relutantes em frente, em direcção ao sofá, antes de Erwin falar.

\- Espera um minuto - atira ele, voltando-se para Levi preguiçosamente e apontando o indicador direito à cara dele. - Já fizeste tudo o que tinhas para fazer?

Levi olha para os olhos do homem impassivamente, tentado procurar algum sinal da pessoa que ele fora há apenas algumas horas atrás, mas não encontrando nada; a expressão dele parece dividida em desinteresse e irritação em partes iguais, que tornam as linhas no seu rosto mais profundas e pronunciadas. Levi não consegue evitar sentir-se impressionado com o quão bem Erwin se consegue transformar do seu eu verdadeiro, ainda que isso também encha Levi de apreensão e o faça sentir o peso da lâmina no bolso de novo.

\- Sim, Herr _Sturmbannführer_ \- responde, obedientemente.

\- Até a roupa?

Levi resiste ao impulso de revirar os olhos. - Acabei mesmo agora, Herr _Sturmbannführer._

\- E já engomaste as minhas camisas? - pergunta-lhe Erwin agora, deitando fora a ponta queimada do cigarro.

\- Ainda estão a secar, Herr _Sturmbannführer._

\- Quero que as passes antes de te ires embora hoje - ordena ele a Levi, parecendo ainda mais desagradado quando fica calado, dando uma longa passa no cigarro. - Por isso, enquanto esperas que as camisas sequem, suponho que te possas sentar para uma bebida. Vai buscar um copo à cozinha.

\- Obrigado, Herr _Sturmbannführer_ \- responde Levi; manter o tom de troça longe da voz é quase impossível.

\- Outra rodada? - sugere Lilian, e é recebida pelo consentimento geral enquanto Levi entra na cozinha para ir buscar outro copo de schnapps, que a mulher enche assim que ele se senta no sofá. - Então, diga-nos. Como é que um jovem homem como você acaba a fazer trabalho doméstico?

Levi beberrica a bebida tentativamente, decidindo de imediato que o licor seria mais apropriado para tirar manchas de tinta de mobília do que para consumo humano. Olha de relance para Erwin enquanto o homem despeja os conteúdos do copo pela garganta abaixo sem sequer pestanejar, e relembra-se dos dias quando ainda era capaz de beber daquela forma. Já se passaram anos desde que Levi tomara alguma coisa mais forte do que vinho deslavado, e não confia que vá ficar nem remotamente sóbrio se entrar no mesmo ritmo que os outros estão a levar.

\- Não há muitas mais opções, para alguém como eu - explica Levi brevemente. - E não pretendo ofender, mas acho que a única razão pela qual o Herr _Sturmbannführer_ me contratou é porque eu cobro menos do que qualquer outra pessoa cobraria.

Todos se riem, e até Erwin faz um sorriso de troça, encolhendo os ombros de forma desdenhosa. - Sou cuidadoso com o dinheiro - resmunga ele na defensiva.

\- És um forreta, Erwin, não há outra palavra - corrige Lilian enquanto coloca o cigarro numa boquilha de marfim e pede a um oficial a seu lado para lho acender.

\- Se te colocassem a cargo dos abastecimentos, os nossos rapazes teriam um sapato cada e mandavam-nos partilhar - brinca Rolf e todos riem de novo, todos menos Levi, apesar de saber que deveria fazê-lo.

\- E todos sabem da história de como enfureceste o _Generalleutenant_ Osterhaus ao exigires que ele pagasse a parte dele de um jantar - relata Lilian, a voz em tom de censura. - Devias saber, pelo tempo que passas comigo, que os ricos não gostam de falar de dinheiro, e definitivamente não gostam de ser relembrados quanto a não o gastar.

Erwin abre os braços em modo de desculpa. - O que posso dizer? Aprendi a minha lição.

\- Ouvi dizer que lhe enviaste algum género de encomenda há algumas semanas - um dos oficiais parece lembrar-se de repente, fazendo com que Levi quase deixasse cair a bebida. - Tinha a certeza que a pessoa que mo disse tinha percebido mal, mas depois ouvi o mesmo de outra.

Levi olha para Erwin, que parece igualmente embaraçado e irritado. - Só uma oferta de paz que claramente não serviu o seu propósito - explica de forma evasiva, e os homens à volta da mesa deixam o assunto por aí.

\- Mas onde íamos? Ah, sim! Trabalho doméstico - diz Lilian agora, regressando a Levi. - A sério, engomar camisas? Eu nem saberia onde começar se alguém me disse para engomar uma camisa! E o meu marido, eu acho que ele não seria capaz de reconhecer um ferro de engomar se alguma vez visse um.

\- A minha mãe estava doente muitas vezes enquanto cresci - mente Levi. - Era filho único, por isso ela ensinou-me a tratar das coisas para quando ela não conseguia.

Lilian leva uma mão ao peito e acena em compaixão. - Acho que devíamos fazer um brinde - declara ela, virando-se subitamente para a mesa e levantando a garrafa. - Para um futuro em que todos os rapazinhos sejam assim tão prestativos às suas mães.

Ela enche todos os copos, até enche o que Levi mal tocara, e todos os erguem mais para lhe fazer a vontade do que outra coisa, ou pelo menos assim parece a Levi, que dá um pequeno trago no líquido e tem de aclarar a garganta depois da sensação ardente se instalar. Rolf arrota ruidosamente e pede licença para ir à casa de banho, fazendo Levi encolher-se mentalmente; preferia que nenhum deles se aproximasse dela.

\- Devíamos ter música! - Lilian parece aperceber-se de repente. - Tens um gira-discos, não tens, Erwin?

O homem levanta-se arduamente e avança para um pequeno armário no canto, retirando um pequeno gramofone e colocando-o no tampo. - O que queres ouvir? - pergunta à mulher, que não hesita um momento.

\- Põe _'Por Una Cabeza'_ \- ordena ela, os olhos castanhos a reluzirem de excitação. - Eu sei que tens esse.

\- Surpreendes-me mais uma vez, Lilian - um dos outros homens diz. - Se eu estava a ser britânico antes, então posso dizer que tu própria estás a ser muito pouco germânica neste momento!

\- Pouco germânica - repete Lilian, abanando a mão como que a enxotar o comentário. - Digo-te a mesma coisa que disse ao Herr Goebbels quando me cruzei com ele há umas semanas: Wagner é muito bom e tudo isso, mas em todas as suas virtudes, uma pessoa não consegue dançar à música dele.

Levanta-se mesmo quando Erwin acabara de colocar o disco, avançando para ele e tomando as mãos dele nas suas. Ele aceita o gesto sem hesitação, conduzindo-a num tango muito mais graciosamente do que Levi alguma vez julgaria possível para um homem do físico dele. Bebe o resto da bebida enquanto os observa, a boca pintada dela curvada num grande sorriso que revela o branco pérola dos seus dentes, a expressão dele a tornar-se mais suave do que Levi vira desde que os convidados tinham chegado. Os corpos deles estão firmemente pressionados um contra o outro, as mãos grandes de Erwin mantém-na no lugar, enrugando o tecido brilhante do vestido quando ele a puxa para mais perto. Levi consegue sentir o álcool a aquecer-lhe as bochechas enquanto a mulher leva os lábios ao ouvido de Erwin para lhe sussurrar algo, algo que faz ambos sorrirem ainda mais.

\- Deves ser uma mulher corajosa - um oficial diz a Lilian. - Dizeres algo assim sobre Wagner ao Goebbels em pessoa.

Lilian ri simplesmente. - Ele é um homenzinho tão estranho - exclama ela. - E que ideias tão estranhas! Pensar em banir _'Lili Marlene'_ _._.. - Ela olha para eles, fazendo beicinho em desaprovação e abanando a cabeça.

Nesse momento, Rolf regressa da casa de banho, as mãos ainda a lutarem com a fivela do cinto. - O que diabos é isto? - berra ele ao ver o casal a dançar. - É esta a tal indecência sobre a qual tenho lido tanto?

\- Deverias saber que o Herr _Sturmbannführer_ não é capaz de algo que possa ser chamado indecente - diz-lhe Lilian, claramente sem ser honesta numa palavra do que diz.

Rolf escarnece ruidosamente enquanto o corpo se afunda de novo na poltrona. - Ah! Está armado em cavalheiro agora, mas devias ter ouvido as piadas que fez sobre a minha mulher há bocado!

Lilian finge confusão ao olhar de novo para o resto deles. - Meu Deus, ele ainda não está habituado a isso? - sussurra ela a alto e bom som, fazendo Rolf rebentar noutro surto de gargalhadas em conjunto com dois oficiais.

Erwin e Lilian terminam a sua dança enquanto todos observam, após o qual tomam outra rodada. Levi acaba a bebida com eles, sem se importar a examinar o que está a fazê-lo agir de forma tão imprudente; embora o quão imprudente seja discutível, já que ninguém parece estar a prestar-lhe qualquer atenção. Ouvem mais uns quantos discos, canções populares de há alguns anos e cantam num coro embriagado; os olhos de Levi seguem Erwin enquanto ele acende outro cigarro antes de se juntar ao coro de _'Lili Marlene',_ a voz grave ainda reconhecível mesmo na barulheira que estão a fazer.

Após mais algumas rodadas, parecem todos acalmar, esparramando-se nos lugares, cansados, enquanto Lilian expira anéis de fumo sobre a mesa, ainda a cantarolar baixinho para si apesar de todos os outros estarem calados. Os membros de Levi estão tão pesados quanto as pálpebras enquanto luta para focar o olhar em alguma coisa, o licor tendo-lhe entorpecido os sentidos e desgastado o corpo. A garrafa vazia está caída de lado junto a um cinzeiro sobre a mesinha do café, em frente do qual Rolf está a despejar as últimas gotas do seu copo. Levi olha para Erwin, cujos olhos estão semiabertos mas a seguirem cada movimento de Lilian, um facto de que ela parece muito ciente, a julgar pelo sorriso a brincar-lhe nos lábios.

\- Souberam daquela coisa do comboio? - diz Rolf de repente, fazendo todos erguer os olhares; até Erwin olha de relance para ele antes do olhar regressar para Lilian. Levi tenta certificar-se de que a sua própria expressão está tão apática como antes, mas tem a terrível sensação de que o rosto já não está totalmente sob seu controlo.

\- Que coisa do comboio? - pergunta Lilian arrastadamente. Atirara as pernas sobre o braço da poltrona e dirigia as palavras para o tecto.

\- Alguém tentou sabotar um comboio de mercadorias há umas noites - um dos oficiais explica baixinho. - Tentaram sabotar o motor. No pior cenário, teria rebentado e destruído a maioria da carga, já para não falar da perda de vidas preciosas.

Levi luta contra o impulso de olhar para Erwin quando ele fala: - Apanharam quem o tentou fazer?

\- Não - responde Rolf, e arrota. - Mas vão apanhar. Dizem que um era muito alto, e outro era pequeno, como uma mulher ou uma criança. Um par assim não vai passar despercebido muito tempo.

Erwin dá um grunhido em concordância enquanto Levi empurra as mãos para os bolsos e finca os pés firme mas discretamente no chão de madeira, tentando tranquilizar-se com as palavras 'mulher ou criança'. Consegue sentir o punho suave da navalha contra a palma da mão, mas em vez de o acalmar, só consegue deixá-lo mais agitado.

\- Para onde se dirigia o comboio? - pergunta Lilian, soando quase desinteressada enquanto termina o cigarro antes de o passar ao homem ao seu lado, que o apaga por ela.

\- Leste - diz-lhe Rolf. - Mas estão a mudar a direcção agora como diversão.

\- Oh - faz ela, parecendo muito desiludida. - Podiam ter mandado umas novas meias ao meu Wolfgang.

\- A última coisa que o teu marido precisa neste momento são meias - diz o homem sentando ao lado dela. - Do que ele precisa é de mais homens. Já começaram a tirar pessoas do teu departamento, Erwin?

O homem resmunga em confirmação sem desviar os olhos de Lilian.

\- Quando é que vais? - pergunta-lhe ela baixinho, mas todos ouvem as palavras.

\- Um dia destes - responde, a voz tão apática como o rosto.

Levi demora vários segundos a reparar que agarra o punho da navalha firmemente, e mais uns quantos segundos a perceber o quanto precisa de ir à casa de banho. Pede licença, apesar de não ter a certeza se algum deles sequer se lembra que ele ainda ali está, Erwin incluído, e tranca-se na casa de banho, sentando-se na sanita e pressionando as palmas das mãos com força contra as pálpebras. A cabeça está pesada, parece tudo desfocado, e ele não sabe como processar as palavras ou o comportamento de Erwin, já não consegue distinguir onde acaba este Erwin e onde o outro começa. Fora uma mentira, o que ele dissera a Lilian, ou iria ele continuar esta farsa até às frentes de batalha? E o que aconteceria a Levi nessa altura?

Há demasiadas coisas que não fazem sentido a Levi, por isso concentra-se em esvaziar a bexiga, a única coisa simples que consegue pensar naquele momento. Consegue ouvir os convidados a saírem, do lado de lá da porta. Alguém tenta rodar a maçaneta mas não bate à porta, pensando provavelmente que é igualmente fácil mijar lá fora na rua. Há um momento de confusão em que todos tentam perceber que casaco pertencesse a quem, e Levi questiona-se como é que alguém pode achar que estes homens fazem parte de alguma raça superior.

Quando Levi sai depois de lavar as mãos, vê um dos oficiais mostrar a Rolf uma cigarreira, uma coisa gravada e de prata que parece a Levi mais cara do que tudo o que ele tivesse alguma vez tocado em toda a sua vida, quanto mais podido comprar.

\- Encontrei-a na última vez que estive na Polónia - diz o oficial a Rolf, que o interroga sobre o anterior dono. O homem assobia e aponta na direcção do tecto, fazendo Rolf rir ruidosamente.

\- Tens sorte que um judeu qualquer tivesse as mesmas iniciais que tu - comenta ele divertido antes de sair pela porta.

Talvez devido ao estado embriagado em que está, Levi não sente nenhuma raiva depois de ouvir aquelas palavras. Tudo o que sente é uma tristeza profunda, como se o peso de todas as coisas que ninguém quisera acreditar estarem a acontecer tivesse de repente caído sobre ele. Lembra-se do tio que, por mais terrível que fosse como pai, fora a única pessoa que ainda pudera chamar de família até Farlan e Isabel aparecerem. Lembra-se da única carta que recebera depois de Kenny ser levado, uma nota divagada descrevendo nada a não ser banalidades sobre como o trabalho era árduo mas que eram todos bem tratados e tinham bastante comida. É o fim da carta que Levi melhor recorda, no entanto, uma única frase que encorajava Levi a dizer ao vizinho deles que ele tivera razão sobre Hitler; algumas palavras simples que disseram a Levi para não acreditar e nenhuma das coisas que Kenny escrevera antes. Levi queimara a carta junto com tudo o resto antes deixar Berlim e não pensara nela desde aí, mas agora, arrepende-se de a ter destruído.

Entra na sala, não se apercebendo de parar até os olhos verem duas figuras em vez de uma. Lilian e Erwin estão perto da estante de livros, corpos perto um do outro, a mão dela tocando gentilmente na face dele; parece a Levi que ele está a inclinar-se para o toque, como se estivesse a querer torná-lo mais do que é. Quando ela repara em Levi, Lilian baixa a mão e sorri-lhe educadamente, sabendo perfeitamente que não precisa ficar assustada pela presença de um mero empregado.

\- Boa noite - deseja-lhe ela ao passar por ele, virando-se uma última vez junto das portas duplas antes de sair do apartamento.

\- Já se foi embora? - murmura Erwin uns segundos depois de ouvir a porta fechar e, como se apanhasse uma deixa no aceno de Levi, deixa-se cair na poltrona e suspira.

Levi segue-lhe o exemplo de forma mais hesitante, sentando-se no seu sítio habitual na ponta do sofá. Segue Erwin com os olhos enquanto ele descalça as botas antes de estender as longas pernas e esticar os pés; parece mais exausto a Levi do que alguma vez parecera. A perspicácia do seu olhar desapareceu, e Levi duvida que o homem se fosse aguentar numa luta contra ele, estando no estado em está. Massaja a cana do nariz e boceja longamente.

\- Peço desculpa pela minha rudeza esta noite - diz-lhe Erwin baixinho. - Infelizmente, nem todos os meus conhecidos são tão refinados quanto tu.

Levi resfolega sarcasticamente; nunca na vida encontrara alguém que o conhecesse e que o descrevesse como 'refinado', mas não corrige o homem. Ele claramente gosta de fazer estes elogios.

\- Consigo ver que o achas engraçado - continua o homem. - Mas eu acho uma palavra apropriada. Não tens ilusões sobre o mundo, não és tão infantil assim, mas não desejas mal a ninguém. Essa é uma rara e refinada combinação em alguém.

Levi pergunta-se se deveria agradecer, mas parece ridículo, e em vez disso fica calado. Ainda que a cabeça pareça tão cheia que parece prestes a rebentar, não há nada em particular que ele queira apontar ou descobrir a resposta. A noite fora tão estranha e ele sente-se tão cansado e confuso que mal sabe como falar com Erwin; o cérebro embriagado parece ainda estar a lutar para fazer a distinção entre esta pessoa, que acha que Levi é raro e refinado, e a outra, que acha que ele mal vale um relance.

\- Estava a perguntar-me - diz Levi, para mudar de assunto. - Se houve problemas por causa da embalagem.

Sente um género de pavor, relembrando-se da noite e da desilusão na voz de Erwin quando lhe dissera que dera o nome dele como o remetente. O erro tem-no incomodado desde aí sempre que revivera a missão antes de adormecer, listando cada falha e erro de forma quase obsessiva; a questão do chapéu, esquecer-se do seu nome - até mijara em público. Ainda que se tenha dito uma e outra vez para aprender com os lapsos, não consegue deixar de se sentir desapontado consigo próprio.

\- Ainda não - diz-lhe Erwin, o tom neutro. - Mas suponho que seja apenas uma questão de tempo.

\- O que é que estava na embalagem? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora, outra coisa com que tem estado obcecado.

O homem olha para ele em silêncio durante um bom bocado, os olhos azuis obscurecidos sobre as sobrancelhas franzidas. - Há alguns anos, certas coisas me chamaram a atenção em relação ao _Generalleutenant_ Osterhaus - explica Erwin devagar. - No passado, usei esse conhecimento para minha vantagem mais do que uma vez.

\- O que era, então? - insiste Levi. - O que é que sabes?

\- O Osterhaus tem andado a falsificar documentos de algum pessoal militar - diz-lhe Erwin. - Tem listado vários oficiais como estando em serviço militar, ainda que já tenham passado anos desde que qualquer um deles tenha estado perto da frente de batalha. O que lhe enviei foram registos dos oficiais das SS que têm, que eu saiba, participado nesta fraude.

\- Porquê?

Erwin demora um momento a ponderar. - Enviei-lhe embalagens semelhantes antes, de forma anónima, claro. Desta forma, tenho conseguido extorquir-lhe alguma informação.

\- E agora ele sabe que foste tu que os mandaste? - pergunta Levi, ainda que receie saber a resposta.

\- Bem - responde o homem, dando uma pequena risada. - Imagino que ele esteja bastante ocupado a quebrar os acordos que tinha feito antes. Depois de tratar de todas as pontas soltas, suspeito que venha atrás de mim, livre do medo de eu poder ter alguma prova para corroborar a verdade das minhas acusações sobre ele.

\- O que queres dizer, que vem atrás de ti?

\- A informação que lhe tenho retirado tem sido de natureza bastante particular - diz Erwin. - Vai chegar às suas próprias conclusões não tarda, tenho a certeza, mas considerando o estado das coisas, poderá querer tomar o seu tempo a pesar as alternativas e chegar à melhor para ele. Se chegar a isso, será um empate entre auto-preservação e patriotismo, não duvido.

\- Foda-se - pragueja Levi baixinho - Sabes, eu peço mesmo-

\- Por favor, não há necessidade de desculpas - diz o homem, os dedos a lutarem desajeitadamente com os botões de punho. - E antes que me esqueça, temos de cancelar quinta-feira.

\- A missão? - pergunta Levi de imediato, sentindo uma picada de desilusão, mas Erwin abana a cabeça.

\- A missão vai decorrer como planeado - diz ele. - Queria dizer que não vais poder vir trabalhar para mim nesse dia, só isso.

Levi consegue sentir as sobrancelhas a arquearem-se; a razão para o cancelamento é tão óbvia que não lhe escapa nem a ele. - Certo - responde, e não dizem mais sobre isso.

\- Receio ter sido terrivelmente egoísta esta noite - diz Erwin a Levi, fazendo-o franzir o sobrolho. - Acho que te deveria ter mandado para casa quando a Lilian pediu para te juntares a nós.

\- Provavelmente, devias - concorda Levi, mantendo os olhos em Erwin mesmo quando ele baixa o olhar.

\- Algo na tua presença fez com que a noite fosse mais fácil de aguentar - continua o homem, com uma expressão de confusão no rosto, como se achasse que sentir-se dessa forma fosse um puzzle que ele estivesse a tentar resolver. - Suponho que me fazes recordar os momentos em que não tenho de fingir ser alguém que não sou.

Levi acena devagar sem falar; esse sentimento que Erwin expressou não é estranho para ele, e não precisa esforçar-se para o compreender. Pensa em Isabel e Farlan, mas algo na comparação não lhe parece bem, e após um momento de consideração, percebe o porquê: mesmo agora, com tudo o que passaram juntos, tudo o que os vira conquistar, Levi ainda sente que precisa ser forte por eles, manter algumas partes de si escondidas para eles se sentirem mais seguros. Seja porque razão for, ele não receia pela vida de Erwin, não sente que alguma parte disto seja responsabilidade sua. As palavras do homem também são uma confirmação para a parte do seu cérebro que ainda está a lutar para decidir qual Erwin é o verdadeiro.

\- Às vezes, temo esquecer-me - diz Erwin baixinho, e algo no aspecto ausente dos seus olhos faz Levi perguntar-se se ele está a falar mais para si próprio.

As palavras seguem Levi até à sua cama, onde cai ao lado de Farlan, sentindo-se quase tão exausto como se sentira ao regressar daquela missão inútil com Mike. Pensa naquele fragmento de carta que achara, sobre a solidão de que o Comandante falara, e ao pressionar o rosto contra a nuca de Farlan, deseja que a carta fosse dirigida a Lilian, deseja que Erwin tenha alguém que o compreenda.

\- Estiveste a beber? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, ensonado.

\- Não te preocupes - tranquiliza-o Levi. - Volta a dormir.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem obscena


	6. Capítulo 6

Levi acorda no dia seguinte com um grunhido audível e uma dor de cabeça a pressionar-lhe as têmporas, sentando-se na cama que parece consideravelmente menos firme do que era quando estava a dormir nela. Pressiona as mãos contra a cara e suspira, tentando trazer os detalhes da noite à memória. Lembra-se do riso de Lilian e a dança que ela partilhou com Erwin e a conversa depois de ela ter saído, a picada do medo e vergonha trazidos pela conversa sobre Osterhaus. Mesmo agora, Levi estremece só de pensar, enquanto luta para se levantar e vestir as roupas do dia anterior para ir à casa de banho comum. Quando enfia as mãos nos bolsos, os dedos encerram-se à volta da navalha que tirara da gaveta do lavatório de Erwin, e percorre o punho com o polegar ao entrar na divisão suja.

Alivia-se e lava as mãos, fixando o reflexo no espelho, os cortes e hematomas ainda nítidos na cara. Há uma sombra de barba que faz a pele parecer mais acinzentada do que é, realçando a sensação de desmazelo que ainda agora que lhe mexe com os nervos. Ao encher a bacia com água quente depois de um banho rápido, Levi tira a navalha do bolso outra vez, expondo a lâmina e passando o dedo pelo gume, imaginando como deslizaria pelo rosto do Comandante onde Lilian pressionara a mão; aquele gesto gentil e familiar. Levi eleva o aço contra a pele e imita a imagem na sua mente rapidamente com um movimento suave antes de colocar a navalha à pressa de volta onde a tinha encontrado, sentindo-se como se tivesse feito algo inapropriado ao usá-la.

Quando se senta à mesa da cozinha mais tarde, parece-lhe que Farlan se está a esforçar ao máximo para bater os tachos e panelas contra todos os pedaços de mobília o mais ruidosamente possível, enquanto lhe atira ares pouco impressionados vindos detrás da madeixa de cabelo caída sobre os olhos. Levi suspira, cansado, e esvazia o copo de água em poucos tragos só para o outro homem lho arrancar da mão e o levar para o lava-loiça com o resto dos pratos.

\- Mas o quê que se passa contigo, caralho? - explode Levi quando algumas gotas de água lhe caem na camisa.

Farlan não diz nada, regressa simplesmente às tarefas, demonstrando que está a fazer muitas que normalmente deixa para Levi. - Não trouxeste comida ontem - declara ele por fim, carrancudo, sem dar sequer um relance na direcção de Levi enquanto este dobra as roupas penduradas sobre o fogão.

\- Devo ter-me esquecido - resmunga Levi, só agora se apercebendo que regressara de mãos vazias na noite anterior.

\- É uma coisa um bocado estranha de se esquecer, não é? - pergunta-lhe Farlan com uma nota afiada na voz. - Esquecerem-se os dois.

Levi luta contra o impulso de revirar os olhos ao olhar para a parte de trás da cabeça de Farlan. - Tínhamos estado a beber - explica ele brevemente.

\- Acredites ou não, eu já me tinha apercebido disso - diz o homem, colocando algumas toalhas de chá limpas num armário. - Mas devido à tua memória ter ficado um pouco turva, não temos nada para jantar hoje.

Levi reprime um grunhido ao pensar em sair do apartamento, com aquela enxaqueca que mais parece que lhe tinham enfiado um aro apertado à volta do crânio. - Então e as ervilhas secas? Porque é que não fazes sopa com essas?

\- Porque as comemos a semana passada - responde Farlan. - Sei que deve ser difícil para ti aperceberes-te de tudo o que acontece neste apartamento, já que nunca cá estás.

\- Então porque é que não tratas tu disso? - atira Levi ao outro homem; a mágoa na cara dele fá-lo arrepender-se da frase de imediato, ainda que muito menos do que o normal.

Farlan volta-se de novo para o lava-loiça apesar de este estar vazio, apoiando as mãos no rebordo de porcelana e soltando um suspiro meio queixoso que parece mais do que um pouco exagerado a Levi.

\- Sabes que eu não posso simplesmente-

\- Eu sei - interrompe-lo Levi rispidamente para não ter de ouvir aquilo tudo de novo. - Vou sair e arranjar qualquer coisa.

Farlan funga baixinho antes de virar as costas e murmurar um rápido 'obrigado', e quando Levi sai do apartamento, não consegue evitar sentir que preferia estar noutro lado qualquer. Não consegue obrigar-se a ignorar a mudança no comportamento do homem ao longo dos últimos dois meses, nem consegue pensar em alguma coisa que o pudesse fazer sentir menos desapontado. É-lhe difícil determinar se o desagrado de Farlan é mais devido à constante ausência de Levi, ou ao facto de o peso das responsabilidades da casa serem-lhe deixados a ele agora para gerir.

Quando regressa, parece a Levi que Farlan tomou proveito de ter o apartamento só para ele e encontra o homem com melhor humor, ao ponto dele estar a cantar baixinho para si enquanto começa o jantar. Há quase um tom aborrecido de rotina durante a noite quando Isabel regressa: uma refeição modesta, alguns jogos de cartas, histórias que já contaram uns aos outros uma e outra vez. Levi vê-se prematuramente ressentido com o dia seguinte e tenta ir para a cama cedo para lhe escapar, só conseguindo ficar a revirar-se uma e outra vez na cama muito depois de Farlan já ter adormecido.

.

Depois de uma noite mal dormida, Levi prepara-se para sair do apartamento logo após o pequeno almoço como de costume, quase recusando o pedido de Isabel para se lhe juntar, mas muda de ideias à porta quando se recorda de Erwin estar ocupado durante a noite, e se apercebe que terá de ficar a deambular por aí até depois das oito. Em vez disso, leva a rapariga a um parque, comprando-lhe uma cópia do jornal do dia, com o qual ela fica desiludida por estar vazio de histórias sobre submarinos. Passam numa loja para comprar mercearias e quando estão finalmente de regresso ao apartamento para jantar, Levi sente-se grato pela distracção; mesmo com o pensamento da missão daquela noite, que não consegue apagar o medo pesado que lhe ocupa a mente.

\- Vou à casa da Frau Gernhardt para tomar conta das crianças para ela poder descansar um pouco - diz Isabel a Levi quando entram no prédio de novo, atravessando a correr a pequena distância da porta até ao primeiro andar após Levi lhe fazer um pequeno aceno.

Continua a subir até ao terceiro andar rapidamente e faz uma pequena paragem na casa de banho comum, olhando para o seu reflexo, franzindo a testa enquanto lava as mãos; o cabelo está a começar a ficar um pouco mais comprido do que ele gosta, e toma nota mental de pedir a Farlan que lho corte num destes dias. Pega nas compras e entra no apartamento, saltando perante a imagem de Farlan, que aparece atrás dele vindo da cozinha enquanto ele estava a trancar a porta. Assim que Levi vê o rosto pálido dele, sabe que há alguma coisa errada.

\- O que se passa contigo? - pergunta ao outro homem, que abana a cabeça de forma quase imperceptível. Levi sente a respiração tornar-se fraca enquanto o coração começa a disparar.

\- Está aqui uma pessoa para falar contigo - diz-lhe Farlan, a voz muito mais firme do que Levi esperaria dada a expressão aterrorizada na cara dele. - Um oficial das SS.

O corpo de Levi reage antes que possa formar um pensamento coerente, tornando-se pesado com um tipo terrível de pavor até ele conseguir relembrar-se a si próprio que o visitante é provavelmente Erwin, um pensamento que lhe lança dúvidas paranóicas pela mente. Levi caminha pelo apartamento para espreitar a cozinha, o medo tornando-se indignação quando vê o homem com o seu cabelo impecavelmente penteado, beberricando chá de uma chávena que parece absurdamente pequena na mão grande dele antes de o olhar encontrar o de Levi; há um pedido de desculpas no sorriso dele que consegue deixar Levi mais zangado do que estivera antes.

\- Boa tarde, Herr Weller - diz Erwin, como que a relembrar Levi dos papéis que devem representar.

\- Boa tarde, Herr _Sturmbannführer_ \- responde de forma rápida e azeda antes de regressar para perto de Farlan, os lábios movendo-se nas palavras _'está tudo bem'_ para o tranquilizar, mas o rosto do outro homem mantém-se pálido e preocupado.

\- Onde está a Isabel? - pergunta Farlan, a voz ligeiramente tensa, ainda que Levi consiga perceber que ele está a tentar mantê-la casual.

\- Na casa da Frau Gernhardt - diz-lhe Levi, esperando que, agindo tão calmamente quanto consiga, vá ajudar o outro homem a relaxar. - Podes ir ter com ela?

Farlan olha de relance para a cozinha e hesita, como se a ponderar se deveria deixar Levi sozinho com Erwin.

\- Já te disse, está tudo bem - murmura Levi. - Eu explico depois.

Os olhos de Farlan estreitam-se ao olhar para Levi antes de sair do apartamento sem dizer uma palavra. Levi respira profundamente, tentando cauterizar alguma daquela raiva antes de marchar para a cozinha onde o homem o aguarda, a postura direita fazendo-o parecer alto mesmo enquanto está sentado e de alguma forma grande demais para a pequena divisão. Assim que os olhares se encontram, Erwin parece estar prestes a dizer algo, mas Levi é mais rápido.

\- O que pensas que estás a fazer aqui, caralho? - explode, erguendo o saco das compras para a mesa antes de se sentar no lugar que Farlan deixou vazio; tinha servido uma chávena de chá para si, mas claramente não fora capaz de beber um trago. - Eu disse-te que não quero que venhas aqui.

\- Eu sei - diz Erwin num tom arrependido que ainda irrita mais Levi. - E peço desculpa. Não o teria feito se tivesse outra hipótese. Há algo que tenho de discutir contigo com urgência.

Levi franze as sobrancelhas durante uns segundos. - O quê? Fizeste um cagalhão gigante e entupiste a sanita?

O homem fica a fitá-lo sem expressão por um momento antes de soltar um suspiro cansado. - Não, por chocante que seja, não foi isso que vim cá dizer-te.

\- Então o que é? - exige Levi, zangado. - E deixa-me avisar-te que é bom que seja mesmo importante para que eu não me importe que venhas aqui e pregues sustos de morte às pessoas.

A expressão de Erwin torna-se subitamente impassível, relembrando Levi da maneira como ele era quando eles se tinham conhecido, sério e impessoal, não muito humano. As linhas junto à boca intensificam-se enquanto os lábios se pressionam e o queixo sobressai. Parece simultaneamente orgulhoso e desanimado.

\- Precisava informar-te que a missão foi cancelada - declara, e assim que Levi começou a interrogar-se o motivo para esta alteração, Erwin continua. - Concordámos que só viria aqui se houvesse uma ameaça iminente à tua vida. Com franqueza, sinto-me insultado que penses que voltaria atrás com a minha palavra de forma tão rápida e fazer algo que tão descaradamente vai contra o teu pedido de privacidade.

Levi olha para o homem e franze o cenho, sentindo as bochechas arder e corar quando o embaraço supera a raiva. Erwin está a beber o chá de novo, dedos longos gentilmente envolvendo a chávena, cobrindo o simples padrão floral de lado e a Levi ele não parece nem um pouco zangado, simplesmente triste, como se a desconfiança e Levi o tenha de facto magoado. Levi sabe que esta é a altura de se desculpar, reconhece-la no silêncio tenso, mas dizer 'desculpa' é uma habilidade que ele nunca dominou de todo - Kenny não acreditava em desculpas.

\- Porque é que a missão foi cancelada? - pergunta em vez disso, pegando na chávena de chá de Farlan só para ocupar as mãos com alguma coisa.

Erwin esvazia a sua chávena antes de responder: - O dano no motor foi reparado. O comboio vai sair esta noite.

Ficam calados de novo e Levi consegue sentir o peso das palavras que é suposto dizer; parecem deixar o ar à sua volta mais difícil de respirar, como se estivesse a absorver toda a tristeza de Erwin para os pulmões. Os olhos azuis do homem estão dirigidos para a mesa e está a voltar a chávena na mão distraidamente. Algumas linhas profundas apareceram entre as suas sobrancelhas fartas e a Levi parece-lhe que ele está a considerar algo. Parece tão cansado e pesaroso que Levi consegue sentir a sua culpa multiplicar-se ao ponto de o fazer sentir que tem de falar, mas quando está prestes a fazê-lo, Erwin quebra o silêncio.

\- É possível que haja mais uma coisa que podemos tentar - diz ele, e a mudança de assunto revela-se uma surpresa agradável para Levi. - Mas estou hesitante em o sugerir.

Levi interroga-se o que poderá ser tão terrível para Erwin estar hesitante em sugerir, depois de andar a limpar provas de nazis mortos e esgueirar-se por um quartel-general, mas ainda assim pergunta: - O que é?

Erwin pousa a chávena na mesa de novo. - O comboio está agendado para fazer uma paragem numa estação a aproximadamente cem quilómetros a noroeste da cidade - começa pensativamente, como se estivesse a formar o plano enquanto fala. - Ainda que sabotar o comboio em si possa revelar-se impossível, pode ainda haver tempo para danificar os carris ao longo da rota designada.

Levi franze o sobrolho de novo. - Cem quilómetros? - pergunta, incrédulo.

Erwin acena, profundamente concentrado. - A partida está agenda para as cinco da manhã de sábado - diz. - Por isso a missão teria de decorrer durante a noite algumas horas antes.

\- Como é que irias para lá e voltavas a meio da noite? - aponta Levi, fazendo Erwin olhar para cima de repente; os olhos mantém-se desfocados por mais uns dez segundos.

\- Sou capaz de conhecer um sítio, um casebre fora da cidade que usámos como quartel general temporário depois de sermos recolocados em Dresden - explica ele, a voz ainda distante, como se estivesse a pensar em voz alta. - Os carris são a cerca de dez quilómetros de lá, por isso poderia facilmente operar como base. A caminhada para os carris deveria demorar cerca de três horas no total. Por isso é praticável.

\- Não estás a falar a sério - diz Levi. - E depois, como é que planeias ir lá e voltar num dia?

\- Podia ir a conduzir - responde o homem rapidamente; os olhos estão brilhantes, como se algo tivesse acendido uma chama de insanidade neles.

\- Tens carro? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora, beberricando o chá de Farlan sem pensar, fazendo uma careta quando o líquido frio lhe enche a boca.

\- Posso adquirir um amanhã - insiste Erwin e algo diz a Levi que ele vai seguir com este plano insano mesmo que se revele ser a pior estratégia táctica que alguém poderia pensar.

\- Não podes estar honestamente a planear fazer uma coisa destas sozinho - diz-lhe Levi, um pouco surpreendido com o tom severo da voz. - E se correr alguma coisa mal? Se alguém te vê? Se fores ferido? Se...

Algo na expressão de Erwin faz as palavras de Levi vacilar.

\- Não estás a sugerir...? - começa de novo, e a cara do outro homem torna-se visivelmente embaraçada. - Não. Nem penses - recusa Levi de imediato.

\- Não te pedi nada - nota Erwin na defensiva, mas Levi abana a cabeça firmemente.

\- Não estás mesmo a sugerir que eu vá contigo, pois não? - pergunta, irritado. - Conduzir por cem quilómetros só para andar mais três horas no meio da noite e depois fazer o caminho de volta, e isso só se conseguirmos fazer o que é suposto fazermos? Nem por toda a merda do chá da China.

A cara do homem torna-se pensativa. - Suponho que tentar realizar tudo num dia possa ser desgastante - divaga ele, olhar fixo no candeeiro acima da mesa da cozinha. - Passar o fim de semana completo lá causaria muito menos suspeitas, especialmente quando daria uso ao carro.

\- O fim de semana inteiro? - a voz de Levi torna-se ainda mais perplexa. - Não podes achar mesmo que posso ir contigo um fim de semana inteiro.

\- Compreendo que poderia ser problemático-

\- Não, não compreendes - corrige-lo Levi severamente. - Não posso deixar os meus amigos aqui sozinhos um fim de semana inteiro. Além disso, um deles já acha que sou tua pêga. Imagina como esta pequena escapadela de fim de semana lhe iria parecer.

As sobrancelhas de Erwin escalam uns bons dois centímetros na direcção do cabelo enquanto o resto da cara fica completamente sem expressão. - Desculpa? - pergunta, a voz tão vazia de emoção como o rosto.

\- Consegues culpá-lo? - replica Levi, irritado. - Fico fora até às tantas contigo e quando volto tenho metade do mercado negro e mais dinheiro do que qualquer um de nós viu em anos. Não é assim um salto tão grande.

O homem parece considerar estas palavras e Levi consegue ver que a ideia nunca lhe tinha ocorrido antes deste momento, algo que Levi acha estranhamente reconfortante, especialmente neste dia. Erwin olha para ele em silêncio, toda a sua postura subitamente desconfortável.

\- Peço desculpa - diz baixinho. - Nunca pensei em como te faria parecer.

Levi sente uma ponta de angústia, pensando em Krieger e perguntando-se o quão diferente Erwin o veria se soubesse como o acordo deles começara. Afinal, não vale a pena fingir que a proposta inicial de Levi não era o tipo de negociação que mereça esse título, ainda que Krieger nunca tenha cumprido a sua parte do acordo. Pensa de passagem na mãe também, e interroga-se se alguma vez a deixara triste quando as pessoas a rebaixavam daquela forma, como se o que ela fazia para alimentar o filho a tornasse indigna.

\- Não estou preocupado com isso - interrompe-lo Levi antes que o homem continue. - É ele que está perturbado com isso, não eu.

\- Estou a ver - responde Erwin brevemente. Pela ruga entre as suas sobrancelhas, Levi consegue ver que ele ainda está a tentar arranjar uma solução. - E tens a certeza absoluta que a tua ausência é inalcançável?

\- O que quer que estejas a pensar, mais vale dizeres - exige Levi, exasperado pela determinação na voz do homem. - Consigo ver que não vais largar este plano, e és maluco o suficiente para o tentares fazer sozinho.

\- Tenho de discordar com a tua definição de insanidade neste caso - diz-lhe Erwin, a expressão séria. - Se realizar a missão era importante antes, é duplamente crucial agora. A prioridade da classificação do comboio foi alterada, o que significa que transportará armas, não mercadoria normal.

Levi não consegue evitar franzir o sobrolho. - Para as tropas a lutar contra os que aterraram em França?

O homem confirma. - Tenho a certeza que não preciso explicar porque é que é importante travar o transporte.

\- Não, não tens de explicar - resmunga Levi baixinho. - Mas tens de admitir que tentar fazer tudo sozinho é só estúpido para caralho. Aposto que ambos nos sentiríamos melhor se pensasses em alguma outra coisa, e rápido.

Quando Levi levanta o olhar, a expressão de Erwin está apologética de novo. - Os teus amigos - começa hesitantemente, arrastando as palavras como se estivesse relutante em dizê-las. - Eles... gostam do ar livre?

Levi fixa-lo, pestanejando devagar. - Mas que merda de solução é essa? - pergunta ao homem, exaltado. - Já te disse, eles não vão fazer parte de nada disto. Nunca.

\- Não estou a sugerir envolvê-los na missão - corrige-lo Erwin. - Estou apenas a dizer que, se ficas desconfortável em deixá-los para trás, poderiam sempre juntar-se a nós. Uma excursão de fim de semana ao campo.

\- Um fim de semana de quê?

\- Um passeio - clarifica Erwin. - É uma casa antiga muito agradável, não é longe do rio. E o tempo deverá estar excelente.

Levi fixa-lo de novo num silêncio atordoado que se prolonga por uns bons cinco segundos. - O tempo deverá estar excelente? - repete, incrédulo. - Excelente para o quê? Descarrilar comboios e depois jogar críquete no jardim?

A expressão de Erwin está pouco impressionada. - Pode não ser assim tão terrível - denota ele sem humor e Levi resfolega.

\- Oh, a sério? - diz Levi. - Pode não ser assim tão terrível passar um fim de semana inteiro contigo mas com o _Merdabumführer_ Holtz? Provavelmente íamos passar a maior parte do tempo à espera que acabasses de foder a mulher de alguém em cima de todas as mobílias.

Erwin atira a Levi um olhar de pura exasperação. - Mas tão divertido que és - diz secamente. - Se quiseres, podíamos tentar encontrar uma forma de evitar isso.

\- Já te disse, os meus amigos não vão ter parte nisto - recorda Levi ao homem em indignação. - E isso inclui saberem quem ou o que és.

\- Poderá não ser necessário que saibam tudo isso - diz-lhe Erwin, o olhar de volta ao candeeiro. - Estou correcto em assumir que eles são como tu?

\- Papéis falsos? - Levi pergunta para clarificar e o homem acena. - Sim, são como eu.

\- E confias neles?

\- Totalmente - responde Levi sem hesitação. - Conhece-los há anos. Se algum deles me quisesse denunciar já o teria feito há séculos. Além disso, nenhum de nós é o que chamarias de patriótico. Tenho a certeza que não preciso de explicar porquê.

Erwin acena pensativamente, a expressão subitamente fatigada de novo.

\- Concordo contigo - diz em voz baixa. - Apesar de estar habituado à farsa por esta altura, acho-o extremamente cansativa, como poderás ter observado ontem à noite. Se chegarmos a acordo quanto a este fim de semana, preferiria muito mais passá-lo como eu próprio, especialmente na tua presença.

Levi fita o homem por um momento, sem palavras de novo, sem saber o que pensar, considerando as diferentes alternativas para Erwin dizer o que dissera. Porquê especialmente na sua presença? Há algo na relação deles que torne a farsa mais cansativa para Erwin, ou não estará ele simplesmente habituado a isso, nunca tendo feito com Levi desde o dia em que se tinham conhecido? Pondera perguntar ao homem, mas no fim decide não o fazer, receoso que a resposta fosse explicar aquele apreço que Erwin parece ter por ele, revelando-o ser mais profundo do que Levi acha que ficaria confortável de momento.

\- Talvez pudéssemos revelar o meu conhecimento da tua situação - pondera Erwin. - Dessa forma os teus amigos também não teriam de ficar tão preocupados, e não haveria necessidade de nomes falsos.

\- Porque é que me estarias a ajudar se soubesses? - pergunta-lhe Levi. - Considerando quem é suposto seres?

\- Segurança - responde o homem de imediato. - Pode esperar-se que alguém na minha posição esteja ciente do actual estado da guerra. Ajudar alguém como tu poderia provar-se útil no pós-guerra, para estabelecer boa-fé e generosidade de espírito, e para redimir pecados cometidos no passado.

Levi franze o cenho. - Então ajudar um judeu iria redimir anos a seguir ordens para chacinar pessoas?

\- Algumas pessoas parecem acreditar que sim - confirma Erwin - Apesar de poder ser um caso de pensamento ilusório. Só o tempo o dirá.

Levi resmunga e fica calado. Já sabe que Isabel e Farlan acreditariam naquela mentira se lha contasse - até ajudaria a explicar as montanhas de comida que tem trazido para casa - e não é como se mentir-lhes o fosse fazer sentir-se particularmente culpado considerando que é para o bem deles. Tornar a sua ligação com um oficial das SS visível aos vizinhos também poderá acarretar algumas vantagens, fazendo aqueles que estão a ficar suspeitos começarem a questionar-se. Afinal, se um oficial das SS não acha estranho que Levi e Farlan não tenham sido enviados para a frente, porque haveriam eles?

\- E se alguma coisa correr mal na missão? - pergunta Levi agora. - E se ambos morrermos e os meus amigos ficarem presos numa casa estranha no meio de nenhures?

Erwin fica calado por um longo momento antes de responder. - Posso contactar o Mike e dar-lhe instruções para recolher os teus amigos dentro de alguns dias se ele não tiver notícias minhas - diz ele. - Ele poderia levá-los para a base onde ficariam seguros. Até ao fim da guerra, se tiver de ser.

Na sua mente, Levi tenta pesar os factos objectivamente, lutando para se distanciar das explosões de excitação que a ideia da missão lhe causa. A tentativa de sabotagem do motor era uma coisa, mas o plano que Erwin pensara era algo completamente diferente, e quando a sua preocupação inicial começa a mitigar, Levi fica preenchido da antecipação pela momentânea mudança de cenário. Apesar de tudo, ele próprio se pergunta se seria possível ajudar Erwin de novo, senão por outra razão, mais que não seja para se assegurara de que ele não vai tentar realizar a missão sozinho. Levi pensa nos riscos de tal tentativa e o que aconteceria se a aventura corresse mal: bater à porta do homem na terça feira seguinte, só para não receber resposta e temer o pior, regressando dias mais tarde em vão, finalmente aceitando o inevitável e regressando à forma como as coisas eram antes, ou pior.

\- Detesto a ideia de te convencer a fazeres isto - diz-lhe Erwin, soando cauteloso de repente. - Preferiria se tudo o que decides realizar fosse da tua própria vontade. No entanto, não posso negar o quão importante isto é para mim, especialmente dado o quão limitadas as minhas oportunidades para tomar medidas directas são no geral. Terminar a guerra tão depressa quanto possível-

\- Eu sei - diz-lhe Levi. - Não é como se eu também não quisesse isso.

\- Ia dizer - começa Erwin a clarificar - que apesar de isso ser a minha maior preocupação, tenho de admitir que tenho razões que são mais pessoais para explicar o meu envolvimento. Assumo que seja um sentimento com o qual te consigas identificar.

Levi não precisa considerar estas palavras. Quando pensa nisso, parece quase vergonhoso o quão pessoais as suas razões são, quanta importância dá à sua própria situação, e a situação de Farlan e Isabel. O bem maior não é algo a que esteja habituado a tomar em consideração, nunca tendo tido muito interesse em planos ou ideias grandiosas no passado. Quando olha para Erwin, no entanto, vê subitamente uma amostrar do que isso poderá ser, ter assim tanto por que viver e por que morrer, tal multitude de incentivos.

\- Então como é o casebre?

Erwin sorri de uma forma que parece quase aliviada a Levi. - É uma casinha encantadora - descreve amavelmente. - Já lá fiquei várias vezes antes. É bastante antiga, mas decentemente mantida, com um pequeno pomar no lado oeste do jardim.

\- E é perto do rio? - pergunta Levi agora, e o homem acena.

\- Não é longe - confirma. - Há uma aldeia próxima onde poderíamos alugar bicicletas.

Levi resfolega baixinho. Parece absurdo agora, mas houvera uma altura em que as vidas as pessoas eram assim, e ele supõe que para muitas pessoas as coisas não mudaram assim tanto desde esses dias, apesar de lhe parecer estranho que ainda possa haver alguém que desfrute de viagens para o campo ou à beira-mar. Farlan falara dessas férias também, deitado em praias, esturricando ao sol - os pais dele costumavam ter uma casa em Rügen - desfrutando de bebidas frescas entre mergulhos no mar. A juventude de Levi nunca incluíra nada disso, claro, para além daquele único passeio ao mar com a sua mãe, mas ele era demasiado novo para se lembrar muito disso agora. Quanto a Isabel, pela sua saudade da natureza torna-se claro que não estava habituada a viver na cidade , e Levi sabe que ela aceitaria a oportunidade de sair, mesmo que fosse por um fim de semana. Quanto a Farlan, ainda que possa não se importar com a ideia de uma viagem, Levi tem a certeza que a sua desconfiança de Erwin combinada com o seu medo do mundo fora do apartamento deles é mais do que suficiente para o fazer recusar o plano.

\- Achas que eles estariam dispostos a vir connosco? - pergunta Erwin, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Levi.

\- Depende se os consigo fazer confiar em ti - responde com honestidade. - E ainda aí não posso garantir nada.

\- E quanto a ti?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Se eles não forem, eu também não. É tão simples como isso - declara placidamente.

\- Compreendo - assegura-lhe Erwin e parece a Levi que ele está prestes a continuar quando o som de uma porta a abrir e a fechar ecoa vinda da pequena cozinha.

Isabel e Farlan entram na sala cuidadosamente, como se temessem que só fossem encontrar os restos mutilados de Levi espalhados pelo chão; quando Levi se volta para olhar para eles, fica surpreso com a seriedade da expressão da rapariga enquanto ela se mantém da porta, olhando para Erwin inquisitivamente

\- Olá - diz ela por fim, no que Levi reconhece ser o seu tom mais educado.

\- Olá - diz Erwin em resposta, levantando-se do lugar e caminhando à volta da mesa para lhe apertar a mão. - Sou o Erwin - apresenta-se o homem de forma familiar, acenando a Farlan que passa pelo fogão e começa a ferver água para chá.

\- O mano está metido em problemas? - pergunta Isabel, aceitando a mão do homem de forma ausente, os olhos alternando entre os dois, incerta.

Levi abana a cabeça. - Ele é o meu patrão - explica, e a rapariga parece relaxar um pouco, dando à mão de Erwin um aperto forte antes de avança para a mesa e sentar-se.

\- Lamento por vos perturbar desta forma - diz o homem, regressando ao seu anterior lugar. - Estou ciente que o uniforme faz as pessoas lembrar-se de todas as coisas más que fizeram, poucas que tenham sido. A maior parte das pessoas fica assustada por ele.

Um silêncio desconfortável enche a cozinha e Levi olha à sua volta para a estranha congregação, Erwin destoando por completo com as suas roupas, fazendo toda a situação assemelhar-se a um interrogatório. Levi olha de relance para Farlan quando este atravessa a cozinha e se senta na ponta da cadeira, a postura rígida. De repente, Levi apercebe-se que é ele que deve dizer algo, para difundir a tensão que se acumula na divisão.

\- Ele só veio perguntar uma coisa - diz Levi aos amigos, e até Farlan ergue o olhar do tampo da mesa.

\- Sim - confirma Erwin. - Gostaria que todos vocês me acompanhassem numa excursão.

Farlan franze o sobrolho. - Uma excursão? - repete, e o Comandante acena.

\- Sim - diz novamente. - Vou sair da cidade pelo fim de semana e gostaria de vos convidar para me acompanharem.

Isabel e Farlan trocam um olhar antes de se voltarem para Levi, que está a lutar para encontrar uma forma de explicar tudo.

\- Está tudo bem - tenta desajeitadamente. - Ele tem-me estado a ajudar, e sabe o que sou, por isso não há razão para vocês não...

As palavras dispersam-se quando olha para Farlan, cuja expressão alterou de preocupado para um estado de raiva como Levi nunca lhe vira antes. As mãos deixaram de agarrar uma à outra e em vez disso fecharam um aperto firme na ponta da mesa, mantendo-se rigidamente no sítio quando ele se levanta de novo. Olha para baixo para Levi por uns segundos.

\- Posso falar contigo em privado por um momento? - As palavras saem através de dentes cerrados, e o homem não espera pela resposta de Levi antes de sair para o quarto.

Levi lança a Isabel um olhar tranquilizador antes de seguir Farlan, que recuara para o canto do quarto mais afastado da cozinha e lhe virara as costas. Levi fecha a porta atrás de si antes de atravessar na direcção do outro homem, que não se volta até ouvir os passos de Levi mesmo atrás dele.

\- Como pudeste fazer uma coisa destas? - pergunta num sibilar venenoso que faz Levi estremecer. - Como pudeste contar a alguém como ele? Ele pode matar-nos a todos!

\- Não tive hipótese - diz-lhe Levi, tentando soar calmo mas falhando. - Lembras-te do dia em que fui visto pela Gestapo? Foi ele que me ajudou a esconder. O que é que era suposto dizer-lhe, que estava a brincar às escondidas com uma cambada de rufias armados?

Farlan olha para ele desafiadoramente, a cara manchada por um rubor irado. - Isso não interessa! - insiste num murmúrio. - Contaste-lhe sobre a Isabel e sobre mim! Fazes alguma ideia de como foi, ouvir bater na porta e abrir e ver alguém como ele a perguntar por ti? Fazes alguma ideia de como fiquei assustado?

Levi pára e inspira profundamente. - Tenho a certeza que foi terrível - admite, taciturno. - Mas ele disse que nos podia avisar se alguma vez descobrisse que alguém estava à nossa procura e eu pensei-

\- Ele veio aqui pedir-te para ires para fora da cidade com ele! Não para te avisar do que quer que seja! - discute Farlan acaloradamente. - Sinceramente, não consigo acreditar como é que logo tu foste acreditar numa merda tão estúpida.

Levi sente a raiva despoletar. - Ele quer ajudar - quase que rosna. - Quantas vezes tenho de dizer isso? Ele podia ter-me denunciado há meses, mas não o fez. Podia recusar pagar-me, mas não o fez. Não tem sido nada a não ser bom para mim-

\- Não podes confiar em alguém assim! - reitera Farlan, claramente a lutar para manter a voz baixa. - Porque é que ele haveria de querer ajudar alguém como tu? O que é que ele ganha com isso?

\- Ele diz que estamos a perder a guerra - diz Levi baixinho.

Os olhos de Farlan esbugalham-se por um instante antes de ele cruzar os braços à frente do peito e resfolegar em irritação.

\- Isso é tanga.

\- Ele diz que os desembarques das tropas inimigas na Normandia há dois meses foram bem-sucedidas - continua Levi. - E que as notícias não têm dito nada verdadeiro desde antes de Estalinegrado. Aparentemente, os nossos rapazes também não se safaram assim tão bem aí. Nunca te perguntaste porque é que eles pararam de escrever sobre isso?

Farlan encara-lo em silêncio durante um longo momento. - Então acreditas nele? - pergunta por fim, a voz mais calma agora, ainda que a sua expressão continue tão inflexível como sempre.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Ele diz que quer ter alguém que possa testemunhar por ele quando chegar a altura, dizer que ele tentou ajudar - explica. - No final de contas não importa muito se eu acredito nisso ou não. A coisa mais importante é que ele acredita.

\- E se ele estiver errado? - insiste o outro homem. - E se as tropas começarem a recuperar de novo e ele decidir que já não precisa de ajudar alguém como tu?

\- Penso nisso quando lá chegar. Verdade seja dita, interessa-me muito mais que ele nos esteja a ajudar agora - reitera Levi. - Para um nazi, ele não é assim tão terrível, sabes.

Farlan escarnece, parecendo incrédulo. - Consegues ouvir-te a ti próprio? - pergunta. - Ele provavelmente matou centenas de pessoas a sangue frio e tu-

\- Ele trabalha na SS-Personalhauptamt - diz Levi. - Tudo o que eles fazem é manter registos. Tanto quanto saiba, isso é tudo o que ele já fez.

\- Estás a defender um deles agora? - a voz de Farlan carrega uma ponta de desprezo que Levi se esforça muito para ignorar.

\- Não estou a defender ninguém - responde, e não se lembra da última vez que se sentiu tão frustrado. Deseja mais do que tudo poder simplesmente dizer a Farlan a verdade sobre Erwin, como o homem é a única pessoa que alguma vez tratou Levi como um igual, como nunca tratou Levi com algo menos que respeito, como melhorara a vida de Levi em tantas formas.

\- Se ele é tão inocente como dizes que ele é, porque é que precisaria de ajudar alguém como tu? - exige Farlan. - Se tudo o que ele fez até agora foi manter registos, porque é que ele tem tanta certeza que as pessoas vão achar que ele fez algo de errado?

\- Ele é um oficial das SS - replica Levi. - Se o que ele diz é verdade, se eles estão mesmo a perder a guerra, algo deste género não vai ficar bem a ninguém.

\- Como podes confiar em alguém como ele? - pergunta-lhe Farlan agora. - Eles são todos iguais. Assassinos e escumalha.

\- Então e o Christofer?

Os olhos de Farlan enchem-se com o tipo de dor que faz Levi arrepender-se das palavras de imediato. - Como te atreves a puxá-lo ao assunto - murmura o homem, a voz a falhar. - Ele não tem escolha!

\- O que te faz pensar que ele tem? - pergunta Levi zangado, ainda tomando nota do tempo verbal optimista ao apontar para a porta da cozinha. - Foda-se, olha à nossa volta! Achas que eu gosto de dizer _Heil Hitler_ e ver as paradas e ouvir notícias na rádio como se eu quisesse saber o quão invencível a merda do exército é? Achas que eu estaria a fazer alguma destas coisas se tivesse escolha?

Farlan olha para ele em silêncio, olhos enevoados, limpando o nariz na mão.

\- Todos fazermos o que temos de fazer - diz-lhe Levi. - E se formos minimamente decentes, tentamos ajudar os outros tanto quanto consigamos. Estás enfiado aqui há tanto tempo que já te esqueceste que ainda há pessoas assim. Tenho de acreditar que ele é uma dessas pessoas.

\- Como consegues? - exige-lhe Farlan, a voz implorante.

\- Não sei porquê - admite Levi calmamente. - Mas confio nele. Não acho que haja uma maneira de conseguir explicar de forma a que compreendas.

Farlan olha para a porta por um momento em silêncio antes de abanar a cabeça. - Não, também acho que não - concorda ele. - Só não sei o que pensar disto. Porque é que não nos disseste antes? Ou então, mesmo não dizendo à Isabel, porque é que não me contaste a mim?

Levi suspira, voltando os olhos para o chão. - Não queria que te preocupasses - explica brevemente. - Já vos provoco preocupação suficiente.

\- E tudo o que ele quer é alimentar-te bem e levar-te a passeios, e se perdermos a guerra só precisas de dizer a toda a gente que ele fez tudo isso?

Levi encolhe os ombros de novo. - Suponho que sim.

\- Eu sei que já falámos disto - diz o homem agora, corando de repente. - E eu disse que acreditava em ti. Mas é difícil acreditar que tu não-

\- Ele não me está a obrigar a dormir com ele, por nada disto - atira Levi, impaciente. - Achas que ele vos levaria aos dois neste passeio se estivesse?

Farlan considera as palavras carrancudo. - Não sei - diz de novo. - Não sei o que pensar. Não sei o que é suposto esta viagem ser.

\- O tempo vai estar bom - diz-lhe Levi, sentindo-se estúpido por repetir as palavras de Erwin. - Ele tem um casebre fora da cidade. Podemos alugar bicicletas e nadar no rio. O jardim tem um pomar do lado oeste, podemos sentar-nos cá fora e ver o pôr do sol ou o que merda seja que as pessoas fazem nas férias. Deves saber melhor do que eu.

Farlan resfolega. - Já se passou tanto tempo desde que fui essa pessoa que já mal me lembro agora - murmura ele, abanando a cabeça. - Deus. A vida poderia mesmo ter sido assim?

\- Para algumas pessoas ainda é - diz Levi. - Sabes que a Isabel iria adorar.

Farlan olha para a porta de novo. - Eu sei - suspira ele. - Só não sei o que fazer. Quero acreditar em ti quando dizes que confias nele, mas só ver aquele uniforme assusta-me e eu-

\- Eu sei - concorda Levi baixinho. - Também me revolta, vê-lo daquela forma. Mas, no fim de contas, ele é muito mais parecido connosco do que possas pensar. Ele está a fingir ser uma coisa que não é, tal como nós os três. Não é só a minha vida que está em jogo aqui, sabes. Ele está a correr um risco enorme ao ajudar-me.

Farlan fica calado, considerando as palavras. - Só não gosto de te ver assim - declara ele por fim. - É suposto seres o cuidadoso, e isto parece demasiado imprudente.

\- Já te disse, não tive escolha. Não sei se estou a fazer a coisa certa aqui. Só estou a tentar tirar o melhor partido de uma situação má - explica Levi e quando Farlan não fala, ele continua. - Ouve, se ele nos quisesse matar, não precisaria de nos levar a lado nenhum. Podia alinhar-nos à frente do prédio e matar-nos ali.

\- Então porque é que ele quer que nós vaiamos? - insiste Farlan. - Porque não só tu, já que tu é que és quem ele está a tentar ajudar?

\- Achas que vos vou deixar aos dois aqui sozinhos? Disse-lhe que ia se vocês fossem e por isso ele alargou o convite. E além disso - diz Levi, hesitando por um momento antes de terminar - acho que ele se sente sozinho.

Farlan revira os olhos. - Tenho a certeza que ele tem muitos amigos nazis. Porque é que ele não vai simplesmente com eles?

\- Ele diz que eles são todos umas merdas de uns animais. Não gosta de passar tempo com eles - Levi embeleza e encolhe os ombros. - Quero dizer, tu gostavas?

Farlan suspira e abana a cabeça. - Então tu queres ir?

\- Pode não ser a pior coisa do mundo - responde Levi e encolhe os ombros mais uma vez. - Ar fresco e tudo isso. E também não me importo que os vizinhos saibam que o meu chefe é um oficial das SS.

Farlan parece concordar com isto pelo menos, acenando com a cabeça de forma hesitante e ficam ambos em silêncio, ouvindo nada a não ser as vozes baixas de Erwin e Isabel vindas da cozinha.

\- Sei que nunca falámos disso - diz Farlan por fim. - Mas não é como se não soubéssemos todos que tu és o chefe da família. Desde que te sentaste ao meu lado naquele comboio, sinto que te devo a vida, e ambos sabemos que eu nunca poderia ter tomado conta da Isabel sozinho. Por favor, não discutas comigo nisto - apressa-se ele a dizer assim que vê Levi a abrir a boca. - Até agora, nunca questionei nenhuma das tuas decisões. Não há ninguém no mundo em quem confie mais do que tu.

Levi sente as sobrancelhas franzirem-se mais ao olhar para Farlan, que está a fixar os pés, o cabelo caindo sobre os olhos, e não consegue evitar sentir aquela pontada de ansiedade, aquele impulso de manter a sua família a salvo e aquela noção arrebatadora do quão difícil isso pode ser. Pensa nas suas vidas neste apartamento, quão frágil esta paz é, quão rapidamente os seus momentos de calma à volta da mesa da cozinha se podiam tornar noutra coisa, ou em nada, e por um segundo fugaz deseja poder partilhar aquela responsabilidade que sente por tudo se manter como está.

\- Tens a certeza absoluta que confias nele? - pergunta-lhe Farlan agora, e Levi acena.

\- Ele só quer fazer alguma coisa agradável por nós todos - mente calmamente. - Mas se vocês os dois não quiserem ir, eu também não vou.

Farlan olha para Levi sem falar, a expressão cheia de apreensão e preocupação enquanto ele parece considerar as opções.

\- Devíamos voltar - declara por fim, passando por ele e saindo da divisão.

Quando entram na cozinha, encontram Isabel a ensinar Erwin como jogar klaberjass na mesa; ela volta-se para eles entusiasmada antes de tirar mais três cartas para si e para o homem.

\- Vamos dar um passeio? - pergunta ela a Levi, que olha para Farlan enquanto este se senta à esquerda de Isabel.

\- Gostavas de ir? - pergunta-lhe Levi, sentando-se ao lado de Erwin, que parece estar a ouvir atentamente enquanto mantém os olhos nas suas cartas.

Isabel acena vigorosamente. - O Erwin disse que podemos alugar bicicletas e ir nadar - diz-lhes ela com entusiasmo e Levi não consegue evitar olhar para o homem à sua direita, perguntando-se se teria sido uma táctica sua dizer aquelas coisas à rapariga.

\- É só uma ideia - diz Erwin, evasivo, olhando para o outro lado da mesa para Farlan. - Compreendo que esteja preocupado, e nada do que eu disser vai mudar isso. Simplesmente achei que todos iriam gostar de uma pequena pausa da rotina dia a dia. Suponho que me sinto um pouco culpado pelo quão arduamente o vosso amigo trabalha para manter a minha casa limpa.

\- Tenho a certeza que trabalha. E tem razão, eu estou preocupado - responde Farlan, olhando para Levi ao parar para considerar as palavras seguintes. - Se for honesto, só a ideia de ir de férias parece-me bizarra. Especialmente acompanhado de alguém como você, se não se importa que lhe diga.

\- Não me importo de todo - assegura Erwin ao outro homem, erguendo a mão de forma desdenhosa. - Na verdade, acharia alarmante se não ficasse enervado pela minha presença, considerando a vossa situação.

Farlan acena. - Então sabe disso?

\- Apenas o que o Levi me contou - diz Erwin, e Levi sente um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha perante a menção do seu nome. - Isto é, que todos estão a usar papéis falsos. Os porquês disso não me dizem respeito, nem os vossos verdadeiros nomes, se preferirem não mos dizer.

Farlan e Isabel trocam olhares antes de se voltarem para Levi, que encolhe os ombros.

\- Se lhe dizem ou não, é convosco - diz. - Só porque eu o fiz não quer dizer que tenham de o fazer.

As palavras mal acabaram de lhe sair da boca quando Isabel se esticou sobre a mesa e começou a apertar a mão de Erwin de novo. - Sou a Isabel - diz-lhe ela, sorrindo abertamente.

\- Olá, Isabel - responde Erwin a sorrir. - É um prazer conhecer-te.

A prontidão de Isabel não surpreende Levi; já notara anteriormente como a rapariga parece ter um sexto sentido no que toca a pessoas, uma habilidade semelhante à capacidade de Levi de ler as pessoas, apesar de no caso de Isabel parecer ser mais como um género de instinto animal, como algo interno e não aprendido. Apesar de já estar há muito ultrapassado o momento de precisar de confirmações adicionais acerca do carácter de Erwin, Levi não consegue evitar sentir-se aliviado. Todos se voltam para Farlan, que está a franzir a testa, o olhar saltitando incessantemente entre eles ao pesar as palavras.

\- Tenho as minhas dúvidas quanto a si - diz a Erwin, sem se desculpar. - Mas confio no Levi. Se ele diz que está a tentar ajudar, então não vou discutir com isso.

\- Compreendo - diz Erwin, acenando devagar.

\- Então vamos passear? - pergunta Isabel, a voz suplicante, quase saltando da cadeira quando Farlan acena.

\- Certo - diz ele, e Levi consegue ver que ele está a tentar manter a voz firme. - Não quero impedir que vocês os dois vão, e não quero ficar aqui sozinho.

.

Erwin fica para combinarem os detalhes - basicamente, que os virá buscar no dia seguinte às três e meia - antes de sair, trocando algumas palavras sussurradas com Levi à porta sobre completar os detalhes acerca da missão mais tarde. Levi acena-lhe à pressa antes do homem sair do apartamento, só se relembrando dos seus próprios planos para o resto do dia na ausência. Sai depois do jantar, tendo feito o seu melhor para que Farlan se sentisse melhor com a súbita aparição de Erwin, com pouco resultado, parece.

Enquanto está a atravessar a cidade, Levi pensa na noite que se aproxima com um tipo de distância que tem conseguido manter desde daquela noite que passara no apartamento de Erwin. Apesar de não poder dizer que a situação tenha melhorado muito, ou que visitar Krieger é mais agradável para si agora do que antes, há um género de calma que ele parece ter encontrado nos seus negócios com Erwin que deixam as noites mais toleráveis depois, e mais fáceis de esquecer. Enquanto caminho, Levi relembra-se de repente porque é que saíra do seu apartamento e não do de Erwin, e questiona-se vagamente se esta é outra coisa que os ambos partilham, e se Lilian não é ninguém para Erwin além de uma forma de manter o seu disfarce, um dever desagradável no meio de inúmeros outros. Distraidamente, Levi deseja que haja mais na história do que isso; acordos com semelhanças com o seu e o de Krieger são algo que ele nunca desejaria a ninguém, e muito menos a Erwin. Só aí ocorre a Levi que Erwin e Lilian poderiam ser verdadeiros amantes, afastados tragicamente pela guerra e pela época em que vivem, já para não falar do casamento de Lilian, ainda que noite em que Levi descobrira sobre Erwin lhe sugira o contrário.

Sobe as escadas para a porta de Krieger sem um som, a sua relutância controlada pelo seu medo de ser visto por algum dos vizinhos do homem. Desliza para dentro do apartamento assim que consegue e, por um momento, não tem a certeza do que o surpreende mais, o facto de Krieger estar sóbrio ou a luz turva que chega ao corredor vinda da sala de estar. Quando olha para Krieger, o homem parece nervoso, limpando a testa com um lenço branco simples.

\- Mas que merda se passa contigo? - pergunta Levi, não se apercebendo que as palavras lhe saíram sussurradas até o outro homem falar alto.

\- Nada - diz calmamente, os lábios a curvarem-se para um sorriso apressado. - Não há nada de errado comigo. Parece que há? Hmm?

Levi lança um longo olhar a Krieger antes de abanar a cabeça devagar. - Suponho que não mais do que o habitual - resmunga por fim, mantendo o homem debaixo de olho e só agora se apercebendo que se esquecera de devolver a navalha a Erwin ao sentir o peso tranquilizador desta no bolso.

Ao caminhar cuidadosamente para a sala de estar, Krieger segue-lo em meia corrida, acelerando à sua frente para a entrada e apressando-se para uma cómoda da altura da cintura, pegando numa carteira de fósforos e começando a acender as poucas velas restantes em castiçais de prata que ainda não estão a brilhar no topo, e quando Levi olha à volta da sala, consegue ver que cada topo de mesa foi preenchido da mesma forma com velas a reluzir, enchendo o espaço com aquele brilho suave e quente. Levi repara na pequena mesa redonda no meio da sala, composta com renda branca e porcelana ornamentada, um candelabro prateado e talheres polidos que brilham com a luz baça, e estremece.

\- O que é tudo isto, caralho? - pergunta, de novo num sussurro enquanto Krieger atravessa para a mesa e puxa uma das duas cadeiras.

\- Por favor - diz; as palavras soam estranhas a sairem-lhe da boca. - Senta-te.

Levi não se mexe. - Para quê? - pergunta agora, sentindo o impulso de olhar para trás, mas resistindo.

\- Pensei que podíamos jantar - diz-lhe Krieger, e Levi consegue ouvir a impaciência que lhe está a crescer na voz. - Ainda comes, não comes? Hmm?

\- Preferia fazer o que fazemos sempre - responde Levi, procurando a navalha no bolso de novo. - Porque haveríamos de fingir que estou aqui para outra coisa qualquer?

\- Eu não acho que estás aqui só por isso - diz Krieger; as mãos estão agora a agarrar as costas da cadeira com um aperto tão cerrado que está a deixar-lhe os dedos brancos. - Lamento que tenhas ficado com a impressão que só te queria foder.

\- Não me peças desculpa - diz Levi de imediato. - Não sei que merda estás a tentar fazer mas eu não quero parte disso. Pensei que tinha deixado claro o suficiente que eu-

As palavras de Levi são interrompidas quando Krieger levanta a cadeira e a baixa com força contra o chão, fechando os olhos quando uma expressão de concentração imensa lhe enche o rosto.

\- Podes simplesmente - começa ele, empurrando as palavras por dentes cerrados, baixo e estranhamente calmo. - Podes simplesmente sentar-te? Hmm? É só isso que tens de fazer. Só sentar-te.

\- Porquê? - pergunta Levi, e Krieger inspira profundamente de uma forma que faz Levi estremecer de novo.

\- Gostaria que tu - começa ele mais uma vez, ainda mais devagar do que antes - te sentasses e jantasses comigo. Pode ser? É pedir assim tanto? Acharia que seria mais fácil para ti teres comida na boca em vez da minha pila, mas aparentemente estava enganado quanto a isso também.

Por um momento Levi interroga-se se deveria perguntar a Krieger o que mais ele estava enganado, mas no fim de contas fica calado, olhando sobre o ombro antes de atravessar a sala e puxando uma cadeira para si antes de se sentar na ponta, a mão a afagar o cabo suave da navalha de Erwin.

Do outro lado da mesa, Krieger está de novo a ranger os dentes, os olhos direccionados para o tecto enquanto se senta, inspirando profundamente, e levanta as tampas de duas travessas; a primeira está cheia até ao rebordo com um estufado de borrego e a outra com vegetais da época, cozidos e banhados em manteiga. Enche os copos de ambos com vinho tinto de um decantador sem perguntar a Levi se ele queria, voltando-se para o garfo e colher de servir para ele para lhe oferecer a primeira porção. Escolhe uma grossa fatia de pão para si, barrando uma fina camada de manteiga antes de lhe dar uma grande dentada.

\- Por favor - diz ele, e as palavras fazem Levi encolher-se mais uma vez. - Come um pouco de ensopado.

\- Não tenho fome - diz-lhe Levi com indiferença, mantendo os sentidos alerta para ouvir se alguém entrar no apartamento. Pergunta-se se deveria perguntar ao homem do que é que isto tudo se trata, mas algo lhe diz que é melhor nem saber.

\- Mandei a minha governanta preparar tudo isto especialmente para esta noite - diz Krieger sem ele perguntar. - Ela provavelmente acha que ando a comer uma secretária qualquer. De qualquer forma, não importa. O que importa é que estamos aqui agora. Não é assim? Hmm?

Levi sente as axilas a começarem a transpirar enquanto vê Krieger encher o seu próprio prato com vegetais e carne antes de dar um grande trago no vinho. Assim que está prestes a levar o garfo cheio de borrego à boca, pára de repente e puxa o lenço para fora do bolso de novo; Levi segue-lo com os olhos enquanto ele limpa gotas de suor da testa e do pescoço, notando distraidamente como mesmo com as velas e o calor da noite de verão, a divisão não está desconfortavelmente quente.

\- Vá lá. Come alguma coisa - pedi-lhe Krieger de novo, empurrando a travessa mais para perto dele. - O borrego está muito bom. Devias provar.

\- Já te disse. Não tenho-

\- Pois, não tens fome, pois não? - resmunga Krieger mais para si do que para ele. - Não tens fome, não queres a minha comida, não queres nada de mim, pois não, não queres isto, não me queres, pois não? Seu cabrão nojento RATO, COMO TE ATREVES A DESRESPEITAR-ME, CARALHO-

Os insultos gritados de Krieger morrem assim que começam, quando ele espeta a faca do pão contra a mesa, a ponta da lâmina enterra-se na madeira ao lado do prato do homem, e cala-se, pressionando os lábios como que para se impedir de dizer mais alguma coisa. Levi franze o sobrolho ao olhar para o homem, que está a inspirar fundo várias vezes pelo nariz, fazendo o bigode tremer.

\- Tudo o que eu queria era um bom jantar - diz Krieger, a voz calma de novo. - Só queria ter um jantar agradável contigo. Só alguma comida boa. Pensei que podíamos falar.

\- Íamos falar do quê? - interroga-lo Levi, cenho franzido.

Krieger ergue o olhar às palavras, a expressão quase excitada de repente, já que nitidamente não apanhou a intenção de Levi. - Podemos falar sobre o que quiseres - responde ele. - Berlim. Os bons velhos tempos.

\- Não havia nada de bom nesses tempos - diz Levi ao homem, a voz indiferente. - Porque é que achas que me fui embora, caralho? Era insuportável.

Krieger baixara o garfo e a faca, mas pega-lhes de novo, empanturrando a boca com batatas antes de dizer: - Nunca pensei muito sobre isso. Como seria para ti.

Levi resfolega. - Não precisas de mo dizer - resmunga secamente, recostando-se na cadeira.

\- Suponho que as coisas tenham piorado quando levaram o teu tio - assume o homem, fazendo Levi cerrar os dentes. - Antes de deixar Berlim, os miúdos do meu bairro costumavam atirar pedras a judeus. Tens sorte de nunca teres usado a estrela. Aquela coisa era como teres um alvo desenhado nas costas.

\- Sim - resmunga Levi amargamente. - Eu sou o sortudo. Eu sei.

\- Sabes que sempre gostei do teu tio - Krieger prossegue na sua divagação. - Até ele perder o sentido de humor, quero dizer. Mas a essa altura eu também já não era cliente habitual na vossa loja de qualquer forma, por isso suponho que não importe muito.

Levi gostava de dizer ao homem que a única coisa em que Kenny e ele alguma vez tinham concordado fora em Krieger ser o pior tipo de porco nazi que deveria ser liquidado o mais depressa possível, e que a única razão para Kenny fazer aquelas piadas era para o homem comprar o habitual pacote extra de cigarros. Apesar de nunca terem falado sobre isso, fora claro que Kenny não se deixara enganar por um momento, achando que as perguntas incessantes de Krieger sobre Levi eram simplesmente ele a meter conversa, não importava o quão subtil o homem tentara apresentar as questões.

Ao olhar sobre a mesa agora, Levi pergunta-se se o tio achara que eles tinham um acordo já nessa altura, e se isso tivera alguma coisa a ver com os seus terríveis humores nas manhãs de domingo quando Levi regressava a casa finalmente após o fim de semana fora. Bem, vendo como as coisas são agora, não parece importar muito de uma forma ou de outra, Levi pondera e abandona o assunto.

\- Vês? Isto é bom - diz Krieger, levantando o olhar do prato. - Eu gosto de falar do nosso passado. Gosto de me lembrar como eras nessa altura, a esfregar o chão daquela vossa lojinha, a repor as prateleiras. Não podias ter mais do que quinze anos quando lá fui a primeira vez.

\- Tinha dezassete - Levi corrige o homem, apesar de não saber porquê.

Krieger olha para ele maliciosamente. - Então lembras-te. A primeira vez que nos conhecemos.

Por um momento, Levi considera dizer ao homem que fora o dia mais infeliz da sua vida até à data, quando ele entrara na loja. Kenny estivera numa das suas habituais sestas da tarde e deixara Levi responsável, mas mesmo nesses dias o negócio era escasso e os clientes poucos e em largos intervalos, e no seu estado de aborrecimento Levi começara a retirar todos os poucos itens das prateleiras para os limpar devidamente. Trabalhara uma prateleira de cada vez, limpando o pó das mais baixas em particular, quando Krieger aparecera de repente pairando sobre ele. Levi ainda se lembra do olhar intencional do homem ao olhar para baixo para a sua figura ajoelhada, e algo naquela postura fizera Levi apressar-se a levantar-se o mais rápido que conseguira. Pedira algo, ainda que Levi não se lembrasse o quê, fizera algum comentário que naqueles dias Levi achara estranho, antes de sair sem comprar nada.

Desde esse dia, não se passava uma semana sem que Krieger aparecesse para pedir uma lata de feijões ou um maço de cigarros, até as proibições dos estabelecimentos judeus se terem alargado demais para ele se arriscar a ser visto lá, ou assim Levi sempre presumira. Uma vez, até chegara a oferecer a Levi uma considerável quantidade de dinheiro para ele ir limpar o seu novo apartamento antes de se mudar para lá, e apesar de Levi ter concordado pelo pagamento - de que precisara desesperadamente na altura - aquela tarde a lavar o chão da casa de Krieger provara a Levi que os seus instintos quanto ao homem tinham estado correctos, e mal se voltaram a ver depois disso, para alívio de Levi. Ainda havia algo desse dia na maneira como Krieger olha para ele, ainda que muito desse desejo já tenha sido satisfeito desde então.

\- Sempre pareceste mais novo do que és - diz-lhe Krieger por entre garfadas de borrego. - Suponho que a tua mãe estivesse demasiado ocupada a vender-se por Berlim fora para te alimentar devidamente. Hmm?

\- Suponho - concorda Levi baixinho.

\- Tive a minha primeira vez com uma pêga - continua o homem. - Quem sabe? Talvez fosse a tua mãe. Mas não te deves preocupar, eu já era demasiado velho na altura para a ter engravidado de ti. Isso é um alívio, pelo menos.

Levi fixa o homem com puro nojo, lutando contra o surto de náusea e obrigando-o a descer de novo na garganta enquanto a mão se cerra à volta da navalha com tanta força que ele consegue sentir o lado rombo da lâmina enterrar-se na carne.

\- Mas não me lembro de ver nenhum fedelho esfomeado no canto - divaga Krieger, beberricando o vinho. - Bem, não me lembro muito para ser honesto, para além da maneira como ela guinchava como um porco quando a fodi pelo cu acima. Mais ou menos como tu fizeste, daquela primeira vez.

Levi sente aquela fúria calma apoderar-se dele ao olhar para Krieger, aqueles olhinhos vesgos e as gotas de molho presas no bigode escuro, e as gotas de suor que estão de novo a acumular-se no seu sobrolho. Os olhos de Levi seguem as mãos do homem enquanto ele as limpa com o seu lenço, levando o tecido ao pescoço, e a lâmina de Erwin parece subitamente mais leve na mão de Levi. Lembra-se de repente do primeiro dia em que se tinham conhecido e das palavras que o homem lhe dissera durante o jantar de borrego e vegetais, tal como agora: força-los a uma posição em que não conseguem tirar vantagem da força da parte superior do corpo, tentar colocar-se atrás deles, manter o braço com a faca baixo até ao último momento.

\- Mas não gostas de pensar nisso, pois não? Hmm? - pergunta-lhe Krieger, a expressão a tornar-se melancólica de novo enquanto ele corta um pedaço de borrego de forma trémula. - Não gostas de pensar em mim mesmo quando eu te faço sentir bem. Pois não?

Levi não responde. A brusquidão dos movimentos de Krieger estão a fazer a faca do pão tremer e Levi sabe que é um possível obstáculo, fácil de Krieger alcançar se ele tentasse algo. Experimenta o movimento da lâmina no bolso; não é tão suave como ele gostaria que fosse.

\- Era suposto eu ter muito mais tempo do que isto, caralho - reclama Krieger, mais para si próprio parece, cortando a comida mas sem a comer. - Nunca é tão bom como pensas que será, não é? Hmm? E isso é porque tu és uma merda de uma puta frígida. OLHA PARA MIM QUANDO ESTOU A FALAR CONTIGO!

Os olhos de Levi afastam-se da faca e encontram-se com os de Krieger, cheios de raiva e com um tipo de pânico que Levi não está habituado a ver neles antes. Consegue sentir a sua própria respiração tornar-se entrecortada enquanto a mente trabalha fervorosamente para decifrar o significado atrás das palavras do homem: porque é que ele está a ficar sem tempo? Mal consegue distinguir o rubor manchado na cara de Krieger através da luz quente das velas e pela primeira vez sente-se esperançoso.

\- Não sei porque pensei que te importarias - explode Krieger. - Tudo o que sempre quiseste de mim foi aquela merda daqueles papéis, não foi? Hmm? E serviu-te de muito, não foi? Como é que te sentes, teres-te prostituído para nada? Hmm?

Levi cerra os dentes para não responder.

\- Foda-se, é demasiado tarde agora - diz Krieger. - Tarde demais, caralho. Aquele cabrão do Osterhaus, juro por Deus caralho, da próxima vez que o vir vou rasgá-lo em dois, vou fazê-lo grunhir como uma merda de um porco.

Levi não consegue evitar arregalar os olhos em surpresa àquele nome familiar, mas não parece que Krieger tenha reparado; o homem ainda está a cortar o borrego em pedaços minúsculos, os talheres a rasparem o fundo do prato.

\- Não queres saber, pois não, caralho? Hmm? - pergunta-lhe Krieger, levantando os olhos do prato. - Não queres saber se me mandarem embora. Este, oeste, não te interessa, pois não? FAZES ALGUMA IDEIA DO QUE ISTO SIGNIFICA?!

Krieger bate com o prato na mesa com força; a porcelana parte-se em dois e começa a verter uma poça de molho para a renda branca da toalha de mesa. Ainda está a agarrar os rebordos dos pedaços quebrados, as mãos a tremer violentamente enquanto arfa, os olhos fixos em Levi, que ficara congelado no lugar quando a compreensão sobre o que isto se trata começara a preenchê-lo. Fixam-se um ao outro sobre a mesa, lutando por ar, ambos aguardando que o outro faço o primeiro movimento. Ao primeiro som da cadeira de Krieger contra o chão, Levi salta do lugar; está quase na porta quando o homem o apanha, a mão a cerrar-se à volta da garganta de Levi.

\- Eu vou fazer com que te importes, seu merdas ingrato! - cospe ele, agarrando a parte de trás da camisa de Levi para o arrastar para o quarto.

Atira Levi de cara contra a cama, puxando-lhe as calças dolorosamente sobre as ancas antes de subir para trás dele, os dedos a puxarem o cabelo de Levi quando o obriga a ficar quieto. Levi consegue ouvir os sons metálicos da fivela do cinto dele quando a abre, consegue senti-lo pressionar-se contra si, a mão a tocar-lhe nas nádegas enchendo-o de terror pelo que acontecerá a seguir. Krieger está a respirar ruidosamente e praguejar para si, palavras apressadas e meias frases sobre punição que, tanto quanto Levi consiga perceber, não parece próxima. Após vários minutos, o aperto de Krieger no seu cabelo intensifica-se e ele puxa-o até ficar de joelhos antes de o atirar com força para fora da cama.

\- Sai daqui - rosna o homem enquanto ele luta para se levantar; Levi fica enojado por ver lágrimas na cara dele. - Foda-se, não me ouviste, caralho?! Sai daqui, caralho! SAI!

Levi puxa as calças para cima e corre, pelo apartamento e pelas escadas abaixo, para o rio e pela Ponte Augustus. Quando chega a um pequeno beco entre dois edifícios fabris, finalmente abranda e pára, inclinando-se contra um dos prédios e sentando-se, a respiração pesada e rápida, a testa transpirada e as pernas fracas. Olha para a parede de tijolos vermelhos à sua frente e massaja a dor na parte de trás da cabeça distraidamente enquanto um sorriso começa a puxar-lhe os cantos da boca e algumas gotas de chuva começam a cair.

Levi levanta a cabeça para o céu e ri, e ri, e ri.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- tentativa de violação

\- violência


	7. Capítulo 7

Levi levanta-se cedo na manhã de sexta feira, vivendo o habitual desagrado da sua vida por alguns segundos antes de se lembrar. Olha para o tecto no brilho âmbar da madrugada que entra pelo quarto através de uma fresta nas cortinas e sorri, pela primeira vez em anos sorri por nenhuma outra razão, apenas por ser o que é, livre de pelo menos uma coisa. Levanta-se rapidamente da cama, vestindo as calças e sentindo a navalha de Erwin ainda no bolso, uma segurança, apesar de todo o seu historial de violência. Ao sair, encontra Farlan na sala escrevendo atarefadamente algo que parece ser uma carta; ele cobre a página assim que repara em Levi, olhando para ele com ansiedade cravada no rosto.

\- Não conseguia dormir - diz ele a Levi desnecessariamente, dobrando o pedaço de papel e deslizando-o pelas páginas de um caderno familiar enquanto Levi se senta no cadeirão andrajoso junto à secretária.

\- Vai correr tudo bem - diz Levi, de forma igualmente desnecessária, e Farlan apressa-se a acenar.

\- Sim, eu sei - concorda num murmúrio. - É só que... Bem, desde que viemos para Dresden eu nunca estive mais do que alguns quilómetros fora deste apartamento.

\- Eu sei - diz Levi baixinho. - É estranho pensar no mundo lá fora, até para mim.

Ficam em silêncio, Farlan olhando para o seu caderno e soltando de repente uma gargalhada. - Pensar que eu queria viajar pelo mundo antes disto tudo. Mais do que tudo, queria sair daqui. Itália, Argentina, Egipto, Grécia... - As palavras dele dispersam-se e ele ri de novo de forma amarga.

\- Ainda há tempo para tudo isso - diz Levi; não se sentia tão esperançoso e tão cheio de vida desde a sua missão com Erwin. - Se o que o Erwin diz for verdade, se a guerra está mesmo a acabar, poderemos ser livres de poder fazer o que quisermos de novo não tarda. Lembras-te do que dissemos, sobre regressares à universidade e a Isabel trabalhar numa quinta. Tudo isso ainda pode acontecer.

Farlan suspira e encolhe os ombros. - Então e tu? - pergunta, hesitante. - Se a guerra acabar, o que é que vais fazer?

Levi pondera a questão de novo por um momento, tenta imaginar a sua vida além da duração da guerra, mas ainda é difícil pensar nas coisas a mudarem muito; afinal, não foi a guerra que fez as pessoas desprezar os judeus, esse ódio estava lá muito antes do exército alemão atravessar quaisquer fronteiras. A ideia de ficar na Alemanha não é reconfortante, mas sair também não parece uma opção muito melhor, ainda que a súbita ideia de Inglaterra lhe atravesse a mente sem ser convidada. Por um segundo, Levi chega até a imaginar-se regressar a Berlim e recuperar a pequena loja que Kenny costumava ter, mas algo nisso não lhe parece muito certo. Questiona-se se todo este sonhar acordado é mais fácil para Farlan e Isabel porque eles estão habituados a ter mais oportunidades; mesmo quando era criança a viver com Kenny, Levi nunca se conseguia ver a fazer muito mais da vida.

\- Não sei - é forçado a admitir. - Pergunta-me de novo quando a guerra acabar.

\- Certo - concorda Farlan após atirar a Levi uma amostra de sorriso e regressar ao seu caderno. - Quem sabe? Talvez consigas continuar a trabalhar para o _Sturmbannführer_.

\- Porque é que haverias de pensar nisso? - pergunta Levi, franzindo o sobrolho à frase enquanto Farlan encolhe os ombros de novo.

\- Só achei que poderias gostar - explica ele brevemente, mas Levi consegue detectar um novo tipo de tom na voz de Farlan. - Já que tens gostado tanto até agora.

Levi tenta não elaborar a ideia, não só pela sua estranheza, mas também porque se lembra subitamente de um dos oficiais nazis a perguntar sobre os britânicos terem empregados masculinos, ao que a resposta de Erwin fora _'E o que fazem com eles fica à imaginação de cada um'._

\- Tens razão - diz a Farlan ainda assim; o homem olha para cima, surpreendido. - Tenho gostado até agora.

O outro homem lança-lhe um longo olhar antes de regressar à sua escrita, e Levi interroga-se se ele esperava que Levi o negasse, o prazer que tem ao trabalhar para Erwin. É-lhe óbvio que Farlan está a interpretar a ligação deles como mais do que o necessário, mas as suposições enganosas não o incomodam nem de perto o quanto ele acharia que incomodariam; afinal, o que Farlan acredita é problema dele. Ao levantar-se, Levi consegue apenas distinguir as palavras _'Querido Christofer'_ no cimo da página onde o homem está a escrever, apercebendo-se que já se passaram anos desde que Farlan enviara alguma carta.

O resto da manhã parece passar sem que Levi se aperceba bem do tempo; Isabel acorda por volta das nove e começa a tratar das coisas que decidiu levar, uma muda de roupa e a colecção de recortes de jornal sobre submarinos, que Levi guarda na mochila gasta que da última vez enchera com os seus escassos pertences na noite em que deixara Berlim. Escolhe algumas roupas para si e guarda-las com as de Isabel, que está a rir alto para a pequena mala de viagem de cabedal de Farlan que, comparada com o saco de pano andrajoso de Levi, parece elegante e formal.

\- Os meus pais compraram-ma no meu décimo oitavo aniversário - diz ele a Isabel. - Duvido que eles imaginassem que eu a fosse usar para isto.

\- Para ir de férias? - pergunta ela de seguida e ele ergue o olhar, confuso.

\- Desculpa - responde, voltando-se para a mala. - Estava a pensar noutra coisa.

Ele retira-se para o quarto depois do almoço enquanto Levi começa a lavar a loiça e Isabel desce as escadas para se despedir da Frau Gernhardt e de Bruno e Hanna, e quando Levi entra trinta minutos depois, encontra o homem à frente de um espelho com uma escova e uma bacia com água, tentando pentear as madeixas mais longas de cabelo que lhe caem à frente dos olhos, sem sucesso. Quando ele vê a expressão desnorteada de Levi através do espelho, larga a escova e suspira.

\- O que foi? - atira, e Levi encolhe os ombros quase na defensiva.

\- Não disse nada - nota ele, mantendo o tom neutro. - Só me fez lembrar que o meu cabelo está a ficar um bocado comprido. Se eu levar a tesoura importavas-te de mo cortar enquanto lá estamos?

Farlan olha para o seu reflexo durante um momento antes de suspirar profundamente. - Mais vale fazê-lo agora - decide. - Vou estar demasiado nervoso depois. Provavelmente ainda te cortava a orelha.

Tira a tesoura de metal para cabelo da gaveta do lavatório e Levi puxa uma cadeira e uma tesoura, sentando-se no quarto onde a luz é melhor. Farlan penteia-lhe o cabelo gentilmente antes de o dividir ao meio e pegar na tesoura, cortando e acertando as pontas sem esforço antes de começar a rapar a nuca.

\- Alguma vez pensaste em fazer disto uma profissão? - pergunta Levi ao homem, que resfolega.

\- Gostaria de pensar que as minhas aspirações sempre foram um pouco mais elevadas do que isto - diz de forma quase azeda. - Não fui para a universidade para me tornar num barbeiro, sabes.

\- Parece-me tão bom como outra coisa qualquer - resmunga Levi enquanto o outro homem lhe inclina a cabeça para a frente e para o lado para alcançar os tufos de cabelo atrás das orelhas, escarnecendo baixinho sem dizer mais nada.

Ouve a porta da frente fechar-se e Isabel entra a correr, saltando para a cama com os sapatos calçados e deitando-se de barriga para baixo para os ver e recuperar o fôlego. Está a comer uma fatia de pão, uma prenda da Frau Gernhardt sem dúvida, e a cara está a brilhar de excitação quando pergunta que horas são, fazendo Farlan praguejar quando a tesoura escorrega e alguns cabelos mais longos caem devagar para o chão.

\- Desculpa - murmura para Levi, que lhe responde com um grunhido.

\- O Erwin está quase a vir buscar-nos? - pergunta Isabel agora, e parece estranho a Levi que ela tratasse o homem pelo nome, apesar de não saber bem porquê.

\- Só daqui a umas horas - diz-lhe Farlan, soando irritado. - Pareces-te mesmo com a Hanna e o Bruno quando perguntas isso.

Isabel faz uma careta antes de se voltar para Levi. - O casebre é grande, mano? - pergunta-lhe ela e ele abana a cabeça com cuidado, fazendo ainda assim Farlan cacarejar em desaprovação.

\- Vamos levar umas duas horas de carro talvez - explica. - Estás nervosa?

Ela abana a cabeça vigorosamente. - Já estive muito mais longe do que isso - diz antes de a expressão se tornar distante; é algo que Levi aprendera a esperar quando ela fala sobre o passado e não lhe faz mais perguntas sobre isso.

\- Suponho que seja bom que nenhum de vocês esteja - Farlan resmunga quase mais para si enquanto se move para o outro lado da cabeça de Levi.

\- Vai ser tão bom - diz Isabel, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. - O Erwin disse-me que há uma quinta lá perto. Disse que me pode levar lá para ver os animais se eu quiser.

\- Disse? - pergunta Levi, surpreso, e Isabel acena de novo, rebolando para ficar de costas.

\- Estava a pensar em perguntar se eles teriam trabalho para alguém como eu - diz-lhes ela. - Não para agora mas para depois, quando a guerra acabar. Este é um sítio tão bom para viver.

\- Porque é que gostas tanto de quintas? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, maldisposto. - Os meus pais levaram-me a uma quinta quando era mais novo e tudo o que me fez foi dar comichão no nariz e os olhos lacrimejar.

\- Eu gosto de estar ao pé de animais - respondo Isabel de forma sonhadora. - Não são como as pessoas. Nunca te magoam se os tratares bem.

.

As horas seguintes passam num género de antecipação ansiosa, com Farlan a andar agitado pelo apartamento e Levi e Isabel tentando imaginar qual será o destino mais provável deles num mapa de Dresden e arredores. Seguem o Elba com os dedos, espreitando as linhas de estradas nas suas margens, encontrando pontos de referência e perguntando-se se os conseguiriam ver das janelas do carro na viagem. Levi deixa a mente apanhar alguma da excitação de Isabel e sem considerar a missão que se aproxima começa a sentir-se entusiasmado com isto, a sua primeira viagem de sempre ao campo, um género de férias como deve ser, do tipo que ele nunca pensou que pudesse experienciar.

Quando finalmente ouvem bater à porta, Isabel salta da cama e corre para a abrir, cumprimentando Erwin alto quando este entra, sem chapéu mas a envergar o uniforme cinzento. Pela primeira vez Levi não se incomoda muito, apercebendo-se de como isto deverá parecer aos vizinhos, ainda que consiga sentir através do remexer de Farlan na sua mala que não sirva de nada para apaziguar os nervos do homem. Levi atira a mochila sobre o ombro antes de trancar a porta e seguir os amigos pelas escadas. Encontra-se com Erwin no segundo andar onde ele parara à sua espera.

\- Cortaste o cabelo - diz o homem baixinho, mas as palavras ainda ressoam pelo patamar.

Levi passa os dedos pelo cabelo quase rapado da nuca sem dizer nada, recordando-se de como a memória de Erwin funciona, cada detalhe gravado na perfeição, como uma fotografia na sua mente. Sentindo o cabelo hirsuto sob os dedos, Levi lembra-se de repente e enfia a mão no bolso, entregando hesitantemente a navalha ao homem, sentindo-se por algum motivo relutante por a largar.

\- Tirei-a do teu lavatório na terça-feira - admite enquanto Erwin olha para ele, perplexo. - Acho que me fez sentir um pouco melhor com aquilo tudo.

\- Perguntava-me onde ela tinha ido parar - diz o homem, alterando o peso sobre os pés. - Já fui comprar uma nova. Devias ficar com ela.

\- A sério? - pergunta-lhe Levi, passando o polegar pelo punho de imitação de marfim.

\- Não é uma herança de família - responde Erwin com um sorriso, fechando a mão à volta da de Levi por um instante, quente e grande contra a sua. - Além disso, assenta bem na tua mão.

Levi acena ao homem sem dizer uma palavra antes de voltar a guardar a navalha e descem o resto das escadas em silêncio, emergindo para a entrada do prédio soalheira e quente onde Erwin deixara um carro; Levi reconhece-lo da sua primeira missão e deseja poder perguntar ao homem a quem o carro pertence. Isabel e Farlan estão parados junto da bagageira, e Erwin aproxima-se para a abrir, ajudando-os com as malas antes de entrar no carro. Seguem-no rapidamente, Levi sentando-se à frente enquanto Farlan e Isabel se esgueiram para o banco de trás. Quando olha para cima para o prédio, Levi vê várias caras a espreitá-los através de cortinas afastadas e acena-lhes em reconhecimento, fazendo os vizinhos coscuvilheiros desaparecer - todos menos a Frau Niemeyer, que o fixa em retorno mas não lhe devolve o cumprimento.

Quando Erwin gira a chave na ignição por fim, Isabel mal consegue estar quieta e as mãos de Farlan estão a agarrar os joelhos com tanta força que Levi fica surpreso por não ouvir os ossos estalar sobre o rugido do motor enquanto eles descem a rua e seguem para a cidade. Levi acompanha as casas a flutuarem na sua janela, protegendo os olhos do sol da tarde, sem ter a certeza como ou quem ser perto de Erwin e dos seus amigos. A única que parece estar completamente certa de si própria é Isabel, que continua a apontar para edifícios e perguntando para que servem, contente com as explicações que Erwin está aparentemente feliz por lhe dar por entre mudanças de engrenagens e de direcção. Tanto quando Levi saiba, Farlan não disse uma palavra desde a chegada do homem, e pelo seu comportamento Levi pode apenas presumir que ele tencione manter as coisas dessa forma.

.

Mal se afastaram cinco quilómetros da cidade quando encontram um posto de controlo, uma pesada viga apoiada em postes com dois jovens soldados de guarda, as espingardas apoiadas contra uma pequena cabine enquanto eles pontapeiam uma bola de futebol. Erwin trava o carro e acena aos soldados antes de se voltar para Isabel e Farlan, cujas caras se tornaram brancas.

\- Volto já - diz-lhes calmamente, parecendo quase alegre. - Chamo-vos se houver necessidade.

\- Ok - concorda Isabel de imediato enquanto Farlan mal consegue dar um fraco aceno.

Levi vê Erwin sair do carro e caminhar para os soldados, que tinham parado de jogar e, ao verem o uniforme do homem, se voltaram para ele em continências idênticas, que Erwin ignora de forma quase despreocupada. Tira a sua cigarreira do bolso e acende um cigarro, oferecendo o resto aos outros homens, ambos aceitando com prazer. Levi mal consegue ouvir a conversa com a respiração pesada de Farlan e a inquietação de Isabel. Erwin parece estar a expressar a sua solidariedade para com os soldados por terem sido colocados aqui quando poderiam estar a beber cerveja e a namoriscar raparigas na Alberstadt. Eles concordam hesitantemente, ganhando coragem com a graceja.

\- É o mesmo com aquele - diz Erwin, acenando para o carro. - O loiro no banco de trás, o filho da minha prima. Disse-lhe que o levava ao campo, ensinar-lhe a atirar antes de o enviarem para a frente.

\- Estou a ver. Ele vai em breve, então? - pergunta um dos soldados, espreitando para o carro e acenando com a mão desleixadamente, um gesto que não obtém resposta de nenhum deles.

\- Segunda - grunhe Erwin, fumando longamente antes de expirar devagar. - Disse à minha prima que ele estaria melhor a embebedar-se e a despejar os tomates numa tipa qualquer mas ela não quis ouvir nada disto.

Os soldados trocam olhares e riem de forma quase incrédula, como se mal acreditassem que um oficial dissesse tais coisas, especialmente na presença do que Levi supõe serem soldados de infantaria de baixa patente.

\- Jesus Cristo - murmura Farlan entre dentes no banco de trás e Levi volta-se para o mandar calar baixinho.

\- Vocês os dois sabem do que estou a falar, não sabem? - pergunta Erwin aos soldados, ambos que se apressam a acenar.

\- Oh, sim. Claro - confirma um deles, expirando uma nuvem de fumo. - E concordo consigo, senhor, ele estaria muito melhor assim. Vão ensinar-lhe a disparar para onde ele vai, lá isso vão, mas mulheres... Bem, não é provável que ele vá ver muitas para aqueles lados.

Erwin concorda com um curto aceno. - Será um triste dia para as senhoras de Dresden quando eu abandonar a _Personalhauptamt,_ posso garantir-vos isso.

\- Está na Personalhauptamt, Herr _Sturmbannführer_? - pergunta um dos soldados e Erwin grunhe de novo de forma arrogante.

\- Ainda que tenha de admitir que já estou farto de trabalhos confortáveis de secretária - confessa-lhes e continua a fumar. - Vai saber melhor ter uma arma nas mãos de novo em vez de uma caneta. Mas sabem como é, vamos para onde somos precisos e fazemos o que nos mandam. Não é assim?

Os soldados acenam com entusiasmo em acordo com as palavras enquanto ele dá uma última grande passa no cigarro e antes de o deixar cair no caminho de terra batida e o esmagar com a bota. Então, suspira quase exausto e tira a cigarreira de novo, oferecendo-a aos soldados uma segunda vez.

\- Vamos, mais um para o caminho - diz-lhes ele e ambos tiram um hesitantemente. - Tenho tanta pena de vocês desgraçados aqui.

\- Obrigado, Herr _Sturmbannführer_ \- dizem em coro enquanto Erwin lhes acena uma última vez antes de regressar ao carro, parando de repente antes de abrir a porta, a mão no bolso de novo.

\- Rapazes, quase me esqueci de vos mostrar os meus papéis - diz, dando alguns passos na direcção dos soldados até um deles acenar com a mão.

\- Está tudo bem - diz ele do posto. - Pode passar.

Erwin acena em agradecimento antes de entrar no carro e ligar o motor, conduzindo devagar pelo entrave, ganhando velocidade assim que chegam à estrada. Levi dá um longo suspiro de alívio, notando no cheiro a fumo de cigarro que o homem trouxera consigo.

\- Se ao menos fosse sempre assim tão fácil - murmura Erwin ao virar para uma estrada mais pequena. - Provavelmente conseguiria levar-vos até ao Canal.

Levi olha para ele antes de se virar para Farlan e Isabel. - Vocês estão bem? - pergunta baixinho, dando um sorriso como resposta ao aceno enfático de Isabel.

\- Pode dar-me um cigarro? - pergunta Farlan, falando alto o suficiente para se ouvir sobre o rugir do motor. - Se faz favor?

Levi consegue ver Erwin olhar de relance para o rosto pálido do homem através do espelho retrovisor antes lhe passar a cigarreira e um pacote de fósforos, que Farlan aceita, as mãos a tremer tanto que mal consegue acender o cigarro. Quando finalmente consegue, fecha os olhos após as primeiras tentativas de inalar, enchendo o interior do carro com cada expiração e fazendo Isabel tossir.

\- Abre a janela - diz-lhe Levi, e ele obedece depois de limpar a testa rapidamente com a mão direita, inclinando a cabeça quase para fora do caro antes de dar outra passa no cigarro.

Isabel desliza mais para o meio do banco traseiro e apoia a bochecha contra as costas de Levi. - Erwin? - chama ela baixinho, esperando pelo som de reconhecimento do homem antes de continuar. - O que significa 'despejar os tomates'?

Ao lado dela, Farlan começa a tossir de forma tão violenta que por quase meio minuto Erwin não precisa de se preocupar com a resposta. Levi arqueias as sobrancelhas pelo ar de desconforto na cara do homem enquanto Farlan volta a puxar a cabeça para dentro do carro, praguejando em voz baixa.

\- Deixei cair o cigarro - resmunga ele quando Erwin aclara a garganta.

\- Não te preocupes com isso, Isabel - responde ele de forma evasiva. - Seja como for, lamento pela minha rudeza.

Levi consegue ouvir Isabel sussurrar a pergunta a Farlan depois de regressar ao seu lugar, mas ele atarefa-se com a janela do carro e deixa-a sem resposta. Ficam todos em silêncio durante um grande bocado e Levi volta o olhar para a paisagem que passa ao lado deles, acompanhando a variação de florestas e campos com um interesse flutuante enquanto outros carros passam assobiando na direcção oposta. Recorda-se da viagem de comboio de Berlim para Dresden há todos aqueles anos, quando conhecera Farlan; que estava, se possível, ainda mais nervoso do que está agora. A sua atenção também não se prendera na paisagem nessa altura; estivera a tentar fazer um plano para o resto da sua vida, encontrar alojamento, encontrar trabalho. Cruzar-se com Farlan nessa altura quase fora suficiente para fazer Levi acreditar que afinal Deus existia, já que significara que não precisaria de passar as primeiras noites na cidade encolhido debaixo de uma ponte algures.

Conduzem através de uma pequena vila, parando numa pousada para esticar as pernas e usar os lavabos, ainda que Farlan se recuse a ambos e permaneça dentro do carro, pedindo a Erwin outro cigarro e fumando-o com satisfação, esticando os braços para o lado de fora da janela. Levi segue Isabel quando ela corre para a casa de banho das senhoras, entrando na dos homens e encontrando Erwin de pé contra o urinol. Quando ouve a porta abrir atrás dele o homem volta-se, parando para fitar Levi, que se apercebe pela expressão no rosto do homem que ele também se recorda disto. O pensamento não atravessara a mente de Levi antes, mas parece-lhe agora estranho a forma tão diferente que uma situação destas poderia terminar há apenas meia dúzia de anos. Olham um para o outro durante um momento, expressões algures entre o embaraçado e e divertido antes de Levi entrar num dos cúbiculos e fechar a porta antes de aliviar a bexiga. Quando sai para lavar as mãos, encontra Erwin a fazer o mesmo.

\- Queria falar contigo em privado - sussurra Erwin, as palavras mal se ouvindo sobre a água a correr, clarificando desnecessariamente: - Sobre a missão, refiro-me-

\- O que é? - pergunta Levi, abrindo a torneira. - Não me digas que a cancelaste de novo.

\- Não, nada disso - assegura-lhe Erwin, forçando o sabão sob as unhas. - De acordo com os meus cálculos, o percurso a pé até aos carris deverá demorar-nos cerca de hora e meia, mas quanto mais em cima da hora de partida do comboio for, melhor, pois deixará muito pouco tempo ao inimigo para se certificar que o caminho de ferro está intacto.

\- Só por curiosidade - diz Levi - calculaste as hipóteses de sucesso desta pequena façanha?

\- Pessoalmente, sinto-me muito optimista quanto a isto - diz-lhe Erwin com um sorriso. - E claro, a tua presença só aumenta as chances.

\- Claro - arrasta Levi, escarnecendo com ironia pelo elogio. - Suponho que não devia enganar-me e ver isto como umas férias.

\- Oh, não sei - responde o homem alegremente. - Afinal, é como nós o quisermos encarar, não é? Não vejo nenhuma razão para não nos empenharmos nesse papel.

Levi resfolega. - Tu sabes tudo sobre empenhares-te em papéis - diz. - É uma pena que não tenhamos arranjado uma tipa qualquer tão em cima da hora. Podias despejar os tomates e aperfeiçoar a tua prestação.

\- Tão divertido como sempre, estou a ver - Erwin mal murmura antes de sair da casa de banho com Levi colado aos calcanhares.

Durante a meia hora seguinte, Erwin e Isabel enchem o carro com uma conversa animada para a qual Levi contribui ocasionalmente enquanto Farlan fica calado, a razão que tanto podia ser mau humor ou exaustão. Olhando para ele, Levi consegue imaginar como ele seria há dez anos atrás, sentado no banco de trás do carro dos pais enquanto eles conduziam para Rügen vindos de Berlim para uma semana ou duas de férias de verão, e na sua imagem do jovem Farlan Levi acrescenta-lhe um livro de poesia alemã ao colo com uma carta secreta escondida em segurança por entre as páginas. Gostaria de lhe perguntar se a imagem que criara na sua mente estava correta, mas olhando para a expressão cansada do homem, eventualmente decide não o questionar.

\- Algum de vocês conhece bem esta parte do país? - pergunta-lhes Erwin de repente e Levi abana a cabeça. O seu conhecimento do seu país natal está limitado a alguns bairros de Berlim e a maioria da cidade de Dresden.

\- Vim acampar aqui uma vez quando estava na _Hitlerjugend_ \- responde Farlan, para surpresa de Levi. - Lembro-me porque foi em Novembro e alguns dos rapazes mais velhos tiraram-me a roupa e não me deixaram entrar na tenda antes que eu tivesse memorizado o parágrafo de abertura do Mein Kampf. Quando disse a um dos supervisores, ele disse que o tinham feito para me ensinar uma lição, e que eu deveria aprender com isso.

Por um momento, o carro fica cheio de um silêncio desconfortável para Levi, que olha para o sobrolho franzido de Erwin enquanto o homem parece reflectir nas palavras. - Quando me mudei para a Alemanha, já era demasiado velho para a _Jugend_ \- responde. - Mas ouvi dizer que têm essa prática. Suponho que tenha o objectivo de separar os membros fracos do grupo. Apenas mais um dos exemplos das ilusões destrutivas da ideologia nazi.

\- O que queres dizer com isso? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, inclinando-se para mais perto do banco da frente para o ouvir melhor.

\- Simplesmente que, mesmo sem a guerra, a sociedade que os nazis estão a tentar construir é insustentável - explica. - Mesmo se a Alemanha conseguisse ganhar a guerra, nunca conseguiria existir um Reich de mil anos como Hitler o imagina. Uma sociedade infeliz e não-cooperativa nunca pode ser uma sociedade produtiva, especialmente se depender de trabalho escravo, o que estaca o progresso e a capacidade de invenção. Além disso, uma sociedade gerida por medo e controlo funciona melhor com uma ameaça externa. Que ameaça seria essa se a União Soviética, a Inglaterra e a América fossem todas derrotadas, com a Itália e a Espanha fascistas a serem as únicas partes da Europa fora das fronteiras do Reich? África? Ásia? São demasiado distantes para captar o interesse do público da mesma forma que o Exército Vermelho. E agora que o Reich está supostamente livre de judeus e bolcheviques e outros indesejáveis, também já não há mais ninguém no interior para os nazis culparem.

\- Tenho de dizer, não sei se concordo contigo - responde Farlan passado um momento de hesitação. - Não acho que a maioria das pessoas seja infeliz sob o regime nazi. Na verdade, acho que a maioria das pessoas acha que estão melhores agora do que antes. Não vejo porque isso haveria de mudar só porque não estão cercados de exércitos hostis.

\- Mas não podes negar que as pessoas estão assustadas. - contrapõe Erwin calmamente. - E pessoas que vivem em medo constante nunca podem ser verdadeiramente felizes. Quando todos os dissidentes mais flagrantes... judeus, comunistas, homossexuais e por aí em diante... tiverem todos sido retirados, o controlo social vai voltar-se para quem quer que reste. As pessoas vão ser encorajadas a voltarem-se umas contra as outras sob a mais pequena discrepância fora da doutrina, o que irá aumentar o medo e a suspeita e fazer as pessoas representar um papel em vez de viverem. Afinal, tenho a certeza que todos podemos concordar que o super-humano ariano não existe nem pode existir como uma variação natural da raça humana. Levar uma nação inteira a alcançar um ideal impossível não vai produzir uma sociedade autossustentável.

\- Mas acabaste de te contradizer - argumenta Farlan, movendo-se para mais perto de novo. - Acabaste de dizer que uma sociedade gerida sob medo precisa de uma ameaça externa, mas o medo que acabaste de falar agora foi todo interno.

\- Uma sociedade gerida pelo controlo e medo externo pode funcionar por muito tempo - diz-lhe Erwin - porque depende de uma dicotomia do 'nós' perceptível contra o 'eles' perceptível. Medo externo liga uma sociedade, dá às pessoas uma causa comum, um inimigo comum, reforçando a sua fé nas estruturas de poder presentes. Na ausência de um 'eles' perceptível, uma sociedade baseada em formas extremas de controlo social volta-se contra si própria. Especialmente uma sociedade onde toda a gente é encorajada, não só pelas normas gerais mas também pelo governo, a encaixar num molde pré-fabricado, e fazer distinções entre grupos de pessoas torna-se mais difícil. Para além disto, uma nação definida pelos seus militares irá perceber que é difícil manter os seus ideais hiper-masculinos sem a necessidade real de homens a defender o país.

\- De novo, não concordo - diz Farlan, e Levi mal consegue acreditar que ele está a sorrir; a conversa lembra-lhe Kenny e os seus rabis, e não fica muito satisfeito por perceber que ainda entende menos desta conversa agora do que entendia há dez anos, se é que isso é possível. - A maioria das pessoas não se importa que lhes digam que têm um certo papel a desempenhar. A maioria das pessoas ficam perfeitamente satisfeitas por encaixarem num molde e desempenharem um papel.

\- Tens razão quanto a isso - concorda Erwin, demorando uns segundos a espreitar um sinal na estrada. - As pessoas podem ser encorajadas a desempenhar certos papéis de forma relativamente fácil através de expectativas e ideais, e socializando-os para que sigam as normas prevalecentes na sociedade. Manipulação das artes, literatura, cinema, até publicidade pode ser usada com este objectivo, e acho que é claro que os nazis têm-no feito desde o primeiro momento, não só através da produção da sua própria propaganda mas também por limitarem as hipóteses das pessoas serem expostas ao que quer que seja que contradiga o seu dogma.

\- Então admites que, através de propaganda eficiente, as pessoas podem acreditar estarem felizes por desempenharem funções numa sociedade dependente de formas extremas de controlo social?

Erwin demora um grande bocado a considerar as suas palavras seguintes. - Acho que funcionaria durante algum tempo - admite por fim. - Mas não consigo ver isso como uma solução sustentável. Acho que há sempre uma parte da pessoa que é livre e única, uma parte que resiste a todas as tentativas de ser definida por uma força exterior. Não há propaganda forte o suficiente para sufocar esta característica da humanidade, nem de forma colectiva ou individual.

\- Sinto como se estivesses a falar sobre a alma, ou pior que isso, algum género de alma do mundo - diz Farlan, o tom quase acusatório. - E se é esse o caso, então receio que a conversa se esteja a tornar demasiado teórica para mim.

Erwin dá uma gargalhada. - Tenho de admitir, já se passou muito tempo desde que tive a oportunidade de ter uma discussão como esta - diz a sorrir. - Já me tinha esquecido do quanto gosto disto.

\- Também acho que é simplesmente demasiado estranho ouvir alguém como tu declarar opiniões como essas - responde Farlan e diz com sarcasmo: - É como ver o Führer com patilhas peiot como os judeus.

Erwin ri de novo. - Ora aí está uma imagem - diz, voltando-se para Levi. - Alguma vez tiveste dessas?

Levi escarnece. - Não - diz ao homem com simplicidade, tentando ignorar Farlan a mover-se agitado no banco de trás; já fazia muito tempo desde que qualquer um deles se referira àquilo de forma tão directa. - Que merda de pergunta estúpida é essa?

\- Desculpa, suponho que foi bastante idiota da minha parte presumir isso - diz Erwin, a sorrir em desculpa. - Em que universidade andaste? - pergunta a Farlan a seguir, e o homem parece agradado, não só por Erwin assumir tal coisa dele mas também pela mudança de assunto.

\- A universidade Frederick William em Berlim - responde. - Estava a tirar uma licenciatura em literatura.

\- Deve ter sido muito interessante. E numa escola tão prestigiada - diz Erwin, olhando através do espelho retrovisor de novo. - Lamento que não tenhas conseguido terminar os estudos.

Farlan afasta o comentário com um aceno com a mão, que chama a atenção de Levi pela sua súbita efeminidade. - Deixa estar - mal diz, inclinando-se para trás no banco.

\- Já chegámos? - pergunta Isabel de repente, fazendo Erwin rir mais uma vez.

\- Quase - diz-lhe gentilmente e olha para Levi, que não consegue evitar sorrir também; de repente, parece mesmo umas férias a sério, ou pelo menos o que Levi sempre imaginara que férias a sério seriam.

.

Durante os últimos dez minutos, conduzem ao longo de uma pequena estrada de terra batida que foi quase tomada por tufos de relva e remendos verdes de trevos entre dois sulcos que levam ao casebre; Levi consegue ver pedaços do telhado coberto de musgo por entre a folhagem das árvores enquanto se aproximam e torna-se difícil conter a excitação. Olha para Farlan e Isabel, que abrira o vidro e fechara os olhos, cheirando o ar fresco da floresta. Quando Erwin pára o carro por fim é ela a primeira a saltar para fora, deixando as bagagens para Levi enquanto ela vai disparada para o portão da altura da cintura que está na cerca de madeira que rodeia o jardim. Ajoelha-se de imediato junto da horta coberta de ervas para ver de mais perto os rebentos que saem da terra.

Levi atira a mochila sobre o ombro antes de pegar num dos sacos grandes de papel cheios de comida que Erwin trouxera consigo da cidade. Entrega o outro a Farlan, que parece ligeiramente chocado mas rende-se ao seu destino quando vê Erwin a debater-se com a velha e enferrujada fechadura da porta. Quando finalmente a consegue abrir, tem de inclinar o pescoço um pouco para conseguir passar pela ombreira baixa enquanto os outros o seguem. Farlan está muito menos apreensivo do que Levi pensou que estaria.

\- Faz-me lembrar aqueles velhos contos de fadas. Sabes, aqueles onde as crianças são apanhadas por bruxas e quase queimadas vivas - murmura ele a Levi, que suspira.

\- Esses tinham finais felizes - relembra ele ao homem, que concorda, rabugento, pousando a sua mala no chão.

Entraram num género de sala de estar com ripas de madeira escura cruzadas contra o tecto alto pintado de branco e umas escadas curvas imediatamente à direita que levam a um género de varanda com vista para o espaço abaixo, que está fresco após o calor do carro. Levi conta duas portas, uma aberta do outro lado da sala através da qual consegue ver uma pequena cozinha, e outra no canto debaixo das escadas. Do lado oposto está uma grande lareira com uma selecção de poltronas de cabedal ao estilo inglês e um sofá em frente com um tabuleiro de xadrez e duas cadeiras no canto esquerdo. Uns tapetes simples foram atirados contra o chão escuro de madeira, a cor ecoando com os paneis na parede que estão cobertos por papel às riscas verde-floresta. A Levi, não se parece nada com um casebre de caça até ver um par de chifres de veado na parede ao lado de uma velha pintura que retrata cães e cavalos com homens a soprarem cornetas às suas costas. Levi passa um dedo pela madeira polida ao longo do corrimão das escadas, agradavelmente surpreendido pela quantidade relativamente pequena de pó que encontra, antes de avançar pela sala e pousar a mochila no sofá a caminho da cozinha para onde Farlan o segue com a comida.

Levi pousa o saco de papel num velho fogão a lenha em frente de um forno de alvenaria construído com tijolos vermelhos, dando uma olhadela ao resto da divisão: uma pequena mesa rectangular e quatro cadeiras, um lava-loiça de porcelana quebrado sob três armários, um alçapão para uma cave em frente da janela do outro lado da cozinha, e uma prateleira para pratos sobre uma pequena cama de solteiro atrás da porta. Há outra porta entre o lava-loiça e a janela voltada para o jardim, e mais outra ao canto aos pés da cama. Levi avança para ela e espreita para uma casa de banho escura, as tábuas pintadas da cozinha transformando-se em lajes de pedra direita na ombreira. Não há tampo na sanita, só um simples lavatório com um espelho por cima, uma banheira de bronze ao longo da parede mais afastada e um forno de madeira para aquecer água ao canto.

\- Sem bruxas - diz, voltando-se para Farlan, que revira os olhos, enquanto Erwin entra na divisão, as botas a fazerem um barulho alto e pesado contra o chão de madeira.

\- Penso que todos vamos querer descansar e largar as coisas - diz ele. - Tenho a certeza que não sou o único que acha que estaria mais confortável se eu estiver a usar outra coisa que não isto.

Farlan acena sem uma palavra enquanto Levi resfolega. - Não é exactamente um prazer olhar para ti neste momento.

Erwin parece prestes a dizer algo, mas acaba por simplesmente dar uma gargalhada. - Não, suponho que não - diz, franzindo ligeiramente a testa. - Quanto à distribuição de camas, além desta na cozinha há dois quartos, um no piso de cima e outro em baixo. Suponho que vocês os dois prefiram o primeiro.

Levi olha para Farlan, cujas sobrancelhas escalaram um pouco na direcção do cabelo desalinhado. - Porque haverias de achar isso? - pergunta ao homem.

\- Bem - responde Erwin, e parece que está a achar estranho ter de se explicar. - Tem mais privacidade comparado com os outros quartos, e achei que vocês poderiam preferir.

Levi olha para Farlan de novo, que parece estar a conter o riso, os lábios puxados para um largo sorriso enquanto um silêncio embaraçoso enche a cozinha.

\- Ah, peço desculpa - diz Erwin por fim, aclarando a garganta e com o olhar a saltar entre os dois. - Parece que interpretei alguma coisa mal.

\- Eu durmo na cozinha - decide Levi firmemente enquanto Farlan olha para o lado de fora da janela. - Vai ser bom a Isabel dormir num quarto a sério, para variar.

\- Não, por favor, és meu convidado - apressa-se Erwin a contestar. - Deixa-me dormir na cozinha. Podes ficar com o outro quarto.

\- Qual de nós vai caber melhor naquela cama, tu ou eu?

Erwin olha para a pequena cama de solteiro e parece reconsiderar.

\- Tens a certeza-

\- Sim - diz-lhe Levi de forma curta. - Agora pára de fazer um filme. Já dormi em sítios muito piores do que este, acredita.

\- Bem, tenho a certeza que sim - concorda do homem, suspirando audivelmente. - Vou mudar de roupa.

Farlan volta-se para Levi assim que o homem sai, as sobrancelhas ainda arqueadas como se estivesse a exigir algum género de explicação.

\- Nunca lhe disse nada sobre ti - diz-lhe Levi. - Suponho que não seja uma conclusão assim tão estranha, vendo como vivemos.

\- Não te preocupes - responde Farlan. - Não é estranho que um homem como ele fosse reparar. E tens razão, não é uma conclusão infundada, e não muito longe da verdade, em alguns aspectos, pelo menos. - Prepara-se para sair da cozinha, voltando-se quando chega à porta. - Suponho que tinhas razão. Ele é muito mais como nós do que parece.

Levi consegue ouvi-lo subir as escadas enquanto ele começa a desempacotar a comida e a descer para a pequena cave para guardar os perecíveis e uma garrafa de vinho nas prateleiras antes de dar uma volta pelos armários e encontrar um balde e alguns trapos esfarrapados debaixo do lava-loiça. Começa de imediato a limpar, pegando num pano e começando pelas superfícies horizontais. Quando volta à sala de estar, Erwin emerge da porta debaixo das escadas, franzindo o olhar para Levi instantaneamente.

\- Não precisas de trabalhar este fim de semana - diz ele a Levi de forma quase severa. - Pensei que tínhamos concordado, é suposto isto ser umas férias.

\- Vou ficar muito melhor quando isto estiver limpo - responde Levi, olhando para as calças e camisa branca simples que o homem está a usar e sorrindo.

\- Bem, deixa-me pelo menos ajudar-te - insiste Erwin mesmo quando Isabel entra a correr vinda do jardim com grandes manchas castanhas nos joelhos.

\- Erwin - diz ela sem fôlego. - Podes vir comigo e dizer-me o que são todas estas plantas?

O homem olha para Levi que acena na direcção da porta. - Claro - diz à rapariga e segue-la para fora do casebre; Levi consegue ouvi-los falar enquanto limpa os parapeitos da janela, explorando a flora que luta para brotar por entre as ervas.

Depois de limpar o pó e varrer o chão, Levi pára para ajudar Farlan a tratar do jantar. Vão ao jardim juntos através da porta da cozinha, encontrando um pequeno poço perto do pomar e um casebre para lenha junto de uma latrina na orla da floresta. Enchem os braços com troncos secos antes de regressarem à cozinha onde Levi deixa Farlan a começar o fogo no fogão e a remexer nos armários à procura de panelas e frigideiras. Encontra outro balde na casa de banho, saindo em direcção ao poço para encher os baldes antes de despejar a água para o grande recipiente na caldeirar, já a sonhar com um banho quente. Mal acabara de sair para voltar a encher os baldes quando Erwin e Isabel dão a volta à casa e o homem exige a Levi que o deixe ajudar, e passa o restante quarto de hora a andar para trás e para frente enquanto Levi ateia um fogo no caldeira para aquecer a água. Juntam-se então a Isabel na mesa da cozinha, onde ela está a descascar e cortar cebolas para Farlan, que por sua vez está ocupado a espicaçar os toros incandescentes e a mover pratos de ferro sobre os bicos do fogão para impedir que o tacho com as batatas comece a transbordar.

Comem o jantar com bom humor. Levi, Farlan e Erwin bebem um copo de vinho cada com a salsicha, batatas, cebola frita e uma fina mas saborosa camada de molho. Os outros dois homens discutem política e filosofia de novo enquanto Isabel conta a Levi sobre o jardim. Após o jantar, Levi lava a loiça, ouvindo com pouca atenção Erwin e Farlan continuarem a sua conversa na sala enquanto Erwin começa um fogo na lareira. Isabel encontrara um velho livro de botânica na prateleira e está a ler, interrompendo os argumentos de Farlan de vez em quando para lhe perguntar o significado de alguma palavra maior que não saiba o significado.

\- Pergunta ao Levi - bufa Farlan por fim quando ele se junta a eles no sofá, claramente irritado pela constante interferência.

\- Eu também não sei palavras caras - diz-lhe Levi, sincero. Parara de ouvir a conversa deles quando deixara de fazer sentido para ele. - Nem toda a gente estudou na universidade, sabes.

\- Que tipo de educação recebeste? - pergunta Erwin de repente, parecendo genuinamente interessado; o calor do fogo deixara-lhe as bochechas vermelhas, e Levi consegue ver manchas escuras sob os seus braços de novo.

\- Sei ler e escrever e contar até cem - responde Levi, exagerando na sua falta de conhecimento e ignorando Farlan a revirar os olhos nas costas de Erwin. - Que mais é que uma pessoa precisa?

\- Alguma vez pensaste em aprender um ofício?

\- O meu tio tinha uma loja em Berlim - diz Levi ao homem, ciente da amargura na sua voz. - Ensinou-me a geri-la e a tratar da contabilidade. Claro que até a ideia de eu poder ficar com aquele buraco de merda minúsculo era desejar muito.

\- Estou a ver - responde Erwin baixinho. - Suponho que a tua educação tenha sido travada pela lei contra o excesso de entradas nas escolas e universidades.

\- Nunca gostei muito de ler mesmo - mal diz Levi, e não tem a certeza se está a mentir ou não. Órfãos filhos de prostitutas não vão longe na vida; Kenny fora sempre o primeiro a recordar-lhe, e sonhar com algo mais do que tecto em cima da cabeça e comida no estômago não era para pessoas como eles. Ainda assim, sem nunca ter seriamente considerado tornar-se muito mais, Levi sente raiva e desilusão por lhe ser recusada a opção.

\- Então e tu, Isabel? - pergunta Farlan de repente e parece a Levi que ele está a tentar mudar de assunto, já que questionar Isabel sobre o seu passado raramente dera frutos antes. - Foste à escola?

\- Às vezes - responde ela, para surpresa de Levi. - No inverno, maior parte das vezes. E a minha titia ensinou-me a ler e a escrever nas outras alturas. Ela tinha uma perna má.

\- Gostavas da escola? - continua Farlan após um momento de silêncio espantado.

Ela abana a cabeça. - Não gosto de ficar sentada quieta muito tempo - explica ela, folheando as páginas do livro. - Acho que nos faz mal.

\- Acho que tens razão - concorda Erwin, esticando as costas. - Passo o dia sentado no escritório e nunca me fez bem algum.

\- Só a olhar para ti, nunca imaginaria que tens um trabalho de secretária - diz Farlan, voltando-se para Erwin e beberricando o seu copo de vinho. - Deves exercitar, pelo menos.

Erwin dá uma risada. - Obrigada. Faço natação com frequência, de facto.

Farlan sorri para o seu copo sem dizer mais nada, mas Levi apanha-o a lançar um olhar na sua direcção quando olha para ele, franzindo o sobrolho ao namorico que parece totalmente despropositado. Ainda assim, a imagem de Erwin a mergulhar numa piscina de água pura e turquesa surge indesejada na mente de Levi e ele permite-la, aprecia a limpeza da imagem, a superfície intacta segundos antes do impacto, a rigidez dos músculos do homem ao inclinar-se para o salto. Talvez seja uma imagem que se enterrara na sua mente anos atrás e encontrara este momento para se formar. Quando Levi olha para Erwin de novo, o rubor das bochechas parece de repente um corar, como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos de Levi e os achasse tão embaraçosos quanto ele próprio os achava, estes sentimentos que parecem pertencer a uma época diferente.

O resto da noite parece arrastar-se lentamente; não há relógios na parede ou nas prateleiras e Levi deseja que tivesse um relógio de pulso para poder ter alguma noção do tempo. Tenta descansar tanto quanto pode, em preparação para a noite sem dormir que o espera, mas tal como Isabel, não está habituado a ficar quieto por muito tempo, e enquanto os minutos passam, Levi começa a procurar ansiosamente por sinais dos seus amigos a ficarem cansados. Quando Farlan e Erwin acendem os seus cigarros, Levi escapa para a cozinha, pensando em preparar um banho para passar o tempo e pondo mãos à obra após acender umas quantas velas na divisão às escuras. Levando mais água do poço para a banheira demora-lhe tempo suficiente para Farlan chegar e ver o que está a fazer; o homem não se oferece para ajudar, simplesmente apoia-se no lavatório e observa Levi a andar para trás e para a frente, a transpirar pelo calor da noite e o esforço da tarefa.

\- Acho que estou a começar a ver o que tu vês - diz a Levi baixinho quando ele finalmente despeja os últimos baldes de água para a caldeira.

\- Sobre? - pergunta-lhe Levi, e Farlan acena sem palavras para a sala de estar.

\- Lembra-me pessoas que costumava conhecer - diz o homem, olhando para trás. - Ou talvez me lembre quem eu costumava ser. É bom conversador.

\- Vocês gostam de dar à língua, não gostam? - murmura Levi irritado, fazendo Farlan franzir o rosto.

\- Não estás com ciúmes, ou estás? - pergunta num sussurro, a voz cheia de verdadeira curiosidade.

\- Porque haveria de estar? - atira-lhe Levi de volta, ainda que algo nas palavras de Farlan o faça ponderar. Seria só mesmo a amargura de ser negado uma educação que o estava a irritar, ou teria o comportamento de Erwin perto de Farlan recordado-lhe de todas as formas como as suas vidas são diferentes?

Farlan encolhe os ombros. - Não sei - diz, arrastando as palavras. - Quero dizer, só trabalhas para ele, não é?

Levi encontra os olhos do homem sem hesitação. - Sim - responde enfaticamente. - Eu só trabalho para ele.

\- Então tenho a certeza que não há problema - declara Farlan com firmeza. - Tenta divertir-te. Penso que era esse o propósito deste fim de semana.

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si e começar a tirar a água da caldeira para o seu banho, Levi considera a pergunta de novo, tentando manter a cabeça fria. Ainda assim é difícil apontar com precisão o que há no comportamento de Farlan que o irrita tanto. As insinuações da interpretação errada de Erwin também não fizeram nada para ajudar. Enquanto esvazia os baldes um a seguir ao outro para a banheira, fazendo vapor subir contra a cara, Levi sente como se os seus sentimentos fossem como o balde quente que está a segurar, impossível de agarrar confortavelmente sem queimar os dedos. Pousando-os ao lado, despe-se, parando de repente quando ouve um som suave quando as calças embatem contra as pedras cinzentas. Levanta-las e enfia a mão no bolso, puxando da navalha e revelando a lâmina, passando o polegar cuidadosamente pelo rebordo suave.

Sem olhar de novo para a banheira, Levi enche o lavatório em frente do pequeno espelho na parede, descobrindo uma lata de espuma de barbear e um pincel numa pequena gaveta no armário. Salpica a cara com água, as mãos a delinearem o minúsculo começo de barba na face antes de pegar no pincel e aplicar uma generosa camada de espuma branca na cara e no pescoço. Levanta a lâmina até à pele, deslizando-a sobre a face, estremecendo quando gotas de sabão começam a escorregar para o peito e para a barriga, chegando rapidamente às coxas no seu trilho desobstruído. A lâmina sabe bem na sua mão, extremamente afiada mas segura, de tal forma que quase consegue acreditar que nunca se vai cortar a usá-la. Este acto de barbear é um apoio, uma segurança, abrandando o seu raciocínio e forçando a sua atenção em algo tangível e prático. Ter tanta atenção quanto a cortes e marcas na cara apenas aumenta essa sensação e quando finalmente desliza para a banheira Levi sente uma ligeira tensão nos músculos do pescoço e dos ombros.

A água quente envolve-o, tranquilizadora e limpa, e apesar de Levi saber que o mais provável ser sujar as mãos mais tarde, deixa que o pensamento flutue para longe quando o calor lhe purga a pele. Ao olhar pela superfície para o corpo nu obscurecido pelas sombras que caem na divisão, não consegue evitar perguntar-se que instante de insanidade possuíra a mãe quando ela decidira circuncisá-lo. Seria ela mesmo ainda tão obediente à tradição após ter sido posta de lado pela sua própria gente? Levi tem dificuldade em compreender, nunca tendo sentido essa noção de pertença, nunca tendo ansiado por isso, mas se o comportamento do tio fora algum indicativo, Levi supõe que não seja algo fácil de se fugir. Passa o polegar pela cicatriz tentativamente e algo o faz sentir como se o estivesse a fazer pela primeira vez, e nesse momento pára antes de de facto começar, prendendo as mãos entre os cotovelos e o lado do corpo em vez disso - ainda agora o conforto sabe melhor do que o prazer.

Permanece na banheira por tanto tempo quanto o calor dura, saindo por fim da casa de banho relaxado mas relutante, recordando-se da sua vida em Berlim onde todos aqueles longos banhos nas noites de domingo eram o único ritual que Levi obedecia com uma devoção quase religiosa. Assim que ouve as vozes de Isabel e Farlan na sala, a mesma inquietude começa a tomar conta de Levi e começa a interrogar-se que horas serão. Ao pendurar a toalha para secar nas costas de uma cadeira, Erwin entra na cozinha vindo do jardim, braços cheios de troncos.

\- Pensei em levar uns quantos lá para cima - explica sem que Levi pergunte. - Só para o caso de ficar frio durante a noite.

.

Passam mais algumas horas até Farlan começar a dormitar no canto do sofá e subir as escadas cansado com Isabel a arrastar-se atrás dele, inclinando-se sobre o corrimão para lhes desejar boa noite antes de desaparecer para o quarto. Ao lado de Levi, Erwin boceja também, os olhos meio abertos a olhar para as brasas a brilhar na lareira, mas apesar do calor e do conforto Levi sente-se completamente desperto, olhando para o relógio de pulso de Erwin de vez em quando, impaciente.

\- Devias ir descansar também - sussurra o homem assim que Isabel e Farlan saem da sala. - Vai e dorme umas horas. Eu acordo-te quando estiver na hora.

Levi abana a cabeça. - Não estou cansado - mal diz, e Erwin não insiste. - Além disso, pareces precisar mais do que eu.

Erwin dá uma gargalhada. - Sim, bem - murmura. - Admito, não dormi muito a noite passada.

Levi arqueia uma sobrancelha, recordando-se de repente da maneira como Lilian inclinara a cabeça para trás quando rira. - Pois - diz e resfolega. - Se queres dormir, devias ir agora.

O homem parece considerar as suas opções por um momento antes de retirar o relógio do pulso e o entregar a Levi. - Se não me levantar daqui a três horas, acorda-me - diz antes de se levantar e desaparecer pela porta debaixo das escadas.

Na sua ausência, Levi tenta deitar-se no sofá e descansar, os olhos colados ao relógio enquanto vê os segundos passar, tentando não pensar e pensando ainda assim, sobre a missão, sobre Isabel e Farlan a dormir lá em cima, sobre Erwin a puxar as roupas de Lilian, manchando o batom dela com a boca, guiando-a para a sua cama como fizera com aquele soldado nazi. Essa noite parece agora distante a Levi, ainda que se tenham passado apenas alguns meses desde isso.

Afasta os olhos do relógio para deixar o olhar vaguear pela sala de novo, a mobília de madeira escura, os chifres na parede, o brilho baço do corrimão das escadas e levanta-se desajeitadamente. Anda pelo casebre à luz de uma vela, primeiro espreitando os livros na prateleira, depois voltando a ver os armários da cozinha, até desce à cave antes de sair para a privada para cagar. Vagueia inquieto pelo exterior do casebre, sob ramos pesados da maceira no pomar, espreitando para os confins escuros do poço antes de regressar para dentro e continuar a sua caminhada agitada até já não aguentar mais.

Abre a porta do quarto com cuidado e sem barulho antes de entrar, envolvido por um instante pelo cheiro quente e abafado de sono. Consegue ver o vulto de Erwin na cama, a respiração baixa amplificada pelo silêncio à sua volta. Levi aproxima-se, olhando através da escuridão para o peito nu a subir e descer, o tufo de pêlo debaixo do braço do homem, as feições definidas pacificas no seu sono. Inclina-se devagar, tocando gentilmente com a mão no ombro de Erwin, chamando o nome dele num sussurro baixo e rouco. Ele abre os olhos de imediato, focando-se instantaneamente em Levi, que retira a mão com relutância.

\- Que horas são? - pergunta Erwin, sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos.

\- Ainda não é uma - responde Levi baixinho. - Podemos ir?

O homem parece processar a informação, esticando o pescoço e gemendo do esforço. - Devíamos esperar um pouco mais - responde. - Quando mais tempo estivermos fora, maiores são as chances dos teus amigos-

\- Não quero saber - diz Levi, sabendo que deveria importar-se. - Quero ir, agora.

Erwin olha para ele pela escuridão, sobrancelhas franzidas, como que a calcular os resultados antes de assentir devagar. - Tudo bem - concorda, levantando-se e remexendo na mochila de cabedal e retirando uma camisa verde escura, entregando outra a Levi. - Devias vestir isto. O branco é demasiado fácil de ver.

Levi agarra a sua camisa branca pelo colarinho e puxa-la sobre a cabeça antes de voltar a vestir, as mangas chegando até à ponta dos dedos.

\- Ah, as minhas desculpas - diz Erwin com uma nota de embaraço entrelaçado com a gargalhada na voz. - O tamanho é mais uma vez-

\- Não te preocupes - interrompe Levi, dobrando as mangas até aos antebraços. - Pelo menos é muito melhor do que as últimas roupas que me arranjaste.

Saem do casebre sem fazer barulho depois de Levi escrevinhar uma nota rápida para Farlan e Isabel só para o caso de ser necessário, um pedaço de papel que diz _'fiquem aqui'_ e nada mais. Caminham para o carro, Erwin tira uma mochila do porta-bagagem e avançam pela floresta, o raspar baixo dos seus passos o único som que Levi consegue ouvir na noite. Passam por clareiras e prados, a parte de baixo das calças a tornar-se fria e húmida do orvalho enquanto marcham sem falar, até Erwin travar de repente no início de um pequeno monte, após o que parecem ter sido horas.

\- Devemos estar quase a encontrar os carris - sussurra ele no escuro, limpando o sobrolho com a manga da camisa. - Vou à frente. Devias ficar aqui.

Sentindo-se exausto, Levi retira o peso dos seus pés dormentes e não reclama, aceitando a arma que Erwin retira da mochila e lhe entrega, acenando quando o homem se certifica que a sabe carregar e disparar. Quando Erwin se afasta, Levi inclina-se contra o tronco de um grande castanheiro, deslizando para o entalhe entre as raízes cheias de nós e inspirando o cheiro rico da terra molhada, estremecendo quando o frio da madrugada começa a entranhar-se nos ossos. Na altura em que o homem regressa, Levi está a cerrar os dentes para impedir que tremam e quando Erwin se senta e lhe passa um frasco Levi bebe de bom grado um trago do licor no seu interior.

\- É melhor esperarmos mais uma hora - diz-lhe o homem num sussurro. - Tanto quanto tenha visto, os carris não estão a ser vigiados, mas isso não nos deve deixar muito confortáveis.

\- Acredita, confortável é uma das últimas coisas que me estou a sentir neste momento - diz-lhe Levi amargamente, enrolando os braços à volta do copo para se aquecer enquanto Erwin ri baixinho.

\- É um sítio estranho para se estar - comenta ele, bebendo um trago do frasco e olhando à sua volta para as árvores altas.

\- Mais estranho para ti, imagino - pensa Levi em voz alta, bebendo mais um trago, hesitando por um momento antes de perguntar: - É muito diferente, o sítio de onde vens?

Erwin demora um momento a pensar. - Sim e não - responde por fim. - Depende de que parte do país estejas. Mas há natureza muito semelhante a esta.

\- Tens saudades? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora, tentando ver a expressão de Erwin pelo perfil desfocado que apanha do canto do olho.

\- Menos agora do que costumava - diz-lhe o homem, e ficam calados até Erwin voltar a falar. - Desculpa por antes. Não devia ter assumido-

\- Não há problema - corta Levi. - Não é assim entre nós, mas não te culpo por pensares isso, e ele também não.

\- Ainda bem - murmura Erwin, empurrando o frasco de volta para a mochila.

\- Mas foi uma ideia estúpida como a merda - comenta Levi, fazendo o homem voltar-se com o olhar franzido. - Teria sido muito mais difícil esgueirar-me.

Erwin fica calado por um bocado antes de dar uma gargalhada baixa. - Suponho que não tinha pensado muito bem - admite timidamente. - Acho que me foquei em tentar melhorar a tua estadia, já que estavas tão relutante em te juntares a mim.

Levi resfolega mas não fala, sentindo uma picada de culpa por se ter esquecido tão rapidamente da razão por detrás da sua relutância.

\- Acho que todos geriram a situação extraordinariamente bem - diz-lhe Erwin com gentileza. - Sei que não é a altura nem o lugar, mas adoraria saber a história, de como todos vocês se conheceram.

\- Não é uma história assim tão longa - diz Levi, flectindo os dedos dentro das botas de cabedal castanhas. - Conheci o Farlan no comboio para Dresden. Imaginei que ele estivesse a fugir, já que parecia prestes a borrar-se sempre que alguém de uniforme passava. E a Isabel veio viver connosco há menos de dois anos. Ela andava a pedir dinheiro na rua-

\- Em Dresden? - pergunta Erwin, e Levi acena. - Sabes como é que ela chegou lá?

\- Não - admite Levi em voz baixa. - Ela raramente fala sobre o que quer que seja que tenha acontecido antes. Porquê?

\- Ela deve ter feito uma longa viagem - diz o homem. - O Alemão dela é bastante bom, mas quando a ouves falar por um bocado, torna-se claro que não é a sua língua materna. Notei no jardim hoje. Ela não sabia os nomes de muitas plantas que qualquer nativo alemão da idade dela deveria saber.

\- De onde achas que ela é? - pergunta Levi, questionando-se se esta seria a razão por que nunca tinham sido capazes de identificar o sotaque dela.

\- Não posso dizer com certeza - diz Erwin. - De início, pensei conseguir ouvir traços eslavos na forma como ela fala, mas há algo que não parece encaixar-se. Não que isso restrinja muito as alternativas.

Levi concorda com um resmungar baixo e ficam ambos calados até Erwin lhe tocar no ombro e se levantar; Levi segue-lhe o exemplo, mal se lembrando de pegar na arma que pousara no chão. Caminham mais silenciosamente agora, tentando evitar a vegetação rasteira sempre que possível enquanto deslizam pela escuridão. Levi mantém os olhos nos pés e o fim da floresta apanha-o de surpresa quando finalmente levanta o olhar e vê Erwin a travar e a acocorar-se perto de uma moita. Os carris estão à frente deles, a alguns metros da berma das árvores, com a paisagem a abrir para montes que se prolongam.

\- Vou tratar dos carris enquanto tu vigias - diz-lhe Erwin, remexendo na mochila enquanto Levi muda a arma de mão. - Se precisar da tua ajuda, chamo-te.

Levi acena, sentindo a pontada de nervosismo quando os membros começam a entorpecer enquanto passam sem barulho pela folhagem e para os carris. Olhando à sua volta, Erwin aponta uma lanterna para o chão enquanto caminham, parando e ajoelhando-se quando vê uma placa de metal que fora cravada no caminho de ferro onde os carris estavam. Deixa a mochila cair e remexe no interior enquanto Levi se mantém atento, tentando ver a maior extensão possível pelos carris. Olha para trás onde Erwin retirara um pé-de-cabra e uma grande chave inglesa e começara a desenroscar os parafusos que mantinham as placas de metal no sítio, respirando ruidosamente quando as roscas enferrujadas resistem aos seus esforços para as soltar. Levi consegue sentir o coração a bater desenfreado no peito quando a ferramenta faz um som estridente que parece ser levado pelo silêncio.

Enquanto se debate para ver através da escuridão à volta deles, Levi rapidamente sente os outros sentidos a disparar: consegue ouvir cada tinir da chave inglesa contra o metal, consegue cheirar a madeira ensopada e a terra molhada e não tarda até o suor de Erwin, consegue sentir o frio do ar que não consegue provocar-lhe arrepios na pele, quente pela excitação nervosa. Os olhos analisam a linha das árvores, saltando inquietos de sombra em sombra, perdendo direcção entre árvores individuais a alguns metros em ambas as direcções. Levi franze o olhar e tenta ouvir para além do sangue a bombear-lhe nos ouvidos, mas a respiração forçada de Erwin continua a roubar-lhe a atenção enquanto ele puxa os parafusos agressivamente para os remover.

Tal como no terreno com Mike, Levi perde rapidamente a noção do tempo e começa a pensar que os quatro parafusos demoraram a Erwin perto de uma hora, apesar de ser impossível dizer se a sua estimativa está sequer perto de estar certa. Continua a olhar para trás para o homem cuja camisa se tornara escura nas costas com a transpiração a repassar; o seu cheiro quase toldara os outros cheiros e Levi consegue vê-lo limpar a testa de forma quase desesperada para impedir que as gotas de suor caiam para os olhos. Agarra exausto um dos parafusos com ambas as mãos e puxa-o para o libertar, sentando-se nos carris para recuperar o fôlego.

\- Troca comigo por um minuto - diz ele a Levi num sussurro áspero, levantando-se e aceitando a arma para ficar de vigia.

Levi agarra a chave inglesa e encaixa-a em torno de um dos dois parafusos que restam, puxando o cabo sem o parafuso sequer se mover. Muda de posição e empurra, colocando todo o peso no movimento e conseguindo que a ferramenta toque no chão. Após repetir isto mais algumas vezes, Levi está cercado pelo seu próprio fedor e ao olhar para Erwin não pode evitar perguntar-se quanta força o homem tem naqueles braços largos; o parafuso mal está a meio caminho fora do furo. Range os dentes e continua a trabalhar até sentir um toque suave no ombro. A arma e a chave inglesa mudam de mãos de novo e Levi levanta-se, pestanejando quando pontos de luz toldam o campo de visão por um momento antes da escuridão regressar mais impenetrável do que Levi se recordava.

Atrás de si Erwin continua a tarefa, o esforço fazendo-o grunhir e arfar por ar enquanto Levi tenta que os ouvidos façam o impossível, que ouçam o som ténue de alguém a aproximar-se a várias centenas de metros. Quando finalmente ouve baque metálico e o grunhir satisfeito de Erwin, o suspiro de alívio de Levi fica preso na garganta quando vê uma centelha de luz na floresta, um segundo de luz que desaparece assim que repara nele. Por alguns segundos hesita, perguntando-se se o sangue a ribombar na cabeça ainda está a toldar-lhe a visão.

\- Acho que vi qualquer coisa - sibila por fim a Erwin, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele e apontado para a floresta enquanto homem pára de puxar os pregos das vigas. - Uma luz ali.

Os olhos de Erwin revistam os arredores calmamente por um momento antes de ele regressar ao trabalho, esgravatando a madeira das pranchas para encaixar o pé-de-cabra na cabeça do parafuso.

\- Vê se volta a aparecer - diz baixinho.

Levi levanta-se devagar, levando a mão esquerda para apoiar a arma na mão direita enquanto a respiração acelera e as pernas começam a enfraquecer sob o seu peso. Olha para as sombras das árvores, imóveis no ar estanque da noite, e de cada vez que ouve uma pancada alta atrás de si jura que consegue ver as sombras a moverem-se. Ouve Erwin grunhir audivelmente quando finalmente consegue encaixar o pé-de-cabra na falha entre os carris, aplicando o seu peso nele e afastando-os alguns centímetros. Levi tenta apanhar outro som além desse, mas a sua própria pulsação parece encobrir o que o esforço e gemidos de Erwin não toldam. Move o dedo para o gatilho da pistola, franzido o olhar para a secção de escuridão onde vira a luz, os olhos a humedecerem-se enquanto tenta ver.

O tiro faz o silêncio explodir com o badalar da bala a ressaltar nos carris, falhando Erwin pela distância de um braço. Antes de o homem ter hipótese de se virar, Levi avançara para frente dele, a arma subitamente estável na sua mão, a respiração a cair para um ritmo lento e estável ao olhar para a moita, não vendo nada a não ser negro por dois segundos até alguém lá se mover, agitando a escuridão com o seu movimento. Apenas parcialmente ciente de si próprio, Levi aponta a arma e dispara uma vez antes de apontar uma fracção para baixo e disparar de novo. Apesar de parecer que mal ouve os ecos das explosões, Levi consegue ouvir cada raspar das folhas antes de um silêncio anormal cair sobre a cena de novo, e acabara tudo.

\- Ajuda-me com isto - diz-lhe Erwin sem perder um minuto, as mãos agarradas ao pé-de-cabra que encravara entre os carris.

Levi ajoelha-se instantaneamente e larga a arma, posicionando os pés contra os carris intactos e levando as mãos até à estreita falha. À contagem de Erwin começa a empurrar, endireitando as pernas pouco a pouco quando o metal começa a mover-se e a ceder sob os esforços conjuntos. Quando o homem está feliz com o resultado, acaba o trabalho ao pontapear e enterrar o agora torcido pé-de-cabra para o chão entre os carris, deixando uns bons vinte centímetros a saírem para fora para apanharem as rodas do comboio.

Respirando com dificuldade e limpando a testa, Levi consegue sentir o cheiro acre do suor de Erwin enquanto o homem avança para ele e passa ao seu lado, avançando para a floresta. Levi segue-o devagar até onde ele parou para espreitar para lá da moita para o jovem homem de costas, olhos esbugalhados voltados para o céu da noite. Levi demora um momento a ver o uniforme, mas quando o faz não se sente de maneira diferente. Parece não haver nada além da dormência, nenhum arrependimento, nenhum remorso, apenas aquele instinto de comer ou ser comido.

\- Estás bem? - pergunta-lhe Erwin e ele acena calmamente antes de avançar para o cadáver; as balas trespassaram-no na cabeça e no peito, tal como Levi pretendera.

\- Alguém deve ter ouvido os tiros - declara com simplicidade. - O que quer que seja que decidamos fazer com ele, é melhor fazermos agora.

Erwin suspira profundamente. - Agora é mais provável que venham conferir os carris de novo, especialmente quando este não regressar da ronda - diz, soando cansado de repente. - Mas ainda acho que as nossas hipóteses de sucesso são maiores se o encontrarem em outro lugar.

\- O que é que sugeres? - pergunta Levi, descarregando a arma nos poucos segundos que Erwin demora a decidir.

\- Devíamos levá-lo para o rio - diz ele - e tentar cobrir o sangue com o que conseguirmos.

Levi acena novamente, desabotoando o casaco do soldado rapidamente para arrancar duas longas tiras de tecido da camisa dele, dividindo-as em dois e enfiando os quatro bocados nos buracos deixados pelas balas, limpando as mãos nas calças do homem enquanto Erwin envolve os braços em torno do corpo, içando-o e deitando-o alguns metros mais à frente. Junta-se a Levi a retirar ramos e a revirar terra para atirar sobre as poças e salpicos nos arbustos e na terra, que na escuridão parecem mais poças de óleo ou tinta. Depois disto, começam o caminho de regresso em silêncio, o corpo pendurado grotescamente no ombro de Erwin enquanto ele anda, balançando para a frente e para trás com os passos. Param para descansar mais do que uma vez, alternando entre carregarem o corpo juntos ou Erwin carregá-lo sozinho. Não demora muito para começar a sangrar pelas ligaduras, e na altura que alcançaram a parte baixa do rio, as manchas na camisa de Erwin já não são só transpiração.

Levi cai na relva exausto e ensopado em suor enquanto Erwin pousa o corpo gentilmente antes de se sentar. Olham para o Elba, que corre devagar, reflectindo o intenso azul do céu; nenhum deles diz alguma coisa, nem sobre o corpo do jovem ao lado deles ou sobre a missão. Levi respira profundamente, sentindo o amanhecer na forma como o mundo parece vazio e novo. Interroga-se se devia sentir-se mal, ou sentir alguma coisa pelo menos, mas parece idiota tentar forçar algo que simplesmente não está lá. Decide que é suficiente não se sentir bem com aquilo por agora. Ao seu lado, Erwin debate-se para se levantar e olha para baixo para o corpo impassivamente.

\- Foi para ali que fizeste pontaria? - pergunta ele a Levi, que se volta para olhar os buracos ensanguentados na cabeça e no peito do jovem homem.

\- Sim - responde, igualmente apático, sentindo um género de aprovação no aceno de Erwin.

\- Vou levá-lo para mais longe da margem - sussurra o homem, despindo-se rapidamente e carregando o corpo para dentro de água.

Levi observa enquanto Erwin se afasta cada vez mais com cada braçada, permanecendo quieto até o fedor do seu corpo se tornar intolerável. Deixa as roupas ao lado das de Erwin e desce pela margem até à agua, o frio de repente tão purificante como o calor fora antes. Mantém Erwin sob olho enquanto avança na água, os pés a procurarem as pedras no fundo quando salpica água para a cara, braços e pescoço. Ainda se está a lavar quando o homem regressa e sai da água, deitando-se na margem despido e exausto. Levi não olha para ele, por respeito ou decência ou por outra razão qualquer, nem quando se lhe junta na relva e pega na roupa. Só quando ouve Erwin mudar de posição na relva é que levanta o olhar e vê as faces coradas do homem, a causa do embaraço aumentando com rapidez entre as suas pernas.

Olham um para o outro por alguns segundos tensos antes de Erwin se levantar de novo e regressar ao rio; Levi vê-o mergulhar quando a água lhe chega à cintura, grato pela solidão enquanto luta para se enfiar nas calças. Nenhum deles diz uma palavra no caminho de regresso e o silêncio segue-los até à cozinha do casebre onde Levi veste uma camisa lavada, sentando-se pesadamente na pequena cama de solteiro e gemendo quando Erwin lhe diz que horas são.

\- Vou começar a preparar o pequeno-almoço - diz-lhe o homem, e sorri. - Tenta descansar.

A última coisa que Levi regista antes de adormecer é um embate ressoante ténue, mas na sua mente confusa não lhe é claro se é o som distante do comboio a escapar dos carris ou Erwin a acender uma chama no fogão.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem obscena  
\- morte


	8. Capítulo 8

Levi espreguiça-se no colchão duro enquanto abre a boca num longo bocejo que atrai a atenção de Erwin. Erwin volta-se para trás e sorri de uma forma que obriga Levi a retribuir ao sentar-se e pressionar a planta dos pés contra o chão frio de madeira da cozinha, olhando de relance pela janela para o jardim onde os primeiros sinais do amanhecer começam a pintar de laranja os verdes brilhantes da relva alta. Uma abelha desorientada voa contra o vidro velho da janela com uma pancada surda antes de continuar para o campo de gerânios que crescem à volta do poço. A divisão está silenciosa salvo o crepitar abafado do lume no fogão chamuscado e o chilrar dos pássaros lá fora, dois sons muito distintos que parecem formar uma harmonia perfeita para acompanhar o silêncio confortável da pequena cozinha.

Levi mantém os olhos no jardim, e assim que pensamentos e imagens da noite começam a ressurgir, afasta-los gentilmente para longe da mente. Sabe que haverão melhores alturas para pensar naquilo, sabe que haverão noites em claro no seu futuro que se enquadrarão muito melhor nessas memórias do que esta manhã dourada e serena. A escuridão não pertence aqui, Levi pensa para si enquanto levanta os braços acima da cabeça e estica as costas, não neste dia em que decidiu ficar totalmente livre de misérias. Volta o seu olhar para Erwin que está atento ao lume, girando a cadeira que tinha aproximado do fogão para poder olhar para Levi quando este finalmente quebra o silêncio.

\- Dormi durante quanto tempo? - pergunta Levi a Erwin, a voz ainda rouca do sono.

\- Só cerca de uma hora - responde o homem, ainda a sorrir levemente. - Mas parece-me que dormiste profundamente.

Levi resfolega, enfiando os pés descalços nos sapatos antes de passar os dedos à pressa pelo cabelo. - Essa é a tua forma de me dizeres que ressono? - pergunta a Erwin, que ri, soando um pouco embaraçado.

\- Da forma mais moderada possível - assegura ele a Levi na brincadeira. - Mas sim, de facto, ressonas.

Levi dá uma gargalhada seca ao levantar-se devagar e a avançar para a porta. - Devias ter-te ouvido ontem à noite - reitera, divertido. - Já ouvi tempestades mais silenciosas do que tu.

Sai para o jardim, inspirando o ar fresco da manhã e o aroma da relva húmida e das bétulas ao caminhar pelo pequeno trilho de ida e volta da latrina. De ambos os lados vê teias de aranha, tecidas durante a noite entre os caules mais altos das flores e carregadas de gotas de orvalho que reflectem pequenos arco-íris para as folhas mais perto quando os primeiros raios de sol as trespassam. Levi deseja de repente estar descalço para poder sentir a frescura da terra contra as plantas dos pés. Inspira profundamente de novo e olha para cima para o céu azul pálido que promete um dia óptimo, tal como Erwin previra. A própria noção de vida parece estar enlaçada no ar, encapsulada dentro das plantas, da madrugada, da terra dura pisada sobre a qual Levi está, questionando-se de alguma vez vira cores tão vivas antes.

Entra na casa de banho, feliz por encontrar a água na caldeira ainda quente da noite anterior enquanto enche o lavatório e começa a lavar-se, lavando o fedor de transpiração que ainda restara da noite anterior das axilas e do pescoço e salpicando água para a cara antes de se secar e mudar para roupa lavada; um par de calças castanhas e uma camisa de algodão branco com as mangas arregaçadas até aos cotovelos. Quando regressa à cozinha, encontra Erwin a servir chá para duas canecas de esmalte antes de descer desajeitadamente para a cave para ir buscar leite, batendo com a cabeça no seu regresso ao topo. Deita uma gota para cada chávena e entrega uma a Levi, esfregando o ponto dorido na testa enquanto caminha para se sentar nas escadas que levam à porta. Levi junta-se a ele em silêncio, soprando para o chá para o arrefecer, os olhos a seguirem duas libelinhas enquanto estas zubem ao passar e desaparecer no pomar.

\- Achas que ajuda, sermos recordado de coisas como esta? - pergunta Erwin de repente, inclinando-se contra a grade das escadas e esticando as longas pernas para caírem sobre os degraus mais abaixo.

\- Mal não faz, acho eu - diz Levi com um encolher de ombros, e beberrica o seu chá. - É provavelmente melhor do que estar constantemente miserável a porra do tempo todo.

O homem concorda com um som baixo e afasta uma mosca da sua caneca preguiçosamente. Levi observa-o pelo canto do olho, vendo o perfil definido, as madeixas de cabelo despenteadas a caírem sobre a testa, o nariz romano sobre os lábios agora esticados num sorriso persistente. Como se tivesse sentido o seu olhar, Erwin volta-se para olhar para ele, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas de repente. Hesita por alguns segundos antes de falar.

\- Espero sinceramente que não te sintas assim - diz, e a intensidade do olhar força os olhos de Levi a regressarem à linha de árvores no canto mais afastado do jardim. - Desejo muito que tudo isto seja uma melhoria e não um fardo.

\- Claro que é uma melhoria - diz-lhe Levi de forma quase impaciente. - Achas mesmo que eu estaria a fazer isto se não fosse?

Erwin demora um momento a responder. - Não, suponho que não - diz, equilibrando a caneca de esmalte no joelho e continuando mais baixo. - Quero que saibas que, se chegar a altura em que prefiras terminar o teu envolvimento com-

\- Hoje não - interrompe-lo Levi, sem ele próprio ter a certeza se o diz como uma resposta ou um pedido.

O homem solta uma gargalhada. - Como queiras - diz simplesmente e dá um grande trago no seu chá.

Ambos se voltam para olhar para o jardim, bebendo o chá sem falar, ambos confortáveis com o silêncio prolongado que parece tão adequado para a tranquilidade da hora matutina. Levi não consegue evitar sentir-se atordoado por tudo aquilo, o casebre, o jardim, a calma da manhã quente de verão e o facto de que as pessoas ainda podem viver desta forma, ter coisas destas na sua vida. No apartamentozeco aborrecido que partilhara com Kenny, Levi nunca sequer pensara em sonhar com lugar assim; eles nem plantas tinham em casa, quanto mais esta abundância de vida.

\- É um sitio muito agradável - diz em voz alta, fazendo Erwin voltar-se para olhar para ele, como se estivesse surpreso pela súbita afirmação.

\- Sim - concorda ele, e mesmo naquela única palavra Levi consegue perceber que ele está a sorrir de novo. - Muito agradável. Sinto que ainda gosto mais agora do que antes. Não que seja surpreendente. Acho que boa companhia pode melhorar qualquer lugar.

\- Suponho que não tenha sido um desperdício então - diz Levi. - Trazê-los connosco.

\- Não foi de todo - concorda Erwin mais uma vez. - Acho que tens razão. Estaríamos a fazer um péssimo trabalho se não tentássemos pelo menos divertir-nos tanto quanto possível. Afinal, nenhum de nós sabe quantos mais dias destes ainda nos restam.

Levi acena sem falar, bebendo o chá. O leite tem um sabor mais cremoso do que o costume. Quando um raio de sol cai quente sobre o seu rosto, Levi sente-se satisfeito não só por esse calor mas também por esta sensação de não ter de ser ninguém em particular ou alguma coisa para alguém, e a ausência de medo que encontrara neste lugar. Está ciente de Farlan e Isabel no quarto lá em cima, mas aqui sente-se diferente, eles parecem separados, como se as suas vidas não fossem responsabilidade sua, mesmo que fosse só por este dia. Olha para Erwin de novo, retribuindo o sorriso dele rapidamente antes de abafar o riso para a sua caneca, lembrando-se da expressão de Erwin quando se apercebera do erro que cometera quanto à relação de Levi e Farlan: olhos abertos e faces coradas, olhar a saltitar entre os dois. O sorriso de Levi torna-se uma gargalhada baixa só de pensar.

\- O que foi? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, mas ele abana a cabeça, ainda a sorrir.

\- Nada - responde. - Só me lembrei uma coisa engraçada.

Consegue ouvir os sons trazidos do interior pela porta aberta trás deles, passos leves nas escadas e pedaços sussurrados de uma conversa que Farlan e Isabel estão a ter enquanto descem. Olha para trás e vê-los entrar quase sem som na cozinha, como se estivessem de repente cautelosos perante a imagem para a qual tinham despertado. Farlan já está vestido com umas calças simples e uma camisa de manga curta, o cabelo com dificuldades para se manter arrebitado da forma que já de si era ridícula; o resultado era uma confusão desajeitada que ainda assim consegue estar mais apresentável quando comparado o ninho vermelho de Isabel, mais nós do que cabelo a cair-lhe sobre a cara. Quando os olhos de Farlan se cruzam com os de Levi, acelera para ultrapassar Isabel e descer os degraus como se estivesse subitamente consciente da sua erecção matinal, que Levi faz questão de ignorar enquanto o homem passa por eles, mal parando para lhes desejar bom dia.

\- Espera por mim, Farlan! - grita Isabel atrás dele, correndo descalça pelo pequeno trilho em direcção à latrina vestida com uma camisa grande que lhe chega até aos joelhos das perninhas magricelas.

\- Devia começar a preparar o pequeno-almoço - murmura Erwin, esvaziando a sua chávena antes de se levantar, acenando a Levi para que continue sentado quando este se prepara para o seguir. - Por favor. És meu convidado, lembras-te?

Levi deixa-se ficar e fecha os olhos ao recostar-se contra as grades das escadas, deixando o sol brilhar sobre o rosto sorridente. A manhã está rapidamente a subir de temperatura, aproximando-se do dia quente que se promete tornar. Na altura em que Farlan e Isabel se juntam a ele, está sonolento e satisfeito, bebendo o resto do chá de um último trago enquanto eles se sentam nas escadas atrás de si. Olha de relance para a cozinha para Erwin, que se começara a atarefar com frigideiras e ovos. Consegue ouvi-lo cantarolar para si por entre tinidos e pancadas.

\- Devíamos ir ajudá-lo? - pergunta Isabel num sussurro e Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Aprecia mas é o sol - responde-lhe, fechando os olhos e deixando a cabeça cair para trás de novo. Sente o peso da noite mal dormida a puxar-lhe as pálpebras para baixo e boceja profundamente.

\- Não dormiste bem, então? - inquire Farlan num tom casual que ainda assim chama a atenção de Levi. Encolhe os ombros para afastar o assunto.

\- O suficiente - diz, preferindo não mentir descaradamente. - E vocês?

\- Dormi tão bem, mano! - exclama Isabel excitada.

\- Pois, e ressonaste muito bem também - troça Farlan com uma carranca na cara. - Estou praticamente surdo agora graças a ti.

Isabel faz uma careta ao homem antes de o empurrar com força e o fazer cair um degrau; Levi demora um momento a perceber que a indignação na cara dele é fingida e não real.

\- E por causa disto - diz o homem, apontando o indicador à rapariga - vou pentear o teu cabelo hoje à noite.

\- Não! - grita Isabel, tapando a juba despenteada com as mãos.

\- Sim! - grita-lhe Farlan, a rir. - A sério, és impossível! Olha só para ti! Pareces uma criança selvagem. Não estás a ser criada por lobos, sabias?

\- Não! - grita Isabel de novo, saltando do lugar e passando por eles a correr em direcção ao poço, enfiando a cabeça sob a bomba e molhando o cabelo antes de enxugar a água; as gotas caem na relva à sua volta e molham-lhe a blusa, criando manchas cinzentas no tecido branco. Levi fica a olhar para ela e ri-se enquanto ela salta pelo jardim antes de correr de novo escadas acima, ganindo à soleira da porta da cozinha quando o impulso dos seus passos fazem uma farpa espetar-se sob a pele do dedo grande do pé.

\- Olha só o que fizeste - diz Farlan com um suspiro enquanto Isabel coxeia até à sala e se senta à mesa.

Levi sorri para si ao levantar-se e dirigir-se para a cozinha atrás de Farlan, que se ajoelhara à frente da rapariga e segurara o pé dela no colo. Erwin olha para eles do fogão com as sobrancelhas franzidas e parecendo preocupado até perceber que a situação não é séria. Tira cuidadosamente quatro ovos estrelados para pratos antes de pousar a frigideira.

\- Acho que vi uma agulha algures por aqui - comenta ele antes de começar a remexer pelos armários, achando finalmente uma velha lata de bolachas recheada de material de costura.

Esteriliza a água e passa-a a Farlan, que começa a tirar a farpa do dedo de Isabel. Levi nota distraidamente o quão quieta ela fica, mal fazendo uma careta apesar do desconforto e da dor que deve estar a sentir. Senta-se à mesa também, esticando-se para segurar a mão de Isabel; ela olha para ele, parece quase surpreendida, antes da boca se esticar num grande sorriso e ela lhe apertar a mão com mais força.

\- Não dói assim tanto, mano - diz-lhe ela, estremecendo quando Farlan finalmente agarra a farpa entre os dedos e a puxa de debaixo da pele; Erwin entrega-lhe um penso, que ele enrola à volta do dedo magrinho da rapariga.

\- Já está, sua peste - diz Farlan, a sorrir. - Não que eu espere que me agradeças, sua selvagenzinha.

Por um segundo parece que Isabel está prestes a fazer uma carranca, mas em vez disso ela larga a mão de Levi e levanta-se, enrolando os braços à volta do pescoço de Farlan. O homem fica chocado por alguns segundos antes de retornar o gesto, parecendo genuinamente emocionado.

\- Obrigada, Farlan - murmura Isabel. Levi consegue ver os olhos do homem a brilhar.

\- Não queria dizer que tinhas de fazer isto - resmoneia ele antes de a largar e aclarar a garganta atabalhoadamente.

Levi troca olhares com Erwin quando ele leva os pratos para a mesa e ambos sorriem; repara em linhas ténues nos cantos dos olhos do homem e o seu sorriso aumenta ao interrogar-se como nunca reparara nelas antes. Sentam-se todos nos seus lugares para apreciarem o pequeno-almoço que Erwin cozinhara: ovos estrelados com as gemas a escorrerem sobre fatias de pão torrado, e mais do chá que ele prepara tão bem.

\- És quase tão bom a cozinhar como o Farlan - diz Isabel a Erwin depois de surripiar o último pedaço de pão do prato de Farlan.

\- Não tenho assim tanta certeza - responde ele a rir. - Receio que ovos fritos sejam o máximo das minhas capacidades culinárias.

\- Então quem é que cozinhou o borrego? - Levi lembra-se de repente. - Quando nos conhecemos.

Erwin olha para ele por alguns segundos e pela maneira como o seu olhar se desfoca Levi consegue ver que ele se está a recordar daquele primeiro encontro, e questiona-se se aquela memória lhe é estranhamente agradável como é para Levi, ou se ele se recorda do evento de maneira completamente diferente.

\- Foi isso que comemos, não foi? - diz Erwin, a expressão ainda distraída. - Foi-me dado por uma vizinha. Ela estava preocupada que eu não me estava a alimentar bem.

\- Aposto que ela também não estava errada quanto a isso - responde Levi, estalando a língua. - Se fores tão mau a cozinhar como és a limpar, fico surpreendido como é que ainda não morreste de fome.

\- Então, então - repreende-o Erwin gentilmente.

Do outro lado da mesa Farlan resfolega audivelmente, disfarçando-o depois muito mal como uma tossidela quando Levi olha para ele de cenho franzido. Os olhos de Farlan evitam os dele, focando-se em vez disso no seu prato onde a gema do ovo deixara manchas amarelas na porcelana branca. Há algo estranhamente rígido na sua postura, como se estivesse ciente de Levi estar a olhar para ele e estivesse a tentar ficar muito quieto para que o corpo não revelasse o que quer que fosse que estivesse a sentir.

\- Vamos nadar hoje? - pergunta Isabel, quebrando o silêncio tenso.

\- Se quiserem - responde Erwin e volta a olhar para Levi. - Se calhar podíamos levar almoço, fazer um piquenique?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Não vejo porque não.

\- Também podemos alugar bicicletas como prometes-te, Erwin? - pede Isabel de forma quase estridente, as mãos apertadas à volta da sua caneca.

Erwin olha em torno da mesa para Farlan e Levi. - O que acham?

\- Eu não sei andar de bicicleta - admite Levi casualmente, ganhando mais um escarnecer de Farlan.

\- Acho que podes juntar isso à lista - diz o homem em tom de troça sem olhar para ninguém.

Um novo silêncio tenso cai sobre a mesa e Levi consegue sentir as sobrancelhas franzirem-se por mais do que a confusão e a mágoa que sente; esta última parece quase mesquinha depois de tudo pelo que já passara, e uma parte dele está surpreendida que algo tão trivial o possa fazer sentir-se tão mal. Olha para Farlan sem dizer nada. O homem cruzara os braços à frente do peito e olhava para o jardim de forma quase carrancuda, e algo naquela postura faz Levi lembrar-se de uma criança que se recusa a fazer algo que lhe mandaram. Quando Farlan finalmente resmunga um pedido de desculpas que ninguém pediu, Levi não sabe como o aceitar e apenas encolhe os ombros.

\- Se é assim que me vês mesmo, porque é que não o dizes em voz alta? - diz ao outro homem num tom sem emoção que parece torcer ainda mais o nariz de Farlan.

\- Sabes que não é assim que te vejo, Levi - bufa ele irritado. - Sabes que não era isso que eu queria dizer, por isso porque é que tens de falar assim? Era só uma piada, por amor de Deus.

\- Pois - diz Levi baixinho. Pelo canto do olho, consegue ver Erwin a olhar longamente para Isabel.

\- Ouve, já pedi desculpa - reitera Farlan, levantando a voz. - Não sei o que mais queres que eu faça. Queres que retire o que disse? Óptimo, retiro o que disse. Quem me dera não ter dito nada. Já estás feliz agora?

\- Se calhar podes ir no suporte para bagagem? - interrompe Erwin antes que Levi possa dizer mais uma palavra. - Assim não terias de pedalar.

\- Eu também não sei andar de bicicleta - Isabel diz tão alto que Levi sente que ela está desesperada para que parem com a discussão. - Posso sentar-me na bagageira também?

\- Se alugássemos duas, achas que podes ir na outra? - Erwin pergunta ao virar-se para Farlan, que encolhe os ombros desdenhosamente.

\- Claro - suspira, como se a simples ideia de levar um deles atrás seja extenuante. - Desde que não seja muito longe.

\- Podemos ir agora? - pede Isabel, e Levi apressa-se a abanar a cabeça.

\- Tenho de lavar a loiça primeiro - responde, levantando-se da mesa e começando a atarefar-se a tirar água da caldeira e despejá-la no lava-loiça.

Levi consegue ouvi-los sair da mesa também e saindo para o jardim onde o sol começara a ressequir a relva e encher a clareira de raios luminosos. Pela janela, consegue ver Isabel a caminhar pela erva alta, cantarolando baixinho para si ao dobrar-se para espreitar uma abelha zumbindo aos círculos em torno dos gerânios. O som de uma cadeira a raspar contra a madeira faz Levi voltar-se para trás e vê Erwin a levantar os pratos da mesa.

\- Não precisas de fazer isso - diz-lhe Levi quando Erwin se curva para colocar os pratos na água quente. - Eu faço isto bem sozinho.

\- Vamos despachar-nos mais depressa se formos dois - responde ele com um sorriso. - Queres que eu lave ou seque?

Levi passa ao homem uma toalha de chá gasta. - Como se eu acreditasse que ias lavar isto bem - resmunga ele e Erwin muda-se para a sua direita, rindo baixinho.

\- A tua falta de fé nas minhas capacidades é impressionante - protesta o homem gentilmente, inclinando-se sobre a bancada quando Levi começa a esfregar as canecas de esmalte.

\- Eu sei como é que tu és - riposta ele, e o encolher de ombros faz Erwin resfolegar.

\- Sabes? - pergunta, e quando Levi acena ele continua: - Então informo-te que antes de tu apareceres eu tenho-me orientado sozinho de forma perfeitamente adequada por bem mais de uma década.

É a vez de Levi resfolegar enquanto passa as canecas por água antes de as entregar a Erwin.

\- "Perfeitamente adequado" talvez para alguém que passou a vida a ter alguém que lhe fizesse tudo. - Levi dá a sua opinião em tom de brincadeira. - O que quer dizer que comes fora seis vezes por semana e lavas o chão uma vez por mês, se tanto, e não fazes ideia como se tira nódoas do que quer que seja.

\- É verdade o que disseste à Lilian? - pergunta-lhe Erwin agora, passando o pano nas canecas. - A tua mãe ensinou-te mesmo tudo isso?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Se ensinou, não me lembro - admite. - Não me lembro de uma altura em que não tenha feito as coisas assim.

Erwin acena mas parece sentir a relutância de Levi de falar sobre o assunto, e deixa a conversa cair enquanto continuam a lavar a loiça num daqueles silêncios descomplicados que partilham com frequência. Passado pouco tempo, Levi começa a olhar para Erwin pelo canto do olho, lembrando-se de repente que ele dissera a Farlan que fazia natação regularmente. Olhando para o físico do homem, dificilmente isso pode ser tido como uma surpresa, mas ainda assim Levi acha estranho. Para Levi, há algo estranho em imaginar o resto da vida de Erwin, as horas que não passam juntos, ele sentado no seu escritório com a sua papelada e sair para nadar numa daquelas piscinas cobertas. Quando se apercebe que Erwin reparou que está a olhar para ele, Levi regressa rapidamente para o lava-loiça, acabando de lavar o resto dos pratos sem voltar a olhar para o homem.

\- Já podemos ir agora? - implora Isabel, aparecendo atrás deles vinda do jardim assim que Erwin pousa o último prato numa prateleira.

Levi olha para a sala onde Farlan se enroscara numa poltrona com um livro; sente a noite mal dormida a pressionar-lhe os olhos e mais do que tudo quer tirar peso de cima dos pés doridos. O calor do dia que entra dentro de casa fá-lo desejar poder estender uma manta no meio dos gerânios e descansar por um minuto ou dois com os raios de sol inclinados a servir de cobertor, acordando sonolento e satisfeito com uma aranha a passear-se gentilmente pelo braço.

Com o seu típico olhar observador, Erwin parece ver o cansaço de Levi. - Esperava que pudéssemos trabalhar um pouco mais do jardim hoje - diz ele à rapariga. - Livrarmo-nos de algumas daquelas ervas daninhas.

Isabel parece considerar por um momento antes de saltar, marchando para fora do casebre seguida por Erwin. Levi consegue ouvi-los dar a volta à casa enquanto ele vai para sala e se atira para o sofá, esticando as pernas e fechando os olhos que começaram a arder por falta de sono. Na poltrona, Farlan vira uma página ruidosamente, fingindo ler mais alguns minutos antes de desistir com um suspiro longo e pousando o livro no braço da poltrona.

\- Levi - diz baixinho, fazendo-o voltar-se para ele com olhar inquisidor. - Quero que saibas que peço mesmo muita desculpa pelo que disse à bocado. Foi uma coisa horrível de dizer.

\- Já te disse que não faz mal - responde Levi, desejando que pudessem simplesmente pôr aquilo para trás das costas. - Não te devia ter arrastado para esta viagem para começar. Não admira que estejas zangado comigo.

\- Não é isso - retorque Farlan, parecendo quase desesperado. - Não tem sido tão terrível como eu pensei que fosse, mesmo. Não tenho nenhum problema com nada disto.

\- Então é o quê? - pergunta Levi com o sobrolho franzido. - Há claramente alguma coisa que estou a fazer que te está a chatear.

\- Só gostava que não continuasses a mentir-me a toda a hora - explica Farlan, fazendo a expressão de Levi franzir-se mais. Na parte detrás da mente, questiona-se se Farlan teria de alguma forma descoberto algo sobre a missão, mas como é que isso podia ser?

\- Do que é que te tenho mentido? - pergunta, perplexo mas mentindo com facilidade. - Tanto quanto sei não tenho feito nada a não ser ser honesto contigo.

\- Por favor, Levi - diz o homem, revirando os olhos e endireitando-se na cadeira - Eu sei sobre vocês os dois.

Levi abana a cabeça devagar, lutando para compreender, a mente ainda a tentar perceber como é que Farlan poderia ter descoberto o que Erwin é. Teria ele visto a nota que Levi lhe deixara a ele e a Isabel? Tudo o que escrevera fora 'Fiquem aqui' - como é que isso poderia ter revelado algo substancial sobre o homem mesmo que ele por acaso tivesse visto a nota?

\- Não sei do que estás a falar - responde, fazendo a expressão de Farlan tornar-se surpreendentemente irritada.

\- Já te disse, pára de me mentir - diz-lhe ele com severidade, baixando a voz quando ouve Erwin e Isabel do lado de fora da janela. - É suposto confiarmos um no outro, não é? Fazes alguma ideia do quão insultuoso é quando me escondes coisas desta maneira?

\- Mas o que é que te estou a esconder? - insiste Levi. - Sinceramente, não sei do que estás a falar. Como é que é suposto não te insultar se não faço ideia porque é que estás insultado?

\- Eu sei que andas a dormir com ele, Levi - murmura Farlan por fim quase zangado, agitando a mão e fazendo o livro cair no chão.

Levi fica com a mesma expressão franzida por mais alguns segundos antes de dar uma risada incrédula. - Não estás a falar a sério - diz com simplicidade, olhando para a cara sombria de Farlan. - Como é que ficaste com essa impressão, caralho?

\- Oh, vá lá. É tão óbvio - reclama o homem baixinho. - Só pela maneira como ficam um ao pé do outro. Quantas vezes é que já te perguntei sobre isso? E quantas vezes é que me mentiste e me disseste que não há nada disso entre vocês os dois?

\- Não te menti porque não há nada entre nós - diz Levi, irritado pela forma como o homem revira os olhos perante a resposta. - Só porque tu gostavas de dormir com ele não significa que todos nós gostássemos, sabes.

Os olhos de Farlan brilham de forma quase maníaca quando um sorriso feio lhe torce os lábios. - Ai é? - diz devagar. - Então suponho que tenhas uma boa explicação para o facto de eu ter descido as escadas ontem à noite e a tua cama estar vazia e não ter visto nenhum de vocês.

As palavras seguintes de Levi ficam presas na garganta por um momento demasiado longo, longo o suficiente para a expressão de Farlan se tornar vitoriosa.

\- Não conseguia dormir - diz por fim para dar uma explicação que saiba ser minimamente concebível, e algures na parte detrás da mente pergunta-se porque é que se esforçou para arranjar aquela desculpa sequer. - Fui dar uma volta pela floresta.

\- E deixaste-me a mim e à Isabel sozinhos no meio de nenhures com um completo estranho? Claro que sim - responde Farlan sardonicamente antes de pegar no livro e folhear as páginas até chegar à certa. - Nem sequer percebo porque é sentiste que tinhas de mentir sobre isso, Levi. Já te disse antes, a razão para o fazeres não me diz respeito desde que não o estejas a fazer por mim, ou pela Isabel.

\- Não é isso que se passa - repete Levi, tentando pensar numa forma de sair da situação sem dizer a verdade, enojado pela comparação com Krieger que Farlan estabelecera sem sequer se aperceber. - Não menti sobre isso, não menti mesmo.

Farlan levanta o olhar do livro e Levi fica surpreso por ver que os olhos dele estão cheios de pena. - Pergunto-me se sabes que isso não vai acabar bem - diz ele, a voz quebrando de repente. - Eu sei que pensas que ninguém vai descobrir, mas por favor, acredita em mim quando te digo que há sempre alguém. E aí não vai importar o quão bonito foi ou quanto tu o querias ou quanto tu gostaste dele enquanto estiveram juntos.

Levi fica a ver Farlan fechar o livro à volta do dedo, vê-lo levantar-se à pressa, vê-lo correr pelas escadas acima e desaparecer para o quarto. Levi quebra o silêncio que o homem deixou para trás ao amaldiçoar-se em voz baixa. Desliza pelo sofá e fica deitado a fixar as tiras de madeira entrecruzarem-se no tecto e não consegue evitar pensar como Farlan não pode ser culpado por pensar daquela forma. Levi não vê sentido em negar a maneira como Erwin o trata mesmo que aquele afecto estranho não tenha nada a ver com o que Farlan imagina. Uma imagem de Erwin despido à margem do rio esgueira-se pela mente de Levi, queimando-lhe as bochechas ao fechar os olhos de novo, tentando não pensar o quão certo Farlan poderia estar se o mundo fosse um sítio diferente.

Levi não tem a certeza como aceitar que Farlan presuma aquilo, mas não parece que tenha muito mais voto na matéria; sabe que a meia-verdade que deixou escapar também não o teria convencido mesmo. Quanto a tentar arranjar uma explicação melhor, Levi duvida que outra coisa que não a verdade fosse convencer o homem por esta altura; outra coisa só se pareceria com uma tentativa desesperada para se desculpar. Levi suspira ruidosamente, perguntando-se se se incomoda mesmo com Farlan pensar o que pensa. Afinal, há coisas piores que ele poderia estar a presumir, e comparado com a verdade, isto parece relativamente inofensivo até se lembrar das últimas palavras de Farlan. Dado o historial do homem, não admira mesmo que ele receasse por Levi numa situação destas.

Roda para o lado e fica a olhar para a lareira vazia, focando-se por uns minutos na conversa abafada de Erwin e Isabel até os olhos se fecharem e ele se apagar, acordando apenas quando eles voltam para dentro, pontapeando os sapatos cheios de terra contra o chão ao pé da porta para não levarem mais sujidade para dentro do que o necessário. Levi senta-se, bocejando longamente e perguntando-se quanto tempo se passou.

\- Devíamos ir? - Erwin pergunta-lhe e ele acena, para êxtase de Isabel.

Vai até à cozinha e prepara um almoço modesto, algumas sanduíches e pêssegos frescos, uma garrafa de água e outra de vinho. Quando regressa à sala, encontra-los todos à espera, até Farlan, que parece estar com melhor disposição, fumando à entrada do casebre com uma expressão estranhamente serena. Quando Isabel passa a correr e o agarra pelo braço para o arrastar para o carro ele até se ri e deixa-a puxá-lo, apagando o cigarro e entrando, abrindo a janela para Isabel espetar a cabeça para o lado de fora.

\- Despachem-se lá! - exclama ela antes de desaparecer, fazendo Farlan rir e trancar a porta.

\- É melhor fazermos o que ela diz - diz ele a Levi gentilmente, erguendo as mãos na defensiva enquanto começa a andar em direcção ao carro.

Levi mantém os olhos em Erwin enquanto o segue, questionando-se o quanto vira o homem mudar desde aquela noite em que a sua vida dera aquela reviravolta. Durante muito tempo depois disso houvera sempre algo tão sério nele, tantas coisas como esta que pareciam escondidas e reservadas para outra pessoa. Só agora, ao entrar no carro, é que Levi se pergunta se fora apenas a sua própria relutância em ver aquilo no homem, sentindo-se mais confortável em reduzi-lo a algo menos do que totalmente humano. Olha para Erwin, cuja expressão está relaxada com um sorriso enquanto liga o motor, e parece-lhe estranho que pudesse não ter visto isto antes, toda esta vida dentro do homem, toda esta plenitude da sua personalidade. Volta a lembrar-se da sua busca frenética no apartamento de Erwin por coisas que lhe fossem dizer quem o homem era na realidade e agora parece-lhe ter sido tão ridículo, ter dado voltas a armários de cozinha à procura do que estava mesmo à sua frente o tempo todo. Levi volta-se para olhar para o caminho de forma quase relutante, sentindo mais do que vendo o olhar de Farlan prolongar-se no seu rosto.

.

Conduzem até à periferia de uma vila próxima e Erwin deixa o carro perto de uma estalagem construída por grandes tijolos vermelhos. Levi consegue ver uma pequena fila de bicicletas na entrada. Junta-se a Isabel e Farlan a examiná-las enquanto Erwin entra no edifício, regressando passado cinco minutos com o dono, um homem encorpado de meia idade com um grande bigode a ficar grisalho e uma expressão preocupada.

\- Só a rapariga e o homem de cabelo escuro - Erwin parece continuar de uma discussão anterior. - Ficaria surpreendido se algum deles pesar mais do que cinquenta quilos.

O dono hesita por mais alguns segundos antes de soltar um suspiro resignado e acenar. - Muito bem - diz ele. - Podem ir na bagageira, com a sua palavra de que me vai pagar se houver algum estrago.

\- Claro - concorda Erwin e estende a mão, que o outro homem aperta, ainda a parecer tão preocupado como antes. - Sabe de algum sítio aqui perto que seja bom para nadar?

O dono desculpa-se por alguns segundos e regressa com um mapa, que mostra a Erwin, apontando com o dedo. - Deviam ir ao longo da estrada principal e virar aqui à direita. Há um trilho pequeno, meio escondido no mato por isso têm de ter atenção ou vai escapar-vos, e seguem por mais uns poucos quilómetros e vão encontrar um sítio à beira rio que não é muito raso nem cheio de matagal. Deve haver uns quantos barcos a remos atracados lá, por isso vão conseguir reconhecer quando lá chegarem.

Erwin espreita o mapa por mais alguns segundos antes de agradecer ao homem, que avança para destrancar duas das bicicletas e as entrega a Erwin e a Farlan.

\- Quero ir com o Erwin! - exclama Isabel excitada, saltando para o lugar do suporte para bagagem antes que Erwin consiga sequer colocar um dos seus grandes pés nos pedais.

\- É capaz de haver algum trânsito na rua - avisa o dono da estalagem. - Um comboio descarrilou esta manhã não muito longe daqui. Estão a trazer pessoas para ajudar nas coisas.

\- A sério? - pergunta Erwin, esforçando-se para manter a bicicleta equilibrada com Isabel sentada na bagageira. - Um comboio do exército?

\- Sim - responde-lhe o homem, coçando o ponto sem cabelo na cabeça. - Ainda não sabem a causa, mas ainda assim, é um golpe para nós.

Erwin acena pensativamente. - Houve mortos?

\- Alguns, infelizmente - explica o homem. - Mas aparentemente, era um comboio de provisões, por isso não foram tantos como poderiam ter sido.

\- Que terrível - murmura Farlan e todos concordam baixinho, inclusive o dono, que regressa para a estalagem desejando-lhes um bom dia enquanto Levi luta para manter o olhar afastado de Erwin.

\- Devíamos ir andando, então? - pergunta-lhes Erwin e Isabel repete a sua resposta entusiasta quatro vezes, mudando o seu peso no suporte para a bagagem e segurando-se firmemente a ele com as mãos como se esperasse que Erwin fosse pedalar a uma velocidade que necessitasse de tais medidas.

Levi olha para Farlan, esperando um suspiro extenuado mas ficando agradavelmente surpreendido quando o homem acena e sorri. - Vamos lá então - diz ele, atirando uma perna sobre o celim.

Levi aproxima-se, as mãos cerradas à volta do saco de papel castanho que contém o almoço deles, e senta-se na bagageira, que é ainda menos confortável do que imaginara. Apoia o saco entre as pernas e enrola os dedos em torno da fina estrutura metálica do assento improvisado antes de levantar os pés para os suportes que saem do meio das rodas; escorregam de imediato e ele é forçado a flectir os músculos para impedir que eles raspem no chão.

\- Estás pronto? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, voltando a cabeça para trás para o ver acenar.

Erwin e Isabel já tinham dado a volta ao pátio da estalagem quando Farlan consegue ter velocidade suficiente para manter a bicicleta equilibrada. Segue Erwin para a estrada principal, esforçando-se um pouco mais na subida mas pedalando com muito mais facilidade daí para a frente. Só na curva que fazem para alcançar o estreito trilho para a pequena floresta é que Levi se apercebe da força com que se está a segurar ao suporte e alivia um pouco o aperto, cerrando os dentes quando passam por cima de uma pequena ladeira; parece-lhe que estão a conseguir acertar em todas as pedras e altos pelos caminho. Apanham Erwin e Isabel, que parecem estar a gostar muito mais do passeio do que Levi.

Quando chegam ao pequeno troço de rio com dois velhos barcos atracados numa suave inclinação na margem, as pernas e costas de Levi estão doridas e já não consegue perceber se o cheiro intenso a suor é seu ou de Farlan, cuja camisa tem uma grande mancha nas costas. O sol está a brilhar num céu sem nuvens, não há uma brisa de vento a agitar a relva alta cheia de crepitares de gafanhotos e quando finalmente desmontam as bicicletas, a primeira coisa que todos parecem querer são longos tragos de água. Levi bebe por último enquanto Erwin retira uma manta da mochila e a estica no chão à sombra de uma grande faia antes de se sentar e suspirar longamente. Depressa se juntam todos a ele, excepto Isabel, que começara logo a correr junto à linha da água para espreitar pela superfície ondulante, inclinando-se num dos barcos.

\- Há peixinhos aqui! - diz-lhes ela num grito feliz que faz Levi sorrir ao sentar-se ao lado de Erwin, que por sua vez se deitara de costas com os braços dobrados sob a cabeça.

\- Tens um cigarro? - pergunta Farlan de forma familiar, aceitando a cigarreira que Erwin lhe entrega e acendendo um.

\- Podes acender um para mim também? - pede Erwin, fechando os olhos e bocejando enquanto Farlan lhe passa um cigarro e segura um fósforo acesso contra a ponta.

Levi olha para eles com uma careta.

\- Foda-se, vocês os dois são nojentos - diz-lhes quando o fedor começa a chegar-lhe ao nariz. - Sempre soube que tu não tinhas remédio, Erwin, mas tinhas de levar o Farlan para o fundo contigo?

\- Por favor - diz Farlan e resfolega. - Quando era mais novo, fumava como uma chaminé. Costumava fumar um maço por dia quando era altura de exames.

\- Fazendo o que eu faço, não posso mesmo evitar - responde Erwin quase na defensiva, olhando para o cigarro pensativamente antes de inalar uma grande quantidade de fumo.

\- Mas que temperamento de merda que vocês têm - diz Levi na brincadeira.

\- Bem, nem toda a gente é como tu - nota Farlan e sorri da mesma forma leve. - Se fossemos, o mundo seria de certeza um lugar melhor.

\- E de certeza muito mais limpo - acrescenta Erwin quando Isabel corre para eles e se senta, inclinando-se para perto do homem e sussurrando-lhe alguma coisa ao ouvido. - Claro - diz-lhe com gentileza, sentando-se e remexendo na mochila durante alguns segundos antes de tirar um tecido verde escuro amarrotado, que entrega à rapariga. Ela levanta-se e desaparece atrás de umas árvores, regressando um momento depois envergando uma tshirt verde escura, as pernas despidas espreitando sob a bainha que lhe passa muito as ancas.

\- Mas o que é isso, em nome de Deus? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, o riso na voz fazendo-a franzir a testa.

\- Cala-te, Farlan! Não tinha nada para usar por isso pedi isto emprestado e tu podes não te meter no assunto.

\- Desculpa - diz-lhe ele, erguendo as mãos na defensiva. - Juro que não digo mais uma palavra.

\- É melhor que não - responde ela, marchando para se juntar a eles na manta. - Ou coso-te a boca enquanto dormes, estúpido da merda.

\- E aí está a pequena selvagem - exclama Farlan, beliscando a orelha da rapariga. - Quem te ensinou a dizer essas coisas? Eu não fui de certeza.

Voltam-se todos para Levi, que lhes faz uma carranca.

\- Eu não falo assim - reclama, ainda que ninguém pareça convencido.

\- Disseste uns palavrões há poucos minutos - relembra-lhe Erwin. - Duas vezes.

\- Foda-se, não te chamei estúpido da merda, pois não? - responde, fazendo com o que grupo comece a rir.

\- Podemos ir nadar agora, Erwin? - pede Isabel ao homem assim que acaba de rir.

\- Sim, creio que sim - responde Erwin, e a rapariga salta de felicidade e volta a correr para a beira da água outra vez. O homem apaga o cigarro e olha à sua volta enquanto as mãos remexem os conteúdos da mochila. - Só preciso encontrar um sítio para me mudar...

\- Tenho a certeza que o Levi não se importa de te segurar uma toalha - comenta Farlan alegremente, mordendo um pêssego que tirara do saco de papel, disfarçando o sorrisinho por entre as dentadas.

Erwin troca olhares com Levi por um momento que faz as faces de Levi aquecer quando se lembra da noite anterior e se apercebe que há poucas razões para modéstia entre eles agora, e que considerando todos os factos, a sugestão de Farlan não é tão ridícula como parece. O outro homem parece ter-se apercebido disso mesmo também, ficando mudo durante tempo suficiente para Farlan aclarar a garganta audivelmente.

\- Acho que me arranjo - murmura Erwin por fim antes de se levantar e caminhar para trás das árvores.

Levi volta o olhar para os padrões na manta para evitar ver os rasgos de pele despida mal escondida pela falta de cobertura da folhagem. Consegue ouvir Farlan a sugar o sumo do pêssego com boca ruidosamente e algo naquilo parece indecente. Atira um olhar de aviso ao homem, que lho devolve num meio encolher de ombros.

\- O que foi? - pergunta inocentemente e Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Devias parar com isso - resmunga.

\- Parar o quê? - pergunta ele agora, fazendo Levi olhar para cima irritado.

\- Pára - mal diz, e Farlan ri enquanto dá outra dentada no fruto, espalhando sumo pegajoso pelo queixo e limpando-o desleixadamente com as costas da mão.

\- Pára de ser tão sério - repreende-o o homem, ficando subitamente em silêncio com o pêssego esquecido a meio caminho da boca.

Os olhos de Farlan estão fixos em algo atrás de Levi, que se volta para ver Erwin caminhar na direcção deles; o homem está a usar apenas uns calções de banho e o olhar prolongado de Levi cai sobre as coxas musculadas antes de o desviar rapidamente. Aqui, à luz do sol, a escassa quantidade de roupa de Erwin parece-lhe mais inapropriada do que a nudez dele nas primeiras horas da madrugada e Levi fica satisfeito quando o homem deixa cair o monte de roupa na manta e começa a andar para o rio. Consegue ver Farlan atirar olhares às costas do homem por entre dentadas no pêssego.

\- Podes atirar-me à água? - a voz de Isabel chega-lhe sobre o chapinhar da água quando eles os dois entram no rio.

\- Primeiro temos de ver se o fundo tem pedras - Levi ouve Erwin a responder-lhe.

Levi estica-se para o saco de papel e começa a comer, tirando metade da pele de um pêssego de uma só dentada. Consegue sentir Farlan a examinar cada movimento seu mas não diz nada apesar da irritação que lhe causa. Quando o homem começa a sugar o caroço do fruto ruidosamente, Levi quase deseja que ele engasgue nele.

\- Sabes, estive a pensar um pouco quando fui para o quarto - diz-lhe Farlan sem ser encorajado, deitando-se na manta e respirando fundo. - E não te posso culpar exactamente.

\- Pelo quê? - resmunga Levi.

\- Pelo que fazes com ele - explica o homem preguiçosamente. - Quer dizer, vamos todos morrer mesmo não tarda. Mais vale aproveitares o tempo que te resta.

Levi volta-se para olhar para Farlan, que está a fixar o céu azul sem nuvens com uma expressão distante no rosto, quase maravilhada. Faz Levi recordar-se da mãe, de forma súbita e dolorosa - aquelas memórias são tão raras por estes dias. Ela costumava ter aquela expressão nos últimos dias, olhos no tecto e para além dele, como se alguma parte dela já tivesse desaparecido. Agora, Levi consegue ver que ela estava livre do medo do que viria, mas enquanto criança, fora a coisa mais assustadora que alguma vez vira.

\- Desculpa - diz Farlan languidamente, mas algo no franzir da sua testa diz-lhe que está a ser sincero. - Fui muito mórbido outra vez?

Levi suspira e deita-se ao lado dele, dobrando um braço sob a cabeça e olhando para cima, franzido os olhos pela claridade. - Bem, não consegues evitar, pois não? - diz, cansado, e Farlan ri.

\- Alguma vez te falei do meu livro preferido? - pergunta ele a Levi, que abana a cabeça. - A _Ilíada_. Conheces?

\- Uma daquelas coisas gregas? - supõe Levi, franzindo o sobrolho quando Farlan confirma. - Nem por isso.

\- É sobre a guerra de Tróia - explica-lhe Farlan, alcançando a cigarreira de Erwin e acendendo outro cigarro. - E sobre Aquiles, o maior dos Gregos, um herói com capacidades sem precedentes em batalha. A sua mãe era uma ninfa do mar, por isso ele é semi-deus e portanto nenhum mortal o consegue superar. A história começa quando ele está a discutir com Agamenão, rei de Micenas, que roubara um dos espólios de guerra de Aquiles, uma mulher chamada Briseida.

\- Hã hã - faz Levi, fechando os olhos. - Deixa-me adivinhar. No fim do livro ele fica com a miúda e vivem todos felizes para sempre.

Farlan ri. - Não é bem - continua, dando uma longa passa no cigarro. - Primeiro, Aquiles perde o seu mais amado companheiro Pátroclo, que é morto por Hector em combate. Então Aquiles vinga a sua morte, mas acaba por profanar o corpo de Hector por onze dias, e portanto perde a sua honra. Antes da guerra terminar, o próprio Aquiles também morre.

\- Parece mesmo algo que irias gostar - diz Levi a Farlan sem rodeios. - É uma alegria pegada do começo ao fim.

\- Eu costumava lê-la com o Christofer - diz o homem, ficando calado ao apoiar-se no braço, olhando para Erwin e Isabel a chapinharem ruidosamente na água. - Vê-se bem que ele se preocupa mesmo contigo.

Levi não fala, mas vira-se de lado para ver os dois na água. Erwin aninhara Isabel nos braços para a atirar pelo ar, gargalhadas e gritos antes de ela desaparecer sob a superfície e só para ela nadar de volta e exigir que o fizesse de novo. Há algum tempo que Levi não se interrogava sobre o passado de Erwin, mas ao vê-lo afastar água do rosto a rir, recorda-se de todas aquelas vezes que se questionara se o homem vivia sozinho antes. Talvez haja alguém algures que tenha saudades dele, pessoas por quem ele está ansioso para regressar, uma mulher e filhos que já mal se lembram dele. Talvez ele desejasse poder fazer isto com eles mais do que tudo.

\- Não sei quanto a ti - diz Farlan, começando a desapertar os atacadores dos sapatos e a enrolar a bainha das calças, cigarro pendurado nos lábios - mas eu quero arrefecer um bocado os pés.

Depois de Farlan se levantar e caminhar descalço pela relva, Levi volta a deitar-se e fecha os olhos, ouvindo com meio interesse os sons dos amigos, os gritos zangados de Farlan quando Isabel lhe atira água para cima, o riso da rapariga, o som lento e constante dos gafanhotos. O ar à sua volta está ameno na perfeição, quase como um ventre na sua omnipresença. Levi consegue cheirar a relva, as árvores, a riqueza de vida a toda a sua volta e pensa que é assim que é suposto ser, como ele deseja que pudesse ser por muito mais tempo. Consegue sentir a mão leve e tranquilizante sobre o peito a subir a descer com cada respiração que dá, e se pensar mais nisso deixa que a paz o embale para uma sesta, da qual Erwin o acorda uns minutos mais tarde, puxando uma toalha da mochila para se secar.

\- Desculpa - pede ele, olhando para Levi a esticar os braços e a bocejar. - Não queria acordar-te.

\- Não estava a dormir - responde Levi, mas não sabe bem por que o faz.

O homem senta-se a seu lado e tira uma sanduíche do saco de papel castanho, dando uma dentada esfomeada enquanto Levi dá um trago no vinho; tem um sabor amargo após o pêssego doce ainda estar gravado na língua. Olham para Farlan e Isabel enquanto eles espreitam pela superfície, provavelmente para verem os peixinhos curiosos que se reuniram nas águas pouco fundas para petiscarem os minerais que os passos deles levantaram. Isabel está sentada numa rocha plana na margem, os pés no rio enquanto Farlan se ergue a seu lado e olha para os pés.

\- Oh, não, Farlan, faz cócegas! - exclama ela a rir quando um peixinho lhe começa a mordiscar os pés, e Farlan ri também.

Levi sente o coração ficar mais leve e mais pesado ao mesmo tempo, por um lado enchendo-se de felicidade por estar neste momento, e por outro detestando que vá inevitavelmente terminar. Luta contra o pensamento de Dresden que, ainda que sem a presença de Krieger, não lhe traz nenhum conforto. Interroga-se quase desanimado se algum deles poderá algum dia viver assim, livres e como eles próprios sem medo constante. Olha para Erwin que lhe sorri, a boca cheia de pão, antes de retirar o frasco da mochila e lho entregar. Levi dá um grande trago e faz uma careta.

\- Obrigado - diz Levi antes de voltar a olhar para o rio. - Por isto, refiro-me. Nunca lhes poderia ter dado isto.

\- O prazer é meu - diz-lhe Erwin gentilmente. - É mesmo. Não me lembro da última vez que me diverti tanto.

\- Nem com a Lilian?

As palavras saem da boca antes de Levi as conseguir evitar e durante a extensão do silêncio que se segue, Levi pergunta-se se Erwin ficara ofendido. No final, ele suspira e diz: - Não. Nem com a Lilian.

\- Achei mesmo que isso iria superar isto - resmunga Levi, fazendo Erwin aclarar a garganta.

\- Bem - murmura ele - nunca disse que era desagradável.

Levi ri baixinho antes de dar outro trago no frasco e o passar a Erwin. - Pelo menos foi melhor do que a outra vez com-

\- Sim. Com certeza melhor do que essa - interrompe-lo Erwin enfaticamente, bebendo o vinho avidamente antes de o devolver a Levi. Ele hesita durante uns bons dez segundos antes de perguntar: - Então e quanto a ti?

Levi ri de novo, desta vez amargamente. - Não há nada agradável nisso para mim - diz, as palavras saindo descuidadamente da sua boca. - Não nos últimos tempos.

Erwin acena devagar e mesmo sem olhar para ele Levi consegue sentir a pergunta sob a intensidade do seu olhar. Acaba por não a fazer, algo que deixa Levi grato, talvez pensando que seria melhor não puxar um assunto tão desagradável logo numa altura destas. Ficam ambos calados a observar Isabel e Farlan e a beber o vinho e o que quer que seja que esteja naquele frasco até os outros dois se reunirem a eles na manta, deixando manchas molhadas nas malhas onde se sentam. Isabel depressa começa uma explicação entusiasmada sobre os peixes, enquanto Farlan foca o seu olhar no vinho e no licor, bebendo com a avidez que apenas alguém que não prova uma gota há anos poderia ter.

\- De onde da Áustria és? - pergunta Farlan a Erwin de repente entre goles.

\- Viena - responde o homem enquanto Levi passa uma sandes a Isabel. - Alguma vez lá estiveste?

Farlan abana a cabeça. - Só estive em Paris - explica. - Como é que é Viena?

\- Oh, é linda - diz Erwin a sorrir. - Edifícios antigos muito bonitos, galerias de arte, museus. A ti recomendo-te em particular o Museu Kunsthistorisches. Tenho a certeza que irias gostar.

\- Sempre quis lá ir - responde Farlan, aceitando a sanduíche que Levi lhe oferece e dando uma dentada, continuando com a boca cheia, - mas nunca foi a minha primeira escolha. Na verdade, eu andava a poupar dinheiro para ir à Grécia antes de... bem, antes disto.

\- Porquê a Grécia?

Farlan engole com dificuldade. - Para ver os locais épicos homéricos - explica ele. - O Christofer e eu éramos obcecados com isso. Lembro-me que estávamos constantemente a falar sobre isso. Na verdade eu poderia ter pago a viagem sozinho mas eu sabia que não podia ir sem ele, por isso continuei a juntar dinheiro.

\- Christofer? - pergunta Erwin e Levi lança um olhar preocupado a Farlan, sentindo Isabel endireitar-se a seu lado.

Farlan fica calado durante alguns segundos, revirando a sandes na sua mão antes de dar um grande trago no licor. - O Christofer era... - começa, parando para aclarar a garganta - O Christofer era um amigo meu, mas não temos falado desde que saí de Berlim. Foi uma das primeiras pessoas a alistar-se por isso suponho que se tenha ido embora pouco depois de eu ir.

Erwin acena sem uma palavra, observador o suficiente para não fazer mais perguntas. - Esperemos que ele tenha tido sorte por lá - mal diz, fazendo Farlan abanar a mão de uma maneira estranhamente efeminada.

\- Oh, tenho a certeza que ele está bem - diz o homem. - Ele sempre foi um soldado, mesmo quando éramos mais novos. Se alguém se vai safar bem por lá, é ele.

Erwin acena de novo e não corrige Farlan, ainda que seja claro para Levi que ele saiba que ninguém numa guerra se safe apenas pelas suas capacidades. Farlan continua a comer a sua sanduíche de forma um pouco menos entusiasta que antes, dando a Levi a impressão que o assunto o fizera perder o apetite. O silêncio desconfortável prolonga-se por mais uma dúzia de segundos até Isabel o quebrar.

\- Podemos ir nadar outra vez, Erwin? - pergunta ela ao homem, que sorri e suspira cansado.

\- Claro - diz ainda assim. - Deixa-me só descansar mais um minuto, pode ser?

Isabel acena e sorri também. - Tudo bem - concorda ela, atirando-se de volta para a manta ao lado de Levi ao sol. - De onde eu venho costumávamos deitar-nos da relva assim e olhar para as nuvens - diz-lhes ela, feliz. - Às vezes vias formas nelas, como cavalos e cães e coisas assim.

\- Eu também costumava fazer isso quando era mais novo - diz-lhe Erwin ao deitar-se de costas também, a face corada de uma forma que faz Levi interrogar-se se ele estará bêbedo. - Havia um jardim atrás da nossa casa e em dias como este eu vinha para a rua para ler, e quando me cansava ficava a olhar para as nuvens.

\- O que costumavas ler? - pergunta Farlan, juntando-se a eles os dois e deixando Levi como a única pessoa ainda sentada.

\- Isto e aquilo - responde Erwin languidamente. - Kipling, Burroughs, Júlio Verne.

\- Eu costumava adorar esses livros - confessa-lhe Farlan de forma quase sonhadora. - Depois de ler A Volta ao Mundo em Oitenta Dias, tudo o que queria fazer era ir para Inglaterra e tornar-me um cavalheiro rico e aventureiro.

Erwin ri em voz alta. - Sem dúvida que serias muito bom nisso também - responde.

\- Eu sei - concorda Farlan. - Fiquei devastado quando os meus pais me disseram que não tínhamos esse tipo de dinheiro.

\- Talvez um dia venhas a ter - diz-lhe Erwin. - Podes sempre casar-te com uma mulher rica.

Farlan desata à gargalhada, quase sufocando-se no vinho que tem estado a beber. - Acho que se o fizesse agora, manteria o nome Friedrich - diz quando finalmente consegue falar de novo. - É o que me chamo hoje em dia - explica quando Erwin franze o sobrolho.

\- Uma identidade secreta - divaga o homem. - Sem dúvida acrescenta um certo _je ne sais quoi_ à tua personalidade já de si encantadora.

\- Se isso não for conquistar alguém rico e poderoso, então não sei o que vai - diz Farlan e volta a rir. - É embaraçoso, mas às vezes ainda sonho com isso. Sempre soube que fui talhado para uma vida fácil.

Levi resfolega. - Que tipo de pessoa haveria de querer ficar com o cu sentado o dia todo sem fazer nada? - pergunta ao resto do grupo. - De onde eu venho, costumávamos cuspir depois de falarmos com pessoas como tu só para termos a certeza que não apanhávamos nada dessa merda dessa preguiça.

Erwin e Farlan olham um para o outro e riem. - Não te disse que ele era mesmo assim? - pergunta Farlan ao homem, que acena.

\- É mesmo, não é? - responde, erguendo a garrafa de vinho quase vazia. - Um brinde a um verdadeiro herói da classe trabalhadora!

\- Viva, viva! - exclama Farlan, e ambos bebem sofregamente antes de se deixarem cair na colcha, rindo como dois idiotas.

\- Estão-se a passar? - resmunga Levi, olhando para os dois sem conseguir evitar o tom incrédulo.

\- Vocês são todos malucos - resmoneia Isabel preguiçosamente da sua pequena nesga de sol, fechando os olhos. - É por isso que nunca gostámos de gente da cidade. Vocês complicam sempre tudo.

\- Ensina-nos, então - diz-lhe Farlan, terminando o vinho. - Ensina-nos a filosofia de vida da tua gente.

Isabel faz uma carranca irritada antes de dizer simplesmente: - Tens cavalos e uma carroça. Tudo o resto é para enfeitar.

\- Uma carroça, é? - Erwin pergunta-lhe pensativamente. - Então era assim que viajavas?

Isabel acena.

\- Uma carroça e cavalos e ar fresco - repete ela. - Não precisas de mais nada.

Levi vê Erwin olhar a rapariga de forma carinhosa mas também com um traço de pena nos olhos.

\- Não me soa nada mal - diz ele baixinho antes de se voltar a deitar e todos permanecem em silêncio por um longo momento antes de Farlan começar a conter o riso.

\- O que foi? - pergunta-lhe Levi, e o homem começa a rir sem fôlego.

\- Herói da classe trabalhadora - balbuceia ele, fazendo Erwin rir também enquanto Levi revira os olhos.

\- Vocês são os dois uns idiotas da merda - repete-lhes Levi enquanto eles enxaguam as lágrimas dos olhos.

\- Tenho a certeza que tens razão - diz Erwin, voltando-se de novo para Isabel. - Mas se vamos nadar mais um pouco, é melhor irmos agora.

Ambos se colocam de pé com esforço e Isabel corre para a água enquanto Erwin fica para trás, olhando para Levi. - Não queres ir nadar? - pergunta, e Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Despido não vou - responde-lhe, certificando-se que não olha para Farlan mesmo com a risada que o homem dá.

\- De roupa interior, então - diz Erwin, e há algo no sorriso dele que deixa Levi nervoso. - Mesmo assim vais estar provavelmente a usar mais roupa do que eu.

Farlan dá outra risada atrás deles quando Levi hesita por um momento antes de desapertar os atacadores dos sapatos, os dedos mal conseguindo desprendê-los. Levanta-se e despe-se rapidamente, seguindo Erwin até à beira da água, sentindo-se desconfortavelmente exposto na roupa interior justa ainda que Erwin mal tenha olhado de relance para ele desde que se despira. Fica a observar o homem caminhar para a água e mergulhar, nadando e rapidamente alcançando onde Isabel o aguarda. Levi enfia um pé na água; está muito mais quente agora do que estava de manhã cedo e ele continua a andar, mergulhando por fim a cabeça sob a superfície para sentir o fresco maravilhoso na pele do pescoço queimada pelo sol. Nada até onde Erwin e Isabel estão, esticando os pés para tocar no fundo lamacento. A água chega-lhe até ao pescoço enquanto que mal alcança o peito musculado de Erwin.

\- Não é tão bom, mano? - pergunta-lhe Isabel, boiando deitada de costas e levantando as pernas para fora de água uma de cada vez.

Levi concorda em silêncio, tentando ignorar a sensação peganheta do lodo a entranhar-se entre os dedos dos pés. - Podia haver menos javardice - diz, levantando os pés e começando a nadar.

\- Podes atirar-me de novo, Erwin? - pede Isabel ao homem, que sorri.

\- Oh, posso? - responde-lhe ele, agarrando a rapariga pela cintura quando ela começa a gritar e içando-a nos braços antes de a girar devagar e a soltar; Isabel mergulha a cerca de um metro de distância e a água salta para todo o lado, fazendo Levi fechar os olhos e limpar a água da cara. A rapariga emerge poucos segundos depois, rindo loucamente.

\- Outra vez! - exclama ela, fazendo Erwin rir antes de repetir todo o processo, para delícia de Isabel.

\- Queres experimentar? - pergunta Erwin então a Levi enquanto nada para perto; a marca de divertimento na cara dele deixa Levi preocupado.

\- Não - diz ao homem, que fica a olhar para Levi com as sobrancelhas espessas arqueadas.

\- Não? - repete com um sorriso que faz Levi estacar a alguns metros de distância dele.

\- Eu sei o que estás a pensar - diz Levi, provocando um ar de pura inocência na expressão de Erwin - e estou a dizer-te para parares de o pensar.

\- O quê, eu? - continua Erwin, aproximando-se um passo. - Desde quando é que eu planeio o que quer que seja?

\- Estou a falar a sério - diz-lhe Levi, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso da cara. - Não te atrevas-

Antes de terminar a frase, Erwin atirara-se para a frente e prendera Levi, puxando-o para perto e para fora de água; Levi consegue sentir a força dos braços dele por um segundo antes de o apoio do corpo dele desaparecer e ele cair, o ar quente do verão na pele por um instante até o rio o engolir, deixando-o subitamente leve após o peso de há apenas um momento atrás. Bate com os pés até à superfície, arfando por ar e indo atrás de Erwin que nada para longe, mantendo-se fora de alcance sem qualquer dificuldade.

\- Não foi giro, mano? - pergunta-lhe Isabel sem fôlego na altura em que Levi atira água na direcção de Erwin.

\- Nem um bocadinho, caralho - declara, fazendo Erwin rir à gargalhada. - Pois, é melhor ficares aí.

\- Ou o quê? - provoca-o o homem, divertido. - Vais atirar-me ao ar?

Levi range os dentes para não rir. - Vou mas é afogar-te, seu merdas - diz ao homem, começando a nadar na sua direcção, nem se conseguindo sequer aproximar apesar das preguiçosas braçadas de Erwin. Só quando desiste da perseguição, começando a flutuar serenamente sobre as costas, é que o homem nada para perto.

\- Espero que não estejas mesmo chateado - diz ele, fazendo Levi resfolegar.

\- Claro que não - responde, mantendo-se atento a Isabel enquanto ela tenta apanhar um peixinho com as mãos na margem do rio. - Quase desejava não termos de ir embora.

\- Podemos voltar amanhã - sugere Erwin. - Antes de regressarmos à cidade.

Levi dá um grunhido como resposta, fechando os olhos por um segundo antes de endireitar o corpo e enterrar os pés até ao tornozelo no lodo e regressando à margem. Assim que sai da água sente a roupa interior molhada agarrar-se ao corpo e não perde tempo a pegar nas roupas e marchar para trás das árvores para se trocar, puxando as calças sobre a pele nua antes de enfiar a blusa pela cabeça e espremer a roupa interior. Ao regressar para a manta cruza-se com Erwin, que lhe sorri antes de desaparecer atrás das árvores.

\- Divertiste-te? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, e algo no tom da sua voz faz Levi atirar-lhe a roupa interior molhada contra a cara. O homem senta-se de imediato, surpreendido e a arquejar.

\- Já te disse para parares com isso, não já? - responde Levi, sentando-se pesadamente e bebendo o resto da água que parece quente contra os lábios arrefecidos pelo rio.

Farlan atira-lhe o monte de roupa molhada contra as costas, fazendo-o rir. - Se calhar devias de parar de ler demais as minhas perguntas - sugere Farlan.

\- Se calhar devias deixar de ler o que quer que seja - atira-lhe de forma imatura antes de ambos ficarem calados.

.

Depois de Isabel e Erwin terminarem de trocar de roupa, reúnem as coisas, Levi dobra a manta entre ele e o suporte da bagageira para a viagem de regresso. Na altura em que chegam à estalagem, todos desejam poder ir nadar novamente, um sentimento que só aumenta no calor sufocante do carro, que se torna ligeiramente mais ameno quando abrem as janelas.

Não fazem nada até ao jantar, cada um deitado numa superfície que os satisfaça; Farlan numa poltrona, as pernas esticadas sobre o braço do sofá, Isabel no tapete em frente da lareira e Erwin no sofá, uma perna pendura sobre o braço do sofá e outra com o joelho dobrado. Levi senta-se na outra poltrona e apoia a bochecha na mão, bocejando a cada cinco minutos. Nenhum deles tem vontade de cozinhar e no final mal conseguem achar um acordo nas tarefas para preparar o jantar.

Antes do sol se pôr, carregam as cadeiras para o pomar, aproveitando a noite fresca e seguindo as libelinhas preguiçosamente com o olhar quando estas zumbem devagar em torno das macieiras. Erwin e Farlan fumam os seus cigarros silenciosamente enquanto Isabel vai buscar a sua colecção de submarinos, mostrando os recortes Erwin que parece surpreendido e interessado.

\- Este é um Tipo VIIC - explica ela, apontando para a imagem de um submarino, o seu tom estranhamente sério. - Tem o mesmo número de torpedos que o um Tipo VIIB, mas também tem um sonar. É um pouco maior também, mas de resto não são assim tão diferentes um do outro.

\- Estou a ver - diz Erwin baixinho. - Como é que sabes tanto sobre eles?

\- Um amigo meu disse-me - responde ela distraída, seguindo para o próximo recorte.

Levi e Farlan trocam olhares mas não falam mesmo quando Erwin continua. - E o teu amigo, como é que ele sabia tanto?

\- O irmão dele estava num submarino - explica Isabel, fazendo Levi voltar-se para ela. - Ele disse que era o que ele queria fazer também, mas tinham-no mandado para um navio em vez disso. Mas ainda assim sabia muito sobre submarinos, porque era o sonho dele.

\- Onde é que o conheceste? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora, mas ela fica calada, folheando por entre as imagens com um olhar distante no rosto.

\- Não vale a pena - diz Farlan a Erwin baixinho quando ele está prestes a abrir a boca. - Não vais conseguir tirar-lhe mais nada por hoje.

O homem parece acreditar em Farlan e desiste do que quer que fosse que quisesse dizer antes, voltando-se em vez disso de novo para os recortes de jornal. - E como é que se chama este?

\- É um U-38 - diz-lhe ela como se a pergunta de Levi nunca tivesse sido feita. - É um Tipo IXA.

Vêem o resto da colecção dela antes de ela lhes desejar boa noite, sendo seguida por Farlan enquanto sobe as escadas para o quarto, e Levi suspeita que tenha menos a ver com o homem estar cansado e mais com ele querer fazer companhia à rapariga. Depois de eles se retirarem, um silêncio cai sobre o jardim, quebrado apenas pelo piar distante de um cuco até Erwin aclarar a garganta.

\- Suponho que não devia puxar este assunto - começa ele, fazendo Levi virar os olhos para ele - mas queria pedir desculpa pelo que aconteceu ontem à noite. Acho que a minha falta de compostura te deixou desconfortável.

Levi volta o olhar para a relva molhada nos seus pés, ficando calado por um longo momento. - Não posso dizer se fiquei ou não - murmura por fim. - Eu próprio não tenho a certeza.

\- Estou a ver - sussurra Erwin. - Não quereria que isto afectasse como te sentes sobre o nosso acordo.

\- Não vai afectar - diz-lhe Levi rapidamente, sentindo-se confiante disso. - Não afectou. Não estou assim tão incomodado.

\- Ainda bem - diz o homem, sorrindo para Levi. - É só que nunca vi-

\- Não tens de te explicar - interrompe-lo Levi, ainda que não possa deixar de se interrogar como é que aquela frase teria terminado. - Acontece. Não precisamos falar sobre isso.

\- Como quiseres - diz Erwin.

Apesar das suas palavras, Levi ainda fica a remoer aquilo na cabeça, o porquê de tudo aquilo. Lembra-se do fragmento de carta que encontrara, lembra-se das confissões de Erwin de solidão, mas para si parece que é uma pobre explicação; afinal, quão solitário se pode ele sentir depois de passar a noite com Lilian ainda nem há dois dias? Olha de relance para o rosto do homem naquele silêncio contemplativo que caíra sobre ambos de novo.

\- Há quanto tempo vives na Alemanha? - pergunta Levi num sussurro. A forma como o rosto de Erwin se franze fá-lo recear por um segundo que ele vá recusar a responder de novo.

\- Há pouco mais de dez anos - o homem responde com a voz igualmente baixa, a expressão a mudar entre cansaço e preocupação. - Ultimamente tenho-me sentido...

\- O quê? - pergunta Levi quando as palavras de Erwin divagam e ele abana a cabeça.

\- Não sei - murmura e suspira. - Suponho que tenho medo que me vá esquecer de tudo. Alguns dias é tão difícil lembrar-me.

Levi pensa naquelas palavras e acha que compreende. Não se passara metade desse tempo desde que saíra de Berlim, o único lugar que sempre vira como casa, e já os detalhes se começam a perder na sua mente: a cor das paredes da pequena loja deles, a vista da janela do quarto, quantos armários tinham na cozinha.

\- Às vezes penso em todas as coisas que tive de abrir mão - diz-lhe Erwin baixinho, a voz cheia de uma súbita tristeza - e ao olhar para o que consegui alcançar, não posso dizer que tenha valido a pena.

Levi não sabe o que dizer e limita-se a acenar, olhando para a exaustão e para a mágoa na cara de Erwin e sentindo um aperto estranho no peito. Gostava de ter algumas palavras de conforto, algo que pudesse dizer, algum tipo de certeza que pudesse dar ao homem, mas a sua mente não lhe dá nada.

\- Suponho que só tenho de levar isto até ao fim para ter a certeza - diz o homem e suspira. - Mas tenho a certeza que a espera é pior para ti.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Às vezes não é - diz. - Não me consigo muito lembrar de uma altura antes de tudo isto. É mais fácil lidar com algo quando é o que sempre conheceste. Acho que é por isso que o Farlan tem tanta dificuldade em lidar com isto.

\- Como é que era? - pergunta-lhe Erwin agora. - A tua vida em Berlim?

Levi suspira, pressionando as mãos contra os olhos por alguns segundos. - Parecia sempre que não pertencia ali - explica, questionando-se porque é que está a falar tanto. - Não parecia que podia pertencer em lado nenhum. Antes de me dizerem que eu era judeu, mal sabia o que isso significava. Todas aquelas coisas que dizem sobre comunidade e religião e tudo isso nunca fizeram sentido nenhum para mim. Nunca tive nada disso. Lembro-me como tudo me parecia injusto como o caralho, tudo aquilo só porque a minha mãe era judia. Nessa altura já ela tinha morrido há anos, mal me lembrava como é que ela era. Nunca conheci os meus avós e de repente eles tornaram-se as pessoas que determinavam o resto da minha vida por mim.

Olha para Erwin, receando a pena que está à espera de ver, mas encontrando compaixão em vez disso. - Que idade tinhas quando a tua mãe morreu?

\- Não tenho a certeza - admite Levi. - O meu tio e eu não falámos muito sobre isso. Sei que não comecei a andar na escola até ele aparecer, por isso não podia ser muito grande.

\- Lamento ouvir isso - diz-lhe o homem com gentileza. - Sei o que é perder um dos pais. É um tipo de dor muito particular.

Levi suspira. - Seria de pensar que não teria importância - murmura. - Como disse, mal me consigo lembrar dela.

\- Eu acredito que há muitas coisas que não nos conseguimos lembrar - diz Erwin - que continuam a ser importantes para nós ao longo das nossas vidas. Ela foi a primeira pessoa que te segurou nos braços. Como é que isso pode não ter importância?

\- É mais a única pessoa que o fez - sussurra Levi, soltando uma gargalhada baixa. - Antes do Farlan aparecer, pelo menos.

\- Fico feliz que tenhas encontrado alguém que pudesse fazer isso - diz-lhe Erwin, os olhos nos tons lavanda do céu. - Não é bom ficar sozinho muito tempo.

\- Como tu tens estado? - pergunta-lhe Levi antes de se conseguir controlar, fazendo o homem voltar-se para ele com uma expressão confusa.

\- Sim - responde Erwin por fim. - Como eu estava antes.

.

Quando Levi finalmente se arrasta para a pequena cama na cozinha, sente o peso do dia como uma dor que parece revibrar em cada músculo do corpo que ainda assim não o deixa fazer outra coisa que não seja adormecer assim que deixa a cabeça cair na almofada. Dorme tão profundamente que quando chega a manhã, demora quase um minuto a recuperar a noção do tempo e do local. A escuridão do casebre está cheia do som ténue do ressonar de Erwin que chega até à cozinha. Quando Levi se calça e sai para a rua, encontra uma névoa vaporosa a pairar sobre a relva alta, obscurecendo o caminho à sua frente enquanto ele vai à casa de banho e regressa. Começa a atear um fogo no fogão, sentindo o frio entranhar-se na divisão através da madeira do chão vindo da cave, ainda que o céu sem nuvens da madrugada prometa mais um dia quente.

Levi já está na sua segunda chávena de chá quando Isabel e Farlan acordam, esgueirando-se para a cozinha exageradamente em bicos dos pés para não acordarem Erwin. Ficam os três a falar baixinho enquanto Farlan continua a aquecer o forno e Levi se atarefa com a caldeira, tendo uma breve discussão com Isabel sobre a importância de banhos regulares. Na altura em que o anfitrião finalmente se junta a eles, o cabelo perfeitamente penteado de Isabel está a pingar água para o chão da cozinha enquanto Farlan está a acabar de fritar as salsichas para o pequeno-almoço.

\- Quanto tempo ficaram acordados depois de irmos para a cama? - pergunta Farlan Levi depois de Erwin passar pela cozinha a caminho da latrina.

\- Não muito - diz-lhe Levi. - Nem meia hora.

\- Tantas oportunidades desperdiçadas - murmura Farlan para a frigideira antes de tirar as salsichas para um prato e o levar para a mesa.

\- Não comeces - atira-lhe Levi de novo, fazendo o homem suspirar.

\- Já te disse, devias aproveitar enquanto podes. É só para isso que vale a pena no fim.

\- Aproveitar o quê? - pergunta Isabel e Farlan abana a cabeça.

\- Nada - explica com um sorriso. - Só este sítio. É tão agradável, não é?

Isabel acena e enfia um pedaço de salsicha na boca, cuspindo-o de volta para o prato segundos depois por lhe ter queimado a língua, fazendo Farlan suspirar e resmonear 'pequena selvagem'. Quando Erwin regressa à cozinha ambos o cumprimentam enquanto Levi lhe serve uma chávena de chá, que ele aceita com um sorriso.

\- Obrigado - diz ele baixinho. - Prepara-lo sempre muito melhor do que eu.

\- É o amor com que ele o faz - apressa-se Farlan a dizer ao homem. - É esse o segredo.

Levi fulmina-o com o olhar exasperadamente enquanto Erwin acena, pensativo.

\- Ouvi dizer que pode ser surpreendentemente importante na culinária - diz com simplicidade, atirando-lhes um novo sorriso.

Depois do pequeno-almoço, decidem regressar ao rio e deixar o casebre depois do jantar ao final da tarde, e parece a Levi que se deve menos a ser uma decisão prática e mais pelo facto de que nenhum deles está ansioso por voltar à cidade. Erwin leva-os de volta à estalagem para desespero do dono, que ainda assim concorda em lhes alugar duas bicicletas, ainda que fossem diferentes das do dia anterior. Quando Levi e Farlan param perto da margem onde se divertiram no dia anterior, Erwin e Isabel continuam para visitar uma quinta mais à frente da linha do leito, prometendo regressar dentro de duas horas antes de fazerem a viagem de regresso.

Farlan deixa a bicicleta apoiada contra uma árvore enquanto Levi desdobra a manta, esticando-a no chão e deitando-se, a relva a fazer-lhe cócegas nos tornozelos. O ar ainda tem aquele calor envolvente que parece descer sobre o corpo de Levi assim que os músculos relaxam e ele fecha os olhos, sentindo mais do que vendo o outro homem deitar-se a seu lado. Ficam assim durante muito tempo, sem falar, só a respirar o ar de verão com todos os seus aromas inebriantes, relva e água, terra e molhado, o cheiro enjoativo de salsichas de vaca e flores. Farlan suspira à esquerda de Levi, parecendo feliz.

\- Esta vai ser uma boa memória - diz ele.

Levi concorda com um murmúrio, olhando para os ramos da faia, as folhas banhadas em raios de sol, o verde quase dolorosamente brilhante. Apercebe-se que esta será a única memória do género que tem, de dias de lazer passados simplesmente a ser, a existir, e não tem a certeza se esse facto o deixa triste ou não. Afinal, não é melhor ter apenas um que seja do que não ter nenhum?

\- Espero que saibas que eu não queria que ficasses triste - continua Farlan, e Levi demora um momento a perceber que não estão a falar da mesma coisa. - Sobre tu e o Erwin, refiro-me.

Levi não consegue pensar em nada para dizer, não sendo capaz de fingir que há algo do género entre ele e Erwin, mas quando uma pequena voz no fundo da sua mente lhe diz que, a julgar pelo comportamento de Erwin, poderia haver, não se apressa a calá-la. Pensa nas palavras suaves do homem, o respeito no seu discurso, a gentileza do seu toque, e franze o sobrolho. Apesar do facto de que o aviso de Farlan não tenha um motivo real para se aplicar, Levi não pode negar que ele tem razão; estas coisas acabam mal mais vezes do que bem.

\- Suponho que já vivi o tempo suficiente para continuar a ser optimista - continua Farlan quando Levi não fala - mas fico feliz que tenhas encontrado alguém. E quem sabe? Se calhar se a guerra acabar rápido vocês os dois possam continuar assim.

\- As pessoas podem mesmo fazer isso? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora. - Pessoas como nós, faziam isso dantes?

Farlan fica calado por um momento antes de suspirar. - Não, suponho que não - admite, parecendo desanimado. - Gosto de pensar que sem a guerra eu e o Christofer poderíamos... mas acho que tens razão. Pessoas como nós não o fazem.

Levi pensa nos poucos homens assim que conhecera em Berlim - bem, os poucos homens que sabia alguma coisa de pessoal, mais do que a curvatura da pila - e na altura parecera-lhe que a maioria era casado. Reparara nos anéis nos seus dedos e ignorara-os no mesmo momento; o que tinha ele a ver se eles eram casados? E Erwin, e se ele fosse casado também?

Ficam em silêncio e Levi fecha os olhos de novo, deixando o raspar suave das folhas e o murmurar do rio encher-lhe a mente e apaziguar os pensamentos que considera demasiado confusos nestas últimas poucas horas de prazer. Força-se a acreditar, mesmo que seja só por este pouco tempo, que não existe mais nada fora deste momento; nem a guerra, nem medo, nem Dresden. Após algum tempo o som do vento e da corrente estão misturados com o ressonar baixinho de Farlan, que embala Levi para um sono profundo. Sonha com o casebre; Erwin está sentado junto da lareira, de costas para Levi, as chamas a pintarem os braços de tons vermelhos. Levi chama-o, mas ele não se vira para trás e quando Levi se aproxima para ver a cara dele, vê que a cor se esvaíra da sua face e os braços estão cheios de cortes profundos que encheram a camisa de sangue. O homem não olha para ele ainda assim mas os olhos olham desfocados para o fogo, cintilando entre a vida e a morte, mãos languidas sobre os joelhos. Levi segura uma delas entre as suas, surpreso pelo frio súbito que o trespassa e que o acorda ao mesmo que uma explosão de barulho o força a abrir os olhos.

Apercebe-se que puxara Farlan para perto de si na manta, um hábito dos anos que passaram a dormir na mesma cama, e quando afasta da mão de repente o outro homem assusta-se e acorda, apressando-se a pôr-se de pé quando também ele vê os soldados a aproximarem-se pelo relvado. São cinco, jovens, mais novos que Levi e Farlan, envergando uniformes e olhando para eles a trocarem palavras sussurradas que Levi não consegue ouvir. Pelo bambolear dos seus passos, Levi sabe que eles estiveram a beber demasiado, o que, acrescentado à arrogância das suas posturas, fazem o coração de Levi bater desenfreado. Olha de relance para Farlan que está a endireitar a bainha da camisa com mãos trémulas e não consegue evitar ver o quão culpados ambos devem estar a parecer.

\- E o que é isto então? - um dos soldados diz, andando à frente dos outros. - O que é que foi isso tudo ainda agora?

\- Nada - gagueja Farlan, atirando uma mão ao cabelo. - Estávamos só a dormir.

\- A dormir? - repete o soldado e Farlan acena, olhando apressadamente para Levi enquanto os outros homens se aproximam.

\- Sim - diz Farlan de novo, e algo na maneira como ele fala deixa Levi a pensar que não é a primeira vez que isto lhe acontece. - Adormecemos, foi só isso.

\- Ele tinha os braços à tua volta - outro soldado diz, acenando para Levi, cujos olhos estão a saltar de homem para homem enquanto tenta determinar qual o melhor plano. - Todos nós vimos.

\- Não foi nada - insiste Farlan, encolhendo os ombros e dando uma gargalhada forçada. - Ele está só habituado a agarrar a namorada assim. Não é, Lukas?

Levi olha para o outro homem e acena. - É isso - responde, tentando relaxar a sua postura quando se apercebe do quão tenso Farlan está. - Ela adora que eu faça isso.

\- Então não és paneleiro? - o soldado pergunta agora a Levi.

\- Não - declara Levi, tentando que a sua expressão tenha a quantidade certa de ofensa perante o insulto.

\- Qual é o nome da tua namorada? - pergunta um do grupo enquanto o líder do gangue avança e pisa a manta ainda no chão.

\- Lilian - diz Levi, o primeiro nome que lhe vem à cabeça. - E é melhor que tires as tuas botas de cima da minha propriedade.

O soldado olha para baixo para a manta e de volta para Levi antes de limpar as solas dos sapatos lentamente no tecido e antes de continuar a avançar até estar mesmo à frente de Levi. Consegue sentir o sangue a pulsar no crânio quando aquele género de raiva calma começa a aumentar nos seus músculos e fixa o soldado nos olhos, desejando-os tão cegos e sem vida quanto aqueles que o homem já matou. Consegue sentir o cheiro do álcool no hálito do homem ao olhar para a cara dele, a mente cheia do conselho de Erwin.

\- Desculpa lá - diz-lhe o homem, a voz carregada de escárnio. - Estava curioso p'a ver o que pensas fazer quanto a isso. Brochista de merda.

Levi olha para trás do homem para os pedaços de relva agora colados na manta juntamente com sujidade e lama seca. Há um momento em que nada parece real, a tranquilidade de antes transformara-se tão depressa nisto, e por alguns segundos Levi pergunta-se se ainda estará a sonhar, se isto é uma continuação do pesadelo que tivera antes. Com o corpo a tremer de raiva, Levi olha para a figura que se eleva sobre ele - aquela amostra de sorriso nos lábios do homem, a cicatriz que lhe atravessa a sobrancelha - e resfolega antes de lhe cuspir para a cara.

Segue-se um momento de calma em que as mãos do homem se erguem à face para tocar o trilho húmido que o cuspo está a deixar ao deslizar em direcção ao seu queixo. Levi consegue ouvir Farlan arquejar à sua direita antes do rugido irado do homem se sobrepor. O homem investe contra Levi, mãos preparadas para o agarrar. Levi esquiva-se quase sem esforço, rodando à volta do homem e pontapeando-o com força atrás do joelho. A força do ataque fá-lo cair de joelhos no chão e Levi não perde tempo a enrolar o braço à volta do pescoço dele, acertando-lhe com um novo pontapé com a ponta da bota contra a virilha quando o homem tenta enxotar Levi de cima de si. O soldado dobra-se em dois, as mãos na virilha e a arfar por ar, e antes de um par de mãos fortes agarrarem a camisa de Levi pelas costas ele ainda lhe aperta o pescoço com mais força, deixando o homem esparramado e engasgado no chão. Consegue ouvir Farlan a gritar para pararem antes de ser esmurrado nas costas e uma outra voz irrompe, mais alta do que as outras - a voz de Erwin.

\- Mas o que raios se passa aqui?!

Levi volta-se para ver o homem correr na direcção deles com Isabel atrás de si; o rosto dele está distorcido pela raiva ao empurrar o grupo de soldados até chegar a Levi e Farlan, mal olhando para o homem no chão ainda com a mão na garganta lutando para se levantar, sempre a olhar para Levi com uma sede de vingança latente.

\- Estes paneleiros da merda - consegue o homem gemer. - Nós vimo-los... praticamente a comerem-se em público... enojam-me-

\- Não estávamos a fazer tal coisa! - exclama Farlan ao voltar-se para Erwin. - Adormecemos, foi só isso, juro!

Erwin olha para ele e depois para Levi, as sobrancelhas espessas unidas, e Levi consegue ver a mente dele a trabalhar de forma febril, mapeando os detalhes, chegando a conclusões antes de precisar de fazer qualquer pergunta, tentando encontrar uma saída para a situação. Olha para o homem a esfregar o vergão vermelho no pescoço, a expressão a gelar.

\- Sabes quem ele é? - pergunta ao homem, acenando para Farlan. - É filho do meu primo.

\- E então? - atira-lhe o homem de volta - É um nojento de um-

\- É bom que tenhas cuidado - interrompe-lo Erwin, a voz controlada e baixa - com o que é que o acusas.

\- Porque caralho havia eu de me preocupar, seu filho da puta senil?

Levi vê o maxilar de Erwin cerrar-se. - Porque se te atreves sequer a murmurar merda dessa sobre o filho do meu primo, vou arrastar esse teu couro lingrinhas por todos os tribunais do Reich por difamação. Percebeste, _Gefreiter_?

O soldado olha para Erwin em desafio mas fica calado, talvez tentando pensar no que dizer a seguir, apontando um dos dedos tipo salsicha para Levi. - Aquele estava a tocar no outro. Todos nós vimos. Estavam deitados naquela manta e ele estava a tocar-lhe.

Erwin volta-se para Levi, a expressão solene, quase zangada. - Isso é verdade, Lukas?

Levi olha em volta para os soldados e para Isabel, que se aproximara de Farlan e segurara a mão dele na sua. Olha de relance para o Gefreiter; o homem ainda está de cócoras pela dor na virilha e Levi sente vontade de rir, mas não o faz. Sabe que algo tem de ser resolvido aqui, mas não vê a solução.

\- Também me cuspiu para cima e estrangulou-me - continua o soldado quando nem Levi nem Erwin falam.

\- Isso é verdade? - pergunta Erwin a Levi de novo. - Cuspiste na cara de um soldado alemão? Atacaste-lo?

\- Sim - diz Levi, apercebendo-se de repente como isto tem de acabar ao ver um traço de dor no rosto de Erwin. - Fiz isso mesmo. Chamou-me brochista por isso cuspi-lhe na cara. E apertei-lhe um bocado a goela.

O golpe acerta-lhe antes de Levi ter hipótese de se aperceber, uma pancada na cara com as costas da mão que o atira ao chão. A floresta de pernas à sua frente oscila de forma nauseante quando um zumbido alto começa a explodir nos seus ouvidos, ensurdecendo-o a qualquer outro som. A dor só chega depois, um lembrete agudo da força dos braços de Erwin, ainda que, mesmo com a dor latejante, Levi se questione se o homem se conteve. Cerra os dentes e estremece quando consegue apoiar um braço debaixo do corpo, o travo metálico de sangue na boca. Inspira quando o som do rio regressa devagar, levantando-se de novo antes de cuspir para a relva, a mancha de vermelho estragando o verde impecável, mesmo na altura certa para ouvir as palavras finais de Erwin.

-...fazem mais por este país do que tu alguma vez farás. Estás a perceber?

\- Sim, Herr _Strumbannführer_ \- murmura, abrindo a boca apenas o absolutamente necessário.

\- Ainda bem - rosna Erwin, zangado; Levi não olha para ele. - É bom que não te esqueças, caralho. E se eu te vejo sequer a olhar para o Friedrich de novo, mando-te direito para Buchenwald nesse mesmo instante. Estamos entendidos?

Levi estremece ao ouvir o nome, mas resmunga: - Sim, Herr _Strumbannführer._

Consegue ouvir Erwin a expirar. - Que merda de confusão - diz, mais para si do que para outra pessoa, parece. - Um óptimo dia de férias completamente arruinado.

Levi quer rir - a declaração é tão correcta - mas limita-se a suspirar. Todo o lado direito da cara está a latejar com uma dor surda que o faz querer agarrar a cara e gritar todos os palavrões que sabe. Ao ouvir Erwin trocar mais umas quantas palavras com os soldados tenta reunir forças contra isto, e contra a realidade a que todos tinham agora sido forçados a regressar. Mas agora algo nessa tarefa parece pior do que antes. Amargamente, Levi volta atrás com o seu pensamento de antes, decidindo que é melhor não ter memórias como estas.

.

Vão-se embora pouco depois, Erwin ordenando a Isabel para ir na bicicleta de Farlan. Levi senta-se no suporte para bagageira da bicicleta atrás de Erwin enquanto os soldados começam a despir-se, rindo-se entre eles agora como se nada se tivesse passado de todo, fazendo corridas até ao rio. Começam a viagem de regresso, parando de repente cerca de meio quilómetro depois quando Erwin salta da sua bicicleta e desaparece em direcção ao rio por entre o matagal, regressando com um lenço molhado, que dobra antes de entregar a Levi.

\- Não sei quanto isto vai ajudar - diz ele, e algo no tom faz Levi pensar que ele está apenas a pensar em voz alta. - Não queria... peço tanta-

\- Não é preciso - diz-lhe Levi, a dor no peito quase rivalizando com a da cara. - Não tens de pedir desculpa. Não há motivo.

Levi vê de relance a expressão de Erwin e é obrigado a desviar o olhar; ver toda aquela tristeza fá-lo querer arrancar a própria pele. Pressiona o lenço contra a cara devagar; o fresco ajuda, de facto. Quer dizer isso a Erwin, mas não consegue. Volta-se para Isabel e Farlan, que pararam alguns metros atrás.

\- Estão bem? - pergunta-lhes, recebendo acenos mudos como resposta; há uma determinação estranha na expressão de Farlan, uma firmeza à qual não está habituado e que lhe prende a atenção por um momento.

Continuam o percurso num silêncio que dura até regressarem ao casebre e mesmo aí só trocam as palavras mais essenciais enquanto arrumam as coisas e saem. O único que tenta começar uma conversa durante a viagem de carro de regresso a Dresden é Farlan, que pergunta a Isabel se ela gostou da quinta, mas o encolher de ombros evasivo da rapariga é suficiente para o desencorajar de perguntar mais alguma coisa, e voltam todos a ficar em silêncio.

Quando finalmente sobem as escadas para o apartamento e entram desordenados pela porta, Levi não se consegue lembrar de uma altura em que se tenha sentido mais exausto, mais miserável, ou mais desgastado. Enquanto o dia escurece até noite para lá das janelas, Farlan cozinha um modesto jantar para todos, que comem no silêncio persistente. À noite, Levi não consegue suportar aproximar-se do outro homem, sentindo como se algo do conforto que o gesto costumava trazer-lhes tenha agora desaparecido de vez, e antes de adormecer, Levi interroga-se, sem forças, quando é que deixara de saber como chorar.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- Violência  
\- linguagem obscena


	9. Capítulo 9

Levi acorda com uma dor penetrante no ombro por ter passado a noite toda a tentar evitar deitar-se com o lado direito da cara na almofada; a dor da pancada ainda ali está sob a pele inchada e enegrecida, tornando o pequeno-almoço de merda que têm, ovos em pó e chá, numa provação em vez de numa refeição agradável. Quando Levi passa o prato meio vazio a Isabel, já consegue sentir o começo de uma dor de cabeça a pressionar-lhe as têmporas por falta de sono, e as respostas que dá às perguntas de Farlan sobre os seus planos para o dia não são mais do que grunhidos quase inaudíveis que pretendem desencorajar o homem de falar mais. Farlan parece estranhamente energético, levantando os pratos e lavando a loiça, sempre a falar o tempo todo com Isabel, que termina o pequeno-almoço de Levi cheia de apetite. Parece que terem dormido sobre os eventos do dia anterior lhes fizera muito bem a ambos, e algures por entre o seu mau humor, Levi fica feliz por assim ter sido.

\- Ainda te dói a cara, mano? - pergunta-lhe Isabel, gesticulando com a mão enquanto ele bebe o chá, o líquido quente fazendo-o estremecer subtilmente ao queimar o lado de dentro da bochecha magoada.

\- Não muito - mente para não a deixar preocupada, mas a tentativa de sorriso que ela lhe dá não é muito convincente e a julgar pela expressão de Farlan ele também não se deixou enganar.

\- Vais ter com ele hoje? - pergunta Farlan a Levi, que fica grato pela mudança de assunto, ainda que pequena; a memória também ainda o magoa.

\- Hoje não - diz-lhe rapidamente, apercebendo-se que não quer pensar em Erwin, não agora quando ainda consegue sentir o travo metálico do sangue na boca, mesmo por entre o chá forte. - Só trabalho às terças e quintas. Sabes disso.

\- Só pensei que vocês os dois podiam... - as palavras de Farlan divagam e ele encolhe os ombros. - Bem, tu sabes. Passar um tempo juntos.

Levi dá um longo suspiro. - Ele também trabalha - mal diz, ansiando por outra mudança de assunto e tão longe deste quando possível. - Além disso, há muito a fazer aqui. Para começar, não temos comida.

\- Bem, eu posso tratar disso - diz-lhe Farlan prontamente, passando uma toalha de chá num prato antes de o colocar no armário.

\- Vais às compras? - pergunta Isabel, obtendo outro encolher de ombros como resposta.

\- Porque não? - declara Farlan com um sorriso. - Não me importava de apanhar um pouco de ar fresco.

Levi consegue sentir os olhos de Isabel sobre si, mas não se volta para ver.

\- Se queres ir, então eu não vou discutir - diz a Farlan, notando a estranheza do comportamento do homem mas optando por o ignorar. - Tira algum dinheiro da gaveta. E devias ir já ou vais acabar por passar o dia todo na fila e não apanhar nada.

\- Então vais ter com o Erwin?

Levi abana a cabeça antes de se levantar. - Já te disse - resmunga, querendo fugir do interrogatório. - Só trabalho para ele às terças e quintas.

\- Posso ir contigo, Farlan, por favor? - pede Isabel ao homem, que concorda para alívio de Levi; prefere não lhes impingir o seu humor terrível durante um dia inteiro.

Depois de eles saírem, Levi apercebe-se para seu desânimo que o apartamento fica demasiado silencioso, sem vida e vazio de coisas para o distrair de pensar, e apercebe-se que já deve ter-se passado um ano desde que ficara sozinho assim na própria casa, com Farlan a mal ter coragem de ir cagar sem pedir a alguém para ir com ele à casa de banho. Sem se lembrar o que costumava fazer quando ficava sozinho, Levi atravessa de divisão em divisão sem rumo, tira o pó às prateleiras que mal precisam, varre e lava o chão que não tem uma única mancha só para encher o silêncio com alguma coisa que não seja a confusão de memórias na sua cabeça. Abre as janelas para deixar entrar aquele ar de verão que parecia tão gentil no dia anterior, mas que agora parece cheio do fedor da cidade, pó das ruas a entrar com a mais pequena brisa, um lembrete constante do que Levi ganhara e perdera tão rapidamente.

Deita-se no velho sofá encovado na sala e questiona-se o que Farlan faz aqui o dia todo sozinho, olhando para a secretária e apercebendo-se que provavelmente escreve aquelas cartas que nunca envia a ninguém e lê a mesma dúzia de livros, os seus preferidos, uma e outra vez até cada palavra estar gravada na sua mente de uma vez por todas. Levi olha de lado para as contracapas das velhas cópias dos livros e dá um estalido com a língua, não percebendo a atracção; com certeza haverá melhores formas de te distraíres do quão merdosa a tua vida é do que te dares ao trabalho de decifrares o sentido de palavras que ninguém no mundo real sequer pensaria, quanto mais diria em voz alta.

Lembra-se de repente das paredes brancas e despidas da sala de aula de quando era um miúdo, e da forma como o professor os costumava fazer ler em voz alta. Quando chegava a vez de Levi, as letras começavam de repente a perseguirem-se umas atrás das outras pela página como lebres, os esses e os duplo-vês espalhando-se pelas linhas, fazendo-o gaguejar ao lutar para as frases saírem da sua boca tão devagar que os colegas começavam a rir. O professor dissera-lhe na altura para pedir ajuda a um pai - bem, escusado será dizer que nem sequer sugerira tal coisa a Kenny, que permanecera abençoadamente ignorante do crescente desagrado de Levi pela palavra escrita.

Quando os dedos de Levi descem sob a cintura das calças para aliviar uma comichão e se aventuram ao longo do tufo de pêlos, apercebe-se que esta deve ser outra forma de Farlan fazer as horas passar. Também se lembra disso da sua juventude, aquele impulso insaciável que o tomava nas alturas mais inconvenientes. Eram normalmente momentos de aborrecimento em que estava sentado atrás do balcão da pequena loja deles com as suas prateleiras meio vazias, perguntando-se se alguém daria pelo seu desaparecimento para ter cinco minutos de privacidade na casa de banho do andar de cima. Mais tarde, havia dias e noites inteiras em que Kenny ficava algures a falar de política em que Levi fechava a loja mais cedo só para tirar partido dessa solidão, apreciar não ter de apertar os lábios com força e evitar que a cama rangesse. Em alguns desses dias, Levi lembra-se agora, imaginava o acto de forma muito mais elaborada do que precisava de ser, mas esse tipo de embelezamento parece ter desaparecido quando a guerra rebentou; nestes dias tudo - se é que sequer acontece - tem um tipo de urgência, um sentido de necessidade em vez de indulgência que não estava lá antes. Levi suspira baixinho ao retirar a mão e a pousar sobre o peito; parece que se passou tanto tempo desde que o fizera que o seu corpo perdera o interesse.

Olha para o tecto antes de fechar os olhos, massajando o queixo dorido, tentando evitar que aquilo lhe recorde da força aterradora do braço de Erwin quando a sua mão lhe batera contra a cara. Tenta imaginar o homem como ele estava antes disso, nada além de amável e agradável, observando Levi para encontrar formas de o fazer sentir-se melhor, mas a imagem parece desconectada do presente. Tal como os braços de Farlan à sua volta na noite passada, algo parece ter sido quebrado e alterado a um ponto em que Levi não consegue ver como as coisas podiam ter sido diferentes antes, ou como é que agora podem voltar a ser como eram.

Senta-se no sofá abruptamente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e lutando para esvaziar a mente, parar de sentir e pensar tanto. Afinal, nada de bom vem de ficar preso a coisas que não se podem mudar, ficar sentado e fazermo-nos perder a cabeça a nós próprios por tudo ser terrível como a merda, como Farlan faz. Levi pergunta-se se alguma vez poderia ficar daquela forma, se de repente parasse de se distrair de tudo, se toda a dor do seu passado iria eventualmente afogar a teimosia daquele instinto que o impele a continuar, continuar a lutar, continuar a viver mesmo que ele nunca tenha percebido o propósito de toda aquela merda. De repente parece tudo tão sem sentido. E então se a guerra acabava amanhã? Quão melhores poderiam ser as coisas para ele, sem família, sem educação, nada a não ser meia dúzia de trocos nos bolsos? Quem, se a guerra acabasse, ainda contrataria um judeu, e a julgar pelo que via, um dos últimos que restava na Alemanha?

Afinal, fora essa a razão que o fizera decidir arranjar papéis falsos para começar. Pouco tempo depois de Kenny ter sido levado, eles vieram para tomar a loja e Levi apercebera-se que precisaria de outra coisa para evitar acabar esfomeado na rua. Pela loja e o apartamento em cima pagaram-lhe uma soma mísera com a qual, juntamente com tudo o que conseguiu reunir ao vender tudo o que ele e Kenny tinham, pagara a um tipo com cara de rato para ter os documentos falsos; era uma sorte conhecer o tipo certo de pessoas. Dormira onde pudera até lhes meter as mãos em cima, ficando com conhecidos sórdidos, vivendo na rua quando preferia, o que não era muitas vezes em Dezembro. Depois disso, as coisas tornaram-se mais fáceis, mas mesmo numa cidade do tamanho de Berlim, Levi sentira que estava sempre a cruzar-se com pessoas que conhecia, ou antes, pessoas que se lembravam dele. Dresden parecera-lhe na altura longe o suficiente, grande o suficiente para que ele se perdesse numa multidão, e além disso, era o mais longe que conseguia pagar num bilhete só de ida, o que só aumentara a atracção.

Levi não tem a certeza agora o que o fizera pensar aquilo há todos aqueles anos atrás, que as pessoas não estavam só a ser deportadas para serem realojadas em algum canto menos favorável e menos ariano do Reich. Talvez tivesse sido tudo por causa da atitude da polícia quando ele fora perguntar pelo tio alguns dias depois da _Kristallnacht_ quando ele não regressara a casa; a forma como tinham olhado para ele com tanto desdém e troça dissera a Levi que ele nem se devia ter esforçado, e que tanto quanto ele sabia Kenny estava morto. Talvez tivessem sido apenas os discursos que ouvia na rádio, as promessas de aniquilação total da raça judia da Europa, que se tinham gravado na sua mente como um aviso constante a lembrá-lo de que, se iam levar algum judeu alemão, então seriam os filhos de pêgas pobres que iriam primeiro. Mesmo antes de se ter cruzado com Krieger e começado a perceber o quão cruel toda aquela realidade era, Levi já sabia com certeza suficiente que não queria ser levado para nenhum ponto de trabalho forçado dos nazis - a forma como olhavam para ele como se mal fosse humano já era suficiente para o fazer perder a fé em qualquer tratamento decente que eles podiam ter prometido.

Levi levanta-se, sabendo que poderia continuar naquele caminho por muito mais tempo do que seria aconselhável, recuando até aos dias da sua mãe a morrer numa cama e ele demasiado pequeno para compreender o suficiente sequer para chorar. Acha agora que deva ter chorado em algum momento, talvez mais tarde, quando tivera tempo de perceber o que acontecera e sentir saudades da mãe, apesar de não se conseguir lembrar de o ter feito, nem nessa altura nem em nenhum ponto depois disso. Abana a cabeça de forma quase zangada antes de andar até à cozinha rapidamente para se pôr a organizar os armários, uma tarefa que consegue ocupar-lhe a mente até Farlan e Isabel regressarem mesmo considerando que praticamente não há nada nas prateleiras.

\- Estão bem? - pergunta-lhes Levi, esperando que pelo menos Farlan esteja um pouco abalado, mas o homem parece tão energético como antes ao acenar e levantar as compras para a mesa; parece mais pesado do que Levi esperava.

\- Comprei alguma carne de porco para o jantar - responde ele, soando alegre e entusiasmado. - Não foi a melhor parte, verdade seja dita, mas deve ser suficiente para preparar alguma coisa.

Levi e Isabel trocam olhares e a rapariga encolhe os ombros, claramente tão baralhada quanto Levi sobre esta súbita mudança de humor de Farlan. Levi pergunta-se se deveria fazer alguma pergunta sobre o assunto, mas fazer o homem lembrar-se de como estava antes não parece ser boa ideia, e esquece o assunto, simultaneamente aliviado por saber que Farlan vai conseguir partilhar algumas das responsabilidades da casa, e desanimado que agora não haja mais coisas para fazer.

\- Também arranjámos batatas, e algumas cenouras. É uma pena ser ainda demasiado cedo para maçãs, teriam ficado óptimas com a carne de porco, eu acho - continua Farlan, esvaziando o saco em cima da mesa antes de perguntar: - Achas que devíamos convidar o Erwin para jantar?

\- Porque haveríamos de fazer isso? - contrapõe Levi, irritado, franzindo o sobrolho e desejando que o homem perceba a indirecta e se cale sobre Erwin de uma vez; não parece que o seu desejo vá ser concedido, a julgar pelo encolher de ombros despreocupado de Farlan.

\- Achei que fosses gostar - explica ele, ficando calado por um momento e atirando um olhar pouco impressionado a Levi. - Espero que não continues chateado por causa daquela chapada que ele te deu. Não foi mesmo culpa dele, sabes.

Levi lança um olhar penetrante a Farlan, mas não discorda dele ainda que desejasse poder fazê-lo. - Não devias ter gasto tanto dinheiro - diz em vez disso ao homem para mudar o assunto, fazendo-o demonstrar a sua desaprovação com um cacarejar.

\- Um estufado de porco e batatas e de repente estamos falidos - resmunga para si ao levar uma frigideira ao lume. - Pensei que tinhas arranjado trabalho para que não tivéssemos de viver só de couves.

\- Quem sabe por quanto tempo vou trabalhar para ele - diz Levi, carrancudo. - Ele vai-se embora não tarda, por isso devíamos poupar tudo o que ele me dá.

\- Para onde vai o Erwin? - pergunta Isabel, parecendo preocupada; noutro dia qualquer, aquele tom de voz teria feito Levi retirar o que dissera, mas hoje não tem vontade de suavizar as palavras.

\- Para a frente - declara amargamente, apercebendo-se que deve ser verdade, que Erwin deve estar quase de partida tal como ele dissera a Lilian. - É para onde vamos todos dentro de pouco tempo se não tivermos cuidado.

\- Eu tenho de ir? - pergunta-lhe Isabel agora e ele abana cabeça.

\- Só os homens vão para a frente - explica num tom monótono e desinteressado. - Tu vais ficar aqui a fazer bombas numa fábrica ou assim para que nós tenhamos mais coisas com que nos matarmos uns aos outros.

\- Pára com isso - atira Farlan a Levi, parando de tentar atear uma chama no fogão. - Nenhum de nós vai a lado nenhum, incluindo o Erwin. Não sei o que te deu, Levi, para estares a assustar a Isabel assim.

Levi apoia o lado da cara que não lhe dói contra a mão, tentando sentir remorsos ao voltar-se para olhar para a porta do quarto mas não conseguindo sentir nada. Deseja de novo ter algum sítio para ir ou alguma coisa para fazer; já consegue sentir a inércia, aquela irritação persistente que começa na sua mente, mas sabe que ficar a deambular não a vai diminuir mais do que esfregar o chão diminuiu. Deseja poder dizer a Farlan que vai ser ele a preparar o jantar, mas o homem já se está a atarefar a fritar a preciosa carne de porco, e de qualquer das formas, o mais provável era Levi estragar o jantar. Sem dizer mais nada a Levi, Isabel vai para a sua cama e começa a folhear um livro de botânica que fanara do casebre e a cozinha fica em silêncio, salvo o fritar da carne na frigideira; até esse som, com o aroma salgado e rico que daí vem, faz Levi querer bater com a cabeça contra a mesa até se fazer perder os sentidos. A ideia de comer parece-lhe tão inútil.

Na ausência de qualquer coisa para fazer, tenta dormir, enterrado a bochecha boa contra a almofada e fechando os olhos, tentando ignorar os ruídos baixos da cidade à distância. A mente continua a voltar para Erwin, uma e outra e outra vez, não importa quantas vezes tente forçar os pensamentos noutra direcção. Vê o homem à sua frente, quieto e forte, aquele rasgo de desculpa nunca longe do seu olhar fixo em Levi; parece-lhe demasiado perto de pena para que ele consiga sentir outra coisa que não seja raiva. Pensa nas palavras de Farlan e resfolega para si próprio no quarto às escuras. Claro que não foi culpa de Erwin, claro que ele não o quisera fazer e mesmo quando o fizera, contivera-se o máximo que conseguira. Levi soube-lo de imediato, que o homem não lhe batera com toda a força que tinha - se o tivesse feito, o maxilar estaria provavelmente a flutuar pelo Elba abaixo neste momento. Não, não havia necessidade de culpar Erwin por nada daquilo - de culpar quem quer que fosse. É só como as coisas são, como a sua vida tem de ser, como sempre fora, ser cuspido em cima por razões que mal compreende, por um pouco de sangue denegrido, por um pedaço de pele a menos na pila. E quem é Levi para dizer o que quer que seja, para dizer que aquilo não está tudo certo, para lhes dizer que ele não merece mesmo, de alguma forma, aquele tratamento?

Mal conseguira dormitar um pouco quando Farlan entra de rompante no quarto, dizendo a Levi que alguém batera à porta e que ele estava demasiado nervoso para atender. No estado mental em que Levi está, mal consegue sentir-se preocupado, apesar de olhar de relance rapidamente pela janela para ver se há algum carro estranho estacionado à porta. Quando não vê nenhum, atravessa o apartamento até à porta e abre-la para deixar Frau Niemeyer, Frau Schultz e Frau Gernhardt entrar, a última que cumprimenta Isabel calorosamente ao entrar na sala.

\- Importavas-te de ir lá abaixo e ficar um pouco com o Bruno e a Hanna? - pede ela de imediato. - Eu sei que eles ficam bem sozinhos, mas...

\- Eu vou! - diz-lhe Isabel excitada antes de desaparecer pela porta, quase derrubando Frau Schultz pelo caminho sem parar para pedir desculpa.

\- Maneiras! - grita ela às suas costas antes de abanar a cabeça de forma irada e entrar mais no apartamento, sacudindo algum pó imaginário da sua saia.

\- Alguma coisa cheira muito bem - comenta Frau Niemeyer ao caminhar e sentar-se no cadeirão perto da secretária. - O que é, porco?

\- Estou a fazer um estufado - diz-lhe Farlan, parecendo agradado ainda que as mãos ainda estejam a tremer ligeiramente ao voltar-se para Frau Schultz. - Por favor, sente-se.

\- Oh, não acho que vamos ficar assim tanto tempo - diz-lhe Frau Schultz bruscamente, olhando para o apartamento com curiosidade aparente; só os visitara uma mão cheia de vezes antes. - Estávamos só a perguntar-nos se vocês terão alguma coisa para cave.

\- Só pensámos que, sabem, se houverem bombardeamentos aqui também, então seria melhor se tivéssemos umas cadeiras e coisas na cave - elabora Frau Gernhardt, sorrindo apesar de o tema ser ligeiramente mais negro do que o convencional. - Foi o que ouvi dizer que estão a fazer em Berlim.

\- Talvez algumas das almofadas deste sofá - sugere Frau Schultz, caminhando para elas e testando a sua firmeza com a mão em aprovação. - Será melhor do que sentarmo-nos no chão.

\- São de certeza melhores para dormir do que no chão - nota Levi secamente, apoiando-se na secretária; as palavras atraem a atenção da mulher e ela volta-se para ele em surpresa.

\- É aqui que dorme? - pergunta-lhe incrédula, retirando a mão de imediato como se tocar no sofá fosse de alguma forma inapropriado.

\- Só temos duas camas - diz-lhe Levi - Onde é que achava que eu dormia, com ele? - Acena para Farlan, fazendo Frau Schultz corar, embaraçada.

\- Nunca pensei tal coisa! - protesta ela, parecendo escandalizada enquanto Farlan apenas suspira, cansado.

\- Não ligue ao Lukas - diz-lhe de forma quase reconfortante. - Ele tem o mau hábito de troçar das outras pessoas. Quanto à cave, devemos ter uma cadeira ou duas que podemos levar para baixo.

\- Isso seria muito amável - responde Frau Gernhardt, parecendo grata. - Eu sei que nenhum de nós tem muito que possa dispensar, com os tempos difíceis como estão, mas pensei que se todos trabalhássemos em conjunto, conseguiríamos tornar isto um pouco mais agradável para todos.

\- É com certeza bastante assustador já de si - diz Frau Schultz, caminhando pela divisão de uma forma que Levi supõe estar a tentar ser discreta, espreitando os títulos dos livros na prateleira. - Viram aquelas pobres pessoas a chegarem à cidade, com as carroças e malas de viagem? Rezo a Deus todas as noites para que nos poupe de tal destino!

\- As minhas preces estão com eles também - diz Farlan, parecendo tão piedoso que Levi quase desata a rir. - Sempre que vejo fotos de Berlim no jornal... Foi a minha casa durante tanto tempo e agora parece pouco mais do que um monte de ruínas. E todos aqueles edifícios lindos-

\- Seria de facto uma pena se acontecesse aqui também - interrompe-lo Frau Schultz de repente e muito alto. - Pessoalmente, sempre achei Dresden muito mais bonita do que Berlim, pelo menos em alguns aspectos. Mais cultura, sabe, e mais parques e assim.

\- Mas claro que estou menos preocupado com os edifícios - apressa-se Farlan a acrescentar - do que estou com as pessoas dentro desses edifícios.

\- Oh, mas claro - concorda Frau Schultz, como se ninguém pudesse sequer sugerir o contrário. - Aquelas pobres almas. Parte-me o coração não poder fazer mais. E depois de tudo o que eles passaram!

\- Pelo menos ainda estão vivos - comenta Levi objectivamente. - Sinto-me pior por toda a gente enterrada debaixo do monte de ruínas.

A sala fica em silêncio enquanto toda a gente acena em concordância sem saber o que dizer; Frau Gernhardt parece prestes a deixar cair uma lágrima por todas as vidas inocentes perdidas nos bombardeamentos e apesar de gostar da mulher, Levi tem vontade de revirar os olhos por aquela hipocrisia, como algumas vidas são dignas de serem choradas e outras mal valem um encolher de ombros.

\- Eles fazem simulacros destas coisas - diz Frau Niemeyer de repente. - Fazem-no noutras cidades, para que as coisas corram bem quando for mesmo preciso. Esse é o outro motivo porque viemos cá.

\- Sim - continua Frau Gernhardt, fungando ligeiramente antes de endereçar as suas palavras seguintes a Levi. - Estávamos a questionar-nos se estaria disposto a tomar essa iniciativa.

Apetece-lhe gemer em voz alta, mas Levi resiste. - Não sei - começa de forma evasiva, perguntando-se se estaria mais disposto a aceitar noutra ocasião. - E se eu estiver a trabalhar durante um bombardeamento a sério? Não seria melhor ser alguém que esteja cá o tempo todo?

\- Nenhum de nós está cá o tempo todo, Herr Weller - Frau Schultz replica de forma brusca e paternalista. - Todos temos coisas para fazer, pessoas para visitar. E o senhor sabe quanto tempo demora fazer compras por estes dias.

\- Eu posso fazê-lo - promete Farlan de repente e para surpresa clara de todos, especialmente de Levi, que não consegue evitar perguntar-se se o homem perdera de facto a cabeça. - Estou cá com mais frequência do que o Lukas, e gostaria mesmo muito poder ajudar.

As três mulheres trocam olhares, as expressões cheias de dúvida e Levi sabe que já todas tinham ouvido os rumores, que Farlan era ligeiramente atrasado, ou dado a ataques de melancolia, ou de ser no geral pouco apto para o tipo de vida que toda a gente leva, no mínimo. Instável o suficiente para ser recusado pelo exército, era isso que Levi pretendia, mas, apercebe-se de repente, talvez confiável o suficiente para fazer uma coisa como esta.

\- Acho que é uma ideia melhor - apressa-se a dizer, esperando que a sua avaliação seja suficiente para convencer as mulheres; afinal, se Farlan quer mesmo atarefar-se com isto, quem é Levi para lhe dizer não? - O Herr _Sturmbannführer_ faz-me trabalhar até tarde muitas vezes, e não posso prometer estar aqui quando for necessário.

\- Esse Herr _Sturmbannführer_ será o jovem alto e bonito com quem vos vimos sair na sexta-feira? - pergunta Frau Niemeyer, a voz cheia de curiosidade, e Levi acena, lembrando-se da velha a espreitar pelas cortinas enquanto eles carregavam o carro.

\- Ele foi amável e levou-nos com ele a um casebre que tem - explica brevemente, esperando não estar a convidar mais questões sobre a viagem.

\- O que faz para ele exactamente, se posso perguntar?

\- Sou o empregado dele - diz-lhe Levi num tom desinteressado e monótono. - Basicamente, limpo-lhe o apartamento.

\- A sério? - diz Frau Niemeyer, mas para alívio de Levi não se alonga na aparente estranheza de um homem empregado doméstico. - E o que faz o Herr _Sturmbannführer_?

\- Trabalha na _SS-Personalhauptamt_ \- diz à velha, que acena, ainda que Levi se pergunte se ela compreende o que isso significa.

\- E não é casado? Na idade dele? - continua Frau Niemeyer, fazendo Levi querer gemer de novo, e também porque ele próprio ainda não tem a certeza da resposta.

\- Não que eu saiba - responde, voltando-se para Farlan, que ainda está a sorrir. - Então estamos de acordo? O Friedrich vai tratar do assunto?

As mulheres olham umas para as outras de novo, Frau Schutz encolhe os ombros e assim parecem ter um acordo. - Só achámos que seria melhor ter um homem a ajudar com tudo isto - diz-lhes objectivamente, apoiando as mãos nas ancas largas. - Alguém com autoridade.

Levi olha para Farlan e pensa que Frau Schultz tem dez vezes mais autoridade do que o homem provavelmente alguma vez terá, mas fica calado, resmoneando em vez disso: - Bem, se acham que é melhor assim.

\- Vamos até à cave? - pergunta-lhes Frau Gernhardt agora, o seu tom de voz cantado num contraste estranho com o tom grave de Frau Schultz. - E assim podem levar as cadeiras.

Com estas palavras Farlan entra na cozinha para retirar a quarta cadeira da pequena mesa deles - pouco uso lhe dão, de facto - enquanto Levi pega numa consideravelmente mais pesada com apoios para os braços que ficava maioritariamente a um canto da sala sem ser usada desde que se tinham mudado. Descem todos as escadas até à cave, um espaço escuro e poeirento iluminado apenas por uma velha lamparina a óleo que Frau Schultz doara à causa. Levi cheira o ar tentativamente, decidindo que a relativa limpeza do espaço deverá ser suficiente, desde que ele não tenha de passar grandes quantidades de tempo lá.

\- Vamos precisar de uma reserva de velas e castiçais - declara Frau Niemeyer, sentando-se na cadeira que Farlan colocara no canto. - Alguma água também seria bom, mas suponho que já não estaria boa quando a fossemos beber.

Frau Schultz dá um suspiro pesado, franzindo o nariz ao olhar à volta do espaço. - Vamos limpando à vez - decide ela por todos os outros. - Talvez nos pudesse ajudar nisso pelo menos, Herr Weller? Já que parece ser a sua especialidade, por assim dizer.

\- Claro - diz Levi para agradar a mulher, avançando até à parede do fundo onde os tijolos parecem mais novos do que os do resto da cave, lembrando-se da semana há algum tempo em que os pedreiros vieram aumentar a cave após um aviso sobre medidas de prevenção contra ataques aéreos. - Então foi isto que fizeram - murmura para si, passando os dedos sobre a argamassa áspera entre os tijolos.

\- Deitaram abaixo a parede mais grossa e fizeram uma mais fina - explica Frau Gernhardt. - Caso a cave se encha de fumo ou o prédio colapse, para podermos fugir para a próxima.

\- É inteligente - diz Farlan, e Levi acena em concordância, ainda que se esteja a questionar o que farão quando o prédio seguinte colapsar, e o seguinte. A rede de caves não pode ser infinita, claro; teriam todos de acabar em algum lado, todas as pessoas de todos os prédios.

\- Tudo isto é apenas precaução, claro - diz-lhes Frau Schultz, parecendo optimista. - Não é provável que Dresden vá ser atingida; os bombardeiros britânicos não conseguem chegar tão longe. O meu filho disse-me.

\- Bem, isso é um alívio - murmura Frau Niemeyer, levantando-se devagar. - Já terminámos? Preciso de me deitar.

\- E o meu estufado ainda está ao lume - Farlan parece lembrar-se e todos saem, concordando todos em comprar meia dúzia de velas para a reserva antes de se separarem nas escadas.

Assim que estão de volta no apartamento Farlan corre para a cozinha para se certificar que o estufado não se queimou, cantarolando para si ao acrescentar uma pitada de tomilho. Levi segue-o mais devagar, sentando-se à mesa e vendo-o dançar pela divisão, de repente sem uma única preocupação no mundo quando há apenas alguns dias atrás a única coisa que ele tinha eram preocupações. Levi tenta chegar a alguma conclusão sobre o que terá provocado tudo isto, questionando-se se o incidente junto do rio assustara Farlan ao ponto de o fazer perder literalmente o juízo.

\- O que se passa contigo, então? - pergunta por fim ao homem, que lhe dá um olhar desinteressado sobre o ombro ao mexer o estufado. - Primeiro a ida às compras e agora isto?

\- Estava a falar a sério - insiste Farlan quase alegremente. - Eu quero ajudar. E o que te importa se eu vou à rua? Não me tens estado sempre a dizer para o fazer?

\- Suponho que sim - responde Levi, ainda de cenho franzido. - Mas devias certificar-te que elas também não dependem demasiado de ti.

\- Caso eu morra?

A pergunta apanha Levi de surpresa, deixando-o sem fala, ainda que não esteja muito longe da intenção com que o dissera. Farlan olha para ele de novo e suspira, apanhando um pedaço de carne de porco com uma concha e provando-a antes de voltar a colocar a tampa na panela e se voltar para ele.

\- Não foi isso que quis dizer - apressa-se Levi a clarificar apesar da expressão relaxada de Farlan. - Só quis dizer que podemos ter de nos ir embora, escondermo-nos em algum lado ou-

\- Está tudo bem - diz-lhe Farlan calmamente. - Já te disse, tenho andado a pensar sobre as coisas. E depois do que aconteceu... não sei, suponho que seja apenas uma questão de tempo, não é?

\- Não, não é - discorda Levi, ficando subitamente zangado apesar da sua própria impotência. - Já te disse antes, não há razões para que não possamos todos-

\- Sim, sim - interrompe-lo Farlan, impaciente, abanando a cabeça daquela forma efemininada. - Sinceramente, gostava que não falasses do assunto, Levi. Prefiro muito mais a minha forma de ver as coisas agora.

Quando o homem se volta para mexer o estufado, Levi é deixado a olhar para as suas costas, perguntando-se se deveria continuar a discutir, tentar continuar a convencer Farlan que a morte não está a espreitar em cada esquina, que bombas não vão começar a cair do céu, que homens armados não vão entrar-lhes pela casa a dentro e arrastá-los para a rua para os fuzilar. Olha para a compostura do homem, a leveza da sua postura, a firmeza das suas mãos, e fica calado. São promessas que não pode manter, Levi sabe-lo demasiado bem, e apercebe-se que nada do que ele vá dizer vai ser mais forte para Farlan do que a voz da razão na sua cabeça. Porque o que será, se não razão? Não vale a pena negar que aquele vá ser o fim mais provável para tudo isto; resta apenas saber de que forma vão morrer.

Pelo menos, o estufado está delicioso, melhor do que tudo o que Levi comeu há anos; é impressionante como Farlan conseguira dar-lhe tanto sabor, especialmente considerado quanta comida há, suficiente para o almoço do dia seguinte ainda que tenham todos comido quantidades generosas. Enquanto Levi lava a loiça, Farlan e Isabel embrenham-se numa discussão amigável sobre quem vai raspar o fundo do tacho com um pedaço de pão e comer o resto do molho. A rapariga ganha, claro, dando a Farlan uma pequena dentada do seu pão como prémio de consolação.

\- Achas que podes pedir ao Erwin para me arranjar uns cigarros? - pede Farlan a Levi algumas horas depois quando este se dirige para a porta. - Fiquei ansioso por mais depois do fim de semana.

\- Eu não controlo as compras dele - diz-lhe Levi, azedo, fazendo Farlan suspirar audivelmente.

\- Claramente, ele sabe onde os arranjar - insiste o homem. - Só tens de lhe perguntar. Se ele disser que não, então pronto.

Levi atira um olhar irritado ao homem antes de sair; na altura em que atravessara a ponte já se esquecera do pedido de Farlan. Uma sensação desagradável não o deixa, um desconforto que não experienciara antes. Quanto mais perto está do apartamento de Erwin, mais lentos os seus passos se tornam até mal estar a avançar, como se toda a sua relutância tenha vertido da cabeça para as pernas. Quando chega ao muro do jardim pára de andar de todo, olhando para a janela do quarto, perguntando-se o quão diferente a sua vida seria agora se não tivesse trepado por ela. Mais simples, sem dúvida, e mais segura também, livre de toda aquela confusão que começara a atormentar-lhe a mente. Pensa em Erwin, todas aquelas vezes que o ajudara a vestir-se, engomara as suas camisas, lavara a sua roupa. Talvez seja só isso que pessoas como ele façam, servir os outros, ajudá-los e tornar-lhes as vidas melhores em vez que melhorarem as suas próprias. Ser empregado do homem fora sua própria sugestão, afinal, e Levi supõe que de alguma forma isso signifique que ele não acredita que a sua vida sirva para algo melhor do que aquilo.

Sobe as escadas com esforço, batendo à porta com mais força do que o necessário para esconder a sua relutância. Quando Erwin abre a porta Levi entra no apartamento daquela maneira rude que costumava fazer antes, ainda que seja claro que o homem já não se incomoda com isso. Levi mantém os olhos no chão; o tecido cinzento áspero das calças de uniforme no limiar do seu campo de visão é um lembrete de como esta é a realidade de novo, o que a sua vida é: esfregar o chão, lavar a loiça, uma rotina de servidão que ele não se apercebera ressentir anteriormente. Avança para a cozinha para começar a preparar o chá, ouvindo Erwin apressar-se atrás de si.

\- Não, por favor - diz-lhe o homem, retirando-lhe o pote com firmeza das mãos, os dedos tocando nos de Levi, quentes mas não reconfortantes. - Deixa-me fazer.

Levi olha de relance para o rosto dele quase desinteressado antes de suspirar e se sentar à mesa, achando isso preferível a discutir com Erwin por uma coisa tão mesquinha como quem vai preparar o chá. Não sabe porque tem tanto rancor pelo gesto agora, porque é que as acções atenciosas que ele sempre tivera por Levi parecem de repente condescendência em vez de amabilidade. Ainda está a evitar o olhar do homem quando ele se junta a si na mesa minutos depois.

\- Como estás? - pergunta Erwin assim que se senta, parecendo preocupado e culpado. - Ainda te dói a cara?

Levi cerra os dentes para não rebentar e perguntar ao homem se ele é idiota. Na sua mente não consegue evitar pensar que é a pergunta é completamente estúpida, a menos de dois dias depois do que acontecera. Vinda de Erwin, que é normalmente tão cuidadoso e perspicaz, torna-se ainda mais irritante.

\- Está a melhorar - resmunga Levi em vez disso, tocando distraidamente na marca, quase preferindo a dor ao vazio desagradável no peito.

\- Conheço um médico - continua o homem; por um momento parece que ele está prestes a estender a mão para imitar o gesto de Levi. - Alguém de confiança. Ele pode ver e-

\- Não - interrompe-lo Levi, olhando para cima de novo e arrependendo-se; a forma como o rosto de Erwin se franze de preocupação fá-lo estremecer. - Não preciso de um médico. Vou ficar bom daqui a uns dias.

\- Eu tentei conter-me - explica Erwin com uma urgência na voz. - Gostava que soubesses que eu-

\- Eu sei - diz-lhe Levi, olhando-o nos olhos mais para o acalmar do que por o querer fazer. - Não quero falar sobre isso.

Erwin ainda está com o rosto franzido quando acena. - Compreendo - mal diz, e ficam calados por tanto tempo que Levi começa a perguntar-se sobre o que é que eles costumavam falar antes.

Bebem o chá no silêncio persistente e Levi começa a trabalhar sem uma palavra, demasiado cansado para se conseguir sequer sentir ressentido por isso. Consegue sentir Erwin a segui-lo com os olhos do seu lugar habitual à secretária, e enquanto está no seu campo de visão Levi receia que ele vá dizer alguma coisa, expressar alguma daquela preocupação gravada de forma tão distinta no seu rosto. Quando Levi regressa por fim à cozinha para guardar alguma comida, Erwin junta-se a ele tão depressa que Levi consegue perceber que ele tem estado a prestar atenção aos seus movimentos há algum tempo.

\- Já vais embora? - pergunta, parecendo desiludido quando Levi grunhe uma resposta, colocando uma lata de sardinhas num saco de papel castanho. - Pensei que ias ficar mais um pouco.

\- Para quê? - pergunta-lhe Levi sem rodeios, voltando-se para encarar aquela expressão confusa por alguns segundos. - Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui.

\- Suponho que já não penso que vens aqui só para limpar - explica Erwin baixinho após um momento de silêncio confuso. - Na verdade, desejava que te sentisses da mesma forma. Não me considero exactamente teu patrão e iria entristecer-me saber que só me vês dessa forma.

Levi resfolega. - Acho que é bastante óbvio como é que gostarias que eu te visse - diz ao homem de forma azeda. - E verdade seja dita, prefiro pensar em ti apenas como o dono do apartamento de merda que limpo.

Levi volta rapidamente a olhar para a comida que está a guardar para evitar ser responsável pelo que quer que seja que as suas palavras tenham feito Erwin sentir; só imaginar a expressão do homem é suficiente para o fazer cerrar os dentes contra a vergonha que sente. O silêncio que cai sobre eles não tem qualquer semelhança com o conforto que tinham anteriormente; em vez disso está cheio do arrependimento de Levi e da sua incapacidade de retirar o que dissera, apesar de o querer fazer.

\- Estou a ver - diz Erwin por fim, a voz subitamente tão sem emoção como naquele dia em que se tinham conhecido. - Vou certificar-me que não te atrapalho de futuro enquanto trabalhas.

Sai da cozinha e regressa à sua máquina de escrever; Levi não se despede dele quando sai do apartamento. O caminho de regresso a casa parece demorar-lhe mais tempo do que alguma vez acontecera enquanto Levi tenta evitar perguntar-se o que o fizera dizer aquilo, demasiado cansado para elaborar e demasiado envolvido para não o fazer. Pensa em Erwin a nadar com ele no rio, pensa nos seus sorrisos fáceis e as piadas juvenis e aqueles momentos pacíficos no jardim, aquelas conversas tranquilas que podiam ser sobre tudo e sobre coisa nenhuma com a mesma facilidade. Algo em tudo isso ainda prende Levi, como se ele ainda não tivesse sido capaz de o entender, a singularidade daquele fim de semana na desolação da sua vida. Como é que pode tudo voltar tão depressa a isto de novo, toda esta raiva e ressentimento e esta meia-vida miserável tão constantemente forçada sobre si?

Enquanto atravessa a ponte de novo na escuridão crescente, algo em Levi fá-lo desejar que pudesse simplesmente acabar com tudo, finalmente parar de lutar e tentar forçar algo que não é possível, uma vida minimamente decente nesta merda deste país. Olha para o rio, a água quase negra sob a sombra da ponte, e pensa no que Farlan dissera, pergunta-se se será mesmo apenas uma questão de tempo. Não seria agora melhor do que depois? Não haveria mais aquela preocupação constante, o medo constante, a luta constante consigo próprio e com todos os outros. Não haveria mais aquela dor no rosto de Erwin que faz Levi querer arrancar os próprios olhos.

Fica a olhar ao longo da linha do rio, os tons lavanda do céu reflectidos de forma esbatida na superfície flutuante e cede perante a verdade que esteve sempre ali: não importa o quão más as coisas fiquem, Levi nunca conseguiria matar-se. A mãe morrera à fome, agarrando-se à vida até ao seu último suspiro muito depois ter deixado de se conseguir levantar do colchão onde se afundava. Kenny fora igual, teimoso até ao fim; Levi tem quase a certeza que ele ainda está vivo algures, recusando-se a morrer mais que não fosse só por despeito. Puxa o saco com a comida para mais perto do peito e suspira antes de continuar o caminho para casa, questionando-se se será por ele ter algo em falta, ou demasiado de alguma coisa, que torna a ideia de se matar tão impossível.

Quando fecha a porta atrás de si, Levi recorda-se de repente dos cigarros mas não os menciona, grato por Farlan também não o fazer; parece que a sua expressão carregada é suficiente para avisar o homem a não puxar o assunto. Em vez disso, Farlan faz-lhes uma sobremesa de surpresa com pêssegos e natas; Levi aprecia o gesto ainda que pouco ajude a melhorar o seu humor. Vai deitar-se depois do jantar, apercebendo-se de repente o que fazia com que Farlan antes passasse dias sem fim na cama; há um cansaço do qual não consegue recuperar, um desgaste que o faz perder o pequeno-almoço na manhã seguinte. Só acorda quando Farlan acabara de preparar o almoço.

\- Devíamos sair hoje - diz ele a Levi e a Isabel durante a refeição. - Devíamos ir ao _Großer Garten_ , fazer um piquenique.

\- Podemos? - pergunta Isabel a Levi, que deseja poder dizer que não, que não vale a pena o risco, que preferia passar o dia na cave do que lá fora ao sol, no meio das pessoas, mas parece-lhe demasiado injusto dizê-lo, dar-lhe um fim de semana de alegria só para lhe negar todas as hipóteses de ter mais.

\- Podíamos pedir ao Erwin para vir connosco - sugere Farlan, olhando para Levi como se estivesse ansioso pela sua reacção.

\- Não - diz Levi de imediato, esforçando-se para não olhar para o homem, não querendo alimentar-lhe a curiosidade. - Devíamos ir só nós.

\- Porque é que não o queres convidar? - coscuvilha o homem, fazendo Levi ranger os dentes. - Tiveram uma discussão?

\- Não o quero ver - atira-lhe Levi, sentindo uma pontada de culpa de novo ao lembrar-se. - Não te interessa porquê, caralho.

Para surpresa de Levi, Farlan contém uma risada. - Então não contes - diz, mantendo-se alegre apesar do tom indignado de Levi. - Então, a que horas vamos?

Deixam o apartamento umas horas depois, atravessando até ao centro da cidade e encontrando um sítio no parque perto um lago cintilante. O dia agradavelmente quente atraíra outras pessoas para fora de casa também, mães com os seus filhos, casais idosos, soldados a entreterem jovens mulheres com as suas histórias de bravura sob fogo inimigo. Farlan senta-se e estica as pernas, olhando à sua volta com curiosidade e sem um pingo da anterior apreensão a que Levi se acostumara tanto que, agora ao ver o homem tão relaxado, o faz sentir-se desconfortável. Senta-se na relva, já a começar a transpirar das axilas sob o sol quente. Mantém-se atento a Isabel, que ficara a falar com uma velhota a passear o seu cão; tinham começado uma animada conversa enquanto ela dá festinhas ao animal. De repente Levi quer ir embora, encontrar algum sítio que o fosse fazer sentir-se melhor do que isto, apercebendo-se amargamente que tal lugar já não existe mais.

\- Não te faz sentir melhor? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, voltando o rosto para o sol e fechando os olhos. - Sempre adorei o verão.

Levi faz um grunhido de concordância, já que não vale a pena discutir, olhando à volta para os soldados e sentido-se nervoso apesar do facto de eles não lhes estarem a prestar atenção. Consegue ver Farlan lançar olhares na direcção deles também, mas os dele são de curiosidade enquanto os Levi são de preocupação.

\- É como os homens são, sabes - diz ele de repente a Levi, olhando para ele de forma quase paternalista. - Fazem isso às vezes, punhos em vez de palavras. Não é culpa dele, do Erwin.

Levi olha para Farlan em silêncio absoluto durante alguns segundos. - Então estás a dizer que não é culpa dele - começa devagar, perguntando-se se Farlan pode mesmo ser assim tão estúpido - porque os homens simplesmente fazem isso às vezes?

\- Exactamente - confirma o homem e encolhe os ombros de novo. - E para falar a verdade, acho que estás a ser francamente injusto. Quero dizer, é óbvio que ainda não o perdoaste, e ele já se desculpou há dias.

Levi levanta-se abruptamente, olhando para baixo para a expressão confusa de Farlan. - Tenta desviar os olhos daqueles soldados de vez em quando para te certificares que a Isabel não arranja problemas - diz ao homem antes de se ir embora, ignorando quando Farlan o chama.

Passa as horas seguintes sozinho no apartamento antes de Isabel voltar, mencionando algo sobre Farlan ter decidido ficar para trás antes de ela ter ido à casa de Frau Gernhardt para ouvir a rádio com Hanna e Bruno. Levi fica deitado com uma carranca no sofá, determinado a não despender outro pensamento em Farlan, mas quando se aproxima a meia noite e o homem ainda não regressara, começa a sentir suores frios esmorecerem a sua determinação. Até Isabel parece inquieta, andando de janela em janela e espreitando para a rua até Levi a conseguir convencer a ir para a cama, dizendo que Farlan estará de volta quando ela acordar, apesar de saber que não deveria prometer uma coisa daquelas. Tenta dormir um pouco também mas não consegue, sentindo a ausência do outro homem na cama que fica demasiado fria e quieta.

Acaba por dormitar algum tempo depois, acordando de repente por um som suave que vem da porta do quarto. Senta-se e acende a luz, pestanejando pela súbita claridade e franzindo o olhar a Farlan, que está a pousar os sapatos ao lado da porta, respirando com dificuldade.

\- O que raios estás a fazer? - pergunta-lhe Levi alto o suficiente para o homem o mandar calar. - Que horas são?

\- Não sei - responde Farlan, rebentando de repente em risinhos ofegantes. - Bastante tarde, imagino. Ou cedo.

\- O que estás a fazer? - pergunta-lhe Levi de novo, desta vez num sussurro. - Foda-se, onde é que estiveste? Estamos a meio da merda da noite!

\- Eu? - contrapõe Farlan, puxando as calças; o movimento faz Levi reparar no ligeiro tremer das suas mãos. - Em lado nenhum, na verdade - responde, de novo a rir por entre respirações entrecortadas.

\- Estás bêbedo? - interroga Levi, incrédulo. - Estás-te a passar, caralho? Fazes alguma ideia do quão perigoso isso é?

\- Por favor - arrasta Farlan, lutando para se livrar da camisa. - Não estou bêbedo, e não estou louco. Só estive... - As palavras perdem-se quando começa a rir de novo baixinho.

\- O quê? - sibila Levi, começando a ficar zangado. - Estiveste o quê?

\- Só estive a fazer como tu, Levi - responde-lhe o homem, ainda a sorrir. - O que foi? Achas que és o único que o pode fazer?

\- Fazer o quê? - exige Levi, a ficar cada vez mais irritado.

\- Tudo bem, não era tão bonito como o Erwin, mas suponho que não podemos ser esquisitos. - pensa Farlan em voz alta enquanto sobe para a cama e deita a cabeça na almofada, respirando ruidosamente. - Mas nunca pensei que fosse assim. Acho que te devia ter perguntado mais sobre isto.

Volta-se para olhar para a expressão confusa de Levi.

\- Não que esteja a assumir nada sobre o teu carácter, não exactamente, mas já agora podemos ser honestos, não achas?

\- Mas que raio é que fizeste, Farlan? - pergunta Levi ao homem de novo, fazendo-o suspirar.

\- Só... fiz um amigo, foi só isso - responde-lhe na evasiva, um sorriso preguiçoso a brincar nos lábios enquanto puxa os lençóis para cima de si.

\- Foda-se, caralho - reclama Levi, perguntando-se se devia estar zangado ou divertido. - Fazes alguma ideia do quão estúpido isso é, caralho? Fazes alguma ideia do quão mal podia ter acabado? E se ele te seguiu até aqui?

\- Não sejas ridículo, Levi. Seja como for, não é pior do que o que tens com o Erwin - diz-lhe Farlan calmamente. - Além disso, como eu disse, é só uma questão de tempo. Fazes alguma ideia de quanto tempo se passou desde que alguém me tocou assim?

Levi olha para Farlan e sente a sua raiva a mitigar; deseja poder dizer ao homem que conhece a sensação, aquele anseio de ser tocado e guiado, aquela adrenalina e calor e aventura. Apercebe-se que deve ser pior para Farlan, que tivera alguém antes de tudo isto, alguém que amava e que desejava; daquilo que Levi consegue assumir, o prazer deve ser duas vezes maior quando de facto se gosta da pessoa, mas não que ele soubesse. Consegue ver as faces do homem corarem e deita-se a seu lado.

\- E claramente ainda estou vivo - diz-lhe ele num grande bocejo. - Por isso considero isto uma vitória. Mas tal como disse, não foi exactamente o que estava à espera que fosse.

\- Nunca fizeste isto? - pergunta Levi. - Em Berlim?

\- Só com o Christofer - responde Farlan, a expressão a tornar-se nostálgica. - Tínhamos de nos esgueirar, claro, mas muito menos vezes do que possas pensar. Os meus pais não se deixaram enganar passado um tempo, por isso tínhamos mais liberdade. Os pais dele é que eram o problema, na verdade. Bem, eles e todos os outros, suponho.

Levi concorda, voltando-se de costas e dobrando os braços atrás da cabeça. Em todos os anos que viviam juntos, Farlan não lhe dissera mais do que meia dúzia de coisas sobre como fora entre eles e, sentindo-se subitamente curioso, Levi pergunta: - Onde é que se conheceram?

\- Na _Jugend_ \- diz-lhe Farlan, a voz sussurrada a tornar-se rouca. - Andámos em escolas diferentes e queríamos coisas muito diferentes. É um milagre que nos tenhamos sequer dado bem. Não que fosse sempre assim. Ele fazia-me perder a cabeça, era tão ingénuo às vezes. Lembro-me que não lhe falei durante um mês quando ele se juntou ao partido. Mas sabes, havia algo... - As palavras esmorecem e ele aclara a garganta. - Então e tu e o Erwin?

Levi resfolega. - Estava a fugir da Gestapo - explica brevemente, deixando os pensamentos divagarem de volta para todos aqueles meses atrás - e trepei pela janela do quarto dele. É mais ou menos essa a história, mesmo.

Farlan acena e boceja de novo. - Suponho que seja assim no fim de contas - murmura, fechando os olhos. - É tudo só acaso e providência, não é? De todas as janelas, foi a dele que viste; o único oficial que não te mataria de imediato. Quero dizer, quais são as hipóteses disso acontecer?

Levi concorda com um grunhido, ficando acordado muito depois de Farlan ter começado a ressonar suavemente à sua direita. Pensa de novo naquele dia e como nunca acreditara em Deus - ou antes, acreditava que se havia um, então tinha um sentido de humor de merda - mas algo nas palavras de Farlan ressoa em si e não o deixa voltar a adormecer. Fora a coincidência mais estranha, conhecer Erwin daquela forma, o primeiro acidente feliz da sua vida desde que se sentara ao lado de Farlan naquele comboio destinado a Dresden. Pergunta-se o que deveria fazer agora: devia pedir desculpa, explicar que não queria ter dito o que dissera, dizer a Erwin que não sabe o que pensar deles?

Levi sabe como é ter amigos; Erwin não é seu amigo, não como Farlan é, ou Isabel. Há aquele equilíbrio estranho que Levi nunca aprendera a navegar; como ser mais do que isso mas menos do que outra coisa qualquer, ou pior ainda, como ser muito mais do que amigos, pura e simplesmente. E como se pergunta a alguém sobre isso - as pessoas fazem essas perguntas umas às outras? As definições sempre o confundiram, assim como os rituais e outras complexidades agregadas, as mudanças de emoção que sempre o tinham deixado desconfortável. Consegue ver agora como no passado preferira coisas que não tinham futuro - poucas coisas tinham, ou ainda agora têm - e para ele não fazia mal porque os sentimentos assim eram mais simples, tangíveis, físicos.

Isto era diferente, Erwin é diferente, não há referência, não há mapa, nenhuma experiência anterior para o guiar por isto, o tumulto, o calor e frio e o abrasador. E agora há limitações, desconforto que não existia antes, e tudo se baralha na cabeça de Levi, fá-lo duvidar e questionar, querer e não querer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas não o pode negar, sabe assim que fecha os olhos e adormece, que a dor de Erwin agora é a sua dor, e que a alegria de Erwin é a sua alegria, e Levi não tem um nome para o que quer que isto seja. E não sabe se precisa de um.

Quando vai na direcção do apartamento do homem no dia seguinte, Levi decidira encarar o problema de frente, ou tão directamente quanto fosse capaz; pedir desculpa, e tentar moldar os seus pensamentos incoerentes em alguma coisa parecida com uma explicação, transformar os seus sentimentos em palavras, ou as mais próximas que conseguir se não for capaz de usar as que precisa. Ao virar a esquina, vê um carro preto elegante estacionado à frente do prédio; um homem com um uniforme da _Wehrmacht_ sai assim que Levi chega às escadas e pára para lhe segurar a porta.

\- Obrigado - diz o homem rigidamente, seguindo Levi para o lance de escadas; está na casa dos cinquenta, pela estimativa cuidada de Levi, com cabelo grisalho que parece ter sido sempre escasso, e lábios grandes e escuros que se curvam para baixo nos cantos. Tem aquela postura militar que parece tão natural em Erwin, mas que em alguém tão velho parece exagerada e falsa.

Começam a subir juntos. Levi consegue ouvir a respiração regular do homem e o som pesado das suas botas a descerem contra as pedras faz os cabelos da sua nuca ficarem em pé. Quando estão prestes a chegar ao segundo andar, Levi apressa-se a subir o resto dos degraus de dois em dois, chegando à porta de Erwin e batendo três vezes com força, olhando para trás para ver o homem caminhar na sua direcção.

\- Parece que temos o mesmo destino - diz ele, ficando atrás de Levi, que sente a respiração ficar presa na garganta.

\- Parece que sim - responde, as palavras saindo mesmo na altura em que a porta se abre à sua frente.

- _Sturmbannführer_ Holtz - o homem atrás de Levi fala assim que os olhar severo de Erwin se move de Levi para ele. - Esperava que pudéssemos falar.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem obscena  
\- angústia

Actions


	10. Capítulo 10

Levi vê como Erwin encara o homem à sua porta impassivamente por um momento, cada segundo do qual Levi sente como um martelar do coração contra o peito. O velho de pé a seu lado juntara as mãos atrás das costas, um gesto que apenas conseguira exagerar ainda mais a já rígida postura enquanto ele balança ligeiramente para trás e para a frente sobre os pés de uma forma que faz Levi pensar em Krieger e de como ele costumava ficar tão bêbedo que mal se conseguia equilibrar.

\- Claro, Herr _Generalleutenant_ \- diz Erwin calmalmente. - Entre.

O velho dá um passo ao lado para deixar Levi entrar primeiro e ele avança rapidamente para o apartamento, sentindo as pernas trémulas ao atravessar a ombreira. Consegue ver Erwin a recuar agitado, como se só agora se apercebesse da presença de Levi quando ele sai da sombra do velho. A mente de Levi está preenchida de perguntas, mas não se questiona por um segundo sobre quem o homem é.

Assim que Osterhaus se volta para fechar a porta atrás de si, Erwin agarra o braço de Levi com força, puxando-o dolorosamente para trás de si e mais para o interior do apartamento. Quando Levi consegue voltar-se para o homem de novo, ele tem uma pistola apontada entre os olhos do _Generalleutnant_ , que não parece minimamente surpreendido por se ver ameaçado desta forma. Em vez disso, abre aquela larga boca com cor de equimose e solta uma gargalhada que mais parece uma tossidela.

\- Vá lá, Herr _Sturmbannfüher_. - O título tem uma ênfase trocista na língua do homem. - Não acha sinceramente que vai melhorar a sua sorte se eu não sair daqui vivo.

Levi olha para Erwin, que não baixa a arma, fica simplesmente de pé à sua frente como uma estátua. Algures na parte de trás da sua mente, ocorre a Levi o quão estranho tudo isto é, como chegaram a isto, quando na primeira vez que se conheceram era Levi no lugar de Osterhaus, com a arma apontada à cabeça em vez dele. A mão de Erwin ainda está a agarrar-lhe o braço, mantendo-o quieto e longe de perigo.

O velho fala de novo mas Levi não compreende as palavras; a língua do Comandante, apesar de ele a falar de forma semelhante a Alemão, supõe Levi. Eles fixam-se durante mais um momento tenso antes de Erwin baixar a arma, a outra mão suavizando o aperto no braço de Levi quando a sua postura relaxa.

\- Assim está melhor - declara Osterhaus, passando por Erwin em direcção à sala de estar. - Talvez uma chávena de café enquanto falamos.

Levi olha para Erwin, que se voltara para ele com ar sério. - Vai e prepara o café - diz, e Levi não consegue perceber quem é que o homem está a tentar ser, ele próprio ou Holtz; não tem a certeza se o próprio Erwin sabe.

\- Não sei fazer - diz-lhe Levi. - Nunca preparei antes.

\- Aquece a água, tira do lume, uma colher de café por chávena, volta a pôr ao lume, quase a ferver e despeja para o bule - explica Erwin em voz baixa e apressada antes de entrar na sala de estar, deixando Levi a tentar perceber o que ele acabara de dizer.

No seu caminho para a cozinha, vê Osterhaus, que se sentara na poltrona de Erwin, enquanto que Erwin se sentara no lado do sofá que Levi passara a considerar seu. Nenhum deles fala até Levi sair da sala; as vozes baixas não chegam aos ouvidos de Levi enquanto ele remexe nos armários, encontrando o café numa pequena lata etiquetada com a palavra _'mocha'._ Começa a ferver a água numa chaleira de cobre desgastada pelo calor antes de procurar um conjunto de chávenas de café e um bule que já vira enquanto limpava os armários, mais pequeno e delicado do que qualquer serviço de chá que vira. Mede as porções de café com uma colher pequena assim que a água fica a ferver, movendo a chaleira no fogão o tempo suficiente para deixá-la começar a borbulhar de novo antes de verter o café para o bule. Tudo parece demorar-lhe muito mais tempo do que desejava e mal repara no passo acelerado com que entra na sala de estar com o tabuleiro e o pousa na mesa entre os dois homens.

\- Este deve ser o seu pequeno mensageiro - diz Osterhaus, olhando para Levi com os olhos cheios de escárnio enquanto que os de Levi se franzem.

\- Estávamos a chegar ao motivo da sua visita - Erwin recorda ao homem e parece a Levi que ele está a usar as palavras para desviar a atenção de Osterhaus dele, apesar de o homem ter estado claramente pronto a continuar. Sem saber o que mais deveria fazer, Levi serve o café para duas chávenas e senta-se na outra ponta do sofá.

\- Não há um pingo de paciência em si, pois não? - arrasta Osterhaus, pegando na chávena de café e recostando-se na poltrona, passando uma perna sobre a outra. - Não há pressa.

Levi vê o segundo de tensão no rosto de Erwin e cerra os dentes, apesar de a expressão desaparecer tão depressa quanto apareceu, substituída por aquela serena impassividade dos primeiros dias em que se tinham conhecido. No silêncio que enche a divisão, Levi pergunta-se o que deve fazer, se deve continuar aqui sentado ou tratar das tarefas, assumir o papel de Lukas Weller o empregado, até que lhe ocorre que essa farsa já é inútil. Para o disfarce funcionar, ele nunca deveria ter entrado no apartamento, ou antes, nunca deveria ter feito aquela missão com Erwin na Alberstadt.

Do lado oposto, Osterhaus dá um trago hesitante na sua chávena antes de cuspi-lo de imediato de volta. Quase atira o pires de volta à pequena mesa, fazendo a chávena cair e entornando o conteúdo sobre a madeira polida; as mãos de Levi contorcem-se para a limpar, mas tem pouca vontade de sair da sala ao ver a calma forçada na expressão de Erwin. A mancha escura espalha-se para a ponta e começa a pingar para a carpete gasta, o som alto o suficiente para fazer Levi cerrar os dentes.

\- É o pior raio de café que alguma vez provei na minha vida - atira Osterhaus, limpando a boca e voltando-se para Levi. - Como é que consegues fazer café que não sabe a nada e é amargo como o raio ao mesmo tempo?

\- Ainda estou à espera - lembra Erwin baixinho; há uma nota na sua voz que Levi não ouvira antes, e fá-lo estremecer.

Osterhaus volta-se para ele impaciente, como se estivesse chateado pela recusa de Erwin participar em qualquer que fosse o joguinho ou cenário que ele planeara na sua mente. - Não está na posição de ditar os termos desta negociação - ladra acentuadamente, lembrando Levi de um cão a mostrar os dentes.

\- Então isto é uma negociação - denota Erwin com firmeza. - Então quer algo de mim, e acha que pode oferecer algo em troca.

Osterhaus sorri, mostrando mais dentes velhos e coroas de ouro do que Levi alguma vez vira na boca de alguém. - Isto será muito mais rápido assim que ambos concordemos que não há muito que eu precise de oferecer - diz presunçosamente. - Para alguém na sua situação, o meu silêncio deverá ser mais do que suficiente.

\- Claro - concorda Erwin de imediato, para surpresa de Levi. - E o preço para esse silêncio?

Osterhaus ri baixinho. - Claramente, não está a apreciar o quanto eu estou a divertir-me - diz o homem. - Tenho a certeza que sabe que já o desprezava antes, mas agora a felicidade de ter o seu pescoço sob o meu pé é duas vezes maior. Acredite quando lhe digo que não vou deixar que me arruíne este momento.

Levi volta-se para olhar para Erwin, esperando ver uma expressão que reflicta alguma da sua própria indignação, mas o homem simplesmente sorri. - Como quiser - diz a Osterhaus, cuja alegria parece ligeiramente diminuída pela ineficácia das suas palavras. - Pessoalmente, só tenho um pedido para lhe fazer, mas tenho a certeza que lá chegaremos depois de declarar as suas condições.

\- E veremos se estou disposto a conceder-lho - diz-lhe Osterhaus antes de inspirar fundo pelo nariz e expirar longa e ruisodamente. - Gostaria de partilhar consigo as minhas observações a seu respeito, se não se importar.

\- De todo - concede Erwin, pegando na outra chávena de café antes de se recostar no sofá.

\- Fiz algumas questões sobre si, claro - começa Osterhaus devagar. - E encontrei um certificado de nascença de um Erwin Holtz, nascido em Viena em 1910. Nenhum pai mencionado, nada mais sobre a mãe para lá de 1911. Estranhamente, isso foi toda a informação que encontrei sobre um Erwin Holtz quando comecei a investigar mais de perto. Nenhum registo escolar, nenhum registo universitário, nenhum registo de emprego que fosse credível sob investigação mais atenta.

\- Não vou cometer o erro de me sentir lisonjeado pelo seu interesse - diz Erwin, e Levi pergunta-se como é que ele pode fazer piadas numa situação como esta. - E as suas conclusões?

\- É louvável o quão invisível se conseguiu tornar - responde Osterhaus. - Suponho que seja uma habilidade, ser antipático o suficiente para não atrair demasiada atenção para si, mas não detestável o suficiente para que as pessoas o comecem a ressentir.

\- Isso e uma carreira modesta - admite Erwin, beberricando o seu café; Levi procura sinais de ele o achar 'amargo como o raio', mas se acha, não o deixa transparecer. - Apercebi-me muito rapidamente que neste país nada garante uma bala no meio dos olhos mais rápido do que o sucesso.

\- Dez anos - diz o velho e assobia devagar. - Na sua idade, diria que é a melhor parte da vida de um homem que desperdiçou aqui. Nem consigo imaginar como se deve sentir, passar tantos anos a tentar alcançar um objectivo só para morrer na praia.

Só aí a máscara de Erwin quebra por um segundo que Levi detecta apenas porque já viu aquela expressão antes no pomar da casa de campo, aquela tristeza e medo de arrependimento. É o silêncio que se torna mais revelador para Osterhaus, que demora um vagaroso momento a coçar a narina antes de falar novamente.

\- Não se preocupe - diz, a voz repleta de um tipo de satisfação vitoriosa enquanto limpa o dedo no braço da poltrona. - Não tem de ser tudo em vão. Posso ajudá-lo com isso.

Erwin mantém-se em silêncio, como se esperasse algo, ou talvez receoso de que falar poderá ser demasiado revelador. Continua a beber o seu café, as sobrancelhas fartas a franzirem-se quando Osterhaus aclara a garganta.

\- Há muito que podemos fazer um pelo outro - continua o velho - apesar de, de facto, ser você a fazer mais por mim, mas apenas porque de momento tem muito mais a perder do que eu. Nomeadamente a sua vida, e as vidas dos seus cúmplices, claro. Poderá confirmar que eu não sofro tamanha ameaça.

\- De momento - realça Erwin como que a recordar o homem, que não presta atenção às palavras. - Assumo que todas as provas dos seus crimes tenham sido destruídas?

\- Claro - responde Osterhaus. - Enquanto que o seu registo pode muito facilmente ser delatado para averiguação. Mandl e Schaumann? - O homem abana a cabeça. - Ele tinha acabado de conseguir que aquela actriz fosse para a cama com ele após meses a persuadi-la, e de repente ele decide deixar o país e abandonar uma rameira tão bem preparada? Acho que há uma explicação muito mais razoável.

Levi recorda-se subitamente da sua primeira missão com Erwin, os sinais de uma festa na biblioteca e no próprio Erwin, a poça de sangue que não chegara ao tapete, as malas de viagem que prepararam à pressa antes de saírem da casa a meio da noite.

\- Tenho pena pelo Schaumann - continua Osterhaus, parecendo divagar. - Quanto ao Mandl, quase lhe posso agradecer. Deviam tê-lo mandado para Dachau depois de descobrirem aquele hábito nojento dele. Aquele julgamento foi uma merda de uma farsa.

Erwin permanece calado e Levi pergunta-se se o cérebro dele está ocupado a pensar, a planear alguma forma de se livrar de Osterhaus sem tornar as coisas piores. Ou talvez esteja a planear a sua própria fuga; eles têm de ter estratégias preparadas para fugas rápidas caso aconteçam situações como estas.

\- Diga-me - continua Osterhaus enquanto Erwin pousa a chávena e o pires cuidadosamente de volta na mesa. - O que fez com aquele paneleiro nojento?

\- Degolei-o com a minha navalha - responde Erwin, voz apática enquanto Osterhaus solta uma gargalhada excitada.

\- Talvez não seja tão inútil afinal - diz ele a jeito de elogio, apesar de Erwin não o tomar claramente como tal; Levi consegue ver as sobrancelhas franzirem-se mais. - Consigo ver que não ficou desocupado durante a sua estadia. Diga-me, o que acha da Alemanha?

\- Passei a gostar muito dela - diz Erwin, soando como se estivesse de repente numa conversa informal. - A maioria das pessoas que conheci foram de facto maravilhosas, e imensamente amáveis. É uma pena que todo o poder tenha caído nas mãos de indivíduos desprezíveis como o senhor. Apesar de não ir durar, claro.

Osterhaus suspira. - Pois, parece que não. Imagino que aquelas migalhas de informação que conseguiu reunir sobre mim possam ter algo a ver com isso.

\- Fico feliz por dizer que sim - responde Erwin, sorrindo brevemente. - E é por isso que está aqui sozinho.

\- Sim - admite o velho. - Apesar de, antes de continuarmos a nossa pequena negociação, eu gostar de o recordar o quão limitadas são as suas opções. Ou aceita os meus termos ou acaba à frente de um esquadrão de fuzilamento. Compreende?

\- Perfeitamente - responde Erwin com a voz calma. - A minha vida está nas suas mãos, tal como a sua está nas minhas.

\- Suponho que já chegou a uma conclusão sobre a natureza do meu pedido.

\- Sim - diz Erwin. - Quer ser realojado e precisa da minha ajuda para o fazer. Se tentasse fazê-lo por si, dificilmente conseguiria evitar captura pelos seus compatriotas e captura além-fronteira, ou frentes de batalha, como agora se tornaram.

\- Não faz ideia do quão bem sabe não ter de fingir que estamos a ganhar esta maldita guerra - diz Osterhaus. - Por isto, quase que podia gostar de si. Mas tem totalmente razão, claro, e vai afastar-me o mais que possível desta tempestade de merda que está prestes a chegar.

\- _Suum cuique_ \- diz Erwin baixinho. - _A cada um aquilo que merece_. Mas não no seu caso.

\- Claro que não - concorda Osterhaus. - Nem no caso de alguns dos meus conhecidos mais influentes.

Levi vê o maxilar de Erwin endurecer, e sabe que a declaração do velho fora uma surpresa desagradável.

\- Não quero só escapar - explica Osterhaus. - Oh, não. Quero escapar com uma fortuna grande o suficiente para comprar uma ilha e com dinheiro de sobra para o resto dos meus dias.

\- Ah - faz Erwin, parecendo a Levi que ele compreendera. - O que torna isto um negócio.

\- Para mim, pelo menos - continua Osterhaus. - Não sou o único que está desesperado para se certificar que o seu passado se mantém no passado. Esta guerra tornou muita gente rica para além do compreensível, mas duvido que os seus compatriotas apreciem exactamente como é que isso aconteceu.

\- Não podes estar a falar a sério - rosna Levi assim que entende o que o homem quer. - Não podes achar sinceramente que alguém iria ajudar cabrões como tu a safarem-se das merdas que fizeram.

\- Levi - diz Erwin, um tom de aviso na voz.

Osterhaus volta-se para olhar para Levi, os olhos pequeninos franzindo-se ainda mais enquanto procuram algo nas suas feições antes de rir.

\- Claro - declara. - Sabes, sempre lhes disse que nunca se iriam livrar de todos vocês. Disse-lhes que há sempre um rato demasiado esperto para a ratoeira.

Levi cerra os dentes quando Erwin fala: - Então os seus conhecidos pagam-lhe uma quantia considerável e em troca envia-los para mim, e eu faço o meu melhor para lhes garantir uma saída do Reich - clarifica ele. - E eu, em troca, tenho os seus votos de silêncio sobre aquilo que sabe.

\- Votos esses em que pode confiar durante todo o tempo em que eu ainda esteja deste lado do Atlântico - acrescenta Osterhaus. - No entretanto, eu deixo-o continuar a jogar este jogo aqui. Deus sabe que já perdemos esta guerra quer você continue ou não. Vou fazer o meu melhor para o manter em Dresden durante o máximo de tempo que conseguir, para nosso benefício mútuo.

\- Estou a ver - responde Erwin, o olhar severo. - Assumo que me vai deixar os detalhes quanto ao realojamento.

\- Conheço alguém em Genebra - diz Osterhaus. - É o máximo até onde os consigo levar sem assistência.

\- Sob o pretexto de umas férias? - supõe Erwin, respondendo ao aceno do _Generalleutnant_ com um igual. - Essa é a melhor abordagem.

\- E você vai ajudá-los a atravessar França e a embarcar num navio rumo a oeste - declara Osterhaus. - Toda a gente ganha.

\- Mesmo aqueles que não merecem - murmura Erwin. - Bem, não estou a ver a utilidade de desperdiçarmos tempo a fingir que eu tenho outra opção além de aceitar. Ainda que eu tenha um pedido, como mencionei antes.

\- Qual é?

\- Que concordar com este esquema vá colocar um fim a quaisquer mais investigações à minha vida da sua parte - diz Erwin. - Tanto quanto lhe diga respeito, eu sou o único operativo em Dresden, ou que resta no Reich. Quaisquer cúmplices que eu tenha ou não tenha não vão ser procurados, as suas identidades não vão ser reveladas e em nenhuma circunstância serão trazidos para isto. A companhia presente incluída.

Osterhaus atira um relance de escárnio a Levi. - E se eu recusar?

\- Nesse caso, vejo que tem três hipóteses - responde Erwin. - Os americanos, os britânicos e os russos. Ainda que no final, vá sem dúvida ser resumido a quem o apanha primeiro.

Os olhos de Osterhaus saltitam pelos dois por um momento antes de ele suspirar.

\- Muito bem - concorda, arrastando as palavras. - De qualquer forma, não vale a pena complicarmos mais isto. Eu vou guardar o resto dos seus segredos.

\- Então temos um acordo - declara Erwin, levantando-se. - Devo insistir para que ache a porta sozinho.

Osterhaus olha para Erwin por um momento antes de troçar desdenhosamente e levantar-se também. - Como desejar, Herr _Sturmbannführer_ \- diz, voltando a realçar o título. - Vou contactá-lo em breve.

No momento em que ouve a porta a bater Levi levanta-se num salto, mal reparando em Erwin a enterrar-se no sofá enquanto ele corre para a entrada para puxar do armário umas malas de viagem do homem antes de se apressar em direcção ao quarto. Abre a porta do armário e começa a atirar as roupas do homem para as malas, dobrando-as desajeitadamente umas sobre as outras.

\- Podes contactar o Mike hoje à noite, não podes? - pergunta a Erwin, que ainda estava sentado no sofá, a cara enterrada nas mãos. - Ficas connosco até vocês os dois conseguirem arranjar alguma coisa.

\- Levi... - começa Erwin, mas Levi interrompe-lo.

\- Eu sei - diz, colocando um par de botas sobre a pilha de calças. - Ele provavelmente tem alguém a vigiar a casa. Mas podemos usar as caves. As caves desta secção estão ligadas por portas, podemos atravessar a rua toda através delas e se alguém ainda estiver a seguir eu posso despistá-los pelo caminho. Eu sei que consigo.

\- Levi, pára.

\- Quanto tempo é que o Mike vai demorar a chegar cá? - continua Levi, mal ouvindo as objecções de Erwin. - Eu sei que ele vai conseguir tirar-te daqui. Para a base, ou onde seja. Podes juntar-te às tropas em França-

\- Eu não me vou embora - declara Erwin baixinho, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos; Levi consegue ver relances do homem a olhar para ele com a expressão franzida enquanto Levi corre pelo quarto. - Levi-

\- Eu sei - repete ele, a voz a ficar rouca. - Não te devias preocupar. Nós vamos ficar bem aqui. Já nos safámos até aqui, não foi? Quão pior pode ficar esta merda?

\- Não me ouviste? - pergunta Erwin, levantando a voz ao levantar-se do sofá e entrar no quarto. - Eu disse que não me vou embora.

\- Sim, vais - insiste Levi, ainda que as palavras façam as suas entranhas contorcerem-se dolorosamente, como se uma mão se tivesse cerrado à volta dos seus órgãos. - As pessoas sabem que odeias aquele cabrão nazi, se o matares agora vão apanhar-te de certeza. E não é menos arriscado se for eu a fazê-lo. Basta uma pessoa ver-me e conseguem rastrear tudo de volta a ti.

\- Não vou matar o Osterhaus - diz-lhe Erwin, olhar franzido atirado a Levi enquanto este dobra uma das suas camisas na mala, mas sem interferir.

\- Eu sei - repete Levi de novo. - É demasiado arriscado. Por isso é que tens de ir embora.

\- Não, Levi - recusa Erwin, marchando em direcção à cama e fechando a mala com um estalo. - Vou fazer exactamente o que ele me disser.

Levi resfolega, puxando a outra mala pela cama e começando a enchê-la com os conteúdos da gaveta das meias de Erwin até o homem avançar para ele, prendendo-lhe os pulsos e forçando-o a olhar para ele. Levi franze a testa perante a severidade na expressão do homem, e por um momento questiona-se o que o abalara tanto ao ponto de não o deixar pensar claramente.

\- Pára com isto - diz-lhe Erwin severamente, aproximando o rosto do dele. - Estou a falar a sério, Levi. Vou ficar em Dresden e fazer exactamente o que prometi ao Osterhaus que faria.

Erwin solta os pulsos de Levi e enfia as mãos com raiva nos bolsos para acender um cigarro, que fuma tremulamente enquanto Levi olha para ele, sobrolho franzido ao tentar perceber que plano B Erwin planeara. Vai entregar aquelas pessoas nas mãos das forças Aliadas em França? Vai contactar alguém em Genebra para começar a cavar uma colecção de covas nalguma floresta perto da fronteira? No entanto, ao absorver a raiva e a desilusão no rosto de Erwin, Levi começa a perceber que o homem está a falar a verdade.

\- Estás a brincar - diz baixinho, desejando que Erwin acenasse e sorrisse e concordasse mas sabendo que ele não o ia fazer. - Não podes estar mesmo a pensar nisso.

\- Não estou - diz-lhe Erwin, expirando uma nuvem de fumo. - Já está decidido.

\- Perdeste a cabeça, caralho? - rosna Levi, a calma da sua voz tornando-se de repente em fúria. - Estás a perceber o que me estás a pedir para fazer? Tu compreendes o que estas pessoas fizeram? A pessoas inocentes! A pessoas como-

\- Eu sei muito melhor do que tu o que estas pessoas fizeram - atira-lhe Erwin, a voz baixa mas ríspida. - Não preciso de uma palestra tua sobre o uso de trabalho forçado neste país. Ou sobre que tema for.

Levi range os dentes para não começar a gritar. - Não fales comigo como se eu fosse idiota, caralho - sibila em vez disso. - E se achas que estás a ficar aqui para me ajudar, não te dês ao trabalho. Eu não preciso da tua ajuda e não a quero. Não assim.

\- Não estou a ficar aqui para te ajudar, Levi - diz-lhe Erwin, apagando o cigarro ainda que mal tenha fumado metade.

\- Então estás a ficar porquê, caralho? - pergunta Levi, uma nota de desespero a atravessar-lhe a voz. - Porque é que haverias de fazer uma coisa-

\- Abdiquei de dez anos da minha vida por isto - sussurra Erwin, parecendo mais zangado a Levi do que alguma vez o vira. - Tudo o que a minha vida podia ter sido. Dez anos sem ver a minha família. Dez anos a fingir que sou outra pessoa. Não pude ir ao funeral do meu próprio pai. - Fica em silêncio, passando a mão pelo cabelo em frustração. - Achas sinceramente que eu considero isto uma boa vida, o que tive aqui todos estes anos? Achas mesmo que esta era a vida que eu queria?

\- Então vais fazê-lo só para ver como é que isto tudo acaba? - atira-lhe Levi. - Ajudar cabrões de criminosos de guerra a fugirem à justiça só para que tu possas ter merda de paz de espírito, caralho? - O homem fica calado e Levi sente uma raiva incrédula a rasgar-lhe o peito. - Foda-se, não acredito que sejas tão egoísta.

Erwin dá uma gargalhada baixa, vazia e amarga e sem humor. - Estás a dizer que preferias que te dissesse que ficava aqui para vos manter a salvo? Foste tu que quiseste que a nossa relação fosse estritamente profissional. Ou já te esqueceste tão depressa?

As palavras deixam Levi sem fala ao lembrar-se de repente qual era a sua intenção antes, pedir desculpa a Erwin pelo que dissera, dizer-lhe que não sabe o que sente mas que _sente_ , algo forte e novo e confuso, algo que ele não sabe descrever. Ao olhar para o homem agora, para a sua expressão que parece tão trocista de repente, Levi parece esquecer-se do porquê de lhe querer dizer fosse o que fosse. É como se de repente tudo o que acha que conhece sobre Erwin - e o que é mesmo, afinal? Um primeiro nome e alguns fragmentos de uma língua que não compreende - foram substituídos por todas as coisas que nunca pensou que o homem fosse capaz de cometer.

\- Vai para o caralho - diz ao homem num sussurro, saindo do quarto.

Levi consegue ouvir Erwin chamá-lo quando abre a porta, mas não pára, não quer ouvir o que quer que seja que o homem pudesse dizer-lhe agora, nem nenhuma forma de desculpa que ele tenha guardada - e ele tem bastantes, Levi já sabe, Erwin é um perito no que toca a desculpar-se.

Parece que cada passo que dá a atravessar a cidade de regresso o faz esquecer-se de outra coisa boa do homem, todas aquelas palavras amáveis e perguntas atenciosas, os favores que nunca esperara que Levi retribuísse, a privacidade que permitira Levi manter. Quando chega a casa, Levi voltara a amaldiçoar o dia em que se tinham conhecido, e a desejar que aquela merda daquele plano ridículo de trepar por aquela janela aberta nunca lhe tivesse ocorrido.

\- O que se passa contigo? - pergunta-lhe Farlan quando se atira para o sofá e pressiona as palmas das mãos contra os olhos. - E porque é que voltaste tão cedo?

\- Não te diz respeito, caralho - atira Levi ao outro homem, cuja expressão azeda.

\- Oh, como eu gostava que não dissesse - resmunga Farlan, regressando à sua escrita quando Levi fica num silêncio carrancudo.

O jantar dessa noite é uma ocasião sem qualquer alegria; a raiva e a desilusão de Levi parecem envenenar o ar da cozinha, fazendo com que até Isabel ficasse calada e triste. Farlan, no entanto, parece irritado em vez de desanimado, a julgar pelos punhais que atira com os olhos a Levi e pelas perguntas incessantes que faz sobre Erwin e que Levi nem sequer se digna a ouvir até o homem agarrar no prato meio vazio de Levi e o atirar para o lava loiça.

\- Eu ainda não tinha acabado! - atira Levi a Farlan, que cruza os braços à frente do peito. - Achas que podemos desperdiçar comida assim?!

\- Eu não quero saber da merda das tuas batatas, Levi! - grita-lhe Farlan de volta enquanto Isabel tapa os ouvidos com as mãos. - O que raios se passa contigo, caralho?! Porque é que não queres falar comigo sobre isto?!

\- Sobre o quê? - pergunta Levi, levantando-se. - Porque é que achas que tudo na minha vida te diz respeito?! _Eu_ é que não tenho culpa que tu estejas tão farto da tua, caralho!

\- Porque é que não te deixas ser feliz, seu monte de merda miserável?! - grita Farlan, as faces a ficar vermelhas de raiva. - Porque é que não deixas os outros fazerem-te feliz?!

\- Não é assim tão simples! - responde Levi antes de sair disparado da cozinha e do apartamento.

Caminha em direcção ao rio, tentando encontrar uma forma de esmagar todas as suas frustrações sob a solas dos sapatos. Que direito é que Farlan tem de chegar e dizer-lhe como é que deve viver a vida? O que é assim tão bom na forma como o homem vivera a sua vida para ter direito de dar palestras aos outros sobre o tema? Levi pensa em Erwin, pensa em todas aquelas palavras amargas que tinham dito um ao outro, e apetece-lhe gritar ao céu da noite, a Deus, às águas escuras do Elba, gritar até todo aquele ressentimento e insatisfação desaparecerem.

Levi pensa naquelas pessoas que Erwin vai ajudar, imagina as coisas que eles fizeram, e sente-se traído; depois de tudo o que tinham feito juntos, depois de tudo o que Levi dissera ao homem, Erwin ainda não compreende - ou pior, não quer saber. Não tinha ele visto ao que as suas vidas tinham sido reduzidas? Não tinha ele visto o estado em que estão, Farlan e Isabel também? Se ia ajudar alguém, porque não eles? Levi não quer acreditar, nunca poderia ter acreditado antes, que o homem apenas não o fizera porque não ia ganhar nada com isso.

.

Senta-se perto do rio até se acalmar, pedindo desculpa a Isabel e a Farlan quando regressa. Daí para a frente consegue esconder a pior parte até o pior passar, grato ainda assim que Farlan tenha parado com as perguntas sobre Erwin mesmo quando Levi não vai ter com ele na semana seguinte. Não demora muito para Levi se relembrar do vazio da sua vida de antes e do porquê de ter perdido todo o interesse nela. Na ausência de algo melhor para fazer, limpa o apartamento compulsivamente, caçando cada grão de pó assim que o vê; parece que é toda a vida que lhe resta. Em alguns dias, parece que é tudo o que lhe resta de si próprio.

Sem nada para fazer, Levi não se cansa, ficando acordado na cama mais de metade da noite, pensando em Erwin e em quão grande parte da sua vida o homem passara a ocupar. Parece que sem Erwin não resta mais nada, nada de significativo, só tarefas sem sentido para preencher os dias que se tornam todos tão iguais que Levi mal os consegue distinguir. Revive todas as suas missões nos seus sonhos, ainda que cada noite se tornem cada vez menos parecidas com o que foram realmente, até que finalmente Erwin está sozinho, sem Levi para ser a sua máscara, sem Levi para ficar de vigia, e quando as coisas correm mal Levi acorda em sobressalto, coberto de suor. No final, as preocupações não o abandonam mesmo quando está acordado; pergunta-se o quão perigoso aquilo realmente é, o que Osterhaus exige que Erwin faça, se a vida do homem está em perigo constante, se haverá algo que Levi possa fazer para o prevenir.

Após não ver o homem por uma semana e meia, Levi preenche sua terça-feira com qualquer tarefa que se consegue lembrar para ocupar o tempo e a mente, juntando-se a Farlan e Isabel quando eles vão às compras. Fica a ouvir as mulheres nas filas a queixarem-se dos preços, cerrando os dentes para não gritar com Farlan quando este começa a fazer o mesmo no final do dia. Estão a ficar sem dinheiro outra vez agora que Levi não trabalha, e só por essa razão ele sabe que vai ter de voltar. Tenta imaginar a situação, bater à porta de Erwin, o homem a abrir e a olhar de cima para Levi friamente antes de... o quê? O mandar embora? Dizer-lhe que há roupa suja à espera no quarto? Levi interroga-se se Erwin é o tipo de pessoa de guardar rancor, mais há simplesmente demasiado que não sabe sobre o homem para que ele saiba de certeza. Ainda assim, Levi querer acreditar que não é.

Levi acorda cedo na quinta-feira, tendo-se decidido em regressar ao apartamento do homem. O que ainda não decidira, no entanto, era o que ia fazer quando lá chegasse. Deveria pedir desculpa, pedir a Erwin para se explicar, tentar ver a situação do ponto de vista dele, tentar compreender de alguma forma? Levi pergunta-se se seria capaz, mas no final não parece que seja essa a sua maior preocupação. Erwin pode não estar em casa, assumindo que Levi não iria. Pode não querer ver Levi, mesmo que esteja em casa. Passa a maior parte do dia a limpar o pó dos livros na prateleira para manter as mãos ocupadas, parando apenas quando a tarefa está terminada pouco depois do meio dia.

\- Há uma carta para ti - diz-lhe Farlan quando entra na cozinha para beber um copo de água, parecendo tão surpreendido como Levi ao entregar-lhe um envelope.

Levi olha para o papel dobrado, o nome L. Weller e a sua morada escritos com letras grandes e claras a lápis. Não há nome ou morada do remetente e Levi pergunta-se se Erwin também se arrependia das suas palavras e da contínua ausência de Levi. Rasga o topo do envelope, retirando uma única folha de papel dobrada ao meio que começa: Meu Amor. Levi franze o sobrolho perante o tratamento, mas continua a ler:

 _Uma tristeza caiu sobre a minha vida agora que não estamos juntos. Penso em ti todos os dias. Acreditas? A minha vida parece mais vazia, mesmo estando sempre ocupado por estes dias. Não posso dizer-te onde estou, eles proibiram dizer o que fosse a esse respeito nas cartas._

 _À noite é quando penso mais em ti, ou quando vejo uma daquelas enfermeiras bonitas a passar. Lembro-me de como é o teu corpo. É como se as minhas mãos tivessem memória própria. Consigo sentir o teu buraco escorregadio à volta dos meus dedos. Os rapazes da Secção do Correio estão provavelmente a ler isto e a rir, mas eu não quero saber. Sonho com o teu sabor na minha língua._

Os olhos de Levi saltam para o fim da página quando a compreensão nauseante começa por fim a preenchê-lo, confirmada pela assinatura sublinhada abaixo das palavras _fielmente teu_. Nunca chamara o homem pelo primeiro nome mas conhece-lo, sente o sabor acre na boca ao lê-lo antes de fechar o punho à volta da carta, reduzindo-a a uma bola amachucada e a atirar para o fogo que aquece o fogão.

\- Más notícias? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, parecendo curioso e confuso, e Levi abana a cabeça. - De quem era? Do Erwin?

\- Não - responde Levi, respirando fundo. - Não é nada com que te tenhas de preocupar.

Farlan faz um ruído de concordância, parecendo simultaneamente irritado e sabichão. - O teu outro amigo, então - diz, fazendo Levi estremecer e ficar calado.

A carta ainda está na mente de Levi quando sai do apartamento, sobrepondo-se até ao seu nervosismo de voltar a ver Erwin. Mas que merda estaria Krieger a pensar, enviar-lhe uma carta daquelas? Claramente perdera a pouca noção que ainda tinha, se é que alguma vez tivera de todo. Aperceber-se que o homem ainda considera aquilo que eles tinham como alguma forma sórdida de romance deixa Levi enojado, trazendo de volta todos aqueles momentos em que Krieger lhe confessava o seu amor, deitado em cima ele, pesado, sem fôlego e revoltante.

A carta tolda-lhe de tal forma a mente que Levi não repara que está a ser seguido até virar a rua principal para uma ruela tranquila, onde os passos a caírem atrás de si finalmente lhe chamam a atenção. Olha rapidamente de relance para os dois homens, encolhendo-se perante os seus uniformes cinzentos escuros e lutando para manter os passos firmes apesar do nervosismo que começa a sentir.

Tenta decidir o que devia fazer; os homens não o chamam ou parecem de alguma forma prestes a mandá-lo parar e Levi pergunta-se se começar a correr agora só iria fazê-los marcá-lo ainda mais. Talvez estejam apenas a ir na mesma direcção. Levi olha de novo sobre o ombro ao virar para uma pequena rua residencial; os homens estão a falar um com o outro, olhando para ele o tempo todo mas ainda sem o chamarem ou pararem, o que faz Levi decidir o que fazer.

Mantém a velocidade normal do passo ao atravessar a rua, continuando na direcção do apartamento de Erwin; pensa que consegue sentir os olhos dos homens nas suas costas e enfia as mãos nos bolsos, perguntando-se se deveria estar feliz ou não por não trazer nada com que se defender. Parece-lhe que eles estão a tentar arranjar uma desculpa para o pararem, e Levi está determinado em não lhes arranjar nenhuma, ainda que o cérebro frenético lhe esteja a enviar sinais para os pés se apressarem e começarem a correr. Na parte de trás da mente, Levi pergunta-se se o seu truque de antes funcionaria uma segunda vez, vendo a janela aberta acima do muro de jardim quando vira na esquina e vê a rua que leva ao prédio de Erwin, mas a velha carroça que usara para alcançar o cimo da parede já lá não está, e Levi continua a andar com os dois homens da Gestapo a persegui-lo. Parecem estar a acelerar o passo agora e Levi consegue ouvir as vozes abafadas enquanto discutem um com o outro, sempre a encurtar a distância entre eles e Levi.

\- Ele vai para aquele prédio, olha - diz um dos homens, a voz de repente mais alta do que antes, e Levi começa a caminhar para os degraus de pedra da entrada do prédio. - Se o vais fazer, é agora.

\- Desculpe - o outro homem chama-lo então, fazendo Levi parar, a mão na maçaneta da porta. - Você aí. Páre.

\- Eu? - pergunta Levi, o coração a bater desenfreadamente no peito ao voltar-se para trás.

\- Sim - o mais alto dos dois homens diz-lhe; ainda tem uma série de borbulhas na cara. - Temos de ver os seus papéis, por favor.

Levi pragueja na sua mente mas sabe que não tem outra escolha a não ser obedecer, cerrando os sobrolhos numa expressão confusa ao levar a mão ao bolso.

\- Porquê? - pergunta, tentando soar tão educado quanto consegue.

\- Não temos de dar uma razão - diz-lhe o outro homem, aproximando-se do seu colega para espreitar os papéis, apontando para algo que ambos sussurram entre si.

\- Vai demorar muito? - pergunta Levi agora. - Vou atrasar-me para o trabalho.

O homem alto olha para ele de relance rapidamente antes de guardar os documentos no bolso. - Receio que tenha de nos acompanhar, senhor - declara com naturalidade, aproximando-se para agarrar no braço de Levi.

\- Porquê? - pergunta Levi, recuando instintivamente para longe do seu alcance, as costas a bater contra a porta enquanto os dois homens avançam.

\- Já lhe disse - repete o outro homem, avançando e agarrando o cotovelo de Levi. - Não temos de dar quaisquer explicações.

\- Estou a ser acusado de alguma coisa? - continua Levi ainda assim; pergunta-se como é que alguém inocente se comportaria uma situação destas, como é que se sentiriam, e só consegue desejar que esteja a fingir devidamente. - Fiz alguma coisa de errado?

\- Venha sem barafustar - diz-lhe o homem mais alto enquanto o colega começa a trazer Levi escada abaixo. - Só o vamos levar para o quartel para fazer umas perguntas.

\- Perguntas sobre o quê? - insiste Levi, perguntando-se se é a coisa cerca a fazer, se estará a exagerar, perguntando-se se deveria puxar o braço para longe do homem e começar a correr; já não há como fingir-se inocente depois disso.

\- Páre de perguntar - diz-lhe o homem que o está a segurar e ele obedece, deixando o homem guiá-lo para uma rua mais movimentada onde as pessoas se afastam para os deixar passar, fazendo de conta que não reparam.

Levi acompanha o passo rápido do homem da Gestapo, lutando para respirar e conseguir manter a mente tão afastada quanto possível do medo que agora lhe está a prender o corpo. O peito parece amarrado, como se um cinto tivesse sido firmemente preso à volta dele, impedindo os pulmões de se expandirem; consegue sentir suor frio a cair pela nuca; os dedos começam a formigar e depois ficam dormentes quando as palmas das mãos começam a transpirar também.

Olha para o homem que o está a agarrar, tentando focar-se nos poucos pedaços de informação que consegue reunir sobre a sua situação. Os homens são jovens, de baixa patente; não parecem saber o que estão a fazer. Tanto quanto Levi consegue perceber, dificilmente é assim que a Gestapo trata de capturas. Se sabem quem ele é, se sabem sem fazerem perguntas, não teriam ido a sua casa, como já ouvira dizer que acontece com outras pessoas? Será mesmo o protocolo perseguir alguém pela cidade só para o interrogar? Volta a pensar na situação, nas palavras do homem _"se o vais fazer, é agora_ _"_ a soarem uma e outra vez na sua mente. Não terão eles a certeza se Levi é um suspeito?

Devia ter ido à porta de Erwin; idiotas novos e inexperientes como estes teriam cagado as calças ao serem mandados dar uma volta por um oficial das SS. Mas eles também podiam estar a fingir, para baixarem a guarda de Levi para a altura em que fosse questionado. Seriam pessoas como eles capazes disso? Seria a Gestapo assim tão astuta? Se soubessem mesmo, seria Erwin capaz de se livrar da situação só com palavras, por ter mantido um judeu contratado por meses sem se ter apercebido disso? Levi duvida, e parece que uma grande parte do sucesso de Erwin se ter mantido sob uma identidade falsa se deve a ele não ter chamado a atenção. Osterhaus olhara com mais atenção e encontrara mais do que uma coisa para questionar a história de Erwin, e outros com certeza encontrariam também. Mas não iriam propor acordos obscuros; uma imagem do corpo de Erwin a cair contra uma parede de tijolo enquanto uma dúzia de balas lhe atravessavam o peito surge na mente de Levi, e de repente não se arrepende da sua decisão, ainda que cada passo que dá pareça levá-lo para mais perto de uma morte certa.

Levi tenta concentrar-se de novo naquilo que sabe enquanto continuam a andar. Ninguém está à procura de Lukas Weller, nem de Levi Ackerman; a Gestapo quer Theodore Mertz, o rato judeu que os humilhou ao escapar-se mesmo debaixo dos seus narizes. A descrição de Theodore Mertz deve existir num ficheiro algures, uma descrição que encaixa na perfeição em Levi. Será isso? Aquele outro espião, Darlett, dissera que estavam a tratar disso, do problema de Theodore Mertz. Não teriam conseguido resolvê-lo? Seria isso? E no interrogatório, o que iriam perguntar? O que ganhariam eles ao perguntar-lhe se ele era Theodore Mertz? Claro que ele ia negar, mas quem não o faria? A Gestapo usa tortura? Levi pensa que muito provavelmente sim. Devem obter confissões à pancada - quem é que confessaria de outra forma, sabendo ou sequer suspeitando o que lhes iria acontecer depois?

Continuam a andar, afastando-se da cidade velha, perto do _Großer Garten_. Levi tenta continuar a relembrar-se que os homens que o escoltam não sabem de nada com certeza absoluta, que desde que continue a negar o que quer que seja que o vão acusar ele ainda tem uma hipótese, por pequena que seja. E então se ele corresponde à descrição de alguém que a Gestapo está à procura? Com certeza muita gente corresponde a muitas descrições e não os prendem e mandam para longe. Erwin ainda podia chegar e tirá-lo dali - talvez tivesse ouvido a conversa nas escadas, talvez tivesse ouvido através da janela aberta. Mas há um desconforto na parte de trás da mente de Levi; mesmo que Erwin pudesse ajudá-lo, como é que sabe que ele vai querer fazê-lo, depois daquela última vez? Não vai arriscar o seu disfarce por causa de Levi, não está aqui para fazer isso, já não, se é que alguma vez estivera por esse motivo.

Avançam na direcção da estação de comboios central, chegando por fim a um grande prédio de seis andares que se ergue do outro lado da estrada; o quartel general da Gestapo. Homens de uniforme entram e saem e a Levi parece que os transeuntes aceleram o passo na sombra do edifício. O homem que ainda o está a agarrar guia-lo pelas escadas acima e através da porta, fazendo-o sentar-se num banco de madeira perto da entrada enquanto o seu colega mais alto desaparece no interior do edifício. Ficam à espera assim por algum tempo até o homem regressar e Levi é levantado de novo e conduzido por um corredor e até uma pequena sala com nada no interior excepto uma mesa e duas cadeiras no centro.

\- Sente-se - diz-lhe o homem mais alto calmamente antes de se retirarem. - Alguém vem ter consigo não tarda.

Levi consegue acenar com a cabeça antes de a porta se fechar; não se ouve barulho de uma chave a trancar, e de imediato Levi começa a pensar se poderia sair simplesmente - passo rápido, mas tão calmo como sempre - até a voz da razão o trespassar. Sair do quartel general da Gestapo, confiar na sua sorte questionável para safar-se daqui vivo? Olha à volta da sala; as paredes têm paneis de madeira e papel de parede cor de vinho e com um padrão decorativo. Não é o que esperara, mas também não o faz sentir-se melhor enquanto caminha à volta da mesa, olhando de vez em quando para a porta, sabendo que deveria estar sentado e aparentar estar mais calmo, mais inocente, mais como se isto fosse tudo apenas um grande mal-entendido.

Parece passar-se muito tempo, apesar de Levi perder a noção do tempo enquanto anda de uma parede à outra a pequena sala, ouvindo os passos que se aproximam da porta e perguntando-se de todas as vezes se será desta que alguém vai entrar, mas ninguém o faz. Começa a ficar com sede e por um momento fica quase grato por isso, como o desconforto físico se sobrepõe à ansiedade que lhe grita na mente, mas passado algum tempo perde o seu poder e só consegue deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso.

Quando ouve por fim vozes abafadas do lado de fora da porta, Levi apressa-se a sentar-se na cadeira, tentando parecer que estivera lá o tempo todo quando a porta se escancara. O homem que entra está a envergar um uniforme sem o casaco, carregando um maço de pastas na mão; Levi calcula que ele esteja nos quarenta a julgar pelos cabelos grisalhos nas têmporas. Senta-se do outro lado da mesa, abrindo a primeira pasta após lamber a ponta do polegar e do indicador; as mãos são invulgarmente grandes, os dedos ossudos e frágeis, os nós dos dedos sobressaídos sob a pele.

\- Ocorreu um incidente no dia 19 de Abril deste ano, - começa o homem numa voz firme - no decorrer do qual uma patrulha da Gestapo abordou um homem na rua perto da _Frauenkirche_ por volta do meio dia. Após ser questionado, o homem fugiu a pé e permanece em fuga. - Faz uma pausa, olhando para Levi e apoiando os cotovelos contra a mesa. - Sabe de alguma coisa sobre este incidente?

Levi demora um momento a franzir o rosto e a abanar a cabeça. - Não - responde, mantendo a voz firme apesar do arrepio que lhe corre a espinha. - Não sei nada sobre o assunto.

O homem olha para ele por um momento em silêncio antes de prosseguir: - O oficial presente nesse dia deu a seguinte descrição do agressor - continua de forma tão imparcial como antes, virando as páginas à sua frente: - _Cento e sessenta centímetros de altura, por volta dos sessenta quilos, outros identificadores: cabelo e olhos escuros, de fraca estatura._ Reconhece?

Levi engole em seco. - Agora que o diz, parece-se um pouco comigo.

\- Um pouco - repete o homem baixinho, fechando a pasta. - O homem em questão é suspeito de ser um judeu a viver com documentos falsos aqui em Dresden.

\- Eu não sei nada sobre isso - apressa-se Levi a declarar, tentando parecer adequadamente horrorizado.

\- Não? - pergunta-lhe o homem, e ele abana a cabeça. - O nome Theodore Mertz soa-lhe familiar?

\- Não - responde Levi de imediato. - Nunca ouvi esse nome na minha vida.

\- Quando é que chegou a Dresden? - pergunta o homem de repente, e Levi interroga-se se ele está a tentar confundir-lhe o raciocínio.

\- Em 1929 - responde Levi rapidamente. - Posso perguntar, senhor... Não pensa que eu seja esse Theodore Mertz, pois não?

\- Não lhe interessa o que eu penso - atira a Levi, irritado. - Onde vivia antes?

\- Berlim - responde Levi. - Na Thüringer Straße em Neukölln.

\- E onde-

A questão do homem é interrompida por uma batida na porta, seguida da cabeça de uma jovem mulher com um vestido e um casaco verde-floresta a espreitar para dentro.

\- Desculpe, senhor - diz ela baixinho. - Tem uma chamada.

O homem parece irritado ao dizer: - Diga-lhes para esperar. Estou ocupado.

\- Tentei, senhor, mas eles disseram que era urgente - responde-lhe ela, o olhar nunca se aproximando de Levi. - É de Berlim.

O homem mostra os dentes por um momento antes de pegar na pilha de ficheiros e se levantar. Pára à porta e Levi consegue vê-lo a falar com o homem que o capturou, passando os papéis para o tipo alto e retirando uma folha, colocando-a no topo da pilha.

\- Confirmem se ele corresponde, façam-no assinar isto e levem-no para a cela - diz ele, já a voltar-se de costas quando o jovem diz:

\- Senhor - murmura ele, parecendo nervoso. - Como devemos, exactamente, saber se ele é um-

\- Jesus Cristo - resmunga o homem. - Analisem-no. Se ele for, façam-no assinar isto.

Levi sente uma onda gelada de pânico que faz a sala desfocar-se perante os olhos; pensa em pegar na cadeira e atira-la aos homens à porta e usar os pedaços quebrados como punhais na sua escapatória gloriosa e sangrenta; pensa em levantar-se e lutar para fugir da sala com as próprias mãos, enterrar os dentes na garganta de cada monte de merda da Gestapo que se intrometa entre ele e o mundo exterior. Em vez disso, fica sentado e imóvel enquanto os homens voltam a entrar na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, e tudo o que Levi consegue pensar é que estava finalmente a chegar, o que ele temera por quase seis anos. Os homens ficam perto da porta, embrenhados numa discussão sussurrada antes de o mais alto avançar e aclarar a garganta.

\- Levante-se, por favor - diz ele; Levi não consegue evitar pensar como a cortesia soa tão estranha enquanto se levanta. - E agora se puder... hã... remover as suas calças, por favor. Ou não as remova, mas antes puxe-as para baixo. Por favor.

Levi dá um passo para longe da mesa enquanto as mãos dormentes começam a lutar contra os botões das calças; olha para os dedos e pensa como é estranho como em tempos tinham sido tão hábeis nesta tarefa, fosse nas suas calças ou nas de outra pessoa, e agora não parecem conseguir parar de tremer. O tempo que demora a abrir o fecho, agarrar na cintura das calças e as baixar parece demorar vários minutos. Assim que o tecido se amontoa à volta dos tornozelos, Levi sente o impulso de se cobrir com as mãos, mas a ideia de ouvir os homens à sua frente pedirem-lhe para as remover é demasiado terrível, e em vez disso deixa-las ao lado das pernas.

Quando o homem se aproxima outro passo, Levi cerra os dentes para lutar contra o sentimento de exposição total que sente. Algo nisto o faz lembrar de Krieger, mas isto é muito pior, apesar do facto de Krieger ter mais conhecimento sobre as partes mais íntimas do corpo de Levi do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Consegue sentir-se a tremer e tenta parar, mas a intensidade do medo que agora o está a controlar faz com que o seu corpo deixe de responder à razão. O homem inclina-se para analisar Levi, ainda mantendo uma boa distância de meio metro entre eles; Levi não consegue olhá-lo na cara mas ouve as expirações ruidosas e o gemido baixo que o homem solta.

\- Podia... - começa, olhando de relance para a cara de Levi antes de murmurar. - Não, esqueça.

O homem continua a olhar para ele durante mais dez segundos antes de endireitar a postura novamente e regressar para o colega, que ainda está à porta. Levi vê-os recomeçar uma conversa baixa que se baseia no homem que o examinara a coçar a nuca e a encolher e os ombros. O outro homem parece irritado, apontando com a mão para Levi enquanto que o alto começa a protestar.

\- Eu não sei! - diz ele baixinho, fazendo o outro homem revirar os olhos. - Nunca vi uma antes. Como é que é suposto saber como é?

O outro homem puxa-o para mais perto antes de sussurrar algo que o faz afastar-se, ainda mais irritado.

\- Porque é que eu tenho de o fazer outra vez? - pergunta, parecendo zangado. - Se sabes assim tanto, porque é que não és tu a ver?

O outro homem olha de relance para Levi, que ainda está simplesmente ali de pé, com as calças nos tornozelos e o pénis pequeno e flácido a espreitar por entre um monte de pêlos escuros e ásperos. Levi consegue ver a hesitação no olhar dele que se torna subitamente em determinação quando ele marcha em frente e se inclina para a frente para aproximar o rosto do nível da virilha de Levi. Vê como ele olha de lado e inclina a cabeça por um momento antes de se endireitar e atravessar a sala, dando ao colega um breve aceno com a cabeça.

\- Tens a certeza? - pergunta o homem mais alto, olhando de novo para Levi quando o homem acena de novo. - Tens a certeza absoluta?

O outro homem hesita por alguns segundos antes de murmurar: - Sim. Tenho mais ou menos a certeza.

\- Mais ou menos?!

\- Quero dizer, tenho certeza - apressa-se a corrigir. - Tenho a certeza que é.

O homem alto fica a olhar para o outro por alguns segundos antes de se voltar para Levi. - Pode voltar a vestir-se. Obrigado - diz-lhe tão educado como antes.

\- Pára de dizer 'por favor' e 'obrigado' - repreende o colega num resmungar enquanto Levi puxa as calças para cima, avançando na sua direcção e pegando-lhe no braço. - Vamos lá.

Conduzem-no para fora da sala e mais para a frente no corredor, fazendo-o descer um lance de escadas até à cave do edifício que fora recheada de pequenas celas atrás de pesadas portas de metal; Levi consegue ouvir alguém a tossir e vozes abafadas que chegam ao corredor. Sabe que deveria estar a protestar e a dizer aos seus captores que eles cometeram um erro, mas a sua boca parece paralisada pelo medo e algo ainda mais forte do que isso: desespero. Quando o homem que o conduz o empurra com força para uma das celas, um espaço despido de dimensões mais pequenas do que a casa de banho de Erwin e já ocupado por outros dois homens, a compreensão da situação em que está começa a a cair sobre Levi.

Quando a porta se fecha atrás de si, Levi mantém-se a pairar perto dela, a mente vazia e o corpo entorpecido. Olha para os outros dois homens, ambos sentados no chão de cimento, sem prestarem atenção a Levi ou um ao outro. Há um balde a um canto que fede a merda e o único pensamento coerente que Levi parece capaz de formar é o desejo que as entranhas não comecem a trabalhar agora. Senta-se perto da porta e tenta respirar, o bater do coração a tornar-se um bombear ruidoso nos ouvidos e olha para os homens de novo. Parecem ambos ser poucos anos mais velho do que ele e pela forma como estão a olhar sem expressão para o chão dá a Levi a impressão de resignação total, submissão total a um destino que já não pode ser alterado. Lentamente, como se alguma parte da sua mente ainda resistisse, Levi volta-se para olhar para o chão também.

Quando as horas começam a arrastar-se no espaço abafado, perguntas começam a formar-se na mente de Levi, vagarosamente, como se o cérebro estivesse lentamente a começar do zero. Pingam na sua consciência uma por uma, como uma torneira quebrada: Para onde os levam, aos judeus? Leste, campos, mas o que significa isso? Levi olha de relance para um dos dois homens que tem uma nódoa negra sobre o olho esquerdo. Eles ainda se dão sequer ao trabalho de os levar para outro lado? Vão só fuzilá-los ali, uma ordem de execução padrão atrás do quartel general da Gestapo? É impossível avaliar o quão provável ou improvável é. E o que fariam com o seu corpo depois? Atirá-lo para uma vala comum qualquer a alguns quilómetros da cidade?

Pela primeira vez, parece que Levi tem a oportunidade de pensar em Farlan e Isabel, e pergunta-se como irão eles reagir quando ele não regressar a casa. Irá ele tornar-se noutra coisa sobre a qual Isabel nunca fala? Irá Farlan perder a sua coragem de novo e ficar fechado em casa o dia todo? A Frau Gernhardt poderá alimentar Isabel por algum tempo - mas eles precisam dele, precisam de Levi para sobreviverem a isto. Algum deles pensaria em contactar Erwin? Será que ele os ajudaria, os esconderia algures, retirava-los do país, da Europa se fosse preciso? Levi pensa na discussão que tiverem, sobre Osterhaus dar a Erwin a escolha entre o ajudar ou enfrentar um esquadrão de fuzilamento. Porque é que Levi o chamara de egoísta? Parece tão estúpido agora. Claro que Erwin tinha as suas próprias razões para ficar, mais razões além de terminar a guerra tão depressa quanto possível. Como é que alguém faria o que ele faz sem estar envolvido pessoalmente?

De repente, Levi lembra-se de uma conversa que tinham tido há vários meses, durante a qual Levi deixara muito claro que só estava a ajudar Erwin para se ajudar a si próprio, que estava a fazer tudo para si próprio. E como isso era verdade, como era verdade desde o começo. Mal tivera consideração por outra pessoa durante meses, e ainda assim tivera o descaramento de chamar Erwin de egoísta por querer continuar a fazer o seu papel? A aceitação da sua própria hipocrisia deixa um gosto azedo na boca de Levi. Pergunta-se quais tinham sido as suas palavras de despedida a todas as pessoas da sua vida. _"Vai para o caralho",_ fora o que dissera a Erwin; quanto a Farlan e Isabel, nem se conseguia lembrar.

Não demora muito para que Levi se sinta cansado, dormitando o que pensa terem sido algumas horas no chão de cimento, do qual o frio parece entranhar-se nos ossos, fazendo-o tremer. Tenta envolver os braços à sua volta para se manter quente e voltar a adormecer, desistindo por fim quando um dos homens começa a urinar para o balde no canto, enchendo a cela com o fedor pujante a mijo. Levi contem-se durante horas apesar de não fazer sentido, acabando por desistir e esvaziar a bexiga, tentando apontar o fluxo para o balde sem olhar directamente para ele. Começa a sentir imensa fome, mas não come de imediato quando eles finalmente lhes trazem a refeição; papas de aveia indigestas e um pedaço de pão seco com um copo de água que tem um sabor metálico e amargo.

\- Estás aqui porquê? - um dos homens pergunta de repente enquanto Levi força o resto da comida pela boca antes de beber a água sofregamente.

\- Não sei - responde Levi. - Então e tu?

\- Não acho que importe muito, pois não? - o homem com a nódoa negra na cara interrompe; até com aquela simples questão as suas palavras soam refinadas e de classe alta. - Só vais ter paz de espírito quando parares de tentar achar uma centelha de razão na loucura deles.

Ficam todos em silêncio novamente, olhando para o chão, e Levi consegue sentir o pequeno-almoço contorcer-se no estômago. Deixa-lo nervoso; aconteça o que acontecer, não quer ter de vomitar para aquele balde. Durante um desconfortável quarto de hora, parece ser a coisa mais importante do mundo para Levi, não ter de se dobrar no canto e aproximar a cara dos dejectos dos outros. O corpo começa a doer-se e sente-se febril, como se a pele se tivesse de repente tornado demasiado sensível ao peso das roupas. Interroga-se se os homens saberão o que lhes vai acontecer, se vão ser levados, e se sim, para onde. Quer perguntar mas ao mesmo tempo não quer, pensando que não saber deva ser pior do que saber, e receando se assim não for.

Há algo anestesiante no passar lento do tempo, algo paralisante no silêncio que se prolonga na cela. Parece trancar o maxilar de Levi, e ao meio dia começa a perguntar-se se aquela mísera troca de palavras com os seus colegas de cela acontecera de todo ou se simplesmente a imaginara. Começa a sentir como se o seu corpo e mente estivessem separadas, como se um não tivesse poder sobre o outro; na obscuridade sem fim da cela Levi não sente nada, não pensa nada, como se a sua vida já não fosse sua, como se já tivesse cessado de existir. Alguém se aproxima, um soldado, e leva o homem com a nódoa negra na cara; ele não regressa.

Quando voltam pelos dois que sobraram, Levi não luta - para quê? Não há escapatória disto agora.

Levam-nos para uma fila de cerca de vinte homens - fila única, sem algemas ou qualquer tipo de correntes - para um pátio no seio dos edifícios. Há homens armados, Gestapo e SS, e mandam-nos esperar; o dia está quente, um dos mais quentes de todo o verão, e em pouco tempo estão alagados em suor. Alguém pede para ir para a sombra do edifício; o pedido dele é recusado. Levi começa a ficar com sede de novo - parece que bebeu aquele copo de água há uma vida atrás - e começa a coçar a nuca de forma quase compulsiva quando as gotas de suor começam a escorrer da cabeça e a descer sob a camisa. Ninguém fala. Conseguem ouvir o trânsito na rua atrás do edifício, um suave zumbido de vozes, o ronronar baixo de motores.

Quatro homens entram na praça; Levi reconhece os homens que o capturaram, um alto, de cabelo escuro e desengonçado, o outro encorpado e loiro. Marcham rapidamente até eles, ordenando-lhes que formem uma fila de novo; os prisioneiros obedecem rapidamente com a eficácia de soldados. Levi sente a respiração a tornar-se fraca e entrecortada quando um medo súbito e angustiante lhe assola a mente. Durante alguns segundos, tudo deixa de ser real, as pedras gastas do pátio sob os seus pés, o sol abrasador na pele. Sente-se a arfar por ar, quer cair de joelhos e implorar a alguém ou a alguma coisa para terminar com isto.

\- Um passo em falso e será o vosso último - diz-lhes um oficial das SS, segurando uma arma para ênfase. - Andem.

Começam a andar, conduzidos por outro homem das SS, por umas arcadas e através do prédio à direita. Emergem para uma rua calma, mas avançam rapidamente para uma mais movimentada, atravessando-a em direcção à estação de comboios. Levi olha à sua volta para as pessoas que passam por eles; mulheres de vestidos, crianças com chapéus para se protegerem do sol, rapazes de calções com suspensórios, raparigas de saia e meias até ao joelho. As crianças olham para eles até as mães repararem e os puxarem pelos braços.

Caminham pela entrada principal, passando pelas plataformas destinadas a passageiros normais e a comboios normais, até uma plataforma de carga mais à frente na linha. Não há nenhum comboio e mandam-nos esperar de novo, mas o pequeno prédio junto dos carris lança uma sombra na área onde estão. Já lá estão outros à espera, trazidos de outro lado qualquer, e várias outras dezenas chegam, a maioria homens mas também mulheres, envergando roupas de prisão, um olhar distante nos seus olhos. As filas começam a quebrar, há conversas sussurradas das quais Levi não toma parte. Sente-se tonto, os dedos estão dormentes de novo e sente comichão dos lados da cara, cheio de formigueiros pelo corpo quando o comboio chega, causando um silêncio abrupto e bizarro.

Alguém lhes ordena para ficarem em formação de novo enquanto duas mesas e duas cadeiras são trazidas e rapidamente ocupadas por homens em uniformes das SS. Começam a alinhar e a dar os seus nomes aos oficiais que os registam a todos meticulosamente em listas. Levi não consegue tirar os olhos do comboio, as portas grandes por onde todos eles são forçados a entrar, subindo por rampas como gado. Quanto mais pequena a fila à sua frente se torna, mais ofegante se torna a respiração de Levi até começar a sentir que não está a respirar de todo. Há um momento de clareza carregada de pânico quando se apercebe que não interessa se a guerra acaba, não interessa quanto tempo demore, vão matá-los a todos como prometeram, vão encontraram cada um deles e quando acabarem não vai sobrar ninguém que sequer se lembre que eles existiram. Levi sente-se enjoado, o instinto de sobrevivência a rasgar-lhe a mente, o corpo a ficar pesado e cheio de objectivo mas sem libertação; olha para as armas nas mãos dos homens da Gestapo e pergunta-se o que será submissão, ser executado aqui mesmo nesta plataforma ou entrar no comboio. O olhar corre a multidão, as mãos cerram-se em punhos enquanto ele procura por alguma coisa, alguma fuga, alguma arma. A linha à sua frente desapareceu, só há alguns homens entre ele a mesa.

E então Levi vê-lo.

Darlett está sentado atrás da mesa, vestido com o seu uniforme e segurando uma caneta, escrevendo nome atrás de nome quando os homens lhos dizem, mal lhes dispensando um olhar enquanto eles passam para entrarem no comboio. A sua expressão é desinteressada e irritada, como alguém a vender bilhetes para o eléctrico, aborrecido pela rotina tediosa do seu trabalho. Olha para cima por um momento mas não vê Levi, os olhos passam pela multidão como se se estivesse a perguntar quanto mais tempo vai ter de ficar ali. Levi estremece quando a pessoa à sua frente avança para a mesa, perguntando-se o que deve fazer, perguntando-se se alguma coisa vai fazer a diferença. Terá Erwin o enviado? Poderia fazê-lo? No segundo que Darlett demora a enviar o homem à frente de Levi para o comboio, ele toma a sua decisão.

Avança para a mesa e cai de joelhos, agarrando as mãos juntas como já vira Farlan a fazer nos seus momentos de desespero. Darlett dá um salto para trás na cadeira, parecendo irado e repudiado enquanto começam a estoirar berros atrás de Levi, ainda que para ele pareçam todos distantes e sem sentido. Alguém lhe diz para se levantar, batem-lhe na cabeça, mas Levi agarra-se à mesa, recusando-se a mover-se.

\- Por favor - arqueja, olhando directamente para Darlett. - Por favor, houve um engano, eu não fiz nada! Estava a caminho do trabalho quando estes homens me pararam. Por favor, eu juro que não sou quem eles acham, eu nunca ouvi falar dessa pessoa, não sou judeu, não sou, juro-

\- Levanta-te, monte de merda! - alguém grita atrás de si, agarrando-o pelo braço e puxando-o, mas Levi não larga a mesa.

\- Por favor, eu juro, sou inocente! - implora pela vida. - Eu trabalho para o _Sturmbannführer_ Holtz, eu trabalho para o Erwin Holtz! Por favor, não sou judeu, juro, não sou, eu não-

\- Levanta-te, filho da put-

\- Espera.

A mão solta-lhe o braço quando Darlett se inclina para mais perto.

\- Disseste que trabalhas para o Erwin Holtz?

\- Sim! - exclama Levi. - Sim, trabalho para o _Sturmbannführer_ Holtz. Sou empregado dele. Por favor. - Olha de novo para Darlett, cuja performance é melhor do que Levi alguma vez teria julgado. - Por favor, eu não fiz nada de mal, não sei porque estou aqui. Só estava a caminho do trabalho quando estes homens me pararam e-

\- Que homens? - pergunta-lhe Darlett, erguendo a mão quando alguém atrás de Levi tenta falar.

\- Aqueles dois - diz Levi, apontando para os homens que o tinham apreendido; eles aproximam-se por ordem de Darlett, parecendo notavelmente nervosos.

\- Prenderam este homem? - pergunta-lhes Darlett, e eles trocam olhares antes de acenarem.

\- Ele é o Theodore Mertz - explica o loiro encorpado. - É um judeu que tem vivido sob-

\- Não sou! - interrompe Levi, voltando-se para Darlatt de novo. - O meu nome é Lukas Weller. Trabalho para o _Sturmbannführer_ Holtz, estava à porta do seu apartamento quando-

\- Sim, sim, já ouvi isso - corta Darlett, voltando-se mais uma vez para os dois homens. - Porque é que suspeitam que ele seja esse Theodore Mertz?

Os homens olham um para o outro, hesitando por um momento antes de um deles resmonear: - Ele encaixa na descrição, senhor.

\- Ele encaixa na descrição - repete Darlett baixinho. - Encaixa em qual descrição, exactamente? Homem pequeno de cabelo preto?

Os homens à sua frente ficam calados de novo e Darlett pragueja para si.

\- Quem supervisionou a captura?

\- O _Kriminalkommissar_ Wahler-

Darlett pragueja de novo. - Da próxima vez que o virem podem dizer-lhe que se ele volta a foder tudo outra vez sou eu quem lhe ensina o significado da palavra 'interrogatório'. Pode ser? - murmura, e os homens apressam-se a acenar.

\- Sim, Herr _Hauptsturmführer_ \- diz o mais alto, endireitando a postura enquanto Darlett olha de relance para Levi.

\- Conduziram um interrogatório, não foi? - pergunta ele aos homens, que trocam mais um olhar.

\- Bem - começa o homem mais alto. - O _Kriminalkommissar_ Wahler começou, mas recebeu uma chamada telefónica-

\- Fazem alguma ideia - interrompe-o Darlett numa voz perigosamente baixa - quanto é que a incompetência deste departamento está a custar a este país por ano? O Wahler faz alguma ideia? - Faz uma pausa para inspirar profundamente. - Vocês os dois idiotas confirmaram pelo menos se ele corresponde à descrição completa?

O homem à sua frente cora. - Refere-se a-

\- Sim - diz Darlett, empurrando as palavras por entre dentes cerrados e revirando os olhos. - E enquanto respondes, por favor fica ciente que, se Deus não me tivesse concedido duas vezes mais paciência do que concedeu a um homem comum, vocês os dois estariam a embarcar aquele comboio agora mesmo.

O rubor desaparece da cara do homem enquanto ele dá uma cotovelada ao colega, que não parece capaz de proferir uma palavra durante os primeiros segundos.

\- Bem - consegue por fim. - Não tínhamos exactamente a certeza se-

\- Por amor de Deus! - grita Darlett, levantando-se e dando a volta à mesa, olhando de cima para Levi. - Tu, levanta-te, e vocês os dois entreguem-me os papéis dele e o ficheiro que têm do Theodore Mertz. Têm exactamente três minutos antes que vos dê a ambos uma nova morada permanente. Compreenderam?

\- Sim, Herr _Hauptsturmführer_ \- diz o homem mais alto, já a voltar-se para seguir o colega para fora da plataforma.

\- Tu - atira Darlett a Levi, que se pusera de pé com esforço. - Aqui dentro.

Conduz Levi a um pequeno escritório equipado com outra secretária e um telefone sobre ela. Darlett deixa a porta entreaberta atrás deles, espreitando pela pequena janela antes de atravessar a sala e parar à frente de Levi.

\- Por muito que me custe - murmura ele baixinho - é melhor que façamos isto parecer autêntico, não te parece?

Levi cerra os dentes e acena antes de puxar as calças para baixo de novo, encolhendo-se quando Darlett se curva para o examinar; parece a Levi que o homem está a contar até dez devagar na sua mente.

\- Deve ser suficiente - diz ele depois de dar um suspiro cansado, olhando para trás como que para se certificar se alguém os vira por aquela fresta entre a porta e o batente. Avança até à secretária e senta-se na ponta, pegando no auscultador e marcando um número antes de dar o nome de Erwin Holtz com um 'por favor' educado no final.

Levi ouve a metade da conversa de Darlett, que parece decorrer alta o suficiente para as pessoas que passam lá fora ouvirem. Ainda está a falar quando os dois homens entram, sem nem lhes dispensar um olhar quando eles lhe entregam os documentos como requerido. Folheia-os, pressionando o auscultador contra o ouvido com o ombro enquanto os olhos correm as páginas.

\- Sabes como é - diz ele, baixando a voz e olhando para a porta. - Estes cabrões da Gestapo não sabem fazer o seu trabalho. - Pára para dar uma gargalhada a algo que Erwin diz. - Sim, exactamente. Mas não te preocupes, eu envio-te o teu precioso empregado baratucho assim que as coisas estejam resolvidas aqui. - Outra pausa. - Claro que eu aceito a tua palavra, Holtz, mas não podes esperar... Sim, exactamente. Eu já o mando para aí.

Termina a chamada e marca outro número, voltando a esperar por um momento. - Riehl? É o Müller - diz por fim. - Confirma-me uma coisa. Consegues achar um Theodore Mertz nos teus registos?

O homem demora mais algumas destas chamadas até ele puxar um pedaço de papel da gaveta da secretária e escrever alguma coisa neles enquanto baixa o auscultador do telefone e chama os dois homens para o escritório, devolvendo-lhes o ficheiro; o homem alto abraça-se a ele como algum tipo de escudo.

\- Bem - começa Darlett, levantando-se devagar, batendo com os papéis falsos de Levi contra a mão. - Onde devo começar? Oh, sim. A ordem de vocês os dois irem para a cidade neste momento e arranjarem um espelho.

\- Um espelho, senhor?

\- Sim - continua o homem. - Para que vocês os dois idiotas de merda possam olhar longa e cuidadosamente para vocês para aprenderem a diferença entre a pila de um judeu e uma normal. E depois, quero congratular-vos aos dois por serem os montes de merda mais inúteis na merda do vosso departamento. - Volta-se para pegar na folha de papel na secretária. - _Theodore Mertz, verdadeiro nome Gluckstein, Yakov Israel. Apreendido em Leipzig há dois meses e transportado para Bergen-Belsen, onde morreu de tifo pouco depois da sua chegada._

Os homens olham um para o outro antes de voltaram os olhos para o chão. - As nossas desculpas, Herr _Hauptsturmführer_ \- murmura o loiro encorpado enquanto Darlett bate com o punho na mesa.

\- De onde é que eles continuam a arranjar idiotas inúteis como vocês?! Foda-se! - grita ele, a cara a ficar vermelha. - De alguma colónia de anormais na Polónia?! Vocês não sabem utilizar uma merda de um TELEFONE, caralho?!

Os jovens ficam calados, mudando de peso sobre os pés desconfortavelmente; Levi consegue ouvir as portas do comboio fecharem lá fora. Darlett vira-se de costas, inspirando fundo algumas vezes antes de encarar os homens de novo, mas antes de ter hipótese de falar, outro homem de uniforme das SS bate à porta e enfia a cabeça no escritório.

\- O comboio está de partida, Herr _Hauptsturmführer_ \- diz ele, acenando para Levi. - E quanto a ele?

\- Diz-lhes que está tudo bem - responde de forma muito mais calma, ainda que o olhar penetrante se mantenha nos jovens por algum tempo. - Erro de identidade.

O homem acena e retira-se quando Darlett pega nos documentos de Levi e lhos devolve. - Lamentamos muito pelo incómodo - diz num tom monótono. - Diga olá ao Holtz por mim, e diga-lhe que me deve uma.

Levi acena sem uma palavra e guarda os papéis falsos de novo no bolso antes de sair para a plataforma mesmo quando o comboio começa a andar. Não pensa em acelerar mesmo quando os homens que o apreenderam passam por ele à frente da estação no seu caminho de regresso ao quartel da Gestapo sem lhe atirarem sequer um olhar de relance. Consegue sentir o calor do sol na pele, agradável agora que a tarde se estava a transformar em noite. Caminha ao longo do rio, mal vendo ou ouvindo o que quer que seja enquanto avança para a Ponte Augustus e deixa os pés começarem a levarem-no para longe dela em vez de o fazerem atravessá-la a caminho de casa.

Consegue sentir a expressão pesada no rosto quando finalmente bate à porta de Erwin, e sente a mistura de agitação e dormência que a batalha para de controlar o corpo lhe provoca, fazendo com que os seus músculos fiquem tensos e os seus sentidos entorpecidos. Quando o homem abre, Levi entra sem dizer uma palavra, sem olhar para a cara de Erwin quando este fecha a porta e se agacha para olhar Levi nos olhos.

\- Estás bem? - pergunta-lhe, a voz tensa. - Levi. Eles magoaram-te?

A boca de Levi não forma palavras, a língua parece inchada e paralisada. Mantém os olhos nas botas de Erwin mesmo quando ele chama o seu nome de novo, sem saber as respostas às suas perguntas, não achando as palavras. Há algo em tudo isto que o incomoda e ele tenta perceber o que é, a única coisa da qual tem a certeza neste momento, segurando a mão de Erwin na sua e conduzindo-o para o quarto.

\- Levi - chama-o Erwin, gentil e confuso. - Levi, o que estás...

Levi pára ao lado da cama, esticando as mãos para agarrar a bainha da camisa de Erwin, puxando-a para fora da cintura das calças do uniforme. Os dedos acham a ponta do cinto do homem e abrem a fivela, notando vagamente o quão mais hábeis se tinham subitamente tornado quando começa a desabotoar os botões.

\- Levi - diz Erwin de novo. - Levi, não acho que esta seja a melhor altura-

Levi puxa as calças de Erwin para baixo, grato por ver que o corpo dele ainda não tinha começado a responder, e volta-se para o armário, remexendo pelas roupas que o homem dobrara de novo, bem o suficiente, nas suas gavetas. Encontra o que procurava, ainda que não estejam onde ele as deixara; o par de calças que Erwin usara no dia que tinham passado no rio. Entrega-las ao homem sem uma palavra antes de entrar na casa de banho e preparar um banho para si, despindo-se rapidamente e sentando-se na banheira enquanto a água ainda está a correr. Deixa a água passar dos cotovelos antes de desligar a torneira, puxando os joelhos para o peito e enrolando os braços à volta deles.

Consegue ouvir Erwin a entrar na casa de banho, o peso das suas botas tornado um arrastar suave dos seus pés descalços. Não se volta para olhar mas consegue ver o vulto do homem pelo canto do olho enquanto ele avança para o armário à procura de alguma coisa, um pedaço de pano e uma caixa de lata. Puxa um pequeno banco para trás de Levi.

\- Posso? - pede ele; Levi acena sem uma palavra.

Ouve Erwin a colocar a lata no chão antes de as mãos caírem suaves e quentes sobre o ombro de Levi. Inclina a cabeça de Levi para o lado, passando os dedos pelo cabelo de Levi, seguindo-os com um pente de dentes finos. Isso faz com que Levi sinta alguma coisa ficar presa na garganta, um medo que ainda não se apercebera por entre os outros mas que o faz tremer agora que o notara. Inclina-se para a mão de Erwin por um momento antes de permitir que o homem continue, que corra cada madeixa de cabelo.

Lentamente, o corpo de Levi relaxa, as pernas esticam-se na água quente que ele muda assim que começa a arrefecer, como que a seguir algum instinto enterrado na memória dos seus músculos. Olha de relance para Erwin quando o homem pousa o pente, notando no rubor das suas bochechas e o brilho de suor na cara, mas ainda sem dizer nada. Erwin sorri-lhe - um sorriso calmo como aqueles que as pessoas dão a crianças assustadas - ao pegar numa pequena toalha que mergulha na água. Levi consegue sentir aquele aroma a lavanda, mais forte agora do que alguma vez fora, e olha para trás para a espuma espessa que Erwin está a espalhar na toalha com um sabonete; alguma coisa do mercado negro, os que se arranjam com senhas de ração não faziam espuma daquelas há anos.

Levi inclina a cabeça para o lado, deixando Erwin passar a toalha pelos ombros e pescoço, sobre as clavículas e pelo peito. Inclina-se para a frente para expôr as costas, não se movendo até Erwin ter esfregado a pele até ficar vermelha. Acrescenta mais sabão e lava debaixo dos braços de Levi, esfregando os tufos suaves de pêlo antes de passar o pano sem uma palavra para Levi terminar de limpar as partes do corpo que prefere que Erwin não toque. Não se volta para ver se Erwin está a olhar; não o teria incomodado se estivesse.

Seca o corpo com uma toalha lavada e suave antes de entrar no quarto e trepar por entre os lençóis; também cheiram a lavanda, como ele cheira, e a Erwin. O homem segue-o para o quarto depois de despejar a banheira, parecendo que está prestes a sentar-se na ponta da cama antes de Levi finalmente falar.

\- Podes fechar a janela? - pede, a voz um som seco e rouco.

\- Claro - diz Erwin, caminhando para ela e fechando-a. - Precisas de mais alguma coisa?

\- O Farlan e a Isabel - murmura Levi, pressionando a cara com mais força contra a almofada. - Eles vão ficar preocupados se eu-

\- Eu vou lá e digo-lhes que estás bem - promete-lhe Erwin baixinho. - Tenta descansar.

Levi acena, puxando os cobertores sobre o ombro e suspirando, o rosto ainda franzido. Os aromas da cama estão a desaparecer demasiado depressa enquanto Levi os inspira; na altura em que ouve a porta a fechar atrás de Erwin já quase não há vestígios deles. Deita-se de costas e fica a olhar para os brilhos suaves dos candeeiros da rua no tecto, demasiado inquieto para fechar os olhos e demasiado cansado para fazer alguma coisa que não fosse ficar quieto. Não consegue pensar e mal sente o que quer que seja, imaginando em vez disso que está deitado no lado de Erwin na cama, que o corpo dele estava deitado contra o colchão, que o seu calor ainda ficara nos lençóis. Levi força o corpo a sentir-se mais pesado, a enterrar-se na cama, na cama de Erwin, como se ele fosse tão forte como Erwin, como se a força de Erwin estivesse nele.

Ainda está acordado quando o homem regressa, algures naquele ponto onde o sono e a realidade se cruzam. Levi consegue ouvi-lo mover-se no escuro, mexendo no armário com a escassa luz que entra da janela.

\- Eles estavam bem? - pergunta-lhe Levi baixinho; consegue ouvir o homem assustar-se.

\- Estão bem - assegura-lhe Erwin numa voz que diz a Levi que ele está a sorrir daquela forma calma como antes. - Estavam só um pouco abalados.

Levi resmunga, sem ser capaz de se focar em alguma coisa além disso. - O que estás a fazer? - pergunta a Erwin; consegue ouvir que o homem regressara à sua tarefa anterior.

\- Estou a arranjar lençóis e coisas para o sofá - explica Erwin.

\- Não precisas - diz Levi, virando-se para o lado e ouvindo o homem hesitar por um minuto antes de se despir. Consegue sentir o peso dele quando ele se deita na cama atrás de si e sabendo que não há nada mais que precisem de dizer, nada que precise de explicar sobre isto, Levi deixa-se adormecer.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem obscena  
\- ansiedade

Actions


	11. Capítulo 11

A mente de Levi começa a registar sons muito antes de abrir os olhos; o bater metálico abafado do eléctrico à distância, o chilrar dos pássaros lá fora, o suave chapinhar de água enquanto Erwin se barbeia. Está a tentar ser tão silencioso quanto possível, Levi consegue percebê-lo, e algo nesse cuidado fá-lo pressionar a face com mais firmeza contra a almofada e puxar os joelhos para mais perto do peito. Não quer que este momento termine, não se quer lembrar do que o trouxe aqui, aquele medo e paralisia de antes que parecem ter aliviado durante a noite, ainda que Levi ainda consiga sentir o medo gelado mesmo abaixo da superfície.

Abre ligeiramente os olhos, apanhando o movimento da cortina branca simples ao ondular com a brisa da manhã. A janela está aberta; Levi lembra-se vagamente de como Erwin o acordara a meio da noite, pedindo permissão para a abrir de novo. O homem tinha começado a transpirar - Levi conseguira perceber pelo calor na cama e a humidade nos lençóis. Ainda consegue sentir um vestígio agora, ainda que o ar fresco tenha tirado o cheiro abafado do quarto. Enquanto inspira e fecha os olhos de novo, Levi pergunta-se porque é que não se importa por estar deitado nos lençóis sujos de outra pessoa.

Deita-se sobre as costas de forma quase relutante, esticando os braços e as pernas, olhos meio entreabertos na direcção de Erwin que está a secar a cara numa toalha. Os olhares encontram-se no espelho sobre a bacia e Erwin sorri, a sua resposta habitual ao cenho franzido de Levi.

\- Espero não te ter acordado - diz ele gentilmente. - Estava a tentar não fazer barulho. Como te sentes?

Levi abana a cabeça ao sentar-se na cama, só se apercebendo da sua nudez quando os lençóis caem dos ombros e do peito. Há algo na forma como o tecido lhe toca nas nádegas despidas que o faz sentir-se embaraçado, ainda que, quando trepara para a cama na noite passada, nem se tivesse apercebido que não estava a usar nada.

\- Estou bem - responde, a voz grave e áspera mesmo aos seus ouvidos ao puxar os lençóis à volta do corpo. - E não me acordaste.

\- Ainda bem - diz Erwin, pendurando a toalha numa calha embutida no lavatório. - Imagino que tenhas fome. Já deve ter passado um tempo desde que comeste alguma coisa.

Levi lembra-se das papas de aveia geladas que comera na cela e estremece. - Que horas são?

\- Passa pouco das seis - diz-lhe Erwin, avançando para o armário e levantando uma pilha de roupa. - Trouxe alguma roupa lavada do teu apartamento ontem à noite. Achei que não irias querer usar as mesmas de antes.

Levi sente um arranhar na garganta, o mesmo que se recorda da noite anterior, quando Erwin começara a pentear-lhe o cabelo. - Obrigado - consegue dizer quando o homem pousa as roupas na cama.

\- Posso trazer o pequeno-almoço para aqui se tu-

Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - Pára de estar assim. Já disse que estou bem - repete, franzindo o sobrolho perante a preocupação na expressão de Erwin. - Vês? Já estou a falar e tudo.

O homem dá uma pequena risada. - Acho que me sentiria melhor se estivesses a dizer palavrões - denota, fazendo Levi resfolegar.

\- Continua a fazer isso e vou começar - diz ao homem, que ri de novo.

\- Muito bem - diz, erguendo as mãos na defensiva enquanto começa a recuar pelo quarto. - Vou estar na cozinha se precisares de mim.

\- Pára lá com isso - diz Levi de novo, tentando soar severo mas não conseguindo evitar esboçar um sorriso. - É o teu último aviso.

\- É melhor não tentar a minha sorte, então - responde Erwin antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Levi levanta-se e espreguiça-se de novo; os músculos estão doridos da tensão do dia anterior, mas tirando isso, sente-se melhor do que esperava. Vai rapidamente à casa de banho, usando a pequena toalha e uma barra de sabonete para lavar o suor do corpo. Ao passar com o pano sobre o peito, Levi pergunta-se se Erwin normalmente dorme assim, completamente despido em vez de camisa e roupa interior como usara na noite anterior. Levi pensa que foi educado da parte dele, apesar de terem usado lençóis diferentes; afinal, a cama não é assim tão grande, e o peso de Erwin fizera Levi rebolar repetidamente para o lado dele do colchão.

Levi pára o pano sobre o abdómen, sentindo-se relutante em sequer olhar para o seu corpo abaixo disso, e lava-o antes de o pendurar a secar. Veste-se rapidamente com as roupas que Erwin lhe trouxera - uma camisa cinzenta e um par de calças castanhas, meias e roupa interior lavadas e as suas botas de trabalho - antes atravessar o apartamento e entrar na cozinha onde Erwin prepara pão, queijo, marmelada e manteiga, uma taça de morangos e um bule de chá quente, que leva para a mesa quando Levi se senta, puxando o joelho entre o peito e a beira da mesa.

\- Estás com pressa em ir para casa? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, sentando-se do outro lado da mesa. - Tenho costelas de borrego que podíamos comer ao almoço, se quiseres.

Levi pensa na questão, e pensa em Farlan e Isabel sozinhos no apartamento. Sabe que devia dizer que sim, que se ia embora logo a seguir ao pequeno-almoço. Franze o rosto ao estranho impulso que sente, o mesmo que sentira na noite passada quando chegara à ponte, o impulso que o fizera mudar de rumo e vir para a casa de Erwin em vez de ir para sua casa.

\- Pode ser - decide, olhando para o rosto sorridente de Erwin e sentindo uma pontada de culpa. - Posso ficar para o almoço.

\- Óptimo - diz o homem, e ficam calados enquanto Levi começa a barrar manteiga numa fatia de pão, até Erwin quebrar o silêncio. - Compreendo se não quiseres falar sobre-

\- Ainda não - interrompe-lo Levi, sentindo uma onda de terror nauseante e focando-se de imediato em servir o chá e na cor âmbar forte enquanto este cai na chávena.

\- Claro - responde Erwin naquele tom tranquilizante da noite anterior. - Demora o tempo que precisares.

Levi acena sem dizer nada, deitando uma gota de leite no seu chá e mexendo. - Onde é que arranjas aquele sabonete? - pergunta ao homem, trazendo à memória aquele aroma a lavanda enquanto dá uma dentada no pão, saboreando o sabor salgado da manteiga na língua.

\- Mercado negro - explica Erwin, confirmando a suspeita de Levi. - Apesar de parecer que também está a tornar-se cada vez mais raro lá a cada dia que passa. Posso tentar arranjar algum para ti, se quiseres.

\- Mesmo com o que me estás a pagar, não teria dinheiro para aquilo - diz-lhe Levi, beberricando o chá.

\- Um presente, então - sugere Erwin, mas Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Não gosto de presentes - explica. - Deixam-me desconfortável.

\- Estou a ver - diz Erwin, servindo chá para si. - Posso perguntar porquê?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Não sei o que fazer com eles - diz ao homem por entre uma dentada no queijo. - Não gosto que as pessoas me dêem coisas. Deixa-me desconfiado.

\- Desconfiado do quê? - pergunta-lhe Erwin agora, dando uma risada. - Dos motivos deles? Do que vão querer em troca?

Levi encolhe os ombros de novo. - Não há muitas coisas de borla neste mundo - resmunga. - Além disso, sou desconfiado por natureza. Chama-lhe um defeito. Ou nestas circunstâncias, chama-lhe senso comum.

\- Hm - faz Erwin, pensativo. - Claro que não te posso culpar por isso, mas fico ligeiramente surpreendido ao ouvir-te dizê-lo.

\- Porquê?

\- Não sei - divaga Erwin, provando o chá. - Suponho que simplesmente nunca vi muito esse teu lado. Aceitaste a minha oferta para ajudar na operação de forma tão rápida que te marquei como imprudente e confiante, talvez até demasiado.

Levi levanta o olhar para Erwin, apercebendo-se que ele tem razão. Todo este tempo, ele deve ter parecido ser o tipo de pessoa que aceita praticamente tudo. Dificilmente poderia ter aceite algo mais perigoso do que isto, especialmente considerando o seu próprio juramento de se manter tão despercebido quanto possível. Esse também era o plano de Erwin, reconhece Levi, e fá-lo perguntar-se se imprudência é algo que provocam um no outro.

\- És uma excepção à regra - informa Levi, enfiando o resto do pão na boca e esticando-se para retirar outra fatia. - Lugar certo na hora certa, e essas coisas.

\- Bem - supõe Erwin, dando uma grande dentada na sua fatia de pão e esperando até acabar de comer antes de continuar: - Seja como for, fico feliz que sintas que podes confiar em mim. Receava que isso tivesse mudado.

As mãos de Levi abrandam na sua tarefa de espalhar marmelada na segunda fatia de pão ao lembrar-se da discussão que tinham tido há duas semanas, de forma tão clara como se tivesse sido no dia anterior. Consegue sentir vergonha a queimar-lhe as bochechas ao olhar para Erwin. As coisas que dissera ao homem pareciam agora tão estúpidas quando se permite admitir que, se não fosse o seu erro durante a missão na Alberstadt, o homem não estaria nesta situação agora. Talvez tivesse sido o homem ter-lhe batido que tivesse feito Levi querer culpar aquilo tudo nele, em vez de aceitar o seu próprio papel no que Erwin era agora forçado a fazer - ou talvez Levi só estava demasiado envergonhado para o admitir.

\- Eu sei que disseste que não era necessário - começa Erwin, agora de rosto franzido - e eu sei que provavelmente não gostas que puxe o assunto. Mas por favor, mais que não seja para minha paz de espírito, deixa-me pedir desculpa por te ter batido. Não consigo expressar o quanto lamento.

Levi olha de novo para cima antes de afastar o olhar de novo para a chávena de chá. Se tem estado à espera de o ouvir, não se tinha apercebido disso, e na altura em que dissera a Erwin que não era necessário pedir desculpa estava mesmo a falar a sério, ou pelo menos achava que estava. E ainda assim, há algo naquelas palavras ditas em voz alta que aliviam um peso no peito de Levi, mesmo quando ele sempre assumira que saber como Erwin se sentia sobre aquilo seria suficiente para ele.

\- Está tudo bem - diz Levi, olhando de novo para cima, para os olhos de Erwin. - Pensei que te tinha perdoado na altura, mas agora já perdoei mesmo, por isso não precisas de continuar a preocupar-te com isso.

\- Fico feliz por o ouvir - responde Erwin, parecendo aliviado; regressa ao seu pequeno-almoço, parando abruptamente quando Levi quebra de novo o silêncio.

\- E peço desculpa - começa; as palavras soam estranhas, e todas as outras que ainda está a reprimir parecem pressionar-lhe o peito. - Peço desculpa por te ter chamado egoísta. Quero dizer, toda esta merda com o Osterhaus é culpa minha, se eu não tivesse-

\- Já te disse, não te deves culpar por-

\- Se não me deixas falar agora, nunca vou conseguir dizer esta merda, por isso podes... - diz Levi, inspirando fundo e olhando de novo para Erwin. - Podes só deixar-me falar?

Erwin olha para ele, e apesar de não estar a sorrir, aquelas ténues rugas nos cantos dos seus olhos parecem de repente mais fundas. - Desculpa por ter interrompido. Continua, por favor.

Levi aproveita o momento para organizar os pensamentos, mexendo o chá devagar. - Se eu não tivesse feito merda naquela missão, não estarias a lidar com o Osterhaus e com esta merda toda agora - recomeça de novo. - Desculpa por te ter posto nesta posição, e desculpa por ter dito que não prestavas por estares a tentar fazer o melhor com uma situação terrível e fodida. Quando nos conhecemos, disse-te que não fazias a porra de ideia do que estavas a falar, sabes, sobre pessoas como eu. E a verdade é que eu não sei as coisas pelas quais tens passado, ou como a tua vida tem sido, por isso quem caralhos sou eu para julgar as coisas que fazes ou porque razão as fazes.

Erwin ouve calmamente, as mãos grandes pousadas na mesa.

\- Não nego - diz - que se não tivesses cometido aquele erro na missão, o Osterhaus não estaria agora na posição de usar esse conhecimento contra mim. No entanto, a decisão de te envolver na missão foi minha, e considerando que foi a tua primeira, continuo da opinião que desempenhaste o teu papel admiravelmente. Perdoo-te por esse erro com toda a honestidade, e também te perdoo pelo que disseste. Não te posso culpar por achares que sou egoísta. Afinal, não é um comentário infundado.

Recomeçam ambos a comer o pequeno-almoço, mas algo ainda está a remoer a mente de Levi, algo que não foi dito e que não o deixa em paz. Olha para Erwin a retirar uma porção de morangos cortados em metades e a comê-los com uma colher; há um olhar distante nos olhos do homem, como se ele também estivesse preocupado com alguma coisa. Levi luta para encontrar a fonte do seu próprio desconforto, estremecendo internamente quando por fim consegue. Mas decide que esta é a altura certa; provavelmente não vai voltar a falar tanto durante muito tempo.

\- E peço desculpa - começa, tal como fizera antes, como se precisasse daquela palavra extra para ser capaz de dizer o resto, - pelo que te disse, que só te via como o dono do apartamento que limpo. Não queria dizer isso.

Erwin sorri. - Fico feliz por o saber. Eu-

\- Acho que só pensei que seria mais fácil - continua Levi, e uma parte de si está a perguntar-se o que o está a deixar tão falador, - ver-te dessa forma. Quero dizer... Nem sequer começou dessa forma, mas depois... Também não é amigos, e eu sou só uma merda tão grande com pessoas que eu não sei bem-

\- Levi? - interrompe-lo Erwin gentilmente; aquele sorriso na cara dele faz Levi sentir-se estúpido. - Quer estejamos a trabalhar ou não, eu aprecio a tua companhia e espero que aprecies a minha. Não precisa ser mais complicado do que isso.

\- Pois - declara Levi, voltando para o seu pequeno-almoço, finalmente satisfeito com silêncio.

\- Mais uma chávena de chá na sala? - pergunta Erwin a Levi depois de terminar os morangos.

Levi acena, começando a preparar mais chá enquanto Erwin leva as chávenas num tabuleiro para fora da cozinha. Levi segue-o passado um momento, sentando-se no seu lugar habitual no sofá do lado oposto a Erwin.

\- Então limpaste a mancha de café do tapete - nota Levi, lembrando-se do porco do Osterhaus a entornar a chávena. - O que é que usaste? Álcool e amoníaco?

\- Exactamente - responde Erwin. - Tive de pedir conselhos a uma das minhas vizinhas.

Levi resfolega. - Bem, tens outros talentos - diz, fazendo Erwin dar uma risada. - Estava meio à espera que a mancha ainda ali estivesse quando cá voltasse.

\- Não tinha a certeza se voltarias - diz-lhe Erwin, servindo o chá. - Por isso tive de tratar do assunto.

\- Eu ia voltar, sabes - diz Levi sem pensar. - Estava mesmo à tua porta quando-

O pensamento atravessa-o à força, fazendo Levi parar e estremecer. Num segundo lembra-se de tudo, a longa caminhada para o quartel general da Gestapo, o interrogatório, o fedor a mijo na cela, o hematoma sobre o olho do outro homem. _"_ _Só vais ter paz de espírito",_ dissera ele, _"quando parares de tentar achar uma centelha de razão na loucura deles."_ Levi pensa na forma como caíra de joelhos à frente de Darlett - tem nódoas negras agora para o relembrar - e implorara pela vida, e aquele alívio entorpecido que não consegue sentir devidamente sob a apatia generalizada.

\- Levi? - chama-lo Erwin baixinho, e algo na suavidade com que o homem diz o seu nome traz Levi de volta ao presente. - Estás bem?

Levi franze o sobrolho. - Estou - diz de novo, sem ter a certeza se é a sério. - Acho que sim.

À sua frente, Erwin pousa a chávena na mesinha do café, dando a volta a ela e posicionando a poltrona à frente de Levi. Senta-se e apoia os cotovelos nos joelhos.

\- O melhor é que eles não vão continuar a procurar-te - diz a Levi numa voz baixa e grave. - Theodore Mertz está morto e enterrado, e ninguém tem qualquer motivo para desconfiar de Lukas Weller.

Levi acena devagar, encontrando os olhos de Erwin por uns momentos antes de desviar o olhar. - Foda-se, que estupidez - resmunga para si, pressionando as palmas das mãos contra as pálpebras fechadas. - Eu estou bem. Eu-

\- Apanhaste um susto e tanto - diz Erwin, estendendo a mão e colocando-a sobre o joelho de Levi; é uma sensação quente através do tecido das calças de Levi, de alguma forma segura, e tranquilizante. - Ficaria muito surpreendido se não ficasses minimamente abalado por aquilo.

\- Fiquei - responde Levi, passando a mão pelo cabelo em nervosismo. - E fez sentido na altura, mas porque é que me sinto mal como a merda agora? É só... foda-se, é uma estupidez.

\- Não acho que seja estúpido - diz-lhe Erwin. - Quer dizer que levas estar vivo muito a sério, o que é, de facto, uma coisa boa.

Levi resfolega. - Aquela merda daquele instinto de sobrevivência - murmura. - Acho que não há forma de lhe escapar.

\- Espero sinceramente que não haja - diz Erwin baixinho.

Ficam calados durante um longo momento durante o qual a mão de Erwin no joelho de Levi se torna maior e mais pesada, como se o simples toque estivesse a tornar-se mais importante. Levi encara o olhar de Erwin com firmeza, olhando para os olhos dele como se estivesse à procura de alguma coisa, apesar de não saber do quê. Não há nada de familiar na expressão no rosto de Erwin, pelo menos nada que tenha visto no rosto de outra pessoa; há um tipo de melancolia que Levi não compreende, e fá-lo quebrar a ligação.

\- O que aconteceu? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, fazendo Levi suspirar.

\- Fui parado à porta do prédio - começa a contar, - por dois cabrões idiotas de merda da Gestapo. Levaram-me para o quartel-general, outro monte de merda nazi veio e fez-me umas perguntas. Mas ele teve de sair, recebeu uma chamada, por isso disse aos idiotas para me... analisarem.

\- E fizeram-no?

Levi acena. - Não sabiam que merda estavam à procura - explica, voltando a passar com a mão na cabeça e escarnecendo. - Acho que devia estar pelo menos grato por isso.

Erwin concorda. - E depois o que aconteceu? - pergunta agora, como se soubesse que está de alguma forma a ajudar, deitar aquilo para fora.

\- Levaram-me para uma cela - continua Levi. - Estive lá imenso tempo. O lugar todo tresandava a mijo e a merda. - A memória faz Levi tremer. - Tiraram-nos de lá para esperarmos pelo comboio e escreverem os nossos nomes numa lista. Vi o Darlett, disse-lhe que tinha havido um engano e que trabalhava para ti.

\- Ele viu-te no quartel-general e ligou-me - explica Erwin, retirando a mão; o lugar onde estivera na perna de Levi fica de repente frio.

\- Ele disse para te dizer que lhe deves uma - lembra-se Levi, fazendo Erwin dar uma risada seca.

\- Sim - comenta. - Tanto quanto sei, o Darlett não é do tipo de fazer as coisas pela bondade do seu coração. Sem dúvida viu que podia aproveitar alguma vantagem ao ajudar-te.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - Não gosto dele - diz de forma algo desnecessária, fazendo Erwin rir de novo, mais genuína e calorosamente agora.

\- Já tinha reparado - diz, sorrindo enquanto Levi pega na chávena de chá, esvaziando-a antes de suspirar longamente; algum peso parece sair-lhe de cima ao fazê-lo. - Ele não é uma pessoa totalmente má, e está do nosso lado nesta luta, o que o torna-

\- Tolerável - completa Levi e fazendo o homem rir de novo; o som faz os cantos da boca de Levi estremecer para cima.

\- Não teria dito melhor - elogia-o, pegando na sua chávena e bebendo o chá. - Tens um dom com as palavras, não tens?

Levi ri também. - Oh sim - diz, pensando na sua anterior batalha para formar sequer uma frase compreensível. - Sou um verdadeiro poeta.

Erwin suspira. - Não sei porque é que achas sempre as minhas observações sobre ti tão ridículas. Devias saber que eu realmente estou a falar a sério, na maioria das vezes.

\- Na maioria das vezes? - pergunta Levi, sorrindo perante a expressão exasperada na cara de Erwin.

\- Claramente, interpretei-te mal em alguns aspectos - clarifica ele, recostando-se na poltrona. - Olha a questão da imprudência, por exemplo.

\- Tenho sido imprudente sobre isto - diz-lhe Levi. - Por isso não me interpretaste assim tão mal.

\- Bem - divaga Erwin. - Seja como for, estava a falar a sério. Podes não ser sempre muito delicado ao fazê-lo, mas eu admiro a tua forma de fazeres passar a tua mensagem.

\- É preciso fingir muito - diz Levi baixinho, - ao viver desta maneira. Suponho que fiquei apenas feliz por ter achado alguém com quem não tenho de andar sempre em pézinhos de lã a merda do tempo todo.

\- Percebo muito bem o que queres dizer - responde Erwin. - Ainda que suponha que no meu caso seja o oposto. O Holtz é... de certa forma mais rude nos seus maneirismos do que eu prefiro ser.

Levi acena e ficam em silêncio. Ao olhar para Erwin, ocorre a Levi de novo o quão parecidos eles são, o quão parecidas são as suas circunstâncias, ainda que tenham chegado aqui por caminhos tão diferentes. Já se passara um tempo desde que se apercebera disso, e parece-lhe estranho de repente como esse pensamento se tornara reconfortante - o quanto significa ter alguém que te compreende. Apercebe-se que Erwin se sente da mesma forma, como dissera na noite da festa, que a presença de Levi na sua vida a ajudara a tornar-se mais tolerável. Levi gosta de saber disso, que pode ajudar Erwin, nem que seja por simplesmente passar tempo na sua presença, enquanto ainda existem formas em que não se conseguem aproximar.

Passam outra hora assim, falando e não falando, apreciando o silêncio tanto quanto a conversa, até Levi começar a trabalhar quando o estado do apartamento lhe começa a mexer com os nervos. Quando a luz lá fora começa finalmente a lançar raios inclinados através das janelas da sala, cozinham as costeletas de borrego para o almoço com batatas fritas e feijão verde; Levi guarda o resto para levar para casa para Farlan e Isabel. À porta, Erwin entrega-lhe um punhado de _reichmarks_ que Levi coloca rapidamente no bolso.

\- Achei que pudesses estar a ficar sem dinheiro. Com aquela pausa e tudo isso.

Levi concorda com um grunhido. - O Farlan já se começou a queixar - diz ao homem, sorrindo de novo quando ele ri.

\- Uma dona de casa só tua - brinca ele, e Levi não consegue evitar concordar, ainda que ache o termo ligeiramente perturbador.

\- Nunca imaginei ter uma dessas, mas aqui estamos nós - admite. - Não que ele esteja errado. Precisamos do dinheiro.

\- Claro - declara Erwin. - Fico feliz por poder ajudar com isso.

\- Sim, sim - resmunga Levi. - Sempre feliz por ajudar. Já sei.

Erwin ri de novo, um som que acompanha Levi durante todo o percurso de volta ao apartamento onde Farlan e Isabel correm para o receber assim que ouvem a chave na fechadura, ou assim parece a Levi. Isabel é a primeira a fechar a distância entre eles, correndo para o abraçar com tanta força que Levi mal consegue respirar. É seguida rapidamente por Farlan que faz o mesmo, libertando-o muito mais rápido que Isabel.

\- Como foi? - pergunta demasiado depressa, assim que Isabel se soltara de Levi. - O que aconteceu? O Erwin não explicou, só disse que a Gestapo te tinha interrogado.

Levi acena, cansado, caminhando para a cozinha atrás de Farlan, sentando-se à mesa a pedido dele enquanto ele lhe serve uma chávena de chá.

\- Meteram-me numa cela a noite toda - diz Levi. - Fiquei na plataforma antes de um conhecido do Erwin me tirar de lá.

\- Tiveste medo, mano? - pergunta-lhe Isabel, fazendo Farlan resfolegar.

\- Que pergunta estúpida, Isabel. Claro que ele teve medo - declara taxativamente ao sentar-se do lado oposto a Levi. - Então ficaste na casa do Erwin?

Levi acena de novo. - Era mais perto e eu estava cansado - explica, sabendo que é apenas meia verdade. Farlan parece satisfeito o suficiente com a resposta, e Levi não elabora. - Trouxe almoço, e dinheiro.

Isabel, que estivera a fixar o saco de papel castanho em cima da mesa com curiosidade, começa a remexer nos atilhos antes mesmo de as palavras saírem da boca de Levi, só ver a sua parcela arrancada das suas mãos por Farlan.

\- Pratos! - exclama ele quando a rapariga revira os olhos. - Não há razão para não podermos pelo menos fingir que somos civilizados, mesmo no nosso estado.

Levi lembra-se de repente do seu primeiro encontro com Erwin, como o homem dissera algo muito semelhante na altura, e dá uma risada baixa. Algo na discussão animada fá-lo sentir-se melhor.

\- Eu não quero ser civilizada - insiste Isabel, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. - Quero não ter fome.

\- Demoro dois minutos a pôr isto nos pratos - diz-lhe Farlan.

\- E vais demorar quinze a lavar a loiça toda - recorda-lhe ela. - Como é que não faz mais sentido nós comermos com as mãos?

Farlan olha para Levi como que a exigir uma intervenção dele, só para receber um encolher de ombros.

\- Eu diria que é mais limpo comer com um garfo - começa Levi. - Mas um garfo devidamente lavado não é tão limpo quanto mãos devidamente lavadas?

\- Sinceramente! - bufa Farlan, voltando-se para o armário para tirar dois pratos que coloca na mesa. - É como tentar ensinar duas crianças selvagens a viver!

\- O que é que esperavas? - pergunta Isabel. - Nem toda a gente foi criado num palácio como tu.

\- Eu não fui criado num palácio - retorque Farlan, fungando. - Mas pelo menos tínhamos toalhas de mesa, e porcelana boa para ocasiões especiais.

\- Como o quê? - continua Isabel, a rir. - O teu casamento?

Farlan faz-lhe uma careta enquanto Levi ri para a sua chávena de chá.

\- Queres comer alguma coisa? Tiro um prato também para ti? - pergunta-lhe Farlan de repente, e ele franze o rosto.

\- Eu já comi.

\- Eu sei, mas achei que ainda pudesses ter forme, ou te apetecesse comer. Ainda há muito de sobra se tu-

Levi abana a cabeça. - Comam vocês - diz-lhes aos dois.

\- Tens a certeza? - pergunta Farlan, esperando pelo seu aceno antes de dividir as doses para os pratos. - Queres mais alguma coisa? Mais chá? Acho que tenho uns pêssegos em calda guardados algures, se tu-

\- Pára com isso - ordena Levi ao homem, gentilmente. - Não preciso de nada. Estou bem.

As suas garantias parecem cair em ouvidos moucos, no entanto; depois de almoço, Farlan e Isabel sentam-se com ele no sofá e trazem-lhe tudo o que ele precisa e mais coisas de que não precisa, contando piadas e histórias engraçadas para o fazerem sentir melhor. Levi adora-os por isso, ainda que ache que já não precisa de tudo aquilo, e já começa a sentir aquela inquietação por ficar muito tempo parado. Na altura em que Farlan se junta a ele na cama depois de lavar a loiça, Levi já está a tentar pensar em algo para fazer no dia seguinte.

\- O que é? - pergunta-lhe Farlan baixinho quando Levi se levanta da cama. - O que é que precisas?

\- Foda-se - reclama Levi, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça. - Preciso de ir mijar. Vais-me segurar na pila também?

O outro homem ri e abana a cabeça. - Preferia não o fazer, se te conseguires desenrascar sozinho - diz ele a Levi, antes de puxar os lençóis para o queixo; já está a dormir quando Levi regressa.

.

O desejo de Levi para ter mais coisas para fazer é concretizado alguns dias depois - ainda que não da forma que ele teria preferido - quando Isabel regressa a casa à noite, e a sua habitual demanda por submarinos num jornal roubado é constantemente interrompida ao coçar furiosamente a cabeça, um hábito que Farlan ganha na manhã seguinte. Levi é poupado até terça-feira, altura em que já lavara todos os lençóis e passara horas a correr os cabelos de Farlan e de Isabel com um pente para piolhos. Pede um envelope a Farlan para enviar uma mensagem a Erwin, confiando a sua entrega a Isabel no posto de correio algumas ruas ali perto.

\- Ele viu-me a cabeça depois daquela noite, sabes - diz Levi a Farlan, tremendo numa banheira cheia de água morna enquanto o homem lhe puxa o cabelo com o pente.

\- O Erwin? - pergunta Farlan, e Levi acena. - Foi muito amável da parte dele.

\- Ele é - resmunga Levi, estremecendo quando Farlan esmaga outro piolho entre os dedos. - Muito amável.

\- Sim - murmura o outro homem. - Vocês os dois têm isso em comum.

Levi escarnece. - Acho que ele está em melhor posição para o mostrar - declara, fazendo Farlan concordar.

\- Talvez. Mas, seja como for, acho que é querido.

\- Como é que ainda consegues ser assim tão romântico? - pergunta-lhe Levi. - Numa altura como esta?

Atrás de si, Farlan ri. - Podia ser o fim do mundo, que eu ainda acreditaria no amor, meu caro - diz ele a Levi, abanando a pente num arco dramático. - Para outras pessoas, pelo menos.

Levi resfolega. - Olha que era muito melhor para ti do que para mim. Eu não sei o que fazer com o romantismo.

\- Então deixa que ele te ensine - responde o outro homem. - E tenta não estar sempre tão preocupado com tudo. É algo muito pouco atraente num homem.

\- Olha quem fala - contrapõe Levi, voltando-se para olhar sobre o ombro. - E além disso, ele é ainda pior do que tu.

Farlan dá um estalido com a língua, inclinando-lhe a cabeça para a frente. - Então, bem... - começa, parando para suspirar. - Deixa alguém tomar conta de ti para variar. Pode ser? Deixa que ele faça isso, se ele quiser. Os homens gostam de sentir que são precisos, sabes.

\- Onde é que aprendeste merda desta? - pergunta-lhe Levi a rir. - _"Das Blatt der Hausfrau"?_ Andas a ler revistas femininas?

Farlan ri também. - A minha mãe lia religiosamente - diz - e, admito, eu também lhes dava uma espreitadela às vezes.

\- Faz-me ficar nervoso - admite Levi, após um longo silêncio, puxando os joelhos para perto do peito quando a água arrefece ainda mais.

\- Homens a ler revistas de mulheres? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, voltando a mandá-lo ficar quieto quando ele abana a cabeça.

\- Isto com o Erwin - clarifica Levi, ouvindo a hesitação do outro homem antes de ele responder.

\- Eu sei.

Depois de Farlan encher a sua cabeça de vinagre e a enrolar numa toalha, deixa que Levi acabe de se lavar, despedindo-se dele à porta antes de ir às compras. Levi volta a encher a banheira, tentando em vão com que a torneira deitasse água que fosse mais quente do que a sua temperatura corporal. Senta-se com uma carranca, coçando a cabeça através da toalha, esperando até se habituar ao fedor do vinagre que agora paira a toda a sua volta. Os dedos descem abaixo do braço para aliviar uma comichão, forçando-o a sair da banheira e a espreitar os pêlos escuros no espelho.

De repente, parece que cada pêlo no corpo está repleto de bichinhos minúsculos, como se tivessem posto ovos por todo o lado. Pega no pente que Farlan deixou para trás, passando pelas axilas e servindo-se da ajuda do espelho sujo na parede. Quando tem a certeza que não vai encontrar nada, Levi volta a sua atenção para os pêlos ásperos entre as pernas, dobrando o pescoço doloramente para espreitar mais atrás, sem sucesso.

Depois de coçar a cabeça com a toalha de novo, Levi toma uma decisão, tirando a espuma de barbear e a navalha de Erwin que guardara na gaveta de cima do armário. Espalha a espuma entre as coxas e até às nádegas, erguendo um pé na ponta da banheira para conseguir mover-se melhor. Passa vinte minutos a passar a lâmina contra a pele, retirando os pêlos em tufos, até finalmente passar a área por água e regressar ao apartamento vazio, fechando as cortinas antes de olhar para si no espelho alto do quarto, franzindo o cenho perante a imagem.

O pénis está flácido e solitário, destacando-se do corpo como se fosse um dedo demasiado grande, como se mal ali pertencesse mais. Levi tenta passar a mão por ele, mas a sensação também é errada, a delicadeza da pele parece demasiado infantil e embaraçosa. Cruza os braços à frente do peito, fitando a exposição total, a visibilidade, e suspira, perguntando-se quanto tempo vai demorar para que volte tudo a crescer.

Demoram duas semanas a livrar-se dos piolhos, durante as quais Levi lava todas as roupas e lençóis em água quente três vezes, e todo o apartamento fede a vinagre. No final, o cabelo de Isabel está quase tão pequeno como o de Farlan, um facto que ela não parece importar-se apesar da quantidade de vezes que se contorcera e a quantidade de caretas que fizera enquanto lhe cortara o cabelo. Levi e Farlan conseguiram manter os seus como estavam e, apesar de Levi nunca se ter considerado uma pessoa vaidosa, fica feliz por ainda ter cabelo, especialmente porque sente a depilação total sob as roupas.

Quando consegue finalmente regressar ao apartamento de Erwin, sente as mãos formigarem para começar a limpar; sem dúvida que o trabalho se acumulara no tempo que estivera fora. Salta os degraus dois a dois, cumprimentando Erwin com um sorriso rápido quando este abre a porta.

\- Limpaste enquanto eu cá não estive? - pergunta ao homem, que coça a nuca com um ar envergonhado. - Também me pareceu.

\- Uma chávena de chá antes de começares? - oferece-lhe Erwin antes de começar a prepará-lo, levando o tabuleiro para a sala de estar onde Levi espera. - Acho que não fui tão cuidadoso como deveria ter sido. O teu cabelo, refiro-me - diz ele a Levi quando se senta, fazendo Levi abanar a cabeça.

\- Não foi isso - explica Levi. - Acho que a Isabel apanhou de um miúdo qualquer da vizinhança. Ou de um cão de rua, é mais provável.

\- Ela gosta bastante de animais - diz Erwin, sorrindo calorosamente. - Reparei quando estivemos na quinta. Suponho que tenha a ver com o passado dela.

Levi acena, beberricando o chá impacientemente; há montes de cotão debaixo da escrivaninha que continuam a chamar-lhe a atenção sempre que olha para cima.

\- Ela devia viver num lugar assim - responde ele. - Às vezes penso em mandá-la para o campo. Acho que, de muitas formas, seria mais seguro, mas não sei de nenhum lugar onde ela pudesse ir.

Erwin acena. - Viajar está a tornar-se cada vez mais difícil, mesmo com os papéis certos. Duvido que até os conhecidos do Osterhaus tenham a vida facilitada, mesmo com os subornos que podem pagar.

\- Então não achas que os pudesses ajudar? Ao Farlan e à Isabel? - pergunta Levi, arrependendo-se assim que vê pena no olhar de Erwin.

\- Gostava mesmo de poder. Sabes que sim - responde ele. - Mas não consigo pensar num lugar para eles que seja mais seguro do que aqui. Sei que já falei da base antes, durante a nossa discussão da viagem, mas só me referi a ela como último recurso. Acredito honestamente que eles estão melhores aqui contigo, pelo menos por enquanto.

Levi acena mais uma vez. - Já supunha - diz, bebendo o chá. - Eu provavelmente ia enlouquecer sem saber o que eles estavam a fazer.

\- Acho que realojar a Isabel seria difícil, mas possível, se a situação assim o exigir - diz-lhe Erwin. - Mas conseguir que tu e o Farlan saiam do Reich nesta altura é impossível. Têm ambos idade para o exército e a vossa partida seria vista com o maior nível de suspeita. Não acho que nenhuma documentação no mundo vos conseguiria fazer passar a fronteira.

\- E fugir ilegalmente tem os seus próprios riscos - declara Levi. - Se fores apanhado, és provavelmente morto ali mesmo.

\- Se as coisas se complicarem, há outras possibilidades de esconderijos dentro da cidade - recorda-lhe Erwin. - Sabes que a minha porta está sempre aberta a todos vocês.

\- Eu sei - responde Levi, olhando para Erwin. - Só gostava de-

As suas palavras são interrompidas por uma batida alta na porta que os faz a ambos saltar do lugar. Levi lembra-se de repente e vividamente da boca arroxeada de Osterhaus ao curvar-se naquele sorriso presunçoso e sente um arrepio descer-lhe pela espinha.

\- Leva o tabuleiro para a cozinha - diz-lhe Erwin em voz baixa e Levi acena, pegando e levando-o para fora da sala, sem resistir olhar pelo canto do olho para o hall e ver Ewin abrir a porta.

Lilian esgueira-se para o apartamento, de costas direitas e com um par de saltos altos e um vestido de verão. O tempo está quente o suficiente para ele; Levi reparara quando caminhara pela cidade, a transpirar mesmo com as roupas leves que está a vestir. Ela tira os óculos de sol e volta-se para Erwin - com os saltos é quase tão alta como ele - enrolando os braços à volta do pescoço dele e pressionando um beijo rápido contra os lábios. Levi consegue ver Erwin olhar rapidamente para ele antes de agarrar nos braços de Lilian e os forçar para baixo.

\- O que estás a fazer aqui? - pergunta-lhe baixinho, provocando um beicinho nos lábios de Lilian.

\- A Agata levou as crianças ao jardim zoológico, por isso pensei em fazer-te uma visita - explica ela rapidamente. - O que foi? Não foi uma surpresa agradável?

Levi vê Erwin suspirar e tocar na cana do nariz antes de lançar a Lilian um sorriso rápido e forçado. - Não achei que o fosses fazer, depois da última vez - diz-lhe ele suavemente.

\- Oh, aquilo foi só uma pequena discussão tola - responde Lilian, rindo de uma forma que parece ligeiramente nervosa a Levi. - Já não penso nisso, está tudo no passado. Por favor, não voltes a lembrar-me disso.

Erwin hesita por um momento antes de fechar a porta. - Entra, então.

\- Obrigada, Herr _Sturmbannführer_ \- graceja ela, passando por Erwin e entrando na sala, lançando-lhe um olhar sobre o ombro antes de se sentar no lugar de Levi no sofá. - Devias oferecer-me algo para beber. Estou seca.

\- Weller - chama Erwin, e de repente ele é Holtz; Levi sente um arrepio nas costas. - Arranja-nos um jarro de água e-

No sofá, Lilian arqueja suavemente: - Água, Erwin? - pergunta-lhe ela, a voz cheia de indignação que Levi assume ser um pouco exagerada. - Pensei que tinhas prometido que não ias ser tão forreta ao pé de mim. Sabes que eu não gosto nada.

Erwin demora outro momento para dar um longo suspiro antes de se virar para Levi. - Há uma garrafa de champanhe atrás dos baldes na despensa - diz ele naquele tom estranho e áspero que Levi não reconhece.

\- Muito melhor - diz Lilian languidamente; Levi consegue vê-la tirar os sapatos e esticar as pernas no sofá antes de ele regressar à cozinha.

Faz o possível para os ignorar quando lhes leva a garrafa e dois copos, focando-se nas suas tarefas daí para a frente. Enquanto fica na cozinha, é relativamente fácil; consegue ouvi-los a falar, mas baixinho, como barulho de fundo junto com os sons da vassoura e do bater dos pratos no lava-loiça. Enquanto limpa, Levi recorda-se desta falha de Erwin, a sua falta de atenção por limpeza básica, um defeito que Levi se vê a contrabalançar muito bem como as coisas estão. É um novo pensamento, que eles criem um equilíbrio, e permite-se ter um momento a considerá-lo até o riso de Lilian o trespassar e ele se aperceber que, se alguém cria um par harmonioso nesta casa, não é ele e Erwin, e sim Erwin e ela.

Isso torna-se ainda mais claro quando regressa à sala de estar e os encontra a descansar no sofá, os pés dela no colo dele e as mãos dele a massajá-los enquanto ela beberrica o champanhe. Levi tenta não olhar para eles enquanto limpa o pó da estante dos livros, da escrivaninha e do pequeno armário no canto. Mesmo com aquele único relance ao par, Levi consegue ver que eles não destoariam num daqueles filmes que Farlan gosta, do tipo que aparece nas revistas, com a actriz principal num vestido de gala e diamantes e o seu homem de gravata e sapatos de gala. Quanto vai à casa de banho buscar água para esfregar o chão, Levi pára pare se olhar ao espelho, perguntando-se que destino fora aquele de o fazer tão pequeno e com um ar tão estranho; ao lado de Erwin, ele parece-se com um miudinho desmazelado com rugas à volta dos olhos e com um ar de quem vai começar a abanar os punhos a qualquer pessoa que esteja perto o suficiente.

\- Tenho andado para te perguntar - diz Lilian a Erwin na sua voz cantada quando Levi se ajoelha para começar a esfregar as pegadas no chão. - Como estão as coisas entre ti e o Osterhaus agora? Ouvi uns rumores que vocês se tinham reconciliado.

Erwin expira profundamente, pousando o copo de champanhe na mesinha do café; mal lhe tocara. - Não sei o que tens a ver com isso - diz-lhe de forma amarga. - Mas chegámos a um entendimento. Mais ou menos.

\- Que maravilhoso - responde Lilian num arrastar preguiçoso. - Nesse caso, posso convidá-lo para a minha festa também.

Erwin dá um grunhido. - Uma festa? - bufa ele, parecendo verdadeiramente irritado. - Não deste uma há pouco tempo?

\- Sim, e tu não apareceste, o que me obriga a preparar outra - repreende-o ela, endireitando-se no sofá, ainda com as pernas no colo dele. - Vá lá, Erwin. Toda a gente gosta das minhas festas. Torna todo o restante pavor em que vivemos muito mais fácil de suportar.

\- Estamos em guerra, Lilian - diz-lhe Erwin, exasperado. - É suposto as coisas serem pavorosas. É suposto estarmos a fazer sacrifícios.

- _Au contraire_ \- diz ela com um sorriso. - É suposto que alguns de nós façam sacrifícios para aqueles que são importantes não tenham de os fazer.

\- Diz-me que não estás a falar a sério.

\- Oh, Erwin - ri ela. - Sabes que eu acho que todo esse teu passado de classe média-baixa é absolutamente encantador, e até afrodisíaco às vezes, mas tens de te lembrar que há regras diferentes para pessoas como nós. Há coisas que são esperadas de nós, e essas expectativas têm de ser alcançadas.

\- E as tuas festas são uma forma de o fazer? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, soando cada vez mais ríspido.

\- Exactamente - diz-lhe ela, inclinando-se para perto do seu ouvido. - Já te divertiste bastante nelas, não já? Ou antes... - Ela faz uma pausa para passar a mão pelo colarinho da camisa dele. - Já te divertiste no que acontece depois das festas. Não é assim?

Levi olha para os dois pelo canto do olho quando Erwin agarra no pulso de Lilian e retira a mão dela de forma gentil mas firme, e ainda assim com muito mais força do que ela está habituada, a julgar pela sua expressão surpresa e consternada.

\- Agora não - diz-lhe ele baixinho; as palavras parecem-se com um rosnar.

\- Erwin - protesta ela, parecendo insultada. - Ele é só um serviçal.

\- Não me interessa - atira Erwin. - Não se trata dele, Lilian.

\- Então do que é que se trata? - exige ela, cruzando os braços à frente do peito. - Achei que já tinha deixado perfeitamente claro que não iria tolerar que me tratasses assim, Erwin. Sabes que não vou.

Ele escarnece, voltando a massajar a cana do nariz. - Sabes que não há nada menos atraente do que uma mulher adulta que ainda se comporta como uma miúda mimada? - diz ele, soando cansado. - Porque é que não vais para casa e aprendes a comportar-te como a tua idade? E refiro-me à tua verdadeira idade, Lilian.

Levi não consegue evitar erguer o olhar do chão para ver como ela está a fixar Erwin, os lábios pressionados com tanta força que parecem uma ferida no seu rosto. O silêncio que se segue é odioso e inabalável, e parece que assim que as mãos de Levi se esqueceram da sua tarefa, a sua mente começa a disparar, perguntando-se o que se passara entre eles os dois para deixar Erwin tão rude. Quando vê Lilian olhar de relance na sua direcção, Levi começa a esfregar de novo o chão furiosamente, apanhando pelo canto do olho quando ela se levanta. Calça os sapatos deliberadamente devagar antes de sair, atirando com a porta atrás de si sem dizer uma palavra, deixando para trás um silêncio desconfortável que quer Erwin, quer Levi, parecem hesitantes em quebrar. Quando Levi olha para o homem, a expressão nos olhos dele é distante, até ele os tapar com as mãos, suspirando profundamente.

\- Deixei que fosse longe de mais - murmura Erwin, e se ele não tivesse olhado para Levi a seguir, Levi teria assumido que o homem estava simplesmente a falar sozinho.

Levi acena, mas não sabe o que dizer. Olha para Erwin, de volta a si próprio, e pergunta-se se haverá mais alguém na vida de Erwin agora que veja isto, que veja tanto dele como Levi vê, toda a sua culpa e desconforto e angústia. Pensa em todas as partes de si que esconde de Farlan e Isabel - e, agora que pensa nisso, não fora essa uma das razões por que viera ter com Erwin naquela noite, para evitar que eles o vissem como estava naquele momento? Lembra-se das palavras de Farlan: _"Deixa que ele tome conta de ti, para variar"_ _,_ e olha para Erwin, perguntando-se se precisa, perguntando-se se seria justo colocar tal fardo no homem.

Erwin ainda está sentado no sofá quando Levi sai, apoiando o cotovelo no braço da poltrona e fumando cigarro atrás de cigarro, como se estivesse à procura de algum tipo de conforto que não consegue encontrar. Levi tem vontade de esticar a mão, passar os dedos pelo cabelo do homem, deixá-lo inclinar-se sobre o seu peito e respirar por um pouco, mas algo o impede; eles não se tocam, não daquela forma, não vindo de lado nenhum em plena luz do dia. Levi interroga-se se deveria ficar, mas Erwin quebra a quietude do momento ao levantar-se.

\- Só tenho dinheiro desta vez - diz ele. - Desculpa estão tão pouco preparado.

Levi abana a cabeça. - Não faz mal - responde. - Eu disse-te, dinheiro ou comida, por isso dinheiro não faz mal.

\- Certo - murmura Erwin, entregando a Levi um pequeno maço de notas. - Espero que as coisas possam voltar ao normal agora.

\- Eu também - admite Levi. - Já não há piolhos, pelo menos.

Erwin solta uma gargalhada que mais se parece com uma tossidela. - Sim - diz ele ao caminharem para a porta. - Sem piolhos.

\- Vais ficar-

\- Vou ficar bem, Levi - diz-lhe Erwin, sorrindo de forma cansada. - Por favor, não te preocupes comigo.

Levi acena, mas quebra a promessa ainda antes de chegar à ponte Augustus. Pensa no que Farlan dissera, sobre homens como Erwin gostarem de se sentir úteis, e compreende ao que Farlan se referira; ele próprio já sentira isso: como a única razão que justifica sair da cama é certificar-se que Farlan e Isabel têm comida suficiente, e para evitar que eles se preocupem consigo. Consegue ver porque é que Erwin quereria isso, poder ajudar de forma tão directa após passar tantos anos com este disfarce em cima. Mas há um reverso da medalha, Levi sabe-lo: aquele sentimento de ter de estar lá por alguém, ter de ser forte para outra pessoa o tempo todo. Lembra-se do sentimento que tivera nos degraus do casebre, sentindo-se tão em paz com Erwin porque Erwin não precisava de nada dele, Levi não tinha de ser ninguém para ele. Esse pensamento parece estranho agora, que tinha havido uma altura em que Levi não se preocupara com o homem, não achara que ele era alguém com quem tinha de se preocupar.

Não discutem o assunto da vez seguinte que Levi lá vai, ainda que lhe seja claro que algo ainda está a pesar na mente de Erwin. Levi ainda tenta pensar em algo para dizer ao homem, algum conselho para lhe dar, mas sabe que não possui nenhum conhecimento superior da situação, nunca tendo ele próprio experienciado nada daquilo. Quando Erwin se senta à escrivaninha por fim, Levi fica quase aliviado por não ter de torturar mais o cérebro, especialmente quando está tão pouco habituado a ter esse trabalho.

Sentado à mesa de jantar mais tarde nessa noite, Levi ainda está a pensar nisso, se haveria mais alguma coisa que pudesse ter feito. Isabel parece sentir o seu desconforto, sugerindo um jogo de _klaberjass_ para passar o tempo. Mal acabara de distribuir as cartas quando um som estridente interrompe a conversa deles, um rugir de sirenes ao longe.

\- Ataque aéreo - diz Farlan de imediato, e levanta-se, pálido mas calmo. - Para a cave.

Levi e Isabel acenam, seguindo Farlan para fora da cozinha depois de agarrarem numa manta ou cobertor cada um da sala. As escadas estão repletas de barulho, passos e pessoas a chamarem-se umas às outras enquanto todos descem. Levi consegue sentir o coração martelar-lhe contra o peito ao agarrar Isabel pela manga quando ela tenta começar a correr.

\- Ficamos todos juntos - diz-lhe ele baixinho, acenando a Frau Schultz quando ela se apressa a passar por eles nas escadas até onde Farlan está, berrando direcções às pessoas, recordando-lhes para ficarem calmas e deixarem todos os pertences desnecessários para trás.

Entram todos na cave, Farlan entrando por último e fechando a porta, abafando o som das sirenes que ainda berram o seu aviso. Ficam sentados perto de Frau Gernhardt e dos seus filhos, que estão ambos agarrados aos seus brinquedos preferidos, parecendo assustados e confusos até Isabel os persuadir a brincar a algum jogo de palavras que já jogaram muitas vezes antes. A mãe parece grata, movendo-se para mais perto de Levi e Farlan depois de se certificar de que as crianças estão bem.

\- Sinto que não há mais nada a fazer agora do que ouvir o som das explosões - diz ela numa voz sussurrada; parece que toda a gente tem esse tom reservado para situações destas. Levi já reparara nisso nos simulacros, como se estivessem todos sentados ao lado de alguém que está prestes a morrer.

\- O mais provável é ser um falso alarme - tenta Farlan tranquilizá-la. - Ainda que suponha que essa não é a melhor forma de ver isto, caso não seja mesmo. Trouxe os seus cobertores?

\- Sim - confirma ela, apontando para Hanna e Bruno, que estão ambos sentados sobre uma manta dobrada. - Por isso, em caso de precisarmos de fugir para a rua, só temos de-

\- Atirá-los para aquele barril de água, molhá-los tanto quanto consiga e embrulhá-los à sua volta e das crianças - termina Farlan por ela de forma muito mais paciente do que Levi teria feito; talvez ele seja mesmo a melhor pessoa para o trabalho. - É difícil fazer um plano para estas coisas quando nunca sabemos o que vai acontecer. Mas tenho a certeza que vamos todos ficar bem.

Levi olha para Farlan, surpreso por ver o quão bem ele está a fingir; já faz algum tempo desde que ele fora assim tão bom nisto. Levi pergunta-se se será isso que mantém o homem tão calmo, aquele sentimento de morte iminente de que ele falara a Levi. Se é isso, então Levi fica grato que ele ainda consiga dizer este género de coisas a outras pessoas, especialmente à frente de Isabel.

\- Sim - diz Frau Gernhardt, esboçando um sorriso corajoso nos lábios. - Tenho a certeza que vamos.

Ficam todos calados, respirando aquele ar que Levi imagina já estar a tornar-se saturado. Pensa no azar que foi isto acontecer na noite de um dia tão quente; a pequena divisão está cheia do fedor da transpiração de todos, incluindo da sua própria, e não importa quanto tempo passem aqui em baixo, o seu nariz não parece estar a habituar-se. Há algo nos sussurros, nas palavras meio-faladas que ele mal consegue ouvir, que o faz ficar em pele de galinha; fá-lo lembrar-se daqueles últimos anos na escola, quando sempre que o professor mencionava alguma coisa sobre os judeus, a sala ficava calada tal como agora, e ainda assim cheia de sussurros, de pessoas a falar dele.

Tal como Frau Gernhardt dissera, não há mais nada para Levi fazer do que esperar ouvir o ribombar abafado de explosões à distância. Pensa em Erwin, interrogando-se se ele estaria em casa quando as sirenes começaram a gritar, perguntando-se de ele estará amontoado numa cave como esta com os seus vizinhos, com a velha coscuvilheira do andar de baixo. Pensa que Erwin seria sem dúvida o primeiro a ajudar toda a gente, até se lembrar que, para todos, ele é Holtz, um monte de merda nazi que provavelmente não liga porra nenhuma a ninguém, quanto mais a vizinhos senis.

Quando as sirenes berram de novo, soltam todos suspiros de alívio, pegando nos seus cobertores e lamparinas a óleo e velas e outros míseros pertences e, em muitos casos, agradecendo a Farlan por tomar conta da situação, antes de regressarem aos seus respectivos apartamentos. Levi prepara-lhes chá, perguntando-se distraidamente porque é que não se sente mais aliviado que tenha tudo sido apenas um falso alarme; talvez a sua experiência com a Gestapo ainda esteja muito fresca na sua mente, diminuindo todos os outros medos menores a um ponto que mal os sinta.

\- Foi muito excitante, não foi? - pergunta-lhe Isabel quando se sentam à mesa para continuarem o seu jogo.

\- Não é suposto ser excitante - repreende-a Farlan. - É inteligente ficarmos um pouco assustados quando isto acontece. Um dia destes pode ser por um motivo real. Podem começar a bombardear a cidade a qualquer momento.

\- Bem, tu não estavas assustado - contrapõe Isabel, indignada. - Nem o mano.

\- Eu estava um bocado nervoso - diz-lhe Levi, pegando nas suas cartas. - O Farlan tem razão, Isabel. Não é um jogo. E também não podes sair disparada a correr como tentaste. É muito fácil perderes-te numa multidão.

\- O Levi tem razão, tens de ficar com ele - repete Farlan enfaticamente.

\- Está bem - concede ela, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. - Mas também vais ter de ficar connosco, Farlan. Depois de te certificares que toda a gente está bem.

\- Vou ficar - promete ele rapidamente. - Desde que estejamos todos juntos, vamos ficar bem.

.

Não há mais ataques aéreos durante o fim de semana, mas a experiência ainda está fresca na mente de Levi quando chega ao apartamento de Erwin na terça-feira seguinte. O tempo arrefecera consideravelmente, fazendo Levi arrepender-se de ter vendido todos os seus casacos mais finos; o casaco de inverno iria destacar-se demasiado na rua. Quando o homem abre a porta, Levi não perde tempo a preparar chá, levando-o para a sala de estar onde o sol da tarde pintara a madeira do chão de tons dourados.

\- Sim, bem - diz Erwin quando Levi lhe pergunta sobre o ataque aéreo. - Estes falsos alarmes vão provavelmente acontecer cada vez mais daqui para a frente.

\- Uma das minhas vizinhas - começa Levi. - O filho dela disse-lhe que não é provável que atinjam Dresden.

Erwin acena, bebendo o seu chá. - Dresden é um alvo pouco provável - confirma; as palavras condizem com o uniforme que está a usar de novo, fazendo Levi franzir o cenho. - A distância de Inglaterra é ainda demasiado grande para os bombardeiros conseguirem atravessar. Há outras cidades muito mais perto que são destinos muito mais compreensíveis. Berlim, por exemplo.

\- Suponho que tenha sorte por ter fugido - murmura Levi para a sua chávena.

\- De facto - diz Erwin, tocando na cana do nariz; algo no gesto faz Levi reparar nas sombras pesadas sob os seus olhos.

\- Estás bem? - pergunta a Erwin, que olha para cima, dando uma risada seca.

\- Estou bem, só um pouco cansado - explica na evasiva, esvaziando a sua chávena de um único grande gole. - O trabalho espera-me.

Levi acena, com uma carranca, enquanto segue Erwin com os olhos quando o homem se senta pesadamente à frente da escrivaninha. O som do seu teclar parece mais lento também; Levi fica a ouvi-lo enquanto lava a loiça, imaginando a figura curvada do homem e franzindo ainda mais o rosto. Sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, Levi prepara-lhe uma sanduíche e leva-a, colocando-a num prato perto da máquina de escrever.

\- O que é isso? - pergunta Erwin, os olhos sem nunca se afastarem da página; Levi olha de relance para ela, mas não compreende as palavras.

\- Uma sandes - diz-lhe Levi. - Não tinhas disso do país donde vens?

Erwin dá uma risada. - Sim, temos. Estava a perguntar-me porque é que me trouxeste uma.

\- Estavas com ar de quem precisava de comer - explica Levi, afastando uns grãos de pó de cima da escrivaninha.

\- Ai sim?

\- Sim - insiste Levi, desejando que o homem olhasse para cima. - Pareces cansado. Tens andado a dormir?

\- Sim, Levi - murmura Erwin, franzindo o sobrolho às palavras que acabara de escrever. - Tenho dormido. Já te disse, não tens de te preocupar comigo.

Antes de Levi poder fazer mais alguma coisa do que fungar audivelmente, há outra batida na porta que faz Erwin arrancar a folha da máquina de escrever e começar a encaixar a pequena chave dourada na fechadura da gaveta de cima.

\- Podes ver quem é, por favor? - pede ele a Levi à pressa. - E se for a Lilian, podes por favor dizer-lhe que saí?

Levi não consegue evitar revirar os olhos ao atravessar o hall, abrindo a porta hesitantemente para cumprimentar um jovem rechonchundo e baixo, de cabelo loiro e uma série de sardas na cara. Está a carregar um grande caixote de madeira, a suar pelo seu peso e pelo número de degraus que subira, supõe Levi, ofegando um pouco ao espreitar para Levi por detrás do caixote.

\- Uma entrega para o Herr Holtz - diz ele sem fôlego, movendo os olhos de Levi para Erwin quando o homem aparece atrás dele.

\- Ah, sim - responde Erwin, apressando-se a pegar no caixote. - Entre e vamos descobrir quanto é que isto custa.

O homem limpa a testa na manga da camisa, entrando no apartamento depois de Levi fechar a porta atrás dele. Deixa um rasto de pó e Levi segue-o para a cozinha, onde Erwin pousara o caixote sobre a mesa. O homenzinho redondo sentara-se na cadeira de Levi e estava a ocupado a usar o chapéu como leque.

\- Alguém pode arranjar-me um copo de água, por favor? - consegue ele dizer por entre arquejos. - Não conseguem ver que estou aqui a morrer?

Levi revira os olhos enquanto se apressa para a torneira para encher um copo com água, entregando-o ao homem, que o esvazia com poucos tragos antes de lho devolver.

\- Devia saber que não é assim que normalmente fazemos os nossos negócios, Herr Holtz - diz o homem, voltando-se para Erwin, que desviara o caixote e se sentara do outro lado da mesa. - Não posso dizer que goste muito.

\- Compreendo - responde Erwin, olhando para o homem solenemente. - Vamos tratar disto rápido.

\- Carta do meu pai da semana passada - continua o homem. - Disse que está pronto quando o senhor estiver, e que os outros não vão saber nada sobre isto, tal como ordenou.

\- Óptimo - diz Erwin, acenando como que distraído. - Diga-lhe que a sua discrição vai ser recompensada.

\- É bom que seja - resmunga o homem. - Não quero aquele maluco a morder-me os tornozelos de novo.

\- Asseguro-lhe, não vai chegar a esse ponto - promete Erwin. - Não se todos nós representarmos bem os nossos papéis.

\- Já temos alguém em Genebra - continua o homem. - Um dos nossos, alguém de confiança, tal como o senhor disse. Diga-me algo com uns dias de avanço, e eu aviso-o para ficar à espera deles.

\- Óptimo - diz Erwin de novo, soando ligeiramente aliviado a Levi. - Então está combinado.

Levantam-se os dois, o estranho de forma mais lenta, e Erwin entrega-lhe um grande maço de _reichmarks_. O homem conta as notas cuidadosamente, duas vezes, antes de as colocar no seu bolso e aceitar a mão estendida de Erwin.

\- É um prazer, como sempre, Herr Reeves - diz-lhe Erwin, fazendo o homem suspirar.

\- Quem me dera poder dizer o mesmo - resmunga ele antes de voltar a colocar o chapéu e sair do apartamento.

Levi observa quando Erwin dá a volta à mesa e se volta a sentar, pressionando o rosto contra as palmas das mãos por um momento antes de endireitar a postura e puxar a sua cigarreira do bolso. Acende um cigarro e recosta-se na cadeira, massajando a têmpora esquerda com as pontas dos dedos.

\- Levi - chama ele baixinho, fazendo Levi aproximar-se um pouco do seu lugar junto ao lava-loiça. - Podes esvaziar a caixa? Pode haver produtos perecíveis.

Levi avança para o caixote de madeira sem dizer nada, levantando a tampa e encontrando uma panóplia de material proibido: cigarros americanos, uma pequena lata de chá, um jarro de compota de laranja, uma barra daquele sabonete de lavanda, alguns ovos frescos e três garrafas de vinho. Enquanto guarda tudo nos armários e na despensa, Levi mantém Erwin sob olho; o homem parece ter-se esquecido do seu cigarro enquanto olha pela janela, uma ruga pesada a pressionar-lhe aquelas sobrancelhas largas. Levi não tem de se perguntar o que fizera Erwin sentir-se assim; é tudo por causa daquele suíno do Osterhaus e do seu esquema nojento em que Erwin está a ser obrigado a participar.

\- Ei - chama Levi baixinho, sentando-se à mesa; precisa repetir para chamar a atenção de Erwin.

\- O que foi? - pergunta-lhe o homem, limpando a cinza do cigarro de cima da mesa quando Levi se apressa em direcção ao armário para lhe arranjar um prato como cinzeiro.

Levi hesita por um momento, tentando pensar em algo para dizer, qualquer coisa que soasse útil mesmo na sua cabeça, mas não encontra nada.

\- Não sei - admite por fim, grunhindo de frustração e bufando. - Foda-se, porque haverias de dizer que sou bom com palavras quando sou um inútil?

\- Há alguma coisa em particular que queiras dizer agora? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, parecendo genuinamente interessado, mantendo o olhar em Levi mesmo quando vira a cabeça para expirar uma nuvem de fumo.

\- Não sei - diz Levi de novo. - Só que estás com um aspecto de merda, suponho.

Erwin ri-se baixinho por um momento antes de massajar o espaço entre as sobrancelhas com o polegar. - Não vale a pena esconder coisas de ti, pois não?

Levi franze o sobrolho. - Quero ajudar-te com-

\- Não - declara Erwin severamente antes de Levi conseguir terminar a frase. - Não vais ser puxado para o meio disto, Levi. Não o vou permitir.

\- Mas está a fazer-te sentir como-

\- Por favor - interrompe-lo Erwin de novo, apagando o cigarro e voltando-se para olhar para ele. - Não discutas comigo nisto, Levi. Se me queres ajudar, então concede-me isso.

Levi fica calado, os olhos ainda fixos em Erwin, naquelas sombras sob os seus olhos e aquela linha severa da sua boca. Sente vontade de praguejar, não sabe como dizer estas coisas, mal sabe o que fazer, e agora isto. O homem está mesmo à espera que ele vá ficar ali caladinho a vê-lo ser devorado por aquilo dia após dia, como se não o incomodasse ver Erwin daquela forma? Ele pensa mesmo que Levi vai ficar satisfeito por fazer tão pouco, com uma promessa de não fazer absolutamente nada? Tem vontade de explodir, pronto para dizer qualquer coisa, fazer qualquer coisa para tirar aquela exaustão e dor dos olhos de Erwin. No final, só consegue pensar numa coisa, o único remédio que sempre conhecera, que o força a colocar-se de pé, avançar para o homem e estender a mão, para a qual Erwin olha por um momento, confuso.

\- Vem lá - diz-lhe Levi, tremendo quando sente o calor da pele de Erwin na sua.

Conduz Erwin para o quarto, sentindo o cheiro a cigarros quando se aproxima para desabotoar a camisa do homem, puxando a bainha para fora da cintura das calças antes de a retirar de cima dos ombros largos de Erwin e atirando-a para a pilha de roupa suja. A camisa interior branca do homem rapidamente se segue; enquanto Levi a puxa por cima da cabeça, olha de relance para a cara de Erwin, que está cheia de um divertimento incrédulo, e algo mais, algo caloroso e grato.

\- Outra vez isto? - pergunta-lhe Erwin em voz baixa.

\- Não é para mim - responde Levi, acenando para que o homem descalce as botas ao entrar na casa de banho e começar a encher a banheira.

Volta ao quarto, dando uma palmada gentil no pulso de Erwin para o deixar ser ele a tratar da tarefa de lhe desapertar o cinto. O botão segue-se, e durante todo esse tempo Levi consegue sentir Erwin a olhar para ele, a sorrir, curioso e afectuoso. Quando Erwin despe as calças, Levi abre a porta do guarda roupa, expondo o grande espelho no interior.

\- Olha para ti por um minuto sem teres aquele uniforme horrível vestido - ordena ele ao homem antes de regressar para tratar do banho, agarrando no pequeno banco onde Erwin se sentara da última vez, e uma pequena toalha e um sabonete de lavanda, antes de se sentar na ponta da banheira e desligar a torneira. - Já podes vir, se já olhaste o suficiente.

Erwin ri ao entrar na casa de banho; o som torna a respiração de Levi mais leve. - Não é uma visão assim tão fascinante - diz ele, fazendo Levi resfolegar, tentando evitar olhar para o homem quando ele entra na banheira, como se tivesse medo que ao vê-lo fosse obrigá-lo a entrar num território que não está pronto para explorar.

\- Algumas pessoas podem discordar - resmoneia quando Erwin se senta, esticando os braços ao longo da banheira. - Como o Farlan. E a Lilian, suponho.

Erwin suspira baixinho e Levi decide não falar mais do assunto. Mergulha a pequena toalha na água quente e enche-a de sabão, tal como Erwin fizera antes, pressionando o tecido gentilmente contra a pele do homem; ele estremece, mas não diz nada, relaxando rapidamente sob o toque de Levi. Começa a espalhar espuma pelos ombros de Erwin, pelo pescoço, pelas costas, orientando-se pelos suaves suspiros e gemidos que o homem faz.

\- E isto ajuda-te, não ajuda? - pergunta-lhe Eriwn passado algum tempo, inclinando a cabeça para a frente para deixar Levi esfregar a parte de trás da cabeça.

\- É o que eu costumava fazer quando era mais novo - diz-lhe Levi baixinho. - Em Berlim. Fazia-me sentir limpo, mas era mais do que isso.

\- Nunca o vi como outra coisa além de limpeza - admite Erwin, suspirando de novo quando Levi move o pano para o seu peito. - Mas acho que percebo o que queres dizer.

Levi dá um grunhido em resposta às palavras, lutando para evitar que o olhar desça para o trilho de pêlos entre as pernas de Erwin; já o vira antes, não faz muito sentido que tivesse tanto efeito em Levi agora. Lembra-se daquela madrugada junto ao rio, a água gelada contra o corpo, o ar frio a beliscar-lhe a pele, a tensão do momento quando vira o efeito que tivera em Erwin. Ainda consegue sentir o cheiro de cigarros no cabelo do homem quando se inclina para mais perto, desejando poder apoiar a face contra o pescoço dele e sussurrar-lhe alguma coisa ao ouvido, ainda que não saiba o quê.

\- Levi - diz Erwin, uma nota de hesitação na voz. - Sinto que não preciso de me explicar a ti.

Levi fica sentando em silêncio por algum tempo, retirando a toalha e considerando as palavras de Erwin. - Não precisas - responde por fim, pensando que sabe ao que o homem se refere.

\- Ainda bem - suspira Erwin, olhando para trás para Levi. - Isto parece tão descomplicado, e eu-

\- E é - tranquiliza-o Levi. - Não te devias preocupar com isso.

Erwin acena sem dizer nada, voltando a pressionar o corpo para o toque de Levi quando ele recomeça a tarefa. - Não quero que tu sintas que há algo que precisas de-

As palavras são interrompidas por uma nova batida na porta que faz Levi largar a toalha enquanto Erwin se senta, fazendo a água bater contra os lados da banheira. Olham um para o outro, há um traço de alarme e exasperação na expressão de Erwin que deixa Levi nervoso.

\- Eu vejo quem é - diz a Erwin. - Se for a Lilian, digo-lhe que não estás.

O homem acena, parecendo preocupado; Levi consegue ouvi-lo sair da banheira atrás de si enquanto ele vai ao armário para secar as mãos numa das toalhas lavadas e suaves. Sai para o corredor em direcção à porta, sentindo o coração martelar contra as costeletas, apesar de não saber bem porquê; provavelmente não é nada, diz a si próprio, enquanto abre a porta de novo.

Os olhos encontram uma mulher, gravidíssima e carregando uma grande bolsa e um pedaço de papel; Levi consegue ler a morada de Erwin escrita nele a lápis. Ela olha para ele, confusa, depois para o número da porta, e de volta a Levi.

\- Posso ajudá-la? - pergunta-lhe, tentando ser educado, enquanto a boca dela se abre num sorriso.

\- Sim, olá, peço desculpa - diz ela, olhando para baixo para o papel que está a segurar. - Receio ter-me enganado no apartamento. Estou à procura do _Sturmbannfüher_ Holtz? Lamento, só tinha esta morada e, bem, já é um pouco antiga, e eu-

\- Ele mora aqui - interrompe-a Levi, parando por um momento para olhar para o formato oval do rosto dela e os caracóis suaves castanho-avermelhados que lhe caem até aos ombros. - Dê-me um momento e vou chamá-lo.

\- É muito simpático da sua parte - diz a mulher, entrando no apartamento e pousado uma mão sobre a barriga dilatada enquanto se desvia para Levi fechar a porta. - Muito obrigada.

Levi acena sem falar, dirigindo-se à casa de banho e encontrando Erwin a vestir-se com as roupas que usara antes; Levi consegue ver a arma pousada no lavatório.

\- É uma mulher - diz Levi num sussurro, levantando a camisa do chão e entregando-lha.

\- Lilian? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, fazendo Levi revirar os olhos.

\- Eu sei quem é a Lilian. Não é ela - relembra a Erwin, hesitando por um momento antes de acrescentar. - Grávida.

\- O quê?

\- Está grávida - repete, rabugento, demorando outro momento para perder a batalha interior e acrescentado: - Achas que é teu?

Uma expressão de confusão misturada com pânico surge no rosto de Erwin por um momento antes de ele franzir a testa e abanar a cabeça. - Eu não... - começa, as palavras a arrastarem-se por um segundo. - Ela disse o nome?

\- Não achas que te tinha dito se soubesse? - Levi pergunta-lhe irritado, franzindo o sobrolho quando Erwin pega na pistola. - O que é que vais fazer? Matar uma mulher grávida?

O homem lança-lhe um olhar de aviso antes de colocar a arma no cinto atrás das costas e sair da casa de banho com passadas largas. Levi segue-o mais devagar, mantendo ainda assim a distância entre eles curta o suficiente para conseguir agarrar a pistola caso a situação o exija. Assim que viram para as portas decoradas, Erwin estaca de repente, deixando Levi parado perto da poltrona.

\- Marie? - Levi ouve-o arquejar; a mulher no corredor ri quando o homem corre para ela com Levi a segui-lo, pairando perto das portas duplas e vendo-o abraçá-la com alguma dificuldade. - Meu Deus! És mesmo tu?

\- Podes apostar que sim - diz-lhe ela, ainda a rir, a mão a acariciar-lhe o rosto assim que se separam. - É tão bom ver-te! Meu Comandante.


	12. Capítulo 12

Espreitando do seu posto junto das portas duplas decoradas, Levi observa Erwin enquanto ele abraça a mulher, e a memória do fragmento da carta que encontrara há todos aqueles meses atrás regressa de repente, ainda que as palavras exactas que Erwin usara já se tenham perdido. Lembra-se da passagem sobre solidão mais do que qualquer outra, talvez porque algo naquelas palavras incomodara Levi desde o primeiro momento. _'Sei que compreendes esta solidão melhor do que muitos'_ \- fora assim que Erwin escrevera - _'_ _e apenas tu sabes o quanto isto me afecta'._ Os olhos de Levi movem-se de Erwin para a mulher, o seu vestido modesto, a curva dos seios inchados, ao sorriso caloroso que tem nos lábios, e demora um momento a reconhecer o sentimento que sente: alívio.

\- Meu Deus - diz Erwin de novo, dando um passo atrás e olhando para ela. - Pareces estar prestes a-

\- Digas o que disseres, _não_ digas que parece que estou prestes a entrar em trabalho de parto - interrompe-lo ela, dando um suspiro exasperado e afagando a barriga dilatada. - Ainda me falta um mês, mas esta maldita coisa continua a aumentar e a aumentar.

Erwin ri. - Eu _ia_ dizer isso - admite - mas são óptimas notícias! Parabéns!

A mulher sorri de novo. - Obrigada, amor - diz ela. - Não é a melhor altura, claro, mas há muito pouco que possamos fazer quanto a isso, no final.

\- Claro. Mas, por favor, entra, entra - responde Erwin, escoltando-a mais para o interior do apartamento; Levi abandona o seu posto junto das portas e retira-se para a cozinha enquanto eles entram, ouvindo Erwin dizer: - Deixa-me arranjar-te algo. Uma chávena de chá? Um copo de água?

\- Chá seria maravilhoso - diz-lhe ela - mas também não recuso um copo de água para começar.

\- Claro. Deixa-me tratar disso - diz Erwin novamente, aparecendo de repente na cozinha, surpreendido por ver Levi. - Aí estás tu. Estava a perguntar-me para onde tinhas ido.

\- Só pensei... - começa Levi, terminando com um encolher de ombros quando fica sem palavras.

\- Não te preocupes - diz-lhe Erwin num sussurro. - Ela sabe.

\- De ti? - pergunta Levi, encarando o aceno de Erwin com o rosto franzido. - Como?

\- É uma longa história - diz de forma meio evasiva. - Conto-te noutra altura, se quiseres, mas agora gostaria de te apresentar a ela. Com a tua autorização, claro.

\- Como quem? - pergunta Levi agora, baixando a voz até resmungo.

\- Como quem te sentires mais confortável - responde Erwin, sorrindo-lhe. - Podes confiar nela, tenho a certeza. Há muito tempo, ela pediu-me para-

As palavras do homem são interrompidas de súbito, e parece a Levi que foram ditas descuidadamente e contra o bom senso de Erwin. Levi vê como a expressão quase assustada de Erwin desaparece sob uma carranca e um suspiro, sentindo uma picada de frustração.

\- Talvez haja uma melhor altura para essa história também - diz por fim, passando por Levi para se atarefar a encher uma panela com água. - O que interessa é que ela é de confiança. Posso dar-te a minha palavra.

Levi acena sem dizer nada, vendo o homem andar de um lado para o outro na pequena cozinha enquanto procura alguma coisa, dispondo um bule e três chávenas de chá num tabuleiro antes de se voltar para abrir e fechar as portas dos armários.

\- Não ponhas chávena para mim - diz-lhe Levi, baixinho. - Não acho que vou ficar assim tanto tempo.

\- Oh? - pergunta Erwin, olhando para ele repetidamente enquanto enche um jarro com água.

\- Está a ficar tarde - explica Levi com brevidade. - Devia voltar para casa.

\- Claro que não te quero atrasar - diz Erwin - mas também quero que saibas que a tua presença não está de forma alguma a-

\- Eu sei - interrompe-lo Levi. - Mas vocês os dois não se vêem obviamente há muito tempo. Tenho a certeza que têm muita coisa para falar. E como disse, devia de ir para casa.

\- Podes conhecê-la, pelo menos? - pede-lhe Erwin. - Gostaria muito que vocês os dois se conhecessem.

Levi considera o pedido por um momento antes de acenar, sorrindo brevemente quando vê a expressão agradada de Erwin. Segue-o com os olhos quando ele sai da cozinha para levar a água até à sala, regressando um momento depois pelo chá que Levi já ficara a preparar. Quando o homem leva o tabuleiro para a sala, Levi esgueira-se atrás dele, pairando desajeitadamente ao lado de Erwin até ele libertar as mãos.

\- Gostaria que conhecesses uma grande amiga minha - diz Erwin a Levi, sorrindo alegremente. - Esta é a Marie.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo - diz ela, estendendo a mão que Levi aperta brevemente, reparando que Erwin deixara a escolha de um nome para ele.

\- A si também - responde, sentindo que não está a ser educado o suficiente. - Sou o Levi.

\- Que nome encantador - diz ela a sorrir. - Diga-me, Levi, é de Dresden?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Berlim - diz-lhe, fazendo com que ela estreite os olhos de forma conhecedora.

\- Vê, eu percebi na forma como falou! - diz ela. - Nós "berlinianos" temos de nos manter unidos, não é assim? Há quanto tempo saiu de lá?

\- Quase cinco anos - responde Levi, perguntando-se se isto é como uma conversa educada é suposto ser, ou se a mulher está a tentar descobrir algo mais específico sobre ele.

\- Oh, há tanto tempo! - exclama ela. - Então não viu o que aconteceu à cidade. É arrepiante, todos os bombardeamentos... devo dizer-lhe, é quase estranho viver num lugar que ainda esteja intacto! - Faz uma pausa para agradecer a Erwin, que lhe entrega uma chávena de chá. - Não que eu culpe exactamente os ingleses, ou os americanos, já que falo nisso. Receio que tenhamos provocado isto a nós próprios.

\- No final, vamos todos ser julgados pelo que fizemos - Erwin junta-se à conversa, sentando-se na outra poltrona com a sua chávena de chá. - Não haverão inocentes que restem na altura em que esta guerra termine.

\- Tenho a certeza que tens razão - suspira Marie, olhando para baixo para a barriga. - Suponho que a nossa única esperança seja que os nossos filhos aprendam com os nossos erros.

O afecto nos olhos de Erwin ao olhar para ela é suficiente para Levi voltar a sentir aquela sensação de alívio e deixa-lo esvaziar os pulmões num suspiro silencioso.

\- Não duvido que vás educar bem o teu filho - diz Erwin a Marie, a voz calorosa e suave. - Tu e o Nile.

\- Vamos fazer o possível - responde ela, dando uma risada. - Mas onde estão as tuas maneiras, Erwin? Não serviste uma chávena ao Levi!

\- Não posso ficar - diz Levi, dando uns passos em direcção às portas duplas. - Tenho de ir para casa.

\- Que pena - diz Marie, e de alguma forma parece a Levi que ela está a ser honesta. - Estava ansiosa para o conhecer melhor. E um verdadeiro amigo do Erwin é um amigo meu também, afinal.

\- Igualmente - responde Levi desajeitadamente - mas tenho mesmo de ir.

\- Espero que nos voltemos a ver em breve - diz ela. - Tenho a distinta suspeita que o Levi é a razão para o Erwin parecer estar em tão boa saúde. Tem sido quem está a tomar conta dele, não tem?

Levi olha de relance para Erwin, que está a coçar a nuca, embaraçado. - Bem, tenho feito o possível - comenta Levi. - Mas ele é irremediável, não é?

Marie ri. - Oh, sim. Absolutamente irremediável.

\- Vocês os dois são tão injustos - contesta Erwin de ânimo leve. - Não sou assim tão desprovido de habilidade para tomar conta de mim próprio.

\- Já disse tudo o que havia a dizer sobre as tuas supostas habilidades - diz-lhe Levi. - Não me vou repetir para te poupar de algum constrangimento.

Os risos de Marie enchem a sala, e ela é forçada a baixar o pires para se impedir de entornar o chá. - Tenho de admitir, a primeira coisa que pensei ao olhar para o apartamento foi _'Meu Deus, que limpo isto está'_ \- diz ela. - Tenho a sensação que não foi o Erwin.

Levi abana a cabeça. - Devias ter visto este sítio - diz ele, dando um estalido com a língua. - Era um buraco merdoso.

\- Oh, vá lá - protesta Erwin de novo. - Não acho que esse termo seja necessário.

\- A sério, Erwin - diz Marie, beberricando de novo o chá. - Devias deixar estas avaliações a nós, profissionais, e acreditar em nós quando te dizemos como as coisas são.

Erwin suspira em sinal de rendição. - Bem, suponho que não me iriam mentir.

\- Claro que não, querido - diz-lhe Marie com um sorriso reconfortante que faz Levi lembrar-se de algo, ainda que não se lembre o quê.

.

É algo que se mantém na sua mente ao regressar a casa, reflectindo na noite enquanto caminha. Pensa em como Erwin estava, a tristeza e a exaustão cravadas no rosto, e que tão depressa se transformaram em alegria. Levi lembra-se das suas próprias tentativas desajeitadas para que o homem se sentisse melhor, sentindo uma ligeira dor no peito pela recordação; fá-lo lembrar-se afincadamente do facto que, sejam quais for os seus talentos na vida, fazer com que as pessoas se sintam melhor e saber dizer as palavras certas não é de um deles. Magoa-o sentir-se tão inútil, tão inadequado, tão inapto a dar a Erwin o que ele precisa neste momento, sendo capaz de dar muito pouco além de silêncios persistentes e preparar um banho decente.

Os pensamentos de Levi movem-se para Marie e no efeito que a sua mera presença parecera ter em Erwin, aliviando instantaneamente aquela dor que fora tão clara na voz do homem apenas momentos antes. Seria fácil Levi ressenti-la por isso, pela facilidade com que ela conseguira fazer o que Levi mal conseguira nas melhores oportunidades para tal, sentir ciúmes por o passado dela com Erwin, por todas as coisas que ela sabe sobre ele e que Levi apenas conseguira supor. Se sente algum tipo de ressentimento por Marie, Levi não o reconhece, e tudo o que vê ao pensar nela é a expressão no rosto de Erwin ao abraça-la, a felicidade e o alívio. Além disso, pensa Levi ao subir as escadas para o seu apartamento, não é assim que as coisas são entre ele e Erwin; não há nenhum sentido de propriedade um do outro. Como Erwin dissera, não há necessidade de explicações, tornar as coisas mais complicadas do que já são. Não há necessidade de tentar tornar isto em algo que não é, que não pode ser.

\- Chegaste mais cedo - comenta Farlan quando Levi entra na cozinha.

\- Não costumo ficar lá a dormir, sabes - recorda-lhe Levi, pousando o habitual saco de papel com comida na bancada e começando a esvaziá-lo para os armários.

\- As razões para não o fazeres transcendem-me - resmoneia o homem, dando uma nova cartada a si e a Isabel enquanto Levi estala a língua.

\- Queres jogar, mano? - pergunta-lhe Isabel, fazendo-o abanar a cabeça.

\- Vou tomar um banho rápido - diz, colocando o dinheiro que Erwin lhe dera numa lata vazia onde guardam as suas poupanças. - Já jantaram?

Farlan acena. - Deixámos comida para ti - responde distraidamente, espreitando as suas cartas. - É só pão com ovo cozido.

Levi acena e vai buscar a sua toalha antes de sair do apartamento de novo, trancando a porta da casa de banho comum atrás de si antes de ligar a torneira para encher a banheira. Como que por algum milagre, a água fica de repente quente, não a escaldar como Levi gostaria mas quente o suficiente para assegurar uma experiência que não é completamente miserável. Despe-se rapidamente, sentando-se na banheira meio vazia e esticando as pernas o máximo que consegue antes de se encostar para trás e fechar os olhos, sonhando com a casa de banho de Erwin, os azulejos brilhantes que ele próprio esfregara, as superfícies de porcelana impecavelmente brancas, o suave aroma a lavanda que leva a mente de Levi de volta àquele momento calmo há apenas algumas horas atrás.

Quando a água da banheira sobe até ao seu peito, Levi estica-se para desligar a torneira, os joelhos a espreitarem para fora, para o ar frio da casa de banho, mesmo com a banheira cheia. É minúscula, nada como a de Erwin, que é muito maior do que qualquer uma a que Levi esteja habituado, ainda que para Erwin mal seja comprida o suficiente para acomodar-lhe as pernas. A maneira como ele ficara na banheira chamara a atenção de novo sobre o tamanho do corpo do homem; tendo-se habituado tanto à imagem do homem, já mal passara a notar. É uma outra imagem que surge na mente de Levi, do corpo de Erwin, da firmeza dos seus músculos quando Levi passara com uma toalha ensaboada pelas costas e pelos ombros. Consegue sentir as bochechas corarem mesmo agora ao pensar nisso, como não conseguira evitar que os olhos espreitassem aquele monte de pêlos loiro escuros entre as pernas de Erwin.

Devagar, tentativamente, como se receasse que qualquer movimento súbito o fosse fazer mudar de ideias, Levi leva a sua mão mais para baixo até onde os pêlos de antes estão a começar a crescer. Ainda é uma sensação estranha, áspero e suave ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que tudo fique mais acessível, todas as mudanças mais pronunciadas. Estas apanham Levi de surpresa pela sua nitidez e urgência quando envolve a mão com suavidade à sua volta, fazendo alguns movimentos hesitantes, quase a interrogar-se se é possível esquecer-se como fazer isto, até que algum instinto mais básico lhe controla a mente. A sua outra mão rapidamente se junta para dar atenção a outras partes, menos proeminentes mas igualmente sensíveis. Na sua mente, é a Erwin que está a fazer tudo isto, é Erwin cuja cabeça está a cair para trás, lábios pressionado para controlar os suspiros e gemidos, são as pernas de Erwin que estão a tentar arranjar mais espaço no fundo da banheira enquanto continua a impelir as ancas para cima, mais forte e impaciente a cada segundo que se aproxima do clímax e alcança-lo, ofegando e cerrando os dentes enquanto treme na água que deixara suja.

As pernas de Levi estão trémulas quando sai da banheira e a esvazia, secando-se e vestindo-se rapidamente antes de se voltar para se olhar ao espelho. Algo inquietante parece estar a vir à superfície, algo que Krieger criara, algo que Levi está a lutar para sobrepor com determinação enquanto olha para o seu reflexo, sentindo como se fosse a primeira vez em anos que está realmente-se a ver a sua própria imagem. Os olhos parecem mais escuros agora e as sobrancelhas mais finas sobre eles, a afastarem aquelas imagens que ele não vai permitir que contaminem o que acabara de fazer, o que acabara de recuperar passado tanto tempo.

\- Como está o Erwin? - pergunta Farlan quando Levi se junta a ele na cama, trazendo a sanduíche com ovo cozido que ele rapidamente devora, atento para não deixar cair nenhuma migalha nos lençóis.

Levi encolhe os ombros, colocando o prato na mesa de cabeceira. - Bem - responde. - Porque é que perguntas?

\- Nenhuma razão em particular - diz Farlan, puxando os cobertores para o queixo enquanto Levi se deita. - Parece que conseguiste resolver o que quer que seja que se tenha passado entre vocês.

\- Resolvemos - responde Levi de forma curta, esticando as pernas e bocejando.

\- Fico feliz por isso, pelo menos - murmura o outro homem. - Estavas a tornar-se tão insuportável. Rezo a Deus para nunca mais te ter de ver passar mais um dia amuado em casa.

\- Desculpa - murmura Levi; as palavras saem com mais facilidade agora. - Fico agitado.

\- Eu sei - diz-lhe Farlan, sorrindo mas parecendo preocupado. - Queres contar-me o que aconteceu? Eu sei que já passou um bocado, mas-

\- Não quero voltar a pensar no assunto de novo - interrompe-lo Levi, fixando o tecto. - Estava a comportar-me como um fedelho ingrato, só isso.

Pelo canto do olho, Levi vê Farlan acenar.

\- Bem - diz ele baixinho. - É bom que tenhas superado isso. Já vai parecer ter sido um desperdício de tempo, quanto mais se durasse mais.

Levi olha de relance para Farlan e encolhe-se pela expressão distante no seu rosto; está a pensar em Christofer de novo, supõe Levi, provavelmente sobre o mês que passara sem falar com ele, e o quanto ele deseja agora poder recuperar esse tempo. Levi pergunta-se se chegará o dia em que ele sentirá o mesmo em relação às duas semanas que passara a evitar Erwin, e demora um momento a lembrar-se que eles não são como Farlan e Christofer.

\- É só que... - começa o outro homem, suspirando. - Tenta não o afastar.

\- Eu faço isso? - pergunta Levi, com o sobrolho franzido.

\- Tu mantens as pessoas à distância - explica Farlan. - Provavelmente achas que te vais proteger de alguma coisa, mas as coisas como estão... vais só acabar por morrer sem nunca o teres sentido.

\- Sentido o quê?

Farlan suspira de novo. - Vais saber quando sentires - diz simplesmente antes de apagar a luz.

.

Ambos acordam cedo na manhã seguinte, deixando Isabel com os seus submarinos enquanto eles caminham para as lojas; as filas às portas começam a formar-se cada vez mais cedo, e na altura em que chegam já há uma dúzia de pessoas à espera da sua dose de farinha e vegetais. Colocam-se na fila, aguardando pacientemente para que a loja abra enquanto mais e mais pessoas começam a aparecer, mulheres com os seus cestos e carrinhos. Levi pensa que destoa demasiado da multidão estando ao lado de Farlan, mas parece que os dotes do outro homem para falar com pessoas lhe concederam um lugar entre eles; Levi fica impressionado com a facilidade com ele se junta às conversas, queixando-se dos ataques aéreos e do preço da carne e da dificuldade que é viver na cidade por estes dias. Parece a Levi que se tornara um género de ritual, ficar em círculo e reclamar, ainda que pareça acabar sempre da mesma forma.

\- Mas também, todos nós temos de fazer a nossa parte e cortarmos em certas coisas - uma das mulheres suspira, e todos à sua volta acenam a concordar. - Sem dúvida que teremos mais do que precisamos não tarda, quando a Rússia for derrotada.

Levi apanha algumas pessoas a entreolharem-se nervosamente, como se desejassem poder falar, mas no final, ninguém o faz. Mais à frente na fila, alguém está a ler o jornal do dia em voz alta, outra coisa que Levi reparara ter-se tornado um hábito. Há um grupo cerrado de mulheres à volta dela, a escutarem cada palavra.

\- Que horror - Levi ouve uma delas exclamar. - Eu costumava trabalhar numa casa não muito longe daí.

\- Tenho a certeza que tem razão, Gisela - concorda Farlan, demasiado alto e de forma demasiado familiar para o gosto de Levi. - O _Führer_ vai resolver as coisas não tarda. Marquem as minhas palavras, daqui a um ano vamos estar todos a cozinhar gugelhupfs e a beber Porto aos barris.

As mulheres à sua volta riem-se, e até as mais nervosas esboçam um sorriso. Vêem-no como um tipo peculiar de entretenimento, apercebe-se Levi, um excêntrico inofensivo que lhes fornece algumas gargalhadas quando se cruzam no caminho.

\- Cozinha muitos gulgehupfs, Herr Meissner? - uma delas pergunta, fazendo Farlan resfolegar.

\- A toda a hora, minha cara Rosalind - exclama ele, fazendo todas as mulheres rir de novo. - Uso a receita da minha mãe e ela nunca me falhou, nem uma vez.

\- Ooh, conseguem imaginar? - junta-se outra mulher, empurrando um carrinho de bebé para trás e para a frente para manter a criança a dormir. - Subir as escadas depois de passar um dia inteiro a lavar roupa, e encontrar um bolo acabadinho de fazer no forno ao lado do vosso marido sorridente?

\- Esse é que será o dia! - responde Gisela, e ri. - Em vinte anos, nunca consegui que o meu Rudi pegue sequer nas meias sujas dele e as leve para lavar.

\- O destino foi tão cruel para convosco nesse aspecto - diz Farlan com pesar. - Se eu me casasse com qualquer uma de vós, belas senhoras, iria tratar-vos como as rainhas que são.

A declaração provoca outra onda de gargalhadas no grupo, e Levi pergunta-se se as mulheres conseguem ver além da farsa.

\- Devia ter cuidado com o que diz, Herr Meissner - diz uma delas. - Há muitas viúvas nesta cidade agora que adorariam ver-se nos braços de um cavalheiro assim.

\- E como eu gostaria de as tomar a todas sob minha protecção - declara Farlan, causando mais uns risos. - Mas infelizmente, o meu coração pertence a outra. Fingir o contrário seria a mais reles forma de traição.

\- Oh? - faz Gisela, subitamente curiosa. - Tem uma amada, então? Já estão prometidos um ao outro?

\- O nosso conto é de tragédia e infortúnio - explica Farlan. - Receio que muitos obstáculos ainda restem entre nós e a nossa felicidade.

\- A guerra quebrou tantos corações - diz Rosalind, os olhos a ficarem enevoados. - Lamento ouvir que também sofreu com isso.

\- Tal como eu lamento por lhe ter acontecido a si, minha querida Rosalind - diz Farlan, suspirando teatralmente e tomando a mão dela na sua, fazendo-a corar. - Mas temos de manter a nossa fé de que, um dia, ambos vamos encontrar a nossa felicidade.

.

\- Não devias chamar a atenção dessa forma - diz-lhe Levi quando finalmente estão de regresso ao apartamento. - Estás a tornar-te demasiado memorável.

Farlan escarnece. - Desde que elas continuem a gostar de mim, duvido que vão causar algum problema - diz ele, largando o saco das compras na mesa da cozinha e sentando-se, esticando as pernas com um gemido. - Isto está mesmo a ficar complicado. Como é que se demora tanto tempo para comprar um saco de farinha?

\- Pelo menos tu não ficas à espera com três fedelhos ranhosos em cima de ti o tempo todo e a berrarem-te aos ouvidos - recorda-lhe Levi enquanto começa a arrumar as escassas compras nos armários. - Temos um azar do caralho em sermos como somos, mas pelo menos não somos mulheres.

Farlan concorda com outro grunhido cansado que se transforma num bocejo. - Ainda preciso fazer o almoço - diz de forma arrastada. - Mas suponho que agora vá ser mais o jantar. Isto nunca acaba, pois não?

\- Não - responde Levi simplesmente, fazendo Farlan dar uma risada. - Tu terias dado uma mulher terrível.

\- Eu teria dado uma mulher muito boa - riposta Farlan. - Só não desta... classe, seja ela qual for.

Levi resfolega. - A usar vestidos de gala e a preparar festas, a manter o teu homem feliz - enumera ele enquanto Farlan ri. - Esse tipo de coisa?

\- É precisamente a minha especialidade - diz ele, levantando-se e esticando as costas. - Isso, e gulgehupfs.

\- Mas que merda é um gulgehupf? - pergunta Levi, limpando a mesa com um pano húmido.

\- Oh, que camponês - atira-lhe Farlan a suspirar. - É um bolo, Levi. Um bolo delicioso e de que eu tenho cada vez mais saudades a cada dia que passa.

\- Suponho que deva ficar feliz por algumas pessoas terem dinheiro para gastar em merdas dessa - resmunga ele, dobrando o saco de papel e colocando-o num cesto para guardar acendalhas.

\- Essa questão está fora da minha área - diz-lhe Farlan com um sorriso, recolhendo-se da cozinha. - Deixa a carne na mesa. Eu trato disso num minuto.

\- Demora o tempo que quiseres - diz Levi ao homem quando este sai do apartamento.

Ajoelha-se para esfregar a fuligem que manchava a porta do forno, dobrando o pano para conseguir enfiar um pequeno canto por entre o espaço do manípulo e a marca do fabricante, por todo o lado em que vê sujidade, continuando a limpar os restos de acendalhas. Está a começar a deitar fora as cinzas para um balde quando ouve a porta a abrir e fechar-se atrás de si.

\- Dá-me um segundo antes de começares - diz Levi. - Esta porra desta coisa precisa ser limpa a cada dois dias...

\- Mano...

Levi volta-se assim que ouve a voz de Isabel, cheia de um medo que ele nunca ouvira nela antes. Levanta-se ao ver a expressão petrificada dela, os olhos esbugalhados e o rosto branco, o lábio a tremer quando levanta as mãos. Estão cobertas de sangue quase até aos pulsos, a origem do qual o olhar frenético de Levi encontra, a escolher-lhe por entre as pernas.

\- Oh meu Deus - arqueja ele, correndo para ela quando ela se enterra na cama, olhando para as mãos. - Oh não, não, não, não, não.

\- Estou a sangrar - murmura Isabel, ainda com os olhos muito abertos, levando as mãos para perto do rosto quando Levi se ajoelha à sua frente.

\- Isabel - diz ele, tentando em vão chamar a sua atenção. - Foda-se! Isabel. Olha para mim.

Ela ergue o olhar devagar, olhando para os olhos de Levi ainda que não pareça estar a vê-lo.

\- Estava a tentar que parasse - murmura ela. - Estava a tentar-

\- Isabel - repete Levi, segurando-lhe nos braços enquanto pensa no que lhe acontecera, como ela fora magoada e humilhada, o corpo invadido, como Krieger costumava fazer-lhe a ele. Revive tudo aquilo num flash de memórias odiosas, as intrusões e ataques repetidos a fundirem-se uns nos outros e Levi força-os para o fundo da sua mente de novo. - Tens de me contar o que aconteceu. Quem é que te fez isto? Preciso de saber-

As palavras são cortadas por o regresso de Farlan; o homem entra na cozinha, estacando de imediato à porta assim que os vê.

\- O que é que se passa? - pergunta, perplexo, quando Levi se levanta e se aproxima dele.

\- Ela voltou neste estado - diz-lhe baixinho, ainda a olhar para Isabel, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. - Foda-se, Farlan, acho que lhe aconteceu uma coisa mesmo muito má. Ela está a sangrar, ela... Alguém a magoou, Farlan, e eu não sei-

\- Acalma-te - atira-lhe o outro homem, pousando as cartas que trouxera da caixa do correio. - Estás em pânico. Não percebo o que estás a dizer.

\- Olha para ela! - grita-lhe Levi. - Nunca a devíamos ter deixado sair sozinha, devíamos ter tido mais cuidado, é tudo culpa minha, devia ter tomado conta dela, devia-

\- Cala-te, Levi - ladra-lhe Farlan, acocorando-se à frente da rapariga. - Isabel, eu sei que estás assustada, mas eu tenho de saber. Alguém te magoou? É por isso que estás a sangrar?

Devagarinho, como se estivesse a sair de um transe, ela abana a cabeça. - Eu não... - murmura ela. - Só começou de repente e não consigo pará-lo. Tentei que parasse...

\- Oh, Levi - suspira Farlan, a cabeça caída contra o peito por um momento antes de olhar para cima para ele. - Seu idiota chapado.

\- O que foi? - pergunta ao homem, que o ignora, voltando-se de novo para Isabel em vez disso.

\- Isabel - chama-la pelo nome, de forma suave e tranquilizante. - Isabel, ouve-me. Não precisas estar assustada. Não estás magoada, e não há nada de errado contigo. Estás a ouvir-me? O que te está a acontecer é completamente normal. Não estás em perigo.

\- Não estou? - pergunta-lhe ela, a expressão nos seus olhos ainda distante quando ele abana a cabeça, sorrindo calmamente.

\- Não, não estás - assegura-lhe de novo. - Tenho de admitir que não sei muito sobre o que se está a passar contigo, mas sei que não é perigoso. Acontece a todas as mulheres quando chegam a uma certa idade, por isso não tens de te preocupar.

\- Porquê? - pergunta ela quando Levi finalmente compreende a situação; a questão faz Farlan encolher-se ligeiramente. - Porque é que acontece?

\- Gostava mesmo de te poder responder, mas não sei. Mas, se esperares um minuto, vou tentar pensar em alguma coisa. Pode ser?

Ela acena enquanto Farlan se levanta, aproximando-se de Levi e puxando-o para a sala de estar pela mão.

\- Seu idiota! - explode ele, dando-lhe uma pancada no braço. - Como pudeste fazer aquilo?! Deixaste-a aterrorizada ao reagires daquela maneira!

\- Como é que eu havia de saber? - contrapõe Levi debilmente, sentindo o seu embaraço queimar-lhe as bochechas. - Foda-se, o que é que tu achas que eu sei sobre mulheres? Nem me lembro da minha própria mãe, caralho!

\- Não quero saber - insiste Farlan. - Ela claramente não compreende o que lhe está a acontecer, o que significa que ninguém teve tempo de lhe contar antes. O que significa que depende de mim... e de ti, valha-nos Deus... encontrar uma forma de lhe explicar... aquilo.

\- Bem, eu não sei nada sobre aquilo - diz Levi, cruzando os braços à frente do peito. - Tu sabes alguma coisa?

Farlan encolhe os ombros. - Aparece? - sugere ele, fazendo Levi revirar os olhos. - Uma vez por mês? Ou mais ou menos isso? Tem a ver com como os bebés nascem.

\- Vês? - bufa Levi, irritado. - Tu não sabes mais do que eu!

\- Bem, pelo menos sei o suficiente para lhe dizer que não está a morrer! - riposta Farlan acaloradamente, respirando fundo e passando as mãos no cabelo. - Muito bem. Eis o que vamos fazer. Precisamos achar alguém que lhe explique devidamente e que lhe ensine sobre... higiene, e essas coisas.

\- Como é que vamos fazer isso? - pergunta-lhe Levi, sentindo uma pontada de desespero. - Toda a gente ainda pensa que ela é um rapaz. Como podemos chegar e dizer que ela não é?

\- Porque temos de o fazer - declara Farlan com firmeza, ficando calado por um momento para pensar antes de continuar: - Tens de dizer à Frau Gernhardt. Dizes que o fizemos para a proteger. Ela vai compreender.

\- E se não compreender?

Farlan encolhe os ombros. - Então vou ficar ainda mais feliz que tu e o Erwin estejam de novo a dar-se - diz ele, fazendo Levi suspirar em resignação.

\- Tens razão - concorda em voz baixa. - Não podemos não fazer nada.

\- Devíamos fazê-lo agora - decide Farlan. - Ela já passou por suficiente por um dia.

Levi acena, seguindo o outro homem de volta para a cozinha, onde se senta na cama ao lado de Isabel. Parece estar mais calma, mas confusa.

\- Eu e o Levi vamos sair por um minuto - diz à rapariga. - Mas voltamos já, e quando voltarmos, espero eu, vais ter uma explicação para isto tudo. Pode ser?

Ela acena, ainda de rosto franzido, e saem, descendo as escadas para o primeiro andar onde Farlan coloca três batidas altas na porta de Frau Gernhardt. Ela convida-los para entrar, parecendo surpresa e confusa pelas expressões sombrias nos seus rostos.

\- Posso ficar com as crianças por um pouco enquanto o Lukas tem uma palavra consigo? - pede-lhe Farlan, deixando-a ainda mais perplexa.

\- Claro - diz ela, conduzindo Levi para uma pequena cozinha, idêntica à deles mas muito mais acolhedora, com toalhas de chá e uma prateleira cheia de pratos de porcelana azuis. - Espero que não seja nada grave. Estão ambos tão sérios.

\- Não é nada grave, não - começa Levi, sentando-se à mesa e recusando a chávena de café que ela lhe oferece. - Mas provavelmente vai achar estranho.

\- Oh? - faz Frau Gernhardt, sentando-se também. - Como assim?

\- Bem - tenta começar, sem achar palavras. - É sobre... o meu irmão mais novo.

\- Sim?

\- Ele... não é - tenta Levi, fazendo uma careta perante as palavras desengonçadas. - Ela é minha irmã. Eu sei como parece. Deve parecer mesmo estranho que fossemos mentir a toda a gente assim. Achámos que seria mais seguro, fazer toda a gente pensar que ela era-

\- Por favor, Herr Weller, não precisa explicar - interrompe-lo ela, sorrindo de forma conhecedora. - Ela passa imenso tempo aqui, sabe. Não me deixo enganar com a mesma facilidade que algumas pessoas.

\- Então já sabia? - pergunta-lhe Levi, surpreso, e ela acena.

\- Reparei há algum tempo - explica ela. - Suponho que tenha a ver com o facto de eu própria ter filhos. Faz-me prestar mais atenção, penso eu. Mas obviamente não queria falar sobre isso. Parecia-me o tipo de coisa que dificilmente se menciona.

Levi olha para ela do outro lado da mesa, sentindo uma onda de alívio cair-lhe em cima. - Oh - mal consegue dizer. - Ainda bem. Então assim é mais fácil.

\- Do que precisa ela? - pergunta Frau Gernhardt agora, as suas sobrancelhas finas franzidas de forma delicada.

\- Ela... - recomeça Levi, perguntando-se de que forma seria melhor abordar o assunto e como lhe chamar. - Ela chegou a uma certa idade que... Bem... É que eu e o Friedrich não sabemos muito sobre estas coisas.

\- Ela já é assim tão crescida? - murmura Frau Gernhardt mais para si própria, parece. - Não diga mais, Herr Weller. Compreendo perfeitamente o que está a querer dizer, e fico feliz por ajudar.

\- Oh, ainda bem - suspira Levi. - Ela parece estar mesmo muita perturbada por aquilo. A nossa mãe morreu quando éramos muito novos, sabe, e não teve tempo de lhe explicar.

\- É compreensível que esteja perturbada - diz ela. - Pode ser uma experiência assustadora para uma jovem, especialmente sem a orientação adequada nestes assuntos.

\- Sim - concorda Levi. - Bem, o Friedrich e eu não somos mesmo o tipo de orientação adequada. Eu nem percebi o que era, de princípio. Pensei que alguém a tinha magoado, sabe.

\- Bem, como homem, não creio que seja muito adequado que saiba imenso sobre estes assuntos, e não acho que seja sequer esperado de si saber - comenta Frau Gernhardt, a sua expressão a tornar-se séria quando continua. - Não o posso culpar pelo o que fez, esconder quem ela realmente é. Uma pessoa não fala destas coisas, é muito impróprio, mas o mundo pode ser um local cruel para uma jovem mulher. Acho que o Herr Weller é muito prudente e é bom que não se finja ignorante sobre esse facto.

\- Só estou a tentar fazer o melhor por ela - responde Levi. - Só nos temos um ao outro, e agora o Friedrich. Se eu não a proteger, quem é que o vai fazer?

\- E às vezes, o melhor a fazer é pedir ajuda - diz ela, a sorrir de novo. - Não precisa de se preocupar, Herr Weller. Compreendo o valor do segredo que me confiou, e prometo não o revelar a ninguém.

\- Obrigado - diz Levi com um suspiro. - É um alívio tão grande. Ela gosta mesmo de si, sabe, e não consigo pensar em alguém melhor para a ajudar com aquilo. Ela parece estar tão assustada e confusa.

\- Então não vamos perder tempo - diz ela, levantando-se do lugar quando Levi faz o mesmo. - Deixe-me só ir buscar algumas coisas antes de irmos.

Reúne-se com Levi à porta alguns minutos depois com uma malinha de higiene pessoal, chamando Hanna e Bruno e dizendo-lhes que já volta, antes de seguir Levi até ao terceiro andar, voltado-se para ele quando este fecha a porta atrás deles.

\- Qual é o nome dela? - pergunta num sussurro e Levi responde, fazendo-a sorrir. - Oh, que adorável.

\- Sim, é - concorda Levi, sorrindo também. - Eu vou só... dar-vos alguma privacidade - continua, apontando de forma desleixada para a sala de estar.

\- Acho que é melhor - concorda Frau Gernhardt, endireitando a saia antes de entrar na cozinha. Levi consegue ouvir Isabel a cumprimentá-la de forma ansiosa antes de começar a falar tão rápido e durante tanto tempo que Frau Gernhardt tem de a interromper; Levi tem a estranha sensação que Isabel estivera este tempo todo à espera dela.

.

Quando terminam de falar, o almoço tardio torna-se num jantar tardio e Levi ficara sem coisas para organizar na pequena sala de estar, voltando-se em vez disso para a janela para ver o vento a arrancar folhas de uma árvore; algumas já estavam a ficar amarelas nas pontas. Só olha para cima quando ouve Isabel e Frau Gernhardt sair da cozinha, apanhando um relance das costas de Isabel quando ela sai do apartamento.

\- Como correu? - pergunta ele a Frau Gernhardt depois de atravessar a sala na sua direcção.

\- Bastante bem - assegura-lhe ela com um sorriso. - Agora vão haver coisas que ela vai precisar, e acho que seria melhor ser eu a arranjá-las para ela.

\- Claro - concorda Levi de imediato. - Eu não sei nada sobre o que é preciso e onde se arranja, ou-

\- Exactamente - interrompe-lo a mulher. - Já para não falar que será muito menos conspícuo.

\- Eu pago pelo que for preciso, claro - apressa-se Levi a acrescentar. - O que for que ela precise, não importa quanto custe.

\- Não podemos economizar nestas coisas, de facto - diz ela com um suspiro. - Pedi a ela para ficar com a Hanna e o Bruno para eu poder ir já comprar o que ela precisa, se não houver problema.

\- Claro que não - responde Levi. - Quanto mais rápido, melhor, suponho.

Ela sai do apartamento e Levi regressa à cozinha, começando a mudar os lençóis da cama de Isabel, deixando-os de molho num balde com água fria antes de sentar à mesa e suspirar profundamente, sentindo-se estúpido e envergonhado. Claro que o erro não era bem culpa sua - Levi não se consegue lembrar de ter pensado sequer uma vez naquilo antes disto, e agora que pensa nisso, nem sabe como conhece a existência daquilo para começar. Ao longo de uma panóplia de anos, Levi recorda-se de apenas um único incidente, ao lavar os lençóis de Kenny, em que achara uma mancha de sangue neles. Ele andava com uma mulher na altura, ainda que Levi não se lembre do nome dela ou de como ela era, e não tem a certeza se Kenny alguma vez a chegara a apresentar sequer; as hipóteses eram que ela já tivesse desaparecido à muito na altura em que os lençóis tivessem secado.

Quando Farlan regressa, junta-se a Levi na cozinha, apoiando os braços na mesa e pousando a cabeça entre eles, soltando um gemido longo e cansado.

\- Lembra-me de nunca ter filhos - diz ele a Levi amargamente, fazendo-o dar uma risada seca.

\- Achas mesmo que tenho de te lembrar? - pergunta ao homem, cuja boca se abre num grande bocejar antes de ele rir também.

\- Não - admite, voltando a cabeça o suficiente para ver Levi. - Como é que correu?

\- Bem, acho eu - responde com um encolher de ombros. - Mas tinhas razão. Sou um idiota.

Farlan abana a mão num arco enfadado que acaba na mesa. - Quem é que sequer sabe sobre estas coisas? - divaga ele. - O único motivo para eu saber é porque vi a minha mãe sangrar uma vez quando era pequeno e não parava de lhe perguntar sobre isso mesmo quando ela não me queria contar.

\- Porque é que é um segredo assim tão grande? - pergunta Levi agora. - Como é que alguém consegue manter uma coisa dessas em segredo?

\- Quando uma mulher tem fluxo de sangue, a impuridade do seu período menstrual durará sete dias, e todos os que lhe tocarem ficarão impuros até ao pôr do sol - resmoneia Farlan, pousando a cabeça nos braços e fechando os olhos.

\- O que foi isso? - pergunta-lhe Levi, fazendo-o dar uma risada.

\- Levitico, capítulo quinze - diz ele. - As impurezas dos homens e das mulheres.

\- Bem, isso é estúpido para caralho - retorque Levi. - E tu sabes que eu não sei nada disso.

\- Eu sei - declara Farlan, suspirando dramaticamente ao levantar-se. - Sem mãe, sem pai, sem Deus. Não admira que tenhas saído um pecador tão grande.

\- Então e qual é a tua desculpa?

Farlan solta outra risada antes de avançar para o pequeno armário de linho, pegando no correio e trazendo-o a Levi.

\- Outra carta para ti - diz ele, entregando-lhe o envelope.

Levi olha para a caligrafia grande no papel, quase infantilizada: _L. Weller_. A mão contorce-se para se cerrar em torno dela, esmagá-la e deixá-la arder, mas hesita quando as questões sobre o que estará escrito no seu interior lhe invadem a mente. Sem dúvida que Krieger achara a sua falta de resposta insultuosa, mas até que ponto? Estaria ele magoado o suficiente para fazer algo drástico, denunciar Levi à Gestapo? Será que a distância e a frieza de Levi o tinham feito entender que os sentimentos que ele confunde com amor são tudo menos isso, ou o tinham feito ver que Levi nunca o tratara com nenhum calor ou dado a mínima indicação de achar o homem alguma coisa além de repulsivo?

Levi continua a fitar o envelope, sentindo os olhos de Farlan sobre si enquanto pensa na noite anterior, o desafio que fora forçado a envolver no acto que em tempos lhe pareça tão simples e natural como comer ou dormir. Na sua mente, é perfeitamente claro a Levi porque razão assim é, de quem é a culpa, e, apercebendo-se que preferia voltar àquela plataforma do comboio do que desperdiçar outro segundo da sua vida com Krieger, Levi rasga o envelope em dois, e depois em quarto, usando-os para atear um fogo sob o forno enquanto Farlan continua a observá-lo.

\- Se aparecem mais destas, queima-las - diz-lhe Levi baixinho, vendo o outro homem acenar em resposta.

Isabel regressa assim que Farlan terminara o molho, olhando de relance para os lençóis lavados na sua cama antes de se sentar à mesa onde Levi está a polir as colheres.

\- Estás bem? - pergunta-lhe, recebendo um aceno curto como resposta. - Correu tudo bem com a Frau Gernhardt?

\- Correu bem - diz ela, pressionando os lábios e inspirando fundo e rapidamente. - Não quero que laves os meus lençóis.

\- Oh - faz Levi, surpreendido pela aspereza do tom dela. - Só pensei que tu-

\- Eu lavo-os sozinha se for preciso - diz-lhe ela de forma quase azeda sem olhar para nenhum deles no silêncio tenso que enche a cozinha. - Não sou um bebé. Consigo tratar das minhas coisas.

\- Eu sei - diz-lhe Levi em voz baixa, sentindo uma dor no peito. - Eu sei que consegues.

\- Vocês os dois têm de parar de me tratar como se eu fosse um bebé estúpido e idiota que não sabe fazer nada, quando metade do tempo vocês os dois não sabem fazer nada sozinhos - Isabel atira-lhes, fazendo Farlan e Levi trocarem olhares.

\- Como quiseres - diz-lhe Farlan calmamente. - Queres ser tu a pôr a mesa, então?

\- Não - declara Isabel, enterrando a cara nos braços antes de resmungar: - Não me quero levantar. É uma sensação nojenta.

Farlan e Levi trocam outro olhar, mas nenhum dos dois diz nada enquanto começam a pôr a mesa. Comem o jantar num silêncio persistente, após o qual Isabel se enrosca na cama de costas voltadas para eles. Sem nenhum deles saber o que lhe dizer, desejam-lhe boa noite e recolhem para o quarto, falando em vozes sussurradas até adormecerem. Mesmo antes de fechar os olhos, Levi ainda consegue ouvir um choro abafado vindo da cozinha, mas quando tenta escutar com mais atenção, tudo o que os ouvidos conseguem apanhar é o ressonar baixo de Farlan.

.

Na manhã seguinte, não há nada abafado; Levi acorda para encontrar Isabel debruçada na cama, os braços enrolados à sua volta e joelhos puxados para o peito. Os soluços escapam por entre respirações entrecortadas enquanto ela cerra os lençóis nos punhos, enterrando a cara neles e puxando o cabelo. Levi ajoelha-se ao lado da cama e chama Farlan, que aparece a correr, a esfregar o sono dos olhos.

\- Jesus Cristo - arqueja ele, avançando até à cama e colocando a mão no ombro de Isabel; ela afasta-se do toque. - Porque é que ela está assim?

\- Não sei - responde Levi, as sobrancelhas franzidas ao olhar para a rapariga. - Isto é normal? É suposto ser assim?

\- Não faço ideia - diz Farlan, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. - Oh, Deus. Não faço a mínima ideia. Como é suposto ajudar-mo-la se não sabemos o que se passa de errado com ela?

\- Chamo a Frau Gernhardt? - sugere Levi. - Ou devíamos chamar um médico?

\- Isabel - Farlan tenta chamá-la; a resposta que obtém é só um gemido. - Isabel, querida, queremos ajudar-te. Diz-nos o que precisas. Como podemos ajudar-te?

\- Deixem-me em paz - murmura ela por entre os soluços, pressionando a cara com mais firmeza contra a almofada.

\- Isabel - tenta Farlan de novo antes de atirar um olhar preocupado a Levi. - Nós queremos mesmo-

\- Deixem-me em paz! - grita ela, voltando-se para olhar para eles com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. - Saiam daqui! Saiam daqui e deixem-me em paz! Não quero olhar para vocês, quero que se vão embora!

Levantam-se os dois hesitantemente e recuam para o quarto enquanto Isabel se enrola ainda mais na cama, embalando-se para a frente e para trás e choramingando. Levi fecha a porta atrás deles e enterra-se exausto na cama, enquanto Farlan começa a andar pelo quarto em nervosismo. Consegue ouvir Isabel a cantar uma melodia a si própria, uma canção de embalar que ele já a ouvira cantar antes.

\- Isto é mesmo mau, Levi - arqueja Farlan. - Viste as dores com que ela está? O que é suposto fazermos?

\- Não sei - admite Levi de novo. - O Erwin mencionou um médico uma vez, alguém de confiança. Posso perguntar-lhe hoje, ver se consigo comprar-lhe alguma coisa para as dores.

\- Quanto achas que isso vai custar? - pergunta-lhe Farlan.

\- Não sei - repete Levi. - Mas não importa. Não podes simplesmente deixá-la assim.

\- Tens razão - concorda o outro homem, suspirando. - Ela precisa mais disso do que nós do dinheiro.

Na altura em que Levi deixa o apartamento, Isabel conseguira acalmar-se, aceitando canecas de chá quente e qualquer coisa para petiscar, até pedindo uma toalha molhada com água quente para colocar sobre o abdómen. Isso deixa Levi um pouco mais aliviado enquanto sai e atravessa a cidade, parando por fim à entrada do prédio ao ouvir a voz abafada de Erwin. Avança pelo pequeno átrio do rés-do-chão, encontrando o homem a falar ao telefone.

\- Já te disse que estou ocupado hoje - diz Erwin para o auscultador, reparando em Levi e esboçando-lhe um sorriso e um aceno antes de se voltar. - Não, não vou. Já não é suficiente que eu tenha aceitado ir à festa?

Levi olha para o homem enquanto espera que ele termine a chamada. Vestira-se (à pressa, parece) com um par de calças e uma camisa interior, e o cabelo húmido e despenteado está a pingar, deixando pequenas marcas no tecido. Algo no facto de ele já ter tomado banho deixa Levi desiludido. Olha para os braços expostos do homem e lembra-se do momento na casa de banho comum, sentindo arrepios na pele sensível do pescoço.

\- Só se passaram duas semanas, Lilian - diz Erwin à mulher, parecendo exasperado. - Porque estou ocupado com trabalho. Estamos em guerra. Não que te interesse, mas o resto de nós tem trabalho a fazer para que-

Mesmo de onde está, Levi consegue ouvir os protestos estridentes dela quando Erwin afasta o auscultador do ouvido.

\- Sim, tudo bem, foi desnecessário - admite o homem em voz baixa. - Eu sei o quanto tens saudades do teu marido. Deus sabe que tu não te envolverias comigo se não fosse por isso.

Levi apoia-se na parede e boceja, fazendo Erwin olhar apressadamente para trás.

\- Eu sei - suspira, passando uma mão pelo cabelo e esticando os ombros. - Podes provar-me isso, então, se quiseres. Claro que vou. Sim. Vejo-te lá.

Termina a chamada de forma quase apressada, acenando para Levi o acompanhar para as escadas e para o apartamento, onde desaparece para a casa de banho antes de Levi ter sequer conseguido atravessar a ombreira da porta. Reaparece um momento depois com o cabelo devidamente penteado, vestindo uma camisa.

\- Receio estar com um pouco de pressa - diz a Levi antes de o conduzir à cozinha. - Ter-te-ia mandado uma mensagem e cancelado o dia de hoje, mas achei melhor termos uma palavra. Surgiram assuntos importantes.

\- Vais a algum lado? - pergunta Levi ao homem, começando a preparar o chá enquanto Erwin tira os botões de punho de suásticas, lutando com eles durante uns segundos antes de se resignar e os entregar a Levi.

\- Tenho um jantar com a Marie - diz Erwin. - O que achaste dela? Gostaste dela?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Não posso dizer que a conheço depois de passar cinco minutos com ela - responde, colocando o primeiro botão no sítio, o tempo todo a medir na sua mente o polegar de Erwin em comparação com o seu.

\- Claro - diz Erwin, e ri. - Foi um pouco tolo da minha parte sequer perguntar. Mas ela disse que gostou muito de ti.

\- Disse? - murmura Levi, enfiando o segundo botão de punho e largando a manga de Erwin. - Foi simpático da parte dela.

\- Não duvido que estivesse apenas a ser honesta - diz Erwin, sorrindo e reajustando a camisa. - Mas ela também é excessivamente bondosa.

\- Supus que fosse - comenta Levi, sentando-se. - Para gostares tanto dela.

Ver a expressão agradada de Erwin é suficiente para fazer o coração de Levi inchar no peito.

\- Tens razão - diz o homem. - Eu aprecio a bondade nas pessoas, o que, só por si, é suficiente para explicar porque gosto tanto da tua companhia.

Levi fita os olhos de Erwin por mais alguns segundos antes de os afastar e coçar a parte de trás da cabeça. - Então, do que é que querias falar? - pergunta, fazendo o homem suspirar.

\- Espero mesmo - começa Erwin, soando simultaneamente divertido e exasperado - que, um dia destes, vá ser capaz de dizer algo verdadeiro e lisonjeiro sobre ti, e tu não vás simplesmente ignorá-lo. Aí então talvez vás ver nem que seja uma fracção do que eu vejo quando olho para ti.

Levi olha para Erwin e aclara a garganta. - Acho que estou a ouvir a água a ferver - declara baixinho antes de ser levantar e ir ao fogão, ouvindo o homem suspirar profundamente atrás de si enquanto espreita a panela; a superfície da água mal está a mover-se.

\- Encontraram o corpo do Schaumann.

Levi faz uma carranca e volta-se para olhar para Erwin de novo. - Aquele velho da nossa primeira missão? - pergunta, e Erwin acena.

\- Não é uma surpresa, a campa era bastante rasa - diz o homem. - Mas fornece-nos uma oportunidade, de qualquer das formas.

\- Que tipo de oportunidade? - pergunta Levi agora.

\- Se jogarmos bem as nossas cartas, outra pessoa pode ficar com as culpas - explica Erwin. - Alguém que é de conhecimento público ter tido uma relação complicada com o Schaumann, e quem eu pessoalmente preferiria ver encarcerado até ao fim da guerra para me certificar que não terá hipótese de desaparecer.

\- Qual é a missão?

\- Será muito semelhante à tua primeira na Albertstadt, ainda que num ambiente muito menos arriscado - diz o homem. - Vou arranjar-te um trabalho qualquer na festa da Lilian, daqui a duas semanas, para te dar uma oportunidade de plantares alguns documentos no escritório do marido dela.

\- Vamos incriminar o marido da Lilian? - pergunta Levi, incrédulo, franzindo o sobrolho quando Erwin simplesmente acena. - Com os documentos que tiraste antes de nós sairmos?

\- Sim - responde Erwin. - Tenho-o espiado há anos, mas ele já perdeu a sua utilidade.

\- Suponho que isso signifique que a Lilian também - murmura Levi contra sua vontade, rangendo os dentes de imediato ao ver a expressão magoada no rosto de Erwin.

\- Sim, bem - suspira o homem. - Gosto de pensar que foi um pouco mais do que apenas isso. Como disse, nunca tencionei levá-lo a este ponto.

\- Então qual é o problema dele com o Schaumann? - pergunta Levi rapidamente, para mudar de assunto.

\- O Schaumann conhecia a Lilian - explica Erwin, beliscando a cana do nariz enquanto Levi retira a panela do calor. - Antes de ela se casar. Ele tinha uma queda para actrizes e bailarinas. A Lilian sempre disse que eles eram apenas conhecidos, mas pela forma como o Schaumann falava dela, é óbvio que um deles está a mentir.

\- Marido ciumento - diz Levi e acena, vertendo a água a ferver para um bule. - Não seria a primeira vez.

\- A festa é só daqui a duas semanas, por isso teremos bastante tempo para nos prepararmos - declara Erwin, sentando-se quando Levi coloca duas chávenas e pires na mesa. - Há outra coisa que preciso dizer-te.

\- O que é, então? - pergunta Levi, levando o bule para a mesa e também. - Que agora, sempre que tomas um banho, pensas em mim?

As palavras saem da boca de Levi antes de ele se aperceber, e apesar de tentar disfarçá-las com um resfolegar rápido, consegue ver num relance que Erwin reparara no segundo de arrependimento no rosto de Levi. Nenhum dos dois fala durante um momento constrangedor que está cheio do gorgolejar do chá que Levi serve nas chávenas. Por fim, Erwin aclara a garganta.

\- Não, não é isso - diz devagar, e Levi consegue ouvir o regozijo na sua voz. - Na verdade, o que te quero dizer é que o Darlett quer ver-te.

Levi levanta a cara perante aquilo, mas os olhos regressam ao chá ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Erwin.

\- O que é que ele quer? - pergunta Levi, sentindo um calor preocupante a espalhar-se pelo rosto.

\- Tudo o que sei é que ele requisitou a tua presença - diz-lhe Erwin.

\- Ele 'requisitou a minha presença'? - repete Levi, escarnecendo com desdém. - Quem é que ele pensa que é? O rei de Inglaterra?

\- Só um parente distante, garanto-te - responde Erwin a rir. - O que quer que seja que ele quer de ti, eu saberei pouco depois de tu saberes.

\- Suponho que lhe deva uma - resmunga Levi, beberricando o chá.

\- Não precisas preocupar-te com o Darlett - diz-lhe Erwin. - Qualquer que seja a assistência que ele possa pedir-te, não há qualquer obrigação que te faça aceitar o pedido.

\- Então achas que ele quer a minha ajuda para alguma coisa?

Erwin encolhe os ombros.

\- Ambos saberemos mais depois de ires ter com ele - diz o homem, bebendo o chá por um momento de silêncio antes de murmurar: - Então e tu?

\- Então e eu o quê? - pergunta-lhe Levi de volta, os olhos a estreitarem-se ao ver um rasgo de sorriso nos lábios de Erwin.

\- Pensas em mim quando tomas banho?

Levi cerra os dentes ao reparar o ligeiro tremer dos ombros de Erwin, sentindo outra onda de calor nas bochechas.

\- Cala-te - resmunga para a sua chávena de chá, fazendo Erwin arquear uma daquelas sobrancelhas largas.

\- Achei que era uma pergunta perfeitamente razoável - diz ele a Levi, a voz cheia de uma gargalhada reprimida. - Considerando o que tu acabaste de-

\- E eu já te disse para calares a boca - interrompe-lo Levi severamente, e Erwin ri.

\- Muito bem - rende-se ele. - Não falo mais sobre o assunto, mas duvido que vá tirar essa imagem da minha cabeça agora.

\- O que se passa na tua cabeça é problema teu - resmoneia Levi ao beber o chá, tentando não pensar ele próprio muito no assunto.

\- E o que se passa na tua é problema teu - responde Erwin, como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos de Levi, retirando um pedaço de papel dobrado do bolso. - A morada do Darlett, e quando ele estará à tua espera.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua ao olhar para a informação. - Era de imaginar que ele haveria de viver aí - declara amargamente.

\- Benefícios do trabalho - explica Erwin - os quais, como podes ver, eu me recusei a ter.

\- Eu gosto deste sítio - diz Levi, olhando à sua volta para os armários e para o papel de parede, tudo ligeiramente gasto. - É confortável.

\- Fico feliz que gostes - responde o homem com um sorriso antes de esvaziar a chávena. - É melhor acabar de me preparar. Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar, por isso não te sintas na obrigação de esperar por mim. Mas claro que podes ficar o tempo que quiseres e precisares.

\- Há uma coisa que te queria perguntar - lembra-se Levi de repente, sentindo uma pontada de culpa por não se ter lembrado antes. - É sobre o médico que mencionaste antes.

\- Está tudo bem? - pergunta Erwin de imediato, as sobrancelhas franzidas. - Alguém ficou doente?

\- Não é bem isso - responde Levi, debatendo-se mais uma vez com as palavras. - É a Isabel, ela... ela está a passar por uma coisa.

\- O que é?

Levi suspira. - Ela chegou à idade em que as raparigas começam a... bem, a sangrar.

\- E ela precisa de algo para as dores? - pergunta Erwin prontamente, fazendo Levi sentir-se envergonhado de repente pela sua falta de conhecimento no tema ao acenar em confirmação. - Posso contactá-lo, mas devo avisar-te, os analgésicos estão a tornar-se de muito difícil acesso. Não posso garantir que ele tenha algum guardado, e mesmo se tiver, pode não querer vender nenhum com este propósito.

\- Eu percebo - diz Levi. - Mas tenho de tentar alguma coisa. Não posso simplesmente olhar e não fazer nada.

\- Eu sei - responde Erwin, levantando-se. - Vou contactá-lo e veremos com o que contar.

Levi acena e acaba o chá enquanto o homem se prepara para sair da cozinha. - Precisas de ajuda com alguma coisa?

Erwin abana a cabeça, retirando algo do bolso e entregando-o a Levi; uns quantos Reichmarks e uma pequena chave.

\- Se saíres antes de eu voltar, tranca a porta - pede ele, e Levi acena, colocando a chave e o dinheiro na mesa ao lado da sua chávena de chá. - Leva a comida que quiseres, e tenta não trabalhar demasiado.

\- É dia de lavar a roupa - diz-lhe Levi. - E que os céus me ajudem se não estiver devidamente dobrada quando eu voltar cá.

Erwin ri, um som ressonante que faz os pêlos nos braços de Levi ficarem em pé. - Prometo dar o meu melhor - diz - se tu, em contrapartida, me prometeres que descansas um pouco esta noite. Bebe uma chávena de chá. Toma um-

Levi vê como Erwin demora um momento a tentar lutar contra o sorriso no seu rosto, acabando por se render ao sorriso que parece apenas um pouco arrependido.

\- Toma um banho - termina o homem, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Levi antes de sair da divisão e do apartamento.

Levi passa a noite na sala das máquinas, esfregando lençóis e roupa, ficando com os dedos enrugados durante horas antes de deixar tudo a secar e regressar ao apartamento, onde limpa o pó e areja as divisões, sentando-se para beber uma chávena de chá quando a aragem fresca da noite começa a dançar com as cortinas nas janelas. Na calma prolongada do momento, Levi considera a sugestão de Erwin, imagina o corpo a ser envolvido naquele calor acolhedor da água, mas a memória daquele momento de privacidade que tivera em casa tolda-lhe o pensamento, torna-lo vergonhoso e inapropriado. Algo o faz pensar na alternativa, esperar aqui no sofá até Erwin regressar a casa, ajudá-lo a despir aquele uniforme de novo, ver o corpo dele mover-se na água sob o toque de Levi. Essa ideia é mais fácil e mais tentadora, mas Levi também a rejeita, guardando comida e regressando a casa enquanto os sinos da Frauenkirche tocam as sete e meia.

Quando Levi entra em casa, encontra Isabel já a dormir na sua cama enquanto ele se esgueira para o quarto, onde Farlan ainda está acordado, a ler o livro de botânica que Isabel trouxera do casebre. Senta-se na cama ao ver Levi, apoiando-se contra a cabeceira enquanto Levi se despe e se enfia por entre os lençóis.

\- Como correu com ela hoje? - pergunta Levi ao homem; a pergunta parece deixá-lo desconfortável.

\- Bem... - começa Farlan, remexendo no livro por um momento antes de suspirar. - Promete-me que não te vais zangar.

\- O que é que fizeste? - questiona Levi severamente, fazendo Farlan corar.

\- Devias tê-la visto. Ela estava com tantas dores e eu não aguentava por isso fui comprar um licor de contrabando do-

\- Embebedaste-la? - interrompe Levi num sussurro zangado.

\- Não sabia mais o que fazer, está bem? - riposta Farlan num sibilar. - Ela não bebeu muito, só o suficiente para reduzir a dor um pouco.

\- Sinceramente - suspira Levi. - Sabes que ela se vai sentir ainda pior amanhã.

\- Então embebedamo-la de novo amanhã - oferece Farlan como solução, fazendo Levi revirar os olhos. - O que mais querias que eu fizesse? Ela estava a sofrer, Levi.

\- O Erwin disse que vai contactar o tal médico que conhece - responde Levi amargamente. - Esperemos que vaiamos conseguir comprar-lhe alguma coisa antes da próxima vez que isto acontecer.

.

Mantêm Isabel ligeiramente embriaga por mais dois dias, após os quais ela se começa a sentir melhor, ou antes, começa a sentir menos dor e mais os efeitos do álcool no seu sistema. Farlan e Levi asseguram-lhe que é melhor ela tentar dormir e ela bem tenta, adormecendo sempre que consegue entre as vezes que vomita e os amaldiçoa aos dois ao nível mais fundo dos infernos. Levi consegue disfarçá-lo a Frau Schultz como uma gastroentite, quando se cruza com a velha uma vez perto da casa de banho comum. Faz Levi recordar-se da primeira vez que ficara bêbedo daquela forma; devia ser ainda mais novo do que Isabel, e surripiara uma das garrafas do tio, e forçara um quarto da garrafa pela goela abaixo antes de desmaiar no chão da casa de banho. No dia seguinte, Kenny mandara-o limpar a loja de cima a baixo como castigo, que Levi sempre considerara um pouco hipócrita, dado o historial do homem; afinal, as primeiras vezes em que Levi fora obrigado a aprender a cozinhar foram manhãs em que Kenny mal conseguia atravessar a distância entre o quarto e a casa de banho.

Na altura em que Levi sai para ir encontrar-se com Darlett, Isabel está de volta ao seu velho eu, ainda que pareça a Levi que há algo compulsivo na forma como ela se recusa a falar do assunto sempre que Levi e Farlan tentam mencioná-lo. Ao caminhar pela cidade, Levi não se prolonga nos motivos para ela fazer isso; há tantas coisas de que ele não gosta de falar, e tem a certeza que a rapariga tem tantas quanto ele. É simplesmente uma forma de sobreviver, ignorar as coisas que são demasiado dolorosas para falar.

O prédio onde Darlett vive parece a Levi muito semelhante ao quartel-general da Gestapo: alto, ostensivo e imponente. Tem um elevador, uma pequena gaiola dourada para que Levi olha hesitante alguns segundos antes de se voltar para subir as escadas até ao quinto andar. Há uma aldrava de bronze brilhante na porta de madeira escura, mas Levi usa o punho em vez disso, rangendo os dentes só pela ideia de deixar dedadas no metal. O homem abre a porta envergando um uniforme preto de cerimónia em vez do cinzento que Levi se habituara a ver em Erwin.

\- Pelo menos, não estás atrasado - diz Darlett quando se desvia para Levi passar.

Entra num hall que está decorado com o tipo de mobiliário que Levi costuma ver em lojas caras quando passa em frente das montras; cadeiras de aspecto frágil, estofadas de forma elegante, madeira polida, e apesar de toda a limpeza do sítio, Levi sente-se desconfortável. Segue o homem mais para o interior do apartamento, sentando-se por fim num sofá com grandes almofadas, numa sala de estar que fora ornamentada com pequenas mesinhas e candeeiros pintados, e um grande piano a um canto. Todas as superfícies parecem limpas o suficiente para se poder comer em cima delas, e por um momento, isso alivia os nervos de Levi, até reparar na espingarda apoiada contra uma poltrona na qual Darlett agora se senta.

\- Acho que é melhor irmos directo ao assunto - diz o homem, erguendo uma pasta fina da mesinha ao seu lado e folheado os papéis no seu interior de forma desinteressada. - Tenho revisto o relatório do Erwin a teu respeito, por forma a decidir a melhor maneira de me retribuíres aquela dívida que tens para comigo. Tenho a certeza que estás mortinho para demonstrares o teu apreço, especialmente tendo em conta que demoraste tanto tempo para me agradeceres.

\- Não te contenhas - resmunga ele, fazendo Darlett resfolegar desdenhosamente.

\- Muito sinceramente, é uma leitura desconfortável - divaga ele, espreitando para as páginas. - Lembra-me o tipo de recomendação que um homem dá a uma criada que o apanhou na cama com outra empregada. Ou antes, a recomendação que o um homem dá a essa empregada, agora que penso nisso. O que, conhecendo o Erwin, também não está muito longe da verdade.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua, mas não fala, sentindo uma pontada de desconforto por saber que há um relatório sobre si, por mais lisonjeiros que sejam os seus conteúdos. Nunca considerou exactamente a extensão da operação além de Darlett e Mike, e agora que é confrontado com essa informação, Levi não sabe como se sente em relação a isso.

\- Diz aqui que és um bom atirador - continua Darlett, levantando o olhar dos papéis para apanhar o encolher de ombros de Levi.

\- Acertei no alvo uma vez - responde Levi com honestidade, supondo que seja por isso que a espingarda ali está; não o faz sentir-se melhor com isto tudo.

\- Bem, ou estás a ser excessivamente modesto, o que, considerando o teu passado, eu acho apropriado, ou o Erwin é um mentiroso - arrasta o homem, fechando a pasta e colocando-a de novo na mesa. - Acertas num homem no meio dos olhos e mesmo no coração a uma distância de mais de dez metros? Ainda por cima no escuro?

Levi encolhe os ombros de novo. - Se é o que aí está escrito - declara num tom azedo, recordando-se de súbito dos olhos do jovem voltados para o céu, o sangue a jorrar da ferida no peito.

Darlett resfolega. - Não me parece - diz simplesmente, pegando na espingarda e colocando-a ao seu colo de uma forma que parece demasiado encenada a Levi. - Esta espingarda é uma Gewehr 43. Alguma vez disparaste com uma destas?

\- Não - admite Levi.

\- Bem, quais sejam ou não sejam os teus talentos, vais disparar - diz-lhe Darlett ao entregar-lhe a arma; é pesada nas mãos de Levi, a tal ponto que ele se pergunta se a conseguiria segurar direita por mais de um minuto. - A tarefa que tenho para ti requer precisão e perícia, e a julgar como o Erwin te enaltece-

\- O Erwin o quê?

\- Te elogia - clarifica Darlett com um suspiro exasperado. - A julgar pela forma como o Erwin te elogia, és o homem certo para o trabalho.

\- E se eu recusar? - pergunta Levi, apoiando a espingarda contra a anca. - E se eu disser que estou grato pelo que fizeste, mas que não quero fazer parte disto?

\- Foi escolha tua afiliares-te com esta operação - diz-lhe Darlett severamente. - E, quer gostes, quer não, isso faz de mim teu oficial superior. Devias obedecer as minhas ordens como leis.

\- E se não o fizer? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora. - E se eu não quiser saber de nada dessa estupidez do exército?

Darlett pragueja algo na sua língua, beliscando a cana do nariz. - É exactamente por isto que eu disse ao Erwin que era uma má ideia envolver pessoal não-militar nisto - resmunga ele. - Tudo bem. Se precisas de mais incentivo, seja. Se não realizares esta missão, vou reportar à central que o... envolvimento do Erwin contigo está a comprometer a sua capacidade de continuar a missão. E por 'envolvimento', eu estou de facto a referir-me a algo além da normal fraternização entre soldados. Por mais desagradável que eu ache todo esse tema.

\- Isso não é verdade - tenta Levi, ainda que soe desesperado até aos seus ouvidos. - Quem diz que eles iriam acreditar em ti?

\- Oh, vão acreditar - assegura-lhe Darlett, sorrindo de forma desagradável. - Há uma mancha significativa no registo do Erwin que iria garantir o meu sucesso, e eu não estou acima de o usar para meu benefício.

Levi cerra os dentes quando a sua mão se cerra à volta do cano da arma, e interroga-se sobre o que há entre ele e Erwin que aparentemente faz toda a gente pensar que andam a dormir juntos, quando, na verdade, mal se tinham tocado. Parece um preço elevado a pagar pelas poucas vezes em que se ajudaram mutuamente, toda esta suspeita e dificuldade em explicar porque é que passam tempo juntos. Quanto mais tempo Levi demora a responder, maior e mais ofensivo se torna o sorriso de Darlett, até ele quebrar por fim o silêncio.

\- Então está decidido - diz-lhe o homem, soando quase alegre de repente. - O Erwin já insistiu em ser informado sobre toda e qualquer missão que vás desempenhar, e, já que eu nunca gostei muito de discutir com malucos, concordei em deixá-lo assistir-te no que ele achar mais adequado.

\- Então é suposto eu usar isto contra quem? - pergunta Levi, erguendo a espingarda um pouco enquanto Darlett dá uma risada seca.

\- Ninguém que não o mereça - mal responde ele. - De facto, considerando o que ele fez, tu provavelmente deverias desejá-lo morto mais do que eu.

\- Sem dúvida - resmunga Levi quando Darlett estende a mão para lhe devolver a espingarda.

\- Não tenho tempo de te explicar tudo. Podes fazer mais perguntas que quiseres ao Erwin - diz o homem, voltando a colocar a espingarda onde estava. - Ele vai levar-te ao casebre e ensinar-te a usá-la. E, enquanto lá estás, tenta acertar em alguma coisa que tenha pulsação. Tudo o que mates naquela floresta é muito mais inocente do que o animal que vais abater, acredita.

\- Eu não posso simplesmente-

O som de uma chave a voltar-se na fechadura chega vinda da entrada, e Darlett ergue a mão para silenciar os protestos de Levi, fazendo-o ranger os dentes de novo em vez disso. Consegue ouvir três pessoas entrar, e passos a ecoarem na direcção da sala. Levi pensa que há algo estranho no som, mas não se apercebe o quê até uma menina aparecer na ombreira da porta: está a usar um vestido vermelho com meias brancas até ao joelho, sapatos feitos de cabedal preto brilhante, e o seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado cai à volta do seu pequeno rosto em caracolinhos que parecem suaves como seda a Levi, que não consegue evitar fixar a criança com uma carranca. Por um momento estranho, ela retribuí-lhe o olhar, antes de reparar em Darlett, e a sua expressão confusa transforma-se num sorriso maravilhado.

\- Papá! - grita ela num guincho, atravessando a sala a correr e saltado para o colo do homem, rindo quando ele a abraça junto do peito e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha.

\- Olá, minha querida! - diz ele, beijando-a de novo na face e levantando-a até ela ficar de pé sobre as suas pernas. - Divertiste-te com a mamã e a Renata no parque?

\- Vimos um patinho! - conta-lhe ela excitada, os pézinhos a saltitar descontroladamennte quando Darlett a segura por debaixo dos braços.

\- Viste? - pergunta-lhe ele, fingindo o mesmo nível de excitação e sorrindo quando ela acena - Deste-lhe o resto do teu almoço?

\- Sim - confirma ela, com um sorrisinho que faz Levi lembrar-se do sorriso convencido de Darlett. - Era uma sanduíche muito má.

\- Então, então, Lotte - repreende Darlett, soando subitamente severo. - Não digas coisas más da comida da mamã. Ela está a fazer o melhor que pode, sabes.

\- Eu sei - murmura ela, rindo tanto que fica sem ar quando ele a levanta no ar, esticando os braços por alguns segundos antes de a voltar a colocar no chão.

\- Agora vai lavar as mãos - comanda-lhe o homem, levantando-se enquanto ela saltita pela sala e passa a correr por uma mulher alta e loira à porta.

\- Erik - diz ela numa voz tensa, lançando um olhar cauteloso a Levi antes de se aproximar de Darlett. - Já te disse para não deixares as tuas armas espalhadas pela casa.

\- Desculpa, querida - responde Darlett, dando à mulher um beijo na face. - Estava a limpá-la e esqueci-me. Vou trancá-la daqui a um momento.

\- Não creio que nos tenhamos conhecido - diz ela, voltando-se de repente para Levi, que se levanta desajeitadamente.

\- Este é o Weller - Darlett faz a apresentação, e Levi aperta a mão da mulher. - É o empregado do Holtz.

\- Oh, sim, o Erik já o mencionou. Olá - diz ela a Levi com um sorriso. - Muito gosto em conhecê-lo.

\- Igualmente - murmura Levi, inclinando-se ligeiramente, ainda que não saiba porquê.

\- Ouvi dizer que teve algum tipo de desentendimento com a polícia - continua ela. - Deve ter sido terrivelmente assustador para si.

\- Sim - mal diz Levi, olhando de relance para Darlett, que se aproxima.

\- O Weller só cá veio entregar-me alguns papéis - explica ele - por isso não devemos tirar-lhe muito tempo enquanto ele está a trabalhar.

\- Claro que não, peço desculpa - concorda a mulher. - Não pretendia tirar-lhe o seu tempo. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

\- A si também - Levi ainda consegue dizer antes Darlett o enxotar para fora do apartamento.

.

Ainda que Levi tenha muitas perguntas sobre aquilo tudo - e bastantes sobre a família de Darlett - afasta-las a todas durante as suas visitas a Erwin na semana seguinte, enquanto planeiam os detalhes sobre a missão que vão realizar na festa de Lilian. Erwin convencera-la a autorizar Levi a ajudar na cozinha e na limpeza, sem dúvida arranjando uma mentira ou outra para justificar o acto de decência pouco característico. Desenha mapas detalhados da casa a Levi, delineando rotas para o escritório e de regresso, enquanto também arranja explicações credíveis a usar caso alguém o veja.

\- Posso sempre dizer que estava à procura da casa de banho - sugere Levi um vez, mas Erwin abana a cabeça.

\- Os empregados têm os seus lavabos lá em baixo - declara, fazendo Levi encolher os ombros.

\- Posso dizer que estava ocupada e que precisava mesmo de cagar - diz, e Erwin suspira.

\- Suponho que _tu_ possas sempre dizer uma coisa dessas - responde enquanto Levi solta uma risada baixa.

Chega à casa várias horas antes de Erwin, com os documentos que o homem tirara do escritório de Schaumann muito bem dobrados no bolso das calças. Entra pela porta das traseiras e é conduzido rapidamente pela governanta de Lilian, uma mulher robusta de meia idade, com cabelo loiro já a tornar-se acinzentado e uma expressão azeda.

\- Muito sinceramente, não percebo o que está a fazer aqui - são as suas primeiras palavras a Levi. - Sempre nos desenvencilhámos sem ajuda extra.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Tudo o que sei foi que me mandaram estar aqui - responde, encarando a irritação dela com a mesma quantidade de impassividade. - Não lhe poderia dar uma explicação mesmo que quisesse.

\- Pois, suponho que não - bufa ela, com as mãos na cintura por um momento antes de soltar um suspiro resignado. - Bem, suponho que possa começar naqueles copo ali. Não é para haver uma manchinha neles, por isso use estas luvas quando os lavar.

Entrega a Levi um par de luvas de algodão brancas e ele calça-las antes de começar a trabalhar, passando o que parecem ser várias horas a lavar e secar o que ele estima serem cinco dúzias de copos de champanhe, erguendo-os contra a luz à procura de marcas deixadas por gostas de água, e esfregando-as até todos os copos passarem a inspecção da governanta. Ela dá-lhe um curto aceno como resposta enquanto as salas além da cozinha começam a encher-se de barulho, ainda que Levi mal o consiga ouvir sobre o burburinho de tudo o que se passa à sua volta; há pessoas a carregar tabuleiros com comida, chamando-se uns ao outros para não chocarem, há portas de fornos a abrir e a fechar e creme a ser vertido sobre biscoitos.

\- Pode começar a encher os copos agora e colocá-los nos tabuleiros - diz-lhe a governanta, mostrando-lhe uma colecção de caixas cheias de grandes garrafas verdes num canto da dispensa. - Uma garrafa de cada vez, não se pode arriscar deixá-las em cima da mesa, traz cada garrafa vazia de novo para aqui para serem contadas mais tarde. Nunca encha os copos até ao cimo, mas também não faça a anfitrã parecer mesquinha. Sete copos por tabuleiro, nem mais, nem menos.

Quando Levi começa a abrir as primeiras garrafas, rapidamente decide que esta é a missão menos entusiasmante que já fizera, e ainda que tivesse desejado que as vezes anteriores corressem sem incidentes, Levi não consegue evitar sentir-se um pouco desiludido e aborrecido. Limpar copos era uma coisa, calmante e satisfatório à sua própria maneira, mas enchê-los rapidamente se torna monótono ao ponto de Levi ficar surdo e cego a tudo o resto à sua volta, até se esquecendo por um momento o que está de facto aqui para fazer. Depressa os tabuleiros começam a desaparecer a um ritmo mais rápido do que ele os consegue encher, forçando-o a acelerar o passo.

\- Vão começar a voltar não tarda, por isso tem de se mexer mais rápido - diz a governanta a Levi quando o último tabuleiro é trazido por um empregado de fato. - Quando os copos chegarem, lave-os, passe-os por água e deixe-os nestas toalhas para secarem. Cada um que parta sai do seu salário, por isso tenha cuidado com eles. Volte a enchê-los sempre que lhe mandarem.

\- Sim, senhora - murmura Levi baixinho ao voltar-se amargamente para o lava-loiça enquanto o primeiro tabuleiro de copos vazios aterra na bancada.

Levi rapidamente perde a conta de quantos tabuleiros saíram e voltaram, quantas garrafas de champanhe abriu, quantos copos inspeccionou à procura de manchas, e quantas horas passara de pé a correr entre a dispensa e o seu posto no lava-loiça. Algures na parte de trás da sua mente, está a imaginar Erwin no seu uniforme a rir de piadas e a apreciar a comida, a beber copo atrás de copo do licor que Levi servira com tanto cuidado que as costas lhe tinham começado a doer pela forma como tinha de se dobrar para medir a quantidade certa com os olhos; a imagem fá-lo ranger os dentes pelo o facto de como a vida lhe voltara a dar o pior lado das coisas.

Aos poucos, a fonte de champanhe começa a secar e os papéis começam a queimar um buraco no bolso de Levi. Tenta olhar à sua volta para procurar um relógio na parede, mas não encontra nenhum, sentindo uma gota de suor cair-lhe pela têmpora ao tentar pensar em que ponto estará a festa. Parece que a maior parte da comida já saíra; há tabuleiros vazios espalhados pela maioria das superfícies, sem dúvida à espera que Levi termine os copos. Apercebendo-se que provavelmente não tem muito mais tempo, Levi aproxima-se da governanta e pede uma pausa.

\- É a sua primeira da noite? - pergunta-lhe ela e Levi acena enquanto ela olha para a torre de copos limpos no canto da bancada. - Tem dez minutos.

Levi agradece-lhe brevemente antes de atravessar a divisão e entrar num corredor, no final do qual ele vê a casa de banho, virando à direita e entrando por uma porta para umas escadas de serviço que levam ao segundo andar. Sobe os degraus depressa mas sem barulho, procurando ouvir vozes por entre o silêncio à sua volta antes de emergir num corredor com paredes com painéis de madeira e um longo tapete persa sobre o chão polido. Levi encontra o escritório sem esforço, seguindo as direcções de Erwin e marchando para a secretária para abrir a última gaveta, enfiando os papéis do seu bolso por entre uma grande pilha de outros ficheiros e documentos.

Assim que se endireita para sair, Levi começa a ouvir vozes a aproximarem-se do escritório, baixas mas claramente no meio de uma discussão. Sem saber o que fazer, acocora-se atrás da secretária, esperando para ver se as pessoas lá fora vão passar, praguejando e esgueirando-se para debaixo da secretária quando vê alguém mover a maçaneta. Mal conseguira puxar a cadeira para ficar mais escondido quando as pessoas entram na divisão, uma delas acendendo um pequeno candeeiro que deixa o esconderijo de Levi banhado em sombras.

\- Não percebo o que provocou isto - Levi ouve Lilian dizer, uma nota de desespero na voz. - Nunca te importaste com isto antes. Nunca te preocupaste que eu seja casada.

\- Não é isso - responde Erwin, aquele tom áspero que não é seu fazendo a respiração de Levi ficar presa na garganta; não quer ouvir esta conversa.

\- Então o que é? - pergunta ela. Levi consegue ouvir os passos suaves dela no chão. - Querido...

Erwin suspira, uma expiração curta que parece ser indicativo de irritação e não de outra coisa qualquer. - Não sei porque achas que é importante - diz ele, soando quase zangado. - Vou-me embora daqui a dois meses. Não é como se isto pudesse durar mais, mesmo que não me fosse embora.

\- Mas tu não... - começa Lilian, as palavras a falharem por um momento. - Não preferias aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que ainda temos? Termos um pouco do que tínhamos antes?

\- Do que tínhamos antes - murmura Erwin; há algo rancoroso no seu tom. - E que era o quê, exactamente? Uma noite de dois em dois meses, na qual falavas mais do teu marido do que outra coisa?

\- Erwin-

\- Não - corta-a ele de forma severa enquanto Levi tenta esconder-se mais da mancha de luz ao lado da secretária. - Não quero mais isso.

\- Mas querido - diz ela num arrulhar suave. - Já te disse antes, o que eu e o Wolfgang temos é-

\- O que tu e o teu marido têm? Não me faças rir - interrompe-la Erwin de novo. - Todo este tempo que ele esteve fora, acreditas sinceramente que ele se manteve fiel? Achas sinceramente que ele não tem chafurdado pela Europa toda, a espreitar debaixo da saia de cada bailarina que vê? Sabes que esses velhos hábitos são difíceis de quebrar, não sabes, Lilian?

\- Como te _atreves_ a atirar-me isso à cara? - cospe-lhe Lilian, a suavidade da sua voz desaparecendo de repente. - O meu marido-

\- Não é melhor pessoa do que tu - diz-lhe Erwin, a voz cheia de veneno. - Vocês merecem-se um ao outro, e eu não quero ter nada a ver com nenhum dos dois.

\- Oh - faz ela, parecendo trocista. - Quebrei o teu pobre coraçãozinho, Erwin? Parte-te o coração que eu não deixe o meu marido, que me deu tudo o que alguma sonhei, em vez de um sovina inútil que, em dez anos, mal conseguiu ser promovido a _Sturmbannführer_ na Personalhauptamt? Que não faz nada o dia todo, a não ser redigir papéis como um secretário glorificado-

Erwin ri, um som terrível e gutural que faz Levi conter a respiração. - É melhor ser um secretário glorificado do que uma prostituta vestida de bailarina - murmura, criando um silêncio que parece prolongar-se por minutos.

\- Sai - diz Lilian por fim, a voz baixa e perigosa. - Quero-te fora da minha casa agora.

Levi ouve os passos pesados e a porta a abrir quando o homem sai da divisão, apercebendo-se de repente que, se ele for à cozinha à procura de Levi, não o vai encontrar lá. Tem vontade de praguejar ao tentar mover-se sem fazer barulho sob a secretária, mas a divisão está cheia de um silêncio demasiado forte para ser quebrado. Consegue ouvir Lilian a respirar, as expirações pesadas a tornarem-se cada vez mais regulares até se tornarem num sussurro suave, e depois as luzes apagam-se e a porta fecha-se, deixando Levi no escritório que agora parece completamente negro nos seus olhos.

Depois de esperar dez segundos, finalmente desenrola-se com esforço de debaixo da secretária, correndo silenciosamente para a porta e abrindo-a o suficiente para espreitar pela fresta para o corredor, antes de se esgueirar e correr pelas escadas dos criados; consegue ouvir a voz de Erwin a vir da cozinha antes de estar a metade do caminho. Desejando que a casa de banho esteja desocupada, Levi entra no corredor, esperando parecer-se apenas com alguém que acabara de dar uma longa cagada. Ouvir Erwin a chamá-lo de novo faz Levi apressa-se, sentindo os olhos de todos sobre si quando entra na cozinha.

\- Sim, Herr _Sturmbannführer_? - pergunta, tentando parecer tão surpreso como todos os outros com a presença do homem na zona dos serviçais.

\- Onde estiveste, caralho? - ladra-lhe Erwin, fazendo a governanta abanar a cabeça em desaprovação. - Esquece. Vamos embora.

\- Mas senhor - Levi pensa que é melhor protestar. - Não acabei o meu-

\- Não quero saber - diz-lhe Erwin, quase a gritar. - Vamos, usamos a porta das traseiras. Estes filhos da mãe já tiveram espectáculo suficiente por uma noite.

\- Sim, Herr _Sturmbannführer -_ concorda Levi, apressando-se a entregar as luvas de algodão branco à governanta antes de correr pela porta atrás de Erwin, dando a volta à csa e entrando para o banco de trás de um carro mesmo quando Erwin liga o motor.

Só tinham atravessado mais ou menos um quilómetro antes de o homem parar de repente e se voltar para olhar para Levi pelo espelho retrovisor. - Sei que tiveste um dia longo - começa ele, parecendo cansado e envergonhado - mas gostaria muito que pudesses vir para casa comigo. Não para passar a noite, compreendes, mas-

\- Sim - mal lhe responde Levi. - Conduz.

Consegue ouvir o suspiro de alívio de Erwin sobre o rugir do motor quando ele volta a chave na ignição e recomeça o caminho, conduzindo pela cidade calada e vazia; deve passar da meia noite. Levi sente uma pontada de culpa, pensando em Farlan e Isabel, mas eles sabem que não se devem preocupar se ele se demorar a chegar a casa; já lhes dissera para não esperarem o pior sempre que ele se atrase, ou passe a noite fora. Considera o último caso, mas não sabe o que quer.

\- Eu ouvi - diz Levi a Erwin, que olha para ele pelo espelho novamente. - Tu a Lilian. Estava debaixo da mesa.

Levi ouve Erwin sussurrar alguma coisa, mas não compreende as palavras.

\- Estavas? - pergunta o homem, e Levi acena.

\- Foi mau timing - murmura ele, e Erwin concorda.

\- Sabes que eu não tinha-

\- Eu sei - assegura-lhe Levi, terminando a frase na sua mente, perguntando-se como aliviar a montanha de culpa que o homem acumulara sobre si.

\- Não podia continuar - murmura Erwin, palavras que Levi mal consegue ouvir sobre o barulho do carro. - Estava a tornar-se demasiado exaustivo.

Levi certifica-se que Erwin apanha o seu aceno pelo espelho antes de ambos ficarem calados pelo resto da curta viagem. O homem estaciona o carro perto do prédio, conduzindo Levi para o apartamento onde ele avança de imediato para a cozinha, regressando com uma garrafa de licor e dois copos. Enche-os a ambos e esvazia o seu enquanto Levi ainda paira junto a porta, aceitando a bebida de bom grado ainda que o sabor seja tão terrível como aquele que Farlan comprara. Pergunta-se o é suposto fazer, desejando ser como Marie, capaz de fazer o homem sorrir por apenas estar ali e o chamar de seu comandante.

\- Por favor - ouve Erwin dizer, e levanta o rosto para ele, o remorso e a tristeza na expressão dele provocando uma dor física em Levi. - Faz aquilo que costumas fazer.

Levi agarra-se a essas palavras com tudo o que tem ao sentir alívio preencher-lhe a mente de novo. Segura no pulso de Erwin e leva-o para a casa de banho, tirando-lhe a garrafa e o copo das mãos e pousando-as no lavatório antes de se voltar para Erwin. Levi deixa que as mãos se tornem suaves, mais delicadas do que foram antes ao desapertar a gravata do homem e lhe desabotoar a camisa, olhando para cima para o rosto dele ocasionalmente; ele estava a fitar Levi, seguindo os seus dedos, seguindo cada movimento seu enquanto Levi move as mãos pelos seus ombros, a expressão franzida perante a visão de toda aquela pele despida quando a camisa e o casaco caem no chão. Desaperta o cinto, sentindo o instinto de se ajoelhar mas resistindo, passando as mãos sob a cintura das calças e da roupa interior, vendo o tecido empilhar-se nos tornozelos de Erwin. O homem descalça as botas antes de ficar de pé em frente de Levi, semi-erecto e perfeitamente proporcional enquanto Levi se põe em bicos dos pés para lhe tirar o chapéu da cabeça, passando os dedos pelo cabelo loiro áspero.

\- Isto és tu - recorda a Erwin, que acena, a expressão séria e os olhos colados aos de Levi.

\- Obrigado - murmura ele.

Levi aguenta a intensidade do momento por mais dez segundos antes de o olhar cair para o chão e ele se voltar de costas apesar de saber o que quer. Caminha para a banheira, ouvindo o som suave que lhe diz que Erwin está a encher o copo de novo antes de o som da água a correr o abafar. Enquanto a banheira enche, Levi reúne as coisas, esvaziando o seu copo depois de outro relance à figura nua de Erwin enquanto ele entra na banheira; o licor parece ajudar e ele pede mais um copo, bebendo-o rapidamente antes de se sentar no pequeno banco atrás de Erwin.

\- Obrigado - diz o homem de novo enquanto Levi enche uma pequena toalha com espuma e a passa pelos ombros largos. - Isto ajuda-me mais do que tu imaginas.

Levi consegue sentir o coração a ficar cheio por este momento em que sabe que pode ajudar, em que sabe que apagou alguma daquela dor, não importa o quão pequena parte dessa dor fosse.

\- Fico feliz por o fazer - diz ao homem com sinceridade, movendo a toalha para o pescoço de Erwin, saboreando o gemido que lhe provoca.

\- Só gostava... - começa Erwin, beberricando a sua bebida antes de continuar: - Só gostava de saber o que tu queres. Às vezes.

\- O que queres dizer com isso? - pergunta-lhe Levi, franzindo o rosto perante o encolher de ombros que obtém como resposta.

\- Só que gostava - diz Erwin de novo - de saber como te poder ajudar, da mesma forma que me ajudas a mim.

Levi fica calado, num silêncio atordoado provocado pelas palavras do homem. Como é que podia ser que, todo este tempo em que ficara cada vez mais e mais agradecido a Erwin por tudo o que ele fizera por si, e lutando diariamente contra a sua própria inaptidão para retornar ao homem apenas uma fracção daquilo, fora Erwin que estivera a pensar isto, que era Levi que ali estava para ele e não o contrário? Como é que o homem não via que ele devolvera a Levi tudo o que ele perdera, o seu nome, a sua vida, cada pedaço do que ele é?

\- Tu ajudas - mal murmura Levi, a voz a falhar; é a única coisa que consegue dizer.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem obscena

\- masturbação

.


	13. Capítulo 13

Levi espreguiça-se sob os lençóis, ouvindo os ruídos baixos da conversa de Isabel e Farlan, abafados pela porta fechada entre o quarto e a cozinha. Dormira até tarde - fica claro pela abundância de luz a entrar atrás da cortina em frente da janela - e, apesar de nunca o ter tornado um hábito, não é propriamente uma surpresa que se tenha deixado dormir, considerando o quão tarde era quando finalmente se deitara. Na altura em que conseguira convencer Erwin a deitar-se na cama, os efeitos do álcool estavam fortes o suficiente para o forçar a deitar-se no sofá e dormitar algumas horas antes de sair e atravessar a cidade, quase sem qualquer som àquela hora da madrugada.

Levi dobra o braço atrás da cabeça e inspira profundamente, coçando aquele tufo de pêlo abaixo do umbigo e sob a cintura da roupa interior antes de relaxar a mão, as pontas dos dedos raspando contra a erecção matinal; a meia indiferença fá-lo lembra-se de Erwin e na forma como ele ficara de pé em frente de Levi sob a luz fosca da casa de banho, interessado mas não de forma inapropriada, nunca depois daquela vez no leito do rio. Como é que alguém consegue ser educado àquele extremo é algo que Levi não percebe, mas aprecia-lo em Erwin ainda assim, ainda mais quando pensa nos seus próprios lapsos, a forma como o seu corpo respondera no passado ao ver Erwin, e da forma como imaginara o homem quando não estavam juntos. Levi toca-se suavemente, perdido naqueles pensamentos por um momento até o rugir estridente das sirenes ao longe o trazem de novo ao presente.

\- Merda - pragueja em voz baixa e senta-se, empurrando os lençóis de cima de si mesmo quando Farlan entra aos tropeções no quarto.

\- Ainda bem, estás acordado - diz o homem, secando as mãos numa toalha. - Vais com a Isabel?

Levi acena enquanto Farlan se vira de costas e se apressa a sair do apartamento para as escadas, onde a cacofonia de passos e gritos já está a tornar-se maior. Levi sai depressa da cama e enfia um par de calças, ainda a puxar a camisa quando se encontra com Isabel à porta. Ela está a segurar cobertores e mantas nos braços, já familiarizada com o procedimento.

\- Já tens tudo? - pergunta-lhe Levi ainda assim, recebendo um curto aceno como resposta.

Seguem os vizinhos para a cave, onde o rugir das sirenes se torna mais ténue, mais ainda depois de Farlan fechar a pesada porta de metal atrás de si e se juntar a Levi e Isabel no seu lugar habitual no chão. A rotina de conversas murmuradas começa a preencher o espaço abafado, e a Levi parece que se eleva de tom após cada um destes falsos alarmes, como se, de cada vezes que aquelas sirenes tocam em vão, todos eles acreditassem cada vez menos nos seus avisos do que mais. É uma queixa bastante comum por estes dias, como os ataques aéreos se estão a tornar uma inconveniência, ainda que, durante momentos como estes, ninguém diga uma palavra sobre isso, e Levi ainda veja as pessoas vigilantes, à escuta por aquelas bombas a caírem à distância, ainda que as explosões não estejam, mais uma vez, a acontecer.

\- Parece que é outro falso alarme - Farlan expressa os pensamentos de Levi, apoiando-se na parede e suspirando.

\- Parece que sim - concorda Levi, olhando à sua volta para os vizinhos; a filha de Frau Schultz viera visitá-la com o filho, que rapidamente se juntara a Hanna e Bruno enquanto os adultos mantém uma conversa baixa, calando as crianças de tempos a tempos quando elas se tornam turbulentas. Quer Frau Schultz quer a filha parecem consternadas, os olhos vermelhos como se tivessem estado a chorar, e quando Levi as cumprimenta, nenhuma das duas responde.

\- Bem, suponho que seja melhor do que a alternativa - suspira Farlan. - Ainda que me preocupe que as pessoas vão deixar de levar isto a sério.

\- Quantos mais refugiados entrarem na cidade, mais eles se vão lembrar - diz-lhe Levi baixinho, voltando os olhos para longe das duas mulheres. - Ou quem sabe? Talvez nenhum de nós vá ter de o fazer. Talvez tudo o que vaiamos ter sejam falsos alarmes.

\- Espero mesmo que sim - declara o outro homem. - Já isto é terrível o suficiente. Não consigo sequer imaginar a outra opção.

\- Não acho que ninguém consiga, mesmo - diz Levi, olhando de novo para Frau Schultz, que está a enxugar os olhos com um lenço. - O que se passa com ela?

\- O filho dela - responde Farlan num sussurro que é ainda mais baixo do que o de Levi. - Morreu. Aparentemente, ela descobriu há alguns dias.

Levi acena, mas não sabe o que dizer, nem quando se cruza com a mulher no patamar do terceiro andar onde ela parara para esperar pelo neto. Parece que as suas tentativas em tentar encontrar as palavras certas também não teriam sido bem recebidas para começar; assim que os olhos se cruzam, Frau Schultz agarra no braço do neto e puxa a criança com tanta força que ele solta um queixume.

\- Eu estava só a imaginar - começa Levi assim que eles estão todos de volta da mesa da cozinha - ou a Frau Schultz-

\- Não - diz-lhe Isabel instantaneamente. - Ela está zangada com vocês os dois. Ouvi-a a falar com a Frau Gernhardt.

\- Porque é que ela está zangada connosco? - pergunta Farlan, com o sobrolho franzido. - Fizemos alguma coisa que a ofendeu?

\- Não - repete Isabel - mas ela acha que vocês os dois deviam está lá a lutar como o filho dela estava, e que é por culpa de pessoas como vocês que a guerra não está a correr tão bem como antes.

Farlan troca um olhar rápido com Levi. - Achas que ela vai trazer problemas?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Quão pior a guerra se torne, mais as pessoas vão pensar isso - diz ele, mantendo o tom casual para não alarmar nenhum deles. - Sabíamos que seria uma possibilidade, não sabíamos? Além disso, quem sabe quantos deles têm andado a dizer coisas nas nossas costas, e há quanto tempo? Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar que a diferença entre dizer coisas e fazer algo quanto a isso seja demasiada para a Frau Schultz se dar ao trabalho.

\- O Erwin tem dito alguma coisa sobre a guerra ultimamente? - pergunta-lhe Farlan agora.

\- Nada em particular, mas eu também não perguntei - responde Levi, lembrando-se de repente de um fragmento de uma conversa da noite anterior. - Ele tem andado a falar sobre o casebre.

\- E então?

\- Só que ele gostava de voltar lá antes do inverno - explica Levi, uma mentira construída em conjunto. - Para se certificar que está tudo em ordem, e para caçar. Está a pensar voltar lá dentro de pouco tempo, e quer que eu vá para o ajudar a preparar tudo, mas eu disse-lhe que depende de vocês os dois.

\- Podemos ir ao casebre outra vez? - pergunta Isabel, o rosto a brilhar de entusiasmo. - Podemos, mano?

Levi encolhe os ombros de novo. - Se quiseres. Foi divertido da última vez, mas eu não acho que possamos ir nadar agora.

\- Farlan! - exclama Isabel, voltando-se para o outro homem. - Podemos ir? Por favor?

Farlan olha sobre a mesa para Levi, franzindo o sobrolho e apoiando o queixo na palma da mão.

\- Tens a certeza que não preferias ir sozinho? - pergunta ele, fazendo Isabel arquejar. - Afinal, pode ser a única chance que vais ter para-

\- Da outra vez, eu disse ao Erwin que não ia sem vocês os dois porque não me sentia confortável em deixar-vos para trás - Levi recorda o outro homem. - E não é diferente agora. A nossa situação ainda é a mesma. Vou ficar mais feliz tendo-vos aos dois onde eu vos possa ver.

Farlan estuda a sua expressão por um longo momento, durante o qual Isabel mal parece ser capaz de respirar, antes de suspirar e assentir.

\- Não é o convite mais lisonjeiro que já recebi - resmunga - mas, se tens a certeza que nos preferes ter lá-

\- Vamos ou não? - interrompe-lo Isabel, a expressão a mudar de carrancuda para excitada com o aceno de Farlan.

\- Já sabes quando vai ser? - pergunta ele a Levi, que abana a cabeça.

\- Assim que o Erwin possa ter uma folga - responde enquanto Isabel dança pela cozinha e se atira para a cama.

\- Só para que saibas - diz Farlan a Levi quando estão deitados na cama nessa noite. - Se a situação fosse ao contrário, não havia maneira nenhuma de eu querer que tu e a Isabel estivessem comigo.

\- Como disse - repete Levi, suspirando - vou sentir-me melhor sendo capaz de tomar conta de vocês.

\- Do que é que tens medo que aconteça enquanto estiveres fora? - pergunta-lhe Farlan agora. - E, além disso, mesmo que alguma coisa acontecesse de facto, como é que estares aqui ia ajudar? Ias lutar contra a Gestapo se eles nos aparecessem à porta no meio da noite?

\- Não sei - bufa Levi, começando a ficar irritado. - Como achas que eu seria capaz de viver comigo próprio se alguma coisa acontecesse?

\- Tudo bem - desiste Farlan por fim, puxando os cobertores para perto do queixo. - Também, não tenho nada a ver com a forma como tu resolves as tuas coisas.

\- Pois não, não tens - concorda Levi, voltando-se de lado e fechando os olhos enquanto Farlan apaga a luz.

Na escuridão silenciosa do quarto, os pensamentos de Levi voltam-se rapidamente para a alternativa, mesmo contra a sua resistência, e faz uma careta perante a imagem que a sua mente agora lhe está a pintar; ele e Erwin, sentados nos degraus do casebre com canecas na mão, chá quente a fumegar no ar frio de outono que lhes deixaria os narizes vermelhos e os dedos dos pés gelados. Iriam acender a lareira para se aquecer, aquecer água para banhos que saberiam ainda melhor depois do frio das divisões, e durante todo esse tempo poderiam falar do que quisessem, perguntar o que quisessem um ao outro, agir como quisessem ao pé um do outro. Iriam sair para praticar com a espingarda - é esse o motivo da viagem, afinal - e depois poderiam discutir a missão, os perigos e riscos e ganhos, e como Levi sente em relação a isso, preparando-se para tirar uma vida. Teriam tempo para contar um ao outro sobre si próprios, Levi poderia perguntar sobre o passado de Erwin - todas as questões ainda se acumulam-se no fundo da sua mente e deixam-no frustrado quando se fazem ouvir - mas algo no estômago de Levi se aperta ao pensar em tudo isso.

Abana a cabeça, afastando a imagem e substituindo-la por uma nova, Farlan e Isabel deitados no sofá, lendo os seus livros e conversando com Erwin, sentindo-se seguros e felizes e livres. Ainda será óptimo, Levi decide, e o nó no estômago alivia. Vão ficar todos seguros com Erwin por perto, tal como da última vez, tal como Levi planeara desde o começo.

.

Passam mais duas semanas até Erwin ser capaz de sair da cidade, e ainda que não diga porquê - ou talvez exactamente por isso - Levi assume que tenha mais a ver com Osterhaus do que com o seu trabalho na Personalhauptamt. É algo que desenha grandes olheiras sob os olhos do homem, e o faz sorrir demasiado rápido quando ele apanha Levi a estudar os seus movimentos, com as sobrancelhas firmemente cerradas e os braços cruzados em sinal de descontentamento. Sempre que Levi tenta puxar o assunto, Erwin recorda-lo das suas palavras anteriores, que a melhor forma de Levi o ajudar é mantendo-se tão longe do assunto quanto possível; isso força Levi a calar-se, frustrado e preocupado mas obediente aos desejos de Erwin, mesmo que fazer isso o deixe em sofrimento.

Quando Levi volta a casa na noite de quinta-feira, tendo ficado a ajudar Erwin a guardar as coisas para a viagem, encontra Isabel enrolada na cama, joelhos puxados contra o peito, arfando por ar enquanto Farlan lhe afaga o cabelo e lhe sussurra palavras de conforto, ainda que não seja claro se ela as consegue ouvir sobre a sua própria respiração ruidosa e ofegante. Farlan olha para cima para Levi quando este entra, acenando com a cabeça para a sala de estar e seguindo Levi até lá.

\- Já se passou um mês? - pergunta Levi num sussurro.

\- E mais alguns dias - responde Farlan. - O Erwin já conseguiu contactar o médico?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Tem tentado há semanas, mas ninguém parece saber onde ele está - murmura antes de praguejar baixinho. - O que é suposto fazermos? Embebedar-mo-la de novo?

\- Não sei - admite Farlan. - Mas não acho que seja boa ideia ela sair neste estado para onde quer que seja.

Levi lembra-se do casebre num flash e pragueja mais audivelmente, apercebendo-se da verdade das palavras de Farlan e pensando em cancelar, sabendo que, se a viagem fosse por outro motivo qualquer, ele não hesitaria um segundo. Sabe que Erwin ainda iria tentar, que ele realizasse a missão sem conhecimento da espingarda, sem um dia inteiro de treino para se apoiar para o dia em que tiver de o fazer. Olha para trás para a cozinha e pragueja de novo.

\- Se calhar, se nós... - começa, as palavras a perderem-se. - Se nós comprarmos algum álcool, ela possa só-

\- Vá lá, Levi - bufa Farlan. - Fazes alguma ideia do quão suspeito isso iria parecer, três homens adultos no mesmo carro com uma miúda embriagada? Achas sinceramente que conseguiríamos chegar sequer perto do casebre sem alguém nos parar?

\- Ela podia fingir-

\- Não - declara Farlan instantaneamente. - Não lhe podes pedir isso, Levi, não está certo. Ela mal se consegue sentar, e tu queres arrastá-la até meio do país só para teres a tua paz de espírito?

\- Eu tenho de ir - insiste Levi, desejando mais uma fez que pudesse contar tudo a Farlan, o verdadeiro motivo, o que quer que fosse para não parecer que estava a colocar as necessidades de outra pessoa à frente de Farlan e de Isabel. - Prometi ao Erwin que o ia ajudar.

\- Faz o que achares melhor - diz-lhe Farlan. - Mas a Isabel fica aqui, e não há discussão. Isto já é terrível o suficiente para ela.

\- Ela vai ficar tão desiludida - nota Levi fazendo Farlan suspirar. - Ela queria mesmo ir.

\- Eu sei - diz Farlan. - Mas também não é como se ela fosse conseguir aproveitar. No final de contas, é melhor ela ficar deitada na cama dela do que no banco de trás do carro do Erwin. Além disso, imagino que seja melhor para ela tratar das questões da higiene num sítio que tenha uma casa de banho dentro de casa.

Levi acena e suspira. - O que devo fazer? - pergunta a Farlan, que encolhe os ombros.

\- Se fosse eu, ia - diz ele, pausando por um momento antes de continuar: - Não é como se vá ser a última vez. Eu consigo tomar conta dela agora, Levi.

Levi considera as palavras, ficando calado por tempo suficiente para Farlan começar a ficar irritado.

\- Eu não tenho ilusões nenhumas sobre o estado em que eu estava antes - declara o homem, a voz magoada e zangada. - Mas, francamente, estou ofendido com o quão pouco tu ainda confias em mim.

\- Não é isso - insiste Levi, ainda que não tenha a certeza de estar a falar a sério. - Eu só... Ela é minha responsabilidade.

- _Nós_ decidimos acolhe-la - recorda-lhe Farlan. - Foi uma decisão que tomámos _juntos_ , Levi. Isso significa que ela é _nossa_ responsabilidade, não tua.

\- Eu sei disso, mas-

\- O que significa que vais ter de aprender a confiar em nós também - interrompe-lo Farlan, levantando a voz. - Não quero saber se te sentes como o chefe desta famí -te a isso se é assim tão importante para ti, mas isso não significa que não possas pensar por ti, Levi.

\- Não é importante eu sentir-me como-

\- Ainda não acabei - diz-lhe Farlan severamente, levantando a mão para o interromper. - Como disse, eu sei como fui no passado, e não te culpo se achares que não podes confiar em mim para tomar conta da Isabel. Mas não podes continuar a viver desta forma, Levi. Está a devorar-te, tentares tomar conta de tudo e de toda a gente.

\- Eu estou bem - insiste Levi, cerrando os dentes. - Não me importo de tomar conta de vocês.

\- Eu também não me importo - diz Farlan, cruzando os braços à frente do peito. - Eu consigo tratar das coisas aqui, sabes. Tenho-lo feito há semanas enquanto tu tens estado com o Erwin.

\- Eu não passo assim tanto tempo-

\- Não quis dizer isso - interrompe-lo Farlan mais uma vez. - O que quis dizer foi que esta é a minha casa tanto quanto é a tua, e que posso tomar conta dela e das pessoas dentro dela tão bem quanto tu. E além disso, o Erwin está a pagar-te pelo trabalho deste fim de semana, não está?

Levi nem o considerara, e tudo o que consegue fazer é encolher os ombros e murmurar: - Suponho que sim.

\- Então, pensa nisto assim - diz-lhe Farlan, sorrindo agora ao colocar as mãos nos ombros de Levi. - Tu vais com o Erwin para o casebre e recebes o dinheiro para nos dares de comer, e eu fico em casa a tomar conta da Isabel.

\- Como uma dona de casa só minha - murmura Levi, fazendo Farlan estremecer.

\- Não interpretes isto mal - responde ele - mas, por favor, não voltes a dizer isso.

Levi solta uma risada, mas volta a ficar sério passado meros segundos. - E se acontecer alguma coisa? - pergunta ao outro homem. - E se a Frau Schulz tiver falado com alguém? E se-

\- E se houver um ataque aéreo e a cidade inteira tiver desaparecido na altura em que voltares? - pergunta-lhe Farlan. - E se houver um incêndio que queime o prédio inteiro? E se, enquanto estiveres no casebre, os soldados britânicos caírem de paraquedas do céu e te matarem enquanto dormes? - O outro homem abana a cabeça. - Podemos jogar este jogo o dia todo, Levi. Sabes disso.

Levi suspira. - Eu sei - admite, pensando em todas as possibilidades, todos os perigos do mundo, perguntando-se se este fim de semana significa que ele está prestes a tornar-se num deles.

.

Apesar de ter passado o resto da noite a convencer-se que já tinha aceite aquilo tudo, Levi sente uma pontada de culpa quando finalmente se ajoelha ao lado da cama de Isabel na tarde seguinte para se despedir, encarando a expressão abatida dela com uma de preocupação.

\- Gostava que pudesses vir comigo - diz-lhe baixinho, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça dela de forma algo desajeitada. - Lamento que tenha sido arruinado.

Isabel suspira longamente mas não fala até Levi já estar à porta, quando a ouve murmurar: - Tchau, mano - para as suas costas, antes de enterrar a cara na almofada.

Ao descer as escadas até a carro onde Erwin está à espera, Levi sente aquele nó no estômago de novo e, ao sair do prédio e ver o homem apoiado no carro a fumar, consegue sentir a respiração arranhar-lhe a garganta. Levi reconhece mais ou menos a sensação, sem perceber porque é que a está a sentir: está nervoso. Parece ridículo agora, que passaram tanto tempo juntos e se tenham tornado tão próximos, mas Levi não consegue ignorar a transpiração nas mãos quando abre a porta do carro para atirar a mochila para o banco de trás.

\- O Farlan e a Isabel não vêm - diz a Erwin baixinho quando o homem larga o cigarro, apagando-o com a sola do sapato. - É uma má altura.

\- Que pena - diz Erwin, entrando no carro enquanto Levi faz o mesmo. - Tenho a certeza que ela estava ansiosa para vir.

\- Estava - admite Levi, e suspira, ainda a sentir os nervos na forma com o seu peito está apertado. - Ainda que, considerando o que vamos mesmo lá fazer, talvez não seja assim tão mau que eles não venham.

\- Suponho que tenhas razão - responde Erwin, virando a chave na ignição e fazendo o motor rugir. - Agora vamos poder começar os planos preliminares da missão.

Levi acena e fica em silêncio enquanto conduzem até ao fim da rua e fazem uma curva, e pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Erwin, o silêncio entre eles não é confortável. Parece estar cheio das coisas que eles não estão a dizer sobre todas as razões pelas quais é bom irem sozinhos, todas as possibilidades agora abertas a análise. Levi considera algumas delas de passagem, o estômago a contorcer-se de novo de forma quase dolorosa perante as imagens dele a apreciar a companhia de Erwin de todas as formas que uma pessoa pode.

\- Como é que vai estar o tempo? - pergunta Levi, para acabar com o silêncio.

\- É capaz de chover no domingo - responde Erwin - mas de resto, é suposto estar muito agradável. Quente, até.

\- Ainda bem - diz Levi, e suspira. - Significa que não vou ter de ficar a nadar num monte de lama quando sairmos para praticar.

Erwin dá uma risada. - Tenho a certeza que isso seria terrível para ti, sendo tão curiosamente cuidadoso como tu és com essas coisas.

\- Não percebo isso - comenta Levi, bufando ligeiramente. - O que é assim tão curioso em não querer estar sempre coberto de merda? É senso comum.

\- Tens razão - admite Erwin, a rir de novo. - Devíamos todos aprender contigo, Senhor Dono de Casa.

\- Agora só estás a gozar comigo - acusa Levi, fazendo Erwin assumir uma expressão de total inocência.

\- Não me atreveria - diz a Levi ao virar para a rua que os leva para longe do centro da cidade, um sorriso a brincar-lhe nos lábios.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua e reclina-se no banco, olhando pela janela para os edifícios que se misturam uns nos outros com a velocidade que Erwin leva. Quando respira fundo, Levi consegue sentir o cheiro do fumo de cigarro que se mantém no homem e fá-lo querer falar de novo, mas não consegue pensar em nada para dizer.

\- Espero que te vás divertir - Erwin quebra de repente o silêncio, como que em resposta aos pensamentos de Levi. - Eu sei que a tua última visita terminou muito mal.

Na verdade, Levi mal o considerara, o incidente com os soldados perto do rio. Parece que algo o fizera seguir em frente quanto ao que acontecera, e lembra-se das coisas boas do casebre; a paz e sossego, a abundância de natureza, a forma como tudo isso deixara Erwin mais relaxado e mais como era realmente.

\- Não te preocupes - diz Levi ao homem. - Estou ansioso.

\- Ainda bem - diz Erwin, parecendo aliviado. - Pensei em sairmos amanhã cedo e caçar algumas lebres.

\- Porquê lebres?

\- São boas para praticar tiro ao alvo - explica o homem quando começam a deixar a cidade para trás. - O melhor alvo é na cabeça, mas requer mais habilidade. Acrescentando a isso, as lebres são rápidas e tens de as caçar no escuro, e tudo isso é bom para treinar.

Levi acena, ainda que algo naquilo o incomode.

\- Tenho estado a pensar... - começa, fazendo Erwin lançar-lhe um olhar curioso. - Disseste ao Darlett que eu sou bom com armas, mas eu nunca usei uma, tirando daquela vez. E se essa vez nos caminhos de ferro foi só sorte de principiante ou assim?

\- Em teoria, suponho que pudesse ter sido - admite Erwin. - Mas eu não acredito nisso. Acho que tens todas as qualidades de um grande franco-atirador: uma disposição estável, cabeça fria, e algo que te permite manter a tua distância do teu alvo.

Levi considera as palavras, mas apercebe-se que não as consegue analisar objectivamente; quando se trata de si próprio, sempre fora o pior crítico.

\- Para o bem de ambos, espero que tenhas razão - murmura, e Erwin ri.

\- Suponho que vamos ver amanhã - diz ele, ainda que a Levi pareça que ele não duvide minimamente.

Conduzem pelas mesmas estradas de antes, parando no posto de controlo para mostrar os seus documentos, Erwin fumando um cigarro com os homens que estão de guarda enquanto Levi fica no carro para não ter de ouvir muito daquele tom rude que Erwin voltara a assumir. Deixam-nos passar sem qualquer problema, conduzindo pelo campo que parece muito mais tedioso agora a Levi desta segunda vez, parando de vez em quando antes de chegarem ao casebre para esticar as pernas e encher o depósito do carro; Levi vê Erwin utilizar uma série de senhas de ração para o combustível que, a Levi, que nunca tivera sorte com o dinheiro, parecem-lhe custar uma fortuna.

Estão a pouco mais de dois quilómetros da estalagem quando toda a situação começa de facto a ficar clara a Levi, o quão longe de casa está e o quão perto estão agora do seu destino. Quanto menor a distância até ao casebre se torna, mais Levi começa a imaginar o que vai acontecer quando lá chegarem; descarregarem as coisas, cozinharem algo para comerem, e... depois o quê? De repente, a imagem dele sentado com Erwin à frente da lareira e a falar parece-lhe carregada de intenções mal disfarçadas, com esperanças e desejos que ambos sabem, ainda que até aí se tenham todos mantido por dizer e sem serem abordados. Levi sente aquela pontada de nervos de novo, e o silêncio dentro do carro parece tornar-se mais pesado quando ele se apercebe que se passara quase meia hora sem ter dirigido uma palavra a Erwin. A noção que a sua falta de capacidade para achar coisas para dizer vá durar o fim de semana inteiro prende Levi, e ele deseja poder cancelar tudo aquilo.

\- Tenho de admitir, tenho estado muito ansioso por este fim de semana - diz Erwin de repente, uma resposta tardia a uma pergunta que Levi não se lembrara de fazer. - Sabe bem poder sair, especialmente agora.

Está a referir-se à questão com Lilian, Levi não tem dúvida, e compreende-o. - Tu mereces - diz ao homem, retribuindo o olhar ainda que tenha vontade de continuar a olhar para o lado de fora da janela.

\- Significa muito para mim - responde Erwin - ouvir-te dizer isso.

Levi encolhe os ombros numa tentativa de ignorar o elogio. - Mereces muito mais coisas do que isto - murmura, mantendo os olhos na ponta dos sapatos mesmo quando apanha Erwin a olhar de relance para ele de novo.

\- Não sei - diz ele, levando o carro até uma pequena estrada de terra batida. - Não consigo pensar em muitas coisas que sejam melhores do que isto.

Levi concorda, ainda que não diga nada, inclinando-se para a janela para espreitar o telhado coberto de musgo por entre a folhagem. O verde vibrante do verão começara a passar, lentamente dominado pelos ainda subtis tons de amarelo, castanho e laranja. Através das cores esbatidas, Levi consegue ver o casebre mais claramente agora do que antes, e é a uma visão que parece fazer as suas entranhas contorcerem-se em tensão enquanto eles atravessam a curta distância até ele. Erwin pára o carro perto do pequeno portão de madeira.

\- Cá estamos nós então - diz o homem, suspirando de contentamento ao sair do carro. Levi segue-lhe o exemplo de forma ligeiramente hesitante, e puxa a mochila do banco de trás.

Dá a volta ao carro enquanto Erwin abre o porta-bagagens, levantando um saco de papel castanho pesado com comida antes de marchar para a porta e debater-se com a fechadura enferrujada. Levi atira a mochila e segura-la com mais força contra o ombro antes de agarrar em algumas das provisões e caminhar atrás de Erwin para o casebre, colocando a comida na mesa da cozinha e começando a arrumá-la nos armários para dar às mãos algo para fazer e acabar com a desarrumação. Erwin aparece a seu lado pouco depois de tirar o uniforme, pesando uma embalagem de papel com as mão de forma pensativa por alguns segundos antes de a colocar gentilmente num armário, ao lado de uma lata de chá.

\- O que está aí dentro? - pergunta-lhe Levi, subindo o resto dos degraus vindos da cave.

\- Açúcar - responde Erwin, olhando para baixo para a marca de uma garrafa de licor antes de abrir a rolha e beber um trago.

\- Aquele pacote inteiro está cheio de açúcar? - pergunta Levi, incrédulo, abanando a cabeça quando Erwin confirma. - Foda-se, para que é que precisas de tanto açúcar?

\- Pensei que podíamos fazer compota de maçã enquanto aqui estamos - explica Erwin, fazendo o cenho de Levi franzir-se ainda mais. - Na cave, deve durar além do inverno.

\- Para que é que precisas de tanta compota, caralho? - pergunta Levi agora, aceitando a garrafa que Erwin lhe entrega, fazendo uma careta pela sensação ardente que lhe fica na garganta.

\- Nunca se sabe - diz Erwin. - O Darlett e o Mike têm estado a trazer mantimentos. Se as coisas se complicarem, um de nós pode precisar usar este local para se esconder por uns tempos. Pensei que a compota poderia ser uma melhor solução do que tentar trazer grandes quantidades de comida.

\- Tu sabes sequer como é que se faz compota? - interroga Levi, e Erwin ri.

\- Tenho de admitir, estava na esperança que o Farlan pudesse ter ajudado nessa parte - diz, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça. - Mas perguntei à Marie, e acho que tenho uma ideia decente de como se faz.

\- Então já temos um - resmunga Levi, dobrando os sacos de papel e colocando-os ao pé do fogão, apercebendo-se do frio no ar só quando pensa em acender a lareira. - Parece-me que a tua compota se vai aguentar bem aqui.

\- Tens razão, parece que o casebre arrefeceu bastante desde o verão - concorda Erwin.

\- Acendo um fogo aqui? - pergunta Levi, mas Erwin abana a cabeça.

\- Como só vamos ficar o fim de semana, não vale a pena usar o forno de alvenaria. O fogão vai manter a cozinha quente o suficiente. É melhor acendermos a lareira na sala.

\- Está um bocado frio para dormir aqui - divaga Levi, não pensando nas palavras até Erwin aclarar a garganta.

\- Sim, bem - começa o homem, parecendo subitamente embaraçado. - Tinha pensado usar a coluna de cerâmica para aquecer o quarto. Pareceu-me mais eficiente. A cave vai manter a cozinha fria durante o fim de semana façamos o que fizermos.

\- Então achas que devíamos partilhar?

Levi vê Erwin a considerar a questão, perguntando-se se estará apenas a imaginar o tom rosado nas bochechas do homem.

\- Claro que nunca quis presumir tal coisa - acaba Erwin por dizer. - Vou ficar bem no sofá se não estiveres confortável com-

\- Tudo bem - interrompe-lo Levi, ainda que as palavras lhe deixem a respiração entrecortada. - Não é nada que não tenhamos já feito. É o que faz mais sentido.

\- Bem, suponho que, quando o dizes dessa forma... - o homem apressa-se a concordar, atravessando a cozinha até à porta das traseiras. - É melhor ir começando.

Levi acena uma resposta curta, atarefando-se com o fogão para lhes preparar um jantar modesto de ovos fritos e salsichas com pão torrado, enquanto Erwin começa a atear as brasas e aquecer a casa, tentando não começar a pensar demasiado e ainda assim pensando nisso. É verdade que já tinham partilhado numa cama antes, mas algo nisto parece diferente; talvez seja o facto de o casebre ser remoto. Talvez aquela sensação que Levi tem aqui, e que não sente da mesma forma noutro local qualquer, de que pode ser mais como verdadeiramente é, conceda mais significado ao fim de semana; não crê que, de outra forma, essa sensação ali estivesse. Enquanto comem as refeições humildes, Levi observa Erwin, a postura mais relaxada, os ombros largos sem estarem puxados para aquela pose rígida de um soldado, e pergunta-se se esta será a última vez que verá o homem assim, tão humano e tão livre.

Depois do jantar, sentam-se em frente da lareira com canecas cheias de chá quente ao que Erwin acrescenta umas gotas de licor, sentando-se no sofá também. É outra coisa que Levi nota que está diferente aqui; mesmo agora, estão mais próximos do que na cidade. Mexe o seu chá, segurando o rebordo da caneca de esmalte quente enquanto as brasas lhe aquecem o rosto, olhando para Erwin enquanto este olha para o fogo; a caneca está equilibrada na coxa tal como da última vez que se tinham sentado nos degraus, em silêncio e tranquilos como agora. Levi lembra-se de ter observado as feições de Erwin na altura, aquele rosto terrivelmente bonito que ainda parece não pertencer a um lugar tão perto do de Levi. Fá-lo pensar em Lilian, e de como eles tinham feito um casal muito mais apropriado. Interroga-se como Erwin se sente em relação a isso agora, mas não sabe como perguntar.

\- Não te consigo explicar o quão bem me faz sair dali - diz Erwin, suspirando pesadamente e fechando os olhos por um momento. - Ultimamente, tenho sentido que Dresden está a ficar mais pequena a cada dia que passa.

\- Eu sei o que queres dizer - declara Levi baixinho. - Parece que os meus vizinhos estão a começar a ressentir-me por não estar lá fora nas frentes de batalha. Bem, a mim e ao Farlan.

\- Isso parece-me preocupante - comenta Erwin, mas Levi limita-se a encolher os ombros.

\- Estou a manter-me atento a isso - Levi assegura ao homem. - Além disso, não é como se tivéssemos outro lugar para ir.

\- Tenho estado a pensar na vossa situação - diz-lhe Erwin pensativamente. - E pode chegar uma altura em que vão ter de ficar escondidos de forma permanente.

\- Estás-te a referir a fecharmo-nos num quarto qualquer e nunca sairmos? - pergunta Levi, abanando a cabeça de imediato quando Erwin acena. - Nem penses.

\- Pode ter de chegar a isso - insiste Erwin, bebendo o seu chá com cuidado. - O Reich está entrar em ponto de ruptura, e a pressão que vai cair sobre ti e o Farlan vai ser-

\- Não quero saber - reclama Levi. - Prefiro viver na rua do que ficar enjaulado dessa forma.

\- Talvez seja melhor voltarmos a este assunto noutra altura - declara Erwin, ficando calado por um momento antes de continuar: - Fiquei surpreendido que estivesses disposto a sair sem o Farlan e a Isabel.

Levis suspira. - Estou a tentar não me preocupar - admite, beberricando o seu chá. - Ele pode tomar conta dela agora, está muito melhor do que antes. E como ele disse, não é como se eu fosse ser muito útil se acontecesse alguma coisa, mesmo que lá estivesse com eles.

Erwin faz um som de concordância. - Suponho que isso seja verdade, por mais triste que seja - diz, pousando a caneca no joelho. - Estás preocupado com os ataques aéreos?

\- Com isso, e com tudo o resto - confessa Levi, e Erwin acena.

\- Quão mais fácil seria se pudéssemos antever quais das nossas acções serão erros - supõe ele, bebendo o chá. - Haveria tantas pessoas que eu teria evitado magoar.

Levi sabe que ele se está a referir a Lilian, mas não sabe se deve perguntar mais alguma coisa; parece-lhe ingrato puxar a atenção de Erwin para isso de novo agora que ele acabara de sair da cidade. Quando o silêncio se prolonga, os olhos azuis de Erwin fixam-se nos de Levi, e os lábios dele abrem-se para um sorriso quando as sobrancelhas finas de Levi lhe criam rugas na testa.

\- Sempre tão rápido a ficar sério - murmura Erwin. - Gostava que, um dia destes, te fosse inspirar a ter outras expressões que mostrem menos preocupação.

\- Eu fico sério com toda a gente - Levi tenta, mas o suspiro de Erwin diz-lhe que ele não está feliz com a resposta.

\- Desculpa - diz ele, voltando os olhos de novo para a sua caneca de chá. - Suponho que seja bastante egoísta da minha parte desejar que eu fosse a excepção.

As palavras causam uma dor seca no peito de Levi. - Não é... - começa, mas as palavras perdem-se mesmo quando está desesperadamente a tentar pensar numa forma de expressar o que sente. - Tu és, na maioria das coisas. É só o que eu faço.

\- Porquê?

Levi encolhe os ombros, sabendo que pode contar a Erwin, pode confiar-lhe se quiser, e lembrando-se de repente do que Farlan dissera: _Tenta não o afastar._

\- Eu nunca tive muita coisa para me deixar feliz - diz, sentindo a insuficiência das palavras como uma picada de frustração.

Erwin parece compreender ao que ele se refere, assentindo e parecendo preocupado. - Gostava de poder fazer alguma dessa dor desaparecer - murmura ele.

\- Não é obrigação tua teres de-

\- Eu sei que não é - Erwin interrompe Levi, voltando-se para olhar para ele de novo. - Simplesmente desejo que sejas feliz. - Demora um momento a olhar para as chamas mais uma vez quando Levi fica calado. - Não nego o facto que comecei a preocupar-me muito contigo, Levi.

\- Eu sei - responde Levi. E sabe, sabe-lo há muito tempo. - Não precisas de negar isso. Não por causa de mim.

\- Peço desculpa se te deixo desconfortável, mas eu...

\- Não fico - Levi tenta assegurá-lo em frustração, ainda a interrogar-se se devia falar sobre aquilo, abrir a ferida que só agora começara a sarar. - Nada disto é por causa de ti. Eu sinto-me... contigo sinto-me melhor, sobre tudo. É só que...

Levi fica calado à procura das palavras certas, à procura da parte que encontrara após a noite na cela da Gestapo, a parte que contou a Erwin o que acontecera para o tirar da cabeça, para partilhar o fardo de algo. Mas a parte que é mais fácil de descobrir é a parte que resiste em mencionar Krieger aqui seja porque motivo for, mesmo que seja para expurgar mais um bocado dele da vida de Levi. Olha para o fundo da sala, ouvindo o ténue crepitar do fogo na lareira, e tenta perceber o que quer, sabendo apenas o quão importante, sagrado, poderia ser com Erwin aqui, neste lugar que de repente parece ser deles.

\- Eu tinha um acordo - Levi ouve-se a começar, as mãos cerradas à volta da caneca, o esmalte já a esfriar contra a pele. - Até há pouco tempo ainda tinha um acordo com um homem chamado Krieger.

\- O homem sobre quem o Darlett te perguntou? - diz Erwin como que para confirmar, e Levi acena, grato por o homem não perguntar que género de acordo tinham.

\- Conhecia-lo de Berlim - continua Levi, inspirando fundo para se controlar. - E cruzei-me com ele de novo em Dresden uns anos depois de cá chegar. Ele reconheceu-me de imediato e eu pensei que podia usar isso para nos arranjar documentos para sair do Reich.

\- Planos pré-concebidos... - murmura Erwin, fazendo Levi resfolegar amargamente.

\- Achei que ele era tão estúpido como parecia - diz, sentindo os olhos de Erwin em si mas não se atrevendo a olhar para cima. - Nem parei para pensar que custo esse erro teria.

\- Só posso imaginar - o homem murmura para o silêncio que cai sobre eles. - Lamento.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Ele já-se foi embora - diz, ouvindo a tensão na sua própria voz pelo esforço de soar indiferente. - Ele tinha um acordo com o Osterhaus. Acho que isso significa que alguma coisa boa saiu daquilo, afinal.

\- Já ouvi falar desse género de acordos - responde Erwin, prendendo o olhar de Levi por um momento antes de o desviar. - E magoa-me saber que em qualquer momento da tua vida te viste preso a um.

Levi encolhe os ombros de novo, sabendo o quão vazio o gesto deve parecer. - Ele acha que me ama - murmura. - Acho que isso é o pior. Ele continua a mandar-me cartas mas eu queimo-as assim que lhes pego.

\- Mais do que compreensível - diz Erwin em voz baixa, as palavras quase afogadas pelo crepitar dos ramos no fogo. - Se houver algo que eu-

Levi abana a cabeça veemente. - Está no passado, a maior parte, pelo menos - responde. - Prefiro não perder tempo a pensar nisso.

\- Claro.

\- Eu só... queria que soubesses - continua Levi. - Eu sei que provavelmente pareço desconfiado e como se eu não gostasse quando tu dizes coisas simpáticas e ages como ages ao pé de mim e eu só queria que soubesses que não é porque não confie em _ti_. Quero dizer, a maior parte do tempo eu não percebo porque é que dizes metade das merdas que dizes, mas eu não me importo de as ouvir, é isso.

Levi fica aliviado ao ver os lábios de Erwin curvarem-se para outro sorriso. - Não posso dizer que esteja feliz por saber que os meus elogios não fazem sentido para ti, mas fico feliz por saber que não te deixam desconfortável.

\- Acho que já devia estar habituado a eles por esta altura - murmura Levi em resposta, fazendo Erwin rir baixinho.

\- Não posso dizer que sou sempre assim - divaga ele, como se estivesse a aperceber-se ele mesmo disso naquele momento. - Há algo em ti que me traz um nível de honestidade a que estou muito pouco habituado.

As palavras fazem Levi pensar em todas as coisas que ainda não sabe sobre Erwin, todos os mistérios do seu passado, de Marie, dos seus pais, como ele consegue ser simultaneamente Holtz e... quem quer que ele seja. Ainda que o motivo para Erwin manter todas as coisas privadas não seja falta de honestidade - afinal, Levi nunca lhe perguntou mesmo - a declaração ainda parece algo contraditória. As perguntas ardem-lhe na mente, ansiando por serem colocadas, e ainda que ele saiba que o pode fazer, e se interrogue se Erwin as tenha estado a aguardar, a boca de Levi não forma nenhuma palavra.

\- Vamos sair cedo amanhã - diz Erwin de súbito, quebrando o silêncio. - É melhor tentarmos dormir um pouco.

\- Pois - concorda Levi baixinho, ainda sem se levantar até Erwin ter atravessado o casebre e saído pela porta das traseiras; ao colocar a sua caneca de esmalte no lava-loiça, Levi mal consegue ver os contornos da figura do homem quando ele entra na latrina.

Entra na casa de banho, misturando água quente da caldeira com água fria do poço e lavando-se com uma toalha, perguntando-se se deve ser mais cuidadoso do que habitualmente é. Já se passara bastante tempo desde que parara de duvidar o que Erwin deseja - aquela questão é simples, e não é a que incomoda Levi. Ao olhar para o seu reflexo no espelho velho, Levi interroga-se se lhe é tão difícil saber o que quer porque isso sempre lhe parecera um luxo a que não tinha direito.

\- Tens água preparada para ti - diz Levi a Erwin quando regressa à cozinha com um balde de água morna para a loiça. - Achei que fosses querer lavar-te.

\- Obrigado, Levi - agradece Erwin, e apesar de já ter ouvido Erwin dizer o seu nome inúmeras vezes, algo faz o seu estômago apertar-se enquanto marcha para o lava-loiça.

A loiça demora tempo suficiente para Erwin terminar o banho, saindo da casa de banho com o cabelo molhado e a pingar para o chão. Ficam pela cozinha alguns minutos a fazer tarefas insignificantes e a evitar os olhos um do outro, algo não dito a pairar no ar à volta deles quando finalmente entram no quarto. Está agradavelmente quente, a coluna de tijoleira a emanar calor mesmo depois das brasas terem-se apagado; Levi ainda consegue sentir travos do cheiro a fumo que se misturam com os cheiros de pó e madeira velha. Sente o coração a martelar contra as costelas enquanto observa Erwin a remover o relógio de pulso e o pousa na mesa de cabeceira antes de se sentar na cama e retirar as botas.

\- Há cobertores no armário, se quiseres um - diz Erwin. - Qualquer coisa mais pesada do que um lençol deixa-me desconfortavelmente quente quando não há uma janela aberta.

Levi acena sem saber o que dizer, avançando para o armário e puxando uma manta, a mesma que usaram da última vez; Levi ainda consegue sentir o cheiro a relva. Coloca-la no fundo da cama antes de se sentar e desapertar os atacadores das botas, ouvindo o som metálico do cinto de Erwin quando ele o desaperta. Olha de relance para trás antes de alinhar os seus sapatos cuidadosamente junto da cama, puxando as meias e a camisa e dobrando-as numa pilha no chão. Ao levantar-se para despir as calças, olha de novo para Erwin; o homem está ao lado da cama só de roupa interior, os polegares pressionados contra o elástico da cintura mas hesitando, como se não tivesse a certeza se devia ou não retirá-la. Por um momento, Levi questiona-se se fica feliz por isso ou não, que Erwin lhe tenha deixado a decisão a ele, mas tira o resto das roupas à pressa, mal vendo onde elas aterram antes de rastejar para debaixo dos lençóis e pressionar a cabeça contra uma almofada grumosa. Consegue sentir Erwin a deitar-se ao seu lado, o peso do homem a puxá-lo instantaneamente para mais perto.

\- Desculpa - murmura Erwin, a voz soando áspera e sem fôlego. - O colchão é bastante mole.

Levi não responde - as palavras estão a falhar-lhe de novo, a boca parece-lhe seca e inútil - mas permite que o corpo se mova para mais perto, depressa sentindo Erwin contra a pele das suas costas. Consegue ouvir a respiração dele, pesada e intencional, enquanto que a mão que procura por um lugar em Levi está indecisa e sem rumo. Levi segura-lhe na mão rapidamente e envolve o braço de Erwin à sua volta, aproximando-se mais daquele calor, aguardando ansiosamente pelos poucos segundos que Erwin demora para relaxar.

\- Não admira que transpires tanto - comenta Levi num sussurro, sentindo mais do que ouvindo o riso de Erwin na forma como o corpo do homem se move contra o dele.

\- Consigo ver que não tens esse problema - murmura Erwin.

Levi puxa os joelhos para mais perto do peito enquanto Erwin puxa os seus, sentindo os pêlos suaves das coxas do homem contra as nádegas despidas e perguntado-se porque escolheu isto. Mesmo agora, seria tão fácil transformar isto em algo mais, estender a mão e tocar em Erwin, para responder primeiro àquelas perguntas: o que faz Erwin sentir bem, o que o faz gemer e suspirar, o que o faz puxar os lençóis em frustração. No fim, talvez não seja outra razão que não essa, quais são as respostas que Levi quer ouvir primeiro; essas, ou as que alterarão o facto de Erwin ainda ser um estranho. É algo de que Levi está farto, momentos com estranhos; talvez tudo o que ele queira é que isto seja algo diferente. Não se consegue lembrar de ter feito isto com qualquer um dos outros, sentir-se confortável com alguém tão perto, e acha que é o melhor sítio para começar; algo que é só dele e de Erwin.

.

Levi acorda várias horas depois com Erwin a abaná-lo suavemente pelo ombro; o mundo para lá das janelas está tão escuro como quando eles se deitaram, e o quarto arrefecera agora que as brasas se tinham tornado cinzas. Levi só o sente no rosto, o resto do copo ainda envolvido pelo calor de Erwin debaixo dos lençóis. Consegue sentir os olhos arderem pelo cansaço, e a ideia de afastar os lençóis parece-lhe monumentalmente estúpida.

\- É melhor irmos andando - incentiva-o Erwin baixinho, levantando-se da cama e espreguiçando-se antes de dar um longo bocejo.

\- Que horas são? - pergunta Levi, sentindo o frio embrenhar-se na cama agora que o outro homem saíra.

\- Passa pouco das quatro - responde Erwin, rindo quando Levi grunhe contra a almofada antes de se sentar.

\- Pelo menos, não vou ter pena de disparar contra os malditos bichos - resmunga Levi enquanto Erwin ri de novo.

Vestem-se rapidamente antes de tomarem um pequeno almoço simples, fatias de pão e queijo com uma maçã do pomar cada um; seguem de imediato pela floresta. Levi coça várias vezes o braço por entre a manga de lã da blusa, meio comida pela traça, a respiração a sair em nuvens de fumo contra o ar frio do outono que continua a arranjar formas de entrar por entre os espaços do tecido e chegar à pele de Levi, fazendo-o tremer até que a difícil caminhada pelos arbustos e a carregar a espingarda acabam por lhe aquecer o corpo. A arma parece ainda mais pesada agora do que da última vez que Levi lhe pegara, apoiando-a contra o ombro enquanto ele mantém os olhos nos pés para não tropeçar em algum buraco, esforçando-se para acompanhar o ritmo de Erwin, cujas longas pernas parecem levá-lo a atravessar os obstáculos com muito menos esforço.

Depressa chegam ao leito de um pequeno ribeiro, um afluente do Elba que corre ao longo da margem de uma clareira. Erwin faz sinal a Levi para parar, apontando para a clareira em frente antes de pedir a espingarda, mostrando a Levi como encaixar e prender a mira no lugar, antes de retirar o cartuxo e o carregar com dez balas. Depois de receber de volta a espingarda, Levi espreita pela mira para o prado em frente, ampliado para mostrar folhas individuais de relva alta.

\- Devíamos dar a volta à clareira - diz-lhe Erwin baixinho. - Paramos de vez em quando por meio minuto.

Levi acena e segue Erwin, tentando manter-se atento ao chão desnivelado e ao prado em frente, espreitando pela mira através da clareira sempre que param, encontrando pouco mais do que erva banhada em orvalho e ramos caídos cobertos de musgo. O mundo está mudo na escuridão antes do amanhecer. Quando Levi coça o braço, o som parece tão alto como os seus passos sobre as folhas secas tinham sido antes, distraindo-o por uns segundos mesmo quando uma cabeça peluda e de orelhas grandes se volta na sua direcção. Levi pragueja baixinho, carregando a espingarda e posicionando-o de forma muito mais segura contra o ombro antes de alinhar para o tiro, observando a lebre por alguns segundos antes de inspirar profundamente e apertar o gatilho com suavidade.

A força do coice faz a coronha da espingarda colidir dolorosamente contra o ombro de Levi quando o tiro trespassa o silêncio, seguido de mais palavrões de Levi ao espreitar pela mira para o prado por onde agora a lebre está a fugir desenfreadamente, à procura de uma toca para se esconder. O primeiro tiro falhara, não antecipara a força da arma, mas ao seguir o alvo, sabe agora que deve segurar a arma com mais força contra o corpo, disparando um tiro que ainda falha a lebre por a distância de uma mão enquanto ela salta e desaparece para um matagal mais cerrado na ponta da clareira. Levi sibila outra maldição antes de baixar a espingarda e massajar a zona magoada do ombro.

\- Deixa-me ver isso - diz Erwin, aproximando-se e baixando a blusa de lã antes de passar os dedos pela pele de Levi, fazendo-o torcer o rosto pelo dano e murmurando: - Devia ter sido mais específico sobre o coice.

\- Está tudo bem - diz-lhe Levi, endireitando a blusa. - Vou ter mais cuidado para a próxima.

\- É aqui que tens de pôr - ensina-lhe Erwin, colocando a mão entre o pescoço de Levi e o ombro. - Este espaço mole aqui. Apoias a espingarda contra isto e puxa-la para ti com o máximo de força que consigas.

Levi acena. - Suponho que afinal era só mesmo sorte de principiante - resmoneia baixo o suficiente para Erwin não o ouvir.

Voltam a marchar pela floresta, à procura de clareiras ou prados e trilhos perto da água, espreitando para baixo para examinar excrementos e certificarem-se que estão numa boa zona. Sempre que param, Levi levanta a espingarda, examinando os arredores pela mira e não encontrando sinais de movimento, até Erwin lhe tocar no braço e apontar para um tufo de relva espetado no meio de um prado. Ao lado dele está uma lebre, orelhas espetadas e alerta ao olhar na direcção deles. Levi estabiliza a espingarda nas mãos e puxa-la para perto do corpo, observando o animal por mais alguns segundos antes de disparar; acerta no peito da lebre pelo lado esquerdo e deixa-la caída de lado, a espernear como se estivesse à procura de terreno sólido para a levar para segurança.

Continuam pela área desta forma durante as horas seguintes, Erwin recolhendo a caça que, mesmo na altura em o sol já se elevara, era de apenas quatro lebres. Apesar de Erwin lhe assegurar que é um resultado muito bom para uma primeira caçada, Levi não consegue evitar sentir-se nervoso sobre a sua aptidão com a espingarda. Usara a pistola da outra vez como se estivesse a agir por instinto, sem sequer parar para pensar no que estava a fazer, mas a espingarda é muito mais técnica, exigindo mais tempo e planeamento. Apercebe-se ainda mais disso quando regressam ao casebre e Erwin começa a construir um alvo com alguns pedaços de madeira que prende com pregos enquanto Levi aguarda junto dos degraus, vendo o homem remover mais e mais roupa à medida que o dia aquece. Quando finamente vai em direcção à floresta para medir a distância de cerca de cem metros e prende o alvo a uma árvore, Erwin está só a usar a camisa interior, com manchas escuras a aparecer no tecido ainda assim.

\- Isto vai ser muito mais fácil do que disparar contra um alvo vivo - diz-lhe Erwin quando regressa - mas vai melhorar o teu conhecimento da arma propriamente dita.

Levi levanta-se de forma algo árdua e avança para perto de Erwin, parando ao lado dele e franzindo o olhar para o alvo, que a mira trouxera para perto o suficiente para ver os anéis que Erwin desenhara na madeira com carvão. A espingarda parece tudo menos firme nas suas mãos quando a puxa para o ombro, encolhendo-se quando o lado da coronha lhe toca na nódoa negra. Mesmo através da mira, o alvo parece pequeno e distante.

\- Tenta não pensar demasiado - a voz de Erwin surge baixa ao seu ouvido quando o homem se inclina para tão perto que Levi consegue sentir o cheiro do seu suor. - Tenta fazer o que conseguiste naquela noite nos carris.

Levi sente o esforço que o peso está a causar nos seus braços enquanto tenta concentrar-se, tenta pensar de volta para aquele momento. Parece mais fácil aqui no jardim do casebre, a confusão das memórias ficando mais nítida. A temperatura estava semelhante a esta, fresco o suficiente para te fazer ficar com frio se ficasses quieto muito tempo, mas o cheiro das árvores é diferente; menos folhas mortas e terra húmida e traços de fumo à distância. Levi lembra-se da forma como a gravilha se esmagara sob as solas dos sapatos deles, os grunhidos de Erwin ao puxar os parafusos no trinco, a explosão metálica quando a bala atingira os carris mesmo ao lado dele. Ter Erwin atrás de si é uma boa sensação, como ele estivera quando Levi disparara, seguro atrás de uma muralha de carne e da pontaria firme de Levi. Olha para o alvo de novo, sentindo o calor do corpo de Erwin contra as costas ao respirar profundamente e dispara uma vez, e outra, e outra, calmamente e com um objectivo até o cartucho estar vazio.

\- Está melhor agora - diz ele a Erwin quando finalmente baixa a espingarda. - Se calhar só precisava habituar-me a ela.

Erwin acena, fazendo sinal a Levi para o seguir quando ele atravessa a distância até a alvo, que mostra uma série de furos dentro do círculo mais pequeno.

\- Sorte de principiante, hã? - pergunta ele a Levi ao medir os buracos com os dedos, e Levi interroga-se como é que o peso da espingarda, que há momentos atrás fora tanto, possa agora ser tão reconfortante.

Fazem uma pausa para cozinhar e comer o almoço, adormecendo em lados opostos do sofá por algumas horas antes de se levantarem para colher maçãs das árvores no pomar. Os cestos que tinham encontrado na cozinha ficam cheios nos primeiros trinta minutos, e eles continuam em sacos para batatas e em panelas, até o balde que Levi usara para lavar o chão na vez anterior, que ele doa à causa relutantemente. Trabalham durante várias horas, com Erwin a ajudar Levi a alcançar ramos mais resistentes e daí chegar à fruta mais alta, atirando-a para baixo para Erwin apanhar. Na altura em que acabam, Levi sente-se exausto e imundo, e dúvida que alguma vez tenha tido tantos músculos a doerem-lhe ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não sei quanto a ti - diz a Erwin quando se sentam na cozinha, rodeados pelo aroma das maçãs que o nariz de Levi não parece conseguir desabituar-se - mas eu preciso de um banho antes do jantar.

\- Só podes estar a brincar - responde Erwin, estendendo os braços para revelar as manchas escuras na camisa enquanto Levi solta uma risada. - Até eu chamaria este cheiro de potente.

\- Espero que tenhas trazido sabonete - comenta Levi, esticando os braços acima da cabeça e bocejando antes de lutar para se pôr de pé e caminhar até à casa de banho, grato além do que é capaz de exprimir pela sua decisão de ter começado a aquecer água enquanto Erwin fazia o almoço. Enche a banheira rapidamente e só até metade, para se certificar que ainda haverá água quente para Erwin, espetando a cabeça na direcção da cozinha antes de tirar a camisa. - Então, vens ou não?

Erwin segue-lo após um olhar curioso, trazendo uma cadeira e pousando-a ao lado da banheira enquanto Levi se despe, deslizando para dentro de água enquanto Erwin abre uma barra de sabão nova; o aroma a lavanda cheira melhor junto com o aroma das maçãs. Senta-se e mergulha uma toalha na banheira antes de começar a esfregar o corpo de Levi, pressionando com mais força onde sabe que Levi quer que o faça, e ainda mais gentil do que o habitual no ombro direito.

\- Vais ficar com uma nódoa negra - denota ele ao lavar o sabão, passando com o polegar sobre a zona.

\- Já tive piores - diz-lhe Levi, sem pensar muito no assunto mas continuando ainda assim: - Costumava andar à porrada quando era miúdo.

\- Imagino - murmura Erwin, molhando o cabelo de Levi antes de passar os dedos por ele, fazendo Levi gemer.

\- Demorei tempo a aprender a não o fazer - diz ele, inclinando-se contra o rebordo da banheira. - Faz com que notem demasiado em ti.

\- De facto - concorda Erwin, massajando o cabelo curto da nuca de Levi. - E já reparam em ti o suficiente tal como é.

Levi resfolega, mas não corrige o homem. - Tenho a certeza que também já tiveste piores.

\- Há vantagens em ter um trabalho confortável de secretária - diz Erwin a rir. - Mas já levei uma ou duas tareias na minha vida, sim.

\- Aposto que deste tanto quanto levaste - diz-lhe Levi, a sua maneira desleixada de elogio que faz Erwin rir mais alto.

\- Aposto que deste mais - responde Erwin, levantando-se e tirando a camisa interior. - É a minha vez.

\- Diz quem? - diz Levi, plantando os pés firmemente no fundo da banheira, ainda a saborear o calor da água e o aroma a lavanda.

\- Tecnicamente, eu sou teu oficial comandante - diz-lhe Erwin, um risinho a brincar-lhe nos lábios. - Por isso, suponho que eu o possa dizer.

Levi reclama audivelmente. - Comandante o tanas - troça ele, agarrando-se ao rebordo da banheira com as mãos. - Se me queres tirar desta banheira, vais ter me de arrancar.

\- Oh, tenho a certeza que não vamos chegar a isso - divaga Erwin, chutando as botas e as calças. - Afinal, posso sempre juntar-me a ti.

\- Não te atrevas - ladra Levi, movendo-se desconfortavelmente quando Erwin retira a roupa interior e se aproxima. - Não vou tomar banho no teu suor.

\- Então acho melhor saíres da banheira - diz o homem e levanta a perna, rindo quando Levi a agarra e empurra para longe, atirando água para fora da banheira. - Aposto que a minha perna é mais forte do que os teus braços, Levi.

\- Não, não é - contrapõe Levi, colocando todo o seu peso nas mãos quando Erwin começa a inclinar-se sobre elas, lutando a sua batalha perdida por um momento antes de desistir, fugindo para fora da banheira assim que Erwin entra. - Não é suposto lavares-te na água suja de outra pessoa!

\- Oh, tu achas que estás muito mais sujo do que de facto estás - diz-lhe Erwin, recostando-se na banheira, as pernas dobradas a relaxar e a afastarem-se. - Despeja mais água e ninguém vai dar pela diferença.

\- Eu vou - resmunga Levi, mas fá-lo na mesma, despejando quer água quente, quer água fria, e certificando-se que a última acerta na cara de Erwin antes de se sentar na cadeira e se voltar para esfregar as costas do homem. Só a pele de galinha que se espalha pelo corpo é o sinal que o faz aperceber-se da sua nudez, que lhe parece mais natural agora.

\- Recebi um relatório da central esta semana - diz Erwin a Levi quando ele passa o pano pelos músculos do braço direito. - Lembra-me disso mais tarde, eu mostro-te onde estão as frentes de batalha agora.

\- Estão perto? - pergunta Levi, sentindo alívio quando vê o aceno de Erwin.

\- Estão a ficar. França está quase livre.

\- Então, isto vai tudo acabar não tarda?

Erwin geme quando Levi pressiona o pano contra um músculo tenso nas costas. - Pelas minhas estimativas, o Hitler não vai durar outro ano.

Levi não fala; sabe que já o ouvira antes, um ano parece uma eternidade considerando a forma como vivem, mas aqui o tempo parece diferente, a própria vida parece diferente, e o pensamento do que virá depois da guerra faz Levi querer mudar de assunto.

\- O que me dizes a um jantar muito simples, de preferência um que exija o mínimo de tempo na cozinha? - pergunta-lhe Erwin de repente, bocejando na água. - O dia já foi extenuante o suficiente.

\- Eu preparo qualquer coisa - promete Levi em voz baixa, entregando a Erwin a pequena toalha e saindo da divisão, tremendo quando atravessa o casebre para se vestir com roupas limpas.

Na altura que Erwin terminou o banho, Levi preparara-lhes um bule de chá e fatiara pão que barrara com manteiga, servindo-o num grande prato com queijo cortado aos quadrados e pickles. Enquanto Erwin começa a acender a lareira na sala de estar, Levi descasca algumas maçãs, empilhando-as em canecas de esmalte com biscoitos e mel no fundo, uma sobremesa simples que sabe melhor do que Levi teria julgado. Ao sentarem-se no sofá em frente do calor, Levi prepara mais chá, a caneca quente a queimar-lhe os dedos quando se senta ao lado de Erwin.

\- É uma das coisas que mais tenho saudades de casa - diz o homem a Levi, assoprando a sua caneca.

\- O chá? - pergunta Levi para confirmar, e Erwin acena, rindo baixinho.

\- É uma coisa tão comum de onde eu venho. Além disso, o Holtz não é o tipo de pessoa que aprecia algo tão simples desta forma.

\- Falas do Holtz como se ele fosse outra pessoa - nota Levi, mudando a caneca de mão. - Isso faz com que seja mais fácil?

\- É difícil dizer - responde Erwin passado algum tempo. - É apenas um hábito que ganhei com o passar dos anos. Às vezes é melhor pensar nele como uma personagem que estou a representar, como se tudo isto fosse uma peça de teatro estranha.

\- Como é que funciona? - pergunta Levi agora, todas as perguntas a provocarem um tumulto na mente de novo. - Às vezes com o Holtz é quase difícil reconhecer-te.

Erwin dá uma risada. - Suponho que deva tomar isso como um elogio - diz ele - mas devo admitir que o considero um pouco perturbador. Ainda que não tenha dúvidas que tenha sido uma das coisas que me manteve vivo durante todo este tempo.

\- A mim parece-me que tudo em ti muda - diz Levi, enfrentando o olhar de Erwin quando este olha para ele. - Comigo, é basicamente lembrar-me de todos os meus 'por favores' e 'obrigados' e não dizer palavrões, e mesmo assim às vezes é um desafio.

\- Queres mesmo saber? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, respondendo ao aceno de Levi com um suspiro e pousando a chávena de chá no chão antes de se levantar. - Lembra-te que tive dez anos para aperfeiçoar esta performance. E dizer que a minha vida dependeu disso não é um exagero.

\- Eu sei - assegura Levi a Erwin, puxando as pernas para o sofá e observando o homem atentamente, e mesmo sentindo que tem os olhos colados nele, ainda assim Levi parece não ver as pequenas mudanças, só reparando nelas quando já aconteceram.

\- Começa na minha postura - explica Erwin, chamando a atenção de Levi ao que está diferente. - O Holtz tem um passado militar, por isso há semelhanças óbvias na postura resultante. Mas a maneira como o Holtz se coloca é mais rígida, os ombros estão sempre um pouco esticados, como se tivesse de ter aprendido a não baixar a cabeça.

\- Porquê?

Erwin parece de repente encabulado. - Não sei dizer bem - admite. - Mas talvez seja a minha interpretação da sua classe social, ou talvez só uma manifestação física da sua personalidade.

Levi acena, bebendo um trago do chá. - O que vem a seguir?

\- Depois da postura vem o andar - diz Erwin, começando a caminhar para trás e para a frente. - Muito parecido a uma marcha militar mas mais rápida, mais impaciente, como se ele ressentisse ter de andar e deseje já estar no sítio para onde é suposto ir. Da mesma forma, a expressão também mostra normalmente um traço de irritação, não importa a circunstância.

\- Mas não sempre - declara Levi, pensando em Lilian; deve ter havido momentos com ela que não foram daquela forma.

\- Nem sempre - confirma Erwin, ainda a manter aquele ar pouco impressionado no rosto ao parar de andar à frente de Levi. - O discurso, no entanto, é a coisa mais importante.

Levi olha para cima para o homem, maravilhado com a mudança: até agora todas as palavras têm sido de Erwin mas ditas por Holtz, criando uma estranha meia-pessoa que agora se tornara completa.

\- A voz é mais grave - diz Erwin, soando de repente mal humorado e desagradável. - E o tom é mais rude também. Simplesmente não funcionava dizer coisas como _'que se foda aquele cabrão amante de judeus'_ ou _'não fiques aí parado, idiota de merda'_ como eu diria.

Um arrepio desce pela espinha de Levi ao ouvir as palavras e a respiração fica presa na garganta, escapando num sibilar baixo quando Erwin se senta, todos os sinais de Holtz desaparecendo de repente quando pega na sua caneca e beberrica o chá, sorrindo pelo sabor.

\- Claro que o Holtz também mudou com o passar dos anos, tal como eu próprio mudei - explica Erwin. - Já vi a guerra fazer isso com outros; os que se mantém exactamente iguais são de facto um número muito pequeno. Alguns homens ficam nervosos e outros ficam frios. Soube instantaneamente que o Holtz seria o segundo tipo.

\- Estava a perguntar-me sobre isso, se terias agido de forma diferente antes - diz Levi. - A Marie parece ser uma pessoa decente, e tenho dificuldade em imaginá-la a passar tempo com o Holtz.

\- Sim - admite Erwin. - Conhecia-a pouco depois de ter chegado à Alemanha, e só demorei alguns anos a dizer-lhe a verdade. Em qualquer dos casos, nessa altura, ao pé dela, já era mais eu próprio do que o Holtz.

\- Deve ter sido confuso - pensa Levi em voz alta e Erwin concorda.

\- Foi - diz, ficando calado por um momento como se se estivesse a lembrar de alguma memória esquecida ao olhar para a caneca, falando de novo de repente: - Sabes, houve uma altura, quando era pequeno, em que a única coisa que eu queria era ser actor.

Levi tem vontade de resfolegar mas resiste, pensando que Erwin o consideraria insultuoso.

\- Um verão, vi uma pequena companhia de teatro a representar uma peça de Shakespeare - continua o homem, o olhar distante, como se estivesse mais na memória do que no presente. - E durante o resto das minhas férias, foi em tudo o que consegui pensar. Devorei cada palavra que ele já escrevera e até representei algumas cenas para os meus pais. Foi a primeira coisa que me lembro de desejar com todo o meu coração.

Ao deixar a memória para trás, algo na expressão de Erwin parece quebrar; Levi consegue ver além do sorriso, aquela pontada de remorso e raiva.

\- Tem de facto sido o papel de uma vida - murmura Erwin, a voz sem humor e vazia. - Devia ter tido mais cuidado com o que desejei.

\- Eu tive um desses - diz Levi abruptamente, sem saber como reconfortar Erwin, achando que uma mudança de assunto poderia tratar da situação tão bem como qualquer outra coisa. - Um desses sonhos de miúdo.

\- Oh? - pergunta Erwin, e Levi fica aliviado ao ver a mudança de expressão: ele está curioso. - O que era?

\- Quando era mesmo muito novo, queria ser pasteleiro - diz Levi, sem ter a certeza de onde é que isto vem agora; lembra-se de muito pouco da sua infância, e ainda se lembra de menos antes de Kenny aparecer. - Estava sempre cheio de fome, e eu achava que eles tinham sempre comida.

\- Muito pragmático - comenta Erwin, bebendo o seu chá e sorrindo agora. - Então e quando eras mais velho?

\- Nada de especial - admite Levi, tentando pensar nos seus desejos secretos mas não encontrando nenhuns. - Achei que ia ficar com a loja do meu tio e isso parecia-me bom o suficiente.

\- Vejo que o sentido prático tem sido uma influência constante nas tuas escolhas de carreira - diz Erwin, fazendo Levi encolher os ombros.

\- Ser um empregado doméstico é muito menos complicado do que ser um espião, sabes - diz, sorrindo para a sua caneca de chá quando Erwin ri.

\- Isso é bem verdade - concorda ele. - Devo admitir que, a princípio, estava empenhado em algo muito menos complicado.

\- Então e o que era?

\- Estava a acabar a minha licenciatura quando fui recrutado, a estudar História, que o meu pai sempre adorou - conta-lhe Erwin. - Tinha considerado uma carreira militar, mas o meu pai era muito oposto à ideia. A guerra tinha-lhe ensinado a repudiar violência e conflito. E a minha eventual decisão de abandonar os meus estudos foi algo que ele nunca conseguiu compreender.

\- Então e a tua mãe? - pergunta Levi.

\- Ela sempre teve uma forma de ver mesmo o meu interior - diz Erwin, soando afectuoso. - Ela sempre soube quando eu estava a falar a sério sobre algo, e reconhecia as coisas que eram muito importantes para mim.

\- Tens saudades deles - diz Levi baixinho, pensando na sua própria mãe e perguntando-se se ela o conhecera daquela forma, o seu interior, mesmo quando ele era tão pequeno; Kenny nunca conhecera, ou se preocupara em conhecer.

\- Imenso - admite Erwin, o rosto enchendo-se de mágoa. - O meu pai faleceu alguns anos depois de eu chegar à Alemanha. Claro que, na altura, era impossível ir ao funeral, e, na verdade, eu não fui informado do que acontecera até algumas semanas depois.

\- Lamento ouvir isso - diz Levi, sem saber o que mais seria apropriado, interrogando-se se a sua mãe tivera um funeral; sabendo que o tio fora quem o pagara, provavelmente só a tinham embrulhado num saco e atirado o corpo para uma vala algures.

\- Foi há muito tempo - diz Erwin. - E já estou em paz com isso desde aí.

Ficam ambos calados, bebendo o chá que já está morno, e Levi pensa em toda esta nova informação, as perguntas que agora o vão deixar. Erwin parece mais real a Levi ao olhar para ele agora, como se saber do seu passado tenha feito Levi ver mais dele, através das coisas que ajudaram a torná-lo em quem é.

\- Nunca mencionaste o teu pai - diz Erwin de repente, fazendo Levi resfolegar.

\- Não sei quem é - diz Levi ao homem. - O meu tio disse que ele se meteu com a minha mãe, mas que quando ela o ela seguiu para Berlim, ele não queria saber dela, e então ela também já não conseguia voltar para casa.

\- Ela deve ter ficado terrivelmente assustada.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Provavelmente - concorda - Não me lembro muito dela. Também, na altura em que o meu tio veio à procura dela, já tinha morrido.

\- E foi ele que te criou?

\- Se é que o podes chamar 'criar' - diz Levi, resfolegando de novo. - Não morri à fome, e suponho que ele me teria dado a loja se tivesse podido, por isso já é qualquer coisa.

\- Estou a ver - murmura Erwin. - Então não se pode dizer que ele fosse o tipo de pessoa com aptidão parental?

\- Não a princípio - admite Levi. - E na altura em que passou a ser, já era tarde de mais.

\- Porquê?

Levi franze o sobrolho. - Ele costumava beber bastante quando eu era mais novo - explica, o tom tão impassível como antes. - Mas quanto o Hitler subiu ao poder, parece que perdeu a cabeça. Ficou cada vez mais e mais judeu na maneira de fazer as coisas, estudar os livros, a falar Yiddish e a tentar que eu também fizesse isso tudo.

\- Mas não o fizeste - declara Erwin, e Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Não percebia nada daquilo. Suponho que, nessa altura, já tivesse passado demasiado tempo sem aquilo. Parecia-me tudo ridículo, viver a tua vida de acordo com uns rabiscos esquisitos num bocado de papel.

Erwin ri. - Bem, quando o dizes dessa forma, suponho que parece de facto um pouco estranho - concorda ele. - O meu pai também nunca foi uma pessoa muito religiosa. Ele dizia que muito facilmente leva a indoutrinação.

Levi acena, ainda que não compreenda a palavra; neste momento, não parece importante pedir a Erwin que a explique. Esvazia a caneca num grande trago, fazendo uma careta pelo líquido frio quando o engole. Quando o silêncio na divisão se arrasta, Levi começa a sentir o calor das brasas no seu rosto e o terceiro longo bocejo que dá fá-lo perguntar-se que horas serão.

\- Talvez devêssemos ir para a cama - sugere Erwin, olhando para o relógio. - Foi um dia muito longo.

Levi acena em concordância antes de se levantar e levar as canecas para a cozinha, olhando pela porta aberta para o quarto e perguntando-se o que acontecera a todo aquele nervosismo que sentira antes. Ao seguir Erwin para o quarto, vendo-o despir-se, Levi sente-se completamente à vontade mesmo quando vê que Erwin está atento aos olhos de Levi sobre si. Quando também ele despe a roupa, Levi consegue ver que Erwin também o está a observar, uma sensação que faz Levi sentir-se excitado apesar do quão estranhamente familiar a situação parece ser. Assim que está debaixo dos lençóis, Levi aproxima-se de Erwin, inspirando aquele aroma, saboreando aquele momento de calma antes da mudança do que eles têm tido até aí, para aquela coisa desconhecida da qual Levi já não tem medo.

Começa de forma mais suave do que ele acharia, com a sua mão a pousar sobre o peito de Erwin, os pêlos macios suaves contra a sua pele ao flectir os dedos. Há tanta força no corpo de Erwin, Levi consegue senti-la mesmo com o homem deitado assim, relaxado e sem resistir sob o seu toque. Inclina-se sobre o cotovelo, encarando o olhar de Erwin; há curiosidade na sua expressão, um desejo mudo sem uma ponta de pressão, dizendo a Levi que estas decisões são mais suas do que de Erwin. Quando o homem ergue a mão para passar os dedos pelo cabelo de Levi, ele inclina-se para o toque, tornando-o mais forte e tangível do que Erwin tencionara, e Levi não sabe se é porque deseja que eles estejam mais perto, ou para se distrair da súbita excitação que já está a começar a sentir.

\- Levi - murmura Erwin, a voz tensa e grave. - Sabes que eu não quero que tu sintas que-

Levi abana a cabeça e Erwin cala-se, enfrentando a seriedade da expressão de Levi com o rosto franzido antes de Levi pressionar o rosto gentilmente contra o peito do homem, os lábios desleixados a tocar na pele. Levi coloca uma perna debaixo do corpo para alcançar as clavículas de Erwin, deixando um trilho de beijos até meio do seu peito antes de se colocar de joelhos e se mover de forma desajeitada para se sentar nas pernas de Erwin, demorando um momento a lutar contra o lençol que parece revelar demasiado do seu estado actual, ainda que tente escondê-lo sob as pregas do tecido. Olhando para baixo para Erwin, Levi consegue ver a erecção crescente por entre os lençóis, estimando o seu comprimento pelo contornos indistintos que cria sob o tecido, sabendo que nunca vira tanta simetria e equilíbrio no corpo de alguém antes.

Levi fixa o olhar de Erwin por um momento, vendo o rubor das faces do homem e o brilho dos seus olhos antes de se inclinar para deixar um novo trilho de beijos em direcção ao seu abdómen; beijos abruptos, os lábios e a boca estão terrivelmente secos, prova dos nervos que não sentira antes. As mãos sobem pelas coxas de Erwin, seguindo as mudanças que o movimento provoca, o aumento ansioso do pénis de Erwin debaixo do lençol. Consegue sentir o seu estremecer em resposta algures no monte de tecido, e a sensação fá-lo começar a suar. Passara-se tanto tempo desde que fizera isto, e na altura nunca era como agora; tempo era um luxo que raramente tinham, os encontros eram curtos e demasiadas vezes por um único motivo. Isto é algo diferente, como tudo é com Erwin, sempre com mais significado do que as coisas tinham no passado.

Levi mantém os toques leves, nunca vagueando para debaixo do lençol enquanto as mãos mapeiam o corpo de Erwin, os polegares a tocarem-lhe sobre o tecido e fazendo-o tremer enquanto o algodão branco escurece em torno da ponta. Levi leva a boca até ele, sentindo o sabor salgado por entre tecido, inspirando o suor de Erwin e ouvindo os seus suspiros pesados. Levi sente a sua própria erecção tornar-se um desconforto, mas agora tudo é sobre Erwin, a tensão dos seus músculos, aquele primeiro gemido que a língua de Levi provoca antes de ele se afastar, avaliando o que a humidade do lençol deixara agora visível. Envolve os dedos à sua volta, escondendo o vermelho rubro, traçando a ponta com o polegar e forçando Erwin a impelir as ancas impacientemente; quando move as mãos para o abdómen de Erwin, o polegar deixa uma mancha molhada na pele do homem.

Levi depressa descobre que, quão mais suaves mantém os seus toques, mais excitado Erwin fica, a respiração a tornar-se irregular e os movimentos mais agitados, começando a tremer quando Levi finalmente agarra no lençol e o afasta. O seu pénis pequeno e inchado está firme contra a barriga do homem, e ver a ponta totalmente exposta faz Levi franzir-se e desejar poder cobrir-se de novo, mas ao olhar para o rosto de Erwin, decide não o fazer. O homem está a olhar para ele, as faces coradas e uma fina camada de suor sobre as sobrancelhas, com uma expressão igual parte desejo e espanto, e ocorre a Levi que Erwin nunca vira ninguém como ele antes. Consegue sentir o seu próprio rosto ficar quente enquanto Erwin continua a olhar, nunca erguendo uma mão para tocar, apenas apreciando o corpo de Levi à distância, e de alguma forma isso torna a situação mais íntima do que tudo o que Levi lhe fizera antes.

Baixa o corpo entre as pernas de Erwin, beijando o interior das coxas, saboreando o tremor dos músculos contra os lábios quando sobe, rapidamente cercado pelos cheiros a suor e lavanda enquanto se dirige para aqueles pontos que são mais difíceis de alcançar. Consegue ouvir Erwin praguejar num sussurro quando os dedos tocam nesses pontos sensíveis, a língua traçando um caminho pelo pénis de Erwin antes de deixar o homem deslizar para a sua boca; é assim que Levi prefere, com o homem preso debaixo dele, deixando-o em controlo sobre o que fazer e quando. Sabe que não deveria ficar surpreendido por ver Erwin tão responsivo às direcções que Levi lhe dá, os pequenos sinais mudos que as mãos de Levi enviam. Parece ser mais do que simples consideração, como se fosse algo mais profundo no carácter de Erwin, aquele instinto militar de saber quando comandar e quando obedecer. Quando os os sussurros apressados e Erwin começam a sair numa língua que Levi não compreende, aumenta a pressão em torno do homem, ignorando o toque atencioso no ombro e deixando que Erwin termine dentro da sua boca, a tremer e a gemer e a chamar o nome de Levi.

Ainda que sinta o impulso de sair do quarto, Levi não se apressa, dando a Erwin algumas estocadas lentas antes de sair da cama e atravessar o casebre para esvaziar a boca na banheira. Boceja o resto com água quente da caldeira, apercebendo-se da sua própria erecção mais uma vez quando cospe o sabor de Erwin que ainda lhe ficara na boca; deixa-lo apreensivo, a ideia de se juntar a Erwin na cama, a ideia das mãos de Erwin sobre si, deixando-o impotente e sem resistência, de Erwin ver todas aquelas coisas feias que Levi não consegue esconder sobre si. Erwin seria gentil, Levi sabe-lo enquanto se inclina contra a parede e corre a palma da mão sobre si, tão atencioso e sem dúvida muito mais habilidoso no que toca a estas coisas do que Levi é. Fecha os olhos e imagina-o, Erwin a guiá-lo, beijá-lo, tomando o seu tempo e atenção para descobrir os pontos onde Levi sente mais prazer, onde Levi está agora a mover os dedos, terminando quando ouve Erwin entrar na cozinha, sabendo que Erwin o ouvira também.

Levi apoia-se na parede por mais alguns momentos, as pernas a tremer sob o seu peso enquanto a respiração se torna mais profunda e firme; do lado de lá da porta, Erwin regressa da latrina e serve-se de um copo de água, hesitando por um momento antes de sair da sala. Levi segue-lo depois de lavar as mãos, voltando para a cama mas mantendo a distância, sem saber como navegar a situação.

\- Posso? - murmura Erwin por fim, a mão a tocar na pele das costas de Levi.

Não lhe responde, mas volta-se para o homem, franzindo o sobrolho perante a expressão preocupada dele por um momento antes de enterrar o rosto ao lado de Erwin, inspirando aquele cheiro a transpiração e lavanda. Por alguns segundos, Erwin fica quieto, talvez surpreendido pela proximidade súbita, envolvendo por fim o braço direito em torno dos ombros de Levi, sorrindo de forma cansada quando Levi se aconchega ainda mais e adormece.

.

Na manhã seguinte, Levi acorda com o som de chuva a martelar contra os vidros e o telhado, o musgo a abafar o som e a dar-lhe uma ressonância baixa que preenche o quarto. Estica o corpo na cama, sentindo a forma quente e sólida de Erwin contra si ao voltar-se para o homem, vendo o sorriso preguiçoso e o flash de azul mal visível por entre as pálpebras.

\- Bom dia - diz Erwin e boceja, a voz mais grave que o habitual. - Dormiste bem?

Levi responde com um grunhido, esfregando os olhos e rebolando para cima do estômago, puxando o braço de Erwin para debaixo do queixo e apoiando-se nele antes de perguntar: - Que horas são?

Erwin geme ao esticar a outra mão para pegar no relógio, espreitando o visor e respondendo: - Quase sete.

Levi sente-se aliviado; ainda têm tantas horas para passar aqui, mais destes momentos calmos cheios do som da chuva e do cheiro almiscarado da cama que partilharam, de se lembrar da noite anterior. Olha para o rosto de Erwin, encarando o olhar do homem sem hesitação mesmo quando Erwin afaga a face de Levi com os dedos, traçando a linha do maxilar de Levi com o polegar para o guiar para mais perto. Levi deixa-o fazê-lo, permite-lhe chegar mais perto do que permitira a alguém antes, tocando nos lábios de Erwin num beijo rápido, e depois outro, mais longo e satisfatório. É um tipo de suavidade que Levi nunca sentira antes, uma intimidade que não pensara sequer em imaginar. Deitados lado a lado na cama, Levi nota nas suaves rugas que aparecem nos cantos dos olhos de Erwin quando ele sorri, na curva do seu nariz, nos fios de cabelo loiro que caem sobre as sobrancelhas fartas, e de alguma forma sabe que a sua vida mudou completamente.

\- Levi - murmura Erwin, sorrindo mais abertamente mas sem continuar, como se isso fosse tudo o que queria dizer.

\- Ackerman - completa Levi sem pensar. O som parece-lhe estranho mesmo aos seus ouvidos; já se passara tanto tempo desde que o dissera.

\- O quê? - pergunta Erwin, as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto Levi suspira.

\- É o meu nome - diz ao homem. - Levi Ackerman.

\- Ackerman - repete Erwin e ri, estendendo a mão a Levi. - Bem, é óptimo conhecer-te por fim, Herr Ackerman. O meu nome é Erwin Smith, e permite-me dizer que é de facto um prazer conhecer-te.

Levi franze o sobrolho à mão estendida do homem e resfolega, apertando-a ainda assim. - Pois - resmoneia, testando o nome na mente; parece totalmente errado quando o diz em voz alta: - Herr Smith.

Erwin ri. - Pode parecer estranho, mas tinha-me esquecido que não sabia o teu nome completo.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Há muita coisa que não sabemos um sobre o outro - diz. - Mas eu gosto mais assim.

\- Concordo - diz-lhe Erwin e estica as pernas, deslizando uma por entre as de Levi. - Devo admitir que há muito tempo que estou muito curioso sobre ti.

\- Nunca perguntaste grande coisa - nota Levi, sabendo que é o que ele tem feito há meses.

\- Não queria bisbilhotar - explica Erwin. - Pareces uma pessoa muito reservada.

\- Só porque tenho de ser - responde Levi. - Não me importo de te dizer.

\- Sabes... - começa Erwin, parando e fechando os olhos por um momento, parecendo envergonhado. - Da primeira vez que te vi, pensei que eras um adolescente.

Levi faz um estalido com a língua e Erwin dá uma risada. - Percebeste que estavas enganado depressa - resmunga, fazendo o homem acenar.

\- Bem, és consideravelmente mais novo do que eu de qualquer das formas, por isso talvez o meu erro seja compreensível.

\- Há uma grande diferença entre dezoito e vinte e quatro - diz Levi a bufar. - Quantos anos tens, afinal? Uns quarenta?

Erwin ri ainda mais alto do que antes. - Tenho trinta e quatro - corrige, divertido. - Feitos ontem, na verdade.

\- Fizeste anos ontem? - pergunta-lhe Levi, fazendo outro estalido com a língua e dando um murro no braço de Erwin quando ele acena. - Podias ter dito alguma coisa.

\- Na minha idade, os aniversários mal têm importância - explica Erwin. - Não me apercebi que fosses gostar de saber.

Levi suspira, sentando-se na cama. - Bem, acho que é melhor ir fazer-nos o pequeno-almoço ou assim - resmunga, atirando um olhar de aviso a Erwin antes de ele começar a protestar. - E até to trago à cama, só desta vez.

\- E quero que saibas o quão humilde me sinto pelo gesto - diz-lhe Erwin, fazendo Levi revirar os olhos ao pegar no par de calças, na camisa e nos sapatos antes de sair do quarto.

Depois de uma rápida visita à latrina, Levi começa o pequeno-almoço, tentando esmerar-se, fritando salsichas e ovos, torrando fatias de pão e deixando pequenos pedaços de manteiga derreter sobre elas, preparando um chá e cortando queijo, arranjando tudo num tabuleiro que leva para fora da cozinha, apanhando Erwin precisamente quando ele se está a esgueirar de volta para o quarto.

\- Pensei que te tinha dito para ficares na cama - diz a Erwin enquanto o homem volta rapidamente para o meio dos lençóis a segurar um livro na mão.

\- Desculpa - diz quando Levi pousa o tabuleiro na cama e tira os sapatos. - Lembrei-me que te tinha prometido mostrar as posições actuais das frentes de batalha.

Levi senta-se perto de Erwin quando o homem abre o livro, mostrando um mapa da Europa parecido com aqueles que Levi se lembra mais ou menos dos dias de escola. Dá uma espreitadela e entrega a Erwin o seu prato com o pequeno-almoço antes de colocar o seu no colo, espetando um garfo numa salsicha e dando-lhe uma dentada enquanto Erwin começa a traçar a página com o dedo.

\- Esta é a fronteira entre a Alemanha e França - explica, calma e pacientemente, seguindo uma linha mais grossa no mapa antes de se mover um pouco para a esquerda. - E aqui é até onde as tropas Aliadas avançaram deste a invasão da Normândia.

\- Onde é Dresden? - pergunta Levi, fazendo Erwin olhar para cima em surpresa.

\- Oh, desculpa, claro - apressa-se a dizer, apontando para um pequeno ponto a este, longe da linha que acabara de traçar. - Dresden é aqui, as tropas do Exército Vermelho estão de momento posicionadas mais ou menos aqui.

Levi olha para a área que Erwin está a apontar, perguntando-se quão pequena a distância no mapa é na vida real. Não parece ser muito longe ali, mas a realidade deve ser algo diferente, e, numa guerra, até alguns quilómetros devem demorar muito tempo a atravessar. Ainda assim dá-lhe esperança, tornando a estimativa de Erwin do tempo que o derramamento de sangue ainda vai durar parecer mais do que apenas palavras.

\- É isto - murmura Erwin, fechando o livro e pousando-o na mesinha de cabeceira. - Parece tudo muito distante daqui, claro.

Levi dá um grunhido em concordância e comem o pequeno almoço, as barrigas a ficar desconfortavelmente cheias por tanta comida, a única vez que Levi se lembra de ter tanto para comer. Erwin agradece-lhe demasiadas vezes por isso, fazendo Levi estalar a língua impacientemente quando começa a lavar a loiça e Erwin a trabalhar no jardim, só voltando para dentro depois de Levi acabar de limpar o casebre, a escorrer água e com as botas cheias de lama.

\- Casa de banho - diz-lhe Levi, inspeccionando os sapatos assim que Erwin os limpa, esfregando-os com um pano por mais um bocado enquanto Erwin ri.

\- O exército era muito mais clemente do que tu - protesta ele quando Levi lhe devolve as botas, resfolegando mas tomando-o como um elogio.

Começam a fazer a compota; Levi descasca e corta as maçãs enquanto Erwin trata de as cozer, misturando-as em grandes potes com açúcar e pectina, água a ferver para desinfectar uma colecção de frascos de vidro que retira das prateleiras da cave. Levi observa como Erwin transpira ao fogão, provando a compota com a colher grande que usa para a misturar, e parece estranho vê-lo assim, tão em casa e a fazer uma tarefa tão doméstica.

Enchem os frascos e Erwin carrega-los de novo para baixo enquanto Levi limpa a cozinha, esfregando as bancadas e o lava-loiça para se livrar de todas as manchas peganhetas, apercebendo-se cada vez mais da passagem do tempo. Quando estão ambos a arrumar as coisas, Levi pergunta-se se o incidente à beira do rio poderia ter sido afinal uma coisa boa; sente-se pior ao sair do casebre assim, quando nada arruinou a tarde e a chuva continua a bater contra as janelas, e passar outra noite com Erwin parece de longe ser a melhor escolha. Levi consegue sentir que o homem sente o mesmo, mas nenhum dos dois expressa aquela vontade de ficar, talvez por pensarem que só tornaria a saída ainda mais difícil.

Arrumam as coisas na bagageira do carro, incluindo as lebres que Erwin limpara e deixara penduradas durante a noite no casebre para lenha, começando a viagem de regresso e enchendo as horas mais com silêncio do que com conversa. Não incomoda Levi; haverá mais tempo para falarem agora que começaram, momentos calmos no apartamento de Erwin que podem usar da maneira que quiserem. E, ainda assim, a dor no peito de Levi continua a aumentar à medida que se aproximam de Dresden, torcendo-lhe as entranhas na altura em que Erwin pára o carro debaixo da janela do quarto de Levi.

\- Cá estamos - diz de novo, e apesar de estar a sorrir, o tom da sua voz diz a Levi que ele deseja que estivessem apenas a começar a viagem para o casebre agora. - Suponho que te vejo depois de amanhã.

Levi acena sem uma palavra, prendendo o olhar de Erwin por um momento antes de sair do carro e pegar nas coisas, incluindo duas lebres; leva a outra para Frau Schultz pelo caminho para o apartamento, dando-lhe as suas condolências juntamente com o presente. Ela parece agradada o suficiente pelo gesto, agradecendo-lhe várias vezes antes de ele conseguir continuar o caminho, sendo recebido por Farlan e Isabel à porta.

\- Eu disse-te que íamos ficar bem - diz Farlan quando Isabel o abraça, agarrando-se a Levi com força por alguns segundos antes de agarrar a lebre, que Farlan por sua vez lhe rouba das mãos.

\- Nunca duvidei - responde Levi, fazendo o outro homem resfolegar.

Quando regressam para a cozinha para continuarem a discutir entre si, Levi atravessa o apartamento e entra no quarto, tirando as roupas sujas da mochila antes de se sentar na cama. O murmurar da cidade parece estranho de novo depois do silêncio do casebre, e tudo na sua casa lhe parece de repente estranho, como se Levi nunca ali tivesse vivido por um dia que fosse. Olha pela janela carregada de chuva para o prédio do outro lado da rua, pensando no bater das gotas contra o telhado coberto de musgo, e demora um momento a aperceber-se que não está sozinho no quarto.

\- O que é que disseste? - pergunta a Farlan, que franze o sobrolho ao olhar para ele da porta.

\- Queria saber durante quanto tempo deixaram a lebre a apanhar ar - responde, cruzando os braços à frente do peito e semicerrando os olhos perante o olhar distante no rosto de Levi antes de perguntar: - Estás bem?

Levi pressiona as palmas das mãos contra as pálpebras. - Estou.

Algo na expressão de Farlan muda, dando lugar a mais preocupação. - Oh - faz ele, como se de repente tivesse percebido alguma coisa. - Então já o sentes.

Levi respira fundo e não diz uma palavra.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem obscena

\- conteúdo sexual

\- caça de animais

.


	14. Capítulo 14

Os acontecimentos do fim de semana continuam presos nos pensamentos de Levi durante o dia seguinte, distraindo-o quando se senta para tomar o pequeno-almoço com Farlan e Isabel. O dia está tão cinzento e sombrio como o anterior, uma chuva miúda continua a martelar contra as janelas e o telhado, e a única divisão que está devidamente quente é a cozinha, onde passam hora após hora enquanto Farlan trabalha, o dono do seu castelo. Ao meio-dia, está a cozer pão, que fizera com farinha de castanha misturada com farinha normal; um truque que aprendera com Frau Gernhardt, explica ele a Levi que acena em concordância, perdendo outro jogo de Klaberjass contra Isabel quando continua sem conseguir manter a mente no presente. Algo do casebre parece permanecer no ar com os seus traços a fumo, e na forma como as faces de Levi estão quentes e coradas, como estavam quando se sentaram em frente da lareira, ele e Erwin, embalados pelas chamas e pela exaustão da caçada.

\- Olha só o que dois dias longe de nós lhe fizeram, Isabel - brinca Farlan ao fechar a porta do forno e pousar a lebre morta em cima da mesa. - Acho que ficou pateta, privado da nossa maravilhosa companhia por tanto tempo.

\- O que significa 'privado'? - pergunta-lhe Isabel e Farlan suspira, usando um pano de cozinha para secar o punho molhado da faca que está a usar.

\- Oh, esquece - bufa ele, fazendo grandes cortes à volta das patas traseiras da lebre antes de fazer um corte vertical no interior das pernas. Farlan aponta com a faca para o furo considerável que a bala deixara a dois centímetros de distância do olho do animal. - De qualquer das formas, suponho que a caçada tenha sido um sucesso. O Erwin tem boa pontaria.

Levi assente distraidamente antes de bocejar. - Bem, não voltámos de mãos vazias - concorda, seguindo as mãos de Farlan com os olhos enquanto ele prende as patas da lebre com um cordel.

\- E o resto do tempo? Não demoraram de certeza o fim de semana todo para matarem uma lebre ou duas - inquire Farlan, lançando um olhar curioso a Levi enquanto ele remexe no cesto à procura de acendalhas. Puxa algumas páginas de um jornal velho, ignorado o olhar de aviso de Levi ao continuar: - Parece-me que vocês os dois... se divertiram bastante.

\- Fizemos compota - responde Levi. - Havia muitas maçãs no pomar.

\- Não era _exactamente_ isso que eu-

\- Achas que eu não sei? - Levi interrompe Farlan enquanto Isabel suspira e revira os olhos, por culpa de ambos, parece. - Estou só a tentar evitar dizer-te para te meteres na tua vida.

Farlan suspira ainda mais alto do que antes ao pousar os pedaços de papel no chão perto do canto da sala. - Oh não, por favor, não te preocupes comigo - diz ele cansado, enquanto pendura a lebre num gancho pelas patas traseiras e começa a puxar a pele para a retirar. - Vou só ficar aqui, a cozinhar a tua comida, a limpar as tuas coisas, a tirar-te piolhos da cabeça. Mas sinceramente, depois de tudo o que faço por ti, não há mesmo necessidade de me incluíres na tua vida, por isso, por favor, não me contes nada. Prefiro mesmo que assim seja. Ajuda-me mesmo a manter tudo isto de forma muito mais profissional.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - Não há nada para contar - insiste. - E não percebo porque é que te importas, em qualquer dos casos.

Farlan escarnece enquanto dá um último puxão ao monte de pêlo nas suas mãos antes de regressar à mesa para cortar a cabeça da lebre. - Não é óbvio? - pergunta ele a Levi agora, o tom evidenciando algo que ele tentara esconder mal e portanto é claro por entre a indignação: - Eu vivo vicariamente através de ti, claro.

\- Duvido que te fosse dizer algo que não tenhas já feito - contrapõe Levi, fazendo Farlan rir.

\- Também duvido disso, mas vá, faz-me a vontade, eu não dei ou sequer ouvi falar de uma boa fod-

\- Vocês os dois podiam fazer-me a vontade a mim e calarem as vossas bocas mal-educadas - resmunga Isabel, baralhando as cartas. - Essa coisa é má e eu não quero ouvir falar disso. Preferia que me ensinasses como esfolaste esse coelho tão depressa.

\- Tudo bem, vamos manter todas as coisas indecentes longe dos teus ouvidos sensíveis - desiste Farlan, explicando a Isabel como esfolar o coelho enquanto Levi lhes prepara um bule de chá, feliz por o homem não voltar a puxar o assunto.

Nessa noite, na cama, Levi aproxima-se de Farlan sob os lençóis, envolvendo o braço casualmente à volta dele; o gesto apanha Farlan de surpresa. Levi consegue perceber o momento de tensão antes de os músculos relaxarem sob o toque de Levi. Inspira aquele aroma a sabão que é tão diferente do de lavanda de Erwin, e parece estranho agora aperceber-se de quanta falta sentia dele. Parece que se tinham passado meses desde que tinham estado assim tão perto, e ao pensar no que os levara a parar, Levi reconhece que a sua estimativa está de facto bem próxima da verdade.

\- O que é que provocou isto, então? - murmura Farlan ensonado, mas não parece importar-se com a súbita proximidade.

Levi encolhe os ombros contra o colchão. - Preciso de uma razão para fazer isto? - pergunta, ouvindo o riso baixo de Farlan.

\- Não, não precisas - diz o outro homem. - E também não posso dizer que me incomoda. Quero dizer, tu tens o Erwin, sabes.

Levi concorda com um grunhido, desejando vagamente poder falar sobre como de facto as coisas são, como envolver o braço de Erwin à sua volta fizera Levi sentir-se protegido e forte, como deseja que estar perto de Erwin fosse tão fácil e tão confortável como isto. Não consegue achar palavras para nada daquilo, no entanto, e dúvida se Farlan o entenderia, tendo em conta todas as coisas sobre a vida de Levi que ele não conhece.

\- Sei que não queres falar sobre isso, e não te vou obrigar - murmura Farlan quando Levi o puxa para mais perto. - Mas tenho de te relembrar para teres cuidado.

\- Com o quê?

\- Só... tenta lembrar-te o que isto é, tu e o Erwin - diz-lhe Farlan baixinho. - E do que não pode ser. Tenta manter-te ciente que não vai durar, e vais poupar-te de muito sofrimento mais tarde.

Levi fica calado, considerando as palavras de Farlan por um momento antes de o homem continuar.

\- Não estou a tentar ser cruel, sabes - diz com suavidade. - Esqueceres-te como o mundo é não te vai ajudar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai apanhar-te.

\- Eu sei - responde Levi; e sabe, ainda que aqueles dias no casebre quase o tivessem feito esquecer.

\- Espero que aproveites ainda assim - continua Farlan, sorrindo. - É óptimo ver-te assim.

Levi mal grunhe outra resposta antes de cair num sono inquieto, do qual acorda na manhã seguinte sentindo-se cansado e desorientado. O dia parece passar muito devagar mesmo com as várias horas que ele e Farlan demoram nas compras, mas é só quando se começa a aproximar do apartamento de Erwin no seu percurso pela cidade que Levi se apercebe da causa para a sua impaciência. Recordando-se do que Farlan dissera, parece ser um mau sinal estar tão ansioso para ver o homem de novo, mas ao quase correr pelos degraus até ao apartamento de Erwin, Levi pergunta-se se seria capaz de o evitar mesmo que quisesse. Algo parece ter mudado permanentemente com aquela decisão que tomara no casebre, ainda que Levi nunca pensara que passar uma noite com Erwin provocaria uma diferença tão grande. A última memória de Levi do homem é da manhã de domingo; a memória da suavidade dos lábios dele é tão vívida que por um momento Levi pára para morder os seus. Ao bater à porta, a mão de Levi está pesada e desleixada, enchendo-o com memórias da sensação da pele de Erwin contra ela, e interroga-se com pavor se fora tão pouco gracioso naquela noite como se sente agora.

Quando Erwin finalmente abre a porta, Levi apercebe-se que os pensamentos ficam ainda mais presos naquela noite, na maneira como fora ter o homem sob si, como os músculos se tinham contraído e relaxado, como ele enchera a boca de Levi e como o beijara na manhã seguinte. Levi lembra-se do nome estranho que o homem revelara - tem estado a saboreá-lo na parte de trás da sua mente desde domingo - e trá-lo de volta à sua língua silenciosamente ao olhar para Erwin, como se estivesse a tentar perceber se esse nome de alguma forma faz o homem parecer diferente. O sorriso satisfeito habitual está lá, as sobrancelhas fartas ligeiramente arqueadas sobre os olhos azuis claros enquanto Erwin olha para Levi durante alguns segundos antes de falar.

\- Olá - cumprimenta ele suavemente, a voz grave a ecoar ligeiramente no patamar ainda assim.

\- Sim. Olá - responde Levi, sentindo-se estúpido quando ouve Erwin aclarar a garganta. - É terça-feira, por isso... cá estou eu.

\- Parece que sim - diz-lhe o homem antes de se desviar. - Por favor, entra.

Levi assente sem uma palavra e atravessa a ombreira da porta; há algo diferente na forma como Erwin parece elevar-se sobre ele agora, alguma faísca que acende em Levi e que antes nunca passara de uma sensação desconfortável que nunca aliviava. Pensa em aproximar-se um passo para reduzir alguma daquela distância que ainda permanece entre eles, mas assim que esse pensamento lhe atravessa a mente, apercebe-se de um movimento pelo canto do olho. Volta a cabeça e vê Marie aproximar-se deles, claramente com algum esforço, a sua enorme barriga a abrir caminho.

\- Oh, olá outra vez - cumprimenta ela com amabilidade mas também cansaço, a respiração a fraquejar mesmo por só atravessar a pequena distância entre a sala e a entrada. - Adora cumprimentá-lo devidamente, mas receio que tenha de ir à casa de banho. Outra vez. A sério, isto está a tornar-se ridículo.

\- Pelo menos, já não te falta muito tempo - denota Erwin, mas a frase não parece agradar a mulher, que escarnece.

\- Obrigada, querido, mas devo dizer que isso não é grande ajuda neste momento. Este está claramente a levar o seu tempo - bufa ela, massajando as costas ao passar por eles. - Eu chamo-te se não me conseguir levantar da sanita. É horrível o quão verdadeiro esse problema se tornou por estes dias.

Erwin ri enquanto Marie desaparece para a casa de banho, voltando-se para conduzir Levi até à cozinha.

\- Receio que já tenhamos feito o chá há algum tempo - diz ele - mas posso preparar mais se também quiseres.

\- Obrigado - responde Levi, perguntando-se porque é que aquela estranha formalidade se entranhara no seu discurso; parece que está a falar com um dos seus vizinhos. - Quero.

Entram na cozinha juntos e Erwin convida Levi a sentar-se antes de se atarefar a ferver mais água para o chá de Levi. Um silêncio bizarro aumenta no espaço entre eles quando o homem se junta a Levi à mesa, e ainda que Levi tente pensar em alguma coisa para acabar com o silêncio, não encontra nada.

\- Como tens estado? - pergunta Erwin, para alívio de Levi. - Estás a reajustar-te bem à vida de volta à cidade?

Levi franze o rosto. - Está tal e qual eu a deixei - diz secamente e Erwin ri. - Tenho de me reajustar ao quê?

\- Apercebi-me que, comigo, costuma demorar alguns dias - diz-lhe Erwin. - Mas tenho a certeza que és melhor nesse tipo de coisa.

Levi dá um grunhido e voltam a ficar calados por alguns segundos incómodos antes de Erwin falar de novo.

\- E como estão o Farlan e a Isabel?

\- Estão bem - diz com honestidade, tentado lembrar-se se Erwin já lhe perguntara aquilo muitas vezes antes e apercebendo-se que não era de todo costume.

\- Ainda bem - diz vivamente; Levi consegue ouvir Marie a sair da casa de banho. - Fico feliz por o saber.

Levi acaba de preparar o chá enquanto Erwin regressa à sala de estar, seguindo-o e lançando um sorriso tenso a Marie antes de se sentar no sofá. O silêncio estranho mantém-se entre todos eles, e de repente Levi apercebe-se que é errado que as coisas agora fiquem assim entre ele e Erwin, tão formais e desconfortáveis. Levi não consegue evitar perguntar-se se é algo que costuma acontecer depois uma mudança como aquelas, já que ele não tem outra experiência anterior que possa usar como comparação.

\- O Erwin não me chegou a dizer como é que vocês os dois se conheceram - diz Marie de repente, fazendo Levi olhar de relance para Erwin, que não parece achar a pergunta nem de perto tão estranha quanto Levi acha.

\- Ele ajudou-me numa situação complicada uma vez - responde Levi na evasiva.

\- Espero que não tenha sido nada demasiado sério - comenta Marie, parecendo genuinamente preocupada, mas Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Foi só um encontro com a polícia - diz-lhe, mexendo o seu chá. - Mas acabou bem.

\- A assistência do Levi tem-me sido inestimável - diz Erwin e Marie sorri mais abertamente. - Ele tem uma grande quantidade de habilidades, muitas das quais complementam as minhas.

\- Parecem fazer um bom par - observa Marie. - É estranho, mas parece que consigo ver o quanto vocês os dois se complementam, mesmo só vos tendo visto tão pouco tempo juntos.

Levi consegue sentir o rosto ficar quente, e de repente lembra-se daquele momento no rio com Farlan, como se tinham deitado sob a sombra da árvore e falado de Erwin e Christofer, e de como, neste mundo, as pessoas como eles não têm coisas daquelas: casas partilhadas, vidas partilhadas, famílias suas. Ouve distraidamente enquanto Erwin e Marie retomam a sua conversa anterior, emitindo um grunhido como resposta aqui e ali até ter terminado o chá e conseguir que ambos parem de se opôr a ele começar a esfregar o chão. A Levi, parece estranho o quão desapontado Erwin parece ficar com isto, e sente o homem lançar olhares na sua direcção mesmo quando escolta Marie até à porta quando ela se despede.

\- Receio que esta vá ser a minha última visita por algum tempo - Levi consegue ouvi-la dizer enquanto ele esfrega um pedaço do chão no canto sob um pequeno armário. - Este pequenote vai querer ver o mundo não tarda, e depois disso vou ficar bastante ocupada.

\- Manda-me uma mensagem quando acontecer, se conseguires - responde Erwin, e Levi pensa que nunca ouvira tanto carinho no seu tom antes. - E gostaria de te visitar assim que te for mais conveniente, se não houver problema.

\- És muito querido - diz-lhe Marie com gentileza. - Claro que te aviso, assim que conseguir. O Nile também deve conseguir alguns dias para me visitar. É o primeiro filho, afinal.

\- Espero que ele consiga - Levi consegue ouvir a ligeira tensão na voz de Erwin, ainda que não compreenda a causa; deixa-lo subitamente curioso. - Vocês os dois merecem ser felizes.

\- Ele escreve cada vez mais sobre ti por estes dias - diz Marie, triste de repente. - Por favor, não queres dar o primeiro-

\- Desculpa, Marie - interrompe-la Erwin - mas ainda não vejo uma forma de rectificar o que aconteceu na altura.

\- A guerra mudou a forma como ele vê as coisas, Erwin - insiste ela. - Se lhe pudesses só dar-

\- Desculpa - repete Erwin, a voz a roçar o tom impaciente de Holtz e que faz Levi estremecer - mas não posso. Por favor, não me peças de novo.

\- Como queiras - diz Marie e suspira. - Mas, se ele te escrever, gostava mesmo que lhe respondesses. Com a forma como as coisas estão, podes não ter muito tempo para emendar as coisas. Acredito que seja isso que desejas, não é?

\- Claro - admite Erwin, tão baixo que Levi tem de se esforçar para ouvir. - Mas deves compreender o quão difícil ainda parece ser.

\- Difícil - ela repete as suas palavras. - Mas não impossível. Lembra-te só disso, e tenta lembrar-te de como as coisas eram antes.

\- Vou dar o meu melhor - promete ele antes de se despedir.

Regressa à sala de estar onde Levi se começara a atarefar com o chão de novo, esfregando as tábuas de madeira enquanto Erwin se senta na poltrona e suspira, cansado. O som deixa aquele silêncio enervante de antes voltar, e Levi pergunta-se se seria correcto questionar Erwin sobre que conversa fora aquela com Marie, mas, ao olhar de relance para o homem, decide ficar calado. Há uma súbita exaustão nas feições de Erwin, algo que Levi não notara antes, ou talvez algo que não estivera presente até àquele momento. As mãos ficam pesadas com o impulso de as estender e tocar em Erwin, puxá-lo para perto até a testa dele estar pressionada contra o bater do seu coração, mas ainda é demasiado cedo e o local parece demasiado familiar, e Levi receia que fosse parecer-se demasiado com algo que os amantes a sério fariam; casais, num domingo de manhã, e eles não são, nunca poderiam ser, tal como Farlan dissera.

\- É estranho - começa Erwin, fazendo Levi olhar para trás para ele, perguntando-se se os pensamentos de Erwin estão de novo em sintonia com os seus, mas em vez disso, ele continua: - Ver-te limpar.

Levi resfolega. - Já me deves ter visto limpar isto uma centena de vezes - nota ele, mergulhando o pano no balde de água antes de o torcer e recomeçar a trabalhar.

\- É diferente agora - argumenta Erwin. - Não devias estar a fazer isso por mim. Eu deveria limpar as minhas coisas.

Levi resfolega mais alto. - Pensei que já tínhamos falado sobre o quão mau és a fazer isso - contrapõe ele. - Eu tenho tido muito cuidado com este sítio. Achas mesmo que te vou deixar estragar tudo com a tua amostra de limpeza?

\- Ainda assim - continua Erwin. - Somos iguais. Não devias estar a trabalhar para mim, para começar.

\- E porque é que trabalhar para ti me torna inferior? - pergunta Levi ao homem agora. - Se te incomoda pensar que me estás a pagar para eu fazer isto, então pensa em vez disso que estás a partilhar o que tens porque tens mais do que suficiente, e deixas-me continuar a manter este sítio habitável para que eu não me importe de passar umas horas aqui de vez em quando.

Erwin suspira de novo. - Bem, então podes pelo menos fazer uma pausa?

\- Ainda mal comecei.

\- Ainda assim - insiste Erwin. - Eu preparo mais chá para nós, e podemos ouvir música, se quiseres.

Levi fita as ligeiras marcas de pegadas no chão por alguns segundos antes de voltar para Erwin, vendo a expressão incomodada antes de assentir rapidamente.

\- Podes fazer chá enquanto eu acabo o chão. E podes fazer-me umas sandes também, se tiveres.

\- Claro - diz Erwin, soando aliviado ao levantar-se de novo, passando com as mãos nas ancas. - Chá e sanduíches a chegar, Herr Ackerman.

Levi atira-lhe um olhar meio divertido na sua direcção antes de esfregar o resto do chão, ouvindo o gira-discos entoar as primeiras notas de uma música romântica antiga enquanto ele deita a água suja na banheira. Quando regressa à sala de estar, encontra Erwin no sofá, o chá e as sanduíches colocadas ordenadamente num tabuleiro sobre a mesinha de café; Erwin entrega-lhe a sua chávena assim que ele se senta ao seu lado.

\- Eu sei que não te importas por trabalhar - começa Erwin - e desculpa por te fazer parar, mas tenho estado ansioso para te ver desde domingo. Só queria que tivéssemos um momento juntos, assim.

Levi estica-se para a mesa e agarra uma sandes, sem saber o que dizer, desejando que o movimento fosse funcionar para esconder o seu silêncio. A dentada que dá ao pão acrescenta-lhe uma razão para ficar calado enquanto a mente luta para pensar, encontrar alguma coisa simpática para dar como resposta a Erwin, mas tudo o que consegue ouvir são as palavras de Farlan ao seu ouvido: _'Não te esqueças de como o mundo é.'_

\- Levi? - chama Erwin, fazendo-o olhar para cima. - Está tudo bem?

Levi apressa-se a assentir. - Porque é que perguntas?

\- Estás mais calado do que o habitual - explica Erwin, franzindo o rosto. - Espero que não tenhas achado o que a Marie disse muito intrusivo. Não acho que ela estivesse a insinuar-

\- Não, não é isso - Levi interrompe o homem, sem compreender porque é que a ideia de ouvir o final daquela frase o faz sentir-se tão desconfortável, o faça sentir como se tudo isto possa ser mesmo real. - Eu gosto dela. Ela é uma pessoa decente.

\- Sim - concorda Erwin de imediato. - É uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que já conheci. Acho que mal preciso dizer em voz alta que gosto mesmo muito dela.

\- Não gostas assim tanto do... - começa Levi antes de conseguir travar-se, voltando-se para a sandes para evitar o olhar inquisitivo no rosto de Erwin.

\- Não assim tanto do quê? - pergunta o homem, mas Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Nada - insiste. - Esquece.

É o que tem estado a pensar desde aquela conversa que escutara; havia alguma animosidade entre Erwin e o marido de Marie, mas porquê? Erwin explicar-lhe-ia se lhe perguntasse, claro, mas algo está a obrigar Levi a conter-se. Tinham partilhado coisas no casebre, factos íntimos - e quem sabe se Erwin alguma vez sequer contara aquelas coisas a outra pessoa antes? - mas parece tudo diferente aqui, no mundo real, onde Levi não pode continuar a fingir que são as únicas duas pessoas que restam no mundo.

\- Tens a certeza que estás-

\- Já te disse que estou bem - interrompe-lo Levi de novo, levantando-se. - Tenho de ir. Está a ficar tarde.

\- Oh - diz Erwin, e a desilusão naquele simples som quase faz Levi encolher-se. - Bem, se tens de ir... Sabes que eu aprecio sempre a tua companhia, seja por quanto tempo for.

\- Eu sei - diz-lhe Levi, pensando em arranjar alguma desculpa mas acabando por desistir; Erwin merece mais do que alguma desculpa esfarrapada. - Eu faço um trabalho melhor na quinta-feira.

\- Sabes que eu não me importo com isso, Levi - diz Erwin, e quando Levi olha para o rosto dele, vê uma mistura de confusão e paciência. - Podes vir cá seja porque razão for e eu vou ficar feliz por te ver.

\- Eu sei - repete Levi, querendo dizer algo mais mas sem conseguir, uma nova onda de frustração a encher-lhe a mente quando não consegue encontrar a expressão certa de gratidão.

Durante o tempo que demora a ajudar Levi a empacotar a comida que comprara para ele, Erwin passa por Levi no espaço estreito da cozinha, segurando-o pelo ombro ao passar para a despensa. Para qualquer pessoa, um toque daqueles seria insignificante, mas algo naqueles segundos fica gravado na mente de Levi, o sorriso de Erwin ao olhar para ele, a firmeza gentil das suas mãos, o pedido de desculpas baixinho que ele dissera ao passar no caminho de Levi. Um toque tão desnecessário; Levi tem dificuldade em perceber para que serviu, a não ser para Erwin ter o prazer de ter uma parte do corpo de Levi pressionada contra as palmas das mãos, mesmo que por um momento. Faz Levi lembrar-se da forma como os homens tocam nas mulheres quando as estão a conduzir por ombreiras ou quando as ajudam a vestir os casacos no final de uma saída à noite.

Quando volta para casa, Levi mal evita apanhar Frau Niemeyer no seu caminho à casa de banho comum para tomar um banho, sentando-se na água morna e tentando não pensar em todas as coisas que Erwin merece ouvir mas que Levi não consegue ter força para dizer. Aqui, na desolação da cidade, é mais fácil para Levi lembrar-se daqueles dias em Berlim, o quão efémero tudo o que acontecia entre ele e outros homens era, quão ridículo era sequer pensar que poderia ser mais do que isso. É um pensamento irritante que o acompanha até à cama: como admitir que sentes algo é bom e não faz mal nenhum, desde que não o confundas como sendo o mesmo que as pessoas normais sentem.

Faz o seu melhor para esconder a sua confusão e desconforto de Farlan e Isabel, gerindo a situação bastante bem até à noite em que o rugido das sirenes à distância o faz praguejar em voz alta de forma tão violenta que até Farlan olha para ele surpreendido. Murmura um pedido de desculpas rápido enquanto se apressam pelas escadas até à cave, tomando os seus lugares habituais no chão e começando a sua espera que mais uma vez se prova ser em vão quando as bombas continuam sem cair. Enquanto Levi e Farlan saem com o resto dos vizinhos, Isabel corre à frente deles até Frau Gernhardt, pedindo-lhe se podia ir até casa dela ouvir rádio. Quando se reúne com eles, Frau Gernhardt apressa-se a alargar o convite, servindo chávenas de café amargo a Levi e Farlan na sua sala de estar acolhedora enquanto Isabel, Hanna e Bruno se aninham à volta do aparelho.

\- Obrigado mais uma vez pela farinha de castanha - diz Farlan à anfitriã. - Funcionou muito bem para o pão, tal como disse.

\- Não tem de quê - responde Frau Gernhardt, sorrindo amavelmente. - Acho muito bom que tenha tomado essa tarefa, já que não têm uma mulher presente de momento, compreende.

\- Oh, eu não me importo - assegura-lhe Farlan, beberricando o café. - E afinal de contas, alguém tem de o fazer. Suponho eu seja apenas, de nós os dois, o que tem mais facilidade em aprender tudo isso. Cresci a ver a minha mãe cozinhar e fazer bolos, e acho que aquilo sempre teve algum fascínio para mim.

\- Estou a ver - diz Frau Gernhardt. - Foi uma sorte que vocês os três se tenham conhecido, então.

\- Foi mesmo - Levi junta-se à conversa. - A minha mãe nunca teve hipótese de nos explicar nada disso, e apesar de eu conseguir desenvencilhar-me, os meus dotes na cozinha não costumam resultar em nada que seja particularmente bom.

\- Mas és bom a limpar - denota Farlan. - Por isso, juntos conseguimos tomar conta da Isabel bastante bem, eu acho.

\- Fico muito feliz que ela vos tenha aos dois - diz Frau Gernhardt. - Há tantas crianças e jovens sem ninguém agora. Parte-me o coração só de pensar na Isabel enfrentar esse destino, de verdade.

\- Mamã! - exclama Hanna de repente, correndo para a mãe. - O programa acabou. Podemos ir construir um forte com a Isabel no quarto?

\- Só se arrumarem tudo antes da hora de ir dormir - diz-lhe ela gentilmente e lá vão eles a correr, Bruno pendurado nas cavalitas de Isabel enquanto ela o leva para fora da sala. - Não fazem ideia o quanto ela me ajuda com eles.

\- Fico feliz por o ouvir - diz Farlan, mas a atenção de Levi está voltada para as notícias na rádio.

\- Pode aumentar o som? Se faz favor? - pede a Frau Gernhardt, que se levanta para ajustar o volume no aparelho.

Levi ouve uma voz masculina no que parece ser um anúncio que cria uma camada de suor frio na sua testa: a formação de uma Guarda Interna que vai recrutar todos os homens entre as idades de dezasseis e sessenta que ainda não estejam a servir no exército. O nome - _Volkssturm_ \- faz Levi estremecer ao olhar para Farlan, que perdera toda a cor no rosto, e precisa de todo o seu esforço para manter a expressão neutra em frente de Frau Gernhardt.

\- Ainda não tinham ouvido? - pergunta-lhes ela com o rosto franzido. - Há posteres espalhados por toda a cidade.

\- Não, não tivemos de ir às compras hoje - responde Farlan, esboçando um sorrio tenso nos lábios. - Que notícia, hã?

Frau Gernhardt volta-se para olhar rapidamente sobre o ombro antes de se levantar do lugar e dirigir-se ao quarto das crianças para fechar a porta. Quando regressa, a sua expressão tornara-se muito mais séria.

\- Eu sei que não se deve falar destas coisas - diz ela, a voz a cair para um sussurro que parece mais do que um pouco apressado - mas, para dizer a verdade, não sei o que pensar sobre isto. Recrutar mais homens, e ainda por cima rapazitos? Algo nisto não me parece certo.

\- Suponho que uma pessoa possa ler nas entrelinhas - responde Farlan, de forma igualmente baixa e cuidadosa. - Quase se pode dizer que só há uma razão para eles precisarem de mais homens para lutar.

\- Concordo - diz Frau Gernhardt. - Mas claro que dizer isso em voz alta seria-

\- Traição - Levi termina a frase por ela. - Já levaram pessoas à guilhotina por menos do que isso.

\- Sim - diz Frau Gernhardt. - Eu sei que temos todos de nos manter positivos quanto a estas coisas, mas ouvi rumores, e não fui a única. - Ela pára para olhar para ambos por alguns longos segundos, parecendo subitamente preocupada.

\- Está tudo bem - diz-lhe Levi. - A Frau Gernhardt prometeu guardar o nosso segredo sobre a Isabel, e claro que faremos o mesmo com o seu.

\- Não estou a insinuar nada contra o _Führer_ \- continua a Frau Gernhardt. - Mas acho estranho que os jornais tenham estado tão calado sobre a guerra ultimamente, e toda esta história da Volkssturm parece-me mesmo... Bem, não saberia dizer o quê, exactamente, mas ultimamente tenho-me questionado que nós possamos estar...

\- A perder a guerra - termina Farlan num murmúrio vazio que parece deixar a sala tão silenciosa como um túmulo mesmo com o som abafado dos risos das crianças a chegar vindo do quarto.

\- É um pensamento terrível, e claro que desejo estar errada - diz Frau Gernhardt por fim - mas tenho estado a juntar dois mais dois há algum tempo, e tenho dificuldade em acreditar que está tudo bem nas frentes.

\- Bem, na verdade, nós ouvimos-

\- Tudo o que podemos fazer é acreditar que esta Volkssturm possa voltar a mudar a maré a nosso favor - Levi interrompe Farlan antes que o homem possa dizer mais alguma coisa, imaginando o que ele iria dizer. - Quero dizer, todos os homens entre dezasseis e sessenta anos? Isso quer dizer muito mais gente pronta para lutar.

\- Sim - diz Frau Gernhardt, em voz baixa e ligeiramente hesitante. - Suponho que só possamos fazer isso.

\- E nós vamos fazer o que é esperado. Não é, Friedrich?

Farlan parece congelado no lugar por alguns segundos, voltando a chávena nas mãos antes de finalmente assentir. - Sim, claro. Tudo pela Pátria.

\- Sim - diz Frau Gernhardt de novo, a expressão a tornar-se ainda mais distante. - Suponho que isso seja o que as pessoas queiram ouvir agora.

Quando regressam à cozinha do seu apartamento, Levi consegue sentir a angústia de Farlan no seu silêncio persistente, mas não o questiona, limitando-se a entregar ao homem uma chávena de chá que ele deixa sobre a mesa; ainda não lhe tocara na altura em Levi acabara o seu.

\- Porque é que lhe havias de dizer uma coisa daquelas? - pergunta Farlan por fim, a consternação cravada no seu rosto. - Não ouviste o que ela estava a dizer? Ela está tão ciente disto tudo como nós-

\- Não, não está - contrapõe Levi, pausando para ouvir se o som de passos nas escadas são de Isabel a voltar para casa. - Não lhe vou confiar com a verdade não importa o que ela diga, e com certeza não lhe vou contar nada sobre o Erwin.

\- Mas ela já percebeu que a guerra-

\- Pensar e desejar são duas coisas muito diferentes, Farlan - Levi recorda o homem. - O que é que lhe vamos dizer, que não nos vamos juntar a esta estupidez da Volkssturm porque a guerra já está perdida?

\- Bem, então o que é que _vamos_ fazer? - pergunta Farlan, soando desesperado e zangado. - Não nos podemos simplesmente alistar!

\- Claro que não - concorda Levi, passando as mãos pelo cabelo em frustração. - Não sei. Não sei o que é suposto fazermos. - Os seus pensamentos vão para Erwin, só para serem interrompidos pelo súbito gemido de Farlan.

\- É isto? - a voz dele está áspera e sem vida. - É assim que acaba para nós?

\- Não, não é - diz Levi teimosamente, ainda que não saiba qual possa ser a saída para isto, ou se sequer existe uma. - Vou falar com o Erwin. Ele vai saber mais sobre isto. Vai pensar em alguma coisa, tenho a certeza.

\- Espero que tenhas razão - diz-lhe Farlan baixinho, enterrando a cara nas mãos. - Porque é que isto tinha de acontecer? Porque é que não nos podiam deixar simplesmente em paz?

Levi quer dizer alguma coisa reconfortante, mas sabe que não há nada que vá melhorar a situação. Além disso, não pode discutir com o que Farlan dissera; este anúncio era a pior notícia que Levi ouvira em anos, mesmo que queira dizer que os nazis estão a ficar desesperados. Evitar suspeitas sobre as razões pelas quais foram ambos supostamente rejeitados pelo exército já tinha sido difícil - e Levi não tem vontade de recomeçar com aquela tosse falsa outra vez - mas parece que arranjar desculpas para ser excluído de uma coisa que aceita miúdos de dezasseis anos para serem soldados vai ser impossível.

.

O problema ainda está fresco na mente de Levi quando atravessa a cidade no dia seguinte, os posteres vermelhos e pretos a anunciar a formação da Volkssturm chamando-lhe a atenção em cada esquina. Às vezes estão cercados de homens mais velhos que abanam as cabeças, e Levi consegue ouvi-los praguejar em voz baixa enquanto passa por eles. Mas sabe que não deve ter esperança que o povo se revolte contra esta nova ordem. Assim que apanham um relance de um uniforme na multidão, os homens dispersam com desejos de _'Heil Hitler'_ , o medo de serem presos assegurando a sua obediência.

O problema ocupa a mente de Levi de tal forma que não se lembra de sentir aquela pontada de nervosismo até ouvir os passos de Erwin aproximarem-se da porta, e consegue sentir as axilas começaram a transpirar assim que vê o homem à sua frente. Lembrando-se do quão embaraçoso e estranho tudo estivera antes, Levi decide passar por Erwin e entrar no apartamento, tentando regressar a como as coisas eram antes daquele fim de semana no casebre. Erwin não parece importar-se, afastando-se rotineiramente para deixar Levi passar por ele e entrar directamente na cozinha para pôr um bule ao lume, sem sequer parar para dizer um rápido olá.

\- Levi - chama-o Erwin da ombreira quando ele se senta à espera que a água ferva. - Precisamos falar-

\- Sobre esta coisa da Volkssturm. Eu sei - completa Levi em vez do homem, que se junta a ele na mesa, a expressão revelando a sua preocupação. - Filhos da puta dos nazis, não vão deixar que ninguém lhes passe por entre os dedos, pois não?

\- Acho que está na altura de voltarmos a falar sobre o que discutimos no casebre - diz-lhe Erwin, a voz séria. - Sobre todos vocês ficarem permanentemente escondidos. Parece-me ser-

\- Eu já te disse, não vou ficar enjaulado como um animal, caralho - protesta Levi de imediato. - Tu mesmo disseste, a guerra ainda pode durar mais um ano. Vou enlouquecer em metade desse tempo.

\- Levi - suspira Erwin, massajando a cana do nariz. - Eu sei que não é a solução ideal-

\- Isso é um eufemismo, caralho.

\- -mas é a melhor opção, considerando as vossas circunstâncias actuais. As hipóteses de tu e o Farlan conseguirem forjar o vosso envolvimento na Volkssturm já são escassas para começar, e claro que alistarem-se de facto está fora de questão.

\- Suponho que teríamos de fazer exames médicos eventualmente - supõe Levi, e Erwin assente.

\- Esse seria o menor dos teus problemas. Claro que o público não sabe disto, mas as pessoas que estão a ser alistadas agora vão ser mandadas para a frente com equipamento inadequado e treino mínimo. Vão essencialmente ser carne para canhão em ambas as frentes, nada mais do que uma tentativa desesperada de aumentar o moral da nação, que está a esmorecer a um ritmo alarmante - explica o homem.

\- Preferia tentar a minha sorte lá fora do que ser-

\- Por favor, Levi - interrompe-lo Erwin severamente, parecendo magoado quando Levi olha para ele. - Vou acreditar que não estás a falar a sério. Para bem de ambos.

Levi sente uma pontada de culpa e fica calado, apanhando relances da expressão preocupada de Erwin pelo canto do olho. Há uma parte dele que quer concordar, em prol de Erwin e de Farlan, ainda que ele não se deixe enganar e pense que viver escondido fosse ser muito mais seguro do que a forma como têm vivido até agora; aquela noite em Maio ainda está recente na sua mente, como as pessoas tinham sido arrastadas para a rua no meio da noite, como aquela tentativa desesperada de fuga do homem acabara com um tiro nas costas. Considera por um momento como seria ficar fechado dentro de casa durante meses, evitando as janelas, dormindo para o dia passar, o tempo todo a pensar: pensando na sua vida, pensando em Berlim, sobre todas as coisas que já tinha passado, todos aqueles moldes hediondos em que já fora forçado a colocar-se.

\- Desculpa - diz Levi por fim, a voz a falhar por um momento ao olhar para Erwin. - Não consigo. Ainda não.

Erwin suspira de forma cansada e olha para o lado de Levi antes de abanar a cabeça.

\- Ambos sabemos que não te posso obrigar - acaba por murmurar. - Mas preciso que saibas que espero que reconsideres. Se decidires continuar com a tua pretensa, tens de saber que eu estarei limitado na minha capacidade de vos ajudar.

\- Fazes o que conseguires - diz-lhe Levi, sentindo uma sensação de alívio preocupante.

\- Para começar, vais precisar de documentação de recruta falsa - começa Erwin a enumerar. - E também o certificado do esquadrão para que vais ser destacado, mas isso não vai ser preciso até daqui a umas duas semanas. Confio que tenhas algum tipo de explicação para teres sido rejeitado pelo exército?

\- Doença pulmonar - explica Levi brevemente. - Com o Farlan é mais complicado. Tenho tentado convencer toda a gente que ele é demasiado instável para lhe meterem uma arma nas mãos.

\- Se nos vamos basear nessa história, será mais credível se forem ambos destacados para o Esquadrão IV - diz Erwin, e a Levi parece que ele está mais a pensar em voz alta do que a falar com ele. - Ainda que, para ser sincero, teria sido melhor que ambos tivessem fingindo serem mancos desde que chegaram a Dresden.

\- Acho que seria um pouco suspeito se começássemos a coxear agora - resmunga Levi, aliviado por ouvir Erwin dar uma risada.

\- Como recrutas do Esquadrão IV, podem continuar a viver em Dresden mesmo algum tempo depois de os outros recrutas da Volkssturm serem enviados para a frente - explica Erwin. - Isso poderá dar-nos algum tempo, mas o maior problema mantém-se. Todos os que forem recrutados para a Volkssturm vão receber treino militar básico, às vezes durante várias horas por dia.

\- Então achas que as pessoas vão reparar se nós não formos?

\- Numa cidade do tamanho de Dresden, especialmente com todos os refugiados, não será inconcebível que vocês se percam na multidão - diz Erwin. - Pelo que me apercebi, vocês não convivem com muitos homens da vossa vizinhança.

\- Tento evitá-los sempre que posso - admite Levi, pensando em Böhmer e em Herr Schild; não apanhara mais do que relances de ambos em meses.

\- Tens algum motivo para suspeitar que eles possam reparar na vossa ausência?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Não posso dizer com certeza - admite - mas não parece que tenhamos muitas escolhas.

\- Não devo ter muita dificuldade em descobrir o horário de treino do Esquadrão IV - diz Erwin. - Ainda que admita que arranjar toda a documentação necessária é mais fácil dizer do que fazer. O Himmler e o Bormann ainda estão a lutar pelo comando da Volkssturm, e se o Bormann ganhar, isso significa que as SS não vão ter nada a ver com a milícia.

\- E nesse caso, andares a bisbilhotar os documentos deles vai ser muito suspeito?

Erwin assente. - Também é importante que os teus vizinhos acreditem que vocês estão a treinar. Para que isso aconteça, devem ser vistos a sair do apartamento sempre que os treinos estejam a decorrer.

\- Para onde vamos? - pergunta Levi. - Para aqui?

\- Não consigo pensar noutro sítio - admite Erwin. - Tenho de realçar outra vez que muito do sucesso desta decisão se baseia em sorte pura, Levi. Se vocês viessem para aqui permanentemente, para ficarem escondidos até ao fim da guerra, eu conseguiria assegurar-

\- Pareces um disco riscado - diz Levi ao homem amargamente antes de se levantar e apressar-se a ir até a fogão onde a chaleira começara a ferver. - Eu sei que o plano não é perfeito, mas gostava de pelo menos tentar antes de desistir da pouca liberdade que me resta nesta merda desta cidade.

Erwin suspira de forma exausta antes de murmurar: - Como queiras - e se juntar Levi junto da bancada onde ele está a verter a água a ferver para um bule. - Suponho que deva ficar feliz por seres tão teimoso.

\- Recuso-me a morrer, mas também me recuso a uma data de outras coisas - concorda Levi, fazendo Erwin rir. - Deves aproveitar o que tens.

\- Sim - murmura Erwin; Levi consegue sentir o calor do corpo do homem contra as suas costas. - Mas, por favor, promete-me que vais repensar a tua decisão se a situação assim o exigir.

Levi olha para Erwin ao dizer: - Prometo. - O alívio na expressão do homem desfaz o nó no estômago de Levi.

\- Ainda vai demorar uma duas semanas até as inscrições começarem - diz-lhe Erwin. - O que me dá algum tempo para arranjar os papéis.

\- Obrigado - diz Levi, afastando os olhos de novo para o bule. - Não sei como-

\- Não há necessidade de me agradeceres, Levi - responde Erwin, a voz subitamente mais baixa do que antes ao se aproximar um passo. - Se eu pudesse dedicar o resto dos meus dias no Reich a certificar-me que sobreviverias, não hesitava um segundo.

Levi olha para cima para o rosto de Erwin, tão sincero no seu afecto, e sente uma onda de agitação controlá-lo. Lembra-se do que Erwin dissera sobre Levi trabalhar para ele, como o faz sentir que não são iguais, mas para Levi não é assim. Se há algo que os torna diferentes, é isto: a forma como Levi nunca conseguirá retribuir a Erwin sequer uma fracção do que o homem já fizera por ele, como as maneiras como Levi pode ajudar Erwin são tão limitadas e insignificantes, ainda que ambos sintam a mesma dor e vivam as mesmas mentiras. Num flash, Levi recorda-se de cada uma das suas tentativas desastradas de aliviar aquela dor e deseja poder fazer tudo de novo, ainda que não tenha a certeza se desta vez seria capaz de resultados melhores do que antes.

\- Eu faço-o, se tiver de ser - diz Levi. - Vou ficar fechado onde quiseres que fique, se tivermos de chegar a isso.

Uma expressão de surpresa atravessa a expressão de Erwin antes de ficar preenchida de uma gratidão gentil que faz Levi querer desviar o olhar; o peso recai nas suas mãos, no desejo que puxar Erwin para perto, de o puxar para a cama onde os seus corpos poderiam ficar pressionados um contra o outro para sempre durante um quarto de hora, quinze minutos do seu pequeno mundo.

\- Gostava de te conseguir expressar o quão feliz fico por te ouvir dizer isso, Levi - murmura Erwin, a mão caindo sobre o ombro de Levi. - Só posso imaginar o quão difícil isso seria para ti.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - Como disse, sou teimoso como o raio. Se tiver de escolher entre a jaula e a morte, escolho a jaula.

\- Uma escolha sábia - concorda Erwin, esticando-se sobre Levi para chegar ao bule. - É melhor não deixarmos o chá arrefecer.

Há algo dos dias antes do casebre na forma como se sentam e bebem o chá, Levi no sofá e Erwin na sua poltrona, e na forma como Levi se levanta para começar a trabalhar depois. Erwin não diz nada contra isso, fica simplesmente sentado na sua escrivaninha a dactilografar os seus documentos, como se tivesse sentido o desconforto de Levi na última vez que ele cá tinha estado. O silêncio entre eles é de novo fácil, ainda que Levi consiga sentir a alteração na maneira como Erwin olha para ele, o traço de tristeza nos seus olhos quando se despede de Levi, como se quisesse pedir-lhe para passar a noite, mas não soubesse como o fazer.

.

Continuam assim durante as duas semanas seguintes, nunca falando sobre o tempo que tinham passado no casebre apesar de Levi perceber que ambos pensam nisso, e consegue sentir que o corpo de Erwin está cheio do mesmo desejo, de estar perto, de beijar, de explorar novas formas de darem prazer um ao outro. Levi pensa nisso sempre que muda os lençóis, e pensa na noite que aqui dormira ao lado de Erwin, mas as palavras de Farlan não o deixam em paz, relembrando-o uma e outra vez o quão real isto se tornaria, quão tangível a sua ligação se tornaria, e quão vulnerável ela se tornaria, tudo ao mesmo tempo. E Erwin ainda lhe toca de forma casual, a mão tocando suavemente no seu ombro quando passam ao lado um do outro, pressiona-se perto dele quando preparam o jantar, mas ainda que os dedos de Levi se contorçam para fazerem o mesmo, as suas mãos não abandonam as tarefas para confirmarem a Erwin que Levi percebe, que sente que o homem precisa de mais e mais após cada visita em que vê a distância entre eles manter-se tão inabalável como sempre.

Erwin demora até aos primeiros dias de Novembro a conseguir adquirir os papéis falsos, que entrega a Levi sobre a mesa quando se sentam para uma refeição pesada, frango assado e batatas.

\- Anda sempre com eles - ordena-lhe Erwin quando Levi dobra os papéis e os guarda no bolso das calças. - Tive de pedir a assistência do Darlett, mas pelo menos no que toca aos registos, deve estar tudo em ordem agora.

\- E o que é que ele quis em troca? - pergunta Levi, fazendo Erwin rir.

\- Nada, por incrível que pareça - responde ele. - Ainda que ele me tenha relembrado da missão de novo. Disse que é melhor realizá-la depressa.

\- Quanto a isso - diz Levi, a boca cheia de frango; não tinham falado sobre o assunto desde aquele fim de semana no casebre. - Ele nunca me chegou a dizer quem era o alvo.

\- Ah, suponho que ele não quisesse abordar essa parte - responde Erwin, as sobrancelhas a franzirem-se. - Há alguns anos, um operativo britânico que aqui estava colocado no Reich decidiu desertar para o lado inimigo. Os motivos ainda são desconhecidos a todos nós, mas a informação que ele revelou conduziu à morte de muitos dos contactos do Darlett em Berlim.

\- Se é assim tão pessoal, porque é que não é o Darlett a despachar o tipo?

\- Pelo que eu conheço do Darlett, ele procura sempre uma vantagem para si próprio - explica Erwin. - Suponho que ele veja a possibilidade de ser promovido caso seja ele a liderar uma missão que resulte na morte de um operativo desertor, em vez de se limitar a agir como um mero soldado raso, digamos assim.

\- E os teus superiores, a central ou lá como vocês lhe chamam, eles concordam com isso? Matar um dos seus?

\- As tentativas de capturar o operativo vivo têm falhado repetidamente no passado - diz Erwin. - Por isso, a Central não tem outra opção a não ser decretar a ordem de morte.

\- Isso não quer dizer que ele vai estar à espera de um ataque? - pergunta Levi agora, enterrando o garfo na carne tenra do frango e enfiando uma fatia na boca.

\- Ele não tem conhecimento da ordem - continua o homem. - E mesmo que tenha, pode não esperar um ataque em Dresden. Quando ele mudou de lado, não havia operativos activos na cidade. Esta localização tinha sido considerada indesejável, tendo em conta que o quartel-general da Gestapo é aqui.

Levi acena, saboreando o sabor da manteiga na língua por um momento antes de falar de novo. - Então e sobre a missão, afinal? Qual é o plano?

\- Ainda estou a trabalhar nos detalhes - admite Erwin. - Mas os contactos do Darlett informaram-no da possibilidade de uma data. Uma parada em que o alvo irá muito provavelmente comparecer, depois de amanhã.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - Isso não nos deixa muito tempo - diz amargamente e Erwin concorda.

\- Não, de facto não deixa. Mas assim é a natureza do trabalho. Muitas vezes necessitamos de pensamento rápido.

\- Mas é uma parada - pensa Levi em voz alta. - Vai lá estar imensa gente. Miúdos e assim.

\- Sim, eu compreendo que não seja o ideal - admite Erwin. - E, se mudares de ideias, eu percebo.

\- Não - apressa-se Levi a dizer, pensando na ameaça de Darlett, que Levi ocultara de Erwin. - Eu faço-o. Eu sabia no que me estava a meter, por isso mais vale fazer o que é suposto fazer. Diz-me só onde devo estar e quando.

\- Planeei um local para ti a aproximadamente oitocentos metros da rota da parada, no topo de um prédio residencial abandonado - explica Erwin. - É verdade que a Gewehr 43 não é a mais fiável das armas no que toca a longo alcance, mas do que vi das tuas capacidades, não acho que a distância vá ser um problema.

\- E como é que é suposto eu levar a espingarda até lá?

\- Não levas - diz Erwin. - Eu trato de tudo para que alguém a deixe lá colocada para ti antes de chegares. A parada começa ao meio-dia, mas para evitar que sejas visto imediatamente antes do evento, sugiro que vás para lá com bastante mais antecedência.

\- E depois disso é só descer do telhado? - pergunta Levi, fazendo Erwin assentir.

\- O ideal seria que nos encontrássemos aqui depois da missão. Podes usar qualquer rota que preferires, mas também posso delinear algumas possibilidades, caso precises.

\- Acho que conheço a cidade bem o suficiente - diz Levi, resfolegando.

\- Sim - concorda Erwin, a expressão a tornar-se séria. - Gostava de te poder acompanhar, certificar-me que-

\- Um gajo do teu tamanho? - interrompe-o Levi. - Não havia hipótese nenhuma que não nos vissem. Esta treta dos snipers é suposto ser sobre ser-se furtivo, não é?

Levi fica aliviado por ouvir Erwin rir de novo. - Suponho que tenhas razão. Vou esperar por ti aqui, então, e esperar que corra tudo pelo melhor.

Passam o resto da noite a tratar dos detalhes, e quando Levi sai do seu apartamento na manhã de sábado, sente-se mais calmo e mais preparado do que sentira em qualquer missão anterior. Lembra-se constantemente do mapa da área que Erwin lhe mostrara antes de sair, a localização do esconderijo assim como as rotas que Erwin marcara para o seu eventual regresso. Encontra o prédio abandonado sem grande dificuldade - uma estrutura de três andares degradada numa parte pobre da cidade, cercado por três ruelas estreitas - e dá a volta ao prédio até achar umas escadas de serviço enferrujadas. Escala até ao telhado sob a luz fosca, agachando-se para percorrer o parapeito e encontrando uma manta estendida a um canto, a espingarda posicionada ao seu lado.

Levi deita-se na manta, olhando para cima para o céu que só agora começara a amanhecer, e fica à espera que os nervos comecem a surgir. A cidade debaixo dele está silenciosa, salvo um chiar enferrujado e uma janela a ser fechada algures mais abaixo na rua, onde uma fileira de prédios de classe trabalhadora se alinha com as pedras desgastadas da calçada. É difícil para Levi imaginar uma parada a marchar a menos de um quilómetro de distância daqui, com pessoas aglomeradas à volta para assistir à falsa glória do Reich, que ele sabe estar prestes a tornar-se nada, montes de cinzas onde antes cidades inteiras se tinham erguido. A ideia fá-lo sorrir para o céu e acalma o seu nervosismo; há algo tranquilizador ao fazer isto de novo, ser parte da luta, e lembra-se mais uma vez do que atraíra Levi a Erwin de forma tão irrevogável.

O dia passa devagar, a rua debaixo dele mantém-se quase tão calma como quando Levi tomara a sua posição, com a excepção de alguns passos que se arrastam sobre as pedras, como se os seus donos estivessem a desejar não chegar ao destino. Algumas horas antes do meio-dia, Levi começa a ficar com frio e fome e deseja poder andar pelo telhado para se aquecer. Em vez disso, rebola sobre o estômago e testa a mira da espingarda, contando pássaros numa árvore distante rapidamente antes de pousar a arma de novo a seu lado. Tenta passar o tempo a imaginar imagens nos farrapos de nuvens sobre si, como Erwin e Isabel disseram que costumavam fazer quando eram crianças, mas parece que ele não tem a imaginação deles, porque tudo o que ele consegue ver são folhas e penas.

Consegue ouvir a parada muito antes de a ver; no ar frio do outono, todos os sons parecem alcançar distâncias muito maiores do que o normal. Pela mira da espingarda, espreita o amontoado de gente que se reunira à volta da rota designada da parada; são muito menos do que Levi imaginara, mas também, este não é o lugar mais ideal, como as ruas principais seriam. Deixa Levi mais aliviado. Não quer que uma criança esteja a apreciar o espectáculo e veja alguém a ser alvejado mesmo à sua frente. Parece-lhe que não vai poder evitar isso de acontecer totalmente; por entre as figuras mais altas de mulheres e idosos, consegue detectar mais do que uma pessoa pequena a correr por entre a multidão.

Há uma sensação estranhamente calma nesta missão, não uma enfadonha como a missão na festa de Lilian, mas uma quase confortável, algo que permite que Levi respire e se prepare ao observar os soldados a marchar. Mesmo a esta distância, consegue ver os seus rostos, ainda que as feições se comecem a misturar passado pouco tempo enquanto Levi deixa que os indivíduos se afoguem no mar de uniformes na sua mente; é muito mais fácil assim, imaginar cada um destes homens a ajudar pessoas a entrar em comboios nas plataformas, ou a arrancar casais de idosos das suas camas no meio da noite para os executar na Münchner Platz - e afinal, não são eles parte do que torna aquilo possível?

O carro atravessa uma curva da estrada devagar, com o tecto aberto apesar do quão fresco o dia está, e Levi vê o homem de imediato. Está sentado à esquerda, o chão pontiagudo de oficial no topo da sua cabeça com cabelo ralo enquanto ele volta o rosto de um lado para o outro, observando de forma preguiçosa o público reunido enquanto conversa com outro oficial à sua direita. Levi puxa a espingarda mais firmemente contra o ponto suave entre o ombro e o peito, o ponto que Erwin pressionara com a mão para o ensinar a evitar mais ferimentos, e de repente Levi está a pensar em Erwin, a andar para trás e para a frente no apartamento, sem dúvida em antecipação nervosa, esperando notícias de Levi. Alinha a mira calmamente, apontando para o peito - um alvo muito mais espectável para um assassinato, mesmo que as hipóteses de recuperação de um ferimento daqueles sejam também mais elevadas. Levi consegue ver o brilho baço dos botões no casaco do homem enquanto move o dedo no gatilho, tocando no metal frio uma vez e perguntando-se porque é que isto lhe parece tão fácil e tão certo antes de reforçar o aperto na arma e pressionar o gatilho gentilmente.

Levi mantém o olhar no alvo tempo suficiente para ver o carro guinar violentamente para a direita, quase atropelando as pessoas que tinham começado a gritar em horror. Consegue ver a mancha crescente de vermelho no peito do homem, observando a súbita frouxidão da figura antes de voltar a colocar a arma no telhado exactamente onde a encontrara e rastejar até às escadas de serviço, mantendo-se na sombra que o parapeito lança até conseguir começar a descer as escadas, o rugido dos motores à distância a apressar-lhe os passos a descer os degraus. A ruela apertada lá em baixo está vazia e Levi atravessa rapidamente até à esquina, pensando em seguir para as passagens mais calmas mais à frente do prédio quando alguém embate contra o seu ombro.

Levi volta-se de imediato, terrivelmente ciente do tumulto da parada a aproximar-se mas pronto para enfrentar a ameaça, lutar contra quem quer que o tenha apanhado para se certificar que ficavam permanentemente calados, esperando ter de usar as instruções de Erwin de novo. Em vez disso, os olhos encontram uma jovem mulher, magra ao ponto de se parecer com um esqueleto sob o sobretudo escuro à sua volta, os olhos com que fixa Levi parecendo-se duas vezes maiores do que o normal nas faces cavadas. Está a segurar uma maçã solitária na mão, e sob o matagal de cabelo sujo Levi consegue ver um relance de amarelo: a estrela.

Olham um para o outro, analisando e examinando-se até Levi quebrar a ligação e olhar para trás onde o bramido dos passos a correr está a começar a esmorecer. A mulher olha na direcção do som também, e depois de novo para Levi, e depois para o telhado e de novo para Levi. Parece compreender mas não fala, simplesmente remexe os pés por um momento antes de se afastar, apoiando-se na parede de tijolos vermelhos enquanto Levi passa à sua frente.

\- _Sholem_ \- murmura Levi baixinho, ainda que não saiba porquê, mal ouvindo o arquejo da mulher em resposta quando ele acelera o passo pela rua vazia.

Atravessa a cidade e afasta-se da cena do seu crime, parando uns bons dez minutos para esperar nas sombras sob umas arcadas várias ruas de distância do apartamento de Erwin para se certificar que não está a ser seguido. Só para ter a certeza, faz um caminho maior de regresso, passando pelo prédio a norte depois de dar a volta ao bairro, fazendo mais algumas paragens pelo caminho antes de finalmente subir as escadas e bater à porta de Erwin.

Só depois de se sentar no sofá de Erwin é que consegue deixar que tudo aquilo volte e possa tentar compreender o que fizera. Revive a missão na segurança trazida pela presença de Erwin, o peso da arma nas mãos, o frio sereno do ar outonal, a massa de soldados convertida em pessoas singulares pela mira da espingarda, e a descarga de adrenalina e excitação misturadas com náusea quando finalmente premira o gatilho. Conta tudo a Erwin, tal como fizera sobre aquela noite na cela da Gestapo, para o tirar da sua cabeça, para o tornar em algo partilhado.

\- Como te sentes? - pergunta Erwin por fim, e Levi encolhe os ombros.

\- Que deveria estar a sentir-me mais culpado do que sinto - admite baixinho. - Que tipo de pessoa faz o que eu acabei de fazer e não se sente mal depois?

Erwin olha para ele por alguns segundos, a expressão pesada, com pena nos olhos. - Tenho-me debatido com isso também - diz a Levi com suavidade. - Depois de tudo o que fiz, todas as vidas que tirei, como posso achar que sou uma boa pessoa?

\- Como o fazes? - pergunta-lhe Levi, e Erwin suspira.

\- Tenho de continuar a acreditar que estou no lado certo desta luta. Não tem a ver com ter ilusões sobre a realidade da guerra. Às vezes, tens de sacrificar a tua moralidade pelo bem maior.

\- Pelo bem maior - repete Levi. - Nunca consegui ver as coisas dessa forma. O panorama geral.

\- Podes confiar naquele que eu vejo?

A pergunta de Erwin faz Levi erguer o rosto e fitar aquelas feições que se tinham tornado tão familiares, tão firmes, sinónimo do que Levi entende como segurança. Acena devagar, seguindo Erwin com os olhos quando ele se levanta e atravessa o espaço entre eles, estendendo a mão.

\- Vem - diz ele a Levi; um som calmo, estável por entre as sombras.

Deixa Erwin conduzi-lo até ao quarto, deixa-o ajoelhar-se à sua frente para lhe descalçar as botas gastas e as meias; os efeitos de ver Erwin de joelhos são rápidos no corpo de Levi. Quando o homem se levanta de novo, as mãos de Levi caem depressa sobre os botões da camisa dele enquanto Erwin observa, um traço de sorriso a brincar nos lábios.

\- Achei que um banho seria-

\- Não é isso que eu quero - diz-lhe Levi com a voz rouca, guiando as mãos de Erwin de volta à sua tarefa anterior e imitando os seus movimentos com as suas até estarem ambos despidos em frente um do outro.

Deitam-se na cama, expostos pela luz ténue que ainda brilha por entre os chuviscos que começam a formar grossas gotas no vidro da janela. Levi toma o seu lugar sobre as coxas de Erwin, inclina-se para a frente e beija-o, nos lábios, no queixo, ao longo da pele áspera no pescoço. Consegue sentir a incerteza de Erwin na forma como as suas mãos estão quietas ao lado do corpo, pesadas e inúteis, e Levi segura-as nas suas, traçando um mapa no seu corpo; ao longo das coxas, quase provocando cócegas pela sua suavidade, ao longo das costas e até ao seu rosto, o polegar a traçar os lábios finos que tinham ficado húmidos pela boca de Erwin. Sente Erwin contrair-se contra a palma da sua mão quando os seus beijos se tornam impacientes, os olhos fixos na imagem dos seus corpos, muito mais definidos e claros à luz do dia. Os toques de Erwin nunca vagueiam para lá das fronteiras que Levi lhes delimitara, mas o seu desejo está claro nos seus dedos e na forma como o seu olhar percorre Levi, agitando-se quando o ritmo de Levi à sua volta aumenta e ele termina, as mãos a prenderem as coxas de Levi, as faces coradas, arquejando palavras noutra língua que fazem Levi voltar a aperceber-se da quantidade de luz no quarto.

Fita Erwin por mais um longo momento, absorvendo o seu sorriso fácil, o peso nas suas pálpebras quando estas caem para esconder aquele azul, a gentileza da sua expressão ao afagar o rosto de Levi com os nós dos dedos. Faz Levi lutar contra aquele lado que quer fugir, quer esconder a sua preferência atrás da porta fechada da casa de banho; mas desta vez, é uma luta perdida. Ao apoiar-se na parede, Levi deixa a cabeça cair para trás e pensa em Erwin do outro lado da porta, vestígios do sémen que o homem deixara na sua mão a ajudarem-no e a misturarem-se com o de Levi mais depressa do que esperara. Levi lava as mãos rapidamente com aquele sabonete de lavanda antes de regressar à cama e deitar-se sob os lençóis com Erwin, que não diz nada sobre a sua ausência quando Levi pressiona o ouvido contra as vibrações graves da sua voz.

\- Eu não quis insinuar que-

\- Preocupas-te demais- interrompe-o Levi, sentindo o murmurar do riso de Erwin contra a bochecha.

\- Sim, já me acusaram disso antes - admite Erwin, espreguiçando-se por alguns segundos antes de voltar a pousar a mão sobre a cabeça de Levi. - A Marie costumava dizer que eu a fazia lembrar a mãe dela.

Levi resfolega. - Se calhar foi por isso que vocês não se casaram - comenta, aliviado por ouvir Erwin rir de novo.

\- Se calhar - concorda. - Mas, de facto, essa não foi uma das razões que ela deu.

Levi fica calado por algum tempo, imaginando a situação, sentindo um súbito nó no peito quando murmura: - Estás apaixonado por ela?

\- Achei que estava - diz Erwin baixinho. - Agora, não tenho tanta certeza.

Levi inspira o suor de Erwin e guarda aquelas palavras e o que elas significam, perguntando-se vagamente como conseguira encontrar um caminho de volta a isto. Ainda sabe porque a distância existira para começar; para o manter a salvo, para conceder a esta coisa que tem com Erwin proporções com as quais Levi se pudesse sentir confortável, para se certificar que, quando tudo acabar, só vai sentir uma fracção da tristeza que vê em Farlan todos os dias. Fingimentos atrás de fingimentos, e Levi está farto disso; de qualquer das formas, nunca houve lugar para isso entre ele e Erwin.

\- Há uma coisa que quero dizer-te, Levi.

O tom de Erwin fica subitamente sério, e faz Levi mover a cabeça para apoiar o queixo nas mãos sobre o peito do homem.

\- O que é?

\- Há algum tempo, quando ainda estava a viver em Berlim, a Marie pediu-me uma coisa - começa Erwin, antes de pausar por alguns segundos, uma expressão de profundo arrependimento nos seus olhos. - Tens de compreender... antes de te conhecer, a minha vida era muito diferente. O Holtz era... bem, ele era mais presente, mesmo quando não tinha de ser. Suponho que possas dizer que ele se estava a tornar uma parte de mim, ainda que eu não queira parecer estar a arranjar desculpas para o que fiz.

Levi consegue sentir as sobrancelhas unirem-se sobre os olhos ao dizer: - O que é que ela te pediu?

\- Ela conhecia uma família na cidade - explica Erwin. - Uma família judia. Pediu-me para os ajudar a fugir.

\- Recusaste - apercebe-se Levi, recordando-se daquele fragmento da carta de novo. _'Independentemente de como a minha moralidade me compele'._

\- Fiz a escolha errada - diz Erwin. - A operação não deveria incluir resgate de civis, e essas foram as ordens que eu segui. Mas desde que te conheci, não consigo deixar de pensar naquelas pessoas e onde eles acabaram. Se conseguiram encontrar outra pessoa para os ajudar, ou se foram apanhados e deportados para leste.

A questão fervilha na mente de Levi, uma que tem feito a si próprio durante anos, ansioso por saber a resposta mas temendo-a ao mesmo tempo. Quando escapa dos seus lábios, é apenas um suspiro vazio: - O que há a leste, Erwin?

A expressão no rosto de Erwin é uma que Levi nunca vira antes, raiva silenciosa e uma tristeza imensurável sob um véu de pena ao olhar para Levi e perguntar: - Tens a certeza que queres saber?

Levi assente, e Erwin conta-lhe, leva Levi da plataforma do comboio aos portões dos campos e para lá deles, além das frases de falsa esperança até barracões sobrelotados e pedreiras e fábricas e salas de desinfecção, até armazéns cheios de sapatos e anéis e malas de viagem, para câmaras de gás e crematórios e valas comuns. O corpo de Levi fica gelado, a mente revolta-se contra as imagens que as palavras de Erwin criam; é o que ele temera e muito pior, algo que até ele, com toda a sua desconfiança pelo mundo, nunca teria imaginado, um mal tão extremo que o deixa sem palavras. Num flash vê a miséria da sua vida, o seu medo quando o tio não regressara a casa, a luta que enfrentara para mal sobreviver de pequenos trabalhos e biscates, a luta contínua para manter Farlan e Isabel alimentados, para os manter a salvo, o que Krieger lhe fizera, e apercebe-se: ele tivera sorte, uma sorte imensurável, tanta que vai contra qualquer lógica, e de repente a memória de como conhecera Erwin faz Levi querer acreditar em Deus.

\- Não o consegues compreender de facto - murmura Erwin - a menos que o tenhas visto com os teus próprios olhos.

Levi não fala; o calor do corpo de Erwin sob ele é a única segurança sólida que existe neste momento, e Levi pressiona o rosto contra ele, tentando não pensar.

\- O meu pai acreditava que a educação era a cura para todos os males deste mundo - continua Erwin. - Dizia que só estudando a História podemos aprender a não a repetir, e com esses fundamentos atacou a minha escolha de ter uma carreira militar. É a única consolação que tenho com a morte dele; que ele não tenha vivido tempo suficiente para ver o quanto o seu ideal de humanidade caíra.

\- Promete-me - diz Levi, a voz soando estranha nos seus ouvidos - que nunca vais contar ao Farlan e à Isabel.

Erwin afaga a face de Levi gentilmente por alguns segundos antes de murmurar: - Prometo.

Levi embrenha-se ainda mais no cheiro de Erwin, prendendo a perna sob a coxa de Erwin e segura-se a isto, à luz suave da tarde, o abraço suave dos lençóis, a suavidade dos dedos de Erwin quando se entrelaçam no seu cabelo. Levi segura-se a tudo isto, a coisas que ainda podem ser assim, onde ainda há sentido e razão em viver por causa de momentos destes. Olha para a cara de Erwin, imagina por um momento a tristeza que o homem sentiria se Levi... Não, não poderia chegar àquilo, Levi não o vai permitir; decide-lo ali mesmo, e definitivamente.

Uma batida alta na porta da frente afasta-os um do outro e de volta para as roupas, as mãos a voarem para os cabelos desalinhados e tentarem-nos fazer passar por apresentáveis a um sábado. Levi volta-se para a cama quando Erwin sai do quarto, escutando enquanto estica os lençóis e ajeita as almofadas e puxa as cobertas para cima assim que Erwin regressa à sala de estar com Lilian colada aos calcanhares.

\- O que eu não percebo é porque é que vens ter comigo por causa disto - diz o homem com a rudeza de Holtz na voz subitamente. - Tens centenas de amigos, Lilian. Porque não pedes ajuda a qualquer um deles?

\- Achas que eu confio naquelas cobras? - sibila-lhe ela, acendendo um cigarro irritada enquanto Erwin se senta na poltrona. - Metade deles nem me devolve as chamadas agora. De repente passei a ser uma merda de uma pária do dia para a noite.

\- E o que queres que eu faça quanto a isso? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, soando impaciente enquanto também acende um cigarro. - Sou só um secretário glorificado, lembras-te?

\- Oh, podes ultrapassar isso? - atira-lhe ela. - Estás a comportar-te como uma colegial idiota-

\- O que queres que eu faça? - interrompe Erwin, irado. - Se prenderam o teu marido, só posso supor que tiveram motivos para isso, e que esses motivos não têm nada a ver comigo.

\- Estão a dizer que o meu testemunho não é relevante porque _'Claro que eu vou confirmar o álibi dele, sou a mulher dele'_ \- diz Lilian, com um tom trocista no fim da frase. - Burocratas de merda. Sabes que nenhum deles fez sequer um milésimo do que o Wolfgang fez por este país.

\- Estás a divagar e eu estou a ficar aborrecido - declara Erwin. - Se tudo o que queres é alguém a quem te queixares, sugiro que ligues à tua irmã.

\- O que é suposto eu fazer agora? - pergunta-lhe Lilian com a voz estridente. - Congelaram os nossos bens, tenho duas crianças para alimentar, como é suposto eu-

\- Descendo do teu palácio para um apartamento e arranjando trabalho - diz-lhe Erwin com naturalidade. - É o que resto de nós tem feito desde o começo dos tempos. Está na altura de te juntares a nós na lama.

\- Não sejas absurdo - responde Lilian; através da porta aberta, Levi consegue vê-la andar para trás e para a frente.

\- Que escolha tens? - recorda-lhe Erwin. - O que achavas que eu ia dizer? _'Claro, traz os miúdos para aqui, vamos viver como uma família feliz e vou tomar conta de ti até o teu marido sair da prisão'_?

\- Caso não tenhas reparado, estou no fim das minhas-

\- Esquece, Lilian - interrompe-a Erwin, apagando o cigarro. - Estou farto de te deixar tratares-me como se fosse um servo qualquer a que recorres sempre que precisas de alguma coisa. Escolheste o Wolfgang, e agora tens de viver com isso. É tão simples como isso.

Levi consegue ver a fúria no rosto dela ao olhar para Erwin, os olhos passando apenas uma vez por Levi quando ela larga o cigarro no chão e roda sobre os calcanhares; o embate da porta ecoa pela escadaria lá fora mesmo quando Levi sai do quarto e pára em frente de Erwin, que enterrara o rosto nas mãos.

\- Há coisas - murmura ele para os espaço entre os dedos - que são difíceis incluir no panorama geral.

Levi vê como o sol através das cortinas pinta fios prateados no cabelo de Erwin e estende a mão; puxa o homem para perto, aqui, à luz do dia, os lábios de Erwin contra o bater do seu coração.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem obscena

\- morte

.


	15. Capítulo 15

Levi fecha a porta atrás de si sem fazer barulho, esgueirando-se pelas escadas tão silenciosamente quanto consegue antes de sair do prédio. As pedras da calçada brilham em tons cinzentos com a luz da madrugada enquanto Levi começa o seu caminho pela cidade levemente adormecida, passando por grupos de mulheres em filas em frente das padarias que ainda nem abriram portas. Levanta o colarinho da camisa contra a brisa gelada que corre por entre as casas e assobia em torno da cúpula alta da Frauenkirche enquanto Levi prossegue, pensando no calor da cama de Erwin e tremendo no frio.

Desde a missão há quase duas semanas, o tempo tem estado a esfriar e a aproximar-se do inverno, e Levi não consegue evitar ressentir a mudança. Nunca gostou muito do frio; mesmo em criança, costumava sentir que o frio lhe tirava algo, esgravatava alguma reserva crucial de energia que ele mal conseguira reunir durante os meses em que a comida era mais barata e portanto uma visão mais frequente na mesa do tio. Ainda que esteja mais forte agora do que antes, com uma casa e uma cama para se manter quente, Levi ainda se consegue lembrar do constante desconforto do seu passado, na forma como costumava enrolar-se sob a manta esburacada, desesperado por calor humano, nem que fosse apenas o seu próprio.

A brisa transforma-se num vento forte enquanto Levi atravessa a Ponte Augustus, batendo-lhe na cara pelo espaço aberto, fazendo-o franzir os olhos e cerrar os dentes ao enfiar as mãos mais fundo nos bolsos. Não o ajuda muito; na altura em que atravessara as fábricas, os dedos tinham chegado àquele ponto entre a dor e a dormência, e consegue sentir que a ponta do nariz está prestes a seguir o mesmo caminho. Ao aproximar-se da porta do seu prédio, os pensamentos de Levi voltam-se para a sua cama onde Farlan estará sem dúvida ainda a dormir, com os cobertores puxados até ao queixo para manter afastado o frio da ausência de Levi. Assim que os seus dedos enregelados se fecham em torno da maçaneta da porta, Levi ouve alguém chamar por Herr Weller, e volta-se para trás para ver Böhmer atravessar a rua e o vir cumprimentar.

\- Que engraçado encontrá-lo tão cedo - diz o homem mais velho, balançando-se para trás e para a frente sobre os calcanhares e as pontas dos dedos dos pés. - De regresso de uma noite de lazer?

\- Trabalho - corrige-o Levi, levando a mão à cara e tossindo contra o punho.

\- Ah, pois - faz Böhmer, coçando a amostra de barba no queixo. - Ouvi dizer que é um género de empregado de limpeza.

\- Governanta - corrige-o Levi de novo.

\- Do _Sturmbannführer_ , não é? - pergunta o velho e Levi acena. - Tenho a certeza que não sou o primeiro a dizer que é uma escolha de trabalho estranha para um homem.

\- Põe-me comida na mesa da mesma forma que qualquer outra - reitera Levi, voltando a cara contra o colarinho do casaco e tossindo de novo. - Trabalho dentro de casa. É bom para a minha saúde.

\- Sim - diz Böhmer de novo. - É uma hora estranha para andar a limpar, não acha?

\- O _Sturmbannführer_ vai ser enviado para a frente daqui a pouco tempo - diz Levi calmamente; e tanto quanto saiba, não está assim tão longe da verdade. - Há muita coisa que ele quer ter em ordem antes disso.

\- Então vai ficar sem trabalho nessa altura - supõe o homem, a boca larga a torcer-se para algo parecido com um sorriso. - Bem, suponho que não importe muito. Sem dúvida que se vai juntar a ele não tarda muito.

Levi tenta sorrir também, esperando que o frio vá explicar a meia-expressão torcida que consegue fazer. - Veremos, mas é possível que tenha razão.

\- Suponho que estejamos todos ansiosos para receber as nossas ordens - diz Böhmer e tosse uma risada. - Mesmo que com a minha idade seja... bem, tenho a certeza que os oficiais sabem mais do que eu. Para que esquadrão foi destacado?

Levi tem vontade de fazer uma careta à questão, mas força aquela falsa cortesia a manter-se firme no rosto quando simplesmente murmura: - Para o Quatro. O Friedrich e eu.

Os olhos de Böhmer esbugalham-se em surpresa antes de se estreitarem até um olhar de esguelha que deixa Levi desconfortável.

\- A sério? - pergunta o homem. - No Esquadrão Quatro? Os dois?

\- Foi o que nos disseram - diz Levi, encolhendo os ombros e tossindo para a mão de novo. - Suponho que ninguém queira estar a patrulhar com alguém que não consegue ficar calado mais do que cinco segundos.

\- Sim - resmunga Böhmer, parecendo tudo menos convencido. - Mas ainda assim, tem de me desculpar por dizer que isso parece um pouco estranho. Dois jovens como vocês...

\- Doenças não escolhem idade - Levi tenta recordar ao homem e tosse mais alto.

\- Não, suponho que não... - murmura ele, lançando alguns olhares a Levi sob as sobrancelhas franzidas. - Bem, é melhor deixá-lo ir dormir. Deve estar cansado de... trabalhar.

Levi acena uma despedida ao homem, a pausa nas palavras de Böhmer a enchê-lo de desconforto ao subir as escadas, não chegando ao segundo andar antes de se cruzar com Frau Niemeyer. A velha está embrulhada num pesado casaco de pêlo e o que parecem ser vários xailes, e está a segurar um cesto de vime nas mãos, franzindo o olhar a Levi no vão das escadas às escuras.

\- Isto não são horas de chegar a casa, Herr Weller - diz-lhe ela rispidamente. - Este é um bairro respeitável. Não queremos nada disso por estes lados.

\- Lamento, Frau Niemeyer - desculpa-se, ainda que desejasse poder dizer à mulher para se meter na merda da vida dela. - Se ajuda alguma coisa, estou a voltar do trabalho.

A velha resfolega friamente. - Bem, suponho que isso seja melhor. Mas lembre-se que isto não é comportamento de pessoas decentes. Não queremos problemas aqui, e podem ser tomadas acções se alguém não cumprir com as regras.

\- Compreendido - responde Levi, tentando parecer que está a levar as palavras com muito mais leveza do que na realidade está. - Obrigado por me relembrar.

Frau Niemeyer abana a mão com desdém antes de murmurar um _'Heil Hitler'_ baixo e começar a descer as escadas enquanto Levi continua a subir e entra no seu apartamento, que está cheio do baixo ressonar de Isabel. A cozinha parece mais quente do que Levi esperara ao passar por ela para chegar ao quarto, e a razão para isso torna-se rapidamente clara quando ele encontra Farlan sentado na cama, acordado e a ler um livro, um bule de chá e uma caneca num tabuleiro colocado ao seu lado.

\- Estás acordado - nota Levi, esticando os braços acima da cabeça e bocejando longamente antes de se dobrar para descalçar os sapatos.

\- Não consigo dormir - explica Farlan brevemente, um traço de desculpa na voz; ambos sabem que ele tem estado a fazer isto cada vez mais ultimamente. - Ainda há chá, se quiseres uma chávena.

Levi acena de forma cansada, levando as botas do trabalho até ao aquecedor, parando para espreitar a rua pelo espaço entre as cortinas. Consegue ver Frau Niemeyer e Böhmer, embrenhados numa conversa, e de alguma forma sente que os olhos deles estão a voltar-se na direcção da janela do quarto deles mais vezes do que aquelas com que Levi se sentiria confortável.

\- O que é? - pergunta Farlan, mas Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Nada - diz e senta-se na cama, tocando com os pés gelados contra os de Farlan; faz com que o homem se encolha e pragueje.

\- Cuidado onde pões os pés - repreende-o Farlan gentilmente, marcando a página do livro e pousando-o a seu lado enquanto Levi se serve de uma chávena, deixando que a porcelana quente lhe descongele os dedos. - Está a ficar frio outra vez. Como achas que vai ser o racionamento de roupas este inverno?

\- Pior do que o ano passado - diz Levi de imediato. - Pelo menos temos mais dinheiro agora, mas vai se lá saber até que ponto é que isso nos vai ajudar.

Farlan concorda baixinho, pegando de novo no livro e folheando as páginas nervosamente por alguns segundos antes de murmurar: - Quando é que precisamos ir?

\- Segunda-feira - diz-lhe Levi, tentando que a voz soe apaziguadora mas falhando em tranquilizar a tensão no rosto de Farlan. - Oito horas. Tal como da última vez.

O homem assente e suspira, pressionando as palmas das mãos contra os olhos por alguns segundos antes de olhar de novo para Levi.

\- Não sei. Sinto-me como se estivesse tudo a acontecer outra vez. Receber aquela carta e deixar Berlim, todo o tempo que passámos aqui, e o Christofer-

\- É normal - interrompe-lo Levi. - Aconteceu muita coisa. Também me afecta às vezes.

\- Eu sei - diz-lhe Farlan, massajando a testa. - Mas eu já estava tão melhor, estava a contribuir, e agora...

\- Sempre fizeste mais do que pensas - Levi recorda ao homem de novo. - Além disso, quem diz que as coisas vão ficar como antes? Esta merda desta Volkssturm apanhou-nos a todos de surpresa. Se calhar só precisas de te habituar à ideia.

\- Talvez - diz Farlan, ainda que não soe muito esperançoso, e muda de imediato de assunto: - Passaste a noite fora outra vez.

Levi pensa na paz do sono do qual acordara naquela manhã, o braço de Erwin à sua volta, o corpo de Erwin pressionado contra o seu, o cheiro de cigarros misturado com o cheiro a suor no calor da cama. Erwin acordara Levi para se despedir dele com beijos e toques suaves que tinham deixado Levi a ansiar por mais.

\- É a terceira vez em duas semanas - denota Farlan, um pequeno sorriso a brincar-lhe nos lábios.

\- Agora andas a contar? - pergunta-lhe Levi, bebendo o seu chá. - Pensei que tinhas dito que não percebias porque razão eu não havia de o fazer.

\- E continuo sem perceber - diz-lhe o homem. - Se fosse eu, passava lá as noites todas. Pegava nas minhas coisas todas e nunca mais de lá saía.

Levi resfolega. - Eu sei que sim - responde, sorrindo ao risinho de desculpa de Farlan, mas rapidamente ficando mais sério. - O Erwin tem andado a falar-me disso.

\- Sobre te mudares para lá? - pergunta Farlan, parecendo chocado até Levi abanar a cabeça.

\- Sobre nós termos de nos esconder - explica Levi. - Ele diz que podemos ficar no apartamento dele, que seria mais seguro para nós ficarmos lá.

\- E porque é que não vamos?

Levi suspira. - Eu sei que é provavelmente o mais certo a fazer, mas não consigo suportar a ideia de ficar fechado dessa forma, e tenho a certeza que a Isabel também não.

\- Mas não valeria a pena, se fosse para nos manter a salvo? - insiste Farlan. - E se até o Erwin acha que é o melhor-

\- Já falei com ele sobre isso, e chegámos a um acordo - diz Levi, parando para beber o chá. - A menos que aconteça alguma coisa drástica, vamos quando o Erwin sair de Dresden.

\- E quando é que isso vai acontecer? - pergunta Farlan, parecendo desagradado com o encolher de ombros de Levi. - Não achas que isso é algo que deverias ter combinado comigo e com a Isabel em vez de ter sido com o Erwin?

Levi massaja a cana do nariz. - Sabes que temos de ir mais cedo ou mais tarde - tenta explicar. - Vai ser preciso planearmos de qualquer das formas, e as pessoas vão reparar quando simplesmente desaparecermos. Não quero dar-lhes muito tempo para darem pela nossa falta.

\- E como é que isso é algo que tu podes ter em consideração, exactamente?

\- O Erwin diz que a guerra vai durar mais um ano, provavelmente menos - diz-lhe Levi. - Mostrou-me as posições das linhas da frente num mapa. As forças Aliadas já estão nas fronteiras do Reich.

\- Então achas que quanto mais tarde nós formos, menos tempo as pessoas vão ter para ir à nossa procura? - pergunta Farlan para compreender, e Levi acena.

\- Mas pensa nisto - diz ele. - Para o ano, nesta altura, a guerra pode já ter acabado.

Farlan abana a cabeça. - Eu sei que já falámos nisto muitas vezes, mas ainda agora me parece impossível. Como é que o mundo vai ser depois disto? Como é que _pode_ ser?

\- Não sei - admite Levi, terminando o chá com um grande trago. - O mais provável é as pessoas voltarem a ser exactamente como antes.

Farlan franze o rosto. - Não acho. Não acho que nenhum de nós possa voltar à forma como as coisas eram.

Há um suave rangido atrás de Levi, e ele volta-se para ver Isabel de pé à porta, a coçar a cabeça e a bocejar antes de atravessar o quarto, as meias de lã nos pés a abafarem os seus passados quando ela anda e sobe para a cama deles, enfiando as pernas sob os cobertores ao lado de Farlan e Levi.

\- Acordámos-te? - pergunta-lhe Levi baixinho enquanto ela boceja outra vez e abana a cabeça.

\- Pesadelo - explica ela, esfregando os olhos e puxando o cobertor mais para cima. - Costumas ter pesadelos, mano?

\- Às vezes - admite Levi, olhando para o cabelo emaranhado da rapariga e sorrindo.

\- E tu, Farlan?

O homem encolhe os ombros. - Nunca me lembro dos meus sonhos - diz ele, mas algo no tom da sua voz deixa Levi a interrogar-se se ele estará a dizer a verdade. - Se me lembrasse, provavelmente seria só de alguma coisa tola, como cozinhar um gugelhupf e queimá-lo.

\- Os teus pesadelos são sobre o quê, mano? - pergunta-lhe Isabel agora, voltando-se para Levi que franze o rosto, olhando para Farlan.

\- Comboios - responde. - Então e os teus?

\- Cavalos, maior parte das vezes - responde Isabel, puxando os joelhos para cima, enrolando os braços à sua volta e enterrando a cara neles. - Há um fogo e os cavalos estão a relinchar e assustados. Estou a tentar acalmá-los para os conseguir soltar mas eles não param de me dar coices, e eu sei que alguma coisa má vai acontecer-lhes se não os conseguir libertar.

\- O que é que vai acontecer?

Isabel encolhe os ombros. - Alguma coisa terrível - murmura ela, olhando para o fundo da cama por alguns segundos em completo silêncio antes de se voltar para Levi de novo. - Para onde é que o Erwin vai?

Levi franze o sobrolho. - O que queres dizer?

\- Ouvi-vos a falar - diz-lhe Isabel, soando quase rabugenta. - Disseste que vamos para o apartamento do Erwin quando ele sair de Dresden. Para onde é que ele vai?

\- Para a frente - diz Levi, perguntando-se quanto vai ter de explicar. - Para lutar na guerra.

Os olhos de Isabel ficam distantes de novo e ela faz uma carranca, como se estivesse a tentar lembrar-se de algo de que se esquecera. - Quando é que ele volta?

\- Não sei - diz Levi, olhando para Farlan. - Ele ainda nem se foi embora. Quando a guerra acabar, provavelmente.

\- Tu disseste que vai acabar daqui a um ano - Isabel relembra-o das próprias palavras. - Então o Erwin vai ficar fora um ano inteiro?

\- Não sei - repete Levi. - Não devias preocupar-te com isso.

\- Porque é que nos temos de mudar para o apartamento do Erwin? - pergunta Isabel agora. - Porque é que não podemos ficar aqui? Que diferença faz, especialmente se o Erwin já nem sequer lá vai estar?

\- Sabes que há pessoas que andam à nossa procura, Isabel - diz Farlan. - Pessoas más. Vai ser mais seguro para nós vivermos na casa do Erwin por um tempo, e fingirmos que não estamos.

\- Fingirmos que não estamos o quê?

\- Que simplesmente... não estamos - continua Farlan. - Ficamos muito calados, e fingimos que não existimos para que as pessoas não venham à nossa procura.

\- Ficarmos muito calados durante um ano inteiro? - pergunta Isabel, escarnecendo. - Gostava de te ver a tentar.

\- E isso é suposto querer dizer o quê? - atira-lhe Farlan de volta, fazendo-a sorrir.

\- Só que tu não consegues manter a boca fechada - diz-lhe ela, rindo quando ele se volta para olhar para Levi de boca aberta. - Estás sempre a falar e a falar e falar disto e daquilo-

\- Consegues acreditar na lata desta miúda? - pergunta ele a Levi, dando um estalido com a língua. - Ela tem a audácia de me dizer que _eu_ não consigo manter a _minha_ boca fechada quando tudo o que ela faz durante o dia é contar histórias à Hanna e ao Bruno e falar e falar e falar dos submarinos dela-

\- Não te atrevas a dizer nada de mal dos meus submarinos! - exclama Isabel, esticando-se por cima de Levi para agarrar uma almofada. - Estou-te a avisar! A minha avó ensinou-me como lançar um mau-olhado, por isso tem cuidado!

\- Oh, boo! Tu e o teu mau-olhado! - atira-lhe Farlan, recebendo uma pancada com a almofada em cheio na cara.

Levi estica-se à pressa para salvar o bule, saindo da cama para ficar junto da porta a vê-los aos dois a lutar, a rir e a guinchar e a ficarem sem fôlego, e de repente Levi apercebe-se o quanto se tinha afastado deles, quanto perdera nas horas que passara com Erwin. Olha para as bochechas vermelhas e sorrisos largos deles quando caem na cama, a arquejar e a beliscarem-se, e pergunta-se se estará a tomar a escolha certa ao recusar esconder-se, ou se será uma decisão que terá tempo de vida suficiente para se arrepender.

Levi entra na cozinha para pousar o tabuleiro na mesa, ouvindo Farlan e Isabel moverem-se atrás de si para começarem a preparar o pequeno-almoço. Quando Levi levanta a chávena e o bule do tabuleiro, repara: um envelope branco simples com o habitual _L. Weller_ escrito de forma clara nas costas. Pega nele, voltando-se para Farlan em fúria.

\- Pensei que te tinha dito para queimares isto - diz ao homem, que olha para ele surpreendido pela súbita hostilidade no tom. - Foda-se, porque é que deixas isto por aí?

\- Não fales assim comigo, Levi - contrapõe Farlan de imediato. - Primeiro, não estou aqui para tu me dizeres o que fazer, e segundo, eu não costumo ter o hábito de destruir correspondência que está tão claramente endereçada a outra pessoa. Se não queres que as cartas andem por aí, sugiro que trates tu mesmo do assunto.

\- Quem é que te manda cartas, mano? - pergunta Isabel a Levi, cuja mão se cerra à volta do envelope.

\- Ninguém - responde-lhe num tom taciturno ao atravessar a divisão e atirar os restos amachucados da carta para as brasas que ainda brilham, quentes de quando Farlan preparara o seu chá.

\- Estás zangado - Levi consegue ouvir Isabel murmurar atrás dele, e volta-se para ela, vendo a incerteza na sua expressão por alguns segundos antes de se sentar ao seu lado.

\- Não te deves preocupar com isso. É... - diz-lhe, sentindo que as palavras são muito mais inúteis do que deveriam ser; consegue sentir Farlan a escutar atentamente. - É só uma coisa que eu prefiro não pensar, mas lembro-me quando recebo aquelas cartas.

\- Eu não gosto de me lembrar de coisas más - murmura Isabel, encarando o olhar de Levi, os olhos cheios de algum tipo de determinação de repente. - Se vir alguma dessas cartas, eu queimo-as por ti.

\- É simpático da tua parte - diz-lhe Levi - mas tens razão, Farlan. Eu é que devia de tratar disto.

O homem parece apreensivo por um momento antes de afastar o assunto com um encolher de ombros. - Disseste-me que não tinha nada a ver com isso, por isso só estou a tentar que assim seja.

\- Eu sei - diz Levi. - Desculpa por te ter tentado envolver.

\- Sabes que eu estou aqui para ajudar - diz Farlan, voltando-se para atirar alguns ramos para os restos queimados da carta. - Com algumas coisas. Seria um assunto completamente diferente se me dissesses-

\- Não vou dizer - Levi interrompe-lo de imediato assim que ouve as palavras, sentindo uma pontada aguda ao pensar como eles os dois reagiriam. - Está no passado. Não quero falar sobre isso.

\- No passado - repete Farlan num resmungo, espicaçando os ramos. - Suponho que vá ter de confiar na tua palavra.

\- Não é nada com que te tenhas de preocupar - insiste Levi, começando a ficar frustrado. - Não é nada que vá afectar a tua vida seja de que forma for, por isso o melhor que fazes é esquecer isso.

\- Se tu o dizes - murmura o homem, endireitando as costas e olhando para Levi. - O Erwin sabe, não sabe?

Levi retribui o olhar de Farlan por um momento antes de voltar os olhos para a mesa, apanhando o resfolegar do homem antes de Isabel falar.

\- Podemos fazer alguma coisa divertida com o Erwin hoje? - pede ela. - Não acho justo que vocês os dois possam estar com ele e eu não.

\- Não é como se eu o visse muito, sabes - corrige-la Farlan ao levantar uma frigideira para o fogão. - Ele mal lá está quando eu estou.

\- Bem, então onde é que ele está?

\- A trabalhar - diz-lhe Levi, ainda que a pergunta o faça interrogar-se.

Tinham passado cinco dias na casa de Erwin nas últimas duas semanas, escapulindo-se dos seus deveres na Volkssturm, e tal como Farlan dissera, o homem mal lá estivera com eles. Levi tem uma chave que usa para os deixar entrar no apartamento, e ainda que costumem ficar até à noite e até bastante depois do horário de trabalho de Erwin na Personalhauptamt, o homem raramente volta a casa até faltar apenas cerca de uma hora para eles saírem. Levi nunca lhe pergunta onde ele estivera, ou o que estivera a fazer, e na verdade mal considerara qualquer uma dessas perguntas até este momento, mas assim que pensa nelas, aquela curiosidade latente que sentira por Erwin antes é totalmente restaurada de súbito.

\- Bem, então podemos fazer alguma coisa com ele amanhã? - continua Isabel. - Ele não trabalha ao fim de semana, pois não?

\- Não - responde Levi - mas não podemos simplesmente entrar por ali a dentro sempre que queremos.

\- Ele não pode vir cá? Já o fez uma vez.

\- Tenho de lhe perguntar primeiro - diz Levi à rapariga, fazendo-a suspirar quando ela pressiona a testa contra a mesa.

\- Porque é que eu fico sempre de fora das coisas? - resmunga ela. - Vocês os dois podem estar sempre a ver o Erwin e eu não o vejo há meses. Não é justo.

Levi olha de relance para Farlan, que revira os olhos antes de explodir. - Não é como se eu quisesse ir lá. Não percebes a situação em que eu e o Levi estamos? Não percebes o que vai acontecer se as pessoas descobrirem que não temos ido aos treinos como é suposto irmos?

Isabel suspira mais audivelmente e cobre a cabeça com os braços sem dizer uma palavra; Farlan fica a olhar para ela por alguns segundos antes de se voltar para a frigideira para se certificar que o pão não se queima.

\- Pensei que pudesses querer passar mais tempo com a Frau Gernhardt e os miúdos - diz Levi à rapariga, que espreita pelo espaço entre a mesa e o cotovelo.

\- Eu quero - responde ela - mas ela agora vai estar sempre triste, e eu não sei o que fazer.

\- Porque é que ela vai estar sempre triste? - pergunta Levi, franzindo o rosto pela expressão que Farlan e Isabel partilham.

\- O marido dela morreu - diz-lhe Farlan, a voz subitamente séria. - Ela descobriu ontem.

Levi pragueja baixinho. - Devíamos dar-lhes alguma coisa - sugere de imediato. - Alguma coisa especial. Posso pedir ao Erwin se ele consegue arranjar alguma coisa do mercado negro, ou talvez tu possas cozinhar alguma coisa.

\- Devias perguntar ao Erwin se ele consegue arranjar café - diz Farlan. - Se há uma coisa de que todos temos saudades, é de café.

\- Deve ser caro - diz Levi. - Mas posso sempre perguntar. Embora não vá ser grande conforto para os miúdos.

Farlan pára para considerar as palavras ao virar as fatias de pão na frigideira. - Tens razão - concorda. - Alguma coisa doce seria melhor. Oh, eu adoraria cozinhar um gugelhupf, mas precisaríamos de uma centena de coisas para isso...

\- Não vai fazer com que ela se sinta melhor - interrompe Isabel de repente. - Nada vai fazer com que ela se sinta melhor. Tudo o que ela precisa é alguém que tome conta da Hanna e do Bruno para que eles não a vejam chorar.

Levi volta a trocar olhares com Farlan, que suspira e diz: - Tens razão. Não vai fazer com que ela se sinta melhor, mas é uma questão de educação, e vai fazer com que os vizinhos pensem que nós somos pessoas boas, civilizadas e com maneiras, que é exactamente o que nós queremos que eles pensem. Por isso não se trata da Frau Gernhardt, trata-se de termos a certeza que toda a gente gosta de nós o suficiente para não começarem a intrometerem-se na nossa vida.

Levi sente um arrepio descer-lhe pela espinha pelas palavras; claro que o que Farlan dissera era verdade, mas ouvi-lo dito em voz alta faz com que se pareça muito mais frio e calculista do que Levi teria julgado. Lembra-se de repente da lebre que dera a Frau Schultz e apercebe-se que não há qualquer diferença; o segredo que partilham e o carinho de Frau Gernhardt por Isabel não mudam nada.

\- Vou perguntar ao Erwin da próxima vez que o vir - diz Levi baixinho. - Mas quanto mais depressa dermos as nossas condolências, melhor.

\- Vamos a casa dela com uma coisa qualquer - decide Farlan. - Não é educado entrarmos, fazermo-la sentir-se como uma anfitriã. Mas se ela parecer precisar de ajuda com as crianças, vamos oferecer-nos mesmo sem que ela peça.

Depois de um relance aos olhos inchados de Frau Gernhardt, Levi, Farlan e Isabel concordam em tomar conta de Hanna e Bruno por algumas horas no sábado para dar a Frau Gernhardt tempo para se acalmar. A Levi, as crianças parecem muito menos afectadas pelas notícias, especialmente Bruno, que deveria ser muito pequeno quando o pai se fora embora há anos atrás, talvez demasiado pequeno para sequer se lembrar dele. O olhar distraído no rosto de Hanna faz Levi lembrar-se da sua própria mãe e no vazio que sentira depois de ela morrer, uma memória fraca, mas uma que ainda consegue lembrar-se.

\- É melhor para eles ficarem agora comigo - diz Frau Gernhardt quando eles descem com as crianças de volta a casa. - É melhor para todos nós estarmos juntos, lembrarmos-nos que ainda nos temos uns aos outros. Apesar de não saber como é suposto eu criar duas crianças sozinha...

\- Se precisar de alguma coisa - diz Farlan baixinho, mas Frau Gernhardt abana a cabeça.

\- Peço desculpa - diz ela. - Não devia dizer coisas destas.

\- É...

\- Obrigada - ela interrompe Farlan, secando o nariz rubro. - Vocês são muito amáveis, mas eu não poderia importunar-vos mais do que já fiz.

\- A Frau Gernhardt, importunar-nos? - pergunta Farlan, incrédulo. - Se for alguma coisa, será o contrário! Mandamos a Isabel para aqui sempre que saímos.

\- Oh, é mais um alívio do que um fardo, tê-la aqui - assegura-lhes ela apressadamente. - Ela faz as crianças rir, e eles precisam disso agora mais do que nunca.

.

É de novo à porta de Frau Gernhardt que Farlan e Levi se despedem de Isabel quando saem do apartamento cedo na manhã de segunda-feira, atravessando a cidade pelas ruas mais calmas sempre que podem, esperando ver homens de uniforme aproximarem-se a cada esquina que viram. Quando finalmente chegam ao fim da rua do apartamento de Erwin, Levi começa a olhar à volta, certificando-se que não há caras nas janelas escurecidas ao conduzir Farlan para as escadas que levam à rede de caves que ligam os prédios, a única forma de fuga que qualquer um deles terá se os prédios colapsarem sob bombardeamentos. Abre a pesada porta de metal tão silenciosamente quanto consegue, puxando Farlan para a escuridão que se torna total quando fecha a porta atrás de si.

Depois de esperar para escutar por uns bons dez segundos, Farlan entrega a Levi uma lanterna que guardara num dos bolsos fundos do seu casaco grosso de inverno. O raio de luz ilumina os poucos itens na divisão: cadeiras e um banco, um tabuleiro de xadrez, um barril de água ao canto. O resto das caves são semelhantes quando Levi e Farlan as atravessam, já a desviarem-se da mobília que sabem lá estar, parando para ouvir a cada nova porta que atravessam e finalmente chegam ao rés-do-chão do prédio certo, os corações a bombear quando procuram pelos sons de passos ou de portas a bater quando se esgueiram pelas escadas, só conseguindo suspirar de alívio quando Levi fecha a porta do apartamento de Erwin sem barulho atrás deles.

\- Mais uma entrada bem sucedida - cumprimenta-os Erwin num sussurro baixo e quase inaudível quando eles descalçam os sapatos e os colocam num pequeno armário no hall de entrada.

\- É bom que ninguém bom da cabeça esteja acordado a esta hora - responde-lhe Levi, sabendo sem olhar que Erwin está completamente vestido e barbeado, tendo saído da cama tão cedo quanto Levi e Farlan, como é hábito.

\- Já preparei chá - diz-lhes Erwin aos dois quando eles atravessam a sala silenciosamente para se sentarem à volta da mesinha do café. - Achei que também gostariam de comer o pequeno-almoço, ainda que vocês saibam que as minhas habilidades são essencialmente fora da cozinha.

\- Obrigado - murmura Levi, dando uma dentada numa sanduíche enquanto Farlan cruza aos mãos no colo e olha para a escrivaninha do outro lado da sala, ainda que a Levi pareça que ele não a esteja exactamente a ver.

\- Não deu qualquer trabalho - assegura-lhes Erwin, olhando de forma preocupada para Farlan antes de se voltar para Levi. - Confio que não viste nada fora do normal?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Nem Gestapo, nem coscuvilheiros - responde, fazendo os lábios do homem torcerem-se para um sorriso e lembrando-se de repente de perguntar: - O fim de semana foi bom?

Por um segundo, Erwin parece surpreendido pela pergunta antes do sorriso esmorecer e ele dizer: - Alguns momentos melhores do que outros.

 _Osterhaus,_ pensa Levi de imediato, e deixa o assunto de lado.

\- E vocês? - pergunta Erwin agora, dirigindo as palavras a ambos mas não obtendo reacção de Farlan. - Espero que tenha sido melhor do que o meu.

\- O marido de uma das nossas vizinhas morreu - explica Levi. - Ajudámo-la com os miúdos dela um bocado no sábado.

\- Foi muito simpático da vossa parte - diz Erwin. - Mas também não esperava outra coisa de qualquer um de vocês.

\- Queríamos dar-lhe alguma coisa com as nossas condolências - lembra-se Levi de repente. - Sabes onde conseguiríamos arranjar café ou marmelada ou alguma coisa assim?

\- Há algum café de sobra no armário, podem ficar com o que ainda houver - diz-lhes Erwin. - Eu raramente o bebo mesmo, e seria um desperdício deixar-se estragar.

\- Obrigado - agradece Levi, olhando de relance para o homem a seu lado. - Foi ideia do Farlan.

\- Não fico surpreso - diz Erwin. - Conheço poucas pessoas que tenham tanto apreço pelas boas maneiras.

Ainda que as palavras tenham tido o propósito de chamar a atenção de Farlan, falham quando o homem continua simplesmente a olhar para longe, os olhos caindo devagar da escrivaninha para o chão e finalmente para os seus pés. Levi e Erwin olham ambos para ele por alguns segundos antes de trocarem olhares, eventualmente deixando o homem como está quando Levi serve uma chávena de chá para cada; Farlan ainda não bebeu o seu quando Erwin sai do apartamento, meia hora depois. Sem saber o que mais fazer, Levi anda para a estante dos livros e tira um dos pesados volumes do seu lugar, entregando-o a Farlan, que o aceita de forma hesitante, como se mal se lembrasse para que serve.

\- Há bastantes mais desses - diz-lhe Levi num sussurro. - Pode ser que te lembres como as coisas eram.

Farlan acena de uma forma estranhamente solene antes de abrir o livro na primeira página e começar a ler, deixando Levi a caminhar impacientemente pelo apartamento no silêncio que lhe dá cabo dos nervos e que lhe grita para ser quebrado. Mantém Farlan sob olho, olhares vigilantes que perdem intensidade quando o homem se deita sobre o estômago no sofá e apoia o livro contra o braço do sofá, de repente dez anos mais novo do que estivera há menos de um quarto de hora atrás. Reconfortado pela súbita tranquilidade da postura de Farlan, Levi volta a sua atenção para as novas cortinas puxadas nas janelas. O tecido é mais pesado e mais escuro, como se tivesse o propósito de manter afastadas atenções indesejadas, e enquanto ele continua a sua ronda pelo apartamento e entra no quarto, Levi fica de repente desapontado por não ter visto Erwin a pendurá-las, imaginando o homem a esticar os braços para as prender no sítio, flectindo os largos músculos das costas.

Levi senta-se na cama no quarto que parece demasiado escuro agora que a janela está fechada e a cortina puxada, deixando-se cair de costas e levantando as pernas do chão. Encontra os olhos de Farlan através da porta aberta entre as divisões quando o homem ergue o olhar do livro, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas ligeiramente antes de regressar à sua tarefa. Levi enrola-se na cama e respira profundamente, o cheiro da transpiração de Erwin trazendo-lhe à mente a forma como o homem reagira quando Levi lhe perguntara como correra o fim de semana; drenado e descomposto, escondendo aquela raiva que Levi mal consegue ver ainda que saiba que a deve procurar. Pergunta-se o que fora que Erwin fizera, deixando a mente divagar para mais perguntas sobre o que o homem faz quando não estão juntos, todas aquelas noites passadas sabe-se lá onde. Antes de adormecer, Levi decide perguntar a Erwin sobre o assunto no dia seguinte, mas a ideia desaparece na altura em que acorda com Farlan a tocar-lhe no ombro.

\- Bateram à porta - diz-lhe o homem, pálido mas calmo. - Mas alguém passou um envelope debaixo da porta.

Levi senta-se devagar, bocejando e esfregando os olhos. - Vamos deixá-lo onde está - murmura em resposta e Farlan assente devagar. - Que horas são?

\- Mais ou menos hora do almoço - diz-lhe o homem, e Levi tem vontade de praguejar; ainda faltam tantas horas. - Comi o que sobrou das sandes, por isso não tenho muita fome.

Levi abana a cabeça e volta a deitar-se, ligeiramente surpreendido por ver Farlan fazer o mesmo, já que ele tinha insistido em passar as últimas vezes sentado no chão da dispensa, declarando ser o lugar mais seguro do apartamento. Aproxima a cara da de Levi, baixando ainda mais o volume dos seus sussurros.

\- Eu percebo o que disseste sobre vivermos escondidos - começa Farlan, fazendo Levi franzir o cenho. - Mas achas que podes reconsiderar? Quero dizer... isto não é assim tão mau, pois não?

Levi fita os olhos de Farlan por um longo momento antes de afastar o olhar, tentando pensar nas palavras certas mas não encontrando nada melhor do que: - Eu sei que achas que te sentirias muito mais seguro a viver assim, mas sabes que mudava em pouco tempo.

\- Não sabes isso - contrapõe Farlan, parecendo quase insultado e Levi suspira.

\- Tens razão - admite. - Não sei isso, e se me conseguires dizer honestamente que ouvires aquela batida na porta não te assustou como o caraças, então podemos trazer as nossas coisas para aqui amanhã.

O homem olha para ele em silêncio por um momento antes de se voltar para olhar para o tecto, o silêncio acentuando-se cada vez mais durante os minutos seguintes antes de ele o quebrar ao murmurar: - Por isso é que é tão difícil imaginar este desfecho.

\- Porquê? - pergunta Levi, fazendo Farlan voltar-se de novo para ele.

\- Não me consigo lembrar como é não ter medo - diz ele, um sorriso a tremer-lhe nos lábios por um segundo antes de voltar a desaparecer. - A ideia de não ter tido medo antes parece estúpida. Com tudo o que eu tinha com o Christofer, seria de pensar que eu andaria aterrorizado.

\- Ter medo não é a pior coisa do mundo - diz-lhe Levi. - Só quer dizer que queres continuar vivo.

\- Achei que tinha desistido dessa ideia - confessa Farlan. - Desde o que aconteceu com aqueles soldados ao pé do rio, acho que tenho vivido apenas para chegar o dia em que isto acabe tudo finalmente, só que nunca pensei que pudesse acabar de outra forma que não fosse...

\- Não tem de ser assim - diz Levi antes de as palavras de Farlan poderem ser ditas. - Estamos tão perto do fim de tudo isto agora. Em menos de um ano vamos poder estar todos de volta a casa.

\- Casa - repete Farlan, como se nunca tivesse ouvido a palavra antes. - Achas mesmo que podemos voltar, depois de tudo isto? Achas que podes voltar a ser como eras antes? Continuar a viver ao pé destas pessoas, sabendo que elas tornaram tudo isto possível?

Levi considera as palavras por um momento e encolhe os ombros. - Que outra escolha há? - pergunta por fim. - A minha vida nunca foi como a tua, Farlan. Nunca pude simplesmente ir-me embora. E mesmo se pudesse, para onde iria? Para onde é que qualquer um de nós poderia ir onde não nos odiassem tanto como odeiam aqui?

Farlan parece considerar as palavras por um momento, a expressão no seu rosto fazendo parecer que ele está zangado consigo próprio por se ter esquecido. No final, simplesmente encolhe os ombros e diz: - Bem, sempre nos safámos, não foi? Pessoas como nós?

Levi concorda com um grunhido. - Não falamos sobre o assunto, nunca dizemos a ninguém o nosso nome verdadeiro, arranjamos uma mulher para que ninguém suspeite de nada - enumera ele e Farlan dá uma risada baixa.

\- Bem, duas dessas três podem funcionar comigo - diz ele. - Não me consigo imaginar casado. Quero dizer, então e se ela cozinhar um gugelhupf melhor do que o meu?

Levi ri baixinho. - Tenho a certeza que esse seria o maior dos teus problemas - diz ele e Farlan abafa outra risada contra a palma da mão.

\- Alguma vez... - começa Farlan, fazendo um gesto incompreensível com as mãos antes de concluir: - Com uma mulher?

Levi franze o rosto pela memória e resfolega. - Só uma vez. E tu?

Farlan apressa-se a abanar a cabeça. - Eu? Não, só com o Christofer. Éramos bastante novos quando nos conhecemos, sabes, por isso mal tive chance.

Levi faz um som de concordância antes de se lembrar de dizer: - Nunca me contaste como é que vocês se conheceram.

\- Estávamos na mesma kameradschaft da _Hitlerjugend_ \- explica Farlan baixinho. - Ele era a estrela, claro, era bom em tudo o que mais interessava aos líderes, e era o atleta mais rápido da nossa gefoldschaft. No entanto, a única coisa que ele não conseguia aprender de maneira nenhuma era código Morse. Eu ajudei-o.

\- Como era?

Farlan resfolega. - Era um inferno - declara. - Detestava cada segundo daquilo, mas poder ver o Christofer tornava-lo suportável, mesmo que maior parte das vezes ele fingisse não me conhecer. Eu não era muito popular, estás a ver, e ele tinha uma reputação a manter.

\- Acho que deveria ficar feliz por me ter safado disso - pensa Levi em voz alta e Farlan concorda com um murmúrio.

\- Alguém pequeno e com um ar esquisito como tu? - diz ele, soltando uma risada baixa. - Tinham dado cabo de ti num dia. Como é que eu me safei durante dois anos é algo que nem eu próprio sei bem.

\- Porque é que foste para lá? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora, e Farlan resfolega de novo.

\- Estás a brincar? - pergunta ele em retorno. - Eles não tornavam fácil que _não_ te alistasses. Todos os outros rapazes da minha classe eram membros e estavam sempre a maltratar-me sem piedade por eu não me ter inscrito, e isso era só a ponta do icebergue. Os meus professores estavam sempre a perguntar-me sobre isso, baixavam-me as notas em todos os meus trabalhos por causa disso... Finalmente, apercebi-me que não iria poder ingressar na universidade se não me juntasse, por isso fui obrigado a passar por aquilo.

\- O que é que os teus pais achavam disso tudo?

\- Eles não gostavam nem um bocadinho - diz-lhe Farlan num sussurro. - Toda a gente da _Jugend_ detestava religião, e ir às marchas significava que eu não podia ir à missa ao domingo. Eles fazem mesmo tudo o que podem para te tirar isso. Suponho que acham que só é suposto haver um Deus, e que esse deva ser o _Führer_.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - É difícil imaginar-te a ir a marchas - admite, fazendo Farlan rir.

\- Eu era terrível em praticamente tudo o que eles nos obrigavam a fazer. Todas as formas de actividade física eram o principal, tal como repetir o dogma nazi como uma máquina. Costumava dizer ao Christofer que até um macaco poderia ser ensinado a ficar bom naquela parvoíce toda e ele costumava ficar tão zangado comigo. Ele sempre levou aquilo muito a sério. Acho que era a única coisa em que ele era de facto mesmo bom.

\- Suponho que isso tenha sido o bom que saiu de tudo aquilo - supõe Levi. - Quero dizer, não o terias conhecido se não te tivesses alistado.

Farlan concorda. - Ainda que tenha de admitir que ele era um pouco mais do que enfurecedor às vezes. Ele era um ano mais novo do que eu, sabes, e ele conseguia ser tão imaturo. O pai dele era membro do partido, por isso eles tinham começado a cravar-lhe aqueles valores todos desde que ele era só um miúdinho. Nunca conseguimos entender-nos bem na maior parte do assunto porque ele nunca aprendeu a questionar aquilo, nem mais tarde.

\- Talvez tivesse sido mais fácil para ele não questionar - Levi pensa em voz alta e Farlan suspira.

\- Ele não era má pessoa - continua. - Ele só nunca aprendeu a _pensar_ sobre as coisas. Costumava dizer-me para ver o panorama geral. Que, a longo prazo, o que os nazis estavam a fazer seria pelo bem da maioria de nós, senão de todos nós. A economia destruída afectou a família dele mais do que a muitos outros, por isso ele aprendeu toda aquele rancor em casa também.

Levi escarnece, pensando na sua mãe. - Parece que só estás a arranjar desculpas.

Farlan encolhe os ombros. - Suponho que sim - admite. - Às vezes, não sei porque o amo tanto. Ele conseguia ser tão hipócrita às vezes, especialmente no que tocava a pessoas como nós. Lembro-me de falar com ele sobre o encerramento dos bares e clubes e assim, e de ele dizer que era uma coisa boa, que as pessoas que iam a esses sítios eram só pervertidos nojentos que mereciam ser mandados para a prisão.

Levi fica calado; parece-lhe errado dizer a Farlan que Christofer lhe parece ser um hipócrita merdoso, e o pior tipo de nazi.

\- Ele deve parecer-te terrível - diz Farlan para si, rindo um pouco. - Mas ele tinha os seus pontos fortes. A maior parte do tempo eu conseguia ver através daquelas opiniões dele, como eram mais teimosia do que outra coisa. Ele tinha um medo de morte do pai; tinha sido criado para o respeitar a tal ponto que nunca iria admitir que o pai pudesse estar errado em alguma coisa. Eu tive pena dele mais do que uma vez, especialmente quando sob tudo aquilo ele era uma pessoa gentil, artística até. Era um lado dele que ele só mostrava a mim.

\- Parece complicado - murmura Levi e Farlan ri de novo.

\- Olha quem fala - nota ele, parando para esfregar os olhos e bocejar. - Tendo em conta com quem estás.

Levi resfolega. - Pois, suponho - admite, bocejando também. - Mas não é assim entre mim e o Erwin. Não somos como tu e o Christofer.

\- Então são como?

Levi pausa para considerar a pergunta. - Não sei bem - diz por fim. - Acho que é uma conveniência.

\- Isso é uma forma horrível de o colocar - reclama Farlan com uma carranca. - Eu sei que ele se importa mesmo contigo. Isso não significa nada para-

\- Claro que sim - Levi interrompe o outro homem, impacientemente. - E não é como se eu não me importasse com ele. Mas tu mesmo disseste, há limites para o que isto pode ser, e tu sabes que eu não acredito em... coisas como o que tu e o Christofer tinham. É assim tão estranho que eu não saiba que nome lhe dar?

Farlan sibila um suspiro. - Talvez seja melhor para ambos não lhe darem nome nenhum. São ambos adultos. Suponho que seja de esperar que ambos compreendam o que vocês têm mesmo sem lhe chamar uma coisa ou outra.

Levi concorda em silêncio, pensando em todas as palavras que ele conhece para este tipo de coisas: um caso, um romance; amantes, companheiros. Nada descreve o que ele tem com Erwin, e Levi sente que nada iria descrever, pelo menos nada que ele fosse encontrar na sua limitada escolha de palavras e expressões.

\- Às vezes pergunto-me se tu tens noção do quão sortudo és por teres encontrado o Erwin - murmura Farlan, olhando para o tecto em vez de olhar para Levi.

\- Ele fez muito por nós - concorda num murmúrio. - Não sei onde estaríamos sem a ajuda dele.

\- Bem, sim, claro que também há isso - Farlan diz e suspira de novo. - Mas o que eu queria dizer era... bem, ele _é_ terrivelmente bonito.

Levi volta-se para olhar para Farlan, franzindo o rosto e dando uma risada baixa. - Achas mesmo que eu me importo com isso? - pergunta, fazendo o outro homem escarnecer.

\- Oh, pára de agir como se fosses melhor do que o resto de nós, Levi - continua Farlan, fazendo Levi rir de novo. - Tu importas-te com isso. Toda a gente se importa.

\- Então tu achas que me dei de caras com um oficial nazi e pensei de imediato _'Oh, ele é tão bonito'_?

\- Não, não é isso que estou a dizer - corrige Farlan de forma quase mal-humorada. - Tudo o que estou a dizer é que tu com certeza não te importas com isso agora que estás com-

\- Ele é uma boa pessoa - diz Levi. - É _isso_ que eu gosto nele.

Farlan olha para ele em silêncio durante alguns segundos antes de deixar o olhar regressar ao tecto. - Se queres continuar a insistir nisso, estás à vontade - murmura ele, fechando os olhos. - Mas se eu estivesse no teu lugar, não teria vergonha de admitir que gosto do aspecto dele. Ou que gosto da idade dele.

\- O que é que a idade dele tem a ver com o que quer que seja? - pergunta Levi com o rosto franzido.

\- Bem, tu sabes que eu amava o Christofer - começa Farlan a explicar. - Mas como eu disse, ele era um ano mais novo do que eu e às vezes era muito infantil. O que estou a dizer é que se não me tivesse apaixonado pelo Christofer, talvez tivesse preferido alguém... mais velho.

\- Foda-se, para quê? - pergunta Levi, sentindo que a explicação só o conseguira deixar mais confuso.

\- Oh, vá lá - bufa Farlan, parecendo quase irritado. - Um cavalheiro mais velho com dinheiro e experiência, alguém que pode tomar conta de ti e dar-te todas aquelas coisas que normalmente não terias na tua idade.

\- Achas que é assim que eu vejo o Erwin? - murmura Levi, sem ter a certeza se deveria de rir ou chorar quando Farlan encolhe os ombros.

\- Bem, ele não é assim?

\- Não, não é - contrapõe Levi. - Ele não está na posição de me ajudar por ser mais velho que eu. Ele está na posição de me ajudar porque é menos judeu do que eu.

Levi consegue ver Farlan a encolher-se pela palavra antes de abrir a boca. - Bem, tudo o que eu sei é que eu não me importaria - expressa ele, parecendo subitamente orgulhoso. - Parece-me que não gostas quando alguém aponta que ele é mais velho do que tu.

\- Nem sequer tinha pensado nisso - tenta Levi explicar. - Não pensei por um segundo que nós... que fossemos chegar a isto, e a idade dele não tem nada a ver com a forma como as coisas se desenvolveram.

Farlan dá outro longo suspiro ao olhar para Levi. - Acho que as nossas mentes funcionam de forma muito diferente - diz ele antes de se voltar de lado e adormecer.

Levi fica deitado na cama durante um bocado a ouvir a respiração de Farlan à medida que esta se vai tornando mais pesada, pensando nas palavras que tinham acabado de trocar. Claro que ele se apercebera que Erwin era mais velho - vira no momento em que se tinham conhecido - mas quem é Farlan para dizer que isso significara alguma coisa, e que tenha de significar uma coisa _daquelas_? Levi pensa naqueles dias em Berlim, tenta recordar-se das caras dos homens que conhecera na altura, tenta estimar as suas idades, mas não consegue, excepto um, o homem que o ajudara com os papéis falsos. Ele era casado, tinha filhos também tanto quanto Levi sabia, e agora que pensa nisso, ele deveria ter mais ou menos a idade de Erwin. Passa um outro momento questionando-se vagamente se há algo nele que procura homens assim, antes de resfolegar em voz alta para si e sair da cama, apercebendo-se que não importa muito de uma maneira ou de outra. Além disso, Levi pensa para si quando começa a limpar o pó da prateleira dos livros sem fazer barulho, nunca se tinha voluntariado a pedir o que quer que fosse a alguém, tendo sempre preferido tratar das suas coisas sozinho. De repente, parece estranho a Levi que ele fosse ver Farlan como alguém com autoridade para opinar no que toca às coisas que ele faz, com quem e porque razões.

Na altura que Erwin regressa, Farlan tinha voltado a ler enquanto Levi esfrega as manchas de gordura da porta do forno, levantando-se ao ouvir a porta abrir e a fechar no hall e cumprimentando Erwin com um aceno quando ele entra na cozinha, pousando o habitual saco de papel castanho na bancada. O homem senta-se pesadamente à mesa, acendendo um cigarro. O cheiro atrai Farlan para a divisão também; fumam os dois em silêncio enquanto Levi mantém a distância, a observar quando Erwin abre o envelope e lê a pequena nota no interior.

\- É a Marie - diz ele a Levi num sussurro. - Teve o bebé há dois dias. É uma menina.

\- Então correu tudo bem? - pergunta Levi, aproximando-se para espreitar a nota quando Erwin acena.

\- Quer a mãe, quer a criança, estão de excelente saúde - responde, esboçando um sorriso que esmorece mais depressa do que Levi esperava. - Comprei algumas coisas para fazer jantar. Estejam à vontade para comerem.

\- Não vais comer? - pergunta Levi a Erwin, franzindo o rosto quando o homem abana a cabeça.

\- Não tenho muito apetite - responde ele, parecendo pedir desculpa com os olhos quando vê a expressão pouco impressionada de Levi. - Comi bastante ao almoço.

Farlan expira uma nuvem de fumo, enfiando as mãos no saco e tirando um filete de peixe embrulhado em várias camadas de jornal velho. Passa-o a Levi sem uma palavra, dando uma longa passa no cigarro antes de voltar a expirar.

\- Que Deus me ajude - murmura ele, a ninguém, parece. - Por uns quantos destes por dia, convertia-me de bom grado.

\- Convertias-te ao quê? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, uma nota de divertimento no tom quando Farlan inala mais fumo.

\- A qualquer coisa - murmura o homem, fazendo Erwin rir baixinho antes de se levantar do lugar e andar para a despensa, pegando numa caixa de sapatos na prateleira de cima.

\- Fica com alguns - diz ele a Farlan, levantando a tampa da caixa para revelar uma fila certinha de maços de cigarros; duas dúzias, Levi estima rapidamente enquanto remexe pelo saco de papel e tira uma lata de feijões.

\- Oh, Erwin - Farlan murmura e suspira. - És de facto um salvador.

\- São bons para os nervos - responde Erwin, escolhendo cinco maços do conjunto e entregando-os a Farlan.

\- São maus para os tecidos - resmunga Levi. - Nunca vou conseguir tirar o fedor se fumares em casa.

\- Eu fico à janela - promete Farlan, agradecendo a Erwin enquanto luta para enfiar todos os maços nos bolsos das calças.

.

Na altura em que regressam ao apartamento mais tarde nessa noite, Farlan parece estar desesperado por um cigarro; o rosto tornara-se pálido, e Levi notara como ele estivera sempre a remexer nos bolsos enquanto andavam pela cidade, dando o seu melhor para evitar qualquer homem que se cruzasse no caminho deles, de uniforme ou não. Quando finalmente chegam ao quarto, Farlan inclina-se à pressa na janela aberta e acende um cigarro, as mãos a tremer tanto que ele mal consegue fazê-lo.

\- Não sei quanto mais disto aguento - admite ele a Levi num sussurro que Levi mal ouve sobre os seus surtos de tosse falsa. - Eu sei que disseste que isto iria acabar daqui a um ano, mas de repente parece ser demasiado tempo.

Levi acena sem uma palavra e fita o contorno do corpo de Farlan recortado contra o céu escuro da noite; pensa em Erwin e interroga-se sobre o que o homem estará a fazer, se estará em casa a fumar na janela do seu quarto ou se terá saído algures pela cidade, a realizar missões que não acha merecedoras de serem mencionadas a Levi, ou a encontrar-se com pessoas sobre quem nunca falara a Levi.

\- Tenta não pensar tão à frente - lembra Levi a Farlan de forma ausente. - Safámo-nos mais um dia.

O homem assente e quando se enrola ao lado de Levi nessa noite, o cheiro a cigarros faz Levi pensar em Erwin de novo, por isso, quando sai de casa no dia seguinte, uma saudade entorpecedora começara a tornar-se uma dor no peito. Interroga-se se terão tempo esta noite para se embrenharem entre os lençóis, explorarem novas formas de ficarem próximos, ou se poderiam sentar-se a beber uma chávena de chá a falar; Levi poderia perguntar a Erwin sobre o fim de semana, e poderiam falar abertamente agora que Farlan não estaria lá. Ao subir as escadas, Levi sente que o frio se entranhara nos ossos e, ao bater na porta de Erwin, sonha com um banho quente; a banheira seria um pouco pequena demais para ambos, mas Levi acha que daria, até a expressão na cara de Erwin o fazer esquecer-se de tudo isso.

\- Tenho companhia - murmura o homem assim que Levi despe o casaco, e aquela expressão faz Levi ficar alarmado.

\- Problemas? - sussurra baixinho, vendo Erwin abanar a cabeça.

\- É só um aviso - explica ele, andando à frente de Levi até à sala, onde a figura de Osterhaus espojada na poltrona de Erwin faz Levi tremer de raiva.

\- Ah, o seu criado está aqui - diz o homem de forma preguiçosa ao ver Levi, a boca grande a repuxar-se para um sorriso convencido. - A sua operação aqui não tem a envergadura da que a IG Farben está a conduzir na Polónia, mas assumo que o princípio seja o mesmo.

Erwin não fala, talvez achando desnecessário dignificar a declaração com uma resposta. Atravessa a sala com um passo firme e senta-se no sofá. Levi fica perto das portas duplas por um momento e questiona-se se deveria começar a trabalhar, mas a imagem de Erwin, com a sua camisa e calças simples oposta à de Osterhaus no seu uniforme fá-lo seguir o homem até ao sofá, ainda que deixe um bom metro de distância entre eles ao sentar-se.

\- E eu assumo que vai continuar a estender a sua presença depois de já não ser desejada - diz Erwin calmamente, atirando uma das pernas sobre a outra e colocando as mãos cuidadosamente sobre o colo.

\- Depois de tudo o que fiz por si, deveria mesmo repensar o que isso significa - responde o velho. - Eu deveria poder entrar aqui sem sequer receber uma palavra contra da sua parte.

\- Lamento - diz Erwin; o pedido de desculpa faz os cabelos da nuca de Levi ficarem de pé. - Talvez não tenha sido claro o suficiente a cerca do quão repulsiva a sua presença é para mim. Fique descansado, há poucas coisas que me enojem tanto.

Osterhaus solta uma risada chiada que deixa uma gota de saliva no seu lábio inferior arroxeado. - Esquece-se que eu já vi o seu registo - continua o homem. - Por isso ambos sabemos que isso não é verdade. Aquela sua pequena viagem que fez em '42 deve ter sido suficiente. Diga-me, eles mostraram-lhe as latrinas?

Erwin fica calado de novo e Levi não consegue evitar olhar para ele, perguntando-se porque é que ele não responde, porque é que não diz a Osterhaus para calar aquela merda daquela boca nojenta e o atira para fora do apartamento.

\- Ainda que eu suponha que hajam outras coisas que teria achado mais desagradáveis do que isso - supõe Osterhaus e suspira. - Grave as minhas palavras, as pessoas vão amaldiçoá-lo um dia por todos os melhoramentos que fez ao sistema de arquivos.

\- Espero sinceramente que sim - responde Erwin. - E espero que vá ajudar muitas pessoas a encontrarem as respostas para as perguntas que sem dúvida vão começar a surgir depois de isto acabar.

\- Eu acompanhei o seu trabalho na Personalhauptamt. À distância, claro - diz Osterhaus agora. - Você é de facto muito bom naquilo que faz e de certeza que contribuiu muito para que tudo isto tenha corrido tão bem como correu.

Ainda que Levi esteja a observar Erwin atentamente, não consegue ver nenhuma alteração na sua expressão, nem sequer uma amostra de dor ou raiva ou arrependimento.

\- Seria de facto um prazer contar-lhe todas as outras coisas que consegui alcançar - diz Erwin simplesmente. - Mas receio que essa informação só seja revelada às pessoas de interesse. Tenho a certeza que compreende.

Osterhaus escarnece, os cantos daquela sua boca cor de equimose a caírem para um sorriso complacente. - Sim, manteve-se ocupado, pelo que ouvi dizer. - Olha de relance para Levi. - Caso ainda se esteja a interrogar se conseguiu enganar o Wolfgang e convencê-lo que não andava a comer a mulher nas costas dele, a resposta é que não convenceu.

\- Já suponha - replica Erwin tão calmamente como antes, ainda que Levi consiga agora ver a expressão no seu rosto a endurecer ligeiramente. - Fui brevemente interrogado sobre o assunto pouco depois da sua apreensão.

\- É uma situação terrivelmente complicada para a Lilian - continua o velho. - Você dificilmente poderia ter-lhe dificultado mais as coisas. Sabe que ela tem estado a tentar vender as jóias? E alguns daqueles trapitos mais recatados, segundo ouvi dizer.

\- Ai sim?

\- Bem, ambos sabemos o que virá a seguir - continua Osterhaus, mudando de posição no sofá. - Apesar de não conseguir a imaginar quem irá pagar por algo que já tive de borla.

Levi vê as mãos de Erwin cerrarem-se em punhos no colo, e a julgar pela risada que Osterhaus ladra, ele também viu.

\- Não me diga que apaixonou pela pêga - diz ele, fazendo um estalido com a língua. - Foi o desespero dela que o fez perder o interesse? Pessoalmente, aprecio o prazer que acrescenta a uma boa foda. Deixa-as tão relutantes a dizer não ao que quer que seja.

Levi estremece, mas não consegue perceber qual foi a verdadeira causa: as palavras de Osterhaus, ou a raiva gelada e calculada na expressão de Erwin. Nunca vira o homem assim; faz Levi lembrar-se daquela noite em que vira Erwin rasgar a garganta de um homem, e de repente a brutalidade daquele único movimento, tão mortífero como fora, parece uma carícia comparado com o que o homem parece se capaz de fazer agora.

\- Claro que ela tem mais orgulho do que muitas - diz Osterhaus. - São piores são sempre os novos-ricos, mas também, suponho que eles já saibam como é estar em baixo. Ou pelo menos ela sabe, de forma bastante literal.

\- Se não há mais nada que queira-

\- Sabe, sempre detestei hipócritas - Osterhaus interrompe Erwin, a expressão ficando subitamente zangada. - E já consigo ver como ganharem esta guerra vos vai tornar a todos no pior tipo de hipócritas que há. Britânicos, americanos... - as palavras arrastam-se e ele cospe para o tapete; Levi olha para a mancha de catarro com puro nojo. - Quantos civis morreram em Berlim até agora? Quantos em Hamburgo, Munique, em Frankfurt? Quantos mais vão morrer às vossas mãos antes de tudo isto acabar? E não é engraçado que nenhuma daquelas bombas tenha caído sequer remotamente perto dos caminhos de ferro que vão para leste?

\- Tendo em conta que foram vocês que construíram esses caminhos dos ferro, acho difícil que esteja na posição de julgar - contrapõe Erwin numa voz tão fria que faz Levi estremecer. - Se quer começar a falar em números, ambos sabemos que vamos ficar aqui a noite toda.

\- Não finja que se importa com aquela gente - sibila Osterhaus. - Qual foi a vossa resposta quando eles foram levados aos montes para fora do Reich? Ou o ar é tão difícil de respirar nas alturas do seu castelozinho que já se esqueceu?

\- Como é que podíamos saber o que vocês lhes iam fazer? - diz Erwin, a voz revelando de repente dor e um tipo de desespero que Levi não ouvira nela antes. - Como é que podíamos ter antevisto um mal daqueles? Como é que alguém poderia ter previsto uma coisa tão abominável, uma loucura cega como esta?

Osterhaus escarnece, voltando os olhos para Levi e semicerrando-os maliciosamente. - O que pensa o rato de tudo isto? - pergunta, uma nota lenta e preguiçosa na voz. - Suponho que achas que eles não fazem nada de mal, não é?

Levi dá um estalido com a língua, olhando de relance para Erwin. - O que eu acho que é a maior parte das pessoas são cabrões egoístas que não te mijavam em cima nem que estivesses a arder, e isso não tem nada a ver com o sítio de onde vens. Mas vocês... - continua, a voz baixando até se assemelhar a um rosnar apesar de estar a tentar manter-se calmo. - Não há insultos suficientes para o que vocês são.

O velho olha para ele em silêncio por alguns segundos e Levi enfrenta os olhos cinzentos nojentos dele sem vacilar, imaginando um buraco ensanguentado entre eles, certinho e preciso, antes de Erwin voltar a chamar a atenção do homem de novo.

\- E assim conseguiu aquilo que veio aqui fazer - diz ele, e Levi fica aliviado por voltar a ver a habitual compostura. - Há muito que a sua presença se tornou indesejada.

Osterhaus estica as pernas antes de se levantar a custo da cadeira, olhando de nariz empinado para Erwin enquanto abotoa o casaco do uniforme.

\- Um de Janeiro - diz o velho, algo malévolo sob aquelas três palavras, ainda que Levi não consiga perceber o quê. - Então veremos o quão presunçoso estará.

No segundo em que ouve a porta a fechar, Levi salta e corre para a casa de banho, encharcando um pano em água quente e regressando para esfregar o cuspo do chão. Olha várias vezes para Erwin enquanto trabalha; o homem mantivera-se no sofá, os olhos distantes enquanto fuma, acendendo outro cigarro assim que acabara o primeiro. Levi consegue sentir as sobrancelhas franzirem-se ao seguir Erwin, observando aquela postura curvada e a expressão exausta.

\- Erwin? - chama-o baixinho, repetindo o nome quando não atrai a atenção do homem. - O que é que acontece em Janeiro?

Erwin pressiona a palma da mão esquerda contra o olho por um momento antes de endireitar o corpo e dizer. - É quando me vou embora de Dresden.

Levi sente as palavras como um instante de terror no seu peito que faz com que suor frio comece a formar-se junto à linha do cabelo.

\- Para onde é que vais? - pergunta num sussurro vazio, tentando ver a expressão de Erwin sob a nuvem de fumo que ele expira.

\- Não tenho a certeza - diz ele no mesmo tom sem emoção de antes. - A frente leste, muito provavelmente.

Levi volta os olhos de novo para o tapete e pensa em todas as questões que não quer perguntar: _'porque é que tens de ir?'_ , _'porque é que não vais simplesmente embora antes?'_ , _'vai ser perigoso?'_ , _'vais voltar?'_. As mãos esquecem-se da sua tarefa enquanto agarraram o pano molhado como se esperassem que tecido áspero fosse ser capaz de o tranquilizar de alguma forma.

\- Levi?

\- Foi isso que ele veio cá para dizer? - apressa-se a perguntar; a preocupação na voz de Erwin fá-lo sentir-se egoísta.

\- Isso - diz Erwin, pausando para fumar - e para me dizer que a nossa pequena parceria está a chegar ao fim. Há mais uma família que vou ter de ajudar antes de ele preparar a sua própria fuga.

\- Bem, então isso é bom, não é? - pergunta Levi. - Vais acabar com esta merda.

Erwin assente distraidamente e Levi pergunta-se se esse reconforto sabe a pouco agora, ou se há mais alguma coisa que ele não sabe e o torna tão insignificante para Erwin.

\- Ele vai-se embora depois do Natal.

Então era assim - uns míseros dias são tudo o que Erwin terá depois de aguentar esta merda durante meses. Levi deixa cair o pano encharcado e levanta-se, atravessando a sala até Erwin e dando a volta para se apoiar contra as costas do sofá, os braços caindo sobre o peito de Erwin.

\- Pelo menos agora sabemos - murmura o homem, a cabeça caindo contra o ombro de Levi enquanto belisca a cana do nariz.

\- Sabemos o quê?

\- Quando é que vão ter de se esconder - diz Erwin, olhando para Levi quando este geme. - Sabes que vais ter de o fazer, Levi.

\- Eu sei - responde a custo. - Prometi-te, não foi? Por isso vou fazê-lo, mesmo que vá enlouquecer por causa disso.

Erwin dá uma minúscula gargalhada. - Obrigado, Levi - agradece ele suavemente, erguendo a mão para apertar os dedos de Levi por um momento. - Vai fazer com que a minha partida seja mais tolerável, saber que vais estar seguro aqui.

Levi segura na mão de Erwin de novo quando esta começa a cair no seu colo, ansiando de repente pelo simples calor daquele toque ao pressionar o lado da cara contra o pescoço de Erwin, inspirando aquele aroma a sabão e cigarros.

\- Vou começar a preparar-me para isso - diz ele ao homem em voz baixa, apreciando a suavidade da mão de Erwin contra a dele até que tocar-lhe com o polegar nos nós dos dedos revela uma sucessão de cortes e golpes.

\- Não devias preocupar-te com isto - diz-lhe Erwin, apagando o cigarro e fechando os olhos ao deixar a cabeça cair mais pesadamente contra Levi. - Foi uma missão. Tivemos alguns problemas.

\- Houve uma missão?

\- Muito em cima da hora - apressa-se Erwin a explicar, provavelmente ouvindo a nota de irritação no tom de Levi. - Não houve tempo para te contactar.

\- Há muitas missões em que não tens tempo de me contactar? - pergunta Levi ao homem, que sorri calorosamente.

\- Algumas - responde ele. - Não muitas. Não estás preocupado com o meu bem-estar, estás, Levi?

Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - Que raio de pergunta estúpida é essa? - pergunta ele de volta, fazendo Erwin sorrir. - Era suposto tu seres inteligente.

\- Todos temos os nossos ângulos mortos - diz Erwin, voltando-se para olhar para Levi de novo. - E parece que tu és o meu.

Levi sente um calor problemático alastrar-se pelas bochechas e muda o peso sobre as pernas, inquieto, antes de apoiar o queixo com mais firmeza contra o ombro de Erwin. Sem saber o que dizer, fica-se pela primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça.

\- Tens andado a fumar mais ultimamente.

\- Desculpa - murmura Erwin. - Eu sei que não gostas desse hábito.

\- O meu tio costumava fumar - explica Levi. - E fazia-o tossir de forma horrível, como se os pulmões dele estivessem cheios de merda. Não acho que te faça bem. Daqui a uns anos vais soar a um velho de sessenta anos.

Erwin ri de novo. - Saber o quanto te preocupas com isso quase faz com que valha a pena.

Levi volta a estalar a língua. - Estás a ser estúpido outra vez - repreende ele o homem, que ergue a mão até ao cabelo de Levi.

\- Desculpa - repete ele baixinho. - Prometo que vou tomar melhor conta de mim no futuro. Até vou deixar o Doutor Jäger certificar-se que os meus pulmões ainda estão a funcionar como os de um homem de trinta e quatro anos.

\- Encontraste-o? - pergunta Levi e Erwin assente.

\- Regressou a Dresden - explica o homem. - Já o contactei sobre a Isabel e ele diz que pode ajudar, ainda que receio que não vá ser barato.

\- Não importa o preço - diz Levi. - Desde que não tenha de a voltar a ver com tantas dores.

Erwin assente. - Ele não vai ficar muito tempo, por isso é melhor que ele vos visite tão depressa quanto possível.

\- Sabes tão bem como eu quando estou livre - nota Levi e o homem acena de novo.

\- Eu aviso-te na quinta-feira - promete Erwin, largando a mão de Levi e levantando-se. - Estás à vontade para preparares jantar para ti, se quiseres comer cá antes de te ires embora.

\- Não vais comer? - pergunta-lhe Levi, franzindo o sobrolho quando Erwin abana a cabeça.

\- Não ando com muito apetite ultimamente - explica ele, parecendo que se está a desculpar quando se senta à escrivaninha e acende outro cigarro. - Desculpa. Receio que tenha de trabalhar.

\- Acho melhor ir trabalhar também - murmura Levi para as costas de Erwin, ainda a recuperar da forma repentina como Erwin se afastara dele, apercebendo-se de repente que não vai passar a noite cá desta vez.

.

Levi sai depois de terminar de lavar a roupa, levando o jantar consigo e dando-o a Farlan e a Isabel, que o devoram enquanto Levi empurra a comida sem entusiasmo pelo prato, pensando em Erwin sozinho no apartamento, ou a pensar em tudo aquilo com o Osterhaus e que ele não partilha com Levi. Lembra-se da expressão angustiada na cara do homem quando lhe perguntara como correra o fim de semana; e não admira que tivesse ficado tão desconfortável, tendo realizado uma missão para juntar a tudo o que já tinha de lidar.

\- Um de Janeiro - diz Levi de repente, interrompendo a conversa de Farlan e Isabel. - É quando o Erwin se vai embora de Dresden e quando nós vamos ter de ir também.

Farlan afasta os olhos da meia salsicha no seu prato. - Tão tarde? - pergunta. - Não será melhor se-

\- Um de Janeiro - repete Levi. - É quando nos vamos embora. É melhor dizermos aos vizinhos que vamos mandar a Isabel para o campo, para ficar com a tua tia imaginária. Assim ninguém vai pensar muito no assunto quando sairmos daqui com uma data de malas de viagem.

Isabel e Farlan olham para ele do outro lado da mesa por alguns segundos antes de voltarem a olhar para os seus pratos sem uma palavra, e Levi não tem a certeza se está aliviado por eles não estarem a arranjar problemas naquilo, ou se deveria estar alarmado por ter acabado de se parecer tanto com Kenny. Tenta pensar mais à frente, no momento em que a porta do apartamento se vai fechar atrás deles e o que vai restar vai ser imobilidade e silêncio, mas algo na sua mente continua a resistir a essa ideia mesmo agora. Deixa os pensamentos divagarem ainda mais até eles alcançarem algo ainda mais doloroso do que a ideia de ficar fechado; Erwin a partir. A imagem faz Levi afastar o prato para o lado e sair da cozinha, ainda que, quando se senta no quarto pouco iluminado, não compreenda porque é que achara que a imagem não o iria perseguir até aqui.

.

O doutor faz-lhes uma visita na semana seguinte; é um homem magro na casa dos quarenta com um bigode fino, óculos redondos e uma expressão séria que se suaviza um pouco quando cumprimenta Isabel e lhe aperta a mão. Ela empurra Levi e Farlan para fora da divisão enquanto fala com o Doutor Jäger, e na altura em que regressam, ela tirara as poupanças que tinham no armário e tinha pago pela medicação que Levi a vê esconder na caixa de sapatos junto com a sua colecção sobre submarinos.

\- Passa-se algo de errado com a sua saúde? - pergunta o Doutor Jäger a Levi, franzindo o rosto perante a sua tosse.

\- É o que eu quero que eles acreditem - explica Levi, acenando em direcção às escadas; o doutor parece compreender.

\- Imagino que seja bastante incomodativo.

\- Nem faz ideia - Farlan junta-se a eles à mesa, encolhendo os ombros ao olhar gelado que Levi lhe atira.

\- Bem - diz o doutor. - Eu sugiro chá com mel para a dor de garganta que lhe irá causar. Oh, e o Erwin pediu-me para lhe assegurar que também não há nada de errado com os pulmões dele.

Levi faz um estalido com a língua mas agradece ao homem pelas notícias também quando ele se retira; vê Frau Niemeyer travá-lo na rua à porta do prédio, e ela só demora até ao próximo ataque aéreo para puxar o assunto.

\- Ele disse que esteve cá para auscultar os seus pulmões - diz ela a Levi quando estão todos aninhados à espera das bombas. - Visitas ao domicilio devem ser caras. Não que eu tenha algo a ver com isso, claro.

\- Ele conhece o Herr _Sturmbannführer_ \- explica Levi brevemente. - E ele foi simpático ao ponto de pagar a visita.

\- A sério? - diz Frau Niemeyer, soando surpresa. - Foi de facto muito simpático da parte dele. E suponho que isso tranquilize o que algumas pessoas...

\- O que algumas pessoas o quê? - pergunta Levi quando as palavras dela se perdem, mas a velha abana a cabeça de forma quase irritada.

\- Oh, não ligue - diz-lhe ela, suspirando ruidosamente enquanto as sirenes continuam a berrar, expondo isto como sendo mais um falso alarme. - Sabe, quando eu tinha a sua idade, nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que estaria a arrastar os meus ossos doridos para uma cave várias vezes por semana por razão absolutamente nenhuma.

Levi dá uma risada baixa por entre as tossidelas altas, ainda que a sua mente continu atarefada a descodificar o anterior comentário de Frau Niemeyer. Parece razoável assumir que ela estava a falar de Böhmer, que Levi reparara estar a lançar olhares azedos à janela do quarto deles de tempos a tempos. Pensa no que Farlan dissera, sobre ser mais sensato esconderem-se mais cedo, e pesa as suas opções mais uma vez antes de voltar a decidir manter-se com o plano original. Afinal, com os ataques aéreos a tornarem-se cada vez mais frequentes, quem diz que o apartamento de Erwin será o lugar mais seguro? Se as bombas começarem a cair, não teriam nenhuma cave para se refugiarem.

Passa outra semana. Os dias que Levi e Farlan passam na casa de Erwin tornaram-se rotina para Levi enquanto deixam o outro homem cada vez mais ansioso; Levi vê mais do que uma vez como ele finge estar a ler em vez de de facto prestar qualquer atenção às palavras nas páginas. As suas conversas escasseiam e o silêncio torna-se pesado até a mente de Levi começar a ter uma presença própria, como se fosse um grupo de espíritos errantes a vaguear pelo apartamento. Erwin também chega tarde com frequência, sempre a recusar jantar e a cheirar a cigarros, ainda que Levi tenha a sensação de detectar um subtil cheiro de cloro uma ou duas vezes. Nunca falam muito quando Farlan lá está e Levi nunca passa a noite, mesmo que sair para o frio amargo faça Levi desejar os braços de Erwin à sua volta, as pernas entrelaçadas sob os cobertores enquanto beija a testa de Erwin, e o seu nariz, e os seus lábios.

.

No último dia de Novembro, Levi volta a sair do seu apartamento, deixando para trás uma Isabel dopada e Farlan que voltara a assumir o seu anterior hábito de escrever cartas; Levi vira a grande pilha de envelopes que ele guardava na gaveta da secretária, todas elas seladas e endereçadas a Christofer, mas Levi nunca ouvira Farlan falar em comprar selos. Talvez ele saiba ainda melhor do que Levi que aquelas cartas nunca vão poder deixar o apartamento. Na atmosfera sombria que pairava sobre eles desde a notícia da partida de Erwin, aquelas cartas servem de lembrete a Levi da única coisa que consegue ver como sendo uma fonte constante de boas notícias; já se tinham passado duas semanas desde que recebera qualquer carta de Krieger, e cada dia que passa sem trazer um novo envelope do homem deixa Levi mais esperançoso que ele tenha encontrado o seu fim inevitável às mãos de um soldado qualquer do Exército Vermelho. Levi gosta de o imaginar; um franco-atirador russo a esconder-se no leito de um rio, a apontar a espingarda a Krieger, que não o vê, ocupado a mijar quando uma bala lhe perfura a cabeça vinda de trás e ele cai de cara numa poça da sua própria urina. A imagem quase faz Levi rir baixinho enquanto sobe os degraus até ao apartamento de Erwin, até que o silêncio com que se deparara à porta afasta o pensamento da sua mente.

Levi bate de novo e relembra-se da hora que era quando saíra, sabendo que não chegou nem mais tarde, nem mais cedo. Talvez Erwin esteja fora noutra missão de última hora, ou onde quer que vá para ficar com aquele cheiro a cloro no cabelo. Levi remexe na chave do apartamento que tem no bolso, o coração a martelar-lhe contra o peito apesar da tentativa de ser razoável, e por cada segundo que passa Levi fica mais ciente da alternativa: Erwin numa sala de interrogatório, agarrando-se a Holtz por horas e dias de tortura; Erwin numa cela da Gestapo, esperando a sua vez em frente de um pelotão de fuzilamento; Erwin caído morto no apartamento com um golpe ensanguentado na garganta. Com uma súbita determinação, Levi tira a chave e roda-a na fechadura, abrindo a porta devagar e esgueirando-se pela fresta, fechando a porta atrás de si tão silenciosamente quanto consegue.

\- Erwin? - chama num meio-sussurro, franzindo os olhos pela escuridão do hall de entrada até ao vislumbre de luz que espreita através das portas duplas fechadas da sala. Consegue ver a forma de algo no chão, alguma coisa branca, como uma folha de papel. - Foda-se. Erwin?

Não há resposta e Levi não consegue perceber se o som que acha que ouve é uma conversa em voz baixa ou o coração a cravar um buraco na sua caixa torácica. Considera passar pela casa de banho e ir tirar a navalha de Erwin do seu lugar na gaveta do lavatório, mas uma sombra a passar pela mancha de luz no chão fá-lo mudar de ideias. Avança para as portas, as botas pesadas de repente a caminharem pelo chão tão suavemente como se estivesse descalço enquanto se aproxima, espreitando pelo vidro pintado por alguns segundos antes de torcer os dedos à volta da maçaneta e entrar.

O chão está repleto de papéis; pastas castanhas para documentos e envelopes estão espalhados pela mobília, documentos rasgados preenchidos de cima a baixo com a letra de Erwin. Há pedaços de vidro perto da mesinha do café - alguém partira um copo - e uma poça de algo vermelho tinha ensopado as fibras do tapete. Erwin está sentado no sofá, de uniforme, o cigarro acesso entre os seus lábios a cravar sombras pesadas na sua cara; é a única fonte de luz além do pequeno candeeiro em cima da escrivaninha. Levi segue o seu brilho com os olhos, segue o rasto de papéis e segredos até à cadeira onde Lilian está sentada, desgrenhada mas calma e - Levi apercebe-se de repente - muito mais perigosa do que qualquer oficial da Gestapo. Encara o olhar de Levi e ficam ambos parados a fixarem-se um ao outro, os olhos dela a estreitarem-se quando a boca se torce num sorriso feio.

\- Só um serviçal - murmura ela; o ressentimento na voz faz Levi estremecer.

Erwin não responde; Levi volta-se para olhar para ele, vendo a indiferença na expressão dele, a linha de um arranhão a atravessar-lhe a bochecha, a mão direita que ele agora colocara no bolso.

\- Levi - diz ele subitamente, de forma tão suave que parece fazer Lilian vacilar. - Há roupa suja no quarto. Por favor vai tratar dela agora.

Mas o olhar penetrante de Lilian parece ter pregado Levi no lugar; olha para ela de novo, vê o rímel esborratado que lhe escorrera em traços pela cara, o cabelo desgrenhado, o salto partido do sapato esquerdo, assim como marcas avermelhadas à volta dos pulsos dela.

\- Levi - começa Erwin de novo, mas Lilian interrompe-o.

\- És nojento - diz ela a Levi, a cara cheia de ódio quando se vira para Erwin. - É revoltante. Não consegues ver o quão revoltante és?

Levi observa enquanto Erwin a olha nos olhos mas não fala, não se defende, não o defende a ele. Os cantos da boca dela enterram-se e ela parece arrepiar-se.

\- Como te atreves? - pergunta a Erwin agora. - Como te _atreves_ a sujar-me com aquilo? Como te atreves a aproximar-te de _mim_ depois... acasalar com ele como um par de repugnantes-

\- Cala a boca - Levi ouve-se rosnar. - É o único aviso que te dou. Cala a boca sobre o Erwin ou eu-

\- Levi - chama-lo Erwin de novo, mais alto desta vez. - A roupa. Por favor.

Lilian dá um grasnar de riso. - Pelo menos ele nunca me fez escrava dele - diz ela a Levi perversamente. - Ainda que, para alguém como tu, este casebre provavelmente te pareça um palácio, e a única maneira de alguma vez chegares perto de um sítio assim é a limpá-lo.

Levi consegue sentir as mãos a cerrarem-se em punhos nos bolsos ao encarar aquele olhar venenoso, mas as palavras de Erwin pesam-lhe na mente com mais força do que as dela. Porquê a roupa? Porquê agora? A menos...

\- Já chega, Lilian - diz Erwin, apagando o cigarro e levantando-se. - Já fizeste os teus insultos. Está mais do que na hora de resolvermos isto.

\- Sim - concorda ela, inspirando profundamente e atirando o cabelo sobre o ombro. - E acho que sei exactamente como.

Levi vê-la pegar na pasta mais perto e remexê-la antes de a pousar no topo da pilha de documentos; à sua esquerda, consegue ouvir Erwin expirar de forma cortante.

\- Lilian - diz ele, baixo e pacientemente, como se estivesse a falar com alguém a apontar uma arma à sua própria cabeça. - Não faças isto. Tens uma-

\- Sei de algumas pessoas que vão achar tudo isto muito interessante - comenta ela baixinho. - Tenho de admitir que o meu Inglês está um pouco enferrujado, mas tenho a certeza que há outros que possam fazer muito mais sentido disto.

\- Lilian - repete Erwin no mesmo tom calmo, e Levi não compreende como é que ele consegue enquanto observa a mulher a olhar para as folhas à sua frente. - Não devias mesmo-

\- Não presumas que podes dizer-me o que fazer, Erwin - diz-lhe ela numa voz perigosamente baixa. - Nunca presumas que me podes dar conselhos.

\- Sei que compreendeste quando te expliquei - continua Erwin, a mão ainda no bolso. - Sei que confias no Wolfgang, e tu sabes que ele tem razão sobre a guerra.

A Levi, a expressão de Lilian parece tão inflexível como antes, mas a Erwin parece revelar-lhe algo que o instiga a continuar.

\- Pega nas crianças e foge, Lilian - diz, aquela nota de desespero de repente de regresso à voz. - Sei demasiado bem que não posso remediar todas as formas como agi mal para contigo, mas por favor, deixa-me ajudar-te nisto. Deixa-me ajudar-te a manteres a tua família a salvo.

\- Queres que fuja - diz ela. - Como uma cobarde.

\- Olha à tua volta, Lilian - tenta Erwin de novo. - Não há nada que reste aqui para ti, nenhum amigo em quem possas confiar. O que vais fazer quando o Exército Vermelho chegar à cidade? Sabes tão bem como... Sabes melhor do que eu o que aqueles homens vão fazer. Achas que a tua filha é crescida o suficiente para escapar a isso?

Desta vez Levi vê, o momento de dúvida que atravessa as feições dela enquanto ela se volta para olhar para as folhas de papel na secretária.

\- Tens três bilhetes para Genebra - continua Erwin. - O meu contacto vai receber-vos aos três e levar-vos em segurança para o mar. Daqui a duas semanas, estarás a bordo de um navio. Podes começar uma nova vida-

\- Sem marido e sem dinheiro - atira-lhe ela. - Quão bem achas que me vou safar?

\- As tuas hipóteses são muito melhores lá - Erwin tenta explicar. - Depois de tudo isto acabar, a Alemanha não será mais do que um monte de ruínas. Quem achas que vai pagar por esta guerra, tal como na anterior?

\- Como esperas que eu abandone o Wolfgang? - pergunta Lilian, de repente a enxugar o canto do olho. - Sentado sozinho numa prisão qualquer, com saudades minhas e-

\- Ele quereria que ficasses a salvo - interrompe-la Erwin. - É a única razão pela qual ele disse ao Osterhaus para avançar com o plano. Ele quer-te a salvo mais do que tudo, e sabe que esta é a melhor forma de alcançar esse objectivo.

\- Nem pareces tu - murmura ela, limpando o nariz no pulso. - Como esperas que te confie a minha vida? As vidas dos meus filhos?

\- Não espero isso - diz-lhe Erwin, inspirando profundamente. - Mas por favor, confia no Wolfgang. Ele nunca quis outra coisa que não o melhor para ti, tu sabes isso.

\- Não devias falar do meu marido - replica ela, mas o ódio de antes extinguira-se da voz.

\- Por favor - repete Erwin. - Deixa-me ajudar-te, Lilian. Sei que não tens nenhuma razão para confiar em mim, mas eu quero que compreendas que nunca te quis magoar desta forma.

Lilian escarnece baixinho e olha de relance rapidamente para Levi antes de se levantar, desequilibrada sobre o salto quebrado. Levi observa cautelosamente enquanto ela atravessa a sala até Erwin em pontas dos pés, parando à frente dele e batendo-lhe com força na cara com as costas da mão. Quando ele vê Levi avançar, Erwin abana a cabeça, encarando Lilian tão calmamente como antes apesar das gotas de sangue a surgirem no canto da boca.

\- Nunca fales comigo sobre as formas como me magoaste - ameaça-lo ela num murmúrio antes de se voltar e limpar as manchas de maquilhagem na cara. Observam-na em silêncio enquanto ela reúne as suas coisas e folheia os ficheiros sobre a escrivaninha mais uma vez antes os deixar onde estão e sair da sala.

O embate da porta deixa-los quietos, paralisados por um instante antes de Erwin acender um cigarro, fumando-o com a mão a tremer enquanto a mão direita desaparece para o bolso de novo. Levi observa-o cuidadosamente pelo canto do olho, franzindo a testa perante a severidade da expressão dele ao olhar para os papéis no chão, pontapeando-os tão de repente que faz Levi estremecer e recuar um passo. Vê enquanto Erwin luta para manter o equilíbrio, a bota caindo pesadamente sobre os pedaços de vidro no tapete; deixa manchas vermelhas nas páginas enquanto ele se endireita.

\- Devias ir embora - diz-lhe Erwin; a Levi, as palavras são tão agressivas quanto as acções dele.

Levi não diz nada, ignorando a ordem do homem e avançando. Ajoelha-se no chão e começa a reunir os papéis, empilhando as páginas rasgadas e amarrotadas o melhor que consegue.

\- Pára com isso - ordena-lhe Erwin, a voz subitamente igual à de um oficial. - Não me ouviste?

Levi consegue sentir Erwin fixá-lo enquanto ele mantém as mãos firmes na sua tarefa, puxando pastas de debaixo da mobília, olhos mal vendo as palavras enquanto ele endireita as folhas, levantando-as para a mesinha do café de onde Erwin as agarra, atirando-as para o outro lado da sala para aterrarem em montes caóticos ao canto.

\- Eu disse-te para parares, Levi - repete ele, levantando a voz. - Disse-te para parares e saíres. Porque é que não te vais simplesmente embora?

Levi levanta o olhar para fixar o de Erwin, sem saber se a sua expressão mostra mais desafio ou preocupação enquanto olha para o homem, as sobrancelhas franzindo-se perante a expressão de Erwin, o desespero, a angústia. Ele baixa-se, apanhando Levi de surpresa e fazendo-o afastar enquanto ele começa a apanhar os papéis do chão, atirando-os de um lado para o outro em fúria por alguns segundos antes de parar, apoiando as mãos no tapete; fecham-se em punhos sob o seu peso.

\- Porque é que não fizeste como eu te disse, Levi? - pergunta Erwin, a voz a falhar, a respiração pesada. - Porque é que não saíste?

Levi mantém-se calado, estendendo a mão para tocar na de Erwin, mas o homem afasta-se.

\- Não - sussurra, cobrindo a cara e arquejando. - Não olhes para mim, Levi. Não...

Levi aproxima-se mais de Erwin no chão e senta-se ao lado dele, lutando para impedir que a mão se mova e lhe toque. Não consegue perceber a súbita dificuldade na respiração de Erwin, as lágrimas repentinas na sua cara, até ele tirar uma navalha do bolso com a mão trémula. Ela cai nas folhas de papel no chão com um baque sonante que faz Levi estremecer.

\- O que é que eu fiz, Levi? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, arfando por ar, olhando para as mãos como se elas estivessem manchadas de sangue. - O que é que eu fiz? O que é que eu fiz?

\- Nada - tenta Levi, o olhar alternando entre o rosto e as mãos de Erwin. - Não fizeste nada. Ela foi-se embora, Erwin. Pegou nas coisas dela e foi-se embora. Não lhe fizeste nada, Erwin. Não fizeste.

\- Levi, eu... - O vazio nos olhos de Erwin faz Levi querer entrar em pânico. - Ele não me disse que seria ela. O Osterhaus... ele sabia e não me disse, eu... eu ia-

\- Não o fizeste - repete Levi, sem saber o que mais pode fazer. - Não a magoaste, Erwin. Desta vez não. Vais salvá-la, e aos filhos dela. Vais-

\- Quem sou eu, Levi? - Erwin pergunta-lhe, olhando para ele, tão perdido e confuso que Levi sente a respiração ficar-lhe presa na garganta. - Todas as coisas que fiz, Levi. Como é que posso viver com todas as coisas que fiz?

Por alguns segundos, a cara de Erwin desaparece da vista de Levi até ele afastar as lágrimas dos olhos, tomar a mão de Erwin na sua e lhe dizer: - Comigo, Erwin. Eu vou ser sempre o bem que tu fizeste.

.

Só nas primeiras horas da madrugada é que Levi sente ser seguro deixar Erwin. Está a dormir profundamente nessa altura, embalado para um sono inquieto por um banho quente e os dedos de Levi no cabelo. Levi não o acorda quando se vai embora, caminhando depressa pela cidade adormecida, a decisão a formar-se na mente dando velocidade aos pés. Relembra-se de tudo enquanto anda: a forma como Erwin se sentara na banheira, dobrado sobre si, o corpo inútil, como Levi tivera de lhe dizer que estava na hora de sair quando a água se tornara fria ao toque; a forma como ele se deitara na cama, encolhido como um animal ferido, demorando horas a relaxar sob as mãos de Levi. Sabe quem culpar agora, sabe para onde direccionar aquele medo e raiva, sabe demasiado bem de quem é a culpa de tudo isto.

Passa pela Frauenkirche mas vira para o lado contrário da ponte, continuando numa direcção diferente e para um bairro inteiramente diferente. Passa pela gaiola dourada de novo, subindo os degraus sem barulho até ao último andar, sem se importar por manchar a aldraba de cobre desta vez. Levi conta os minutos que o homem demora a abrir a porta.

\- O que raio pensas que estás a fazer aqui? - sibila Darlett como seu cumprimento a Levi, que só desprende o maxilar para responder.

\- Preciso da tua ajuda com uma coisa.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem obscena

.


	16. Capítulo 16

Darlett aperta o roupão à sua volta com mais força enquanto muda o peso sobre os pés calçados com chinelos de quarto, olhando para baixo para Levi com um ar irado antes de olhar de um lado para o outro no patamar e desviar-se para Levi entrar no apartamento.

\- Fazes alguma ideia - começa ele assim que a porta se fecha - que exemplo perfeito de falta de conduta estás a demonstrar aqui?

\- Não teria vindo se não- - tenta Levi começar, mas o homem logo o interrompe.

\- Não quero saber - sibila ele, passando a mão pelo cabelo acobreado. - Isto é completamente inaceitável, e muito francamente, nem eu esperava isto de ti. O que foi claramente um erro meu. Não sei o que achas que possa ser tão importante para justificar entrares por aqui a dentro no meio da noite e não quero saber. Por isso podes-

\- Não teria vindo aqui se tivesse outra hipótese - Levi termina a sua frase anterior num sussurro irritado. - Já te disse, preciso da tua ajuda com uma coisa.

\- Vai chatear o Erwin com isso - diz-lhe Darlett para o despachar. - Não tenho interesse em te ajudar mais do que já ajudei.

\- O Erwin não me pode ajudar - continua Levi apesar das palavras de Darlett. - Ele não pode saber disto. Não quero que saiba.

O homem solta um suspiro irritado. - Poupa-me aos detalhes das complicações da tua relaçãozita sórdida - atira-lhe ele enquanto Levi range os dentes. - Não vejo porque é que eu é que tenho de limpar as confusões do Erwin só porque-

\- Eu faço outra missão que queiras - apressa-se Levi a prometer, fazendo Darlett suspirar de novo. - Fiz um bom trabalho na última. Ambos sabemos que sim.

O homem parece considerar as palavras, finalmente concedendo murmurar: - Sim, pronto. Completaste a tua missão, nisso tens razão. Mas se achas que isso significa que eu fico de alguma forma obrigado a-

\- Não acho - diz Levi. - Eu sei que alguém como tu não vai fazer nada por ninguém a menos que ganhe alguma coisa com isso. Por isso, o que é que precisas? Eu faço qualquer coisa.

Darlett pausa de novo, medindo Levi com os seus olhos semicerrados por um longo momento antes de cruzar os braços à frente do peito e se apoiar com as costas numa parede.

\- Porquê? - pergunta ele, os olhos a franzirem-se ainda mais. - Porque é que isto é assim tão importante?

\- Quem diz que é?

O homem solta uma risada seca. - Apareces-me aqui no meio da noite, a implorar pela minha ajuda e a prometer qualquer coisa em retorno? Espero que me perdoes por dizê-lo, mas o fedor de desespero que estás a tresandar é tão inquestionável como o fedor de merda de um miúdo de estábulo.

Levi range os dentes de novo. - Não tens nada a ver com isso, caralho.

\- Se precisas da minha ajuda, passo a ter alguma coisa a ver com isso - diz-lhe Darlett, o tom a tornar-se consideravelmente mais frio. - Por isso, se precisas mesmo da minha assistência, sugiro que me digas o que estás a planear, e porque razão o Erwin não pode saber.

Levi olha à sua volta no hall de entrada opulento, a luz fraca da vela no suporte na parede a balançar pela madeira polida do chão e da mobília delicada. A mente parece de repete estar confundida pela falta de sono ao tentar controlar os pensamentos. Darlett não pode saber de Osterhaus, isso é claro, mas tentar inventar uma mentira parece mais difícil desde aquela missão na Albertstadt quando o oficial nazi perguntara o nome a Levi. Mesmo agora, os pensamentos continuam a deslizar de volta a Erwin, como precisa de lá estar para ele quando o homem acordar.

\- Não tem nada a ver com o Erwin - diz Levi por fim. - É... uma coisa pessoal.

\- Uma coisa pessoal - repete Darlett e assente. - Bem, já que me explicaste de forma tão detalhada e especifica, não tenho reservas absolutamente nenhumas em colocar o meu pescoço em risco por-

\- É sobre aquele homem - interrompe-lo Levi com uma mentira, olhando para Darlett antes de voltar os olhos para o chão. - O que trabalhou no quartel das SS em Berlim.

Levi consegue ouvir Darlett suspirar de novo. - E o que é que tem esse homem?

\- As coisas com ele têm estado... Bem, ele está a tornar-se mais problemático do que eu pensei - inventa Levi calmamente. - Achei que devia tratar do assunto antes que as coisas comecem a descambar.

\- Tu tens noção que eu sei que ele saiu de Dresden no começo de Agosto?

\- Ele tem mantido contacto - explica Levi rapidamente, tentando pensar em alguma coisa que fosse ser urgente o suficiente para Darlett não o recusar. - E ele vai voltar durante uns dias este mês. Quero tratar disso nessa altura.

\- E porque é que o Erwin não pode saber disto? - pergunta-lhe Darlett agora, encarando o olhar penetrante de Levi com um gemido audível. - E porque é que precisas de mim especificamente?

\- Só preciso de uma arma - diz Levi. - Qualquer uma serve, mas preferia uma espingarda, se tiveres.

\- Suponho que achas que armas de fogo sem registo crescem nas árvores - murmura Darlett em voz baixa, massajando a têmpora esquerda por alguns segundos com as pontas dos dedos antes de se voltar para Levi de novo. - Ele é uma ameaça à operação?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Pela forma como ele tem estado a falar, eu não ficaria admirado - continua a mentir. - Ele não gostou muito do Erwin, isso é certo.

\- Mas quando é que pessoas como vocês aprendem? - começa Darlett, ainda que não pareça preocupar-se se Levi o ouve ou não. - Se decidirem agir dessa forma, só vão estar a arruinar as vossas vidas e as vidas de toda a gente à vossa volta. Porque é que não aprendem a ter simplesmente um pouco de decência?

Levi quer responder e dizer ao homem que ele com certeza não decidiu ser assim, mas saber que ninguém o obrigara a abordar Krieger fá-lo ficar calado e à espera da decisão que se forma no rosto do homem.

\- Só a espingarda? - pergunta Darlett para ter a certeza, e Levi apressa-se a assentir. - E em troca fazes o que quer que seja que eu te peça?

Levi semicerra os olhos ao homem. - Foi o que eu disse, não foi?

Darlett olha de relance para a porta mais uma vez antes de olhar para Levi de novo e parece que ele está a calcular alguma coisa na sua mente, movendo-se para olhar mais para o interior do apartamento antes de fixar os olhos em Levi. Finalmente, ele range os dentes e resmunga: - Segue-me.

Conduz Levi pelo apartamento silencioso, para lá da sala de estar exuberante e até uma sala de jantar que ele atravessa com algumas passadas largar enquanto Levi tem dificuldade em acompanhar. Entram na cozinha - o cheiro que restara de gordura queimada faz Levi aperceber-se que está cheio de fome - e Darlett pára por fim perto de duas portas, que ele abre para revelar uma escadaria ascendente.

\- Tens a certeza que queres a minha ajuda? - pergunta o homem a Levi, que franze o olhar à escuridão do topo das escadas por alguns segundos antes de acenar de forma decidida, deixando que Darlett conduza o caminho com a lanterna que ele retira de um armário ali perto.

Sobem os degraus chiantes, o raio de luz da lanterna a oscilar na madeira gasta enquanto sobem, chegando por fim a um pequeno sótão, sem janelas e com um tecto de águas-furtadas; os aposentos da criadagem, ainda que pareçam estar vazios há anos. Na luz fraca, Levi consegue ver caixas e caixotes e mobília antiga coberta com lençóis. No meio da confusão de tralha doméstica abandonada, Levi consegue ver um colchão, os lençóis brancos empilhados em cima dele a reluzirem ligeiramente sob a luz.

\- Podes sair - chama Darlett baixinho para a escuridão. - Sou só eu e... a ajuda.

Levi vê quando alguém sai das sombras cuidadosamente, como se estivessem a analisar o ambiente circundante; alguém que aprendera a ter cuidado. Franze o olhar e tenta ver a figura na escuridão, que protegera os olhos ao aproximar-se de Darlett e da luz, praguejando baixinho e, ainda que Levi não compreenda a língua, consegue perceber que as palavras não são bonitas.

\- O que é isto? - pergunta a figura; a voz de uma mulher, carregada de um sotaque Francês e com pouca entoação dos esses, como se não fosse capaz de abrir a boca devidamente. - Problemas? Encontraram-nos?

\- Não precisas de te preocupar - assegura-lhe Darlett ao andar para o canto da divisão e acender um pequeno candeeiro que está pendurado na viga central que percorre o tecto; todos piscam os olhos pela súbita claridade. - Houve uma pequena alteração no plano, é só isso.

Levi olha para a mulher quando ela pragueja de novo; é apenas ligeiramente mais alta do que ele próprio é, com cabelo loiro cortado num estilo parecido com o seu. Tem uma grande nódoa negra sobre o olho esquerdo e o lábio inferior está aberto, cercado por outro hematoma inchado em torno do queixo. As roupas dela estão gastas e sujas: um par de calças sem grande forma e uma camisa de lã, a malha da qual estava rasgada e resultando em fios de lã espetados aqui e ali. Ela olha para Levi também e franze o cenho antes de se voltar para Darlett.

\- Quem é este? - pergunta, soando irritada.

\- É um dos do Erwin - explica Darlett brevemente, debatendo-se com a lanterna por um momento antes de a luz esmorecer e se apagar. - Ele vai levar-te para um local mais seguro hoje.

Ele consegue sentir os olhos da mulher nele mesmo que ele mantenha os seus em Darlett e franza o rosto.

\- Esperas que confie nele? - pergunta a mulher ainda mais irritada. - Depois de tudo, esperas que eu vá simplesmente com-

\- Não te preocupes, ele é judeu - diz-lhe Darlett de forma indiferente, acendendo um cigarro. - A única ajuda que os nazis querem dele é a sua devota contribuição à industria têxtil.

A mulher atira outro relance rápido a Levi e faz um rápido aceno em forma de cumprimento. - Disseste que é um dos do Erwin? - pergunta ela a Darlett agora, continuando depois de ele grunhir em confirmação. - O que aconteceu às ordens sobre resgate de civis?

\- Sabes como é o Erwin - diz o homem de forma arrastada e expira. - As regras dos comuns mortais não se aplicam.

A mulher resfolega pela frase enquanto a mente de Levi está ocupada a debater-se com as palavras de Darlett, tentando chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que o homem se referira com a localização mais segura que ele mencionara. Levi demora um bom meio minuto a perceber que, se Darlett se estivesse a referir ao apartamento de Erwin, já o teria dito. E Erwin fizera parte da missão para a trazer até aqui, não fora? Se tivessem querido que ela ficasse com ele, tê-la-ia escondido lá para começar.

\- Preciso de falar contigo por um minuto - diz Levi a Darlett, acenando na direcção das escadas e guiando o homem alguns degraus mais abaixo antes de se voltar para ele e perguntar: - O que raio pensas que estás a fazer?

\- Disseste que farias qualquer coisa - Darlett recorda Levi das suas próprias palavras, fazendo-o abanar a cabeça iradamente.

\- Bem, eu não posso obviamente fazer isto, caralho - diz ele, gesticulando para cima para o sótão. - Não vivo sozinho, idiota de merda. Como é suposto eu explicar a-

\- Da mesma forma que lhes explicaste sobre o Erwin, suponho - diz-lhe o homem pouco interessado. - De qualquer das formas, não é problema meu. Disseste que querias a minha ajuda e pediste-me para te dizer o preço. Este é o meu preço.

\- O que é que é suposto eu fazer com ela? - pergunta Levi agora, revirando os olhos quando Darlett encolhe os ombros.

\- Mantém-na escondida, fora de perigo até conseguirmos arranjar alguém para... a extrair - explica o homem de forma tão indiferente que só faz Levi ter vontade de lhe dar um soco na cara. - Esgueiras-te com ela uma vez e esgueiras-te com ela outra vez daqui a umas semanas. Tudo considerado, é um trabalho muito mais fácil do que a tua missão anterior.

\- Foda-se, como é que achas que isto é mais fácil? - exige Levi, a voz a cair para um rosnado. - Não posso simplesmente-

\- Ouve-me, seu merdas - Darlett sibila de repente, inclinando-se para tão perto de Levi que ele consegue sentir o cheiro a cigarros no seu hálito. - Tu vieste a minha casa sem autorização no meio da noite a pedir-me por um favor pessoal que tu não tens absolutamente direito nenhum de pedir. Disseste que irias fazer qualquer coisa em troca por esse mesmo favor, mas assim que é algo que preferias não fazer, foges com o rabinho entre as pernas. Portanto, está a começar a parecer-me que estás a agir sob o equívoco de que a minha paciência é ilimitada, quando na verdade tens é sorte que a minha mulher e a minha filha não estão em casa, porque se estivessem, eu ter-te-ia estrangulado na ombreira da porta.

Levi sente um arrepio descer-lhe a espinha e cerra os dentes contra ele quando Darlett se endireita e olha de cima para ele.

\- Acho que vocês os dois se estão a esquecer quem manda aqui - murmura Darlett e dá uma longa passa no seu cigarro. - Dou-te um minuto para considerares as tuas opções.

Levi fica sozinho na passagem estreita e tenta pensar, tenta encher a mente com qualquer pensamento racional, mas em vez disso só consegue encontrar a imagem de Erwin dobrado no chão, a lâmina a deslizar pelos seus dedos, a expressão de confusão no seu rosto quando se voltara para Levi à procura daquela orientação que ele era tão mau a fornecer. Aquele cabrão do Osterhaus - o mero pensamento faz o maxilar e os punhos de Levi cerrarem-se. Não bastava ele ter obrigado Erwin a fazer coisas tão desprezíveis? Se o homem se tivesse ficado por aí, talvez Levi pudesse tê-lo deixado passar, já que era algo com que Erwin poderia sobreviver, mas isto... Com isto tinha-lo tornado pessoal, tinha-lo tornado algo pelo que o homem se pudesse rir naquela ilha tropical que ia comprar até ao fim pacífico dos seus dias, e Levi sabe que essa imagem nunca o irá abandonar: Osterhaus sentado no terraço de uma vivenda à beira-mar, quase a asfixiar em champanhe de tanto rir. É só especulação, um produto revoltante da imaginação de Levi, mas até isso é uma tortura, queima-lhe a mente de uma forma que raiva alguma antes fizera, forçando-o a uma decisão: não importa o que aconteça, Osterhaus não vai sobreviver a isto. Não a isto.

Volta a subir as escadas com uma carranca, atirando um curto aceno a Darlett quando os seus olhares se cruzam, esperando ver um sorrisinho convencido no homem mas recebendo em vez disso um gesto semelhante ao seu.

\- Vou deixar as apresentações convosco - diz-lhes ele, apagando o cigarro num velho pires deixado em cima de uma mesa tapada com um lençol. - Espero que ambos tenham noção que eu não estaria a fazer nada disto se não acreditasse sinceramente que é a melhor abordagem nestas circunstâncias.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua mas a mulher parece concordar. - Estão a começar a suspeitar de ti? - pergunta ela a Darlett, que encolhe os ombros.

\- Estão a começar a suspeitar de toda a gente - resmunga, acenando na direcção de Levi. - Mas suspeitam menos de ninguéns como este aqui, por isso deves ficar segura.

A mulher assente de novo antes de voltar os olhos para Levi. - Espero que não me desiludas - diz-lhe ela com a voz baixa. - Estou a avisar-te. Se me traíres, mato-te sem pestanejar.

\- Parece-me justo - responde Levi e encolhe os ombros. - Preferia levar um tiro na cabeça do que chibar alguém àqueles filhos da puta nazis.

A mulher ri baixinho; um som estranho depois de toda a seriedade da noite. - Eu prefiro facas - diz ela. - Mas percebo o que estás a dizer.

\- Ora bem, vejam só se isto não é querido - intromete-se Darlett de repente. - Devia ter percebido que vocês os dois teriam muito em comum.

\- Devo falar disto ao Erwin? - lembra-se Levi de perguntar ao homem, ignorando o comentário e franzindo o cenho ao encolher de ombros que recebe como resposta.

\- Só se quiseres explicar porque é que ofereceste a tua ajuda para começar - reitera Darlet, lendo a decisão de Levi no seu rosto e abanando a cabeça. - De qualquer das formas, quanto menos pessoas souberem disto, melhor.

\- Quanto tempo vais demorar a tirar-me de Dresden? - a mulher volta a atrair a atenção de Darlett.

\- É difícil dizer - responde-lhe ele. - Algumas semanas, parece.

Ela volta a praguejar e suspira. - Bem, suponho que tenha sorte por estar viva, por isso não me devia queixar.

Darlett concorda com um grunhido, enfiando a mão no bolo e puxando de um pistola que rapidamente é seguida de um relógio de pulso. - É melhor vocês os dois irem andando - diz-lhes em voz baixa. - Daqui a algumas horas já vão estar filas nas padarias.

Levi acena, ficando quieto a aguardar que a mulher reúna as suas coisas, mas ela não parece ter nada para levar. À porta, Darlett entrega-lhe um sobretudo escuro e ela levanta os colarinhos sob um barrete comido pela traça que esconde a maior parte do seu curto cabelo loiro. Quando estão a descer a rua, Levi olha de relance para ela e apercebe-se que devem fazer um par estranho; dois homens estranhamente desgrenhados a atravessarem a cidade. Apesar do disfarce, Lev conduz-la por ruas secundárias e bairros meio abandonados para evitar atenções indesejadas, ainda que demorar mais tempo a chegar a casa o deixe nervoso. Mesmo enquanto está atento àqueles flashes de uniformes, os pensamentos de Levi estão em Erwin, e quanto mais clara a linha do horizonte se torna contra os prédios, mais nervoso Levi fica para regressar para ele.

Levi olha para a mulher de novo pelo canto do olho. Parece estranho conhecer alguém novo de repente, especialmente nestas circunstâncias, e Levi demora um momento a parar para ponderar como é que vai explicar a presença dela a Isabel e a Farlan, apercebendo-se nesse tempo que nem sequer sabe o nome dela.

\- Sou o Levi - diz-lhe ele em voz baixa, atravessando a Ponte Albert vazia. - Como é que te chamas?

\- Nanaba - murmura ela em retorno, olhando por cima do ombro. - Vamos para tua casa?

Levi acena. - Vivo com alguns amigos - diz-lhe ele. - Eles não sabem de nada disto. Acham que o Erwin só me está a ajudar para salvar o couro quando a guerra acabar.

\- O que é que lhes vais dizer? - pergunta-lhe ela, abanando a cabeça quando ele encolhe os ombros. - Porque estás a tomar este risco?

\- O Darlett prometeu ajudar-me com uma coisa - explica Levi brevemente, enfiando as mãos mais fundo nos bolsos numa tentativa desesperada de aquecer os dedos. - Disse que não o faria se eu não te ajudasse.

Nanaba pragueja roucamente na sua língua antes de cuspir para o chão. - Desgraçado. Ele manteve-me enfiada naquela merda daquele sítio durante dias e agora isto. As galinhas vivem melhor do que eu vivi.

Levi resfolega quando eles acabam de atravessar a ponte e continua a conduzi-los pelos prédios, alerta mas cansado. - Eu tento não me dar com ele a menos que tenha mesmo de o fazer.

\- Ele consegue ser uma pessoa má - diz ela. - Mas ele sabe o que está a fazer. Ele e o Ewrin são os melhores. Já não estariam vivos se não fossem. Mas não devíamos falar disto aqui.

Levi concorda e ficam em silêncio. A menção do nome de Erwin volta a fazê-lo pensar que horas serão; será que Erwin já acordara, enchera a bacia do lavatório com água para se barbear, preparando-se para começar o dia? Será que ainda estava a dormir? Como é que Erwin se sentiria se acordasse sem ele lá estar? Mesmo quando se aproximam do seu apartamento, Levi tem dificuldade em se concentrar, mal se lembrando se dizer a Nanaba para manter a cabeça baixa quando entram no prédio e se esgueiram pelas escadas tão silenciosamente quanto conseguem, felizmente sem se cruzarem com ninguém, nem Frau Niemeyer numa das suas visitas nocturnas à casa de banho comum.

\- Fica aqui - diz Levi a Nanaba antes de fechar a porta atrás deles; as divisões além dela estão pesadas com o silêncio e Levi atravessa-las em pontas dos pés para colocar a mão no ombro de Farlan, abanando-o gentilmente para o acordar e murmurando: - Não ligues a luz. Preciso de falar contigo.

\- Que horas são? - murmura Farlan, sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos. - Ainda é de noite.

\- É tarde. Acabei de chegar - diz-lhe rapidamente. - Estás acordado? Preciso falar contigo.

\- Sim, estou acordado. Acabaste de me acordar - diz-lhe o homem, soando irritado. - O que é que é assim tão importante que não me podias deixar dormir?

\- Aconteceu uma coisa - começa Levi, abanando a cabeça quando vê o pânico imediato na cara de Farlan. - Não é nada para te preocupares, é só... preciso de te dizer uma coisa.

\- Bem, então o que é? - exige o homem, suspirando de irritação.

\- Não voltei sozinho - começa Levi, parando quando Farlan suspira de novo.

\- Se tu e o Erwin querem a cama, podias ter logo dito - murmura ele, fazendo Levi parar por um momento antes de abanar a cabeça de novo.

\- Não é o Erwin - corrige ele, sentindo aquela pontada de nervosismo no peito de novo ao dizer o nome do homem. - É outra pessoa.

Farlan gela por completo por um segundo, o rosto a ficar totalmente sem cor ao sentar-se de forma mais rígida na cama e olhar para a porta. - Então quem é?

Levi hesita por um momento. - O nome dela é Nanaba - começa, lutando para formar palavras na mente por entre aquela nuvem de exaustão. - Ela é... uma amiga.

\- O quê? - pergunta Farlan, as sobrancelhas a franzirem-se sobre os olhos que se estreitam. - Amiga de quem?

\- Minha - diz Levi. - Mais ou menos. Ela precisa de um sítio para ficar, por isso trouxe-a para aqui.

Há algo desagradável na voz de Farlan quando ele diz: - E porque é que ela precisa de um sítio para ficar?

Levi suspira, olhando para a janela e para os vislumbres do horizonte que consegue apanhar por entre os prédios; o céu está a pintar-se num cinzento pálido enquanto falam.

\- Ouve - começa, sentindo o olhar penetrante de Farlan mesmo sem os seus olhos se cruzarem. - Ninguém a viu entrar, e ninguém a vai ver a sair. Ela vai ficar calada, como se nem cá estivesse. Não é como se fossemos ter mais problemas se alguém a encontrar aqui.

\- Porque é que ela precisa de um sítio para ficar? - repete Farlan em voz baixa, cruzando os braços à frente do peito em desafio.

Levi pensa em todos aqueles momentos em que desejara não ter de continuar a mentir a Farlan e a Isabel, e de repente é difícil acreditar que tudo aquilo tenha conduzido até aqui, só porque Darlett é um cabrão egoísta demasiado grande para oferecer a Levi a mais mísera assistência. Pensa em Nanaba na entrada e como ela está a fugir como eles, tal como Isabel estava quando Levi lhe ofereça um sítio para dormir e algumas refeições quentes. Olha para a expressão no rosto de Farlan, imagina como mudaria se Levi lhe contasse a verdade, ainda que não consiga imaginar como Farlan se sentiria; zangado, desiludido, traído?

\- Ela é de França - diz Levi por fim, sabendo que as suas palavras fazem pouco sentido. - Não sei como é que ela chegou aqui, só que ela está com problemas e que precisa da minha ajuda.

\- Mas do que raios estás tu a falar? - sibila Farlan. - O que é que ela é, algum género de... alguma criminosa?

\- Não - nega Levi de imediato. - Ela... eu não sei. Por favor, Farlan, só... Tens de confiar em mim nisto. Não te consigo explicar agora mas se confiares em mim-

\- De onde é que conheces esta pessoa, porra?! - pergunta Farlan, a voz a ficar mais alta. - Como é que podes ter a certeza que ela não é-

\- Já te disse, não posso explicar - repete Levi. - Ela é como nós, Farlan. Ela só precisa de um sítio para ficar por uma semanas e-

\- Umas semanas?!

\- Ouve... - Levi levanta a mão para interromper o homem. - A vida dela está em perigo, Farlan. Pensei que fosse algo que compreendesses.

A expressão de Farlan torna-se carrancuda quando ele fulmina Levi com o olhar sob aquela madeixa desleixada de cabelo que lhe cai sobre os olhos.

\- Estás a pedir a minha autorização?

\- Não - admite Levi. - Ela vai ficar aqui, não importa o que digas.

Farlan escarnece. - Então não é como se eu pudesse fazer o que quer que seja mesmo se quisesse - murmura ele com veneno sob a voz.

\- Ninguém vai saber que ela esteve aqui - promete Levi, ainda que saiba que não o deveria fazer. - Não me faças mais perguntas sobre isto. Prometo que te explico tudo quando chegar a altura.

\- Quanto chegar a altura - repete Farlan e volta a resfolegar.

\- E não digas nada ao Erwin - Levi faz com que Farlan prometa. - Não quero que ele saiba disto.

\- E eu espero por Deus que o que quer que tu estejas a tramar não vá pôr a Isabel em perigo - diz-lhe Farlan, olhando para ele ainda mais desiludido e zangado do que Levi receara. - Se lhe acontecer alguma coisa por causa disto, nunca te vou perdoar, Levi.

\- E não deverias - concorda Levi, levantando-se da cama. - Prometo que não-

\- Não - interrompe-lo Farlan, mal-humorado. - Não podes prometer nada.

Ele levanta-se da cama e Levi segue-o para fora do quarto, surpreso por ver a entrada vazia até o ligeiro brilho de uma luz os conduzir aos dois até à cozinha, onde Nanaba está sentada à mesa com Isabel, a jogar Klaberjass à luz de uma vela solitária. Levi fica a olhar para Farlan quando ele avança e estende a mão, apresentando-se a Nanaba antes se atarefar a preparar chá.

\- Essas nódoas negras estão com mau aspecto - diz-lhe ele quando começa a acender o lume do fogão. - Não temos gelo, mas posso arranjar-te uma toalha e água fria.

Ela abana a cabeça. - Já mal me doem, mas obrigado, és muito gentil - diz ela, encolhendo-se um pouco quando tenta sorrir.

\- Como é que fizeste essas nódoas negras, Nan? - pergunta-lhe Isabel e Levi não consegue evitar sorrir pela rapidez com que elas se tinham familiarizado.

\- Oh, não foi nada - assegura-lhe Nanaba. - Eu conto-te noutra altura, pode ser?

Isabel concorda com um aceno e volta a olhar para as suas cartas. - Nesta casa ninguém gosta de falar de coisas más - diz ela baixinho. - Mas podes, se quiseres.

Levi vê como Nanaba olha para ela, surpreendida por um momento antes de os lábios se estenderem para outro sorriso desconfortável. - Parece-me ser o sítio certo para mim, então.

Farlan acende mais algumas velas e sentam-se todos para beber chá, sem falarem de nada em particular ainda que Levi consiga sentir que aquelas perguntas estão mesmo na ponta da língua de Farlan. Levi consegue sentir o olhar do homem alternar entre Nanaba e ele, como se estivesse a tentar encontrar aquelas respostas só a olhar para eles por tempo suficiente, e Levi quase consegue adivinhar as conclusões a que ele está a chegar. Tenta relembrar-se que eles saberem tão pouco sobre o assunto não é perigoso, que são os detalhes que colocariam as suas vidas em risco, mas no final de contas não tem a certeza se ele próprio acredita nisso. Aquelas perguntas que imagina que Farlan tem lembram-no de novo de Erwin, e ele esvazia a sua chávena rapidamente antes de se levantar, para surpresa todos, assim parece.

\- Tenho de ir - mal murmura. - Vocês os três ficam bem?

\- Onde é que vais? - pergunta-lhe Farlan antes de Isabel ter hipótese, olhando para Nanaba como se estivesse nervoso por ser deixado sozinho com ela.

\- Tenho de voltar para o Erwin - explica Levi brevemente. - Ele precisa da minha ajuda com uma coisa.

\- A esta hora? - pergunta Farlan, olhando para o relógio na parede. - Tu já dormiste alguma coisa sequer?

Levi abana a cabeça ao puxar do sobretudo. - Tenho de ir - diz de novo. - Continuem a agir normalmente. E Nanaba, mantém a voz baixa.

Levi mal tem tempo de a ver acenar com a cabeça antes de sair do apartamento, rangendo os dentes pelo vento frio ao voltar a atravessar a cidade que está agora a acordar; tal com Darlett dissera, as filas estão a formar-se à frente das padarias e dos talhos. Levi passa por elas rapidamente, a mente muito mais à frente dos pés. Será que ainda vai encontrar Erwin na cama, a olhar em silêncio para o tecto, recusando o pequeno-almoço que Levi lhe fosse preparar? Iria Erwin olhar para ele com desdém trazido pela sua própria vergonha por ter quebrado à sua frente, por ter mostrado fraqueza? Levi consegue sentir um pânico súbito a prender-lhe os pulmões ao apressar-se pelos degraus acima, atravessando a porta e não encontrando nem o desprezo de Erwin ou a sua fragilidade, mas em vez disso uma mão cheia de divisões vazias e limpas que ele começa a assombrar como um fantasma até finalmente se enroscar no sofá e adormecer, exausto pela preocupação crescente no seu coração.

.

Acorda com o som da porta a fechar e senta-se, a cabeça a girar ligeiramente por um minuto enquanto tenta ajustar-se à luz da tarde que está a entrar pelas janelas da sala de estar. Por entre a névoa do sono interrompido, Levi ouve os sons que chegam da entrada, o suave tilintar de chaves, o ruído do tecido quando Erwin despe o casaco, os passos suaves das botas quando ele atravessa as portas duplas, parando quando vê Levi, a sua expressão séria suavizando instantaneamente quando os seus olhares se cruzam.

\- Estás cá - diz Erwin baixinho e Levi assente, seguindo o homem com os olhos enquanto ele se senta na poltrona e suspira longamente.

\- Onde é que estiveste? - pergunta-lhe Levi, a sua expressão tão séria como sempre quando repara em algo atrás de Erwin; a gaveta de cima da escrivaninha tem um pedaço de madeira a menos mesmo acima da fechadura.

\- No trabalho - diz-lhe Erwin em voz baixa. - Não ir não era exactamente uma opção.

\- Não dormiste - nota Levi, sem saber porque é que está a ficar zangado de repente. - Precisas de descansar. Não andas a tomar conta de ti.

\- Levi-

\- Não - interrompe-lo ele, levantando-se e começando a andar para trás e para a frente ainda que não compreenda porquê. - Devias ter ficado aqui. Estás com um aspecto de merda. Comeste alguma coisa hoje?

\- Levi, eu-

\- Cala-te, Erwin - Levi quase lhe grita agora, os olhos a voarem para a escrivaninha, aquele aperto no peito voltando de súbito. - Foda-se, não podes continuar a agir como se fosses estúpido quando sabes perfeitamente que não és. Não podes continuar a agir como se toda a gente fosse mais importante do que tu, e que a tua vida não vale a ponta de um corno.

\- Por favor, Levi. Deixa-me-

\- Não - rosna Levi; quer massajar aquela dor até que lhe desapareça do peito, quer segurar Erwin perto de si de novo, dizer-lhe que vai ficar tudo bem, mas não consegue. - Foda-se, o que é que se passou, Erwin? Como é que chegou a este ponto, caralho?

\- Por favor, Levi. Acalma-te.

Há algo no tom da voz de Erwin que faz Levi travar e o prende no momento; uma suavidade suplicante, não pelo seu próprio bem mas pelo de Levi, como se o ver tão perturbado seja doloroso para Erwin. Fixa os olhos do homem do outro lado da sala; o olhar dele está firme e presente agora, mas não alivia o nó no estômago de Levi. Erwin levanta-se também e avança para Levi, colocando uma mão no seu ombro; o toque, tal como a voz, prende-o ao momento, aquecendo algo em Levi sob o gelo do medo.

\- Por favor - repete Erwin, soando subitamente cansado. - Deixa-me preparar chá, como fazemos sempre.

Levi deixa aquelas palavras guiarem-no para perto e toma a mão de Erwin na sua, movendo-a para a pele do pescoço onde fica por algum tempo, quente e forte, antes de deslizar para a parte de trás da cabeça e o puxar para ainda mais perto, contra Erwin que ainda aqui está para o abraçar, para ser abraçado. Levi inspira o cheiro do seu suor e de cigarros e esquece tanto da noite quanto consegue, deixando que o corpo comece a partilhar o fardo antes que a mente o possa fazer. Consegue sentir Erwin apoiar a face contra o topo da sua cabeça, como se estivesse a dizer a Levi que podiam ambos fazê-lo, alternar entre quem apoia e quem descansa, quem é forte e quem está cansado, quem resiste e quem está magoado, sabendo que há sempre alguém que se mantém à guarda.

Levi quebra o abraço e conduz Erwin para a cozinha, deixando o homem sentar-se à mesa enquanto ele coloca a chaleira ao lume, retirando um pão de quilo com uma crosta grossa e um pedaço de queijo. Leva-os até à mesa e começa a cortar fatias grossas de ambos, sentindo as garras do medo sendo substituídas pelo desconforto da fome.

\- Não como nada desde ontem - diz ele a Erwin depois de dar uma dentada na sua sanduíche, colocando outra à frente do homem e atirando-lhe um olhar penetrante até ele pegar nela e comer. Mais para o calar do que para se alimentar, Levi não duvida.

\- Não estavas cá quando acordei.

Não era uma questão. Erwin não exige respostas, não de Levi. Já não.

\- Tive de ir a casa - mente, detestando o quão fácil é fazê-lo. - Caso houvesse um ataque aéreo.

Erwin acena. - Já tinhas aturado o suficiente.

\- Pára com isso - diz-lhe Levi instantaneamente, a mão quase a escorregar quando corta o queijo. - Não é nada que não tenhas feito comigo.

\- Nunca te quis incomodar-

\- Já te disse para parares - Levi irrita-se de novo, atirando outra sanduíche para a frente de Erwin ainda que ele mal tenha tocado na primeira. - Não és tu que decides o que é que me incomoda. Achas mesmo que não consigo lidar com uma coisa daquelas?

\- Desculpa - diz Erwin prontamente. - Nunca quis insinuar que não conseguias. Ninguém poderia fazer as coisas que tu fazes por mim, Levi. Por favor, quero que saibas isso.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua mas não fala, dando outra grande dentada no pão antes de ir à chaleira começar a preparar o chá. Leva o bule e duas chávenas para a mesa, sentando-se à frente de Erwin, fitando-o até ele soltar um longo suspiro.

\- Desculpa - repete Erwin, sem olhar para Levi. - Nunca te quis assustar. Nunca quis que me visses daquela forma.

Levi serve o chá sem saber o que dizer, reconhecendo o seu medo só agora que Erwin o mencionara. Tivera medo quando Erwin explodira daquela forma na noite anterior, mas agarrara-se a outra emoção em vez disso, uma mais tangível e mais fácil de admitir. Passa a chávena a Erwin antes de deitar uma gota de leite na sua.

\- Acaba a sandes - diz Levi ao homem, que obedece sem demora desta vez. - Posso ficar até à noite, para podermos falar depois. Precisas de um banho. Dormir também não te fazia mal, mas acho que também podes sempre deitar-te um pouco mais cedo.

\- Sim, senhor - diz Erwin, sorrindo para a chávena de chá quando Levi revira os olhos.

\- Não te armes em engraçadinho comigo - atira Levi, ainda que ver o sorriso de Erwin aumentar o faça sentir-se aliviado. - Estou a falar a sério, Erwin. Se não vais ter cuidado contigo, o mínimo que podes fazer é deixar-me dizer-te o que fazer.

\- Asseguro-te, não estava a tentar ser engraçado - diz-lhe o homem na defensiva. - Sou um soldado, lembras-te? Eu sei como obedecer a ordens dos meus superiores.

Levi estala a língua e bebe o chá, sentindo um rasgo de calor atravessar-lhe as bochechas.

\- Tu... come mas é a sandes.

Depois, Levi leva Erwin até ao quarto, preparando um banho enquanto o homem se despe. Vai buscar sabão e uma toalha enquanto Erwin se senta na banheira e suspira de contentamento, esticando as longas pernas tanto quanto consegue. Levi olha com inveja para a água; as longas caminhadas seguidas de horas de sono tinham-lhe coberto a pele de suor seco, fazendo-o sentir-se sujo da cabeça aos pés. Ainda assim, arregaça as mangas e mergulha a toalha na banheira antes de a cobrir de sabão e a passar gentilmente pelos ombros de Erwin.

\- Eu é que devia estar a fazer-te isto - murmura o homem, gemendo quando Levi pressiona o pano com mais força contra os músculos tensos no seu pescoço. - Já passaste pelo suficiente por causa de-

O resfolegar de Levi interrompe-lhe as palavras. - Não achas sinceramente que eu já não passei por pior? - diz ele a Erwin, que não lhe responde por muito tempo.

\- Eu vi-te - murmura ele por fim, algo quebrando na sua voz. - Quando perdi a cabeça. Tu tremeste, e recuaste para longe de mim.

Levi deixa a toalha cair na água quando as mãos se seguram na berma da banheira.

\- Erwin - diz em voz baixa, franzindo o sobrolho quando começa a entender. - Tu não achas que eu-

\- Peço desculpa - interrompe-lo Erwin, como se não quisesse ouvir aquelas palavras. - A situação foi difícil, e eu geri-a mal. Nunca quis que me achasses tão ameaçador.

Levi fica calado, sem saber o que dizer, tentando medir a extensão do que Erwin acabara de lhe dizer. Não se lembra de tremer, não se lembra de ter medo de Erwin, só de ter medo _por_ ele, mas ao pensar nisso agora, é possível que o pudesse ter feito. Erwin estava de uniforme, estava agressivo. A qualquer pessoa que pudesse ter assistido à cena, ele deveria ter-se parecido com todas as coisas que Levi crescera a temer. Mas mesmo nessa altura ele era Erwin, sempre só Erwin, a pessoa que cuidara de Levi mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que ele se consiga lembrar, a pessoa que conduzira Levi de volta a querer ser tocado, que lhe salvara a vida uma centena de vezes.

\- Erwin - repete Levi, mas ao olhar para a rigidez da postura do homem, a maneira como a cabeça dele está curvada como se estivesse a evitar os olhos de Levi, não consegue encontrar as palavras. Em vez disso, levanta-se rapidamente e despe-se, sentindo os olhos de Erwin moverem-se para ele quando ele entra na banheira e se move para mais perto do homem, sentando-se entre as pernas de Erwin e pressionando a testa contra o seu peito largo.

\- Levi-

\- Tenho mais medo da tua sujidade nesta banheira do que tenho do que quer que tu possas fazer - murmura Levi, os dedos a tocarem nos pêlos macios das pernas de Erwin, tornados suaves como penas na água quente. - Só não estava à espera, por isso assustei-me um bocado, foi só isso.

\- Tens a certeza? - pergunta Erwin, as mãos a deterem-se de novo até Levi as segurar firmemente e as voltar a colocar nas suas costas. - Nunca me perdoaria se-

\- Pára - ordena-lhe Levi de imediato. - Já te vi matar um homem ali mesmo no teu quarto, e talvez tendo isso em conta não faça de facto muito sentido, mas nunca me senti tão seguro com alguém antes. Por isso podes parar de dizer merda dessa.

Consegue sentir Erwin relaxar de novo. As mãos nas suas costas ganham vida e começam a traçar a sua coluna quando ele suspira para o cabelo de Levi.

\- Mais vale parares de pensar nisso também - murmura Levi, sorrindo um pouco com o riso que Erwin faz.

\- Não fazes ideia do quão aliviado fico por te ouvir dizer isso - responde ele, os dedos a traçarem as fronteiras do corpo de Levi que ele já sabia de cor. - Passei o dia inteiro a pensar que te tinhas ido embora porque não te sentias confortável na minha cama.

Levi resfolega para esconder a dor no seu peito, pegando na toalha e recomeçando a esfregar os braços de Erwin com ela. - É para onde vais a seguir a isto - avisa-o, e o homem suspira.

\- Sim, Levi - concorda de novo, cedendo às ordens de Levi. - Vou tentar ter mais cuidado comigo no futuro.

Levi acena de forma severa, erguendo os olhos para o rosto de Erwin ao passar a toalha pelo seu pescoço. Vê o arranhão na cara dele e acaricia-o com o polegar de forma quase distraída.

\- Não dói - Erwin responde à pergunta que ele não faz.

Levi acena de novo, voltando a mergulhar o pano na água e torcendo-o sobre a cabeça de Erwin, sorrindo quando o homem sacode a água do cabelo e esfrega a cara. Por um momento, o sorriso ameaça ceder e transformar-se numa expressão pesada mas Levi mantém-no no lugar, esperando que a expressão seja reconfortante o suficiente ao fixar os olhos nos de Erwin. Parece que alguma da dor desaparecera, e talvez no final de contas isso seja tudo o que Levi possa desejar conseguir fazer.

Terminam o banho e voltam para a cama, tremendo sob os lençóis por alguns minutos antes do ar à volta deles se tornar quente. Levi mantém os olhos no perfil de Erwin, imaginando traçar aquele alto na cana do nariz dele com o dedo mas mantendo as mãos na almofada. Sabe o que esperar a seguir, e assim que começa a questionar-se se terá de incentivar Erwin a falar, o homem começa.

\- Tenho a certeza que tens muitas perguntas - murmura ele, voltando-se para Levi quando este assente. - Antes de mais, quero que saibas que a Lilian decidiu ir-se embora. Não vai ser uma ameaça a nenhum de nós agora. Se ela contactar as autoridades no estrangeiro, iria arriscar incriminar o marido ainda mais, e eu duvido que ela seja vingantiva o suficiente para chegar a esse ponto.

\- O que é que aconteceu? - pergunta Levi, sem saber o que mais dizer; a mente recriara os eventos tantas vezes que tinham começado a parecer surreais, menos como uma memória e mais como uma história que alguém lhe contara.

\- Cheguei a casa e encontrei a Lilian na sala - diz-lhe Erwin baixinho. - Tinha aberto a escrivaninha com um pé-de-cabra e corrido os ficheiros. Se ela antes achava que eu era um traidor ao Reich, o que ela encontrou corrigiu essa suposição muito depressa.

\- Como é que ela entrou? - pergunta-lhe Levi a seguir e Erwin suspira.

\- A porteira deve tê-la deixado entrar - supõe ele. - Ela já viu a Lilian aqui muitas vezes. Não teria sido difícil para ela arranjar uma desculpa qualquer para ser autorizada a entrar no apartamento.

\- E a navalha?

Levi vê como a expressão de Erwin se torna triste e cansada e cheia de arrependimento mesmo agora, e de repente a raiva de antes está de volta. Pensa em Nanaba no seu apartamento com Farlan e Isabel, a irritação na voz de Farlan, as suas próprias explicações fracas, e encontra uma confirmação para o seu próprio ressentimento por todas as suas acções desde que se separara de Erwin.

\- Eu percebi que estava alguém no apartamento, por isso eu... - começa Erwin e aclara a garganta. - Não podia arriscar uma pistola. Os vizinhos podiam ouvir.

Levi não precisa fazer a pergunta seguinte: descobrindo que era a Lilian, Erwin estava preparado para o levar a cabo? A resposta está explicita na sua cara mesmo agora, tal como estivera na noite anterior, nas ordens para que Levi fosse tratar da roupa, na maneira como a lâmina caíra da sua mão. Levi interroga-se vagamente se isto muda alguma coisa, saber isto sobre Erwin, saber até que ponto ele está disposto a ir, o quanto ele está disposto a sacrificar.

\- Arrependo-me de tanta coisa agora - murmura Erwin. - De como foi com a Lilian. Eu devia ter acabado tudo há muito tempo. Deixei a minha solidão afectar as minhas decisões, e o preço que ela quase pagou por isso-

\- Quase - recorda-lhe Levi. - Estás a dar-lhe a hipótese de começar de novo. Do que eu percebi, ela não tem muitos amigos de sobra em lado algum.

Erwin dá uma risada, amarga e sem alegria. - Ela tinha razão. Estou a mandá-la para um país estrangeiro com duas crianças pequenas e com pouco dinheiro.

\- É como a maior parte das pessoas vai quando está a fugir de algo - relembra Levi ao homem. - Achas que toda a gente que saiu da Europa nos últimos dez anos tem ido sozinha e levado uma fortuna?

Erwin fica calado, olhando para o tecto, e Levi consegue ver que ele está a ponderar o que acabara de dizer.

\- É só uma merda de uma coincidência - diz Levi. - Foda-se, como é que era suposto saberes que aquele cabrão do Osterhaus tinha um acordo com o marido dela?

\- Ele deve ter dado a minha morada à Lilian sabendo que ela a iria reconhecer - supõe Erwin, soando cansado. - Essa ideia deve ter-lhe dado tanto prazer. A Lilian descobrir a verdade e relembrar-me do quão hipócrita eu sou.

\- Pára - diz-lhe Levi, a voz metade súplica e metade ordem. - Não te atrevas a comparares-te com eles, caralho. Não à minha frente.

Erwin suspira e estica-se até à gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, puxando de uma cigarreira e acendendo um cigarro. Levi torce o nariz até Erwin se levantar para abrir a janela, deixando entrar uma rajada de ar frio que faz Levi esconder as mãos debaixo dos cobertores. Está a tremer na altura em que Erwin regressa, ansioso pelo calor dele e prendendo o corpo debaixo do dele antes de apoiar o queixo contra as mãos. Ficam calados por bastante tempo antes de Levi olhar para cima para aquele azul dos olhos de Erwin, meio escondido pelas pálpebras que parecem estar a ficar cada vez mais pesadas, e lembra-se do seu próprio cansaço, a noite sem dormir e as horas de descanso durante o dia que pareciam tê-lo deixado tão grogue como estivera antes.

\- Durmo melhor quando estás aqui - balbucia Erwin, passando os dedos preguiçosamente sobre o braço de Levi. - Sempre melhor, sabendo onde estás. Que estás a salvo.

Levi concorda com um grunhido, passando uma das pernas sob a de Erwin. Há algo que gosta no peso do homem sobre si, mesmo que seja apenas um membro sobre o outro; algo tangível e familiar que o faz fechar os olhos e pressionar-se pelo contacto.

\- Suponho que tenha muitas noites sem dormir pela frente - murmura Erwin. - Imagino que não vou dormir muito depois de sair de Dresden.

Os olhos de Levi abrem-se e a súbita dor no peito fá-lo arquejar de uma forma que Erwin parece não reparar por entre o seu cansaço. Levi pergunta-se se ele terá consciência do efeito das suas palavras, de puxar o futuro para este momento, e apressa-se a mudar de assunto.

\- Desculpa ter saído de manhã - murmura, forçando-se a relaxar de novo sob o toque de Erwin. - Não teria se não-

\- Não há problema, Levi. Não te culpo - assegura-lhe o homem, encostando a cabeça ao pescoço de Levi. - Ambos temos uma vida fora disto.

\- Eu quero saber mais sobre a tua - diz-lhe Levi, aquela curiosidade a trespassar o cansaço. - Não agora, mas um dia.

\- Vou ficar feliz por te contar - diz Erwin, os olhos a fechar e a boca a abrir-se num bocejo. - O que quiseres saber.

Levi move-se na cama, prendendo a anca de Erwin com a sua e pressionando a bochecha sob o braço do homem. Parece tudo tão natural agora, a nudez, a proximidade, o espaço que partilham nesta cama - quase uma rotina, como se fizessem isto há anos, como se se tivessem aproximado mesmo quando estavam separados. Levi desliza os dedos sobre os pêlos suaves no peito de Erwin distraidamente, só se levantando quando a boca do homem ficara entreaberta e ele começara a ressonar baixinho. Levi veste-se sem barulho e guarda alguma comida da cozinha antes de se esgueirar para fora do apartamento, mal se lembrando de estar atento ao redor enquanto regressa a casa, os pensamentos ainda em Erwin - com tanta frequência em Erwin nestes dias.

Tosse ruidosamente algumas vezes ao subir as escadas, surpreso por ver que o som não tinha alertado Farlan e Isabel da sua chegada. Encontra-los na cozinha com Nanaba, a rir em voz baixa mas esbaforidos enquanto jogam às cartas. Farlan salta no lugar quando Levi pousa a comida na mesa, soltando um longo suspiro quando Levi tosse de novo.

\- Vou preparar o jantar - diz ele de forma bastante alegre. - Jantaste na casa do Erwin?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Só comi umas fatias de pão - responde, sentando-se à mesa do outro lado de Isabel e Nanaba.

\- A Nan ensinou-nos um novo jogo, mano, tens de aprender também! - diz-lhe Isabel, fazendo Farlan mandá-la baixar a voz já que quase gritara. - E ela está a ensinar-nos todo o género de palavrões em Francês.

\- A sério, não ias acreditar nas coisas que ela diz - acrescenta Farlan também e Levi olha para Nanaba, que sorri, coçando a nuca. - Ela é ainda pior do que tu.

\- Já conheci algumas pessoas interessantes - explica ela. - Que me ensinaram coisas interessantes.

\- Se é que se pode considerar que dizer _'vai dar um mergulho num rio de merda de cavalo'_ é uma coisa interessante - denota Farlan e ri enquanto descasca uma batata. - Nunca soube o quanto as minhas aulas na escola eram inúteis até agora.

\- Todas as melhores coisas da vida são aprendidas fora da escola - afirma ela. - E conheces as melhores pessoas quando estás menos à espera.

\- Estás a falar de mim? - pergunta Isabel num murmúrio excitado.

\- Claro que estou a falar de ti, Isabel - diz-lhe Nanaba, segurando-lhe na face com as mãos e plantando-lhe um beijo desleixado na bochecha. Quando repara no meio sorriso de Farlan, ela ri e acrescenta: - Tu também, Farlan.

\- Oh, eu não estava... - começa ele, mas acaba a rir. - Obrigado, Nan, é muito simpático dizeres isso.

\- Suponho que se tenham divertido - nota Levi, obtendo três acenos entusiásticos em resposta.

\- E tu? - pergunta Farlan. - Correu tudo bem com o Erwin?

\- O que é que correu bem? - pergunta Levi, esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

\- Aquela coisa com que ele precisava de ajuda - diz Farlan enfaticamente. - Antes de saíres, disseste que ele precisava da tua ajuda com uma coisa.

Levi franze o sobrolho e tenta lembrar-se da manhã; parece ter sido um dia distinto desde, e os detalhes estão a misturar-se rapidamente, deixando Levi sem escolha a não ser encolher os ombros.

\- Correu bem - responde.

\- Como está o Erwin? - pergunta Nanaba a Levi. - A última vez que o vi ele parecia muito cansado.

\- Está bem - diz Levi, fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar as expressões confusas de Farlan e Isabel. - Ele só trabalha demais, é isso.

\- Também conheces o Erwin? - pergunta Isabel a Nanaba, que assente, fazendo a carranca de Farlan aumentar.

\- Ele ajuda-me às vezes, como vos ajuda a vocês - explica ela e Levi fica aliviado por ela se lembrar.

\- Como é que vieste parar a Dresden? - pergunta Farlan de repente, colocando a tampa na panela das batatas, claramente já sem se importar em tentar ser subtil.

Levi vê Nanaba estremecer. - Desculpa - murmura ela, fitando os olhos de Farlan. - Não quero falar sobre isso.

Ele continua a olhar para ela por alguns segundos antes de assentir de forma sombria e lançar um relance a Levi antes de regressar à comida, fazendo uma pergunta em Francês sobre o ombro depois de descascar uma cebola. Nanaba franze o rosto por um momento antes de lhe perguntar algo em retorno - a Levi, parece incluir o nome de Erwin - e eles continuam a falar. As palavras não deixam qualquer impressão em Levi que não seja um crescente desconforto e irritação, mas se isto é a forma que Farlan precisa para lhe retribuir as mentiras, não vai dizer nada em contra. Param passado um pouco e Farlan volta a falar Alemão como se nada tivesse acontecido, servindo-lhes batatas e uma cebola, com as quais Nanaba parece particularmente satisfeita.

\- Vocês comem tão bem - murmura ela, um tom de maravilha na voz. - Isto é manteiga a sério?

\- Sim - confirma Farlan. - O Erwin não te dá comida?

Nanaba pára para esvaziar a boca e a Levi parece que ela está a ponderar. - Não é assim que ele me ajuda, não - diz ela por fim. - Esperemos que o meu estômago vá aguentar. Não como manteiga a sério há muito tempo.

.

\- Do que é que tu e o Farlan falaram? - pergunta Levi quando consegue um momento sozinho com ela enquanto está a preparar o sofá para ela dormir.

\- Oh, nada de especial - diz ela e sorri. - Ele disse-me que tu e o Erwin andam a dormir um com o outro.

As mãos de Levi travam na sua tarefa por um momento antes de ele revirar os olhos, suspirando e resmungando: - Claro que disse.

\- Não te preocupes - reconforta-o Nanaba. - Eu sei disso sobre o Erwin. Não fico surpreendida que ele goste de ti.

\- Não? - pergunta Levi, pensando como vai provavelmente continuar sempre a ficar surpreendido, e ela ri de novo baixinho.

\- Tens muitas qualidades que ele admira nas pessoas - explica ela. - Honestidade, coragem... e assim umas arestas um bocadinho mais rudes, pelo que vi.

\- Ele gosta disso, é? - murmura Levi, dobrando a manta e colocando-a no fundo do sofá enquanto ela assente.

\- Foi o que ouvi dizer - responde ela, sorrindo de forma calorosa ao apanhar o olhar de Levi. - Obrigada. Por tudo isto.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Não estou a fazer isto pela bondade do meu coração, sabes.

\- Eu sei - diz-lhe ela. - Mas fico agradecida à mesma. Vocês são todos muito melhor companhia do que o Flagon Darlett.

Levi ri baixinho e deseja-lhe boa noite, tossindo no caminho até à casa de banho comum e lavando-se antes de se juntar a Farlan na cama. O outro homem ainda está acordado, encostado à cabeceira da cama com os braços cruzados à frente do peito, a olhar para Levi como se estivesse prestes a dizer o que pensava. Sentindo de repente toda a exaustão dos últimos dias até aos ossos, Levi dá o seu melhor para o ignorar, rebolando para o seu lado da cama e puxando os joelhos para o peito; um substituto inadequado do calor do corpo de Erwin.

\- Levi - começa Farlan por fim de forma sombria após alguns minutos de silêncio e Levi suspira, abrindo os olhos relutantemente. - Só quero que me respondas a uma pergunta.

\- O que é que é? - faz Levi, voltando-se sobre as costas e olhando para o tecto, tentando não prestar atenção à irritação crescente que sente.

\- Tenho andado a pensar nisto - prossegue o homem num sussurro. - Disseste-me há meses atrás que o Erwin te está a ajudar para que possas testemunhar por ele quando a guerra acabar. Mas essa não é a história toda.

Levi suspira de novo mas não fala, beliscando a cana do nariz.

\- Ele não acredita no Reich - continua Farlan, a voz amarga. - Ele não acredita no que o _Führer_ diz, em nenhuma das _'ilusões da ideologia nazi'_ como ele lhes chamou. Pois não?

Levi cruza os braços sob a cabeça e continua calado, continuando a olhar para cima apesar de sentir os olhos de Farlan sobre si, deixando-o continuar com as suas observações apesar do facto de preferir ir ter com Nanaba na sala, mesmo que isso significasse que ia dormir no chão em vez de dormir no sofá.

\- Eu sei que há muitas pessoas na Áustria que não ficaram felizes com a Anschluss - continua o homem. - E acho que o Erwin pode ser uma delas. Acho que foi sempre uma dessas pessoas, e é por isso que te está a ajudar.

\- Estás à espera que eu confirme? - fala Levi por fim. - Já te disse, Farlan, não vou conseguir explicar-

\- Responde-me só a isto - interrompe-lo Farlan, baixando ainda mais a voz. - Tu e o Erwin estão a trabalhar para a resistência?

\- Para o quê? - pergunta-lhe Levi de volta, tentando pensar em alguma coisa que possa acabar com a conversa depressa.

\- A resistência - repete Farlan. - Como a Rosa Branca, como a Resistência Francesa, pessoas que trabalham contra a Alemanha.

\- Ninguém está a trabalhar contra a Alemanha, Farlan - atira-lhe Levi, ainda mais irado com o facto de se aperceber que não sabe mesmo a resposta real. - Já te disse, não posso falar disto.

\- Se o Erwin conhece a Nanaba, porque é que ele não pode saber que ela está aqui?

\- Não me vou repetir, Farlan - rosna Levi, atirando um olhar gelado ao outro homem. - Não posso falar disto, e o Erwin não pode saber que ela está aqui. É só isto que te vou dizer, e se ainda não conseguiste perceber que não digo para teu bem, então não há nada que possa fazer mais por ti.

\- Fazes alguma ideia do risco que estás a correr? - sibila Farlan de repente. - Fazes alguma ideia do perigo em que nos estás a colocar-

\- Pára de agir como um idiota, caralho - atira Levi, os olhos a arderem-lhe por falta de sono, o corpo fraco e pesado de exaustão. - Tens estado a correr esse mesmo perigo desde que deixaste o Christofer foder-te a primeira vez. Só o tornaste pior quando me deixaste vir morar contigo. O perigo esteve sempre lá, Farlan. Tudo o que eu estou a tentar fazer é dar algum sentido a isto tudo antes que também acabem por me matar, caralho.

Levi roda para o seu lado de novo, ouvindo a respiração pesada de Farlan por um longo bocado até o homem finalmente apagar as luzes e puxar os cobertores sobre si. Levi sabe que devia pedir desculpa, mesmo que fosse um sussurro atirado às costas de Farlan, mas não consegue reunir força para o fazer. Os pensamentos estão pesados e desfocados e lentos como o raio, acrescentando uma nova nota à sua frustração. Sabe que Farlan está acordado mesmo quando ele próprio está a adormecer, sabe que o arrependimento que está a sentir vai ficar ainda pior de manhã, mas deixa-se cair num sono inquieto; na altura em que acorda, sente que mal descansou e Farlan desapareceu.

\- Ele disse que ia às compras - diz Isabel a Levi quando ele lhe pergunta, queimando o dedo ao tentar retirar um pedaço de casca de ovo da frigideira. - Mas não o vi levar dinheiro nenhum, por isso ele provavelmente estava a mentir.

Levi acena e tenta parecer mais calmo do que se sente para que ela não se preocupe quando diz: - Ele provavelmente tinha dinheiro no bolso.

\- Duvido - murmura ela, deslizando a espátula sob cada ovo para que eles não se colem à frigideira. - Ele guarda cada tostão como um falcão.

\- Bem, tenho a certeza que ele só... - Levi começa e suspira. - Tenho a certeza que foi só dar uma volta.

\- Porque vocês discutiram ontem à noite.

Levi suspira de novo. - Não queria que ouvisses.

Isabel encolhe os ombros de forma indiferente, encolhendo-se ligeiramente quando alguma da gordura da frigideira lhe salta para a mão. - Vocês só o fazem porque se preocupam um com o outro - diz-lhe ela. - Ia detestar mais se vocês não discutissem de todo.

Tomam o pequeno-almoço com Nanaba, depois do qual Isabel começa a contar-lhe sobre os seus submarinos enquanto Levi anda de divisão em divisão impacientemente, os olhos a saltarem para o relógio sempre que não está à janela a para a rua. Apanha pedaços da conversa sussurrada de Isabel e Nanaba: Isabel está a dizer-lhe o quanto deseja que a guerra acabe para poder começar a procurar trabalho, como quer comprar um cavalo e uma carroça e viajar pelo campo a vender joalharia que vai fazer com conchas do mar; mesmo por entre a sua preocupação, a ideia faz Levi sorrir.

Já é final da tarde quando Farlan finalmente regressa. Entra direito à cozinha e começa a fazer o jantar; parece cansado, a expressão tensa, e quando Levi avança para ele e coloca uma mão no braço dele, ele enxuta-a, zangado.

\- Não tentes - diz simplesmente, cortando uma batata e atirando os pedaços para a panela.

\- Farlan - murmura Levi. - Onde é que estiveste? A Isabel disse que saíste para ires às compras mas tu-

\- Fui à igreja - responde o homem. - Não entenderias mesmo, por isso não vou explicar porquê.

\- Desculpa pelo que disse ontem - tenta Levi, só conseguindo que Farlan ranja os dentes. - Sabes que eu só não vos conto porque é para vosso próprio-

\- Tão de atrevas a dizer que é para meu bem - diz-lhe Farlan, voltando-se para olhar para ele venenosamente por um momento. - Não te atrevas a dizer que só estás a fazer isto tudo para me manteres a mim e a Isabel a salvo.

Levi fica ali, o espanto deixando-o mudo, e demora um momento a aperceber-se que é a sua culpa que o está a deixar sem palavras e não nada do que Farlan dissera.

\- Podes ficar descansado que eu não quero ter nada a ver com nenhum dos teus segredos - murmura o homem, irado. - Se alguém me vier perguntar alguma coisa, eu não quero saber mais do que já sei.

É impossível negar a tensão no apartamento depois disso, e Levi pensa que sem Nanaba seria insuportável. Ela mantém-nos a todos entretidos com as suas histórias da aldeola onde crescera, muitas das quais Levi pensa que têm tanta probabilidade de serem mentira como de serem verdade. Ainda assim, a noite passa devagar e quando finalmente se vão deitar, Levi sente a fenda entre ele e Farlan entranhar-se nos seus sonhos.

.

Quando a situação não parece apta a melhorar no dia seguinte, Levi decide sair, puxando o seu casaco de inverno assim que acabou de lavar a loiça do pequeno-almoço.

\- Onde vais, mano? - pergunta-lhe Isabel.

\- Ter com o Erwin - responde Farlan antes que Levi tenha hipótese, olhando por cima das suas cartas preguiçosamente. - Não é?

Levi não diz nada ao avançar para a porta, os passos carregados com o peso na sua cabeça. Fá-lo arrastar os pés pelos degraus até à porta de Erwin, e ressentir ligeiramente a expressão surpresa na cara do homem quando entra. Quando sente Erwin segurar-lhe no braço e voltá-lo para ele, há uma parte de Levi que quer afastar-se do toque.

\- O que se passa? - pergunta Erwin, a voz cheia de preocupação que faz Levi suspirar.

\- Nada - mente e tal como antes, é revoltantemente fácil. - É preciso estar alguma coisa errada para eu vir cá num domingo?

\- Claro que não - concorda Erwin de imediato, de forma mais gentil desta vez. - Fico feliz que tenhas vindo.

Levi segue a sua rotina habitual de entrar na cozinha para preparar chá, estacando no lugar quando vê um caixote cheio de comida na mesa ao lado de um saco de dez quilos de batatas. Olha para trás para Erwin que o seguira até à divisão, franzindo o rosto pelo ar feliz na cara do homem; parece tão deslocado do seu próprio desconforto.

\- Talvez me possas ajudar a arranjar um sítio melhor para isto - diz ele a Levi a sorrir. - Ainda que não te queira forçar a trabalhar a um domingo.

\- O que é isto tudo? - pergunta Levi, erguendo um saco de ervilhas.

\- Suponho que lhe possas chamar de reserva de emergência.

\- O quê? - pergunta Levi agora, voltando-se para Erwin de novo, vendo a sua postura relaxada e interrogando-se porque é que, depois de tudo o que se passara, não o faz sentir aliviado.

\- Abastecimento de emergência - repete Erwin. - Pedi à Marie se ela vos conseguiria trazer comida e coisas enquanto vocês aqui ficarem, e fico feliz por dizer que ela concordou, mas ocorreu-me que há muitas coisas que podem correr mal com o plano, demasiadas coisas que possam impedi-la de vir cá, e por isso...

Abre os braços à comida na mesa por alguns segundos antes de os deixar cair de novo contra os lados do corpo. Levi olha para ele por um momento em silêncio espantado antes de pousar o saco de ervilhas de novo na mesa. A mente parece vazia, como se tivesse de repente decidido que não sentir ou pensar em nada é melhor do que sentir o medo da partida de Erwin, do que pensar na solidão silenciosa que em breve vai encher estas divisões.

\- Não tenho a certeza se devo esconder tudo - continua o homem. - Tendo em conta as punições contra armazenamento de comida. Mas também, não espero que alguém vá revistar o meu apartamento, e com certeza não por causa de contrabando.

\- Não quero ver - resmunga Levi, a garganta subitamente seca.

Vira as costas à pressa e vai para a sala de estar, enroscando-se no sofá e ouvindo os passos de Erwin quando o segue. Há um momento de hesitação antes de ele se sentar, levantando as pernas de Levi sobre o seu colo para arranjar espaço no sofá. Levi não fala enquanto Erwin desaperta os atacadores das botas e lhas descalça, pousando-as no chão, segurando os pés de Levi gentilmente nas mãos.

\- Levi... - murmura ele, mas Levi não faz um som. - Sabes que não falta muito para eu-

\- Pára com isso, caralho - atira-lhe Levi sem olhar para Erwin. - Não quero ouvir. Não quero ouvir nada sobre isso.

De repente, deitado ali, parece tudo demasiado: a raiva de Farlan, Nanaba, Osterhaus, mentir a Erwin, estar sempre a sentir saudades de Erwin, já estar a sentir saudades dele. Sente-se exausto e desgastado, como se tivesse lutado por dias para que as coisas não acontecessem só para agora as ver descambar à sua frente. O silêncio da sala parece capaz de ser cortado à faca até Erwin o quebrar suavemente.

\- Já fiz os preparativos. Podemos fingir, se preferires. Seja como for, vou partir sabendo que fiz tudo o que podia.

Levi pesa as suas opções; através do cansaço, tudo parece desolador, cada conversa que imagina com Erwin acaba a ser sobre arranjar espaço na despensa, sobre epidemias de tifo na frente leste, sobre planos A e planos B e planos de emergência depois desses. Não lhe parece justo que até este sítio se fosse tornar uma prisão para Levi, especialmente agora quando ainda não precisa de ser.

\- Hoje - murmura contra o tecido do sofá. - Só hoje.

\- Como quiseres - concorda Erwin, puxando os pés de Levi mais firmemente contra o colo e os dedos dançam sobre as plantas dos pés, fazendo Levi torcer-se e soltar uma risada.

\- Pára - ordena ao homem, atirando-lhe um ar de aviso e o sorriso afectuoso que lhe brinca nos lábios.

Levi geme contra as almofadas quando o homem começa a massajar-lhe os calcanhares através das meias remendadas.

\- Tens pés muito pequenos para um homem - comenta Erwin baixinho e Levi resfolega, sentindo aquela sombra afastar-se ainda mais.

\- Não podes estar sinceramente surpreendido com isso - contrapõe Levi, suspirando quando Erwin pressiona o polegar contra um músculo tenso na planta do pé e ri.

\- Não estou - admite. - Já tinha feito essa observação há muito tempo.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua, rolando sobre as costas e dobrando os braços atrás da cabeça. - Tens estado a olhar-me para os pés?

\- Olhaste para os meus - defende-se Erwin.

\- Só porque ficavas esquisito como o caralho sem aquelas botas calçadas - insiste Levi. - Não tentes fazer parecer uma coisa que não era.

\- Oh - faz Erwin e suspira. - E eu aqui a pensar que era uma coisa que tu gostavas em mim.

Levi dá um pontapé divertido na anca do homem antes de se recostar de forma mais confortável no sofá, enfiando as pontas dos dedos sob a cintura das calças. - Está mas é calado. Vou dormir uma sesta.

\- Nem um som - promete Erwin, pegando num livro da mesinha a seu lado e começando a ler enquanto Levi adormece, dormindo a sério pela primeira vez em dias.

Acorda quando Erwin o abana de repente, falando de uma batida à porta e repetindo as palavras quando elas não registam. Levi senta-se cansado enquanto Erwin atravessa a sala, calçando as botas e levantando-se relutantemente, espreguiçando-se com os braços acima da cabeça antes de atravessar o quarto para ouvir a conversa, o ouvido pressionado contra a porta da casa de banho. Consegue ouvir a voz de Erwin e a de outro homem; as palavras são calmas, não há urgência ou agressividade e Levi relaxa um pouco, afrouxando o aperto na navalha que agarrara pelo caminho.

Quando ouve o homem a entrar e a seguir Erwin até à sala de estar, Levi volta-se para lavar a cara, esfregando as olheiras sob os olhos e suspirando antes de se secar e sair. Fica perto da porta do quarto por um momento, espreitando e observando o homem que agora está sentado numa poltrona; cabelo escuro e um bigodinho, uma amostra de barba no queixo que dá a impressão que ele está a tentar parecer mais velho do que é. O uniforme de um oficial da Wehrmacht - então desta vez não é um estupor das SS. A expressão de Erwin tornara-se séria. Faz Levi perguntar-se se deveria ser Lukas, e o pensamento fá-lo estremecer ao hesitar por outro momento antes de empurrar as portas.

O movimento apanha a atenção de Erwin instantaneamente, e algo na expressão do seu rosto faz Levi pensar se ele se esquecera da sua presença.

\- Aí estás tu - diz o homem com o rosto franzido. - Sempre tão bom a desaparecer... Hã... Sim, alguma coisa para beber. Podias-

\- Chá ou café? - pergunta Levi, ignorando a confusão do estranho e mantendo os olhos em Erwin, que parece de repente atarracado.

\- Tens café? - pergunta o convidado. - Café a sério?

\- Sim. Talvez café, então - concorda Erwin mas parece lembrar-se de algo. - Mas acho que nesse caso é melhor ser eu a fazê-lo. Tu podias... sentar-te. Queres que te prepare uma chávena de chá?

Levi abana a cabeça e senta-se no sofá, olhando para o estranho que continua a olhar para ele como se estivesse a tentar perceber quem é que ele é suposto ser. No fim, Levi fica surpreso com o tempo que o homem demora a perguntar-lhe isso.

\- Sou o empregado - diz simplesmente, e parece que levanta mais perguntas do que as que responde.

\- Não deverias estar tu a fazer o café então? - pergunta ele a Levi agora, fazendo-o estalar a língua.

\- Não sei fazer - diz-lhe Levi. - Seria um desperdício de café.

Depois disto, ficam calados até Erwin regressar com um tabuleiro; três chávenas e dois bules, um para o café e outro para o chá.

\- Esqueci-me que não querias - diz a Levi em desculpa. - Queres que o leve para a cozinha?

\- Agora que já o fizeste, eu bebo - diz-lhe Levi de forma quase impaciente; há algo na falta de compostura de Erwin que faz Levi sentir-se nervoso.

Erwin serve o chá e passa-lhe a chávena antes de se atarefar com o café, servindo uma chávena ao oficial e outra para si antes de se recostar no sofá e atirar uma perna sobre a outra. Levi continua a olhar de relance para ele pelo canto do olho, procurando por algo tranquilizador na firmeza com que a mão de Erwin segura o pires.

\- Não acho que o teu empregado devesse estar aqui para isto, Erwin - diz o oficial, o tom quase de repreensão. - Esperava podermos falar abertamente sobre as coisas.

\- Não há problema algum, Nile - responde Erwin, mexendo a sua bebida devagar. - Não há segredos entre nós.

Levi sente uma picada de culpa perante as palavras, mal reprimida pela irritação ao ver o ar de desaprovação na cara do homem. Parece estar à espera de alguma explicação adicional, terminando o seu olhar penetrante com um suspiro quando nem Erwin ou Levi lha fornecem.

\- Compreendo porque estás a tentar deixar-me desconfortável, Erwin - diz ele. - Ainda me lembro de como deixámos as coisas. Lembro-me do que eu disse.

\- Não estou a tentar deixar-te desconfortável, Nile - contrapõe Erwin. - É ouvires a verdade que te faz sentir dessa forma. Foi o que sempre te causou desconforto.

\- Tudo bem - diz o oficial, pousando a chávena de novo no pires, ainda que mal tenha provado o café. - Admito. Tinhas razão. Tiveste sempre razão. É isso que queres ouvir?

Erwin abana a cabeça. - Não estou a exigir nada de ti - diz ao homem, bebendo o seu café em silêncio até o soldado dar outro longo suspiro.

\- Desculpa - diz, olhando para a chávena. - Foi isso que vim cá para dizer, por isso mais vale fazê-lo. Peço desculpa por não te ter ouvido, lamento pelas minhas palavras, e lamento não ter vindo falar contigo mais cedo sobre isto.

\- Claro que aceito as tuas desculpas - diz Erwin de imediato, - Mas, para te dizer a verdade, nunca estive zangado contigo. Sempre achei a tua reacção muito compreensível.

\- Mas tu sabes - diz Nile, e parece a Levi que os olhos dele estão constantemente a regressar a si. - É a essa diferença entre nós. Há tantas coisas que tu achas compreensíveis, tantas coisas que tu aprovas.

\- Também há muitas coisas com as quais discordo, Nile - protesta Erwin. - Tenho a certeza que não preciso relembrar-te.

\- Não, não precisas - diz o homem, parecendo que um arrepio súbito lhe percorrera o corpo. - Percebes porque é que não acreditei em ti, não percebes?

\- Mas agora viste por ti - declara Erwin, e Nile acena, pousando a chávena e o pires na mesa.

\- Parecia tão ultrajante, o que sugeriste que estava a acontecer - diz a Erwin baixinho. - Todas aquelas pessoas, mulheres, crianças... Como é que alguém poderia acreditar a menos que tivessem visto com os próprios olhos?

Levi não consegue evitar dar um estalido com a língua ao beber o seu chá, chamando a atenção do soldado mas sem dizer nada.

\- Nunca te imaginei com um empregado doméstico - diz ele de repente a Erwin, que ri.

\- Oh, foi uma situação bastante estranha - responde, voltando-se para olhar para Levi. - De qualquer das formas, acho que já ultrapassámos isso.

\- Ainda limpo a merda do teu apartamento - recorda-lhe Levi. - Esfrego a tua sanita merdosa e limpo-te a merda da roupa-

\- Perdoa-me - diz Erwin calorosamente. - Nunca quis desvalorizar os teus esforços, Levi.

Levi encolhe os ombros e bebe o chá enquanto o oficial olha para ele fixamente, franzindo o cenho por um momento antes de abanar a cabeça.

\- Não te percebo, Erwin - diz ele, parecendo quase triste. - Não te percebo mesmo. Não tens esperança nenhuma para o futuro?

\- Pelo contrário - responde Erwin fervorosamente, sorrindo e inclinando-se para a frente no lugar. - Tenho toda a esperança no futuro. Ainda agora acredito que a humanidade pode recuperar de todo o mal que foi feito aqui.

\- Seria de pensar que queres morrer - continua Nile, sem sequer se importar em esconder o olhar casual que lança na direcção de Levi. - Com todos os riscos desnecessários que tomas.

\- Não há uma única parte de mim - começa Erwin, ficando de repente sério - que considere este risco como desnecessário.

Nile volta-se para olhar para Erwin de novo, carrancudo por um momento antes de abanar a cabeça.

\- Sempre te disse que eras mais um filósofo do que um soldado. Sempre tiveste demasiadas perguntas.

\- E tu, demasiado poucas - responde Erwin.

\- Não sei como se educam crianças de onde tu vens - diz Nile, baixando a voz. - Mas a mim ensinaram-me a respeitar os mais velhos, e a não questionar aquilo que me dizem para fazer.

\- Talvez seja essa a verdadeira diferença entre nós - diz Erwin. - Os meus pais sempre encorajaram as minhas perguntas. Ensinaram-me a nunca aceitar algo como verdade até considerar todos os lados da questão.

\- Se nós todos tivéssemos questionado tudo, então em quem confiaríamos? - reclama Nile. - Para todos nós, parecia que o mundo ia acabar. As pessoas estavam a morrer à fome. Os homens não conseguiam arranjar trabalho para alimentar as famílias. Que tipo de futuro é que qualquer um de nós podia ver?

\- Compreendo o que estás a dizer, Nile - responde Erwin. - Muitos de vós não tinham nada e Hitler prometeu-vos tudo. Era uma oferta tentadora; tão tentadora que muitos nunca pararam para considerar o preço. Ou, se o fizeram, consideraram-no razoável, já que não tinha directamente a ver com eles.

\- Foi como eles o apresentaram - começa o homem, algo perto de desespero na sua voz. - Como se iam livrar dos criminosos e radicais e-

Levi resfolega, de repente tão alto que interrompe as palavras do homem e o faz virar-se para ele com uma carranca. Consegue sentir a sua irritação escalar para raiva perante o olhar altivo na cara do homem.

\- Há algo que queiras dizer? - pergunta ele a Levi, azedo, fazendo-o abanar a cabeça. - Estás a dizer-me que nunca fizeste nada de ilegal na tua vida?

\- Não até vocês tornaram a minha existência ilegal - rosna Levi. - É ilegal eu trabalhar, comer, ter um tecto em cima da cabeça, foder quem bem me apetecer.

Levi consegue ver o homem recuar fisicamente perante as palavras e olhar para Erwin, tentando depois disfarçar ao retornar ao seu café.

\- Como estão a Marie e a bebé? - pergunta Erwin de repente, como que para mudar de assunto. - A pequenita já tem nome?

O desconforto desaparece do rosto de Nile, rapidamente substituído por um sorriso sonhador.

\- Baptizámos-la de Sofie - diz a Eriwn, e parece que os seus olhos estão a humedecer. - Ela é tão bonita, Erwin. A coisa mais bonita que já vi.

\- Fico feliz que te tenham dado licença para a vires ver - diz-lhe Erwin amavelmente.

\- Pelo menos agora, se morrer, já a vi - concorda Nile, levantando os olhos da chávena de café. - Está mau lá fora, Erwin. Não há muitos que vão sobreviver, mas fico feliz por ter tido esta oportunidade para nos reconciliarmos.

\- Parece que a Marie tinha razão.

\- Ela tem sempre - diz Nile, reprimindo uma gargalhada antes de ficar sério de novo. - Não vou fingir que compreendo as escolhas que tomaste - diz, olhando de novo para Levi. - Ou as que continuas a tomar.

\- E não espero que o faças - responde-lhe Erwin a sorrir. - Haverá sempre muito em que discordamos. Sempre assim foi.

\- O mais importante para mim - continua Nile - é que saibas que eu retiro o que disse. Aquelas palavras foram ditas com raiva, e arrependi-me delas muitas vezes desde aí.

\- E eu também quero pedir desculpa - diz Erwin - pelas mentiras que te contei, e os segredos que fiz com que a Marie te ocultasse. Eu sei que o facto de a ter envolvido na minha mentira é o que mais te magoa, mais do que a minha forma errada de lidar com as coisas.

Nile concorda e esvazia a sua chávena, levantando-se de repente e estendendo a mão a Erwin.

\- Desculpa ser uma visita tão curta - diz quando Erwin aperta a mão dele.

\- Tens um sítio melhor para ir - responde Erwin, retribuindo o aceno de Nile com um sorriso.

Levi observa-os enquanto eles ficam simplesmente ali de pé, as mãos ainda apertadas uma na outra ao olharem um para o outro, abrindo por fim os braços e abraçando-se brevemente, um abraço do qual se afastam parecendo ambos notavelmente emocionados. Levi fica para trás enquanto Erwin conduz Nile até à porta e se despede dele, mandando cumprimentos a Marie. Quando finalmente regressa à sala de estar, o sorriso caloroso ainda está nos seus lábios, e Levi não consegue evitar admirar a diferença em comparação a apenas alguns dias atrás.

\- Que feliz reunião - diz Erwin, sentando-se ao lado de Levi com um suspiro contente.

Levi sabe que não deve perguntar a Erwin a razão para ser tão importante para ele ainda ser amigo de uma pessoa daquelas, por isso diz em vez disso: - Então aquele era o marido da Marie.

\- Sim - responde Erwin. - Ele contactou-me há um tempo, pedindo se podia ver-me enquanto estava na cidade para visitar a Marie. Nós os três éramos bons amigos em Berlim. Conheci o Nile muito pouco tempo depois de chegar.

\- Bem - resmunga Levi, encostando-se ao braço do sofá. - Sabes que eu gosto da Marie, mas tenho de questionar as escolhas dela agora.

Erwin ri baixinho, inclinando-se para mais perto de Levi e do seu ouvido. - Faz-me corar, Levi, a dizer coisas dessas - murmura ele, e Levi dá um estalido com a língua em resposta.

\- Não é suposto ser um elogio, sabes - contrapõe, fazendo Erwin rir mais alto.

\- Eu tinha a sensação que vocês não iriam ser melhores amigos - comenta ele. - O que tens de entender é que o Nile não é má pessoa. Eu acredito que ele pensava genuinamente estar a fazer a coisa certa.

\- Não faz grande diferença para mim - admite Levi, olhando para a biqueira das suas botas. - Tenho a certeza que é o que todos eles vão começar a dizer não tarda, que só estavam a fazer o que lhes mandaram. Tentar fazer com que outra pessoa fique com as culpas disto.

\- Tenho a certeza que tens razão, mas tenho de acreditar que faz uma diferença, sim, a intenção atrás dos actos. Ou a falta dessa intenção - responde Erwin; começa a parecer-se com uma daquelas conversas entre ele e Farlan, e faz Levi querer mudar de assunto.

\- Não tens de me dizer o que quer que seja - começa, lembrando-se da promessa anterior de Erwin. - Só estava a perguntar-me o que tinha acontecido entre vocês os dois. A maneira como falaste com a Marie sobre isso deu a entender que tinha sido uma coisa mesmo má.

\- Sim. Quando o Nile descobriu a verdade, viu as minhas acções como traição, e o facto de eu ter contado à Marie primeiro e a ter feito jurar guardar o meu segredo tornou as coisas consideravelmente piores - explica Erwin. - Quando nos vimos pela última vez, ele disse-me que, em prol da nossa amizade, não me iria denunciar, mas que desejava que a operação falhasse, e que esse falhanço resultasse na minha morte.

\- Uau - faz Levi, apoiando a cabeça nas costas do sofá e olhando para o tecto. - E tu achaste que eu e ele não o íamos ser melhores amigos.

Erwin ri, de forma ligeiramente amarga. - É bom que tenhamos conseguido reconciliar-nos, antes que seja tarde demais.

Levi olha para Erwin pelo canto do olho, sentindo uma onda de pavor pelas palavras mas sem dizer nada. Ainda há um pequeno sorriso a brincar nos lábios do homem; uma expressão fácil, como se mais um pouco daquela dor de antes tivesse desaparecido. Enquanto Levi olha para ele, Erwin volta-se com uma pergunta.

\- Queres passar cá a noite?

As palavras tinham-se tornado familiares para Levi, ainda que por vezes Erwin as dissesse e outras não. Ainda há algo hesitante nelas, como se Erwin tivesse medo que Levi fosse ficar ofendido e se afastasse, como se considerasse indelicado não fingir que ainda há alguma barreira entre eles. E, tal como todas as outras vezes, Levi sabe que deveria recusar e regressar para Farlan e Isabel, mas ao pensar na tensão no apartamento, o crescente ressentimento e a sua própria exaustão, acaba por encolher os ombros.

\- Pode ser - responde; apesar da sua falta de entusiasmo, algo nas suas palavras faz um arrepio de excitação percorrer a espinha de Levi. Levanta-se e estica os braços acima da cabeça, sentindo as mãos de Erwin subitamente na sua cintura.

\- Queres? - diz simplesmente, e Levi não tem de perguntar ao que ele se refere. Apoia a cabeça contra o peito de Erwin.

\- Vai lavar-te - murmura, sentindo o aperto das mãos aumentar por um instante antes de elas desaparecerem e Erwin passar ao seu lado, caminhando e desaparecendo para a casa de banho.

Segue Erwin lentamente, ouvindo os chapinhares suaves da água que chegam da casa de banho enquanto puxa as cortinas e puxa a manta para trás na cama, despindo-se sem pressa e deslizando por entre os lençóis, apreciando o privilégio, aquele sentimento de um domingo livre que ele ouvira as pessoas falar mas que nunca sentira bem. Erwin está despido quando entra; Levi mal tem tempo de apanhar um vislumbre das gotas de água a deslizarem pela coxa dele antes de ele entrar na cama.

Levi aproxima-se de imediato, apoiando-se no braço quando se estica para beijar Erwin; é algo a que ainda se está a habituar, a suavidade dos lábios de Erwin, o calor da sua respiração, o rasgo de impaciência na sua expressão sempre que Levi quebra o contacto. Deixa o homem guiá-lo para cima dele, sabendo que é assim que Erwin o quer; sentado sobre as coxas dele enquanto olha para baixo para o corpo dele, deixando o olhar de Erwin vaguear livremente pelo seu. Aquele desejo nos olhos de Erwin já não faz Levi sentir-se desconfortável, e a liberdade que Erwin lhe concede prende-o ao momento, dá coragem às suas mãos quando estas tocam e sobem pelos lados do corpo de Erwin e o fazem rir.

\- Cuidado aí - murmura ele, movendo os dedos gentilmente na nuca de Levi e puxando-o para baixo para um beijo, mais profundo e significativo do que os anteriores que partilharam.

Naquela nudez confortável, o entoar dos seus corpos deixa as suas bocas mudas; falam por toques, empurrões e puxões ansiosos que rapidamente se tornam mais agitados e exigentes. E ainda assim Erwin nunca se esquece do que Levi lhe ensinara, nunca ultrapassa aquelas fronteiras na sua pele mesmo quando estão ambos quase loucos de desejo, mesmo quando até para Levi as fronteiras parecem começar a esbater-se a cada segundo. Beija um trilho pelo peito e pelo abdómen de Erwin, o polegar já a traçar a ponta do pénis de Erwin, espelhando o líquido sobre a pele inchada.

\- Dá-me uma almofada - diz Levi ao homem que lhe obedece rapidamente, levantando as ancas para Levi a poder deslizar sob as nádegas dele.

Beija o interior das coxas de Erwin quando as pernas dele se afastam, deitando-se na cama sobre o estômago, a sua erecção firmemente pressionada contra o colchão suave. Inspira o cheiro a suor antes de o provar, a boca em terno de Erwin a mover-se de forma quase demasiado impaciente para seguir os dedos entre as nádegas do homem. Levi pausa rapidamente para olhar para Erwin, aliviado por ver que a mão do homem já substituíra os seus lábios. Quando passado alguns momentos Levi volta a olhar para cima com uma pergunta silenciosa, o polegar a traçar aquela entrada que a sua língua deixara escorregadia e tentadora, Erwin acena de forma entusiástica.

Levi apoia-se no cotovelo antes de cuspir nos dedos, deixando Erwin conduzi-lo com os seus suspiros e meias palavras enquanto Levi o observa, olhos a fecharem-se enquanto as costas se arqueiam, os membros tensos, relaxados, prontos. Erwin pressiona-se contra a mão de Levi e geme; Levi está quase no limite quando se apercebe que as ancas estão a imitar aquele movimento, o suave deslizar para trás e para a frente que faz Erwin cerrar os dentes e praguejar. Há algo no facto de estar tão perto do êxtase que faz Levi reconsiderar o aperto à volta dos dedos, que o deixa tenso até os olhos se prenderem nos de Erwin quando o homem olha para ele, alertado pela hesitação de Levi. Há preocupação sob aquele azul, a última coisa que Levi quer ver trespassar aquele desejo quase desesperado que enchera o rosto do homem. Levi volta a focar-se em Erwin e pressiona com mais força, fazendo Erwin estremecer e gemer, fixando o rosto dele com tanta intensidade que é apanhado de surpresa quando o seu próprio prazer atinge o êxtase. Levi mal tem tempo de reconhecer o quão pouco elegante é - algumas manchas húmidas nos lençóis e um grunhido meio reprimido - quando Erwin sussurra 'mais rápido' e se dobra, quase se sentando antes de cair para trás de novo, ofegando ruidosamente e murmurando algo com voz rouca, expirando devagar quando Levi retira os dedos.

\- Estás bem? - pergunta ele a Levi, que responde com um curto aceno antes de se sentar e sair da cama.

Entra na casa de banho, agarrando a caixa de latão do armário antes de lavar as mãos no lavatório, os olhos a moverem-se nervosamente entre a barra de sabão e o seu reflexo. Os seus movimentos são apressados e impacientes ao mergulhar a toalha na água e começar a limpar o corpo, franzindo o rosto ao ver o quão feio o branco é contra o negro dos seus pêlos. Olha para o espelho de novo e vê Erwin à porta; sem entrar e sem se afastar, só a seguir Levi com os olhos sem dizer uma palavra. Levi vê aquelas manchas no peito e no estômago dele, pensando no que as causara, e de repente até a forma como a pele está pegajosa é a marca de algo mais: de ter estado perto, de ter sido valorizado, de ter encontrado prazer com Erwin de novo.

\- Vem cá - Levi chama o homem gentilmente, pegando noutra toalha e limpando o tronco de Erwin enquanto ele lhe afaga o cabelo com os dedos e murmura um 'obrigado' contra a sua testa com um beijo.

Enquanto Erwin acaba de se limpar, Levi puxa os lençóis sujos da cama, os olhos propositadamente à procura daquela mancha que deixara no tecido antes de os atirar para o cesto da roupa suja e acabar de mudar os lençóis. Volta a enfiar-se na cama depois de atirar um relance ao relógio de pulso de Erwin, esticando o corpo e sorrindo pelo aroma a lavanda que se mistura com o de fumo de cigarro quando Erwin finalmente se junta a ele. Levi fica a observá-lo enquanto ele fuma, estendendo o dedo e tocando com a ponta ao longo daquele alto no nariz de Erwin. O homem volta-se para ele com um sorriso mas nenhum dos dois fala; completos no silêncio, na paz, na presença daquela coisa sem nome que têm.

\- Deixaste as tuas roupas num monte no chão da casa de banho outra vez - Levi repreende Erwin por fim, ainda que de forma ausente, encontrando o seu lugar quando Erwin estende o braço depois de apagar o cigarro.

\- Desculpa. Eu apanho-as depois - promete Erwin, voltando-se para Levi, que abana a cabeça preguiçosamente.

\- Não faz mal - diz e boceja. - Tenho de lavar roupa de qualquer das formas. Eu levo-as depois.

\- Não tenhas pressa - Erwin puxa Levi para mais perto e murmura as palavras contra o seu cabelo.

\- Tenho o dia todo - diz-lhe Levi, rebolando sobre o estômago. - Passa pouco do meio-dia.

Erwin dá uma risada e suspira. - Devo ter perdido a noção do tempo - diz ele e Levi resfolega.

\- Não demoraste assim muito tempo, sabes - nota ele, ainda que saiba que não está exactamente na melhor posição para falar sobre o assunto.

\- Já me apercebi que não demoro muito, contigo - responde Erwin, e Levi não consegue evitar sorrir pela forma como os contornos das orelhas dele ficam cor de rosa. - Espero que não seja demasiado decepcionante.

\- Não me importo com isso - diz-lhe Levi com sinceridade, apoiando o queixo no braço de Erwin.

\- Só pensei que pudesses ter esperado algo diferente - diz Erwin. - De alguém com a minha idade.

As palavras fazem Levi lembrar-se da conversa que tinha tido com Farlan, e ri baixinho. - O Farlan disse uma vez algo sobre isso - comenta, fazendo Erwin franzir a testa.

\- Sobre a minha idade?

Levi faz um grunhido de concordância. - Ele chamou-te _'um cavalheiro mais velho'_ \- explica e sorri. - Disse que tens dinheiro e experiência, e que é assim que vais tomar conta de mim e fazer-me passar um bom bocado.

A expressão de Erwin mantém-se impassiva por alguns segundos antes de ele desatar a rir; um som rico e profundo, grave e estranhamente reconfortante, como se fosse algo que Levi nem se apercebera que estivera a faltar naquele momento e de repente tivesse encaixado no lugar. Puxa os cantos da boca de Levi e fá-lo maravilhar-se com a pura alegra nele que está agora a emanar, fazendo o quarto reluzir com um novo tipo de felicidade; uma coisa incrível, verdadeiramente incrível.

\- Oh, é tão rude estar a rir-me - diz Erwin sem fôlego, parando para tossir. - Claro que não é terrivelmente incomum, e consigo ver que seja o tipo de coisa que se enquadre no Farlan, mas pensar em ti dessa forma é...

As palavras de Erwin são afogadas por outra onda de gargalhadas que rapidamente se transformam em mais tosse. Levi abafa os seus próprios risos ao pressionar a boca firmemente contra o braço de Erwin, vendo como as pequenas lágrimas se acumulam nos cantos dos olhos do homem. Quando finalmente consegue recuperar o fôlego, Erwin enxuga-las, voltando a deitar-se na cama e puxando Levi para mais perto para o beijar no cimo da cabeça.

\- Estou curioso - diz ele, ainda a sorrir. - O que é que respondeste a isso?

\- Nada de especial - diz-lhe Levi. - Só que nunca tinha pensado muito nisso.

\- Não, imagino que não tenhas - concorda Erwin, inspirando profundamente e suspirando.

\- Mas fez-me pensar um bocado - admite Levi, as palavras a saírem com tanta facilidade agora. - Fez-me lembrar de um homem que conhecia em Berlim. Ele era mais ou menos da tua idade, se não alguns anos mais velho.

\- Vocês tiveram um caso?

Levi resfolega. - Não lhe chamaria isso. Estive com ele umas quantas vezes. Não sei se isso se qualifica como ter um caso.

\- Estou a ver - responde Erwin, os dedos a afagarem as costas de Levi preguiçosamente.

\- Ele não era mau - recorda-se Levi, sem ter bem a certeza porque é que sabe bem dizer tudo isto a Erwin. - Ele ajudou-me com os meus documentos falsos. Nem me pediu nada em troca. A mulher dele era uma herdeira rica judia ou assim, acho eu. A última vez que soube deles, estavam a planear ir para a América.

\- Mas ele não te maravilhou com o seu dinheiro e experiência?

Levi dá uma risada e abana a cabeça. - Com certeza que com o dinheiro não foi, mas quanto à experiência, já não sei. Eu era bastante mais novo quando o conheci, e houve algumas coisas que fizemos que nunca feito com ninguém antes, por isso suponho que possas dizer que ele me ensinou uma coisa ou outra.

\- Então ele não foi a tua primeira vez? - pergunta Erwin, e Levi abana a cabeça de novo.

\- Uns dois anos antes disso, o meu tio obrigou-me a ir a um baile onde eu conheci uma miúda da minha idade. Não falámos muito, mas fomos parar a um beco atrás de um prédio e atarefámo-nos - conta Levi, rindo pela memória. - Foda-se, foi um desastre. Ela era muito mais alta do que eu, por isso tive de me pôr em cima de um caixote velho para chegar à... bem, tu sabes.

Erwin ri mais alto de novo. - Só posso imaginar - diz ele e Levi resfolega.

\- Não sei para quem foi pior, para mim ou para ela - admite. - Depois disso, estive com alguns homens, mas sabes como era, toda a gente cheia de medo de ser apanhado. Só uns apalpões no escuro, e já mal me lembro do que quer que seja agora.

Erwin concorda com um murmúrio. - Havia alturas em que parecia ser um risco que valia a pena correr - diz ele. - Mas por norma, eu preferia não o fazer, ou arranjava formas mais seguras.

\- Com mulheres? - pergunta Levi, e Erwin assente.

\- Suponho que a minha sorte seja eu nunca ter sido particularmente inclinado para um ou outro - divaga ele. - Ou antes, que gosto de ambos.

\- Já me tinha perguntado se tu e a Marie alguma vez-

\- Não - diz-lhe Erwin, algo melancólico no seu sorriso. - Não, nunca fizemos. Foi uma linha que não atravessámos, e suponho que agora fico grato por essa decisão.

Levi fica em silêncio, pensando na pergunta que queria de facto fazer: Erwin já tivera isto com alguém antes, algo como o que eles têm? Imagina rapidamente Erwin com outra pessoa, a passar domingos tranquilos na cama, partilhando histórias das suas vidas; é uma ideia estranha, e o Erwin que ele imagina não é o mesmo homem que está deitado a seu lado na cama. Mal acabara de decidir guardar a pergunta para si quando Erwin a começa a responder.

\- Há alguns anos, durante os meus tempos no exército em Inglaterra, tive um breve caso com um dos meus colegas - diz ele a Levi com a voz baixa. - Foi a primeira vez que tinha de facto sentido algo por outra pessoa. Lembro-me de pensar que havia algo tão especial naquele sentimento, algo quase sagrado.

\- O que é que aconteceu? - pergunta Levi, apercebendo-se que isto deveria ser ao que Darlett se referira.

\- O caso foi descoberto, claro - explica Erwin, uma súbita tristeza entranhando-se na voz. - Comigo, o assunto foi basicamente varrido para debaixo do tapete devido à minha posição. Mas o estatuto social dele era menos afortunado, e ele foi dispensado das suas funções.

\- Ainda te culpas - nota Levi e Erwin assente.

\- Mesmo agora, não sei dizer quem é que o começou, mas sabendo da nossa diferença de classe, eu deveria ter tido noção e não ter cedido àqueles sentimentos. Quer aos dele, quer aos meus. Eu já sabia que, se não conseguíssemos mantê-lo em segredo, ele sofreria consequências muito piores do que eu.

\- Fazemos coisas estúpidas - murmura Levi - quando estamos apaixonados.

Erwin fica em silêncio por algum tempo.

\- Agora, parece-me ter sido muito semelhante ao que eu tive com a Marie - diz ele por fim. - Na altura, achei que tinha a certeza que estava apaixonado por ele, tal como achei que estava apaixonado por ela.

\- Mas não achas isso agora - diz Levi, mal tendo coragem de encarar o olhar de Erwin.

\- Não - murmura Erwin, estendendo a mão para afagar a face de Levi com os nós dos dedos. - Não acho isso agora.

E de alguma forma, Levi sabe que é o mais perto que alguma vez vão estar de o dizer.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem obscena  
\- conteúdo sexual

.


	17. Capítulo 17

Levi acorda com Erwin a puxá-lo para mais perto dele enquanto dorme; luta contra as pálpebras pesadas dos olhos por um momento, apercebendo-se por entre a sua sonolência que ainda não está habituado à escuridão cerrada do quarto provocada pelas novas cortinas. A cama ainda está quente, tão calma e confortável que Levi não quer deixá-la ainda que tenha de ir à casa de banho. Em vez disso, toma a mão de Erwin na sua e enrosca-se mais perto até conseguir sentir a respiração de Erwin a fazer-lhe cócegas na orelha esquerda; interroga-se vagamente sobre que horas serão, como se ainda fosse apenas a manhã de domingo e nenhum deles tivesse de ir a lado algum a não ser ficar aqui.

Levi olha para o rosto do homem, pacífico no seu sono, e a imagem faz as dúvidas na sua mente crescerem para perguntas: como é que é possível ter chegado a isto?, como é que alguém como Erwin pode querer alguém como Levi na sua cama, alguém pequeno e feio como ele?, como é que a sua sorte podia ter mudado de forma tão drástica apenas por esta única coisa, esta única coisa que de repente parece ser mais importante do que tudo o resto combinado? Vai contra toda a lógica que a vida de Levi sempre teve, os suspiros suaves da respiração de Erwin contra o seu ouvido, os braços de Erwin à sua volta, a erecção matinal do homem que Levi consegue sentir contra a coxa.

Deixa-se ficar deitado até a pressão na sua bexiga se misturar com a preguiça incomodativa e o faz sair da cama, e ainda que dê o seu melhor para não acordar Erwin, o homem segue Levi até à casa de banho enquanto ele está a lavar as mãos e a passar os dedos sobre os traços hirsutos de barba nas bochechas.

\- Emprestas-me a tua navalha outra vez? - pede Levi a Erwin, que lhe responde com um grunhido da sanita. - E lava as mãos quando acabares.

Levi apanha o olhar afectuoso que Erwin lhe lança e o murmurar baixo em resposta antes de se afastar do lavatório e retirar os produtos de barbear, regressando à casa de banho e para o espelho que não é demasiado alto para o conseguir usar.

Erwin aguarda a sua vez pacientemente, barbeando o rosto enquanto Levi se veste; vê o sorriso do homem de relance quando reclama sobre a falta de roupa interior lavada.

\- O que me lembra - diz Erwin de repente, saindo da casa de banho com metade da cara ainda coberta de espuma; quando regressa, traz uma grande mala de viagem castanha.

\- É um bocado cedo para começares a arrumar as coisas, não achas? - pergunta-lhe Levi, arrependendo-se das suas palavras quando sente uma ansiedade agitada no peito e apanha um rasgo da mesma sensação no rosto de Erwin.

\- É para ti - explica ele rapidamente e regressa ao lavatório enquanto Levi abre a mala e vê um monte de roupa mal dobrada. - Achei que vocês poderiam precisar de roupa quente para o inverno.

Só aí é que Levi repara que as roupas são todas de tamanhos diferentes, desde peças que parecem ser pequenas o suficiente para Isabel as vestir, até camisas e calças que seriam sem dúvida demasiado compridas para Levi mas que serviriam a Farlan quase na perfeição. É algo com que se têm preocupado uma vez mais desde que a temperatura começara a baixar, e Levi sabe que Farlan passara várias noites atarefado a remendar os buracos nas roupas de inverno deles.

\- Receio que as roupas não condizem muito bem umas com as outras - diz Erwin em tom de desculpa enquanto barbeia a pele acima do lábio. - Mas, em qualquer dos casos, devem servir para manter o frio afastado.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - Não achas mesmo que algum de nós está preocupado com o que está na moda por esta altura - diz ao homem, fechando a mala e colocando-a na ponta da cama. - É mesmo o que nós precisamos.

\- Fico feliz por o ouvir - responde Erwin, passando a navalha por água depois de uma última longa passagem sobre a bochecha, lavando a cara e secando-a antes de se voltar para Levi. - Reparei que não gostas do frio.

\- Não é nada a que não esteja habituado - diz Levi. - Mas é um problema menor quando estou contigo, a transpirar da maneira que tu transpiras.

Erwin dá uma risada baixa. - Raramente preciso de um saco de água quente na cama.

Levi grunhe uma resposta enquanto se levanta e deixa Erwin segui-lo até à cozinha, onde comem um pequeno-almoço simples de chá e pão antes de se ir embora, parando mais uma vez à porta para deixar Erwin puxá-lo para perto.

\- Tens a certeza que não precisas de mais nada? - pergunta-lhe o homem, as mãos nos antebraços de Levi enquanto Levi segura o habitual saco de papel com comida. - Dinheiro? Mais comida?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Pára de te preocupares tanto - diz a Erwin de forma quase carrancuda, fazendo o homem rir e desculpar-se.

\- Vejo-te amanhã - murmura, beijando Levi nos lábios, na testa, o rosto de Levi nas suas mãos quando se pressiona contra ele.

O carinho é quase suficiente para manter Levi quente enquanto caminha pela cidade, os passos a arrastarem-se pelo peso da mala quando a puxa pelas escadas até ao apartamento. Arrasta-a até à cozinha, onde Isabel ainda está deitada na sua cama, acordada e alerta mas ainda de pijama, o cabelo um emaranhado de nós no topo da manta que enrolara à sua volta para se aquecer. Nanaba está a acender o forno, esfregando as mãos uma na outra quando as chamas começam a consumir os pedaços de madeira; a presença dela ainda apanha Levi um pouco de surpresa.

\- O Farlan ainda não se levantou? - pergunta-lhes Levi baixinho ao pousar o saco na mesa da cozinha, interrompendo as respostas delas ao tossir alto o suficiente para que o som atravesse as paredes finas até ao apartamento de Frau Schulz.

\- Não tenho a certeza que ele tenha dormido a noite toda - diz-lhe Nanaba enquanto Isabel abana a cabeça. - Vi uma luz no quarto às tantas da madrugada.

Levi olha para a porta do quarto enquanto despe o casaco, deixando Isabel esticar-se e puxar a mala de viagem para cima das pernas.

\- O que está aqui dentro, mano? - pergunta ela entusiasmada, os dedos já a puxar os fechos; até Nanaba parece curiosa.

\- São só algumas roupas quentes - explica Levi brevemente, andando sem fazer barulho até à porta para se pôr à escuta durante alguns segundos e se perguntar se deveria certificar-se se Farlan está mesmo a dormir; mesmo na altura em que decidira não o fazer, a porta abre-se e o homem entra na cozinha, esfregando os olhos e atirando um olhar penetrante a Levi.

\- Estás acordado - murmura Nanaba de forma desnecessária e Farlan dá um grunhido mal-disposto.

\- Acordei com aquela tosse diabólica - resmunga alto o suficiente para Levi ouvir enquanto se senta à mesa da cozinha e acende um cigarro; o cheiro faz Levi pensar em Erwin de imediato.

\- Trouxe comida - diz Levi, tentando afogar a hesitação na sua voz sob um tom casual. - Não é muita, mas vai poupar-te a ficares nas filas das lojas o dia todo.

\- Porque seria a minha responsabilidade, claro - contrapõe Farlan, puxando o saco com a comida pela mesa e espreitando para ele enquanto Levi suspira. - Mas também, é provavelmente melhor que o faça, já que é só isto que tu trazes para casa.

\- Era tudo o que o Erwin tinha - diz Levi ao outro homem. - Ele deu-nos roupas.

Ao ouvir as palavras, Farlan abandona o saco e os olhos movem-se para a mala, semicerrando-os ao levantar-se e gesticulando para que Isabel se afaste. Abre os fechos e ataca a roupa no seu interior, empurrando as mãos de Isabel para longe quando ela se estica para agarrar uma camisola de lã que ele ergue para inspecção; é de lã cinzenta, ligeiramente gasta e com algumas fibras soltas nas mangas e que faz Farlan torcer o nariz quando deixa cair algumas das cinzas do cigarro num prato vazio.

\- Dá-me! - exclama Isabel e arranca a camisola das mãos do homem. - Nem sequer é do teu tamanho! O Erwin deu-ma a mim!

\- Fica com ela então - diz-lhe ele de forma azeda, voltando-se para inspeccionar um par de meias grossas de lã e dando uma longa passa no seu cigarro.

\- Ele disse que não eram nada de especial - comenta Levi da mesa, sentindo uma pontada de tristeza por Erwin devido à reacção de Farlan. - Mas vai poupar-nos o trabalho de gastarmos dinheiro nessas coisas.

\- Suponho que sim - concorda Farlan com um suspiro, dirigindo as palavras seguintes a Nanaba. - Estás à vontade de ficares com algumas destas, se quiseres.

Ela hesita por um momento. Levi consegue vê-la a olhar para a manga rasgada da sua camisola antes de atravessar a divisão e se baixar para inspeccionar as roupas, das quais escolhe uma camisola e um par de calças de homem.

\- Eu devolvo-as quando me for embora - diz ela. - Mas por agora gostaria de usar alguma coisa diferente, só enquanto lavo estas que tenho vestidas.

\- Por mim, podes ficar com elas à vontade.

Levi vê a expressão de Nanaba ficar séria e zangada, mas quando ela fala, a sua voz é surpreendentemente paciente.

\- Farlan - murmura ela. - Da forma que estás a falar, tenho a impressão de que não te apercebes de quanta sorte vocês têm. Receber roupas novas como estas... - Ela pausa para abanar a cabeça. - As coisas que tenho vestidas são as únicas coisas que eu tenho agora. Na primavera passada, tirei-as de um dos meus compatriotas, que foi morto a tiro por um dos vossos compatriotas. Foi a isto que chegámos. Roubar os cadáveres dos nossos camaradas caídos. Gostava que parasses para considerar as tuas palavras por um momento.

Por meio minuto, Farlan parece ainda mais amuado do que antes, mas assim que algo começa a alterar as suas feições, as sirenes começam a sua berraria à distância e todos eles se levantam, os músculos treinados pela rotina; quando Nanaba permanecesse sentada, todos se voltam para ela.

\- Oh meu Deus - murmura Farlan baixinho quando se apercebe e apaga o cigarro. - Tu não podes vir connosco.

\- Não há problema - assegura-lhe Nanaba, segurando a mão de Isabel quando ela a estica. - Não vai ser o primeiro ataque aéreo a que vou sobreviver.

\- Temos de ir - recorda-lhes Levi a todos quando o ribombar dos passos começa a ecoar na escadaria e eles seguem-no, ainda que relutantemente, acenando despedidas silenciosas à mulher da porta da cozinha.

Na cave, juntam-se a Frau Gernhardt e às crianças. Levi fica aliviado por ver que o comportamento dela para com eles não mudara desde que soubera da morte do marido, ainda mais quando apanha de relance a imagem familiar mas desagradável de Böhmer sentado ao pé de Frau Niemeyer num canto perto da porta. Os seus olhos cruzam-se brevemente antes de Levi regressar a Frau Gernhardt, tentando não prestar atenção ao homem a explicar a sua presença na cave em alto e bom som a Frau Schultz.

\- Já vos disse que finalmente já decidimos o que fazer com o Kurt? - diz Levi, acenando na direcção de Isabel, que parece distraída enquanto entretém Bruno e Hanna.

\- A minha tia decidiu finalmente sair de Berlim - Farlan apressa-se a explicar os detalhes da mentira que tinham construído em conjunto noutro dia. - Ela vai mudar-se para o campo e amavelmente aceitou levar o Kurt também.

\- Claro que vou ficar triste por ele se ir embora - diz Frau Gernhardt, fazendo uma pequena pausa para se lembrar do pronome correcto. - Mas também bastante aliviada. Tenho a certeza que ele vai ficar muito mais seguro lá do que na cidade.

\- É o que nós também esperamos - concorda Levi, desatando numa tosse alta enquanto Farlan acena. - Não podemos ir com ele, claro, mas acho que é o mais correcto a fazer.

\- Estava a pensar em fazermos uma festa de despedida no fim do ano - diz Farlan de repente e Levi franze o cenho.

\- Festa? - pergunta ao homem, sentindo uma pontada de irritação pelo curto aceno que recebe como resposta; Farlan já deveria saber que não lhe devia esconder aquele género de coisas dele, ou no mínimo deveria não mencionar algo pela primeira vez em frente de Frau Gernhardt.

\- Pode ajudar a levantar o ânimo - continua Farlan e sorrir, uma expressão que Frau Gernhardt rapidamente imita.

\- Oh mas isso parece-me óptimo! - ela quase exclama, apertando o atacador de Bruno mas mantendo os olhos em Farlan. - Acho que tem razão. Pode mesmo ser o que todos nós precisamos.

As palavras fazem Farlan ficar satisfeito ao ponto de parecer presunçoso, até a voz de Böhmer sobressair no grupo, chamando-o a ele e a Levi. Ambos se voltam para o homem de imediato e Levi estremece pelo tom na voz dele, ainda que mal ouça as palavras por entre as tossidelas.

\- Reparei que vocês não estão a usar as vossas braçadeiras - denota ele, e só aí Levi repara na faixa de pano preta e vermelha que lhe atravessa o antebraço esquerdo, as palavras _'_ _Deutscher Volkssturm Wehrmacht'_ a berrarem por entre duas águias. - O que se passa? Não têm orgulho de servir o vosso país?

\- Ainda não recebemos as nossas - responde Levi sem hesitar, esperando que Böhmer não saiba tanto quanto parece saber. - Houve algum problema com o fornecimento, e você sabe que o esquadrão quatro é sempre o último da cadeia.

Böhmer resfolega baixinho. - O seu amigo _Sturmbannführer_ não o interrogou sobre isso?

\- Nem por isso - responde Levi com um encolher de ombros. - Porque é que pergunta?

\- Então ele é seu amigo - continua o homem, e Levi consegue ver que toda a gente na cave está a beber cada palavra. - Não é só o homem para quem trabalha.

\- Por estes dias, não vejo grande diferença entre os dois - diz Levi, tentando soar indiferente. - Quem quer que seja que esteja disposto a pagar-me por um dia de trabalho honesto e me ajude a pôr comida na mesa e um telhado sobre a minha cabeça é meu amigo pelos meus princípios.

Os olhos de Böhmer estreitam-se quando ele considera as palavras.

\- Imagino que lhe seja fácil confundir os dois - diz ele por fim, deixando para trás um silêncio que até Hanna e Bruno parecem hesitantes em quebrar.

Levi sente o coração a saltar-lhe no peito quando se levanta, tossindo e aclarando a garganta quando olha do outro lado da cave para Böhmer, tentando não deixar que a sua apreensão seja nítida no seu rosto.

\- Há alguma coisa que queira dizer? - pergunta ele ao homem, que é o primeiro a desviar o olhar.

\- Nem por isso - diz Böhmer e encolhe os ombros, atirando as palavras de Levi de volta para ele. - Porque é que pergunta?

\- Parece-me a mim que está a querer insinuar alguma coisa - continua Levi, sentando-se de repente exausto pela farsa ao avançar um passo na direcção de Böhmer. - E acho que esta é a melhor altura para pensar na merda que lhe vai sair da boca.

Böhmer olha à sua volta por alguns segundos, erguendo as mãos na defensiva e fingindo um traço de surpresa ao ver o desconforto nas caras de todos eles.

\- Asseguro-lhe, Herr Weller, não queria ofendê-lo - tenta ele assegurar-lhe agora. - Só acho que tem muita sorte pela sua amizade com o _Sturmbannführer_ , é só isso.

Levi mantém os olhos fixos em Böhmer quando tosse contra o antebraço. - Tudo bem então - diz por fim, sentando-se devagar e encolhendo-se pelas expressões apreensivas nos rostos de Hanna e Bruno.

O incidente mantém todas as vozes baixas e as suas expressões tensas até as sirenes voltarem a berrar e eles estarem livres de se juntar aos outros nos queixumes sobre o falso alarme enquanto voltam a subir para o seu apartamento, onde Isabel se apressa a abraçar Nanaba enquanto Levi se volta para Farlan.

\- Que história é essa sobre uma festa? - pergunta, tentando manter o tom civil apesar da irritação que sente.

Farlan suspira. - Achei que pudesse ser divertido - responde. - Além disso, não seria a pior ideia do mundo darmos uma festa mesmo antes de nos irmos embora.

\- E pensaste nisso porque?

\- Pensa nisso - começa Farlan a explica, sentando-se à mesa. - Tudo o que temos de fazer é ouvir uma música americana e servir alguma coisa que dê a entender que temos andado a armazenar comida, e na altura em que não voltarmos depois de supostamente irmos deixar o Kurt na casa da minha tia no campo, toda a gente vai pensar que algum deles nos denunciou à Gestapo.

Levi considera o plano por um momento antes de assentir, ainda que um pensamento doloroso lhe atravesse a mente: a última noite de Erwin em Dresden. Afastando-o firmemente para a parte de trás da mente, Levi diz: - Isso pode dar-nos algum tempo antes de que alguém comece a dar pela nossa falta.

\- Exactamente - diz Farlan. - Achei que a ideia era mesmo essa.

\- É - concorda Levi, sentindo-se aliviado quando Farlan retribui a amostra de sorriso que Levi lhe lança antes de o homem se voltar de novo para a mala e segurar numa camisola verde-floresta contra o peito, só começando a testar o comprimento das mangas quando repara que Levi está a olhar para ele.

.

Apesar da melhoria do humor de Farlan e do dia calmo e agradável que todos passam juntos, o homem ainda recusa a companhia de Levi quando sai para tratar das compras na manhã seguinte. Isabel vai com ele, encorajada por Levi a visitar Frau Gernhardt para manter as aparências de que tudo está exactamente como dantes e que Isabel não tem nada ou ninguém em casa para a manter mais ocupada do que a companhia de Hanna e Bruno. Só quando ambos saíram e Levi regressa à cozinha é que apercebe de facto que não está sozinho, mas sim na companhia de Nanaba, que está sentada à mesa a jogar solitário e a beber chá.

\- Como é que te estás a aguentar? - lembra-se de lhe perguntar, analisando as nódoas negras na cara dela, que estavam rapidamente a ganhar uma tonalidade feia de um amarelo esverdeado.

\- Muito melhor agora, obrigada - diz ela e sorri quando Levi se junta a ela à mesa. - É estranho como estar na companhia de boas pessoas pode ajudar.

Levi concorda com um murmurar baixo, esticando-se para pegar no bule e se servir de uma chávena de chá.

\- Desculpa por tudo isto entre mim e o Farlan - murmura ele, mas ela abana a cabeça antes que possa continuar.

\- A princípio, achei que vocês tivessem sido amantes, pela maneira como discutem - diz-lhe ela a rir baixinho. - Ele rapidamente corrigiu o meu erro.

\- Sem dúvida.

\- Vocês preocupam-se muito um com o outro - diz Nanaba, voltando a baralhar as cartas. - É muito claro pela forma como agem ao pé um do outro. Mesmo a discutirem.

Levi suspira. - Não gosto de lhes mentir - confessa num murmúrio. - Mas acho que as coisas são como são.

\- Isso é verdade - diz ela. - Tenho sorte por ter alguém a quem não preciso de mentir.

Levi assente pelas palavras dela e bebe o seu chá, pensando de volta naquela noite que agora parece ter acontecido há uma vida atrás. Parece-lhe que a presença dela voltara a puxar tudo aquilo, o medo, a raiva, e acima de tudo, a promessa da assistência de Darlett. Consegue sentir as sobrancelhas franzirem-se numa expressão curiosa ao olhar para Nanaba, e volta a pensar na intenção que o fizera oferecer-lhe guarida.

\- Ei, Nanaba - começa ele, e ela levanta o olhar das cartas com um sorriso amigável. - Já mataste alguém?

A boca dela torna-se uma linha fina quando ela pressiona os lábios para se impedir de rir em voz alta.

\- Desculpa - acaba ela por murmurar quando consegue voltar a falar. - Que pergunta tão tola.

Levi dá uma risada baixa também. - Pois, acho que sim - concorda ele, lembrando-se de voltar a tossir.

\- Estás a pensar em matar alguém? - pergunta-lhe ela, a expressão ainda igualmente agradável, e Levi interroga-se se ele deveria considerar esta conversa ligeiramente perturbadora.

\- Hãã... sim - diz por fim, franzindo o rosto quando ela abana a cabeça.

\- É sempre mais difícil quando tens de planear - supõe ela, pousando as cartas na mesa. - Especialmente se não quiseres ser apanhado.

\- Preferia não ser apanhado - admite Levi rapidamente, bebendo o seu chá. - Já alguma vez fizeste uma coisa assim?

Nanaba considera a pergunta por um momento antes de assentir e dizer: - Já o fiz, sim. Mas só duas vezes.

\- Podes dizer-me como foi? - pergunta-lhe Levi de imediato. - Alguma coisa que me vá ajudar?

\- Já foste caçar? - pergunta-lhe ela de volta, acenando quando ele lhe conta sobre o seu treino de tiro ao alvo com Erwin. - Bem, é como isso. Tens de saber que tipo de animal estás a caçar, e como o abater.

\- Então tenho de descobrir coisas sobre ele?

A mulher volta a assentir. - Que tipo de arma vais usar?

\- Uma espingarda com mira telescópica - explica Levi e Nanaba encolhe-se ligeiramente.

\- Pois, eu usei uma faca de ambas as vezes - diz-lhe ela, colocando o três de ouros sobre o quatro de espadas. - Muito mais fácil de transportar, muito mais difícil que os outros reparem. Se usas uma espingarda, tens de saber exactamente onde o teu alvo vai estar e quando, ou perdes a tua vantagem.

Levi pragueja em voz baixa e pergunta-se como é que nunca pensara nisso antes. A única outra missão em que usara a espingarda tinha sido planeada por Erwin do começo ao fim; dissera a Levi onde estar e o que fazer quando lá chegasse, até se certificando que a espingarda estava no lugar sem que Levi se tivesse de preocupar com o que quer que fosse. No calor da sua raiva, era fácil e gratificante para Levi imaginar-se a matar Osterhaus, enfiar-lhe uma bala no cérebro através daqueles olhinhos pequeninos dele, e só agora que começara de facto a pensar nisso é que Levi se apercebe que é muito mais fácil dizer do que fazer.

\- O meu primeiro conselho é simples - diz-lhe Nanaba. - Conhece o teu inimigo. Quando o fizeres, vai ser muito mais fácil para ti estares um passo à frente dele.

Levi bebe o seu chá e assente, ainda que ainda não tenha a certeza como seguir aquela instrução. Há muito pouco que Levi saiba sobre Osterhaus além do seu nome e patente, e do facto que é um monte de merda nazi que merece que lhe arranquem todos os dentes pelo que ele fizera a Erwin - nada disso é informação útil. Para seguir os passos do homem como um caçador, Levi teria de se aventurar de novo na Albertstadt; não é uma escolha sensata, e não parece a Levi uma hipótese a que ele fosse recorrer, certamente não sem uma braçadeira da Volkssturm cosida na manga.

\- Lamento não poder fazer mais para te ajudar - diz Nanaba, parecendo e soando de facto arrependida. - Talvez o Erwin pudesse-

\- Não - interrompe-la Levi. - Não quero que o Erwin saiba disto. É... pessoal.

Nanaba inclina a cabeça de forma pensativa. - Acho que deverá haver sempre alguns segredos entre amantes - divaga ela, e Levi encolhe-se perante a palavra. - Saber tudo sobre alguém torna-o... como se diz... aborrecido.

Levi resfolega e foca-se no seu chá, não querendo dizer-lhe que a ideia de saber tudo sobre Erwin é possivelmente a coisa mais excitante que a sua mente simples consegue pensar; ela parece adivinhar sem ele falar e ri baixinho.

\- Mas talvez tu já tenhas tido emoção suficiente - diz ela, sorrindo amavelmente e fazendo Levi encolher os ombros.

\- Talvez - murmura ele. - Tu ainda não te cansaste de emoção, então?

Ela abana a cabeça de imediato. - Ah, não. Na minha aldeizita, eu queria sempre aventuras. Nunca acontecia nada, nunca nada mudava e eu ansiava uma revolução, lutar por uma boa causa.

\- Foi isso que encontraste?

A expressão dela torna-se lúgubre, ainda que apenas ligeiramente. - Nem por isso - admite. - Mas vou morrer sabendo que fiz o correcto, que me levantei e cuspi na cara do fascista opressor. E vou morrer em paz por isso.

Levi assente e reconhece-se naquelas palavras também, ainda que não possa dizer que ansiava por alguma coisa destas, mesmo quando era novo e as paredes da lojinha de Kenny pareciam fechar-se sobre ele nas noites de sexta-feira quando ficava sentado à registadora, a contar moedas e a arranjar isto e aquilo das coisas que tinham. Tenta pensar, e questiona-se se se teria juntado a uma revolta contra o governo Nazi, se tivesse havido uma. Kenny tinha aquele espírito de luta, correndo para as ruas na _Kristallnacht_ como um idiota; talvez se ele não o tivesse feito, eles teriam partido juntos, fugido de Berlim, e quem sabe onde é que eles teriam acabado então.

Jantam mais cedo quando Farlan e Isabel regressam, trocando algumas palavras aqui e ali antes de Nanaba começar a ensinar mais Francês a Isabel e Farlan e Levi fica em silêncio, ouvindo as palavras que soam simultaneamente estranhas e agradáveis aos seus ouvidos. Quando está prestes a sair da mesa, Farlan detém-no de repente, dizendo-lhe para perguntar a Erwin sobre as braçadeiras. Levi dificilmente precisa que lhe recordem; é a primeira coisa que ele menciona quando finalmente se senta para beber chá com o homem.

\- Desculpa. - Levi não se surpreende por esta ser a primeira palavra que Erwin diz. - Era suposto eu ter tratado do assunto, mas... distraí-me.

Levi acena. - Não me parece que tenha feito muito mal. Pelo menos por agora - tenta assegurar o homem, cuja culpa parece não reduzir um milímetro.

\- Como é que o Farlan está a lidar com tudo isto? - pergunta Erwin de repente. - Ele parece ficar cada vez mais nervoso por cada dia que vocês passam aqui.

\- Ele gostava que nós nos escondêssemos já - diz Levi e encolhe os ombros. - Acho que ele não foi feito para viver desta forma. Acho que não tem estômago para isto.

\- Ele ainda nos pode surpreender a todos - divaga Erwin, não conseguindo propriamente convencer Levi.

.

As reservas de coragem escondidas de Farlan não se manifestam no dia seguinte, quando Levi regressa ao apartamento de Erwin com ele no começo da manhã. Na altura em que atravessaram a ombreira e Levi fecha a porta sem barulho atrás deles, Farlan parece prestes a vomitar o pequeno-almoço e Levi fica surpreendido quando ele consegue andar até ao sofá sem assistência. O olhar preocupado no rosto de Erwin é um contraste enorme com as suas anteriores palavras, olhando para o homem quando este enrola uma manta à sua volta que Levi lhe entrega. Está a dormir na altura em que Erwin se vai embora, e fora do sofá quando Levi volta a dobrar as roupas e lençóis de Erwin uns trinta minutos mais tarde. Sabe perfeitamente que não deve perturbá-lo e deixa-lo estar, regressando à sala de estar e tomando o seu lugar habitual no sofá.

A falta de distracções leva a sua mente de volta a Osterhaus e aos problemas acerca da missão que Levi agora se vê a planear sozinho. Só agora lhe ocorre a quantidade de ajuda que até Erwin deveria ter tido, quantos zé-ninguéns secretos ele deve ter a movimentar-se ela cidade sob suas ordens, como peças num tabuleiro de xadrez. Se nem Erwin conseguia planear todas as missões sozinho, como é que é suposto Levi planear e executar isto? Darlett iria dar-lhe a espingarda, tudo bem, mas essa é a extensão do seu envolvimento que Levi deseja. Mesmo que pudesse pedir a Darlett para colocar a espingarda onde Levi precisa dela, ainda teria de demarcar o local e a hora, nenhumas das quais pareçam ser coisas que vai descobrir em breve.

Ainda que lhe apeteça gemer, Levi simplesmente suspira ao apoiar a cabeça contra as costas do sofá e olhar para o tecto, perguntando-se se de facto é assim tão importante, matar Osterhaus, vingar-se por Erwin, mas mesmo na tranquilidade do momento, a ideia de o homem escapar sem qualquer punição faz as entranhas de Levi contorcerem-se de raiva. Tenta pensar no que Erwin faria, mas não vale a pena; Erwin é inteligente, tem anos de treino e experiência, e imaginar que Levi poderia sequer equiparar-se a ele em engenho é absolutamente ridículo. Levi move os olhos do tecto devagar e eles focam-se na escrivaninha, o fecho quebrado ainda a chamar-lhe a atenção e recordando-o da forma como Lilian cambaleara pela sala sobre o salto partido do sapato.

Levanta-se rapidamente e avança para a secretária, parando para escutar Farlan antes de abrir a gaveta de cima. Não é um pensamento inconcebível, que Erwin pudesse ter escrito algo sobre Osterhaus e que o tivesse escrito numa língua que Levi consiga compreender: uma morada, talvez, ou algo pessoal, algo que pudesse ajudar Levi a iniciar a perseguição daquele estupor. Percorre as pilhas cuidadosamente, os olhos atentos a tudo o que comece com O, qualquer coisa com o nome de uma rua familiar escrevinhado num canto, mas quando as sirenes interrompem subitamente a sua espionagem, a única coisa de interesse que Levi conseguira encontrar fora um convite para Erwin comparecer num concerto de gala a 23 de Dezembro.

Junta-se a Farlan na despensa; o homem tinha-se sentado no chão e está inclinado contra as prateleiras mais baixas, só olhando para Levi quando ele se senta ao seu lado depois de fechar a porta. As sirenes berram, e mesmo depois de todos os falsos alarmes, Levi consegue sentir o coração a martelar-lhe no peito ao ouvir o seu uivar ansioso. Troca olhares com Farlan e segura-lhe a mão sem dizer uma palavra. Farlan lança-lhe um sorriso torto que morre passado um segundo ou dois, e quando as sirenes voltam a berrar, ele deixa-se cair no chão como um cadáver, exausto pelo medo.

.

Levi fica feliz quando Erwin lhes entrega as suas braçadeiras quando regressam na manhã seguinte, ainda que olhar para as suásticas que em breve lhe vão decorar o casaco faça Levi estremecer. Quando Erwin repara, afaga-lhe o rosto com os nós dos dedos e sorri-lhe, preocupado e encorajador ao mesmo tempo. Levi sente uma pontada de culpa por ter bisbilhotado as coisas de Erwin e deixa a escrivaninha em paz desta vez.

Quando regressam a sua casa, Levi passa a noite a coser as braçadeiras nos casacos. As mãos de Farlan estão demasiado trémulas para a tarefa. A única coisa que faz Levi sentir-se melhor quanto àquilo é Nanaba, que lhe recorda que, quando a guerra acabar, ele pode tirar a braçadeira e usa-la para limpar o cu, uma declaração que faz Levi soltar uma gargalhada.

\- Ainda que, na verdade, aqueles porcos fascistas não merecem nem a tua merda - diz-lhe ela.

\- Pelo menos servia para passar a mensagem - murmura Levi, voltando a focar-se nos pontos ao picar o polegar com a agulha.

A braçadeira só faz Levi sentir-se ligeiramente melhor quando entra na área da Albertstadt na sexta-feira à tarde, sentindo, algures sob o frio e o medo, que aquilo se vá provar ser inútil no final de contas. É difícil negar que é muito improvável, apanhar Osterhaus quando este estivesse a sair dos barracões, mas a Levi parece ainda mais improvável que vá conseguir seguir o homem pela cidade sem ser apanhado ou reconhecido. É tudo o que tem para começar, e sabe que a raiva dentro de si nunca o vai abandonar se ele desistir sem pelo menos tentar alguma coisa, e ele passa várias horas a andar pela área, nunca se afastando ao ponto de deixar de ver o edifício.

Quando os sinos da igreja de St Martin acabam de dar cinco badaladas, Levi vê-o num rasgo de sorte que lhe faz o coração começar aos saltos no peito. Apressa o passo por um momento até decidir abrandar e manter a sua distância, seguindo o homem por uma rua e depois outra, só para o ver entrar num carro e afastar-se. Levi fica pregado ao chão por um momento antes de conseguir mover-se de novo e girar sobre os calcanhares para se afastar dos uniformes e do lugar do seu falhanço tão rápido quanto consegue.

.

Passa o fim de semana no apartamento a ruminar a sua derrota, enterrando o seu plano em silêncio para se impedir de contribuir com mais tensão no apartamento. Durante os dias, chega até a haver momentos em que consegue esquecer-se da amargura que sente por tudo aquilo, enquanto ouve Farlan e Nanaba discutirem política em voz baixa. Ela tem uma forma de explicar as coisas para que façam sentido a Levi sem usar palavras caras ou complicadas, e uma maneira de falar que Levi supõe que as pessoas desenvolvem quando vão para universidades prestigiadas. Além disso, parece que concordam em muita coisa, sobre quem faz a maior parte do trabalho no mundo e quem é que detém a maior riqueza, e como trazer mais equilíbrio a essa distinção.

Ainda está de mau humor quando vai a casa de Erwin na terça-feita, ainda mais quando um vento gelado começa a puxar-lhe a bainha do casaco e a entranhar-se pelo colarinho, fazendo-o tremer e praguejar baixinho. Quando o homem abre a porta, ele entra directo na casa de banho para preparar um banho para si, dobrando as suas roupas cuidadosamente na cama enquanto a água corre e soltando um longo gemido quando finalmente se afunda no calor. Erwin segue-o com o habitual tabuleiro de chá, pousando-o no chão quando se senta no pequeno banco perto da banheira.

\- Biscoito? - oferece em tom alegre, levantando-o o prato.

Levi dobra-se sobre um dos lados da banheira e olha para o monte sobre a porcelana branca; rodas e pássaros e pedaços que Levi ainda consegue reconhecer como tendo sido suásticas, ainda que Erwin se tenha certificado que as partia a todas em dois, fazendo-os parecer com pontos de interrogação estranhos e angulares sem os seus pontos. Seca as mãos rapidamente e pega na sua chávena de chá enquanto Erwin atira um dos biscoitos na boca, sorrindo alegremente.

\- Devias levar alguns para casa quando te fores embora - diz o homem. - Tenho a certeza que a Isabel e o Farlan vão adorá-los.

Levi grunhe em resposta, mastigando o biscoito e mexendo o chá, todo ele em pele de galinha sempre que não está submerso na água quente. - O que é que te deu para estares com tão bom humor? - pergunta a Erwin, cujo sorriso só aumenta perante a pergunta.

\- Não me tinha apercebido que era invulgar - diz ele. - Mas agora que o dizes, suponho que estou de facto a sentir-me bastante bem.

\- Bem, pelo menos um de nós está - resmunga Levi, abanando a cabeça quando Erwin não o ouve. - Qual é a ocasião?

\- Bem, não sei - divaga Erwin, beberricando o seu chá. - Vi a Marie e a pequena Sofie ontem. Estão ambas em óptima saúde.

\- Ainda bem - diz-lhe Levi, tirando outro biscoito. Há anos que não comia nada tão doce.

\- E suponho... - começa Erwin, parando para resfolegar baixinho. - Bem, estamos a chegar ao Natal.

Levi concorda com um murmúrio baixo e pouco entusiasmado que fazer Erwin rir.

\- Desculpa, nem pensei - diz ele. - O que é que costumavas celebrar? Antes de tudo isto?

\- Os meus anos - responde Levi, mordendo o biscoito. - Quando o meu tio se lembrava.

As palavras fazem-no recordar-se desses tempos, como cada dia com Kenny era mais ou menos exactamente como o anterior não importava qual fosse a ocasião. Às vezes ele deixava Levi tirar uma tablete de chocolate da prateleira, ainda que nunca deixasse de o recordar que era dinheiro que lhe estava a tirar do bolso. O aniversário de que se lembra melhor ainda agora fora quando fizera treze anos; nunca tinha visto o seu tio tão desconfortável antes, fazendo Levi sentar-se à mesa da cozinha e murmurando-lhe coisas sobre leis e o Torah e quem sabe mais o quê enquanto Levi mordia a língua para não lhe perguntar se ele tinha bebido mais do que o habitual. A prenda na altura também tinha sido especial: um par de sapatos de cabedal castanho de qualidade, nem sequer em segunda-mão como a maioria das roupas e coisas que Kenny lhe arranjava. Levi usou-os durante vários anos, sem dizer a Kenny quando começaram a ficar-lhe apertados à volta dos dedos.

\- Quando é o teu aniversário? - pergunta Erwin, sorrindo quando Levi lhe diz. - Podias ter-me dito mais cedo.

\- Porquê? - pergunta Levi, tirando o terceiro biscoito e enfiando-o inteiro na boca. - Que diferença faz?

\- Teria tido mais tempo para te arranjar um presente - explica Erwin, fazendo Levi resfolegar.

\- Não te esforces - diz, sem ter a certeza se o calor nas bochechas se deve ao chá e ao banho ou a outra coisa qualquer. - A menos que conseguias arranjar mais destes biscoitos.

Erwin ri de novo, comendo uma das suásticas quebradas que Levi deixara. - Vocês os três já têm planos? Assumo que vocês tenham o hábito de fazer alguma coisa no Natal.

\- Só o normal, provavelmente - diz-lhe Levi. - O Farlan vai-se queixar por não ter os gugelhupfs dele ou árvores de Natal enquanto nos cozinha alguma coisa mais especial. O ano passado foi presunto com molho, ervilhas, cenouras e batatas, e uma fatia de pão. Até conseguiu fazer uma sobremesa.

\- Não soa mesmo nada mal - comenta Erwin enquanto Levi cruza as pernas debaixo da água e apoia os braços contra os lados da banheira.

\- Então e tu?

O homem suspira de forma pesada. - Sozinho, como de costume - responde. - Já devia estar habituado por esta altura.

\- Deve ser melhor do que estar com os teus amigos nazis - nota Levi e Erwin apressa-se a concordar.

\- Suponho que seja o lado bom da questão - diz ele, suspirando novamente. - Ainda que eu vá a um concerto de gala na Semperoper no dia 23.

Levi lembra-se do convite e resfolega. - Então todos os nazis que ainda sobram em Dresden vão juntar-se e beber champanhe e tentar fingir que no próximo Natal não vão estar enfiados num campo de prisioneiros de guerra?

\- Mais ou menos - admite Erwin, rindo sem humor. - Receio que a companhia vá arruinar a música.

O pensamento ocorre a Levi de repente, impulsionado pelas suas próprias palavras, e olha de relance para Erwin antes de perguntar: - Ele vai lá estar?

Por um momento, Levi interpreta o silêncio de Erwin como ele não tendo compreendido a sua pergunta, até que ele finalmente diz: - Sim, parece que sim.

Levi dá o seu melhor para parecer indiferente ainda que as mãos estejam quase a tremer pela súbita explosão de felicidade. Morde o interior da bochecha por um momento antes de esvaziar a sua chávena de chá.

\- Vai ser uma daquelas coisas emproadas onde toda a gente está a competir para ver quem gastou mais dinheiro num fato que só vão usar uma vez? - pergunta ele a Erwin, que ri.

\- Sim - admite ele. - Bastante.

Levi rouba o último biscoito do prato e come-o devagar, saboreando o sabor doce antes de falar. - Acho que devia cá vir antes de saíres - murmura. - Certificar-me que tens a camisa passada como deve ser. Nada daqueles teus _'está óptima, ninguém vai sequer olhar para mim'_.

\- Como quiseres - concede Erwin, curvando-se para plantar um rápido beijo na bochecha de Levi. - Obrigado.

Levi cora e abana a cabeça para afastar as palavras, lembrando-se de perguntar: - Então aquilo vai prolongar-se até às tantas da noite?

\- Até depois da meia-noite, imagino - diz-lhe Erwin e Levi dá um estalido com a língua.

\- Mais vale cá passar a noite então - comenta ele. - Alguém precisa ajudar-te a descalçar-te as botas quando chegares a tresandar a álcool.

Erwin ri, aproximando-se mais para murmurar: - Tenho a certeza que vou ficar muito feliz com a tua assistência.

Levi encolhe os ombros e grunhe uma resposta, recostando-se na banheira enquanto Erwin paga no tabuleiro e sai da divisão. Só quando ele se retirara é que Levi se permite sorrir e sentir aquela nova esperança correr em si por ver como as coisas se estão a resolver sozinhas. Matar Osterhaus num evento que Erwin estará a assistir vai certamente eliminá-lo da lista de suspeitos, especialmente se ele estiver presente quando acontecer. Levi mergulha a cabeça rapidamente debaixo da água e levanta-se, sentindo-se melhor e mais lavado do que se sentia há dias.

.

A Levi, a semana parece passar devagar, ainda que não passe um dia em que ele não tenha algo para fazer ou algum sítio onde ir. Passa vários dias a escapulir-se dos seus deveres da Volkssturm com Farlan de novo; Erwin diz-lhe que estão a treinar toda a gente mais atarefadamente agora, ainda que não hajam planos por enquanto para enviar nenhum dos batalhões da cidade para a frente.

\- Já pensaste num plano de fuga? - pergunta ele a Levi, que acena de forma lúgubre.

\- Foi ideia do Farlan - Levi elogia o homem, ainda que ele não pareça ouvir uma palavra enquanto está sentado no sofá a fumar. - Estamos a dizer a toda a gente que vamos mandar a Isabel para o campo e ficar com ela lá uns dias até ela se instalar.

\- Precisam da minha ajuda com alguma coisa? - pergunta Erwin agora e Levi acena, explicando a ideia da festa ao homem.

\- Podes vir também, se conseguires - termina. - Podias trazer o teu gira-discos.

\- Não consigo pensar numa melhor forma de passar a minha última noite em Dresden - assegura-lhe Erwin, fazendo Levi franzir o rosto pelo súbito aperto doloroso nas suas entranhas.

Enquanto anda impacientemente pelo apartamento de Erwin, a mente de Levi está sempre focada na futura missão, a passar pelos detalhes, pensando em planos e rotas e esquemas, tentando resolver o problema da espingarda e não conseguindo chegar a conclusão nenhuma. Fá-lo sentir-se cada vez mais ansioso a cada dia que passa, até uma manhã em que fica sozinho com Nanaba e ela propõe uma solução.

\- Tenho andado a pensar no teu problema e lembrei-me de uma coisa - diz-lhe ela, empilhando couve frita numa fatia de pão e trincando-a afincadamente. - Uma vez, alguém me disse que costumava traficar armas prendendo-as contra o corpo uma de cada vez e escondendo-as debaixo de um casaco comprido. Achas que um plano desses te poderia ajudar?

Levi considera a sugestão por um momento antes de assentir. - Parece-me que sim - diz-lhe ele, e ela sorri. - Obrigado.

\- Por favor. Tudo o que puder fazer para ajudar - diz ela, e geme, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. - Tenho mais espaço aqui do que no galinheiro do Flagon Darlett, é verdade, mas... - Ela abana a cabeça e suspira. - Quero voltar lá para fora. Há anos que não passo tanto tempo dentro de casa.

Levi acena e grunhe, sabendo que se consegue identificar com pelo menos parte do que ela dissera, e de repente compreende exactamente porque é que ela se aproximara tanto de Isabel.

\- Tens a certeza que não precisas de mais ajuda com o que estás a planear? - pergunta-lhe ela. - Não me vou importar, seja com o que for.

Levi empurra a couve frita pelo prato por um momento antes de voltar a olhar para ela. - Não sei - diz-lhe de forma apreensiva. - Disse ao Darlett que te mantinha fora de perigo, e isto é perigoso. Especialmente para ti.

Nanaba resfolega audivelmente. - Acho que ficar sentado no seu palacete burguês fez o Flagon esquecer-se de como é que as coisas de facto são lá fora - diz ela, a voz a suavizar e a baixar. - Não há nada nesta cidade que seja pior do que aquilo que eu já vi. Saio com uma faca, e vão ser precisos oito porcos da Gestapo para me abater. Alguma vez viste tantos deles assim, a andarem por aí?

Levi pára para olhar espantado para ela por um momento antes de se lembrar de abanar a cabeça. - Não posso dizer que tenha - admite, e ela acena de forma solene.

\- Um ou dois não me vão dar trabalho - assegura-lhe ela. - Diz-me o que precisas e eu faço-lo. Por tudo o que tens feito por mim.

Levi hesita por alguns segundos antes de assentir, quase a fazendo saltar de alegria.

\- Eu vou buscar a espingarda a casa do Darlett dentro de pouco tempo e vou esconde-la aqui algures - apressa-se ele a dizer-lhe. - A missão vai ser no dia 23. Preciso que ma leves mesmo antes da meia-noite.

\- Onde? - pergunta Nanaba de imediato.

\- Eu desenho-te um mapa - promete Levi e ela assente; o largo sorriso no rosto dela faz Levi franzir o seu. - Não tens curiosidade em saber sobre o que isto se trata?

Ela encolhe os ombros e diz: - Nem por isso. Disseste que era pessoal. Que é um assunto teu. És muito gentil com as pessoas de quem gostas, por isso imagino que seja alguém que o merece, não é?

\- Sim - admite Levi prontamente quando a imagem do sorriso presunçoso nos lábios arroxeados de Osterhaus e a mancha de cuspo que ele deixara no tapete de Erwin lhe atravessam a mente. - É alguém que o merece.

.

Darlett parece ainda menos agradado do que da última vez quando Levi aparece por fim à sua porta a meio da noite na terça-feira seguinte, tendo deixado Erwin a dormir na sua cama. Darlett está de novo de robe, suspirando e bocejando ao fechar a porta do seu apartamento e conduzindo Levi até uma divisão de tecto alto com chão de madeira escura e uma estante cheia de livros encadernados em couro.

\- E como está a nossa amiga comum? - pergunta ele a Levi num sussurro. - Espero que esteja tudo a correr de acordo com o plano.

\- Ela está bem - diz Levi a Darlett, mantendo os olhos sobre ele enquanto este destranca um armário alto e retira uma espingarda que, à primeira vista, parece idêntica à que Levi usou antes, mas após exame mais cuidado, revela ter um aspecto muito mais gasto.

\- Óptimo. Fico feliz por o saber - diz o homem, e parece a Levi que ele está de facto a ser honesto. - Tenho a certeza que não preciso de te relembrar, mas se fores apanhado e torturado, lembra-te que nunca estiveste aqui, não foi daqui que recebeste a espingarda, e que nunca ouviste o nome Erik Müller na tua vida.

\- Não sou um idiota - diz-lhe Levi amargamente. - Já agora, preciso de te pedir um casaco emprestado.

\- Desculpa?

\- Um casaco - repetiu Levi, e o homem revira os olhos. - Como é que achas que vou levar esta coisa a onde quer que seja sem ninguém ver?

\- E como é que o meu casaco entra no cenário? - pergunta-lhe Darlett.

\- Vou esconder a espingarda melhor quando a prender às minhas costas - explica Levi como se estivesse a falar com um miúdo de dois anos; para sua irritação, Darlett limita-se a rir.

\- Tu, prenderes esta espingarda às costas? - pergunta a Levi, e resfolega. - Eu pensava que o mundo não te deixaria esquecer o quão miseravelmente minúsculo tu és.

Levi range os dentes. - Bem, então vamos ouvir uma das tuas ideias de merda - sibila, fazendo Darlett suspirar de novo. - Vais prender o cano da espingarda à minha perna e eu vou a coxear. Muita gente coxeia hoje em dia.

Consegue ouvir o homem murmurar alguma coisa para si quando sai da divisão, regressando mais tarde com uma longa gabardina azul escura, gemendo quando vê Levi debater-se com os atilhos e cintos que são suposto prenderem-lhe a espingarda às costas.

\- Se tu sobreviveres a esta tua 'missão', vou ficar de facto verdadeiramente surpreendido - diz Darlett a Levi, que lhe atira um olhar gelado quando ele atravessa a sala para tratar ele do assunto, prendendo a espingarda ao corpo de Levi com muito pouca gentileza.

\- Pede desculpa ao Erwin por mim se eu não sobreviver - murmura Levi; as palavras fazem o seu coração bater mais rápido.

Darlett suspira de novo mas não diz uma palavra, segurando primeiro no casaco de Levi e depois no seu, ajudando-o a vesti-lo desleixadamente.

\- Rápido e sem barulho - diz a Levi à porta. - E que Deus me ajude se te volto a ver aqui depois disto.

\- Também preferia pedir à Gestapo do que a ti - diz-lhe Levi, fazendo dar uma risada parecida a uma tossidela a abrir a porta e espreitar para o corredor antes de deixar Levi passar por ele e coxear o seu caminho de volta a casa, onde esconde a espingarda atrás do armário das limpezas, junto com a vassoura e a esfregona.

.

Quanto mais o dia da missão se aproxima, mais calmo Levi fica, ainda que lhe pareça que ainda passa demasiado tempo a pensar nisso durante os dias que fica escondido com Farlan, que por sua vez fica a ler na despensa enquanto Levi se deita no sofá; ficara sem coisas para limpar. Pouco a pouco, começa a tornar-se mais fácil suprimir a pontada de culpa que sente por estar a mentir a Erwin; parece-lhe errado passarem os seus últimos dias juntos a sentir aquilo. Estando com Farlan, Levi não passa a noite em casa de Erwin, e quando sai por fim do seu apartamento na noite de sábado depois de dar as últimas instruções a Nanaba, Levi sente uma estranha mistura de excitação e calma. Lembra-se das palavras da mulher enquanto atravessa a Ponte Augustus: como ela vai morrer de forma mais pacífica sabendo que fizera o que estava certo, sabendo que lutara contra os seus inimigos. Na altura em que Levi chega à porta de Erwin, não consegue distinguir por quem é que está a fazer tudo isto, se por si próprio ou por Erwin. Mas, ao ver o sorriso do homem, rapidamente se recorda: Erwin, é tudo por Erwin.

\- Já tomaste banho - nota Levi, vendo o cabelo do homem, cuidadosamente penteado mas ainda molhado.

\- Desculpa - diz Erwin, ainda a sorrir. - Não me tinha apercebido que querias ajudar-me com isso.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua ao despir o casaco. - Não comeces - resmunga, fazendo Erwin rir. - Onde estão as tuas roupas? Preciso de ver o que há de errado com elas.

\- Porque é que achas que há algo de errado com elas? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, o rosto a ficar inexpressivo quando vê o ar pouco impressionado que Levi lhe lança, e suspira, avançando para o quarto à frente de Levi, que por sua vez fica parado à porta e pregado ao chão.

O uniforme está pendurado na porta do guarda-roupa: calças pretas sobre sapatos de gala de cabedal preto engraxado, uma camisa de colarinho branca e uma gravata preta dentro de um casaco preto, o vermelho da braçadeira com a suástica a berrarem a Levi da manga esquerda. Move o olhar para ver a amalgama de objectos em cima da cómoda: um chapéu de oficial com a caveira e a águia em cima, cintos e tiras e outros apetrechos pousados cuidadosamente ao seu lado. Levi volta-se e olha para os pés ao apoiar-se na ombreira da porta, expirando devagar e esfregando a pele de galinha do braço.

\- Estás bem? - pergunta Erwin, preocupado e hesitante, e Levi apressa-se a acenar.

\- Não vale a pena perder tempo - declara com simplicidade, avançando para arrancar as calças, a camisa e a gravata do cabide, dando um pequeno toque com o cotovelo a Erwin para o tranquilizar ao sair.

Levi engoma as roupas e vinca as calças, só entregando cada item a Erwin quando as considera devidamente lisas e sem vincos. Faz-lhe o nó da gravata e coloca os botões de punho no lugar, o rosto franzido o tempo todo ainda que Erwin esteja a sorrir, distraindo-o de vez em quando ao pressionar a mão contra a face de Levi, até Levi finalmente lhe agarrar nos colarinhos e o puxar para baixo para um rápido beijo.

\- Com isto eu não me importo - diz Levi, olhando para Erwin com a sua roupa de gala, os pés ainda descalços e a destacarem-se no fundo das pernas. O homem mais bonito que Levi já vira. - Há alguma hipótese de poderes ir sem aquela merda daquele casaco feio como tudo?

\- Se ao menos houvesse - murmura Erwin, parecendo de repente tão triste que Levi começa a arrepender-se das suas palavras.

\- Pode não ser assim tão mau - apressa-se a dizer, tirando o casaco do cabide e entregando-o a Erwin. - Significa que to vou poder tirar depois.

Para alívio de Levi, Erwin dá uma risada. - Sabes o quão desleixado eu sou com as roupas - diz ele. - Posso acabar por o deixar caído no chão onde qualquer pessoa o pode pisar.

Levi solta uma risada também. - Talvez até possamos-

As suas palavras são cortadas e deixam para trás um silêncio pesado que Erwin piora ao aclarar a garganta. Levi olha para os pés dele por um momento antes de se voltar de repente para a cómoda com gavetas para encontrar um par de meias pretas enquanto Erwin veste o casaco. Ocupa-se com o cinto e as medalhas enquanto Erwin calça as meias e os sapatos, que Levi se ajoelha para polir um pouco mais, ainda que mal precisem.

Quando todas as bugigangas e traquitanas estão no lugar e o chapéu está em segurança no topo da cabeça de Erwin, Levi afasta-se um passo para inspeccionar os danos provocados. Ainda que queira, não consegue evitar estremecer ao olhar para Erwin e franzir o nariz, praguejando em voz baixa.

\- Foda-se, que desperdício de pano - resmunga, tentando fazer Erwin sentir-se melhor ao atirar-lhe um sorriso rápido. - Estás apresentável, pelo menos, por isso acho que a parte difícil já está.

À porta, Erwin veste um sobretudo comprido e um par de luvas brancas impecáveis. Assim que termina de abotoar o casaco, ele geme.

\- Já estou a transpirar - murmura ele e Levi aproxima-se para endireitar as mangas.

\- Não o uses dentro de casa, então - diz ele ao homem secamente antes de se voltar para olhar para ele com uma carranca. - Eu vou cá estar quando voltares.

\- Vai ser a única coisa que me vai ajudar a sobreviver a esta noite - diz Erwin baixinho, puxando Levi contra ele por alguns segundos antes de sair.

.

O som da porta a fechar marca o começo de uma longa espera para Levi, horas durante as quais ele tenta descansar, tenta limpar, até escolhe um livro da colecção de Erwin e se senta para o ler, desistindo passado cinco minutos quando esbarra com a primeira palavra que ele nunca vira ou ouvira antes. Está sempre a olhar para o relógio, depois decide não se permitir olhar, até o estar a fazer outra vez passado um quarto de hora. As suas emoções parecem estar tão inquietas como ele, saltitando entre excitação para pontadas de nervosismo que o fazem querer reconsiderar e perguntar-se como é que se podia ter esquecido do seu voto de se manter totalmente fora de problemas. No entanto, basta um relance à escrivaninha para Levi se acalmar, para reencontrar as suas razões e o seu propósito.

Sai finalmente de casa meia hora antes da meia-noite, atravessando as ruas praticamente desertas rápida e silenciosamente. Para seu alívio, repara que parece ter tido razão; poucas pessoas estão na rua tão tarde um dia antes da véspera de Natal, e quanto mais se aproxima da Ponte Augustus, ainda menos pessoas parece haver. Supõe que muitas delas estão a caminho das missas da meia-noite nas igrejas perto da Semperoper, e na altura em que os sinos da Frauenkirche tocam o sinal da mudança de dia, a maior parte deles já tinha chegado aos seus destinos, deixando a cidade silenciosa e o leito à volta do Elba praticamente deserto.

Ainda assim, Levi tem dificuldade em ver Nanaba quando ela o espera na pequena área de arvoredo perto do edifício do Finanzministerium que se ergue negro e sem vida contra a noite; ninguém está a trabalhar a esta hora. Não trocam mais do que curtos acenos antes de Levi começar a ajudar a retirar-lhe a espingarda das costas, mantendo-se nas sombras que são ainda mais impenetráveis sob as árvores. Um único carro passa algures nas traseiras do prédio; tirando isso, tudo se mantém sem um ruído.

Após outro curto aceno, Nanaba começa a afastar-se, deixando para trás o Elba e Levi, que atira a espingarda para as costas e se aproxima do edifício, circundando-o antes de entrar num dos pátios interiores onde encontra umas escadas até ao telhado. Deita-se sobre o estômago, parando para escutar e olhar à sua volta para se certificar que não fora visto, antes de começar a rastejar em direcção à cúpula de vidro no centro, espreitando cuidadosamente para o interior do edifício; nem uma luz parece acender-se lá em baixo. Levi continua até à beira, parando nas sombras do telhado levantado que há atrás do frontão pintado sobre o rio, apoiando a espingarda entre as telhas e espreitando pela mira. A luz fraca relembra-o do treino de tiro ao alvo, até encontrar a Theaterplatz, onde as luzes da praça repelem a maior parte da escuridão. Foca-se na entrada da Semperoper, encontra a sua posição, e aguarda.

Parece passar muito tempo até Levi começar a sentir alguma coisa, antes de o frio começar a entranhar-se nos ossos. Parece ser a noite mais fria do ano até aí, e Levi tenta enterrar o rosto no cachecol para aquecer a ponta do nariz com a respiração. Calça as luvas grossas de lã que tirara antes para sentir o gatilho, flectindo os dedos para os manter em movimento enquanto o corpo começa a entrar em tremores que vão ficando cada vez mais violentos após cada minuto que passa, até cessarem de repente. Quando Levi mexe a anca, não sente praticamente nada, mas por agora, decide que estar dormente é melhor para ficar quieto, e puxa a espingarda contra o corpo para olhar pela mira.

O olhar passa sobre eles, as mulheres nos seus casacos de peles e diamantes, os homens nos seus sobretudos, as respirações deles visíveis no tempo gelado e desfocando os seus rostos na visão de Levi enquanto procura, ficando mais ansioso a cada segundo, pensando que cada carro que se afasta está a transportar Osterhaus lá dentro para um lugar seguro. Levi abranda o ritmo ao correr a multidão uma segunda vez, expirando ruidosamente quando finalmente encontra o homem, cuja boca o frio parecia ter deixado mais roxa do que o habitual. Mantém os olhos fixos no seu alvo agora que o encontrara, escarnecendo baixinho pela expressão presunçosa na cara dele; está a falar com alguém, outro oficial alto em quem Levi mal repara enquanto olha para os pontos: o peito, a cabeça, o estômago.

Deixa que tudo lhe passe pela cabeça num flash, tudo o que Osterhaus fizera e dissera, toda a dor de Erwin que nunca teria existido se Osterhaus não tivesse ganho a vantagem, se Levi não tivesse falhado e lha tivesse entregue. De repente, parece que está apenas a corrigir os seus próprios erros, como se estivesse a compensar por algo que fizera mal, como se estivesse a livrar da culpa que o mantém afastado de Erwin, que continua a fazê-lo querer desculpar-se, continua a deixá-lo sem palavras. Tira a luva com os dentes, estremecendo pelo contacto com o gatilho ainda que o queira sentir, o frio cruel do metal quando finalmente disparar. Já decidira: três tiros, para ter a certeza. Primeiro no peito, e o resto onde quer que consiga atingir quando o homem cair. Inspira fundo e sustém a respiração, deixando-a sibilar por entre os dentes enquanto se prepara, distraído por um segundo quando o homem ao lado de Osterhaus se move, o seu rosto revelando-se de repente.

Erwin.

Os dedos de Levi saltam do gatilho e ele arqueja, afastando-se da mira e perdendo a concentração. Quando volta a olhar pela mira, não vê nada a não ser as águas escuras e pesadas do Elba e pragueja baixinho, voltando a encontrar as escadas de novo tão rápido quanto consegue. Ainda estão a falar, Osterhaus e Erwin, mas a forma como o velho começara a descer lentamente os degraus faz Levi entrar em pânico. Hesita, coloca o dedo de novo no gatilho sem tanta convicção enquanto se mantém atento a Erwin, mede a distância, sabe que é uma questão de um movimento, um passo, um segundo de acção que Erwin não sabe que tem de evitar. Mal se apercebe que está a arfar agora, o coração a contorcer-se quando Erwin desce um degrau e se aproxima mais de Osterhaus, e ele sabe que, se o vai fazer, tem de ser agora. Muda a sua atenção de Osterhaus para Erwin, absorve a expressão sombria, a rigidez dos seus ombros e como não resta nada na aparência do homem que revele aquelas gargalhadas fáceis há apenas umas horas, ou da forma como ele puxara Levi contra ele, ou da forma como ele deixara Levi fazê-lo sorrir com um beijo.

Levi estabiliza a respiração, inspira profundamente e fecha os olhos antes fixar a mira em Osterhaus, relembrando-se que só precisa de um tiro. Erwin vai afastar-se quando o homem cair, um reflexo, não vai conseguir impedi-lo. Mede a distância mais uma vez - meio metro, um metro talvez, e porque razão haveria Erwin de se querer aproximar mais daquele monte de merda? Levi tem a certeza que ele não o irá fazer - move o dedo com mais firmeza sobre o gatilho e dispara.

No peito.

Levi vê Osterhaus cair para trás, a cara a mostrar pura surpresa ao olhar para Erwin do chão. Ele está mais afastado agora, é só isso que Levi sabe, só isso que lhe importa ao focar de novo e disparar, uma, duas vezes.

Na garganta e na cabeça.

Não precisa da mira para saber que há pânico na praça, e no fim de contas isso não lhe interessa. Levi sabe quais são as suas prioridades agora com uma claridade absoluta: descer do telhado, atravessar o rio pela Ponte Albert antes de a polícia enviar patrulhas, fazendo o caminho maior até casa de Erwin mas certificando-se que mantém aquela promessa, de estar lá antes de ele regressar. Levi mantém-se entre os prédios, achando que o leito do rio é demasiado aberto enquanto anda de forma rápida mas, espera ele, igualmente discreta o suficiente até chegar e atravessar a ponte, aliviado por ver que está vazia quer de polícias, quer de soldados. Avança para longe da ópera, caminhando por vários quilómetros antes de entrar no apartamento de Erwin.

O frio que não sentira antes volta com violência, forçando Levi a tirar uma manta pesada e a enrolá-la à sua volta; não faz muito para o aquecer. Ainda está a tremer quando ouve a chave na fechadura, sentando-se no canto do sofá na sala de estar às escuras na qual Erwin entra devagar e, parece a Levi, ligeiramente hesitante.

\- A festa correu bem? - pergunta ele ao homem, que tira o chapéu e as luvas e as coloca na escrivaninha.

\- Levi - murmura Erwin, e por um momento Levi receia que o peso na sua voz seja sinal de desilusão. - Não devias ter feito aquilo.

\- Feito o quê? - pergunta ele, vendo a cara de Erwin ficar sem expressão.

\- Levi-

\- Que confusão - Levi diz para o interromper, estalando a língua ao ver os espirros de sangue que parece negro na escuridão. - Acho que sempre te vou ver a tomar banho hoje.

Erwin encara o olhar dele de forma sombria do outro lado da sala, olhando para ele sem falar por um longo momento. Levi não consegue ler a expressão no seu rosto, não consegue perceber se ele está agradado ou não, mas sabe: Levi não tem arrependimentos, nem um.

\- Parece-me que também estás a precisar de um - diz Erwin por fim, a sua voz baixa e gentil.

Levi resfolega. - Acho que estou a ficar doente - nota ele, atirando a manta relutantemente para longe de si. - Vem lá então. O banho não se vai preparar sozinho.

Levi entra na banheira enquanto Erwin limpa a maior parte do sangue de cima de si; alguma gotas tinham voado para o seu rosto, tal como para a roupa, que Levi fica a vê-lo remover, apreciando a forma como elas vão desaparecendo uma a uma até que tudo o que ele consegue ver é Erwin, puro Erwin, os músculos e a beleza e a graciosidade quando ele se junta a Levi na água. Ficam sentados em silêncio por algum tempo antes de Erwin se encostar em Levi e lhe contar sobre a noite, sobre a música, sobre o champanhe. Nenhum dos dois menciona Osterhaus, mas Levi descobre que consegue contar melhor os dias agora: oito até Erwin se ir embora.

Movem-se para a cama, de frente um para o outro no silêncio, Levi no seu lugar habitual, sentando sobre as coxas de Erwin. Enterra os dedos no cabelo de Erwin quando se beijam, puxando os nós de cabelo molhado para fazer Erwin arquejar e abrir a boca, e de repente a forma como Erwin lhe afaga os braços parece demasiado gentil e demasiado segura. Levi move as mãos do homem para as suas costas enquanto a sua se cerra em torno do pénis, surpreendido por perceber que nem isso satisfaz a sua impaciência, a sua curiosidade, o seu desejo de ter Erwin perto, finalmente tê-lo mais perto. Guia-lhe as mãos para baixo, baixando-as pouco a pouco até a pressão dos dedos de Erwin fazer Levi gemer e pressionar-se contra o toque. Não consegue evitar sorrir contra os lábios de Erwin quando o homem termina, se mais depressa por causa da sensação do seu corpo ou se pela excitação da noite, Levi não tem a certeza.

Salta para fora da cama, sentindo aquela falta de ar assolá-lo, aquele medo que mesmo agora está apenas meio-afogado e que ameaça emergir. Já está à porta da casa de banho quando a voz de Erwin o trava de repente.

\- Gostava que pudesses ficar - murmura ele. Sem tristeza, sem culpa; só uma confissão, simples e honesta.

Levi fica parado, olha para baixo para o corpo no escuro, para o pequeno pénis que se erguera daquele monte de pêlo escuro, a ponta do qual é tão diferente da de Erwin, e o que isso significava e todas as coisas com que o marcava: sujo, inútil, descartável, estúpido, escumalha, verme, nada.

Nada.

Consegue ver que Erwin está a olhar para ele e oh, como ele olha para Levi, como ele sempre olhara para Levi: como se ele fosse tudo, como se ele fosse excitante e inteligente, como se ele tivesse histórias para contar e coisas para lhe ensinar. Como se ele fosse tudo.

Levi regressa à cama com passo firme e reclama o lugar que deixara, perto do seu calor, com a sua respiração e olhos pesados sobre si. As mãos dele estão perdidas de novo até Levi as encontrar e lhes mostrar onde ir, descendo pelos lados do corpo até às ancas e às coxas enquanto pressiona Erwin contra a cabeceira da cama, deixando-o ver, querendo que ele veja. Começa devagar, o medo ainda a travar-lhe a mão enquanto ele mantém os olhos fechados, focados em si, em qualquer lado menos no rosto de Erwin que está cheio de desejo e admiração. A Levi, parece que ele mal respira enquanto está deitado sob ele, completamente quieto, como se receasse que um movimento errado vá fazer Levi mudar de ideias. Levi vê como a velocidade crescente da sua mão encoraja Erwin, dá vida aos dedos dele, para segurarem Levi quando ele se apoia nele, o corpo tenso com o êxtase que ele sente como uma libertação, como se fosse a sua primeira.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem obscena  
\- morte  
\- violência  
\- conteúdo sexual


	18. Capítulo 18

O comboio está a andar depressa, chocalhando nos carris; Levi consegue sentir a mudança de cada viga dos trilhos na forma como o vagão de gado se move, consegue ouvi-lo naquele tilintar metálico que ressoa pelo chão. Espreita pela fresta entre as placas nas paredes, olha para a paisagem que se desfoca com a velocidade. Parece tudo cinzento e desinteressante, até a neve parece suja, mas quando olha para trás na carruagem, apercebe-se do quão brilhante tudo está lá fora. Senta-se, em silêncio na escuridão, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito para manter o frio afastado, mas o frio parece estar _nele_ e não à sua volta. Alguém entra na carruagem e Levi franze o rosto, sabendo que deveria estar surpreendido por ver que é Kenny.

\- O que fizeste com os sapatos que te dei? - pergunta o tio, parecendo zangado e magoado, fazendo Levi olhar para baixo para as suas botas de trabalho gastas.

\- Já não me servem - explica debilmente, descalçando os sapatos num acesso de culpa. - Podes ficar com estes se quiseres.

Kenny olha para ele durante um bocado em silêncio, antes de suspirar de irritação e coçar a parte de trás da cabeça.

\- Acho que nunca soube como dizê-lo devidamente - Levi consegue ouvi-lo murmurar antes de acordar, pestanejando pela súbita claridade; Erwin acendera uma vela.

\- Levi - chama-o ele gentilmente, a mão caindo sobre o braço de Levi quando ele se senta, a tremer.

\- Não me sinto bem - balbucia, encolhendo-se quando Erwin pressiona a mão contra testa; pela primeira vez desde que se tinham conhecido, parece fria contra a sua pele.

\- Estás com febre - diz o homem num murmúrio enquanto Levi tosse e estremece pela pontada aguda de dor que sente na garganta. - Estás com dores?

\- Parece que alguém me enfiou um garfo pelo nariz acima - diz-lhe Levi, esfregando a cara e gemendo pela dor nos membros. - Foda-se, dói-me o corpo todo.

\- Apanhaste uma constipação - diz Erwin, atirando os cobertores de cima de si e levantando-se. Remexe no armário por um momento antes de atirar duas mantas sobre Levi. - Vou preparar chá.

Levi dá um grunhido em resposta e volta a deitar-se na cama, enroscando-se sob os cobertores que são fracos substitutos de Erwin, o corpo a convulsar com tremores; adormecera outra vez na altura em que Erwin regressa com o chá e uma taça de água fria onde mergulha uma pequena toalha.

\- Bebe o chá primeiro - ordena ele a Levi, entregando-lhe uma grande caneca, pelo menos duas vezes maior do que as chávenazinhas delicadas onde normalmente bebem. - Tens fome?

Levi abana a cabeça e espirra, quase entornando o chá quando Erwin lhe entrega um lenço branco suave; as iniciais E.H. estão bordadas cuidadosamente a um canto com linha cinzenta. Levi assoa-se e estremece.

\- Precisas de descansar - diz-lhe Erwin gentilmente e Levi olha para a expressão dele; atencioso mas não preocupado. - Ficaste muito tempo ao frio?

Levi lembra-se da missão, do quão rápido o seu corpo ficara dormente sob o frio cruel, como as luzes na praça o tinham guiado ao seu alvo. Lembra-se do choque na cara de Erwin quando Osterhaus caíra e ao olhar para o homem agora, quase espera ver algo desagradável na sua expressão; hesitação, raiva, repugnância. Neste momento, parece a Levi que seria mais do que merecido. Devia merecer alguma retribuição pelo que fizera.

\- Não sei. Perdi a noção do tempo. Mas vim-me embora antes da meia-noite - responde ainda assim, esfregando o nariz no lenço.

Erwin dá um murmúrio de resposta, deslizando uma das mãos sob os cobertores e tocando-lhe na perna, subindo e descendo; o toque que é muito mais reconfortante do que o homem sabe, Levi tem a certeza.

\- O que é que o Darlett quis - pergunta ele, olhando para o rosto de Levi - em troca da sua assistência?

\- A Nanaba - Levi mal responde, e o outro homem parece compreender de imediato.

\- Que conveniente para ele - comenta, dando uma risada seca antes de voltar a ficar sério. - Tiveste imenso trabalho.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Tive as minhas razões - responde sem as elaborar, e Erwin não lhe pede para o fazer.

\- Às vezes, receio que vás acabar por me ressentir - diz ele, os olhos no chão. - Por aquilo em que te tornei.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua e franze o sobrolho. - Ambos sabemos que eu estaria morto se não fosse por ti, por isso cala a boca - contrapõe de forma quase irada, fazendo Erwin sorrir. - Não é suposto parares com essa parvoíce agora que estou doente? Vais obrigar-me a ouvir merda dessa mesmo neste estado?

O sorriso de Erwin transforma-se numa gargalhada que mais parece uma tossidela. - Mas que rude da minha parte - comenta e Levi acena severamente.

\- Sabes que eu não acredito em nenhuma dessas merdas de 'oficial superior' - diz-lhe Levi. - O que eu faço com o meu tempo é assunto meu.

\- Não estou preocupado como teu oficial superior, Levi.

\- Eu sei - responde e suspira. - Mas tu sabes o que eu quis dizer. Foi uma decisão minha.

\- Sim - concorda Erwin. - Foi, e fico feliz que não te tenhas arrependido dela. Pelo menos, ainda não.

\- Olha que é melhor esperares sentado - resmunga Levi para o seu chá e tosse quando Erwin continua.

\- Assumo que tenhas tido as tuas razões para não me contares.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Sabia que ias tentar dissuadir-me - explica brevemente, mal se atrevendo a olhar de relance para Erwin ao dizer: - Não te vai trazer problemas, pois não?

Erwin parece perdido nos pensamentos por um momento antes de abanar a cabeça. - Não, acho que não - responde baixinho. - Alguns dos policias questionaram-se se eu é que seria o alvo, o que me faz supor que não haverá muitas pessoas que pensem que eu tive algo a ver com isso.

Levi estala a língua. - Três tiros limpos naquele porco nazi e eles ainda pensam que eu estava a fazer pontaria a ti - resmunga e abana a cabeça, beberricando o seu chá quando o fantasma daquele medo que sentira antes o faz falar. - Estava prestes a disparar quando me apercebi que estavas mesmo ao lado dele. Deixou-me um bocado nervoso que pudesse falhar.

Erwin volta-se para olhar para ele e aperta-lhe suavemente o joelho. - Eu poderia ter-te dito que não irias falhar - diz ele e sorri.

Levi consegue sentir as bochechas ficarem quentes e culpa a febre e o chá, que ele termina em poucos goles. Erwin retira a caneca das suas mãos e coloca-a na mesinha de cabeceira enquanto Levi se deita na cama, estremecendo quando sente a toalha fria e molhada na sua testa.

\- Isso está frio - reclama ele enquanto Erwin lhe afaga o cabelo com os dedos; outro daqueles toques casuais a que Levi se habituara, e um que parece aquecê-lo muito mais do que o chá.

\- Queres que te aqueça? - pergunta ele a Levi, que acena sem uma palavra, movendo-se na cama enquanto Erwin se aconchega mais perto sob os cobertores.

\- Vais transpirar - comenta Levi quando puxa o cobertor para mais perto do queixo, e Erwin concorda com um murmurar.

\- Sem dúvida que ambos vamos sobreviver - diz ele, ficando calado por um momento antes de murmurar: - Não tenho a certeza se te devo agradecer ou não.

Levi resfolega e dá uma fungadela, puxando o cobertor sobre o queixo e fechando os olhos.

\- Não sei - responde ele. - Tudo o que sei é que, se começasse a pensar em todas as pequenas coisas que já fizeste por mim, não me calava o resto da vida, por isso é melhor não começar.

Consegue sentir o riso de Erwin numa pequena lufada de ar contra a nuca.

\- O que fizeste não foi uma pequena coisa - insiste ele. - Mas eu percebo o que queres dizer.

Levi dá um grunhido baixo em resposta e volta-se de lado, pressionando as costas contra Erwin; a última coisa que nota antes de adormecer é o homem a ajustar a toalha fria na sua cabeça. Acorda quando Erwin a substitui, mas o quarto está escuro e a cidade lá fora está em silêncio, por isso permite-se voltar a enterrar-se no colchão e dormir com os braços de Erwin à sua volta para conforto. Tinham desaparecido quando Levi finalmente acorda de novo, despertado por uma série de sons de batidas e remexidas e pestanejando pela luz que lhe diz que deve ter dormido durante horas. Tinha atirado os cobertores para o fundo da cama, e após um momento a procurar, encontra a toalha num monte molhado no chão de onde a apanha, voltando a pousá-la dentro da bacia quando o som que o acordara continua, vindo de lá da porta do quarto. Já está a meio caminho de se levantar da cama e se preparar para correr para a navalha quando Erwin entra, com tanto cuidado e tão silenciosamente que o exagero quase faz Levi rir.

\- Oh - faz ele, soando ligeiramente surpreendido. - Estás acordado.

Levi dá um grunhido em resposta e esfrega a cara, puxando um dos cobertores à sua volta enquanto Erwin atravessa o quarto, pousando a mão sobre a testa de Levi.

\- A tua febre baixou - ele confirma o que Levi já suspeitava, parecendo aliviado apesar de ter aparentado estar tão calmo anteriormente. - Como te sentes?

Levi considera a pergunta, sentindo a dor persistente no corpo, a dor na garganta e a dor penetrante algures entre o nariz e os olhos, acabando eventualmente por suspirar e resmungar: - Vou sobreviver.

\- Não te vais já embora, pois não? - pergunta Erwin a Levi, seguindo-o com o olhar enquanto ele se veste. - Devias pelo menos comer alguma coisa antes de ires. Vou preparar-te o pequeno-almoço.

Levi olha de relance para Erwin, franzindo o rosto pela estranha nota no tom dele; um novo tipo de tristeza que parece misturar-se com um toque de desespero. Não há nada que o indique no rosto de Erwin, nada na sua expressão excepto uma ligeira melancolia, e Levi pergunta-se se estaria a imaginar tudo aquilo ou se as suas próprias emoções estariam a deturpar o que ouvira. Mas quando assente, não consegue escapar ao alívio que invade o rosto de Erwin.

Levi aguarda no sofá enquanto Erwin prepara o pequeno-almoço, embrulhado no cobertor e olhando para o pequeno pinheiro apoiado contra a parede perto da escrivaninha e junto a uma pequena caixa de cartão que Levi não vira antes. Come o pão com ovo cozido enquanto Erwin acende um cigarro e se agacha para encaixar a árvore num suporte de metal, praguejando baixinho enquanto se debate com os parafusos que eram suposto mantê-la presa.

\- Está direita? - ele volta-se para perguntar a Levi, perdendo o equilíbrio e aterrando de traseiro no chão.

Levi solta uma gargalhada entupida e deixa as pontas das orelhas de Erwin cor de rosa enquanto ele se tenta levantar, endireitando-se para olhar para a árvore à distância. Levi sente dificuldade em manter os olhos nela em vez de no corar das bochechas de Erwin; por um momento, até o faz esquecer do desconforto que sente.

\- Parece-me bem - diz Levi ao homem, que olha para trás para si, fumando o seu cigarro e sorrindo antes de atravessar a sala até ao armário de canto. Coloca um disco - um coro a cantar canções que Levi associa ao Natal - e retira uma garrafa de licor âmbar, servindo um copo para si e deitando um pouco para o chá de Levi. Queima-lhe a garganta já de si dorida, mas Levi não se importa. - Precisas de ajuda?

\- Não, não. Devias descansar - diz-lhe Erwin, abanando a cabeça e beberricando a sua bebida antes de colocar o cigarro entre os lábios. - Eu desenvencilho-me.

Levi observa-o enquanto ele começa a remexer na caixa, levantando ornamentos e pendurando-os nos ramos; bolas de cores garridas e fitas prateadas que brilham com a luz das pequenas luzinhas que Erwin acende para terminar de decorar a árvore. Para Levi, a sua expressão parece-se com uma mistura estranha de orgulho, satisfação e nostalgia quando olha para o seu trabalho, esvaziando o copo e acendendo outro cigarro. De repente, Levi pergunta-se se Erwin não queria que ele se fosse embora por causa disto, porque não queria passar outro Natal sozinho.

\- Isto é mesmo importante para ti, não é? - pergunta ao homem, que olha para ele, surpreendido.

\- Tenho boas memórias, sim - admite Erwin, e a nostalgia parece voltar a entranhar-se na sua expressão. - Os Natais da minha infância eram uma mistura de tradições austríacas e inglesas, e descobri que celebrar aqui traz tudo isso de volta. Mesmo agora.

\- A tua mãe é austríaca - diz Levi, sem ter a certeza se é uma pergunta, e Erwin assente.

\- Os meus pais conheceram-se quando o meu pai estava a viajar pela Europa - diz ele, o seu sorriso a mudar de nostálgico para caloroso e feliz. - Ele estava a fazer um Grand Tour e passou pela Áustria-Hungria de caminho para a Grécia.

\- Mas o que é que é um Grand Tour?

Erwin parece ligeiramente embaraçado quando começa: - Por tradição, os jovens homens das classes altas passam alguns meses a viajar pela Europa para completar a sua educação depois da universidade - explica ele, fazendo Levi resfolegar.

\- Eu disse que sabia que eras rico, não disse? - comenta ele, bebendo o seu chá enquanto Erwin ri.

\- Bem, a família do meu pai opôs-se ao casamento dos meus pais, ainda mais depois da guerra começar - explica Erwin. - Por isso, cortaram-lhe acesso ao dinheiro da família. Não éramos de maneira nenhuma pobres, mas a escolha dele ao casar-se com a minha mãe significou que o meu pai perdeu muitos dos conhecimentos e oportunidades que poderiam ter-lhe sido abertas de outra forma.

Levi acena em concordância, sem saber bem o que dizer até se lembrar de perguntar: - O que é que eles tinham contra a tua mãe, então?

\- Achavam que ela não era bom partido, quer por questões de classe, quer por ser austríaca - diz Erwin. - Também foi um pouco um escândalo. Como sabes, eu nasci na Áustria, e os meus só se casaram depois de a minha mãe se mudar para Inglaterra.

\- Então és um filho bastardo? - balbucia Levi, aliviado quando Erwin dá uma gargalhada.

\- Sim, é verdade - responde ele, fumando o seu cigarro longamente.

\- Acho que é outra coisa que temos em comum - supõe Levi, tossindo quando o licor lhe queima a garganta. - Quem sabe, se o monte de merda que engravidou a minha mãe não fosse um cabrão tão grande, talvez ainda fossemos mais parecidos.

\- Talvez - concorda Erwin, olhando para Levi pelo canto do olho antes de se pôr de repente em pé num salto e desaparecendo para o quarto. Quando regressa, está a segurar um pequeno envelope na mão. - Não acredito que quase me esqueci disto.

\- Não é um presente, pois não? - pergunta-lhe Levi, franzindo o nariz. - Já te disse que não gosto-

\- Eu sei, os presentes deixam-te desconfiado - interrompe-o Erwin de novo e suspira, estendendo-lhe o envelope. - Estava na esperança que já confiasses o suficiente nos meus motivos por esta altura para poderes aceitá-lo.

Levi olha para o envelope branco simples por um momento antes de o puxar da mão de Erwin, parando para assoar o nariz antes de rasgar a parte de cima enquanto o homem ao seu lado se move no lugar, parecendo de repente nervoso. Levi espreita para o interior do envelope por alguns segundos antes de retirar o conteúdo: uma fotografia antiga em tons brancos e castanhos, os cantos recortados decorativamente a pressionarem com suavidade contra os dedos quando ele a segura e fixa. Contra um fundo simples, a câmara captara um homem e uma mulher, ambos jovens e vestidos de forma modesta, com expressões sérias no rosto. Ela está sentada numa cadeira, de costas direitas, com uma camisa branca e uma saia preta comprida, enquanto ele está de pé ao lado dela, envergando o que Levi consegue facilmente presumir ser o seu melhor fato, e a segurar um chapéu de abas largas.

\- Tens os olhos dela - murmura Erwin, apontando para a cara da mulher. - Vês? E o nariz.

Levi vira a fotografia para ver as marcas a preto nas costas: _Kenny e Kuchel, 1919._

\- Onde é que arranjaste isto? - As palavras são pouco mais do que um sussurrar ofegante.

\- Não foi fácil - admite Erwin. - Mas afinal, eu ajudei a desenvolver o sistema de arquivamento. Podes recuar muitos passos se souberes como é que a informação se move e onde é guardada.

Levi volta a fotografia de novo e fica a olhar fixamente, os olhos colados na mulher - a sua mãe. Levi sente-se como se se tivesse de obrigar a acreditar que é mesmo ela, que ela tinha este aspecto quando ele nascera, talvez como ela fora até pouco tempo antes de começar a definhar. O que Erwin dissera era verdade: ela tem os mesmos olhos e o mesmo nariz que Levi vê quando se olha ao espelho. O cabelo preto está preso à volta da cabeça numa cadeia elaborada de tranças; faz o pescoço parecer mais comprido, Levi lembra-se de repente de ela dizer isso a alguém, uma mulher do bairro deles que às vezes lhe trazia maçãs quando os visitava. Num flash lembra-se de uma série de outras memórias, da mãe a pentear o longo cabelo, como lhe caía até ao fundo das costas quando ela o entrançava, como as pontas do cabelo costumavam fazer-lhe cócegas na cara.

\- Não devia tê-la encontrado? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, e Levi apressa-se a abanar a cabeça ao colocar a fotografia cuidadosamente de volta no envelope.

\- É... - começa, a voz a quebrar ao olhar para Erwin antes de se assoar de novo. - Esta merda desta constipação...

Levi sente um aperto na garganta que o impede de olhar para o outro homem. Com a fotografia escondida, Levi olha em vez disso para o envelope branco simples, como se aquilo que ele esconde se tivesse gravado na sua memória mesmo apenas com um olhar. Volta a pensar na última vez que viu a mãe, antes de Kenny aparecer para o levar: faces escavadas e olhos esbugalhados fixos nas manchas húmidas no tecto, todo aquele cabelo maravilhoso tão sujo e despenteado. Levi ainda se consegue lembrar, quase consegue sentir ainda agora, o quão leve e frágil ela estava quando a abanara, quando a empurrara e puxara e lhe apertara o braço com tanta força que os ossos sob a pele fina como papel se enterraram nos seus dedos. Já não parece real, que ele tivesse passado vários dias com ela naquele quarto, acocorado a um canto como um animal, a olhar para ela, sempre a olhar, aprendendo mais lições sobre esperanças e sonhos e desejos nesses poucos dias do que em quase duas décadas a viver com Kenny.

\- Não sei como... - tenta Levi dizer de novo, mas as palavras fraquejam.

\- Pensei que tinhas decidido que não ias começar a agradecer-me - Erwin recorda-lo das suas palavras anteriores, fazendo-o fungar.

Sem saber o que dizer, Levi levanta o olhar para o de Erwin, firme, inabalável, tentando mostrar o que não consegue dizer, e sente que Erwin compreende - como compreende sempre. Há um calor nos olhos do homem, e uma tristeza também, como se sentisse a dor de Levi, como se quisesse ajudá-lo com alguma dessa dor mas não soubesse como.

\- Não te dei nada - murmura Levi por fim, sorrindo quando Erwin ri baixinho.

\- Ai não? - pergunta, colocando a mão na cintura de Levi por um momento antes de se levantar e desaparecer para a cozinha, regressando algum tempo depois com mais chá e um prato cheio de bolachas, as suásticas de novo cuidadosamente partidas em dois.

.

Quando Levi finalmente regressa algum tempo depois da meia noite, Erwin insiste em acompanhá-lo para se certificar que ele chega a casa em segurança, e Levi não encontra força para resistir, ainda que ambos saibam que é imensamente inadequado para a personalidade de Holtz. Na altura em que chegam à ponte, Levi quase deseja que Erwin o pudesse pegar ao colo e carregar; o frio multiplica todos os diferentes tipos de dor no seu corpo umas cem vezes enquanto ele tenta aliviar a dor no nariz ao respirar contra o cachecol. Levi consegue sentir Erwin olhar para ele sempre que se assoa, até que finalmente lhe atira uma ordem para ele parar de se preocupar.

São parados na Ponte Augustus por um polícia que lhes conta sobre os eventos da noite passada e lhes pergunta se tinham visto algo fora do vulgar, mas quando Erwin menciona ter estado no concerto e assistido ao que se passara, são autorizados a passar sem ninguém se incomodar em verificar os seus papéis. Levi deseja que os seus vizinhos demonstrassem a mesma indiferença; consegue ver Böhmer e Frau Niemeyer nas suas respectivas janelas quando finalmente saem do vento da rua e entram no prédio.

Isabel é a primeira a correr para cumprimentar Erwin, atirando os braços à volta dele e rindo de surpresa e felicidade.

\- Vieste passar o Natal connosco? - pergunta ela excitada, esmorecendo apenas por uns doze segundos quando ele responde que não, sussurrando de seguida: - Vieste ver a Nan?

\- Só vim trazer o Levi a casa - responde ele a sorrir. - O teu mano mais velho não se está a sentir muito bem.

A expressão de Isabel torna-se preocupada de imediato.

\- O que se passa? - pergunta ela, voltando-se para Levi, que por sua vez suspira.

\- Estou bem - assegura-lhe ele, parando para tossir e encolhendo-se pela dor na garganta. - É só uma constipação.

\- Precisas de medicamentos? - pergunta ela agora, virando-se para Erwin quando Levi abana a cabeça. - Tens de te ir já embora? Se ficares mais um pouco, vai ajudar o mano a ficar melhor.

\- Suponho que possa ser persuadido a ficar por uma chávena de chá. Se alguém me oferecer uma - diz-lhe Erwin com um sorriso, fazendo-a arquejar.

\- Chá! O Erwin precisa de chá! - exclama ela, correndo pela cozinha para irritar Farlan, que está de pé ao lado do fogão a vigiar meia dúzia de tachos e panelas, mal acenando a Erwin ou Levi com Isabel pendurada no seu braço.

\- Sim, está bem! Eu trato do bule se me deixares... - diz-lhe ele impacientemente, apontando para a mesa. - Vai-te sentar e pára de me atrapalhar!

Isabel faz o que lhe mandam, sentando-se do lado oposto a Erwin enquanto Nanaba sai do quarto, esticando os braços acima da cabeça e bocejando. Quando vê Erwin, o seu rosto ilumina-se com um sorriso fácil.

\- Atreves-te a mostrar essa tromba feia aqui? - pergunta-lhe ela, e a julgar pelos risos de ambos, deve ser algum tipo de piada que partilham e que não faz sentido a nenhum dos outros.

\- É óptimo ver-te com tão bom aspecto - responde Erwin enquanto Nanaba se junta a eles.

\- Têm tomado bem conta de mim aqui - diz ela, sorrindo para Isabel e despenteando-lhe o cabelo. - Tu também estás com melhor aspecto. Melhor do que da última vez.

\- Sim - concorda Erwin, olhando para Levi. - Também têm tomado bem conta de mim.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua e revira os olhos, mas não fala, e Erwin e Nanaba alteram rapidamente para um Francês sussurrado e rápido. Levi não tem a certeza porque é que fica surpreendido por saber que Erwin consegue falar a língua. Trocam notícias, presume Levi, do tipo que prefeririam não partilhar. Consegue perceber pela postura rígida de Farlan que ele está a ouvir atentamente, mas não lhe é claro até que ponto ele consegue de facto ouvir ou compreender. Nanaba termina a conversa com um palavrão sibilado assim que Farlan leva o chá para a mesa, puxando de um banco e sentando-se também.

\- Pareces entupido - diz ele depois de Levi lhe agradecer pelo chá, ficando mal-disposto quando Erwin explica a situação e resmungando: - É mesmo o que precisamos agora. Ficarmos todos doentes como tu.

\- Ainda há alguma coisa que precise de ser tratada por causa da festa do Ano Nove? - pergunta Erwin a Farlan, mudando sem qualquer esforço para o Alemão com o seu habitual sotaque austríaco.

Farlan abana a cabeça, aceitando um cigarro e deixando que Erwin lho acendesse.

\- Se conseguires arranjar algum licor, tenho a certeza que todos iriam gostar - nota ele com um encolher de ombros mal disposto, assentindo quando Erwin lhe promete ver o que pode fazer.

\- Acho que vocês estão tão prontos para desaparecer como alguém pode estar - diz Erwin, fazendo Levi estremecer só de pensar. - A festa deverá providenciar uma explicação razoável para que não regressem. Desde que joguem bem as vossas cartas.

\- Então achas que vão acreditar? - pergunta Farlan. - Que alguém nos delatou à Gestapo?

Erwin encolhe os ombros.

\- Pelo que o Levi me disse, parece que os vossos vizinhos acham que eu vos estou a ajudar com mais do que comida - diz ele. - Se eu mencionar que me vou embora no dia seguinte, pode explicar a súbita coragem para vos denunciar.

Farlan assente, inspirando longamente o fumo do cigarro enquanto Nanaba também acende um.

\- Eles também não acham que o estejas a fazer de borla - comenta, olhando para Levi. - Ajudar-nos, refiro-me.

\- Desde que nenhum deles vá de facto à Gestapo, eles podem pensar a merda que eles quiserem - rosna Levi, não querendo admitir a facilidade com que isso possa ser visto como verdade agora.

\- Acalma-te, Levi - murmura Farlan, parecendo irritado. - Ninguém te está a chamar de pêga. Pelo menos ninguém aqui presente. - Enche o silêncio desconfortável que cai sobre eles ao expirar uma nuvem de fumo que faz Levi tossir. - Ainda que tenhas de admitir que não está assim tão longe da verdade.

A primeira pessoa a quem Levi dirige o olhar é Isabel, que olha para a superfície da mesa com um olhar distante nos olhos, como se mal estivesse a ouvi-los agora. A seu lado, Erwin move-se no lugar e Levi apanha o relance que o homem lhe dirige, voltando-se ligeiramente para que o seu pé toque na perna de Levi. Não consegue pensar em nada para dizer.

\- Claro que não me refiro a ti, Erwin - clarifica Farlan, mantendo os olhos no homem, como se estivesse à procura da sua reacção. - Não muito, pelo menos. Quero dizer o outro homem que o Levi costumava ver. Não que ele me tenha dito alguma coisa sobre o assunto, mas a maneira como ele se encolhia de cada vez que se sentava no dia seguinte... Bem, não é preciso ser-se um cientista para perceber.

As palavras fazem Levi voltar àquelas noites odiosas na cama de Krieger, aqueles momentos de dor e humilhação, o quão rapidamente se perdia quando entrava naquele quarto. As memórias parecem paralisar-lhe a língua, afastando-o da raiva instintiva e em direcção a algo diferente, algo que não consegue nomear mas que sentira depois daquela noite que passara na cela da Gestapo; um género de vazio, de nada, de uma invisibilidade que o faz pensar que as suas palavras, se é que as conseguiria chegar sequer a pronunciar, não teriam qualquer importância. Olha para Farlan e franze o rosto perante o ar satisfeito que ele parece ter, perguntando-se o que estará a fazer o homem dizer estas coisas, se é só a confiança magoada que o está a fazer extravasar.

O silêncio é finalmente quebrado por Nanaba, que estica as pernas debaixo da mesa e diz: - Todos fazemos o que temos de fazer. - Há uma frieza na sua expressão quando olha para Farlan antes de se voltar para Levi e lhe fazer um curto aceno. - Eu também já fiz isso uma ou duas vezes, e não sinto qualquer vergonha. As minhas razões eram suficientes para mim. Não importa o que qualquer outra pessoa diga.

Levi assente e deixa que as palavras dela o conduzam para o começo, para aquele brilho sedento nos olhos de Krieger que tinham feito Levi avaliá-lo mal. As suas razões tinham sido boas - de outra forma, não nem sequer teria considerado nada daquilo - mas saber que Farlan fora uma delas faz com que as suas palavras magoem ainda mais. Levi olha de relance para Erwin, cujo olhar parece deixar Farlan cada vez mais desconfortável até que ele se levanta do lugar de repente para tratar dos tachos e das panelas.

\- O Mike vai chegar e levá-la daqui a alguns dias - diz Erwin a Levi quando se estão a despedir à porta. - Não espero problemas. Ele está habituado a andar sem chamar a atenção.

Levi pensa no tamanho colossal do homem e resfolega, mas quando ele eventualmente chega, é com uma batida praticamente inaudível à porta às tantas da madrugada. O som não acorda Levi; só sabe que ele chegou na manhã seguinte, quando descobre o homem enrolado ao lado do sofá sem sequer uma manta ou um lençol, mas ainda assim a dormir profundamente. À primeira vista, parece que Nanaba está a dormir ao seu lado, mas quando Levi se aproxima uns passos, ela volta-se para ele e Levi apercebe-se que ela devia ter estado a observar o homem. Ela acena na direcção da cozinha e deixam-no dormir; Levi atarefa-se com o forno enquanto Nanaba aconchega os cobertores de Isabel até ao queixo da rapariga, puxando um banco e sentando-se ao lado de Levi.

\- Houve problemas no caminho - sussurra ela tão baixo que Levi mal consegue ouvir; a dor na sua voz é clara mesmo nessas poucas palavras. - Ele insiste que não é nada sério, mas ele está ferido. É um idiota, sempre a dizer coisas tão estúpidas e a dar-me ataques cardíacos com estas merdas, como se eu não me importasse e como se ele não tivesse um cérebro, o grande filho da-

\- Ele precisa de um médico? - pergunta Levi, interrompendo-a. - O Erwin conhece um, se-

\- Não, eu trato disso - diz ela, sorrindo de forma cansada. - Estou habituada. Mas obrigada. - Ela fica calada por um momento, parecendo constrangida. - Esperava que... se não houvesse problema... que possamos ficar aqui um pouco mais, apenas mais uns dias até-

\- Claro - promete Levi sem pensar mais no assunto. - O que precisares.

Nanaba sorri de novo, o rosto iluminado por alívio. - Não sei como te agradecer - diz ela num tom sério. - Talvez um dia tenha a hipótese de te ajudar também.

\- Já ajudaste - responde Levi, baixando ainda mais a voz. - Não poderia ter realizado a missão sem ti.

Ela encolhe os ombros. - Não foi nada - murmura. - Fico feliz por saber que correu bem.

Levi sorri, pensando na forma como as balas tinham trespassado a carne de Osterhaus, como o fogo está agora a atravessar a madeira.

\- Sim - diz ele. - Correu muito bem.

Nanaba sorri por outro curto momento antes de voltar a ficar séria. - Acho que são todos estes segredos que fazem o Farlan ser tão cruel.

Levi pára o que está a fazer e suspira. Depois de Erwin sair, todos tinham conseguido cair nas suas habituais festividades, comendo mais do que deviam e jogando às cartas à luz das velas, contando histórias sobre os seus Natais passados a Nanaba enquanto bebiam chá e comiam alguns dos biscoitos que Erwin lhe dera. Algo estava suspenso no ar à sua volta, no entanto, algo que se tornara muito menos tolerável no momento em que Levi e Farlan tinham ficado sozinhos na sua cama. Nenhum dos dois falara do incidente, mas estivera escrito nas suas posturas rígidas e no espaço que deixaram entre os corpos. A única coisa que Farlan dissera antes de adormecer fora um comentário acerca da ausência de Nanaba na noite anterior. Sem saber o que dizer, Levi limitara-se a repetir a sua promessa de explicar tudo mais tarde, um gesto que Farlan recebera com um resfolegar desdenhoso.

\- Vais querer resolver isto um dia, eu acho - sussurra Nanaba de forma hesitante. - Espero que, um dia, ele entenda o porquê de teres feito isto.

Levi suspira de novo. - Talvez - diz, olhando de relance para a porta do quarto.

Quando Farlan acorda por fim e entra na cozinha, está pálido e carrancudo, aproximando-se de Levi para murmurar: - Assumo que tenhas noção que está um homem anormalmente grande a dormir no chão da nossa sala.

\- Desculpa - apressa-se Nanaba a dizer, tendo ouvido as palavras baixas. - É minha culpa. Ele veio buscar-me.

Farlan não parece agradado com as notícias, ainda menos quando Levi lhe diz que Nanaba e Mike vão ficar mais alguns dias.

\- Ele não vai provocar problema algum - explica Nanaba com um sorriso. - Ele não faz barulho, e come muito menos do que achariam que um homem do tamanho dele come.

\- Bem, estamos todos tristes por te ires embora, obviamente - assegura-lhe Farlan rapidamente. - Mas suponho que isso signifique que já não vamos estar em perigo mortal. Pelo menos, não por tua culpa.

Nanaba e Levi trocam olhares assim que Farlan vira as costas; o dela é reconfortante, enquanto o dele, sem dúvida, é no mínimo exasperado. Os ruídos que o homem faz enquanto começa a preparar o pequeno-almoço acordam Isabel, que espreguiça os braços acima da cabeça e boceja longamente, coçando a nuvem de cabelo vermelho despenteado.

\- Mano - exclama ela, baixando a voz quando continua: - Sabias que temos um gigante na sala?

Nanaba tapa a boca para não fazer barulho, e até Levi ri antes de se assoar.

\- Fica calada. Ele precisa de descansar - avisa-a ele quando ela se esgueira em pontas dos pés, regressando um minuto ou assim depois com um ar de puro espanto no rosto.

\- Ele é teu amigo, Nan? - pergunta ela a Nanaba, que assente.

\- E é muito especial também - acrescenta ela com um sorriso.

Não que isso fosse notável na forma como ela se comporta quando Mike finalmente entra a coxear na cozinha e lhes dá a todos um aceno silencioso ao sentar-se pesadamente ao lado de Isabel, que pressiona os lábios ansiosamente; só aí é que Levi repara nas manchas vermelhas escuras na perna direita das calças dele. Levi consegue ver o homem a seguir Nanaba com os olhos, mas ela mal parece reparar nele quando coloca o seu pequeno-almoço na mesa à sua frente sem ruído mas, Levi pensa, de forma quase agressiva. Ela ignora o seu aceno agradecido e volta-se para Levi para perguntar se eles têm algo com que ligar feridas. Antes de Levi ter hipótese de responder, Farlan levanta-se e traz as ligaduras que tinham.

\- Obrigado, mas não preciso - diz Mike baixinho, a voz tão baixa que Levi mal consegue compreender as palavras.

Nanaba volta-se para ele com um olhar gelado e começa a sibilar em Francês; a Levi, parece que ela está a repetir a mesma escolha de palavras que tinha andado a ensinar a Farlan e a Isabel. O olhar move-se entre os dois algumas vezes, supondo pelas expressões deles que tinham percebido pelo menos algumas coisas do que fora dito. Mike olha para ela de forma triste enquanto ela fala, baixando a cabeça por fim e continuando o seu pequeno-almoço após um 'Oui' fracamente murmurado.

\- Obrigada - diz ela novamente em Alemão, voltando-se para eles e sorrindo. - Isto vai dar muito jeito.

\- Obrigado - diz Mike também, erguendo o olhar do prato para olhar para todos; Levi consegue ver Isabel endireitar-se no lugar de excitação.

Farlan acena sem falar, ainda a lançar olhares a Mike, que continuara a devorar o seu pequeno-almoço. O silêncio na divisão parece frágil e expectante, e Levi demora um momento a perceber que tinham todos parado e ficado a olhar para o homem alto, que por sua vez só repara nisso quando Isabel fala.

\- Tu medes quanto? - pergunta ela, espreitando para as longas pernas dele debaixo da mesa.

\- Quase dois metros - diz-lhe ele, e ela volta-se para olhar para Levi como se quisesse confirmar que o estranho não está a mentir. - Quanto é que tu medes?

Isabel encolhe os ombros. - Não sei - admite ela. - És mais alto do que o Erwin?

Mike assente e Isabel apoia os cotovelos na mesa, pressionando as palmas das mãos contra as bochechas.

\- Pergunto-me como será ser tão grande - diz ela numa voz distante. - Aposto que seria mais fácil para trabalhar numa quinta.

\- Ajuda - concorda Mike, e Isabel volta-se para ele de imediato.

\- Já trabalhaste numa quinta? - pergunta entusiasmada, mas Nanaba interrompe a conversa deles antes que Isabel possa perguntar mais alguma coisa.

\- Podem continuar a falar depois - promete-lhe ela gentilmente. - As feridas do gigante têm de ser tratadas agora.

Isabel acena solenemente, voltando-se de novo para Mike. - Queres alguns dos meus remédios? - pergunta-lhe ela. - Fazem-me sempre sentir melhor. Como era antes de eles matarem toda a gente.

Parecem ficar todos gelados pelas palavras, e ninguém menos do que Nanaba, cujas mãos estacam a meio da sua tarefa de remexer na caixa de provisões. A Levi, parece que Isabel não tem a mínima noção do efeito das suas palavras. Por um momento, ficam todos atordoados e sem saber o que dizer até Mike abanar a cabeça.

\- Obrigado - agradece ele, esboçando um pequeno sorriso que deve ser o primeiro que Levi lhe vê na cara, já que ele parece nunca o fazer. - Devias guardá-los. Não me dói assim tanto.

\- Tudo bem - declara ela simplesmente, levantando-se da mesa. - Vou à casa da Frau Gernhardt.

Levi e Farlan assentem os dois; o som da porta a fechar faz Farlan levantar-se e deixar Levi a pensar sobre as palavras anteriores de Isabel.

\- É melhor eu ir também - diz Farlan. - As compras não se vão fazer sozinhas.

\- Eu trago alguma coisa da casa do Erwin hoje - diz-lhe Levi. - Por isso, devemos ficar despachados para amanhã.

Farlan acena de forma curta e coloca a sua chávena no lava-loiça, mas Nanaba detém-no antes de ele ter hipótese de levantar o resto da mesa.

\- Estava a pensar... - começa ela, parecendo ligeiramente envergonhada ao olhar para Mike, que está a desapertar os atacadores das botas, erguendo o olhar de súbito pelas palavras seguintes de Nanaba: - Posso falar convosco a sós por um momento?

Farlan e Levi trocam um olhar inquisitivo e seguem-na para a sala, onde ela se volta para eles torcendo as mãos.

\- Tenho de admitir, não gosto de vos ter de pedir isto - recomeça ela, voltando-se para Levi. - Mas estava a perguntar-me se não podias ir com o Farlan.

As palavras deixam Levi sem saber o que dizer por alguns segundos antes de assentir.

\- Boa - responde ela e suspira. - E também queria pedir... Podemos usar a vossa cama?

Farlan e Levi olham um para o outro com expressões perplexas que Levi supõe serem praticamente idênticas.

\- Hãã... - começa Farlan, soando tão confuso como Levi se sente. - Acho que sim?

Levi demora um momento a perceber o que ela está a pedir, e quando o faz, volta-se instantaneamente para Farlan, cujas bochechas tinham começado a ganhar alguma cor.

\- Eu mudo e lavo os lençóis, claro - promete ela rapidamente. - Mas nós não fazemos muita confusão. Usamos maioritariamente as mãos.

As sobrancelhas de Farlan desapareceram algures sob as madeixas de cabelo que lhe caem desleixadas sobre a testa, mas ele acena enfaticamente ainda assim.

\- Sim, claro - diz ele por fim e Levi acena em conjunto, ainda que a ideia o deixe desconfortável. - Nós vamos só... deixar-vos.

\- Obrigada, outra vez - diz Nanaba, parecendo visivelmente aliviada. - É difícil lidar com a distância. Não tinha a certeza se ele ainda estava vivo.

Farlan segura a mão dela na sua por um momento, e quando ele diz que compreende o que ela está a sentir, Levi tem a certeza que ele não está a mentir. Por um momento, os pensamentos voam para Erwin e para o pequeno número de dias juntos que ainda têm, mas algo na sua mente mantém esses pensamentos afastados; como se uma parte dele ainda estivesse a fingir.

Quando Levi e Farlan finalmente regressam várias horas depois de ficarem de pé em filas, o único sinal da folia de Nanaba e Mike são os lençóis dentro de um grande balde com água num canto da cozinha, e a forma como, qualquer que fosse a tensão entre eles antes, parecia ter desaparecido. Nanaba trata da comida, mais uma forma de agradecimento, suspeita Levi, e quando ela coloca a pequena porção de Mike à sua frente, até se inclina para lhe sussurrar alguma coisa ao ouvido, algo que o faz sorrir e rir baixinho.

Quando vai para a cama com Farlan nessa noite, Levi ainda está a tentar não pensar nisso, focando-se em vez disso na noite passada com Erwin. Tinham visto mapas, para onde Erwin vai, onde tudo está - coisas que Levi nunca aprendera, ou que simplesmente não memorizara. Tinham olhado para a fotografia juntos também, e Levi contara a Erwin coisas que ainda se lembra da mãe e de Kenny: como, às vezes, ela lhe dava pequenos pedaços de pão ensopados em leite com açúcar, ou como o tio lhe ensinara a lutar depois de ter levado a sua primeira tareia na escola. Kenny nunca parecia importar-se que ele arranjasse problemas com os professores; pelo que Levi presumia, o próprio Kenny mal sabia ler e fazer contas, e apesar de nunca terem falado muito nisso, sempre fora óbvio para Levi que o homem não tinha a educação em grande estima.

.

Apanham todos um susto uns dias depois, quando Frau Schultz lhes aparece à porta uma manhã cedo, acordando-os e fazendo-os correr pelo apartamento. Levi toma o lugar de Nanaba no sofá, pensando que a pretensa de que tinha acabado de acordar ali deva agora parecer mais credível do que ele alguma vez achara. No final de contas, Frau Schultz só queria pedir-lhes um cesto para as compras, tendo partido a alça do seu no dia anterior. Quando Levi regressa ao quarto, encontra Mike and Nanaba com armas nas mãos, e mesmo depois de lhes explicar a situação, ambos parecem muito mais alerta do que antes.

E Levi dificilmente os pode censurar: a ferida na perna de Mike está a demorar muito mais tempo a sarar do que ambos tinham pensado. Levi consegue perceber isso pelas suas conversas murmuradas e a preocupação no rosto de Nanaba quando ela muda as ligaduras. Com a festa e a partida a aproximarem-se, acabam por finalmente tomar a decisão de se realocarem no apartamento de Erwin e partirem com ele nas primeiras horas da madrugada do Ano Novo. As despedidas são uma coisa sem cerimónias: apenas uma pergunta simples de Isabel, que se interroga se se voltarão a ver.

\- Eu gostaria muito - diz-lhe Nanaba quando se abraçam.

\- Por favor, não morras.

Levi mal consegue ouvir o som das palavras murmuradas e que formam um contraste com o sorriso que Isabel esboça rapidamente no rosto assim que elas se separam. Por um momento, parece que Nanaba está prestes a dizer algo, mas no final ela simplesmente sorri para a rapariga, e de alguma forma, Levi sabe que ela não quer fazer uma promessa que não pode cumprir. Quando se esgueiram sem uma palavra para fora do apartamento, Levi não consegue parar de pensar que pena tem que Isabel vá perder a sua companhia. Durante as semanas, Levi vira como elas se tinham aproximado e as suas conversas murmuradas tinham-no feito perguntar-se se Isabel tinha partilhado os seus segredos com Nanaba, lhe tinha contado coisas que nunca conseguira dizer a Levi ou a Farlan. Sabendo o quanto ajuda, poder falar das coisas, faz Levi desejar que ela o tenha feito.

A presença de Nanaba e de Mike no apartamento de Erwin reduz o tempo da seguinte visita de Levi, ainda que esteja a contar os dias e as horas que ainda lhes restam, a diminuta reserva de futuros momentos que continua a reduzir rapidamente, novos toques e beijos e histórias partilhadas. Cada vez que Erwin lhe toca suavemente no rosto faz Levi estremecer, cada palavra suave enche-o de um pavor ansioso. Percorrendo o apartamento, Levi já o consegue imaginar vazio e sem vida, cheio de nada a não ser silêncio e os seus próprios pensamentos, Krieger e Kenny e o cadáver da mãe.

.

O tempo parece passar mais rápido há medida que o domingo se aproxima, e o dia propriamente dito parece passar sem Levi reparar enquanto prepara a festa e a partida, organizando as suas coisas e ajudando Isabel e Farlan a arrumar as suas. Dizes-lhe para não se preocuparem com nada que não seja essencial, mas quando repara em Isabel a guardar os seus submarinos e Farlan a guardar as suas cartas a Christofer, não lhes diz nada sobre isso. Além da fotografia, Levi não tem nada mais pessoal para levar do que as suas roupas, e no final, as suas coisas ocupam muito menos espaço de bagagem do que as de Isabel ou de Farlan.

Quando os primeiros convidados chegam, tudo está em ordem até pelos critérios de Levi; apesar de não poder ter a certeza se alguma vez irão regressar, não suporta a ideia de deixar uma confusão para trás, por isso o chão é esfregado e lavado e os armários organizados, a pequena colecção de livros é limpa e organizada alfabeticamente, e os lençóis das camas são mudados. Colocaram a comida na mesa da cozinha, tudo o que tinham conseguido reunir: um conjunto de pequenas almôndegas (que Farlan passara a manhã inteira a preparar com restos de carne de porco), fatias de salsicha, sauerkraut e pedaços de pickles, uma caçarola com batatas e cenoura cobertas por uma fina camada de queijo, e também um prato de biscoitos secos de aveia recheados com uma surpresa - marmelada de framboesa.

Frau Gernhardt é a primeira a chegar, trazendo consigo o seu pequeno cesto de pãozinhos doces com passas.

\- Não achei certo não trazer nada - explica ela quando Farlan protesta, mais por educação do que qualquer outra coisa.

O resto dos convidados começam a chegar aos poucos, Frau Schultz e a filha, Herr Schild com a sua, até algumas conhecidas de Farlan das filas das lojas que Levi não sabia que ele tinha convidado. A última a chegar é Frau Niemeyer, que entra de forma rígida no apartamento - o frio causava-lhe dores na anca, relembra-lhes ela mais uma vez, como todos os anos - e Levi fica bastante consternado por ver que ela trouxera Böhmer consigo. Dá-lhes as boas-vindas a ambos de qualquer das formas, ainda que a curiosidade mal disfarçada de Böhmer ao estudar o apartamento faça um arrepio descer-lhe pela espinha. Olhando à sua volta para todos os seus vizinhos, Levi sente uma onda de alívio por não ter de fingir a sua tosse, ainda que já esteja bastante melhor. Demora um momento a aperceber-se que também pouco importaria, de uma forma ou de outra, porque, amanhã por esta hora, já terão todos ido embora. E, apesar de a alternativa parecer ser a prisão, Levi não consegue deixar de se sentir aliviado por já não ter de andar sempre em pontas dos pés em torno desta gente.

Depois de tantos anos da existência calma e resguardada deles, parece estranho a Levi ver o pequeno apartamento cheio de pessoas, o silêncio posto de parte pelas conversas e risos quando as apresentações são feitas e as notícias partilhadas. Frau Niemeyer e Herr Schild, as pessoas mais velhas da festa, tinham arranjado um canto tranquilo para se sentarem, enquanto que todos os outros se tinham reunido num grupo, falando sobre o quão maravilhoso era passar a época de Natal livres de ataques aéreos. Levi vai acenando com a cabeça sem dizer nada e observa as pessoas à sua volta, sorrindo um pouco quando vê a filha de Frau Schultz olhar para Farlan com um aparente interesse.

Torna-se claro desde o primeiro momento que ser um anfitrião é muito mais a especialidade de Farlan do que de Levi, e a maneira como ele desliza sem esforço de conversa para conversa, sem nunca se esquecer de relembrar as pessoas para provarem a comida, faz Levi lembrar-se do que ele dissera sobre como ele poderia ter sido uma óptima mulher, precisamente por esta razão. Levi, por sua vez, rapidamente se vê a tratar do lava-loiça, lavando os pratos assim que se começam a empilhar quando toda a gente teve a hipótese de provar quase todas, se não todas, as modestas quantidades de comida. Sempre que um dos pratos começa a parecer vazio, ele apressa-se a ir à cave buscar mais coisas, quase suspirando de alívio sempre que a porta se fecha atrás de si e abafa o som dos convidados.

Quando Erwin chega, a um quarto para as nove, a festa já se prolongava há várias horas, mais do que tempo suficiente para Levi começar a ficar farto, ainda que só tenha deixado Farlan exilá-lo da cozinha uma vez para fazer um pouco de conversa fiada e educada; conversa essa que parece desgastá-lo muito mais do que subir e descer as escadas a correr a noite toda. Quando Levi finalmente deixa o homem entrar e se apressa a ajudá-lo com o gira-discos, um silêncio cai sobre a sala de uma forma que Levi não estava à espera. Olhando para Erwin enquanto ele tira o chapéu e acena de forma educada a toda a gente presente, Levi apercebe-se de repente que muito disso se deve ao uniforme.

\- Boa noite - cumprimenta-os Erwin com um sorriso, que é retribuído por muitos, pelas mulheres em particular. Böhmer, por outro lado, parece mais azedo do que nunca ao olhar para Erwin.

\- Boa noite - apressa-se Frau Schultz a exclamar. - Deve ser o famoso Herr _Sturmbannführer_ de quem temos ouvido tanto falar.

Levi ouve a ligeira tensão no riso de Erwin enquanto ele leva o gira-discos até à secretária e o liga.

\- Suponho que isso trate das apresentações - diz Erwin, e dá outro sorriso que faz as faces de Frau Schultz ficarem escarlates.

Levi continua a olhar ocasionalmente para Erwin enquanto o homem vai distribuindo apertos de mão e trocando algumas graças, e algures na parte de trás da mente, sente uma pontada de irritação por ter de partilhar o último dia juntos com esta gente. Por um momento, interroga-se o que preferia estar a fazer em vez disso: deitar-se na cama como tinham feito naquele domingo preguiçoso, dar prazer um ao outro e falar, adormecendo com os corpos entrelaçados. O pensamento é parte felicidade, parte tortura, e Levi abandona-o quase tão depressa quanto lhe atravessa a mente. Atrás de si, Levi consegue ouvir os protestos de Erwin quando Böhmer lhe faz uma continência.

\- Por favor - diz Erwin, soando mais do que desconfortável. - Não há mesmo necessidade para isso.

\- As minhas desculpar, Herr _Sturmbannführer_ \- responde Böhmer e ri. - Suponho que o meu treino tenha sido mais forte do que eu, mais uma vez.

\- Compressível, claro - comenta Erwin com um sorriso educado antes de reparar em Levi ao pé do gira-discos e se desculpar.

\- Era suposto teres chegado às oito - murmura Levi, aceitando o saco que Erwin lhe entrega.

\- Desculpa. Tive... um atraso - explica Erwin baixinho, abanando ligeiramente a cabeça quando vê preocupação no rosto de Levi. - Nada de grave. E vês? Até me lembrei de trazer uns discos e não só o gira-discos.

\- Um milagre, para alguém da tua idade - replica Levi num sussurro, sorrindo quando Erwin dá um pequeno riso.

\- Então, então - repreende ele gentilmente antes de olhar à sua volta e assumir um tom de voz mais apropriado. - Onde está o Friedrich? Tenho uma coisa para ele.

\- Tenta a cozinha - diz-lhe Levi, e quando segue Erwin uns minutos depois (depois de deixar o gira-discos nas mãos muito mais capazes de Herr Schild) encontra-o com Farlan a olharem para duas garrafas de licor claro que tinham aparecido na mesa. Estavam a discutir algo com Frau Gernhardt e com a jovem mulher das filas que Levi reconhece como sendo Rosalind.

\- Tem a certeza que pode dispensar o sumo de maçã? - pergunta Farlan a Frau Gernhardt, que afasta o comentário com um aceno de mão.

\- Não se preocupe, posso sempre arranjar mais com a minha sogra - assegura-lhe ela. - Então, usamos o sumo e o licor e...

\- Ooh! Tem alguma fruta em calda? - pergunta Rosalind, excitada. - Ouvi uma amiga dizer que a calda fica muito bem no ponche, acrescenta-lhe algum açúcar. Podemos acrescentar algumas uvas também, se tiver.

Farlan volta-se alegremente para remexer no armário, retirando uma lata de pêssegos em calda como se fosse uma bandeira inimiga que ele tinha conquistado em batalha. Enquanto os três se atarefavam entre buscar recipientes para ponche e copos e misturar os líquidos, Levi tira dois copos e deixa que Erwin encha os primeiros centímetros de cada, bebendo todo o licor de um trago; queima-lhe a garganta e ele tosse, pedindo por uma nova dose sem uma palavra.

\- Não podemos deixar como está? - pergunta Erwin a Farlan, que lhe acena enquanto separa a calda açucarada dos pêssegos cortados às metades.

\- Suponho que os homens também precisem de alguma coisa para beber - diz Frau Gernhardt com um sorriso a que Erwin rapidamente responde.

\- Tenho a certeza que o ponche vai ficar delicioso, mas já que é a minha última noite na cidade, estou com disposição para algo um pouco mais forte.

\- Vai ser enviado para a frente? - pergunta Frau Gernhardt para confirmar, ficando séria perante o aceno de Erwin. - Desejo-lhe a melhor sorte lá fora, Herr _Sturmbannführer._

\- Por favor - corrige-la o homem docemente. - Trate-me por Erwin.

Levi não consegue evitar esvaziar o copo de forma um pouco mais agressiva do que planeara ao ouvir aquilo.

\- Erwin - repete Frau Gernhardt, a sorrir de novo. - Como disse, espero que tenha sorte até tudo isto acabar.

\- Obrigado, é muito simpático da sua parte - diz-lhe Erwin mesmo quando a música começa a chegar da sala, para onde Levi segue Farlan quando este anuncia o ponche.

\- Acho que é apropriado fazer um brinde ao novo ano - Böhmer diz, elevando a voz acima da cacofonia assim que todos têm as suas bebidas nas mãos, e ficam todos em silêncio. Alguém até desligou o gira-discos. - E espero que o Herr _Sturmbannführer_ , ou os nossos anfitriões, claro, não se importem que diga algumas palavras.

\- De todo - diz Erwin, enquanto Levi e Farlan abanam simplesmente as cabeças.

\- Apesar dos vergonhosos falsos rumores que todos temos ouvido ultimamente - começa o homem, parecendo tão pomposo que, por um momento, Levi se entretém a imaginar tirar aquela bebida das suas mãos e lha atirar à cara - sobre os quais não vou dizer mais senão que são mentiras descaradas, e qualquer um que as repita como verdades é um traidor para mim. Não tenho dúvida que este novo ano será o mais glorioso do Reich até hoje!

Levi atreve-se a olhar para os outros convidados, muitos dos quais ele acha estarem a passar olhares desconfortáveis pela sala. A compostura de Erwin nunca vacila, e o sorriso que lhe puxa os lábios parece tão genuíno como qualquer um dos que mostrara a Levi no passado.

\- Bem, sem vos manter durante mais tempo - diz Böhmer e ergue o seu copo. - A um próspero novo ano, e ao Reich de mil anos! _Heil Hitler!_

\- _Heil Hitler_ \- repetem todos, ainda que com muito menos fervor do que Levi teria pensado; até consegue distinguir a voz grave de Erwin sob o coaxar esganiçado de Frau Niemeyer.

A música recomeça, ainda que a canção seja interrompida por Rosalind e a amiga a correrem para mudarem o disco. Levi reconhece a nova melodia passado algum tempo - é a que Erwin e Lilian dançaram na festa dele há tantos meses atrás. Parece que se passou tanto tempo desde que Levi dispensara qualquer pensamento àquela noite, mas recordar-se de repente fá-lo perguntar-se o que terá acontecido a todos aqueles homens que lá tinham estado presentes; se houver alguma justiça no mundo, deverão estar todos deitados de cara no chão numa viela qualquer.

\- Sabe dançar tango, Herr _Sturmbannführer_? - Levi ouve Frau Niemeyer perguntar atrás de si.

\- Sei, sim - admite Erwin. - Gostava de se juntar a mim?

Frau Niemeyer solta uma gargalhada rouca. - O Herr _Sturmbannführer_ quer que eu desloque a anca? - pergunta ela e volta a rir. - O que queria dizer é que devia dançar com a Frau Gernhardt. É uma pena uma mulher tão jovem e bonita como ela não poder dançar numa festa como esta.

Levi olha de relance para Frau Gernhardt e vê-a abanar a cabeça, corando furiosamente. - Oh, eu não poderia incomodar - começa ela, mas Erwin interrompe-a.

\- Eu gostaria imenso - diz ele, oferecendo-lhe a mão. - Dá-me a honra desta dança?

Levi apressa-se a ajudar Farlan a tirar o sofá do caminho, mas assim que Erwin puxa Frau Gernhardt contra si, ele esgueira-se para a cozinha para tratar da pilha de loiça de novo, lembrando-se também de espreitar para o quarto, onde Isabel está a entreter as crianças com histórias assustadoras. Dá uns quantos tragos no licor antes de sair para ir à casa de banho, onde se cruza com Farlan, ficando num silêncio desconfortável que o relembra dolorosamente da distância entre eles e que nenhum parece ser capaz de remediar.

\- Parece estar a correr tudo bem - denota Levi, e Farlan assente com um suspiro.

\- Sim, bem. Não é a festa mais excitante do mundo, mas também, quando é que foi a última vez que algum de nós foi a uma? - diz ele antes de baixar a voz até um sussurro. - O Erwin vai ficar?

Levi encolhe os ombros para disfarçar a pontada de ansiedade que sente de repente ao lembrar-se das horas, do quão perto estão da manhã. - Não sei - diz ele a Farlan, que suspira de novo, desta vez de forma irritada.

\- Só quero que saibas - começa ele, pausando por alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego. - Só queria que soubesses que... eu posso dormir no sofá se-

\- Não comeces com-

\- Cala-te por um segundo e deixa-me falar - corta Farlan num sussurro sibilado. - Ele vai-se embora daqui a umas horas. Eu não-

A voz de Farlan quebra, e ainda que através da luz fraca das escadas seja difícil perceber, Levi acha que vê os olhos dele humedecerem.

\- Eu não tive isso - continua ele por fim, enxugando o nariz na manga da blusa. - Não tive direito a uma longa despedida. Na verdade, mal tive direito a uma despedida curta. E eu sei que tu e não não temos... - As palavras perdem-se por um momento. - Bem, não quero ser a razão para não teres isso com ele.

As palavras magoam Levi e a respiração fica presa na garganta. De repente, os seus pulmões parecem demasiado pequenos e as suas mãos contorcem-se para esmurrar alguma coisa, para tornar a dor física, tangível e familiar. Por um momento, tudo aquilo para que Farlan o avisara volta a surgir-lhe na mente com tanta claridade e definição que Levi mas consegue compreender como é que o ignorara durante tanto tempo. Num segundo de pânico, apercebe-se que ainda não pensara além da manhã seguinte, além dos meses que passaria escondido, e de repente parece que acreditar que se possam voltar a ver seja apenas insanidade, que Erwin vá voltar a Dresden, que as suas missões e lealdades e prioridades não o vão empurrar numa direcção diferente e para um país diferente; de volta a casa.

\- Obrigado - Levi consegue dizer, aclarando a garganta. - É... eu não sei como-

De repente, sente Farlan a estender a mão e a puxá-lo para um abraço rápido; consegue sentir o álcool no hálito do homem, mas isso não torna o gesto menos importante. Levi pensa nas palavras de Nanaba sobre como os segredos que escondia faziam Farlan revoltar-se, e tenta compreender aquela frustração, como deve ser estar dependente em alguém sem conseguir confiar nele. Separam-se e, sem saberem o que dizer, retomam cada um as suas tarefas de forma constrangedora, Farlan de volta à festa e Levi para a casa de banho onde, ao esvaziar a bexiga, denota que se esquecera de guardar as suas coisas do armário. Decide dar-se ao trabalho de se lembrar mais tarde, mas na altura em entra no apartamento, já se esquecera disso.

Durante a hora seguinte, Levi tenta entreter-se sondando o que é que termina mais rápido, o ponche ou a energia de Erwin na pista de dança. Apanha o homem por entre canções quando ele vai à cozinha para beber alguns copos rápidos da garrafa, apenas para ser convencido a juntar-se a mais um tango ou uma valsa ou um foxtrote por alguma das senhoras presentes, que parecem todas combinar nas costas de Erwin quem será a próxima. Quando Levi faz as suas rondas pela sala de estar para recolher os pratos, não consegue evitar acompanhar Erwin pelo canto do olho; tão firme e gracioso, o rubor na sua face provavelmente causado tanto pelo álcool como pela dança. As mulheres parecem quase não ter peso nos seus braços, rindo com as coisas que ele diz e, Levi pensa, pressionando os corpos mais perto do que aquilo que é absolutamente necessário. Quando apanha Rosalind a mover-se na sua direcção, Levi volta a esgueirar-se rapidamente para a cozinha, aliviado para além do imaginável por ela não o seguir até ali.

Os únicos que saem antes da meia-noite são Frau Niemeyer e Böhmer, o último que parece ter ficado ainda mais desagradado à medida que a noite passava. O par deseja-lhes a todos mais um feliz Ano Novo e um heil Hitler antes de começarem a descer as escadas; Frau Niemeyer, em particular, parece ter gostado do ponche, e Levi não duvida que ela vá precisar de toda a ajuda de Böhmer para regressar em segurança ao seu apartamento. Parece que a sua partida funciona para quebrar o restante constrangimento do grupo, como se a mera presença de ambos fosse uma censura silenciosa que era suficiente para manter todos alerta.

\- Juro por Deus, se tenho de a ver assassinar mais uma valsa, Frau Schultz, vou enlouquecer - exclama Farlan de repente; Levi tentara contar quantos copos de ponche ele tinha esvaziado, mas ao olhar para o rubor na cara dele, é óbvio que mais valia se ter poupado desse trabalho.

Frau Schultz parece ofendida, mas não de forma demasiado perigosa. - Mas quem o educou, rapaz? Uma matilha de lobos? - replica, ajeitando as suas pérolas quando Farlan abana a cabeça e coloca outro disco, uma valsa lenta que Levi parece já ter ouvido meia dúzia de vezes durante a noite.

\- Se está pronto para um parceiro digno do seu talento, Herr _Sturmbannführer_ \- Farlan chama Erwin e estende a mão.

Erwin olha à sua volta como que a calcular o ambiente da multidão reunida, olhando para Rosalind e a amiga, que mal parecem estar a prestar atenção, e para Herr Schild e a filha que estão a falar com Isabel, livre dos seus deveres de ama agora que Hanna e Bruno tinham adormecido no quarto. Por fim, parece considerar que vale a pena o risco, aceitando a mão de Farlan na sua e respondendo à vénia teatral do homem com uma igual. Levi fica a olhar para eles quando eles assumem posições e começam, deslizando pela sala como patinadores no gelo, estranhamente bem proporcionados apesar da diferença de alturas.

\- Mas onde é que aprendeu a dançar assim, Herr Meissner? - pergunta Frau Schultz, olhando à sua volta como que para confirmar se é a única que está surpresa.

\- O meu irmão Günther teve um baile na escola uma vez. - Levi fica aliviado por ver que a mentira é tão espontânea, apesar do álcool. - Ele era um péssimo dançarino, mas havia uma rapariga que ele queria impressionar, por isso aprendi os passos de mulher para o poder ensinar.

\- É diferente entre irmãos, claro - diz Frau Schultz, um novo tom de desaprovação na sua voz. - Mas não tenho a certeza que isto seja apropriado. Na verdade, estou surpreendida que o senhor fosse aceitar uma coisa destas, Herr _Sturmbannführer_.

\- Oh, é apenas um pouco de diversão - exclama Farlan, rindo quando Erwin o faz rodopiar. - Além disso, eu só queria ver a que se devia tanto alarido.

\- Espero que não esteja desiludido - diz Erwin, e Farlan pausa para considerar.

\- Dos dois homens com quem já dancei na minha vida, você é definitivamente o melhor - decide ele por fim assim que as notas finais da canção soam, deixando a sala cheia do raspar da agulha a deslizar pelo disco. Fazem uma nova vénia um ao outro, ambos sem fôlego e a rir, fazendo Frau Schultz abanar a cabeça.

\- Suponho que vocês os dois não sejam os primeiros a fazer isso - resmunga ela. - Mas não posso dizer que ache correcto.

\- Podemos estar a lutar numa guerra - diz-lhe Farlan - mas não é desculpa para levarmos tudo tão a sério!

Pouco depois disto, os convidados começam a retirar-se, primeiro Herr Schild e a filha, rapidamente seguidos por Frau Schultz e a respectiva filha. Após uma carinhosa despedida a Isabel, Frau Gernhardt decide que está na altura de deitar Hanna e Bruno nas suas camas; Erwin ajuda-a a carregá-los para baixo sem os acordar. Rosalind e a amiga são as únicas que restam, reunidas em torno da mesa da cozinha com Farlan a beber o que sobrara do ponche; vê-las esvaziar a tina até à última gota antes de Frau Gernhardt a levar consigo faz Levi aperceber-se do quão desesperados todos deveriam estar por uma coisa destas: algumas horas de esquecimento. Sentindo pena delas, Levi verte um trago de licor em cada um dos seus copos antes de ir para a sala de estar, onde Erwin se lhe junta, deixando-se cair no sofá como se o seu corpo estivesse de repente vazio.

\- Que horas são? - pergunta-lhe Levi, e dá um trago na garrafa antes de a passar a Erwin.

\- Quase uma e meia - diz-lhe o homem após um rápido relance ao relógio de pulso; 1 de Janeiro.

Bebem em silêncio e Levi tem a certeza que ambos estão a fazer o mesmo, a contarem silenciosamente as horas que ainda lhes restam, e de repente parece ridículo que Levi alguma vez possa ter considerado esta separação como temporária. Quando olha para Erwin agora, sabe que é pela última vez. Afinal, mesmo que ambos sobrevivessem, o que existiria para eles? Que canto do mundo os iria acolher, os deixaria em paz, para poderem cansar-se um do outro quando já fossem velhos? Os olhos de ambos encontram-se e o fingimento morre; de repente, a vida é uma mão cheia de horas.

Quando Rosalind e a amiga cambaleiam exaustas até à porta, Erwin levanta-se também, avançando para o gira-discos e colocando uma canção; alguns segundos da agulha a raspar antes de um piano começar a tocar, suave, agradável, tentador. Erwin atravessa a sala devagar, parando em frente de Levi quando uma mulher começa a cantar, estendendo a mão. Mesmo quando Levi está prestes a dizer-lhe que não sabe dançar, nunca dançou na sua vida e não é agora que vai começar, Erwin diz duas simples palavras.

\- Por favor.

A mão do homem está quente contra a sua pele quando Levi lhe toca, como sempre esteve, e quando ele puxa Levi para perto, consegue sentir o cheio familiar de fumo de cigarro, suor e lavanda. Os seus pés parecem desastrados, não sabe para onde se mover até Erwin murmurar o seu nome e ele relaxa, desejando que, em vez de o acompanhar pela sala, ele pudesse acompanhá-lo até ao comboio, até à frente, onde quer que Erwin vá. No disco, a mulher está a cantar o seu agradecimento a um amante, cantando uma devoção que magoa Levi, dando voz ao que sente: _Wenn die ganze Welt sich gegen dich auch stellt, wenn alle dich verlassen dann werd ich bei dir sein._

Levi pressiona a testa contra o peito de Erwin, tenta sentir o estável bater do seu coração, as mãos apertando as de Erwin de repente com tanta força que o homem lhe pergunta o que se passa. E como é que Levi alguma vez conseguiria encontrar as palavras, o quão errado era eles terem-se conhecido só para se separarem agora que Levi começara finalmente a conseguir confiar no que têm? Por isso ele abana a cabeça e tenta focar a mente na música, as palavras doces que não são mais do que um lembrete amargo agora: _Ich will mein Leben für dich geben, und bricht es in zwei, was ist schon dabei?_

\- Levi. - O murmúrio de Erwin é grave e ressonante, as palavras tão doces que fazem a garganta de Levi doer. - Quero-te por completo.

Levi treme, mas não fala, ouvindo a música, pensando nas palavras que sabe que não pode dizer: _Ich bin dein, nur dein._

\- Eu quero... - as palavras de Erwin perdem-se e quando a música termina, Levi consegue ouvi-lo engolir em seco. - Eu quero todo o teu prazer.

Levi continua apoiado no peito de Erwin, imagina o coração do homem a bater descontroladamente, como se a confissão o deixara tão nervoso quanto Levi se sente. Demora um momento a considerar a escolha, só para se aperceber que não tem escolha nenhuma a tomar, não nesta noite. Já não.

\- Foi um longo dia - murmura ele, olhando de relance para Erwin. - Devíamos ir para a cama.

\- Sim - concorda Erwin. - Devíamos.

Quando Erwin sai para ir à casa de banho comum, Levi reúne o resto da loiça e leva-la para o lava-loiça, ligando a água antes de Farlan tomar conta do assunto.

\- Eu trato disto - diz ele de forma surpreendentemente severa. - Devias ir dizer as tuas despedidas.

Levi olha para Isabel, a dormir na sua cama pela última vez - ainda vai conseguir dormir algumas horas antes de terem de se ir embora - e de repente a pequena cozinha torna-se mais acolhedora do que alguma vez fora. O olhar encontra o de Farlan e algo sem palavras é trocado entre eles, algo da vida que tinham construído aqui, os anos antes de Isabel, até àquela primeira noite em que ainda não sabiam nada um sobre o outro, nem sequer nomes reais e não inventados.

O som de uma batida na porta quebra o momento enquanto Farlan se volta para os pratos e Levi sai da cozinha, pensando que deveria ter dito a Erwin para levar uma chave consigo. Apanhando um vislumbre do uniforme ao abrir a porta, Levi decide que será a primeira coisa de que vai tratar, a primeira coisa que vai desaparecer. Por alguns segundos pensa, sob a luz ténue das escadas, que o tecido parece preto, até que um olhar mais atento lhe preenche o corpo com um pânico gelado. Não parece preto. É.

Krieger.

.


	19. Capítulo 19

Por um momento que parece arrastar-se por vários minutos, Levi só consegue olhar, medo a rasgar-lhe o peito e a deixar-lhe as mãos dormentes, deixando a sua boca seca ao tentar respirar. O homem está à sua frente, balançando sobre os pés; bêbedo, apercebe-se Levi num flash, lembrando-se de todas aquelas vezes em que aquilo era um sinal de problemas. Apercebe-se como é um sinal de perigo agora mais do que nunca. Os seus olhos encontram os de Krieger; o brilho ávido que vê neles fá-lo estremecer, tal como fizera quando se tinham conhecido há todos aqueles anos atrás, e Levi dá um passo em frente para reduzir o espaço entre a porta e a ombreira. A mente está entorpecida, como se a única coisa que consegue trespassar o pânico é o desejo que Krieger desapareça, que nunca tenha aqui vindo, não agora, não desta forma.

\- O que é que estás a fazer aqui? - pergunta a Krieger num sibilar rápido e ansioso, pensando em Isabel e Farlan na cozinha, pensando em Erwin. Consegue sentir as palmas das mãos formigarem quando começam a transpirar.

\- Não estás feliz por me ver? - pergunta o homem, arrotando baixinho. - Tirei uma licença só para isto.

\- Não devias ter vindo - diz-lhe Levi, estremecendo pela nota de desespero na voz. - Não sei o que achas que vieste aqui fazer, mas-

\- Não me escreveste - responde o homem, demasiado alto para o gosto de Levi. - Todas aquelas cartas que te escrevi, a dizer-te como me sentia e tu-

\- Claro que não te escrevi merda de carta nenhuma - atira Levi, a mente ainda a processar isto, a tentar focar-se na raiva e não no medo ao olhar para Krieger, que cambaleia para trás e para a frente à porta, o cabelo oleoso a cair-lhe sobre os olhos.

\- Não pareces feliz por me ver, Levi.

\- Não me chames isso. - O nome parece atingi-lo como um choque eléctrico e fá-lo rosnar. - Tens de te ir embora. Não voltes aqui.

Como se Levi não tivesse dito nada, Krieger deixa cair o peso do corpo contra a porta como se estivesse prestes a abri-la, a cara cheia da raiva que ele tentara esconder tão mal antes. Levi consegue aguentar a porta e segurar na maçaneta mesmo quando Krieger tenta forçar o braço pela abertura.

\- Não fiz este caminho todo para me tratares assim, Levi - diz-lhe o homem, e ele estremece de novo.

\- Já te disse para não-

\- Qual é o problema? - reclama Krieger, elevando a voz quase até um grito que deixa Levi em pânico. - Não tens orgulho do que és? Não tens orgulho da tua herança judia nojenta-

Sem saber mais o que fazer, Levi agarra no homem pelo colarinho do casaco e puxa-o para o apartamento, fechando a porta com um estrondo que ecoa pela escadaria. Volta-se para Krieger, que tem um ar presunçoso para lá do que pode ser descrito enquanto olha à sua volta antes de desabotoar o casaco e o deixar cair no chão. Levi olha para a pilha de tecido e luta para se forçar a acreditar que isto é real, que Krieger está no seu apartamento, que apareceu passado meses de silêncio, logo nesta noite. Levi tenta pensar, tenta imaginar alguma forma de conseguir que o homem desapareça, para o forçar a sair, para se certificar de que ele vai manter a boca fechada, mas não encontra uma única solução, nada que não seja-

\- Lukas?

Levi volta-se para ver Farlan de pé à porta da cozinha, o prato e o pano nas suas mãos revelando o quanto está a tremer. Olha de relance inquietantemente para Krieger, cujo olhar se fixou em Farlan, tirando-lhe as medidas dos pés à cabeça antes da boca de contorcer num esgar assustador.

\- O que se passa? - continua Farlan, os olhos a saltar entre os dois, e de novo Levi vê-se sem palavras, paralisado.

\- Um dos teus amigos, ' _Lukas'_? - escarnece Krieger, dando uns passos na direcção de Farlan, que recua imediatamente. - Tenho de admitir que vocês os dois fizeram aqui um belo ninho de ratos.

\- Estamos metido em algum tipo de problema, senhor? - pergunta Farlan agora, as mãos cerradas com tanta força no prato que os nós dos dedos se tornaram brancos.

\- A olhar para vocês os dois, não consigo imaginar quem é que fode quem - continua Krieger, virando-se para Levi e ignorando a pergunta de Farlan. - Como é que é, Levi? Deixas este lingrinhas de merda foder-te? Dobras-te para tudo o que tenha pila? Hmm?

\- Senhor, eu não sei o que pensa que-

\- CALA-TE!

O prato cai no chão com um estrondo que Levi mal regista, a atenção voltada para Krieger, que se move de repente em frente e o arrasta pelo braço para a sala, vingando-se do soco que Levi lhe atira precipitadamente contra o queixo ao cerrar a mão em torno da garganta de Levi e o atirar com força contra a estante de livros. Algures para lá da luta por tentar respirar, Levi ouve Farlan gritar a Krieger para parar, seguindo-os para a sala e lutando por impedir que Isabel o ultrapasse.

\- É este o tipo de jogos que tens andado a jogar nas minhas costas? Hmm? - Krieger rosna a Levi, inclinando-se tão perto que Levi consegue cheirar o fedor repugnante do seu hálito. - É por isto que não tens respondido às minhas cartas?

As mãos de Levi agarraram-se às cegas aos dedos à volta da sua garganta antes de as cerrar em punhos de novo; o segundo golpe embate com força contra a têmpora de Krieger e o aperto à volta da garganta afrouxa tempo suficiente para ele se conseguir libertar. Cai no chão, rastejando sobre as mãos e os joelhos para se afastar do alcance do homem, ainda engasgado e a tossir quando luta para se conseguir levantar outra vez. Por entre o zumbido nos ouvidos, Levi consegue ouvir as pancadas pesadas das botas de Krieger quando ele se aproxima, mas algo o faz estacar de repente: o som de outra pessoa a entrar no apartamento.

Ficam todos calados, ouvindo os sons que chegam da entrada; a porta a ser aberta e fechada baixinho e trancada, a chave a ser pousada sobre a pequena arca com gavetas ao pé do cabide. Levi já consegue ver Erwin do sítio onde está, mas quando o homem entra na sala de estar, os seus olhos voam em vez disso para Krieger, que está a fixar Erwin pasmado, a boca aberta sob o bigode desalinhado como se não conseguisse acreditar no que está a ver. Levi consegue sentir-se a ficar mais calmo, seguindo Erwin com os olhos quando este atravessa a sala em passos largos e firmes, avançando directamente para Levi sem sequer dar um relance a Krieger. Pára mesmo à sua frente, costas voltadas para Krieger, e inclina-se para baixo e mais perto; de repente, Levi consegue sentir algo pesado ser deixado no bolso das calças.

\- Estou aqui se precisares de mim - sussurra ele tão baixo que só Levi o consegue ouvir, antes de se endireitar e caminhar para o sofá, sentando-se e atirando uma perna sobre a outra, os olhos a começarem a percorrer a sala, observando, calculando, planeando. Levi consegue vê-lo tomar nota de Isabel e Farlan à entrada e passando de relance por Krieger, de novo como se mal reparasse nele. Levi expira o ar que nem se apercebera ter estado a conter e aclara a garganta, esfregando a pele dorida do pescoço.

\- Mas o que é isto, caralho? - Krieger fala num sussurro vazio, olhos a franzirem-se quando olha de Levi para Erwin e de volta a Levi. - Devia ter adivinhado que ias pôr-te de joelhos para outro qualquer assim que eu me fosse embora. Aposto que o meu comboio ainda nem tinha saído da estação antes que o tivesses enfiado até meio da garganta, seu brochista nojento-

\- Já chega disso - Erwin interrompe-lo calma mas firmemente. - Se não sabe falar perante companhia civilizada, sugiro que mantenha a boca fechada.

Enquanto Krieger se vira para Erwin, Levi desliza a mão devagar para o bolso, tacteando pelo que quer que tenha sido que Erwin lá deixou, o coração a martelar-lhe desenfreadamente no peito quando os dedos tocam no punho firme e na fracção de metal frio que consegue sentir acima dele. Olha em torno da divisão para Farlan e Isabel, que o fixam também, confusos e assustados, e tenta pensar numa forma de os tirar dali, sabendo que a qualquer segundo Krieger pode reparar na presença deles de novo. Acena-lhes de forma que espera ser tranquila, um movimento que ele sabe que nunca acreditaria se fosse ao contrário, a culpa a contorcer-se nas entranhas ao perceber que isto se deve simplesmente à consequência das suas acções. Enquanto a atenção de Krieger permanece em Erwin, Levi retira a mão do bolso, sentindo-se tonto pelo bater frenético do coração.

\- Achas que podes dizer-me o que fazer? - rosna Krieger, atraindo a atenção de Levi ao dar um passo corajoso na direcção de Erwin. - Achas que só porque foste o último de nós os dois a fodê-lo me podes dizer como falar com ele? Hmm?

\- Há uma coisa na sua pergunta que é indiscutivelmente verdade - responde Erwin, parecendo tão à vontade que mais parecia estar sentado num parque numa tarde de domingo, a trocar dois dedos de conversa educada com alguma velhota que ali estava para alimentar os pombos.

As palavras fazem a cara de Krieger ficar vermelha com uma raiva que parece fazer todo o seu corpo inchar ao voltar-se para Levi.

\- Sua puta - grunhe ele. - Já devia saber, antes de enfiar a minha pila num nojento filho de uma-

\- Pensei que lhe tinha dito - Erwin interrompe-o de novo, o tom da voz a esfriar. - Já chega disso.

Krieger volta-se para o encarar, quebrando a ligação com Levi de novo, os lábios rasgando-se num sorriso satisfeito.

\- Oh - diz ele, as palavras banhadas em escárnio. - Não gostas de ouvir sobre isso? Hmm? Ele não te contou como costumava vir ter comigo todas as semanas sem falta, implorando-me para o ajudar a ele e aos ratos dos seus amiguinhos? - Faz uma pausa por um momento para olhar de relance para Isabel e Farlan. - Divertimo-nos muito nesses dias. Devias ter ouvido a maneira como ele me implorava para lhe chupar a pila.

Levi sente um aumento de náusea na garganta quando levanta o olhar para Erwin, cujos lábios estão ligeiramente afastados como se estivesse pronto para falar mas algo o tivesse feito hesitar. Levi consegue ver o rosto a franzir-se, vincando aquelas sobrancelhas espessas, e a confusão súbita na sua expressão é suficiente para fazer Levi estremecer, até que as palavras seguintes de Krieger o obrigam a olhar.

\- Costumava fodê-lo tão bem que ele sangrava e cagava a cama - o homem diz, com tanto orgulho que ninguém pode duvidar que o considera uma conquista. Levi não sabe o que é pior, o arquejo abafado de Farlan ou a maneira como Erwin estremece perante as palavras. - Ao princípio era como foder uma virgem todas as noites, como guinchava como um porco na matança quando lhe espetava a pila, mas passado um bocado ele era tão bom menino, sabia sempre o que fazer sem lhe dizerem.

Levi sente a respiração a falhar. A dor que as palavras de Krieger provocaram parece estar viva no seu corpo, deixando-lhe os membros entorpecidos e o peito a arder de vergonha e raiva ao ponto de temer que o coração vá simplesmente parar por tudo aquilo. Não consegue olhar para Erwin, mal consegue erguer o olhar do chão para Isabel e Farlan; ele tinha levado a mão para tapar a boca e parecia prestes vomitar.

\- Creio que o seu nome surgiu em conversa, uma vez - Erwin diz a Krieger, e a Levi parece que a sua compostura persistente irrita Krieger muito mais do que qualquer hostilidade aberta faria. - Pela sua reacção à minha presença, presumo que ele não me tenha mencionado. Asseguro-lhe, já nos conhecíamos muito bem antes de você se ir embora.

A expressão de Krieger desliza um pouco mais perto da loucura.

\- Achas que não sei quem és? Hmm? - sibila. - Achas que não te reconheço? Suvinaführer Holtz, o pau mole da Personalhauptamt que só se consegue vir se alguém lhe enfiar moedas pelo-

As palavras são interrompidas quando Erwin dá uma gargalhadazinha seca.

\- Acho que há pelo menos uma coisa nessa descrição que o Levi pode facilmente refutar - diz ele, apoiando o braço sobre as costas do sofá e olhando para Levi com um sorriso.

Em conjunto com a vergonha que ainda lhe arde no peito, as palavras fazem Levi franzir o rosto e estremecer enquanto os olhos regressam a Farlan e Isabel; de pé atrás do homem, ela parece ainda mais nova do que Levi alguma vez achara, pernas despidas a espreitarem da camisa de dormir, a expressão a mostrar confusão e um tipo de raiva que Levi nunca vira antes. Demora um momento a perceber que a coisa que ela está a segurar, meio escondida atrás das costas de Farlan, é uma pequena faca, e Levi sabe que a única coisa que a está a impedir de a cravar no intruso é o aperto de ferro de Farlan no braço dela.

\- Quanto a mim, claro que sei quem você é. A nível profissional - Erwin continua a fazer conversa enquanto Krieger fica calado, atordoado até um silêncio cheio de raiva pelo comentário anterior de Erwin. - Lembro-me muito bem do seu registo, Herr Krieger.

\- Isso é suposto intimidar-me? - pergunta-lhe Krieger e Erwin ri de novo.

\- Não é de mim que você se deve sentir intimidado - diz com simplicidade.

A expressão de Krieger torna-se perplexa por um momento ao voltar-se para olhar para Levi, e desata a rir.

\- Não podes estar a referir-te a ele? - questiona ele, incrédulo. - Achas que alguém como eu tem alguma coisa a recear de um rato judeu magricela como ele? - O relance que atira a Levi está cheio de desprezo. - Eu sei todas as coisas para que a gente dele serve.

Levi não se apercebera que levara a mão de volta ao bolso até sentir o aperto em torno da navalha aumentar, mas ainda assim não é comparável com a força com que está a cerrar os dentes pela fúria a crescer no peito. Faz-lhe os ouvidos chiar, tolda-lhe a visão, aumenta a cada pensamento que lhe atravessa a mente, toda a humilhação que Krieger alguma vez o fez passar, todas as coisas que disse agora que Levi nunca quis que Farlan e Isabel soubessem, que nunca quis que Erwin soubesse. No casebre, dissera a Erwin que eles os dois tinham um acordo, Krieger e ele, e fora o máximo que alguma vez quisera dizer, tudo o que quisera revelar sobre o que Krieger lhe fizera.

Pensa amargamente na dança que partilhara com Erwin, as palavras ternurentas do homem, como era suposto esta noite ser passada: feliz, feliz uma última vez por estar perto, por ser tocado, por dar e receber prazer - actos que não requereriam tanta confiança e coragem para começar se não fosse por Krieger. E agora o homem está aqui, arrancando-o de Levi como tentara fazer com tudo o resto; o seu corpo, o seu orgulho, o seu nome. Levi pensa em todas aquelas formas que lutara para os recuperar, todo o tempo que demorara a ser bem sucedido, e sabe como quer que isto acabe - finalmente e definitivamente.

\- O que é que tu achas que sabes, caralho? - rosna Levi, surpreendido por ouvir o quão rouca a sua voz está, o quanto o aperto de Krieger à volta da sua garganta o magoara. - Só porque tu achas que só sirvo para isso não significa que seja verdade.

\- Tens a certeza que queres dizer isso, Levi? - pergunta-lhe Krieger, resfolegando desdenhosamente. - Hmm? Se calhar, se não tivesses estado a abrir as pernas para _ele_ para manteres a tua vidinha miserável no minuto em que eu me fui embora, alguém aqui poderia levar uma palavra tua a sério.

\- Parece que está a avaliar a situação de forma extremamente errada - diz Erwin a Krieger, tão educado como sempre. - Não há qualquer acordo entre nós os dois. Salvo apreciar o prazer da companhia um do outro.

Os olhos de Krieger estreitam-se quando o olhar se move entre eles, e Levi estremece ao aperceber-se que o homem não quer acreditar, não quer pensar que Levi iria dormir com Erwin sem ter outra razão qualquer que não fosse por simplesmente querer fazê-lo.

\- Estás a mentir - atira ele, finalmente quebrando. - Ele não te disse, mas ele só continua a ir para a tua cama porque é fraco, porque eu não tenho estado aqui para-

\- Asseguro-lhe, _'fraco'_ é a última coisa que o Levi é - declara Erwin, a voz grave e séria; faz a respiração de Levi ficar presa na garganta. - Pelo contrário, é a pessoa mais forte que já conheci na minha vida.

Krieger começa a rir de novo, um som gutural e feio que morre rapidamente sob a severidade da expressão de Erwin. Levi consegue ver a respiração dele tornar-se mais pesada à medida que ele começa a ficar cada vez mais zangado, sente a picada do seu olhar antes de ele se voltar para Erwin.

\- Tu não sabes nada - diz Krieger por fim. - _Eu_ já o conhecia em Berlim. Sabias disso? Hmm? Costumava ir aquela lojinha que o tio dele tinha só para o ver repor as prateleiras. É só há esse tempo todo que o conheço. Desde que ele tinha quinze anos-

\- Tinha dezassete, seu monte de merda - Levi explode, a raiva quase o fazendo tremer. - E sempre que entravas na nossa loja queria esmagar-te a cabeça com uma lata de sopa.

\- Não te atrevas a mentir-me-

\- O meu tio _odiava-te_ \- diz-lhe Levi; as palavras saem como água a vazar de um vaso quebrado. - Nunca tivemos muito em comum mas _tu_ eras a única coisa em que concordávamos. Ele tinha uma lata atrás do balcão só para poder cuspir sempre que tu-

\- NÃO ME MINTAS!

Levi estremece pelo som, mas o que atrai a sua atenção mais do que o arfar pesado de Krieger - e ainda mais do que o soluçar estrangulado de Farlan - é Erwin. Apesar de, para qualquer outra pessoa, parecer que o homem mal se moveu, Levi apercebe-se de uma pequena mudança na sua postura e um novo estado de alerta nos seus olhos. Como se alguém tivesse ligado um interruptor no seu cérebro, Levi percebe de repente o que Erwin tem estado a fazer, falando com Krieger, dando indícios do que ele tem com Levi. Nunca esteve apenas a fazer conversa, nunca esteve a tentar exibir-se como nada acima do outro homem. Tem sido tudo para isto; para deixar Krieger zangado, para o tornar imprudente e irracional, mais propenso a usar força bruta e atacar Levi sem pensar. Os seus olhos encontram os de Erwin, e a calma constante que vê naquele azul permite-lhe inspirar um fôlego controlado. De repente fica tudo claro, o que tem de acontecer agora; a questão que resta é saber se Levi será capaz de o fazer.

\- Acho que está na altura de sair - diz Erwin a Krieger friamente, puxando de uma cigarreira e acendendo um cigarro. - Já ultrapassou há muito a sua-

\- E eu pensei que já te tinha dito para parares de me dizer o que devo fazer! - Krieger ladra em raiva, gotinhas de saliva acumulando-se no bigode enquanto se vira para Levi de novo. - Como te atreves a mentir-me na cara assim, seu ingrato filho d-

\- Alguma vez considerou que ele possa estar a dizer a verdade? - Erwin interrompe o homem mais uma vez, e dá uma longa passa no cigarro.

Quando Krieger volta a atenção de novo para Erwin, os olhos de Levi são puxados novamente para Farlan e Isabel; ambos parecem pregados ao chão. Pensa em todo o sangue - será uma brutalidade independentemente de como se pense - e sabe que não quer que eles o testemunhem, que mesmo agora não vejam aquele lado dele. Tenta pensar em algum lugar para eles irem, mas sabe que qualquer sítio fora do apartamento seria demasiado perigoso, levantaria perguntas. Podiam sair da sala, mas a ideia de atrair a atenção de Krieger para eles faz Levi decidir contra falar. Em vez disso acena em direcção à cozinha, tentando passar a mensagem, mas os olhos de Farlan estão colados em Krieger e Isabel simplesmente olha para Levi com o tipo de desafio que o faz perceber que está a desperdiçar o seu tempo.

\- Tu precisas de fechar a boca antes que eu ta feche por ti - sibila Krieger a Erwin, apontado-lhe um daqueles dedos de salsicha. - O que é que pensas que estás a tentar fazer? Hmm? Para o proteger a _ele_?

\- De maneira alguma - reitera Erwin rapidamente. - O Levi não precisa de mim para isso. Ele é mais do que capaz de proteger a si próprio, e a outros. O seu amigo Osterhaus aprendeu essa lição também, antes do seu precoce fim.

Pela primeira vez desde que Erwin entrou, Krieger parece chocado.

\- O que é que disseste? - pergunta a Erwin, que inspira profundamente o seu cigarro de novo.

\- Não soube? - pergunta Erwin por sua vez, expirando o fumo devagar pelo nariz. - O Osterhaus morreu. Morto por um sniper à porta da Semperoper.

A cadeia de insultos que irrompe da boca de Krieger faz Erwin rir baixinho; o som faz Levi tremer, e lembra-se de como as coxas tinham ficado dormentes dos azulejos gelados do telhado quando ficara deitado à espera, como fora o toque do metal frio do gatilho nos dedos, quão precisos os tiros foram quando finalmente os disparou: peito, garganta, cabeça.

\- Suponho que _tivesse_ ouvido rumores sobre o pequeno esquema dele para fornecer viagens seguras para fora do Reich a alguns indivíduos selectos - comenta Erwin. - Gostaria muito de poder dizer que fui parte da razão para os seus planos terem saído frustrados, mas foi missão do Levi do começo ao fim.

Levi olha rapidamente para Farlan, que devolve o olhar, perplexo, e por um momento Levi pensa que não o deveria fazer sentir-se bem, lembrar-se de coisas como aquela.

\- Do que é que estás a falar, caralho? - explode Krieger, atirando um olhar irado a Levi antes de voltar a olhar para Erwin. - Que missão?

\- Matar o Osterhaus - explica Erwin devagar. - Claro que teve _alguma_ ajuda, mas carregou a responsabilidade maior de quer o planeamento, quer a execução. Suponho que os resultados falem por si, mas não posso deixar de expressar mais uma vez o quão imensamente orgulhoso estou.

Levi resfolega com uma gargalhada baixa que parece inapropriada; atrai a atenção de Krieger.

\- Tu? - repete, a voz de repente baixa e cheia de dúvida. - Tu mataste o Osterhaus?

\- Três tiros limpos - continua Erwin, chamando a atenção de Krieger novamente. - Devia-lo ter visto com uma espingarda. É verdadeiramente inspirador.

Os olhos de Krieger saltam loucamente entre eles os dois, e parece a Levi que ele está a tentar decidir se eles estão ambos a mentir ou não. Quando Levi vê o sinal de medo no olhar do homem, sabe que está na altura para o último empurrão, e só de olhar para a expressão de Erwin, sabe que ele também o viu.

\- Gosto de pensar que te ensinei bem - diz Erwin a Levi com um carinho na voz que Levi não ouve desde que dançaram.

\- Não podia ter pedido alguém melhor - responde-lhe Levi, e de alguma forma as palavras parecem uma despedida.

\- Vocês passaram-se os dois da cabeça, caralho - vomita Krieger num sussurro vazio. - O que queres dizer que o ensinaste? Hmm? O que queres dizer que ele matou o Osterhaus?

\- Tudo o que fiz foi fornecer-lhe algo para focar a raiva - diz Erwin. - O Osterhaus foi... Bem, deu um bom alvo.

A descrença parece cravada tão profundamente na cara de Krieger agora que por um momento Levi não se consegue lembrar de ele alguma vez ter tido outra expressão.

\- Vocês estão os dois loucos? Hmm? - pergunta ele, levantando a voz à medida que o medo o começa a controlar. - Vou denunciar-vos aos dois. Hoje, vou denunciar-vos, vou... - Vira os olhos semicerrados a Erwin. - Sabes o que te vão fazer? Hmm? Vão fuzilar-te no pátio do quartel da Gestapo. Até lhes posso pedir para te enfiarem uma espingarda no cu antes de dispararem. Sim, era bem feita, seu filho-

As palavras esmorecem, tornando-se um balbuciar incoerente. Pelo canto do olho, Levi consegue ver Erwin apagar o cigarro devagar.

\- E tu - cospe Krieger a Levi. - Seu cabrão judeu! Sempre te disse, não disse? Sempre te disse o que te ia acontecer se me traísses. - Pára para encher o peito com algumas respirações entrecortadas antes de começar a andar para trás e para a frente. - Vais no primeiro comboio para leste. Foi o que te disse. Vão mandar-te para Auschwitz e queimar-te vivo, sua puta judia nojenta. Não vais ser mais do que um monte de cinzas, tal como o teu tio e a puta da tua mãe. E vais merecer, vocês todos merecem-

\- Não.

A palavra faz Krieger estacar e voltar-se para olhar para Levi, as mãos a cerrarem-se em punhos; por um momento, o único som na sala é a respiração pesada dele.

\- O que é que me disseste? Hmm? - pergunta ele a Levi, que permanece firme, prendendo o olhar de Krieger no seu.

\- Achas que não sei o que há a leste? - pergunta-lhe Levi, fechando a mão à volta da lâmina. - Achas que não sei o que vocês fizeram? - Avança alguns passos para Krieger. - Só vou dizer isto uma vez, caralho, por isso ouve com atenção. Eu sei o que há a leste, Krieger, e não vou ser mandado para lá. Nem por ti, nem por ninguém.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida Levi sente-lo: a completa falta de medo.

Olha para Krieger, a sua respiração tão calma e controlada quanto a de Krieger está e fraca e entrecortada, as mãos tão firmes quanto as de Krieger tremem de raiva.

\- Atreves-te a responder-me dessa forma? Hmm? - sussurra o homem. - Seu monte de merda judia ingrata! Depois de tudo o que fiz por ti. Hmm? Tudo o que sempre fiz foi amar-t-

\- Não - diz Levi de novo, cerrando os dentes. - Nunca mais me vais dizer isso. - Avança outro passo. - É a coisa mais revoltante que já ouvi na merda da minha vida.

Levi conta três segundos de calma antes de Krieger investir contra ele, mãos apontadas à garganta; grande e desajeitado, não suficientemente rápido, tal como Erwin lhe dissera no dia em que se tinham conhecido. Alguns passos e Levi deslizou ao lado dele, puxando a navalha no último segundo para cortar rapidamente atrás do joelho de Krieger, força e peso na mão, certificando-se que sente osso sob a lâmina. Krieger cai, o grito de dor abafado pela mão de Levi quando a cerra sobre a boca do homem, puxando-lhe a cara para trás para revelar o pescoço. Hesita por um segundo, olha para Erwin quando o homem se levanta do sofá, e crava um corte profundo na garganta de Krieger; sente o pânico do homem gorgolar contra a palma da sua mão junto com o sangue, sente os movimentos frenéticos do corpo dele, sente o toque dele quando as mãos tentam estancar a carne rasgada. Levi deixa-lo cair de cara no chão da sala; cai com baque resoluto, esperneando por um momento antes de ficar imóvel, membros torcidos, o corpo contorcido num ângulo estranho que não o faz parecer bem humano, e Levi não consegue evitar pensar o quão fácil foi acabar com tudo isto, quão doentia e assustadoramente fácil.

\- Oh meu Deus. - Levi consegue ouvir Farlan arquejar antes de começar a gemer: - O que é que fizeste? - repetindo as palavras uma e outra e outra e outra vez até Erwin o parar.

\- Já chega, Farlan - diz-lhe o homem gentilmente, antes de se ajoelhar no chão ao lado de Levi; o toque suave da mão dele no braço de Levi fá-lo levantar o olhar da poça de sangue, trá-lo de volta ao momento. Erwin inclina-se para mais perto, encontra o olhar de Levi e sussurra: - Estás bem?

Levi acena, passando as costas da mão na testa e inspirando profundamente. - Sim, eu... - Deixa Erwin tirar-lhe a navalha e vê-o limpar a lâmina num lenço. - Sim.

A mão de Erwin sobe até ao pescoço de Levi, as pontas dos dedos a massajar o cabelo curto da nuca, quentes e tangíveis antes de tocarem suavemente nos vergões vermelhos em torno do pescoço de Levi. Ajuda Levi a levantar-se e inclina-se para mais perto para o fixar nos olhos de novo.

\- Não temos muito tempo - diz e Levi acena, tentando focar a mente no que é importante agora. - Temos de-

\- Eu sei - interrompe-lo Levi, olhando para o cadáver no chão. - Como é que achas que vamos-

\- Vou buscar o Mike e a Nanaba - diz-lhe Erwin calmamente. - Eles ainda estão no apartamento.

\- A usar a tua cama?

Erwin ri-se e o som faz Levi pensar que não deveria ter feito a piada. - Acho que é muito provável - admite o homem, o tom da voz a tornar-se sério de novo. - O Mike está habituado a esconder corpos. Eles tratam disso enquanto se vão embora.

Levi assente e suspira, analisando o sangue que está a deslizar pelo chão. - Vou começar a limpar - murmura, estremecendo ligeiramente quando Erwin pousa a mão sobre o seu ombro.

\- Não demoro mais do que uma hora - murmura ele; Levi sabe que a intenção das palavras era ser tranquilizadora, mas não conseguem trespassar a dormência generalizada que sente. - Não há razão para não conseguirmos fazer isto se nos movermos depressa.

\- Eu preparo as coisas aqui - promete-lhe Levi e, ao pensar no som das pessoas a subir e a descer as escadas, acrescenta: - Se alguém acordar, podem só pensar que temos mais convidados.

Erwin concorda num murmúrio. - É bom que isto tenha acontecido na noite de fim de ano - diz ele. - Apesar de, de facto, ter sido preferível se nunca tivesse acontecido de todo.

Levi dá uma risada irónica. - Ainda bem que continuo com sorte - comenta secamente, inclinando-se para a mão de Erwin quando o homem desliza os dedos pelo seu cabelo.

\- Não me demoro - promete ele de novo; antes de vestir o casaco de inverno e as luvas, pára para entregar algo a Farlan, atirando um último relance a Levi ao sair do apartamento.

Levi pressiona a palma da sua mão limpa contra a testa e inspira com dificuldade, virando as costas ao corpo de Krieger e passando por Isabel e Farlan, sabendo que não há nada que lhes possa dizer que vá tornar nada disto melhor. Marcha até ao lava-loiça, perdendo a noção do tempo enquanto esfrega as mãos para as limpar, só parando quando ouve suaves tilintares atrás de si. Olha para trás para ver Isabel a apanhar pedaços de porcelana; o prato que Farlan deixara cair no chão. Apercebendo-se que é melhor que ela fique na cozinha, Levi deixa-la continuar, enchendo um balde no lava-loiça e agarrando em algumas toalhas antes de voltar para a sala.

Farlan movera-se para o sofá, de onde está a olhar fixamente para o corpo, a cinza do cigarro na sua mão trémula a cair para o chão enquanto fuma; era bom para os nervos, fora o que Erwin dissera, e Levi espera agora que ele tenha tido razão quanto a isso. Retira uma longa ligadura e começa a enrolá-la em torno do pescoço de Krieger, tal como vira Mike a fazer àquele homem que Erwin matara; como é que ele se chamava? Mandl? Roda o corpo, a mente vazia enquanto olha para os olhos esbugalhados antes de puxar as pálpebras para os tapar. Regressa à cozinha para ir buscar um balde vazio para as toalhas, sabendo que não tarda vão ficar pesadas e pegajosas com sangue. Quando volta para a sala de estar, encontra Isabel de joelhos, a passar um pano seco no chão ao lado de Krieger.

\- Volta para a cozinha - diz-lhe Levi, mas ela abana a cabeça de forma teimosa.

\- Temos de tratar disto antes de o Erwin voltar - diz-lhe ela, olhando para cima em desafio. - Certo?

Levi fica a olhar para ela durante alguns segundos antes de suspirar, não encontrando força suficiente dentro de si para continuar a discutir. Começam a limpar o sangue juntos, mas passado algum tempo, Levi apercebe-se que as mãos tinham parado de mover a toalha e o olhar se tinha fixado em Krieger, no cabelo que parece não ser cortado há meses, o bigode que parece ter sido aparado à pressa. Há terra sob as unhas do homem; tudo no corpo sob o uniforme ensopado em sangue parece andrajoso, magro e gasto, e Levi sabe que são tudo sinais da vida na frente.

\- Tudo... - começa Farlan, fazendo Levi voltar-e para olhar para ele, as palavras a vacilarem enquanto ele apaga o cigarro e acende um novo, mal conseguindo fazê-lo pela maneira como as suas mãos não param de tremer. - Todas aquelas coisas... Aquelas coisas horríveis, repugnantes que aquele homem disse... - Os olhos deles encontram-se e a dor nos de Farlan faz Levi encolher-se. - São verdade? Ele estava...

As palavras de Farlan fraquejam e Levi sabe que não precisa de falar para confirmar o que o homem dissera. Regressa à limpeza em vez disso, ouvindo os arquejos entrecortados de Farlan por um momento antes de se virar para ver o homem sair disparado a correr, agarrando no balde vazio e vomitando ruidosamente. Observa em silêncio com Isabel enquanto Farlan esvazia o estômago, apoiando as mãos trémulas contra o chão, lágrimas a caírem-lhe pelo rosto enquanto ele luta para conseguir respirar.

\- Desculpa - murmura ele, limpando o rosto transpirado enquanto tenta pôr-se de pé. - Desculpa, eu não queria-

\- Vai sentar-te - diz-lhe Levi e Farlan obedece, caindo no sofá e acendendo outro cigarro. - Despeja e lava o balde e vai sentar-te com ele - diz Levi a Isabel num sussurro que a faz protestar.

\- Mas eu quero ajudar-

\- Vai - interrompe-la Levi e ela faz o que lhe mandam, deixando o apartamento por um momento antes de regressar e se sentar no sofá ao lado de Farlan, segurando a mão dele na sua. Ficam ali sentados em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto Levi continua a esfregar o chão.

\- O que é que vamos fazer, Levi? - pergunta Farlan por fim, a voz vazia e áspera. - Está tudo arruinado. O plano-

\- Vamos fazer exactamente o que dissemos que íamos fazer - responde Levi severamente. - O Erwin e eu tratamos disto.

\- Como? - insiste Farlan; tinha-se esquecido do seu cigarro, que está pendurado inutilmente por entre os seus dedos, derramando cinzas para o chão. - Como é que vão tratar disto? Como é que vão fazer _isto_ desaparecer? Como é que vais fingir que não acabaste de...

Levi consegue ouvir na voz dele o momento em que Farlan compreende, o seu silêncio persistente fazendo as palavras do homem vacilar.

\- É porque já o fizeste antes, não é? - murmura ele às costas de Levi; não se vira para olhar para ele. - Já fizeste isto antes, não já?

\- Farlan-

\- De quem é que estavam a falar antes? Quem é o Osterha-

\- Pára - sibila Levi, atirando o pano ensopado de sangue para o balde. - Já te disse que vamos tratar disto, é tudo o que precisas de saber, por isso fecha a boca e deixa-me despachar isto.

Pega no balde e sai da sala; quando regressa com água limpa, Farlan acendera outro cigarro, e quando Levi lhe passa um prato para as cinzas, ele aceita-o sem sequer erguer o olhar do colo. Algo na sua pose faz Levi pensar que ele está a tentar não ver o corpo que Levi começa agora a limpar. Limpa o sangue da cara de Krieger sem pensar, do pescoço e das mãos, sem ver nada além da pele suja que costumava ser humana. Neste momento, tudo o que existe é sujidade, as manchas de vermelho que têm de desaparecer do corpo que está a arrefecer rapidamente antes que Erwin regresse. Quando começa finalmente a lavar as mãos, a pequena barra de sabão que comprara com as suas senhas de racionamento tinha sido reduzida a um pequeno pedaço do tamanho da sua unha do polegar, e na altura em que acabara de limpar sob as unhas, não sabe se os pequenos pontos vermelhos que restam são sangue de Krieger ou seu.

Quando as chaves finalmente ressoam na fechadura, Levi sentara-se ao lado de Farlan e Isabel, onde o som o traz de volta ao presente. Não reparara que tinha estado a fixar o cadáver; o seu olhar torna-se distante e a mente vazia, e só quando esfrega os olhos é que se apercebe de como tantas horas sem dormir tinham começado a afectá-lo. Olha para cima para Erwin quando ele entra, acenando-lhe uma resposta à pergunta silenciosa no rosto do homem antes de se levantar, encolhendo-se com a velocidade a que Isabel passa por ele a correr para se atirar a Nanaba assim que ela passara a porta.

\- Está tudo pronto - diz Levi a Erwin e a Mike quando eles entram na sala, acenando para o cadáver, para onde eles também se voltam para olhar. - Mas não sei o que fazer com aquele sangue todo nas roupas.

\- Nan - Mike chama num sussurro. Está a envergar um dos uniformes de Erwin sob o seu casaco de cabedal; o tecido agarra-se às suas coxas como se estivesse prestes a rebentar nas costuras. - Traz o casaco.

Nanaba apanha o casaco de Krieger do chão e vira-o do avesso, ficando ao lado de Levi a ver Erwin e Mike enfiarem-no no cadáver.

\- Nojento, não é? - diz ela, acenando para Mike. - Vê-lo com um daqueles vestido dá-me a volta ao estômago.

\- Não é a melhor altura para isso, Nan - diz-lhe Mike baixinho, tentando enfiar um dos braços endurecidos de Krieger na manga do casaco.

Ela suspira e volta-se para Levi. - Um bom trabalho, limpo - elogia-lo ela com um sorriso. - A maioria das pessoas que conheço que preferem pistolas são uns autênticos carniceiros com uma faca. Sem arte, sem habilidade, mas tu... - Ela pausa para espreitar o corpo. - Nada mau mesmo.

Levi assente sem uma palavra, sem saber o que dizer a não ser perguntar: - Vão ficar bem?

Ela sorri e assente. - Não te preocupes. Já fizemos isto muitas vezes - assegura-lhe ela. - Ele vai estar no meio do Elba na altura em que alguém dê pela sua falta.

Levi assente, olhando para as mãos de Erwin enquanto ele abotoa o casaco e vira os colarinhos para cima para cobrir a ligadura antes de se endireitar, suspirando de forma cansada ao virar-se para Levi e murmurar: - Já têm as vossas coisas?

Levi assente, olhando para Farlan e Isabel sentados no sofá, acompanhando tudo aquilo sem dizer uma palavra. - Estamos prontos quando vocês estiverem.

Reúnem os seus escassos pertences enquanto Mike iça o corpo de Krieger sobre o ombro, ajustando-o para que não lhe tire o equilíbrio. Saem sem barulho, Farlan a carregar a sua mala de viagem e Levi carregando o resto, Isabel agarrada à mão de Nanaba até ao último minuto possível, quase fazendo a mulher deixar cair o gira-discos que está a equilibrar sob o braço. O prédio está tão silencioso depois de Levi trancar a porta atrás de si que até o suave som dos seus passos lhe põe os cabelos em pé.

Estão no patamar do primeiro piso quando uma nesga de luz à sua frente os faz estacar; Erwin toma a dianteira rapidamente, atento enquanto desce o resto dos degraus até ao rés-do-chão, onde é recebido por uma voz familiar.

\- É o senhor, Herr _Sturmbannführer_?

Erwin aproxima-se da porta de Frau Gernhardt com uma postura acanhada. - As minhas desculpas se a acordámos - murmura graciosamente enquanto os restantes descem as escadas. - Alguns amigos meus chegaram um pouco tarde à festa, e, bem... - Volta-se para olhar de relance a Mike, que chegara ao rés-do-chão. - Nem todos aguentaram o álcool tão bem como gostaríamos.

\- Oh, não me acordaram. Eu estava só... - As palavras vacilam quando os olhos seguem Mike e o corpo flácido sobre o ombro a sair porta fora. - Não conseguia dormir e ouvi alguma coisa no patamar, por isso eu...

Mesmo no escuro, Levi consegue ver os olhos dela fixos em Isabel, que lhe acena ao lado de Nanaba. As sobrancelhas finas de Frau Gernhardt franzem-se por um momento antes de ela voltar a sorrir a Erwin.

\- Peço desculpa - diz ele de novo - mas temos mesmo de ir andando. Todos temos comboios para apanhar, e parece que os meus amigos vão precisar de uma boleia para casa também.

\- Não, eu é que peço desculpa, não vos queria atrapalhar - diz ela prontamente, começando a fechar a porta; Levi já está na entrada quando ela o chama baixinho. - Se pudesse só... ter uma pequena palavra consigo, Herr Weller. Se não se importar.

Levi olha para a rua, onde Erwin está a guardar as coisas na bagageira do carro e Nanaba e Mike estão a tentar enfiar toda a gente - o cadáver incluído - no banco de trás. Por um momento, considera dizer-lhe que podem falar quando voltarem, mas algo na expressão dela fá-lo em vez disso atravessar os escassos metros até ela.

\- Não sei como dizer isto - começa ela num murmúrio apressado. - Não sei se é imaginação minha, ou se isto faz algum sentido, mas na festa... - Ela pausa para examinar o rosto de Levi, parecendo hesitante e preocupada. - Houve algo na forma como o Lukas e o Friedrich se comportaram que me fez pensar que vocês... - Ela pára e abana a cabeça. - Não devia dizer estas coisas, sei que não devia, mas não consigo evitar ter o pressentimento que vocês não vão voltar.

Levi consegue sentir a respiração ficar presa na garganta ao voltar-se para olhar para Frau Gernhardt, encarando o olhar dela e ficando sem voz.

\- Só queria... - recomeça ela, mordendo o lábio enquanto procura as palavras. - Se houver alguma coisa que precisem, alguma ajuda que possa dar-vos...

Levi consegue ouvir as portas do carro serem fechadas lá fora e olha pela entrada do prédio para a rua, apanhando um relance de Erwin antes de ele desaparecer de vista.

\- Não sei o que precisam - admite Frau Gernhardt apressadamente. - Alguém que dê uma explicação para quando as pessoas começarem a perguntar para onde foram, talvez? Alguém que comece rumores sobre-

\- Sim - murmura Levi cautelosamente. - Isso... Sim.

Ela olha para ele, os olhos escuros e enevoados quando segura as mãos dele nas suas. - Confie em mim - diz ela. - Não o vou desiludir. Só... - Ela pára para inspirar uma golfada de ar. - Por favor, tome conta da Isabel.

\- Sim - promete Levi. - Eu tomo conta dela. Eu certifico-me-

\- Temos de ir - diz-lhe Erwin, entrando no prédio.

Levi liberta-se de Frau Gernhardt e pega nas suas coisas, lançando um último aceno na sua direcção antes de seguir Erwin e atirar o seu saco para a bagageira antes de se sentar no banco de trás ao lado de Farlan e Nanaba, e do corpo de Krieger, que está meio caído sobre eles. Olha à volta à procura de Isabel, encontrando-a sentada ao colo de Mike; a expressão dela tornara-se distante de novo, e há uma frouxidão na sua postura que diz a Levi que ela está prestes a adormecer.

Conduzem pela rua e dão meia volta, seguindo paralelos ao rio por alguns quilómetros até a maior parte do centro da cidade ter ficado para trás. É onde deixam Nanaba e Mike; a separação é rápida, apenas algumas despedidas murmuradas antes de já estarem de novo a continuar de volta para os leitos mais movimentados do Elba e para lá deles. Levi consegue ver Erwin olhar nervosamente para o indicador do combustível ao deixá-los na entrada das caves antes de continuar a conduzir e dar a volta ao quarteirão. Esgueiram-se pelos degraus e passam a pesada porta de metal, amontoados na escuridão antes de Levi acender uma lanterna.

Descalçam-se antes de começar a atravessar as caves, sem sequer murmurarem enquanto evitam as mobílias para não deixarem nenhum sinal da sua presença passageira. Quando chegam ao prédio certo, param e aguardam, só saído para o hall de entrada quando Erwin abre a porta. Entram sem demora, tentando ser tão silenciosos e rápidos quanto conseguem enquanto se apressam a subir as escadas de meias, desejando que o pesado cair das botas de Erwin vá sobrepôr-se a quaisquer sons que emitam. Quando chegam ao segundo andar, o telefone começa a tocar lá em baixo, fazendo-os saltar a todos e Farlan quase deixa cair a mala; na altura em que pára de tocar, já estão no apartamento.

Nenhum deles diz uma palavra enquanto escondem os sapatos no armário de Erwin, agora meio vazio; Levi tinha dobrado a maior parte dos seus uniformes dentro de uma mala de viagem da última vez que visitara, e até nessa altura não se apercebera o que significara, não se permitira pensar sobre isso. Erwin puxara as cortinas sobre as janelas, e todos se movem devagar enquanto os olhos se habituam à escuridão, as pesadas meias de lã abafando os sons dos seus pés. Levi desfaz as malas e coloca-las no armário e numa arca com gavetas; não têm mais nenhum sítio para onde ir, por isso esconder as suas posses para o caso de uma inspecção ao apartamento parece-lhe inútil. Atrás de si, Farlan deita-se na cama; Levi consegue ouvir os seus gemidos mal reprimidos e a forma como funga até Isabel se juntar a ele. O que quer que seja que ela lhe murmura, fá-lo demasiado baixo para Levi conseguir ouvir. Na altura em acabara de desfazer as malas deles, estão ambos a dormir.

Levi encontra Erwin na cozinha, um bule e duas chávenas em pires à sua frente na mesa. Junta-se ao homem sem uma palavra, deixando-o servir o chá mas sem beber. O estômago está a contorcer-se, sente-se enjoado e dorido e drenado ao olhar para Erwin, todos os seus movimentos tão precisos, como se ele tivesse medo de revelar algo, de mostrar algo que ele sabe não poder controlar.

\- Que horas são? - As palavras mal saem num murmúrio que lhe escapa dos lábios contra a razão. Mas ele tem de saber, não pode passar outro segundo sem saber-

\- Quase quatro e um quarto.

A dor que Levi sente por estas palavras quase o faz levar a mão ao peito para a mitigar, como se aquela forma primitiva de conforto fosse alguma vez capaz de acalmar sequer uma fracção daquela dor, daquele pânico, daquele vazio que se espalha pelo seu corpo. Foi a isto que tinham ficado reduzidos? Uns quinze minutos das horas que era suposto terem tido, que deviam ter tido, as horas que poderiam ter-lhe trazido uma amostra de paz, de algo a que se agarrar, algo de Erwin para guardar para si para os dias em que teria saudades dele, para os anos em que se interrogaria o porquê de ser tão errado terem desejado mais tempo. Olha para o outro lado da mesa, encontra o olhar de Erwin - não está firme agora, já não consegue fazer mais isso por Levi - e de repente, a única coisa que importa é estar perto, tão perto quanto consigam, nem que fosse por uns doze minutos de algo que nunca será suficiente; um substituto odioso dos anos, décadas da sua vida que Levi quer dar.

Entram aos tropeções na despensa, mãos a puxarem roupas e cabelo, dedos a arranhar fivelas e botões. Os lábios chocam, dolorosamente, violentamente, não resta nada da suavidade de antes, da gentileza, da paz que tinham encontrado um no outro contra as expectativas. Quando Erwin cai de joelhos, Levi puxa-lhe o cabelo, desesperado pela sua presença e pelo calor que se transforma em nada assim que termina, sem som e a tremer e a sentir-se enjoado. Levi deixa Erwin voltá-lo de costas e espalhar o sémen da boca para as coxas antes de se pressionar entre elas, puxando Levi até ficar em pontas dos pés para o conseguir alcançar melhor. O olhar fixa-se na mão que Erwin apoiara contra a parede, sentindo a outra formar um punho à volta da camisa, cravando-se contra o estômago quando Erwin o pressiona para mais perto. Vem-se rapidamente, após uma série de estocadas apressadas e um palavrão que o deixa a arfar contra a nuca de Levi, finalmente, parece, tão sem palavras quanto ele. Separam-se mas Levi não se vira para trás, nem quando Erwin sai da despensa, nem quando ouve o som da porta a fechar ao longe. Deixa que o som o faça cair no chão, as calças ainda a meio das pernas ao apoiar-se nas prateleiras e respira; a única coisa que resta no silêncio.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem extremamente ofensiva  
\- menções explicitas de abuso sexual e violação  
\- violência  
\- morte  
\- conteúdo sexual

.


	20. Capítulo 20

Levi retira a velha balança do armário da cozinha e pesa as ervilhas secas de novo antes de marcar o seu peso num pedaço de papel. Ainda está a olhar para a folha quando avança em silêncio para se sentar à mesa da cozinha, escrevinhando divisão após divisão: se a guerra durar mais um ano, se Marie só os puder visitar uma vez a cada três semanas, se ela só conseguir trazer uma dúzia de batatas e uns poucos feijões, se o preço da comida subir, se o número de senhas de racionamento por família for reduzida... Aponta todas as hipóteses à medida que lhe ocorrem, tudo o que pode correr mal, antes de reduzir as suas porções diárias mais cinco gramas. Anota as novas quantidades no lado dos sacos de papel antes de sair da cozinha.

\- Oh, isto outra vez não - diz-lhe Farlan num murmúrio quase inaudível após Levi se ter ajoelhado ao lado dele no sofá para o informar da mudança. - Cortaste as rações ontem.

Levi franze o cenho, tentando lembrar-se, mas os dias estão a dissolver-se uns nos outros, todos iguais; se não fosse pelas nesgas de ténue luz invernal que se esgueiram pelas pesadas cortinas, Levi já teria perdido a noção da mudança do dia para a noite há muito tempo. Tem quase a certeza que a última vez que pesara as ervilhas fora anteontem, mas o esforço de sussurrar isso a Farlan não parece valer a pena e por isso deixa-lo passar.

\- Temos de ter cuidado - murmura em vez disso. - Não sabemos-

\- Sim, sim - suspira Farlan, pegando no livro que pousara sobre o peito. - Não sabemos quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui, ou quanta comida vamos conseguir receber da Marie. Já me disseste isso tudo antes, mas continuas a reduzir as nossas rações e daqui a nada não vou ter nada com que cozinhar.

Levi levanta-se sem dizer mais nada, atravessando a sala e sentando-se sem um som na poltrona, só se apercebendo agora que a tem estado a evitar desde que tinham começado a viver aqui. Olha para Farlan, para a forma como ele está recostado no sofá, o livro apoiado no peito, e pensa no quão calmo ele está, o quanto ele parece estar em paz com tudo aquilo. Olha para a estante dos livros e pergunta-se quantos títulos restam para Farlan ler, e se é devido àquela forma como ele se imersa nos textos que o faz parecer tão relaxado. Pergunta-se se, ao ficar sem livros, aquela postura irá mudar antes do fim. Consegue ver Farlan encolher-se pelo som de passos nas escadas - Levi e Isabel já se tinham habituado a eles - mas os olhos dele nunca perdem o seu foco na página. Não há muitos sons que cheguem ao apartamento, e algures na parte de trás da mente, Levi sente como se já os tivesse catalogado, aprendido a distinguir os vizinhos pela forma como movem os pés nos degraus, dos passos pesados do porteiro aos saltinhos do rapazinho que vive com a mãe no primeiro andar.

Levi volta-se para olhar em torno da sala, o olhar fixando-se na escrivaninha e no relógio que colocaram sobre ela por um momento antes de continuar, olhando para as pesadas cortinas e desejando novamente poder afastá-las, poder ver um vislumbre da cidade lá fora e ver o pó que se acumulara cair no chão, pronto a ser varrido. Na escuridão, as divisões parecem mais pequenas do que costumavam ser, já não confortáveis na sua humildade como eram antes mas sim apinhadas e degradantes. Até os tectos parecem ser mais baixos do que costumavam ser. Levi força os pensamentos a recuarem mais, até à sua infância e até memórias menos dolorosas de miséria que encontra aqui.

Suspira ao voltar a pôr-se de pé e começa o seu exercício diário, saboreando o que ele sabe ser uma tensão muito passageira nos músculos. Nas duas semanas que tinham passado aqui - mais dia, menos dias, Levi já não tem a certeza se se lembrara de os apontar a todos - aprendera a fazer tudo e mal produzir um som: movimentos lentos e controlados, e melhores por esse motivo. No final, a sua boca está sempre firmemente cerrada, a sua respiração esforçada e ofegante mas sem nunca chegar ao som audível de um grunhido. Farlan dissera-lhe que ele começara a perder peso, mas tudo o que Levi sente que perdeu foi um pouco de moleza à volta dos membros e da cintura.

Limpa o rosto transpirado na camisa e vai à casa de banho para se lavar, aliviando a bexiga mas sem puxar o autoclismo - a ideia do som é inimaginável - antes de se voltar para o lavatório. Parece-lhe estranho agora como nunca reparara nos grunhidos da canalização antes. Fora uma surpresa muito desagradável naquela primeira manhã depois de ter conseguido levantar-se do chão da despensa e começara a lavar as coxas. Por ter de ser cuidadoso com a água e a canalização, Levi não conseguia preencher os seus dias com limpeza silenciosa como tinha esperado; até conseguirem manter-se lavados se provara um desafio.

Mergulha metade da pequena toalha no lavatório de esmalte - a água fria mal cobre o fundo decorado com padrões de flores no fundo - antes de a passar por uma barra de sabonete de lavanda: para ele, é o cheiro de Erwin. Levi passa a toalha pelo corpo, respirando fundo para se recordar, a única altura em que se permite fazê-lo ainda que tudo aqui o faça pensar em Erwin;o poderia fazer pensar no homem, se Levi o permitisse. Ao esfregar o interior das coxas, lembra-se, da força por detrás daquelas estocadas das ancas de Erwin, a forma como o toque dos seus lábios permanecera na parte de trás do pescoço de Levi antes de ele puxar as calças e sair. Levi pensa como a mão de Erwin se mantivera sobre o seu ombro, como se ele estivesse relutante em o largar, mas agora, Levi não consegue ter a certeza se isso de facto acontecera ou se ele simplesmente desejara que sim. De repente, aquele vazio que sentira na altura força Levi a parar; consegue senti-lo a encher-lhe o peito e a sufocar-lhe a garganta, mal aliviando um pouco pelo longo suspiro que liberta.

Acaba de se lavar e pousa a toalha para secar antes de se esgueirar para o quarto, quase saindo de imediato quando vê Isabel a olhar para ele sob os cobertores. Deita-se ao lado dela em vez disso, com cuidado para não fazer a cama chiar quando aproxima a cara da dela.

\- É de dia ou de noite, mano? - pergunta-lhe ela num sussurro, espreguiçando o corpo quando ele lhe diz que é dia.

\- Devias sair da cama - diz-lhe em voz baixa. - Andar um bocadinho. Ajudar-nos com a comida.

Isabel tira os braços de debaixo dos cobertores e acena hesitantemente, para alívio de Levi.

\- O Farlan já está acordado? - pergunta ela num chiar baixinho.

\- Está a ler na sala - responde Levi. - Talvez ele te volte a explicar um dos livros dele.

\- Talvez - responde ela, ainda que ambos saibam que Farlan não gosta de o fazer. E quem o pode culpar, tendo em conta o quanto sussurrar lhes esforça as gargantas?

\- Precisas de te lavar também - diz-lhe Levi, cortando o seu protesto. - Precisas, e de mudar de roupa. Vais sentir-te melhor.

\- Para quê? - pergunta ela e suspira. - Quem é que se vai preocupar se eu uso a mesma roupa até sairmos daqui?

\- Eu vou-me preocupar quando começares a feder - explica Levi, aproximando a cara ainda mais da dela e inspirando fundo pelo nariz. - E já estás, fedorenta.

\- Não estou nada - contrapõe ela, lançando-lhe um sorriso rápido. - Tu é que cheiras mal. Cheiras a rato morto.

Levi despenteia-lhe o cabelo e senta-se, voltando-se para olhar sobre o ombro. - Lembras-te do que te disse?

Ela suspira e diz: - Sim. _"Não usar demasiado sabão e não deitar nenhuma água no lavatório."_

Levi esboça outro sorriso antes de se levantar e esticar os braços sobre a cabeça, regressando à sala de estar e pegando numa escova da cómoda pelo caminho. Toma o seu lugar na poltrona, esvaziando a mente quando começa a olhar de novo para Farlan sem o ver, o seu virar de página a única coisa que acontece até ele suspirar e deixar o livro cair aberto sobre o peito.

\- Estás a fixar-me outra vez - diz ele a Levi num sussurro. - Já te disse, distrais-me.

\- Desculpa - murmura Levi enquanto Isabel entra, lavada e vestida mas parecendo angustiada assim que Levi aponta para o sítio no chão à frente da poltrona, onde ela se senta relutantemente ainda assim, deixando Levi começar a árdua tarefa de a pentear; apenas para ter algo para fazer, uma desculpa para não ser inútil.

\- Farlan - suspira ela pela sala; todos se tinham tornado bons nisso, escutando e ouvindo atentamente. - Podes contar-me outra história hoje à noite?

Farlan olha para eles, e por um momento, parece estar prestes a recusar, mas no final algo o faz mudar de ideias. Levi supõe que seja a forma como Isabel mostra os dentes quando a escova fica presa num nó - num de centenas, parece, ainda que o cabelo dela esteja relativamente curto. No final, limita-se a acenar e volta para o seu livro, mas Isabel rapidamente o interrompe de novo.

\- Vamos comer sopa de ervilhas de novo ao jantar? - pergunta-lhe ela.

Antes que ele possa responder, um som irrompe e assusta-os a todos: sirenes à distância. É apenas a segunda vez que acontecera e Levi consegue sentir a respiração ficar presa na garganta mas nem tem tempo de pensar em desculpar-se a Isabel por lhe puxar o cabelo com força com a escova. Por um momento, olham todos uns para os outros, como se estivessem à espera que um deles dissesse que era apenas um falso alarme, mas o som de passos a correrem pelas escadas faz o sangue de Levi gelar e sabe que os outros também o sentiram. O rosto de Farlan fica pálido e ele parece prestes a vomitar, enquanto que Isabel ficara tensa à frente de Levi, como um animal assustado que não sabe como escapar do perigo. Sem saber o que mais fazer, Levi levanta-a do chão e fá-la sentar-se no sofá ao lado de Farlan, sentando-se do seu outro lado.

\- Provavelmente, não é nada - diz ele, um pouco mais alto do que tencionara. - Provavelmente é só um falso alarme.

Ambos acenam com as cabeças pelas suas palavras, mas não falam, talvez não sendo capazes de concordar com ele em voz alta. Levi aproxima-se mais de Isabel, segurando-lhe a mão na sua e levantando a outra para a colocar no ombro de Farlan. Ficam aninhados dessa forma enquanto as sirenes rugem, e de repente, o som torna-se quase reconfortante para Levi; desde que seja o único som que oiça. Os seus ouvidos esforçam-se para apanhar qualquer outro ruído que não seja a respiração entrecortada de Farlan e o eco vazio de uma porta pesada a ser fechada à distância, mas não há nada, não há nada durante tanto tempo que ele começa a aliviar o aperto na mão de Isabel, só a soltando ao primeiro sinal daquele temido zumbido que o faz saltar do lugar e correr para a janela.

Espreita pelo espaço entre a cortina e a parede, olhando para fora e para o céu, tentando ver a origem do zumbido baixo mas não conseguindo ver nada contra o azul pálido. O zumbido está mais alto agora e continua a intensificar-se enquanto Levi fica gelado, pregado ao chão por aquele ruído, os olhos a procurar freneticamente-

\- O que é que se passa aí fora? - pergunta Farlan num murmúrio que parece muito menos em pânico do que Levi teria esperado.

\- Não sei - responde-lhe com honestidade, o coração a martelar-lhe no peito. - Não consigo ver nada, mas...

As suas palavras vacilam quando se apercebe do que está prestes a dizer: ele sabe que eles também conseguem ouvi-lo, sabe que eles compreendem o que aquilo significa, o que pode trazer consigo à medida que se aproxima mais e mais.

\- O que é que vamos fazer? - pergunta Farlan agora, ainda a segurar Isabel perto. - O que é que é suposto fazerm-

Levi mando-lo calar numa tentativa desesperada de o fazer parar de insistir, de se impedir de ter de lhe dar uma resposta. Afinal, todos eles sabem que não há nada que possam fazer, nenhum sítio para onde irem. Se saíssem do apartamento, o máximo que podiam esperar era encontrar um abrigo anti-aéreo público, mas Levi não consegue pensar em nenhum perto o suficiente que não seja o abrigo na estação de comboios central. Mesmo que não estivesse a abrigar refugiados, o percurso até lá seria uma loucura. Olha sobre o ombro para Farlan e Isabel e sabe que eles conseguem ver a resposta nos seus olhos; deixa-los ainda mais assustados do que antes, e quando Levi regressa ao sofá, consegue ouvir Farlan soluçar. A seu lado, Isabel parece preocupada, mas a Levi, ela parece estar mais preocupada por Farlan do que pela situação deles. Senta-se ao lado deles e procura palavras, mas os minutos passam e não consegue encontrar nenhumas.

\- Eles podem só sobrevoar-

Assim que Levi começa a sua frase, aquele som aterrador irrompe lá fora, o som que eles têm estado à espera ao longo de todas aquelas horas na cave: os estrondos de explosões à distância. Levi salta do lugar de novo e corre para a janela e desta vez Isabel e Farlan seguem-no. Levi puxa a cortina o suficiente para que todos conseguiam espreitar lá para fora. Consegue sentir suor acumular-se sob as axilas enquanto o seu olhar percorre os prédios.

\- Consigo ver fumo, olhem - arqueja Isabel por fim, apontando para uma mecha de fumo à distância, preto e a aumentar à medida que observam.

Quando Levi sente Farlan apertar-lhe o braço, sabe que o outro homem também o está a ver.

\- Oh meu Deus - geme ele. - Estão mesmo a bombardear a cidade. Eles estão mesmo-

Levi tenta estimar a direcção de onde o fumo está a vir - oeste, talvez, ainda que Levi não consiga pensar em nada de importante para essa zona que fosse merecer um ataque. Levi sente os dedos de Farlan enterrarem-se no braço, o tremor das suas mãos enquanto vêem a coluna de fumo subir pelo céu e o zumbido baixo no horizonte que diz a Levi que mais aviões vêm a caminho.

\- O que é que vamos fazer, Levi? - murmura Farlan, afastado-se da janela, o rosto pálido mas as suas palavras tão firmes quanto as suas mãos não estão. - Não temos para onde fugir.

Levi consegue ouvi-lo na sua voz, como aquela frase é toda a resposta que existe: não têm para onde ir, nenhuma forma de evitar as bombas caso elas comecem a cair sobre o prédio. Sem dizer uma palavra, Levi pega numa mão de cada um deles e puxa-os para longe da janela, fazendo-os atravessar o apartamento e entrar na despensa, onde se sentam no chão enquanto ele fecha a porta atrás de si. Senta-se ao lado deles, encostando-se mais quando Isabel lhe puxa o braço. O som dos aviões é quase inaudível aqui, as explosões apenas um murmúrio comparado com o que eram antes. Aconchegam-se uns aos outros e Levi tenta não deixar que o pânico lhe invada o peito, tenta não pensar no que pode acontecer, tenta não pensar na última vez que tinham estado aqui, a última vez que ele o segurara perto, a última vez que o ouvira murmurar o seu nome no escuro.

\- Aconteça o que acontecer - murmura Farlan, a sua voz tensa e rouca. - Quero que saibam os dois que eu estou tão grato. E nunca teria... eu nunca teria...

Os olhos de Isabel estão cheios do tipo de tristeza que deixa Levi sem fôlego enquanto ela olha para Farlan e o puxa para mais perto pela parte da frente da sua camisa, pressionando a testa contra o espaço entre o seu ombro e o seu peito. Levi coloca a mão gentilmente nas suas costas, sentindo o palpitação frenética da respiração dela na forma como o corpo sobe e deixe sob o seu toque.

.

Levi não sabe quanto tempo ficam sentados na despensa a tremer uns contra os outros, até que ele finalmente se aventura lá para fora, avançando para a janela quando as sirenes voltam a bramir. Consegue ouvir outras sirenes além destas, chamando as pessoas para ajudar com os incêndios que ainda estão a encher o céu de fumo negro quando ele espreita pela cortina - mas as pessoas estão a emergir das suas caves, reunindo-se na rua e às suas janelas para procurar por sinais de destruição no horizonte, e Levi deixa o tecido voltar a tapar a frente das janelas.

\- Achas que vai começar a haver mais disto agora? - pergunta-lhe Farlan num sussurro que é ainda mais baixo do que o habitual, e Levi consegue perceber que Farlan está a desejar que Isabel não o oiça - Achas que há alguma hipótese de estarmos seguros aqui agora?

\- Estamos tão seguros aqui como estaríamos em qualquer outro lugar - diz-lhe Levi em voz baixa, finalmente expressando o que tem estado a pensar há bastante tempo. - Se uma bomba cair no prédio, achas sinceramente que as pessoas na cave vão estar melhores do que nós? Tudo o que podem fazer é passar para a cave seguinte, e para a seguinte quando esse prédio também colapsar, e continuar assim. Quando chegarem ao fim, vão acabar só um monte de ossos no fim da rua.

Farlan olha para ele em silêncio por um momento, a sua expressão algures entre raiva e medo até aquela indiferença calma voltar a tomá-lo. No final, ele limita-se a suspirar e a regressar ao sofá, deitando-se e pegando no seu livro como se não tivessem caído quaisquer bombas.

Nessa noite, Levi fica acordado, lutando para ficar confortável no lugar de Farlan na sala de estar. O seu corpo nunca se cansa agora, e à noite fica ainda mais inquieto, mais ciente do quão silencioso tudo está, o quão silencioso tudo tem de estar. Quando os seus pensamentos começam a divagar para Kenny e a sua mãe e o silêncio daquelas noites solitárias passadas com o cadáver dela, retira a fotografia e fica a olhar para ela na escuridão, encontrando os olhos dela, a linha da sua boca, a seriedade da sua expressão. Levi conta os anos e pensa como ela provavelmente já estaria grávida quando aquela fotografia fora tirada. Explicaria com certeza o quão séria ela estava, ainda que a sua cintura apertada sob o corpete não revele nada da sua potencial condição. Parece que, de cada vez que olha para fotografia, se lembra de mais alguma pequena memória de que se esquecera, algo estranhamente apaziguador na sua tristeza: um gesto das mãos dela, o som do seu riso, os nomes carinhosos que ela o chamava.

.

Depois do pequeno-almoço no dia seguinte, Levi volta a pesar tudo: ovos em pó, leite em pó, chá e aveia. Marca os números no seu pedaço de papel e faz os seus cálculos que, face os bombardeamentos, parecem um pouco mais inúteis agora do que eram no dia anterior. Farlan resfolega baixinho quando pára na cozinha mas, para surpresa de Levi, Isabel senta-se ao lado do seu cotovelo esquerdo e fica a observá-lo atentamente, os olhos a seguirem a ponta da caneta. De vez em quando ela aponta para alguma coisa na página enquanto Levi adiciona e subtrai, multiplica e divide, pedindo-lhe para explicar o que tudo aquilo significa. Ele ensina-lhe em sussurros, lembrando-se de como Kenny o ensinara, como ele aprendera a ler os números de cabeça para baixo primeiro enquanto via o tio a escrevê-los no grande caderno de contabilidade. Ele tivera sempre um cigarro entre os lábios enquanto escrevia, e o fumo obscurecia as páginas enquanto Levi tentava acompanhar as suas mãos. Kenny costumava murmurar os cálculos para si mesmo enquanto corria os recibos, e alguns dias, isso era a única vez em que Levi o ouvia falar de todo. Costumavam muitas vezes comunicar por variados sons e grunhidos em vez de palavras, e Levi começara a reparar que fazia o mesmo com Isabel e Farlan agora, cada vez mais por cada dia que passava.

Comem o almoço - uma pequena tigela de sopa de ervilha para cada - quando ouvem o som de uma chave a rodar na fechadura. Já não os deixa nervosos; uma batida na porta seria mais assustador, mas só Marie tem a chave. Isabel aspira o resto da sopa a correr e sai da cozinha; quando Levi e Farlan a seguem, ela já está sentada no sofá com a bebé Sofie nos braços. Marie aponta para o gramofone e Farlan apressa-se a ir ao canto e ligá-lo. Levi sabe que já ouvira aquela canção antes - deve tê-la ouvido na festa - mas as palavras não lhe são familiares. Farlan apressa-se a ir ter com Marie, perguntando-lhe sobre o tempo num tom que soa pouco natural na sua excitação, e apesar de parecer que Farlan mal ouve as respostas dela, ele continua a perguntar, se está a nevar, se tem estado frio, se há sinais de uma primavera antecipada.

\- Peço desculpa por ter passado tanto tempo - murmura Marie, olhando para Isabel e para a bebé antes de se voltar para Levi e Farlan. - Tenho estado tão ocupada com-

\- Não te preocupes com isso - diz-lhe Farlan prontamente, conduzindo-a a uma das poltronas depois de ela pousar o saco que está a carregar. - Sabes que ficamos felizes que nos venhas visitar.

\- Mal consegui trazer alguma coisa - explica ela a seguir ao ver Levi espreitar para o saco. - Já quase não há nada nas lojas, e eu-

\- Não te preocupes - Levi repete as palavras de Farlan. - Nós safamo-nos com o que temos.

\- Ele vai certificar-se disso, mesmo que acabemos todos tão magros como esqueletos - diz Farlan, mas ao contrário de antes, o seu tom é apreciativo em vez de maldoso.

Marie dá uma risada baixa antes de ficar séria. - Tenho mais notícias do que comida.

\- Sobre o bombardeamento? - pergunta Farlan, ansioso, e ela assente.

\- Dizem que foram os americanos - explica Marie. - Atingiram a estação de Friedrichstadt. Ouvi dizer que morreram mais de cem pessoas.

\- Isso é terrível - arqueja Farlan. - Tantas pessoas...

\- Achas que as bombas possam ter atingido a Frau Gernhardt e a Hanna e o Bruno? - pergunta Isabel, parecendo preocupada.

\- Provavelmente, não, a menos que eles estivessem na estação. Mas não sei que razão teriam para lá estarem - apressa-se Farlan a dizer-lhe. - Ainda assim, mesmo que não seja ninguém conhecido, só vivermos na mesma cidade...

Levi procura por algum tipo de emoção, mas descobre que está mais preocupado em esvaziar o balde na casa de banho do que com as vítimas do ataque. Não consegue evitar perguntar-se se essa frieza é algo que advém das coisas que fizera; é difícil negar que ele se tornara impiedoso com as suas habilidades.

\- Eu sei. Tremo só de pensar - concorda Marie. - Mas, como o Erwin disse, nenhum de nós será inocente no final de tudo isto.

Levi e Farlan acenam em concordância com as palavras dela enquanto Isabel brinca com a bebé, chamando a atenção de Marie e fazendo-a sorrir. Ela atravessa a sala e senta-se ao lado dela no sofá, olhando para ambas com um sorriso maternal.

\- Tens tanto jeito com ela - diz ela a Isabel, que sorri. - Tinhas irmãos mais novos?

Isabel acena, mas não diz mais nada sobre a família a Marie, e ela não pergunta. Farlan senta-se do outro lado enquanto Levi sai da sala para lavar a casa de banho e esvaziar parte do balde na sanita. Muda a água limpa que tem em outros baldes para se lavarem - e para beberem, se as coisas piorarem assim tanto. Quando sai para voltar a encher os jarros que tem na cozinha, encontra Marie, Farlan e Isabel sentados à volta da mesa a falarem baixinho. Pega no saco de papel que Marie trouxera e pousa-o em cima da bancada para tirar o seu conteúdo: alguma farinha branca e ervilhas secas, uma garrafa de sumo de maçã e um pequeno saco de fermento para bolos.

\- Está a ficar tudo cada vez mais difícil para toda a gente - diz Marie com um suspiro. - Há tão pouca comida. Receio que, não tarda, não vou conseguir encontrar nada para a Sofie.

\- Temos algum leite em pó - diz-lhe Levi baixinho. - Podes ficar com ele para depois. Nós safamos-nos bem sem isso.

Está meio à espera que Farlan proteste, mas no fim de contas, o homem apenas diz: - Claro. Nós safamo-nos bem com o que temos.

\- Não sei... - hesita Marie. - Não me parece certo, tirar a vossa comida quando é suposto ser eu a trazê-la.

\- Tenta pensar nisto como uma troca - sugere Farlan. - Tu trazes-nos algo que precisamos, e nós damos-te algo que precisas. Uma economia da idade da pedra.

\- Sim, parece mesmo que estamos a voltar a isso - diz Marie com uma risada baixa antes de voltar a ficar séria quando Levi se senta à mesa. - Encontrei-me com uma amiga minha de Berlim a semana passada. Ela mudou-se para cá há pouco tempo e contactou-me. A forma como ela falou das coisas...

\- O que é que ela disse? - pergunta Farlan, e Marie abana a cabeça.

\- As coisas estão diferentes em Berlim - começa a mulher a explicar. - A guerra está presente lá de uma forma que ainda não chegou aqui. Os bombardeamentos são constantes. As pessoas... Bem, de acordo com a minha amiga, não há muita gente que ainda acredite que vamos ganhar esta guerra. Não que muitos falem sobre isso, mas consegue ouvir-se na forma como as pessoas falam. Ninguém parece acreditar que as coisas vão melhorar tão depressa. Estão a preparar-se para o pior agora.

Acenam todos e Levi pergunta-se se Farlan também está a pensar na sua casa, a pensar se a casa onde crescera ainda está de pé, a perguntar-se se os seus pais já terão morrido, enterrados algures sob um monte de destroços. Claro que Levi o sabe há meses, mas ouvir Marie dizê-lo fá-lo parecer real, como se fosse algo que os afectasse a eles mais agora do que alguma vez afectara Erwin, mesmo com todo o trabalho que o homem tivera para terminar a guerra o mais rápido possível.

\- Oh, a minha querida Berlim - murmura Farlan e suspira. - Como é que estava quando te vieste embora? O edifício principal da Universidade ainda estava inteiro?

\- Estava quando me vim embora - confirma Marie. - Mas não sei como terá sido desde aí. Tanta gente continua a perder o seu lar. Eu só perdi um apartamento, por isso considero-me afortunada.

\- É terrível, não saber o que aconteceu com as pessoas lá - diz Farlan. - Tinha alguns amigos na cidade. E os meus pais...

A voz dele quebra e Marie estende a mão sobre a mesa para segurar a dele. Farlan limpa os olhos e o nariz rapidamente com a manga da camisa.

\- Toda esta perda de vida - murmura Marie. - É abominável. E tudo para quê? Cinzas e ossos e ruínas.

Farlan assente, parecendo triste e cansado, os olhos enevoados e vermelhos enquanto Marie afaga o polegar dele com o seu e Isabel envolve o braço à volta dos seus ombros. Levi não consegue não se sentir desconfortável por Farlan - ele quereria saltar da própria pele se alguém tentasse fazer a mesma coisa a ele - mas o homem parece perfeitamente confortável com a atenção que lhe estão a dar.

\- Ninguém pode saber com certeza - começa Marie - mas há esperança que os teus pais estejam vivos. Ainda há pessoas a viver em Berlim. E, quem sabe, talvez eles também se tinham mudado para algum lugar mais seguro.

Farlan acena e sorri, ainda a limpar o nariz. - Tens razão. Podem ter ido para Rügen para esperar as coisas acalmarem. Parece-me mesmo o género de coisa que o meu pai faria.

Marie dá algumas palmadinhas nas costas da mão de Falan antes do ténue som do choro de Sofie lhe chegar aos ouvidos e ela se levantar. Enquanto ela trata da bebé, Levi despeja o resto do balde na sanita e enche o saco de papel com leite em pó, alguns jarros vazios e um livro que Farlan já acabara de ler. Entrega-lhe o saco quando ela se está a dirigir à porta.

\- Desculpem não poder ficar mais tempo - murmura-lhes ela, segurando a bebé Sofie com um braço e puxando Isabel para perto com o outro. - A mãe do Nile deu uma queda má há uns dias e... Bem, por estes dias, já não sei quem é que precisa mais da minha ajuda, ela ou a Sofie.

\- Vais voltar depressa, Marie? - pergunta Isabel baixinho e Marie inclina-se para lhe dar um beijo na testa.

\- Tão depressa quanto consiga, querida - promete ela antes de Levi puxar Isabel para longe da porta, esperando para ouvir Marie fechá-la atrás de si.

Tal como das vezes anteriores depois de Marie sair, o apartamento parece muito mais silencioso do que antes de ela chegar. Sem a música do gira-discos, a sala parece murmurar com um vazio que faz Levi ficar em pele de galinha. Ficam todos de pé por um momento, movendo-se para trás e para a frente sobre os pés sem saberem o que fazer, até Farlan voltar silenciosamente para o seu lugar habitual no sofá, pegando no seu livro e começando a ler. Isabel segue Levi para a cozinha para o ver marcar as alterações no seu stock de comida, apontando a falta de leite em pó, a adição da sua quantidade de ervilhas, até o sumo de maçã, ainda que provavelmente o vão beber até ao final da noite seguinte.

\- Como é que a Marie conheceu o Erwin? - pergunta Isabel de repente, fazendo Levi erguer os olhos do papel, surpreendido com a pontada de ciúmes que o pensamento lhe provoca antes de o afastar.

\- Eles são amigos há muito tempo - responde-lhe, estreitando o olhar sobre a página e perguntando-se se vai confundir aquele três esborratado com um cinco; um erro que lhes custaria caro. É algo um pensamento muito melhor para se concentrar.

\- A Marie é do mesmo sítio que o Erwin?

\- Eles conheceram-se em Berlim - diz Levi, mas Isabel abana a cabeça.

\- Quero dizer, de onde o Erwin é mesmo - corrige-lo ela, e ele volta a olhar para cima.

\- Como é que tu sabes isso? - pergunta-lhe e ela encolhe os ombros.

\- Eu ouvi-o a falar com o Mike - declara ela simplesmente. - Eles são do mesmo sítio?

Levi pensa na questão. - Mais ou menos - decide por fim. - Mas não é bem. A Marie não é de lá.

\- A Nanaba também não - diz Isabel e ele confirma, regressando aos seus números quando ela fica em silêncio por um momento antes de perguntar de repente: - Mano, que é que significa seres judeu?

Levi volta a erguer os olhos do papel, franzindo o rosto e sem achar palavras. Parece-lhe que já deve ter feito aquela mesma pergunta a si mesmo muitas vezes ao longo da sua vida, mas ao mesmo tempo, parece que nunca lhe entrara na mente. Desde que se consegue lembrar, só significara isto: miséria e solidão e ser desprezado sem nenhum motivo. Mas isso não pode ser toda a verdade, ser a origem daquilo tudo, ou o que significava no começo. Lembra-se de perguntar isso a Kenny uma vez, quando era mais novo. _Porque é que eu sou judeu?_ Parecera uma pergunta tão simples, e a resposta de Kenny fora igualmente compreensível: _Porque a tua mãe era judia_. E a sua mãe fora judia porque a mãe dela era judia? Tinha de haver mais qualquer coisa ali.

\- Significa que também és de outro sítio? - pergunta Isabel agora, e Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Significa... - começa, mas não encontra as palavras certas. - Não sei. É sobre religião e... coisas. Não tenho a certeza.

\- Acho que conhecia pessoas judias antes de te conhecer - diz-lhe ela. - Eles não pareciam diferentes, mas as pessoas gozavam com eles à mesma, até que um dia as pessoas ficaram todas mesmo muito sérias. Foi quando as coisas terríveis começaram a acontecer.

Levi olha para ela, para a tristeza nos seus olhos e o cansaço na sua expressão, e deseja saber o que dizer.

\- Tinha pena deles porque as pessoas também costumavam gozar connosco - diz ela, mantendo o olhar na mesa. - A maneira como eles olhavam para nós era má, como se nós nem sequer fossemos pessoas.

Levi assente. - Eu sei - diz, e está a ser honesto. Sabe-lo demasiado bem.

\- Porque é que nos odeiam tanto, mano?

Levi pensa na pergunta por um momento.

\- Não sei - admite por fim. - Porque nós somos diferentes, suponho. Mas não sei porque é que eles acham que isso é uma coisa má.

Isabel acena pensativamente por algum tempo antes de perguntar: - É por isso que odeiam o Farlan? Porque ele também é diferente?

\- Suponho que sim - diz Levi, dobrando o pedaço de papel mas continuando sentado.

\- Porque ele ama o Christoer e não se quer casar - murmura Isabel, e Levi volta a assentir. - Mas tu também não te queres casar, pois não, mano? A menos que te casasses com o Erwin.

Levi resfolega baixinho pelo absurdo do comentário e murmura: - Não devias dizer coisas dessas.

Isabel dá um longo suspiro e apoia as bochechas nas palmas das mãos. - Eles só me odeiam a mim e ao Farlan por um motivo. Deve ser horrível que te odeiem por mais coisas ainda.

\- Eles odeiam-te por te vestires como um rapaz - recorda-lhe Levi. - Ou se soubessem que não eras de facto um rapaz.

Isabel suspira de novo e pousa o queixo contra a mesa. - Mas também, porque é que todas as raparigas têm de usar saias? - pergunta-lhe ela. - Só se mete no caminho, e se forem bonitas, não é suposto sujarmo-las quando as estamos a usar. Como é que se consegue fazer o que quer que seja assim?

Levi encolhe os ombros e sorri. - Podias usar uma saia feia - sugere, pensando na razão para toda esta conversa. - Ou ser como a Nanaba, e só usar calças.

\- Quem me dera ser como a Nanaba - diz-lhe Isabel de forma quase sonhadora. - Não quero que fiques triste, mas ela é de quem eu mais gosto.

Levi solta uma gargalhada baixa. - Não te preocupes - diz ele. - Não fico triste por saber disso.

\- Acho tu és de quem o Erwin mais gosta. Mas... - diz ela, pensando em voz alta. - Quem é que gosta mais do Farlan, então?

Ambos olham para a sala de estar, e parece que nenhum deles tem uma resposta para a pergunta de Isabel.

\- Ele estava triste antes de nos irmos embora - diz ela ainda mais baixinho do que antes. - Estava sempre a olhar pela janela quando tu estavas fora, e gritava comigo se eu lhe perguntasse alguma coisa.

Levi quer perguntar a Isabel porque é que ela acha que Farlan estava triste, mas ela diz-lhe antes de ele ter hipótese de o fazer.

\- Ele acha que ninguém o ama - murmura ela. - E depois é mau só para poder justificar porque é que ninguém gosta dele. Ele acha que é melhor saber do que ficar a perguntar-se os porquês.

\- Ele disse-te isso? - pergunta-lhe Levi, mas ela abana a cabeça.

\- Sei, simplesmente - responde Isabel, e ficam ambos em silêncio.

.

Mais tarde nessa noite, quando Levi está deitado no sofá a olhar para o tecto, as perguntas de Isabel continuam a perseguir-se na sua mente. Pensa nas suas respostas, o quão longe estavam de qualquer explicação real. Erwin poderia tê-las respondido, poderia ter explicado com palavras caras tudo sobre o que faz pessoas normais fazerem coisas terríveis. Claro que Levi tem as suas próprias explicações: a maior parte das pessoas é um monte de merda nojento e egoísta que não quer ajudar ninguém que não seja eles próprios. Mas isso não é algo que ele queira passar a Isabel; ainda não é assim que ela vê os números, que há mais pessoas más do que boas, e Levi recusa-se a ser o responsável por destruir essa ilusão.

Os seus pensamentos seguem para outras coisas que dissera, como os nazis os odeiam por serem diferentes. E porque é que isso é uma coisa má, que as pessoas não sejam todas iguais? Que eles não sejam todos apenas uma massa sem rosto e sem nome? Erwin dissera algo sobre isso uma vez, não dissera, quando falara com Farlan? Algo sobre toda a gente ter uma alma, algo que os torna únicos. Se toda a gente já é única no seu interior, que propósito serve tentar tornar toda a gente igual? Que sentido faz que ter cabelo loiro e olhos azuis de repente tornem uma pessoa melhor do que outra que não os tem?

Levi volta-se de lado e suspira em frustração. Demasiado tempo para pensar, tal como ele temera; é isto que a inércia faz, faz as pessoas pensar sobre coisas estúpidas como estas, focarem-se nos porquês de as coisas serem como são em vez de se focarem em como as sobreviver. Mas também, o que é que ele sabe? Talvez, se as pessoas tivessem pensado naquelas coisas antes, nada disto tivesse acontecido para começar.

Levi fecha os olhos e tenta dormir, mas os porquês não o deixam em paz, nem quando ele se obriga a pensar noutra coisa: o jardim do casebre banhado com a luz do sol naquela manhã de verão que lhe parece agora nunca ter acontecido. O pensamento continua a inundar-lhe a mente, a pergunta que mais o incomodara enquanto falara com Isabel: _o que é que significa, seres judeu?_ É um tipo de pergunta diferente, não é sobre outras pessoas e tentar adivinhar porque é que elas são como são. É algo distinto, é algo dentro de Levi, é toda a sua vida, e ao mesmo tempo, não é nada. Pensa nos rabis que Kenny costumava convidar para casa, pensa nos chapéuzinhos engraçados que eles usavam e nos xailes e nas patilhas, mas não compreende mais agora porque razão eles se queriam vestir daquela forma, porque queriam usar o cabelo daquela forma.

Levi tenta lembrar-se sobre o que eles falavam, mas nunca fizera sentido e ele nunca prestara atenção, ou nunca percebera porque Kenny nunca tentara ensinar-lhe Yiddish ou Hebraico até ele já ser demasiado velho para se importar com aquilo. Liam livros e discutiam enquanto Levi lhes preparava o jantar e lava a loiça depois de terem comido. Do que Levi conseguira apanhar, eles falavam de leis e discutiam política, oscilando as suas ideias e posições com as suas opiniões sobre o quão más as coisas se tornariam sob domínio de Hitler. Levi sempre suspeitara que eles também falavam sobre si. Às vezes, um rabi baixava a voz e perguntava a Kenny coisas que o faziam parecer desconfortável, e depois disso, ele ficava a lançar olhares estranhos a Levi, algo quase atormentado na sua expressão.

Levi nunca pensara muito nisso na altura, simplesmente achara bastante irritante, mas agora, não consegue evitar perguntar-se. Estariam eles a perguntar a Kenny sobre a educação de Levi, porque é que ele já não sabia o que era suposto saber naquela idade? Levi sabe que era suposto acontecerem certas coisas: a sua mãe tratara da primeira, mas haviam outras coisas, algo quando se faz treze anos que Kenny nunca fizera a Levi. Seria remorso, aquilo que Kenny sentia ao olhar para Levi na altura? Por ter negligenciado a sua educação, que o teria ajudaria a compreender aquelas coisas por si só? Por ter quebrado algum elo de gerações que teriam ligado Levi ao seu passado, à sua mãe, aos avós que nunca conhecera? Levi tenta procurar algum desse mesmo sentimento em si, remorso, ou algum tipo de vazio ou curiosidade, mas não há nada. A sua mãe não era judia - era, pura e simplesmente, a sua mãe. E Kenny era... bem, era só Kenny, e não deixara Levi morrer à fome e certificara-se que ele tinha um tecto sobre a cabeça e roupas no corpo. Era isso que eles tinham sido para Levi, e ele era apenas Levi. E ainda assim...

Lembra-se dela de repente, a mulher com quem se cruzara durante a missão de Darlett, lembra-se da estrela no casaco dela meio escondida sob o cabelo selvagem e sujo. A forma como a cumprimentara; ele quisera que ela soubesse o que ele era, que ele era como ela, que eles eram de alguma forma iguais ainda que nunca se tivessem visto antes e nunca mais se fossem ver. Por isso, ele é judeu e não é, não sabe o que significa ser judeu e ao mesmo tempo sabe exactamente: significa medo e forme e isolamento, mas também força e raiva e resistência, uma recusa teimosa de ser transformado em cinzas e em espaços vazios. Por isso, aquela mulher era o seu povo, ainda que à força, ainda que seja a única coisa que partilhem, e talvez isso seja tudo o que aquilo significa, que Levi seja judeu: que, de alguma forma, na solidão e na dificuldade da sua vida, ele tem um povo, pertence a algum lugar, pertence a algo que talvez seja tão imenso que ele não consiga compreender.

Só quando Farlan entra em silêncio na sala é que Levi se lembra o que Isabel dissera sobre o homem. Observa-o enquanto Farlan atravessa a sala e Levi senta-se para lhe dar espaço no sofá. Farlan senta-se e esfrega a cara com as mãos.

\- Meu Deus, precisava mesmo de um cigarro - suspira ele e volta-se para Levi. - Não consegues dormir?

Levi abana a cabeça e Farlan boceja. - A Isabel está a dormir?

\- Um bocadinho agitada, mas está a dormir mais do que nós - diz-lhe Farlan, e encosta-se ao sofá. Ficam em silêncio por algum tempo até ele dizer por fim: - É difícil para ti?

Levi volta-se para olhar para Farlan, sentindo o súbito desejo de entender o que ele quer dizer, mas quando a expressão do homem não revela nada, ele limita-se a encolher os ombros e a declarar: - Pensei que ia ser pior. Sabes que eu não suporto ficar parado durante muito tempo.

\- Eu referia-me por causa do Erwin - explica Farlan. - Este sítio deve fazer-te lembrar dele.

Levi encolhe os ombros de novo. - É diferente quando ele não está cá - diz, ouvindo a tensão na sua voz e sentindo-se grato por Farlan não lhe perguntar mais sobre o assunto.

\- Acho que, se voltasse a casa agora, ia ver o Christofer em tudo - murmura o homem, e Levi fica aliviado por ele estar a falar de si agora. - Havia alturas em que ele passava mais tempo no meu quarto do que em casa dele.

\- Porquê?

\- A maior parte das vezes, ele não queria ir para casa - explica Farlan. - Suponho que tenha sido o mesmo contigo.

\- O que queres dizer com isso? - pergunta Levi, franzindo o rosto quando Farlan simplesmente encolhe os ombros.

\- Só que tu passavas muito tempo aqui, mais para o final - responde, olhando à volta da divisão.

\- Achas que era porque eu não queria voltar para casa? - pergunta Levi a Farlan, cuja expressão se torna tensa.

\- Não, não exactamente - clarifica ele. - Mas eu percebo porque é que tu preferias ficar aqui em vez de ficar comigo e com a Isabel. Devia ser extenuante, estar sempre a mentir-nos, sobre ti e sobre o Erwin. E sobre aquele homem-

\- Eu já te disse - interrompe Levi, apercebendo-se como o seu murmúrio se tornara num sibilar ao sentir aquela pontada familiar de culpa. - Tive de o fazer, para vos manter a salvo. Não queria que se envolvessem, era demasiado perigoso-

\- Sim, tu disseste isso - interrompe-lo Farlan agora, e suspira. - Suponho que achei que, depois de tudo o que passamos, tu fosses confiar um pouco mais em mim. Não sou completamente inútil.

\- Eu sei que não és inútil - diz-lhe Levi, mas Farlan evita o seu olhar. - Quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor. Foi o que o Erwin disse.

\- Bem, eu não sou uma pessoa qualquer, pois não? - contrapõe o homem, soando de repente magoado e zangado. - E nem vamos falar do Erwin. Como é que não me contaste sobre aquele homem? Como é que pudeste não me contar que estavas em perigo?

\- Não quero falar sobre-

\- Eu disse-te, Levi - continua Farlan. - Eu disse-te que não queria que fizesses algo assim por causa de mim. Disse-te que não ficava confortável com-

\- Eu fi-lo por todos nós - sibila Levi, sentindo-se subitamente triste e exausto. - Achei que nos conseguia tirar daqui, levar-nos para longe disto tudo. Achei que conseguia salvar todas as nossas vidas, só tinha de aguentar um pouco e todos nós... Todos nós...

Levi sente a respiração arranhar-lhe a garganta quando as palavras se dispersam, e a súbita pena que inunda a expressão de Farlan magoa-o e fá-lo afastar-se do homem. A imagem de Krieger atravessa-lhe a mente, a memória do quão quente o sangue dele estivera nas mãos de Levi, a forma como a sua boca se abrira, o medo e o choque na sua cara quando...

\- Não percebo porque é que estás a puxar isto agora - diz Levi a Farlan calmamente. - Já passou. Não teve nada a ver contigo na altura, e não tem nada a ver contigo agora. Ninguém te vem fazer perguntas sobre isso, por isso não percebo porque é que estás preocupado.

\- Oh, tu és um idiota tão estúpido, Levi - murmura Farlan com um resfolegar. - Achas que, depois de todos estes anos, depois de nos conhecermos há... foda-se, partilhamos uma cama há cinco anos! Tu e a Isabel são as únicas duas pessoas que sabem quem eu realmente sou, e os únicos que sabem que eu não sou só o Friedrich maluquinho do andar de cima! Achas que, depois de tudo isso, eu não me preocupo com o que te acontece? Achas que eu não me importo com a forma como te sentes?

Levi fica sentado em silêncio e deixa Farlan inspirar profundamente por um momento.

\- Talvez tu possas decidir não te importar com o que acontece comigo e com a Isabel - diz ele por fim. - Talvez tu consigas deixar-nos de parte de quaisquer considerações que tu faças em relação à tua vida. Mas eu não consigo fazer isso. Não consigo simplesmente descobrir uma coisa dessas e não me importar.

\- Claro que eu me importo contigo e com a Isabel - diz Levi. - Claro que eu pensei sobre isso. Já te disse, foi por isso que eu fiz-

\- Mas porque é que não me disseste? - insiste Farlan. - Não percebo porque é que não partilhaste uma coisa dessas comigo. Deixaste-me simplesmente assumir que-

\- Achas que eu queria falar sobre isso? - murmura Levi, a sua raiva a inflamar de novo. - Achas que eu queria lembrar-me de-

\- Não sei - suspira Farlan. - Não, suponho que não quisesses. Mas disseste ao Erwin.

\- Mal lhe disse o que quer que fosse - tenta Levi explicar. - Ele sabia que se passava alguma coisa, tal como tu. Nunca falámos sobre isso porque eu não queria. Ele sabia disso e não perguntava.

\- Tudo bem, não queres falar sobre isso. Eu percebo - diz Farlan, voltando a suspirar e a esfregar a cara com as mãos. - Não sei o que estou a tentar dizer. Acho que... Bem, gostava que me visses como sendo tão confiável como o Erwin. Ainda que eu perceba que tu não o faças.

\- Não se trata disso - tenta Levi, ainda que não saiba se está a ser honesto. - Foi tudo só coincidência, com o Erwin. E depois quando eu comecei... Tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Já aturei esta merda tempo de mais.

\- E tu achas que eu não? - pergunta-lhe Farlan calmamente. - A minha vida também foi arruinada, sabes, tal como a tua. Tenho tanto motivo para odiar os nazis como tu.

\- Eu sei - murmura Levi e suspira, decidindo não mencionar a forma como Farlan estremece sempre que alguém menciona que Levi é judeu. - É perigoso, o que o Erwin e eu fizemos. Só saber disso é perigoso. Nunca quis que nenhum de vocês os dois fosse envolvido se conseguisse evitá-lo. A Nanaba foi... bem, não queria que tivéssemos chegado àquilo, mas não o consegui evitar.

\- Eu acredito em ti quando o dizes - murmura Farlan. - Eu sei que tu achaste que nos estavas a proteger ao mentir. Eu só... - As suas palavras perdem-se por um momento. - Não sei o que estou a tentar dizer. Há algo que ainda me incomoda nisto tudo.

\- Como eu disse, já passou - repete Levi. - Com um pouco de sorte, vamos conseguir ficar aqui até ao fim da guerra. É só com isso que te tens de preocupar.

Farlan suspira de novo. - Eu sei. E, se não contares com os ataques aéreos e os bombardeamentos, não me é difícil estar aqui. Tenho os meus livros e eles mantém-me ocupado.

Levi acena. - Tens sorte em seres do tipo que lê - diz, fazendo Farlan resfolegar.

\- A primeira vez que me dá jeito - murmura ele. - Provavelmente, tens razão. Não teria sido útil para ti e para o Erwin, tal como era um inútil na Jugend.

\- Havia muita coisa que podias ter feito - insiste Levi. - Planeamento e assim. Eu nunca tive jeito para isso.

\- O Erwin não é da Áustria, pois não?

A pergunta repentina faz Levi ficar em silêncio por um momento antes de abanar a cabeça. - Inglaterra - declara simplesmente. - A mãe dele é austríaca. É por isso que não se nota.

Farlan levanta-se pesadamente. - Suponho que explica muita coisa. Todas aquelas opiniões dele, para começar. E havia sempre algo muito... pouco germânico na forma como ele se comportava.

Levi solta um grunhido baixo e quer recordar a Farlan que Erwin ainda não estava morto, mas sabe que, tanto quanto sabem, era como se estivesse.

\- Acho que vou tentar dormir agora - diz-lhe Farlan. - Devias fazer o mesmo. Ainda que, por estes dias, não sei porque é que qualquer um de nós se incomoda com isso.

Levi resfolega. - Gostava que o Erwin nos tivesse deixado um calendário ou assim - diz ele. - Já começo a perder a noção dos dias.

\- Duas semanas e pouco, pelas minhas contas - murmura Farlan, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. - Devíamos perguntar à Marie, da próxima vez.

Levi concorda com um aceno e deita-se no sofá enquanto Farlan sai da sala; consegue ouvir as molas da cama gemerem baixinho. Levi fecha os olhos e espera pelo sono, mas os membros estão leves e prontos para tudo. Pensa em todas as suas missões, mesmo aquela desastrosa com Mike, como correram pelos carris dos comboios com balas a persegui-los, e mesmo essa memória lhe parece agradável agora. Abre os olhos para ficar a olhar para a parede, as portas duplas decorativas, o seu olhar parando por fim na escrivaninha. Não consegue evitar pensar em Erwin, o quão pesado o seu porte parecia quando ele se sentava na cadeira, como o _tap tap tap_ da máquina de escrever o embalara para o sono no primeiro dia em que se tinham conhecido. Antes de adormecer, Levi pensa que, se se conseguisse cansar tanto com o esforço de não pensar em Erwin como se cansara de fugir dos soldados, iria com certeza conseguir dormir o resto da guerra sem qualquer problema.

.

Na altura em que Marie os volta a visitar uma semana depois, tinham sobrevivido a outro ataque aéreo, ainda que dessa vez tivesse sido um falso alarme. Os três quartos de hora que passaram aninhados na despensa tinham sido cheios de um novo tipo de medo devido ao bombardeamento. Marie também tem notícias sobre isso, que ela partilha assim que Farlan colocara um disco no gramofone.

\- Morreram mais de trezentas pessoas - diz-lhes ela quando se reúnem à volta da mesa. - Mulheres, crianças... Parece uma repetição de Berlim.

\- É tão terrível - Levi consegue ouvir Farlan a murmurar enquanto retira a comida do saco de papel: ovos em pó, pêssegos secos, aveia.

\- Achei mesmo que estivéssemos seguros aqui - diz Marie, e suspira. - Suponho que já não restem lugares seguros agora.

As palavras fazem Levi pensar no fim da guerra. Tem estado cada vez mais nos seus pensamentos - é por causa de estar sempre a contar a comida, a perguntar-se e a fazer estimativas. Não fala sobre isso a Marie e aos outros; não lhe parece bom lembrar qualquer um deles do que é mais provável acontecer.

\- Só precisamos que a guerra acabe - Isabel expressa os pensamentos de Levi, mas continua: - e assim toda a gente volta para casa e tudo volta a ficar como estava dantes.

Marie estica-se sobre a mesa e segura-lhe a mão, sorrindo-lhe carinhosamente.

\- Espero mesmo que sim, querida - diz ela, afagando-lhe as costas da mão com o polegar. - E então vais poder ajudar-me com a pequena Sofie, brincar com ela e contar-lhe histórias.

\- Podem visitar-me na quinta - sussurra Isabel, excitada. - Ou... Bem, já não tenho assim tanta certeza sobre a quinta. Posso querer morar em algum sítio perto do mar, ou... Bem, se calhar não vou ficar no mesmo sítio durante muito tempo.

\- Bem, quando estiveres onde quer que estejas, és sempre bem-vinda para nos visitares - diz-lhe Marie antes de se voltar para Levi e Farlan. - E o mesmo se estende a vocês os dois, claro.

\- E se, por acaso, regressares Berlim antes do fim da guerra, és bem-vinda a minha casa. Ainda que, antes de eu conseguir arranjar um casamento afortunado ou receba a minha herança, vá ter de morar num apartamento pequeno, como um artista esfomeado - diz Farlan, fazendo Marie rir.

\- Então talvez vaiamos apenas beber uma chávena de café - responde-lhe ela. - Não queremos que a Sofie se agarre ao valioso primeiro rascunho do teu livro mais recente.

Ficam todos a rir baixinho para as suas chávenas com pouco chá enquanto Levi se senta lhes fazer companhia.

\- Então e tu, Levi? - pergunta-lhe Marie - Que planos tens para quando tudo isto terminar?

Parece ter-se passado uma vida desde que Levi considerara de facto a questão. Lembra-se de Isabel lhe perguntar, mas parece ter sido há mais de um ano, e parece que ele não está mais perto de uma resposta agora do que estivera na altura.

\- Não sei - admite, sentindo-se estúpido por não conseguir sonhar como eles, por não ser capaz de esquecer a realidade das coisas.

\- Bem, seja o que for, tenho a certeza que serás brilhante - diz Marie; há algo tão maternal no seu tom que Levi sente um aperto na garganta. - E acabei de me lembrar! Notícias do Erwin.

As palavras atingem Levi como um choque eléctrico no corpo, e quando Marie se levanta e sai da cozinha, ele tem de lutar contra o impulso de a seguir. Ela regressa menos de um minuto depois com um envelope branco simples que e rapidamente entrega a Levi; a morada dela na caligrafia de Erwin na parte de trás do envelope faz Levi franzir o rosto antes de retirar a carta e começar a ler devagar, a sua expressão franzindo-se ainda mais pela estranha voz que encontra na página, uma mistura entre Erwin e Holtz.

 _Querida Marie,_

 _Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo, e que a pequena Sofie esteja bem de saúde. Ouvi dizer que a comida está a escassear até aí. Espero que estejas a conseguir encontrar tudo o que tu e a tua família precisam._

 _Enviaram-me para leste, e isso é tudo o que posso dizer. Mesmo aqui, os meus deveres são mais administrativos, por isso estou longe das frentes de batalha, mas as bombas não vêem onde caem, e o Exército Vermelho não está longe da nossa porta. Suponho que alguém tenha de se certificar que tudo gira sobre rodas, e não tenho razão real para protestar._

 _Não te quero contar sobre as coisas mais difíceis. Não te quereria perturbar com algo assim. Quero que saibas que, por agora, estou bem. Isso é tudo o que podemos desejar, no fim de contas._

 _Mais uma rápida menção à minha gratidão por estares a tomar conta da minha casa na minha ausência. Sei que sabes que eu não tenho muito neste mundo, e que o meu apartamento me é muito importante. Tenho a certeza que estás a fazer um óptimo trabalho._

 _É tudo por agora._

 _Tudo de bom,_

 _o teu Comandante_

Levi chega ao fim e volta a ler a carta. Parece que é a primeira vez que sente alguma coisa ao ler, e é quase como se estivesse a sentir tudo agora. Consegue sentir o coração a martelar no peito em excitação, medo, desilusão e tristeza e alegria. O olhar salta de frase em frase, sempre regressando ao mais importante: _por agora, estou bem._ Após um bocado, é apenas isso que importa, apenas isso de que a carta trata: Erwin está vivo, está bem o suficiente para segurar uma caneta, bem o suficiente para escrever cartas. Vivo.

\- Não escreveu nada sobre nós - murmura Isabel atrás de Levi, parecendo desapontada.

\- Oh, não sei - diz Marie, envolvendo os braços à volta dos ombros de Isabel. - Acho que há muito nessa carta que não era exactamente dirigido a mim.

Levi lê a carta mais uma vez antes de a devolver, não se deixando acreditar que Marie possa ter razão, mas esquecendo-se de perguntar a data ainda assim.

.


	21. Capítulo 21

Levi sente a dor nos músculos ao sentar-se no chão, as mãos apoiadas na cabeça e lábios firmemente pressionados. Não conta - para quê? - mas tenta simplesmente exercitar-se até algo semelhante a exaustão, ou pelo menos cansaço; está a tornar-se cada vez mais difícil há medida que os dias e semanas passam. Antes de baixar o tronco devagar de volta ao chão, olha de relance para Farlan no seu lugar habitual no sofá, um livro pousado contra o peito. Levi franze o olhar à capa azul e reconhece o símbolo dourado no meio: uma suástica envolta por uma grinalda de folhas com uma águia desenhada por cima. Quando se volta a sentar, lê o nome escrito na lombada do livro e sente arrepios percorrem-lhe os braços apesar do suor que se cola à camisa que está a usar. Levi pensa em dizer algo quando finalmente se levanta, os músculos doridos e tensos, mas ao ver Farlan tão abstraído da sua irritação, decide ficar calado e sair da sala com passos silenciosos e controlados.

Na casa de banho, pára para se olhar ao espalho, e sente como se fosse a primeira vez que o fizera desde do começo do ano. Sob a luz ténue da vela, as suas bochechas parecem cavas e os círculos sob os olhos parecem escuros e largos, mas chamam-lhe menos a atenção do que a amostra de - não, a _barba_ que lhe crescera na cara. A de Farlan crescia mais devagar, mas Levi ouvira-o a barbear-se mais do que uma vez, e como é que ele se preocupa com uma coisa daquelas é algo que transcende Levi. Coça a parte de trás da cabeça, o cabelo curto na nuca agora muito maior do que o habitual quando os dedos passam pelo mais comprido da parte de cima. Uma imagem medonha, decide Levi, e não admira que a pequena Sofie chore sempre que o vê. E o que pensaria Erwin, se visse Levi assim? Ele reparara quando Levi cortara o cabelo, daquela vez, quando tinham ido para o casebre. Sim, Erwin reparava nessas pequenas coisas, mas também, quem sabe quanto ele se importaria com isto ou com aquilo?

Levi lava o suor do corpo rapidamente antes de acenar a Farlan para vir à casa de banho, entregando-lhe uma tesoura e pentes de barbear que encontrara numa gaveta no lavatório de Erwin. Farlan expira de forma cansada quando Levi se senta no pequeno banco, mas aceita as ferramentas ainda assim e começa a cortar. Não falam, Farlan nem pergunta a Levi se ele gosta do resultado, simplesmente pousa os pentes e aguarda pelo aceno de aprovação de Levi antes de regressar à sala e ao livro que Levi não consegue evitar olhar de forma odiosa ao passar para a cozinha depois de se barbear. Regressa à casa de banho para varrer silenciosamente os cabelos que tinham caído no chão antes de se juntar a Isabel no quarto. Ela abre os olhos quando se ele deita na cama.

\- Olá, mano - murmura ela, as palavras a arrastarem-se um pouco por causa da medicação; o fim da morfina, e mais uma coisa com que se preocuparem. - Também estás com sono?

Levi assente, ainda que não esteja. Parece que poderia dormir ainda assim, e está determinado a tentar.

\- Tive aquele sonho com os cavalos de novo - diz-lhe Isabel, e boceja. - Estavam assustados e a gritar mas... os medicamentos ajudam a não me importar.

Levi assente de novo. - Talvez uma destas noites vás conseguir salvá-los.

\- Talvez - responde Isabel, ainda que não pareça convencida. - Alguma vez saíste do comboio, quando sonhas com isso?

\- Não - diz Levi. - Eu fico só... à espera.

\- Estou a ver - diz-lhe ela suavemente, pressionando a mão na bochecha dele por um momento. - Talvez uma destas noites consigas, e vais ver que não é assim tão mau.

\- Talvez - diz Levi também, e tem a certeza de soar tão incerto quanto Isabel. As palavras fazem-no lembrar-se do que Erwin lhe dissera, de uma forma tão vívida que o faz estremecer. - Devias dormir mais um pouco.

Isabel acena, ensonada, e boceja novamente. - Se a Marie vier, acordas-me? - pede ela, só adormecendo depois de Levi lhe assegurar que sim.

Enquanto fica deitado, acordado ao seu lado, Levi repara no silêncio pela primeira vez nesse dia. Há uma semana, ainda conseguia enervá-lo, deixava-o agitadp, de mau-humor e irrequieto, mas agora conseguira dominá-lo - ou o silêncio dominara-o a ele. E isso também era bom. Farlan tivera razão, estava a começar a enlouquecer, a contar ervilhas uma a uma daquela forma. Era melhor voltar ao método de pesar tudo, era tão preciso e prático como o outro, embora não demorasse tanto tempo. Ainda assim, era preferível Farlan manter a sua sanidade do que Levi - e Levi estivera a começar a fazê-lo perder a cabeça, obrigando-o a contar as ervilhas antes de as cozinhar. As coisas estavam melhores agora - bem, pelo menos nessa parte.

Roda para o lado e pensa em afagar o cabelo de Isabel, mas muda de ideias no último momento. Está tão oleoso como o seu, sem dúvida - nada de champô, e não podem desperdiçar sabonete numa coisa como aquela quando é mais importante impedirem-se a eles e à roupa de feder daqui até Berlim. Farlan costumava queixar-se, mas o silêncio já o domara a ele também, e agora ele já não dizia nada sobre isso ao pentear o cabelo para trás, embora Levi consiga reparar que ele estremece por ver a facilidade com que o cabelo se segura no lugar.

Adormece e acorda... bem, não importa quantos minutos ou horas depois. Desde que o relógio em cima da escrivaninha parara, tinham ficado quase cegos em relação à mudança do dia para a noite. Por um tempo, Levi costumara manter a noção espreitando pela janela de vez em quando, mas deixara de se importar o suficiente para isso. O apartamento está sempre tão mal iluminado que Farlan tem dores de cabeça por ter de esforçar os olhos para ler as páginas. Só quando Marie os visita é que conseguem ter um pouco de luz, quando ela abre as janelas para deixar ar fresco encher as divisões. Da primeira vez que ela o fizera, Levi ficara simplesmente ali sentado, a respirar o ar de inverno frio, doce e intoxicante até o seu nariz e peito estarem a doer. A memória fá-lo reparar no quão abafado o quarto está e ele obriga-se a afastá-la da mente ao rebolar para ficar a olhar para o tecto no escuro.

Tivera um sonho com Kenny de novo, ou algo entre um sonho e uma memória, do dia em que Kenny o tinha encontrado. Não era invulgar - quando era mais novo, costumava sonhar bastante com isso - mas aqui é diferente. Antes, ele era sempre ele próprio, a olhar para cima para Kenny, que se erguia sobre ele. No seu sonho agora, ele é Kenny a olhar para baixo para si, um miudinho escanzelado com braços e pernas magros quanto raminhos. Sente-se confuso e em conflito, protector e relutante em proteger, e não sabe o que é pior: viver com a noção de ter abandonado alguém do seu sangue, ou adoptar uma criança e ser... não um pai, mas algo parecido, alguém que arranja espaço na sua própria vida para tomar conta de outra pessoa.

Levi enfia a mão no bolso e tira a fotografia, franzindo o olhar no escuro para ver a cara de Kenny. Há algo das feições do tio em si também; depois de ver a fotografia, Levi não o pode negar, vê-o sempre que se olha ao espelho agora. Kenny fizera o seu melhor com ele - é um pensamento que tem incomodado Levi ultimamente, desde o sonho, e ainda que o tivesse duvidado no passado, agora tem uma estranha certeza desse facto. Fora uma situação difícil, e ele também era uma pessoa difícil, e Kenny também era. Eram demasiado parecidos, ou Levi crescera e tornara-se parecido ao tio no seu mau-humor e na forma como nunca lhe falava das coisas, não importava o quão importantes fossem. Não era falta de confiança, e Levi nunca sentiu que Kenny não se ia importar de o ouvir. Talvez o silêncio os tivesse domado na altura também.

\- O que é isso? - murmura Isabel de repente e Levi volta o rosto, aproximando-se mais dela para a deixar ver a foto.

\- Esta é a minha mãe - diz-lhe ele gentilmente, apontando para ela na foto antes de mover o dedo. - E este é o meu tio.

\- Tens uma fotografia? - pergunta Isabel, parecendo nada menos do que maravilhada. - Trouxeste-a de casa antes de te vires embora?

Levi abana a cabeça; Kenny não tivera nenhuma fotografia e nunca tirara nenhuma, nem dele nem de Levi. - Foi o Erwin que a encontrou para mim - explica ele baixinho.

\- Eu não tenho fotografias - diz-lhe Isabel. - Mas a minha mãe sempre disse que só tens de fechar os olhos e tens logo cem fotografias aqui.

\- Isso é inteligente - diz Levi, dando a fotografia à rapariga para que ela a possa aproximar do rosto e ver com mais atenção. - Poupas o dinheiro.

\- Foi isso que o meu pai disse - murmura ela, esfregando os olhos antes de voltar a olhar para a fotografia. - Eles parecessem-se contigo. Tens saudades deles?

Levi pensa na pergunta e encolhe os ombros. - Não sei - responde. - Sim, acho que sim. Tens saudades da tua família?

Isabel assente mas não diz mais nada sobre isso, devolvendo-lhe a fotografia.

\- Fico contente que tenhas um tesouro - diz-lhe ela, e sorri.

Levi guarda a fotografia de volta no bolso e despenteia o cabelo de Isabel antes de se levantar da cama e sair do quarto; Farlan adormecera no sofá, _Mein Kampf_ aberto sobre o peito. Uma parte de Levi quer pegar no livro e escondê-lo longe de vista, mas ao mesmo tempo, sente contra tudo o que é lógico que tocar-lhe vai manchar-lhe as mãos, e por isso deixa-lo onde está; só ver aquela cópia gasta é suficiente para o deixar em pele de galinha.

Deixa Farlan no seu sono e vai para a cozinha, espreguiçando os braços acima da cabeça e bocejando baixinho antes de se sentar à mesa. O olhar continua a saltitar entre os armários e as mãos formigam para irem buscar o seu papel e começar a escrever alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, voltar a contar ervilhas nas costas de Farlan só para ter alguma coisa para fazer. Pega no baralho de cartas em vez disso, jogando um jogo de _klondike_ antes de suspirar e desistir, começando a preparar a comida ainda que mal tenha fome. Farlan e Isabel juntam-se a ele para a refeição humilde - Levi não sabe se é o pequeno-almoço, o almoço, jantar ou ceia, e supõe que também não tenha importância. Nenhum deles tem muito apetite, e Levi fica feliz por isso depois de tão pequenas porções, e mesmo assim, todos concordam que estão cheios. Aponta as subtracções, tomando muito mais cuidado com os números do que precisa; e mesmo assim, parece não se passar tempo nenhum.

Vão todos para as suas diferentes tarefas, tentando fazer as horas passar da melhor forma que podem. Farlan muda-se do sofá para a escrivaninha para escrever; a imagem dele na cadeira de Erwin deixa Levi desconfortável por um momento até superar a sensação. Isabel começara a escrever também, pequenas notas nos seus recortes de jornal, factos sobre os submarinos ou coisas assim, supõe Levi. Ele próprio vai remexer nos conteúdos da escrivaninha, retirando as gavetas e colocando-as no chão. Não sabe o que está à procura, se deseja deparar-se com algum sinal de Erwin, alguma mensagem secreta que o homem lhe deixara, mas tudo o que vê é Holtz; Erwin devia ter-se certificado que não deixava nada de incriminador para trás.

Quando parece ser de novo a hora certa para dormir, Farlan e Isabel vão para a cama enquanto Levi fica deitado sozinho no sofá, as pontas dos dedos sob a cintura da roupa interior; o toque é pouco entusiástico, a ideia da sujidade trava-lhe a mão, e além disso, que bem faria? Tudo aqui lhe lembra de Erwin - negara-o a Farlan quando ele lhe perguntara, mas quanto mais tempo aqui passam, mais inútil essa mentira parece - por isso, que bem faria lembrar-se ainda mais, trazer à memória a forma como Erwin lhe tocara, como olhara para ele, como o fizera sentir-se como ele próprio mas melhor, mais forte, mais em controlo do que se sentira em anos. Em momentos como este, volta-lhe à mente em flashes dolorosos: acordar ao lado de Erwin, sentindo a pele áspera do rosto contra a parte de trás do pescoço, sentindo a força dos braços dele à sua volta e um milhar de outras coisas, o seu cheiro, a sua voz, o som protector e constante do bater do seu coração.

.

Não acontece nada, e os dias passam-se devagar. A torneira na cozinha começa a pingar e Levi coloca um vaso vazio por debaixo dela para apanhar as gotas. O som do _drip drip drip_ enche a cozinha e a sala, calmante a principio no silêncio das suas vidas, mas rapidamente se tornando incomodativo e fazendo Farlan pedir a Levi para fazer alguma coisa quanto àquilo.

\- Quando pensares numa forma de arranjar torneiras sem fazer barulho, avisa-me - responde ele ao homem de forma azeda. - Se eu der um toque acidental com uma chave contra os canos, toda a gente vai ouvir nos outros apartamentos.

\- Não tens de falar comigo como se eu fosse um idiota, Levi - bufa Farlan em irritação. - Sou eu o único que está a enlouquecer com aquele barulho?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - É só uma nova fonte de água limpa - diz. - Se as bombas rebentarem as condutas principais, vais ficar feliz por aquela torneira ter estado a pingar.

Falarn suspira pesadamente. - Bem, suponho que vaiamos estar todos meio loucos quando sairmos daqui mesmo.

\- Suponho que já estejas a ficar sem livros - diz Levi e resfolega, mas as palavras fazem Farlan franzir o rosto em confusão.

\- Ainda tenho muitos - declara, ficando ainda mais confuso pela irritação de Levi.

Quer dizer algo mas não diz, pensando melhor no assunto e pensando que guardar os seus pensamentos para si vai tornar tudo isto mais tolerável. A ideia não o deixa em paz durante as horas que fica acordado; é quase como se ele conseguisse sentir a presença do livro que está pousado na mesinha do café, ainda por terminar. A torneira a pingar parece ecoar-lhe na cabeça, e ainda que tente fingir que não o incomoda, quando chega a manhã, está com os nervos em franja e o seu humor está terrível, e não consegue evitar olhar de lado para Farlan enquanto faz as suas flexões.

\- Então tens outros livros para ler? - acaba finalmente por murmurar; Farlan demora meia dúzia de segundos a arrancar os olhos da página.

\- Sabes que eu dou os livros que já li à Marie - responde ele baixinho, voltando de novo ao livro quando Levi se senta no sofá.

\- Então estás só a ler isso por diversão.

Farlan hesita por um momento antes de dizer: - Não tenho a certeza se o estou a ler exactamente por diversão, mas _é_ interessante.

\- Não sei o que é que tem assim de tão interessante - bufa Levi. - É só um lunático a berrar sobe matar toda a gente que é como eu. Ou como tu.

Farlan resfolega. - Na verdade, é sobre bem mais do que isso - diz ele calmamente. - Este pode bem ser o livro historicamente mais importante da nossa era.

Levi sente um arrepio descer-lhe pela espinha. - Não estás a falar a sério.

\- Na verdade, estou - responde Farlan taxativamente. - És livre de discordar, mas não me podes impedir de o ler.

\- Eu não o lia.

\- Tu não lês nada.

\- Bem, com certeza não ia logo começar nessa merda - sibila Levi. - Porque é que havias de querer saber o que é que _ele_ diz sobre o que quer que seja, caralho?

\- Não estou a dizer que concordo com o que quer que seja - diz Farlan. - É só uma forma de passa o tempo.

\- Também os outros livros são.

\- Podes simplesmente... - reclama Farlan, fechando o livro e endireitando-se no sofá, aproximando-se mais de Levi para murmurar: - Sabes que mais? Eu não tenho de te dar explicações. Estou a ler este livro, e quaisquer razões que eu tenha para o fazer não têm de ser boas para ti.

Ficam a fitar-se durante um momento em completo silêncio antes de Levi resmungar: - É revoltante.

\- Tens o direito à tua opinião - diz-lhe Farlan antes de se voltar a recostar.

Levi fica a olhar para ele por um momento num silêncio cheio de raiva antes de se levantar e sair da sala. Na casa de banho, não se apercebe da força com que está a esfregar a pele até lhe começar a doer. De repente, o silêncio parece-se com um cobertor que lhe caíra sobre o nariz e a boca, sufocando-o, sedando-o, forçando-o a ficar calado tal como Krieger costumava fazer com aquela ameaça de morte sobre a sua cabeça. Quer voltar para a sala e gritar a Farlan até ficar sem voz, dizer-lhe que já aturara as atitudes dele por tempo demais. Mas tenta sempre compreender, encontrar explicações por detrás das acções de Farlan: ele não escolheu ser educado daquela forma, não escolheu juntar-se à _Jugend_ , não escolheu que lhe enchessem a cabeça com esta merda, mas isto... Isto é voluntário. Por cada palavra que Farlan lê, está a tomar a escolha consciente de descobrir o que Hitler pensa, como ele vê o mundo, e é difícil, doloroso, considerar isso.

E ainda assim, não diz nada sobre o assunto, tenta simplesmente ajustar o seu pensamento enquanto está deitado acordado à noite, tentando convencer-se que não é nada de pessoal que Farlan tem contra si, que é só... o tipo de curiosidade que as pessoas têm quando andam em escolas caras e começam a pensar demais e a perder a noção das linhas que separam o certo do errado. Eventualmente, força-se a não se importar com aquilo, sufocando todos os sentimentos de raiva que sente quando apanha um relance daquela capa de linho azul. Até fica calado quando Farlan o leva para a despensa para ler durante um susto que apanham com um ataque aéreo, engolindo todas as perguntas sobre os motivos para Farlan querer arriscar que aquelas fossem as últimas palavras que pudesse ler.

.

Para alívio de Levi, Farlan acabara com a leitura na altura em que Marie os volta a visitar, e ele consegue esgueirar o livro no saco de papel dela assim que acabara de o esvaziar. Consegue sentir os olhos de Farlan nas suas costas ao fazê-lo, mas o homem também não diz nada sobre isso, e quando Levi pousa o saco de papel na bancada, sente-se a afastar ainda mais o assunto da sua mente, esperando tê-lo esquecido de todo ao final do dia. Foca-se em vez disso na lufada de ar fresco que está a entrar pelas janelas abertas; é quase suficiente para o fazer ultrapassar o facto de que, desde que as janelas estejam abertas, ele tem de ficar na cozinha, escondido e fora de vista.

\- Se pudéssemos manter as janelas abertas, a única coisa que ia fazer durante um dia inteiro era só respirar - suspira Isabel, acalmando a pequena Sofie quando a move para a mesa para lhe despir as roupas quentes de inverno. - Nós gostamos do ar fresco, não gostamos, Sofie-querida?

Marie sorri ao olhar para ambas e dobra o lenço que enrolara à volta da cabeça por causa do frio. - Deve custar-vos, estarem aqui sozinhos - murmura ela, parando para acarinhar a bebé quando ela sorri para Isabel. - Oh, vês? Ela gosta de ti.

\- E eu adoro-a - responde Isabel, levantando Sofie para a apoiar no ombro e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. - Eu adoro-te, Sofie-querida. Tu és a coisa mais adorável deste mundo.

Marie ri suavemente. - Gostava de sentir o mesmo sempre... mesmo quando ela chora a noite toda e não me deixa dormir.

\- Não faças a tua mãe ficar acordada, pequena Sofie - murmura Isabel à bebé. - Ela precisa de dormir, tal como tu.

\- Sim - concorda Marie. - Espero que vocês os três estejam a conseguir dormir melhor do que eu.

\- É só isso que temos feito - murmura Levi, encontrando os olhos azuis de Marie e quase se encolhendo pela pena que vê neles.

\- Gostava de vos poder visitar mais vezes - repete ela. - É só que-

\- Não tens de te sentir culpada - diz-lhe Farlan baixinho. - Nós devemos-te tanto, nunca vamos conseguir retribuir-te.

\- Sinto que mal faço o que quer que seja - declara Marie, abanando a cabeça. - Há tão pouca comida agora. É uma sorte que o Erwin pense sempre vários passos à frente nestas coisas.

\- Há notícias dele? - apressa-se Levi a perguntar, mas Marie abana a cabeça quase como se pedisse desculpa.

\- Não desde a primeira carta - explica ela, soando triste. - Eu sei como é, a espera. Perguntarmos-nos se ele só não tem tempo para escrever, ou se... - Ela deixa as palavras dispersarem-se quando os olhos se enevoam.

\- O Erwin está bem - diz-lhes Isabel, olhando para Sofie e balançando-a nos seus braços. - A Nanaba disse que o Erwin era o mais forte. A seguir ao Mike.

\- Nanaba e Mike? - pergunta-lhe Marie. - São amigos vossos?

Isabel assente. - A Nanaba é a minha melhor amiga. O Mike é o gigante dela. Juntos, eles lutam contra o mal. E andam de mota.

\- Oh! Mas que excitante - diz-lhe Marie e ri baixinho. - E eles também são amigos do Erwin?

Isabel assente de novo. - Ele luta contra os maus com eles. Mas não sei quanto às motas.

\- Nada de motas - responde-lhe Levi. - Pelo menos, que eu saiba.

\- Não, eu também não sei sobre as motas - confirma Marie. - Apesar de eles se costumarem meter em bastantes sarilhos, ele o Nile, na altura.

\- Que tipo de sarilhos? - pergunta Levi; acha difícil imaginar Erwin a chamar a atenção para si dessa forma, mas quer ouvir mais. Imaginar como Erwin deveria ter sido quando chegara à Alemanha, da mesma idade que Levi tem agora, é algo que nunca considera realmente antes.

\- Bem, não sei de que outra forma dizer isto, mas eles eram bastante conhecidos dos barmans de Berlim - diz Marie, e ri. - Oh, como eu costumava dar-lhes na cabeça por causa disso, a dizer-lhes que iam acabar presos ou que iam meter-se numa briga uma noite.

\- E aconteceu? - pergunta Farlan.

Marie abana a cabeça. - Quase, algumas vezes. Eu tive de os safar de situações complicadas mais do que uma vez. Mas oh, se nos divertimos. Dançávamos tanto! Agora, não percebo como é que tínhamos tanta energia!

\- A lista de requisições do Erwin devia ser bem longa - murmura Farlan, fazendo Marie rir de novo.

\- Oh, sim. Não havia muita gente que o recusava quando ele convidava para dançar - admite ela.

\- Ele é um óptimo dançarino - comenta Farlan baixinho. - O teu marido tem jeito?

Marie parece um pouco embaraçada quando murmura: - Bem...

Farlan ri. - A maior parte dos homens tem dois pés esquerdos, pelo que eu já vi - diz ele. - Tenho a certeza que o teu marido tem outras virtudes.

\- Sim - diz Marie com um grande sorriso e olhando para Isabel quando ela se senta ao seu lado. - Estou constantemente preocupada com ele.

\- Eu sei como te sentes - diz-lhe Farlan, mas franze o rosto após um momento de silêncio. - Ou não sei, na verdade. Não sei como é sentir saudades de alguém com quem se está casado.

\- Trata-se apenas de amor, no final do dia - diz Marie, segurando a mão de Farlan. - 'Casamento' é apenas uma palavra cara para isso.

Farlan assente, e a Levi, parece que ele está grato pelas palavras; também pensa nelas, mas não encontra tanto conforto. Afinal, ele nunca pensara em Erwin dessa forma, como se o que eles tinham pudesse ser comparado com os que as outras pessoas tinham, o que Marie tem com o marido, o que Farlan tivera com Christofer. Ainda assim, quando Marie estende a sua outra mão, Levi aceita-a, ainda que a ligação lhe pareça falsa e o toque o deixe mais desconfortado do que reconfortado, e ele afasta-se após um pequeno momento.

\- É uma pena não podermos dançar agora! - diz Marie de repente. - Temos música, e uma companhia maravilhosa.

\- Oh, não feches já as janelas! - diz-lhe Isabel de imediato. - Quero cheirar as árvores mais um bocadinho.

\- Também não íamos poder dançar de qualquer das formas - tenta Levi acalmá-la. - Alguém podia ouvir os passos.

\- Como disse, é uma pena - repete Marie. - Tenho a certeza que todos precisávamos de um pouco de alegria agora.

\- Não sei quanto a isso - murmura Isabel, balançando a bebé Sofie no colo e rindo quando a bebé também ri. - Eu tenho toda a alegria que preciso mesmo aqui.

\- Ela é um doce - concorda Farlan, dobrando-se para fazer cócegas à bebé, que se ri mais alto. - É maravilhoso, ver uma nova vida.

\- Gostava que ela tivesse nascido numa altura melhor - confessa Marie, colocando o polegar na palma da mão de Sofie; ela aperta gentilmente, olhando para a mãe. - Numa altura em que não tivesse de fazer tudo isto sozinha, em que não tivesse de temer pela sua segurança, ou recear que ela vá acabar por crescer órfã. Mas suponho que tudo o que posso fazer é dar-lhe todo o amor que tenho agora, e esperar pelo melhor.

\- É tudo o que qualquer um de nós pode fazer, independentemente das circunstâncias - diz Farlan.

As palavras fazem Levi franzir o rosto. Olhando para o homem agora, parece-lhe estranho que pudessem ter partilhado uma cama tão confortavelmente antes, que tivessem dormido com os corpos pressionados um no outro, com os braços em torno um do outro. Tanto disso parecia ter sido desfeito - pelo quê, Levi não consegue saber. Parece que se passara muito tempo desde que tinham sido capazes de demonstrar um ao outro alguma daquela gentileza que em tempos partilharam, e Levi não sabe se é algo que devesse tentar remediar, algo que ele _pudesse_ remediar se quisesse, ou se é algo a que se tinham habituado. Ou antes, algo a que se tinham desabituado. Nunca pensara em Farlan como um substituto do que quer que fosse, embora tivesse suspeitado várias vezes que ele próprio era isso mesmo, um mau substituto de Christofer, alguém em quem Farlan se apoiar enquanto não tinha ninguém melhor.

\- Tens razão quanto a isso - admite Marie, suspirando. - Oh, como eu gostava de poder ficar aqui convosco às vezes.

\- Perdeste a cabeça? - pergunta Levi, resfolegando baixinho. - Estamos todos a enlouquecer aqui.

\- Fala por ti - resmunga Farlan, fazendo Levi resfolegar mais alto. - Já te disse, tirando aquela maldita torneira a pingar, não me importo de ficar aqui. É melhor do que como temos vivido até aqui. Temos tudo o que precisamos, e estamos muito mais seguros aqui. Não percebo porque te estás sempre a queixar.

\- Não é suposto as pessoas viverem assim - diz-me Levi de forma azeda. - Todos fechados como animais. Até a Isabel-

\- O único que se está constantemente a queixar és tu - interrompe-lo Farlan. - Eu e a Isabel estamos bem. _Tu_ é que andas de um lado para o outro pelo apartamento como uma galinha decapitada. Porque é que não consegues ficar parado um minuto? Deita-te, fecha os olhos e pensa em momentos felizes, se estar aqui é assim tão insuportável.

Levi quer atirar uma resposta a Farlan, mas não sabe como dizer que já pensara em momentos felizes, os oito meses inteiros de momentos felizes, e que só o tinham feito sentir-se vazio e desesperado. Por isso, fica calado em vez disso, voltando os olhos para as mãos que cruzara sobre a mesa, ouvindo o silêncio desconfortável que cai entre eles.

\- Desculpem, não pensei - murmura Marie. - Deve ser difícil para-

\- Não, _nós_ é que temos de pedir desculpa - diz-lhe Farlan rapidamente, e Levi consegue senti-lo lançar um olhar na sua direcção. - Estamos todos um bocado nervosos aqui.

\- E quem vos pode culpar? - diz ela. - Sabem que eu tenho sido obrigada a ficar em casa muito tempo depois de ter sido mãe, e até isso é cansativo. Devia ter sido mais cuidadosa com as minhas palavras. Tudo o que eu queria dizer era que tenho saudades da vossa companhia quando não estou aqui.

\- E nós temos saudades tuas, Marie - diz-lhe Isabel alegremente. - E da Sofie-querida. Por favor, vem visitar-nos de novo depressa!

\- Elas acabaram de chegar - relembra-lhe Levi. O entusiasmo de Isabel ajuda a melhorar um pouco o seu humor.

\- Eu sei - diz Isabel de forma tímida. - Só não quero que se vão embora.

\- Oh, minha querida! - diz Marie, envolvendo Isabel e Sofie num abraço apertado. - Eu também não me quero ir embora! Gostava de poder simplesmente... levar-vos a todos comigo quando me for embora!

.

Ela fica por mais cerca de uma hora e Levi prepara-lhes um bule de chá a todos da reserva cada vez mais escassa; repara que Marie só aceita meia chávena, mas decide não dizer nada sobre isso. Falam sobre verões passados e outras coisas agradáveis, tentando afastar o mundo real durante o resto da sua visita. Parece fazer muito bem quer a Farlan, quer a Isabel; depois de Marie finalmente sair, ela puxa um grande livro de História da prateleira e começa a florear as páginas, sem ler mas a ver as fotografias e preto e branco de vasos e colunas e edifícios. Farlan, por outro lado, dirige-se à escrivaninha e retira uma folha de papel lisa da gaveta.

\- Este ano é bissexto? - pergunta ele a Levi, pegando no relógio para o acertar. - Não me consigo lembrar.

\- Acho que não - responde Levi, vendo-o mudar os ponteiros para um quarto para as três. - Porquê?

\- Lembrei-me de perguntar a data à Marie - responde-lhe o outro homem, sentando-se à frente da escrivaninha e começando a desenhar um calendário rudimentar. - Já é dia treze. Consegues acreditar?

\- Eu achava que era dia oito - diz Levi baixinho, deixando Farlan com as suas linhas e números e indo lavar a loiça silenciosamente na cozinha.

O pensamento preenche-lhe a mente contra sua vontade enquanto ele esfrega as manchas de chá das chávenas com o pano da loiça; já se passara quase um mês desde que tinham sabido de Erwin, mais uns dias, menos uns dias. As palavras anteriores de Marie regressam no silencio, o que ela dissera sobre esperar e ter dúvidas. Parece quase injusto que vê-la faça sempre Levi pensar nele; seria mais fácil apreciar as suas visitas se isso não acontecesse, e talvez ele conseguisse encontrar algum do conforto que os outros sentem com a presença dela. Ao secar as chávenas, lembra-se de repente da primeira vez que entrara no apartamento, esgueirando-se pela janela aberta quando Erwin não estava, correndo os armários e esfregando o chão como um lunático. Agora, Levi não consegue perceber porque é que fizera aquilo; devia estar ligeiramente louco para fazer uma coisa tão sem sentido.

Deixa para trás o _drip drip drip_ da torneira só para encher os ouvidos com o tique-taque do relógio na sala. Ao sentar-se no sofá, sente repentinamente que as coisas eram melhores antes, quando não tinha noção de quanto tempo passava sem fazer nada. Sem ter mais nada com que ocupar o tempo, apoia a cabeça contra as costas do sofá e fecha os olhos, apercebendo-se passado um momento que começara a concentrar-se na forma como o som do gotejar e do tique-taque se entrelaçam, soando às vezes em simultâneo antes de voltarem a dessincronizar. Lexi expira pesadamente pelo nariz e esfrega os olhos, olhando para o relógio de forma desinteressada: são só cinco para as quatro.

Consegue passar uma hora a fazer os seus exercícios, e demora até à última série de flexões para se aperceber que está a fazer aquilo tudo pela segunda vez do dia. Lava-se devagar, saboreando aquele aroma a lavanda por tanto tempo quanto consegue antes de começar a parecer excessivo. Olha saudoso para a banheira, lembrando-se das tardes quando saíra do frio só para mergulhar o corpo na água a fumegar, Erwin trazendo-lhe chá e biscoitos e sentando-se ao lado da banheira até ele terminar o banho. Agora, Levi não consegue decidir se o pensamento é mais amargo ou doce, e afasta-lo da mente quando regressa à sala para desperdiçar mais tempo, para se sentar em silêncio, para tentar fugir das suas memórias.

.

Às oito da noite, Farlan prepara-lhes um modesto jantar que comem enquanto jogam jogos de _klaberjass_ à mesa iluminada por velas; um fantasma das noites que costumavam passar na cozinha de casa, a brincarem uns com os outros, trocando histórias, até a rir. Parece tudo tão distante aqui, como se o silêncio os tivesse tornado pessoas diferentes, como se ainda fossem estranhos neste apartamento - e é verdade que Levi ainda pensa nele como sendo a casa de Erwin em vez da casa deles, como se estivessem apenas de visita, como se Erwin fosse regressar por um destes dias e os fosse fazer sentir como se não quisessem abusar da hospitalidade. Ambas as expressões de Isabel e Farlan parecem cansadas sob a luz ténue, como se também eles se sentissem desconfortáveis em mencionarem os seus passados aqui.

Mudam-se para a sala quando Isabel começa a dormitar, e apesar de Levi lhe dizer para ela ir para a cama, ela insiste e deita-se no sofá em vez disso, dizendo-lhe que não quer dormir sozinha. Sem mais nada para fazer, Levi e Farlan continuam a jogar, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas no chão e ouvindo a respiração agitada de Isabel no silêncio. Ela parece não conseguir dormir bem, revirando-se de um lado para o outro até que se senta de repente, olhos esbugalhados e estranhamente calada enquanto olha para a frente no escuro.

\- O que se passa? - pergunta Farlan à rapariga; parece que ela demora um momento para registar as palavras.

\- Eu... - começa ela, as palavras a perderem-se quando ela se levanta do sofá e se volta para a janela com o rosto franzido. - Acho que... tive um pesadelo...

Levi e Farlan trocam um olhar confuso quando Isabel permanece quieta, a cabeça inclinada como se estivesse a ouvir alguma coisa ao longe antes de começar a atravessar a sala, avançando devagar para a janela. Pára à frente dela e inclina-se para a frente, a expressão atordoada e sombria quando estende a mão, os dedos a tocarem no tecido da cortina gentilmente antes de a agarrar e começar a afastá-la para espreitar para a rua.

\- Isabel - murmura Levi, apercebendo-se de repente das velas na sala. - Não abras-

O rugido das sirenes corta-lhe a frase e fá-los todos saltar. Levi e Farlan põem-se de imediato de pé, olhando um para o outro por um momento como se tivessem ficado pregados ao chão.

\- Isabel - diz Levi por fim, voltando a si. - Afasta-te da janela. Temos de-

\- Não quero ir para a despensa - diz-lhe ela, a voz suplicante. - Por favor, mano, não quero ir-

\- É o lugar mais seguro para nós - murmura Farlan de forma tranquilizadora, colocando o braço à volta dela. - Tem de ser. Eu sei que tu não gostas, mas não temos outra escolha.

\- Farlan, por favor, eu não quero ir-

\- Vai ficar tudo bem - diz-lhe ele, segurando a mão dela. - Vai correr tudo bem, prometo. É tal como de todas as outras vezes, só temos de ficar lá um pouco e depois podemos ir para a cama e tentar dormir. Posso explicar-te algumas coisas do teu livro de História, se quiseres.

Devagar e hesitantemente, Isabel avança um passo, seguindo Levi e Farlan para a despensa onde todos se sentam, as costas pressionadas contra as prateleiras, virados uns para os outros e com uma única vela entre eles. Isabel fica a olhar para o chão, os ombros rígidos e as mãos caídas sobre o colo, e parece que ela não está a ver coisa alguma. Farlan e Levi trocam olhares, ambos os seus rostos cravados de preocupação. Levi consegue sentir o coração a bater desenfreadamente no peito ao conter a respiração para ouvir, não conseguindo apanhar nada a não a ser os últimos passos nas escadas antes de a porta da cave ser fechada com o eco de um baque resoluto.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem - murmura Farlan de novo, e Levi não consegue perceber a quem é que ele o está a dizer. - É só outro falso alarme.

Levi acena, sem se importar se Farlan o vê ou não; a sua atenção está voltada de novo para Isabel, que enrolara os braços à volta dos joelhos e pressionara a cabeça contra o peito. Está a murmurar alguma coisa baixinho, e ele demora muito tempo a conseguir ouvir o que quer que seja para lá daquele sussurro, especialmente o som que ele mais tem temido: o zumbido baixo de aviões a aproximarem-se.

\- Consegues ouvir... - começa Farlan, mas Levi manda-lo calar, ainda que saiba que o som está a aumentar.

\- Deve ser provavelmente como da última vez - murmura ele ao ver o medo na cara de Farlan. - Têm um alvo e vão focar-se nele. A Albertstadt, provavelmente.

Farlan acena-lhe de forma trémula e ficam em silêncio, os olhos a correrem a divisão enquanto tentam evitar a apreensão nos rostos uns dos outros sob a luz ténue. As sirenes calam-se e eles aguardam, minutos a passar e a fundirem-se uns nos outros até Levi voltar a perder-lhes a conta. Está tão concentrado em procurar por aquele ribombar de explosões que, quando o som repentino de passos apressados nas escadas termina numa batida na porta deles, demora um momento a aperceber-se da ameaça por detrás dela.

\- É a Marie? - pergunta-lhe Farlan num murmúrio apressado. - Será que-

Levi cala-o de novo, levantando-se e escutando, desejando que os passos sigam para outra porta, esperando que pertençam a alguém que está apenas à procura de abrigo mas sabendo que dificilmente iriam directamente ao segundo andar. Dá um passo em frente, olhando para as caras de Farlan e Isabel, assustando-se quando as pancadas voltam a ressoar, mais alto e por mais tempo do que antes, como se quem quer que fosse que estivesse do lado de lá da porta tivesse deixado de usar os nós dos dedos e usasse agora o punho. Levi hesita por mais uns segundos antes de tirar um martelo da gaveta e ir para a cozinha, olhando de relance para Farlan e Isabel e dizendo com os lábios 'fiquem aqui'; para lá do zumbido cada vez mais alto dos aviões, consegue ouvi-los a ambos a esgueirarem-se para fora da despensa atrás de si.

Levi pesa o martelo na mão ao mover-se para a sala, dando o seu melhor para fazer sinal a Isabel e Farlan para voltarem para a cozinha, resignando-se quando os vê ficarem perto das portas duplas atrás de si. Esgueira-se para perto da porta sem fazer barulho, o som das pancada quebrando o silêncio de novo, seguidas de algo que faz o estômago de Levi desaparecer.

\- Levi. Sou eu. Abre a porta.

Levi estaca no lugar, a respiração presa na garganta pela ideia, a hipótese, a possibilidade.

\- É o... - arqueja Farlan atrás de si e Levi dá outro passo em frente, baixando o martelo ao agarrar a maçaneta e o trinco, e abre a porta.

Com poucas e largas passadas, Erwin entrara no apartamento, e tudo o que Levi tem são dois segundos para olhar para ele e ver todas as coisas preocupantes na sua aparência: o uniforme sujo sob um sobretudo esburacado, a camada de lama seca que carrega nas botas, a forma como madeixas do seu cabelo oleoso e desgrenhado lhe caem sobre os olhos. A sua expressão é quase de raiva de tão séria, e algo na forma brusca como ele se move faz Levi estremecer.

\- O que estás a fazer aqui? - pergunta ele ao homem que mal lhe lança um olhar ao ir direito à cozinha. - Pensei que estavas-

\- Temos de ir - declara Erwin simplesmente, ligando as luzes ao marchar para cozinha; a súbita claridade faz Levi pestanejar e franzir os olhos ao olhar para o homem. - Arrumem as vossas coisas, não temos muito tempo.

Levi olha para Farlan e Isabel, que o tinham seguido da porta para a cozinha, e consegue ver que a confusão deles está espelhada no seu próprio rosto.

\- Erwin - diz ele, avançando para o homem que puxara de uma saca do canto da despensa e começara a enchê-la com tudo o que as mãos conseguem alcançar nas prateleiras. - O que é que estás a fazer aqui? Devias estar-

\- Não temos tempo para isto, Levi - Erwin corta-lhe a frase, voltando à cozinha para revirar os armários, empurrando toda a comida que consegue encontrar, afastando pratos que se despedaçam no chão. - Já vos disse, arrumem as vossas coisas. Roupas quentes, só aquilo que precisam, toda a comida que conseguirem.

\- Para quê, caralho? - pergunta-lhe Levi, sentindo a sua confusão transformar-se em pânico ao tentar evitar pisar os pedaços de porcelana partida agora espalhados pelo chão. - Erwin, está a haver um ataque aéreo. Não podemos simplesmente sair. Então e o plano? Então e-

\- Já te disse - grunhe o homem, voltando-se para lhe atirar um olhar penetrante. - Não há tempo. Temos de ir. Diz ao Farlan e à Isabel para irem guardas as-

\- Não estás a fazer sentido nenhum, caralho - interrompe-lo Levi de forma irada. - Para onde é que é suposto irmos? O que é que é suposto-

\- Foda-se, podes fazer o que te mandam por uma vez na vida?!

O tom da voz de Erwin faz Levi estremecer e recuar, mas o pânico que sente é rapidamente afogado ao aperceber-se de algo que lhe gela o sangue. Ao olhar par Erwin, vê-lo, evidente muito além da raiva e muito mais ameaçador: Erwin está com medo.

\- Têm de arrumar as vossas coisas. Já - repete-lhe Erwin de forma mais calma. - Todas as roupas quentes que consigam, nada que não precisem. Esta é toda a comida que há?

Tudo o que Levi consegue fazer é acenar, as palavras do homem a retinirem na sua mente ao voltar-se para Farlan e Isabel.

\- Façam o que ele diz. Arrumem as vossas coisas, agora, só... Toda a roupa quente que encontrem, vão e guardem tudo...

Segue-os até ao quarto, só se apercebendo do quanto as suas mãos estão a tremer quando puxa a velha mochila do armário e a começa a encher com roupas, tão atordoado que começa a dobrar as primeiras peças até se aperceber do que está a fazer e atirar o resto lá para dentro. A seu lado, Farlan está a encher a sua mala de viagem, atirando isto e aquilo até Levi se apressar para o ir ajudar.

\- O que é que se está a passar? - murmura-lhe Farlan, olhando de relance para a sala como se estivesse preocupado que Erwin o fosse ouvir. - Para onde é que nós-

\- Não sei - admite Levi, esticando um monte de camisolas de lã antes de chamar Isabel. - Tudo o que podemos fazer agora é confiar no Erwin.

\- Mas ele parece... - começa Farlan, as suas palavras interrompidas assim que Isabel se junta a eles e entrega as suas roupas a Levi, que as coloca rapidamente na mala antes de a fechar com dificuldade e a carregar até à sala.

\- Têm tudo? - pergunta-lhes Erwin apressadamente, mas Farlan e Isabel ainda estão a correr de divisão em divisão, enchendo a mochila de Levi com coisas que não podem deixar para trás. Pelo canto do olho, Levi consegue ver Isabel puxar os recortes dos seus submarinos da caixa de sapatos e dobrá-los antes de os enfiar no bolso até Erwin lhe chamar a atenção pela forma como está constantemente a olhar para o relógio. - Não podemos ficar mais aqui. Temos de ir.

\- Farlan! - grita Levi para a cozinha e pega na mão de Isabel, esperando até o homem aparecer antes de começar a levá-la para a porta.

\- Para onde é que vamos, mano? - pergunta-lhe ela um sussurro nervoso, mas Levi só abana a cabeça.

Mal se tinham reunido com Erwin no patamar do primeiro andar quando Farlan deixa cair a mala, o seu arquejo audível por toda a escadaria.

\- As minhas cartas! - exclama ele, começando a correr pelas escadas acima; o aperto de Erwin no ombro de Levi impede-o de o seguir.

\- Eu espero por ele - diz ele a Levi severamente; há algo estranho na luz que lhe cai sobre o rosto. - Leva a Isabel e as coisas para o carro.

Levi acena, só ouvindo o som da porta da cave a abrir quando está prestes a sair lá para fora.

\- Herr _Sturmbannführer_? - a velha coscuvilheira com quem Levi se cruzara há meses chama baixinho, o olhar saltando entre Erwin e Levi e Isabel. - É o senhor? Ouvimos barulho e achámos que alguém podia estar a tentar assaltar-nos.

\- É melhor ir para dentro - diz Erwin à vizinha de forma grave. - Está a haver um ataque aéreo.

\- Sim, eu sei - diz a mulher, ainda a olhar apreensivamente para Levi e Isabel. - Não se vai juntar a nós, Herr _Sturmbannführer_?

Erwin abana a cabeça, o pé já no degrau mais baixo. - Volte para a cave, Frau Preißner.

A mulher lança-lhes um último olhar confuso antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Levi volta-se para trás também, saindo para a rua e franzindo os olhos pela estranha claridade que o obriga a olhar para cima. Sobre os telhados, a brilhar contra o fino véu de nuvens, vê pequenas luzinhas verdes, como aglomerados de estrelas que caem devagar mais e mais perto, como folhas brilhantes numa gentil brisa de verão; a imagem faz as suas entranhas contorcerem-se de medo. Isabel parara para olhar para elas também, e Levi empurra-a para o carro, dizendo-lhe para entrar para o banco de trás. Atira tudo o que consegue para o porta-bagagens e a saca de comida para o lado de Isabel, pairando em torno do carro até ver Erwin e Farlan aparecerem na ombreira da porta.

\- Entra - diz-lhe Erwin, empurrando Farlan enquanto os olhos sobem para as luzes.

\- O que é aquilo? - pergunta ele, mas Levi e Erwin estão ambos a entrar no carro, e a pergunta fica sem resposta por todos menos pelo rugir dos aviões.

Começam a afastar-se, e nunca ocorre a Levi olhar para trás para o prédio à medida que ele desaparece de vista. Estão todos calados dentro do carro, tão calados que Levi acha que ainda consegue ouvir o zumbido baixo além do motor do carro quando Erwin acelera pelas ruas assustadoramente vazias. Aqui e ali, Levi vê pessoas a correm para encontrar refúgio, ou pessoas que pararam para olhar para as luzes verdes e prateadas que estão a cair para mais perto em direcção dos telhados dos prédios que iluminam com aquele brilho suave e surreal. A Levi, parece que Erwin está a conduzir por qualquer rua onde consiga enfiar o carro, até o apertando numa passagem estreita entre dois prédios, sempre na mesma direcção: para a estação de comboios, e o rio.

\- Erwin - chama Levi baixinho, olhando para a expressão gelada na cara dele e para a forma como as mãos estão cerradas no volante. - Para onde é que nós-

\- Agora não, Levi - Erwin mal grunhe em resposta, praguejando algo na sua língua quando os seus olhos apanham algo lá fora.

Levi volta-se para olhar também. Alto sobre os prédios, consegue ver novas luzes, clarões a brilharem em vermelho vivo sobre o verde e o branco e precipitando-se rapidamente algures sobre a Friedrichstadt, exactamente para onde se estão a dirigir. Os pneus chiam, Erwin vira à direita, mal se conseguindo desviar de outro carro que está a conduzir em direcção a eles. Levi agarra-se ao braço dele para se apoiar quando a força do impulso o atira para a esquerda e algo no momento em que sente a pele de Erwin sob a mão faz Levi aperceber-se que ele de facto voltara.

\- Parecem árvores... - murmura Isabel, olhando para cima para o céu pela sua janela, e então Levi vê-o também, como o padrão em que as luzes estão a cair as faz parecer com abetos vermelhos flamejantes.

\- O que se está a passar? - pergunta Farlan num murmúrio vazio; o clarão vermelho das luzes faz os seus olhos parecerem enterrados e obscurecidos. - O que são aquelas luzes? O que é isto? O que-

\- Farlan - diz Levi taxativamente, olhando em frente para a rua, tal como Erwin está a fazer. - Pára.

Com isto, o silêncio regressa ao carro até Erwin voltar a praguejar, abrandando e franzindo o rosto numa forma que deixa Levi inquieto.

\- O que é? - pergunta rapidamente e Erwin abana a cabeça, voltando-se e fazendo marcha atrás pela rua vazia.

\- Não devemos ir para perto da estação, vai ser um caos total. E é mais inteligente seguir pelo rio.

Erwin muda a mudança e vira à direita enquanto Levi pensa nas suas palavras, pensa porque razão será mais inteligente seguir pelo rio. Assim que as bombas começarem a cair, os prédios vão começar a colapsar. Mais espaço aberto significa menos hipóteses de ficar soterrado debaixo de um monte de escombros.

\- Porquê a Altstadt? - pergunta Levi numa voz que ele espera ser baixa o suficiente para Farlan e Isabel não o ouvirem. - Porque não os quartéis na Albertstadt? Porque não os pontos de comando?

Erwin fica calado durante muito tempo antes de murmurar: - As casas são velhas e as ruas estreitas. Vai espalhar-se mais facilmente assim.

Levi não precisa de lhe pedir para explicar as palavras. Olha à sua volta, para os prédios que se erguem de ambos os lados, para o vislumbre da cúpula da Frauenkirche que consegue ver por entre os telhados aqui e ali, imagina as chamas enquanto ainda não há nenhumas, vê a cidade já a arder. De repente, nada disto parece real, o carro, Erwin ao seu lado, a saca de comida entre Isabel e Farlan no banco de trás. Tinham mesmo acabado de deixar tudo para trás de novo? Vão mesmo deixar Dresden? A ideia faz a respiração de Levi falhar quando uma onda de pânico lhe esmaga as entranhas. Devia estar habituado a isto, a ideia de arrancar as raízes da sua vida não deveria ter a mínima importância. E ainda assim...

Passam pelo palácio Zwinger. Um eléctrico tinha parado nos trilhos da rua, os lugares vazios agora que as pessoas tinham fugido ao som dos alarmes. Levi consegue ver mais aqui, pessoas que tinham estado pela cidade, a tratar das suas coisas, a encontrarem-se com amigos, longe dos abrigos anti-aéreos, demasiado longe de casa. Levi olha para elas enquanto conduzem em direcção à Semperoper e à Katholische Hofkirche; lembra-se da missão, como vira Osterhaus na praça sob a luz fraca, o dedo dorido contra o metal gelado do gatilho. Atrás de si, Farlan volta-se para a igreja, murmurando preces em voz baixa.

Chegam ao leito do rio, virando para longe da Ponte Augustus onde outro eléctrico está imóvel e vazio, e vão direitos ao brilho das luzes vermelhas à sua frente. Levi olha para Erwin, querendo perguntar-lhe em que direcção estão a ir mas decidindo ficar calado quando vê a expressão do homem. Passam por carros; alguns tinham parado ao lado da estrada quando os seus condutores tinham saído para olharem para os clarões, como se estivessem incertos se deviam procurar abrigo ou continuar a conduzir.

\- O que estás a fazer? - ladra Farlan de repente a Erwin do banco de trás. - Porque estás a ir por esse lado? Perdeste a cabeça, caralho?! Não podes simplesmente-

\- Olhem!

Voltam-se para onde Isabel está a apontar o dedo. Mesmo à frente no horizonte, um enxame de aviões está a começar a sua descida em direcção à cidade, centenas de pequenos pontos desenhados contra as nuvens. Ao lado de Levi, Erwin pragueja audivelmente antes de virar à esquerda, engantando a mudança e acelerando pela rua.

\- O que estás a fazer?! - grita Farlan de novo. - Dá a volta! Por amor de Deus, dá a volta, vais matar-nos a todo-

\- Cala-te, Farlan! - grita Levi, o coração a martelar-lhe no peito, as mãos a tremer mesmo depois de as cerrar em punhos. - Está calado!

Olha de novo para Erwin, tremendo com a determinação gelada na sua expressão e que o faz decidir não falar. Conduzem por entre os prédios, os aviões fora de vista. Passam por uma mãe a arrastar os dois filhos pelas mãos e Isabel pressiona a cara contra o vidro, seguindo-os com os olhos. Um pouco mais à frente, o foguete de sinalização ardido cai na estrada juntamente com o seu pára-quedas. O momento de calma é aterrorizador, antinatural.

Quando finalmente acontece, Levi não consegue perceber se o ouve ou se o sente, o som tão baixo e seguido tão depressa de outros iguais que Levi deixa de os conseguir distinguir. Consegue ver os prédios lá à frente desaparecerem, substituídos por chamas e colunas de fumo. O guinchar das bombas a cair enche o silêncio deixado pelas explosões, misturando-se com as preces murmuradas de Farlan. Levi consegue ver a Ponte Marien à frente, o seu topo salpicado por pessoas e carros aqui e ali a fugirem das explosões. Uma parte dele quer perguntar a Erwin se se vão conseguir safar, mas sabe que Erwin não consegue responder a essa pergunta melhor do que ele.

Mesmo quando estão prestes a chegar à ponte, uma explosão sacode o chão algumas centenas de metros atrás deles. A onda de choque atinge o carro e rebenta as janelas; Erwin mal tem tempo de os avisar e quando Levi se baixa consegue ver o homem a levantar os braços para proteger a cara. O carro começa a guinar para direita, galgando o passeio e raspando contra a parede antes finalmente embater gentilmente contra um candeeiro de rua. Na ausência de som do motor, o estrondo das bombas a caírem enchem-lhes os ouvidos numa torrente ensurdecedora.

\- Estão todos bem?

Levi ouve a pergunta como se estivesse a ser dita muito ao longe e volta-se devagar para olhar para Erwin e depois para Farlan e Isabel. Ambos parecem estar inteiros salvo alguns cortes e marcas. Acena a Erwin, que se apressa a ligar o motor, levando o carro de volta à rua e guiando até uma pequena multidão a atravessar a ponte o obrigar a abrandar. Algumas das pessoas tinham parado de andar, olhando em vez disso para a cidade além do rio. Levi olha também. Mesmo em frente onde o Elba faz a sua curva, consegue ver os arcos da Ponte Augustus, seguindo-os com os olhos para ver a alta cúpula da Frauenkirche ao lado do pináculo da Katholische Hofkirche. Consegue ver mais aviões a passar sobre os prédios, largando bombas que explodem em colunas de fogo, e quando o vento se volta na direcção do rio, consegue sentir o cheio do fumo, consegue sentir o súbito calor na sua cara e ouvir o ribombar da tempestade.

\- Está tudo a arder... - murmura Isabel atrás de si, e Levi estremece.

Enquanto atravessam a ponte, Levi volta-se para olhar em frente, ainda a ver a reflexo bruxeleante das chamas nos pedaços de vidro que estão espalhados pelo tablier do carro. Até Farlan se calara enquanto a linha de carros e pessoas avança, dispersando por fim ao longo do leito do rio. Erwin volta o carro de novo para o anterior trajecto - noroeste, pela estimativa de Levi - até ser novamente obrigado a parar por um monte de destroços que lhes bloqueia o caminho. Levi consegue ver de onde tinham caído da fachada de um prédio ali perto.

\- Ajuda-me a tirar aquilo - diz Erwin a Levi após um momento de hesitação, e apesar de a maior parte da urgência ter desaparecido da sua voz, Levi não perde tempo a segui-lo assim que ele sai do carro.

Isabel junta-se a eles rapidamente quando começam a tirar as pesadas pedras para o lado da rua, ajudando a limpar os pedaços mais pequenos. Quando Levi olha para trás, consegue ver Farlan a dar o seu melhor para tirar o máximo dos vidros que consegue dos bancos; enrolara a mão na camisa para a proteger de mais cortes. É tudo o que Levi consegue fazer para acompanhar Erwin, que está a ficar ofegante pela velocidade a que trabalha para os fazer continuar. Após algum tempo, chama Farlan para os ajudar também e trabalham todos em silêncio, como se tivessem medo que, dizendo o que quer que fosse, começassem a dizer tudo.

Estão quase a acabar o trabalho quando algo apanha a atenção de Levi pelo canto do olho; uma figura escura a correr da porta de um prédio ali perto. Antes de Levi conseguir fazer um som, o estranho saltara para o banco do condutor, fazendo Levi disparar a correr para atravessar a pequena distância. Na altura em que chega ao carro, o motor rugira de novo à vida, deixando-o a lutar para se agarrar à porta e à janela do lado do condutor. Os pedaços de vidro que ainda estão espetados no metal arranham-lhe as palmas das mãos e quando o carro avança Levi cai no chão, aterrando sobre a perna esquerda que se torce sob o seu peso. Para lá da dor, Levi está vagamente ciente que o carro parara, que Erwin se esticara pela janela e puxara o homem para fora, que Erwin o atirara ao chão e lhe começara a bater, uma e outra e outra e outra vez. Levi apressa-se a levantar-se, o rosto contorcendo-se quando apoia o peso sobre o pé esquerdo mas correndo ainda assim, lançando-se para agarrar o braço de Erwin antes que o homem possa atirar outro soco, chamando o seu nome quando Erwin se limita a sacudi-lo.

\- Pára, Erwin! Pára! - grita Levi, e só isso parece trazer o homem de volta ao presente, olhando para os nós dos dedos ensanguentados como se mal os estivesse a ver. - Deixa-o. Temos de ir.

Sem lançar outro relance ao estranho, Erwin volta-se para o carro e senta-se atrás do volante. Levi segue-o quase tão hesitantemente quanto Farlan e Isabel, parando para ajudar o homem a caminhar até ao lado do prédio onde ele se deixa cair no chão, levando as mãos à cara fracturada e ensanguentada. Levi não olha para trás quando voltam a conduzir, apenas nota de forma entorpecida o quão silenciosa a cidade ficara agora que as explosões tinham parado.

Os olhos de Levi estão tão fixos em Erwin que ele só repara que tinham saído da cidade quando a escuridão do lado de fora da sua janela aumenta e ele começa a registar os cheiros de relva e terra molhada. Mesmo aí, demora muito tempo a aperceber-se que já vira este sítio antes, ainda que pareça que tenha acontecido numa outra vida; os quatro a irem de viagem para o casebre, conduzindo em direcção a noroeste pelo Elba, Isabel excitada para lá do descritível, Farlan e Erwin a discutirem política pelo caminho, rindo quando discordavam. Olha de novo para Erwin, a dureza da sua expressão, o rasto de sangue seco que escorre para o seu pulso vindo dos nós dos dedos, e de repente, deseja que não tivesse tido tempo de reparar em todas as novas coisas no homem: o quão magras as suas feições se tinham tornado, como se ele mal tivesse comido desde que se fora embora, o quão severo está o seu olhar, o quanto a barba por fazer o faz parecer um estranho.

Chegam ao posto de controlo; a barreira ainda está no seu lugar mas não está lá ninguém, o posto de vigia está escuro e vazio, e mesmo aqui, a cidade em chamas pinta a madeira de vermelho. Erwin sai do carro para levantar a barreira, deixando-a aberta depois de seguirem.

\- Espera. Estamos a... - Isabel fala de repente, a angústia na sua voz fazendo Levi voltar-se de imediato para trás. - Não! Não podes fazer isso!

Ela estica-se para a porta, abrindo-a e saltando do carro; Levi consegue ouvi-la tropeçar por alguns segundos antes de voltar a correr para a cidade.

\- Isabel! - chama-a ele, apanhando a sua silhueta contra o brilho da cidade à distância.

Antes de Levi conseguir mover-se, Erwin parara o carro e saíra. Levi vê-o correr atrás dela até ele também desaparecer de vista, mas os gritos de protesto de Isabel dizem-lhe que ele a apanhou. Erwin regressa rapidamente, meio trazendo, meio arrastando Isabel e atirando-a para o banco de trás do carro antes de fechar a porta com tanta força que mais um pedaço do vidro cai no chão. Assim que se senta de novo no banco do condutor, Isabel começa a bater-lhe onde quer que o consiga atingir: nos ombros, no peito, nos lados da cabeça.

\- Não os podes simplesmente deixar! - grita-lhe ela, o rosto cheio de lágrimas contorcido de raiva. - Desgraçado! Não podes simplesmente deixá-los-

\- Pára com isso, Isabel! - grita Levi, agarrando-lhe no pulso e empurrando-a contra o banco. - Pára!

Ela cai sobre a saca de comida, enterrando a cara nas mãos e murmurado alguma coisa em voz baixa numa língua que Levi nunca ouvira antes. A seu lado, Erwin volta a ligar o carro e conduz ao longo do caminho silencioso, a sua expressão mais raiva do que outra coisa. Antes de se voltar de frente no lugar, Levi vê Farlan pousar a mão na cabeça de Isabel, lágrimas silenciosas a caírem-lhe pelo rosto de forma tão pacífica que ele nem parece reparar nelas.

.

Levi perde noção de há quanto tempo estão a conduzir, olhando lá para fora para a escuridão que parece cada vez maior há medida que a noite avança. Ninguém diz nada, o carro está cheio da melodia que Isabel murmura a si própria, os olhos distantes e as mãos estendidas, como se pensasse que estava a brincar com o cabelo de alguém. Nada parece real a Levi, muito menos Erwin, que ele esteja aqui, o que ele fizera.

Páram finalmente num trecho isolado de estrada entre o rio e uma floresta. Quando Levi olha para o indicador de combustível, consegue ver que o tanque está quase vazio. Segue Erwin quando ele sai do carro e ajuda Farlan e Isabel a saírem também.

\- Peguem nas vossas coisas - diz Erwin, acendendo um cigarro e tirando a pesada mala de viagem da bagageira antes de se voltar para Levi. - Como está a tua perna? Consegues andar?

Levi assente sem falar, ainda que, assim que dá um passo, a dor o faça retrair-se. Erwin já está voltado para Farlan e Isabel, e Levi decide manter a boca fechada quando o homem lhe diz a ele a Farlan para o ajudar com o carro. Começam a empurrá-lo juntos, esforçando-se para conseguirem levá-lo até lá da borda da estrada e o fazerem deslizar pela suave inclinação até ao rio. Ficam ali por um momento a vê-lo afundar-se na escuridão da água antes de Erwin pegar de novo na mala e lhes acenar para o seguirem. Levi atira a mochila para o ombro e certifica-se que Farlan faz o mesmo com a saca de comida.

Começam a andar em direcção à floresta, mergulhando rapidamente na escuridão sob os ramos sem folhas que agitam e rangem lá em cima com a gentil brisa. Quando uma mecha de nuvens se move para destapar a lua, Levi consegue ver a sua respiração condensar-se no ar da noite. A relva e as folhas mortas sob os seus pés têm uma camada de geada, e Levi já consegue sentir os dedos dos pés começarem a doer com o frio. Levanta os colarinhos do casaco e olha para trás para Farlan e Isabel, vendo que ambos estão a tremer contra o brilho alaranjado baço que ainda é visível longe no horizonte.

Andam durante horas, tropeçando em ramos caídos e tocas de coelhos, os pés dormentes pelo frio a escorregarem na carpete de folhas congeladas. Levi consegue sentir o seu pé a doer-lhe cada vez mais a cada passo até ser forçado a cerrar os dentes para se impedir de gemer de dor. A dor combinada com a esforço fá-lo transpirar, mas a humidade das suas roupas rapidamente apanham o frio do ar e o fazem tremer. Consegue ouvir Farlan a fungar atrás de si, mas não se volta para ver se é devido a lágrimas ou ao frio.

\- Vocês os três esperam aqui - diz Erwin por fim, colocando a mala de viagem no chão ao lado do coto de uma árvore. - Eu vou à frente para me certificar que o casebre está vazio.

\- Eu vou contigo - diz-lhe Levi de imediato, atirando a mochila para o lado da mala antes de se voltar para Farlan e Isabel. - Vistam algumas roupas, tentem manter-se quentes.

\- Levi... - começa Erwin, mas Levi interrompe-lo.

\- Não devíamos perder tempo - diz ele simplesmente, passando por Erwin, que o segue sem protestar mais.

Marcham lado a lado, atravessando o primeiro quilómetro até ao casebre sem dizer uma palavra. E o que poderiam dizer? Levi sente-se dormente e vazio, e pela expressão na cara de Erwin, consegue supor que o homem não se está a sentir de forma muito diferente.

\- Achas que vai lá estar alguém? - ainda lhe pergunta Levi num sussurro quando finalmente apanha um relance da pequena cerca inclinada e do pequeno manto do jardim de vegetais para lá dela.

\- Não há luz nas janelas - responde Erwin também num sussurro, espreitando pelas árvores para o casebre. - Pode ser apenas precaução.

\- Achas que vamos ter de lutar? - pergunta Levi, pensando na sua perna. - Não temos mais lado nenhum para ir, pois não?

\- Temos ou de ficar aqui, ou ir buscar as provisões que eu deixei na cave - diz-lhe Erwin. - Não vamos durar muito ao ar livre como estamos.

Levi assente, coxeando silenciosamente atrás de Erwin até à cerca, encolhendo-se com a dor quando salta por cima dela. Atravessam o jardim despido sem barulho, Levi parando para espreitar pela janela enquanto Erwin escuta junto à porta.

\- Não vejo nada fora do normal - murmura Levi, vendo os lençóis brancos no sofá e nas poltronas. - A mobília ainda está toda tapada.

Erwin enfia a velha chave na fechadura enferrujada e vira-a, entrando no casebre, o corpo hirto e alerta. Juntos, atravessam todas as divisões e não encontram ninguém, só teias de aranha e pó e silêncio. Levi segue Erwin até à cozinha, encontrando-lhe uma vela que ele acende rapidamente antes de descer para a cave. Levi acende mais velas enquanto ele está lá em baixo, pousando-as num candelabro de cobre manchado sobre a pequena mesa rectangular. Consegue ver melhor a expressão de Erwin com o brilho suave das chamas, e algo na linha cerrada na boca do homem faz Levi ficar preocupado ao vê-lo manter-se de pé em frente da porta da cave, imóvel como se fosse cravado em pedra.

Sem aviso, Erwin levanta a mão e atira o castiçal pela cozinha; aterra no lava-loiça com um barulho estridente, rachando a porcelana onde embate ao lado da bacia. Levi afasta-se alguns passos à pressa, os olhos abertos ao seguir Erwin. As palavras que saem da boca do homem são noutra língua e cheias de ódio, tornando-se em rugidos irados quando Erwin começa a dar socos na parede, as pedras tingindo-se de vermelho pelo sangue que vaza pela série de feridas que já lhe cobriam a mão, agora novamente abertas. Por fim, ele vira-se de costas, dando um pontapé a uma cadeira e sentando-se pesadamente, ofegando de raiva enquanto Levi simplesmente olha para ele, gelado no seu lugar junto da porta.

\- Filho da puta do Darlett - murmura Erwin, acendendo um cigarro e fumando-o com a mão a tremer, passando a outra rudemente pelo cabelo. - Vai matar-nos a todos.

Levi sente uma dor no peito ao olhar para Erwin, um pânico que o faz aperceber-se que, neste momento, não consegue reconhecer nada do homem que conhecia antes, dos sorrisos gentis e das palavras amáveis, da honestidade e paciência, e do amor. Deseja que quisesse dar um passo em frente, para atravessar a cozinha e sentar-se ao lado de Erwin, para lhe lavar o sangue da mão e lhe tratar das feridas, mas há algo tão ameaçador na rigidez da postura do homem que Levi não se consegue obrigar a aproximar.

\- Vai buscar o Farlan e a Isabel - ordena Erwin por fim sem sequer olhar para Levi. - Preciso de pensar.

Levi obedece sem demora, deixando o casebre para trás e seguindo a rota anterior para ir ter com os outros. Encontra-os aninhados um ao outro, sentados sobre a mala e tremendo de frio. Quando se aproxima, Isabel levanta-se devagar, entregando-lhe um ramo pesado que encontrara sabe-se lá onde.

\- Por causa da tua perna - murmura ela, mostrando a Levi como se apoiar na bengala improvisada.

Regressam devagar, com Levi a coxear à frente e conduzindo o caminho. Nenhum deles fala, não há mais nenhum som que não o suave arrastar dos seus passos e o ocasional _crack_ de um ramo ou de um galho a quebrar-se sob eles. Só aí é que Levi começa a sentir-se um desalojado, apercebendo-se que o quer que seja que tenha atirado para dentro daquela mochila verde é agora tudo o que tem no mundo, além das roupas que tem vestidas. Consegue ouvir Farlan ofegar ao esforçar-se para carregar a mala, querendo reconfortá-lo ao dizer-lhe que já não estão longe, mas as palavras ficam presas na garganta; a raiva de Erwin pela falta de mantimentos faz Levi recear que isto nunca tenha sido uma solução permanente.

Entram exaustos no casebre, que parece agora mais quente do que antes. Erwin desertara do seu anterior lugar na mesa e acendera fogos na cozinha e na sala. Levi encontra-o de pé ao lado do fogão, mexendo num tacho com papas de aveia; tinha lavado e ligado a mão, ainda que desajeitadamente, e quando Levi se aproxima, ele consegue esboçar um fraco sorriso.

\- Como é que eles estão? - pergunta Erwin, acenando para Farlan e Isabel, que se tinham ambos enterrado no sofá, demasiado cansados para esticarem as mãos em direcção ao calor do fogo.

Levi limita-se a encolher os ombros, sem saber o que dizer.

\- Vocês deviam todos comer alguma coisa - diz-lhe Erwin baixinho. - E precisamos todos de descansar.

\- Tu já comeste? - pergunta-lhe Levi, baixando a voz até um murmúrio depois de Erwin acenar, e continua: - Quanto tempo podemos ficar aqui?

\- Não sei - admite Erwin, olhando de novo para Farlan e Isabel e suspirando. - Por tanto tempo quanto consigamos.

\- O que é que aconteceu? - diz Levi abruptamente, sem ser capaz de controlar mais a língua. - Tu estavas na frente. Como é que tu-

\- Por favor, Levi - murmura Erwin de forma cansada, tirando o tacho do fogão. - Eu explico-te tudo. Só... hoje não.

Levi acena sem uma palavra e divide as papas de aveia em três tigelas que leva para a sala. Farlan aceita a sua sofregamente, mas Isabel puxa os joelhos para o peito e prende os braços à sua volta, virando a cabeça para o lado.

\- Não quero comer - insiste ela, fazendo Levi fazer uma carranca de frustração.

\- Eu sei que tens fome - tenta ele, mas Isabel recusa de novo.

\- Não quero nada que _ele_ tenha feito - diz-lhe ela irada, pressionando a boca até uma linha apertada e olhando teimosamente para o fogo.

Levi olha para Erwin, que começara a pendurar lençóis pesados à frente das janelas, e pela postura subitamente cabisbaixa do homem, consegue perceber que ele ouvira as palavras da rapariga.

\- Pára de ser estúpida e come - diz-lhe Levi, enfiando a tigela no colo dela e sentando-se na poltrona, mas acabando por rapidamente decidir comer sozinho na cozinha em vez disso; a forma como Isabel e Farlan estão ambos a evitar olhar para Erwin fá-lo recear dizer algo de que se vai arrepender mais tarde.

\- Não devias ser tão duro com ela - diz-lhe Erwin quando se junta a Levi à mesa da cozinha.

\- Salvaste-lhe a vida - responde Levi, zangado, raspando o fundo da tigela com a colher. - Ela devia mostrar um bocado de gratidão, caralho.

\- Ela está em choque - murmura Erwin. - Estão todos. Não é estranho que ela diga uma coisa daquelas.

\- Choque ou não, é uma falta de respeito, caralho - insiste Levi, comendo o resto das papas e levando a tigela para o lava-loiça, tentando não ver a racha deixada pelo castiçal.

Erwin aproxima-se dele devagar, olhando em direcção à sala antes de se inclinar para mais perto e murmurar: - Acho que seria melhor eu ficar acordado enquanto vocês os três dormem. Para ficar de vigia.

\- Não sejas idiota. Tu pareces estar à merda do limiar da morte - diz-lhe Levi de forma áspera, só agora se apercebendo do fedor pujante a suor que emana do homem. - E além disso, cheiras mal.

\- Levi-

\- A sério, estás a feder como o caralho - diz Levi, grato por este momento ser ligeiramente familiar. - Não vais lutar com ninguém no estado em que estás. Temos armas, sequer?

\- Mas se-

\- Vamos tentar a nossa sorte hoje - decide Levi, esperando que a sua voz não deixe espaço para discussões. - Como tu disseste, precisamos todos de descansar.

Qualquer que fosse a insistência que Erwin ainda tivesse, parece ter sido esmaga pelas palavras de Levi, e a determinação na sua expressão depressa é substituída por uma gratidão gentil.

\- Vamos ter de arranjar um plano amanhã - diz Erwin, e Levi acena em concordância.

\- Não tanto como tu precisas de te lavar. A sério, acho que devia queimar essa roupa em vez de tentar lavá-la - resmunga, saboreando o flash de um sorriso nos lábios de Erwin enquanto ele se retira obedientemente para a casa de banho.

Levi leva algumas mantas e almofadas para a sala para Farlan e Isabel, que tinham ambos acabado as suas tigelas de papas de aveia. Estão sentados em pontas opostas do sofá, olhando silenciosamente para a lareira como se estivessem num transe, do qual só despertam quando Levi deita as pilhas de cobertores entre eles.

\- Vocês deviam dormir aqui hoje - diz-lhes aos dois, apontando com a cabeça para a lareira. - Mantenham-se quentes, e vão-se lavar à casa de banho. Eu vou estar no quarto, se acontecer alguma coisa.

\- Como é que aguentas? - pergunta Farlan a Levi num sussurro vazio, olhando para ele como se ele tivesse perdido a cabeça. - Como é que suportas dormir ao lado de um deles depois do que fizeram?

Quando a onda de tristeza cai sobre ele, Levi deseja de repente que ainda pudesse sentir-se zangado pelas palavras de Farlan. Não encontrando nada para dizer, retira-se em silêncio, lavando-se rapidamente antes de se juntar a Erwin no quarto deles, só deixando a sua exaustão dominá-lo quando a cabeça cai na almofada.

\- Porque é que não me disseste que tinhas magoado a perna? - pergunta-lhe Erwin baixinho, e Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Não queria que nos atrasasse - explica fracamente, deixando Erwin pousar a perna esquerda no colo; a dor fá-lo respirar de forma entrecortada assim que Erwin coloca pressão no tornozelo.

Sem dizer mais nada, Erwin começa a enrolar uma longa ligadura justa à volta da perna de Levi, apoiando o pé contra o seu ombro, os seus toques gentis mas firmes. Levi observa-o por entre as frestas das suas pálpebras, deixando a visão do cabelo molhado de Erwin e o peito despido recordarem-lhe a a última vez que aqui tinham estado, daquela proximidade e conforto e prazer que tinham encontrado juntos na altura, como este lugar parecera que lhes pertencera a ambos. Volta a pensar na noite em que se tinham separado, na rudeza das mãos de Erwin quando tinham ficado sem tempo, quão vazio aqueles toques o tinham deixado, quanta certeza tivera que os seus caminhos nunca mais se iam cruzar de novo.

E aqui estão eles.

Levi pressiona a perna para mais perto do rosto de Erwin, deixando o homem deslizar as pontas dos dedos até à sua coxa. Os seus olhares encontram-se na escuridão, livres de perguntas e hesitação, de repente recordados de nada mais a não ser do seu tempo separados. Levi desliza a perna para a frente, prendendo-a nas costas de Erwin e puxando o homem para mais perto antes de rodar para cima dele, mostrando a sua impaciência entre as suas pernas. Mantém os olhos em Erwin quando o homem o observa, deixa-o puxar a sua roupa interior e não sente nenhuma vergonha nisso. Levi consegue sentir a liberdade no seu corpo, a total falta de barreiras e linhas e restrições. Quer mostrar tudo a Erwin, quer deixá-lo claro nos seus beijos ávidos, na forma como se move contra Erwin, na forma como guia as mãos de Erwin para as partes que antes não eram de Erwin para tocar. Levi depressa fica ofegante pela sua necessidade de sentir Erwin mais perto, na sua necessidade de libertação, e os toques que há minutos eram gentis e suplicantes tornam-se exigentes e apressados, como se toda a tensão do dia ainda lhe estivesse a correr nas veias. É só quando Erwin finalmente empurra Levi de costas e começa a beijar um trilho até à sua virilha que Levi se rende, fechando o punho em torno dos lençóis em vez de no cabelo de Erwin quando termina na boca do homem.

Dá a Erwin um momento para cuspir para um lenço antes de retomar o seu lugar entre as coxas do homem, movendo-se rapidamente para baixo para tomar a ponta carnuda do seu pénis. Apesar da avidez da boca de Levi, a firmeza dentro dela diminui e morre, e quando se volta para olhar para cima para Erwin, vê o homem evitar os seus olhos, o olhar fixo na parede junto à cama em vez disso. Sem dizer uma palavra, Levi seca Erwin com o lençol e tapa-os aos dois com ele, deixando o homem enterrar o rosto no seu ombro com um pesado suspiro. Erwin demora muito tempo a fechar os olhos, algo na sua mente mais forte do que a sua necessidade de descansar. Levi apoia a bochecha contra o topo da cabeça de Erwin, esperando que a proximidade seja um conforto, relaxando apenas quando sente a respiração do homem tornar-se mais pesada contra a pele do seu pescoço.

Quando fecha os olhos, tudo o que Levi vê é uma parede de fogo.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- violência  
\- linguagem obscena  
\- conteúdo sexual

.


	22. Capítulo 22

O quarto arrefecera muito na altura em que Levi acorda de manhã, pestanejando na escuridão. Demora um momento a lembrar-se de onde está e do que acontecera, porque razão não acordara a sentir aquela dor no peito ao primeiro vislumbre da escrivaninha de Erwin. Volta-se para olhar para o homem, mas o calor desvanecido na cama devia ter-lhe dito que estava sozinho muito antes de os olhos lho confirmarem. Levi consegue sentir as sobrancelhas franzirem-se ao sair da cama, apressando-se a vestir a roupa e, acima de tudo, as meias; o chão está gelado sob os pés descalços, e a dor aguda que lhe sobe pela canela é outra recordação da noite anterior.

Coxeia silenciosamente pela sala, onde Farlan e Isabel ainda estão enrolados no sofá; o fogo na lareira ardera até brasas, e Levi atira alguns ramos para elas antes de continuar o seu caminho. Na cozinha, o forno de alvenaria ainda está a emanar calor que se acumulara nos tijolos e nas pedras durante a noite, e a chama no fogão diz a Levi que Erwin passara por aqui. Caminha em direcção à janela para espreitar lá para fora, para o jardim despido pelo inverno, roubado de vida pela escuridão da madrugada. Erwin está sentado nos degraus, a fumar um cigarro e a olhar para o jardim, a mão mal segurando o cigarro, como se ele estivesse preso nos pensamentos. Encontrara um par de calças e um casaco algures, e Levi fica aliviado por ver o uniforme ainda numa pilha no chão da casa de banho. Prepara um bule de chá rapidamente antes de encher duas canecas de esmalte e as levar lá para fora, sentando-se ao lado de Erwin e enchendo os pulmões com o ar frio do inverno. Durante muito tempo, nenhum deles fala.

\- Já estás acordado há muito tempo? - pergunta Levi por fim, aproximando o rosto da caneca fumegante quando o vento gelado aumenta e o faz tremer.

Erwin limita-se a abanar a cabeça e a apagar o cigarro, expirando pesadamente; o cheiro faz o coração de Levi estremecer no seu peito. Tenta beberricar o seu chá mas queima a língua; consegue sentir a impaciência tomar conta dos seus movimentos, mas não sabe como perguntar a Erwin sobre as coisas que tem de saber. Parece tão cruel forçar Erwin a reviver o que quer que seja que ele tenha passado - pela aparência abatida do homem, Levi consegue supor que tem sido muito pior do que a sua própria existência resguardada.

\- O Farlan e a Isabel ainda estão a dormir? - pergunta-lhe Erwin baixinho, e Levi assente.

\- Pelo menos, estavam agora - responde Levi e Erwin faz um ruído de concordância.

\- Há alguns planos que têm de ser feitos, e não sei a extensão em que os devo incluir - diz-lhe o homem e suspira de forma cansada; parece arrancar-lhe mais um pouco daquela rudeza que se agarrara a ele antes. - O que achas?

Levi considera a pergunta por um momento, pensando em como todas aquelas mentiras tinham magoado Farlan. Não consegue imaginar que serem forçados a seguir cegamente o que quer que seja Erwin tenha pensado vá ser fácil para Farlan ou Isabel neste momento, mas também, também tem dificuldade em os ver a tomar decisões racionais sobre o que quer que seja.

\- Tens alguma coisa em mente, então? - pergunta a Erwin em vez de lhe responder. - Algum plano?

Erwin suspira de novo. - Tenho de admitir, tenho uma ideia mais clara daquilo que não podemos fazer de momento do que daquilo que podemos - diz ele, coçando a amostra de barba que lhe cobre as faces. - Não podemos ficar aqui indefinidamente, e não podemos ir embora até a tua perna ter recuperado. Não sem antes conseguirmos arranjar alguns mantimentos.

\- Estás preocupado que alguém nos descubra aqui?

\- É uma possibilidade - admite Erwin. - Há coisas que podemos fazer para limitar as hipóteses de isso acontecer. Só acender a lareira à noite, por exemplo. Mas quanto mais tempo ficarmos, maiores são as hipóteses de sermos descobertos.

\- E isso seria mau - diz Levi, fazendo Erwin resfolegar amargamente.

\- Não sabes como é na frente - diz ele, uma nota de Holtz na sua voz. - Estão a executar desertores a torto e a direito por lá.

Levi olha pelo jardim sem vida até aos ramos despidos das árvores, e suspira. - Então não podemos ficar, e também não nos podemos ir embora.

\- Isso resume a questão, sim - concorda Erwin, ficando calado por muito tempo antes de continuar: - E gostava que fosse apenas por causa da nossa falta de provisões.

\- O que queres dizer com isso? - pergunta Levi, mantendo a sua curiosidade afastada mesmo quando Erwin demora um momento para acender outro cigarro.

\- Tenho a certeza que não preciso de te dizer que não era exactamente suposto eu estar aqui neste momento - começa o homem, expirando mais fumo a cada palavra. - O meu regresso a Dresden... Bem, não fiz exactamente um plano para isso.

\- Então o que aconteceu? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora. - Voltaste _porquê_?

Erwin volta-se para Levi, um sentimento nos seus olhos que Levi se debate para reconhecer: como um cansaço que se aproxima de dor, de tão abrangente que é. De repente, Levi sente-se um idiota por ter perguntado uma coisa daquelas.

\- Enquanto estava na frente, recebi uma mensagem da central - começa Erwin, e Levi fica aliviado por ele parecer ter ignorado o que ele dissera. - Devia realizar mais uma missão antes de ser retirado de serviço e mandado regressar a Inglaterra.

\- Porquê?

\- Não sei - admite Erwin. - Talvez eles tenham pensando em algum futuro uso para mim que me tornava indispensável, e portanto tornava a minha presença na frente desnecessariamente perigosa. Seja como for, eles designaram a missão, que eu deveria cumprir sem problemas.

\- O que é que era? - pergunta Levi, mas quando ouve a risada desagradável e tensa que Erwin dá, volta a desejar não ter falado.

\- Chamam-lhe limpeza de pessoal - grunhe o homem, bebendo o seu chá entre passas que dá no cigarro, rindo de novo. - Não somos mesmo melhores do que os nazis.

\- Não digas isso - ordena-lhe Levi de forma quase irada e estremece, decidindo não pensar em Dresden, no som assobiado que as bombas faziam ao cair, no mar de fogo que deixavam para trás. - Já te disse para não te comparares com eles.

\- Desculpa - murmura Erwin simplesmente, sem olhar para Levi. - Depois da missão, entrei em contacto com um activo que era suposto tratar da minha saída do Reich. Ele perguntou-me se eu tinha estado destacado em Dresden antes, e por acaso mencionou que ouvira rumores sobre planos para um ataque à cidade estarem em curso. Como deves imaginar, eu não podia correr o risco, mesmo que fossem só rumores.

\- O que é que fizeste?

\- Roubei-lhe o carro - explica Erwin, apagando o cigarro. - Ele não foi muito cooperativo quanto a isso, por isso fui obrigado a ameaçá-lo. O tempo que me custou... - As palavras do homem dispersam-se e ele abana a cabeça. - Embora... suponho que devesse sentir-me mais culpado pelo que tirar-lhe o carro lhe custou a ele. As probabilidades são que ele tenha sido exposto e possa ser apanhado agora, se é que já não foi.

Levi sente vontade de repetir a sua anterior pergunta: _porquê?_ Porque é que Erwin correra um risco tão grande, e pusera a vida de outra pessoa em risco no processo? Porque é que chegara àquele extremo para regressar a Dresden? Porque é que ele está aqui em vez de estar de regresso a casa em Inglaterra, seguro e vivo e longe de tudo isto? No final, Levi não pergunta, lembrando-se daquela expressão que Erwin lhe dera, como se o facto de Levi não compreender fosse a pior coisa que ele pudesse ouvir neste momento.

\- Não só desobedeci a uma ordem directa - continua Erwin - como comprometi a operação. Imagino que os meus superiores não estejam muito impressionados com as minhas acções neste momento.

\- Então, não podemos ficar aqui - recomeça Levi - e não podemos ir embora. Se os alemães nos encontrarem, matam-nos a todos. E se os britânicos te encontrarem, vão... o quê? Prender-te?

\- Alguma forma de acção disciplinar vai ser necessária, não tenho dúvida - concorda Erwin e dá uma pequena risada, como se tivesse achado algo engraçado no que Levi dissera. - Estás a ver agora o que eu queria dizer com ter uma ideia mais clara das coisas que não podemos fazer.

Levi concorda com um grunhido e pragueja baixinho antes de perguntar: - Então, que tipo de mantimentos precisamos?

\- Para começar, alguma coisa para nos mantermos quentes - diz-lhe Erwin. - Uma tenda, de preferência. Também nos davam jeito armas. Tudo o que eu tenho é a minha pistola, e caso fiquemos sem comida, não nos vai ajudar muito. Nem nos vai adiantar de muito para nos protegermos.

\- Já estava a racionar antes de nos irmos embora - diz Levi. - Toda a comida dividida por nós os três teria durado mais uns três, quatro meses.

\- Foi muito prudente da tua parte - elogia-o Erwin baixinho, voltando-se para lhe lançar um rápido sorriso. - Mas também, não esperava outra coisa.

\- Com a compota de maçã na cave, nós os quatro podíamos aguentar aqui pelo menos durante esse tempo - estima Levi - e mesmo que não consigamos levar toda a comida connosco, vamos conseguir safar-nos durante um mês ou assim, dependendo da distância que tivermos de percorrer.

\- O destino é outro problema - diz Erwin. - Tanto quanto me parece, a nossa única opção é encontrar o acampamento do grupo de _partisan_ que nos tem assistido na operação-

\- Foi para aí que a Nanaba e o Mike foram? - pergunta Levi, bebendo o seu chá para manter o frio afastado.

Erwin assente. - Podemos ficar por lá até ao fim da guerra, ajudar com a luta. E depois...

Levi ouve as palavras de Erwin dispersarem-se de novo, olhando para os tufos de relva amarela, fantasmas esmorecidos do verde lustroso que crescera em torno do poço. E depois, se ainda estiverem vivos, ambos irão por caminhos separados, e o que significa isso para Erwin, com metade do exército britânico a persegui-lo?

\- Bem, suponho que ainda haja bastante tempo para tudo isso, se conseguirmos sequer chegar ao acampamento - murmura Erwin por fim. - Já para não falar se vamos sequer conseguir sair daqui.

\- Achas que vamos conseguir arranjar alguns mantimentos na vila? - pergunta Levi e Erwin abana a cabeça.

\- Não sei. E, de qualquer forma, a única pessoa que podíamos enviar para procurar e que fosse relativamente seguro é a Isabel, e mesmo isso pode atrair algumas perguntas desconfortáveis.

Levi pragueja de novo, e pela primeira vez na sua vida, sente vontade de agarrar o maço de tabaco ao lado de Erwin e acender um cigarro para sentir algum daquele efeito calmante que é suposto eles terem.

\- Então, o que é que sugeres que façamos? - pergunta por fim a Erwin, que encolhe os ombros.

\- Viver um dia de cada vez, suponho - responde o homem, parecendo quase distraído. - Como disse, não vamos a lado nenhum até a tua perna ter curado. Até lá, vamos não dar nas vistas e anotar as provisões que temos, e tentar arranjar uma solução para tudo isto.

Levi assente. - Acho que é isso que vamos dizer ao Farlan e à Isabel.

\- Suponho que não haja um grande plano para lhes contar - murmura Erwin e ri sem humor. - Pelo menos, é um problema que não vamos ter de resolver.

\- Podemos pedir ao Farlan para rezar por um milagre - sugere Levi, e Erwin ri de novo antes de esvaziar a sua caneca de chá.

\- Considerando tudo, parece que há alguém a olhar por ele - divaga Erwin. - Talvez não seja assim uma ideia tão descabida.

Sem dizerem mais nada, regressam à cozinha, onde Levi pensa em começar a preparar pequeno-almoço mas apercebe-se que, sem poder acender o fogão agora que a madrugada escura começara a encher-se com luz do dia, não há muito que possa fazer no que toca a uma refeição quente. Em vez disso, desce para a cave para ir buscar um frasco de compota de maçã e espalha-a sobre algumas bolachas que encontra no fundo de uma das prateleiras mais baixas. Come algumas com Erwin e, apesar de não serem muitas, afastam o pior da fome que ele receia que se vá tornar uma companheira constante de agora em diante.

\- Foi óptimo termos feito toda esta compota na altura - murmura Erwin ao barrar mais alguma na bolacha antes de lhe dar uma dentada.

\- É óptimo que sejas inteligente - responde Levi, atirando um rápido sorriso ao homem que lhe parece estranho nos lábios.

Ficam em silêncio quando Farlan atravessa a cozinha e desaparece sem uma palavra para o jardim para visitar a privada. Quando regressa, senta-se à mesa e começa a comer, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, nem sequer para reclamar da comida.

\- A Isabel ainda está a dormir? - pergunta-lhe Levi, surpreendido por o ver abanar a cabeça.

\- Ela não quer vir à cozinha - explica o homem baixinho, olhando de relance para Erwin.

Levi consegue sentir um rasgo de raiva no peito que o força a levantar-se, mas a mão de Erwin fecha-se em torno do seu braço rapidamente.

\- Deixa-a estar - murmura Erwin de forma calma. - Ela está zangada, e eu não a culpo. Devias dar-lhe tempo.

\- Nada daquilo foi culpa tua - rosna Levi, atirando um olhar irado ao monte de cabelo vermelho despenteado que consegue ver mesmo acima das costas do sofá. - Se ela é demasiado estúpida para perceber que lhe salvaste a vida, então alguém tem de a ensinar.

\- E tu achas que é a gritar que vais conseguir? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, tão baixo e calmamente como antes. - Ela está de luto e zangada, e precisa de alguém para culpar. Se a ajudar a fazer-se sentir melhor, fico feliz por ser esse alguém.

\- Devias ouvir o Erwin - diz Farlan a Levi, dando uma dentada noutra bolacha. - Ele está disposto a aceitar a culpa. E porque é que não deveria?

\- Foda-se, não comeces _tu_ também - atira-lhe Levi, as mãos a cerrarem-se em punhos. - Sabes perfeitamente que não estarias sentado aqui agora se não fosse-

\- E tu sabes igualmente bem que nenhum de nós teria de estar aqui agora se _eles_ não tivessem transformado Dresden numa merda de um inferno - sibila Farlan em resposta, a sua cara quase irreconhecível de raiva. - Por isso podes poupar-me essa merda dessa hipocrisia toda que eu devia estar grato por ainda estar vivo, quando a verdade é que se não fosse por ele e pela gente dele, eu não teria de ter fugido para me salvar logo para começar.

Sem dizer mais nada, Farlan salta do lugar à mesa e regressa à sala, levando bolachas e compota a Isabel antes de se sentar. Levi olha para ele, sentindo uma dor no peito quando se volta para trás para Erwin e vê a expressão magoada no seu rosto.

\- Está tudo bem - tenta o homem convence-lo ainda assim, com poucos resultados. - Eu percebo porque eles estão zangados. É difícil separar a pessoa da sua origem. Tal como tu nunca conseguiste esquecer que todos os teus vizinhos aclamavam as paradas e votaram no-

\- Já te disse - interrompe-o Levi num sussurro. - Não te compares com eles.

Erwin cala-se e estende a mão para tocar na de Levi; o calor lembra-o da noite passada e como o prazer de Erwin se transformara tão depressa em nada. Pergunta-se se será este o motivo, se a culpa do que os seus compatriotas fizeram também pesa sobre os ombros de Erwin, se é por essa razão que ele quer arcar com toda esta culpa, porque sente que de alguma forma a merece. Levi encontra os olhos do homem por um momento e tenta procurar por algum sinal disso, mas tudo o que encontra é uma expressão que tenciona acalmá-lo a _ele_ , como se Erwin não precisasse de nenhumas palavras amáveis - ou talvez não as merecesse.

.

Fica aliviado quando Erwin lhe diz que têm muito que fazer, coisas para levantar menos suspeitas se forem feitas durante o dia. Começam a pregar pesados pedaços de tecido nas janelas para impedir que qualquer luz seja visível do exterior quando acenderem a lareira à noite. Passam horas a fazer turnos para cortar madeira e encher o alpendre ao lado da latrina, quase começando a discutir quando Erwin força Levi a parar um momento para descansar a perna. Deitam a baixo pedaços da cerca à volta do casebre para o fazer parecer abandonado caso alguém passe por ali. Na altura em acabam, os braços de Levi estão a tremer do esforço e ele não consegue evitar sorrir pela exaustão quando finalmente se senta depois de se lavar com água fria do poço.

\- Pareces estar de bom humor - nota Erwin ao sentar-se à mesa da cozinha.

Levi assente e suspira de forma satisfeita. - Não vou ao extremo de dizer que fico feliz por as coisas terem sido como foram - diz ele, lembrando-se do cheio da fumo e o vento quente na cara vindo da cidade em chamas - mas pelo menos aqui posso vir à rua e esticar as pernas.

\- Tu tinhas de facto dito que ia ser difícil para ti - murmura Erwin, e Levi resfolega.

\- Foda-se, foi um pesadelo - admite Levi, quase mencionando o alívio que era ter visitas de Marie, mas pensando melhor no último segundo e dizendo em vez disso: - Mas isso já está tudo no passado agora.

\- Sim - concorda Erwin baixinho. - Pergunto-me se vais começar a ressentir o ar livre, caso consigamos algum dia sair daqui.

\- Acredito nisso quando o vir - diz-lhe Levi, fazendo-o rir. Há tanto mais que ele gostaria de dizer, como tudo parece melhor agora que Erwin voltara, como ele tem esperança, como se sente vivo e seguro e livre, mas tal como antes, não tem palavras para o dizer, por isso passa uma hora e gasta o resto da água quente da caldeira a esfregar o uniforme de Erwin até ficar limpo, sabendo que o homem tem pouco mais roupa para vestir.

Levi deixa Isabel comer o jantar na sala com Farlan, deixa-a evitar Erwin se foi isso que ela decidiu fazer, mas depois de o mundo para lá das janelas ter escurecido e os fogos terem sido acendidos para manter o casebre quente, ele impede-a de escapar da sala quando Erwin se senta numa poltrona ao pé da lareira.

\- Estamos todos nisto juntos, quer tu gostes, quer não - diz-lhe Levi quando ela cruza os braços à frente do peito e olha para o chão. - E se nos queremos safar disto, temos de trabalhar todos juntos.

Isabel não diz nada, mas também não olha para cima. Levi deixa-a a amuar e vai em direcção à estante de livros para rasgar uma página de um deles; consegue ouvir Farlan arquejar audivelmente atrás de si antes de regressar para perto da lareira.

\- Temos de fazer um inventário de tudo o que temos - diz aos outros, já se atarefando a escrever palavras no papel. - Por isso, vocês os dois precisam de ir ver as coisas que trouxeram convosco.

Começam a escavar a mochila e a mala de viagem, fazendo pilhas de diferentes tipos de roupa enquanto Levi e Erwin carregam a comida para a sala e começam a pesar tudo, as ervilhas secas, a farinha, a compota, a fruta enlatada. Alguns pratos tinham acabado na saca também, aquelas chávenas de porcelana branca que Levi achara tão impessoais quando as vira pela primeira vez, mas que agora o fazem pensar numa centena de coisas e uma centena de momentos com Erwin: deles a beber chá e a falarem, daquela vez que Nile visitara, daquele domingo tranquilo que tinham passado envoltos nos braços um do outro. Erwin conseguira trazer toda a comida que tinham no apartamento e muito do que Levi aponta é de memória, das inúmeras vezes que pesara e voltara a pesar tudo.

No outro lado da folha, faz uma lista das roupas que têm, todas as camisolas de lã e meias das quais têm muitas, e dos cachecóis e chapéus e luvas que serão suficientes para manter Farlan e Isabel quentes. No final do dia, é Erwin com quem mais se têm de preocupar - tirando o uniforme e a camisola de malha e as calças que encontrara num dos armários aqui, o homem não tem nada além das botas e do seu longo sobretudo, nem sequer um par de roupa interior a mais, e não é como se ele pudesse pedir alguma emprestada a Levi ou Farlan, mesmo com todo o peso que perdera.

\- É tudo o que temos, então? - pergunta Levi por fim a Farlan e a Isabel, e ambos lhe acenam sem um som.

\- Isso - resmunga Isabel - e os meus submarinos.

\- Quantos é que tens? - pergunta-lhe Levi, escrevendo _'47 submarinos'_ cuidadosamente no fundo da página.

\- Mais vale queimá-los- diz-lhe Isabel num meio-sussurro que faz Levi estremecer.

\- Tens-los há tanto tempo - tenta ele lembrar-lhe. - Seria uma pena se ficasses sem eles.

\- Porquê? - pergunta ela de mau-humor. - Tudo o resto já ardeu mesmo. Porque é que eu haveria de guardar uma coisa dessas? É só um monte de papel.

\- Eu guardei as minhas cartas - diz Farlan, juntando-se à conversa. - Também são só um monte de papel, mas não as vou queimar.

\- Mas tu escreveste-as para o Christofer - contrapõe Isabel. - Não é como se eu estivesse apaixonada por um submarino. Era só algo para passar o tempo. Só me fazia lembrar alguém, mas ele está morto agora, por isso de que vale importar-me?

Farlan fica calado por um momento antes de dizer: - Sabes, o Christofer provavelmente também já morreu. Isso não significa que eu vá deixar de me lembrar dele.

Levi vê Isabel olhar fixamente para as chamas sem uma palavra, os joelhos abraçados com força contra o peito. No final, ela simplesmente encolhe os ombros, mas deixa os submarinos onde estão.

\- Não vamos ter nenhum problema em nos mantermos quentes enquanto aqui estivermos - diz Erwin a Levi assim que se tinham deitado na cama, tentando manter-se acordados; vão todos ter de aprender a viver de noite mais tarde ou mais cedo. - Temos lenha suficiente para nos durar algum tempo, e depois disso, podemos sempre recolher coisas da floresta. Até temos o pomar, e os livros, se chegarmos a isso.

Levi concorda com um grunhido baixo, apoiando o queixo contra o peito de Erwin e prendendo a perna debaixo da coxa dele. O homem está quente o suficiente para impedir que Levi sinta frio mesmo sem o fogo a crepitar agradavelmente na coluna de cerâmica. Há algo tão tangível no corpo de Erwin sob si, algo tão sólido e familiar que Levi sente como se o seu coração estivesse a bater mais devagar e de forma mais firme agora, como se a dor de estarem separados fosse a única razão para antes ele bater de forma tão cansativa. Para Levi, é-lhe estranho ver-se de novo desta forma, sem saber quanto tempo têm para estar juntos, sem dias para contar, sem despedidas à vista. E mesmo que sejam descobertos, vão juntos, o que Levi acha ser melhor do que ficar na dúvida.

\- Não me disseste o que pensas - diz Erwin de repente, algo cauteloso no seu tom. - Sobre Dresden.

Levi volta-se para olhar para o homem, as sobrancelhas franzidas sobre os olhos. - O que é que tem? - pergunta, movendo um dos braços para debaixo do queixo.

\- Foi a tua casa por-

\- Não foi - corrige-lo Levi de imediato, preferindo a confusão no rosto do homem do que ele achar que Levi o ressente seja porque motivo for. - Era só onde eu morava, e agora não moro. É só isso.

\- Não precisas de te preocupar com os meus sentimentos, Le-

\- Não estou preocupado - interrompe-o Levi de novo, ele próprio sem ter a certeza se está a dizer a verdade. - Quando arranjei aqueles papéis falsos, eu sabia que ia estar a fugir de um lado para o outro. Já aceitei isso há muito tempo.

Erwin estuda o seu rosto por um momento antes de suspirar e se voltar para olhar para o tecto, as suas sobrancelhas fartas franzidas numa expressão carregada.

\- Haviam pessoas lá - diz ele por fim após uma longa pausa. - Pessoas com quem tu te preocupavas. Pessoas que tinham sido amáveis contigo.

\- A maioria ainda ia preferir ver-me executado se soubessem o que eu sou - insiste Levi. - Achas que a Frau Gernhardt teria jurado proteger-nos se ela soubesse que uma cambada de espiões estrangeiros estava a passar com o corpo de um oficial alemão à frente da porta dela, ainda por cima um morto por um judeu?

\- Desculpa - diz Erwin após outra pausa; há algo distante no seu tom. - Esqueci-me que não está na tua natureza criares laços.

Levi pensa nas palavras e sente uma pontada de dor provocada por elas. Isto que tem com Erwin não é um laço? O que ele tem com Farlan e Isabel não é como as ligações que as outras pessoas têm com família? Não é como se Levi tivesse escolhido perder toda a gente antes, não é como se ele não tivesse já nascido com medo de os perder.

\- Eu crio laços - Levi corrige Erwin, murmurando as palavras contra o peito dele sem ser capaz de o olhar nos olhos, mesmo quando sente o homem voltar-se para olhar para ele. - Normalmente, só demoro é tempo a criá-los e sou cuidadoso com eles. Sabes que eu não tive problema com a-

As palavras saem-lhe da boca antes de se conseguir controlar, e ambos sabem que nome ele estivera prestes a dizer a seguir. Levi consegue sentir o corpo de Erwin ficar tenso e o silêncio entre eles torna-se pesado com a palavra que não dizem: _Marie_. Por fim, Erwin murmura outro pedido de desculpa contra o cabelo de Levi, juntamente com um beijo, fazendo-os a ambos ultrapassar aquele momento e mudando de assunto.

\- Estou preocupado com a Isabel - diz Erwin, dobrando o braço atrás da cabeça e suspirando. - Parece-me que a mente dela não tem mais nenhum sítio para fugir do que lhe aconteceu.

\- Ela sempre teve noção disso, mesmo que não falasse - diz-lhe Levi. - Às vezes, escapava.

\- Ela precisa de alguém com quem falar.

\- Ela costumava falar com a Nanaba - diz Levi. - Tenho a certeza que ela lhe contou coisas que nunca contou a mim ou ao Farlan. E é melhor esperar sentado se achas que ela vai começar a falar com algum de nós sobre isso agora.

Erwin suspira de novo. - Provavelmente, tens razão quanto a isso - concorda ele de forma cansada. - Tenho medo que ela tente fugir, se não fizermos nada.

\- Ela é imprudente às vezes, mas não é estúpida - relembra Levi ao homem. - Ela sabe melhor do que qualquer um de nós como é estar lá fora. Ela sabe as hipóteses que tem sozinha, e ela vai ficar aqui. Pelo menos até o tempo começar a aquecer.

\- Espero que também tenhas razão quanto a isso - diz Erwin com um rápido sorriso. - Gosto muito dela. E do Farlan.

Levi esforça-se para reprimir um resfolegar, tornando-o num sorriso no último segundo. - Eles também gostam de ti. São só demasiado estúpidos para o ver.

\- Não devias dizer isso - repreende-o Erwin gentilmente. - Dificilmente podes dizer que eles são estúpidos se me virem como um inimigo neste momento.

\- São, sim - insiste Levi, sentindo a raiva voltar a acender-se no peito. - Tudo o que sempre fizeste foi certificar-te que eles estão seguros. Foi o que fizeste agora. Se eles não percebem, então eles são mais estúpidos do que eu.

\- Também não te devias chamar de estúpido, Levi - diz-lhe Erwin suavemente, pousando a mão sobre a sua cabeça.

Levi resfolega. - Sabes, eu tentei ler um livro quando estiveste fora. Não passei da segunda folha.

\- Isso não significa que sejas estúpido - diz Erwin, enterrando os dedos no cabelo de Levi. - Só significa que, até agora, não aprendeste a ser muito bom a ler.

\- Não sei - diz Levi, e pára para bocejar, encostando a orelha contra o peito de Erwin. - As letras saltam pela página sempre que tento focar-me nelas.

\- Nem toda a gente tem de gostar de ler - murmura Erwin e boceja também. - Talvez os números sejam mais o teu forte.

Levi concorda com um grunhido, puxando a mão de Erwin de volta ao topo da sua cabeça quando ele está prestes a afastá-la. Há um peso maravilhoso nos membros ele, todos os sinais de um longo dia de trabalho que ele ansiara mesmo quando estivera a ajudar Erwin, limpando-lhe o apartamento e juntando-se a ele nas missões. Lembra-o da sua juventude, quando passara muito do seu tempo a carregar caixas de comida para a loja e sacas de carvão escadas acima para o apartamento por cima. Kenny deixava a parte de carregar pesos para ele, dizendo que lhe fazia mal às costas. Tanto quanto Levi sabe, ele bem que podia estar a mentir em relação a isso, mas nunca se importara com o exercício e raramente reclamara quanto a isso.

\- Perdeste peso - lembra-se Levi de murmurar, sentindo as costelas de Erwin pressionadas contra o lado da cara.

\- Rações da frente - Erwin oferece como explicação, movendo-se sob Levi para ficar mais confortável. - E receio que a comida também não me caía muito bem.

\- Devíamos arranjar-te peixe ou assim - murmura Levi, fechando os olhos. - Talvez um pato. Podíamos apanhar um com uma das redes no alpendre. Precisas de comer alguma coisa com gordura.

\- Eu estou bem, Levi - assegura-lhe Erwin. - Não é como se vocês os três não estejam mais magros do que antes.

Levi reclama de novo, pressionando um rápido beijo no peito de Erwin quando volta a cabeça e se enrosca contra o calor do corpo do homem.

\- Estás diferente - resmoneia, os dedos a traçarem os ossos que consegue sentir sob a pele de Erwin, os ombros, as mãos, as ancas.

\- Desculpa - murmura Erwin, mas Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Só preciso de me habituar, só isso - murmura ele, as pontas dos dedos passando pelos pêlos louros ásperos sob o umbigo de Erwin, deslizando para baixo mas parando quando se lembra da noite anterior, da forma como Erwin esmorecera sob o seu toque.

\- Tu sabes que não foi por causa de ti. Eu só-

\- Eu sei - Levi interrompe o sussurro do homem, perguntando-se como é que Erwin consegue sempre saber o que ele está a pensar.

Sem dizer mais nada, Levi deixa o corpo ficar pesado contra o de Erwin, respirando profundamente o cheiro da sua transpiração; a falta da lavanda só o incomoda por um momento. O silêncio parece estar à espera de algo, para que alguém o quebre, e apesar de Levi querer fazê-lo, as formas de guiar Erwin até lá não parecem estar para breve. Lança um olhar hesitante à cara do homem, franzindo o rosto pela severidade da expressão dele mas sabendo que nenhum deles terá paz se não o enfrentarem; aquela noite na cela da Gestapo ensinara-lhe pelo menos isso. Ainda assim, as palavras ficam presas na garganta de Levi da primeira vez que tenta pronunciá-las.

\- O que aconteceu na frente, Erwin?

\- Levi-

\- Pode ser bom falares sobre isso - Levi tenta convencer o homem de forma desastrada.

Erwin fica calado por um longo momento antes de murmurar: - Não sei se quero que saibas.

Levi lança outro olhar ao homem, desejando poder forçar os últimos fragmentos daquela aspereza a deixarem-no, os últimos traços persistentes de Holtz.

\- Não tens de o fazer - murmura ainda assim, sabendo que nunca conseguiria obrigar Erwin a fazer nada. - Só pensei... comigo, ajudou-me. Talvez também te fosse ajudar a ti.

Erwin volta a ficar calado, uma expressão no seu rosto que faz as entranhas de Levi contorcerem-se e o faz querer praguejar. Os sentimentos que se tinham mantido afastados até agora começam de repente a trespassar quaisquer que fossem as barreiras que Levi erguera na sua mente. A memória do dia em que se tinham separado atravessa Levi, e parece-lhe irreal agora que o perigo a que Erwin se sujeitara não fosse a única coisa em que estivera a pensar na altura.

\- Tens razão. Está a assombrar-me - murmura Erwin por fim, olhando para o tecto como se estivesse a evitar o olhar de Levi. - A frente e Dresden, tudo... Os pensamentos não me deixam em paz.

\- Não foi culpa tua - diz Levi de imediato, de forma apressada e desesperada. - Não eras tu naqueles aviões. Não tiveste nada a ver com aquilo.

\- Eu sei - diz o homem e suspira, esfregando os olhos com a mão livre. - Pelo menos no que toca a Dresden, não é lógico eu estar a sentir-me culpado ou aceitar culpa.

Voltam a ficar calados e Levi não consegue obrigar-se a perguntar o que mais há para que Erwin se sinta culpado.

\- O meu pai deu o seu melhor para me fazer entender a importância de um sentido de responsabilidade pessoal - continua Erwin de repente. - Gostava de pensar que cresci para me tornar num homem que não tem problema em admitir quando comete um erro, alguém que pode tomar responsabilidade pelas suas acções.

Levi dá um grunhido de resposta, esperando que seja suficiente, desejando que Erwin o conheça bem o suficiente para não precisar que ele insista no assunto. Lembra-se como aquilo fora especial, da primeira vez que se tinham conhecido, a forma como Erwin aceitara as palavras de Levi sobre as suas, a maneira como não era demasiado orgulhoso para admitir que Levi soubesse mais do que ele.

\- Não tenho problema em me sentir responsável. Se tivesse, a minha promoção a comandante teria sido sem mérito. Não é...

A pausa nas palavras de Erwin faz Levi voltar a olhar para cima com a mesma expressão carregada, e agora não há dúvida que Erwin está a evitar o seu olhar.

\- Não é isso que me preocupa - continua ele após outra curta pausa; há um medo silencioso nos seus olhos. - Há coisas que eu fiz e cuja culpa é minha. Não é possível haver dúvidas quanto a isso.

\- O que são, então? - pergunta Levi, mantendo o tom baixo e tranquilizante, ficando calado até Erwin estar preparado para falar.

\- Não tenho a certeza se quero que tu saibas - recomeça Erwin por fim de novo, numa voz que mostra a sua angústia - porque tenho medo de como me vais ver depois de saberes.

As palavras aumentam o peso da expressão de Levi, mas assim que está prestes a afastá-las, lembra-se da última vez que Erwin lhe revelara algo, algo de que tinha vergonha. Tinha recusado a sua ajuda a alguém que precisava, pessoas cuja sua decisão tinha condenado a um destino inimaginável - e mesmo aí, o crime de Erwin fora simplesmente não fazer nada. Ao olhar de novo para cima, Levi pergunta-se quão pior pode isto ser, quanto Erwin tem de fazer para ficar além da sua capacidade de o perdoar.

\- Não quero saber o que fizeste - diz ele por fim, apercebendo-se que está a perder tempo com aquela dúvida. - Ambos fizemos coisas terríveis. Eu matei pessoas, tal como tu. Mas é tal como tu disseste, não é? Somos todos pessoas horríveis, se não virmos o panorama geral.

\- O panorama geral - repete Erwin e resfolega baixinho. - Tenho de admitir, enquanto estava lá fora, passei cada vez menos tempo a pensar nisso do que a pensar no Osterhaus.

\- Porque é que havias de pensar naquele cabrão? - pergunta Levi rispidamente.

\- Só naquilo que ele disse - diz-lhe Erwin, parecendo triste e cansado. - Como ele odiava hipócritas.

\- Foda-se, quantas vezes te tenho de dizer? - bufa Levi, sentindo um rasgo de raiva crescer-lhe no peito. - Não te compares a eles. Não há nada que tenhas feito que-

\- Passei várias semanas na frente a interrogar prisioneiros de guerra - interrompe-o Erwin, e Levi cala-se de imediato. - A maior parte deles eram oficiais e soldados do Exército Vermelho, mas alguns eram britânicos e americanos. Eu tinha de lhes retirar informação usando quaisquer métodos necessários.

Levi fica calado mesmo quando Erwin termina de falar, a mente a resistir às imagens de Erwin a cometer actos de crueldade, de Erwin a infligir dor, de Erwin a esmurrar aquele homem que tentara roubar o carro e como lhe continuara a bater e a bater mesmo depois de o homem se render. Para lá da dor de imaginar Erwin a fazer algo como isso, algo que se enquadra tão mal na sua personalidade e nas suas acções, Levi quase se sente aliviado por receber uma explicação para esse acto.

\- Se soubesses o que eu fiz... - recomeça Erwin, as palavras a perderem-se quando ele engole com dificuldade. - Não acho que fosses capaz de dizer que eu não tenho semelhanças com eles.

\- Não é a mesma coisa - insiste Levi, começando a ficar zangado não só pelo que Erwin dissera mas também pelo traço de frustração na expressão dele. - Não é. Não tinhas escolha. Não é como se tu quisesses-

\- Há muitos soldados alemães que também não querem lutar - Erwin volta a interrompê-lo. - Há até pessoas nas SS que só obedecem a ordens porque sabem que vão ser mortos se as recusarem. Como é que eu sou diferente deles?

\- Porque és - rosna Levi, rangendo os dentes enquanto as suas mãos se cerram em punhos. - Quantas vezes te tenho de dizer, Erwin? Foda-se, não me insultes ao sugerir que-

\- Como é que te estou a insultar?

\- Achas que eu podia alguma vez confiar em ti por um segundo que fosse se tu fosses alguma coisa parecida com eles? - pragueja Levi. - Achas que eu conseguia fazer isto com alguém que me lembrasse de alguma forma _deles?_

\- Levi, tens de admitir que-

\- Não, não tenho - corta Levi. - Não quero saber o que tenhas feito. O que quer que seja, não se compara. É que nem de perto.

\- Torturei pessoas. Os meus próprios compatriotas - sibila Erwin, perdendo de repente a paciência. - Mantive-los acordados até ficarem delirantes. Neguei-lhes a pouca comida que lhes foi oferecida para começar. Provoquei-lhes dor só para fornecer informações às pessoas que é suposto eu estar a lutar _contra_. Como podes dizer que não sou como eles, que os meus motivos são mais justificáveis do que os deles? Como podes achar que o que eu estou a fazer é correcto para alguém?

\- Claro que não é - contrapõe Levi, sentindo as faces arderem de raiva enquanto luta para achar palavras para expressar o que sente. - Nada disto está certo. Não é suposto nenhum de nós fazer coisas dessas. Mas há uma diferença entre tu e eles.

Erwin abana a cabeça devagar. - Está a tornar-se cada vez mais difícil ver qual possa ser.

Levi deixa a raiva esmorecer ao encarar a tristeza na expressão de Erwin sem falar, pensando em toda a culpa e angústia que o homem está a sentir e como, se o mundo fosse um lugar minimamente decente, ele não estaria a sentir nada daquilo. Imagina as pessoas que prenderam Kenny, pensa nos tipos da Gestapo que o levaram até ao quartel general, pensa em Böhmer e Krieger e Osterhaus; aperceber-se que Erwin ser considera de alguma forma igual a eles deixa-lo com vontade de vomitar.

\- Confia naquilo que eu vejo - diz Levi por fim, sentindo a familiar frustração por as suas palavras de conforto serem tão desajeitadas, fortalecendo-as ao guiar a mão de Erwin para as suas costas. - Sabes que eu sou melhor a julgar pessoas do que a maioria.

Erwin volta-se para olhar para ele, as sobrancelhas fartas franzidas por um momento antes de ele suspirar e relaxar, os dedos a moverem-se para acariciar o cabelo curto da nuca de Levi.

\- Eu confio em ti, Levi - murmura ele. - É em mim que não tenho tanta certeza.

\- Então eu confio em ti o suficiente pelos dois - diz-lhe Levi, aliviado por ouvir Erwin dar uma pequena gargalhada.

\- A Marie chegou a entregar-te a minha carta? - o homem muda de repente de assunto, esboçando um sorriso rápido pelo aceno de Levi; a menção de Marie não disfarça a tristeza e a preocupação dos seus olhos. - Fico feliz. Nunca quis que ficasses na incerteza quanto ao meu destino. Ler a resposta da Marie e saber que estavas em segurança deu-me mais esperança do que possas imaginar.

\- Também me fez sentir melhor - diz Levi, conseguindo sorrir pela memória ao apoiar a bochecha contra o peito de Erwin, esperando que pensar em Marie não faça o homem sentir-se tão vazio quanto Levi se sente. - Tornou mais fácil eu não perder a cabeça ali.

\- Fico feliz que tenhas conseguido aguentar - murmura Erwin. - E também fico feliz que te tenhas mantido em forma.

\- Reparaste nisso, foi?

\- Claro que reparei, Levi - responde Erwin, fazendo Levi rir baixinho.

\- Ainda bem que tens as tuas prioridades definidas - comenta ele, sentindo a ressoar do riso de Erwin contra o rosto antes de voltarem a ficar calados.

\- Gostava que houvesse uma forma de saber o que lhe aconteceu - sussurra Erwin por fim.

Levi não diz uma palavra, não se move, trespassado pela memória de Marie a esticar a mão e segurar a dele, assumindo que ele sente por Erwin o mesmo que ela sente pelo marido, sem nunca questionar ou ressentir Levi por isso, nunca sugerindo que Levi não era bom o suficiente. Lembra-se de Isabel a brincar com a bebé Sofie, fazendo-a rir e chamando-a de 'fofinha'. Levi estremece ao aperceber-se que só se passara um dia desde que aquilo acontecera, e de repente a sua resposta à pergunta de Erwin sobre Dresden parece-lhe uma mentira.

\- Acho que elas são o motivo para a Isabel estar tão perturbada - murmura ele em resposta. - A Marie a Frau Gernhardt.

\- Talvez a faça sentir que perdeu a mãe mais uma vez - diz Erwin.

\- A Marie pode estar bem - diz Levi, sentindo que é importante ouvir as palavras ditas em voz alta. - Ela não vive na Altstadt. Não tinha motivos para lá estar àquela hora da noite. Provavelmente estava a dormir quando começou o bombardeamento. Até podia estar na casa da mãe do Nile. É ainda mais longe, não é?

Erwin concorda com um murmúrio baixo. - Só... gostava que houvesse uma forma de saber de certeza.

\- Podes pedir a um dos teus contactos para mandar uma carta para a morada dela - sugere Levi. - A pedir-lhe para te mandar uma resposta.

\- Talvez - divaga Erwin, bocejando. - Se alguma vez conseguirmos sair daqui.

.

Ficam acordados durante mais algumas horas a falar de outras coisas, mas quando Erwin finalmente adormece, os pensamentos de Levi regressam de imediato para Marie e Isabel. Talvez o que Erwin dissera fosse verdade, e a rapariga tivesse visto Marie como alguém semelhante a uma mãe, ou que ela sentira isso em relação a Frau Gernhardt. Levi tentar superar a sua própria raiva e sabe que isso torna o comportamento de Isabel mais fácil de compreender, mas quando se passa uma semana e ela ainda se recusa a juntar-se a si, a Farlan e a Erwin ao jantar, tudo o que Levi vê é a sombra a passar sobre a expressão de Erwin.

\- Já chega, Isabel - explode ele depois de marchar para a sala. - Levanta-te.

Ela cruza os braços à frente do peito e enterra o corpo com mais força contra as costas do sofá, fixando o fogo acabado de acender na lareira sem dizer uma palavra.

\- Pára de te comportar como uma fedelha estúpida - diz-lhe Levi, levantando a voz. - Não vais comer mais aqui, estás a perceber?

\- Então não vou comer nada - reclama Isabel, gemendo audivelmente quando Levi lhe agarra no braço e a obriga a levantar-se; o som faz Erwin e Farlan correrem para a sala.

\- Estou farto de aturar as tuas merdas - sibila Levi, só largando Isabel quando a arrastara até meio da sala. - Estou farto de te ver comportar como uma fedelhazinha ingrata-

\- Levi, por favor, pára-

\- Eu não estou a ser ingrata! - grita Isabel; Levi consegue perceber pela forma como ela cerra os punhos e pestaneja para manter as lágrimas afastadas que ela ainda está a tentar estar zangada em vez de triste. - Ele não parou! Ele não voltou atrás para os salvar e agora morreram todos! Ele matou-os! Ele matou a Hanna e o Bruno e a Sofie! Ele matou a Frau Gernhardt! Ele matou a Ma-

\- PÁRA COM ISSO!

Isabel cala-se, o peso da sua expressão regressando rapidamente depois da surpresa inicial. A respiração de Levi torna-se pesada o suficiente para lhe toldar a visão enquanto se força a acalmar-se. Consegue ver Erwin pelo canto do olho, gelado à porta da sala, a sua postura rígida e as sobrancelhas franzidas, e mesmo isso é suficiente para voltar a fazer o sangue de Levi fervilhar.

\- És mesmo assim tão estúpida ao ponto de pensar que ele teve tempo para fazer isso?! - pergunta a Isabel, que se volta para olhar para o chão. - Achas sinceramente que podíamos ter voltado atrás e procurado por quem quer que fosse?!

\- Podíamos ter voltado! Podíamos ter ido pela-

\- Não sejas tão idiota, caralho! - grita-lhe Levi. - Teríamos sido apanhados pelas chamas só a tentar atravessar o rio! Isso teria sido melhor?! Se tivéssemos morrido todos em Dresden como toda a gente?!

Apesar de conseguir ver Isabel a pestanejar furiosamente, Levi não pára.

\- Tens noção de o que aconteceu?! - pergunta-lhe ele, finalmente compreendendo o que o enerva tanto no comportamento dela. - Se não fosse por nós, o Erwin estaria a sair desta confusão toda! Ele estaria de volta a Inglaterra! É só por causa de nós que ele ainda está na Alemanha, que se está a pôr em perigo! Ver-vos a vocês os dois a comportarem-se como os maiores montes de merda ingratos do mundo faz-me pensar que ele não se devia ter dado ao trabalho, caralho!

Isabel solta um pequeno gemido mas Levi aponta o dedo a Erwin.

\- Olha para ele! - ordena-lhe, certificando-se que ela volta os olhos cheios de lágrimas para o homem. - Se ele tivesse feito o que tu querias, ele estaria morto agora. É isso que tu queres?

Levi vê o lábio inferior de Isabel começar a tremer quando as primeiras lágrimas lhe caem pelo rosto. Ela seca-as de forma irada, mas assim que se volta para olhar de novo para Erwin, elas começam a deslizar-lhe pela cara. No final, ela deixa-as cair.

\- Claro que não quero que o Erwin morra! - chora ela, a respiração a falhar quando ela cai numa poltrona, enterra a cara nas mãos e murmura: - Não quero que mais ninguém morra. Nunca quis que mais ninguém morresse.

Levi expira profundamente e ajoelha-se à frente dela, dando-lhe um momento para chorar antes de colocar a mão no seu braço. Ela olha para ele, a cara vermelha e os olhos inchados.

\- Desculpa ter-te magoado o braço - murmura Levi, sorrindo rapidamente quando ela acena.

\- Desculpa ter sido tão horrível - responde ela, rindo um pouco pelo encolher de ombros dele antes de se levantar e ir em direcção a Erwin. - Desculpa ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis. Era só que era melhor sentir-me zangada do que triste.

\- É verdade - diz-lhe Erwin, o seu sorriso vacilando quase de imediato. - E desculpa por não ter podido salvar os teus amigos. Se tivesse tido mais tempo, eu-

\- A culpa não foi tua - diz Isabel, atirando de repente os braços à volta da cintura dele e pressionando o rosto contra o seu peito. - Só me esqueci que toda a gente morre por um momento.

Levi vê Erwin pousar a mão desajeitadamente no cimo da cabeça dela por alguns segundos antes de ela se afastar e voltar-se de novo para Levi, perguntando-lhe se pode comer o seu jantar agora. Quando ele a autoriza, ela corre para a cozinha; todos a seguem mais lentamente, Farlan deixando-se ficar ao lado da porta da cozinha para falar com Levi.

\- É verdade? Ele ia voltar para Inglaterra? - pergunta ele, resfolegando baixinho quando Levi assente. - Talvez ele deve ter feito sinal àqueles aviões. Tenho a certeza que um deles lhe teria dado boleia para casa.

Levi atira um olhar gelado a Farlan, mas não diz uma palavra.

.

A vida parece mais fácil depois disto, mesmo que todos fiquem fartos da escuridão interminável, só vendo algumas horas de luz ao pôr do sol e de madrugada antes de adormecerem. Ainda assim, Levi considera-o uma inconveniência insignificante; têm tudo o que precisam, comida suficiente para os manter de pé e fogo para os aquecer. Levi rapidamente cai no hábito de ir para o jardim assim que acorda, andando à volta do casebre, pelo pomar e pela horta, respirando grandes golfadas de ar fresco de que os pulmões não se parecem cansar mesmo depois de duas semanas aqui. Passa os seus dias a dormir ao lado de Erwin, tocando no corpo dele de forma tão cuidadosa como o homem em tempos tocara no seu, deixando que as suas carícias suaves conduzam Erwin para tão longe da frente quanto consigam.

Depressa voltam a cair numa rotina de inércia que faz Levi testar o estado da sua perna ansiosamente durante os passeios que dá pela floresta perto do casebre - algo a que ele chama de patrulha, mas nos quais está na verdade apenas a tentar encontrar alguma coisa para fazer de novo. Erwin continua a pensar nas coisas que também têm de ser feitas dentro de casa, mas a culpa de Isabel pela forma como tratara Erwin significa que Levi não se pode aproximar das tarefas antes de ela se ter voluntariado para ajudar. Levi esfrega a casa inteira de cima a baixo enquanto Farlan lê livro atrás de livro sobre caça e silvicultura, ambas temáticas que parecem interessá-lo muito pouco, se de todo. Quando estão deitados na cama, Levi e Erwin falam sobre a sua partida mas de forma menos entusiástica a cada dia que passa, embalados pela sensação de segurança que é destruída repentinamente numa madrugada, quando vozes surgem do jardim da frente.

\- Para a cave - diz Levi rapidamente a Farlan e Isabel, que se esgueiram a correr e sem ruído para a cozinha e desaparecem pela porta no chão.

Levi segura a faca que passara a deixar perto da cama com mais força, seguindo Erwin para tomar o seu lugar perto da porta. Consegue ouvir o som baixo metálico quando Erwin carrega a arma e se apoia contra a faixa de parede entre a janela e a entrada. Levi pressiona o ouvido para mais perto das dobradiças para ouvir, assustando-se quando alguém do outro lado tenta rodar a maçaneta.

\- Está trancada - diz um homem; há um farfalhar perto da janela quando alguém tenta ver se a consegue abrir do exterior. - Também não dá por aqui.

Outro homem pragueja e cospe, e a maçaneta volta a ser testada, de forma mais agressiva desta vez. Levi consegue sentir a respiração ficar presa na garganta e pressiona o punho da faca contra a palma da mão esquerda para manter a arma mais estável no seu punho transpirado. Olha para Erwin, cuja expressão não mostra nada senão determinação gelada; mesmo naquele momento, Levi não tem a certeza se a imagem lhe é tranquilizadora ou perturbadora.

\- Podíamos partir a janela - a voz sugere quando alguém atira o peso contra a porta.

\- E então como é que impedíamos o frio de entrar? - responde um homem, zangado. - Idiota do caralho.

\- Tem uma lareira, meu cabrão! - a primeira voz reclama. - Para que é que precisamos de uma janela decente se temos aquilo, caralho?

\- E a chaminé deve ter colapsado provavelmente. Queres que morramos todos envenenados com monóxido de carbono?

\- Não sabes nada sobre-

\- Mas onde é que vocês pensam que vão, caralho? - uma nova voz junta-se à conversa num sussurro irado; o tom é grave mesmo naquelas palavras baixas. - Saiam daí! Foda-se, vocês são idiotas, caralho?!

\- Só pensámos-

\- O que é que vos disse, caralho? Não nos aproximamos de _nenhuma_ casa, ou prédios, nada. São os primeiros sítios onde a Feldgendarmerie vai ver. Achei que mesmo vocês, filhos da puta idiotas, conseguiam compreender isso - continua o homem; é claramente o líder do grupo. - Querem morrer da mesma forma que o Knauer?

Há um silêncio pesado que cai no exterior, e por um momento, tudo o que Levi e Erwin conseguem ouvir é alguém a esfregar os pés na relva seca.

\- Não podemos ficar aqui só por uma noite? - alguém finalmente protesta de forma hesitante. - Quem é que vai saber? Além disso, também pode haver cenas lá dentro, comida ou-

\- Olha para esta merda, caralho! - o líder levanta a voz e resmunga mais alguns palavrões. - Não vive aqui ninguém há muito tempo, e foda-se, de certeza absoluta que não deixaram um banquete para idiotas do caralho como vocês.

\- Não sabes isso, Reitz - diz um dos outros homens. - A latrina cheira a merda fresca.

\- Talvez hajam mulheres escondidas ali.

\- O cheiro que sentes é da tua merda, Hänel - contrapõe o líder, soando cada vez mais irritado a cada segundo que passa. - Se queres assaltar isto e ter mais tralha para carregar, estás à vontade. Mas eu não vou abrandar por causa de ti.

Ouve-se o ruído de passos a afastarem-se do casebre, seguidos rapidamente por outros. Do outro lado da porta, alguém tenta a maçaneta mas uma vez antes de praguejar e desistir. Levi e Erwin olham um para o outro, mantendo-se nos seus postos durante muito tempo antes de relaxarem.

\- Era só alguém de passagem - diz Levi a Isabel e a Farlan; demora um momento a aperceber-se que está a sussurrar - Foram-se embora depressa. Não acho que vão voltar.

\- Eram alemães? - pergunta Farlan, aceitando um cigarro de Erwin quando o homem acende um para si.

\- Desertores do exército - explica Erwin, algo de Holtz infiltrando-se na sua voz de novo. - Estão a fugir da Feldgendarmerie.

\- O que é isso ? - pergunta Isabel, sentando-se à mesa depois de olhar para a porta da cozinha.

\- Polícia militar - responde Erwin, dando uma passa no seu cigarro. - Tratam dos desertores e dos derrotistas na frente, caçam-nos se necessário.

O silêncio que cai sobre a divisão parece tornar o ar mais difícil de respirar. Ainda que Levi tenha coisas a dizer e perguntas a fazer, mantém o silêncio como Farlan e Isabel, decidindo procurar uma altura melhor para falar com Erwin. Quando o faz por fim, certifica-se que ambos Farlan e Isabel estão ocupados com as suas tarefas antes de se sentar à mesa da cozinha e dar um trago no seu copo de água; não se atreviam a acender o fogão esta noite.

\- O que estás a pensar? - pergunta Levi, esperando que Erwin acenda outro cigarro. - Isto é sinal de problemas?

Erwin encolhe os ombros. - É difícil saber - admite ele. - Acharia que eles estavam a ser apenas demasiado cuidadosos, mas parece que um dos amigos deles foi descoberto, e não há muito tempo, a julgar pelas suas reacções.

\- Eles também andam atrás de ti, não andam? A Feldgendarmerie.

Erwin dá uma risada sem humor. - Chamam-nos 'caçadores de cabeças' - explica ele. - Há uma parte de mim que está surpresa que ainda não me tenham seguido até aqui por esta altura. Graças a Deus que o casebre está em nome de outra pessoa. Parece-me que também devem andar atrás do Darlett.

\- A minha perna está muito melhor, mas não estamos mais perto de termos mais mantimentos. Já tiveste alguma ideia?

\- Nada além de enviar a Isabel à vila para procurar alguns - diz Erwin, suspirando e abanando a cabeça. - Mesmo se ela descobrisse alguma coisa, não temos dinheiro para os comprar, e é bastante provável que alguém a reconhecesse como uma forasteira e começasse a perguntar-se de onde ela apareceu.

\- Há alguma coisa que possamos fazer com as coisas que temos aqui? - pergunta Levi agora. - Temos agulhas e linhas. Não podemos fazer um género de tenda ou assim?

\- Tenho a certeza que podemos fazer algo com as coisas que temos aqui - concorda Erwin. - Talvez não uma tenda... o que quer que consigamos montar seria difícil de transportar de um lado para o outro... mas algo para nos manter quentes durante a noite. E podemos levar tantas mantas quantas as que consigamos razoavelmente carregar connosco.

\- Vamos ter de nos safar sem armas - supõe Levi - mas acho que também íamos precisar de bastante sorte para que elas nos fossem dar algum jeito.

Erwin faz um ruído de concordância. - Se tivermos um encontro com a Feldgendarmerie, uma arma ou duas não iriam de forma alguma garantir alguma vantagem.

\- Então, quando é que achas que devíamos ir? - pergunta Levi.

\- Não vejo motivo para adiarmos muito mais - diz Erwin. - Não é provável que as nossas hipóteses melhorem enquanto ficamos aqui sentados. Precisamos de ter as nossas coisas prontas antes podermos ir embora, claro.

\- Antes de podermos _o quê_?

Voltam-se ambos para trás para ver Farlan de pé à frente da porta, as sobrancelhas franzidas de uma forma que mesmo agora o fazem parecer mais zangado do que confuso. Levi pragueja baixinho.

\- Farlan... - começa ele, mas o homem interrompe-o.

\- Por favor, digam-me que não estão a falar a sério. - A sua voz está vazia e as palavras são empurradas por dentes cerrados. - Por favor digam-me que não estão mesmo a considerar sairmos deste sítio.

\- As nossas hipóteses de sobrevivência-

\- Não estava a falar _contigo_! - sibila Farlan a Erwin, as palavras subitamente tão venenosas que fazem Levi estremecer. - Não consegues perceber que não te queremos aqui? Não sabes que já causaste problemas suficientes?

\- Não te atrevas a falar com o Erwin assi-

\- E _tu!_ \- cospe Farlan, voltando-se de novo para Levi. - Se me voltas a dizer o que fazer, Levi, juro por Deus que te estrangulo enquanto dormes!

Ficam a olhar um para outro em silêncio por um momento. Levi consegue ver a dificuldade na respiração de Farlan na maneira como o seu peito sobe e desce, consegue ver a sua raiva em tudo, desde os punhos cerrados à tensão nos maxilares. Ao lado de Levi, Erwin apaga o cigarro, a única coisa que quebra a quietude.

\- Eu não vou - diz Farlan por fim.

\- Farlan... - Levi recomeça, mas o homem abana a cabeça.

\- Não - insiste ele, a voz grave e firme. - Estou farto de confiar em ti. Estou farto de seguir as tuas ordens sem questionar, quando a única coisa que fazes é meter-nos em problemas maiores do que aqueles que já temos. Estou farto de confiar _nele_ com a minha vida, quando eu não confiaria num deles sequer para me guardar o casaco num restaurante.

\- Queres ficar? - responde Levi, a raiva a brotar de forma tão serena que o perturba até a ele. - Queres arriscar e ficar aqui sozinho?

\- Preferia morrer aqui do que ir onde quer que seja com alguém que não pestaneja quando uma cidade inteira de inocentes é assassinada - diz-lhe Farlan, os olhos a brilhar quando olha de lado para Erwin. - Como me podes pedir para pôr a minha vida nas mãos de alguém assim?

Levi sente a raiva percorrer-lhe o corpo em forma de arrepio que lhe desce pela espinha, forçando-o a soltar uma gargalhada horrível que deixa a sala a parecer-se com um matadouro. Deixa-o enjoado, obriga-lo a engolir uma onda de náusea antes de se voltar para Erwin.

\- Vai lá para fora com a Isabel - diz calmamente. - Ela não precisa de ouvir isto.

\- Ouvir o quê? - pergunta Farlan, abrindo os braços quando Erwin se levanta e sai da sala. - Não há nada para falar, Levi. Já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer.

\- Tu já disseste tudo o que tinhas a dizer - repete Levi, rindo de novo ao levantar-se e a dar alguns passos na direcção de Farlan. - Pois, isso sempre foi o que sempre te preocupou, não foi? Que as outras pessoas ouvissem o que _tu_ tinhas para dizer.

\- Não sei o que queres dizer com isso - contrapõe Farlan, cruzando os braços à frente do peito; Levi acha que vê uma centelha de hesitação nos seus olhos. - O que foi? Não tenho o direito a expressar as minhas opiniões?

\- _Tu_ não tens o direito? - repete Levi de novo; consegue ouvir a porta a fechar do outro lado. - Então tu queres que eu saiba o que tu achas do Erwin? Que achas que ele é um monstro?

\- Porque é que, de repente, tu te interessas tanto com aquilo que eu acho? - riposta Farlan, sem responder à pergunta. - Não é como se te importasses antes. Não é como se alguma vez tenha sequer importado o que eu-

\- Votaste neles, Farlan? - pergunta Levi agora, dando mais um passo em direcção ao homem, que olha para ele, surpreendido.

\- Sabes que não - atira-lhe de imediato. - Eu disse-te, quando o Christofer se juntou ao partido, eu fiquei furioso, eu não iria-

\- Porquê?

A palavra faz Farlan encolher-se e recuar um passo, os calcanhares a bater na parede atrás dele. Olha para Levi de cenho franzindo, como se a questão não fizesse qualquer sentido.

\- Eu... - começa Farlan, parando para engolir a custo. - Não apoiava as políticas deles.

\- Que partes?

\- A maioria - diz Farlan, mas quando vê que Levi está prestes a falar, acrescenta abruptamente: - Todas. Não concordava com nada.

\- Porque é que eles prenderam o meu tio, Farlan? - continua Levi, ignorando o brilho irado nos olhos do homem.

\- Não percebo porque é que me estás a perguntar-

\- Porque é que prenderam o meu tio? - insiste Levi, vendo aquele brilho desafiante morrer quando Farlan inspira num arquejo.

\- Ele era judeu - diz de forma simples, os dedos agarrados à manga do casaco de lã e remexendo nela; fá-lo parecer-se com uma criança. - Ele estava a tentar... Ele é judeu.

\- Para onde é que o levaram? - pergunta Levi, sentindo o peso da sua tristeza quase a esmagar a raiva. - Depois de o prenderem, para onde levaram o meu tio?

\- Eu não... - as palavras de Farlan esmorecem e ele aclara a garganta. - Não sei para onde-

\- Levaram-no para um campo - diz-lhe Levi baixinho. - Já ouviste falar dos campos, não já?

\- Claro que já ouvi falar dos-

\- Sabes como é que eles são? - pergunta-lhe Levi a seguir, lembrando-se de repente como fizera Erwin prometer que nunca iria contar a Farlan e a Isabel. - Sabes o que acontece nesses campos? A pessoas como o meu tio? A pessoas como eu?

\- São campos de trabalho - murmura Farlan, baixando os olhos para os sapatos. - Fazem-vos trabalhar. É difícil... o trabalho é duro nos-

\- Não, Farlan - interrompe-lo Levi de novo, sentindo mais uma vez aquele horror de forma tão vívida como da primeira vez que Erwin lhe contara. - Não nos mandam para lá para trabalhar.

\- Sim - insiste Farlan, falando por cima de Levi. - Sim, mandam. Toda a gente sabe disso. Há campos de trabalho no leste, é para onde vais parar se quebrares a lei, é o que acontece quando não te alistas na _Jugend_ , se não te juntas ao partido.

\- Algumas pessoas trabalham - admite Levi. - Algumas pessoas morrem a trabalhar, mas não pessoas como eu. Não pessoas como a Isabel.

\- Não - protesta Farlan de novo; a negação faz Levi estremecer. - Não, não é verdade. Isso não faria sentido nenhum.

\- Tem de fazer? - pergunta Levi. - Ainda há alguma coisa que faça sentido? A guerra alguma vez fez sentido?

Farlan fica calado, os olhos distantes, como se estivesse a tentar lembrar-se de alguma coisa, e abana a cabeça distraidamente.

Quando ele mantém o silêncio, Levi continua: - Sabes quem é mandado para leste, Farlan. Mulheres, crianças, idosos. - Faz uma pausa, mas Farlan continua sem falar. - Achas mesmo que eles estão a ser mandados para lá para trabalhar?

\- Foram realojados - diz o homem, olhando para cima para Levi com uma carranca. - Foram realojados no leste, em guetos, onde podem estar com a sua gente.

\- Os guetos estão vazios, Farlan.

\- Não - diz ele, levantando a voz e abanando a cabeça com mais veemência. - Não, não estão. Não sabes isso. Não viste-

\- Estão todos mortos - murmura Levi. - Foram todos mortos. Foram todos-

\- NÃO! - grita Farlan, a raiva de volta à voz de repente. Empurra Levi para longe, cerrando os dentes enquanto os olhos se enchem de lágrimas. - Não, não é verdade! Não somos capazes disso! Não é disso que nós-

\- Para onde é que eles foram todos, Farlan?! - grita-lhe Levi de volta, a voz embargada e a quebrar. - Responde-me a isso! Onde é que eles estão agora?! Toda aquela gente?!

\- Não te deixo fazeres isto, não deixo que me mintas, não deixo que digas coisas como-

\- Eu digo-te para onde eles foram! - continua Levi, limpando o nariz rapidamente. - Começa com uma carta. Mandam-te uma carta e dizem-te para estares num sítio a uma certa hora. Tal como a carta que tu recebeste, só que não te pedem para ires ao quartel-general da Gestapo. Eles dizem-te para ires para uma estação de comboio. Enfiam-te no comboio, centenas de pessoas de uma só vez, tanta gente que não te consegues sequer sentar, não consegues sequer respirar.

\- Isso não é verdade - murmura Farlan, abanando a cabeça. - Não é verdade, eu não acredito, eu não-

\- Então levam-te para o campo - continua Levi, as imagens a atravessarem-lhe a mente, rasgando-o por dentro. - Mandam-te sair do comboio, dizem-te para ficares numa fila. Uma das filas é uma fila boa, são as pessoas que vão poder trabalhar, que vão poder passar fome e partir as costas e ficarem doentes. Essa é a fila onde tu vais querer estar.

\- Não - continua Farlan a balbuciar. - Não, não faz sentindo nenhum, não-

\- Porque a outra fila - começa Levi, parando para respirar, parando para se conseguir controlar, parando para conseguir pronunciar as palavras: - A outra fila é para onde vão as mulheres. É para onde vão os idosos. É para onde as crianças-

Consegue sentir Farlan olhar para ele quando a voz lhe falha, mas não quer encará-lo.

\- Dizem-lhes que vão tomar um duche - continua Levi, fixando o ponto na parede acima da cabeça de Farlan. - Mandam-nos para uma sala. Fecham a porta. Mandam gás lá para dentro-

\- Não - Farlan diz de repente, de novo com a voz elevada. - Não, não, não, não, não é verdade, não é isso que acontece, não é isso que fizemos, não foi isso que fizemos, não pode ser o que nós-

\- É verdade, Farlan - diz Levi, quase amavelmente. - É verdade. Tu sabes que é.

\- Não.

\- Reduziram-nos a nada - murmura Levi. - Foi por isto que nos reduziram a nada. Porque tiveram de nos reduzir a nada. Pessoas como eu, pessoas como a Isabel. Pessoas como tu e o Christofer.

\- Não. Não era suposto ser assim, não era suposto ser-

\- Sabes o que acontece a pessoas como tu e eu nos campos? A pessoas como o Christofer? - pergunta Levi baixinho, como se estivesse a falar com uma criança. - Usam-nos para treinar tiro ao alvo. Matam-nos por diversão. Dão-nos de comer aos cães.

Farlan enrola os braços à volta do corpo, ainda a abanar a cabeça, olhando para a frente como se mal estivesse a ouvir o que quer que fosse.

\- Por isso, se queres culpar o Erwin pelo que os britânicos fizeram a Dresden, estás à vontade - diz-lhe Levi. - Mas sabe que eu posso culpar o Christofer por isto.

Com aquelas palavras, Farlan ergue o olhar, tão cheio de uma raiva súbita que se sobrepõe a todas as outras coisas que não estavam lá até aí. Empurra Levi para trás com uma força surpreendente, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio ao bater contra uma cadeira atrás de si.

\- Como te atreves a dizer sequer o nome dele?! - grita Farlan, lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe dos olhos, mas ele não parece reparar. Empurra Levi de novo. - Como te atreves a dizer que ele teve alguma coisa a ver com isso?! Como é que me podes dizer isso?!

\- Farlan, pára-

\- NÃO! - berra ele, atirando uma cadeira ao chão. - Estou farto de ouvir as tuas mentiras! Estou farto de ser obrigado a confiar em ti, quando a única coisa que me fazes é mentir, tudo o que fazes é inventar coisas para nos fazeres parecer a todos como os maus da fita, fazeres parecer que o Christofer-

\- Eu não estou a mentir! - grita-lhe Levi em resposta, as mãos a cerrarem-se em punhos quando a fúria volta a borbulhar no seu corpo. - Foda-se, achas que eu ia mentir sobre uma coisa destas, caralho?! Achas que eu conseguia sequer inventar uma coisa destas?! Achas que eu quero saber como é que _tu_ pareces, como é que te faz sentir _a ti_?!

\- Pois deves ter ouvido isso do Erwin! Como é que podes ter a certeza que _ele_ não-

\- ESTÃO TODOS MORTOS, FARLAN! - ruge Levi, o corpo inteiro a tremer por causa disto, pela primeira vez que o diz em voz alta. - O meu tio, a família dele, _toda a gente!_

As palavras enchem a pequena sala, fazem as paredes esmagarem-se à volta deles e transformam o ar em cinzas, e Levi mal consegue respirar.

\- Portanto, vai e lê a merda do _Mein Kampf_ e estremece de cada vez que alguém menciona que sou judeu, e depois vem e diz-me que _eu_ é que estou a tentar fazer-te parecer com uma má pessoa! - grita, mal vendo Farlan, apesar de ele estar mesmo à sua frente. - Faz toda a merda que precisares fazer para não veres todas as coisas terríveis que tu de facto-

\- COMO É QUE EU HAVIA DE SABER?! - grita-lhe Farlan. - Como é que eu havia de saber do que quer que fosse se _tu nunca me dizes nada_ , caralho?!

\- Foda-se, estava a tentar poupar-te de ouvires-

\- Não, não estavas! - contrapõe Farlan, a cara inchada e vermelha. - Continuas a dizer isso, mas não é verdade! Continuas a dizer que estamos nisto juntos, mas não estamos. Estás nisto com o Erwin, ele é o único com quem tu te importas agora!

\- Foda-se, estás mesmo a dizer-me que tens agido assim este tempo todo só porque tens _ciúmes?!_ \- pergunta Levi, quase a rir, o som extinguindo-se no último segundo por uma pontada aguda de culpa. - Se te incomodava assim tanto, porque é que me estavas sempre a empurrar para cima dele?! Tudo o que ouvi durante meses foi _'devias ir ter com o Erwin'_ , e _'devias convidar o Erwin para jantar'_ , e _'devias perdoar o Erwin, ele não queria ter-te dado uma chapada'_ -

\- Porque, por uma vez - começa Farlan, parando para limpar o rosto - _por uma vez_ , eu queria que fosse escolha _minha_!

Levi franze o rosto perante as palavras, lutando para achar onde se agarrar, qualquer coisa que faça sentido, mas não consegue.

\- Do que é que estás a falar? - pergunta, confuso. - Qual _escolha_?

Farlan fica calado por um longo momento, longo o suficiente para Levi começar a tremer por uma resposta.

\- Não faz sentido para ti, mas eu sabia... - diz o homem por fim, a voz a quebrar. - Eu sabia que te ias embora. Só queria que fosse eu a decidir o porquê.

\- Mas do que é que estás a falar? - repete Levi. - O que queres dizer com 'sabias que eu me ia embora'? Não fui a lado nenhum!

\- Não foste? - pergunta Farlan em retorno, abraçando-se de novo e abanando a cabeça. - Provavelmente nem te apercebeste da quantidade de tempo que passaste fora, e de como, quando estás comigo e com a Isabel, nunca estás _mesmo_ connosco.

Quaisquer que fossem as palavras que a raiva de Levi estava prestes a fazê-lo dizer, a sua culpa fá-las cravarem-se no céu da boca, onde ficam até ele as engolir; corroem-lhe a garganta como ácido.

\- Já aceitei que era por causa do Erwin - continua Farlan, escarnecendo. - E talvez uma parte fosse porque eu sabia que não ia dar mesmo em nada. Por isso tens razão. Eu sou uma pessoa terrível.

\- Farlan-

\- Mas quando descobri que não era por causa do Erwin, eu só... - prossegue o homem, ainda a abanar a cabeça. - Guardaste segredos e tinhas planos e nunca poderia ser nada que me envolvesse a mim porque eu sou um fraco e um inútil e nunca conseguiria fazer nada disso.

\- Não foi por tu seres-

\- Por isso, só me fez lembrar dele, percebes - Farlan interrompe Levi, limpando o nariz na manga do casaco. - Só me fez lembrar o Christofer. Ele nunca me disse que se ia alistar. Alguma vez te disse isso? - Resfolega, e há algo tão amargo no som que faz Levi estremecer. - Um dia, ele simplesmente... disse-me que o tinha feito. Como se nenhuns dos planos que tínhamos feito juntos importasse. Como se eu nunca tivesse importado.

Ficam ambos em silêncio por um momento estranhamento calmo, e a Levi parece que algo fora quebrado e derrubado entre eles.

\- E eu sei, tu não és o Christofer - diz Farlan. - Não quero que tu sejas. Eu simplesmente sabia que isto ia acontecer porque acontece sempre. Até os meus pais me atiraram para fora de casa assim que eu comecei a dar demasiados problemas.

\- Eles queriam proteger-te.

\- Eles queriam proteger-se a si próprios - riposta Farlan com um tom trocista. - Mandaram-se para Dresden para poderem dizer a toda a gente que eu tinha fugido e salvarem-se da vergonha de terem de explicar aos vizinhos porque razão o filho maricas deles estava em Buchenwald ou Dachau ou algum lugar horrível desses.

\- Tenho a certeza que isso não é verdade - tenta Levi, apesar de as palavras não parecerem certas e o fazerem lembrar dos olhares desagradados que Kenny costumava atirar-lhe quando ele voltava para casa nas manhãs de domingo. - Tenho a certeza que os teus pais de amam, Farlan.

\- Nunca mais foi a mesma coisa depois do Christofer aparecer - diz Farlan, fitando o chão por um momento antes de encolher os ombros. - Por isso, estás a ver, não queria prolongar o inevitável. Não queria agarrar-me a uma pessoa quando sabia como ia acabar.

Levi procura algo para dizer, mas a sua mente só está cheia das palavras de Isabel a dizer-lhe que Farlan se sente como se ninguém o amasse, que afasta as pessoas para que esse sentimento seja válido.

\- Mas tens razão - Farlan quebra o silêncio subitamente, dando uma gargalhada. - Eu sou uma pessoa terrível.

\- Farlan...

\- Não, eu sou - insiste o homem, olhando para Levi com uma expressão de culpa que rivaliza com a de Levi, ou até com a de Erwin. - Não gosto de me lembrar do que és. Sempre que me lembro, não consigo evitar pensar que é por essa razão que tens tantos segredos, e porque és tão desonesto.

Levi vê Farlan abanar a cabeça e secar o nariz na manga de novo.

\- Eu sei que não é verdade - diz Farlan, o olhar sem vacilar ao prendê-lo no de Levi. - Eu sei que não te torna uma pessoa pior. Eu sei que não importa se alguém é judeu. E ainda assim, não consigo evitar sentir isso.

\- Eu também sinto - admite Levi, afastando os olhos para o chão para evitar ver o ar surpreendido na cara de Farlan. - Nunca quis fazer parte de nada daquilo. Foda-se, eu comecei a fingir que não era assim que pude. Ainda agora não gosto de olhar para mim por causa disso.

\- Não sabia - murmura Farlan, e Levi encolhe os ombros.

\- Suponho que não falamos sobre estas coisas - diz, expirando de forma ruidosa. - Provavelmente, há uma boa razão para não o fazermos.

Farlan concorda em voz baixa antes de dizer: - Lembras-te como era antes? Quando ainda não tinhas conhecido o Erwin?

\- Cada vez menos - admite Levi; os meses e anos antes daquele dia em Abril tinham começado a fundir-se. - O que é que tem?

\- Como costumavas chegar a casa e eu estava a cozinhar, e tu enrolavas os braços à minha volta e aconchegavas-te no meu pescoço? - pergunta Farlan, rindo quando Levi sorri; não é uma má memória. - Será que isso aconteceu mesmo?

\- Suponho que sim - diz Levi, recordando-se de como Farlan costumava cheirar a sabão, tal como Erwin, mas ainda assim tão diferente. - Lembras-te quando a Isabel veio viver connosco? Como ela rastejava para o meio de nós na cama antes de lhe termos comprado uma para ela?

Farlan ri de novo, desta vez mais alto. - Oh meu Deus, como ela me estava sempre a dar pontapés! - exclama ele. - Acho que não dormi mais do que meia dúzia de horas durante semanas!

Levi ri também, contando os poucos segundos de silêncio antes de olhar para Farlan. No final, está tão gravado nos seus rostos que não têm necessidade de o dizer.

\- Temos de nos ir embora? - interroga Farlan, a expressão tornando-se mais séria quando Levi confirma.

\- Tenta não culpar o Erwin. Eu sei que é difícil, mas ele é boa pessoa, e não merece sentir-se tão culpado.

Farlan acena. - Vou dar o meu melhor - promete, retribuindo o sorriso de Levi. - Sabes que eu estou grato, não sabes?

Levi acena de novo. - Então e tu? - pergunta. - Acreditas que te estou agradecido? Que alguém possa estar-te agradecido?

Farlan encolhe os ombros e ri baixinho. - Estou a começar a acreditar.

\- Eu provavelmente estaria morto se não fosse por ti - diz-lhe Levi. - E estou mesmo a falar a sério.

\- Fico feliz que me tenhas encontrado, então - responde Farlan, e pela primeira vez em meses, o seu sorriso parece caloroso e genuíno. - E... apesar de tudo... estou feliz que tenhas encontrado o Erwin.

Levi sorri-lhe e inspira profundamente antes de sair da sala, encontrando Erwin e Isabel a analisarem a estranha variedade de coisas enfiadas no barracão.

\- Tu e o Farlan discutiram? - pergunta Isabel a Levi, e ele acena.

\- Está tudo bem - assegura-lhe calmamente. - Havia só algumas coisas que tínhamos de dizer.

\- Finalmente - Isabel bufa, limpando as mãos nas calças. - Eu cá acho que vocês os dois têm sido uns estúpidos nisso há demasiado tempo.

Levi dá outra gargalhada e segue-a para dentro, sentindo um arrepio de prazer quando a mão de Erwin pousa sobre o seu ombro, quente e pesada e reconfortante.

\- Estás bem? - pergunta-lhe o homem e Levi acena mais uma vez, tocando nos dedos de Erwin antes de ir para a cozinha.

Passam a noite todos sentados na sala, encolhidos debaixo de cobertores com os rostos voltados para o calor que ainda emana das pedras da lareira. Erwin explica o plano a Farlan e Isabel; tal como Levi suspeitara, assim que ouve que Nanaba viera do campo dos _partisans_ , ela não tem qualquer ressalva em irem-se embora. Ainda que a hesitação de Farlan seja clara no seu rosto, não diz nada contra o plano, nem quando Erwin menciona os riscos e as dificuldades envolvidas.

\- Eu posso ajudar a coser alguma coisa - oferece-se ele quando ouve sobre a falta de malas. - Tenho a certeza que nós os dois havemos de arranjar alguma coisa.

\- Mais um habilidade valiosa - Erwin elogia o homem, de repente trazendo à memória de Levi a última visita que tinham feito ao casebre. - Não que eu esteja surpreso.

.

Farlan prova ter mais habilidades valiosas do que Levi teria achado quando Erwin os começa a preparar para a jornada alguns dias depois. Começa por lhes ensinar como usar a pistola, realçando que é apenas para ser usada em emergências, uma vez que não têm munições extra. Mostra-lhes como a carregar e descarregar, assim como as melhores posições para fazer pontaria - tudo coisas que Farlan mal precisa de quaisquer instruções.

\- Não usávamos muito pistolas na _Jugend_ \- explica ele ao devolver a arma a Erwin - mas aprendemos os básicos, claro.

\- Espero que não vaiamos ter de usar esse conhecimento - diz Erwin - mas ainda assim, fico mais aliviado por saber que há outro par de mãos capazes no grupo.

Farlan limita-se a encolher os ombros, mas Levi apanha a amostra de sorriso na cara dele quando ele vira as costas a Erwin.

\- Não gosto de pistolas - murmura Isabel, remexendo no colarinho da camisola. - Não quero aprender isso.

\- A Nanaba usa uma faca - lembra-a Levi. - Queres aprender a usar uma?

Mesmo isto não faz Isabel acenar de uma forma a que se possa chamar entusiástica, mas ela deixa Levi ensinar-lhe tudo o que Kenny lhe ensinara na altura em que os Camisas Castanhas tinham começado a causar mais e mais problemas no bairro deles; deixa Erwin intervir e corrigi-lo quando está errado. Ela aprende bastante depressa, mas Levi não consegue decidir se isso o deixa mais aliviado, ou menos. Farlan segue as instruções do sofá, recusando educadamente a participar.

\- Acho que sei o suficiente sobre como empunhar uma faca - diz ele, movendo os pés de cima do sofá para deixar Isabel sentar-se ao seu lado. - Além disso, acho que se alguma tivesse de usar uma contra alguém, ia provavelmente só entrar em pânico e tentar acertar-lhes com o que quer que conseguisse agarrar.

\- Manter a cabeça fria é a parte mais difícil e a mais importante em qualquer luta - diz Erwin, arregaçando as mangas. - Avaliar o vosso oponente correctamente no começo pode significar a diferença entre ganhar ou perder. Digamos, se eu fosse lutar com o Levi - exemplifica ele, voltando-se para Levi com um sorriso benevolente - eu começaria por fazer todas as minhas suposições baseando-me que ele é um lutador experiente, por forma a evitar qualquer surpresa desagradável mais tarde. Depois, ia avaliar os pontos fortes dele, todas as coisas que pode usar contra mim numa luta: a sua velocidade, a pontaria dos seus ataques, o elemento de surpresa-

\- Qual é elemento de surpresa? - pergunta Levi com legítima curiosidade, fazendo Erwin rir e coçar a parte de trás da cabeça de forma tímida.

\- No teu caso, diria que é o quão forte és, apesar do teu tamanho - explica ele com um sorriso. - Apanhou-me de surpresa na altura.

\- Tu derrotaste-me em dez segundos - relembra-lhe Levi secamente, e ele volta a rir.

\- Bem, eu tinha de facto a vantagem.

\- Eu tinha a faca - riposta Levi. - Como é que isso não era a vantagem?

\- Porque eu te avaliei melhor do que tu te avaliaste a ti próprio - diz-lhe Erwin. - Mas tu sabes mais agora, por isso devemos estar mais equiparados.

\- O quê? Queres lutar comigo? - pergunta Levi, sorrindo pelo encolher de ombros ligeiramente indiferente que Erwin lhe dá.

\- Não acho que uma pequena demonstração faça mal - supõe ele, ajustando as mangas da camisa enquanto Levi assume a posição.

Parece que Erwin tinha razão; agora que Levi aprendera os seus pontos fortes, aprendera como se manter firme a desviar-se de movimentos que fazem Erwin esforçar-se para se manter equilibrado, a luta dura muito mais tempo do que a primeira vez. Não se magoam com força; é mais um puxa-empurra, pontapés e murros leves com o intuito de lhes ganhar pontos e não de debilitar. Só após uma feroz luta é que Erwin consegue prender o braço de Levi e torcer-lho atrás das costas tal como da última vez; Levi tem um momento para reflectir no quão diferente o peso do corpo de Erwin é contra o seu agora, como toda a ameaça tinha desaparecido e sido substituída por antecipação e excitação.

\- Mas tens de te perguntar - diz Farlan quando eles se levantaram - quão útil tudo isso é se a outra pessoa tiver uma pistola.

\- Foi mais ou menos isso que o Levi disse - admite Erwin.

\- Ainda assim, não é como se fosse inútil - comenta Levi, limpando as gotas de suor do lábio superior. - Deu-me jeito umas quantas vezes.

\- Não estás a dizer-me que devia tentar? - pergunta Farlan, fazendo Levi olhar para trás para Erwin.

\- Podes tentar com o Levi, se quiseres - supõe o homem. - Quem sabe? Podem ambos aprender alguma coisa com isso.

Levi inspira fundo algumas vezes enquanto Farlan se levanta e o enfrenta, algo semelhante a divertimento na sua expressão para além da máscara de desinteresse. Dão ambos um passo em frente, e por um segundo, Levi reconsidera quão boa ideia isto será, com Farlan a não ter nenhuma habilidade contra ele; não quer que Farlan pense que está a usar isto como forma de o atacar por causa de todas as coisas de que tinham falado antes.

Os medos de Levi revelam-se infundados; assim que Farlan conseguira apanhar-lhe o braço com firmeza suficiente, atira-o de costas para o chão com uma velocidade e força que Levi nunca poderia ter antecipado. O impacto tira-lhe o ar dos pulmões e ele deixa Farlan ajudá-lo a levantar-se, massajando os músculos das costas que já estão a começar a doer-lhe.

\- O que é que achas que nós fazíamos na _Jugend_? Sentávamo-nos de mãos dadas? - pergunta-lhe Farlan com uma risada baixa.

Levi atira-lhe um olhar penetrante ao avançar para Erwin.

\- Estás bem? - pergunta o homem, uma nota de divertimento no seu tom que faz Levi repetir o olhar zangado que lançara a Farlan.

\- Fantástico - resmunga de mau-humor. - Não penses que me esqueci de quem é que foi esta ideia brilhante.

\- Devias ter lido melhor o teu oponente - recorda-lhe Erwin alegremente. - Não me podes culpar por isso.

\- Não te sintas muito mal, Levi - diz-lhe Farlan, só troçando um pouco dele. - Fiz bastante disto com o Christofer antes de termos começado... bem, tu sabes.

As palavras fazem Isabel soltar um grunhido que se transforma num bocejo. - Acho que seria melhor treinarem todos para aprenderem a fechar as vossas bocas - diz-lhes ela, mal-humorada. - Não quero morrer por tu não te conseguires calar sobre todas as coisas nojentas que fazias com o Christofer.

Farlan solta um longo e exagerado suspiro. - Tudo bem, eu calo-me sobre o Christofer - diz ele. - Mas então tu também precisas começar a controlar os teus roncos.

Isabel revira os olhos e escarnece. - Como é que eu posso controlar se estou a dormir? - reclama ela, fazendo Farlan suspirar de novo. - Se tu falasses sobre o Christofer enquanto dormias, eu não ia reclamar.

\- Se tu não queres morrer por eu não me calar sobre o Christofer, _eu_ não quero morrer porque alguém te ouviu ressonar - diz Farlan à rapariga, que se resigna, dando um estalido com a língua.

.

Ficam no casebre por tempo suficiente para tratarem dos últimos preparativos. Erwin e Farlan passam vários dias a costurar uma tenda improvisada com mantas e alguns paus pequenos. No final, Levi acha que se parece mais com um monte glorificado de cobertores do que outra coisa, com os paus a elevarem a ponta para criar uma abertura. Terminam o seu trabalho costurando alguns pedaços de lona - um bom achado de Isabel, os pedaços de tecido tinham pertencido a uma grande gabardina que ela encontrara no fundo do barracão - ao fundo da tenda para manterem os pés secos caso chovesse. Mas, quanto mais se aproximam de Março, mais parece a Levi que será a neve, e não a chuva, aquilo com que mais se terão de preocupar quando o tempo começa a piorar. Mesmo quando o pior passa, as noites continuam a ser geladas, cobrindo o pequeno jardim de geada que o sol demora horas a derreter totalmente.

\- Não achas que devíamos esperar até o tempo voltar a aquecer um pouco? - pergunta Farlan a Erwin numa das suas últimas noites quando estão reunidos em torno da lareira; Levi preparara-lhes o que restava do chá e deixara-os comer uma fatia do pesado pão que Farlan cozera alguns dias antes.

\- Como não há forma de saber quanto tempo isso irá demorar, não aconselho - responde-lhe Erwin, parecendo estar a desculpar-se. - Pode demorar semanas até as noites começarem a aquecer, e isso é tempo que não temos.

Farlan assente e volta-se para o fogo como se estivesse determinado a absorver cada momento do seu calor antes de partirem. Isabel pressiona-se para perto dele, claramente para surpresa de Farlan, e fixa as chamas por um momento antes de falar.

\- Tu consegues, Farlan - murmura ela por fim.- Vai ser difícil, mas quando tu tentas, consegues fazer tudo.

Levi vê o espanto na cara de Farlan mudar rapidamente para uma gratidão genuína e ele puxa Isabel para mais perto, pregando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. Ela agradece-lhe com um empurrão brincalhão de lado com o cotovelo, parecendo agradada quando o faz encolher-se. Rapidamente se enroscam no sofá, dando pontapés às pernas um do outro antes de ficarem confortáveis e adormecerem.

Quando Levi e Erwin se vão deitar, não há forma de escapar à noção dolorosa que esta pode bem ser a última vez que partilham uma cama. Levi tenta manter esse pensamento afastado das suas mãos, mas o seu toque ainda é indelicado quando alcançam o corpo de Erwin para o puxar para mais perto, para o segurar durante tanto tempo quanto consiga enquanto ainda têm um abrigo. Não falam, deixam os seus corpos dizer o que tem de ser dito sobre aquele momento, quão importante é estar aqui agora, os membros entrelaçados, as bocas ávidas a procurar as respirações um do outro. O ar no quarto torna-se mais suave pelas coisas que sussurram contra cabelos desgrenhados, meias promessas das quais se libertam assim que as palavras são murmuradas. Tudo o que fazem é propositado e lento, como se ambos estivesse determinados a estender esta noite tanto quanto consigam. E ainda assim, a manhã chega demasiado cedo.

Vão-se embora no romper da madrugada, todos vestidos o mais quentes que conseguem, com camisolas de lã e três pares de meias, e Isabel e Farlan a usarem luvas e cachecóis. A amalgama de coisas que carregam às costas são ainda mais incompatíveis do que as roupas: Farlan com a tenda improvisada, montes de pano a bambolear-lhe sobre os ombros, Erwin com a mala de viagem a que tinham cosido tiras de cabedal para a poder carregar às costas, Isabel com a mochila e Levi com um jerrycan cheio de água limpa, também reajustado com alças e um cordel para poder ser transportado mais facilmente. Vai mudando o peso constantemente sobre os ombros enquanto Erwin espreita o mapa antes de se voltar para eles com uma amostra de um sorriso; um contraste desconcertante com o uniforme que está a envergar.

\- Vamos ter de beber pouco - recorda-lhes a todos. - Vamos afastar-nos do Elba, e vamos demorar tempo a chegar a outro rio. Se ficarmos sem água no caminho, vamos ter de encontrar mais em algum lado, e isso vai demorar-nos tempo. Por isso, tentem beber o mínimo que conseguirem.

Todos assentem e seguem-no quando ele finalmente começa a andar. Quando está prestes a passar pelo alpendre da madeira, Levi volta-se para trás para olhar uma última vez para o casebre, recordando-se mais uma vez de como fora a primeira vez que o vira há todos aqueles meses atrás, tão pequeno e confortável no mar de verde à sua volta. Lembra-se de Isabel a correr pelo jardim, espetando uma farpa no dedo do pé quando ela correra pelas escadas; o calor do sol quando tinham ido de bicicleta até ao rio; a maneira como Farlan e Isabel se tinham rido pelos peixinhos que tinham vindo nadar perto dos seus pés; quão belo e forte Erwin parecera ao sair da água. Agora, parece-lhe estranho que ele pudesse ter vivido tal felicidade, que ele e Erwin tivessem, mesmo que fosse apenas por alguns dias, partilhado este lugar como se fosse uma casa só deles, como se as suas vidas pudessem estar ligadas dessa forma. Volta-se de novo para o caminho à sua frente, olhando para Erwin e inspirando fundo, apanhando o cheiro de um cigarro quando Farlan acende um. Os seus olhos encontram-se e acenam um ao outro, inclinando as cabeças no momento seguinte para verem o chão acidentado.

Andam durante horas sem falar, só parando para descansar apenas tempo suficiente para comerem algo antes de retomarem o caminho. Enquanto a manhã se transforma em dia, o tempo começa a aquecer, e não tarda estão todos a abandonar as roupas pesadas de inverno um item de cada vez, atirando-os para as costas e arregaçando as mangas. O suor não seca até ser de noite, quando finalmente param para acampar, a tremer e exaustos.

\- Devíamos fazer uma fogueira - diz-lhe Erwin baixinho. - Acho que as temperaturas são capazes de ficar negativas hoje.

Entrega a pistola a Farlan e manda-os apanhar ramos e galhos caídos, usando uma pequena pá que trouxera para cavar um buraco pouco fundo no chão. Depressa estão todos sentados em torno do fogo, estendendo as mãos para se aquecerem, vestindo as camisolas que tinham despido antes para manterem agora o frio afastado.

\- Vamos precisar de ficar de guarda - diz Erwin; as únicas palavras que tinham trocado desde a última vez que ele falara. - Vamos descansar durante seis horas, o que significa que três pessoas deviam ficar de guarda duas horas cada um. Vamos fazer turnos para descansar.

\- A Isabel devia descansar primeiro - sugere Farlan quando a boca de Isabel se abre num grande bocejo. - Eu posso ficar com o primeiro turno.

Erwin assente, tirando o relógio do pulso e entregando-o a Farlan. - Eu fico com o último, o que deixa o segundo para o Levi.

Levi assente também, os olhos ainda a voltarem-se para Farlan aninhado perto do fogo antes de rastejar para a estranha pequena tenda, empurrando Isabel para perto de Erwin quando ele também se deita.

\- Estás tão quente - murmura ela, ensonada, antes de adormecer, fazendo Erwin rir baixinho.

Levi dorme mal, o chão frio fazendo-o tremer o tempo todo até o turno de Farlan acabar e o homem o vir acordar. Levi sente que mal conseguiu descansar de todo. Só quando sai da tenda é que se apercebe o quão quente na verdade estava lá dentro, e quando se senta perto das brasas brilhantes, enrola um cobertor à sua volta tão junto a si quanto consegue. Atira ramos suficientes para o fogo para o manter aceso, ouvindo a noite que se estende à sua volta, escura e pouco convidativa. As horas passam-se devagar. Deixam demasiado espaço para pensar, e apesar de tentar resistir ao impulso, Levi puxa a fotografia do bolso, estreitando os olhos para ver as caras com a pouca luz. Não há nada de novo que se lembre agora, mas continua a olhar para a foto para se impedir de olhar para o relógio a cada dois minutos.

Quando finalmente vai acordar Erwin, encontra o homem a dormir no meio da tenda com a cabeça de Isabel pousada contra um braço e a de Farlan no outro. Ambos se tinham aninhado o mais perto dele que tinham conseguido, e ao olhar para eles, deseja não ter de os perturbar. Os olhos de Erwin abrem assim que Levi se aproxima, no entanto, e ele pega no relógio e na arma sem dizer uma palavra, apenas lhe tocando na face com os dedos de passagem. Ele fica a olhar para o homem durante alguns segundos, saboreando aquele momento fugaz de calor no rosto antes de prender Isabel entre si e Farlan, enrolando os braços à volta do pequeno corpo dela, dormindo profundamente até Erwin os acordar a todos algumas horas antes da madrugada. Comem um modesto pequeno-almoço e desmontam o acampamento antes de reunirem todas as suas coisas de novo, retomando a sua longa marcha assim que a manhã começa.

.

Não demora muito para que os dias comecem a fundirem-se uns aos outros. O frio e a fome tornam-se rivais na forma como exigem atenção, ambos eventualmente derrotados pela exaustão que parece aumentar o peso das coisas que carregam e que faz o chão tropeçá-los à medida que andam. Quando o jerrycan nas costas de Levi começa a ficar preocupantemente leve, entrega-o a Isabel e coloca a mochila sobre o ombro em vez disso. Enquanto a reserva de água diminui e o frio constante desgasta as forças de Farlan, Erwin depressa aceita o fardo da tenda para além da mala de viagem que já carrega. Levi pensa como tudo aquilo parece afectá-lo menos a ele dos que aos restantes, talvez porque seja algo a que ele já se acostumara na frente, mas ainda assim, vê o homem apoiar-se sobre os joelhos sempre que pára para espreitar o mapa, o único guia que têm para onde vão, ainda que não lhes diga quão perto estão do destino.

Andam aos ziguezagues pelo país, subindo e descendo colinas e evitando até as aldeias mais pequenas, só se esgueirando uma ou duas vezes pelas ruas na calada da noite para verem onde estão e, por alguma razão, para que Erwin veja os horários nas pequenas estações de comboio. Ficam parados durante horas, corpos pressionados em fundos de valas enquanto esperam pela cobertura da noite para atravessar linhas de comboio ou para encher o jerrycan num rio ou regato. A primeira vez que não fervem a água deixa-os a todos de caganeira, ensinando-lhes uma dura lição na forma como os atrasa ainda mais a todos. O fedor também se começa a apegar a eles, fazendo companhia ao cheio de suor e dos seus hálitos, que se tornam azedos devido ao pouco que comem e bebem. À noite, Levi sonha com banhos quentes, acordando em pele de galinha quando a realidade o volta a pontapear no estômago.

A altura do mês de Isabel chega de repente, deixando-a deitada na tenda uma manhã, agarrada ao estômago e a gemer. Decidem descansar o resto do dia para a deixar recuperar, mas quando, na manhã seguinte, ela não mostra sinais de melhoria, Erwin iça-a para as suas cavalitas enquanto Farlan e Levi carregam o resto das coisas. Levi consegue vê-la fechar o punho em torno do casaco de Erwin e cerrar os dentes contra a dor quando Erwin começa a dar longas passadas que o deixam ofegante tão depressa que Levi fica surpreendido. Divide o turno de vigia com Farlan nessa noite para que Erwin e Isabel possam ambos descansar tanto quanto possível, mas o homem precisa de a agarrar ainda com mais força no dia seguinte quando ela ameaça adormecer nos seus braços. Gastam bastante da água preciosa para ferver panos que ela usa para apanhar o sangue - para a impedir de ter uma infecção, diz Erwin, e Levi fica grato por alguém ter pensado nisso e assim não a deixar mais desconfortável do que ela já está.

Ela está de regresso ao seu velho eu dentro de mais alguns dias, ou pelo menos de regresso a qualquer que seja a versão distorcida de si próprios que se tinham tornado ao relento. Levi já não se consegue lembrar de uma altura em que o sabor pegajoso e doce da compota de maçã não o fizesse quase vomitar, e mal consegue acreditar que Erwin pudesse em tempos cheirado a sabonete de lavanda e não a semanas de suor seco e merda. Nenhum deles fala a menos que tenham de o fazer, trocando apenas as palavras mais urgentes, como se o silêncio fosse o verdadeiro líder do grupo e não Erwin. Seguem-no como um bando de fantasmas, arrastando os pés sobre as folhas mortas que estão espalhadas pelo chão, agarrando-se à esperança que pelo menos ele saiba para onde estão a ir. Levi apanha Farlan a olhar intensamente para Erwin sempre que o homem começa a rever os seus mapas, marcando coisas com um pequeno lápis, e nesses momentos, Levi não consegue evitar interrogar-se se Erwin pode ter certeza de onde o campo dos _partisans_ está; a Levi, não lhe parece ser o tipo de coisa que se mantém no mesmo sítio durante muito tempo, e ele não percebe como é que é suposto eles encontrarem um destino que está em movimento.

Dias após dias deste deambular silencioso, que se parecem mais com meses, ouvem-no por fim, um som que os acorda a todos com um susto numa madrugada: uma série de tiros à distância, e o estrondo sussurrante de explosões. Aconchegam-se todos para perto uns dos outros, sem palavras até Erwin falar.

\- Daqui para a frente, vamos ter de ter mais cuidado - murmura ele, e todos assentem de forma sombria. - Mantenham sempre a guarda. As frentes de batalha estão a aproximar-se.

Daí para a frente, o nervosismo deles é óbvio em tudo o que fazem, desde o quão cuidadosos os seus passos são, até à forma como estão sempre a olhar à sua volta, esperando ver sombras cinzentas à distância quando atravessam áreas de campo aberto. O som das metralhadoras à distância ecoa pela floresta em que mergulham ao deixarem para trás as colinas e as planícies, ainda afastadas, mas aproximando-se por vezes.

\- Vamos fazer turnos duplos daqui para a frente - diz-lhes Erwin quando preparam o acampamento essa noite. - Sem lareira. Vamos ter de nos safar sem isso daqui para a frente.

Obedecem às suas ordens sem reclamar, e Farlan aproxima-se de Levi para lhe dizer que vai tomar o primeiro turno com Isabel.

\- Devias ir dormir com o Erwin - murmura ele. - Sem dúvida que as coisas vão ficar uma confusão quando chegarmos ao campo. Podes não ter outra hipótese durante muito tempo.

Levi assente. - Estás bem? - pergunta ele a Farlan quando o homem está prestes a tomar o seu lugar de vigia.

Farlan olha para ele sem falar por um momento e estremece pelo som de tiros antes de abanar a cabeça; Levi consegue ouvir os cliques metálicos quando ele carrega a pistola e se senta no limite do acampamento.

Mesmo ao lado de Erwin, Levi mal dorme, o som errático dos tiros ao longe mantendo-o acordado e invadindo os seus sonhos, transformando o som constante da máquina de escrever de Erwin num pesadelo: algo de outra vida, parece agora. Os combates distantes deixam-nos todos com os nervos à flor da pele e sobrecarrega-os com uma cautela que pesa ainda mais sobre as suas costas do que tudo o que têm arrastado consigo. À noite, Levi consegue ouvir Farlan deitado a tentar dormir ao seu lado, lutando para manter os nervos sob controlo quando acorda, arquejando por ar e tremendo como costumava fazer na cama deles depois do que acontecera aos Ehrmanns e às pessoas que tinham escondido. Levi vê como ele come pouco, como se cada colherada lhe tirasse um ano de vida.

\- Precisas de manter as tuas forças - relembra-lhe Levi todas as manhãs e Farlan assente, dando ainda assim a maior parte da pouca comida que tem a Isabel, vomitando muitas vezes o que quer que fosse que tivesse conseguido comer antes do meio-dia.

Começa a atrasá-los. Levi consegue senti-lo na facilidade que Farlan tem a respirar, no pouco esforço que emprega nos passos, e algo nesses factos faz Levi fervilhar de raiva. Apanhara Erwin a passar entre as árvores como se estivesse à procura de algo, um sinal cravado na casca, um sinal que o campo está perto, e o alívio que vira na cara do homem alimentara-lhe a esperança de que, não tarda, vão poder lavar os corpos e as roupas, vão poder ter uma boa noite de sono, talvez até algo para comer que não tenha sequer uma amostra de maçã. Voltam a ficar sem água, um problema que se agravara agora que a temperatura subira. Quando Farlan finalmente se deixa ficar para trás, colapsando no chão da floresta, Levi é o primeiro a marchar para ele.

\- Levanta-te - diz ao homem, puxando-o pela manga quando ele fica simplesmente a olhar para a frente, os olhos vazios e humedecidos de lágrimas. - Eu disse, levanta-te. Temos de continuar.

\- Não consigo - murmura Farlan, a voz a quebrar.

\- Consegues sim - insiste Levi, dando outro puxão na manga de Farlan. - Vá lá. Já chegaste até aqui, consegues andar mais um bocado.

\- Não consigo - repete Farlan, os ombros caídos sobre os joelhos. - Deviam deixar-me aqui. Não consigo continuar a fazer isto.

Levi sente algo feio crescer dentro de si nesse momento, algo cruel e odioso que o faz arrastar Farlan até ele se pôr de pé.

\- Tu ouve-me - murmura ele por entre dentes cerrados. - Já estou farto das tuas merdas, está bem? Por isso controla-te e começa a andar, caralho.

Assim que ele larga a camisola de Farlan, o homem volta a cair no chão, abanando a cabeça.

\- Não consigo - repete ele. - Não consigo continuar a fazer isto, estou demasiado cansado, não consigo-

A pancada aterrara antes de Levi ter hipótese de se aperceber do que ia fazer, uma bofetada forte na cara de Farlan que faz as lágrimas nos seus olhos verterem pelas faces.

\- Eu disse, levanta-te! - sibila Levi, batendo de novo em Farlan quando ele não se move. - Tu queres morrer? É isso?

\- Não quero saber! - grita-lhe Farlan, agarrado à cara. - Já não quero saber o que eles me vão fazer, não quero saber se me matam! Qualquer coisa é melhor do que isto, estou demasiado cansado, não consigo-

\- Ninguém te vai deixar aqui, caralho! - ruge Levi, puxando o braço de Farlan com tanta força que consegue ouvir o som dos seus ossos a estalarem mesmo com o grito de dor que ele dá. - Foda-se, levanta-te! Tu queres que nós todos-

\- Levi, pára.

Erwin avança e agarra o pulso de Levi, levando-o para longe de Farlan de forma gentil mas firme. Levi vai ter com Isabel, a respiração tornando-se pesada e cheia de raiva ao olhar para Erwin, que se agachara ao lado de Farlan. Não consegue ouvir o que eles dizem, mas no final, Farlan deixa Erwin ajudá-lo a levantar-se.

\- Vamos ficar aqui o resto do dia - informa Erwin a Levi e Isabel. - Vocês os três deviam descansar. Eu vou procurar água.

\- Eu vou contigo - oferece-se Levi de imediato, mas Erwin abana a cabeça.

\- Devias ficar, recuperar as tuas forças - diz ele, mas o olhar cuidadoso que lança na direcção de Farlan diz a Levi que não é por essa razão que deve ficar. - Eu volto antes de escurecer.

Ver Erwin afastar-se deixa um nó pesado no fundo do estômago de Levi, um desconforto que ele não consegue afastar e que o faz andar de um lado para o outro pelo acampamento sem rumo, enquanto Farlan e Isabel comem o resto das ervilhas secas; o som estaladiço que as suas bocas emitem rivaliza com os dos tiros, que se tinham voltado a aproximar. Levi segura a arma na mão, carregando e descarregando-a e recarregando-a uma e outra vez até o peso dela lhe começar a fazer doer os pulsos e os dedos. Durante algumas horas, a floresta fica em silêncio, um momento de paz da guerra, até uma série de disparos voltarem a ecoar de novo, mais perto do que antes. Levi cerra os dentes e tenta sentar-se e ficar quieto, levantando-se num salto poucos minutos depois. O medo com que tem estado a lutar para manter afastado da mente finalmente liberta-se quando a noite começa a cair, a escuridão a descer sobre os ramos forçando Levi a tomar uma decisão.

\- Vou atrás do Erwin - diz a Farlan e a Isabel, entregando-lhes a arma e o relógio. - Ele já foi há demasiado tempo. Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa.

\- Não sabes para onde ele foi - protesta Farlan. - Só te vais perder.

\- Eu sei para onde é rio - diz Levi. - Mais ou menos. O Erwin é o único que sabe como chegar ao campo. Se não o tivermos, é como se estivéssemos mortos. Se há uma hipótese de o encontrar, eu prefiro essa.

\- Então devíamos ir contigo também - diz Farlan, e Isabel já se está a levantar quando Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Vocês os dois deviam ficar aqui - diz-lhes em voz baixa. - Descansem um bocado, como o Erwin disse. Além disso, se alguma coisa correr mal, há menos hipóteses de eu ser visto se estiver sozinho.

\- Então suponho que nós vamos só... esperar aqui, então - concorda Farlan, e suspira. - O que é suposto fazermos se nenhum de vocês voltar?

Levi olha para o rosto atento de Isabel, encolhendo-se pela a preocupação que vê nele.

\- Continuem - diz-lhes firmemente. - Não podemos estar longe da fronteira. Continuem só a andar até começarem a ouvir pessoas a falar Francês.

Ambos assentem de forma solene antes de Levi se voltar de costas, caminhando na mesma direcção para onde Erwin seguira há tantas horas atrás. Atravessa pela escuridão, os passos acompanhados pelo constante barulho dos tiros, e depressa se apercebe que está a caminhar precisamente na direcção deles. Faz o seu coração bater mais rápido, fornece-lhe um medo trémulo às pernas e força-o a apressar o passo ainda que tivesse achado que já estava a andar o mais rápido que conseguia. O olhar de Levi corre loucamente pelas árvores, tentando apanhar uma sombra mais escura, uma figura humana, alguma coisa além do negro cerrado que os seus olhos rapidamente se estão a desabituar. De vez em quando, pára para escutar, mas a noite não lhe concede nenhum som ou pista e é obrigado a continuar sem rumo, deambulando no escuro, sentindo-se cego pelo medo que lhe prende o corpo e não pela falta de luz.

Quando pára para recuperar o fôlego por um momento, ouve-o por fim: o som suave de chapinhar de água.

\- Erwin? - murmura ele; a camada de folhas mortas parece engolir o som. - És tu?

\- Levi - responde a voz do escuro; Levi consegue sentir as suas mãos e pés formigarem de alívio ao avançar. - Era suposto ficares no acampamento.

\- E era suposto voltares antes de escurecer - contrapõe Levi, aproximando-se de Erwin. - Encontraste água?

\- Haviam soldados perto do rio. Tive de me esconder e esperar - explica o homem, retirando o jerrycan das costas para Levi beber. - Desculpa.

Levi abana a cabeça, não se importando se Erwin vê ou não. Outra série de disparos rasga o ar algures atrás deles e Levi atira o jerrycan para as costas.

\- Devíamos ir - murmura ele. - Deixei o Farlan e a Isabel sozinhos.

Regressam pelo mesma rota que Levi usou, os tiros à distância a conceder rapidez aos seus passos. Levi entrega o jerrycan a Erwin após algum tempo quando começa a notar que o está a atrasar. Não falam, e Levi fica grato por isso. Receia que abrir a boca vá quebrar a barreira na sua mente que está a segurar todas as suas perguntas e as suas dúvidas; são como um pânico silencioso que está colado aos seus calcanhares, sempre prestes a apanhá-lo, sempre prestes a agarrá-lo pela garganta. Mantém os olhos nas costas de Erwin, concentrando-se nele em vez disso: Erwin ainda aqui está, ainda está vivo, ainda têm uma hipótese de conseguir sobreviver a isto se só conseguirem chegar ao acampamento, se Isabel e Farlan tiverem água para beber, eles vão poder continuar amanhã, terão descansado o suficiente.

.

Chegam ao acampamento. Um olhar, e o pensamento transforma-se em cinzas.

Estão roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Levi reconhece uma camisa, uma luva, um par de calças. Recortes de jornal - os submarinos de Isabel. A tenda improvisada num monte com manchas escuras pelo tecido. A mala de viagem aberta e quebrada ao lado dela.

Farlan e Isabel.

Estão deitados no chão, esfarrapados e descuidadamente atirados para o lado tal como as suas roupas. Ele está de costas, os olhos voltados para o céu nocturno sem o ver, o sangue de um ferimento de bala a desenhar uma linha na sua testa. Isabel está deitada de lado, caída sobre uma pequena poça negra, os braços estendidos na direcção dele como se quisesse segurá-lo. Estão quietos - tão nauseantemente quietos.

Levi sente Erwin apanhar o seu grito contra a palma da mão, sufocá-lo, reduzi-lo de gritos a gemidos, puxá-lo contra o corpo dele, prendendo-o ali quando ele luta contra a força dele, para se conseguir soltar para gritar, para se libertar para ir ter com eles, para lhes tocar, para se certificar que eles estão apenas a dormir.

\- Não grites - murmura Erwin de forma calma, segurando Levi contra si com toda a força dos seus braços; Levi certifica-se que ele a usa. - Está tudo bem, Levi. Está tudo bem.

Levi apanha a mão dele com os dentes e morde, sentindo o sabor do sangue na boca quando cai pesadamente no chão, mal conseguindo rastejar quando o peso de Erwin está de novo sobre si. Rosna e grita, atira um punho para trás de si mas o aperto do homem mantém-se, prendendo Levi contra o chão até um som quebrar o silêncio.

\- Mano?

O coração de Levi pára, enche-se de esperança que se estilhaça assim que alcança Isabel, vê o sangue sobre o estômago dela, vê o brilho a esmorecer nos seus olhos. Ela estremece quando ele a puxa para perto, ergue a mão para tocar no rosto dele, um dedo a deslizar-lhe pela face.

\- Desculpa, Isabel - murmura Levi, mal ouvindo as palavras enquanto pressiona as palmas das mãos contra a ferida. - Desculpa, eu não devia ter ido embora, nunca vos devia ter deixado, eu-

\- Não te preocupes, mano - diz ela; a mancha de sangue sobre a boca faz o sorriso dela parecer torto. - Não dói assim tanto.

Levi segura-a contra si, perdendo a conta a quantas vezes pede desculpa, quantas vezes diz que vai ficar tudo bem, quantas vezes lhe diz para não ter medo. Consegue ouvi-la murmurar por um momento, a mesma melodia que já a ouvira cantar antes, quebrada e entrecortada até que finalmente morre. Horas parecem passar-se. Ela fica fria nos seus braços, tão sem vida, tão diferente de como ela é que o quebra de novo, destrói-o tão completamente que quando Erwin pousa uma mão no ombro de Levi, ele está convencido de que o homem é a única pessoa viva em redor.

\- Levi - murmura Erwin; Levi não reconhece o tom da sua voz. - Não podemos ficar aqui.

Olha para baixo para Isabel, a frouxidão da sua boca, e apercebe-se que as roupas dela estão intactas. É um pequeno alívio que eles não se tenham apercebido do que ela realmente era.

\- Levi - repete Erwin, o aperto no ombro de Levi aumentando. - Temos de ir.

\- Não os podemos deixar assim. - A sua própria voz soa distante e entorpecida.

\- Não temos tempo de cavar sepulturas para eles - diz-lhe Erwin calmamente.

Levi olha para Farlan, só agora reparando na mancha escura na frente das suas calças. Sem pensar mais nisso, pousa a cabeça de Isabel no chão gelado e caminha até Farlan, olhando para ele e vendo o cinzento pálido dos seus olhos, a magreza do seu rosto, a posição estranha da mão direita; alguém lhe tirara a arma. Levi ajoelha-se e começa a abrir o cinto de Farlan, os dedos dormentes a escorregarem na fivela.

\- Levi - diz Erwin de novo. - Não temos tempo-

\- Eu não vou deixá-lo assim, caralho! - atira-lhe Levi e ele fica em silêncio, trazendo um par de calças a Levi que ele veste a Farlan, certificando-se que prende a camisa dele dentro da cintura das calças e lhe abotoa o casaco.

Deitam-nos ao lado um do outro sob uma árvore, os olhos fechados e as mãos pousadas uma na outra. Parecem crianças, perdidas na floresta, longe de casa.

Encontram o campo dos _partisans_ três dias depois.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- morte de personagem  
\- descrições de sujidade  
\- discussão/briga  
\- linguagem obscena.


	23. Capítulo 23

O aperto de Levi nas canelas de Dieter aumenta ao atirar o seu corpo contra o pontapé, mal ouvindo os gritos enquanto força as pernas do homem contra a maca. Olha rapidamente para Erwin, que está a segurar no tronco; ainda tem energia para acalmar o pobre coitado, murmurando rápidos 'está tudo bem' que Dieter dificilmente conseguirá ouvir com a barulheira que está a fazer; está a libertar todo o som que aguentara tão bem durante o regresso ao acampamento. A tarefa volta a requerir a atenção de Levi quando Dieter tenta dar-lhe um novo pontapé, fazendo Levi apoiar todo o seu peso contra as pernas dele.

Levi observa com uma notável falta de interesse enquanto Nifa atira álcool sobre a pinça antes de avançar para eles e se ajoelhar.

\- Alguém que o cale - murmura ela, mas nem Levi nem Erwin se movem para lhe conceder o seu desejo até ela enfiar a pinça no pequeno ferimento redondo no lado da coxa de Dieter e aí Erwin tapa a boca do homem. - Tens sorte, sabias, Dieter? Nem sequer vais esvair-te em sangue!

Dieter abana a cabeça, os olhos esbugalhados de dor até que ele desmaia subitamente. Levi demora um momento a aperceber-se que pode largar as penas dele e endireita as costas devagar, abanando de forma irritada as mãos trémulas quando a adrenalina começa a diminuir.

\- Finalmente - suspira Nifa para si própria, torcendo a pinça por um momento antes de tirar a bala sem pressas e a deixar cair contra o chão de terra. - É a toda a ajuda que preciso, obrigada.

Levi apanha o curto aceno de Erwin antes de seguir o homem para fora da tenda. Param um pouco mais à frente e Erwin acende um cigarro, apoiando-se numa árvore e esfregando os olhos. Levi consegue sentir os seus a picarem também, mas o tremor contínuo das suas mãos é mais problemático. Volta a abaná-las mas não resolve nada, e ele volta-se para se apoiar na árvore oposta à de Erwin, tirando a espingarda do ombro; ficara com o braço dormente por causa do peso de novo.

\- Devia ter adivinhado que o Dieter era um dos que grita - diz Levi e Erwin dá uma risada que mais se parece com uma tossidela. - Fico surpreendido que ele não tenha começado aos berros mais cedo.

\- Suponho que tenhamos sorte por essa pequena determinação - comenta Erwin; Levi vê-o franzir o rosto enquanto tenta aliviar o tremor das mãos. - Estás bem?

Levi assente com um grunhido e cerra os dentes por um segundo, tentando afastar a missão ainda mais da sua mente, quão frenético ficara a tentar encontrar a trincheira da artilharia, como aquele som igual ao de uma cerra circular o faz estremecer ainda agora. No final, só conseguira matar quatro homens do total de oito - fora provavelmente a razão para Dieter ter sido atingido, ainda que não haja forma de ter a certeza.

\- Merda para a 42 - rosna Levi, pressionando as palmas das mãos contra as pálpebras fechadas por um segundo antes de olhar para cima para Erwin, vendo a ponta brilhante do seu cigarro. - Dá-me essa coisa.

Erwin arqueia as sobrancelhas e apercebe-se do cigarro entre os seus dedos, erguendo-o um pouco para confirmar se era aquilo a que Levi se estava a referir antes de lho entregar. Levi fareja o cigarro cautelosamente antes de o colocar entre os lábios e inalar; o sabor é ainda mais revoltante do que pensara.

\- Foda-se, que nojo - diz Erwin, apagando o cigarro contra a árvore antes de entregar a beata de novo ao homem. - Ainda consegues sentir o sabor do que quer que seja com essa boca?

Erwin ri de forma calorosa e puxa Levi para mais perto pela nuca. - Vamos arranjar alguma coisa para comer - diz, fazendo Levi torcer o nariz.

\- Não antes de nos lavarmos - replica de mau-humor. - Com esse cheiro, vais dar a volta ao estômago a toda a gente.

Erwin ri de novo e deixa o braço cair pesadamente sobre o ombro de Levi, andando com ele de regresso à sua tenda, uma coisa torta e remendada, mas ainda assim um melhoramento comparado com aquela que tinham feito no casebre. Tivera um antigo dono, claro - tudo no acampamento já tivera pelo menos um - alguém que não aprendera a ouvir aquele som característico da MG 42. Mantém-os quentes e os seus pertences secos, e no final do dia, é tudo o que Levi acha que a tenda tem de fazer.

\- Devias fazer a barba também - diz Levi de passagem a Erwin, atirando-lhe uma lâmina da mochila; o homem apanha-a com uma mão e prende-a entre os dentes enquanto acaba de desabotoar a camisa. - Se é que eu consigo encontrar a merda do sabonete. Já deve estar mais pequeno que o meu dedo...

Levi consegue ouvir Erwin dar um cumprimento a alguém que passa pela tenda, e quando a camisa do homem cai ao seu lado, apanha o cheiro a suor entranhado de medo que ela emana, um lembrete do quanto tinham corrido para conseguirem regressar ao campo. Continua a revirar as malas até encontrar o bocado de sabonete que comprara a Moblit com algumas roupas velhas. Atrás de si, Erwin já está a atirar água fria contra o rosto e o pescoço. Levi passa os dedos na fivela do cinto do homem quando ele passa para ir tirar as toalhas da corda que mantém a tenda de pé; Erwin resigna-se com um suspiro, tirando o resto das roupas enquanto Levi também se despe. Esfregam o corpo um do outro até as peles estarem cor de rosa e a doer, fazendo turnos em frente do pequeno espelho sujo e estalado para se barbearem. Na altura em que acabam e se voltam a vestir, o sol já quase acabara de lhes secar o cabelo; Levi consegue senti-lo queimar-lhe a pele do pescoço onde Erwin lhe aparara o cabelo.

\- Está bom? - pergunta Erwin por fim, fazendo Levi escarnecer.

\- Serve - diz, enfiando a lâmina, o espelho e o sabonete de volta à mochila antes de seguir Erwin até à comida; uma sopa que nem está quente e é mais água do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ainda assim melhor do que nada e que lhes afasta a fome do estômago.

Gelgar junta-se a eles enquanto estão a comer, sentando-se pesadamente num coto de árvore com a sua tigela de sopa. Cumprimenta-os com um curto aceno, bebendo o caldo directamente da borda da tigela.

\- Como está a velha fábrica de licor contrafeito? - pergunta-lhe Erwin. - Quando vamos conseguir uma amostra do produto?

Gelgar fica com uma expressão na cara que mais parece ser devido a estar a conter peidos dolorosos. - Gostava que não lhe chamasses isso - admite ele de forma desconfortável. - Ela é uma óptima fábrica, e o produto que nos dá é de qualidade.

\- É mijo fermentado, Gelgar - diz-lhe Levi de mau-humor. - Era preferível usarmos isso para limpar as armas, ou para desinfectar feridas.

\- Rude - declara Gelgar desanimado. - Muito rude. Juro pela minha mãe, nunca vão encontrar uma gota de mijo no meu licor.

\- Os bocados de batata e raízes que tenhas atirado ali para dentro podiam ter sido usados para alimentar alguém - denota Levi, reajustando a espingarda para que esteja pousada contra a outra perna. - Aposto que também pensaste nisso, mas decidiste usá-las no teu projecto de mijo à mesma.

Gelgar solta um longo suspiro. - Podes tirar o teu cão de cima de mim, chefe? - pede ele a Erwin sem humor, fazendo-o rir. - Ele está a insultar as refinadas tradições de fermentadores que estão na minha família há gerações.

\- Receio não ter autoridade para fazer tal coisa - diz-lhe Erwin alegremente. - E relativamente ao talento da tua família para fermentar bebidas, o teu avô não foi executado por alguém ter morrido ao beber os produtos dele?

\- Como se ele tivesse culpa de ser meio zarolho - protesta Gelgar, suspirando. - Pobre coitado. Uma bebida má e é tudo o que as pessoas se lembram.

\- Há alguma coisa de mal com o licor?

Hange aproxima-se de repente do círculo com Moblit, olhando de cima para Gelgar e fazendo-o coçar a parte de trás da cabeça de forma constrangida.

\- Nada, chefe - diz ele a Hange hesitantemente - mas, para ser sincero, estava na esperança que nos deixasses bebê-lo todo desta vez. Eu sei que queres algum para as tuas experiências, mas-

\- Ahh, mas não são experiências! - exclama Hange, fazendo Levi estremecer ligeiramente. - As experiências são o que vem depois. Só estou a reunir informação agora.

\- Sim, bem... - recomeça Gelgar, matando uma mosca que lhe aterra no pescoço. - Talvez pudesses tirar uma amostra do próximo lote?

\- Falamos disso depois - decide Hange alegremente antes de se voltar para Levi. - Já acabaste com aquela MG?

A pergunta faz Levi ranger os dentes e abanar a cabeça. - Têm oito homens nela agora - começa de forma curta. - Fiquei sem tempo.

\- Ainda estão a acrescentar pessoal? - pergunta Moblit, abanando a cabeça um pouco quando Levi confirma. - Como correu a missão?

\- Alvejaram o Dieter. Um tiro na coxa - explica Erwin, acabando a sua sopa. - Nada muito sério. Ele vai ficar bem.

\- Então aquela berraria toda era isso? - pergunta Hange, voltando-se para olhar além deles para a tenda dos doentes quando ambos Erwin e Levi acenam. - Estava a perguntar-me o que seria.

\- Isso lembra-me - diz Gelgar subitamente, esvaziando a sua tigela. - O Comandante quer uma palavra com todos ao pôr do sol. Está à espera de um relatório de missão.

Erwin assente enquanto Gelgar se retira, descendo pelo pequeno trilho onde ele tem a destilaria. Levi consegue sentir Erwin voltar-se para olhar para ele, aquela expressão atenta e carinhosa que faz os cabelos da sua nuca ficarem de pé. Mantém os seus próprios olhos no resto da sopa no fundo da tigela, preparando-se para o que quer que seja que Erwin esteja prestes a dizer.

\- Devíamos ir descansar - diz o homem assim que vê que Levi terminara de comer, levantando-se.

\- O Ivan e o Jürgen vão sair para ir buscar água - diz-lhe Levi, ainda que saiba que não vale de nada. - Vou com eles.

\- Já tiveste uma missão hoje - contrapõe Erwin, tal como Levi esperara - e temos um turno de vigia hoje à noite. Por favor, gostava que tentasses não ser tão imprudente.

Levi fica a olhar para sua tigela durante mais dez segundos antes de se levantar e atirar a espingarda sobre o ombro de novo, desejando não ter de a pousar. Deixam Hange e Moblit com as suas míseras refeições e regressam à tenda, deitando-se um ao lado do outro no espaço apertado. O ar está quente, ficam perfeitamente confortáveis só de calças e camisa interior; Erwin até descalça as botas. Levi cruza os braços atrás da cabeça, tentando ficar quieto mas não conseguindo; o pé começa uma batida rápida contra a manta que tinham esticado no chão da tenda. As mãos vão ficando tensas e relaxando.

\- Vais conseguir apanhar aquela MG da próxima - murmura Erwin, voltando-se de lado e olhando para Levi. - O que aconteceu ao Dieter não-

\- Eu sei que não foi culpa minha - diz Levi baixinho, desejando que pudessem falar daquilo directamente e não com merdas destas, mas sabendo que não podem. - Eu vou apanhar aquela MG. Eu sei.

Levi deixa Erwin puxá-lo para mais perto e lembra-se de novo das primeiras noites, como tinham ficado deitados lado a lado como irmãos, os braços mal se tocando. Depois de todo este tempo a ficarem mais próximos, a serem próximos, a distância fora estranha e anormal, e ainda assim, parecera a única coisa certa a fazerem. Durante a primeira semana, Levi segurara a espingarda enquanto dormia em vez de Erwin, preferindo o toque frio e rude da madeira e do metal em vez do calor daquele abraço que ele se lembrava ser tão bom, mas cujo efeito curativo tinha desaparecido de repente. Mesmo agora, quando Levi apoia a cara contra o braço de Erwin, a sensação não é a mesma.

\- Vamos ter de mover o acampamento não tarda - supõe Levi, bocejando quando Erwin concorda. - É bom que aquele bebedolas de merda nos meta mais perto do rio da próxima.

\- Depende se ele pretende que continuemos a mover-nos para leste com o recuo das tropas alemãs - responde Erwin, pegando o bocejo de Levi. - Nem todos de nós têm tanto a perder que justifique embrenharem-se ainda mais no Reich, especialmente agora que as suas casas foram libertadas.

\- Um grupo mais pequeno seria mais rápido, e mais difícil de detectar - Levi continua a pensar em voz alta. - Se alguns deles voltarem para trás, isso pode não ser a pior coisa do mundo.

\- Vamos falar disso hoje à noite, de certeza - diz Erwin, sorrindo quando Levi se aproxima mais dele. - Queres que eu trate do relatório da missão?

Levi assente e encolhe os ombros. - Tu sabes como eu sou. Nunca tenho muito para dizer.

\- Ele vai voltar a repetir que precisamos da MG - diz Erwin - mas tu sabes que não é culpa-

\- Eu sei - interrompe-o Levi de novo. - Não é culpa minha. Se ele quer a merda daquela coisa assim tanto, devia ir lá ele e pegá-la.

\- Ele valoriza a tua contribuição - recorda-lhe Erwin de novo. - És o melhor atirador que temos, de longe.

Levi dá um grunhido como resposta mas não diz nada. Sente como já tivesse dito tudo antes, talvez mais do que uma vez. Não há suficiente para falar, mas o silêncio deixa-os a ambos agitados; é demasiado fácil pensar quando não estão a dizer alguma coisa. Quando o silêncio dura mais do que ele acha confortável, Levi senta-se devagar, esticando os ombros e suspirando; consegue ouvir Erwin sentar-se atrás de si.

\- Está a doer de novo? - o homem mal pergunta, começando a massajar os ombros de Levi quando este assente. - Tens a certeza que não é-

\- Não é a espingarda - diz Levi, sabendo que tinha atirado todas as culpas para a arma, desde a quantidade de madeira que cortara à quantidade de água que trouxera do rio de volta ao acampamento. - É só de andar a carregar aquele cu mole do Dieter de um lado para o outro.

\- Não precisas carregar essa coisa contigo para todo o lado - ainda murmura Erwin, pressionando-se contra Levi quando ele desliza a mão pelas suas costas. - Nada de mal vai acontecer se a deixares às vezes na tenda.

Levi não responde, ressentido aquela cautela no tom de Erwin de novo, o cuidado que ele tem com as suas palavras, como se estivesse a falar com outra pessoa que não Levi, alguém que esteja prestes a quebrar. E ainda assim, sabe que Erwin tem razão, tal como sabe que não vai largar a espingarda mesmo que lhe pese nas costas e nos ombros e lhe bata contra as pernas, deixando-lhe nódoas negras. Encontra apoio na aspereza do toque do homem em vez disso, preferindo isso a quaisquer palavras amáveis por ser mais tangível, por lhe prender a mente tão bem no presente, por o fazer esquecer tão facilmente aquele som cortante da 42. Encorajado pelo movimento, Erwin envolve o braço à volta de Levi e puxa-o para perto, e Levi deixa-o fazê-lo, pensando que a coisa mais amável que consegue fazer neste momento é deixar o homem ler o gesto da forma que quiser.

Levi fica acordado enquanto Erwin descansa, contando as respirações do homem, olhando para o seu relógio de pulso de tempos a tempos ainda que agora mal faça diferença quanto tempo passara desde que se tinham deitado na tenda. Pousa a mão sobre o peito de Erwin de forma distraída, tranquilizado por um momento por aquele suave subir e descer até que a falta de algo para fazer se transforma num fogo nos seus membros, forçando-o a levantar-se e a sair. Dá uma volta ao acampamento, ajudando quem precise, ajudando até Gelgar com o seu mijo fermentado. Está a regressar horas depois com os braços cheios de ramos partidos quando Erwin o encontra de novo, aproximando-se rapidamente pela noite que está a escurecer rapidamente, um cigarro acesso entre os lábios.

\- Devias ter dormido - repreende-o o homem tão firmemente quanto consegue, fazendo Levi encolher os ombros.

\- Eu durmo amanhã de manhã - diz, e Erwin assente, ainda que ambos saibam que ele mal tenha dormido mais do que quatro horas por noite desde que aqui tinham chegado.

\- Gostava que parasses de sair do acampamento sem mim - murmura Erwin, aproximando-se o suficiente para Levi ouvir o seu pesado suspiro.

\- Não te queria acordar - responde, sentindo algures na parte de trás da sua mente a fraqueza da sua explicação. - Sabes que eu não consigo-

\- Eu sei - interrompe-o Erwin, olhando para Levi nos olhos de forma tão honesta e com tanta compaixão que Levi tem de afastar os seus. - Mas eu preocupo-me.

Levi deixa os ramos secos cair numa pilha perto da fogueira recentemente acesa, voltando-se para olhar para o chão e dar um pontapé no pó sem grande intenção. Há um pedido de desculpa que ficara preso na sua garganta; parece-lhe falso pedir desculpa por não conseguir ficar quieto, algo que ele não consegue evitar. Parece ainda mais inútil tendo em conta que ele sabe que Erwin compreende, mesmo que não goste, e, tal como de todas as outras vezes, Erwin mal suspira e massaja a parte de trás da cabeça.

\- Bem, suponho que as coisas são como são - murmura ele, apagando o seu cigarro. - Tenta ter cuidado.

Levi faz um grunhido de resposta e acena a Hange e Moblit quando eles passam, vendo mais pessoas a reunirem-se. Acena a Erwin para o seguir e tomam os seus lugares num círculo em torno da lareira, esticando as mãos em direcção às chamas e comendo as suas rações da noite - beterraba cozida e pão duro - enquanto esperam pelo comandante Pixis.

\- Aquele inútil daquele bêbedo está atrasado, para não variar - reclama Levi a Erwin em voz baixa; o título em frente do nome ainda o deixa desconfortável, ainda que tivesse demorado uma semana a lembrar-se que costumava chamar Erwin dessa forma. - Aposto contigo que vai directo ao Gelgar para lhe perguntar pela missão dele primeiro.

Erwin ri, ficando calado enquanto todos os outros também se calam quando um velho finalmente chega. Toma um lugar perto do fogo, fazendo um espectáculo em torno do facto de o calor lhe fazer muito bem aos ossos velhos e doridos, aceitando as suas beterrabas e pão, cortando-o em fatias e colocando-o sobre as beterrabas. Levi conta cinco grandes goles que dá no seu cantil entre as dentadas, até que ele finalmente fala.

\- O Dieter não está aqui.

\- Foi alvejado durante a missão de hoje - diz Erwin, alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem; a obediência naquelas palavras graves e ressonantes faz Levi estremecer. - Um tiro de lado na coxa. Vai precisar recuperar durante algum tempo, mas não é um ferimento grave.

Pixis acena, dando outro trago no seu cantil e coçando a careca antes de perguntar: - Como correu a missão?

\- Não conseguimos adquirir a metralhadora - diz Erwin; curto e conciso, é o que Levi gosta nele. - A nova informação que conseguimos reunir sugere que o inimigo acrescentou pessoal para a proteger. Por agora, as nossas contas são oito homens.

\- Precisamos daquela metralhadora.

\- Nós sabemos - responde Erwin sem uma nota de emoção audível no seu tom.

\- Já nos tirou demasiadas vidas - continua Pixis, e Levi consegue vê-lo voltar os seus olhos velhos e estreitos para si. - Tenho a certeza que compreendes que te dei a nossa melhor espingarda na esperança que conseguisses dar-lhe o melhor uso.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - Se achas que consegues fazer um trabalho melhor com ela, estás à vontade para te juntares ao Erwin na próxima missão - responde de forma seca. - Se consegues limpar oito homens em menos tempo do que eles demoram a perceber onde a pessoa que os está a alvejar está escondida, devolvo-te a espingarda agora mesmo.

Pixis fica calado por um momento antes de rir. - Esqueço-me sempre o quão facilmente vocês jovens se ofendem - diz ele, ainda a grasnar. - Peidos velhos como eu já não se importam com a forma como os outros nos vêem. Bem, tenho a certeza que vocês os dois conseguem pensar numa estratégia melhor. O que quer que seja que tenham feito desta vez, claramente não funcionou.

\- Se tivesses uma espingarda a mais, poderíamos-

\- Se o Mike e a Nanaba regressarem, tens a minha permissão para utilizar quaisquer armas que eles tenham - Pixis interrompe Erwin. - Até lá, isto é tudo o que vos podemos dispensar.

\- Compreendo - diz Erwin, a sua postura relaxando assim que Pixis se volta para Gelgar.

\- E como está a correr a nossa tentativa de parceria?

\- Eu disse - murmura Levi a Erwin, que volta a rir.

\- Bem - responde ele entre dentes - não foi a _primeira_ coisa que ele perguntou.

Levi volta a estalar a língua. - Pergunto-me o que é que ele acha que precisamos mais, a MG ou o licor.

\- Tenho a certeza que ele valoriza todas as nossas vidas mais do que a sua própria sede - supõe Erwin baixinho. - Ele não está errado, sabes. Precisamos mesmo de uma nova estratégia.

Levi dá um grunhido de concordância e voltam a ficar calados para ouvir os relatórios dos batedores. O campo do exército alemão não se movera no dia anterior, e também não há nada particularmente suspeito no que estão a fazer. Tinham trazido cães sabe-se lá de onde, presumivelmente para os farejar, mas Pixis não parece muito alarmado com isso.

\- Já tentaram isso antes. Não nos costumou muito desorientá-los, bastou usar rios ou riachos - diz o velho, o seu tom talvez mais calmo do que os seus pensamentos. - Mas todos vocês sabem que não há qualquer juramento ou promessa a manter-vos aqui. Se preferirem voltar para trás, é decisão vossa.

Há um burburinho na multidão mas ninguém se move. Isso faz Pixis sorrir de forma tão rasgada que os lados da sua cara ficam cobertos de rugas. Levi olha para Erwin e pergunta-se se ele alguma vez pensa nisso, sobre partirem um dia e encontrarem um lugar algures na floresta, vivendo de forma árdua durante tanto tempo quanto o mundo lhes conceda.

\- Óptimo. Fico feliz que esta seja a vossa decisão - diz Pixis. - Mais alguma coisa digna de nota?

Levi começa a deixar a sua mente divagar quando eles começam a falar de coisas mais mundanas: quanta comida ainda lhes resta, quão afastadas estão as tropas Aliadas, quão depressa estimam que vão conseguir arrumar tudo e mudarem o campo caso a situação o exija. Ao lado de Levi, Erwin está de pé, em sentido e atento, escutando cada palavra como se sabê-las a todas de cor lhe vá um dia salvar a vida. O acampamento realçara este lado dele, o Major Smith que Levi mal vira antes, aquele equilíbrio militar entre seguir ordens e estar ao comando que faz Levi ficar em pele de galinha, como se fosse novamente a primeira vez que estava a conhecer Erwin. Fá-lo ter noção da diferença de altura e porte que têm - algo que se habituara a ignorar antes - mas agora, tendo em conta o quão bem conhece Erwin, já não é algo ameaçador mas sim algo que conseguia excitar Levi, fazê-lo interrogar-se, fazê-lo desejar.

\- Quem está de guarda hoje? - a pergunta de Pixis traz Levi de volta ao presente.

\- O Levi e eu temos o segundo turno - anuncia Erwin, as mãos colocadas atrás das costas.

\- A Hange e eu temos o primeiro - diz Moblit, fazendo Pixis acenar.

\- Está tudo em ordem então - diz ele, levantando-se a custo. - Prossigam.

\- E lembrem-se, nada de se comerem enquanto estiverem de guarda - Marlene diz a Levi e Erwin ao passar por eles. - Se eu morrer porque vocês os dois não conseguiram manter as calças vestidas, volto para vos assombrar.

Erwin ri e Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - Preocupa-te mas é com as tuas calças - diz-lhe ele, fazendo-a rir.

\- Oh, eu preocupo-me - responde ela, tentando espreitar acima das cabeças dos outros e apressando o passo assim que vê a pessoa de quem estava à procura.

\- É bastante estranho - murmura Erwin, olhando para ela - a forma como as pessoas não se importam.

Levi concorda com as palavras com um grunhido, mas não pensa muito mais nelas. As palavras de Marlene tinham ficado presas na sua mente e tudo o que consegue pensar é naquelas três horas antes do turno de guarda e para quê que essas horas servirão, o que podem fazer para que elas passem, para os impedir de pensar. Mal tinham chegado à tenda quando Levi começa a puxar as roupas de Erwin, empurrando-o para o chão da tenda e trepando para cima dele, sentando-se um pouco acima das suas ancas agora, já sentindo a firmeza sob si.

\- Levi... - começa Erwin, mas Levi abafa o resto das palavras com um beijo.

\- Eu quero... - sussurra, os dedos já a abrirem a fivela do cinto de Erwin. - Por favor...

Levi não quer nenhuma hesitação por parte de Erwin agora, e a força com que o homem lhe agarra na cintura fá-lo suspirar de alívio. Deixa Erwin pressionar a palma da mão sobre as calças contra o seu pénis, deixa-lo apanhar o seu rápido arquejar na sua boca quando se voltam a beijar, deixa-lo deslizar a mão sob as calças e cerrá-la em torno de si. Arqueia as costas em direcção ao toque, as mãos esquecendo-se da sua tarefa com o cinto de Erwin por um momento antes de o homem impelir as ancas para a frente e o relembrar. Levi debate-se com o cinto, abre as calças para sentir aquele calor e firmeza contra a sua pele.

\- Tens aquilo? - murmura Levi; as palavras conduzem as mãos de Erwin para os bolsos.

\- Tens a certeza que queres-

\- Sim - arqueja Levi, sentindo a pele áspera da cara de Erwin contra a sua quando se voltam a beijar. - Sim, eu quero, só...

Rebola de cima de Erwin para atirar a bota esquerda para longe, sentindo o ar frio da noite quando a sua meia desliza também. Tira a perna das calças antes de regressar onde estava; consegue sentir a pele arrepiar-se quando Erwin desliza as mãos pelas suas costas e até às suas nádegas. Levi está à espera da oleosidade dos seus dedos, mas a sensação ainda o faz estremecer.

\- Não te podes despachar com isso? - reclama ele, não sabendo se quer que aquilo acabe ou se quer que dure a noite toda.

\- Deita-te de costas - comanda-lhe Erwin num sussurro, mas Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Não quero que o faças como-

\- Não te vou simplesmente foder assim, Levi - diz-lhe Erwin, algo no seu tom aproximando-se de raiva. - Há algumas coisas que não devem ser apressadas.

Levi considera as palavras, cerrando os dentes antes de finalmente aceitar e rolar sobre as costas, permitindo que Erwin se coloque sobre ele. Os olhos encontram-se no escuro, prendem-se um no outro enquanto Erwin desliza as mãos entre as pernas de Levi, primeiro no seu pénis mas rapidamente deslizando além. A súbita pressão faz a respiração de Levi ficar presa na garganta; escapa um momento depois num silvo longo quando Erwin o toma na boca e pressiona com mais força. Levi olha para baixo para o monte de cabelo loiro que está a agarrar com os dedos, deixando que a sua atenção se volte para aquele constante subir e descer, entrar e sair. Deixa que lhe esvazie a mente, que lhe dê uma pausa de toda aquela luta constante. Mesmo no escuro, Levi consegue ver um relance do azul nos olhos de Erwin quando o homem olha para cima; não está preocupado por Levi agora, e é bom que ele também consiga ter uma pausa.

O lubrificante de armas só tira a pior parte da dor, mas Levi não se importa. Reforça a distracção, prende-o com tanta firmeza ao aqui e agora que por um abençoado, fugaz momento, é quase possível esquecer toda a vida e mundo lá fora. Sob si, Erwin geme; Levi consegue sentir o sussurro suave do som contra os punhos que formara em torno da camisa de Erwin. Cerra os dentes para não praguejar, sabendo que Erwin se iria odiar por qualquer sinal de desconforto seu, não querendo estragar isto agora que Erwin é tão tangível, que a sua mera presença é quase suficiente para ser um conforto. Levi perde a sua erecção assim que Erwin está dentro dele; é demasiada dor e não prazer suficiente, ainda não é o suficiente das coisas que conheceu em Berlim há todos aqueles anos atrás, ainda é demasiado do que viera depois. Quando Levi pressiona a testa contra o ombro de Erwin, pensa em quão horrível o acto é e quão perfeito ao mesmo tempo, quão dolorosamente erradas as suas razões são e ainda assim, quão dolorosamente certas.

Erwin retira antes de terminar, arquejando contra o beijo com que Levi o recompensa; já há preocupação suficiente para se conseguirem lavar sem essa parte. Ficam deitados a tentarem recuperar o fôlego antes de lavarem rapidamente, regressando para saborear o momento de paz que isto lhes trouxera. Levi enrosca-se em Erwin, a bochecha pressionada contra o seu braço, como costumava fazer há uma vida atrás na cama do homem. Consegue sentir os olhos de Erwin em si, o seu olhar atento tornado tolerável pela estabilidade que tinham encontrado.

\- Gostava que não tivesse de ser assim - murmura Erwin de repente; um insulto à tranquilidade. - Gostava que pudesse ser diferente. Contigo, gostava que pudesse...

Levi não fala, simplesmente fecha os olhos e deixa o seu corpo mover-se para mais perto do de Erwin, grato quando o homem não continua e acende um cigarro em vez disso. É algo perigoso, dar nomes aos seus remorsos agora, e Levi sabe que nem deve tentar.

\- Podia ser pior - diz em vez disso, desejando que Erwin saiba o quanto ele quer dizer com isso.

Voltam a ficar calados, dormitando até Moblit os vir acordar. Sentar-se faz Levi encolher-se com a dor e sibilar um palavrão em voz baixa; o rasgo de culpa na cara de Erwin concede raiva ao tom de Levi.

\- Está tudo bem - reclama ele. - Não te preocupes com isso.

Ainda assim, os primeiros passos que dá para fora da tenda são no mínimo cautelosos, e na altura em que chegam ao perímetro exterior do acampamento, a dor maçante torna-se numa comichão que faz Levi enfiar a mão nas calças a cada dois minutos.

\- Pára de coçar - diz-lhe Erwin num sussurro baixo quando estão fora do acampamento. - Só vais piorar.

\- Achei que era suposto o lubrificante ajudar - reclama Levi, arranjando a roupa interior antes de tirar a mão das calças.

\- Eu disse-te, seca-te a pele - murmura Erwin, movendo-se de forma desconfortável enquanto anda, parando quando chegam a uma bifurcação no pequeno trilho que estão a seguir. - Vamos ter de nos separar aqui. Não te coces.

.

O desconforto de ter de ficar de guarda não diminui nem no dia seguinte, nem no depois desse; na parte de trás da mente, Levi sabe que ficaria grato pela distracção se cagar não o obrigasse a tanto esforço e a ranger os dentes. A única coisa mais irritante é a expressão de desculpa que está agora permanentemente cravada na cara de Erwin, como se ele fosse o único responsável pelo estado de Levi. Combinado com o cuidado que tem tido com Levi a cada momento desde que tinham chegado ao acampamento, é quase suficiente para o fazer querer sair para a floresta e ficar lá.

\- Pára de olhar para mim assim - acaba Levi por reclamar com ele quando tinham conseguido sentar-se para comer as suas rações da manhã.

\- Assim como? - pergunta Erwin, as sobrancelhas fartas franzidas, e aperceber-se que Erwin não está bem ciente do que está a fazer só deixa Levi mais irritado.

\- Como se eu fosse um amigo teu a quem pegaste fogo à casa - resmunga Levi, acenando um cumprimento de bom dia a Nifa quando esta passa por eles. - Não é culpa tua, por isso pára de te culpar.

\- Eu sei que não é totalmente minha-

\- Então age como tal - atira-lhe Levi, dado uma dentada no seu pedaço de pão.

A resposta de Erwin é interrompida por um súbito tumulto, uma multidão que se reúne na entrada oeste do acampamento; Levi pega na espingarda, as mãos prontas para a carregar quando Erwin o trava.

\- Amigos - murmura ele, levantando-se e marchando em direcção às pessoas.

Levi segue-o mais devagar, balançando a espingarda sobre o ombro ao andar. Consegue ver a cabeça de Mike sobre todas as outras muito antes de chegarem à multidão, e a visão fá-lo sorrir e dar uma gargalhada. Segue o caminho que Erwin cravara pelo amontoado de gente, acenando a Nanaba quando os seus olhos se encontram por fim. Ela apressa-se a envolver os braços à volta dele por alguns segundos.

\- Estou tão feliz por vos ver aos dois - diz ela a Levi com o seu sotaque Francês cerrado. - Tinha medo que não tivessem saído de Dresden a tempo.

\- Tens de agradecer ao Erwin por isso - diz-lhe Levi, não se dignando a pensar na cidade em chamas agora.

\- Não fico surpreendida - diz Nanaba, voltando-se para abraçar Erwin também. - Tens sempre um truque na manga, não tens?

Erwin dá uma pequena risada, acendendo um cigarro. - Gostava mesmo de ter - diz ele, olhando para Levi com cuidado a mais para seu gosto.

\- A maior parte das vezes - acrescenta Mike, tirando o pesado saco que tinham trazido com eles do ombro. - Isso é praticamente o mesmo que 'sempre'.

\- Onde estão a Isabel e o Farlan? - pergunta Nanaba agora, o rosto iluminado de excitação que faz Levi estremecer e afastar o seu. - Com certeza estavam convosco quando saíram da cidade?

A imagem atravessa a mente de Levi, trespassando os seus pensamentos e nervos como uma bala: Farlan e Isabel encostados sob a árvore, mãos imóveis a tocar-se, olhos voltados para o céu da noite. Sem dizer mais nada, sem olhar para nenhum deles, roda sobre os calcanhares e afasta-se, tentando não ouvir Nanaba chegar à conclusão certa. Marcha pelo acampamento até se cruzar com Dirk e Thomas e se juntar a eles para ir buscar água ao rio. Fora do acampamento não existe nada se não desconforto, a expectativa que a qualquer momento a MG 42 possa começar a sua canção letal. Sob as árvores, perto do leito do rio, tudo o resto desaparece; uma serenidade mórbida que deixa Levi respirar novamente, deixa-o fortalecer aquelas barreiras que afastam a irritação de Farlan e os pesadelos de Isabel, todas as noites a jogar cartas, todas as horas que tinham passado ao longo do Elba.

Junta-se ao vigia diurno depois disso, não voltando ao acampamento até anoitecer, apesar de saber que Erwin se iria preocupar. Mesmo aí, Levi não o vai procurar, preferindo em vez disso um lugar afastado do fogo para comer as suas rações da noite. Parecem todos um pouco mais entusiasmados agora, talvez porque o dia tinha sido quente, talvez porque Mike e Nanaba tinham trazido queijo e fruta seca com eles; espólios humildes, mas quase um festim para todos eles. Só quando Pixis passa a cambalear à sua frente é que Levi se apercebe que a razão para o bom humor no campo é o licor de Gelgar.

Levi vê enquanto Erwin se junta à multidão, encontrando os olhos dele mas não se levantando ou se aproximando, aliviado quando o homem o deixa estar. Mantém-no sob olho ao longo da noite, vê-o esvaziar um copo de licor e ter uma longa conversa com Hange sobre algo que faz aquelas sobrancelhas fartas franzirem-se enquanto se apoia na mão, uma expressão de concentração severa no rosto. De vez em quando, acena ou muda de posição, trocando a perna que cruza sobre a outra antes de acender um cigarro. Levi não se apercebe o quão intensamente está a olhar até Nanaba estar de pé à sua frente, estendendo-lhe uma caneca e pedindo se se pode sentar.

\- Eu disse que não ia tocar nessa merda - diz Levi ao aceitar a bebida - mas já que mais ninguém ficou cego.

Nanaba ri-se baixinho e senta-se com um suspiro enquanto Levi dá um gole cauteloso na caneca; aquela coisa faz-lhe os olhos lacrimejar e queima-lhe a boca e a garganta muito depois de ter consigo forçá-la a descer.

\- O Erwin estava à tua procura - diz Nanaba a Levi em voz baixa.

\- Ele tem essa mania - responde Levi com um encolher de ombros, sentindo uma pontada de culpa ainda assim. - Não o devia ter deixado a perguntar-se onde eu estava.

Nanaba concorda com um som suave. - Mas não podes evitar que ele se preocupe - diz ela. - Acho que ele se preocuparia mesmo que soubesse sempre onde tu estás.

Levi dá uma risada sem humor. - Provavelmente - admite, bebendo um trago maior, esperando que lhe fosse possível embebedar-se só com um copo.

\- Ele contou-me o que aconteceu - murmura Nanaba sem olhar para Levi. - Lamento.

\- Eu sei - murmura Levi, zangado por ela puxar o assunto mas sabendo que ela precisa disso neste momento. - Tu também gostavas deles.

Nanaba volta a concordar. - A Isabel era... - começa, as palavras a perderem-se quando ela pára para limpar o nariz na manga. - Bem, nunca mais vai existir alguém como ela.

Levi assente, afastando o sorriso de Isabel, o seu riso cacarejado, o ninho despenteado do seu cabelo, a melodia baixa que ela cantara enquanto morria nos seus braços. Consegue sentir tudo aquilo, a sufocá-lo, a trespassar-lhe o peito, tornando o seu corpo frágil e pequeno. Este não era o lugar para alguém assim. A MG 42 atravessa pessoas por menos.

\- Pode parecer estranho - recomeça Nanaba - mas eu acho que estou a ficar mais forte com a perda.

Levi volta-se para ela, esquecendo-se da caneca que ia a caminho dos lábios. - O que é que queres dizer?

\- Receio que não haja muita gente que se vá lembrar da Isabel quando isto acabar - diz ela de forma lúgubre. - A família inteira dela foi morta. Se eu não sobreviver, se tu não sobreviveres, quem é que se vai lembrar dela?

Levi dá outro gole abrasador no licor e franze o rosto pelas palavras.

\- Ela falou-te sobre esse tipo de coisas? - pergunta ele - Sobre a família dela?

Nanaba assente. - A família dela era cigana. Viajavam pela costa do Mar Báltico.

\- O que é que lhes aconteceu? À Isabel?

\- O que é que achas? - retribui-lhe Nanaba, resfolegando. - Isso foi antes de eles começarem a matar pessoas nos campos. Ela contou-me como cavaram filas de valas comuns na areia e os mataram ali mesmo.

\- Como é que ela sobreviveu? - pergunta Levi, esquecendo-se da sua bebida de novo ao ouvir a história.

\- O soldado que disparou contra ela falhou, mas ela estava agarrada à mão da mãe e foi puxada para a vala - diz-lhe ela baixinho. - Mais tarde, quando estavam a dar volta aos corpos para matar quem quer que pudesse ter sobrevivido, outro soldado reparou que ela ainda estava viva mas em vez de disparar, disse-lhe para ela ficar muito quieta e calada. Voltou para a ir buscar mais tarde nessa noite. Chegaram juntos até algum sítio depois de Berlim antes de ele ter sido apanhado, e ela continuou sozinha.

\- Quem era ele? O soldado?

Nanaba encolhe os ombros. - Tudo o que ela sabia era que o nome dele era Hans, e que ele sempre quisera fazer parte da tripulação de um submarino - responde ela, sorrindo amavelmente de repente. - Suponho que tenha sido ele a ensinar à Isabel tudo o que ela sabia sobre eles.

Levi franze o rosto à sua caneca ao beber. - Mas porque é que ele havia de ajudar alguém como ela?

Nanaba volta a encolher os ombros. - Tanto quanto sei, depois de ver o que aconteceu naquela praia, ele decidiu que não queria fazer parte daquilo - diz ela, olhando para os pés. - Pensa. Sem ele, a Isabel nunca teria chegado a Dresden, nunca te teria conhecido, e isto é tudo o que sabemos sobre ele.

Levi volta os olhos de novo para as pessoas em torno do fogo, para Erwin, e pensa na história de Isabel, tenta não a imaginar deitada ao lado da mãe morta durante um dia inteiro. Deseja agora que tivesse sabido - há algo semelhante a isso no seu passado, e talvez pudessem ter sido um conforto um para o outro, já que poucas pessoas alguma vez saberão como é passar por uma coisa daquelas. É outra coisa na longa lista de remorsos de Levi agora, e ele afasta tudo aquilo da sua mente antes que possa conseguir fazer uma lista dos outros.

\- Obrigado - diz, voltando-se para Nanaba - por me contares isto.

Nanaba assente. - Não posso saber se ela queria que tu soubesses - responde ela - mas acho que ela te teria acabado por contar. Talvez pensasse só que já tinhas coisas suficientes com que te preocupar.

Levi grunhe uma resposta e esvazia a caneca. Há muita coisa que gostaria de dizer sobre o que acontecera: que ele está grato que ela não tenha morrido sozinha, que ele está grato por ter lá estado para mudar as calças de Farlan, que quer vingança, que sabe que foi tudo culpa sua, que há uma parte de si que nunca mais vai voltar a ser a mesma agora, nunca mais vai estar intacta. No final, não diz nada, e Nanaba não lhe pergunta. Ficam ambos sentados em silêncio a olhar para Erwin e Mike perto do fogo.

\- Pobres coitados - acaba ela por dizer no fim, suspirando para a sua caneca. - Nenhum deles vai sentir nada disto.

Levi dá uma pequena risada, seguindo Nanaba e levantando-se, só aí reparando o quão instáveis as suas pernas estão, e só aí se lembrando do motivo. Vai atrás de Nanaba, colocando os seus passos com tanto cuidado que faz Mike perguntar-lhe quanto é que ele já bebera.

\- Mete-te na tua vida - atira-lhe Levi de mau-humor, sentando-se ao lado de Erwin quase com tanto cuidado como caminhara até ali.

\- Não vou dizer mais nada - murmura Mike, atirando um tronco do tamanho de um braço para as chamas.

\- Se estás magoado, devias reportar ao Pixis - denota Hange. - Se a tua capacidade de cumprires a missão tiver sido comprometida-

\- Digo-te o mesmo, caixa d'óculos - reclama Levi, apoiado-se ligeiramente na mão de Erwin quando o sente a colocá-la nas suas costas. - Não há nada a reportar. Fim da história.

Por um momento, ficam todos sentados em silêncio até Hange perguntar a Mike e Nanaba por mais notícias que tenham ouvido na sua procura de mantimentos.

\- O Exército Vermelho está a aproximar-se de Berlim - diz Nanaba. - O Reeves ouviu alguém dizer que não se espera que a cidade aguente mais um mês.

\- Também estão a avançar em Itália - murmura Mike, espicaçando o fogo com um longo ramo. - Isso deixa-nos o que resta do sul e oeste.

Erwin concorda com um murmúrio. - Alguma notícia sobre o tratamento de civis?

Nanaba e Mike trocam um olhar sombrio antes de ele murmurar: - É o que se espera. A maior parte deles está a ser aconselhada a arrumar as coisas e fugir.

\- Ouvimos rumores que, em algumas áreas, centenas de pessoas se suicidaram - continua Nanaba, olhando para o fogo. - Vilas inteiras apagadas numa onda de pânico. Famílias inteiras...

Ficam todos calados de novo, e apesar de Levi querer dizer que fora bem feita, que era apenas uma consequência das suas acções, não consegue fazê-lo. Olha de relance para Erwin, cuja expressão mostra a preocupação profunda que já estava à espera de encontrar.

\- Então e os _partisans_? - pergunta Moblit por fim. - Foram bem recebidos?

\- Tanto quanto tenhamos sabido - confirma Nanaba. - Têm estado a ajudar noutros sítios também. Jugoslávia, Sérvia...

\- Ouvimos dizer que os alemães estão a chamar os putos da _Jugend_ para combater - explica Mike, resfolegando. - Muitos deles são tão fanáticos que vão lutar até ao último homem. Ou ao último miúdo.

\- Esta merda desta guerra - sibila Nanaba, cuspindo para o chão. - Porque é que aqueles desgraçados não se rendem e pronto?

\- É o que o Hitler tem dito desde o começo - diz Erwin. - Para ele, a morte é preferível à rendição.

\- Vamos fazer a nossa parte aqui - Hange junta-se a eles, o tom subitamente severo. - Está quase acabado. Estão à beira do precipício. Tudo o que precisam é de uma brisa.

\- Com as armas que vocês trouxeram, vamos ter melhores hipóteses de obter a metralhadora - diz Erwin a Nanaba e Mike. - Vamos precisar de ti para usares a outra espingarda, Mike. És o nosso melhor atirador, a seguir ao Levi.

Mike volta-se para olhar para Nanaba, aguardando o seu consentimento antes de assentir. Levi olha para Erwin, revirando os olhos pelo suave sorriso na cara dele.

\- Óptimo - declara Erwin, levantando-se. - Desde que estamos todos de acordo. O resto do plano pode esperar até amanhã.

\- Já vais?

\- Ambos precisamos de descansar - diz Erwin a Hange, olhando para Levi até ele se levantar com um suspiro.

\- Este sítio tornou-te mandão - reclama baixinho, seguindo Erwin para longe do brilho da fogueira e para dentro da tenda deles, onde se deita, colocando as botas ao lado da espingarda e bocejando. - Mas acho que não estás errado.

\- Não, não acho que esteja... nisto - responde Erwin, entregando a Levi uma pequena lata achatada de metal.

\- O que é isto? - pergunta Levi, examinando a tampa mas não percebendo as letras. - É alguma coisa soviética?

\- Troquei com a Nifa - explica Erwin, descalçando as botas também. - É suposto ser bom para arranhões e feridas e assim.

Levi enfia uma unha sob a tampa e abre-a; os conteúdos cheiram a resina, fresca e limpa e estranhamente reconfortante. O cheiro fá-lo lembrar-se dos dias no apartamento de Erwin enquanto esfregava o chão, traçando os nós da madeira com os olhos. Aqui, na sua pequena tenda que mal os protege do frio, não parece real.

\- Achei que te podia ajudar com o teu problema - Erwin diz o óbvio, fazendo Levi dar um estalido com a língua.

\- Trocaste isto pelo quê? - pergunta ele, tirando uma porção da pomada e aplicando cuidadosamente.

\- Algo que podia dispensar - diz Erwin, sorrindo quando Levi agradece com um grunhido e se deita ao lado dele.

\- Estou a ficar assustado com a ideia de chegar um dia em que tu não vais pensar em tudo - diz-lhe Levi, pressionando as costas contra o peito de Erwin e puxando um pesado cobertor sobre ambos. - Estamos a ficar todos demasiado habituados.

Consegue ouvir Erwin rir atrás de si. - Tenho a certeza que me vais ajudar a manter o juízo - murmura ele, e ambos se calam, dormitando por algumas horas.

.

É a primeira vez que Levi acorda depois de Erwin, saindo da tenda estranhamente silenciosa para encontrar o homem a remexer em mapas, uma caneca de chá que já arrefecera ao seu lado no chão. Ele esboça um rápido sorriso a Levi quando este se senta, regressando aos seus papéis como se, por algum motivo, fossem a coisa mais irritante no campo. Levi observa Erwin a dar um gole na caneca e fazendo uma careta, o pé direito a abanar tanto que lhe faz estremecer a caneca na mão.

\- Precisas de ir mijar? - pergunta-lhe Levi, olhando enfaticamente para a perna quando Erwin olha confuso para ele.

\- Não, nem tinha reparado - responde o homem; o pé e a perna ficam quietos por menos de trinta segundos antes de começarem a abanar de novo.

\- Vou arranjar-nos alguma coisa para comer - diz Levi a Erwin, que lhe grunhe uma resposta sem sequer afastar os olhos do trabalho; quando Levi regressa com mais chá e algumas fatias de pão, Erwin parece surpreendido.

\- Trouxeste pequeno-almoço? - pergunta, fazendo Levi dar um estalido com a língua.

\- O que é que se passa contigo, caralho? - pergunta de mau-humor, entregando a porção a Erwin; a perna a abanar volta a chamar-lhe a atenção.

\- Desculpa - murmura o homem, pousando uma pedra sobre os mapas e voltando-se para Levi. - Tenho estado a tentar concentrar-me.

Levi volta a estalar a língua e dá uma dentada no pão. - Estás acordado há muito tempo? - pergunta, chamando o nome de Erwin quando ele parece não ouvir.

\- Não, só há algumas horas - diz-lhe Erwin, bebendo o seu chá. - Tenho estado a tentar encontrar as melhores posições para ti e o Mike. Tenho esperança que, se dispararmos contra a metralhadora de duas localizações ao mesmo tempo, vamos ganhar tempo suficiente para acabarmos com os soldados que a usam.

\- Já tinha presumido - diz Levi, espreitando os mapas, ainda que lhe façam pouco sentido. - Alguma sorte?

\- Ainda estou a debater-me com a segunda localização - admite Erwin. - Quero que sejam ambas tão seguras quanto possível.

Levi assente, dando outra grande dentada no pão. - Eu percebo que queiramos a metralhadora para os impedir que a usem contra nós - diz, expressando algo que anda a pensar há algum tempo. - Mas não podíamos usá-la num ataque? Contra o campo do exército?

\- Duvido que o Pixis tenha isso em mente - diz-lhe Erwin. - Sabotagem é muito mais o estilo dele do que ofensiva militar. Ficaria muito surpreendido se soubesse que ele está a planear usá-la para qualquer outro propósito que não seja estritamente defesa.

\- Ainda bem - diz Levi enfaticamente. - É melhor deixar aquela merda daquele ninho de vespas em paz. Vamos ficar melhores assim.

\- Tenho a certeza que tens razão - concorda Erwin; a perna a abanar faz Levi perguntar-se se o plano o está a deixar nervoso.

O estranho humor de Erwin parece piorar à medida que o dia avança, deixando-o tenso e com os nervos em franja até ele explodir com Ivan e Jürgen por eles reclamarem sobre os seus deveres de guarda. Ao meio-dia, não há uma alma no campo que queira estar a menos de cem metros dele, e o lugar onde ele está sentado com Levi, a percorrer os seus mapas, está rodeado de um círculo de espaço vazio. Levi não diz nada sobre nada daquilo, ainda que o deixe umas vezes ansioso, outras irritado; nem uma palavra, até pouco depois das rações nocturnas, Erwin começar a roer as unhas.

\- Pára com isso - ordena-lhe Levi de imediato, dando-lhe uma bofetada na mão. - Foda-se, que nojo. Fazes alguma ideia quanto tempo se passou desde que lavaste as mãos devidamente?

\- Levi-

\- Não, nem comeces - interrompe-o de imediato. - Não sei qual é o teu problema, caralho, mas isto é ridículo.

Erwin fica a olhar para ele por um momento, as sobrancelhas franzidas numa carranca zangada, até ele se resignar com um longo suspiro, o calcanhar do pé direito a esfregar contra o coto de árvore onde está sentado.

\- Não é nada - murmura ele. - Não te devias preocupar com isso.

\- Podes crer que alguma coisa é - contrapõe Levi, rangendo os dentes. - Se até tu estás assim tão assustado com esta missão, devíamos dizer ao Pixis para enfiar aquela MG pelo-

\- Não há nada de errado com a missão - interrompe-o Erwin, passando uma mão pelo cabelo em frustração. - Eu só... - as palavras dispersam-se e ele solta uma risada. - Não fumei o dia todo, é só isso.

Levi fica a olhar para o homem num silêncio espantado por um momento, fazendo uma carranca. - Pensei que tinhas arranjado mais com o Mike e a Nanaba.

\- Arranjei - confirma Erwin, fazendo a expressão franzida de Levi intensificar-se.

\- Então porquê...

De repente, Levi lembra-se da pomada e das palavras evasivas de Erwin sobre como a tinha conseguido. Durante o resto do dia, não volta a falar sobre o humor do homem, ainda que ainda lhe dê uma palmada no pulso sempre que ele começa a roer as unhas. É só mais tarde nessa noite, quando Erwin sugere executar a missão no dia seguinte, que Levi já não consegue ficar calado.

\- A última coisa que qualquer um de nós precisa é que tu te comeces a passar porque não fumaste antes de fazermos a missão - diz ele firmemente. - Não é como se os alemães fossem a algum lado. Podemos demorar mais um dia, prepararmo-nos.

\- O Levi tem razão - concorda Mike. - A Nanaba e eu também precisamos de descansar. Não vejo razão para apressarmos isto.

.

Passam o dia seguinte a tentar manterem-se ocupados, revendo os planos que Erwin delineara e sendo assegurados pelos batedores que a MG não fora movida. Sempre que se aborrecem, tentam imaginar a fonte do stock inesgotável de licor do comandante. Erwin parece relaxar apenas um pouco, e Levi não sabe se deve interpretar o facto de ele ter parado de roer as unhas como um sinal de que os seus nervos estavam a acalmar, ou se parara apenas por medo de ouvir Levi reclamar. Ainda assim, ambos conseguem descansar algumas boas horas, mais do que suficiente para levarem a cabo a missão.

A floresta está cheia daquela calma provocada pelo medo que faz sempre Levi sentir-se melhor, aquela tranquilidade que o prende ao momento e puxa cada gota da sua atenção. Caminham sem fazer um ruído, ele, Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Hange e Moblit. Levi vai olhando para Erwin enquanto avançam, ainda que ele seja a única coisa que faz o seu coração bater mais rápido e a respiração ficar presa na garganta. É a única que ele receia na floresta agora: Erwin ser alvejado, Erwin caído morto no chão, Erwin nunca conseguindo ter um funeral digno porque não há tempo para um.

Seguem todos Erwin enquanto ele os lidera pela floresta, atravessando trilhos mas nunca seguindo por eles. O piso é acidentado, erguendo-se abruptamente em colinas em certos pontos, ou declinando em valas e pequenos riachos que eles atravessam, rangendo os dentes pelo toque da água fria. Param por fim quando chegam a um cume onde Levi, Mike, Nanaba e Erwin rastejam sobre as mãos e os joelhos para inspeccionarem as áreas circundantes de um ponto vantajoso, procurando os locais que Erwin marcara nos seus mapas. Do topo do chão elevado, Levi consegue ver o acampamento do exército alemão, um mancha castanha no verde vivo da floresta.

\- A MG está aqui - murmura Erwin, apontando para a área no mapa. - A oeste desta colina aqui. Estás a ver?

Levi espreita pela mira da espingarda para a área de arvoredo, só conseguindo ver fuligem e pó.

\- Esconderam-na bem, por isso vão ter de a procurar, mas devem conseguir identificar os vossos alvos com relativa facilidade das vossas posições - Erwin diz, e Levi volta-se de novo para ele e para o mapa. - Levi, tu vais tomar a posição mais elevada aqui, dando a volta à colina vindo de sul, onde o Mike vai estar. Vamos dar-vos uma hora para ficarem em posição antes de arranjarmos uma distracção.

\- Vais ser uma longa espera - sibila Nanaba, coçando a cabeça e olhando de forma preocupada para Mike.

Levi assente sem falar, sentindo gotas de suor formarem-se sob o colarinho da camisa enquanto o sol brilha sobre eles. Olha de novo para o campo do exército e cerra os dentes.

\- Vou buscar a MG quando tivermos tratado dos guardas - diz Mike baixinho. - Aquilo é pesado. Não acho que seja bom o Levi-

Trespassa tão de repente, disparada a tal velocidade que parece um tecido a ser rasgado, aquele som que Levi já conhecia de cor. Mal tem tempo suficiente para ver a torrente de sangue a sair da ferida redonda na têmpora de Mike antes de Erwin o agarrar pelo braço e o atirar para trás. Rebola pelo cume, o impacto do chão a tirar-lhe o ar dos pulmões ainda que tente preparar-se para o embate, tenta dobrar os braços sobre a cabeça enquanto manchas cinzentas de pedras lhe passam pelos olhos. Levi mal chegara ao fundo quando sente alguém agarrá-lo de novo, levantando-o pela parte de trás da camisa: Nanaba.

\- Corre! - grita-lhe ela, puxando-o consigo. - Ele está mesmo atrás de nós, corre!

Levi tem de arrancar os olhos do que vê atrás de si, a imagem de Erwin a cair pelo cume, uma mancha de sangue na manga direita. Consegue ver Hange e Moblit à frente; olham para trás uma vez antes de se focarem no piso acidentado da floresta. Levi luta por respirar, afastando tudo o resto, certificando-se que a única coisa que existe é o chão sob os seus pés, o assobio das balas, a imagem das costas de Nanaba à sua frente. Consegue ouvi-la praguejar quando o ladrar de cães começa a ecoar atrás deles, irados e ensurdecedores.

Levi perde a noção do tempo e da direcção, fica atordoado a tudo o resto excepto à noção de sobrevivência. Só hesita quando olha para trás e não vê nada que não sejam árvores e vegetação rasteira; nem Hange ou Moblit, nem Erwin.

\- Ele disse-lhes para se separarem de nós - diz-lhe Nanaba severamente, supondo os seus pensamentos pelo seu rosto; Levi estremece ao ver as lágrimas na cara dela. - Para despistar os cães.

Continuam a correr, o ladrar intensifica-se quando se estão a aproximar do campo dos _partisans._ Levi segue Nanaba quando ela faz um desvio para norte; não os podem levar até aos outros, não quando estão em tão grande desvantagem numérica. Ficam ambos sem fôlego, Levi consegue sentir as pernas fraquejarem pelo esforço e pela forma como a espingarda continua a bater contra elas, abrandando-lhe o passo. Consegue ver a frustração na cara de Nanaba quando, um quilómetro depois do riacho que tinham atravessado, o ladrar ainda se está a aproximar. Vê quando ela enfia a mão nas calças e tira um pano ensanguentado, praguejando em Francês antes de o atirar para o chão.

\- Desgraçados - sibila ela, dando a volta para o riacho. - Que os cabrões daqueles cães do inferno deles se lambuzem com aquilo.

Correm ao longo do riacho até os seus pés e pernas ficarem dormentes, debatendo-se para regressarem ao acampamento ao anoitecer quando os latidos tinham cessado e a floresta ficado calada e escura ao passarem pelas suas árvores como se fossem sombras. Mesmo quando abrandam a sua corrida, Levi sente o coração a bater de forma tão frenética que lhe dói. Quando finalmente se reúnem com os outros e Nanaba se deixa cair no chão perto do fogo, os olhos de Levi desfocam-se pela forma desesperada com que tenta procurar Erwin, ver a cara dele, ver a postura forte do seu corpo por entre a multidão.

\- O Erwin ainda não voltou? - pergunta. - Ou a Hange e o Moblit?

Nifa abana a cabeça, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Nanaba quando vê o sangue na cara dela.

\- Não é meu - responde Nanaba num sussurro vazio que deixa Nifa sem fala.

\- O que é que aconteceu ali fora? - pergunta Pixis, parecendo mais perturbado do que Levi alguma vez o vira.

\- Eles moveram a metralhadora ontem à noite - diz-lhe Nanaba baixinho. - O Mike morreu.

Levi vê as expressões nas caras de todos mudar de preocupação para raiva e tristeza, mas não encontra espaço para nenhuma delas na sua mente. Ficam todos em silêncio por algum tempo devido a algum sentimento de dever, só começando a falar de novo quando Nanaba se levanta e se afasta. Levi não vai atrás dela. Não tem nenhumas palavras para algo como isto.

.

É quase de madrugada quando regressam ao acampamento, Moblit meio carregando, meio arrastando Hange, cujos braços estão pendurados e cobertos de sangue de um ferimento no ombro. Levi vê-os arranjarem lugares no chão, vê Nifa correr com os seus suprimentos, sente o mundo desabar à sua volta.

\- Onde está o Erwin?

Moblit olha de Hange para Nifa, e o pedido de desculpa na sua expressão faz Levi estremecer.

\- Fomos apanhados num fogo cruzado - diz-lhe Moblit rapidamente. - Um pequeno grupo de patrulha, mas mais do que suficiente com a 42 a cortar-nos a saída. Ele disse que os ia distrair, que eles iam hesitar em disparar contra alguém com um uniforme alemão.

\- Voltámos para trás quando nos safámos da MG - continua Hange. - Vimo-los a levarem-no. Tudo o que sei foi que eles estavam de regresso ao campo deles. Ele ainda estava vivo na altura.

Levi sente como se o fôlego que dá depois das palavras de Hange é o primeiro que inspira desde que tinham começado a correr. Erwin está vivo. Tudo o que importa é que Erwin está vivo.

\- Ele foi atingido no braço quando a 42-

\- Temos de o ir buscar - Levi corta Moblit, atirando a espingarda sobre o ombro e voltando-se para os outros. - Não vale a pena tentarmos no escuro. Devíamos ir assim que o sol nasça. As patrulhas deles fazem rondas às-

\- Vamos mover o campo.

Levi volta-se para Pixis, as suas mãos a ficarem dormentes com a raiva súbita. - O que é que disseste, caralho? - sibila, mal vendo o velho.

\- Vamos mover o campo esta noite - repete Pixis. - Não podemos ter a certeza se isto não vai conduzir o inimigo até aqui. Vamos retirar, para lá da fronteira.

\- Não antes de resgatarmos o Erwin - murmura Levi. - Não sei que é que tu pensas que és, caralho, mas tu-

\- O Major Smith era um bom homem, e um soldado de primeira - interrompe-lo Pixis. - Tal como muitos outros que morreram nesta guerra. O que sugeres só iria matar mais homens desse calibre, e eu não vou-

\- EU PERDI TUDO!

O olhar impassivo na cara do velho não se alterna, não suaviza, não se aproxima um milímetro mais de interesse. Levi consegue sentir as lágrimas na garganta, parece que vai sufocar por causa delas.

\- Todos perdemos muito nesta guerra - declara Pixis calmamente. - Lamento, mas não posso priorizar a tua perda sobre-

\- Não digas mais uma palavra, caralho - atira Levi ao velho, pegando na espingarda. - Foge como o cobarde que és, mas esta é a última vez que me vês.

\- És o nosso melhor franco-atirador - diz Pixis. - Os teus serviços ainda são necessários. Não te vou deixar-

Levi resfolega pelas palavras, interrompendo-as. - Não há uma única pessoa que reste neste campo a quem eu obedeça - cospe ele. - E um cabrão como tu seria a minha última escolha.

Vai em direcção à tenda, as mãos ainda a tremer de raiva quando começa a guardar as coisas deles: os submarinos de Isabel, as cartas de Farlan, levando apenas o importante. Cabe tudo na sua mochila que ele atira para o ombro, só parando quando ouve Nanaba a chamá-lo da escuridão.

\- Não devias ir sozinho - diz ela, a sua voz grave e embargada. - Eu ajudo-te.

\- Não quero que tu-

\- Se os nossos lugares estivessem trocados, não me ias ajudar? - pergunta-lhe Nanaba, e Levi cala-se, sabendo que o iria fazer, sabendo que a perda dela é tão grande quanto a dele seria. - Vou ajudar-te a chegar ao campo, mas não vou lá contigo. É um risco que não estou disposta a correr.

Levi assente, sentando-se ao lado dela, aguardando o nascer do sol, aguardando para poder respirar.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem obscena  
\- conteúdo sexual  
-morte de personagem

.


	24. Capítulo 24

Partem ao primeiro raiar do sol. Levi consegue sentir o peso da espingarda no seu ombro, a solidez, o quase-conforto. Consegue ouvir a respiração de Nanaba no silêncio da floresta, como se torna mais pesada quando atravessam valas e ribeiros. Não falam, mal olham um para o outro; já tinham dito tudo o que tinham para dizer no acampamento.

Tinham quase terminado de arrumar tudo quando Levi e Nanaba tinham partido, as tendas em amontoados aos ombros dos seus donos, mantimentos enfiados numa série de mochilas todas diferentes umas das outras, o cobre de Gelgar ainda seguro contra as suas costas. Levi conseguira sentir os olhos de Pixis em si mesmo que Levi não tivesse olhado para ele, estivesse preparado para ser desafiado pela à espingarda, mas no final, o velho deixa-o ir. Mesmo enquanto caminha agora, Levi pergunta-se porquê, pergunta-se se o comandante estivera simplesmente demasiado embriagado para se lembrar de pedir a arma de volta. Levi apanhara Nifa a murmurar a Nanaba o destino pretendido do acampamento enquanto desmantelavam a tenda dos doentes; outra razão para Levi se certificar que nada acontece a Nanaba durante esta missão.

Sabem as rotas que as patrulhas alemãs fazem - os batedores já as tinham reportado mais do que uma vez - muito além do posto da MG, pelo que Levi está grato. Ficam parados a aguardar a algumas centenas de metros de distância do trilho, Levi no cimo de uma árvore, espreitando pela mira da espingarda. Nanaba relembrara-lhe antes de ele trepar que ele precisa eliminar ambos - palavras que Levi dificilmente necessita ouvir, mas são algo em que se concentra, alguma coisa diferente em que se focar em vez da corrida dos segundos e minutos e horas, a contagem decrescente para quando possa ser tarde mais, para quando será tarde demais.

Apanha o verde escuro dos uniformes deles com facilidade contra o brilho primaveril do chão da floresta e da folhagem. Dois tiros solitários eclodem em rápida sucessão, e Levi vê à distancia como ambos caem no chão, mantendo os seus olhos neles por mais alguns segundos para se certificar que estão imóveis. Quando desce da árvore, Nanaba reconhece o seu bom trabalho com um aceno, conduzindo-o rapidamente para o local onde a nova vida que brotava da terra escura e rica tinha sido banhada com sangue.

\- Se o Erwin te tivesse achado mais cedo... - murmura Nanaba, abanando a cabeça enquanto Levi se agacha, mal dando um relance aos corpos antes de começar a despir um deles.

Muda rapidamente para um uniforme, respirando com dificuldade até o seu nariz se habituar ao fedor a suor e mijo entranhado no tecido. Ajuda Nanaba a arrastar os corpos até uma valeta, parte ramos para os esconder de vista o melhor que consegue, escondendo a mochila perto deles também. Fazem-no lembrar da sua primeira morte, o jovem soldado perto do Elba, mas até isso o faz pensar em Erwin, no fim de semana no casebre, na forma como tinham brincado no rio, quão diferente tudo fora entre eles depois disso.

\- Eu vou esperar por ti até amanhecer - diz-lhe Nanaba quando estavam finalmente prontos. - Se não voltares até lá, vou ter de me ir embora sem ti.

Levi assente. - Eu percebo.

\- Nós vamos em direcção a sudoeste - diz ela baixinho. - Se conseguires tirar o Erwin de lá vivo, e se conseguirem seguir-nos, ficaria muito feliz de vos voltar a ver aos dois de novo.

\- Esse tem sido o meu plano desde o começo - diz-lhe Levi, recordando-se subitamente da primeira vez que se tinham conhecido, o riso abafado de Nanaba, Farlan e Isabel durante o seu primeiro dia no apartamento. - Detestava que isto fosse um adeus.

Nanaba sorri de uma forma que não chega a alcançar-lhe os olhos. - Num momento de partida, temos de ficar felizes que nos tenhamos chegado a conhecer - murmura ela, puxando Levi para um rápido abraço. - Desejo o melhor ao Erwin.

Levi acena de forma curta, ajustando a espingarda no ombro enquanto ela se afasta, desaparecendo sem ruído pelas árvores. Consegue sentir o seu coração a bombear na garganta ao voltar-se sobre os calcanhares e começar a avançar para o campo do exército, seguindo a rota de patrulha pela floresta e até uma colina. Todos os _'ses'_ que Nanaba dissera tentam trespassar-lhe a mente mas ele afasta-os, preenche os seus pensamentos só com Erwin: o seu sorriso, o seu riso, a forma como ele segura na sua chávena e pires, a forma como ele calça as botas, a curva do seu nariz, a suavidade das suas palavras, a culpa de que ele merece ser libertado.

A caminhada é mais longa do que Levi julgara; do topo do cume, o campo parecera ser muito mais perto, mas quando vê a orla do campo por entre as árvores, Levi apercebe-se que é muito maior do que supusera. Ao virar para um trilho mais largo e mais utilizado, um fedor inimaginável é transportado pelo ar quente da manhã que está a aquecer rapidamente - o fedor das latrinas que Levi vê de relance não muito longe dali. Estremece e contém a respiração, afastando os olhos dos soldados de nádegas de fora que vê à distância.

As únicas defesas exteriores do campo são três camadas de arame farpado preso a postes de madeira. O trilho passa por eles por um espaço trancado por uma cancela. A cancela fora deixada levantada para que os homens pudessem passar, mas guardas tinham sido ali colocados para controlar a entrada. Levi sente uma pontada de náusea na garganta ao aproximar-se, tentando não pensar como vai conseguir arranjar forma de tirar Erwin do campo. Os homens armados que estão de vigia só levantam os olhos dos seus tabuleiros com comida quando ele está prestes a passar por eles.

\- És um dos novos? - pergunta o mais velho deles, respondendo ao curto aceno de Levi com um igual. - Se ainda não foste buscar as tuas rações, vai agora enquanto ainda há.

\- Obrigado - diz Levi, abanando a mão um pouco ao marchar mais para o interior do campo.

Segue o movimento da massa de gente, olhando para trás ao passar a fila de soldados que aguarda pelos seus pequenos-almoços, tentando parecer tão ocupado como todos os outros. Há agitação a toda a sua volta; veículos a serem carregados com coisas, homens a empacotar de tudo, desde armas a comida. Levi até apanha um relance da 42, agora montada na caixa aberta de uma carrinha. Cerra os dentes contra a memória que ela lhe traz e continua a andar. Quando chega a um grande edifício no centro, supõe que o campo deve ter crescido em torno dele - em tempos, fora uma estalagem, devendo agora servir de quartel para os oficiais, e muito possivelmente de armazém para a maioria da comida. Levi apressa os passos ao passar por ela, tentando parecer tão pouco suspeito quanto consegue ao olhar à sua volta.

Mantém o ritmo até conseguir ver a cerca de arame farpado de novo e vira à esquerda, vendo um relance de uma cerca semelhante atrás de um anexo. Quando se aproxima mais um pouco, vê que está cheio de gente, homens de uniforme mas não da Werhmacht ou das SS, e alguns com roupas civis. Britânicos, franceses, americanos, supõe Levi, juntamente com alguns _partisans_ que os alemães tinham apanhado vivos. Estão sentados à volta do chão enlameado, alguns  
sozinhos e rejeitados e outros em pequenos grupos, conversando baixinho entre si. Os olhos de Levi procuram freneticamente, apanhando amostras de cabelo loiro, mas a esta distância, não consegue perceber se algum deles é Erwin. Aproxima-se mais, saltando de susto quando uma voz alta ecoa atrás de si.

\- Ei! Tu aí!

Levi volta-se para trás para ver um soldado a marchar na sua direcção, os pés a levantar terra enquanto anda. Levi tenta assumir um ar de confusão e desculpa, enterrando a cabeça ligeiramente entre os ombros.

\- Sim? - pergunta, fazendo o homem franzir os olhos.

\- Estás aqui para me substituir no turno? - pergunta o soldado, e Levi acena de forma quase entusiástica. - Bem, estás um quarto de hora atrasado! Era suposto eu já estar a pôr minas agora!

\- Desculpa, tive uma caganeira - diz Levi de imediato, endireitando a espingarda no ombro de forma nervosa enquanto tenta manter-se no papel, perguntando-se se era assim que Erwin se sentia quando se transformava em Holtz. - Não sei o que puseram na sopa desta manhã, mas já se foi há algum tempo.

O soldado resfolega impacientemente e olha para lá de Levi. - És tu sozinho com estes cabrões. Ninguém pode perder tempo a fazer de ama-seca para eles agora. Mas ainda assim, um desgraçado qualquer ainda veio dar-me uma descasca por não estar de vigia de pé.

\- Certo - Levi diz às costas do soldado, mantendo os olhos nele até o homem desaparecer atrás do edifício.

Começa a dar a volta à cerca, os olhos a percorrerem a multidão incompatível e miserável no seu interior, as faces cavadas escondidas sob barbas de diferentes tamanhos, os cabelos sujos, as roupas gastadas, o tempo todo à procura daquele uniforme das SS que sempre odiara mas que agora agradeceria por ver de novo. Mas não encontra nada, não vê Erwin em lado nenhum embora dê duas voltas à cerca. Finalmente, acaba por parar, pondo-se em bicos dos pés para espreitar as cabeças dobradas dos prisioneiros.

\- Tenho a sensação que estás à procura de alguém.

Levi volta-se em direcção ao som: um homem, não muito longe da idade de Erwin, está sentado no chão, a cabeça apoiada contra o poste da cerca. A voz dele é baixa e rouca e o seu Alemão é fraco, mas Levi não quer baixar-se para o ouvir melhor.

\- Um rapazinho bonitinho para brincares, talvez? - continua o homem, ainda que Levi não fale; as palavras fazem-no fazer uma carranca.

\- Eles trouxeram alguém ontem à noite? - murmura Levi, mal olhando para o homem, apanhado um relance de um chapéu bicudo de um oficial à distância. - Um homem? Alto e loiro, com um uniforme das SS?

\- Alguém que conheces? - pergunta o homem, fazendo Levi ranger os dentes para não lhe gritar. - Ele disse que vocês perderam a guerra? Foi por isso que o prenderam?

\- Não é o que estás a pensar - diz-lhe Levi, tentando manter-se paciente. - Ele está ferido e eu preciso de o encontrar.

\- O que é que me podes dar - quer saber o homem, voltando os seus olhos encovados para Levi - se te disser o que sei?

\- Nada - ofega Levi, desespero a entranhar-se na sua voz. - Não tenho nada para te dar, e não te posso soltar. Preciso encontrar o meu amigo, com ou sem a tua ajuda.

\- Então eu devo ajudar um merdas nazi qualquer a ajudar um amigo nazi dele - divaga o soldado, rindo sem humor para si próprio. - Mas também, como é que eu sei que não estás só a tentar enganar-me? Talvez se eu falar, vais-me torturar por ter falado.

\- Já te disse, não é o que pensas - repete Levi, praguejando baixinho quando vê um soldado alemão aproximar-se a correr.

\- Eu sei, estou atrasado - diz ele esbaforido alguns metros antes de chegar a Levi. - Este sítio está uma confusão, caralho. Ninguém sequer me dá a merda das minhas ordens e eu ainda tenho de ouvir gritos em cima.

\- Achas que eu quero saber, caralho? - atira-lhe Levi. - É bom que tenha sobrado sopa para mim, ou vais ter mais um problema em cima.

\- Não sei porque é que temos de vigiar estes palhaços - reclama o soldado. - Metade deles vai morrer quando os levarmos para a marcha de qualquer das formas. Que diferença faz?

\- Foda-se, sei lá - grunhe Levi, atirando a espingarda sobre o ombro e pegando no tabuleiro do soldado morto. - Vou ver se arranjo comida.

\- Ouvi dizer que deu caganeira a alguém.

\- Quando é que não dá? - bufa Levi, dando um último aceno preguiçoso ao homem antes de se afastar, mordendo o lábio enquanto tenta pensar, tenta impedir que o pânico o afogue, tenta agarrar-se à prece de que isto não significa que eles já tenham feito o que Levi mais receia.

Não é inconcebível que não tivessem posto Erwin junto com os outros prisioneiros. Depois de tudo o que fizera, depois de todo o tempo que passara a enganar toda a gente e a roubar-lhes os segredos, ele deve ter deixado algumas pessoas mesmo muito zangadas, pessoas que o queiram ver morto, que queiram lá estar quando isso acontecer. Será que iriam tentar transferi-lo para outro lado? Já o teriam feito? Levi caminha à volta do anexo e regressa para a estalagem, pensando que talvez consiga arranjar mais tempo se se juntar à linha da comida. Alguém tenta começar uma conversa com ele, mas o grunhido pouco entusiástico que ele dá como resposta acaba com a tentativa. Não há nenhuma glória do povo alemão aqui, nenhuma sede inesgotável de vitória; só um grupo de homens cansados e sem ilusões que parecem prontos para se renderem, lançando olhares sombrios a qualquer oficial que passe por eles.

Quando recebe a sua sopa morna - mal a consegue sentir através do metal do tabuleiro - Levi regressa à estalagem, sem saber outro lado por onde começar que não aquele. Não iriam manter Erwin cá fora; não iriam querer nenhum mal-entendido, não iriam querer que os soldados pensassem que um oficial das SS tinha virado desertor. Levi sobe as escadas até ao edifício, com cuidado para não entornar a sopa, e entra pela porta principal.

No interior, o caos é muito pior do que no exterior; pessoas a correrem por entre quartos e pelos corredores, a chamarem nomes e a perguntarem direcções, e Levi não consegue evitar perguntar-se o que os soldados no campo fariam se soubessem (como agora lhe parece a si) que já ninguém está verdadeiramente no comando aqui. Fecha a tampa do tabuleiro para impedir que a sopa se entorne quando alguém passa a correr por ele e quase o derruba. Ninguém parece ter-se apercebido que ele entrara no edifício até um oficial de porte pesado marchar pelas escadas vindo do segundo andar e lhe começar a perguntar o motivo para ali estar.

\- Comida, senhor - responde Levi, tentando soar tímido de novo ao mostrar o tabuleiro. - Para o prisioneiro.

\- Quem é que autorizou isso, caralho?! - grita o oficial; Levi consegue sentir uma gota de saliva aterrar-lhe na cara.

\- Eu... - começa, dando o seu melhor para parecer confuso. - Eu não apanhei o nome de-

\- Achas que tenho tempo para desperdiçar em merda como esta?! - berra o oficial, despachando Levi. - Vai lá, e não demores o dia todo. Vais juntar-te ao grupo das minas. Eles precisam de mais homens.

\- E onde está o prisioneiro, exactamente... - recomeça Levi, só para ser interrompido pelo oficial.

\- Na adega! - grita ele, já a afastar-se quando Levi o chama.

\- E onde está o grupo das minas-

\- No lado sudoeste do campo! Pára de me fazer perder tempo!

As palavras de partida do homem fazem Levi suspirar de alívio enquanto tenta orientar-se pela casa, supondo que a adega seja algures perto da cozinha. Engana-se algumas vezes, entrando num quarto onde um oficial está sentado ao lado da lareira com uma pilha de documentos a seu lado, atirando-os para as chamas uma folha de cada vez. Tenta memorizar a rota, ainda que não saiba como é que é suposto conseguir tirar Erwin da casa sem que ninguém veja.

Está um soldado de guarda à porta da adega, um homem jovem, que a Levi mal parece estar na casa dos vinte. Põe uma carranca perpétua quando olha para o soldado, que está a envolver pedaços de tecido à volta de garrafas de licor antes de as guardar numa pasta. Parece preocupado, e dá um salto de susto quando Levi o chama.

\- Comida para o prisioneiro - diz simplesmente, acrescentando: - E disseram-me para te substituir depois.

\- Quem é que te disse isso? - pergunta o jovem, a sua expressão ficando mais séria. Levi pragueja na sua mente.

\- Um dos oficiais, não apanhei o nome dele - mente, esticando a mão para abrir a porta da adega; o homem afasta-se quando o faz. - De qualquer das formas, é melhor despachar isto.

Ao começar a descer as escadas, Levi espera que o jovem soldado o chame, mas em vez disso, consegue ouvir o firme bater de passos a afastarem-se. Continua, o tabuleiro ainda nas suas mãos apesar de mal o conseguir sentir. As escadas fazem uma curva brusca à esquerda perto do fundo, deixando a adega propriamente dita fora de vista até Levi ter alcançando os últimos cinco degraus.

Encontra Erwin caído no chão de terra fria, enrolado ao lado de um saco de batatas, o cabelo a cair-lhe à frente dos olhos. Levi corre e larga o tabuleiro descuidadamente no chão antes de se ajoelhar ao lado de Erwin; o fedor a urina estagnada que emana dele faz Levi engasgar-se e estremecer.

\- Erwin - murmura, tocando-lhe no ombro direito e abanando-o. - Erwin, acorda. Estás...? Consegues acordar?

Levi nunca sentira um alívio que se pudesse comparar com o que sente quando ouve aquele gemido suave e baixo. Leva-lhe lágrimas aos olhos, e ele enxuga-as rapidamente com as costas das mãos.

\- Erwin, acorda - tenta Levi de novo. - Temos de ir, não podemos ficar aqui.

\- Por favor - balbucia Erwin; Levi mal consegue compreender as palavras. - Por favor, mais não, não posso...

Levi olha para baixo para o rosto de Erwin, só agora reparando na camada de suor na sua pele. Pousa a mão sobre a testa do homem, sentindo o coração disparar pelo calor pegajoso da pele. Pragueja baixinho, pressionando a mão contra a face de Erwin e inclinando-se para mais perto dele.

\- Erwin - chama o nome do homem de novo, abanando-o. - Erwin, tens de acordar. Erwin, eu não consigo-

\- Levi... - murmura Erwin, mas os olhos ainda estão fechados, o corpo ainda sem de mover. - Não, não lhes digo, não podem saber...

Levi olha para o corpo de Erwin, vê a manga direita do casaco onde o tecido se tornara escuro e rijo; perdera muito sangue, e a febre deve ser sinal de infecção. Aperceber-se que Erwin não vai sair daqui a andar faz Levi praguejar, a voz a quebrar por um gemido baixo.

Levi consegue sentir o tempo a passar; fá-lo começar a entrar em pânico ao olhar à sua volta, não encontrando nada além de sacos de batatas, nada que possa usar. Sem saber o que mais fazer, Levi atira a espingarda para o chão e confirma a pistola que tirara do soldado morto; sobram duas balas. Pragueja novamente, puxando a tira da espingarda e prendendo-a à volta da sua cintura antes de se levantar e enrolar o braço à volta de Erwin, içando o peso do corpo do homem para cima do ombro.

\- Vamos lá - murmura Levi, grunhindo ao lutar para impedir que as pernas cedam sob o peso de Erwin. - Está na hora de irmos.

\- Quieto!

A arma está na mão de Levi antes de sequer pensar em sacá-la, apontada ao jovem soldado no fundo das escadas. Levi consegue ver como a mão dele treme pela forma como o cano da pistola se move; acompanha Levi enquanto ele se ajoelha para fazer Erwin deslizar para o chão.

\- Só estou aqui para levar o meu amigo - começa Levi, mantendo a voz firme e calma. - Só estou aqui por isso. Ninguém precisa de se magoar, se me deixares-

\- És um traidor! - acusa-o o soldado, avançando um passo hesitante para a frente. - Onde arranjaste esse uniforme? Mataste alguém?

Levi consegue sentir o rosto franzir-se. - Ouve - recomeça, parando para respirar fundo. - A guerra acabou. Perdemos. Sabes isso tão bem como eu. Porque achas que estão todos a correr lá cima? Como se nenhum deles soubesse o que fazer?

O jovem olha para trás, o rosto cravado de preocupação e confusão. - Não sabes isso - murmura por fim, os dedos a flectirem-se nervosamente à volta da arma.

\- Sei, sim. E eles também - responde Levi, acenando para o tecto da cave. - Acho que tu também sabes.

\- Isso... - começa o soldado, aumentando o aperto à volta da arma, e depois relaxando-o. - Derrotismo. Devias ser executado por isso. Eu devia-

\- Alguma vez disparaste uma arma? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora. - E não me refiro em treino. Já disparaste contra outra pessoa? Já mataste alguém?

Vê a hesitação aumentar no rosto do soldado, vê a gota de suor escorrer-lhe pela testa. - O que é que tu sabes? - exige ele, irritado. - Quem és tu para me dizeres isso?

\- Não tens de saber quem sou. Se me matares, nunca mais vais esquecer a minha cara. Nunca vais esquecer a minha voz. Nunca vais esquecer as últimas palavras que te disse - murmura Levi, pensando nos homens que acabara de matar, pensando naqueles que guardavam a MG, pensando em Krieger, em Osterhaus, no homem sem nome na parada, do soldado alemão que matara junto ao rio. - Eu também não me esqueci. Vão ficar comigo até ao dia em que morrer.

O jovem olha para Levi, mordendo o lábio inferior e apertando o punho da arma. Levi observa-o, como o olhar continua a saltitar pela divisão, parando por um momento em Erwin. Levi consegue ver como ele hesita, como a arma na sua mão vacila por um segundo.

\- O meu amigo é um bom homem - continua Levi. - Não tens de fazer isto. Podes simplesmente deixar-nos-

\- Como achas que posso fazer isso? - pergunta-lhe o soldado, parecendo desesperado. - O que achas que me vão fazer se vos deixar ir?

\- Não sei o que vão fazer - admite Levi - mas o que sei é que isto só pode acabar de uma de duas maneiras: ou me matas, ou eu vou tirar o meu amigo daqui. Depende de ti se vais estar vivo para nos veres subir aquelas escadas. Da maneira que a tua mão está a tremer, sei que o coice vai fazer-te perder a pontaria. Quanto a mim, acho que a minha mão nunca esteve mais firme do que agora.

Levi consegue ver os olhos do jovem voarem para o cano da arma como que para confirmar o que Levi dissera. A expressão torna-se sombria quando o medo preenche as suas feições; Levi vê o subir e descer frenético do peito dele. Olha para Erwin de novo e começa a morder o lábio.

\- Tudo o que tens de fazer - diz Levi - é tomar a decisão que achas que te vais arrepender menos. Se achas que não te vais arrepender por me matares a mim e ao meu amigo, então dispara.

Conseguem ouvir passos ecoarem vindos de cima. O som quase faz o soldado saltar.

\- Bate-me! - atira de repente a Levi, a arma ainda apontada a ele.

\- O quê?

\- Bate-me, deixa-me inconsciente! - pede o jovem, entregando a pistola a Levi. - Eles vão matar-me se acharem que vos deixei escapar! Só... fica com a minha arma, tira o que precisares, mas por favor não deixes que me encontrem aqui assim!

Levi estica-se e apanha a arma, franzindo o rosto quando o homem se ajoelha no chão.

\- Há uma porta nas traseiras da cozinha com um trilho que leva ao rio - diz ele a Levi num sussurro apressado. - O portão por onde vais ter de passar está guardado. Dois homens, armados. Vais precisar de-

\- Eu trato disso - interrompe-o Levi, olhando para baixo para o rosto dele. - Obrigado. Não sei-

\- Fá-lo - diz-lhe o soldado, fechando os olhos e preparando-se para o impacto; Levi dá o seu melhor para que seja um golpe limpo, aliviado quando o homem cai no chão depois de uma única pancada na nuca.

Levi iça o braço de Erwin sobre o ombro, mudando a posição até quase o corpo inteiro do homem estar sobre as suas costas. Dá o primeiro passo em direcção às escadas, os joelhos já quase a cederem, sentindo o corpo inteiro em esforço quando consegue arrastar Erwin consigo.

\- Levi... - murmura o homem de novo; Levi consegue sentir o sopro quente contra o ouvido.

\- Vamos lá - responde-lhe. - Vou tirar-te deste buraco.

Chegar ao topo das escadas leva o corpo de Levi ao ponto de ruptura, faz os membros encherem-se de tremores, faz cada minuto que passa parecer maior do que o anterior. À porta, pára para se pôr à escuta e recuperar o fôlego, entrando na cozinha depois de contar dez segundos de silêncio. Arrasta Erwin pela divisão, tentando desviar-se das várias coisas que estão espalhadas pelo chão; potes e panelas, roupas descartadas, pedaços de porcelana. Consegue atravessar a porta e sai na direcção do pequeno trilho que o leva para longe da estalagem, olhando à volta para os soldados que correm pelo pátio e deambulam junto do edifício. Consegue sentir os olhos deles em si, consegue ver a confusão deles e imagina como deve parecer para eles; um soldado alemão, um dos seus, a carregar um oficial inconsciente nas costas. Não o abordam, não elevam as vozes, e Levi continua, os pés a escorregarem no chão lamacento.

\- Ei! Onde pensas que vais?!

Os gritos irrompem atrás de si, mas Levi não se volta para olhar. Apercebe-se que isto é suicídio, sabe que não há forma alguma de conseguir tirar Erwin vivo do campo, e não percebe como é que não vira isso antes. Continua a andar, sem se voltar para trás para ver os soldados, esperando o tiro ressoar a qualquer segundo. Consegue sentir o calor do corpo de Erwin contra as costas; o peso dele fá-lo agora sentir-se seguro, ainda que Levi deseje que fosse ele o escudo de Erwin, que as coisas não tivessem de acabar assim, que Erwin não tivesse de o proteger de novo, tal como fizera desde o dia em que se conheceram.

\- Onde pensas que vais com o prisioneiro?!

Levi cerra os dentes e puxa Erwin, ouvindo outro gemido baixo ao ouvido, tentando evitar perguntar-se se esse será o último som que vai ouvir do homem.

\- Pára já aí!

\- Não te preocupes, Erwin - murmura Levi; pelo canto do olho, consegue ver os soldados a prepararem-se e aproximarem-se. - Estamos quase lá. Estamos juntos agora. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Nem o tiro faz Levi parar. Falha por pouco, a bala acerta no solo ao lado do pé esquerdo de Levi, mas não o faz saltar. Tudo o que sente é Erwin.

\- Está tudo bem - expira Levi. - Vai ficar tudo bem. Não tens medo, pois não, Erwin?

O som de um assobio baixo faz finalmente os passos de Levi vacilar. Vem directamente da sua frente, tornando-se mais alto durante meros segundos antes da explosão fazer o chão estremecer. Atira Levi para trás, preenche o mundo de Levi por um momento e faz-lhe os ouvidos zumbir. Consegue sentir terra na boca e cospe o sabor lamacento enquanto luta para se pôr de gatas, rastejando até ao corpo de Erwin e agarrando-se ao braço dele. Não consegue ouvir-se chamar o nome do homem, mal consegue ouvir a segunda bomba quando esta atinge o campo. Terra solta chove à sua volta. Levi consegue ver a mão a tremer quando a ergue para o rosto de Erwin, à procura daqueles sopros quentes de ar, só ele próprio respirando quando os sente contra a pele.

Pega em Erwin de novo, as pernas quase a cederem sob o próprio peso mesmo antes de conseguir colocar o homem sobre as costas. Tudo à sua volta é um caos, um mar revolto de barulho e movimento sem nada a que se consiga agarrar, por isso Levi agarra-se a Erwin e à tarefa de avançar, passo a passo. Consegue ouvir gritos abafados por entre os estrondos e ribombar das explosões, cai no chão quando alguém embate contra ele mas volta a levantar-se, sentindo as palavras de Erwin contra a pele do pescoço mas sem as conseguir ouvir.

\- Só mais um pouco - diz Levi, sentindo as palavras na garganta e na boca mas sem ouvir nada. - Noroeste, não há minas, vamos ficar bem. Só precisamos sair daqui...

O portão está sem guarda quando o alcançam, a cancela ainda está levantada; Levi consegue ver meia dúzia de pessoas a correrem à sua frente, disparados em direcção da floresta e para a origem das bombas. Levi segue-os devagar, a dor no corpo levando-lhe lágrimas aos olhos. Range os dentes e continua, apanhando vislumbres desfocados de soldados a caminho de se renderem a quem quer que esteja a atacar o campo. Sob a sombra das árvores, pára por um momento para prender Erwin às costas com a tira da espingarda. Quando Levi recomeça a andar, sente o coração doer pelo esforço, sente náusea a queimar-se a garganta. Pára para tentar vomitar mas não sai nada; depois, sente-se com duas vezes mais sede do que antes.

Levi demora algum tempo a registar o som furioso do martelar das metralhadoras e os tiros firmes das espingardas. Quando olha para trás, já não consegue ver o campo, as árvores tinham-no escondido de vista, e pergunta-se quanto terá andado, quanto tempo se terá passado. O chão sob si parece mais suave agora, a floresta à sua volta parece balançar numa brisa gentil ainda que ele não consiga sentir nenhuma brisa no rosto. Quando olha para baixo apercebe-se que o trilho desaparecera, que os seus passos se tinham afastado dele sem ele reparar. Consegue ver a risca castanha que o delimita não muito longe de onde está, mas pela forma como as suas pernas estão a tremer, bem podia estar a mil metros de distância. Incapaz de qualquer pensamento que conseguisse trespassar a sua exaustão, Levi deixa os dedos soltarem a tira à volta do peito. Pousa Erwin no chão da floresta e cai a seu lado, olha para o rosto dele coberto de nódoas negras entre a primavera que brota do chão e deixa o mundo ficar escuro.

.

O violento martelar dos tiros atravessa os sonhos de Levi, mantendo-o semi-consciente e agarrado à arma, deixando-o preocupado por Erwin mesmo neste estado. Pela névoa da sua mente, o canto dos pássaros à sua volta sinaliza segurança, mas quando sente alguém a tocar-lhe de lado no corpo, salta do chão com a arma na mão, dedo no gatilho, pronto para matar. O mundo parece-lhe desfocado e esbatido, mas Levi vê o suficiente para apontar às figuras escuras à sua volta antes de conseguir afastar o sono de vez.

Tinham apontado as armas para ele, todos os que estão à frente da fila de soldados. Levi altera a sua pontaria entre eles; por um momento, os seus gritos chegam-lhe aos ouvidos confusos e abafados, e Levi demora mais alguns segundos a aperceber-se que não consegue compreender as palavras que eles estão a dizer. O verde dos seus uniformes e dos capacetes nas suas cabeças começam a revelar-se estrangeiros, tal como a sua língua. Levi olha para o cano de uma espingarda, ouvindo o tom calmo mas pouco amigável do homem atrás dela, e apercebe-se: ele é o inimigo agora, um homem alemão com as roupas de um soldado alemão. Olha para baixo para Erwin, estremecendo pelo uniforme das SS pela primeira vez em meses; já aprendera a não o ver. O homem ainda está inconsciente, e Levi sibila um palavrão num tom clemente em voz baixa. Começa a baixar-se para abanar o homem pelo ombro, mas o soldado à sua frente solta uma ordem zangada e Levi fica quieto, abanando Erwin com o pé em vez disso.

\- Acorda - sibila; os soldados estão a gritar uns aos outros e a aproximarem-se. - Foda-se, Erwin, por favor...

O homem continua sem se mexer, e Levi não encontra nenhum conforto no constante subir e descer do seu peito agora. O olhar voa de soldado em soldado enquanto tenta pensar; aperceber-se que a sobrevivência deles depende agora apenas de si, na sua habilidade para os safar disto apenas com palavras, fá-lo sentir como se alguém tivesse despejado água gelada pelas suas costas. O homem com a espingarda ainda está a falar com ele, o tom da voz a começar a ficar cada vez menos paciente. Apercebendo-se que dois tiros seriam o suficiente para si e para Erwin mas inúteis para outra coisa qualquer, Levi levanta as mãos, mostrando a sua rendição antes de atirar a arma na direcção deles; aterra na relva, e o soldado avança instantaneamente para lhe pegar.

O homem aponta a espingarda aos pés de Levi, repetindo o movimento algumas vezes até Levi se aperceber que se deve pôr de joelhos. Consegue sentir o coração a martelar-lhe o peito e os olhos continuam a mover-se para Erwin, como se alguma parte dele ainda esteja à espera do milagre que o fizesse abrir os olhos. Quando um dos soldados avança e se ajoelha ao lado de Erwin, Levi cerra os dentes para ficar quieto, mas quando o homem agarra o braço de Erwin para o levantar, o corpo de Levi move-se contra a razão. Antes de saber o que estava a fazer, o braço estava enrolado à volta do pescoço do homem; consegue ouvir os gritos dos soldados à sua volta, mas não o larga até a bala passar com um assobio ao lado do seu ouvido direito: um tiro de aviso.

O soldado debate-se para se levantar, a tossir e engasgado e a esfregar a garganta. Os olhos de Levi movem-se rapidamente dele para o homem que avançara: mais velho do que a maioria dos outros, com um corpo forte e o cabelo mais rapado do que cortado, olha para Levi com a arma erguida, sem nunca tirar os olhos dele mesmo quando dá uma ordem, mandando um dos seus homens abandonar o grupo. Levi assusta-se com o silvo que solta quando o homem se aproxima; fá-lo estacar e ele faz algumas perguntas aos soldados, a sua expressão a escurecer a cada resposta. Levi consegue ver o seu aperto na pistola aumentar quando tenta espreitar à volta de Levi para olhar melhor para Erwin.

O momento é quebrado quando dois soldados atravessam a linha da frente e um deles faz uma saudação ao homem mais velho; jovem e de cabelo escuro, com sobrancelhas finas franzidas numa carranca de olhos castanhos. Troca algumas palavras e acena ao seu comandante antes de se voltar para Levi.

\- Vocês os dois são do campo? - pergunta ele, o tom severo, as palavras curtas e directas ao assunto.

Levi pestaneja pela súbita mudança, ouvindo palavras que consegue compreender, antes de responder com um nervoso: - Não.

\- Esta é a vossa tropa principal? Há alguns campos de auxílio nos arredores? Estão à espera de reforços? - continua o homem, e Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Não sei. Não somos soldados - tenta de novo, acenando para Erwin; consegue sentir que as palmas das mãos estão a suar. - O meu amigo estava preso no campo, era um prisioneiro. Eu roubei estas roupas para o conseguir tirar dali. Não somos soldados.

As sobrancelhas do homem franzem-se mais quando ele se volta para o seu comandante para reportar o que Levi dissera; o resfolegar e a ordem ladrada que recebe de resposta parecem maus sinais a Levi.

\- O meu capitão gostaria que soubesses que temos formas de te fazer falar - diz-lhe o soldado antes de continuar: - mas ele preferia não-

\- Já te disse, não somos soldados - repete Levi. - Temos estado a lutar com os _partisans_ , tínhamos um campo a uns dez quilómetros a oeste daqui até esta manhã.

O soldado traduz as palavras, e os risos que provoca na multidão fazem o sangue de Levi gelar.

\- Todos os alemães são _partisans_ num momento como este - diz o soldado a Levi com um sorriso pouco amigável.

\- O meu amigo não é alemão - diz Levi, olhando para Erwin de novo, desejando que ele acorde. - Ele é inglês. Tem estado a espiar para-

\- Só precisamos de saber se esta é a vossa força principal, se têm algumas unidades de auxílio nas redondezas - interrompe o homem. - Devias tornar isto mais fácil para ti e parar de desperdiçar-

\- Eu não sei nada sobre merda de unidades nenhumas! - rosna Levi; as mãos que está a segurar atrás da cabeça fecham-se em punhos. - Já te disse, somos _partisans_ , não soldados. Eu não estive nem três horas naquele campo, não sei de nada, caralho!

O comandante chama a atenção do homem com uma pergunta, ouvindo a explicação com uma aparente falta de interesse, a única alteração sendo uma pequena risada que ele solta quando o homem gesticula na direcção de Erwin. No final, limita-se a acenar, chamando o soldado ainda a apontar a espingarda a Levi; entrega a arma a outra pessoa e pega na pistola que Levi descartara em vez disso. O clique metálico faz Levi entrar em pânico.

\- Estou a dizer a verdade! - grita ao comandante. - Esperem só um pouco, se o meu amigo acordar, ele pode dizer-vos! Ele é inglês, ele... Eu sou judeu. Não sou um soldado, mal sou alemão, eu...

Quando o homem com a arma começa a avançar, Levi vira-se para o intérprete.

\- Tens de lhes dizer! - implora. - Nenhum de nós é nazi, eu sou judeu! O meu nome é Levi Ackerman, mandaram o meu tio Kenny para um campo depois da _Kristallnacht_ , tenho usado papéis falsos desde antes da guerra, por favor, tens de acreditar em mim, eu posso prová-lo!

Levi vê quando o homem se volta para o seu comandante de forma relutante, traduzindo as palavras de Levi em voz baixa, como se receasse que o homem vá descarregar a sua impaciência com Levi nele em vez disso. O soldado com a pistola pára quando é ordenado, travando no seu caminho para a figura ajoelhada de Levi.

\- Como? - pergunta o tradutor. - Como é que podes prová-lo?

Levi cerra os dentes, pensando na fotografia mas sabendo que não é suficiente, sabendo que é o único pedaço de papel que ainda tem consigo.

\- Sou circuncidado - diz, lembrando-se do medo que a noção lhe trouxera, quanto tempo tivera de o manter em segredo.

Vê o olhar do homem descer para a sua virilha por um segundo antes de se voltar para o seu comandante, o seu tom agora ainda mais baixo do que antes. Levi acompanha a situação à medida que ela se desenvolve, continua a olhar para o homem mais velho quando ele se vira para outra pessoa no grupo com uma pergunta antes de ladrar uma ordem e acenar na direcção de Levi; é recebida com um protesto mal-disposto que faz o comandante elevar a voz, ainda que esteja a sorrir. Um jovem homem avança pelo grupo de soldados, os olhos como facas atiradas atrás de si quando alguém dá um assobio.

\- Se dizes que o podes provar, prova - diz o soldado a Levi em Alemão. - O Goldstein é judeu, ele deverá ser capaz de perceber.

Levi assente, levantando-se e franzindo o rosto quando o soldado com a pistola também avança.

\- Podes fazê-lo atrás daquelas árvores ali, para teres um pouco de privacidade - explica o soldado. - O Fowler é o nosso melhor atirador. Ele vai também para se certificar que não foges ou fazes alguma coisa estúpida.

Levi lança um olhar cauteloso a Fowler, mas assente novamente, caminhando entre os homens até à cobertura de folhagem. Os dois vão falando em voz baixa, e pelos seus tons, Levi pensa que Fowler está a provocar Goldstein, que lhe responde com palavrões e suspiros exasperados. Quando finalmente páram, o toque frio do metal contra a nuca faz Levi estacar. Olha para Goldstein, que está de pé à sua frente, rangendo os dentes quando segue o gesto vago do homem e despe as calças. Fá-lo lembrar-se das vezes anteriores, os dois homens no quartel da Gestapo, a maneira como tivera de se expôr à frente de Darlett, mas antes que as memórias possam controlá-lo, Goldstein já estava a endireitar as costas e a acenar, murmurando algumas palavras de confirmação ao seu irmão-de-armas. Levi consegue sentir o toque da arma desaparecer e afasta-se quando Fowler se aproxima para espreitar sobre o seu ombro para a parte da frente do seu corpo, voltando-se para Goldstein com uma pergunta. A resposta que obtém parece irritada aos ouvidos de Levi, mas quando Goldstein se vira para ele, fá-lo com um sorriso tranquilizador.

A súbita erupção de gritos irados faz as mãos de Levi dispararem para puxar as calças e seguir Goldstein e Fowler de volta aos outros a correr. Tinham todos pegado nas suas armas de novo, ficando num semi-círculo e apontando-as a Erwin; estava a debater-se para se levantar, Levi consegue perceber pela forma como ele se tenta apoiar no braço direito, mas tinha conseguido prender um dos soldados num aperto à volta do pescoço. Para lá da ansiedade que a situação provoca, ver Erwin vivo e acordado enche Levi de alívio, enche os seus pulmões com ar fresco, enche os seus olhos com lágrimas. Levi consegue ouvir Erwin gritar, perguntando aos homens o que tinham feito com ele, chamando o seu nome, e ele avança cautelosamente entre Erwin e as armas.

\- Ei - diz, andando para o homem. - Pára de fazer esse espectáculo. Estou mesmo aqui.

Erwin vê-o e o aperto no soldado suaviza; o homem consegue esgueirar-se e libertar-se, engasgando-se e tossindo. Levi dá mais alguns passos em frente, cedendo à forma como Erwin lhe agarra no braço, como o puxa com força para baixo, como enterra os dedos no cabelo de Levi e o puxa com força contra o seu ombro. Levi consegue sentir a respiração ofegante, consegue ouvir os soluços secos, mas não sabe se são seus ou de Erwin. Sob as suas mãos, o homem parece quente, ainda a arder em febre, mas tão real, tão sólido, tão seguro.

\- Porque é que fizeste aquilo, Levi? - Erwin pergunta-lhe, a voz rouca, o aperto no cabelo de Levi aumentando. - Como é que pudeste ser tão estúpido? Eu pedi-te para não seres descuidado, eu pedi-te.

\- Foda-se, és algum idiota? - pergunta-lhe Levi de retorno, soltando uma risada quando pressiona a testa com mais força contra o corpo de Erwin. - Achas que te ia deixar ali? Achas que me importo com o que me acontece a mim?

\- Oh, Levi - suspira Erwin, e Levi não consegue perceber se ele está mesmo zangado quando olham um para o outro. - Nunca mais voltes a fazer uma coisa assim. Promete-me. Nunca mais-

\- Não vou fazer uma promessa de merda dessas - diz-lhe Levi de forma hesitante. - Se não queres que eu te vá salvar a vida, devias ter mais cuidado com ela.

Erwin ri com isto, fechando os olhos quando pressiona a testa contra a de Levi.

\- Obrigado - murmura. - Obrigado, Levi. Nunca te vou conseguir agradecer o suficiente.

\- Devias dar-lhes algum crédito também - diz Levi, acenando para os soldados estrangeiros. - Eles foram bons o suficiente para não nos pregarem mais dois buracos para cagarmos.

Erwin ri de novo e Levi move-se para ficar sentado ao lado dele, sacudindo pedaços de relva e de terra do casaco do seu uniforme enquanto ele troca algumas palavras com o comandante. No final, apertam as mãos - o facto de Erwin estender a sua mão esquerda faz Levi perguntar-se se o braço direito está pior do que pensara. Não fala até Erwin acenar em confirmação a algo e começar a levantar-se.

\- O que é que achas que estás a fazer, caralho? - pergunta-lhe Levi, levantando-se também. - O que é que ele perguntou? O que é que lhe disseste?

\- Eles podem arranjar um transporte para nós que nos levar até ao campo deles - explica Erwin; Levi olha para as gotas de suor que se estão a acumular na testa dele e range os dentes. - O transporte não está longe. Eu posso and-

\- Não - declara Levi de imediato, olhando à volta até ver o soldado de cabelo preto que traduzira as suas palavras antes. - Ei, tu. Diz aos teus amigos para começarem a fazer uma maca.

\- Levi, eu estou perfeitamente capaz de-

\- Não - repete Levi, mal lhe lançando um relance ao franzir o cenho para o tradutor. - Não me ouviste? Ele precisa de uma maca! Ele está ferido! Despacha-te.

Os olhos do soldado movem-se de Levi para Erwin antes de ele começar a procurar o seu capitão, mas quando não encontra ninguém que lhe fosse dar ordens em contrário, chama alguns homens e eles saem em direcção à floresta. Levi ajuda Erwin a voltar a sentar-se no chão e passa uma mão gentilmente pelo braço do homem; até este toque suave faz Erwin estremecer. Levi tenta levantar a manga ensanguentada, mas depressa percebe que seria mais fácil para ele se simplesmente a cortassem.

\- O que aconteceu? - pergunta a Erwin em voz baixa.

\- Fui atingido - responde-lhe Erwin, silvando quando os dedos de Levi lhe tocam no ombro. - A bala ainda aí está, acho eu. O braço está partido, eles-

Erwin pára e grunhe com a dor quando Levi passa com a mão mais acima, sentindo a extremidade espetada de um osso pelo uniforme. Cerra os dentes contra a noção da dor que Erwin deve estar a sentir, quão pior vai ser quando a adrenalina desaparecer. Não há nada que possam fazer quanto àquilo agora, sem suprimentos nem muito tempo, mas Levi usa a tira da espingarda para prender o braço de Erwin contra o corpo e o manter imóvel. Na altura em que a maca está pronta, a febre de Erwin piorara de novo; fá-lo começar a tremer apesar de quão quente o dia está, e quando o levantam, a dor fá-lo gemer. Levi mal consegue afastar os olhos de Erwin tempo suficiente para olhar para o capitão e o soldado de cabelo escuro quando eles se aproximam.

\- Foi-me ordenado que te acompanhasse - diz-lhe o soldado. - Sou o soldado Schultz. Tudo que precisares de dizer a alguém, podes dizer através de mim.

Levi assente e aperta a mão do homem, olhando para o capitão quando este começa a falar.

\- Ele quer que saibas que, assim que chegarmos ao campo, alguém lá deverá conseguir arranjar forma de o Major Smith voltar para junto dos seus.

Levi assente de novo, ainda que de forma mais hesitante, olhando para Erwin e lembrando-se sobre o que ele dissera nos degraus do casebre. Sabe que não têm escolha que não seguir com o plano; Nifa é habilidosa o suficiente, mas Levi suspeita que ela não tem conhecimento ou equipamento para tratar o braço de Erwin.

\- Devias dizer ao teu capitão que os alemães têm minas à volta do campo - diz Levi, lembrando-se de repente. - Cobriram pelo menos o lado sudoeste. Não tenho a certeza se há mais espalhadas por aí. Eu saí pelo lado noroeste e pelo menos por aí safei-me, por isso esse lado deve ser seguro.

Schultz passa a mensagem ao capitão, que aperta a mão de Levi brevemente antes de seguirem direcções diferentes, Levi e Erwin acompanhados por Schultz, Goldstein e Fowler e outro soldado que Levi não sabe o nome. Andam pela floresta devagar, os estrangeiros a fazerem turnos entre quem carrega Erwin enquanto Levi anda ao lado da maca, começando a ficar preocupado de novo quando Erwin fica calado, os olhos fechados e o rosto pálido. Vê que há sangue fresco a pingar da mão do homem, e eles param tempo suficiente para Levi amarrar um torniquete acima do cotovelo dele; a dor fá-lo agitar-se no seu sono com um grunhido baixo, mas ele não abre os olhos. Levi afasta-se do caminho por um momento para ir buscar a mochila da valeta onde a deixara; o medo que Erwin possa acordar e não o ver fá-lo correr de regresso. Na altura em que chegam à carrinha de transporte, uma camada de suor está de novo a cobrir a cara de Erwin, e Levi consegue ouvi-lo murmurar alguma coisa por entre o sono.

Sobem para a carrinha com dificuldade, Levi debruçado enquanto avança para o fundo do espaço coberto com uma lona e se senta com as pernas cruzadas, segurando a cabeça de Erwin no colo quando o retiram da maca. Toca na testa do homem, as sobrancelhas a franzirem-se de preocupação pelo calor pegajoso da pele, pelo olho que estava cerrado devido ao inchaço, o corte ensanguentado no lábio. No espaço confinado, começa a sentir o cheiro de novo, o fedor a mijo seco que paira sobre o corpo de Erwin. Levi tenta não pensar em Erwin na adega, a ser espancado e a mijarem-lhe em cima, mas as imagens vêm ainda assim, fazendo-o cerrar o maxilar.

\- Ele está bem? - pergunta-lhe Schultz, parecendo preocupado quando Levi não acena.

\- Está com febre - diz-lhe Levi baixinho para não acordar Erwin, só levantando a voz quando o motor da carrinha é ligado. - Ele precisa de um médico, por causa do braço.

\- Vai estar alguém no campo para o ajudar - assegura-lhe Schultz. - E quando seguirem para as partes ocupadas pelos britânicos, tenho a certeza que o vão ajudar com o que quer que ele precise.

Levi assente sem sorrir. Ao lado de Schultz, Fowler diz alguma coisa; Levi vê-o acenar com a cabeça para eles de forma quase excitada.

\- O que é que ele disse? - pergunta Levi a Schultz, que dá uma risada acanhada.

\- Ele acha que é fantástico - responde o homem - a forma como estás a tomar conta do teu amigo.

Levi olha para Schultz por um momento antes de o voltar para Erwin, olhando para o rosto dele, passando os dedos gentilmente pelo cabelo para o pentear. - Ele é tudo para mim - diz com suavidade. - Não há nada que não fizesse por ele.

Levi consegue sentir os olhares sobre eles quando Schultz traduz as suas palavras, mas não afasta os olhos do rosto de Erwin, aproximando o seu do dele quando alguma dor secreta faz o homem gemer e faz o rosto dele franzir-se. Levi sussurra-lhe ao ouvido palavras que espera serem calmantes: estou aqui, vai correr tudo bem, é só mais um pouco e eles já te ajudam, não te preocupes. Os dedos de Levi continuam a traçar círculos no cabelo de Erwin mesmo quando apoia as costas contra a carrinha, balançando sempre que a roda passa por uma cova na estrada improvisada. Apesar da brusquidão da viagem, o rugido do motor embala Levi para um sono agitado, do qual não acorda até um súbito silêncio o despertar.

Levi sai para fora da carrinha, seguindo Fowler e Goldstein enquanto eles colocam Erwin na maca. Começam a carregá-lo pelo campo, dando passos rápidos e pesados que quase fazem Levi ficar para trás. Vê a curiosidade mal escondida dos homens por quem passam; está misturada aqui e ali por hostilidade aberta, relembrando Levi de novo dos uniformes que ele e Erwin estão a usar. Ninguém reclama sobre o que eles estão a fazer nem se aproximam deles até serem travados à entrada da tenda dos doentes por um homem quase tão alto como Mike, que olha para Levi e Erwin como se estivessem a trazer a peste consigo. Mesmo quando Schultz explica a situação, a Levi parece que os deixa passar de forma contrariada, entrando na tenda atrás deles.

Encontram o médico, um homem magro mas resistente, com óculos redondos e manchas de sangue até aos cotovelos, e Levi não gosta do aspecto dele. Não pergunta quem são, não parece olhar sequer de relance para os uniformes que envergam, simplesmente diz a Goldstein e a Fowler para moverem Erwin da maca para uma mesa. Antes de Levi ter conseguido furar por entre as pessoas, o doutor tinha cortado a manga do uniforme de Erwin e arrancado-a antes de voltar a amarrar o torniquete. Levi vê-o examinar a pequena ferida redonda, sentindo o osso partido sob a pele. Abana a cabeça de forma ríspida depois de inspeccionar o braço e a mão de Erwin por um momento, dizendo alguma coisa ao homem alto que o faz retirar-se. Levi franze o rosto, olhando à volta à procura de Schultz, mas antes de o achar do outro lado da tenda, o homem alto reaparecera e começara a entregar materiais ao médico: pinças, uma lâmina, uma serra.

\- Espera lá - atira Levi, agarrando o braço do médico. - Tu não vais-

O médico começa a falar sobre ele e alguém lhe agarra no ombro, puxando-o para longe da mesa e de Erwin. Levi liberta-se com força, olhando à volta à procura de Schultz e atravessando a correr a pequena distância entre ele e o homem.

\- Não percebo o que se está a passar - diz ele, ouvindo o desespero na sua própria voz. - Parece que eles vão... Não sei o que-

Schultz passa por ele e troca algumas palavras com o médico antes de se voltar para Levi. - Ele diz que há demasiado dano nos nervos. Tem de amputar.

Uma onda de pânico preenche Levi, despedaça-lhe e destrói-lhe a mente. Olha enquanto o doutor injecta Erwin com alguma coisa, os seus sentimentos de repente distantes, o mundo inteiro ficando silencioso e lento por um momento efémero.

\- Ele é destro - murmura Levi, olhando para baixo para a sua mão. - O Erwin, ele usa a mão direita.

Levi só tem uma vaga noção do aceno compreensivo que Schultz lhe dá. - Devias ir descansar. Posso levar-te para algum sítio onde podes esperar até eles-

\- Não - diz Levi de imediato, abanando a cabeça e dando um passo em frente. - Não o vou deixar.

Regressa à mesa, fixando os olhos franzidos do médico com um olhar penetrante e determinado que faz o homem suspirar e gesticular com as mãos para que Levi segure Erwin. Levi dobra-se sobre o corpo dele, levando os lábios ao ouvido dele para murmurar palavras de conforto. Não quer ver a lâmina na mão do médico, não o quer ver cortar a carne de Erwin, mas não há forma de escapar ao momento em que isso acontece. Erwin acorda e tenta levantar-se, a força do corpo dele quase demasiada para Levi.

\- Está tudo bem - Levi tenta dizer a Erwin, ainda que seja claro que ele não ouve Levi e não quer saber das mentiras que está a dizer. - Acalma-te, eu estou aqui, eu-

O médico grita algo e Levi vê um novo par de mãos esticarem-se sobre Erwin, empurrando-o de volta contra a mesa quando ele começa a atirar o seu peso contra Levi. Ele grita e ruge a todos eles por entre dentes cerrados, tenta atirar o punho contra Levi mas alguém lhe agarra no braço antes de o ataque conseguir atingi-lo. O médico não afasta os olhos do seu trabalho, simplesmente corta a carne de Erwin com os olhos franzidos, soltando um longo suspiro quando os gritos de Erwin finalmente cessam, o seu corpo ficando imóvel e frouxo.

\- Ele só desmaiou - diz Schultz a Levi. - Nada com que te preocupares. É-

\- Eu sei - Levi diz ao homem sem olhar para ele, segurando a mão de Erwin na sua. - Obrigado.

Consegue sentir os outros afastarem-se mas não se volta para se certificar. No outro lado da mesa, o médico puxa a lâmina e estende a mão onde o homem alto lhe coloca uma serra. Levi afasta os olhos quando ele começa; os sons e o balancear ritmado do corpo de Erwin são suficientes. Afaga a face de Erwin com a mão, apanhando as lágrimas que ele chorara com a manga da camisa mas fechando os olhos quando o som da serra pára. Quando os volta a abrir, o braço desapareceu.

Levi não sabe quanto tempo o médico demora a acabar o que começara; só olha de relance para ele de vez em quando para ver que ele ainda está a trabalhar com a sua agulha e linha, ou quando o súbito cheiro a carne queimada surge e o faz estremecer. O médico levanta-se quando termina, deixando o homem alto encarregue de ligar a ferida enquanto ele estica as costas e boceja, apressando-se a sair depois de dar um curto aceno a Levi, que ele retribui de igual forma. Quando as ligaduras estão devidamente colocadas, o homem alto volta-se para Schultz, que se esgueira nas sombras atrás de Levi.

\- Ele diz que precisa de lavar o teu amigo - traduz Schultz. - Podes esperar lá fora enquanto ele-

\- Não - diz Levi, abanando a cabeça. - Eu faço isso. Ele pode ajudar se quiser.

Discutem sobre isso durante um momento, mas Levi mantém-se firme, passando uma toalha pelo corpo de Erwin, sofrendo com as memórias que o acto lhe recorda; a casa de banho no apartamento de Erwin, como o homem penteara o cabelo de Levi, como tinham encontrando uma forma de se reconfortarem um ao outro com a água quente, os toques suaves, o aroma a sabonete de lavanda que Levi já quase esquecera. Trabalham em silêncio; o homem alto não fala até terem terminado.

\- Ele diz que precisamos de vos arranjar umas roupas novas - explica Schultz. - Vocês destacam-se demasiado assim.

Levi assente, aceitando a oportunidade oferecida para se lavar, vestindo o uniforme lavado que lhe é dado; é do tamanho errado, precisa de dobrar as mangas e as calças, mas algo nele o faz sentir-se melhor e menos estranho. Ajuda o homem alto a vestir Erwin, segue-o quando eles o transferem para uma cama num quarto cheio de soldados, oferecendo a Levi uma cadeirinha desajeitada quando se apercebem que ele não se vai embora.

\- Devias dormir um bocado - diz-lhe Schultz em voz baixa; há outro soldado ao lado da cama de Erwin, a dormir. - Quando foi a última vez que comeste alguma coisa?

Levi franze o rosto, lembrando-se do pequeno-almoço frio e humilde de pão e queijo que comera com Nanaba. - Esta manhã - diz ele, dando uma pequena risada; lembrar-se desse facto é absurdo.

Schultz abana a cabeça antes de sair, regressando com um tabuleiro com comida: uma sopa quente e uma fatia de pão com manteiga, e uma caneca de esmalte cheia de chá quente. Levi devora tudo antes de adormecer, sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas na estrutura da cama; Schultz traz-lhe um cobertor algum tempo depois da meia-noite. Durante toda a noite, Erwin não se move no sono, não abre os olhos até um médico estar a meio de lhe mudar as ligaduras de manhã. Salta sob o toque, só voltando os olhos para Levi quando este fala.

\- Calma - diz-lhe baixinho. - Vais emaranhar as ligaduras.

Vê como Erwin se volta para olhar para o coto no seu braço, os olhos a escurecerem e as sobrancelhas a franzirem-se. O riso que lhe escapa dos lábios é vazio e cheio de amargura.

\- E eu aqui a pensar que tinha sido só um pesadelo - murmura ele, olhando para Levi antes de afastar o rosto. - Suponho que não havia mais nada a fazer.

\- Demasiado dano nos nervos - explica Levi baixinho. - Foi isso que o doutor disse, pelo menos. Como é que te sentes?

\- Já estive melhor, Levi - diz Erwin, e suspira. - Mas também, suponho que já estive pior.

\- Vais habituar-te a isto - tenta Levi, ainda que saiba que, se fosse ele a ouvir isso no lugar de Erwin, ia provavelmente tentar o seu primeiro estrangulamento com o braço esquerdo.

\- Já não vou ser um soldado.

\- Ainda bem - decide Levi firmemente, puxando a cadeira para mais perto da cama. - De qualquer das formas, ninguém devia viver a fazer merda dessa, mesmo. Vais arranjar outra coisa, alguma coisa melhor que não te mate.

Erwin ri de novo, mas desta vez o som é diferente, mais caloroso e amável. Volta-se para olhar para Levi, os olhos ainda distantes por um momento antes de ele regressar totalmente.

\- Salvaste-me a vida, Levi - murmura, a voz rouca e baixa. - Não sei como-

\- Não te preocupes com isso - Levi interrompe o homem antes que ele possa começar com a gratidão que Levi não iria suportar. - Só fiz o que tu terias feito, só isso. De qualquer das formas, nem sequer chega perto do que fizeste por mim, por isso, esquece.

Levi apanha o sorriso no lábios de Erwin quando olha para cima para o homem, que parece decidir ser melhor não tentar agradecer-lhe mais. Levi arranja pequeno-almoço para os dois, pondo Erwin de imediato a trabalhar a mão esquerda e fazendo-o comer as papas de aveia sozinho em vez de lhas dar à boca. O doutor acena a sua aprovação quando passa pela cama para injectar Erwin com o que quer que lhe tivesse dado antes; morfina, imagina Levi, ainda que não pergunte.

\- Ainda estás com febre - murmura Levi assim que acabam de comer, pressionando a mão contra a testa de Erwin. - Devias dormir mais um bocado, recuperar as tuas forças.

No primeiro dia de cama, Erwin é mais obediente do que alguma vez fora antes, seguindo as ordens de Levi como se ele soubesse do que estava a falar. Descansa e come e deixa Levi ajudá-lo com o penico, ainda que Levi consiga sentir que o deixa desconfortável. No segundo dia, começa a falar com os soldados nas camas ao lado da sua; à noite, conta a Levi o quão estranho é falar de novo na sua língua materna e ouvir pessoas a usá-la nas suas respostas.

.

Ficam no campo por um total de quatro dias, tanto quando Levi os consegue contar. Os dias misturam-se uns nos outros, progredindo ao ritmo da recuperação de Erwin. Levi dorme e come quando ele o faz, aguarda pacientemente ao lado da sua cama, continua a ajudar com o que quer que ele precise, usa a assistência de Erwin para perguntar aos médicos sobre a sua condição, sobre como a ferida está a sarar, se ele precisa de mais descanso ou comida. Erwin diz-lhe para não se preocupar, mas a exasperação de Levi é suficiente para o calar.

Erwin torna-se rapidamente amigo dos homens que tratam dele e dos homens que estão acamados como ele, falando para se manterem ocupados. Gostam dele, Levi consegue ver isso pelos sorrisos nas suas caras, ainda que desapareceram bastante depressa voltam os seus olhos para Levi. A sua presença persistente é um mistério para eles, até Erwin cometer o erro de dizer a alguns deles como Levi o salvara dos alemães - uma história que fora o próprio Levi a contar a Erwin, ainda que o homem deva ter acrescentado uns pormenores para tornar tudo aquilo mais interessante. Depois disso, vêm em rebanhos até à sua cama, boquiabertos e pedindo para apertar a mão de Levi, fazendo Erwin traduzir a história enquanto Levi a conta uma e outra vez.

\- Foda-se, não há maneiras - resmunga Levi uma noite quando um grupo de cinco soldados sai da tenda, ainda a falarem alegremente. - Não sabem que precisas de descansar?

\- Eles dão-me outras coisas em que pensar - diz-lhe Erwin baixinho e sorri. - Tenho a certeza que precisas tanto disso quanto eu.

Levi resfolega mas não fala, deixando os soldados juntarem-se à volta de Erwin mesmo quando estão a subir para a carrinha; leva-os a todos a uma pequena cidade que Levi não se incomoda em saber o nome. Enquanto passam por ela, Levi vê os prédios meio colapsados, franzindo os olhos para ler os posteres que avisam a população para reunir os seus pertences e fugir. Consegue ver soldados a andarem pelas ruas, até vê um chapéu pontiagudo de um oficial aqui e ali. Ao seu lado, Erwin adormecera, e ele acorda-o gentilmente quando a carrinha pára por fim perto de um grande edifício na periferia da cidade.

Costumara ser usado como hospital, e os britânicos tinham-no mantido como tal, movendo os seus soldados para as camas que tinham antes sido ocupadas pelos habitantes da cidade. Levi ouve distraidamente a conversa que Erwin tem com um oficial, não compreendendo as palavras e tentando apanhar o mínimo pelos tons das suas vozes; tudo o que dizem parece formal e educado. Atravessam a enfermaria principal, passando por duas dúzias de soldados, subindo um lance de escadas e entrando num quarto mais pequeno; Levi conta cinco homens nas suas respectivas camas, vendo a cama que resta vazia e conduzindo Erwin até ela, para visível angústia de uma jovem mulher que os recebera com o oficial.

\- Devias dizer-lhe para não andar em cima de mim assim - murmura Levi a Erwin, apontando com a cabeça para a mulher que ficara perto da cama também, torcendo as mãos enquanto Levi puxa os lençóis sobre Erwin.

\- Ela só quer fazer o trabalho dela.

\- Ela está a deixar-me nervoso - replica Levi num sussurro, ajustando as almofadas de Erwin. - Não quero mais ninguém a tomar conta de ti.

\- E eu não quero que te canses demais - diz-lhe Erwin firmemente. - Devias deixá-la ajudar. Talvez conseguisses dormir deitado, para variar um pouco.

Levi resfolega. - Achas que me traziam um cobertor a mais para dormir em cima dele se eu pedisse com jeitinho? - diz, provocando uma expressão pensativa na cara de Erwin.

\- Só há uma forma de saber - diz o homem antes de se voltar para a enfermeira e passar a pergunta; ela parece mais do que incerta, mas sai do quarto ainda assim, regressando passado algum tempo com uma mulher mais velha e muito robusta que parece muito pouco impressionada com a pergunta de Erwin.

\- O que é que elas estão a dizer? - pergunta Levi a Erwin passado algum tempo, aguardando pacientemente que o homem volte a cara para ele de novo.

\- Estavam a perguntar-se se não ficarias mais confortável a dormir noutro-

\- Não - diz Levi de imediato, abanando a cabeça. - Vou dormir aqui mesmo. No chão, se tiver de ser.

Erwin suspira e negoceia por mais algum tempo com a mulher mais velha, que finalmente desiste, parecendo bastante irritada e lançando olhares preocupados aos outros homens no quarto quando dois soldados trazem uma pequena cama; as pernas são tão curtas que só chegam a meio das da cama de Erwin, mas Levi fica mais do que grato por ela, até dando um aceno de agradecimento à mulher mais velha quando ela sai do quarto. A mais nova traz ligaduras e outros suprimentos num tabuleiro, aproximando-se da cama de Erwin com cuidado e suspirando de forma cansada quando Levi anda à volta dela.

\- Diz-lhe que eu quero aprender como tratar de ti - Levi diz a Erwin, que suspira também mas traduz as palavras de Levi; ele percebe o suficiente pela forma como a jovem mulher abana a cabeça.

\- Ela diz que não tem tempo para te ensinar.

\- Diz-lhe que ela vai poupar tempo a longo prazo - tenta Levi agora. - Ela só tem de me mostrar uma vez e eu consigo fazer todas as vezes depois.

Depois de alguma persuasão, a mulher finalmente puxa uma cadeira e senta-se, guiando Levi enquanto confirma e limpa a ferida e muda as ligaduras. Grava cada passo na sua mente, observando atentamente quando ela injecta Erwin com mais morfina antes de seguir para o seu próximo paciente. Antes de sair, diz que o seu nome é Petra, e que não deviam hesitar chamá-la se precisarem de alguma coisa.

\- Não devias de ter de tomar conta de mim, Levi - murmura Erwin quando estão sozinhos de novo. - Não te quero tornar na minha enfermeira.

Levi resfolega. - Não é diferente de te ajudar a tomar banho ou a vestires-te - diz, passando a pomada com cheiro a resina nas nódoas negras na cara de Erwin. - Eu já fiz isso antes, lembras-te? Não é nada de novo.

\- Acho que ambos sabemos que isso não é verdade.

As mãos de Levi hesitam e o seu olhar enterra-se nos lençóis da cama. De repente, sente-se cansado, como se até o ar do quarto fosse quase impossível de respirar. Consegue senti-los a trespassá-lo, os pensamentos que tivera de deixar para trás, todos os sentimentos que não podem ter nome agora, não quando ele precisa ser forte por Erwin. Levi aumenta o seu aperto à volta da lata de pomada e olha para cima, encontrando os olhos de Erwin pelo que parece ser a primeira vez em dias.

\- Ouve - murmura ele, as sobrancelhas a franzirem-se. - Não passaste dez anos a fingir seres um nazi só para seres derrotado por uma coisa destas. És mais forte do que isso. Vais conseguir superar isto, e vais seguir em frente. Eu sei que vais.

\- Levi, isto não é... - começa Erwin, mas Levi interrompe-o.

\- Eu sei que é muito para digerir - diz, espalhando mais pomada no corte na sobrancelha de Erwin. - Mas o Holtz também era, não era? Pelo menos estás livre dele agora, e de vez.

Erwin parece estar prestes a protestar, mas no final não diz nada, limita-se a agradecer a Levi baixinho quando ele finalmente pousa a lata de pomada na mesinha de cabeceira e se levanta para puxar a cortina à volta da cama até chegar ao fundo da sua pequena cama no chão, para que ainda consiga ver o homem durante a noite. Ficam ambos deitados sem falarem; Levi ouve sons baixos dos gemidos e do ressonar na semi-escuridão até os de Erwin se misturarem com os dos outros, e adormece.

Acorda com um salto, arquejando por ar, a tosse que tenta conter a perfurar o silêncio enquanto ele se debate para sair da cama e ir para o longo corredor, as mãos agarradas aos corrimão enquanto corre pelas escadas abaixo, finalmente conseguindo empurrar as portas e saindo do edifício. Enche os pulmões com ar frio da noite e sucumbe a um ataque de tosse que o força a sentar-se num dos degraus frios de pedra. Leva a mão ao peito, tentando em vão massajar a dor e aliviar a dificuldade de respirar. Começa a sentir-se melhor, mas devagar, olhando pelo campo aberto até tão longe quanto consegue; a escuridão à sua frente dificilmente se compara à que tem na sua cabeça.

Levi não pensara nisso, não se dera autorização para tal, mas ainda assim, está ciente da sua existência algures nas áreas protegidas da sua mente: um sonho, absurdo e estúpido, mas algo a que se agarrar durante tudo isto, algo que agora tinha desaparecido. Tenta recuar e perceber quando fora a primeira vez que pensara nisso, no campo dos _partisans_ , a durante a viagem deles para oeste, no casebre... Talvez logo na altura em que tinham lá passado o fim de semana, só ele e Erwin. Em teoria, não era assim tão ridículo - não há de facto melhor altura para desaparecer do que agora, quando centenas de milhares de homens estão a morrer e a ser capturados, desaparecendo sem rasto. Podiam ter estado entre esses homens, encontrando refúgio algures na floresta, vivendo do que quer que conseguissem encontrar. Teria sido uma vida dura, mas estariam juntos, e Levi sabe que mesmo agora, não há nada que ele não desse para que isso pudesse acontecer. Se Erwin não tivesse perdido o braço, Levi talvez o tivesse mencionado, por estúpido que fosse, mas agora... Bem, se essa vida teria sido difícil antes, com um deles ferido, agora seria praticamente impossível.

Levi esfrega o peito com mais força, já sem ter a certeza do que está a causar a dor. Endireita as costas e tenta respirar fundo, saltando quando alguém coloca uma mão no seu ombro gentilmente: a enfermeira de antes. Ela acena a Levi para que a siga para dentro, sentando-o numa cadeira numa sala com uma mesa e algumas cadeiras, armários e um pequeno fogão num canto. Ela pega num estetoscópio e pressiona-o primeiro contra o peito de Levi e depois as costas, fazendo-lhe sinal para respirar fundo; a sombra no seu rosto diz a Levi que não gosta do que está a ouvir. Ela chama um médico que repete o que ela fizera antes de se voltar para Levi, falando-lhe num Alemão não muito bom, perguntando-lhe se estivera perto de explosões recentemente.

\- Há quatro, cinco dias - responde Levi devagar, abotoando a camisa. - Passa-se alguma coisa comigo?

\- Chama-se contusão pulmonar - explica o doutor. - Temos de fazer mais testes de ti, mas não é muito mau.

\- É por isso que estou a tossir? - pergunta Levi agora. - É por isso que me é difícil respirar?

O homem assente. - Lamento - diz ele, parando para encontrar as palavras certas. - Não vai ser muito mau, mas não podes fazer trabalho duro.

Fazem-lhe um raio-x ao peito, mas não faz o doutor parecer mais preocupado. Pelo que ele consegue explicar a Levi, não está em qualquer perigo, e Levi decide manter tudo aquilo em segredo de Erwin quando rasteja de volta para a cama nessa noite. Quando o homem lhe pergunta sobre a sua tosse no dia seguinte, Levi diz-lhe que deve ter apanhado uma constipação, e Erwin não insiste. Quando Petra parece prestes a dizer algo sobre isso, Levi atira-lhe um olhar penetrante de aviso e ela fica calada, voltando-se para injectar Erwin com mais morfina em vez disso.

\- Pergunta-lhe porque é que está a dar uma dose tão pequena hoje - Levi pede a Erwin, que passa a mensagem.

\- O stock deles está a escassear - responde ele a Levi. - Precisam de racionar, e mesmo assim é provável que vão ficar sem nada até ao final do dia.

\- Não conseguem arranjar mais? - exige Levi de forma acalorada, envolvendo o braço de Erwin em ligaduras novas. - Vais ter dores. Deviam fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso.

\- Toda a gente aqui vai ter dores - relembra-lhe Erwin, mas Levi limita-se a resfolegar.

\- Achas que eu quero saber de mais alguém aqui? - pergunta ele ao homem, que dá uma risada.

\- Eu safo-me, Levi - diz-lhe Erwin gentilmente antes de agradecer a Petra com um sorriso.

Passam o resto do dia a descansar, ambos deitados nas suas respectivas camas e falando baixinho até ficarem sem coisas para dizer. Levi ouve de forma preguiçosa enquanto Erwin troca dois dedos de conversa com os colegas oficiais, supondo pela expressão tensa dele que o está a fazer mais para manter a mente afastada de outra coisa do que por ter verdadeiramente vontade de falar. O resto dos homens tinha conseguido manter os membros, e Levi repara nos olhos de Erwin a moverem-se mais frequentemente agora para o coto que ele praticamente ignorara até aí. A gota de morfina que Petra traz à noite não é suficiente para sequer diminuir um pouco a dor; Levi consegue perceber pela maneira como Erwin cerra os dentes e acena à mulher sem dizer uma palavra. Na altura em que diminuem as luzes, a divisão ficara cheia dos sons de desconforto e dor. Levi senta-se ao lado de Erwin, tossindo contra a manga da camisa e limpando o suor que vai aparecendo na testa do homem. Está a cerrar os lençóis na mão que lhe resta, os nós dos dedos brancos do esforço com que luta para ficar quieto e calado, e falha.

\- Não aguento mais, Levi - sussurra Erwin por fim, as palavras a saírem entre dentes. - Preciso de uma distracção, qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para me focar que não seja isto.

Levi sente-se angustiado, olhando à sua volta como se fosse de alguma forma conseguir ver algo no escuro que não estivesse lá antes: um livro, um baralho de cartas, um gira-discos.

\- Não há nada - murmura Levi à pressa. - Não sei o que-

\- Por favor - interrompe-o Erwin, a sua voz tão suplicante que magoa Levi. - Por favor, Levi. Faz-me sentir outra coisa.

Aperta o braço de Levi e puxa-o para mais perto, afastando as pernas para lhe dar espaço e Levi compreende. Olha para baixo para Erwin e morde o lábio, sentindo um arrepio descer-lhe pela espinha.

\- Erwin - murmura. - Não sei se eu-

\- Por favor - Erwin volta a gemer, a sua mão subindo para puxar o cabelo de Levi. - Preciso disto, Levi. Não te pediria se não precisasse.

A sensação é errada, o calor húmido da boca de Erwin à sua volta, a forma como fica erecto pelo toque; mas compreende como é que consegue. Levi mantém o olhar no rosto de Erwin, tenta imitar a concentração do homem, mas as ligaduras brancas em volta do coto continuam a chamar-lhe a atenção, recordando-lhe constantemente o motivo disto, recordando-lhe como, há menos de quinze dias, era ele a usar Erwin da mesma forma, para se distrair, para manter a mente ocupada, para se manter cego à dor mesmo que fosse por um quarto de hora. Levi fecha os olhos e preenche a sua mente com o prazer que Erwin lhe está a dar, a destreza da sua língua, a pressão dos seus lábios, e imagina que estão de volta ao casebre antes de Dresden ter ardido, antes do fogo e da dor e das mortes. Quando está pronto, afasta-se, passando o polegar sobre os lábios de Erwin; a dor desaparecera agora, os olhos dele estão brilhantes, as faces coradas, o seu rosto expectante enquanto Levi lhe desabotoa as calças e as puxa para baixo, espalhando cuspo entre as nádegas de Erwin antes de o guiar para o lado.

A erecção pouco entusiástica do homem morre assim que Levi pressiona, tentando ser tão gentil quanto consegue, mas sabendo qual é a sensação. Demora o seu tempo, a sensação física aumentando a sua erecção ainda que a mente resista, sabendo que a dor pode por vezes curar dor mas detestando-se por a ver no rosto de Erwin. Ainda assim, força a intrusão, incitado pelos encorajamentos sussurrados de Erwin, agarrando-se à coxa do homem para se manter equilibrado. Levi luta contra o pico do seu prazer, dando alguns segundos a Erwin ao ranger os dentes, ao se castigar no silêncio da sua mente, e quando se dobra sobre ele, a sensação é meramente física, deixa todos os cantos escuros da mente de Levi intocados. Beija o corpo de Erwin onde quer que consiga alcançar, pressiona a testa contra o braço do homem quando começa a tossir, inclinando-se contra o peso da mão dele quando a pousa sobre a sua cabeça.

Quando recupera o fôlego, Levi ajuda Erwin a lavar-se, deixando o quarto para fazer o mesmo, tossindo ao andar para a casa de banho. Regressa para ver que o homem se deitara de lado com as costas voltadas para a porta e os joelhos puxados para o peito. Levi consegue sentir o cheiro do penico do corredor e por isso despeja-o e lava-o rapidamente antes de se juntar a Erwin na cama, envolvendo o braço à volta da cintura do homem ao aproximar-se para mais perto. Não consegue ouvir nada, mas sente Erwin a chorar na maneira com o seu corpo estremece. Levi pressiona a testa contra as costas do homem, fechando os olhos e engolindo as palavras que sabe não serem um conforto agora.

.

Demora dias para que a pior parte da dor comece a passar, dias durante os quais Levi não sai do lado de Erwin por mais tempo do que o que precisa para uma visita à casa de banho. Petra traz-lhes a comida e arranja as ligaduras de Erwin quando Levi não teve coragem de as apertar o suficiente. Erwin ainda dorme durante o dia, dando tempo a Levi para deambular pelo hospital e pelo seu jardim; os dias estão a aquecer, e as primeiras flores estão a começar a brotar da terra escura e rica. Levi costuma sentar-se num banco a olhar para elas, deixando a sua mente habituar-se à ideia da Primavera, de sobrevivência, da tarefa inevitável de ter de viver o que resta da sua vida agora que não morrera.

Os dias passam devagar, quase demasiado parecidos uns aos outros para Levi os conseguir distinguir. Começa a ficar impaciente de novo, uma vez que Erwin precisa mais de descanso do que de qualquer outro remédio com que Levi o conseguia ajudar, e passa o seu tempo a jogar k _londike_ na sua cama, começando a cansar-se de evitar as pessoas - as poucas vezes que alguém tentara iniciar uma conversa com ele tinham sido constrangedoras o suficiente. Está prestes a preparar-se para se deitar para uma sesta contrariada quando uma série de passos se aproxima do quarto e o força a sentar-se. Um grupo de cinco homens entra e Levi recebe-os com uma carranca enquanto eles se aproximam da cama de Erwin. A maior parte deles são velhos, todos a usar uniformes e chapéus pontiagudos entalados sob os braços, e a maneira como olham para ele faz Levi ficam mais mal-disposto.

\- Disseram-nos que poderíamos encontrar o Major Smith aqui - diz um deles a Levi, avançando um passo. - Temos um assunto urgente a-

\- Fala baixo - interrompe-o Levi, voltando-se de novo para as suas cartas. - Ele está a dormir. Vão ter de voltar mais tarde.

O silêncio momentâneo do homem parece ser atordoado e espantado, ainda que Levi não afaste os olhos do seu jogo.

\- Desculpe, _senhor,_ talvez eu não me tenha explicado-

\- Eu ouvi-te perfeitamente - diz-lhe Levi agora, lançando-lhe um olhar penetrante por um momento antes de virar uma das suas cartas. - A mim parece-me que tu é que precisas de limpar os ouvidos. Já vos disse, ele está a dormir. Voltem mais tarde.

Depois de terem murmurado entre si por algum tempo, os homens saem. Para consternação de Levi, eles seguiram o seu conselho e voltam algumas horas mais tarde, quando ele e Erwin estão a jantar, Levi sentando de pernas cruzadas no fundo da cama de Erwin. O homem cumprimenta-os com uma saudação desajeitada com a mão esquerda que o mais velho dos homens dispensa quase de imediato. Levi faz-lhes uma carranca enquanto eles puxam cadeiras à volta da cama, pegando no seu prato e no de Erwin depois de ajeitar as almofadas do homem.

\- Acho que devias ir lá para fora - diz-lhe Erwin. - Isto é capaz de demorar um bocado, e eu não vou poder traduzir nada por agora.

\- Sabes o que é que eles querem? - pergunta-lhe Levi num sussurro. - Não gosto do aspecto deles.

Erwin dá uma risada baixa. - Tenho a certeza que estou prestes a descobrir - diz ele, passando a mão sobre a de Levi de passagem quando ele sai, lançando mais um olhar apreensivo à porta atrás de si.

Falam durante horas; Levi tem tempo de voltar para ver se já se tinham ido embora três vezes antes de eles desaparecerem por fim do lado da cama de Erwin. Retoma o seu anterior lugar, levando uma pequena taça com papas de aveia para cada um, tentando estudar o rosto de Erwin por algum sinal do que os oficiais queriam dele, mas quando este não revela nada, acaba por fazer a pergunta por fim.

\- Estavam curiosos por saber o que me acontecera, já que falhei em contactá-los no seguimento da minha última missão - explica Erwin, lançando um rápido sorriso a Levi que não o ajuda a sentir-se menos desconfortável.

\- O que é que lhes disseste?

\- Que houve um problema com a minha estratégia de fuga - responde Erwin - e que tive de improvisar daí para a frente.

Levi assente, comendo uma colherada das papas e baixando a sua voz para perguntar: - Achas que acreditaram em ti?

\- Por agora, não há razão para não acreditarem - murmura Erwin em retorno, voltando a dar outro rápido sorriso a Levi. - Não há nada com que te preocupares, Levi.

\- Se tu o dizes - responde, enfiando a sua colher nas papas de aveia de Erwin e mexendo-as para as arrefecer.

\- Disseram-me que o Hitler morreu - o homem diz de súbito; as palavras travam o movimento da mão de Levi e ele olha para cima em surpresa. - Aparentemente, matou-se no seu bunker em Berlim.

Levi recorda-se das fotos do homem que costumava ver a cada esquina, a voz odiosa na rádio, o _'Heil Hitler'_ que saía da boca de toda a gente a cada momento. Imagina a pistola na mão do homem, imagina-o a premir o gatilho, a nojeira do conteúdo do seu cérebro vil espalhado pelo chão.

\- Não admira que esteja mais fácil respirar por aqui - murmura Levi, voltando-se de novo para as suas papas quando Erwin aclara a garganta.

\- Pois, sobre isso - diz, apanhando o olhar de Levi e prendendo-o com o seu. - Não penses que não reparei que tens tido problemas com isso ultimamente.

\- Não é nada - contrapõe Levi de imediato. - São só uns hematomas nos meus pulmões, da explosão. Vou sobreviver.

\- Levi-

\- O doutor já viu - ele interrompe Erwin. - Disse que não é nada com que se preocupar. Só preciso evitar fazer esforços, só isso.

\- Porque é que não me disseste? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, parecendo sério.

\- Já tens suficiente com que te preocupares - explica Levi de forma curta, acenando para o coto, ainda que mal precise de o fazer. - De qualquer forma, não é nada, como eu disse. Porque é que te havia de incomodar com uma coisa dessas?

Erwin suspira, pousando a sua colher. - Nada em relação a ti é irrelevante para mim, Levi - murmura ele. - Gostava que te lembrasses disso no futuro.

Levi sente vergonha a queimar-lhe as bochechas mas não olha para cima para Erwin, preferindo manter os olhos no seu prato de comida em vez disso. Durante os dias seguintes, Levi tenta igualar a suavidade das palavras de Erwin com a forma como trata dele, afastando-se da rotina que refazer as ligaduras do seu ferimento se tornara e fazendo-o como se fosse a sua primeira vez, com toda a atenção e concentração que consegue reunir.

.

Acontece de forma imprevista alguns dias depois, enquanto Levi está a barbear o rosto de Erwin, sentado no espaço entre as coxas dele enquanto desliza a lâmina sobre as faces. Uma enfermeira entra a correr no quarto, as bochechas coradas ao parar para recuperar o fôlego antes de dizer algo que faz os homens sentarem-se nas camas, todos confusão e sorrisos ao olharem à volta uns para os outros.

\- O que é que aconteceu? - pergunta Levi a Erwin, olhando para os soldados que começaram a apertar as mãos uns aos outros.

\- A Alemanha rendeu-se - diz Erwin, a sua voz hesitação e espanto em igual parte. - A guerra acabou.

Levi olha para ele por um momento com a expressão carregada antes de retomar a sua tarefa, aos mãos firmes ao lavar a lâmina numa bacia com água.

\- Não ouviste o que eu disse, Levi? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, divertido.

\- Não é tão importante como isto - responde-lhe Levi, virando a cabeça de Erwin para deslizar a lâmina sobre o seu maxilar.

.

* * *

.

AVISOS:

\- linguagem obscena  
\- conteúdo sexual  
-violência

.


	25. Capítulo 25

Levi consegue sentir a tosse a começar ao levantar o último caixote da parte de trás da carrinha e a carregar pelos degraus de pedra; é uma comichão incessante nos seus pulmões sempre que fica sem fôlego, e que se transforma numa dor no peito quando não encontra nenhum alívio. Aperta os lábios para a manter controlada até ter pousado o caixote no chão da arrecadação, só se voltando a virar para o caixote e para Petra quando conseguiu respirar fundo várias vezes. Ela está a retirar pequenas caixas do caixote, preenchendo o silêncio com um suave retinir de vidro contra vidro.

\- Morfina? - pergunta-lhe, respondendo ao aceno hesitante dela com um de aprovação; não vai ajudar mais Erwin agora, ele já não precisa de morfina, mas o choro e gemidos dos outros oficiais que interrompem os sonhos de Levi à noite deixam-lo feliz por terem recebido uma nova entrega.

Petra volta-se para ele com um sorriso e diz algo na sua língua e, apesar de Levi não a perceber, ouve-a educadamente à mesma. É como comunicam, falando sobre assuntos diferentes um com o outro, sorrindo e acenando as suas respostas, talvez mais para sentirem que se estão a ajudar mutuamente, ou talvez só para se sentirem menos sozinhos. Quando saem da arrecadação juntos, fazem alguns sons universais: de cansaço, de pressa, de saberem que o dia está apenas a começar.

Descem para a cozinha na cave, onde uma outra enfermeira começa a encher tigelas com papas de aveia e a colocá-las em tabuleiros com fatias de pão. Levi começa a transferi-los para um carrinho, empilhando-os uns em cima dos outros e terminando com o tabuleiro que leva o grande bule de chá e uma selecção de chávenas. Usa os dedos para indicar a Petra qual é a ala que vai visitar e ela confirma na sua prancheta antes de contar os tabuleiros e retirar um. Quando leva os pequenos-almoços aos soldados, Levi só demora um momento a aperceber-se qual deles morrera durante a noite: o de cabelo ruivo que fora alvejado de lado e que mal sobrevivera à cirurgia para começar.

Começa a entregar tabuleiros, respondendo às palavras de agradecimento dos homens com acenos curtos; não quer falar Alemão com eles. Os mais recém-chegados ainda olham para ele com curiosidade e suspeita, mas os que já lá estão há mais tempo muitas vezes esboçam-lhe sorrisos fracos. Alguns dos homens ainda estão a dormir e Levi acorda-os gentilmente, gesticulando para a comida, que eles aceitam assim que ele os ajuda a sentarem-se contra as cabeceiras de metal das suas camas. Devagarinho, o quarto enche-se com os suaves cliques das colheres contra os lados das tigelas e com as conversas baixas que normalmente acompanham o pequeno-almoço. Levi serve o chá e leva-o aos pacientes antes de sair do quarto, usando o elevador para regressar à cozinha com o carrinho; a cantina está começar a encher-se com aqueles que conseguem fazer a viagem lá para baixo para tomarem as suas refeições. É como a maioria das manhãs agora começa; uma rotina que o mantém ocupado, algo que o deixa grato.

Levi faz uma rápida pausa na cozinha para servir duas chávenas de chá e encher um tabuleiro com duas tigelas de papas de aveia antes de regressar escadas acima até à ala do dos oficiais no segundo andar. Esperara encontrar Erwin sentado na sua cama a ler algum livro que achara na biblioteca do hospital, mas vez disso, encontra um homem de uniforme sentando ao lado da sua cama, a postura rígida e uma expressão séria, a voz baixa ao ponto de Levi mal conseguir ouvi-lo ainda que esteja à porta. Fica a observá-los por um momento, meio escondido nas sombras enquanto estuda a cara de Erwin, tenta decifrar se serão boas ou más notícias, mas não há nada para ler na expressão do homem, salvo o respeito zeloso e os traços das horas que passara acordado deitado na cama. Franzindo o sobrolho, Levi avança e pousa o tabuleiro na pequena mesa de cabeceira, sentindo os olhos de Erwin em si ao fazê-lo. Volta-se a tempo de ver o oficial olhar para as tigelas de papas antes de se retirar, saindo com passos firmes que fazem o silêncio ganhar garras e dentes.

\- Já é a terceira vez - comenta Levi baixinho, olhando para as costas do oficial por um momento antes de entregar a Erwin o seu pequeno-almoço.

\- São só perguntas complementares - explica Erwin, ainda que Levi não lhe pergunte. - Nada com que te preocupares.

Levi faz um som de resposta que não é nem uma coisa nem outra, sentindo um desconforto que não consegue aliviar ao sentar-se nos pés da cama de Erwin. O silêncio estende-se quando começam a comer, só terminando quando o aperto de Erwin na colher falha e ele deixa cair um pouco das papas de aveia na parte da frente da camisa. Suspira de forma cansada, aceitando a toalha que Levi lhe dá e limpa a sujidade, deixando Levi terminar a tarefa, ainda que ele consiga perceber, ao ouvi-lo praguejar baixinho, que é algo que não o agrada.

\- Temos de continuar a praticar hoje - diz-lhe Levi, recebendo outro suspiro cansado. - E devíamos ir caminhar depois do pequeno-almoço. Vais começar a ganhar bolor não tarda se não te mexes desta cama.

\- Sim, eu sei - murmura Erwin, voltando-se para o seu pequeno-almoço assim que Levi retira a toalha. - Não gostei da forma como te fez tossir da última vez.

Levi resfolega. - Acredita, se andar na folia contigo não me matou, então também não é um passeio no jardim que o vai fazer - diz ele, baixando a voz ainda que nenhum dos outros oficiais no quarto tenha revelado perceber Alemão.

\- Não devias dizer coisas assim - diz-lhe Erwin de forma algo severa, pousando a sua tigela e pegando na chávena de chá. - Eu falei com o doutor. Não há a mínima hipótese de as contusões nos teus pulmões poderem ser fatais.

\- Então para quê preocupares-te tanto? - pergunta Levi, bebendo o seu chá.

\- Não estou preocupado - diz Erwin baixinho, movendo o olhar para o de Levi. - Mas não gosto de te ver angustiado seja de que forma for.

\- Então imagina como eu me senti na altura - murmura Levi, apanhando o relance que Erwin lança ao coto do seu braço; o silêncio volta a cair sobre eles até Levi o quebrar. - Não dormiste muito ontem à noite.

Erwin esvazia a chávena de chá e pousa-a na mesinha de cabeceira antes de abanar a cabeça. - Dá-me... dá-me comichão.

Levi inspecciona o espaço vazio abaixo do coto de Erwin por alguns segundos antes de voltar a encarar os olhos do homem. - O doutor já cá veio?

Erwin abana a cabeça. - Não há muito que ele possa fazer quanto a isto, por isso parece-me idiota puxar o assunto.

\- Acho que devias - diz Levi, soando mais severo do que tencionara. - Ele devia saber disso, não devia?

Erwin meio que concorda com um grunhido. - Já ouvi dizer que é uma consequência bastante comum, mas uma sem um tratamento definitivo. Podia ser muito pior, de qualquer das formas.

\- Bem, não pode ser muito bom se te deixa acordado a noite toda, pois não? - bufa Levi em irritação. - Devias de parar de ser tão orgulhoso, porra.

\- Isto dificilmente se trata de uma questão de orgulho, Levi - diz Erwin com a sugestão de um sorriso nos lábios. - Só desejo focar os meus esforços noutro lado, em tornar a minha mão esquerda tão funcional quanto consiga. Trata-se de prioritizar o que parece ser mais importante.

Por um momento, Levi pergunta-se se Erwin não está a dizer a verdade, se está a usar a dor fantasma para se punir de qualquer que seja o crime que está a imaginar, mas quando o doutor visita o quarto dos oficiais uma meia hora mais tarde, confirma muito do que Erwin dissera: não há muito que possa fazer para tratar da dor fantasma aqui, que Erwin devia esperar até estar de regresso a casa em Inglaterra onde poderá receber um tratamento muito melhor, que o máximo que ele consegue ajudar aqui é com tudo o que se trate de mobilidade, equilíbrio e funcionamento da mão restante. Levi ouve tudo aquilo com o rosto franzido quando Erwin traduz as palavras do doutor, voltando-se para o homem com a sua pergunta habitual: - Como é que eu posso ajudar?

\- Continua a fazer o que tens feito - diz-lhe o doutor com um sorriso. - Mas não ajudes demais.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua e revira os olhos ao olhar enfático que Erwin lhe dá. - Bem, não te limpo o cu, pois não?

\- Não - concorda Erwin com mais um suspiro cansado. - De facto, não limpas.

E ainda assim, é a única coisa que Levi se impede de fazer para tentar manter as mãos imóveis enquanto Erwin abotoa a camisa, enquanto prende o cinto, só se chegando à frente para prender a manga vazia. Fazem o seu passeio pelo jardim, maravilhados com o tempo que, até mesmo tão cedo de manhã, está tão quente como num dia normal em Julho ou Agosto. O calor ajudara o mundo a recuperar vida, puxara as flores da terra escura e rica e acordara as borboletas para que elas pudessem pousar as suas asas nas flores, nos botões de rosas e nas longas tiras de relva. Nada está domado aqui, não há jardineiro para manter a vida controlada; rasteja para fora dos canteiros e pelos caminhos de pedra, preenche os buracos deixados pelas bombas, aumenta incontestavelmente a cada dia, sob as árvores e sob os ramos liláses onde Levi e Erwin páram, sentando-se num banco com tinta branca estalada, inspirando o aroma inebriante das flores. O canto dos pássaros é uma melodia de fundo, preenchendo o silêncio que ambos parecem hesitantes em quebrar.

\- Achas que vai arranjar uma prótese-

\- Por favor, Levi - interrompe-o Erwin, baixinho. - Está um dia tão agradável. Não podemos falar de outra coisa?

As palavras fazem Levi encolher-se e ele volta-se para o jardim, deixando os olhos seguir um par de pessoas a atravessar a área pavimentada de uma entrada secundária até à fonte, que se ergue, inútil, no meio do jardim, cheia de água escura e alguns nenúfares esmorecidos: uma enfermeira e um jovem de cadeira de rodas, ambas as pernas agora cotos enfaixados. É como se estivesse entre a espada e a parede; quer uma distracção das coisas que não dizem, mas também quer mostrar respeito suficiente a Erwin ao pensar noutra coisa que não o braço que ele perdera. O seu fracasso faz todo o seu corpo estremecer de frustração, fá-lo contorcer as mãos sobre o colo, faz Erwin suspirar de forma cansada de novo.

\- Levi - começa ele cautelosamente. - Eu sei que não queres pensar sobre-

\- Pára - corta Levi de imediato, sem olhar para Erwin. - Não temos de falar sobre o braço, tudo bem, mas eu não quero falar sobre-

\- Mas não podemos simplesmente fingir que isto não vai-

\- Já te disse para parares - diz Levi, empurrando as palavras por entre dentes cerrados, os dedos a enterrarem-se nas coxas, as palmas das mãos transpiradas a deixarem manchas escuras no tecido. Quer dizer outra coisa qualquer; que tinham mais tempo agora, que podem falar disso mais tarde, que isto tudo pode acabar sem nenhumas dessas palavras serem ditas. Mas tudo isso fica preso na sua garganta, rasga-o por dentro como se tivesse engolido facas. Por um momento, ficam simplesmente ali sentados, o canto dos pássaros à sua volta como um tiroteio a rasgar o silêncio.

\- Estiveste a ajudar a Petra de novo esta manhã? - pergunta Erwin por fim, deixando Levi inspirar fundo.

\- Chegou mais morfina - responde, ainda que dificilmente seja uma novidade e dificilmente seja importante. - Vamos todos dormir melhor.

Erwin concorda, flectindo os dedos de uma forma que parece quase distraída a Levi. - É bom que tenhas algo para fazer - diz ele baixinho. - Eu sei que não gostas de ficar parado muito tempo.

\- Também sou capaz de ir ajudar com o almoço e o jantar, se fores ler - pensa Levi em voz alta, olhando para Erwin. - Ou se um daqueles oficiais voltar para falar contigo.

\- Não espero que voltem - diz-lhe Erwin, apoiando o braço nas costas do banco.

\- O que é que eles queriam saber desta vez? - pergunta Levi, ainda que deteste a sensação que tem sempre, como se houvesse algo que Erwin não lhe estivesse a contar.

\- Já te disse, só algumas perguntas complementares - repete Erwin com um sorriso que parece demasiado rápido e fácil a Levi. - Perguntaram mais coisas sobre a operação no seu todo, como me estou a ajustar agora que terminou, esse tipo de coisas. E eles querem a minha ajuda com algo.

\- O que é que é? - pergunta Levi, ficando mal-disposto. - Mesmo depois de perguntarem isso tudo, eles ainda não acham que fizeste o suficiente, é isso?

\- Não é nada muito extenuante, acredita - assegura-lhe Erwin, o sorrindo a tornar-se mais genuíno. - Parece que estão a ter alguma dificuldade a identificar os prisioneiros de guerra que estão a seu cargo, e tinham esperança que eu pudesse ajudá-los com essa questão.

\- Eles sabem que não deves ainda sair do hospital, não sabem? - pergunta Levi, só assentindo quando Erwin confirma. - Suponho que não haja problema, então. Vai dar-te alguma coisa para fazer.

O homem dá uma pequena risada, tão quente como o ar à volta deles. - Obrigado por me dares a tua autorização, Levi. Não sei como é que me safava sem ela.

Levi atira-lhe um olhar mal disposto antes de se permitir um rápido sorriso. - Já te disse, se não gostas que eu tome conta de ti, é melhor que aprendas a tomar conta de ti sozinho.

\- Receio que me esteja a habituar muito depressa a que tomes conta de mim - diz-lhe Erwin, os olhos distantes no jardim, de repente distraído de novo. - Se não tivermos cuidado, vou esquecer-me como fazer as coisas sozinho. E tu também.

Levi olha para Erwin por um momento, desejando que ele voltasse o rosto para si, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado que ele não o faça. No silêncio prolongado, o calor do dia torna-se pesado e esmagador, forçando Levi a levantar-se. Erwin segue o seu exemplo sem falar, regressando ao quarto dos oficiais à frente de Levi, que só regressa à hora do almoço. Depois, ficam algum tempo a passar um ao outro uma pequena bola que o doutor lhes dera há quase uma semana, e Levi é surpreendido mais uma vez pela velocidade e pontaria da mão esquerda de Erwin quer a apanhar, quer a atirar a bola, e quão depressa ele melhorara.

Enquanto Erwin pratica a sua escrita, Levi joga _klondike_ e ajuda a levar os soldados para baixo para jantarem um estufado e couve com pickles. Há dois novos pacientes, ambos que tentam perguntar-lhe alguma coisa, ficando confusos quando ele simplesmente abana a cabeça. Recebem as suas explicações das pessoas cujas camas estão por perto, ainda que as respostas pareçam confundi-los ainda mais. O soldado de barba da segunda cama a contar da porta aprendera a agradecer a Levi em Alemão; o gesto é atencioso, e faz Levi estacar por um momento antes de se lembrar de acenar e sorrir.

À noite, Levi fica acordado na sua pequena cama, olhando para cima para o rosto de Erwin enquanto ele lê, os olhos a moverem-se rapidamente linha a linha, página a página. Erwin sabe que ele está a olhar; é visível no pequeno sorriso que lhe puxa os lábios sempre que Levi se move sob os lençóis, aguardando pelo que quer que chegue primeiro, sono ou os suspiros pesados dos outros pacientes no quarto. Esta noite, tal como a maior parte das noites, o sono ganha; é quase um conforto tão grande como os braços de Erwin à sua volta, como a respiração de Erwin no seu pescoço - algumas horas de absolutamente nada.

.

Os dias no hospital estão a começar a tornar-se todos demasiado iguais para o gosto de Levi quando um soldado entra no quarto uma manhã com Petra e, após uma saudação e uma explicação rápida, começa a reunir as coisas de Erwin.

\- O que é que ele está a fazer? - pergunta Levi de imediato, saltando do lugar e desviando-se quando uma enfermeira entra e começa a tirar os lençóis da cama de Erwin. - O que é que se passa?

\- Foi pedido que eu fosse mudado para um quarto privado - explica Erwin, não mostrando sinal de surpresa tanto quanto Levi consiga ver. - Tenho a certeza que não é motivo de preocupação.

\- Já disseste isso antes - resmunga Levi, franzindo o rosto quando Erwin pega no seu livro e acompanha Petra e o soldado para fora do quarto.

Atravessam o corredor do segundo andar até ao fim antes de virarem à esquerda e entrarem na ala leste do edifício através de portas duplas de madeira maciça, passando uma grande sala e seguindo para outro corredor. O novo quarto de Erwin é um dos que se encontram no corredor, vazio salvo uma cama e uma mesinha de cabeceira, uma secretária e uma cadeira, e duas caixas de cartão cheias de papéis e pastas a um canto. Levi torce o nariz quando entra, esperando o cheiro a pó mas vendo que o quarto está mais limpo do que assumira que estaria. Liga o interruptor da luz; não acontece nada.

\- Tenho a certeza que alguém pode achar uma lâmpada algures - comenta Erwin, pousando o seu livro na mesa de cabeceira. - Ou talvez algumas velas.

\- Eles vão trazer a minha cama para aqui também? - resmunga Levi, mais a pensar em voz alta do que a fazer a pergunta, mas Erwin traduz para Petra e para o soldado de qualquer das formas.

\- Ele diz que não recebeu ordens para isso - explica Erwin depois de terem falado por um momento. - Tenho a certeza que não te vão deixar dormir no chão.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua mas não fala, tomando o seu lugar na cama enquanto Petra e o soldado saem, fechando a porta atrás de si; ainda que a deixem destrancada, algo naquilo faz Levi lembrar-se da cela da Gestapo.

\- Não gosto disto - murmura enquanto Erwin se senta na cadeira junto da secretária.

\- Tenho a certeza que não é nada de preocupante - responde ele; quanto mais vezes ele o diz, mais desconfortável Levi se sente.

Os oficiais demoram várias horas a chegar. Marcham pelo quarto numa linha que se transforma numa fileira quando passaram todos pela porta. Só ficam durante um quarto de hora ou assim, e a Levi parece que vieram anunciar alguma coisa e não fazer perguntas. Erwin, por sua vez, só faz algumas, acenando sempre que um dos oficiais se cala. Levi observa-os a todos da cama, cheio de arrepios pelo nervosismo, as suas próprias perguntas que não pode fazer a perseguirem-se umas às outras na sua mente. Saem por fim, todos menos um, e Levi volta-se para Erwin para obter respostas.

\- Parece que algumas acusações estão a ser feitas contra mim - diz-lhe o homem calmamente, como se manter o seu tom agradável fosse tranquilizar Levi. - A minha lealdade para com a Coroa foi posta em causa, tal como a minha conduta enquanto militar.

\- Porquê? - exige Levi saber. - Porque voltaste para Dresden?

\- Assumo que sim - diz Erwin, olhando para o soldado que ainda ficara no quarto. - Destacaram o Peer para ser o meu conselheiro legal.

\- Conselheiro legal - repete Levi, mal reparando no outro homem, que o cumprimenta usando um Alemão atabalhoado. - Precisas de ajuda legal.

\- Vão haver audiências sobre o assunto - diz Erwin agora, como se o tom de Levi tivesse sido tão calmo quanto o dele. - Até toda esta situação ter sido resolvida, não vou estar tão livre de me movimentar como tenho estado até aqui.

\- O que é que isso quer dizer, 'não estar tão livre'?

\- Vou ser autorizado a passeios regulares pelo jardim, mas de resto, não estou autorizado a sair do edifício - explica Erwin. - Também me pediram para não discutir toda esta situação com outras pessoas.

\- Porquê?

\- Suponho que achem o tema embaraçoso, ter um oficial sob escrutínio desta forma - diz ele com um sorriso que Levi supõe ele pretender ser reconfortante. - É tudo o que sei até agora. Vamos ter de aguardar para descobrir mais detalhes.

\- Quem é que está a fazer as acusações? - pergunta Levi, cerrando os dentes quando Erwin encolhe os ombros.

\- Ainda não sabemos - admite ele, continuando a sorrir enquanto a carranca de Levi se intensifica. - Talvez o operativo a quem eu roubei o carro naquela noite. Ele com certeza teria motivos para se queixar.

Levi faz um som que se parece com concordância enquanto Erwin se levanta da cadeira e oferece o lugar a Peer. O homem senta-se, lábios curvados num sorriso educado sob um bigode fino enquanto oferece um cigarro a Erwin, que se volta para trás para Levi com uma questão.

\- Não precisas da minha autorização, pois não? - pergunta-lhe Levi como resposta, conseguindo esboçar um meio sorriso quando Erwin recusa o cigarro.

Levi fica no quarto enquanto Peer e Erwin começam a discutir o caso, ouvindo as palavras de forma cada vez mais distraída, ficando mais e mais impaciente até que finalmente sai para ir ajudar as enfermeiras com a confusão da hora do almoço. Quando regressa, Peer desaparecera e Erwin está sentado à secretária, vendo os conteúdos das caixas que conseguira levantar do chão.

\- Porque é que estás a olhar para isso? - pergunta-lhe Levi de mau-humor, sentando-se pesadamente na cama.

\- Estava só a perguntar-me o que seriam - murmura Erwin de forma distraída, os olhos nunca se desviando da página. - Alguém fez bastante pesquisa. É muito interessante.

\- Não devias estar a focar-te noutra coisa?

\- Não há nada que eu possa fazer por agora a não ser esperar - continua o homem no mesmo tom distraído. - Achei que isto me iria fazer pensar noutra coisa.

\- Então _estás_ preocupado - comenta Levi, sentindo uma pontada de medo quando vê as sobrancelhas de Erwin franzirem-se.

\- Está apenas a levantar demasiadas questões que ainda não podem ser respondidas - diz Erwin, fechando um dos ficheiros e abrindo outro instantaneamente. - Só gosto de mistérios que consigo resolver.

Levi fica calado, tentando ler a postura de Erwin, a maneira como os seus olhos se estreitam pelas palavras na folha de papel, a maneira como a sua mão está sempre a massajar o coto do seu braço, mas nada disso o ajuda a interpretar o que Erwin está a pensar e ou a sentir além da falta de preocupação que, a Levi, parece roçar a indiferença. Volta o rosto de forma cansada, perguntando-se se devia confiar em Erwin em vez de na inquietação que lhe corrói o peito, perguntando-se se Erwin iria intencionalmente mantê-lo às escuras e preferir não o preocupar em vez de ser honesto. Também não há respostas para estes mistérios, e Levi depressa deixa Erwin com as suas distracções, encontrando as suas próprias na cozinha. Não regressa ao quarto até ter tempo para se sentar para jantar; comem dos seus tabuleiros e em silêncio persistente. Levi tenta encontrar alguma coisa para dizer, mas para todo o lado que olha - passado, presente e futuro - tudo o que vê são temas que preferia evitar.

\- Ninguém trouxe a tua cama para aqui - diz Erwin por fim, como se só agora tivesse reparado nisso. - Esqueci-me de perguntar sobre isso.

\- Acho que vou eu tratar disso, então - resmunga Levi. - Eles deixaram-me estar até agora. Não percebo porque é que haveriam de ter um problema com isso de repente.

\- Tenho a certeza que tens razão - concorda Erwin, esvaziando a sua chávena de chá enquanto Levi se levanta para levar os tabuleiros.

Nessa noite, Levi fica deitado na cama a ouvir a chuva a martelar contra o vidro da única janela do quarto; o som - tal como tudo nestes dias - é algo com que tem de lutar contra, puxando memórias que Levi já enterrou diversas vezes, deitado e imóvel desta forma. Ouve a respiração de Erwin, anseia pelo calor do seu corpo que ele sabe ir conseguir afastar alguns dos fantasmas que se tinham reunido no quarto. Mas Erwin precisa do seu descanso, e Levi deixa-o dormir, virando-se de lado e puxando os cobertores até ao ouvido para tentar abafar o som da chuva; as sombras no quarto invadem-lhe os seus sonhos.

.

Após alguns dias, Levi descobre que a mudança de quarto não precisa afectar a rotina que tinham estabelecido aqui. Dão os seus passeios matinais no jardim depois do pequeno-almoço, o doutor visita duas vezes por dia, Levi ajuda Erwin a treinar a mão esquerda sempre que não está ocupado a ajudar pelo hospital. Há toda uma sensação tranquilizadora na repetição de tudo aquilo, uma que embala Levi para um sono bom e profundo na maioria das noites, com o calor da mão de Erwin ainda gravado no seu rosto. Durante as manhãs, Levi por vezes pergunta-se porque não estão a aproveitar a privacidade que de repente ganharam, porque não partilham uma cama, porque não se fazem suspirar e gemer agora que ninguém está ali para ouvir, mas nada disso parece incomodar Erwin, e Levi não sabe como perguntar.

Após uma semana, começam a fazer as suas refeições na cantina do hospital, onde o ruído e a vida parece fazer a disposição de Erwin melhorar. Levi gosta de olhar para ele enquanto ele fala com os outros pacientes; partilham histórias de guerra, começam já a superar tudo aquilo, e Levi acompanha num género de silêncio maravilhado a forma como Erwin passa de triste e compreensivo num minuto a rir e a brincar no seguinte. Gostam todos dele, tal como os americanos tinham gostado, e aceitam a presença de Levi muito mais depressa por isso. Levi habitua-se tanto à sensação agradável das refeições que, quando levanta os olhos da sua sopa e vê a expressão de Erwin ficar zangada e fechar-se, o seu coração começa a bater desenfreadamente no peito.

\- O que é? - pergunta num sussurro apressado, voltando os olhos para a porta quando Erwin aponta com a cabeça na sua direcção, encontrando uma figura familiar a pairar perto dela, um chapéu bicudo de oficial preso sob o seu braço: Darlett.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua e sibila: - O que é que ele está a fazer aqui?

\- Sei tanto como tu - murmura Erwin de forma fria.

A sua expressão escurece quando Darlett os vê do outro lado da cantina e começa a andar na sua direcção; Erwin levantara-se do lugar antes do outro homem dar mais do que meia dúzia de passos, a sua postura tão rígida que parece dolorosa a Levi, que também se levanta. Erwin responde ao cumprimento de Darlett em Alemão, fazendo o outro homem resfolegar ironicamente.

\- Estás a ter dificuldades em seguir em frente? - pergunta Darlett, olhando de relance para Levi. - Talvez te seja mais fácil se te livrares de alguma da bagagem que arrastaste contigo.

Antes que Levi possa reagir, Erwin avançara e atirara um soco em cheio na cara de Darlett, agarrando-o pelo colarinho da camisa assim que o outro homem levanta as mãos para o nariz a sangrar. Levi corre para puxar o braço de Erwin, mas o seu aperto é firme, não vacila, continua a ser demasiado forte para Levi mesmo agora. A sua raiva ficara gravada tão rapidamente no seu rosto que faz os outros soldados apressarem-se a porem-se de pé e a afastarem-no de Darlett, que se volta para Erwin e Levi, a mostrar os dentes.

\- Perdeste a porra da cabeça?! - grita ele, cuspindo sangue para o chão. - Podias ter-me partido a merda do nariz!

\- Como é que te atreves a estar aqui? Como te atreves a vestir esse uniforme? - atira-lhe Erwin. - Como te atreves a dizer-me uma coisa dessas depois do que fizeste, deixares-nos a todos para morrer só para salvares a inútil da tua vida miserável?

\- Como é que me atrevo? - riposta Darlett, ainda a limpar a cara manchada de sangue. - Fiz o que tinha de fazer, o que fui treinado para fazer! Dei prioridade à operação, é tudo o que sempre fiz, por isso não me venhas dizer-

\- Tens uma filha - diz Erwin, a voz grave e cheia de desprezo. - Deixaste a tua própria filha e a mulher com quem te casaste para sofrer um destino pior do que a-

\- O que é que querias que fizesse? - pergunta-lhe Darlett, os olhos a tremeluzirem como um louco. - Devia tê-las trazido comigo de volta a Inglaterra? Apresentá-las aos meus pais? Uma mulher que achava que estava a casar com um nazi, e uma criança que, tanto quanto sei, bem podia ser uma bastarda?

\- Não tens decência nenhuma? - rosna Erwin, fazendo um arrepio descer pela espinha de Levi. - Usaste-as para te manteres a salvo, para te manteres-

\- Usei o inimigo para assegurar o sucesso da operação - interrompe-o Darlett num murmúrio, como se de repente se tivesse apercebido da multidão que ficara em completo silêncio. - Foi isso que me mandaram fazer ao ser enviado para aqui. Foi o que nos ajudou a vencer esta guerra, e nem penses que eu vou pedir desculpa a ti ou a quem quer que seja por ter feito isso mesmo.

Agacha-se para apanhar o seu chapéu que tinha caído no chão, lançando um último olhar desdenhoso a Erwin antes de girar sobre os calcanhares e marchar para a saída, quebrando a calma da cantina assim que sai pela porta. Ao lado de Levi, Erwin enterra-se de volta na cadeira, flectindo os dedos da mão de forma distraída, os nós dos dedos de um vermelho berrante contra a palidez da sua pele. Mais tarde nesse dia, Levi leva uma bacia com água fria ao quarto de Erwin, lavando os cortes e as contusões na sua mão gentilmente com uma toalha de linho branco.

\- Não devia ter feito aquilo - murmura Erwin. - Não vai causar boa impressão aos juízes.

\- Se eles conhecessem o Darlett, iam compreender - diz Levi, espremendo a água a mais do pano e colocando-o sobre a mão de Erwin, saboreando a pequena risada que as palavras provocam.

\- Não tenho tanta certeza que fossem - responde Erwin, suspirando. - Homens como o Darlett têm sempre a sua hora de glória no final.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - O que lhe deste foi muito mais adequado - murmura, sorrindo quando Erwin ri de novo.

\- Estou a ter alguma dificuldade a sentir-me genuinamente mal por o ter feito - admite, apoiando-se contra a parede. - Ainda que saiba que não foi o correcto a fazer. Só não consigo não sentir que ele é parcialmente responsável.

Levi concorda com um murmúrio, não precisando de perguntar ao que Erwin se refere; o mesmo pensamento já lhe ocorrera. Enrola uma ligadura à volta da mão de Erwin rapidamente e senta-se ao lado dele, apoiando as costas na parede e suspirando.

\- Suponho que possamos sempre esperar que ele vá começar a evitar-te de agora em diante - diz ele, olhando para Erwin quando ele resfolega.

\- Também podemos esperar que ele não venha contar nenhuma história na audiência - responde, e Levi vê a primeira nota de preocupação na sua cara.

.

Não lhes dizem a hora ou o local da audiência até dois dias antes, e durante esses dois dias, Levi tenta ficar fora do caminho enquanto Erwin e Peer discutem o caso. Quando regressa ao quarto à noite, pergunta a Erwin o que há de novo, mas a resposta dele é a mesma de ambas as vezes, que não sabe muito mais que já não soubesse antes. Apesar do desconforto que lhe rasga a mente, tudo o que Levi consegue fazer é assentir e dizer algo que tenta ser encorajador, ainda que Erwin não pareça precisar, tão calmo como sempre enquanto são conduzidos para o velho tribunal da cidade. Levi observa-o do banco para onde é levado, vê-o apertar a mão de Peer antes de se sentar, misturando-se com o mar de uniformes à sua volta.

O juiz a presidir a audiência é um homem mais velho, de barba grisalha mas de alguma forma ainda a exalar a sensação de que não ultrapassara totalmente o seu auge. Toma o seu lugar entre os outros oficiais, sentando-se mais alto do que os restantes atrás da tribuna dos jurados. Levi ouve o tom grave da sua voz, não compreendendo uma palavra do que ele diz, ficando mais nervoso a cada pergunta que ele coloca a Peer, tentando ver acima das cabeças das pessoas reunidas ali para tentar apanhar um relance do rosto de Erwin, mas os seus olhos não encontram nada que não seja o cabelo mais curto da nuca dele, que Levi aparara cuidadosamente a apenas umas horas atrás.

Levi olha à volta para os poucos homens que estão sentados perto dele e pergunta-se se algum deles saberá falar Alemão, mas decide não perguntar, pensando que é melhor não chamar a atenção para si. Em vez disso, contorce as mãos no colo e cerra os dentes, tentando ver algum sinal de emoção na cara do velho oficial quando ele faz algum género de anúncio que é seguido de imediato por uma porta a ser aberta no canto da sala perto do pódio. Há um momento de calma que é preenchido pelo clicar firme de sapatos contra a madeira polida do chão do tribunal, um som estranho, agudo e preciso, mas diferente do tipo de marcha que Levi ouve no hospital; só quando os passos entram na sala é que Levi compreende porquê.

Ela senta-se no lugar de testemunha, o cabelo escuro preso com um gancho prateado que brilha com a luz que entra pelas janelas altas. Está a usar um vestido azul e um par de sapatos de salto alto, segurando uma bolsa numa das suas mãos enluvadas. Levi vê quando ela se volta para o juiz com um sorriso que revela uma fila de dentes brancos e perfeitos, a mão graciosamente elevada para tocar no cordão de pérolas em torno do pescoço. Ela diz algumas coisas numa língua que todos compreendem antes de um homem se levantar atrás da mesa ao lado da de Peer e Erwin e fazer uma declaração, após a qual ela começa a falar em Alemão, a sua expressão mostrando nada a não ser gratidão e alegria. Levi consegue sentir a respiração ficar presa na garganta assim que ela abre a boca.

\- Estou tão agradecida por me ser dada a permissão de prestar o meu depoimento do que aconteceu na minha língua materna - começa Lilian com a sua vozinha cantada. - Eu, claro, tenho feito todos os possíveis para aprender Inglês, mas no que toca a assuntos tão importantes como este, ninguém quer ser mal compreendido.

\- Claro, Mrs Hastings - permite o juiz, olhando rapidamente para um homem sentando no fundo do tribunal. - Todos agradecemos a sua presença aqui hoje.

\- Obrigada, senhor. Eu, por minha vez, agradeço a hipótese de ser ouvida - responde Lilian, o seu sorriso aumentando quando ela se volta de novo para a sala depois de o juiz lhe pedir para explicar pelas suas próprias palavras os eventos que tinham decorrido. - Bem, eu conheci o _Sturmbannführer_... Desculpe, o Major Smith, pela primeira vez num evento social a que ambos atendemos em Berlim em 1941. Ainda que as apresentações tenham sido feitas na altura, o meu falecido marido e eu mudámo-nos para Dresden pouco tempo depois disso, e eu não voltei a ver o Major até ele ter sido destacado para Dresden também, para o escritório da SS-Personalhauptamt.

\- E como era a sua relação com o Major Smith?

Levi olha de novo para a parte de trás da cabeça de Erwin, mordendo a parte de dentro da bochecha com os nervos enquanto Lilian continua a mentir tão às descaradas que Levi quase resfolega em voz alta.

\- Oh, perfeitamente amigável - continua ela, atirando os caracóis negros do seu cabelo sobre o ombro. - Frequentávamos os mesmos círculos e as mesmas festas. Éramos bons conhecidos.

\- E nunca suspeitou que o Major Smith não fosse o _Sturmbannführer_ Holtz, como ele se apresentava? - pergunta-lhe o juiz agora, e os olhos dela abrem-se uma fracção.

\- Não, não fazia absolutamente ideia, nenhum de nós fazia - exclama ela, levando a mão de novo ao colar. - No seu papel de _Sturmbannführer,_ o Major Smith era... extremamente convincente.

\- Então, para si e para toda a gente, ele aparentava ser perfeitamente leal a Hitler e ao partido nazi a que clamava pertencer?

\- Sim - assegura Lilian de imediato. - Nunca nos deu qualquer razão para duvidar.

\- Estou a ver - diz o juiz, algo pensativo no seu tom. - Por favor, continue.

\- Obrigada - agradece ela de forma agradável, voltando-se de novo para a sala. - Não descobri que ele tinha outras afiliações até pouco antes do Natal passado, quando fui abordada pelo _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus, que me informou que o meu falecido marido tinha realizado um acordo com ele.

Com estas palavras, o sangue de Levi começa a gelar-lhe no corpo. Tenta olhar de novo para as filas de pessoas, esticando o pescoço tanto quanto consegue sem levantar demasiada atenção para si, desistindo passado poucos segundos quando alguém na fila atrás da de Erwin se volta para olhar para trás.

\- E de que se tratava esse acordo?

Lilian fica calada por um momento, uma expressão bem ensaiada de preocupação no seu rosto.

\- Meritíssimo, se me permitir explicar algo sobre o meu falecido marido. Sabe, existem documentos que declaram que a razão para o seu aprisionamento ter sido um crime abominável. Mas essas declarações são mentira. O meu falecido marido foi executado porque descobriram que ele estava a trabalhar contra Hitler. Por esta razão, não só precisavam livrar-se dele, mas também mentir sobre os porquês.

\- Sim, bem... - diz o juiz, olhando de novo para o homem no fundo da sala. - Nas nossas investigações, não encontrámos indicações de que o seu marido estivesse envolvido em qualquer-

\- Mas tem de admitir, Meritíssimo - exclama Lilian. - Se há uma coisa que pode ser dita sobre os alemães, é que são muito eficientes. Não iriam deixar para trás nenhuma prova que fosse sobre isso.

\- E porque acha que eles teriam ido a tais extremos, Mrs Hastings?

\- O meu falecido marido era um homem importante - explica ela, uma nota de tristeza na sua voz. - E, se havia uma coisa que Hitler não tolerava, era traição e vergonha.

O juiz toma um momento antes de suspirar. - Estou a ver - diz ele de novo. - E de que se tratava este acordo que o seu falecido marido fez, Mrs Hastings?

\- Assim que o meu falecido marido percebeu que as suas verdadeiras lealdades tinham sido descobertas, foi forçado a tentar assegurar uma fuga para si e para a sua família - diz Lilian, tão calmamente como antes. - Ele fizera alguns inimigos muito poderosos. Contactou o _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus para orquestrar uma fuga do Terceiro Reich para mim e para as crianças, primeiro que tudo. Infelizmente, os seus inimigos apanharam-no antes que ele próprio pudesse beneficiar deste plano.

\- E o que tem tudo isto a ver com o Major Smith?

\- O _Generalleutnant_ disse-me que conhecia alguém que nos podia levar em segurança para França a partir de Genebra, alguém que já assegurara fugas de vários dos conhecidos... menos inocentes do _Generalleutnant -_ diz Lilian. - Imagine a minha surpresa quando descobri que essa pessoa era nada menos do que o _Sturmbannführer_ \- perdão, o Major Smith.

\- E como é que o Major Smith orquestrou isso?

\- Foi o _Generalleutnant_ que nos arranjou bilhetes para Genebra - responde Lilian. - Ainda que, na verdade, claro que o meu falecido marido tinha sido forçado a pagar-lhe uma enorme quantia de dinheiro pela sua ajuda e para os documentos de viagem para a Suiça. Em Genebra, fomos recebidos por um conhecido do Major Smith, que nos apresentou documentos falsos e nos fez passar clandestinamente para a costa francesa. Uma vez lá, encontrei-me com um homem de nome Reeves, que nos explicou que devíamos entrar num navio em direcção à América do Sul.

\- Mas não o fez - comenta o juiz, voltando-se de repente para remexer na pilha de papéis na tribuna.

\- Não - confirma Lilian, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. - Pode imaginar o meu desespero. O meu marido tinha sido executado recentemente por um regime em ruínas mas ainda aterrador, eu tinha duas crianças pequenas comigo e pouco dinheiro. Não via que género de vida poderia ter lá.

\- Sim - diz o juiz, parecendo de repente desinteressado. - Foi uma dançarina antes de se casar, correcto?

Levi consegue ver a postura de Lilian endireitar-se, e ela demora um momento a premir os lábios. - Fui uma empregada de mesa - corrige ela o juiz, só se lembrando de sorrir quando continua: - De facto, se não tivesse conhecido o meu marido nessa altura, não sei o que teria sido de mim e das minhas pobres crianças. Ele salvou-me realmente a vida.

\- Sim - repete o juiz, os olhos a levantarem-se de relance para o homem ao fundo da sala. - Foi de facto muito felizarda, Mrs Hastings.

\- E agradeço a Deus todos os dias por isso, como Ele, na Sua misericórdia, me guiou até estar por fim entre pessoas mais civilizadas - responde Lilian, a sua voz tão doce que faz Levi estremecer.

\- Sim - diz o juiz uma terceira vez, regressando aos seus papéis. - Bem, obrigado pelo seu depoimento das circunstâncias, Mrs Hastings. Não creio que precisemos de mais nada seu.

\- Oh, eu acho que há mais uma coisa que devem saber.

Levi consegue sentir o coração falhar quando o juiz olha para ela.

\- E o que é isso, Mrs Hastings? - pergunta, pousando os papéis de volta na tribuna.

Lilian move-se no lugar, parecendo de repente muito desconfortável.

\- Bem... - começa ela. - Não devíamos exactamente falar destas coisas, e eu tenho-me debatido se devia mencionar isto ou não, mas... - Ela faz outra pausa, mordendo o lábio. - Durante o tempo que conheci o Herr _Sturmbann_... Perdão, o Major Smith, mais do que uma vez suspeitei que ele pudesse ter... Como devo dizer isto? Que ele pudesse ter tido... relações inapropriadas.

Levi vê os olhos do juiz moverem-se para os oficiais sentados de ambos os seus lados, e a forma como o homem aclara a garganta faz Levi aperceber-se do quão seca a sua própria boca está.

\- Há alguma forma que pudesse... elaborar esse assunto, sem-

\- Lembro-me que ele tinha ao seu serviço um jovem - diz Lilian, agarrada às pérolas de novo. - Cabelo escuro, bastante... pequeno e estranho. Dizia que era um empregado doméstico, mas... Bem, o pouco que vi do seu apartamento deixava alguma margem de dúvida nessa afirmação.

Levi inspira fundo e tenta simultaneamente enterrar-se entre as filas de bancos e espreitar para Erwin, ainda que não saiba o que é que deseja conseguir ler da parte de trás da cabeça dele. Cerra as mãos em punhos à volta de um pouco do tecido das suas calças, ele próprio sem saber se é porque está nervoso ou se porque está zangado. Do alto da tribuna, o juiz volta a aclarar a garganta.

\- Sim, bem - diz ele, reunindo os documentos propositadamente devagar. - Deverá ser mais relevante focarmos a nossa atenção em assuntos mais... Quero dizer, focarmos a nossa atenção no assunto mais relevante, nomeadamente, as acusações de que o Major Smith voluntariamente assistiu na orquestração de fugas de alguns indivíduos do Terceiro Reich. - Pára para aclarar a garganta de novo. - Estamos neste momento a dedicar esforços para encontrar o Mr Reeves que mencionou, Mrs Hastings, para ter alguém que confirme a sua história, uma vez que quer o seu anterior marido, quer o _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus, faleceram.

\- Obrigada, Meritíssimo - diz Lilian, os olhos a reluzirem, - por me conceder esta oportunidade de recomeçar a minha vida com a consciência tranquila.

\- Sim - diz o juiz novamente, voltando a cara a Lilian e dirigindo-se à sala de novo numa língua que Levi não percebe.

Ao lado de Erwin, Peer diz algumas palavras antes de o juiz se levantar e todos o imitam, saindo do edifício num mar de murmúrios e sussurros. Levi esgueira-se à frente de Erwin, voltando-se uma vez mais para ver um relance do vestido azul de Lilian a desaparecer pela porta atrás da tribuna.

Voltam para o hospital em silêncio, Levi, Erwin e Peer, como se todos estivessem à espera de estar na segurança do quarto de Erwin antes de pronunciar uma única palavra. Há uma centena de perguntas a corroer a mente de Levi, quase o forçando a morder a língua quando, à porta do seu quarto, Erwin se volta para ele com uma expressão de desculpa cravada no rosto.

\- Gostava de falar a sós com o Peer por um momento, se não te importares.

Levi fica parado na ombreira e fixa os olhos de Erwin, morto por perguntar o porquê e descobrindo que não tem coragem, depois de tudo o que fizera, para descobrir a resposta. Volta-se para olhar para o quarto em vez disso, vendo as partículas de pó a dançarem no raio de sol que atravessa o ar. Sem dizer mais nada, sem olhar de novo para Erwin, Levi assente devagar e afasta-se, para fora do hospital e para o jardim, onde se senta sob os ramos liláses. Uma parte de si luta para pensar, e a outra parte luta contra isso.

A sua culpa vence. É esmagadora, afoga-o, fá-lo desejar que os seus ossos se partissem dentro do corpo, que os seus pulmões colapsassem pelo quão difícil é respirar. Vê a situação agora, como tudo descarrilara, e segue aquela desintegração até à sua origem, vê-se a si próprio no escritório de Osterhaus, ouve-se dizer aquele nome: _"_ _Sturmbannführer Holtz. É do Sturmbannführer Holtz."_ Ainda se lembra do que Erwin lhe dissera depois, que ele tinha realizado a missão de forma admirável, que a pessoa que tinha responsabilidade era Erwin, o seu oficial no comando, o seu Comandante. Mas Levi não era realmente um soldado, e Erwin não o comanda realmente, e ele não compreende como é que não é responsável, não encaixa na sua lógica, mas deixa-o a fixar as águas escuras da fonte como se se quisesse afogar nelas.

Já nada daquilo faz sentido. Como tudo pode ter resultado nisto. Como saltar por uma janela aberta possa tê-lo levado a amar tanto, a arriscar tanto, e a arruinar tanto da pessoa que ele ama tanto. E Erwin não iria aceitar qualquer pedido de desculpas ou oferecer qualquer perdão, nunca iria admitir que qualquer parte disto seja culpa de Levi, mas então, quem é que o pode absolver se não Erwin? Quem lhe pode ensinar a viver consigo mesmo, a viver com isto, se não Erwin? Levi pressiona os dentes com força, os dedos enterram-se nas suas ancas enquanto tenta lutar contra o impulso de arrancar o cabelo, os olhos, a língua que dissera o nome errado há todos aqueles meses atrás, por ter cometido aquele único erro pelo qual ele tem de pagar a vida toda, pelo qual Erwin vai ter de...

Não quer saber, e não pode viver sem saber. O que vai acontecer a Erwin se ele for declarado culpado? Quão implacáveis são os britânicos, que tipo de punições preferem? Tudo o que Levi sempre conhecera foram os campos e a guilhotina na Münchner Platz, homens que te entram em casa no meio da noite e te fuzilam na rua em baixo da tua própria janela. Eles têm de ser melhores do que os nazis; é a esperança a que Levi se agarra, a única coisa que o impede de saltar para a fonte agora, a única coisa que torna possível ele regressar ao quarto de Erwin assim que o sol se começa a pôr e o jantar fora comido e os pratos na cozinha estão lavados e secos.

Tinham colocado um guarda à porta, um homem jovem de cabelo ruivo que não se lembra de endireitar a sua postura até Levi estar a dois metros dele, e então salta do lugar e afasta-se da parede. O seu Alemão é adequado, mas durante as poucas palavras que trocam, ele ainda puxa de um dicionário para confirmar uma palavra, tudo para explicar a Levi que ninguém está autorizado a entrar no quarto de Erwin excepto o doutor e uma enfermeira.

\- Ouve-me, fedelho - diz Levi, o cenho franzido ao soldado e de dentes de fora, os seus nervos a esfrangalharem-se mais a cada palavra. - Não há ninguém neste sítio que saiba mais como tratar dele do que eu. Eu vou entrar nesse quarto. Podes tentar travar-me se quiseres. Afinal, já estamos num hospital mesmo. Vai ajudá-los a tratarem de ti mais depressa, já que te vão achar num instante.

Os olhos do soldado esbugalham-se e ele dá um passo para atrás, deixando espaço suficiente para Levi empurrar a porta e entrar no quarto, onde encontra Erwin deitado na cama a ler peças de Goethe; a sua pequena cama já não está lá. Erwin ainda está com as calças do uniforme, mas tirara o casaco e o chapéu e arregaçara a manga do braço esquerdo. Levi olha para os pés descalços no fundo das suas calças e senta-se na cadeira perto da secretária.

\- Desculpa. Não me lembrei de te ir chamar quando acabámos - diz Erwin, pousando o livro no peito largo. - Não precisavas ter ficado tanto tempo fora.

\- Arranjei coisas para fazer - comenta Levi, encolhendo os ombros. - Achei que não ias precisar de mim.

\- Eu não gosto de precisar de ti, Levi - diz-lhe Erwin, colocando um marcador entre as páginas e pousando o livro na mesinha de cabeceira. - E não queria que pensasses que preciso.

\- Eu sei, tu safas-te bem sem mim - responde, sorrindo ainda que não tenha vontade de o fazer. - Desde que continues a usar sapatos sem atacadores.

Erwin sorri também, ainda que não de forma tão aberta e não durante muito tempo.

\- A audiência revelou algumas coisas que não estávamos à espera - diz ele, mudando de assunto de forma tão abrupta que Levi tem de repetir as palavras dele na sua cabeça. - Obviamente, a Lilian aparecer foi... uma surpresa.

\- Ela mentiu - diz Levi, ainda que saiba que Erwin tem mais noção disso do que ele. - Sobre tudo.

\- Não tudo - corrige-o Erwin de forma cansada. - Mas sim, houve muitos factos que ela distorceu. Contudo, foi uma performance admirável.

\- De onde é que ela apareceu? - pergunta Levi. - E porque é que se chama Mrs Hastings agora?

\- Parece que a Lilian voltou a arranjar um casamento muito afortunado - explica Erwin, sorrindo de forma mais genuína agora. - Fico feliz por isso, pelo menos. Tinha medo que a tivesse condenado a ela e aos filhos quando lhe pedi que saísse de Dresden. Fico feliz que as minhas acções parecem tê-la salvo.

\- Mesmo depois daquilo tudo? - insiste Levi; a memória faz o seu estômago contorcer-se de raiva. - Depois do que ela disse ali em cima? A forma como ela estava sempre a chamar-te Holtz, como se tivesses sido mais ele do que tu na altura?

\- Eu fui várias vezes mais o Holtz do que eu próprio - diz Erwin pensativamente. - Com ela... No final das contas, há pouco do que ela disse sobre mim que não tenha uma quantidade significativa de verdade.

\- Então eles acham... - começa Levi, parando para pensar na sua pergunta. - Então eles estão a interrogar-te porque eles acham que tu...

\- Como eu disse, a minha lealdade para com a Coroa tem sido questionada, tal como a minha conduta durante a operação - explica Erwin. - A história da Lilian fá-los-á assumir que eu fiz tudo de forma voluntária. O que, mais uma vez, é verdade, até certo ponto.

\- Não lhes podes contar sobre o Osterhaus? - pergunta Levi. - Sobre como ele te chantageou? Como ele era uma ameaça à operação?

\- Eu poderia ter-me retirado do activo - diz Erwin. - As minhas razões para ter ficado foram egoístas. Posso explicar-lhes a situação nesses termos, mas não tenho a certeza se ficarão menos inclinados em punir-me por isso.

\- Ainda assim, tem de ser melhor do que eles pensarem que és nazi - contrapõe Levi, e Erwin assente de forma distraída. - Não a podes desacreditar? Porque é que eles haviam de acreditar na palavra dela contra a tua?

\- Bem, não estão a acreditar - admite Erwin. - É por isso que estão a tentar encontrar o Dimo Reeves. Sem ele para confirmar a história dela, será só a palavra dela contra a minha, e é muito mais provável que eles acreditem na minha. Suspeito que o único motivo para terem concordado ouvir o depoimento dela tenha sido devido a de quem o marido dela é.

\- É alguém importante?

\- Nem por isso, mas está relacionado com alguém extremamente importante, por isso a palavra dele tem valor - diz Erwin. - Como é que alguém como ele casou com a viúva de um oficial nazi numa altura como esta é algo que me transcende. E ainda por cima com dois filhos do casamento anterior. Mas também, talvez hajam algumas partes do encanto dela que eu pessoalmente não estou inclinado a responder.

Levi concorda com um murmúrio, olhando para ao espaço vazio onde a sua pequena cama costumava estar. Quando Erwin aborda o assunto, Levi não consegue evitar encolher-se.

\- É... - começa ele, voltando os olhos para o tecto ao procurar as palavras. - Nunca iria permitir que eles te afastassem completamente. Sabes disso, não sabes?

Levi assente e encolhe os ombros. - Não lhes podes dar mais uma coisa que eles podem usar contra ti - resmunga, voltando a encolher os ombros.

\- É a única coisa pela qual a quero odiar - murmura Erwin. - A única coisa que desejava mesmo que ela não tivesse dito.

\- Não vai ser nenhuma novidade, de qualquer das formas - diz Levi; o seu sorriso parece estar a rasgar-lhe a cara em dois. - É melhor do que quando estavas na frente.

\- Sim - concorda Erwin. - Muito melhor do que isso.

Os seus olhos encontram-se a meio do quarto, e Levi pensa que consegue ver nos de Erwin o mesmo desejo que ele sente, de estar perto, de regressar a algo parecido com o que tinham antes, no apartamento, no casebre, no campo dos _partisans_ , onde o desespero que vertera nas suas mãos e bocas e membros viera do medo da morte. Levi não consegue compreender porque é que isto parece tão diferente; é uma separação para uma vida inteira, tal como a morte seria, e não faz sentido que isto os tenha entorpecido tanto, que tenham aprendido a evitar os olhos um do outro e a manter os seus toques tão civis e frios. Ao olhar para Erwin agora, Levi pergunta-se se o estão a fazer para sobreviver ao que vem depois, para se impedirem de sentir agora, antes de ser tarde demais.

O soldado que está de guarda leva Levi até ao seu quarto, um armário glorificado onde o tinham enfiado para o tirar do caminho. Tem uma nesga de uma janela e a sua pequena cama onde a mochila verde gasta está pousada, mas mais nada, e a única coisa que Levi acha suportável no espaço é o quão fácil é de limpar. Varre o chão antes de se deitar essa noite, ficando acordado a perguntar-se porque é que acha o quarto tão odioso, só se apercebendo, à beira do sono, que o quarto é demasiado parecido à alcova separada por uma cortina onde costumava dormir antes de Kenny ter comprado a loja e o apartamento por cima.

Aguardam notícias sobre Dimo Reeves, evitando o assunto como a peste, ambos mantendo-se ocupados, e Levi suspeita que Erwin o faz pelas mesmas razões que ele: para se impedir de pensar, para aliviar a sua culpa, para manter a rotina e assim não ter tempo para inércia. Cumpre a sua promessa aos seus superiores e ajuda-os a identificar os prisioneiros, usando o tempo que passara na Personalhauptamt, como ele diz, _"melhor agora do que alguma vez usara no passado"._ Levi entra no quarto uma vez quando ele está ocupado com as pastas, estudando as fotografias tiradas aos homens alemães capturados, descartando alguns de imediato, escrevendo uma folha ou mais para outros. Está a copiar os ficheiros dos oficiais de memória, e quando Levi lhe pergunta como é que ele consegue fazer isso, Erwin limita-se a encolher os ombros.

\- É só um dom com que nasci - responde, lançando um rápido sorriso a Levi antes de regressar ao seu trabalho.

\- Então acho que isso quer dizer que não te vais esquecer da minha cara.

Isto faz Erwin parar de escrever e olhar para cima, as sobrancelhas largas franzidas profundamente por um momento.

\- Nunca conseguiria esquecer-me da tua cara, Levi - murmura ele, e Levi apressa-se a sair do quarto, enterrando as palavras sob uma massa de pratos sujos, uma nova remessa de medicamentos, um passeio agitado pelo jardim.

.

Chamam-nos para uma segunda audiência uma semana após a primeira, ainda que, quando conduzem os homens para prestar os seus depoimentos, seja claro para Levi que não tinham conseguido encontrar Dimo Reeves ainda. Os homens presentes são dois jovens do exército britânico e. ao prestar o seu testemunho, o mais baixo dos dois fica constantemente a olhar para Erwin como se tivesse medo que Erwin lhe fosse saltar para cima. Levi não compreende nada do que eles dizem, mas é evidente que ambos recontam coisas que surpreendem e desagradam os oficiais na tribuna. Levi crava pequenas marcas no banco com as unhas, olhando à sua volta sempre que os olhos não estão fixos na parte de trás da cabeça de Erwin

\- Lembro-me de ambos - diz Erwin mais tarde a Levi quando estão de volta ao quarto. - Estavam entre os soldados que torturei por informação na frente.

\- De onde é que eles os desencantaram agora de repente? - pergunta Levi, sem ter a certeza se está mais zangado ou aterrorizado.

\- Não sei - diz Erwin, - mas fico feliz por ver que eles pelo menos conseguiram sair de lá vivos. Talvez tenham acabado por ser levados para uma prisão algures, libertados agora que a guerra acabou.

\- Então, o que é que eles disseram? - pergunta Levi. - Perceberam que tiveste de o fazer?

\- Não sei - volta Erwin a dizer, o seu olhar afundando enquanto os seus lábios se estendem num estranho meio-sorriso e ele murmura: - Parece que todos os fantasmas do meu passado foram convidados para este festim.

\- Isto está tão errado. Tudo - rosna Levi. - Eles não sabem nada sobre ti. Eles não sabem nada. Eles...

Erwin volta-se para olhar para ele, os olhos cheios de compaixão e uma tristeza tão profunda que fazem Levi cerrar os dentes contra a dor que vê neles. - Desculpa - murmura ele. - Isto deve ser muito difícil para ti.

Levi afasta os olhos, a totalidade do seu ser em revolta contra tudo aquilo: o julgamento, a separação, o facto de não poder estar lá por Erwin nem agora, por ser tão fraco, por tudo aquilo ser culpa sua e ser Erwin quem tem de sofrer as consequências. Quer desejar agora que Krieger lhe tivesse aberto a garganta ou o forçado a entrar num comboio, que nunca tivesse conhecido Erwin, mas como pode alguma vez desejar tais coisas, ser assim tão egoísta, quando foi precisamente isto que lhe dera vida?

Sem saber o que mais fazer, Levi atravessa o quarto até à cama de Erwin, senta-se sobre ele e enterra os dedos no seu cabelo. Quando encara o azul dos olhos de Erwin, o seu olhar está inabalável, sem qualquer hesitação, tão forte quanto consegue.

\- Ouve-me - murmura; as palavras mal são um sussurro, mal são uma centelha de esperança. - Tu és bom. Tu és...

\- Levi-

\- Não, ouve-me - recomeça Levi, tentando reunir os seus pensamentos, tentando achar alguma combinação para as palavras que se aproxime daquilo que ele pretende dizer. - Tu salvaste-me. Teríamos morrido sem ti. Tu és... O teu coração é...

A onda de emoção faz Levi cerrar os dentes, fá-lo puxar o cabelo de Erwin e pressionar a testa contra a dele com força suficiente para o fazer gemer com a dor. Consegue sentir o riso de Erwin; vibra e sobe pelas suas coxas, percorrendo-o até às pontas dos seus dedos.

\- Sempre tiveste jeito com as palavras - diz Erwin, e Levi puxa-lhe o cabelo com mais força.

\- Está calado - diz-lhe Levi num murmúrio, tentando não sorrir. - Nunca conheci ninguém melhor... Ninguém tão bom como tu. Tu deste-me... Tens sido...

\- Eu sei, Levi - diz-lhe Erwin, afagando a parte de trás da cabeça de Levi, os dedos a tocarem no cabelo rapado da nuca. - Eu sei.

Levi deixa o ar sair-lhe dos pulmões num longo suspiro, sentindo como se tivesse estado a conter a respiração há semanas. Deixa as mãos caírem sobre o rosto de Erwin, os polegares a traçar círculos na pele áspera das suas faces, sentindo o sorriso que se mantém no seu rosto. É um momento de paz, um que ameaça ser quebrado e dissolver-se mas que resiste ainda assim, e Levi sente-se segurá-la entre eles, no espaço entre os seus corpos - frágil, quase impossível, algo maravilhoso e esperançoso.

Desse dia em diante, Levi já não trabalha no hospital, e Erwin já não faz ficheiros de oficiais das SS. Só saem do quarto para as refeições e para passear no jardim, passando o resto do tempo na cama, onde Erwin lê a Levi os livros que pedira emprestado. O soldado que guarda a porta não lhes causa nenhum transtorno, nem durante as primeiras noites em que ficara acordado tempo suficiente para ver Levi subir as escadas para o seu quarto às tantas da madrugada.

.

Encontram Dimo Reeves uns dias antes do solstício de Verão. Peer entrega a notícia em pessoa e passa meia hora a afagar o seu fino bigode de forma nervosa enquanto fala com Erwin. A notícia não o choca, tanto quanto Levi consiga ver, e depois de Peer sair, ele volta-se para Levi e pergunta se deviam continuar a ler.

\- Isso é tudo o que tens para dizer? - pergunta-lhe Levi, estalando a língua quando Erwin encolhe os ombros.

\- Diga eu o que disser, dificilmente vou alterar a situação - responde ele. - Preferia certificar-me que acabamos o livro. Gostava de saber a tua opinião do fim.

Por Erwin, Levi luta contra todos os impulsos da sua mente que lhe mandam sair do quarto e ir pedir a Petra para lhe ensinar a fazer suturas, ir lavar o chão do hospital todo, abanar Erwin pelos ombros e gritar-lhe até ficar sem voz, deixá-lo zangado só para o ver a sentir o que Levi acha que ele devia estar a sentir, o que ele próprio sente. Por Erwin, Levi fica quieto, preso entre o peito de dele e o seu braço, dormitando de tempos a tempos embalado pela firmeza da sua voz, o calor do seu corpo, a proximidade dele. Quando acorda à noite, praguejando entre dentes pelo tempo que tinham desperdiçado, o único pensamento que lhe traz algum conforto é o altruísmo que tinha encontrado; alivia a sua culpa, ver como ajuda Erwin. Não falam sobre a audiência, não até as horas até ela poderem ser contadas pelos dedos de uma mão.

\- Vão declarar-te culpado?

Erwin mantém os olhos no tecto quando murmura: - É possível, se o Dimo Reeves disser a verdade.

\- Achas que ele ia mentir por ti? - pergunta-lhe Levi a seguir, franzindo o rosto quando Erwin abana a cabeça de imediato.

\- Ele sabe que não ganha nada ao fazer isso - diz o homem. - Duvido que vá colocar os meus interesses acima dos seus.

\- Mesmo que sejas inocente?

Perante estas palavras, Erwin olha finalmente para ele, e a pena na sua expressão é quase suficiente para fazer Levi desviar os olhos.

\- Mas eu não sou inocente, Levi - diz ele, afagando o rosto de Levi com os nós dos dedos antes de desviar os olhos de novo.

Na manhã seguinte, Levi ajuda Erwin a vestir-se, engraxa-lhe as botas, engoma suas as calças, prende quer a manga da camisa, quer a do casaco do uniforme, em dobras perfeitas. Fá-lo lembrar-se da noite em que ajudara Erwin a preparar-se para o concerto na Semperoper, e ao olhar para o homem à porta, ocorre-lhe que bem pode odiar este uniforme tanto quanto odiava o primeiro. A viagem volta a ser feita em silêncio; Levi está demasiado nervoso para falar, mas Erwin parece simplesmente não ter nada em particular para dizer.

A Levi, a audiência é tão nebulosa como as anteriores, uma sala cheia de caras que se misturam umas nas outras, dizendo palavras que ele não percebe. Só reconhece Dimo Reeves devido ao lugar onde ele está sentado a dar o seu testemunho, respondendo às perguntas do juiz e parecendo profundamente desconfortável. Quando ele chegara ao que Levi presume ser o final do seu depoimento, ele volta-se para Erwin.

\- Lamento, Mr Smith - diz ele; Levi consegue ver Erwin acenar-lhe em resposta. - Sabe que eles fazem as regras agora. Seria um idiota em ir contra isso.

A decisão do juiz é clara na severidade da sua expressão, no peso da sua voz, no silêncio sufocante que deixa para trás. É só aí que Levi olha à sua volta e vê as expressões pesadas, as pessoas a abanarem as cabeças em desaprovação, aqueles que sorriem como se tivessem acabado de ver um inimigo cair - mas nenhum deles sorri tão de forma tão aberta e genuína como Erwin.

\- A história do Dimo confirmou tudo - diz ele a Levi, aquela expressão desconcertante ainda na sua cara. - Fui declarado culpado de ajudar inimigos da Coroa a escapar à justiça, e de ter tido uma conduta inapropriada para um militar. Aqueles que queiram ler entre as linhas dessa última acusação irão sem dúvida fazê-lo.

Levi está sentado na cama, os olhos no chão, a sua mente a chiar com um vazio; a única coisa que é melhor do que a dor que ameaça afogá-lo. No limiar da sua visão, consegue ver Erwin puxar uma cadeira para mais perto da cama e sentar-se, e ele não compreende a hesitação das suas palavras seguintes, porque razão fazem um contraste tão grande com aquelas que dissera antes.

\- Levi - começa Erwin baixinho. - É importante para mim que compreendas.

\- Compreenda o quê? - pergunta Levi. - Compreenda porque é que o teu próprio país te está a virar as costas?

\- Não os devias culpar - diz Erwin. - Eles declararam-me culpado de um crime que cometi. Como é que isso pode ser traição?

\- É tudo culpa dela - continua Levi, e sabe-lhe bem culpar outra pessoa, para variar. - Se ela tivesse ficado calada-

\- Eu ainda seria culpado - interrompe-lo Erwin gentilmente. - Eu escolhi ajudar o Osterhaus. Eu decidi ficar. A responsabilidade é minha, quer eu receba o meu devido castigo ou não.

\- Como é que eles não conseguem perceber? - bufa Levi, as mãos cerradas em punhos. - Como é que eles não vêem a quantidade de coisas de que tu tiveste de sacrificar? Como é que eles não vêem isso?

\- Eles enviaram-me para aqui com um objectivo claro - diz Erwin. - E eles deixaram muito claro que os métodos que eu podia usar para alcançar esse objectivo não eram ilimitados. Eu ultrapassei todos os limites. Trabalhei para meu benefício, não para o bem maior. Tornei-me um mau oficial e um mau soldado.

\- Só estavas a tentar proteger-te - discute Levi, levantando finalmente os olhos do chão. - Estavas a proteger-me a mim. Isso não conta para nada?

\- Também magoei muitas pessoas - contrapõe Erwin. - A Lilian, para começar. Quem sofreu por causa das pessoas que eu ajudei a escapar. Os soldados que eu torturei. - A sua expressão fica magoada por um momento antes de relaxar. - Um deles chamou-me de monstro.

Levi consegue sentir um arrepio de ódio descer-lhe pela espinha, e ele cerra os dentes. - Ele não tinha direito nenhum a dizer isso - sibila. - Eles não sabem o que tu-

\- Ele achou que era uma coisa boa - interrompe-lo Erwin, sorrindo de uma forma que deixa Levi desconfortável. - Ele disse que não sente qualquer ressentimento para comigo porque é devido a homens como eu, homens que conseguiram descartar a sua humanidade, que fomos capazes de derrotar o inimigo.

Levi fica calado, vendo o sorriso de Erwin transformar-se numa risada baixa.

\- Mas... - começa Levi, sem saber como continuar, procurando por palavras. - Tu és mais humano do que qualquer pessoa que eu conheci. Eles não entendem? Eles não vêem-

\- Eu sei que tu vês - interrompe-lo Erwin, colocando uma mão gentil sob o seu queixo. - Tu vês-me, Levi, e não encontras culpa. Mas eu não posso viver a minha vida se tudo aquilo que eu vejo são as coisas que fiz.

\- Mas não... - tenta Levi de novo, mas as palavras são tão difíceis como sempre, fugindo para fora do seu alcance, desaparecendo quando ele as tenta agarrar. - Isto não... eu não...

\- Disseste uma vez que vais sempre ser o bem que eu fiz - diz-lhe Erwin, puxando Levi para a frente, a mão atrás do seu pescoço. - Para o resto da minha vida, tu vais ser isso. Mas eu não posso fugir disto. Não quero continuar a fugir.

É uma luta que Levi pensara ter esquecido, uma luta que começara há todos aqueles meses atrás no apartamento de Erwin quando vira pela primeira vez a exaustão e a culpa que estavam a dilacerar Erwin, que faziam Levi sofrer pela sua própria inutilidade, quando a única coisa em que conseguia pensar para ajudar era um banho quente. E agora, finalmente, a resposta. Inspira fundo, o chão a desfocar-se por um momento antes de ele pestanejar e olhar para cima, encontrando o olhar de Erwin sem hesitação.

\- Então pára - murmura Levi. - Erwin, pára de fugir.

Olha para o sorriso nos lábios de Erwin, as pequenas rugas que lhe forma nos cantos dos olhos, absorve cada linha e curva e marca como se as quisesse memorizar a todas. Deixa as palavras de Erwin ecoarem na sua mente.

\- Obrigado, Levi. Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado.

.

Dizem que Erwin não vai ser levado até terem conseguido arranjar um transporte. Dizem que pode demorar dias ou semanas. Dizem uma série de outras coisas, mas para Levi, isto é a única coisa que importa: - quanto tempo? Cada dia, ele recomeça a sua vida de novo, lutando para viver pela primeira e última vez, tornando o resto da sua vida numa mancha cinzenta para conseguir ver cada fio dourado do cabelo de Erwin, ouvir cada respiração que ele dá, sentir todo o calor do seu corpo. Cada noite, ele pensa que não há mais nada a dizer, e cada manhã, ele acorda com um milhar de coisas para falar, um milhar de perguntas, um milhar de maneiras de dizer o que ainda não disseram, o que nunca vão dizer, como se tivessem concordado silenciosamente não o dizerem, por razões que já nem eles próprios sabem.

.

Acontece sem aviso numa quinta-feira, durante a meia hora que Levi demora a passear pelo jardim. Eles não queriam saber de despedidas. Não significa nada para eles que Levi não se consiga lembrar quais tinham sido as últimas palavras que tinham trocado. Fica à porta, a olhar para o quarto onde o único sinal de Erwin é um livro na mesinha de cabeceira; até os lençóis tinham desaparecido. Levi volta-se de costas, andando até meio do corredor antes de voltar atrás a correr e pegar no livro, prendendo-o debaixo do braço ao sair do edifício, seguindo a rua empoeirada até ao limite da cidade antes de voltar para trás. Sem saber para onde ir ou o que fazer, Levi senta-se nos degraus do hospital, olhando pelo jardim, agora verdadeiramente sem casa, e perdido. O mundo, os seus oceanos e desertos e toda a extensão do céu, parece tudo ser demasiado pequeno para conter a sua dor.

\- Desculpe - diz alguém atrás dele; uma das enfermeiras, a cara dela quase escondida atrás de um caixote cheio de caixas de papel mais pequenas. - Podia sentar-se noutro lado, por favor? Estamos a tentar carregar a carrinha.

Levi levanta-se, pressionando o livro contra o peito ao desviar-se, deixado a enfermeira passar com um 'obrigada'. Desce os degraus para espreitar para a parte de trás da carrinha, contando rapidamente o que carrega; comida, morfina, penicilina, ligaduras.

\- Para que é tudo isto? - pergunta à enfermeira quando ela regressa, apressando-se a ajudá-la a segurar o caixote que carrega.

\- Vamos enviar voluntários para um campo de desalojados - explica ela, ofegante pelo esforço. - Há muita gente a precisar de ajuda. Se quer saber a minha opinião, acho que já está na altura de fazermos alguma coisa.

Levi assente, ainda a olhar para os mantimentos, as pontas dos dedos a tamborilar num ritmo incerto contra a capa de linho do livro.

\- Acha que... - começa ele, fazendo a enfermeira voltar-se sobre os calcanhares. - Eu posso ir? Eu... - As suas palavras perdem-se ao olhar de volta para o hospital. - Eu não tenho para onde ir.

\- Vou ter de perguntar, mas não vejo porque não - diz ela, protegendo os olhos do sol. - Não é como se não precisássemos de toda a ajuda que conseguirmos.

Levi assente e vai atrás dela para a sombra do edifício, pousando a mochila no corrimão das escadas e puxando a fotografia do monte de cartas e submarinos. Encontra o marcador e abre o livro, os olhos a procurarem a página pela última frase, a última palavra. Cuidadosamente, como se estivesse a construir um castelo de cartas, Levi coloca a fotografia abaixo daquela última frase e fecha o livro, os dedos a tocarem gentilmente na capa antes de o guardar na mochila que atira sobre o ombro, deixando-se ficar sem fôlego ao carregar os caixotes para a carrinha.

.


	26. Epílogo

**Nota final de tradutor:**

O que esta história me transmite é algo que eu tenho tentado traduzir em palavras (lol, no pun intended, mas admito que isto até é poético dito assim lol) e tenho continuado a perceber que não consigo. Há sempre algo que me escapa, as palavras não são as adequadas, são escassas ou uma são confusão, mas ainda assim eu continuo a tentar. Pode ser que um dia consiga fazer um resumo em só duas frases pequenas.

Foi um privilégio e um prazer traduzir esta história. Espero que possa ter ajudado alguém algures a poder apreciar tudo isto.

Para o pessoal brasileiro (e pelo menos um de vocês eu sei que está a ler, obrigado por teres aceitado participar na minha 'experiência social', meu ;) ), que eu presumo que no final de contas poderá ser o público que mais vai usufruir disto, agradeço muito e peço desculpa por todas as vezes que o PT-PT vos fez coçar a cabeça ou conter o riso por alguma expressão que vos é completamente estranha ou cómica (acreditem, nós estamos habituadíssimos ao vosso sotaque, e mesmo assim continuamos a descobrir expressões vossas que não lembram a ninguém ahah Portanto o reverso é igual, talvez ainda mais porque tantos de vocês não estão habituados a PT-PT) . Não posso de maneira nenhuma traduzir um livro para PT-BR, mas espero que apesar da estranheza, esta tradução vos possa ter sido útil. Sei que muitos de vocês têm pouco ou nenhum contacto com PT-PT, por isso, de certa forma, espero que quem chegue ao fim desta tradução possa ter aprendido algo novo, e entrado em contacto com a nossa versão da língua.

Dei o meu melhor, mas sei que tenho muitas falhas de tradução, algumas inconsistências, muitas frases que possam ter ficado liberais demais ou literais demais. Ainda assim, se por ventura alguém quiser traduzir este livro um dia para PT-BR e sinta que lhe é mais fácil usar esta versão como base, estejam à vontade e avisem apenas a autora **Hedera_Helix.**

Eu quero é que leiam, pá. Traduzam para a língua ou versão que queiram, pt br ou todas as variantes de espanhol ou francês ou italiano ou finlandês ou as línguas escandinavas todas, russo ou polaco ou japonês ou coreano ou o que seja, já que já há em alemão e chinês. Desde que ajudem a que esta história alcance mais gente e lhes possa proporcionar o que me proporcionou a mim. Ou antes, que vos proporcione a vossa própria experiência.

Words keep failing me, but thank you again, Hedera and N.

.

* * *

.

O despertador toca às cinco, um som alto e enervante que o faz rebolar na cama e bater com a mão contra o relógio. Senta-se, os pés descalços a tocar no chão frio de madeira polida enquanto inspira várias vezes devagar, ouvindo o retinir do eléctrico que se mistura com os sons das obras ali perto. O resto da cidade continua a dormir enquanto Levi se levanta com um grunhido e uma carranca, massajando as costas doridas enquanto vai para a casa de banho.

Barbeia-se e veste-se antes de descer; o pão precisa de ser feito primeiro mas, tal como em todas as manhãs, entra na loja para tirar o pó da pequena mesa perto da janela. Como todas as manhãs, endireita as molduras com fotografias, mal sequer olhando para elas ao acender uma vela, demorando um momento a tirar o pó das páginas envelhecidas do livro de capa de linho antes de regressar à cozinha para começar o dia de trabalho. A mente vagueia enquanto amassa o pão, e lembra-se que o homem vem falar com ele sobre a casa de banho hoje. Levi olha de relance para o relógio sobre as portas duplas. Ainda faltam horas.

Enquanto o pão fica a crescer, começa o _gugelhupf_ , mas nesta manhã, por algum motivo, as claras recusam-se a subir. Levi decide deixá-lo; precisa começar a base da sopa. Usa cebola, alho, cenouras, aipo, ossos de galinha e um travo de ervas, fritando-as numa grande panela antes de despejar a água e a deixar ferver. Coloca a massa do pão em formas e deixa-las a crescer, regressando à loja para limpar as mesas e lavar o chão, para encher os jarros de chá que começam a parecer vazios. Dá uma rápida limpeza aos bules, retira as chávenas e pratos do escorredor ao fundo, coloca o pão no forno de alvenaria e abre a janela da cozinha para deixar entrar um pouco de ar fresco; o Verão tinha sido mais fresco do que os anteriores, e com o forno aceso o dia todo, Levi não tem saudades do calor.

Tinha acabado de ter oportunidade de colocar as papas de aveia ao lume e para comer o seu pequeno-almoço quando a chega a entrega dos doces, mantendo-o ocupado a colocar as fatias de bolos e tartes ao lado dos biscoitos e dos pastéis dinamarqueses antes de se apressar de volta à cozinha para se certificar que o tacho não está demasiado quente para as papas de aveia. Prepara as tigelas de pequeno-almoço, substitui os pães cozidos pelos que ainda precisam ir ao forno, tempera as papas, aceita a entrega do leite e das natas, arranja a esplanada, e abre a loja dois minutos depois das oito.

Começam a chegar pouco depois, cada um deles a passar por ele com o habitual _'Shalom aleichem'_ enquanto se dirigem à mesa do canto. Levi acena-lhes em resposta enquanto prepara o chá; nunca tinham pedido outro que não Earl Grey desde a sua primeira visita, e na maior parte das manhãs, Levi já o tem preparado antes sequer de eles chegarem. Leva o bule com três chávenas em pires, eles agradecem-lhe por entre a sua discussão e pedem-lhe para se lhes juntar, mas Levi abana a cabeça e desaparece de volta à cozinha para tirar os últimos pães do forno. Frau Wegner chega prontamente oito e vinte, e Levi ajuda-a a sentar-se à mesa perto da janela antes de lhe levar o pequeno-almoço habitual de papas de aveia com leite e açúcar e uma chávena de Darjeeling com dois biscoitos de manteiga. Outros clientes chegam depois dela: Frau Denker, que mal tem tempo para a sua habitual chávena de Assam antes de sair a correr para as suas aulas, Herr Delbrück, cujo cão lhe come mais de metade dos biscoitos, alguns estudantes da Freie Universität.

O empreiteiro chega à loja às nove, e Levi detesta ter de lhe pedir para esperar, oferecendo-lhe uma chávena de chá extra e um bolo; ainda assim, ele não parece agradado com a espera. Quando Eren finalmente chega dez minutos depois da hora, Levi apanha-lo a tentar esgueirar-se para a cozinha sem ele o ver.

\- Estás atrasado - denota ele enquanto Eren despe o casaco e o pendura antes de agarrar no avental.

\- Sim - murmura, vestindo o avental ao contrário, tirando-o e voltando a vesti-lo, fazendo um nó apressado com os atilhos.

\- De novo.

\- Eu sei - comenta Eren, arregaçando as mangas e lavando e secando as mãos rapidamente no lava-loiça.

\- Eu disse-te que o empreiteiro vinha hoje - Levi continua a repreendê-lo, ainda que saiba que não faz muita diferença. - Tive de lhe pedir para esperar.

\- Desculpe, adormeci - explica Eren, conseguindo parecer arrependido tempo suficiente para Levi suspirar em exasperação.

\- Vai tratar da loja enquanto eu trato das coisas lá em cima - ordena rapidamente, confirmando a sopa e as papas de aveia de passagem ao seguir Eren e o convidar o empreiteiro até ao apartamento.

\- É só a casa de banho então, Herr Ackerman? - pergunta-lhe o homem e Levi acena ao acender as luzes do pequeno espaço.

\- Sim - responde. - Só a casa de banho.

\- Muito bem - faz o empreiteiro, tirando uma fita métrica e passando a ombreira. - E disse que quer a banheira ao longo da parede do fundo?

\- Sim - diz Levi de novo, avançando para o empreiteiro. - Eu sei que vai tirar a maior parte do espaço, mas não me importo com isso.

\- Hm-hm - concorda o homem, tirando algumas medidas antes de coçar a parte de trás da cabeça. - Bem, tem razão nisso. O modelo que o senhor tinha em mente não vai deixar espaço para muito mais.

\- Como eu disse, não me importo - repete Levi. - Vai caber, não vai?

O empreiteiro volta-se para olhar para a ombreira da porta e coça a cabeça de novo, a cara amassando-se numa carranca. - Bem, provavelmente vamos ter de voltar a colocar as tubagens para que ela consiga passar na porta, mas sim, deve caber.

\- Óptimo - diz Levi, permitindo-se um sorriso e um suspiro de alívio. - Trouxe as amostras dos azulejos de que falámos?

O empreiteiro assente e regressa ao quarto, levantando uma pasta para a cama e abrindo-a, entregando a Levi três opções para o chão; cinzento, branco e pêssego. Começa a colocá-los no chão perto da banheira um de cada vez, tentando ver qual deles lhe agrada mais, mas é difícil dizer grande coisa baseando-se só num azulejo.

\- Não quer perguntar a opinião à sua esposa? - pergunta o empreiteiro passado um pouco, entregando a Levi os azulejos para a parede quando ele lhos pede: verde escuro e duas tonalidades diferentes de azul.

\- Não - responde Levi, comparando os azulejos da parede com os dos chão; nada combina com o tom de pêssego. - Não sou casado.

\- Oh - murmura o homem, parecendo genuinamente surpreendido. - Desculpe, é só que... está tudo muito limpo aqui.

\- Eu tenho mãos, não tenho? - resmunga Levi, pousando os azulejos contra a parede um por um e semicerrando-lhes os olhos, como se estreitar o olhar vá facilitar a decisão.

\- Claro, claro - concorda o empreiteiro. - Só pensei... O modelo que pediu para a banheira... Bem, normalmente são as esposas que gostam daquele.

\- A banheira não quer saber quem se senta nela - diz Levi, colocando o azulejo cinzento no chão e apoiando o verde escuro contra a parede antes de recuar um passo. - Vou ficar limpo à mesma.

\- Com esta banheira, vai com certeza, Herr Ackerman - admite o empreiteiro, aceitando os azulejos que Levi lhe entrega.

\- Gosto do cinzento para o chão e o verde para as paredes - diz, olhando de novo para a casa de banho como se esperasse que ela lhe fosse dizer que tomara a decisão certa. - Mas só quero azulejos na parede do fundo e papel de parede no resto.

\- Temos algumas amostras no escritório - diz-lhe o empreiteiro. - Pode passar por lá e espreitar sempre que estivermos abertos.

Voltam a descer as escadas e sentam-se numa das mesas para discutir os dias e o preço; Levi regateia até o empreiteiro erguer as mãos em sinal de rendição e suspirar.

\- É sempre um perigo fazer negócios com vocês - diz o homem, a expressão a passar de hilaridade a horror no segundo que Levi demora a franzir o rosto. - Não que eu queira dizer algo de mal com isto.

\- Claro que não - diz Levi, vendo o empreiteiro olhar para os velhos atrás de si antes de os olhos começarem a vaguear pela sala.

\- Já alguma vez pensou em arranjar a loja?

Levi olha à sua volta, a velha caixa registadora que comprara por uma pechincha num leilão do outro lado da cidade há alguns anos, as prateleiras atrás do balcão que ele próprio martelara na parede na noite em que comprara o espaço, até ao chão que encerara há dois anos. Os olhos passam pelo pequeno pedaço de papel que usava de calço sob a perna de uma mesa para a manter direita, e range os dentes por um segundo.

\- É rústica - diz ao empreiteiro, dobrando a papelada que mostra o que eles concordaram. - É só a casa de banho lá em cima por agora.

Levi levanta-se e aperta a mão do homem; ele parece aliviado por sair da loja.

\- Tem a certeza sobre esta coisa da renovação, tio Levi? - pergunta-lhe Eren quando ele passa atrás do balcão para agravar alguns papéis. - Quero dizer, há tantas outras coisas que podia fazer com esse dinheiro.

\- Não vou arranjar uma jukebox, Eren - diz-lhe Levi de imediato, franzindo o rosto quando o habitual cacarejar dos estudantes barulhentos entra na loja; o de óculos redondos levanta mais um folheto, aguardando que Levi acene e revire os olhos antes de passar por Frau Wegner e colar a folha de papel na janela.

Eren solta um suspiro melodramático e abana a cabeça. - Vai ver só, não tarda vão ter música a tocar em todos os cafés e-

\- Ainda é um salão de chá, não um café.

\- -as pessoas vão começar a perguntar-se porque é que não temos nenhuma música a tocar, e vão pensar que é porque não estamos a seguir as tendências.

\- Eles podem pensar o que quiserem - diz Levi. - Eu não vou comprar uma jukebox

Deixa Eren encarregue da loja para ir preparar a sopa e tratar dos pratos quando tem oportunidade, não se apercebendo de quanto tempo passara na cozinha até Mikasa aparecer para o seu turno uma hora antes de começarem a servir o almoço. Quando vê as calças de ganga justas que ela está a usar, quase deixa cair a tigela que está a lavar.

\- E tu achas que isso é roupa apropriada? - pergunta-lhe num grunhido enquanto ela veste o avental e suspira.

\- São só calças, tio - diz-lhe ela de mau-humor enquanto ele abana a cabeça.

\- Achas que são só aqueles desgraçados daqueles estudantes sem um tostão que bebem chá aqui? - exige Levi, secando as mãos. - Os mais velhos esperam ver-

\- O quê? Uma saia? - interrompe-o Mikasa, e Levi suspira.

\- Se não uma saia, então pelo menos algo que não fosses usar enquanto limpas um estábulo - diz-lhe Levi sombriamente. - Juro, entre tu a usares isso e o Eren com aquela idiotice da jukebox, começo a pensar que vocês estão a querer transformar este sítio numa discoteca.

\- Fico surpreendida que saiba sequer essa palavra - resmunga Mikasa. - Devia ir juntar-se aos seus amigos na mesa do canto, tio. Tenho a certeza que estão a ter um grande debate sobre queijo kosher.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua e vira-se de costas para lutar contra o sorriso na sua cara antes de pergunta: - Sabes de onde vem esta história do Eren com a jukebox?

\- Os Kirsteins têm uma - explica Mikasa. - O Jean não pára de se gabar por causa disso.

\- Bem, podes dizer ao Eren que há mais umas quantas coisas que os Kirsteins têm que nós não. E uma dessas coisas são ratos - diz-lhe ele antes de voltar preparar as coisas na cozinha, olhando para ela de novo enquanto ela lava as mãos. - Achas que precisamos de uma jukebox?

Levi vê-a encolher os ombros. - A decisão é sua, não é?

Dá um grunhido de concordância e corta um pedaço de carne, dispensando alguns segundos a pensar no pedido de Eren antes de se lembrar do brilho das amostras dos azulejos e afastar toda aquela coisa da jukebox da cabeça.

O dia continua a ser tão normal como qualquer outro: clientes vêm, elogiam o chá, Frau Eichberg faz uma pausa da sua pintura para apreciar a sopa do dia. A vela na mesinha de café derrete e Levi acende outra, ajeitando as molduras mais por hábito do que necessidade. Com a hora de ponta do almoço a correr tão bem, Levi até tem tempo para recomeçar o _gugelhupf_ ; desta vez, as claras sobem maravilhosamente. Tinha acabado de o colocar no forno quando Eren entra na cozinha, pairando em torno da porta como um gato nervoso.

\- Clientes novos - diz ele por fim depois de Levi lhe perguntar o que se passa. - Não são alemães.

\- Se não sabem falar Alemão, faz-lhes sinal para apontarem para o que querem - diz-lhe Levi, devolvendo uma das tigelas de sopa a Mikasa no lava-loiça quando vê que ela falhara uma mancha.

\- Austríacos - Eren mal diz, roendo a unha do polegar esquerdo até reparar na carranca de Levi.

\- Então e qual é o problema?

Eren olha de relance para Mikasa antes de voltar os olhos para o chão e mudar o peso sobre os pés, parecendo profundamente apreensivo. Já se tinha passado algum tempo desde que ele estivera assim, por isso Levi demora um momento a pensar no motivo.

\- Havia algum austríaco no campo?

Eren e Mikasa trocam outro olhar, mas nenhum dos dois fala; no entanto, Levi aprendera a ler os seus silêncios.

\- Podes fazer a tua pausa para o almoço agora - diz a Eren, secando as mãos numa toalha de chá. - Fica atento ao _gugelhupf_ , certifica-te que não se queima.

\- Sim, tio - murmura Eren quando Levi passa por ele à porta. - Eles querem Earl Grey para três. Vi-os a sentarem-se lá fora.

Levi olha de relance para as figuras que consegue ver por uma das grandes janelas enquanto anda por detrás do balcão e começa a preparar o chá, colocando três chávenas em pires num tabuleiro. Enquanto espera, limpa o tampo do balcão; Eren entornara algum chá, e vê-se perfeitamente no verniz. Voltaram a recordá-lo do quão novos são, quer Mikasa, quer Eren, quanto ainda têm das crianças que eram quando os conhecera pela primeira vez. Tenta lembrar-se do que Kenny costumara fazer para o educar a ser responsável - o que quer que fosse, ele claramente não conseguira passá-lo a Eren e Mikasa. A sua mente ainda está presa à questão quando coloca o bule no tabuleiro e o leva lá para fora.

Estão sentados numa pequena mesa redonda: uma mulher com um chapéu vermelho de abas largas e óculos de sol, o branco do seu vestido estampado a reflectir a luz e fazendo Levi franzir os olhos, um homem jovem com o cabelo loiro pelos ombros, e um homem que Levi supõe ser o pai e marido. Algo na imagem dele faz Levi franzir o rosto e sentir uma dor no peito, e demora um momento a aperceber-se que é devido ao braço direito amputado. Pára à porta e olha para o homem, concedendo-se um segundo para ver todas as outras coisas que o fazem lembrar-se e sentir saudades: o cabelo bem penteado, a largura dos seus ombros, as manchas escuras sob os seus braços. Mesmo agora, é algo que ainda faz, permite-se uns segundos aqui e ali quando vê alguém com sobrancelhas largas ou um nariz semelhante ou um sorriso que lhe chama a atenção. Há mais neste estranho que o faz recordar do que na maioria dos homens que já vira; quando ele se volta, o olhar de Levi deambula pelo seu rosto, a curva do seu maxilar, a inclinação da sua testa, mas só quando o homem se levanta espantado é que Levi o vê de facto.

\- Levi? - pergunta ele, agarrado às costas da cadeira; o som da sua voz tira todo o ar dos pulmões de Levi. - Meu Deus. És mesmo tu?

Num instante, o tabuleiro torna-se demasiado pesado para as mãos de Levi e ele pousa-o na mesa mais próxima, dando um passo atrás quando tudo regressa, não a começar do dia em que se tinham conhecido mas ao contrário, desde o dia que se tinham separado, como se alguma parte da mente de Levi tivesse ficado nesse momento desde essa altura. Um dia quente de Verão, tal como este. Dera um passeio pelo jardim, os liláses estavam a florescer, haviam buracos de bombas à volta do hospital. Quando regressara, tinham-no levado, não tinham deixado nada a Levi senão um livro roubado da biblioteca que ele trouxera consigo até Berlim.

E agora aqui está ele. Erwin. O seu Erwin.

\- Eu... - começa Levi, sem palavras por um momento antes de se lembrar de avançar. - Sim. Sou eu.

Levi vê como a boca de Erwin se abre num sorriso incrédulo. Não mudara nada, ainda alto e forte, ainda o homem mais bonito que Levi já vira. Ambos dão alguns passos na direcção um do outro e Erwin estende o braço para o abraçar mas, ao olhar para as pessoas à sua volta, Levi estende-lhe a mão esquerda, que Erwin aperta após um momento de confusão. A mão dele é grande e quente, é a mesma sensação como da primeira vez que tinham feito isto.

\- Meu Deus - repete Erwin, dando outro passo. - Não consigo acreditar. Já... passaram-se anos.

\- Onze anos - responde Levi sem um momento de hesitação. - Quase certos.

\- Sim - arqueja Erwin. - Sim, deve ser. É... É estranho, mas de repente, parece que não se passou tempo nenhum.

Levi assente faz um som de concordância, largando a mão de Erwin para olhar de novo para as duas pessoas atrás dele. - É a tua família? - pergunta, e parece que a questão faz Erwin lembrar-se que eles ali estão.

\- Sim! Desculpa - diz ele, regressando à mesa com Levi atrás de si. - Gostava que conhecesses a minha esposa Imogen, e o nosso filho Armin.

Levi olha melhor para eles agora ao apertar-lhes as mãos. São ambos loiros, os olhos dela verdes enquanto que os dele são azuis, têm o mesmo nariz pequeno e adorável, e os seus sorrisos são tão agradáveis que Levi não consegue evitar sorrir também. Falam muito bem Alemão, nem parecem austríacos, e se outra coisa não estivesse a distraí-lo, Levi teria achado isso estranho. Continua a olhar de volta para Erwin, vendo o brilho saudável de um bronzeado na sua pele, o brilho dos seus olhos, a expressão de choque e surpresa que ainda lhe está cravada no rosto.

\- É um prazer conhecê-los - diz Levi à mulher e ao jovem, conseguindo afastar os olhos de Erwin tempo suficiente para lhes acenar com a cabeça educadamente a ambos.

\- O Levi é... - começa Erwin, parando para dar uma pequena risada. - Conhecemo-nos durante a guerra.

\- A sério? - o jovem exclama, entusiasmado. - Conhecia o Papá quando ele era espião?

\- Sim - responde Levi, olhando para Erwin enquanto este coça a parte de trás da cabeça. - Dei-lhe uma mão com uma coisa ou outra de vez em quando.

\- Um completo e total eufemismo - diz Erwin. - O Levi foi vital à operação. Salvou-me a vida mais do que uma vez.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - Só fazia limpeza - diz, desculpando-se à pressa quando se lembra do tabuleiro com o chá e se apressa a trazê-lo para a mesa, reparando num casal à espera junto da caixa dentro da loja. - Eu... é melhor voltar ao trabalho.

\- Desculpa, não te queríamos atrapalhar - responde Erwin, soando um pouco angustiado, olhando para a mulher e para o filho antes de voltar a virar o rosto para ele; Levi consegue ver o mesmo enxame de perguntas nos olhos dele que lhe está a provocar uma dor no seu peito.

\- Não atrapalham - diz Levi quando é a única coisa em que consegue pensar. - Espero que gostem do chá, e se quiserem mais alguma coisa, é oferta da casa.

Erwin assente, sorrindo de novo quando Levi pega no tabuleiro e se apressa para a cozinha, encontrando Mikasa ainda atarefada com a loiça e Eren quase a acabar a sua sopa. Atravessa a cozinha, a sua visão desfocada enquanto ele avança e apoia as mãos contra a mesa. Fechando os olhos, consegue ouvir os tiros que tinham ressoado na rua atrás de si enquanto corria, consegue sentir a força no seu corpo quando se preparara para saltar, consegue sentir Erwin torcer-lhe o braço atrás das costas e tirar-lhe a lâmina. O tempo desfoca-se enquanto Levi se afoga num mar de sons e sensações: o cheiro do jardim no casebre, o som da chuva a cair contra o telhado coberto de musgo, os nós do chão de madeira do apartamento de Erwin, o _tap tap tap_ da máquina de escrever. Algures além da névoa, Levi consegue ouvir Mikasa perguntar-lhe se ele está bem, e ele abre os olhos reluntatemente.

\- Eren, preciso que vás tratar da registadora por um bocado. Dá ao casal ao balcão alguns biscoitos por conta da casa, eles estão à espera há algum tempo - diz, endireitando-se de novo, afastando a onda de emoção que ameaça afogá-lo. - Podes tratar das coisas aqui atrás sozinha, Mikasa?

\- Acho que sim - responde ela enquanto Eren ainda está a tentar engolir a dentada de pão que tem na boca. - Passa-se alguma coisa?

\- Não, não se passa nada - assegura-lhe Levi. - O austríaco. Eu conheço-o, ou conhecia. É melhor ir cumprimentar a família dele como deve ser.

\- Ainda tenho vinte minutos da minha pausa-

\- Mas ele pode encurtar - Mikasa interrompe Eren, que se volta para ela com uma cara consternada. - Vá falar com o seu amigo, tio.

Levi faz-lhe um aceno agradecido, secando as mãos no avental ainda que elas estejam limpas e secas, parando perto da porta para olhar para as três pessoas agora sentadas em torno da mesa perto da janela dentro da loja, onde a luz do sol lhes torna os cabelos dourados; uma família muito bonita. Levi faz uma pequena pausa atrás do balcão, enchendo um prato com fatias de bolo e tarte, biscoitos e pastéis. Leva-o até à mesa, sentando-se quando Erwin lhe pede se pode ficar um pouco com eles.

\- Isto traz-me recordações - diz Erwin, servindo o chá, fazendo Levi rir quando se lembra; não pensava nisso há anos.

\- Continuo sem perceber como é que conseguiste beber aquele café que eu fiz - contrapõe ele e ambos se riem mais alto, e a Levi, parece que nem Erwin se lembra das outras duas pessoas à mesa até reparar no olhar espantado que eles estão a trocar.

\- Desculpem - pede ele, ainda a sorrir para Levi. - É uma longa história.

\- O salão de chá é maravilhoso - diz a mulher de Erwin, sorrindo de forma agradável ao mudar de assunto. - O recepcionista do hotel disse que este lugar tinha o melhor chá em toda a Berlim Ocidental.

Levi não consegue evitar sorrir também. - Obrigado. Tentei fazer o meu melhor.

\- Então é seu? - pergunta ela, sorrindo ainda mais quando Levi confirma. - Consigo ver que tem feito um óptimo trabalho.

\- O nome - diz Erwin de súbito. - É...?

Levi acena novamente. - Acho que queria que eles fizessem parte dele de alguma forma - murmura, afastando o olhar para não ver a compaixão na expressão de Erwin.

\- Salão de chá Fabel - Erwin lê a placa acima do balcão. - É um tributo maravilhoso. Tenho a certeza que eles teriam ficado muito felizes.

\- Tenho a certeza que ambos teriam tido melhores sugestões - diz Levi, imaginando Farlan a revirar os olhos à placa e Isabel a espetar-lhe uma lista de nomes na cara. A imagem é agridoce e dolorosa, e faz Levi querer mudar de assunto. - O que te traz de volta a Berlim?

\- O Armin terminou a universidade - explica Erwin, olhando para o filho com um orgulho incomparável. - Por isso, estamos a fazer uma pequena viagem pelo continente. Queria mostrar-lhe a ele e à Idgie onde vivi durante a guerra.

\- Quanto tempo vão ficar?

\- Chegámos há três dias - diz a mulher de Erwin. - E vamos embora amanhã.

Levi olha rapidamente para Erwin, sentindo uma súbita pontada de emoção mas afastando-a para longe tão depressa quanto surgiu.

\- É uma pena que não tenham vindo no primeiro dia. Espero que tenham tido tempo de ver tudo o que queriam.

\- Tem sido fantástico - exclama o jovem. - A Alemanha Ocidental é tão mais moderna do que Inglaterra. As mudanças acontecem muito mais depressa aqui, fizeram um progresso tão rápido desde a guerra. É maravilhoso.

\- Hã... pois - concorda Levi, franzindo o sobrolho. - Suponho que não vás a-?

\- Infelizmente, não - admite Erwin. - Ainda que a Altstadt provavelmente ainda continue a não ser o que era.

\- Provavelmente, não - diz Levi, recordando-se das chamas furiosas que tinham deixado para trás, do cheiro a fumo no ar, o reflexo do inferno a dançar na superfície do Elba; outra coisa que enterrara há muito tempo.

\- O senhor esteve em Dresden com o Papá na noite do bombardeamento? - pergunta-lhe o filho de Erwin de seguida; as palavras fazem Levi estremecer. - Como é que escaparam? O Papá ajudou-o? Alguma vez voltou lá?

Levi olha para Erwin, que parece quase tão desconfortável quanto ele se sente.

\- É uma história um bocado longa - começa Levi, pausando para aclarar a garganta. - É... difícil de falar sobre isso.

\- Oh, peço desculpa! - exclama o jovem. - Espero que não tenha ficado ofendido pela minha-

\- Armin, querido? - interrompe-lo a mulher de Erwin, sorrindo e colocando a mão no braço dele. - Podes ir buscar-me um copo com água, por favor?

O jovem olha de novo para Levi antes de regressar à mãe e assentir. Levi observa-o enquanto ele atravessa o salão até ao balcão.

\- Peço desculpa - diz Erwin, chamando a atenção de Levi novamente e trocando um olhar com a esposa. - Às vezes, quando fica entusiasmado, ele pode ser um pouco...

\- Imprudente - termina ela, olhando para o filho, que parece ter começado uma conversa com Eren junto da caixa registadora.

\- O meu pai sempre disse que nunca se é curioso demais - diz Erwin. - Mas o Armin... Bem, acho que é suficiente dizer que ele não encara esta viagem como umas férias, mas mais como uma oportunidade de aprender. Disse que, enquanto viaja, quer descobrir tanto quanto consiga sobre as atitudes das pessoas na guerra. Tem um estranho fascínio com isso.

\- Estou a ver - comenta Levi, sem saber o que mais dizer. - É capaz de descobrir que não há muita gente que goste de falar disso.

\- Eu disse-lhe o mesmo - concorda Erwin, rindo baixinho. - Mas ele é jovem e entusiástico e não tenho a certeza que me queira ouvir.

\- Isso parece moda agora - resmunga Levi, olhando para Eren antes de se voltar para a esposa de Erwin. - É a sua primeira vez em Berlim?

Ela abana a cabeça. - Visitei-a uma vez, há muito tempo, mas tanta coisa mudou que bem podia ser a primeira.

Levi acena, tentando pensar numa pergunta para colocar mas não achando nada. Cai um silêncio sobre a mesa, só quebrado pelo tilintar de chávenas contra pires quando Erwin e a mulher bebem os seus chás. Levi cruza as mãos sobre o colo, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, até uma pancada ruidosa vinda detrás do balcão o fazer pôr-se de pé num salto.

\- Como é que chegas aqui e me perguntas uma coisa dessas?! - grita Eren enquanto Levi corre para ele, passando por Armin, que recuara vários passos à pressa. - Não podes simplesmente dizer o que te passa pela cabeça! Qual é o teu problema?!

\- Eu peço... - Levi consegue ouvir Armin murmurar. - Desculpa, eu-

\- Eren! - ladra Levi ao agarrá-lo pelo braço. - Lá para cima. Já.

\- Eu não sou maluco! - diz-lhe Eren enquanto Levi o arrasta pelas escadas. - Ele não tinha de me perguntar uma coisa daquelas! Quem é que ele acha que é, chegar aqui e-

\- Eu sei - diz Levi, entrando no apartamento e sentando Eren na cozinha. - Tu não és maluco. Mas precisas de te acalmar.

Eren enterra as mãos no cabelo e dobra-se sobre os joelhos, respirando ruidosamente quando Mikasa entra na divisão. Ajoelha-se à frente dele e toma as mãos dele nas suas, forçando-o a encará-la. Levi fica a olhar para eles por um momento enquanto eles murmuram algo entre si, agachando-se por fim para perguntar a Mikasa se ela tem a situação controlada antes de regressar para baixo; de qualquer das formas, só ela é que pode ajudar Eren.

\- Peço desculpa por aquilo - diz Levi a Erwin e à família. - O Eren é-

\- Não, eu é que peço desculpa! - exclama Armin, o rosto vermelho e a expressão angustiada. - Devia ter pensado no que estava a dizer antes de o dizer! Por favor, acha que haveria problema se eu... quero dizer, quero desculpar-me.

\- Não acho que seja muito boa ideia - diz Levi, coçando a nuca. - O Eren normalmente precisa de um tempo para se acalmar antes de-

\- Mas eu tenho de lhe dizer que peço mesmo muita desculpa!

\- Armin, querido - chama a mulher de Erwin. - Talvez seja melhor fazeres o que o Herr Ackerman diz.

\- Podes vir amanhã e desculpar-te - sugere Levi, e Armin volta-se para Erwin.

\- Temos tempo? - pergunta; Erwin parece indeciso.

\- Talvez tenhas tempo mesmo antes do comboio - responde. - Se não tomares o pequeno-almoço no hotel.

\- O Eren está no turno da manhã amanhã - diz-lhes Levi. - E servimos pequenos-almoços até às onze.

\- Vês, querido? Podemos voltar amanhã de manhã - diz a mulher de Erwin; o filho parece apenas ligeiramente menos perturbado depois disso. - Oh, espero que te sintas melhor antes do concerto. Queres voltar ao hotel antes disso e descansar um pouco?

\- O concerto - geme Erwin de repente. - Tinha-me esquecido completamente.

Levi olha para ele antes de voltar o olhar para as pontas dos pés, sentindo-se subitamente envergonhado. Não sabe porque é que achara que eles teriam mais tempo, ou o que achara que poderia acontecer se tivessem.

\- Talvez devesses ficar.

Levi olha para cima para a mulher de Erwin, que está a sorrir de forma educada.

\- Vocês os dois têm claramente muito para falar, e quem sabe quando haverá outra oportunidade como esta - continua ela, encarando o olhar de Levi, a expressão cheia de bondade. - Seria uma pena perderem isto.

\- Tens a certeza? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, parecendo dividido ao olhar de novo para Levi. - Comprámos os bilhetes há meses. Vocês têm estado ambos tão entusiasmados por-

\- E há quanto tempo disseram que vocês não se viam? - responde-lhe ela. - O Armin e eu vamos ficar bem os dois. A sério, devias ficar.

Erwin volta-se para Levi e sorri. - Achas que terias tempo para mim? - pergunta ele.

Levi volta a afastar o olhar para o chão e tenta não deixar que a pergunta se entranhe demasiado. - Bem - começa, - suponho que consigo arranjar qualquer coisa.

\- Está decidido, então! - diz a mulher de Erwin com um largo sorriso. - O Armin e eu vamos descansar no hotel e saímos para jantar antes do concerto. Vocês os dois... tenham uma longa conversa.

Levi regressa ao balcão, primeiro limpando a confusão que Eren fizera e depois atendendo os clientes; sempre que não está a olhar por cima do ombro para a porta que leva às escadas, os olhos continuam a mover-se para Erwin enquanto ele se despede da esposa, que o beija na face antes de colocar o chapéu e os óculos de sol; um gesto que faz Levi franzir o rosto, uma súbita lembrança de quão diferentes as coisas são de facto agora. Enquanto Levi está ocupado a ver Erwin falar com o filho, Mikasa regressa à loja, ainda parecendo ligeiramente preocupada.

\- Como está o Eren? - pergunta-lhe Levi, e ela encolhe os ombros.

\- Ele já desce daqui a nada - diz-lhe ela. - Já está mais calmo, por isso pode voltar ao trabalho.

\- Ainda bem - bufa Levi, olhando de novo para Erwin. - Podes-

\- Claro - concorda Mikasa de imediato. - Vá sentar-se com o seu amigo, tio. E devia comer alguma coisa, ainda não fez a sua pausa para o almoço.

Acena-lhe com um grunhido e limpa as mãos numa toalha de chá, respirando fundo antes de atravessar o salão e tocar no braço de Erwin, chamando-lhe a atenção depois de ele ter estado focado na sua família a sair do salão de chá. Volta-se para Levi, ambos com sorrisos que se tornam risos nervosos quando o próximo passo continua a escapar-lhes.

\- Já almoçaste? - pergunta Levi por fim. - A sopa do dia é de galinha e alho francês.

\- Parece deliciosa - reponde Erwin, e antes que ele possa continuar, Levi conduzira-o de volta à mesa e desaparecera pela cozinha. Regressa com duas tigelas de sopa e um cesto cheio de pão e manteiga, sentando-se do lado oposto a Erwin, encontrando o seu olhar. Ao ver aquele azul, Levi estremece. Ao primeiro sorriso, as restantes mesas ficam vazias.

\- Não sei onde começar - admite Erwin, parecendo embaraçado e indeciso ao mexer a sua sopa. - A forma como nos separámos foi... Deixou demasiadas pontas soltas.

\- Sim - concorda Levi, já não regressando àquele dia na sua mente; Deus sabe que já fizera isso vezes suficientes nos seus sonhos. - Estavas lá num minuto, e desapareceste no outro.

Erwin ri-se baixinho e coça a parte de trás da cabeça. Só aí é que Levi começa a reparar em todas as pequenas coisas que estão diferentes nele: as rugas nos cantos dos seus olhos, que antes só se viam quando ele sorria, estão agora permanentemente na sua pele, quão mais claro o cabelo se tornara, como os tendões e veias na sua mão sobressaem contra a pele. Ganhara algum peso também, há algo mais redondo em toda a sua figura que Levi não se recordava; nas suas memórias, Erwin ou é forte e dominante, ou magro e abatido, e demora um momento a apreciar isto - um sinal de uma vida confortável.

\- Como é que tu... - começa Erwin. Perde-se nos pensamentos, volta a olhar para Levi e ri-se de novo. - Voltaste para Berlim.

\- Voltei - diz Levi, franzindo o rosto quando mais imagens meio-esquecidas lhe atravessam a mente. - Mas demorei algum tempo.

\- Só quando eles me levaram é que me apercebi que nunca tínhamos falado sobre isso - continua Erwin, parecendo um pouco incomodado por isso mesmo agora. - Sobre o que farias depois de eu me ir embora. Ficaste no hospital?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Houve um transporte para voluntários não muito depois de te ires - explica ele, lembrando-se da longa e atribulada viagem pelo país. - Fui com eles para um campo de desalojados. Achei que, na altura, era um lugar tão bom para mim como qualquer outro.

\- Sim - concorda Erwin, sorrindo, ainda que não de forma alegre. - Desculpa. Sempre senti que devia ter feito mais para me certificar que ficavas bem. Não queria ter-te deixado tão...

\- Sem casa? - sugere Levi, encolhendo-se pela culpa que vê no rosto de Erwin. - Está tudo bem. E além disso, o que é que podias ter feito?

\- Suponho que tenhas razão - concorda Erwin de forma hesitante. - Deixou-me muitas vezes acordado à noite, não saber o que te tinha acontecido.

Levi quer dizer que sentira o mesmo, mas as palavras ficam presas na sua garganta. É tudo o que consegue fazer para forçar a pergunta a sair: - Então e tu? Eles não te prenderem para sempre?

\- Fui perdoado em 1948 - explica Erwin, e Levi tem vontade de suspirar de alívio; foram só três anos. - Suponho que tive sorte que alguém tenha decidido rever o meu caso.

\- Então estás feliz com isso? - pergunta-lhe Levi como que para confirmar, lembrando-se da culpa que Erwin sentira. - Por estares livre?

Erwin demora um momento antes de responder. - Não me coube exactamente a mim decidir qual seria a minha punição - diz em voz baixa. - Tenho vindo a descobrir que muitas das pessoas que eu ajudei a escapar têm sido entretanto descobertas e levadas à justiça, o que me ajuda a dormir melhor à noite.

\- Ainda bem - diz Levi. - Nunca gostei que te culpasses por isso, sabes. Se fosse culpa de alguém, era minha.

\- Culpa tua? - pergunta Erwin, as sobrancelhas largas a franzirem-se. - Como é que haveria de ser culpa tua?

Mesmo após todos aqueles anos, as palavras magoam.

\- Bem - começa Levi, aclarando a garganta. - Lembras-te da missão, quando eu entreguei aquela embalagem ao Osterhaus. Se eu não tivesse dito que aquilo tinha sido enviado por ti, nada do que aconteceu depois teria-

\- Mas não te podes culpar por isso - diz Erwin, incrédulo, como se fosse a coisa mais absurda que já ouvira. - Eu enviei-te praticamente sem qualquer preparação. Tratei-te como um soldado, como se tivesses tido o mesmo treino que eu. Nunca te deveria ter colocado naquela posição.

Levi olha fixamente para Erwin por um momento sem falar antes de dar uma pequena risada. - Bem - começa ele. - Talvez tenha sido só... uma daquelas coisas que acontecem.

Erwin também ri. - Sim - diz ele. - Suponho que foi.

Ficam ambos calados por um momento, durante o qual Levi olha para todo o lado menos para Erwin, desde a sua tigela de sopa até aos velhos no canto. Vê Eren ir para a cozinha e faz-lhe um rápido aceno com a cabeça, que o jovem responde de igual forma.

\- Ele está bem? - pergunta Erwin, e Levi assente.

\- Ele fica transtornado às vezes - explica, voltando-se de novo para o homem. - É uma longa história.

\- Não queria ser intrometido - apressa-se Erwin a dizer, mas Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Não foste - assegura-lhe, tentando pensar numa rápida mudança de assunto. - Como está a sopa?

\- Maravilhosa - diz-lhe Erwin a sorrir.

Atrás deles, os velhos começam a levantar-se da mesa e começam a andar para a porta, distraindo Levi de olhar para Erwin. Murmura três vez _'Aleichem shalom'_ , seguindo-os com os olhos enquanto eles saem do salão de chá; homens muito mais velhos do que a idade que de facto têm.

\- Amigos teus? - pergunta Erwin, fazendo Levi rir.

\- Clientes habituais - corrige ele o homem. - Vêm cá quase todas as manhãs e ficam o dia todo sentados num canto a falar, não pedem nada a não ser um bule de chá. Dão mais problemas do que valem.

\- Do que é que eles falam?

\- Sobre se deviam ficar aqui ou ir para Israel, maioritariamente - explica Levi de forma rápida, resfolegando. - É sempre a mesma coisa. Será que ainda há algum lugar para os judeus na Europa? Qual é a última novidade do Congresso Mundial Judeu? Israel está demasiado instável? Vale a pena passar por mais uma guerra para viver na terra prometida? - Ele abana a cabeça. - Perguntam-me a minha opinião também, às vezes.

\- E o que é que dizes? - pergunta-lhe Erwin agora, e Levi revira os olhos.

\- Que eu não gastava um tostão para me aproximar daquele monte de areia - responde. - Sabes, tornei-me no meu tio Kenny. Eles também tiveram de o arrastar, aos gritos e aos pontapés.

\- Então sentes-te bem? A viver aqui?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - É tão bom como qualquer outro lugar - declara, olhando à sua volta. - Consegui construir uma vida para mim aqui, pelo menos.

\- Sim - concorda Erwin, olhando à volta também. - Espero que saibas que concordo com a Idgie. É um salão de chá maravilhoso.

Levi sorri, demorando um momento a decifrar a alcunha. - Obrigado - diz em voz baixa. - Para o bem ou para o mal, tornei-e muito apegado a ele.

\- Suponho que esse medo nunca desapareça de facto - diz Erwin, o seu sorriso triste fazendo Levi lembrar-se de repente que ele também vivera por quase tudo aquilo, a subida de Hitler ao poder, o triunfo do ódio e da ignorância.

\- Não - concorda Levi, baixinho; ainda não entrara num comboio desde que deixara Berlim há quase duas décadas atrás. - Não, não desaparece.

Continuam nesse tema durante muito tempo, falando de política e de como o mundo mudara, sobre nada em particular e nada demasiado pessoal. Levi continua a olhar para Erwin enquanto ele fala, apreciando cada sorriso ainda que não compreenda porque é que eles o fazem sentir-se tão bem agora que tanto tempo se tinha passado, quando ele abandonara tanta coisa para poder construir algo novo. Levi não repara o quão tarde ficara até o turno de Eren terminar e ele olhar à volta para as mesas meio vazias, e coloca a placa na porta que avisa as pessoas que vai fechar o salão de chá mais cedo. Manda Mikasa para casa com Eren também assim que os últimos clientes tinham acabado as suas chávenas e saído.

\- Queres comer mais alguma coisa? - pergunta Levi a Erwin de detrás do balcão. - Posso preparar-nos mais um bule de chá.

\- Sim - responde Erwin a sorrir. - Gostava de um.

Levi prepara o chá após um rápido aceno, cortando uma fatia de _gugelhupf_ a cada um antes de pegar numa garrafa de licor e dois copos num capricho, regressando à mesa. Bebem e o silêncio regressa, quebrado apenas pelo som de Levi a aclarar a garganta quando o álcool o queima ao descer até ao estômago. Olha para Erwin de passagem, dando uma dentada na sua fatia de bolo enquanto tenta encontrar palavras para formar as suas perguntas.

\- Nunca comi muitos _gugelhupfs_ na altura - diz Erwin de repente, - mas este é excelente.

\- É a receita da mãe do Farlan - diz-lhe Levi, sorrindo melancolicamente. - Ele disse-me uma vez que a receita nunca lhe tinha falhado.

\- Ele deu-ta antes de-

Levi abana a cabeça. - Encontrei a família dele depois de me mudar para aqui. A mãe dele morreu antes da guerra acabar, mas o pai dele ainda está vivo.

\- Contaste-lhe o que aconteceu? - pergunta Erwin após um momento de hesitação, e Levi assente.

\- Ele não quis saber dos detalhes - explica ele, - mas ficou aliviado por finamente descobrir o que tinha acontecido ao Farlan depois de ele sair de Berlim. Ainda vem cá às vezes. Acho que é o mais próximo a uma campa que ele tem.

Erwin acena pensativamente e eles terminam as suas fatias de bolo em silêncio. Levi consegue ver que Erwi também está a pensar nele, nele e em Isabel, talvez revivendo aquela noite na floresta. Levi olha para trás de si para a vela ainda a arder na mesinha de café antes de se voltar para Erwin.

\- Pensas muito naqueles tempos? - pergunta, sem saber bem o porquê de se sentir aliviado quando Erwin abana a cabeça.

\- Não - responde ele, dando outro gole na bebida. - Não muito.

Levi concorda com um grunhido. - Suponho que se tenha de deixar algumas coisas para trás - murmura, - para se conseguir seguir em frente.

\- Sim - diz Erwin, olhando para o tampo da mesa com um olhar estranho no rosto. - Ainda que haja muita coisa que uma pessoa simplesmente não consegue esquecer. Apercebi-me que... volta, de tempos a tempos.

\- É bom mantermo-nos ocupados - diz Levi, olhando à volta do salão de chá enquanto Erwin ri.

\- Não fico surpreendido por saber que essa é a tua solução - denota ele, e Levi dá uma risada mais parecida com uma tossidela.

\- Acho que sempre fui assim, mesmo antes - admite ele, franzindo o rosto. - Ainda não te perguntei o que tens feito agora.

\- Ocupo um pequeno lugar no Ministério da Educação - Erwin diz a Levi, que sente mais uma onda de alívio. - Acho o trabalho muito recompensador, e não só porque sei que o meu pai teria aprovado.

\- Ele era professor, não era? - pergunta Levi, respondendo ao aceno de Erwin com um igual. - Fico feliz que tenhas encontrado algo de que gostas.

\- Sim - concorda Erwin. - Ainda que, tenho de admitir, não trabalho exactamente por necessidade. Herdei bastante dinheiro do lado da família do meu pai, mas tu sabes como eu sou. Nunca gostei de viver com extravagâncias.

Num flash, Levi lembra-se do apartamento de Erwin, a sua simplicidade confortável, e assente. - Mas dá jeito para viagens como esta - comenta, e Erwin ri.

\- Fico feliz por poder dar isto ao Armin - diz ele. - Enquanto estive preso, o meu futuro parecia-me muito pouco promissor. Não podia imaginar que iria poder providenciar oportunidades destas à minha família.

Levi assente, mas não sabe o que dizer, ainda que saiba que tem estado à espera desta oportunidade para perguntar a Erwin sobre a mulher e o filho. Tem medo que as palavras saiam mal, como uma acusação, e Erwin nunca lhe devera nada, nem a verdade, nem uma explicação. Esvazia o copo e volta a servir outro para si, enchendo o do homem também ainda que ele não lho peça.

\- Sinto que talvez... - começa Erwin, evitando o olhar de Levi quando os seus olhos se cruzam. - Eu sei que se passaram anos desde que nos vimos a última vez, mas ainda assim, não quero que fiques com uma impressão errada sobre... como as coisas eram entre nós.

Levi franze o rosto mas não fala, permitindo que Erwin continue.

\- Estava com medo que... - recomeça ele antes de pausar. - A Imogen e eu casámos-nos há sete anos. O Armin é filho dela do casamento anterior.

Levi pousa o copo que estivera prestes a levar aos lábios.

\- Oh - faz, sem saber o que mais dizer.

\- Estava com medo que pudesses ter pensado... - diz Erwin, abanando a cabeça. - Bem, receava que talvez pensasses que eu já era casado quando nos conhecemos, e que tivesses uma opinião pior sobre mim.

\- Não, eu... - Levi começa, mas acaba por ficar calado, hesitando por um momento. - Tu não me deves explicações nenhumas, sabes.

\- Eu sei - diz Erwin. - Mas não queria que pensasses que te tinha mentido.

Levi abana a cabeça antes de dar uma risada. - Parabéns - diz com um sorriso que Erwin retribui.

\- Obrigado. Gosto mesmo muito dela.

\- Fico feliz por o saber - diz Levi, esvaziando o copo de novo. - Onde é que vocês se conheceram?

\- A Imogen estava envolvida num programa de caridade que providenciava aos prisioneiros alguém com quem falar - explica Erwin, a expressão a suavizar pelas memórias. - O marido dela fora preso no começo da guerra, e infelizmente faleceu durante o encarceramento. Ela sabia como era a solidão, e por isso decidiu voluntariar-se para ajudar os homens que ainda estavam a cumprir as suas sentenças.

\- Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa - diz Levi a Erwin, cujo sorriso aumenta. - Fico feliz que tenhas encontrado alguém que é tão bom para ti.

\- Tenho muito pelo que estar grato - concorda Erwin, colocando a mão à volta da chávena de chá. Por um momento, Levi receia que ele lhe vá perguntar se encontrou alguém, mas no final, Erwin apenas diz: - Tentei dar o meu melhor com o Armin, fazê-lo sentir que o vejo como meu próprio filho. O facto de ele me chamar de 'Papá' é muito encorajador.

\- Parece ser um bom miúdo - diz Levi. - Imagino que em tempos foste como ele.

Erwin ri. - Talvez tenha sido. Não acabamos todos por nos parecer com os nossos pais, mais cedo ou mais tarde?

\- Não sei se somos todos - responde Levi. - Mas podes ter a certeza que estou a começar a ficar parecido com o meu tio Kenny. Estou sempre a pensar nisso com o Eren e a Mikasa, a forma como reclamo de tudo o que eles fazem.

\- Eles vivem contigo? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, e Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Viveram durante uns dois anos - explica, dando um gole na bebida. - O apelido dela é Ackerman, acredites ou não. Foi por isso que me contactaram quando a encontraram num orfanato num campo de desalojados. Acharam que podíamos ser parentes, e como o Kenny nunca me contava nada sobre a minha família, achei que provavelmente éramos mesmo, por isso acolhi-a. Ela não ia a lado nenhum sem o Eren, por isso ele veio também.

\- Que idade tinham?

\- Treze - diz Levi. - Mas ambos sempre pareceram mais velhos e mais novos do que isso. Encontraram-nos em Bergen-Belsen, e pelo que me contaram, eles eram mais animais do que pessoas nessa altura. Só Deus sabe como é que eles viviam, e roubavam o que quer que conseguissem encontrar.

\- Visitei alguns lares de crianças em Inglaterra - diz-lhe Erwin. - O número que conseguimos acolher é lamentavelmente pequeno. Como é que eles estão agora?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Para ser honesto, eles dão mais conforto um ao outro do que eu alguma vez consegui dar a qualquer um deles. Eles sabem que podem falar comigo sobre aquilo, mas não o fazem, não exactamente.

\- Não consigo imaginar-

\- Antes de virem viver comigo, contaram-me sobre um incidente que aconteceu no campo - continua Levi; nunca conseguira contar a ninguém antes. - Quando estavam a ser libertados do campo por alguns soldados, viram um dos guardas e atacaram-no. Sem hesitação, esfaquearam-no até à morte com umas colheres velhas e garfos que tinham encontrado algures e afiado.

A boca de Erwin forma uma linha apertada; Levi consegue ver que ele está à procura de algo apropriado para dizer e Levi decide terminar com o seu sofrimento. Afinal, o que é que alguém pode dizer perante uma coisa daquelas? Ele certamente não conseguira pensar em nada quando ouvira a história pela primeira vez.

\- Eles são bons miúdos - diz, - e fico feliz que tenha sido capaz de lhes dar um tecto, valha o que valha. Eles arranjaram uma casa para eles há uns anos. Não acho que nenhum deles saiba o que querem fazer da vida, mas não me importo que eles trabalhem aqui até descobrirem.

\- Eles têm sorte em te ter - diz-lhe Erwin, sorrindo gentilmente. - Tenho a certeza que os ajudas mais do que pensas.

\- Não tem sido sempre fácil - confessa Levi. - Eles eram mesmo perturbados quando vieram para aqui, e mesmo agora, não acho que seja tão bom para eles como provavelmente devia ser.

\- O máximo que podemos fazer é dar o nosso melhor - diz Erwin. - Tenho a certeza que eles sabem o quanto te preocupas. Muitas das vezes, isso é suficiente.

Levi dá um grunhido em concordância e dá um trago na bebida, dando indicações a Erwin quando ele vai à casa de banho. Levi fica um momento a olhar para as suas costas quando ele desaparece pelas escadas antes de se levantar, sentindo o calor do licor no rosto ao levar os copos e pratos para a cozinha. Erwin vai ter com ele lá pouco depois, os braços enfiados no lava-loiça.

\- Só preciso de lavar isto - diz-lhe Levi sobre o ombro. - Eu saio num minuto.

Quando regressa à loja, Levi encontra Erwin perto da mesinha de café, olhando para as fotografias que Levi colocara perto da vela. Junta-se ao homem devagar, olhando para baixo para a fotografia de Kenny com a sua mãe por um momento antes de passar para a outra, um homem jovem com o cabelo numa poupa estilizada. Parece ser a primeira vez que olha para a fotografia em anos.

\- Foi o pai dele que ma deu - explica Levi quando Erwin pega na moldura. - Achou que eu ia gostar de ter alguma coisa para me lembrar dele. Vês? Até nessa fotografia ele parece preocupado com alguma coisa.

\- É verdade, parece - diz Erwin, olhando para a suave carranca que Farlan mais novo tem na cara, antes de pousar a fotografia.

\- Pus um anúncio no jornal na altura para encontrar alguém que conhecesse a Isabel, mas nunca ninguém me respondeu - diz Levi, puxando uma pequena caixa de madeira na mesa e abrindo-a. - Mas ainda tenho estes todos.

Erwin pega num dos recortes de jornal que segura-o gentilmente. O papel começara a ficar amarelado, os cantos encarquilhados pela chuva, mas a imagem ainda é clara; um submarino fotografado numa marina algures antes de ir seguir para o mar.

\- Até ainda se consegue ver as notas dela nas margens - diz Levi, apontando para as palavras que Isabel escrevera a lápis na página num momento de tédio. - Também fiquei com as cartas do Farlan, mas dei-as ao Christofer.

\- Christofer? - pergunta Erwin, levantando os olhos do recorte para ver o aceno de Levi.

\- Não sei se te lembras, eles eram... bem, não sei bem o que é que eles eram - explica Levi. - Afinal, o Christofer sobreviveu à guerra, e quando ele começou a procurar pelo Farlan, o pai dele mandou-o para aqui. Achei que ele devia ficar com as cartas, já que eram todas para ele mesmo. Nunca li nenhuma. Perguntei ao pai do Farlan se ele queria ficar com elas, mas ele disse que não se quer lembrar do filho dessa forma.

\- Conheceste-o, então? - pergunta Erwin, e Levi volta a assentir.

\- Nunca vi uma pessoa quebrar daquela forma - murmura ele, lembrando-se das lágrimas a correrem pela cara do homem. - Ele queria saber como é que foi, por isso contei-lhe. Disse-lhe que foi rápido, que ele não sofreu.

Erwin assente de forma sombria e coloca o recorte de jornal de volta na caixa com os restantes. Volta-se para o pequeno livro com capa de linho, pega nele e folheia as páginas.

\- E o que é isto? - pergunta ele a Levi, que se limita a encolher os ombros.

\- É só um livro - responde ele, ainda que saiba que tinha marcado a página e a linha, e não compreende bem porque é que acabara de mentir a Erwin. - Outra bebida?

Voltam a sentar-se à mesa e Levi enche os seus copos, olhando para cima para o rosto de Erwin enquanto ele bebe, vendo mais algumas das mudanças subtis, maravilhando-se pela forma como o homem ainda é ele próprio, e ainda assim, tão diferente. Há algo mais suave na sua expressão agora do que antes; a guerra desaparecera do seu rosto, ainda que os anos de perigo e preocupação o tivessem marcado com rugas, em torno da boca, na sua testa, no espaço entre as sobrancelhas largas. Os olhos de ambos encontram-se e voltam a sorrir, e de repente, Levi consegue sentir aquela aceleração no seu peito; mais uma memória de um tempo há muito perdido.

\- Alguma vez descobriste o que aconteceu aos outros? - pergunta Levi, para quebrar o silêncio. - À Nanaba, ou à Hange, ou à Marie?

\- Na verdade, recebi uma carta da Marie há alguns anos - diz Erwin. - Temos-nos mantido em contacto desde aí. Ela está bem, e a pequena Sofie também. Fico feliz por dizer que o Nile também sobreviveu à guerra.

\- Fico feliz por saber - diz Levi. - Não sei se nos teríamos safado sem ela.

\- Posso mandar-lhe os teus cumprimentos, se quiseres - promete Erwin. - Em relação aos outros, não soube de nada.

Levi assente. - Acho que é natural que percamos contacto, e que se deixem as coisas dessa forma - diz ele. - Suponho que todos nós nos façamos lembrar uns aos outros de coisas que preferíamos esquecer.

\- Ainda assim, fico feliz por os ter conhecido a todos, ainda que tenha sido por pouco tempo - acrescenta Erwin. - Foram algumas das melhores pessoas que já conheci. O Mike e a Nanaba, a Hange e o Moblit. A Isabel e o Farlan.

Levi concorda com um murmúrio e ri baixinho. - Lembro-me de quando a Isabel viu o Mike pela primeira vez. Ele tinha-se esgueirado para o nosso apartamento a meio da noite para ir buscar a Nanaba. A Isabel chamou-o de gigante.

Erwin ri também, a sua expressão amável e triste ao mesmo tempo. - Achas que é possível - começa ele, - lembrarmo-nos deles mas esquecermos o resto?

Levi pensa na questão por um momento antes de dizer: - Talvez, em vislumbres, pelo menos.

\- Há tanta coisa que eu preferia deixar para trás - diz-lhe Erwin, encontrando o seu olhar. - E ainda assim, tanta coisa que não quero esquecer.

Levi continua a olhar para Erwin até a dor na sua garganta o obrigar a voltar-se para a sua bebida de novo.

\- Por falar em encontrar pessoas - diz, tossindo um pouco. - Encontraram o meu tio Kenny.

\- Vivo? - pergunta Erwin, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando Levi assente.

\- Só Deus sabe como é que ele conseguiu. Estava a trabalhar num campo de desalojados quando um dos novos voluntários disse que tinha estado noutro campo perto de Berlim e que conhecera um homem lá com o meu apelido. Achou que podíamos ser da mesma família, e no final, revelou-se ser o Kenny.

\- Como é que ele estava? - pergunta Erwin agora. - Imagino que depois de uma coisa daquelas, ele estivesse...

\- Estava - concorda Levi, ainda que Erwin não termine a sua frase. - A saúde dele já estava a falhar mesmo quando eu o encontrei, tinha perdido os dentes todos e não havia um osso da mão direita que não tivesse sarado mal. Os médicos disseram que o corpo dele estava mais perto do de um homem de noventa anos do que de um que estava na casa dos cinquenta. - Levi pausa para voltar a encher o copo. - Voltei para Berlim com ele, tomei conta dele até ele morrer. Na verdade, provavelmente teríamos ficado melhor no campo, da maneira como as coisas estavam, mas ele queria voltar para casa.

\- Lamento - diz Erwin, olhando para Levi com tanta compaixão que o faz voltar a sofrer.

\- Ele estava pronto para ir, no final. Disse-me isso mesmo mais do que uma vez. Disse que podia finalmente ir da maneira que ele queria, por isso, não era muito mau. Arranjei um rabi e dei-lhe um funeral como deve ser, como ele disse que queria.

\- Não pode ter sido fácil para ti - comenta Erwin gentilmente. - Eu sei que, durante muito tempo, ele foi o mais perto que tiveste com um pai. Vê-lo definhar deve ter sido difícil.

\- Para ser sincero, não havia muito tempo para pensar numa coisa dessas - confessa Levi. - Aqueles anos foram difíceis. Não havia nada suficiente de coisa alguma na cidade. Só tentar arranjar alguma coisa para comer e um telhado sobre as nossas cabeças já era uma luta.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que os anos depois da guerra foram maus - diz Erwin. - Fico feliz que tenhas conseguido superá-los tão bem.

Levi concorda com um murmúrio baixo, passando alguns segundos a pensar naqueles tempos, os quartos sombrios do seu pequeno apartamento que pareciam nunca estar quentes o suficiente para Kenny, como ele tossia de obra para obra, tentando continuar a trabalhar, como passara horas a tentar trocar quaisquer que fossem as míseras posses que eles tinham por comida. Aqui, na tranquilidade e calor da loja, parece tudo tão distante, e Levi aprendera a apreciar o quão bem ele conseguira esquecer. Olha para Erwin, banindo os últimos pedaços daquela escuridão; não é a altura ou o local para isso.

\- A forma como conseguiste superar tudo sozinho é admirável - diz Erwin, a sua voz baixa e suave. - Ainda que não quero que penses que estou surpreendido, porque não estou. Nem um pouco.

Levi resfolega e olha à volta para o seu pequeno salão de chá de novo. - Obrigado - diz, sorrindo. - Comprei o espaço e o apartamento por cima logo depois de terem acabado com o racionamento. Arranjei um bom empréstimo, sem juros, estás a ver, já que decidi ficar do lado ocidental.

\- Parece que o negócio vai de vento em popa.

\- Estou um bocado surpreendido com isso, para dizer a verdade - admite Levi. - Achei que ia ter dificuldade para conseguir cobrir as despesas. Até já tenho dinheiro suficiente para começar a renovar o apartamento.

\- O que é que estás a pensar fazer? - pergunta Erwin, soando genuinamente interessado.

\- Pensei sobre isso durante bastante tempo - diz Levi. - E decidi fazer a casa de banho primeiro.

Erwin dá uma pequena risada. - Lembro-me que tinhas um carinho especial por banhos quentes.

Levi ri também. - Receio não ter mudado muito. Acho que ainda gosto mais agora. Não me lembro de ter estas dores todas quando era mais novo.

\- Então, que tipo de renovação estás a planear?

\- O empreiteiro veio cá hoje de manhã, na verdade - diz Levi a Erwin. - Escolhi os azulejos e falámos sobre onde as coisas têm de ir. Eu quero... - Ele faz uma pausa, debatendo-se para encontrar as palavras para o descrever. - Sabes que mais? Porque é que não sobes e eu mostro-te.

Só quando estão a meio das escadas é que Levi olha para trás, sentindo de repente como se estivesse a ver Erwin pela primeira vez de novo, e o coração começa a galopar no seu peito. Demora um momento a admirar o quão graciosamente Erwin aprendera a mover-se, quão firmes os seus passos são, quão forte o seu corpo ainda parece nas escadas estreitas. Não falam, e o silêncio persistente dá a Levi demasiado tempo para se focar no quão difícil é respirar de repente, como as palmas das suas mãos estão transpiradas apesar do que diz a si próprio; que isto não significa nada, que não tarda vão regressar para baixo e terminar as suas bebidas, que Erwin vai voltar para o seu quarto de hotel para descansar, que amanhã será um dia como outro qualquer. Quando passam pelo quarto, Levi consegue ouvir Erwin aclarar a garganta.

\- Vou substituir a banheira - começa Levi, reparando de novo nas rachas escuras na porcelana que o tinham feito decidir arranjar esta divisão primeiro. - A nova vai ser maior, com uma daquelas ligações para chuveiro.

\- Parece óptimo - diz Erwin, baixinho; Levi consegue ouvi-lo aproximar-se um passo. - Que mais?

\- Vou arranjar um lavatório novo também - explica Levi. - A canalização não precisa de reparação, o que é um alívio.

\- E o que decidiste para os azulejos?

\- Cinzento para o chão - continua Levi, engolindo com esforço quando sente o calor do corpo de Erwin contra as costas. - Verde escuro até meio da parede, e papel de parede para o resto.

\- Vai ficar muito bonita - diz-lhe Erwin, tão perto agora que Levi consegue ouvir a sua respiração.

\- Espero que sim - murmura Levi. - Com a quantidade de dinheiro que vou-

\- Por favor, Levi - sussurra Erwin de repente; Levi consegue sentir o seu coração bater mais rápido quando Erwin envolve o braço à sua volta, puxando-o para mais perto. - Prepara-nos um banho.

Levi inclina-se para ele, inspirando o cheiro de Erwin, suor e sabão, alegria e dor e saudade. Há um momento de calma, de renúncia, de reconhecimento, antes de Levi segurar a mão de Erwin na sua, beijar-lhe a palma da mão, as costas, os nós dos dedos. Olha para cima para o azul dos olhos de Erwin e assente sem falar, andando sem pressa para a banheira e começando a enchê-la. Levi observa Erwin a despir-se enquanto também se despe, apercebe-se que já não há nada com que o homem precise de ajuda, e sente-se feliz por isso.

Deslizam para a água, tão confortáveis na sua nudez agora como tinham sido há todos aqueles anos. Levi deixa Erwin puxá-lo para perto, apoiando-se no seu peito largo ao sentar-se entre as suas coxas. Não falam, simplesmente tocam nos corpos um do outro gentilmente, como se se estivessem a recordar das coisas que tinham esquecido ao longo dos anos que tinham ficado separados. Demoram o seu tempo, lavam o corpo um do outro, deixando que memórias meio-esquecidas aqueçam as partes que não estão imersas na água enquanto as suas mãos ficam mais curiosas, os seus lábios ficam ansiosos por beijos, a pequena divisão a encher-se com os seus risos baixos. A separação desaparece, já não há mais arrependimento; apenas a luz a dançar na superfície, apenas o suave pingar da torneira, apenas as gotas de água na sua pele. Levi segura a mão de Erwin quando saem da banheira, deixa que a sua força descomplicada o guie para perto, de volta a Erwin - de volta a casa.

Caem na cama, os membros entrelaçados, ficando mais ofegantes a cada segundo. Levi puxa Erwin para cima de si, enterra as mãos no cabelo molhado e despenteado enquanto a mão de Erwin se move para o inchaço entre as suas pernas. Consegue sentir o sorriso de Erwin contra os seus lábios quando se beijam, consegue sentir a súbita impaciência na forma como ele se move contra si, deixa que se torne uma inquietação no seu próprio corpo. Não perde um segundo a tentar lembrar-se do que é que Erwin gosta; está gravado em algum canto da sua mente, há muito intocado, como um tesouro enterrado numa campa sem nome. E olha para Erwin, para o rosto dele voltado para cima, para si próprio e para a visão do seu corpo que, em tempos, o mero relance o fizera estremecer. Nenhum dos dois aguenta muito tempo, demasiado perto do êxtase pela simples proximidade, a libertação da vergonha, a pura audácia da sua alegria. Depois, caem noutra memória; Erwin estende o braço e deixa Levi apoiar o rosto contra ele, ainda a sorrir sem fôlego.

\- Deixei as minhas roupas num monte no chão da casa de banho outra vez - murmura Erwin, fazendo Levi rir quando tosse contra a palma da mão.

\- Nem comeces - avisa-o, e ambos ficam a rir e a tossir, parando para recuperar o fôlego assim que finalmente se acalmam.

\- Deixámos a vela acesa lá em baixo também - relembra-lhe Erwin, mas Levi limita-se a suspirar.

\- Não há problema - murmura, aproximando-se mais dele. - Não é a primeira vez que acontece.

\- A Idgie é muito branda comigo, sabes - diz Erwin. - Comparada com como tu costumavas ser.

Levi ri baixinho. - Sabes, ela provavelmente tem esse luxo _por causa_ da forma como eu costumava ser - denota ele, fazendo Erwin rir e esfregar os olhos.

\- De facto, é perfeitamente possível - concorda ele, suspirando. - Quem diria que um ano contigo me iria ensinar mais sobre limpeza e ordem do que todos os meus anos no exército?

\- É um talento - comenta Levi, voltando-se de costas e espreguiçando-se. - Tenho a certeza que a tua mulher tem outros.

\- Oh, tem - diz Erwin a sorrir. - Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Está sempre envolvida com meia dúzia de acções de caridade ao mesmo tempo. Ela faz-me parecer muito mau nesse aspecto.

\- Como disse - começa Levi, - ela parece ser uma boa pessoa.

\- E é. E incrivelmente compreensiva - diz-lhe Erwin, pausando por um momento. - O nosso casamento não é o que se possa chamar de casamento tradicional, mas encontrámos maneiras de o fazer funcionar.

\- O que queres dizer com isso?

Erwin fica calado por mais alguns segundos, ficando mais sério. - Como disse, a Idgie e eu conhecemo-nos quando eu ainda estava na prisão, e tornámo-nos muito próximos - diz ele. - Depois de ser libertado, apercebi-me que estava de repente na posição de poder partilhar a minha vida com ela, de ter algo para oferecer a ela e ao filho, e eu queria isso, queria muito. Mas ainda assim... - Erwin faz outra pausa e olha para Levi antes de continuar: - Tinha passado tanto tempo a fingir ser uma pessoa que não sou, e eu sabia que não iria tolerar isso de novo, nem que fosse por um dia. Eu sabia que, se nos casássemos, teríamos de abordar a situação de forma completamente honesta. Por isso... contei-lhe sobre ti.

\- Sobre mim? - pergunta Levi, franzindo o rosto quando Erwin simplesmente acena.

\- Sim - prossegue Erwin. - Disse-lhe que a respeitava demasiado para lhe esconder algo como isso, e que me respeitava demasiado a mim para fingir que esse lado, juntamente com o meu passado, não existem. Ela, por sua vez, foi honesta comigo, que gosta muito de mim, mas que esse sentimento mal se compara com a forma como ela amava o antigo marido. Ainda assim, decidimo-nos casar.

\- E estão felizes juntos? - Levi consegue perguntar apesar do aperto na garganta, aliviado por ver o sorriso que obtém como resposta no rosto de Erwin.

\- Sim, estamos muito felizes. E, até esse sentimento durar, decidimos continuar casados. Se a situação alguma vez mudar, se algum de nós encontrar outra pessoa que nos faça sentir de outra forma, tentaremos ser tão abertos e honestos um com o outro como temos sido até aqui.

\- Fico feliz - diz Levi. - Fico feliz que tenhas encontrado alguém a quem não tenhas de mentir. Eu sei que isso te incomodava muito.

\- Sim - concorda Erwin. - Tive muita sorte na minha vida.

Ficam calados, respirando profundamente, saboreando cada momento da proximidade, cada segundo, por tanto tempo quanto dure, adormecendo nos braços um do outro e acordando algumas horas mais tarde, para falarem, para se beijarem, ficando desesperados quando nenhum toque parece ser suficiente. Levi continua a olhar, não consegue evitar fixar o olhar em Erwin, no seu rosto, no seu corpo, em cada parte dele que - contra todas as expectativas - está saudável e feliz e inteira. Sente o coração ficar cheio, cheio de uma felicidade que nunca sentira antes, com algo tão puro que ele nunca pensara que alguém como ele pudesse merecer. E Erwin olha para ele, como se ele ainda fosse algo maravilhoso, algo forte e bom, como se ele estivesse aqui; uma pessoa; ele próprio.

.

O despertador de Levi toca às cinco e eles afastam os cobertores, apanham a roupa do chão da casa de banho, descem as escadas onde a vela na mesinha de café ardera até ao fim. Levi prepara-lhes uma chávena de chá; bebem, falando baixinho, agora já sobre nada em particular. Quando Erwin está prestes a sair para a rua, Levi segura-lhe no braço, mantendo-o à porta.

\- Erwin - diz ele, olhando para cima para o seu rosto, sentindo a pergunta queimar-lhe a garganta. - És feliz?

Erwin retribui-lhe o olhar, surpreendido por um segundo antes de sorrir. - Sim, Levi. Sou feliz.

\- Ainda bem - diz Levi, suspirando. - Eu só queria que-

\- E tu?

Levi fica calado, pensando na pergunta, e sorri. - Sim. Também sou feliz.

\- Isso significa tanto para mim - diz-lhe Erwin e Levi assente, deixando Erwin afagar-lhe o rosto com os nós dos dedos.

Quer imaginar que o calor daquele toque permanece na sua pele quando vai para a cozinha com os copos que tinham deixado na mesa. Lava a loiça rapidamente; o pão precisa ser feito primeiro. A mente vagueia enquanto ele amassa o pão, regressa ao dia anterior, ao momento em que vira Erwin, o momento em que se tinham sentado os dois, o momento em que tinham dito adeus. Finalmente, pensa ele, finalmente essas últimas palavras não eram escritas por outra pessoa, não eram tinta numa folha de papel mas som e sentimento, carne e osso, o toque suave de nós dos dedos contra o seu rosto. Levi pressiona a mão contra ele, sente a dor no fundo da garganta, sente o calor das lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Caem sobre a sua pele, toda a emoção, todo o alívio, o alívio arrebatador e abrangente, como se o peso do mundo tivesse sido levantado dos seus ombros. Erwin é feliz. Sim, ele é feliz.

Levi cai de joelhos, o corpo a tremer com o riso que cresce no seu corpo, lhe enche os pulmões, explode na cozinha, deixa-o a tossir contra a curva do cotovelo enquanto as lágrimas ainda estão a cair. Olha para cima para o tecto e respira, de repente sentindo-se leve e vazio e inteiro; de repente sentindo-se livre.

.

Quando o filho de Erwin vem à loja algumas horas mais tarde, já está tudo como deve ser: os velhos estão sentados na sua mesa ao canto, a discutir sobre o Acordo das Reparações; Frau Wegner está a comer as suas papas de aveia, lançando olhares azedos às calças de ganga de Mikasa; os estudantes fazem imenso ruído na sua mesa, para onde tinham arrastado três cadeiras extra ainda que Levi lhes esteja sempre a dizer para não as mudarem de sítio. Armin e Eren sentam-se e falam durante uma boa meia hora; Levi suspira de alívio quando o jovem se vai embora sem nenhum dos dois fazer uma cena.

Visita o escritório do empreiteiro na segunda-feira, escolhendo um papel de parede branco com um padrão de pequenas folhas verde escuras. Começam a tratar da casa de banho antes do final da semana, e Levi nunca pensou em como as obras iriam complicar as coisas. O barulho chega ao salão de chá durante o dia, os trabalhadores ocupam as suas mesas e pedem a sopa do dia de acordo com o que lhes apetece. Mas Levi não reclama, sentando-se à beira da cama ao final de cada dia, olhando para o progresso que tinham feito. No final da semana seguinte, vão-se embora, e Levi não podia estar mais feliz com o resultado; tudo brilha, impecável e limpo, a única coisa nova e brilhante que Levi tivera desde que Kenny lhe dera aquele novo par de sapatos.

Está à sua espera no balcão um dia, quando regressa à loja depois de tratar dos seus afazeres. Reconhece a caligrafia, lembra-se dela das horas incontáveis que tinham praticado, ainda que esteja mais polida agora. Guarda-a no bolso do avental, começando a levantar as chávenas e tigelas das mesas, lavando a loiça, seguindo o seu dia como se fosse um dia qualquer. Só quando fechara a porta e apagara a vela é que Levi volta a olhar para ela, lendo a morada escrita com cuidado ao subir as escadas para o seu apartamento. Coloca-a no pequeno banco na sua casa de banho enquanto prepara um banho, despindo-se sem pressa, apanhando o seu reflexo no espelho ornamentado acima do lavatório. Levi entra na banheira e seca as mãos numa toalha, apoia os braços contra a porcelana fria. Aí, então, no abraço quente da água, Levi lê a carta, e pensa em Dresden.

.

.

.

.


End file.
